


Turbo Danganronpa X: A New Despair

by WhoaDoctorFreeman



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 45
Words: 337,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoaDoctorFreeman/pseuds/WhoaDoctorFreeman
Summary: Seventeen Ultimates find themselves trapped in a mysterious mansion, all while being told to kill each other by a talking bear. Now it's a question of can these Ultimates survive and escape this dangerous game? How far can a killing game go?Story is compiled and edited from a Danganronpa roleplay/tabletop game.





	1. Prologue (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! While I briefly touched upon it in the summary, I'm going to take this time to be a little more specific about what this is.
> 
> Basically, me and some good friends of mine all got together to run what is essentially a tabletop version of Danganronpa... though I don't know if it's exactly tabletop since there are no dice rolls involved or anything, but you get the idea. Anyhow, I wanted to share the game with other people not playing, so I'm taking it upon myself to compile everything together into some readable script format. 
> 
> It is worth noting that as roleplay first, with exceptions to the basic plot, nothing is really set in stone as of right now. Who lives, who dies, who talks to who etc. etc. is all something that will be developed over time.  
> And as a second note, I'm not actually the one hosting the game in the first place, I'm a player who is just doing the compiling. So if someone has a question regarding characters that aren't mine or a more general question, I likely won't be able to actually answer it. 
> 
> Anyhow, we're running with a script format here. Italics are for actions, descriptions, and pretty much anything that's not someone talking. If actions are described in the middle of dialogue, they will be italicized and surrounded in asterisks as well.  
> Sometime after this opening, I'm also going to be posting very basic character bios and the map. I feel like both are useful things for anyone to see.  
> So let's get this show on the road!

\---

**Turbo Danganronpa X:**

_A New Despair_

**\---**

**???:**

Hope's Peak Academy. A massive, government funded highschool of dreams. If you're accepted there and graduate, they say you're set for life.

There are two criteria to attend the school. You have to be a highschooler, and you have to be the very best at what you do.

Unfortunately, I am neither. I'm just a simple salaryman.

The students there are referred to as "Ultimates," because they're the very best at what they do.

My nephew used to always call me the "Ultimate Average Joe" to try and make me feel better, but it didn't really help much. It hurt more than anything, really. A painful reminder of just how inadequate I was.

So, what am I doing outside Hope's Peak Academy, you might ask? Well, I've always wanted to attend the school. I'm not going inside or anything, I'm just...looking. I've got somewhere else to go today, after all.

 

**John Smith:**

Ah, my name is John Smith, by the way. Most average man you'll ever meet. The most interesting thing about me is my sister. She married up, you see. _Really_ up.

I'm from America, but her husband is wealthy enough to fly me and a whole bunch of incredible people here out to Japan. We're all going to go meet at a large park.

Those incredible people are all "Ultimates", by the way. I don't think many of them have actually attended Hope's Peak, but they were all recognized by the school for their feats.

Guess I better get going. I wouldn't want to mis-mis- **mis _mismism_** _ismismimsssssssssssssssssss........_

 

* * *

**Prologue:**

_What a Lovely Place  
_

* * *

 

_Four individuals slowly wake up in what appears to be a highschool classroom...A classroom that none of them remember being in before._

_It doesn't really seem to be that inviting of a classroom either; The windows are all boarded up, there's a security camera on the ceiling, and for some reason a TV up on the blackboard._

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Ungh, 5 more minutes...

 

_An older gentleman shifts a bit from a resting position before leaning back in his chair, head turning to check out the others_

  **Touketsu Ao:  
**

...Y'all ok?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

My head feels like it's splitting apart.

 

_The girl in the mask stirs a bit._

**Emiko Page:  
**

Yeah, I'm good...

_*She slowly looks up and blinks a couple of times.*_

 ...where the fuck am I...?

...who the fuck are you?

...I didn't drink that much last night, did I...?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Do you usually wake up in highschools after benders?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Wouldn't be the first time.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Noted.

 

_Touketsu stands up and walks over to the man to his right in the strange attire, poking him a little in the side of the head._

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

How about you? You ok there?

 

_The fourth person in the room lifts up his head sluggishly._

**Enrique Rodriguez:**

...Huh? What?

_*Enrique quickly examines the room.*_

Oh, I'm still in class.

_*He puts his head on the desk and proceeds do doze off...*_

 

_Touketsu looks over to the other two._

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

This kinda thing normal?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Hang on...

_*Emiko stares at Enrique.*_

...I fucking know that guy. He's that one famous DJ with the trash music.

Shit, uhhhh, what's his name? Rick or something, son of a bitch it's way too early for this crap.

 

_Enrique sharply raises his head._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

TRASH MUSIC!?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Yeah, you heard me, _bitch_. Fucking oversampled house trash.

  

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Well I guess you have a point... But the millions of other people say otherwise.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Millions of people have awful taste.

Fuck this, where are we anyway?

  

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I won't argue with you. You have your right to your own opinion. What do you listen to anyways?

_*Enrique notices the very punk attire.*_

Ah. A rocker, I presume?

 

**Emiko Page:**

A _rocker_?

_*Emiko gets out of her chair and points angrily at Enrique.*_

Bitch, I'm the Iron Queen! I'm a fucking _master_ at my craft! Calling me a rocker is like calling the pope some fuck in a hat!

 

_Touketsu shrugs and sits over in the chair next to Elise._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

I suppose I could use my rocker right about now, you two are exhausting.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Let's save the music discussion for later, where the actual hell are we?

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Uh...?

School? Isn't the old fellow here a sub or something?

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

I haven't stepped foot in a school for at least three decades, young man.

That said, I haven't exactly applied for anything either, so I wonder why we're here.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Well let's work from this, anyone remember how we got here?

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Well I normally sleep in class so this feels pretty normal to me.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Last thing I remember before clocking out was getting home at, like, 2 AM after a night out with the rest of the band.

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

I got home from my last deal and took a nap, and woke up with the lot of you.

  

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Now that I think about it. I was supposed to be at a gig right about now.

 

_Emiko begins to examine the room in more detail._

_There are a bunch of posters on the wall._

_Hang in there!_

_There's three bookshelves on the west side of the room, filled with assorted novels as well. Most of them don't even look like school books. Finally, there's cubbies on the south side of the room. They're all empty.  
_

**Emiko Page:**

Fuck this. We're practicing later tonight. I'm going home.

 

_Emiko moves towards the door and attempts to leave._

_..._

_And the door opens! Wow!_

* * *

_Meanwhile, four others begin to stir in a large hall, surrounding a massive table. Much like another group of people, they have no memory of this room. There's a huge chandelier hanging over the table, and there's security cameras hanging around the corners of the ceiling. There doesn't seem to be a TV anywhere._

_Out of the four, one seems to be a man in a rather large bird costume. He awakens in a daze, quietly surveying the room and those around him before he suddenly and very loudly slams on the table in front of him._

**Lucian Vincente:**

_**HEY!!!** _

**What** force of the ninth circle brought us here!?

 

_Ami jumps in her chair as a result of Lucian's slam._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-What was that!?

 

_Shou slowly opens one eyelid, looks around the room before suddenly jumping to his feet wide awake._

__ **Shou Shigeo:**

What the _fuck?!_

_*Shou's gaze quickly scans across the room, quickly noticing the cameras on the ceiling, a small smile forming on his face.*_

I see... I see... This is some sort of trap, huh?

* _His gaze firmly rests on the other three in the room. He raises an eyebrow.*_

Man, oh man, isn't this a sorry group? So what is it? The lot of you think you can pull a fast one on me?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I'm sorry... Who are all of you? Where are we?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

_You_ do know know who _I_ am? Familiarize yourself, mortal! For I am Lucian Vincente! The Devil's Crow!

Outside of the ring, I am called the Ultimate Luchador!

 

_The last person in the room slowly begins to wake up, likely due to all the noise around her._

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Hmm... to think I would sleep this much after training...

What is this place?

 

__ **Shou Shigeo:**

...You're telling me that all of you are just as clueless as me?

Ha! Like any of you even come _close_ to how notorious I am! What kind of moron would try to put a sad looking group like yourself in some sort of trap?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What are you even saying?

Ami, by the way.

 

__ **Shou Shigeo:**

...Are you saying you _haven't_ heard of me? Do you not watch the news?

Shou Shigeo! Ultimate Burglar! Odds are if you've heard of some grand heist, it was done by yours truly.

 

_Lucian steps back from his previously confident posture._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Wh... So none of _you_ lot are to blame for our union in this...

_*He looks around the room again.*_

... Where are we?

 

__ **Shou Shigeo:**

Isn't it obvious? Some coppers got a lucky shot at me and are _trying_ to imprison me. ...And I guess you guys too, for one reason or another.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

You like to hear yourself to talk, don't you?

Name's Sasaki, pleased to meet you all.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

No mortal could even _hope_ to capture me! Such musings are impossible!

_*He slams the table again.*_

I would like to know more about why we're here.

_*Lucian begins to storm towards a door on the eastern side of the room.*_

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Such force, could you be an oni?! Is this some sort of test?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well.. I _am_ pretty popular.

 

__ **Shou Shigeo:**

Heh ha! For being some freak in a giant bird costume you have some spunk! If we're gonna break outta here I'm sure you'll be some useful muscle.

 

_Lucian ignores Shou's comment before attempting to open the door. And...  
_

_Nani!? It opened!_

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Well, that was easy.

 

_Lucian doesn't wait and storms out the door, the others following behind..._

* * *

_In yet another room, another four begin to stir...though this crew is admittedly a little more colorful than the last. One looks to be a child no older than ten years old, and yet another definitely is accompanied by a wooden puppet._

_The room they wake up in is a very cramped room, and they can't imagine any reason they would go there...Especially with the trash cans everywhere!_

_There are also a security camera and television monitor hanging from the ceiling._

_The child slowly gets up, rubbing his eyes slowly and then sniffing around.  
_

**Billie Cane:**

Hey! Did someone poop here?

 

_The only guy in the room who looks anything close to normal stretches, slowly opens his eyes, and takes a look around._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...This is not my apartment.

 

_And this is followed by the woman holding the puppet beginning to stir...though somehow the puppet seems a lot more animate than the girl._

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Holy SHIT, where are we?!

 

  **Ayatsu Ikara:**

Ah...

 

_The fourth person in the room seems to have been awake for some time. She's quietly scrawling notes in a small notebook. The pen and notebook both look like they were dug out of the trash. She stops to think before finally looking up._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Oh. Seems like you're all up.

 

**Billie Cane:**

Ahhh!!!! What _is_ that?

_*Billie points at the puppet.*_

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

50% wood, 50% good, 100% _Naughty._ I'm Naughty Nick!

 

_Duncan opens and closes his mouth several times, trying to figure out what to say._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I have... _several_ questions as of right now.

_*Duncan briefly removes his glasses, rubs his eyes for a bit, then puts them back.*_

Right, let's take this one step at a time...I'm in a garbage disposal room. I'm surrounded by strangers.

_*He looks at his watch...It's like 4 PM!*_

Aaaaaand I'm ridiculously bloody late for work. Well, you blokes have fun, but I need to get going. Christ, my boss is going to _kill_ me.

 

_Duncan slowly begins to make his way towards the door._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

 Yay! School's over! ...Are you my teacher?

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

Ah...um...where...where a-

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

_Shut up!_

Alright, I'll do the talking here, got it?

_*Naughty Nick is glaring daggers at Ayatsu.*_

So. The fuck are y'all supposed to be?

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

I'm Billie! Billie The Bestest Fastest Runner around!

 

_Duncan stops his hand at the door._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh, the name's Duncan. Duncan Faulkner. I'm a doctor.

Well, surgeon, actually.

 

_Kyota continues scrawling in the notebook before scowling and throwing it in the trash. Seems to have minor notes on the people in the room. Nothing detailed._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Oh right. There's people here.

_*She suddenly lightens up dramatically.*_

_Heeeeelloooo~!_ My name's Kyota Maishiro. I was _supposed_ to be the greatest wedding planner, but... if you look around that kind of blew up.

_*She chuckles to herself.*_

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

You're gross.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

You're _cute!!_

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

You're _disgusting_.

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Y-You're scary...

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

U...um...

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I don't know what's going on, but I can already tell I'm going to enjoy you all.

Hey can we get to know one another... elsewhere?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Well, you all seem like you're gonna get along fine. But I need to hurry up, so...

 

_Duncan finally tries the door and it doesn't open._

_..._

_Until it does!_

* * *

_In a stunning twist, there are five people who are beginning to wake up in what is pretty obviously a foyer. There's a few cameras here and there, and a monitor hanging right above the door...that is covered by a massive steel plate._

_One of the girls in the room slowly gets up and stretches. She lets out a long yawn before slowly looking around the room._

  **Kamiko Haruki:  
**

...Umm, wh-what is this...?

 

_The second body quickly jerks his head up and scans the room before slowly getting up._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Good morning then I suppose.

 

_One after another, the remaining bodies pick themselves off the ground and begin to look around the room._

**John Smith:**

_Nnngh....What happened...?_

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

G'day there!

 

  **Tenka Hyouka:**

Hmm...?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Hello?

I'm sorry, did- did someone make a mistake? I don't remember being in a place like this before.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well then, I suppose we should clear the air here, the name is Kaoru Kita.

  

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Oh! Kamiko Haruki. It's a pleasure to meet you!

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Rufus' the name, nice to meet y'all.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Umm...Tenka. Hyouka. What's up?

 

**John Smith:**

Ah...I'm John...John Smith.

You're all...hmm..hrnn...

  

**Kaoru Kita:**

What an... aggressively bland name.

 

**John Smith:**

Hey...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

That's not very nice...

 

_Kamiko awkwardly looks down at the floor for a moment before looking back at the group._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Did...we all just wake up here?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

It seems so. And by the looks of things I'm guessing none of us know where here is either?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Ohmygod! Were we kidnapped or something? I just remember going to bed and...

 

**John Smith:**

Uh...yeah...Me too...

_*He rubs his forearm.*_

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

From the looks of that steel plate, it certainly looks like we can't go back from wherever we came from.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

There are cameras too... maybe someone lives here, he could give us a hand no?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

But why us...? I can't _think_ of anything I've done that would warrant a kidnapping of all things.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Don't jump to a conclusion yet, we know almost nothing here.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Yeah, besides why would someone would like to kidnap someone as bodgy as John...?

 

**John Smith:**

...What?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I don't think that's very nice either...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well we're not gaining anything from just standing around here, let's see if this door goes anywhere.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Yeah...It's the least we can do.

 

_The group makes their way to a door on the north side of the foyer and it leads them to their wildest dreams..._

_A lifetime's supply of HALLWAY!_

_But more importantly, a long hallway where all of the groups slowly begin to run into each other._

**Lucian Vincente:**

What ho!? _Intruders!?_

_Kamiko leans towards Kaoru and whispers.  
_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Psst...is that a giant bird man?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Clearly, don't ask such stupid questions

Hey bird-man, are you in charge here?!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I mean- yeah okay...

 

__ **Shou Shigeo:**

Oh, _fantastic_. There are even more of these clowns. Each one looks even more sorry than the last!

 

**Emiko Page:**

Oh great, more weirdos.

Don't suppose any of you know a way outta here?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

The way we came is pretty convincingly blocked.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Similar musings tempt my beak! What force of Inferno was wrought to bring so many here?

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Excuse me!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

What's with this pathetic lost child?

 

__ **Shou Shigeo:**

Oh for _fuck's sake_ , there's a goddamn child...

 

_Billie points at Lucian._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Do you play sports too?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Uh... Uhh??

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

What's an ankle biter doing here?!

 

_Kyota gasps and runs forward towards the ever growing group._

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

There are so many people!!

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Why is there a kid here?

_Duncan looks around at this motley group of strange people._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I am far too uncaffeinated for this rubbish.

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Oh fuck there's a _herd_ of these retards!

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

The abomination _must_ be responsible.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That's an, uhh... a very rude puppet.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Maybe you were right metalhead, I'm feeling like I must be coming down from something.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

I feel a sudden urge of cutting some wood with my fans...

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Yeah uhh... he's like that. I think he's cute.

 

_Emiko fixes her gaze at Naughty Nick._

**Emiko Page:**

Watch your mouth, fucker, I ain't afraid to punch a bitch.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Wow, no need to get violent, mate.

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Yeah! I learned in school that violence is never the answer!

I like you, Mr. Rufus.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Did they teach you that kids aren't allowed to interrupt adult conversations?

  

_Kyota inches forward trying to get a better view of everyone present._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Ya know... this is great and all... but does anyone know anyone else?

 

__ **Shou Shigeo:**

Alright, looks like we got a party here.

_*Shou takes a few steps forward.*_

I sure as hell hope the rest of you recognize who you're talking to here, but in case you don't I'll spell it out for you. Shou Shigeo, Ultimate Burglar! And if I were a betting man, I'd wager the rest of you also just woke up with no clue of where they are?

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Party? Did I plan a gig here?

I mean it would explain all the people.

 

_Suddenly, the monitors lining the hallway walls come to life showing nothing but noise. A static sound starts playing through them before quickly being silenced._

_The voice that followed sounded serene, but there's something sinister about it...like it would laugh at a burning orphanage._

**???:**

Ahem...ahem...

Testing? TESTING?

Mic check, five, six, seven, eight!

This is a test of the broadcast system! Can everyone hear me? Yes? Good!

Now that all of you have met each other, would all of you kindly head north to the Theater?

I've got presents!

If you're not sure what direction _north_ is, then it's through the giant hall half of you are standing in!

Thaaat's iiiit!

 

_There's a click sound as the TVs all flick off._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I guess we have a lead?

  

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I don't like this one bit.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Somehow I feel like no matter how bad of an idea it is to go there, we won't have a choice.

 

__ **Shou Shigeo:**

If there's one thing I've learned, it's you should never trust free samples, but you know what? I'll bite.

_*He grins.*_

Show that fucker up for thinking he could get the better of me.

 

_John Smith groans._

**John Smith:**

This....shouldn't be happening...what's going on?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Word from the beyond calls to us. We must follow. Our plight will only worsen.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, what he said.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well let's go get some answers then, hopefully.

 

_Lucian doesn't hesitate, immediately stomping down the hall._

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Well if anything happens at least he can defend us, so lead the way.

 

_The remaining sixteen follow Lucian to the north where it's not long before they find themselves in a large theater. There are plenty of seats lined up in the center of the room, and the room slopes downwards to make sure anyone sitting in the seats can see past anyone in front of them. As expected from a theater, there's a large stage on the other end of the room with a single podium sitting in the center._

_With the exception of the seventeen, the theater is empty. With nothing else to do but wait, everyone decides to take a seat throughout the room._

__ **Shou Shigeo:**

What are we waiting for!? Let's get this fucking show on the road already!

 

_All in all, it's basically a huge movie theater! There are monitors lining the walls, but they're not on. And as usual, there are some cameras on the ceiling._

_But that's not important._

_What's important is the podium right now...WOAH!_

_A small black and white bear with a scary face pops out from...somewhere!_

**Emiko Page:**

The fuck.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I- Huh????

 

**???:**

Hey! Howdy!

Everyone's here, yes?

 

__ **Shou Shigeo:**

....You're fuckin' _kidding_ me.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

I'm far too sober for this.

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

I never saw this show before! Is this a new cartoon character?

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Eh... I've seen better.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Uh... Hi?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Our plight has worsened.

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

I would've been fine with just some popcorn.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Somehow this only creates millions more questions...

 

**???:**

Hey, hey, hey! Give me a chance to talk! Geez, who thought it would be a good idea to get this many people in one room?!

...Oh, wait, that was me!

 

_Duncan blinks several times, then takes off his glasses, cleans them briefly, puts them back on and then takes another good look._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Whoever's responsible for this practical joke put a whole lot of effort into it.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Is this some sort of youkai?

 

**???:**

It's not a practical joke!

And I'm not a youkai!

 

**Monokuma:**

I'm Monokuma!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Gesundtheit.

 

**Monokuma:**

And _I_

Am the owner of this mansion!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

So like, is this a talent show or something?

 

**Monokuma:**

You could call it that! After all _most_ of you are talented!

 

_Enrique sits up._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I'm so ready for this.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

I have a pretty cool talent! Pick me!

_Shou begins to applaud slowly._

__ **Shou Shigeo:**

Oh _braaavo_. Isn't that an impressive act, the bear _owns_ the mansion. What a waste of time.

 

**Monokuma:**

I'm not a bear!

I'm Monokuma!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

There's no way a _talking bear_ can own a mansion like this.

 

_Kyota scratches at the side of her face._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Stranger things have happened...

 

**Monokuma:**

But I do! It's my mansion, I got it all by myself!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It's just a bloke in a bear suit.

 

 

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I don't have any bears near my home, do bears usually talk?

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

They do! I always talked to my stuffed bear when I had him.

 

__ **Shou Shigeo:**

No one asked the _kid_ for his opinion!

 

**Monokuma:**

Hey! I told you! _I'm not a stuffed bear!_

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I also think Monokuma is cute! But I wanna know the _reason_ we're all here.

 

**Monokuma:**

Alright, everyone quiet down, quiet down!

Normally I'd explain what you're all doing here first but it seems like _some_ of you didn't really want to introduce one another!

So I'll do that _for you!_

_Dandada~daaaaan!_

_Some confetti falls from the ceiling._

_It's a pretty pathetic amount, to be honest._

**Monokuma:**

Alright, so, let's see here...

_*He pulls a paper and pencil from nowhere in particular and starts going down the list.*_

Ami Hata...hatanaka?

The Ultimate Socialite!

[She likes to shop, for the illiterate ones out there.]

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.....

Well, you're not wrong.

 

**Monokuma:**

Ayatsu Ikara, the Ultimate Ventriloquist!

She's got a pretty handsome doll there, if you ask me!

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Nice.

**Kaoru Kita:**

Hey bear, why is this necessary? I already regret asking but what the hell are we even doing here?

 

**Monokuma:**

I'm _getting to that!_

Hold your horse!

...s.

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Yeah! Don't interrupt Mr. Monokuma!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

John please entertain the kid.

 

__ **Shou Shigeo:**

Or tape his mouth shut...

 

**John Smith:**

Uh...okay...

_John hands Billie whatever is in his pocket...which turns out to be his wallet._

_Regardless it seems to get the job done._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Do we _all_ have some special talent?

 

**Monokuma:**

Yes! I'm going through them!

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Oh, that's cool!

 

**Monokuma:**

So please shut up while I go through the list, okay?

 

_Kyota looks around the room excitedly before turning her attention back to Monokuma._

**Monokuma:**

Billie Cane!

The Ultimate..er..Li'l Ultimate? Whatever! He's a track runner!

* _Monokuma faces Billie and hushes his voice a little.*_

Psst, I don't think you'll last long, kid.

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

...Huh?

 

**Monokuma:**

Moving on!

Duncan Faulkner, the Ultimate Surgeon!

...All in all, pretty boring. I don't have anything funny to say about you.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Uh... I wouldn't know about ultimate. I just help people.

 

**Monokuma:**

It says it right here!

Ul-Ti-Mate!

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh huh. That's... flattering, I guess.

 

**Monokuma:**

Elise Harbough!

Ultimate Sharpshooter!

Oh, you'll be a good one.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Wow...that's all really cool...

 

**Monokuma:**

Emiko Page!

Ultimate Guitarist!

 

**Emiko Page:**

That's the Iron Queen to you, you overblown fucking toy.

 

**Monokuma:**

Wow! How rude! I'm the master here, you know?!

 

**Emiko Page:**

Emiko's fine for the rest of you lot, though.

'cept for Nick.

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

I'll just call you bitch!

 

**Emiko Page:**

Eat shit.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

How can a doll be so rude...?

 

**Monokuma:**

Enrique Rodriguez!

The Ultimate DJ!

...Could really tone down his palette. Seriously, you'll blind someone.

John Smith!

...Well, you're not _really_ ultimate...But you're the Ultimate Average Joe, I guess!

 

_Shou scoffs._

__ **Shou Shigeo:**

Sucks to suck...

 

**John Smith:**

...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

How can a _person_ be so rude?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Everyone's someone, you guys know...

 

_The next few moments pass in a very awkward silence as Monokuma just sits there...not doing much of anything._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Is... the bear ok? It stopped entirely.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Batteries might've run out.

_And just like that, he suddenly pops back to life._

**Monokuma:**

Ah! Woops!

That was...Not what I meant to do! Forget that ever happened!

Alright, who's next... Kaoru!

Kaoru Kita, the Ultimate Cult Leader!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

How on earth?

 

__ **Shou Shigeo:**

A _fuckin'_ cult?! Geez, what a bunch of nutjobs.

 

**Monokuma:**

Upupupu....

Kyota! My...Mai...shee..Maishiro!

The Ultimate Tactician!

Or was it Strategist?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I mean, I guess you could call it that. Nice!

 

**Monokuma:**

Oh, _woopsie_...Missed a K~!

Kamiko Haruki, the Ultimate...

_*He snickers.*_

"Second Banana?"

_Really?_

_Duncan blinks._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Ultimate what?

 

__ **Shou Shigeo:**

PFFT.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hm.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

How does that work?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Well, w-when you put it like that...

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I think she's my favorite.

Odds are she'll end up being my second favorite though...

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Where's the first banana?

 

**Monokuma:**

Lucian Vin _cen_ te!

The Ultimate Luchador!

_Lucian raises a fist._

**Lucian Vincente:**

_Heathens_ shall not use my name lightly!

Hmph.

 

**Monokuma:**

...How can a _Mexican_ dislike "Spicy Food?"

That's like a dolphin who doesn't like water! Or a spider that doesn't like flies! Or a homeless guy who doesn't like shopping carts!

Moving on...

Rufus Zerner, the Ultimate Marine Biologist!

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

That'd be me. Hiya there Mr. Bear.

 

**Monokuma:**

I'm _not  
_

_A bear!_

I'm _Monokuma!_

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

This whole thing is becoming a bit... shall I say? Un _bear_ able.

 

**Monokuma:**

And if you say I'm a bear or a stuffed bear again, I'll beat you with my _bear_ hands!

 

**Emiko Page:**

Fuck you.

 

_Ignoring the puns, Duncan turns his attention towards Rufus._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh, is that what he is? I took him for a surfer at first. Always nice to see other people with roots in academia.

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

You mean, Mr. Rufus doesn't play sports? He's a liar!

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Hey, I'm an avid swimmer!

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

I don't listen to dummies! Running is better anyway!

 

**Monokuma:**

There'll be plenty of time for chit-chat later. Let me finish this list!

Sasaki Fuckyouee! The Ultimate Fangirl!

...er, Tessenjutsu Master!

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

You are one _rude_ bear.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Tessenwhatnow?

 

**Monokuma:**

She hits people with fans, basically.

Okay, okay...

Shou Whatever. Ultimate Burglar.

He steals stuff, I guess.

 

__ **Shou Shigeo:**

Oh, come on!

There's an art to this kind of thing!

 

**Monokuma:**

Touketsu Ao!

Ultimate Snowboarder, and old enough to be your grandpa!

In this day and age, anyway.

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

...Is that a complement?

 

**Monokuma:**

And thaaaaaat's...iii..er..

_*Monokuma tosses the list and digs around for another paper, eventually producing an index card.*_

Tenka Hyouka!

Ultimate Mathematician!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...Um, it's not flashy, but it's me. Hi everyone.

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Can you do my math homework for me?

 

**Monokuma:**

Now that the formalities are out of the way, we can get to the _fun_ part!

_*Monokuma turns around, then dramatically spins back to face the group.*_

I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you here today...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

The wrath of the eldritch is about to be wrought.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

'Called' implies you made us come here of our own volition.

 

**Monokuma:**

Put simply, this mansion, Monokuma Manor, is your _neeeeeew hoooooome!_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

New.... home? Excuse me?

 

**Monokuma:**

Yup!

 

_Shou raises an eyebrow._

__ **Shou Shigeo:**

Oh please, go on. This is grand.

 

**Monokuma:**

You're gonna stay here...forever! That is, until the day you die!

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Yaaay! Free house!

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Don't get too excited there.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Hrrrmmm...

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

As long as there is a pool somewhere I ain't complaining.

 

**Monokuma:**

If you're worried about running out of food or anything, don't! I, Master Monokuma, have an e ** _NOR_** mous budget!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Umm...

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I guess that isn't _so_ bad...

 

_John Smith seems notably quiet...and it somehow looks like Enrique dozed off some point during the role call._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

We're getting paid for all this, right?

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

Uh...

 

_Duncan sighs._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Right, I think that's enough. Alright, you put a lot of work into this. Great job, I'm impressed. Here, I'll even applaud you for your effort.

_*He claps.*_

Good job.

But this farce has been drawn out for long enough and I _really_ need to get to work soon. Now can you show us where to get out?

 

**Monokuma:**

It's _not_ a farce! And there's no way out!

 

 __ **Shou Shigeo:**

Try me.

 

**Monokuma:**

Why would _I_ lie to you?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Why would you be telling the truth?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Why would the giant stuffed animal we've known for less than 15 minutes lie to us?

Beats me.

 

**Monokuma:**

Because I'm no liar! I'm a very trustworthy fellow! A real upstanding citizen!

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

That's exactly what a liar would say.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Satan has a tongue of silver. Escape is inevitable.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Yeah, uhh... I appreciate the offer, but I'm ok with what I already have...

 

**Monokuma:**

Unfortunately for you, it's not an offer! If you want to leave, there's only one way out!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Which is?

 

**Monokuma:**

You have to _kill_ another houseguest!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Huh?!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Ahh, I'm sorry, what?

 

**Emiko Page:**

You fucking what?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

This just never stops getting more contrived and insane does it?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Oh! That's interesting!

Wait...

_*She thinks for a moment.*_

Oh.

Oh, that's awful!

 

_Duncan can only stare incredulously at Monokuma._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

A-Are we playing a video game?

 

 __ **Shou Shigeo:**

...Heh. HA HA! What a fucking performance! What a show! Now we're in a fuckin' murder mystery drama? Isn't that rich!?

 

**Monokuma:**

Yup!

Crushing, stabbing, shooting, being..electrocuted in a pool?, burning, maiming, all of these and more are open to you!

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

ELECTROCUTED IN A POOL?!

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Well, this got interesting really quickly.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Who _are_ you!? You can't just lock us up in some random place to kill each other! We need answers!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I can't believe what I'm hearing. You can't seriously expect us to just go along with this shite.

 

 __ **Shou Shigeo:**

Alright, I'm fuckin' done here.

_*He gets up from his seat.*_

 

**Monokuma:**

Ahahahaha!

I seriously wouldn't recommend trying to leave, by the way...

 

 __ **Shou Shigeo:**

Oh _really_?! Please enlighten me! I'm a master of my craft!

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

M-Mr. Monokuma! If I die, then that would mean I can't run anymore! Waaaah!

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

You would probably burn in hell too.

 

**Monokuma:**

Okay, okay, so...Gotta get through this list...

Ohhh...this isn't as smooth as I dreamed...

 

**Emiko Page:**

This is bullshit! You keep us locked up in here and the only one who's getting murdered is you, you fucking monochrome dipshit!

 

**Monokuma:**

I wouldn't recommend _that_ , either!

Yoouuu'll regreeeet it!

Right, right! After killing someone, there'll be a class trial! To find out _whoooooo dunnit!_

If the murderer, or the "blackened," is found out by his fellow houseguests...[classmates? This analogy is falling apart...] Then he'll be punished!

If the fellow houseguests get the culprit _wrong_ , however... I'll punish everyone beSIDES the blackened!

 

_Whimpering sounds can be heard coming from Billie's direction._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

P-Punished..?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Accursed abomination. What purpose does such fruitless actions serve?

 

**Monokuma:**

Upupupu...

_DesBEAR!_

Seeing your hope crushed, mangled, and converted into despair...Ooh, there's just nothing better!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What a creep...

Trust me, I'll make sure the entire _world_ knows about this. You won't be getting away with this.

 

**Monokuma:**

Good luck with that! You are all completely cut off from the outside world!

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Darn. There goes my way of passing the time...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

The circles consume all. None are immune to its wrath.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Just what kind of bloody psychopath are you!? There's a _kid_ among us for christ's sake!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-wait! People will notice if a bunch of Ultimates suddenly go missing!

 

**Monokuma:**

Oh, please. No one would even notice you were gone!

That's uh, specifically _you_ , by the way.

 

_Kyota can't help herself but to chuckle while Ami clenches her fist._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Horrible...

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

I'm _liking_ this guy!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Wai-Wait! I have a family that cares about me! They would absolutely notice! Just because...All I'm saying is they don't just ignore me all the time...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

This is so ridiculous, but it-it's real

How is any of this real?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

We're not friends anymore Mr. Monokuma!

 

**Emiko Page:**

Yeah, but _some of us_ got millions of fans world-wide, motherfucker, you think they're just gonna sit idly by and wonder what the fuck happened?

I've had fuckers on image boards track down where I used to live with nothing to go on but a fucking fast food meal!

Like seriously, that actually happened. Shit was impressive.

 

**Monokuma:**

I'd like to see them try to find you!

Right, right, I think that's it? I think that's all you need to know!

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Waaah! Mr. Smith, I'm scared!

_*Billie pauses and notices that John Smith doesn't seem to be sitting next to him anymore...*_

.. Huh? Mr. Smith?

 

_Lucian grumbles._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I have a question.

 

**Monokuma:**

No!

...

Fine, fine, I'm feeling generous. _What is it?_

 

 __ **Lucian Vincente:**

Pray tell, how long were my greatness and these mortals... unconscious?

 

**Monokuma:**

Oh! I almost...heh...forgot!

I wiped your memories!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

What?!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You did _what_?

 

_Kyota lets out a sarcastic gasp._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

_Impressive!!_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

E-Excuse me!?

 

**Monokuma:**

Yup! Took some figuring out, but I eventually got rid of those pesky memories you had before waking up today!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

How DARE you!

 

_Shou grits his teeth together._

__ **Shou Shigeo:**

That's. NOT. Possible.

 

**Monokuma:**

If you uh...forgot the name of your mother's sister's husband's father's cat... Woops!

 

_Lucian grips the chair in front of him. If it weren't bolted down he'd probably have thrown it by now._

__ **Lucian Vincente:**

A true force of the ninth circle... Stealing... GYAH!

 

_Billie begins to scream rather loudly._

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

NOOOO!! I can't remember my Roblox username!!!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

John please pacify the child...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

That's a lie!

 

**Monokuma:**

Is it? Do you remember how you got here?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I...

T-That's what _we_ want to know!

 

 __ **Shou Shigeo:**

A simple kidnapping while we slept! What else is there to know?!

You're a _goddamn_ fucking toy. There's no way you, or ANYONE for that matter can steal someone's memories!

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

I... don't remember going to bed...before I got here....

 

**Monokuma:**

What's wrong, shoe? Jealous?

Maybe you _aren't_ the Ultimate Burglar!

 

 __ **Shou Shigeo:**

Oh, you fucked up now, you fucking bear.

 

_An alarm suddenly starts blaring!_

 

**Monokuma:**

Oh! That was fast!

 

 __ **Shou Shigeo:**

FUCKING SHIT!

 

_Touketsu bolts up, startled by the alarm._

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Whuzzahabit?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What is that!?

 

_All of the monitors in the house flicker on. It takes a few seconds for everyone realize what they're looking at, but they soon realize it's John Smith standing in the foyer of the mansion. One quick scan across the room confirms that he indeed is no longer in the theater. On the television screen, John Smith begins prying at the steel plates covering the front door._

 

**John Smith:**

I'm...I'm not supposed to be here!

I'm not supposed to BE HERE!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

It's... It's John!

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

M-Mister?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Wh-what is happening?

 

**John Smith:**

Get...Get me out of here! I'm not supposed to...No!

 

**Monokuma:**

I _told you..._ You're _not allowed to leave!_

 

_Suddenly, the hat rack and coat rack pop off the wall! Both of their handles sproud blades and then very quickly begin spinning, closing in ever so slowly on John. He panics and tries to run back the way he came._

**John Smith:**

No! NO!

 

_Just as John approaches the door...it slams shut!_

**John Smith:**

The..The stairs!

 

_While John begins to run towards the stairs...he can't get past the whirling death machines!_

**John Smith:**

No...Not here...

 

_Just before reaching John, inches away from his face, the blades suddenly stop!_

**John Smith:**

...Huh?

 

_...And a hole in the ceiling opens up, revealing a minigun pointing right at John Smith!_

_Rata-tat-tat-tat! Gooooodbye, John Smith!_

_...Or at least, what's left of him!_

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

_Jesus christ!_

 

_Ami steps back slightly, her legs trembling._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh... my god...

 

_Shou is silent for a few moments before his entire body begins to shake._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Whatthefuck. Whatthefuck. Whatthefuck. Whatthefuck. Whatthefuck. Whatthefuck. Whatthefuck.

 

**Emiko Page:**

 _What the_ **_fuck!?_**

 

**Monokuma:**

_Ahahahahaha!_

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

N-No!!! Mr. Smith!!! Mr. Smith!!

 

_Tenka pulls the brim of her hat down, her teeth clacking. A few seats over, Lucian leans his head down_

__ **Lucian Vincente:**

May the Great Ferry guide his spirit 'cross the river...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-wait! That...that didn't just happen. He was...he was just here and then- and then- and now...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Holy shit...

 

_Ayatsu squeals, covering her mouth with a sock on her arm._

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Holy _Shit_! That was _AWESOME!_

 

_Tears start to well up in Kyota's eyes. She quickly tries to hide them._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I guess... I guess this is my life now. This is... this is fine.

 

 __ **Shou Shigeo:**

This is- This ISN'T. FUCKING. REAL.

 

**Monokuma:**

Oh, it's real.

And now you know why you shouldn't try to leave, shoe!

Average Joe? More like Ultimate John Doe!

_Ahahaha!_

 

_Shou reaches into his jacket and grabs onto a metal cane inside, but from there he freezes in place._

**Sasaki Fukui:**

What a distasteful joke.

 

_Billie immediately begins to cry._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Waaah! Bring him back!

 

 __ **Lucian Vincente:**

What trials have the circles brought to us.

* _He glares at Monokuma, eyes seeming to glow, even from behind the large mask.*_

No such plight shall best _me_.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

You're a murderer!

 

**Monokuma:**

Hey, I told him the rules! I was only acting fair!

...Or wait, did he slip out before he heard that? Well, he should have known!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

So that's it...We just sit here and- and play this game and that's...it?

_*Kamiko is trying very hard to hold back tears.*_

Someone will- someone _has_ to find us...

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Rules?

 

**Monokuma:**

Oh, yes, the rules! I almost forgot!

 

_Monokuma begins to casually waddle around the room, handing everyone little tablets as he goes by._

**Emiko Page:**

We're not just gonna lie down and take this shit, jackass! You're gonna get what's coming to you, mark my fucking words!

 

**Monokuma:**

Upupupu...

 

_Eventually, he hands out all the tablets (as a few people have to physically restrain themselves from attacking Monokuma as he passed by) before jumping back to his podium._

**Monokuma:**

Right! Those are your..err.

Houseguest Handbooks!

If you flick it on, it'll give you a floorplan of the manor, or at least every room you have available.

It also has more information on it, like the all important rules, some basic info on your fellow houseguests, and multiple handsome pictures of me!

 

 

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

What the hell is this game then? Why all this effort?

 

**Monokuma:**

I already told you, despair! I want to see your despair as you all succumb to taking one another's life!

Oh, and I never mentioned!

Wow, my memory just isn't what it used to be! ...Much like all of yours!

The "punishment" I mentioned, during the trial? I guess you could call it more of an "execution!"

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Given your _previous display_ , that isn't difficult to gather.

 

**Monokuma:**

Hey, y'know... It's polite to make eye contact when you're speaking with someone...

 

_Kyota ignores the comment and flips over her handbook a couple of times, frowning before pocketing the device._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

This is wrong. No one here would...you know, murder anyone...

 

**Monokuma:**

Oh, I'm _sure_.

And I'm sure everyone else thinks that too. Which is _exactly_ why I'll let you enjoy your new life here!

In this Killing Game Homestay!

Seeya!

_Monokuma flips behind the pedestal, and is gone. Just like that._

_As soon as he's gone, Ami drops to her knees._

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Killing Game... Homestay?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...

 

_Shou is still frozen in place. But as soon as Monokuma leaves, he has to stop himself from collapsing on the ground._

__ **Shou Shigeo:**

What the FUCK is this?!

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

K-Killing is really bad.... we don't have to do it, right?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Okay realtalk. That thing was totally not okay.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

There has to be a way out of this...There just _has_ to be.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Okay. So to summarize the situation...

Everyone here is somehow the best in the world at what they do.

We're all trapped in a mansion owned by a bloodthirsty talking teddy bear, where we'll be staying for the rest of our lives as he'll kill anyone who tries to escape.

The only way to get out is to kill each other.

_*He rubs his head.*_

God, all I ever wanted to do was to help people. Why kidnap _me_? I can't be _that_ good at what I do!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well it seems we're all stuck in this nightmare now.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

So... What now?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I think we should all rest. The map shows dorms.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Rest? We've barely been up for an hour!

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Everyone seems pretty exasperated. I think a little rest or relaxation or _something_ would be good for us.

Maybe just looking around would work. May as well make the best of what we have.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Getting familiarized with the place would be a good idea before we all decide on what to do.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Yeah...if we're stuck here we should at least look around or- or something.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Personally I could _really_ use a cup of coffee right about now.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I agree, I think I'm going to go to the kitchen to collect myself.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I think our host said something about a large budget...? May as well check it out...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I don't think we should be going anywhere alone... I'm going to the kitchen as well.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

It's time to see if there is a pool somewhere!

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

...Check the map?

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

I'm...gonna g-g...

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

I _told_ you to be quiet! You're gonna make me seem lame by association!

 _We're_ gonna head to our dorm! Seeya!

 

_And just like that, the Killing Game Homestay was underway. The group spread out to various rooms across the mansion, the air full of uncertainties._

_There was only one thing for sure. The extended stay at Monokuma Manor had only begun._


	2. Houseguest Handbook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a quick detour from the actual game to put down characters bios, the rules, and map info. Just general useful information to have and see.  
> Each character name will link to art drawn by a good friend of mine, Sassi! (who can be found <http://sassiarts.tumblr.com/>)  
> The only exception is John Smith who never really got art for being so quick to die.
> 
> This chapter will be updated as rules and new locations are added. So the maps will reveal locations in future chapters.

**Mansion Rules**

  1. Houseguests must remain inside the manor grounds at all times. Attempting to leave is strictly forbidden.
  2. "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. The Dining Hall and Kitchen are locked during this time.
  3. You may explore all open areas of Monokuma Manor at your discretion.
  4. Violence against Master Monokuma is unacceptable, as is destruction of property (i.e. Security equipment)
  5. Anyone who kills a houseguest and survives the following trial will get to leave the mansion.
  6. Only two houseguests may be killed by any one guilty party during the Killing Game Homestay
  7. After a murder has taken place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. All surviving houseguests must participate.
  8. If the blackened is discovered during the class trial, they alone will be executed.
  9. If the blackened is not exposed, they alone will leave, and all remaining houseguests will be executed.
  10. Master Monokuma may add as many more rules as he likes
  11. An addendum to Rule 4. Property is primarily defined as security equipment, the TVs scattered about the mansion, or any of the games in the Playroom.
  12. A Body Discovery Announcement will play when three or more houseguests witness a body.



* * *

**Houseguest Bios**

 

**[Ami Hatanaka](https://i.imgur.com/gTVtnmM.png)**

_Ultimate Socialite_

Sex: Female

Age: 20

Sign: Aries

Blood Type: AB

Height: 5'7'' (170 cm)

Weight: 120 lbs (54 kg)

Eye Color: Gold.

Hair Color- Pink-ish Brown

Likes: Small Talk

Dislikes: Greasy People

 

_A Japanese-American girl who became rapidly famous when she was just 13 years old. Starting out as an ordinary blogger, she eventually gained a large following and soon became a household name. She expanded her network to other forms of social media, dominating the social scene against other celebrities and holding her A-list status since the beginning of her career. Rumor says she is currently worth over ten billion dollars._

 

_\---_

**[Ayatsu Ikara](https://i.imgur.com/Ee5TKmX.png) **

_Ultimate Ventriloquist_

Sex: Female

Age: 17

Sign: Gemini

Blood Type: O

Height: 5'2'' (158 cm)

Weight: 110 lbs (50 kg)

Eye Color: Dark Green

Hair Color: Black

Likes: Silent Films

Dislikes: Teasing

 

_Ayatsu Ikara and her sock puppet "Sockston" burst onto the ventriloquist scene at the young age of 10 where she astounded onlookers with her skills. People spoke of how she didn't move a single muscle while Sockston told happy stories and danced around. Fast forward six years and people were growing tired of Sockston's cheer. After being accepted into Hope's Peak, Ayatsu decided to take on a new angle and built a new puppet she named Naughty Nick. The dynamic duo between meek straightman Ayatsu and funnyman Naughty Nick was a huge hit among fans and critics alike._

 

 **Naughty Nick**

_Ultimate Ventriloquial Figure  
_

Sex: Male

Age: 1 1/2

Sign: Cancer

Wood Type: White Oak

Height: 3'0'' (91 cm)

Weight: 11 lbs (5 kg)

Eye Color: Lime

Hair Color: Espresso

Likes: Tomfoolery

Dislikes: Lumberjacks

 

_A dummy created by Ayatsu to replace Sockston in her second year at Hope's Peak Academy. His performances with Ayatsu were huge hits among fans and critics alike, and a welcome change after six years of the same routine with Sockston._

\---

**[Billie "Charlie" Cane](https://i.imgur.com/c1ZjCIT.png) **

_(Lil') Ultimate Track Runner_

Sex: Male

Age: 9

Sign: Cancer

Blood Type: A

Height: 4'3'' (133 cm)

Weight: 62 lbs (28 kg)

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Blue

Likes: Obstacle Courses

Dislikes: Bugs

 

_A young boy with a very energetic personality. He ran ever since he gained the ability to walk, taking joy from the wind brushing against his face and heavy breathes after a long and far jog. His average running speed is 30 MPH, but when really heated up he could go as far as 40 MPH. He can also jump pretty high due to his passion for obstacle course racing and through rigorous training, highest height clocking in at 4 feet. He has broken speed records all over across the world and is hailed as a prodigy that will one day shape up the track running scene. Once, the boy has managed to run across the entire United States country within 1 month and 3 weeks._

\---

**[Duncan Faulkner](https://i.imgur.com/f8JEvx8.png)**

_Ultimate Surgeon  
_

Sex: Male

Age: 27

Sign: Pisces

Blood Type: O

Height: 6'1'' (186 cm)

Weight: 191 lbs (87 kg)

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Blonde

Likes: Coffee

Dislikes: Noise

 

_Dr. Duncan Faulkner is a very talented but otherwise fairly unremarkable surgeon from Britain. After finishing his education and receiving his doctorate, he spent a few years working for various charity organizations across the world before settling down and getting a long-term job at a general hospital in the US._

_\---_

**[Elise Harbough](https://i.imgur.com/VRqeqan.png)**

_Ultimate Sharpshooter  
_

Sex: Female

Age: 22

Sign: Sagittarius

Blood Type: O

Height: 5'4'' (163 cm)

Weight: 132 lbs (60.9 kg)

Eye Color: Gray

Hair Color: Brown

Likes: Animals, Solitude, Kids

Dislikes: Stubborn People, Big Cities

 

_Elise comes from rural France, born and raised near Nice; Elise enjoyed a simple if slightly impoverished life growing up. She became enamored with the history of the Great Wars during her schooling and through it became fascinated with firearms. She showed a natural talent with the handling of firearms and began attempting trick shots. This naturally developed into her putting on shows for her sharpshooting. This garnered a lot of attention and would attempt almost any trick requested, provided it didn't risk anyone._

\---

**[Emiko Page](https://i.imgur.com/5O8p81M.png) **

_Ultimate Guitarist_

Sex: Female

Age: 21

Sign: Taurus

Blood Type: A

Height: 5'10'' (179 cm)

Weight: 149 lbs (68 kg)

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Black

Likes: Heavy Music

Dislikes: Pop Music

 

_Famous the world over for her all-star performance in the heavy metal band "Machina Malefica", the japanese-american guitarist Emiko Page is more well-known by the moniker "The Iron Queen", the persona she adopts while on stage. Wearing her metal mask, she produces brutal riffs and eye-melting guitar solos of such power and beauty even the most famous rock legends would weep in joy over the sound. Very little is known about the actual woman behind the mask - although she is known to take it off while not on stage, reporters have never managed to get more than a few words out of her without it._

\---

 **[Enrique Rodriguez](https://i.imgur.com/mjqeQzh.png)**

_Ultimate DJ  
_

Sex: Male

Age: 18

Sign: Sagittarius

Blood Type: AB

Height: 6'1'' (186 cm)

Weight: 197 lbs (89 kg)

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Black

Likes: Rhythm Games, All Genres of Music...

Dislikes: ...Except Country Music

 

_A popular DJ who always knows what song to break out on the dance floor! With his very...outlandish outfit, if you see Enrique sitting at his turntables, you just KNOW you're in for one killer party._

 

_\---_

**John Smith**

_Ultimate Average Joe_

Sex: Male

Age: 32

Sign: Scorpio

Blood Type: O

Height: 6'2'' (188 cm)

Weight: 178 lbs (81 kg)

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Black

Likes: Cute Birds

Dislikes: Clerical Duties

 

_John Smith is just an office worker who lives in Kentucky. He's actually so average and forgettable that he's the best at it in the entire world, earning him the title "Ultimate Average Joe."_

_\---_

**[Kamiko Haruki](https://i.imgur.com/hjEMf6I.png)**

_Ultimate Second Banana  
_

Sex: Female

Age: 18

Sign: Gemini

Blood Type: B

Height: 5'5'' (165 cm)

Weight: 138 lbs (62 kg)

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Brown

Likes: Relaxing Atmospheres

Dislikes: Ghosts

 

_Being titled as Ultimate Second Banana, Kamiko Haruki actually manages to hold a small variety of skills under her belt. It just turns out that she's not the best at any of them. There are stories that often drive home this "skill" such as one that says that she was the only one who entered into a raffle, and she still managed to get the second place prize._

 

_\---_

**[Kaoru Kita](https://i.imgur.com/sIBnjgE.png) **

_Ultimate Cult Leader  
_

Sex: Male

Age: 19

Sign: Aries

Blood Type: AB

Height: 5'7'' (174 cm)

Weight: 143 lbs (64.8 kg)

Eye Color: Orange

Hair Color: Black

Likes: Storms, Open Water

Dislikes: Stagnation

 

_Kaoru Kita hails from a small oft-forgotten town in the countryside, despite his isolated upbringing, Kaoru's talent could not be denied, however he avoids discussing the nature of his talent, due to it being "relatively uninteresting" and its "lack of importance". He is deeply beloved by his hometown and reportedly keeps close ties with them no matter the distance._

_\---_

**[Kyota Maishiro](https://i.imgur.com/brTTLht.png)**

_Ultimate Strategist  
_

 

Sex: Female

Age: 16

Sign: Scorpio

Blood Type: A

Height: 5'6'' (168 cm)

Weight: 146 lbs (66 kg)

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Hair Color: Gray and Pink

Likes: Puzzle Games

Dislikes: Random Chance

 

_A former member of several e-sports teams, Kyota Maishiro is famous for being the only daughter from a family of war heroes. Her remarkable ability to read and establish a counter for her opponents in nearly any competitive field made her the envy of countless teams; professional and novice, electronic and athletic. People speculate that she always plans at least four steps ahead, keeping all possible scenarios in mind. Her commands are always short and concise._

 

_\---_

[**Lucian Vincente**](https://i.imgur.com/rTJQeSY.png)

_Ultimate Luchador  
_

Sex: Male

Age: 23

Sign: Leo

Blood Type: A

Height: 6'6'' (200 cm)

Weight: 260 lbs (118 kg)

Eye Color: Pale Green

Hair Color: Light Brown

Likes: Direct Solutions

Dislikes: Spicy Food

 

_Lucian Vincente is a lucha libre wrestler from a small town in the southern half of Mexico, in the heart of Latin America. He's won countless national and even worldwide championships as Curevo Diablo, The Devil's Crow. A world-renowned fighter with an aggressive fighting style that countless have attempted to emulate with little success, Lucian went to Japan to see what the top lucha libre wrestlers there have to offer._

\---

**[Rufus Zerner](https://i.imgur.com/ZQXTcwE.png)**

_Ultimate Marine Biologist_

 

Sex: Male

Age: 25

Sign: Aquarius

Blood Type: O

Height: 5'10'' (179 cm)

Weight: 174 lbs (71 kg)

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Black

Likes: Water

Dislikes: Cramped Places

 

_Raised near the coasts in the wild Australia, Rufus enjoyed of a exciting childhood near the sea. Being an avid swimmer (and surfer mind you), he would always explore the beach to reach those secret places where he could find the most exotic and colorful fish. Because of his close connection to the sea, he enrolled for marine biology to always be by the sea' side._

_\---_

**[Sasaki Fukui](https://i.imgur.com/aNB6jto.png)**

_Ultimate Tessenjutsu Master  
_

 

Sex: Female

Age: 24

Sign: Taurus

Blood Type: B

Height: 5'6'' (169 cm)

Weight: 180 lbs (82 kg)

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Purple

Likes: Having a Nice Conversation

Dislikes: Forfeiting

 

_Sasaki was born in a little village in Japan where the military forces were mostly women trained in the art of Tessenjutsu. She was enrolled at the age of 5, demonstrating incredible skill in the art, and at the age of 12 being able to defeat any kind of expert in the style._

\---

**[Shou Shigeo](https://i.imgur.com/n1PBOKa.png)**

_Ultimate Burglar_

Sex: Male

Age: 23

Sign: Cancer

Blood Type: O

Height: 5'11'' (180 cm)

Weight: 169 lbs (76 kg)

Eye Color: Red

Hair Color: Black

Likes: Pressing Buttons

Dislikes: Bumbling Coworkers

 

_Shou Shigeo, the Ultimate Burglar is responsible for quite a number of successful heists over the years, having stolen a number of priceless artifacts, all while being able to avoid police capture. He seems to relish in each and every heist he commits and is so confident in his skills that he always makes sure to never hide his face._

\---

**[Tenka Hyouka](https://i.imgur.com/aG3XDeb.png)**

_Ultimate Mathematician  
_

Sex: Female

Age: 24

Sign: Libra

Blood Type: O

Height: 5'10'' (178 cm)

Weight: 112 lbs (81 kg)

Eye Color: Gray

Hair Color: Black

Likes: Heights

Dislikes: Magnets

 

_Tenka Hyouka took her school by storm due largely in part by her incredible improvement as a student over the span of her sophomore year in high school. Her claim to fame was how effortlessly she could visualize and measure aspects of 3-dimensional spaces without anything but her mind as a guide._

\---

**[Touketsu Ao](https://i.imgur.com/ORUUr8m.png)**

_Ultimate Snowboarder_

Sex: Male

Age: 54

Sign: Scorpio

Blood Type: B

Height: 6'4'' (193 cm)

Weight: 194 lbs (88 kg)

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: White

Likes: Steel

Dislikes: Loud Noises

 

_Touketsu works several client-requested jobs within the region’s mountains, mostly including transport of mail and merchandise. Said mountains have been labeled hazardous for a while because of how much snow have accumulated on them over the years, but none of the warnings bother the Ultimate Snowboarder._

* * *

 

**Floor Plan  
**

[ **Floor 1 Full Map** ](https://i.imgur.com/oRyHCbv.png)

 

**Foyer**

****

The entrance to the mansion. The southwest corner has a hatrack for all your hat racking needs, the eastern wall has a shoe rack/coat rack combination, and next to the door that leads into the main hall is a small cabinet with a potted plant on it.  
  
This room has steps that lead into the second floor, and the massive doors out are completely barricaded by massive steel plates, and there's a monitor above the doorframe. There are a multitude of cameras littering the ceiling in this room, covering both floors of the foyer.  
  
There is also now a very large depiction of Monokuma's face center floor. I wonder what that's about?

 

**Playroom**

 

A massive gaming room filled with everything a gaming enthusiast (or four year old child) could ever want. On the east-side of the room is an impressive entertainment system that has every console you've ever heard of and a veritable mountain of games piled next to it. The west side of the room is dominated by **THE BALL PIT.**  
THE BALL PIT is exactly what it sounds like; an enormous ballpit. There are three trampolines next to it, allowing for some sick jumps. The walls are so covered in random posters and promotional material that it's impossible to see a single inch of drywall.

In addition to a large monitor hastily slapped together on the north wall, there are a few security cameras looming about on the ceiling.

 

**Dining Hall**

 

A grand dining hall with a table that can fit above 20 people. A large chandelier hangs above the dining table and there are an assortment of buffets and cabinets scattered about the room. There are 21 ornate chairs at the table. The south wall has been painted white, even though the rest of the room has rather fancy looking wallpaper.

Strangely, this room doesn't seem to have a monitor in it; it does, however, still have security cameras.

 

**Classroom**

 

A perfect recreation of a Japanese Classroom. The south wall has several dozen empty cubbies and a few educational posters hanging above them. The west wall _had_ windows, but they're boarded up and behind large bookshelves. The classroom only has 15 desks, so a stool was put in the southwest corner of the room for a lucky 16th student.

There's a large monitor over the chalkboard and a camera in the corner of the room's ceiling.

 

**Kitchen**

****

A large kitchen that could fit an entire staff in it. There's an assortment of tools hanging from hooks on the ceiling and there are appliances lined against the walls. In addition, above just about every appliance is a cabinet that contains a variety of dishes, containers, and spices. The southeastern corner holds a small trashcan and the main refrigerator.  
  
Right next to the fridge is a monitor, right in the path of the door's arc.  
As usual, there are multiple cameras strewn about the room.

 

**Pantry**

****

There's just about any food you could hope to have hanging out on the shelves here, and it all seems to be restocked regularly. Weird.  
  
There's a camera smack dab in the middle of the ceiling here, but no monitor. Where could it feasibly fit, anyway?

 

**Freezer**

Boy, it sure is cold in here.  
There's a whole bunch of labeled boxes of random frozen goods in here. Mostly meats and other foodstuffs that wouldn't feasibly go in the pantry.  
There are also huge cuts of meat hanging on hooks throughout the room.  
  
There's a monitor on the west wall and, as usual, a camera slapped into a corner of the ceiling.

 

**Trash Room 1F**

There's a huge dumpster on the north wall and a chute leading down into it from the second floor. It looks like there's some garage doors behind the dumpster, but they're barred up. There are a couple of smaller garbage cans in the room as well.  
  
As always, a monitor and a camera decorate the wall and ceiling.

 

**Changing Rooms**

Two changing rooms; one for males, one for females. It's intended to be used to change into a swimsuit for the pool across the hall. There are a few dozen lockers along the west wall, a large bench on the south wall, and several stools near the lockers.  
  
Curiously, this room is lacking a camera. It only has a monitor on the north wall.

 

**POOL**

****

This room is a pool. That's pretty much it.  
On the west wall, there's a bench and shelves for storing whatever you don't want to get wet...but why not just put them in your locker? Most of the room is, obviously, dominated by the pool. The south wall has the required monitor, and two of the corners of the ceiling have security cameras.

 

**Theater**

****

A gargantuan room built as a home theater. The entrance to the theater doesn't have a door, but instead a very large curtain that blocks any incoming light to prevent interruptions. It's difficult to tell because maps are dumb, but the entire room is slanted downwards towards the north wall, enough so that someone sitting in one of the many movie theater-styled chairs can see past someone in front of them.  
  
The room stops slanting before it reaches the stage, and there are a couple of staircases that lead up onto it. Enormous curtains block view of the northern wall, and there's a small podium set up center-stage.  
  
There are a few cameras scattered about the ceiling and four monitors line the western and eastern walls.

 

**Library  
**

An enormous library located near the Theater. There are an excessive amount of bookshelves containing just about any book you could ever dream of and several reading areas in the north part of the library. In the middle portion of the library there's a large curtain, blocking off light and sight of the rest of the west portion.

Inside the west portion, there's a large table with a few toy cars on it. There are also four tubs on the north and south walls that you can lie down in and be cut off from the outside world. Further west, there's a large metal gate that is sealed shut. Behind the gate, there appears to be a pillar with a book on it and bookshelves in the corners.

There are several cameras and monitors here and there.

 

**Music Room  
**

****

A small room that contains a large amount of instruments lining the walls.

There are four stools in the room, one parked in front of the piano and the other three by the west wall.

There's a monitor on the east wall and the usual camera is on the ceiling.

 

**Bathroom**

Finally, a bathroom on the first floor!

This one is fairly standard. It has a sink and mirror on the south side, a toilet along the east wall, and a cabinet with toiletries and various bathroom supplies inside.

There is also first aid supplies inside of the cabinet.

 

**Backstage**

****

The Backstage of the Theater. There are several props and theater supplies (such as backdrops and set pieces) for famous plays scattered about, along with two wardrobe racks in the middle of the room.

The north wall has a Prop Rack with some replica weapons on it.  
On the northeastern side are several paintings stacked leaning against the wall.  
On the south side of the room, there's a ladder up to a catwalk that is about 15 ft (4.57m) up. From there, one can reach a small indentation in the wall that leads into the Theater itself. There is also some lighting equipment and a single video camera propped up there.

There's a monitor above the clothes racks and there are a couple of cameras on the walls.

 

[ **Floor 2 Map** ](https://i.imgur.com/l0OfB95.png)

 

**Houseguest Bedrooms**

****

The rooms you are all staying in! They don't all look the same, but they all contain the same general furniture. Two dressers, a chair, a bed, an endtable, and a bathroom complete with tub/shower, sink, and toilet.  
In addition, each room is fitted with a monitor on the wall opposite the bed and a couple of cameras in the bedroom itself and the bathroom.  
  
On the door to each houseguest's room is a placard with a pixelated picture of them slapped on there and their name engraved below it.  
In addition, [almost] every bedroom has a small table next to the door that can be used to display any personal items one might have...or for literally anything else.

 

**Storage Room**

 

 

 

 

 

An L-shaped room filled with shelves that contain anything you could dream of to keep in a storage room. Towels, ropes, pillows, blankets, mops, brooms, anything you want!

There's a camera in the southeast corner that covers the whole room, but there doesn't seem to be a monitor.

 

**Gallery**

****

A fairly massive Art Gallery on the second floor of the mansion. In it are a variety of statues and paintings. Immediately upon entering the room, you can see five statues about the room. The east side of the first room has a couple of paintings along the wall, blocked off by stanchions. There are drawers on the north and south walls here as well. Several cameras can be seen on the ceiling.

In the second room, there are a few statues and paintings on the west side. On the east side, there is a locked door. Going north you come to a window that looks into an enclosure featuring several wax animal figures. There is one camera in the wall right next to the door.

There are a couple of monitors strewn about the room as well.

 

**Bar**

A small and cozy bar. The corners are occupied by several seating arrangements, each with a table. There's a counter in the southeastern portion of the room facing the door, with a small door leading behind it located on its north side. Behind the bar is a Wineroom containing several alcoholic beverages.  
There is a door in the south as well.

I doubt I need to mention that there are, in fact, cameras and a monitor in this room, but there are.

 

**Smokeroom**

A comfy room designed to smoke in. There are several couches and other seating arrangements scattered about the room, and every table has an ashtray on it. There's a small shelf on the south side of the room that has a flower pot on it.  
There is a large wall separating the two sides of the room.

There are a few cameras and monitors on both sides of the room.

 

**Breakroom**

****

A simple Breakroom found on the second floor. Inside there is a fridge in the northeast corner, a counter with a sink and some cabinets in it on the east wall, and a table+chair combo on the west wall. There's a monitor just above the table, and a camera in the southwest.

There is also a door on the north end of the room.

 

**Security Room  
**

****

A simple, small security room inside the Gallery. There's an L-shaped desk on the east wall with several monitors lining the wall. There's a trashcan in a northwestern corner and a coatrack in another corner. There's a navy blue jacket hanging off of it. There's a door on the north side that seems to lead into the Enclosure.

There is a monitor in here, but no cameras appear to be in the room.

 

[ **Floor 3 Map** ](https://i.imgur.com/oaBBHkr.png)

 

**Courtyard**

A massive, grassy courtyard found on the 3rd Floor. If it wasn't for the high ceiling and walls, it would be impossible to tell that it's indoors.  
The center of the courtyard houses a large statue of a bird.  
In the northwest corner of the room is a small raised Hedge area, giving some privacy for the benches inside.  
In the southwest corner is a water fountain with a couple of benches nearby.  
There is no water in the fountain.

Ten Knight Statues line the path across the courtyard, five on each side and they carry different, functioning weapons. The order is "Greataxe, Spear, Greatsword, Spear, Greataxe" on both sides.

If you look hard enough, you can see cameras inside the statue pointing in every direction. There's a screen attached to one of the hedges.

 

[ **Basement Map** ](https://i.imgur.com/4A2qQEZ.png)

 

**Incinerator Room  
**

****

A huge room in the basement that has a large, circular conveyor belt in it. Anything placed on the conveyor belts will spin around until removed. There is a lever by the belt that opens a hatch that sends things into the incinerator instead of continuing their rotational journey.

There's also some trash in the corners but it's nothing important.

As usual, Monokuma's security equipment is in the room.


	3. Prologue (Part 2)

_While a lot of the houseguests split up around the mansion, a decent number of them found themselves recovering in the kitchen._

_After a few minutes, Duncan managed to produce a pot of coffee, of which he has poured some in a cup which he is rapidly draining._

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Okay, so, we're trapped in a murder mansion. I've had better mornings, what about you?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

It's certainly not something I'd ever expect.

Anyways I'm gonna try and rest here.

* _Kaoru slowly leaves the kitchen and heads to his room.*_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Better mornings as well...

.. Mind sharing some of that coffee?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

There's a whole pot. Help yourself.

 

_Kamiko is sitting up against the fridge, just staring off at the wall._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I woke up, got harassed by a bear, then watched a man get horribly murdered. ...What is anyone supposed to do from there?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

 

_Duncan pauses for a moment, then talks._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

We have to keep up hope. We'll find a way out of this, don't worry.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Yeah. We're better than that monster.

* _She turns and offers Kamiko a cup of coffee.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...No thanks. I try not to drink a lot of caffeine...Maybe just a glass of milk or something.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Regardless, it seems like might be here for quite some time. I reckon we ought to get to know each other.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I agree.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

So, uh, let's see if I remember everyone's names...

_*Duncan points at everyone in the kitchen from left to right.*_

Ami... Kamiko... Ten...ka...?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Ami. Ami Hatanaka. Ultimate Socialite.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Yeah, I'm Tenka. Hiya.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Okay seriously, why do over half of the world's most talented people happen to be Japanese?

 

_Tenka simply shrugs._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Maybe those weirdos are actually onto something.

...uh. N-no offense meant or anything.

 

_Kamiko pours a glass of milk for herself and takes a small sip._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...None taken.

 

_Kamiko puts the carton of 2% milk back in the fridge. As she does, Kyota wanders into the room._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Heeeellooo cuties~!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. I'm not _entirely_ Japanese. I'm way more American if anything, it just so happens to be my blood.

 

_There's an air of silence around the room for a few moments before it is once again broken._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

If I'm not being too forward, I'm kind of curious by the way.

"Second banana"?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I... It's really dumb, really.

_*She sighs.*_

Basically, it was somehow decided that I was really good at...being the second best at...things. I take part in some sort of contest, I'll get 2nd place. There's some sort of race, I'll get 2nd place. It's...super silly.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Hmm.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

That's.... odd, but interesting.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Two's a valuable number. I'd assume it's nice being able to expect an outcome.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Rubbish. That's not a talent. At most it's bizarre coincidence.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Yeah... B-But all of you guys sound like you have really neat talents!

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I didn't even know what to _call_ my talent.

_*Kyota scratches her head.*_

Didn't even know it was a "talent."

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'll admit, this is kinda new to me. I mean, I'd like to think that I'm good at my job. I just never thought I was the best of the world at it.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

My talent is just being really popular. People find themselves relating to me for some reason, and as a result I have a bunch of followers.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That's really impressive.

...Wait, like online followers?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yep!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Oh! If you have a ton of them then people will _absolutely_ know we're missing!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Hey! You're right!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Yeah, we have lot of famous people in here. _Someone_ 's bound to notice eventually.

I recognize that girl with the mask. My coworker's a real metalhead, wears a shirt with her on it. He tried playing some of their stuff to me and it was the most dreadful thing I had ever had the displeasure of hearing.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

If I could make a post or something, maybe I can grab some attention. Anything is possible with modern social media!

... Only.. I can't seem to remember my login information...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

That's... such a specific thing to take away.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Do we even have internet connection here?

 

_Duncan reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. He checks to see if he has any reception._

_Somehow, he has -3 bars._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

No dice.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I didn't know what was possible.

 

_Duncan checks his other pocket._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'm also supposed to have a pager but... I seem to have misplaced it.

 

_Kyota thinks for a moment._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... I forgot why I came in here...

Oh yeah! Does anyone wanna play a game? There seems to be a metric fuckton of them in the other room. There's a couple I've been wanting to try.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I mean, I could give it a try.

 

_Duncan sighs._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Guess it'll take my mind off things. Sure, I'm game.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I'm not feeling particularly great so I guess I'll go figure out where my room is.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... I'll go head to bed for now.

I'll tag along Tenka.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Oh, good night Ami! I hope we get the chance to hang out or something!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

You all seem nice, so I'm sure I'll see you around. Night everyone.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Night to you both!!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

G'night.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Have a nice sleep.

 

_Tenka heads out, squeezing past Kyota and holding the door for Ami. Shortly after they leave, the other three begin to shuffle out of the kitchen and head towards the play room._

_Meanwhile, at said playroom, Emiko is frantically searching through the room, getting frustrated._

**Emiko Page:**

There better be a fucking guitar here somewhere so I can practice, or I swear I'm gonna fucking murder that Monokuma asswipe, warnings be damned.

 

_After digging around in the mounds of boxes, Emiko does find an electric guitar! Right next to a copy of Rocksmith. Huh, that makes sense._

**Emiko Page:**

Oh fuck yeah! This thing is now my personal property for the rest of this fucking nightmare.

 

_Emiko begins to search the room for an amplifier as Duncan, Kamiko, and Kyota walk in._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Did you have anything in mind?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'm not sure... most games tend to play the same for me.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Second place?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Yeah.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Hmm... let's just play this one then! I kept seeing a bunch of competitive stuff on it before coming here.

_*She pulls out a copy of...Mario Party.*_

That's not right.

_*Kyota replaces it, pulling out a copy of Super Smash Bros. Specifically the melee variety.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's a nice...distraction at least.

Did you want to play, Duncan?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Yeah, su-

 

_Emiko immediately bursts into a MOTHERFUCKING BITCHING AND INCREDIBLY LOUD GUITAR SOLO! Like holy shit, it's like she's the best guitarist in the world or something._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...That sounded nice.

 

_Kyota shuts her eyes as though the sound was blinding her somehow._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... It was nice, but... could stand to be a bit quieter.

 

**Emiko Page:**

You're damn fucking right it did! I'm not called the Iron Queen for nothing!

I'm going to my room to practice, I sure hope that the sound isolation on this place is good because I'm not quieting down for your sakes!

 

_Emiko leaves the room, all while Duncan can only stand there, paralyzed._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...That girl and I are not going to get along.

 

_Kyota inserts the game and starts it up, the logo and familiar tune playing over the speakers._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

 _Maaaaaaaaan_ it's been a while since I played this one.

 

_Just as the game finishes booting up, Enrique rolls into the room._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Where'd everyone go? Did I miss something?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Tinnitus, mostly.

_*She laughs quietly.*_

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Oh hey. I didn't know this place had Smash Bros.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

This place has _everything_ ... that doesn't require an internet connection.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Right, so, uh... I've never played this before.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

So basically, you just pick a character and try to knock your opponents off the stage, you use these buttons to do...

_*She proceeds to do a rather poor job explaining Super Smash Brothers Melee.*_

And I think that's it?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... You really didn't have to tell him about all the technical stuff.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Actually, I appreciate it. I don't play video games very often.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Isn't it important? I've heard a lot of people talk about wavedashing...

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Well yeah it's important and helps to diversify the depth of every character... but it isn't necessary for casual play.

_*She clears her throat.*_

We should probably play before the disc burns out or something.

 

_Kyota runs through the menus as though she'd been doing it for most of her life, setting up a quick 3-stock time match. As soon as they can choose their characters, Kamiko proceeds to move her cursor to Luigi without even thinking about it. At the same time, Kyoto snickers slightly before hovering over Falco._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I think I'll play Lucian.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Uh... this guy looks promising, I guess.

_*He chooses Samus.*_

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Not even picking the best character in the game???

_*He hovers over Kirby.*_

 

_While Kyota is setting up her tag, she notices there's a couple tags there already._

_"MONO," "UDA," "YEAH," and "KYOT"_

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... huh.

Anyway, you guys ready?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Yep!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

You know it!

 

_Kyota gets to stage select and then clicks "random" ._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Maybe I won't regret this.

 

_The stage is... Icicle Mountain!_

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... It's not Pokefloats...

It's also terrible.

 

_And the match starts! The game progresses with Duncan looking like he has never operated a game controller in his life, Kamiko looking like she's only paying half attention to the actual game, and Kyota happily mashing away. A few minutes of button mashing passes and..._

_"This game's winner is...Falco!"_

_Samus is in last, somehow scoring a whopping 0-4, Kirby follows up at a healthy 3rd place, Luigi in 2nd and of course, Falco in first._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

_Gottem!_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Yep, seems about right.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I don't usually win first rounds.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'm not very good at this.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That stage is really tricky.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

At least you tried, Duncan. Not sure how you lost 4 lives though.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Hmm... you wanna go again?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Why not? It's pretty fun if nothing else.

 

_Kyota changes characters to...Pichu._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I want second place.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Uhh, I'm sorry?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

You heard me!

_*She smiles.*_

I want second place!!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Trying out a theory? I can sit this one out if you want me to.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I mean I _guess_... you don't have to if you were having fun. I don't wanna like ruin other people's fun for the sake of science.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

No, no, it's fine. Truth to be told I'm kinda curious as well.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

We can try but, I'm honestly not sure it'll work. It...never has.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Why do you want to be second so badly? I don't get it.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I want to know if I can do it. If I break Kamiko's Ultimate Second Banana...ship.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

If I aim for second place, she can't be second place too!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Second Banana? I really did miss a lot.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

So Duncan are you in or are you skin?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Well... if you insist. Guess I'm not going anywhere without practice.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Alright! Here we go!

_*She picks random again.*_

Please don't suck.

 

_Jungle Japes!_

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Not terrible.

 

_After a few minutes of hard fought battles, it's down to just Kyota and Kamiko, both on their last stock. Kyota's Pichu is engaging on Kamiko's Luigi, getting ready to land the killing blow, when Kamiko skillfully evades! She's about to recover and nail Pichu with a Super Jump Punch when suddenly...Klaptrap leaps up from the bottom of the map and hits Luigi dead on! Immediately, Kamiko is blasted off the map._

_"This game's winner is...Pichu!"_

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

_Whaaaaaaaaat!_

Dang. I have to say your talent is really impressive.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I still don't know if I'd call it a _talent_...

But uhh, thanks?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Quirks, talents, super powers... at this point does it make a difference? I still think it's awesome!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I still think it's bizarre coincidence. Even if it has been fairly consistent so far.

 

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I mean think about it- we're in a house full of people who are so good at some specific thing that they're considered incomparable to any other human.

Kamiko is just really, _really_ good at being second place.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Right.

Anyway, I think I'm going to head to my room for a bit and...think. Playing games is fun but...I don't want to just sit here and do nothing, you know?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Oh. Alright. Thanks for playing!

Oh right! Remember. The power is in the journey, not in the results.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I think I'll go ahead and do the same. There has to be some way out of here, I know there is. We're just gonna have to put our heads together and find it.

 

_Kamiko smiles a little._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Though you know...the bear wanted us to-to kill each other but even if we're able to become friends just a little... Then we know we wouldn't dare to...murder each other.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Nah. I don't think anyone would really _kill_ anyone here.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

What's this about killing now?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Oh. Were you asleep for that? I saw you in the front row.

I'll explain later.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

 _How_ could anyone sleep through that...presentation?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

You guys head on off. That doesn't seem to be a topic you really wanna think about right now.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Anyway, I'm going to my room. I'm gonna have to talk to that burglar guy later, seems like he'd be an expert on this sort of thing.

You all just try and hang in there, alright? We'll figure this out, don't worry.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Uh.. Sure. Whatever you say.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Mm. Thanks guys. It's nice to know that none of us are going to listen to that...thing.

G'night everyone.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Night Kamiko, Night Duncan!

 

_Kamiko and Duncan both leave the room, heading upstairs towards their respective rooms. Kyota turns her attention back to Enrique._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Do you really have no idea what's going on?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Not at all. I remember the bear talking about a talent show and then I sorta dozed off.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Alright so... Everyone here has some special quirk or talent and like... that bear trapped us here to...

_*Kyota explains the whole situation in the least painful way she possibly can.*_

... And that's how it is.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Huh... So you're saying... this isn't a talent show?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

In a weird way it sort of is?

Showcasing the talents of sixteen completely random individuals ... and poor John Smith.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

That's a lot to take in.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Yeah...

Not the easiest news I've ever broken to anyone.

_*Kyota closes her eyes tightly before knocking on her head slightly. When she opens them her lazy eye had straightened.*_

I really wish it was easier to talk to people... eye contact has always been difficult.

 

_Enrique points at his glasses._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Just get some snazzy shades.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I don't think it would really help...

Anyway, I'm gonna go lay down. Maybe you should too... lay down your sick beats, that is!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

You know it, baby!

 

_Kyota chuckles again before sliding out of the room..._

_Duncan, Kamiko, Kyota, and Enrique feel like they grew a little closer today._

_..._

_A few hours after the group bonded over Super Smash Bros. Melee™, it became evening of that same day._

_Kamiko is quietly sitting on her bed, trying to make sense of everything that has happened throughout the day when she hears a gentle knock at her door. Slowly getting up off her bed, he shuffles over and opens up the door._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Hello?

 

_It's Kyota! She does a cheerful wave._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Heeeey Kamiko!

... Wow. Did you get stuck with the smallest room?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Is it? I haven't actually seen any of the other rooms yet.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Hmm...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I guess it doesn't matter. What's going on?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Welllllll! I figure if we get to know everyone better, things'll go more smoothly.

Like... In general.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I was thinking something along those lines too...I think Monokuma wants us to all hate each other or something like that?

At least it would be easier to work together if we're not complete strangers...

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I wanted to go check up on Ayatsu and Nick first. Primarily wanted to make sure she was hunky dory.

Ayatsu is kind of... super quiet. I couldn't get a good read on her... I can't predict what she would do in this situation.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It sounded like she had a really cool talent but...the puppet was incredibly rude? It was almost like the two weren't connected at all...

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

That's the point! Her talent _is_ the ultimate ventriloquist, after all.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Still, the puppet didn't have to be so...mean. But you're right, it's probably smart to make sure she's doing alright in this situation.

 

_Kyota steps out of the doorway to let Kamiko out._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Then let's go!

 

_The two walk down the hall until they find themselves outside of Ayatsu's room. Kyota knocks on the door in the exact same manner as she had moments before with Kamiko. Some shuffling around can be heard, and a couple of seconds later the door creaks open. Ayatsu's face can be seen in the small space between the door and its frame. She begins to speak, albeit in a very hushed tone._

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

H...hello...?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Heeeeey Ayatsu! Kamiko and I just wanted to hang out so we can get to know you and Nick a bit better.

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

Ah...

_*She just awkwardly stares at Kyota, her eyes barely open.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Is everything going alright? Well- Well as alright as things can be right now? This whole thing is...pretty scary to be honest, so we wanna make sure you're holding up.

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

Um...

_*Ayatsu looks over her shoulder, into her room.*_

I'm....okay...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That's good to hear, at least.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Do ya mind if we come in to visit?

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

...Um...

I'm sorry...I don't...uh...

Do well....with other people...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-oh! That's...understandable. I guess it is _your_ room too and all that... Though if you ever change your mind just let me know.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I mean, we could always hang out in the dining hall or something. Kamiko and I just wanna get to know you and Nick a little.

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

Ah...

I...

 

_After a brief pause, Ayatsu closes the door._

_Kyota blinks, stunned._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Did she just...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Ohno, did we scare her away? Was that too pushy?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Ahh... I never could get anything done with introverts.

 

_The door then opens again, revealing Ayatsu, now toting Nick._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Oh hey! It's Nick!

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

Damn straight!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Oh! So I guess we're all good then!

 

_The three (four?) of them head back down to the Dining Hall. They decide to sit down at the very large table, Kamiko and Kyota sitting on one side while Ayatsu and Nick sit across from them._

__ **Naughty Nick:**

So, what did a couple of bitches want with good ol' Nick?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Well it was more a bit o' both of you.

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

Trust me, you don't need to know anything about _this_ loser.

_*He motions to Ayatsu.*_

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

...

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I can gather quite a bit from _you_ either way... First off, I wanted to know how the two of you felt.

 

**Naughty Nick:**

Fuckin' fantastic!

A game where I get to watch a bunch of retards kill each other? Sounds fuckin' _amazing._

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...L-let's move on from that one.

What I'm wondering about is...are you the only puppet Ayatsu has? At least I haven't _seen_ anything else. Unless you count...

_*Kamiko tilts her head to look over at Ayatsu's right arm.*_

...The sock as one? But he hasn't said anything this whole time...

 

**Naughty Nick:**

That piece of trash? He's outdated! Old news! Yesterday's garbage!

I'm the only one that matters, why would she need another puppet?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

What inspired you?

 

**Naughty Nick:**

Inspired me to do what, blackbeard?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... _B_ _lackbeard_?

 

**Naughty Nick:**

Cuz you only have one eye!

...That matters!

 

_Kyota closes her eyes briefly and grumbles slightly.  
_

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... I meant what inspired _you_. What makes you who _you_ are?

 

**Naughty Nick:**

Wood, mostly.

 

_Kyota's focus is trained on Ayatsu._

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Hrm...

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

Y...y..you me-

 

**Naughty Nick:**

Quiet, you.

You're asking where she came up with the brilliant idea of me? As a "character?"

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I didn't want to put it so bluntly. One who uhh...

 _Hones_ their talent to the point you have could find that insulting.

 

**Naughty Nick:**

I find it more insulting that you called me a "puppet"! The proper term is _dummy!_

...Although I would have slapped a bitch if you called me a dummy!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Is there anything we _should_ call you? Or just...Nick?

 

**Naughty Nick:**

I've always wanted to be called "master" by a bunch of hoes.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I see?

 

_Kyota shifts a seat closer to the duo._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

So... Nick. Where'd you pickup this "worthless trash" you seem to be attached to at the hip?

 

**Naughty Nick:**

Hey.

That's not funny.

Why would you just go and call this POS worthless trash? That is completely uncalled for.

 

_Kyota smirks, seemingly satisfied with that response._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I apologize.

 

_Kamiko just looks utterly baffled by the entire conversation and whispers something about "Point of sale...?"  
_

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Do you have any questions, Kamiko? I'm still thinking.

 

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Uhh...You've-you've been around for a while I'm guessing? Do you do shows or something or do you just do your...own thing?

 

**Naughty Nick:**

Are you saying you haven't heard of me? _The_ Naughty Nick?

...And Ayatsu?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Well before this...no? This whole thing is entirely new to me.

 

**Naughty Nick:**

Why the fuck did you want to talk to me then?! I thought you just wanted an autograph or some shit.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

 _I've_ heard of you both.

 

**Naughty Nick:**

At least you have _some_ taste.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Honestly all your shows are a farce.

 

**Naughty Nick:**

What?

 

_Kyota smirks at Nick and Ayatsu again, as though challenging the pair. Though at the same time, Kamiko lets out a very quiet yet clearly distressed noise._

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Seeing you two in person, I'm not even that much more impressed.

 

**Naughty Nick:**

The _fuck_ are you on about?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Why're you wearing that mask?

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

Ah...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

H-hey! Don't make them feel uncomfortable...

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

I-

 

**Naughty Nick:**

What's wrong with wearin' a fuckin' mask?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

 _I_ think you're hiding a fraud.

Why're you wearing it?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I mean, _I_ think it's fine...Everyone has their own thing you know? It's like asking- like asking why you wear a...hat? Maybe?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

If she's the supposed to be the world's greatest ventriloquist, why does she hide her mouth?

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

Ehr...

 

_Ayatsu starts coughing...It's not a very convincing cough, though._

_Kyota starts to squint while Naughty Nick turns his head menacingly at Ayatsu._

**Naughty Nick:**

She's _sick_ , you don't want germs on you, do you?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

How long's she been sick?

 

**Naughty Nick:**

What?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

How. Long?

Ya got a wood head but I know ya got ears.

 

**Naughty Nick:**

I don't appreciate your tone, bitch.

 

_Kyota smiles again, leaning back slightly._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Fair enough.

 _Monokuma_ probably knows...

 

**Monokuma:**

I do!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-wait? Are we asking the- AHHHH!

Wh-Where did- Huh???

 

**Monokuma:**

Hello, cuties!

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

_(stole my line)_

 

**Monokuma:**

(it's better when the mascot says it)

I would like to _remind_ everyone here, seeing as you seem to have forgotten. That you're _all_ ultimates! If you think that someone here isn't one, then you'd be calling into question my judgement!

And I'm never wrong! I'm 100% right 40% of the time!

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Yeah, yeah. I know! I wasn't questioning that she was the ultimate. The Big Cheese. The Cream Of The Crop Who Always Rises To The Top- Yeah! I get it!

 

**Monokuma:**

Oh?

It seemed to me that's exactly what you were doing!

 

_Kyota props one elbow on the table and leans her head against a balled fist.  
_

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

So what if I was? It's not like I was unconvinced. Information is a precious commodity. Her illness might be terminal if what you said about our _memory_ is true.

 

**Naughty Nick:**

What does losing memory have to do with an illness being fuckin' terminal?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I just wanted to know more about these two. Can you leave now?

 

**Monokuma:**

Hey! You can't just tell me to leave!

I'm being so nice to all of you, letting you stay in my wonderful home! Mi casa su casa and all!

_...Buuuut..._

I _also_ don't want to spend any more of my time listening to you talk in circles! So I guess I _will_ leave.

Upupupu....

 

_Just like that, Monokuma flips out of view. As soon as he's gone, Kamiko starts looking around the room._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Where did he- ...D-does he just show up?

 

**Naughty Nick:**

I'm gonna miss that guy.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... _Anyway_...

_*Kyota gets up and walks around the table towards Nick and Ayatsu.*_

I hope you don't mind me being forward. If she really _is_ ill and was before entering this mansion... How long as she really been ill? We don't know, now do we?

_*Kyota looks over Ayatsu from a respectable distance at least.*_

 

**Naughty Nick:**

Back off, bitch.

 

_Kamiko's distresses noises return, only a little louder this time._

**Naughty Nick:**

First, none of you even know how long we've been here. Lost memories, remember?

So I couldn't even answer your question if I _wanted_ to. She ain't gonna die from a fuckin' cold.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Has she been eating properly? Getting enough sleep? Like... ya know. Before now.

 

**Naughty Nick:**

What are you, her fuckin' mom?

Of _course_ she has.

 

_Kyota groans._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

At the very least she looks exhausted.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I- I mean...that makes sense...

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Well, yeah... We're _all_ exhausted.

 

**Naughty Nick:**

Exactly.

So fuck off.

 

_Kyota's eye lands a piercing glare on Nick. For the first time since entering the room, Kyota is observing the doll as opposed to Ayatsu herself. Nick only returns the stare, moving in closer._

_Suddenly, Kyota raises a hand as if giving a peace sign._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

How many fingers am I holding up?

 

**Naughty Nick:**

I don't know, let's count, kids!

_Ooooooooneeeeee_

_*He raises a middle finger.*_

_A-Twooooooooooo_

_*Aaaand the other.*_

 

_Ayatsu is of course, lifting said arms._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Three. I had one behind my back.

_*Kyota reveals the hand behind her back, revealing a bird of her own.*_

Alright. I got what I wanted. thanks to you both!

 

**Naughty Nick:**

Crazy fuckin' skanky bitch.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

This was supposed to be a _nice_ chat...

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Idunno. I thought it was fun! Ayastu's cute, Nick's rude but charming and the sock... we met him but he seems like he was pretty cool!

Err...

 

**Naughty Nick:**

 _That_ made plenty of sense.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

We met him but didn't get to know him. You get the point.

 

**Naughty Nick:**

You'd better be glad I can't just climb over this table and strangle you, bitch. I'm headed back to my room.

Let's go.

 

_Ayatsu stands up._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Make sure you take care of yourself... and see Duncan when you can! He might have something to help you with that cough.

 

_As she passes, Ayatsu whispers something almost inaudible.  
_

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

_Sorry..._

 

_And with that, Ayatsu and Nick have left the room completely. Kamiko is quiet for a few moments before letting out a heavy sigh.  
_

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That was...supposed to be friendly?

 

_Kyota smiles._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I think we bonded pretty well. At least we got some interaction with the one we could barely interact with. But, more importantly.

Are _you_ okay? After that display you looked more freaked out than you were during the presentation.

 

_Kamiko lets out a really awkward laugh._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I honestly thought he...was actually going to leap out of her hands and strangle you. Monokuma just kinda...appearing didn't help anything.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

He _is_ still just a doll. Any force he would put in would come from _her_.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Well, I mean it wouldn't happen but...the two are somehow so different.

I know it's her talent but...

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Hey... I'm sorry if I freaked you out. I wanted information. I wanted to _challenge_ Ayatsu.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

N-no, no. It's fine. Just maybe warn me next time? We can't let anything else go wrong... Someone's already died here...I don't-don't want to risk another.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

It was by the hand of... _Wait!_

... Monokuma... I always thought of him as an element of our setting but... Do you think someone is behind him? I mean... it can't be just... its own thing, right?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...That would make sense. I don't think you find bears like that...in the wild.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

He's uhh... Not a bear. He's _Monokuma_.

...

_*She frowns.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

But...who would even do something like this? Just watch people k-kill each other? What does anyone _gain_ from that?

 

_Kyota crosses her arms and leans on the table, sighing._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Who the heck knows? Maybe someone who gets off to that sort of thing?

 _Despair_... what a negative word.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Is Despair really all there is to a motive...? That's really screwed up.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Hope's Peak Academy's international stuff recognized everyone here for _some_ reason. Apparently we were targetted for this because of that?

I never really payed attention to that stuff... I just wanted to play games...

_*Kyota pulls out her handbook, flipping through everyone's profiles.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I mean, I know there are a lot of different Ultimates out there and a lot of talents but...it just seems strange?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Maybe a ghost did it.

_*She smiles playfully.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

N-no! That- that doesn't make _any_ sense! Ghosts can't- Ghosts can't do anything like this!

_*She crosses her arms.*_

Don't even say something like that...

 

_Kyota stops on Kaoru's profile and sighs before turning off the handbook and pocketing it once again._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I was just trying to lighten the mood a bit, ya know?

... Hmm. We should probably leave. The dining hall is about to close.

 

_The two get up and leave the dining hall. Though they just continue their conversation in the hallway outside._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's probably getting late soon...isn't it? Well uhh, thanks for hanging out today...Even if it could have gone a lot smoother.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Oh yeah! Anytime! It was great meeting you, Kamiko!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I just wish it was in...better circumstances.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I promise I'll find a way to better our circumstances. It'll... probably be a while though.

Are you... Are you prepared? Like... what if we're in it for the long haul?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...There's no way this is going to last forever...and there's no way anyone is going to _kill_ anyone. We have to be able to get out of here eventually but...until then I'll try my...best.

...Even if it doesn't mean much really.

 

_Kyota really looks like she wants to say something, visibly clenching her jaw._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Ah...

... Just promise me.

_*Kyota slowly walks towards Kamiko.*_

Promise me you won't be the first to strike.

_*She refuses to look Kamiko in the eye.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Wha...? Of-of course not! I could never...

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Promise me!

_*She looks up.*_

Please...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

A-alright, alright! I promise.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Thank you.

Oh uhh...

_*Suddenly, Kyota walks back.*_

Sorry... I got a little... _forward_ there... I hope you don't have like... personal space issues...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's uhh- Don't worry about it...

 

_Kyota nods._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Thank you.

 

**Ding Dong**

**Bing Bong**

_The loud chime echoes throughout the entire mansion. As soon as it finishes ringing, every monitor in the building lights up with the same picture; Monokuma sitting in a very well furnished room, a fancy glass of what could only be assumed to be liquor in one of his hands.  
_

**Monokuma:**

It is now 10PM! That means it's officially Nighttime! The Dining Hall and Kitchen are now closed.

Make sure to get plenty of rest; tomorrow's another big day in your new killing game life!

 _Sleeeeep tiiight_ , sweet dreams of murder!

 

_With a click, all of the monitors flicker off._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

_Well._

That's pleasant.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Even if it's morbid, I guess we _should_ head to bed...

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Not sure if I'm supposed to get horror movie vibes from him or if he's supposed to be... _annoying_.

Eh... whatever!

We should totally meet up again tomorrow! I think the rules say the dining hall opens again at... 8?

We should meet up then!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Sounds good to me...Maybe we can meet up with the others for breakfast?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... I'm not sure how we're gonna tell everyone that _now_ , though...

_*She frowns.*_

Monokuma probably has something planned.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Maybe we'll just meet up there anyway? Everyone has to eat eventually.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Maybe. Anyway.

Night! I'm gonna walk around down here for a bit.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

G'night.

 

_Kyota and Kamiko part ways, the former beginning to march towards the theater, while the latter takes the opposite path and heads back to her room._

* * *

**END OF PROLOGUE**

**SURVIVING HOUSEGUESTS**

**15**

* * *

 

**Monokuma Theater!**

 

**Monokuma:**

Hey there everyone!

Welcome to the first installment of this season of Monokuma Theater!

We have a very pressing matter for you today...

The population of bees is plummeting! To illustrate this to you, I've prepared a special diagr-

 

_A door swings open and smacks Monokuma in the face._

**long john jones:**

hey guys

 

**Long John Jones Theater?!**

**long john jones:**

long john jones here

i'm here to let you know that i'm taking over this season

ratings were dropping with monokuma as the host, much like the population of bees

so the producers put me in charge

i don't really have anything ready for this episode

boy this is awkward

well hey

hope you're enjoying turbo danganronpa x so far

thanks for buying the game

that's the end of this theater

thanks for watching, remember to buy the merchandise and tune in next episode

seeya

 

_Long John Jones walks out of the door he just came in, closing it behind him._

_...Monokuma is flattened against the wall._


	4. Chapter 1: Daily Life (Part 1)

**Chapter 1**

**Our House in the Middle of Our House**

_Daily Life_

* * *

 

_Night passes rather uneventfully, with each of the houseguests eventually retiring to their rooms. Could they really be forced to live the rest of their lives in this mansion...?  
_

**Ding Dong  
**

**Bing Bong**

_The same chime as the night before rings throughout the mansion as the same image of Monokuma appears on the monitors throughout the manor.  
_

**Monokuma:**

Gooood morning, you bastards! It is now 7 AM, and nighttime is officially over! Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!

 

_And with a click, the monitors go black._

_As she's awoken by the morning announcement, Ami decides to see if Tenka is awake. Ami stops at her door and knocks softly._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Coming...

_*Tenka takes a bit to open the door, looking out to see who's there.*_

Oh, hey...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hello! Did you sleep well?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Uhh... I guess?

Was thinking a bit, but I eventually ended up drowning all that out.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

About this whole situation?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...Kinda that, kinda some outside stuff...

 

_Ami sighs._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah.. I couldn't help but ask myself so many questions last night.

Why was I here, what's going on, how insane all of this is.... but after talking with you, Duncan, and Kamiko, I started to feel a little more calm.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh, uh.. glad to hear.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

So that's when I decided.. I have to stay at my best! I want to return to my fans as soon as I can, without harming anyone!

We can't let Monokuma win, so let's try our best together, how does that sound?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I think that sounds alright...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

You think?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

... Have any plans for today? I'm not sure what to do.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Not sure what to do either. I don't mind hanging out for a bit. I think it would be a good idea for us to get to know each other, so I'm glad you asked!

Do you want to head down to the dining hall?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Sure..

 

_Tenka walks out and close the door behind her, following Ami. After a few minutes the two make it down to the dining hall. They are also the only ones down in the dining hall...looks like it's still too early to meet a big crowd._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Would you like me to bring anything from the kitchen?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Uhh, I guess I'll have a bagel.

Not too hungry, but those are pretty good regardless of time or temperature..

 

_Ami chuckles to herself._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well, alright.

 

_Ami heads over to the kitchen and starts preparing for breakfast, grabbing a few bagels with cream cheese cups for her and Tenka. She soon steps back out from the kitchen holding a tray with the food and some milk tea and sets it on the table._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Here you go, Tenka.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh, uhh.. thanks. That's a lot.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh, is it? Well, at least we can leave some for the others!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Sounds good..

 

_Tenka preps a bagel for herself and puts it on her plate as Ami takes a sip from her milk tea._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

So, Tenka... how'd you become the Ultimate Mathematician?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

I uh... studied. A lot.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hmm.. did you really like to study math?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Nnn.. Maybe? I didn't for a while, but once I started learning it was just kinda business from there.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I see.

_*Ami scans Tenka up and down in order to observe her choice of outfit.*_

I don't often see many girls around with your style.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Uh, don't do that.. I just kinda pick what's comfortable.

 

_Ami giggles._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

My apologies, I just couldn't help but notice.

 

_Tenka sighs a little._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

No worries... It's just my stuff, so it's worth holding onto despite the holes and such..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

If you still wear it, then I'm sure it holds some kind of value for you.

...

Hey, Tenka. How about we set a plan or goal once we escape? Something to aim for, that way can we motivate ourselves even more to get out of here. For example...

Hmm....

How about I invite you to go shopping with me? I can pick out a really nice outfit that I'm sure you'll love! Something to have on the side, y'know?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

That seems ok...

Before all this I was getting close to getting my master's, so I think with that done I'll be able to apply my studies to things...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Whoooah! Master's? You look so young!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Uh.. I guess..?

Being an Ultimate kinda helped the process along, but... All this kinda makes it seem like a cruel joke.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Ah...

To be honest, I never really worried about my education past high school. At that point, I was already financially stable and had a large income.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...My parents do more than enough for finances, but they still liked to pressure me a lot when I was young...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... I... kinda rebelled against my parents, haha.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

... I wonder what's going on outside..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Me too...

I don't really communicate with my family much anymore. Although, I do wonder how they're doing.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Hmm...

 

_Tenka leans a bit on the table, placing her elbows next to her still full plate._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hm?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh, just.. worried.

I didn't mean pressure in a bad way earlier. It got me here, you know. I owe them a lot.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh, that's good!

My family weren't really as friendly towards me as I'd like... I was scolded pretty often, so I would vent online.

My blog was kinda like my diary, but eventually people started to stumble upon it and gave me support. I wanted to give back, so after a while I began to write more positive things and say some motivational stuff, with a few funny things here and there. Next thing I knew, people wanted to know everything about me! So that eventually got me to becoming an Ultimate Socialite.

Whenever I was down, I'd just check my phone notifications, and see all the hundreds of messages trying to cheer me up.

It felt nice having that many people support me.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I see.. that does seem kinda nice. I'm not sure if one extra voice would help, but I think you'll do pretty good..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Honestly, I am kinda lonely now, though.

I don't know anyone here, and I doubt my family would want to do anything with me anymore... so I'm glad to hear that. Thanks, Tenka.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

..Oh, no problem.. I suppose 1/16 does make for a higher percentage than 1 of uhh... hundreds.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I appreciate each and every one of my fans! I be sure to private message them to always do their best!

.. and my ghostwriters help out, too. There's only so much I can do as a single person.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I see..

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Knock knock.

 

_With no other warning, Shou casually enters the room, twirling a cane in one hand. Whatever panic he was in the night before has been replaced with the same smug aura he entered the mansion with. As he passes by the table, he nonchalantly grabs a bagel from Tenka's plate and takes a large bite out of it. As he chews he looks around the room real quick to see it's only Tenka and Ami. He drops the bagel back on the table and puts his free hand on his hip._

**Shou Shigeo:**

...This was _not_ everyone I wanted to see, but this'll do.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hey! Go be some dirty raccoon somewhere else!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Darling, it's my job.

 _Anyway_ back to important matters.

_*He takes a seat across from Tenka.*_

Patches! I have some quick questions to fire out for you.

 

_Ami crosses her arms._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...Tenka...sure...

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Yeah, whatever, who cares? Word around the block is you are just real fantastic at math.

_*He leans forward.*_

Now is that just numbers and junk, or is there more to that?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Calculations I'm pretty good at, and I've heard I'm better at calculus and matrices and such than most...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What do you want from her, Shou?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Hey, hey, no reason to look at me like I just killed your puppy!

_*A smirk appears on his face.*_

I'm just checkin' if she would be useful when it comes to my _genius_ grand escape! Normally I would run these sorta things alone but... _  
_

_*Shou lets out a laugh that's a weird cross between amused and disgusted.*_

Yogi Bear over there pulled all the stops to make sure _that_ wouldn't be easy.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

She's not just some kind of tool, y'know. By the way, if you were such a _genius_ lowkey thief, you wouldn't be here with the rest of us now, would you?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Heh heh hah...You better get your case ready, Darling! Looks like you just committed a murder!

Please, if she was just a tool, I wouldn't be asking in the first place.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...While you're on the topic, you may as well explain your plan..

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

If you insist!

After last night's shitshow, I started to brainstorm how to get out of here. And where our beloved friend whatshisface failed. Every cage is just a puzzle waiting to be unlocked! There's _always_ a way out. Clearly, the front door is out. And given how confident Yogi Bear seemed in his ability to trap us here, I would wager the other obvious exits are rigged with equally dangerous deathtraps.

'So Shou? What brilliant scheme will you come up with to escape this hopeless situation?'

Well, I'm glad you asked!

If all the exits are rigged to kill us...Then we simply have to find a way to leave that also negates that threat. And of course, create a way out at the same time.

That's right, Darling, Patches! The old tried and true method whenever you need an easy way out! An explosive!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

An explosive..?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Bingo!

One big boom and not only did we _create_ a way out, but it would likely be powerful enough to take out whatever would try to kill us for leaving.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Are you forgetting the mansion rules?

Rule number 4, we're not allowed to destroy property of the mansion.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

You're actually listening to the _rules_? Do you _want_ to leave?

Rule 1, what was it again? Oh yeah; _You can't escape_.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yes, but I don't want to particularly _die_ either in the process.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

If we're breaking his main rule, there's no harm going all out with it!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Tenka, there's _no_ way you can agree to helping him out.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Wouldn't the outside have security too if Monokuma was so adamant on keeping us here?

A big wall of magnums pointed inward, for example...

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

That sounds excessive for someone convinced we're not gonna leave in the first place.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I don't know, Shou. It seems like Monokuma has a bigger brain than you at the moment.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I think if Monokuma's anything, excessive is accurate.

...and none of that plan had anything to do with math...

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Well, I need help _planting_ the bomb. Make sure it's all good to actually blow through the wall. I'm sure there's some math mumbo jumbo somewhere in there.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...I mean, I could calculate how much force would be needed to pierce the net force of the walls, but... where would you even find an explosive in here?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

We're in a building with people who are supposed to be some of the most talented people in the world...In theory. And trust me when I say, there are _plenty_ of ways to make an explosive.

_*He shrugs.*_

Of course, if you _don't_ like my plan to get us all out of here, there's always Plan B...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I mean... I'm not fond of either...

 

_Suddenly, Shou's smile grows very wide._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Trust me, it _wouldn't_ be very hard to off one of you in a second.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

You shouldn't say things like that...

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

...Ha Haha! The look on your face! Nah, you don't have me to worry about. I don't have time to deal with this class trial bullshit.

Besides, who wants to give Yogi Bear what he _wants_?

 

_Tenka sighs lightly._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

It sounds like doing anything in this situation is what he wants, so there's no avoiding it...

All that "despair" stuff he mentioned..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I don't like it either, but we can't just endanger ourselves.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

And whaddya suggest? Wait til there's a knife in your back?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

We focus on making sure that doesn't happen in the first place!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

And waste away?!

_*He slowly shakes his head.*_

Tsk, tsk, tsk...Don't forget. If you want something done, you gotta do it for yourself. No one's gonna escape for you. You have to take initiative.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

... I don't mind it here...

What are you gonna do when you get out, Shou?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Nothing good, probably.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

What do you think? I'll keep on doing what I always do!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

... Hm.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Oh _please_. Acting like what I'm doing is so awful and wrong!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

... I think it's less that and more... you don't want a breather?

All that sounds so... stressful.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

The _thrill_ makes it all worth it! Stealing a prized diamond, a painting, who cares?! Making it out by the skin of your teeth, taunting the cops before making your grand getaway!

Any other life is so...boring by comparison.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...I guess I understand.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... I can kinda see that.

That's no reason to put us in danger, though!

You may enjoy the wild life, but some of us would prefer to take the safe route by not angering Monokuma.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

...Disappointing. But I suppose it's unavoidable, isn't it?

Whatever. I'm sure there are others who are a little less satisfied being _locked up for life._

_*He gets up from his seat.*_

Enjoy wallowing away. ...Or being murdered. Whatever comes first.

Just remember, if you ever change your mind, you know where to look.

 

_Ami shoots a cold stare at Shou._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hmph...

 

_Without another word, Shou scoops up the bagel he tossed on the table and casually walks out of the Dining Hall, whistling some tune to himself. As soon as he's gone, Ami sighs heavily._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Ugh....

Talking to him alone was enough to have me feel exhausted again.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Same, admittedly...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

We have to be careful around him, I have no clue what goes on in his head.

I'm going to head back to my room now. Thanks for the talk, Tenka. If you need someone to talk to, feel free to seek me out, okay?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Ok, see ya...

...oh, and same. I'll be here to talk whenever.

 

_Tenka and Ami feel like they grew a little closer today._

_..._

_As the morning continues, more houseguests make their way out of bed and towards the Dining Hall for some breakfast. Over in the kitchen, Emiko is sitting on one of the counters, eating a bowl of cereal. Her mask has been pushed up ever so slightly so she can eat, while still covering the rest of her face. Billie wanders into the Kitchen and immediately opens up the fridge, looking for some snacks that a 9 year old would enjoy.  
_

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Aw man... I don't see any Juicy Juice here!

 

**Emiko Page:**

Ain't that a shame.

 

_Emiko continues eating her cereal, while also trying to pretend that Billie doesn't exist. Billie on the other hand, turns around and suddenly starts screeching._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Eek!!! It's the scary man!!

 

_Emiko's eyes narrow._

**Emiko Page:**

_Man!?_

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

I-I'm sorry! Forgive me, miss!!!

Y-You metal guys all look the same!

 

**Emiko Page:**

Oh, so _now_ you're trying to claim that I'm like all the other poseurs out there, huh?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

N-No! T-That's not what I meant at all!

Waaah! Please don't hurt me!

 

_Emiko grumbles, puts away her cereal, then readjusts her mask._

**Emiko Page:**

Did your parents never teach you to think before opening that mouth of yours? We've been here for less than 24 hours and you've somehow still manage to annoy every poor bastard unfortunate enough to end up here.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

W-Well... I-I don't have parents..

 

_Billie meekly looks down at his shoes. All Emiko can do is pause for a moment._

**Emiko Page:**

Oh.

Uh.

Well shit, now don't I look like a fuckwit? What happened to 'em?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

W-Well... my papa just left one day and never came back.

I had my mama for a while, but then she left me too...

 

_Emiko just sits there silently for a small while, unsure what to say. Finally, she speaks:_

**Emiko Page:**

That really sucks, kid, sorry to hear that. Don't you got anyone to take care of you?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

I lived in an orphanage! So yeah! I met a lot of nice people!

After both of my parents left, I'd run from orphanage to orphanage. I made a lot of friends, but because I would leave from each one so quickly, I don't think they remember me...

.. but I'm still looking for my Mama!

 

**Emiko Page:**

That's...

Son of a bitch this is way more depression than I was expecting to handle this morning.

And considering the circumstances that's saying something.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

I have to ask my Mama why these sharks keep chasing me!

 

_Emiko blinks._

**Emiko Page:**

Sharks?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Yeah! They told me they're like, land sharks! I think they're called lawn sharks! They keep asking me for money!

Or... um... was it long sharks?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Oh that is just not fucking fair. It's a fucking kid, how do they expect...

Ah, forget it. Hey, kid, listen. I don't want to brag, but I'm pretty fucking rich. Goes with the rockstar territory. We ever get outta here, I'll see what I can do to help you out with your... 'shark problem'.

_*She hops off the kitchen counter.*_

Who knows, maybe we'll even find your mama too.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Really?

That means a lot, Miss Ekimo!

 

**Emiko Page:**

It's Emiko, you little-

Ah, whatever. You stay safe, kid. I feel like this place ain't gonna pull any punches just because you're young.

I got some questions that need answering, so see ya later.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Bye Bye! Maybe Rufus knows how to deal with sharks, too...

 

_Emiko leaves the kitchen in order to look for Kaoru. Just outside, she stops herself briefly._

**Emiko Page:**

(Why the hell did I do that? I'm the last fucking person who should be looking after a kid.)

(I need to get outta this place.)

 

_Emiko and Billie feel like they grew a little closer today._

_..._

_In his search for Rufus, Billie heads into the Main Hall but ends up running into a newly awoken Touketsu._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Excuse me, Sir! Have you seen Rufus around?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Oh, hrm. Who was that again?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

The one that's always almost naked!

The swimmer!

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Oh, I guess he'd be back here then. I haven't seen him around much.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Me neither!

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Did you have swimming lessons or something planned? He seems like he'd be good at those.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

No way! Running is much better than swimming! Sharks can't run anyway, so I have the advantage! Hehe!

 

_Touketsu scratches his chin a bit in confusion, before shrugging it off._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

So you're good at running, huh? How'd you figure that one out?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

I'm always running! Ever since I could move my legs!

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...Ah. Born with it, then.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Yeah! How about you, old man?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Oh, uh..

I sorta just worked hard to learn it. I didn't even know what a snowboard was until it became my job. I practiced and stumbled around a lot, but eventually got the hang of it. Since then, I've been hauling packages across the mountain range.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Wooow, that's pretty cool! I think I could run around those mountains in no time!

 

_Touketsu crosses his arms, leaning back against the wall lightly._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Yeah. Sounds like it.

Anyways, have fun with Rufus. I'll go get myself something to eat.

 

_Touketsu moves over to and through the dining hall door, leaving Billie to his own devices._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Bye bye, old man!

 

_Touketsu and Billie feel like they grew a little closer today._

_..._

_Billie gets to the POOL and fails to find Rufus, so he decides to head to the second floor and check Rufus' room. On his way past all of the guest rooms, he bumps into Ayatsu and Naughty Nick, who were just about to head into their room.  
_

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

...!

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Oof!

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

_Fuck!_

 

_Ayatsu is knocked to the floor as Billie jumps._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Eek!!!

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

Ow...

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

I-I'm sorry!

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

Watch where you're FUCKIN' going, kid!

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Hey!! You're using bad words!

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

No shit, Sherlock.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

You're a big meanie!

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

Fuck off! We're just trying to get into our room, and you slam into us like that?

You're the mean one, asshole!

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Grrr!!

 

_Suddenly, having enough of his attitude, Billie grabs Naughty Nick and attempts to pull him out of Ayatsu's grasp._

__ **Naughty Nick:**

W-Woah, hey!

Get the fuck off me! Let go!

 

_Ayatsu eyes open wide for the first time since she's been here as she struggles to keep Nick on her arm. However, Billie begins to use even more force and begins grunting loudly before finally yanking him out of her grasp. Afterwards, Billie immediately runs off back into the Foyer._

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

Wh...hey...!

 

_Now devoid of Naughty Nick, Ayatsu stands back up and holds her hands out longingly in the direction Billie ran off in._

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

Uhm...

 

_Ayatsu begins shuffling fairly slowly down the hall..._

_Meanwhile, Billie is already back downstairs in the hallway._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Hmm... where do I hide this thing?

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

...

 

_Billie looks down at the puppet and observes his face. His eyes are tilting upwards and his mouth are open. All in all, it's a pretty creepy sight; more than usual._

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

... E-EEEEK!! I need to get rid of this thing fast!

Ahah!

 

_Billie instinctively runs into the Men's Changing Room and shoves Naughty Nick into the farthest right lower locker without thinking. He then slams the locker door and runs back out._

_Billie and Naughty Nick feel like they grew a little further apart today. What a relief!_

_Back upstairs, Ayatsu manages to make it as far as Kamiko's room before he door suddenly opens, causing Ayatsu to yelp and cover her face with her arms._

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...O-oh! Hello Ayatsu.

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

A-ah...h...hello...

 

_Kamiko is about to respond before noticing the distinct lack of Naughty Nick._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Is...is everything going alright?

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

U...uhm...

K-kid....kid took him...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-what? He took Nick? I-is that fine? Should we look for him? I haven't...seen you without him this entire time...

 

_Around this time, Duncan emerges from his own dorm into the hallway._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Morning you two.

_*He looks the pair over.*_

Something the matter?

 

_Ayatsu turns to face Duncan, albeit making sure to avoid eye contact. She looks like she's on the verge of crying...although she always looks like that._

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

N-Nick...gone...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Apparently uhh...Billie was it? He took it? Did he just run up and snatch it or...?

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

He...bumped...into me...us...

Then....he t-t...took Nick....

 

_Kamiko crosses her arms and thinks for a moment._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Hmm...so is he just running around with him?

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

I...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Kids can be like that, I guess.

I'll admit I haven't been fond of "Nick" for the very little I've interacted with him, but just up and taking him seems seems a bit over the line. You need help finding him again?

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

...Y...yeah....

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

He's...not afraid to express his opinion. But, it's clear how important he is to you so...let's get looking? ...Uhh, somewhere.

...

Do we have any idea where Billie might have ran off to...?

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

D-d...f-...downstairs...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

If it's in one of the common areas I don't imagine it will take too long to find it.

Him.

 

_The trio make their way downstairs to the Foyer. Upon brief inspection, it's clear that where ever Billie ran off to, it's not in there._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Ohmygod! What if...he hid him in that...b-ball pit?

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

...!

W...wait...b...ball pit?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

There's a massive ball pit inside the play room.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's kinda...off-putting.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I could imagine a hundred different more useful things one could put in there, but that's what we're stuck with.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Then wasn't there also a...ohno.

...W-what was in the trash room?

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

T...trash cans...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Just a dumpster and some rubbish bins. Don't think there's a compactor or anything of the sort.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Oh, thank goodness...

Hrm...

The dining hall would-wouldn't make a lot of sense...with everyone going there, someone would quickly find him.

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Let's think about this logically.

Ayatsu, which room here would be the last room you'd look in?

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

Um...

...I...D-don't know....the layout...

So....all..of them....

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Well, that sure narrows things down a bit... haven't you looked at your handbook?

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

Um...

_*She lifts her right arm up, showing a sock covering her hand.*_

T...touch screens...don't agree with me...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Right.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-well, let's look at it together then!

 

_Kamiko takes out her handbook and opens up the map, showing it to Ayatsu._

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

A..ah...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

If he really wants to hide it...I t-think it would be in that ball pit, in a trash can somewhere or maybe...if he just wanted to keep it away from you, in the men's changing room? ...You wouldn't be able to reach it from there, in the-theory?

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

 

M...maybe...the pool...?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Is it bad if he gets wet?

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

...Y...yeah...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Well, I'm not really fond of the prospect of looking through that behemoth in the game room if it's at all avoidable, so let's look everywhere else first.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...So the trash room first?

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

S...sure...

 

_The group moves towards the trash room, although Ayatsu takes quite a while, as she doesn't seem to enjoy moving very fast. As soon as they arrive, the three begin looking around the rather small room._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

If I may, a question.

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

...?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

How come you don't talk too much normally?

 

_While Duncan and Ayatsu are talking, Kamiko begins looking through the trash cans... It's not incredibly fun._

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

Um...

I...um...

 

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Don't mean any offense or anything, just curious. Most ventriloquists tend to do their shows by making conversation with their own dolls, not just having their dolls do all the talking. So talking _only_ through a doll seems... a bit weird.

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

I...I'm okay...on stage...

I just...

Um...

 

_Ayatsu seems to be retreating into her jacket, and her head isn't even facing Duncan at this point. At this point, Duncan himself feels a bit awkward._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hey, forget I asked. I was just curious, don't need to answer that question if it makes you uncomfortable.

I should probably be helping Kamiko anyway.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I'm not having much luck. I...don't think he's in here. Though I guess that's an uhh, good thing?

 

_Without another word, Duncan opens up the lid on the massive dumpster and reluctantly has a look inside. There are only a few large trashbags and not much else. Silently, Duncan rips open one of the trashbags and is greeted by..._

**Monokuma:**

Hello!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

OHMYGOD!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Well, it's not Nick.

 

**Monokuma:**

Thank you for saving me, I've been in there for _hours_!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Wh-wait- In here of all- all places?

 

_Duncan smirks._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'm not surprised, it's where he belongs after all.

 

**Monokuma:**

Hey! That's not very nice...

You're making me depressed...

Oh well!

_*He hops out of the dumpster.*_

Now that I'm free from my hundred year prison, I can finally finish preparations!

Seeya!

 

_And just like that, he's gone..._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

This... _keeps_ happening...

...So I don't thi-think he's in here.

 

_Kamiko shivers for a quick second, clearly still surprised by what just happened. By the dumpster, Duncan is rubbing his chin in deep contemplation._

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

P...pool...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hang on just a second.

 

_Duncan looks back in the dumpster and reaches for one of the other trashbags. He rips it open to reveal...garbage. Mostly paper._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hrm.

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

Um...?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

We've been here for less than 24 hours. Yet, this entire bin's full of rubbish. Garbage doesn't materialize out of thin air. Who's responsible for it?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

This mansion might have been used for something before...?

Someone couldn't have build this place _just_ for something as cruel as thing...Maybe it was stolen from the original owner?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...That gives me implications that I'd rather not contemplate.

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

...P...pool...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Right, right, sorry. Let's get a move on.

 

_The group makes their way out of the trash room and on towards the POOL._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I don't think there are many places you can hide things in a pool...So hopefully we'll quickly figure out if it's wrong.

 

_Ayatsu hobbles towards the POOL and quickly scans its length.  
_

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

Mmm....

N...not here...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

So...the changing room then?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Right. I'll look through the men's room, you take the women's.

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

O...o...okay....

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Would he put it in the...? ...No harm checking, I suppose.

 

_The group breaks apart to quickly check their respective locker rooms. In the women's room, Kamiko starts looking through the various lockers while Ayatsu is slumped on a bench, looking glum._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-so Nick...he's really important to you?

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

Y...yeah...

 

_Ayatsu looks down at her hands. Hearing her response, Kamiko smiles a little._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I guess that makes sense...it's a friend that you always have at your side.

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

Um...

He...makes a lot of....money...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-oh! I guess that's...nice too?

...I don't think he's in any of these lockers...

 

_While the girls had no luck in their locker room, Duncan is searching through the lockers in the men's room. And Duncan is able to learn that he..._

_Is not in the Men's Locker Room!_

_He searches through the rest of the room, but Nick is nowhere to be found. Duncan leaves the men's changing room and moves to meet up with the girls again._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...No luck either?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

No dice.

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I promised I'd- meet up with Kyota at the dining hall for Breakfast around this time...I think we should stop to eat something and then go back to our search...Food might help too? And we can see if anyone else there can help!

...Or if Billie shows up we can just ask him.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Aye. And worst case scenario, if we're gonna have to search through that juggernaut it sure won't help if we do it on an empty stomach.

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

...O....okay....

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Don't worry, Ayatsu! I'm sure we'll find him soon enough...there are only so many places he could be...

...I guess I should head on down though.

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

Th...thank you....um...

...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Kamiko.

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

K...Kamiko...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Oh! N-no problem...

 

_And so Ayatsu, Duncan, and Kamiko all headed to the Dining Hall to get some much needed breakfast, and await anyone else who shows up._

_Ayatsu, Duncan, and Kamiko feel like they grew a little bit closer today._

 


	5. Chapter 1: Daily Life (Part 2)

_The time is now 8 AM, and several people are showing up to get breakfast. Touketsu is already in the Dining Hall, chowing down on some toast while Ayatsu, Duncan, and Kamiko enter the room._

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

...

 

_Ayatsu keeps her arms pressed inwards, trying to take up as little space as possible in the room._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'm just gonna be making some eggs, sausage and toast like I usually have. Anyone else want some? I can make some extra portions.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

If it's no trouble, I would like some.

 

_Without warning, Lucian enters the dining hall from the kitchen with a large tray. containing several of what appears to be simple breakfast tacos with eggs, ground sausage, and potato. There's even a bowl of salsa there. Which is weird because he doesn't typically eat spicy food._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Errm...

_Behold_ , mortals! Our source of food is plentiful! There is a near limitless supply of nourishment...

 

_Lucian awkwardly walks to the table and places the tray in the middle. It appears to be enough for everyone present to have at least two helpings._

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

 

_He suddenly turns around and makes his way back towards the kitchen, realizing he did not make enough. Duncan simply ignores the larger-than-life bird man's appearance and turns to Ayatsu instead._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

How about you?

 

_Ayatsu extends her arms and shakes her hands. She also shakes her head._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Suit yourself.

 

_Without another word, Duncan heads to the kitchen to cook himself and Kamiko breakfast. ...And brew a large pot of coffee. As he leaves the room, Kamiko sits back and notices Touketsu sitting all the way at the other side of the table._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Oh! I...didn't see you there...Are you doing alright today?

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Oh, yeah. I'm alright.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Good to hear...

 

_Touketsu shrugs and lifts his plate up, moving closer to Kamiko and sitting down with his plate._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

How about the lot of you? You seem worked up over something.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Apparently Billie stole Naughty Nick from Ayatsu. We've been trying to find either one of them with very little luck.

So...it's been an adventurous morning already.

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

I see. I saw Billie earlier this morning, but I didn't see the puppet with him. I don't know what he's been doing since.

 

_During their conversation, Kyota enters the dining hall from the south-eastern door, before looking directly at the chair Kamiko sat in the night before. Her expression brightens up._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Kamiko!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Oh, hello!

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I went to your room, but you didn't answer when I knocked so I figured you went somewhere. Sorry about being an hour off on the night time rules.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Don't-don't worry about it! It gave me a little extra time to actually wake up...and try to find Nick and Billie.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Wait... is it just you and Touketsu in here?

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

...

 

_Kyota looks around for a second, finally realizing Ayatsu is _basically_ invisible without Nick._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Oh.

I'm sorry.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Lucian and Duncan are in the kitchen making some food...But besides them we're the only ones down here.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Where's Nick?

I bet this is the third time you've had to explain this.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Billie took him and ran off...somewhere.

Or hid him somewhere...Either way, Ayatsu, Duncan and I have been looking most of the morning so far and...he's very good at hiding.

 

_Kyota looks over at Ayatsu._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Is... she okay? She looks paler than usual.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I thi-think it's important we find Nick as soon as we can...

 

_Duncan returns from the kitchen, carrying a tray with two plates of the aforementioned breakfast, a large pot of coffee, and as many cups as could fit on the rest of the tray._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Morning, Kyota.

 

_Duncan sits down across from Kamiko and slides her one of the plates, before pouring himself a cup of the good stuff. Shortly after, Lucian returns from the kitchen, carrying another display of tacos. Second verse, same as the first. He takes a plate from the tray and puts two tacos on it before moving closer to Duncan._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-thank you.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I made enough coffee to go around, so feel free to help yourselves. Otherwise I'm gonna just end up draining the entire thing by myself.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Oh, I'm good...I'll just grab something from the kitchen myself.

_*She starts to slowly eat her breakfast.*_

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I think I'll just steal some of Luciandor's food. He made this much, so I may as well!

... Does anyone want anything else while I'm still up? I feel like a pig just straight up eating before doing anything else...

_*She looks over to Ayatsu, concerned.*_

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

...

 

_Kyota slides one of Lucian's trays closer to her side of the table before sitting down. At the same time, Lucian begins to eat but it's... mysterious. The beak of his mask opens to reveal nothing but darkness. He inserts a breakfast taco into the opening and it seems to just... disappear?_

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...So uhh, if I can ask real quick? Finding Nick should be our priority right now but...do we have any idea what do after? We're still...still trapped here and...

_*She bites her lip.*_

I'm just not _sure_ what to do from here...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I've been meaning to talk to that burglar. Shou I think his name was? Seems like he'd know where to start in attempting to escape this place.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I was hoping that would be more of a last resort. He seemed very ru-rude.

 

_Ayatsu very suddenly makes her way over to the table and sits next to Kamiko._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

That might be the case, but if he really is the best at what he does, it seems like his experience would be useful. Criminal or no, we can't exactly afford to be picky.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I guess?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Honestly, I could barely sleep last night so I just kept thinking.

The rules prevent us from straight up leaving, so I figure the only way to even remotely consider leaving is to prevent Monokuma.... or whoever's presenting us with this place from _enforcing_ those rules.

 

_Kyota begins munching on a taco. At the same time, Duncan already finishes draining his cup and starts pouring another one._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That might be easier said than done...I don't even know if we can ever pinpoint where Monokuma is? He just kinda...arrives sometimes. I mean, he was in the...trash earlier-earlier this morning.

 

_Kyota laughs._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

What? Was he sealed in a bag or something?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

He just seems to...almost teleport? But that _can't_ be possible...?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. Any escape would have to happen without him noticing before it's too late. But he has cameras everywhere, and for all that we know, he might not even _need_ them.

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

He had control of the machine guns in the foyer despite being in the theater with the rest of us. Unless there was some magic button on that podium of his, I'm willing to assume where he is doesn't matter.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

He seems more like... an avatar.

Or... a puppet of sorts...

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

...

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Wait. No Ayatsu I didn't mean _you_ I'm sorry!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Right...you mentioned the possibility of someone else controlling him last night.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Whoever or whatever is responsible, I refuse to believe that they're somehow omnipotent. There has to be a way to fool them somehow.

 

_The east door of the Dining Hall suddenly swings open, and Monokuma flips inside of the room, doing a cool pose when he lands._

**Monokuma:**

Hiiiiiiiiii _yaaaaaaaaa!_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

_PLEASE!_

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Of _course._

_*He drains his second cup.*_

 

**Monokuma:**

Upupupu...did I frighten you?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

(That's all you've _been_ doing...)

 

_Touketsu crosses his arms._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

So if we mention the devil's name, he just shows, huh?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Vile abomination.

 

_Without warning, Lucian retreats to the kitchen._

**Monokuma:**

Hey! I didn't even get to _start_ speaking!

That's really rude, you know. Can you guys believe this?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Yes.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I'm just surprised how fast he can run.

 

**Monokuma:**

Aw...You're hurting my self-esteem...

Didn't your parents ever teach you all manors?!

 

_Kyota puts down a half-eaten taco, appearing to be finished eating. Despite it all, she still finds herself lightly smiling at Monokuma's joke._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

So what'd you wanna tell us this time? You only show up when you wanna complain or make our lives worse somehow.

 

**Monokuma:**

Oh, right! I got so caught up in trying to discipline you rude people, I almost forgot why I came here in the first place! I just thought I'd let you all know...

There really isn't any escape from this place, you know? So I'd reconsider coming up with an escape plan.

I'd hate to have to execute another one of you guys; that just ruins the whole thing!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Obvious things like doors and windows are out, but what about more obscure things? Ventilation, or somehow plumbing? Those must lead outside.

 

**Monokuma:**

This isn't a movie!

You wouldn't even be able to fit in the vents. None of you are as small (or handsome) as me, so it's impossible!

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I suppose you're right. Not like we can flush Billie down the toilet and have him run for help, huh?

_*She smiles.*_

... Hey, while you're here. I wanna ask you something. About the rules.

 

**Monokuma:**

Hmm? What is it?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I looked over them last night and something caught my attention. Rule #4.

"Violence against Master Monokuma is unacceptable, as is destruction of property."

What _exactly_ do you mean by property?

... I mean... if something like a chair counted as "property" and one wanted to destroy it to make a weapon... wouldn't that hamper our little killing game?

 

**Monokuma:**

Oh? Someone's planning, I see!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Wai-wait what?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Not really _planning_ more like... thinking.

 

**Monokuma:**

Upupupu....

Sure, sure! I completely believe you, wink wink nudge nudge!

Since you asked so nicely, I guess I'll specify the rules.

Annnnnnnd there you go! It should be updated in your Houseguest Handbooks.

 

_Duncan (who has simply continued eating his breakfast throughout the entire conversation) retrieves his handbook and skims through it quickly._

**Mansion Rules  
**

 

  1. Houseguests must remain inside the manor grounds at all times. Attempting to leave is strictly forbidden.
  2. "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. The Dining Hall and Kitchen are locked during this time.
  3. You may explore all open areas of Monokuma Manor at your discretion.
  4. Violence against Master Monokuma is unacceptable, as is destruction of property (i.e. Security equipment)
  5. Anyone who kills a houseguest and survives the following trial will get to leave the mansion.
  6. Only two houseguests may be killed by any one guilty party during the Killing Game Homestay
  7. After a murder has taken place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. All surviving houseguests must participate.
  8. If the blackened is discovered during the class trial, they alone will be executed.
  9. If the blackened is not exposed, they alone will leave, and all remaining houseguests will be executed.
  10. Master Monokuma may add as many more rules as he likes
  11. **An addendum to Rule 4. Property is primarily defined as security equipment, the TVs scattered about the mansion, or any of the games in the Playroom.**



 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Oh cool! Thanks!

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

So anything that doesn't fall under that definition is fair game?

 

**Monokuma:**

Yep!

...Unless I forgot anything!

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

That's reassuring.

 

_Kyota pulls out her handbook and looks over the new rule._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... What if you add a rule that someone broke before the rule was added?

_*She smirks.*_

 

**Monokuma:**

Well, the actual answer is that they wouldn't be in trouble because it wasn't a rule yet.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What about accidents?

 

**Monokuma:**

The kid isn't even in this room, why would you say that?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Well, I'm looking at one right now, but that's not what I meant.

What happens if someone breaks a rule without knowing it?

 

**Monokuma:**

They still broke a rule! Please study the rules carefully so that I don't have to make any tough decisions like that.

Now if you'll excuse me, I feel like I've been here long enough!

I don't want to steal _all_ the spotlight, after all!

 

_Monokuma backflips out of the room._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I wish we could talk in peace.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Wrong place for that one, sister.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Meaning we can draw the conclusion that, in addition to having surveillance everywhere, he also apparently has bugged every room too. Meaning he can likely be listening in to us at any given time, in any given location.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... _Fun_.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

.... Does that include the changing rooms? Those don't have cameras.

... And yes. I checked both.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Good question. We'll have to investigate at some point.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I'm going to uhh, see if Lucian is alright...

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

...!

 

_Kamiko gets up from her seat and begins to make her way to the kitchen. Though as soon as she starts moving, Ayatsu gets up from her seat and starts following Kamiko as quickly as she can._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-oh! Feel free to tag along!

 

_And with that, the two leave the dining hall for the kitchen._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

So! Where'd you guys discover your talents-

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Still, 'no escape'? What a load of crock. Like you said, there are tons of things in this mansion that has to connect to the outside world. Plumbing. Ventilation. Electricity. All the food and supplies has to come from somewhere too.

Simply put, I don't buy it.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I wouldn't doubt the bear's ability to secure a supply line like this. If he has the means to secure a building like this I don't doubt that most connections to the outside have been thought of.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Honestly, me neither. He's gotten us all together here, after all.

... Wait... When did you get here?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I'm rather good at moving around discretely, but I only just arrived.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

So what are your thoughts on the matter? Any ideas on how we're going to get out of this place?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I've done some investigation of my own, really not too much, this compound is as secure as they come. Windows bolted and covered, the only door out seems to be guarded by tons of solid steel and an autonomous defense system.

Long story short, we're fucked.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Well.

We don't have access to the _whole_ mansion. If you haven't noticed, there's quite a few areas that are blocked off.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Even so, I don't know of a way to get access to those areas, we seem to be stuck where we are right now.

 

_Duncan rubs his chin in contemplation._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Strictly speaking. The rules only forbid us from leaving the mansion. They don't forbid us from attempting to gain access to other parts of the mansion.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Uh uh!

Rule 3. It specifically says all _open_ areas.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Well, it doesn't explicitly state that we _can't_ explore the other areas...

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Well yeah, but if those areas are locked, wouldn't that mean they aren't open? Thus meaning we can't explore them because the rule states that we're free to explore areas we have access to.

... Unless by happenstance we find some other way in.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I guess it might not be a wise idea to try it. I don't exactly relish the idea of arguing pedantics with that chew toy.

_*Duncan drains his cup and puts it down on the table, with a bit more force this time.*_

...I may have another idea, however. All things considered, the idea is nuts. But these circumstances are nuts, so I think it fits the situation perfectly.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

What'ya got?

 

_Duncan pours himself another cup as he starts explaining._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Well, operating on the assumption that we can't escape without Monokuma murdering us, the solution is simple, isn't it? We convince Monokuma to let us go of his own volition.

 

_Before Duncan can explain any further, Enrique rolls into the dining hall._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Rev up those fryers cause I sure am hungry for some...

Oh! People are already here.

Did I miss the grub?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Are you saying that you just say things like that to yourself?

 

_Kyota silently points to the two trays of breakfast tacos._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

The big guy made enough tacos to feed a small village. Help yourself.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Those tacos are tempting but I was in the mood for something else.

_*He starts thinking of what he should grab to eat...*_

I'm feeling some soup so I'll just slide on over to the kitchen.

 

_And with that rather one sided conversation, Enrique slides over to the kitchen._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... ...

Wait.

_*Kyota looks over the handbook, checking the rules again.*_

... Why are the dining hall and kitchen closed at night... and...

The trash room isn't?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Monokuma probably lives there.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I mean I guess that's where he would _belong_ , but... Does the trash empty?

We've only been here a day so we wouldn't know... but.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

If it's planning to keep us here for a while, it'd need to.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I had a look through it just a small while ago. There was a whole lot of bags filled to the brim with paper.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Were they blank?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Tissue paper.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Tissue?

... That only adds to the questions...

 

_Meanwhile, over in the kitchen... A few minutes prior, Kamiko and Ayatsu enter the kitchen to find Lucian leaning against the southern wall._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Is everything alright, Lucian? You ran off...very fast when Monokuma arrived...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

_Fear_ does not consume the great Devil's Crow! Forces from _beyond_ brought me here!

... Away from the monochrome abomination.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...But you're fine now?

 

_Lucian scoffs._

**Lucian Vincente:**

_Fine_ implies there was ever even a problem!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

Well, then I'm- I'm glad everything is all good then...

...While I'm here, I might as well get something to drink, though.

 

_Lucian shuffles out of the way as Kamiko grabs a cup from the counter and heads over towards the fridge._

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

...

 

_Suddenly, Enrique bursts through the doors._

**Lucian Vincente:**

_Heathen!_ You shall _not_ interrupt these ladies in their endeavor to-

Wait. _You're_ not Monokuma.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Rev up those fryers cause I sure am.. Whoa!

 

_Still sliding forward, Enrique attempts to brake before bumping into Ayatsu, who yelps and falls to the floor._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Ohmygod! Are you...alright?

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

Y...yeah....

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Sorry about that...

What's going on in here anyway? I don't see fryers being revved. Just talking?

 

_Lucian groans, stomping over to Ayatsu and offering her a hand. Ayatsu just looks away from Lucian, placing her left hand by her mouth._

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

No need for fear. For I am here.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That's...reassuring.

 

_Kamiko finishes pouring a glass of milk before putting it back in the fridge. As Ayatsu looks over to Kamiko expectantly, Lucian groans again before reaching down and gently picking up Ayatsu under her arms. After a little whining and struggling, Lucian gently attempts to put her down on her feet, almost like a parent teaching their child to walk._

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

...

 

_Lucian steps back and bows his head._

**Lucian Vincente:**

I'm... sorry for scaring.

_*He turns to step out towards the dining hall.*_

_..._

_*Lucian groans once again. This seems to happen a lot. And with that, he marches out of the kitchen.*  
_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Did you want something to eat while we were here, Ayatsu?

 

_Ayatsu shakes her head._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Well, alright...

Good luck, Enrique with...whatever fryers you're...uhh, revving?

 

_Kamiko and Ayatsu return to the dining hall. Kamiko heads back to her seat and Ayatsu quietly sits down again next to her._

**Kaoru Kita:**

So we're no closer to any new discoveries then, we're really just stuck on this floor and in the dorm?

That's unfortunate.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Well... Since we're all stuck here... May as well get to know each other better, right?

_*She looks around the room.*_

Like, for instance, where'd all our-

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Tsk, tsk, do you really think we're out of options just like that?

 

_Shou enters the Dining Hall through the southeast entrance and takes a long look around the room._

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Now _this_ is a much better crowd.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Finally, our resident burglar. Been meaning to ask you about your opinion on the matter.

 

_Shou walks over to Duncan, takes the pot of coffee and pours it into a cup before throwing the pot haphazardly on the table, almost causing it to spill over. During all of this, Kamiko is keeping her eyes glued to the table, trying her best to ignore Shou._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hey, be careful with that.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Oh ho?! Somone's _finally_ realizing my worth. About time.

Let me guess, you've all been crying about how impossible and hopeless this situation is.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Monokuma's been doing his best to give us that impression... I, however, refuse to budge. We've barely been here for a day, he's not stopping us that easily.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Bingo! I like the way you think...uhh, Four Eyes? ...No, that's a shitty name. ...My _god_ you are boring.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Just Duncan's fine, mate.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I mean his talent speaks wonders. Even if he's kinda plain, he'd be real useful when you come down to it!

... _Speaking_ of talen-

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Oh, I'm sure Just Duncan's medical talent is just amazing. Whatever. However, we're not going to be around here long enough to ever need it.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

That's certainly the hope isn't it.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... You speak as though you have something in mind, Shoe-- wait...

_*Kyota checks her Handbook.*_

Shou... sorry. Heh heh hah! I guess I've seen Monokuma a few too many times.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Ha! I bet you just think you're _soo_ funny, One-Eye.

Humor me, if you will. Just so I don't risk having to hear any stupid ideas _after_ I present mine. Have any of you had any brilliant schemes for escape yet?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Well... I said this about half an hour ago, but Monokuma's rules prevent us from leaving the mansion.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

You _fuckers_ and your goddamn rules!

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Before doing anything about leaving, we need to prevent him from killing us if we try.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

If you want to test the bear's rules feel free, it could be an interesting experiment.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Heh ha! We've already seen what happens if you fuck it up. Trust me, we _don't_ need another example of that display.

So it's simple. I won't fuck it up. ...But what am I talking about? I haven't even started to explain my plan! Who knows, some of you could even be useful and provide a helping hand if you're so scared big bad Yogi Bear will get you.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I don't want to be a downer, but you might want to hold off on explaining your plan for a bit.

 

_Kyota thinks for a moment._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Monokuma isn't a threat. That's like being afraid of the hand holding the gun.

... that analogy worked better in my head... you get the idea.

The _house_ appears to be his weapon. It almost seems to act on its own when we perform certain _actions_... Like... John never broke any of the rules listed in the handbook, did he? He never _left_ the mansion, so it wasn't in opposition to rule #1. He never damaged any sec-

 

_Out of nowhere, Emiko kicks open the southwestern door._

**Emiko Page:**

The rule says _attempting_ to leave, you fuckwit.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Wow. Even when I spend forever analyzing the rules, I _still_ get it wrong.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

_Okay_ whatever! If you're so scared of the big bad _house_!

All of you sit your asses down and listen up.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Again, you might want to hold off on that... Because by all likelihood, Monokuma can hear us _from anywhere in the mansion_.

 

_Shou chuckles before grinning._

**Shou Shigeo:**

I _know_.

It would take a moron for someone to realize he doesn't have ears around with his cameras.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

That's not gonna stop you from scheming, is it?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Why would it?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I'd like to hear your plan. Even if it turns out to be a farce.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Yogi Bear isn't gonna stop me no matter what I say. After all... He has no way of knowing if I'm lying and plan to stab you in the back.

 

_Kyota stares at Shou with cold eyes._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

You act as though no one here considered that.

Though, knowing you, you've probably got some huge blown out "Plan A" and then also a "Plan B" of killing someone. Don't you think it would be logical to put those into a single plan?

_*She smiles.*_

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Heh...Would you look at that? I'm doing all of you a favor and letting you get out unharmed and you think I should just off someone while I'm at it?

Tsk tsk. If I'm leaving, I'm not here to play Yogi Bear's little games. But let's get to the point. We can't leave without activating some deathtrap, no?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I still think the best course of action is to deal with Monokuma. Going back to my analogy, a gun is useless if it doesn't have a force to pull the trigger.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

I've got one shot to pull this off. Trying to target the magic flipping bear is a waste of time.

Besides, I'm just going to create an exit and destroy any of your guns in the area.

 

_Kyota closes her eyes, leans back in her chair and smiles._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I'm listening.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

I'm sure all of you know what explosives are. There are _so_ many ways you can make a bomb.

So the plan is painfully simple. Make a bomb, plant it, and blow that sucker up and get out home free! Of course, the bomb would be strong enough to take out any _miniguns_ hiding in the ceiling.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

There are many holes in that plan. For one thing, you're assuming miniguns are Monokuma's _only_ traps.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Oh, don't take everything so _literally_ , One-Eye. Things don't just magically appear. Any trap should already be waiting in every room, ready to strike at any time.

 

_During the conversation, Enrique slides back in the dining hall carrying a massive bowl of chicken fajita soup. For breakfast._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

HOT! HOT! HOT!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

..Oh great. The Fashion Disaster.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Ami isn't here though?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

So this bomb is supposedly well crafted enough out of the limited hodgepodge of supplies we have access to, whilst being powerful to both blow a way to the outside as well as take out any traps in the room, while _also_ being small enough to not endanger us all and bring down the entire mansion on our heads.

I get the feeling you haven't thought over this plan as much as you should.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Do you want a little warning before the bomb goes off? All of you are supposed to be some of the most talented people in the world! I don't care if your talent is just fucking around, it's not that hard to build a bomb.

Do you have anything better? Perform an operation on the house, perhaps?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... I have a theory.

Someone is operating Monokuma and this mansion. If we take them down, we should be able to just leave.

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I just hope you're not underestimating the problem. I get the feeling that simply blowing up an exit is such a blatant solution that Monokuma - or whatever is keeping us here - may already have accounted for it.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Not to mention if the bomb doesn't get you out, the bear will eviscerate you.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Oh? Is Mr. _I run a crazy cult_ going to try to talk _sense_ into me?!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Since you're clearly coming undone, I feel like sense might be something you need.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Though, that plan really _was_ quite impressive. I never even considered trying to use explosives!

Truly befitting of the Ultimate Terrorist.

_*She snickers.*_

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

A good escape plan is part of my job description, One-Eye.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

_Speaking_ of Ultimates... When did you all pick up your talents?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Okay, seriously, fuck all this elephant-in-the-room bullshit.

_*Emiko points an accusing finger at Kaoru.*_

Just what is your deal? Ain't letting something as ominous as _Ultimate Cult Leader_ go unanswered.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I'm okay with this.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Like, what kinda cult we talking here, the door-to-door Jehovah's Witnesses kinda cult or fucking Church of Dagon kind?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Why are you so curious, interested in joining?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It's not exactly an everyday profession.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Truth be told it's a secret I tend to keep close to the chest.

I'm not interested in talking about it.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Yeah, well too fucking bad. I'm not sharing a house with someone who could be running their own murder religion so you better spill the beans.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Ooooh... Is it some organization like the Freemasons... or is it more sinister like the Order Of Nine Angles?

You seemed suuuuper surprised when Monokuma revealed your talent, which makes me even more curious.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

If it was completely innocent, he'd have no reason to _hide_ it, would he?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well you know now why I hide it, if I don't it dominates every conversation about me.

You know nothing about me or what I've done or where I come from, you only know that legacy.

 

_Shou takes a seat next to Duncan and leans back._

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Then by all means! Indulge us in the rest of your oh so exciting life story.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I mean you certainly don't care.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I think it's weird he doesn't wanna talk about his talent. I always thought everyone was proud of what they do!

... Except maybe Kamiko.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I mean why else would they be good at it?

 

_Lucian groans._

**Lucian Vincente:**

If the man doesn't wanna talk, leave him alone.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I uhh...I agree...Not everyone really- really chooses what talent they have...?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I'm more worried about learning our situation than indulging these curiosities.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Fair.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

...Hmph. All of you are just so eager to waste away and die, aren't you? 'Let's just wait around and talk about it later!' Pathetic.

But I guess no matter how hard I try, I won't be able to take sense into any of you.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Oh yes because "let's blow shit up" is a much better plan clearly.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

If it gets the job done, who cares?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

You don't think of consequences do you?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

That's the question, innit? Will it get the job done?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

I'll just make sure it does. As I said, I'm _not_ going to fuck it up. But I've had enough of this indecisiveness.

_*Shou gets up from his seat.*_

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Before you leave.

I did mention that there _might_ be an alternate way out.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Oh?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Monokuma will attempt to kill anyone who tries to escape. But what if we don't need to?

What if we convince Monokuma to let us go willingly?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

...

_*He breaks out into very loud laughter.*_

Isn't that rich?! We have the Ultimate Comedian right here, don't we? Let's just _talk_ to the fucking bear!

 

_Duncan folds his arms and smiles._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh, I wasn't planning on _talking_ to him.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

What _are_ you planning then? Bribe him with some bullshit?

 

_Duncan picks up his cup of coffee._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

My idea is not to outsmart him.

_*He drains his cup, then slams it down on the table.*_

My plan is to _out-frustrate_ him.

 

_Kyota glares at Duncan._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Come again?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

We just scream at him til he gives up...? Are you sure it's safe for you to perform surgery?!

 

**Emiko Page:**

...You're planning to annoy the shit out of him, to the point that he wants to get rid of us.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That sounds...very hard.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I did mention the idea was nuts, right?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

You guys _can't_ tell me my idea is worse than that one.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

If you made it so we wants to get rid of us, couldn't he just kill us?

 

_Duncan throws his arms to the side and raises his voice._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

He could kill us damn near any time he wants to!

But here's the thing, _he won't_.

You heard what he said. Despair. He wants all of us to become paralyzed by hopelessness and powerlessness. If he just ups and kills us, he doesn't get that satisfaction.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

If the bear ups and kills us, congrats the bear isn't happy with it, but we're still dead.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

...Have any of you considered why he gathered us here?

Not specifically any group of random individuals. _Specifically_ us. Those who are good at what we do.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

But there are _tons_ of Ultimates in the world...If that was it, wouldn't there be more than just us...?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Have you considered the possibility that this _exact_ same thing could be happening to another group of Ultimates elsewhere? It's far-fetched, but bear with me for a moment.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...That can't be right. That would mean that-that whoever is in control here is running...two of these at once?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Not just two, several... and at different times. This is...

... Bah.

It's... not possible. Forget I said anything.  

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

The amount of resources and manpower needed for that would be staggeringly impossible.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Half this entire fucking situation is impossible, yet here we are.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I suppose that's fair.

 

**Emiko Page:**

I'm kinda feeling Kyota's sentiment here. Like there's something greater that we're missing.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I still can't figure out why us _Ultimates_ were chosen for this...

My... my mind has a tendency to jump to the worst case.

 

**Emiko Page:**

This place's bad enough, but I can't fucking shake this feeling of dread that there's even more going on behind the scenes than what we're aware of.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I'd really like to avoid thinking about it right-right now.

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

We'd need to know more about who's holding us to really dig much deeper if there's some grander conspiracy at play here.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm.

_*Duncan attempts to pour himself another cup... only to find out he's exhausted the entire pot.*_

...Regardless, I suggest we hold off on doing anything brash for now. We've barely been here for a day, taking some to gather more information would be prudent.

 

**Ding Dong**

**Bing Bong**

**Monokuma:**

Hello, hello!

 

_While there's no monitor in the room, a small projector on the ceiling flickers on, revealing a large video of Monokuma being projected on the southern wall. He's...eating a banana?_

**Monokuma:**

Would everyone kindly step into the theater?

I have an imPORtant announcement!

Attendance is, of course, mandatory.

See you _theeeeeere!_

 

_And just like that, the projector turns off._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...That's uhh, probably not good.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well no use delaying the inevitable.

_*He gets up and meanders to the theater.*_

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

The only good thing that not-a-bear has done was loosen the restriction on what "property" was.

Well, no point waiting.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Let's get this fucking over with...

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I'm not done with my soup...

 

_The group in the dining hall all begin to leave towards the theater. Right outside the theater, Tenka manages to meet up with the rest of the group, looking a bit frustrated._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I'm gonna lose my place in my problem...

 

_One by one, every houseguest makes their way to the theater and takes a seat. Ami sighs as she walks over to her seat, fixing her hair as she sits down anxiously._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

This can't be good...

 

_While some of the houseguests are still spread out like the day before (Elise taking a seat in the back, eying the room as if she was looking for something, Shou taking front row seats, Kaoru sitting on his own) others have formed into smaller groups, with Tenka and Ami sitting next to another, and the larger group of Kyota, Kamiko, Ayatsu, and Duncan sitting together in the 2nd row. Billie takes a seat near the front and Kamiko notices the distinct lack of Naughty Nick._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Wait...? So he _did_ put him somewhere?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Let's talk about it later, after this debacle is finished.

 

_Two figures suddenly flip out from behind the pedestal! One is, of course, Monokuma. The second is Naughty Nick, who flops onto the stage floor, motionless. Ayatsu immediately gasps._

**Monokuma:**

Hello, everyone!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

What?!

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Well... that answers the question.

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

A-AAAAHHH!!!!!!

I thought I hid you in the men's locker room!

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Huh... Guess Monokuma found him.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

This is... new.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

...The bear took the doll? Is that _it_?

 

**Monokuma:**

Actually, I wouldn't say that's the most accurate description...but we'll get to that.

Good morning! Welcome to the very first of what may be the last mandatory meeting you attend!

So, I noticed in this single day you've all been together, no one has really shown interest in offing each other! This made me think beary hard, you see...

"Why wouldn't they want to kill each other?"

And eventually, it came to me!

Just leaving the mansion doesn't seem to be enough for you ingrates! There has to be an additional incentive. A..."motive," if you will!

 

_Monokuma pauses for a few seconds._

**Monokuma:**

...Huh.

You're all pretty quiet today.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Just get on with the bullshit, bear.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

What's there to say?

 

**Monokuma:**

I don't know! You've conditioned me to expect sassy comebacks at every turn!

So, anyway... I've decided that, the first person to kill someone else should get a special gift! I call it "Graduating Class!"

...Even if you're just houseguests...

My completely original idea; The first person to kill someone can _choose_ one other houseguest to graduate with them!

_BUT!_

They cannot be an accomplice to the murder!

Eh? How's that sound!

 

_Shou scoffs._

**Shou Shigeo:**

I need to kill someone to take one of _these_ clowns with me?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. We don't even know each other that much.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

He's trying to take advantage of some of us getting to know each other... interesting.

I don't think it's gonna work, though.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Not happening.

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

...

 

**Monokuma:**

Oh? So you'd rather forego the motive when you kill someone, I see?

Oooh...how... _despicable_...

You'd rather everyone else die....

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Or just...not kill anyone?

 

**Emiko Page:**

_That's_ all you've got for us? That's fucking _weak_.

 

**Monokuma:**

I can't just blow all my best ideas on the first go around!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

...Okay, I'll bite. What does the puppet have to do with this?

 

**Monokuma:**

Oh, yes!

I forgot to mention. Remember that survivor counter that ticked down when whatshisface died?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Yes?

 

**Monokuma:**

Didn't the number seem off to you?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I... guess it did. Did you mess up your multiplication table?

 

**Monokuma:**

No! I forgot to include two of you!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

...What the fuck are you talking about? You _forgot_?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

That seems really unlikely.

 

**Monokuma:**

The point is, a few of you were being allowed to play this game without actually being counted as a player. And that just won't do!

And as such...

 

_Naughty Nick sits up._

__ **Naughty Nick:**

'Sup, bitches?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Oh please no.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

_Are you serious?_

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

D-Did it just...MOVE?

 

_Billie nearly jumps out of his seat._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

W-WHAAT!?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Oh hell fucking no.

 

_Tenka slumps down a bit in her seat, more confused than anything else. Duncan adjusts his glasses in order to get a closer look, while Kamiko looks from the stage, to Ayatsu, and back to the stage again._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Wait- wait, hold up...what?!

 

_Ayatsu herself looks incredibly surprised._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

_No_ way!

This is sickening!

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

I was careless... to think the puppet was a tsukumogami. This could be dangerous...

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... I hope she really isn't a fraud. I quite liked her performances.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

...Question for Yogi Bear!

 

**Monokuma:**

Go!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Just so we're _allll_ on the same page. Does breaking the puppet trigger one of your little trials?

 

**Monokuma:**

Yes! He's a player, just like all of you.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

... _Shit_.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

That's not fair! He's not even human!  

_*Ami looks at Naughty Nick with a face of disgust.*_

 

**Monokuma:**

Upupupu...It's more fair than you'd think!

 

**Emiko Page:**

Hold the fucking phone. You said _two_ people. Who's the second?

 

**Monokuma:**

Upupupu.... 

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

...

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Hey! Bitch!

_*Nick turns to face Ayatsu.*_

If either of us kill someone, we pick each other, got it? I won't forgive you otherwise!

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

...

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

D-Do we really have to do this...?

_*Billie is shivering.*_

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I never predicted the _puppet_ would play a part in this killing game... Interesting.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

_Interesting_? How about the dumbest shit I've ever seen. The _doll_ is a player?!

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Fuck yeah!

I just realized! Now I _can_ strangle your neck, bitch!

This is the best!

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Heh, what was stopping you before?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Don't...pl-please don't egg him on...

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

This is unbelievable... of _all the things_...

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Is that _it_? Some half assed motive and the goddamn puppet? Or is there just a 3rd surprise waiting _right_ around the corner?!

 

**Monokuma:**

Wow, you really are ungrateful!

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Is this all you called us for?

 

**Emiko Page:**

We're supposed to be _grateful_ for this bullshit?

 

**Monokuma:**

I gave you all a very rare opportunity! A double graduation? Who's ever heard of that?!

But fine, I see how it is, you don't even want to spend time with me! I'll just _leave!_

 

_Monokuma dives behind the podium, disappearing immediately._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Hmm...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

So now we're left in the same place as before, but with a living puppet.

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Hehehe...

 

_Billie begins shaking in his seat, beginning to sob._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

I-I'm s-sorry...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I don't like this at all...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

This has officially gone beyond all reason.

 

_Naughty Nick does a little dance on the stage._

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Look at me, I'm dancin'!

I'm DANCIN'!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

I'm leaving.

 

_Shou gets up from his seat and starts to head out of the theater. However, as he passes by, Lucian grabs onto his arm and stops him from moving any further._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Shou.

Don't get yourself killed doing something stupid.

 

_Shou turns his head to face Kaoru and grins._

**Shou Shigeo:**

I've been doing a good job so far, haven't I? I know what I'm doing.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Don't make me worry about you.

I'd really rather not waste my energy that way.

 

**Emiko Page:**

The fuck do you mean?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Murder. Escape. As far as we know right now both of those options lead to death, don't throw yourself away is all I'm saying.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

You act like I _don't_ know what I'm doing. I'm not an Ultimate for nothing.

 

_Lucian lets go of Shou's arm._

**Lucian Vincente:**

It would be better to stick to groups, little man.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Hmph, whatever you say, Big Bird.

 

_The two exit the theater._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

What a strange performance. Could have been better. Anyways I've still got soup in the dining hall. I'm out.

 

_Enrique slides on out of the theater. A furious Ami quickly pulls Tenka with her towards the classroom. One by one, nearly everyone begins to leave the theater. Billie notices Emiko leaving and dashes after her._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

P-Please.. D-Don't leave me alone..  

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

...I'll make some tea, it'll help calm the nerves.

 

_Elise gets up and heads towards the kitchen. At this point, the only ones left in the theater are the group of four still sitting together, and Naughty Nick on the stage. Duncan looks like he's in deep contemplation, and visibly distressed. Ayatsu on the other hand, is heavily shaking in her chair._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I-it's uhh...Do you n-need anything...Ayatsu? Are you al-alright?

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

H-H-h...h..he....

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Uggghhh... I was hoping we would be a happier today.

I don't even think I can lighten this mood... I don't feel well... Kamiko, Ayatsu... do you wanna go... r-relax or sssomething...?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

We can uhh...try to-try to do something and get our m-minds off of things?

 

_Kyota gets up and slides out of her row of seats._

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

...

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

I'm gonna go walk the fuck around. Fuck all y'all I've got _legs_ now!

Hey, Ayatsu!

I'm still bunkin' with you, in case you were wondering!

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

...

N...

nn...

 

_Naughty Nick struts his ass right on out of the theater._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... How... how long has he been... _alive_?

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

...

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Surely Monokuma didn't _make_ him come to life.

He said himself that he made a mistake in counting two people... One of which was Nick and the other was...

I... don't have a clue on that one.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...It's all very...surreal. 

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

This is ridiculous. He's a _puppet_. There shouldn't be any- it defies all rational explanation!

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Unless... He's always been a robot.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-that can't be it...

Ayatsu wouldn't be an _ultimate_ if she wasn't controlling him...And he was all too happy to be- to be walking.

If he could always do that...

 

_Ayatsu shifts uncomfortably in her seat._

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

C-c-c...c...can...

_*She utters something barely audible.*_

(Can...we go...?)

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

L-let's uhh...head back to the dining hall? ...Geez, I don't even know where to go right now...

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Yeah... Someplace more comfortable.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Actually... I think I'll be in my room for a bit. I need to think about this.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Alright, Duncan. See you later.

 

_Duncan takes his leave and the other three leave the theater a few moments later. Ayatsu grabs Kamiko's sleeve in silence as they walk back towards the Dining Hall._

_If there was one thing for sure in this whole mess, it was that it was going to be a very long day._


	6. Chapter 1: Daily Life (Part 3)

_Ami and Tenka made their way to the Classroom to get away from everyone, perhaps for a private conversation. Ami immediately loses her composure shortly after she steps inside the classroom, slumping onto the nearest chair and sobbing into her arms._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-What is all this...?

How did we get trapped in all of this...? Why did that THING have to _somehow_ come alive?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I... don't know what to take from any of this...

It's awful that he's trying to get under our skin like this, take advantage of what we are..

That.. "motive" of his just feels so wrong..

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

That _thing_ is going to use that motive to kill one of us and take Ayatsu with it!

W-We're all vulnerable now...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

The whole time, I thought that doll was just some... weird way of venting her thoughts. Like, some kind of "I hate myself" thing. But it's horrible to her! It says all kinds of horrible things to her and she just stays silent!

_*She clenches her fist.*_

It just makes me so mad...

 

_Tenka looks down a bit, breathing in and out slowly before turning back to Ami._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

We need to make efforts to understand Ayatsu a little better then...

Her and Nick understand each other the most, even if the result of that is... unfortunate...

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

......

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...Ami?

 

_Tenka looks down a bit, breathing in and out slowly before turning back to Ami._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-What if... we freed Ayatsu from Naughty Nick?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...Freed...?

 

_Ami begins to break into a cold sweat, her pupils shaking._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-What if we... we...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...You... you can't do that.

 

_Ami freezes in place._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

You need to listen to yourself. You can't do this, Ami... I want the best for Ayatsu too, but.. this isn't the way.

You can't kill Nick.

 

_Ami's heart skips a beat after hearing Tenka say that bluntly. After staying still for a moment, she takes a deep breath and loses her energy. She appears exhausted._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I... I'm sorry.. I can't believe I even contemplated that...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

 

_Tenka smiles and places a warm hand on top of Ami's._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

We need to keep fighting, ok? We can't let ourselves fall, regardless of whatever reason Monokuma wants to make us believe is right.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Y-You're right, Tenka.

I... couldn't even bring myself to say it...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

So I can trust you, right? You won't kill, no matter what?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Y-Yeah.. I promise. I won't.

Thank you for calling that out....

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...In the meanwhile, let's do our best to figure out what's up with both Ayatsu and Nick. Everyone's somebody, you know? We might even save some lives.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Yeah..

I.. still think we need to be careful around Nick...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...His personality isn't great, but...

...

...We'll see, ok?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah...

_*Ami wipes off her tears, and begins to fix up her hair again, having been frizzled from her moment of weakness.*_

Thank you...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

You're.. welcome, Ami. I believe in you!

 

_Ami looks back at Tenka.. and smiles._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I believe in you, too. You're really cool when you're more stern like that..

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh, uhh.. thanks.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Let's go back to our rooms. I'm pretty tired...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh.. sure, one sec.

_*She walks over to the front desk, closes some notebooks and holds them under her arm as she walks back.*_

Was getting some work done before Monokuma started, but I'm worn out.

 

_Ami nods, feeling a lot calmer now before the two women head back to their respective rooms to try and wrap their heads around the day's events. Although it's only 9 AM, the revelations from the announcement were too much to process so quickly..._

_..._

_In the Dining Hall, Ayatsu, Kyota, and Kamiko have just entered. Enrique is also here, sitting at the table, eating his breakfast. The moment Ayatsu notices Enrique in the room, she hides behind Kamiko.  
_

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

...c...c....

(Can...we go somewhere more private?)

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Hmm...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Oh! Uhh, sure...If-if that's what you want. Take a breather from...everything.

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

O...kay...

Um...h-how...how about one of....our rooms...?

M-mine...isn't a good idea, though...

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Mine's pretty sizeable... Kamiko's not-so-ultimate luck got her into the smallest room in the mansion.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I was hoping you were wrong about that.

So...if you're fine with it, let's head up there?

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

Mm...

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Does that sound good to you, Ayatsu?

... I have a bit of trouble grasping how you feel.

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

Mmh...

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Alright, let's go.

 

_Kyota leads the squad out of the dining hall. They make their way up to the second floor, but as soon as the three walk walk through the door into the 2F West Wing ..._

**Monokuma:**

Hello!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

WE'RE JUST WALKING!

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

AH! 

 

_Kamiko takes a moment to catch her breath. While she does, Ayatsu begins to stare at something right by Kamiko's dorm entrance._

**Monokuma:**

I'm here just finishing those preparations I mentioned to...one of you.

I forgot to mention it in the motive announcement, but I'm sure you've noticed these little tables outside your rooms.

...Except you, of course.

_*He points at Kamiko.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Y-yeah?

 

**Monokuma:**

So anyway, as your masked friend has noticed, I put some personal items outside all of your rooms! They adhere to each of your talents, so take your time to look at each one.

Some of you may have even gotten something that could help you in this game!

Puhuhuhu!

That's it! Monokuma _out_!

 

_As usual, and as suddenly as he appeared, Monokuma was gone._

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

Um...

 

_Ayatsu points at Kamiko's door, or more specifically, what is right next to Kamiko's door. It's what used to be a banana bunch. There's only one left. And it's just...nailed to the wall._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...That's just...just great.

 

_Kyota covers her mouth._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

That's heheh... kinda mean.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I mean, I don't _need_ any-anything. ...I just need to uhh, get rid of it before it goes bad...

...Let's uhh, just keep going?

 

_With that over with, the girls make their way to Kyota's room with no more hassle._

* * *

 

**long john jones:**

hey guys

long john jones here

i'm here to interrupt your previously scheduled turbo danganronpa x with an important message

it sure was swell of monokuma to give everyone some stuff wasn't it?

but it's just a bunch of garbage if you guys don't know what everyone got

thankfully i whipped up a super handy list of every item handed out

you can thank me later

with a little smooch

 

  * Ami - Phone with a screen so cracked you can't see through it. No charger.
  * Ayatsu - Nutcracker made of glass.
  * Billie - Split timer that progressively gets more wrong about recorded times.
  * Duncan - Spleen in a jar.
  * Elise - Stack of broken clay pigeons.
  * Emiko - Box of guitar strings for a 42 string guitar. None of them fit a 6 string.
  * Enrique - Music box that only plays Kevin MacLeod's "Who Likes to Party."
  * Kamiko - One (1) Banana nailed to the wall.
  * Kaoru - The New Testament.
  * Kyota - 4x4 Chess Board.
  * Lucian - A brick.
  * Rufus - A pamphlet for the United States Marine Corps.
  * Sasaki - A small desk fan.
  * Shou - Maneki-neko (Get it? Cat burglar?)
  * Tenka - Stapler.
  * Touketsu - Finger-sized snowboard with ramp.



**long john jones:**

wow those sure are a bunch of nice items and not pieces of trash that makes you wish for death

anyway, now back to your previously scheduled murder house

seeya

* * *

 

_Back in the Dining Room, Enrique continues to devour his healthy breakfast of...soup. Though it isn't long before Elise enters from the kitchen holding a cup of steaming hot tea._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Oh, hey.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Heya.

Is that soup?

Why soup so early?

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I was craving soup. Why is that so weird?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Whatever I suppose.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Hey if you want me to whip up some more I can give you a sample. My great grandpapa taught me how to make this. One taste and you'd be dying for some more.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

No thanks, not hungry.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Your loss.

_*He slurps up the remaining soup.*_

So... You shoot things huh? The Ultimate Photographer was it?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

You were asleep the whole presentation, don't feel like you need to lie.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I tried to pay attention. The bear's performance was boring me to all hell.

I'll learn them eventually.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Don't take such a laissez-faire attitude here, that'll get you killed.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Laser fair?

I didn't see a single laser in that theater. The bear can afford a mansion but can't get decent stage lighting for a theater.

_*Enrique shakes his head.*_

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

You're rather oblivious to the whole situation here.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Well the chick with the wandering eye did tell me the details of the whole situation. I mean killing each other? Why'd anyone do that?

I've been trying to keep that off my mind. Just throw on my headset and crank up some tunes to drown it all out.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Denial won't save you you know.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I dunno, man... I didn't feel any ill intentions from anyone so far.

Well except for the weird puppet... and the rocker chick.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

I believe the puppet will be the catalyst for something bad, I'm trying to keep an eye on it.

Be seeing you.

 

_Elise walks out the room as quietly as she came in._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Well, I guess I'd better clean up.

 

_Grabbing his bowl, Enrique rolls on over to the kitchen. Where it just so happens that Naughty Nick is standing on one of the counters, digging through the cabinets. There are several containers of various spices lying on the ground behind him._

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Eh?

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Uh... Hey there little man. You looking for something?

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

No! Fuck off! **  
**

Aren't you dead?

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Dead?

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Yeah, y'know.

Deceased.

An ex-person.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Yeah... Whatever you say my dude.

_*He slides over to the sink.*_

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Fuckin' sleep like a corpse.

Get it?

No?

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

How'd you know about that? I could have sworn you were still being controlled by your master when that happened.

You're a strange little dude.

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Yeah? Fuck makes you think she didn't tell me after?

_*As he's talking, Nick is still throwing things out of the cabinet.*_

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

You need help with that?

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

You don't even know what I'm doing and you're offering to help?

That's real smart, asshole. I could be fuckin' plotting to cut your legs off. With...

_*Nick grabs something out of the cabinet.*_

Oregano.

 

 

_Nick throws it over his shoulder and continues digging, all the while Enrique is slowly backing away from the spice crazed dummy._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

You uh... keep at it I suppose. I hope you can find what're you looking for.

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Yeah, you better run, twink!

 

_Naughty Nick hops off the counter and begins checking the cabinets under the sink, but Enrique doesn't even bother to stick around and rolls right on out of the kitchen._

_..._

_Elsewhere in the mansion, Shou begins perusing the storage room on the 2nd floor for anything interesting...while still being followed by Lucian._

**Shou Shigeo:**

...Is this just how this works now, Big Bird? You're going to be leashed to me this entire time?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

The evil of the circles claim those who venture alone! ...I've already explained this.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

It didn't make sense the first time, and it sure as _hell_ didn't make sense the 20th time!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I shouldn't expect a simpleton mortal to understand.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

And I suppose the man in the bird costume is just _so_ much more enlightened.

What a joke.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

My greatness will never falter! Not even in these times of strife... Wh... What... _are_ you in search of, anyway?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

What do you _think_? Anything that can be used to make my bomb.

You have an actual fuckin' bird brain in there?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I uhh... don't believe you've shed light on the intricacies your plot. Surely, my greatness would be the first to know!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Bomb Making... _things_. For fuck's sake, Yogi Bear couldn't have put an Ultimate Bomber in this fucking mansion?! Fucking chemicals or some shit?

Look, I'm working out the details but I should _know_ it when I see it!

 

_Shou continues looking through the contents of the room, mostly finding cleaning supplies over anything else. Lucian groans, lowering his head._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Some _brilliant plan_.

Such a _grand scheme_ shouldn't have such paltry holes!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

I'm working on a tight schedule here, Big Bird.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

How could a single mortal be so _stupid_ as to use an explosive device when he doesn't know how to fabricate one!? It's not like the gods are gonna drop one outta the sky.

_*Lucian turns his back on Shou.*_

The absurdity of it all.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Heh heh...Some people just can't fuckin' understand a thing, can they?

_*Shou removes his cane from his jacket and uses it to pull a box of baking soda off the shelf. As soon as he pulls if off, he catches it with his free hand and begins reading it over.*_

At least I'm fuckin' _trying_. I don't see any of you coming up with any grand escape plans.

 

_As he finishes reading the back of the box, Shou notices something that was tucked away behind the baking soda._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Hello, _hellooo_...What have we here?

 

_Upon closer inspection, it looks like survival supplies. Cases of water, canned food..._

_... And two tanks of gasoline._

**Shou Shigeo:**

...Heh ha ha!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Hmmmn?

 

_Shou spreads his arms outwards._

**Shou Shigeo:**

What do we have here, Big Bird? Patience fuckin' pays off!

I'll just be taking those, thank you very much!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... ...  

 

_Shou uses his cane to grab one of the gasoline tanks in the same manner of the baking soda...though it takes just a little longer. As soon as the tank is in his hands, Shou's grin only widens._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Oooh ho...I'm going to have _fun_ with you!

...Big Bird! Do you want to actually make yourself useful or what?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Huh!?

 

_Shou throws the gasoline tank at Lucian._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Be the muscle you are and hold onto this.

 

_Lucian catches the gasoline tank, clearly surprised by Shou's find. A few moments later and Shou has the second tank in his own hands._

**Shou Shigeo:**

And I'm sure as hell not going to let anyone steal my fun...Heh heh...

So what was this again? A _stupid_ plan? A waste of time?

I could take out the whole fuckin' manor with this! ...Though I'm not here to blow _myself_ up, so we'll just keep the rest as...insurance.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I have... mixed feelings.

My _greatness_ fears nothing! Your plan will be a... blazing success.

B.. but my mind is telling me you're going to send us all into hell.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

For the love of-

 

**Monokuma:**

I, too, am conflicted!

 

_Monokuma is lying down sensually where the gasoline was._

**Shou Shigeo:**

...Heh, heh.

 

_The moment Lucian notices Monokuma, he drops his gasoline tank._

**Shou Shigeo:**

_One job_ , Big Bird! One job!

 

**Monokuma:**

So, what's this I hear about blowing up my mansion?

As much fun as that sounds, I really can't have you guys leaving.

It's bad for publicity!

 

_Shou shrugs, his smile not vanishing.  
_

**Shou Shigeo:**

Now where would you hear something like that?

 

**Monokuma:**

You should know by now, boot. I hear _everything_!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Of course you do, Yogi Bear! Of course you do! But contemplate for a second...

_*He tilts his head ever so slightly.*_

Who says I'm not planning on planting my little present in someone's room? Isn't that the murder you _oh so_ desire?

 

**Monokuma:**

Well, you said so! But, to humor your question, that would be perfectly legal, yes.

...Assuming you didn't take out any of the specified property with your bomb, that is.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

I guess I'll just have to be a _littttllle_ careful, won't I?

 

**Monokuma:**

Hmmm....hmmmmmm.....HMMMMMMM...

 

_Monokuma places his hands on his head, thinking intensely._

**Shou Shigeo:**

You've got nothin' on me til the fireworks happen.

 

**Monokuma:**

The possible despair... As the victims are blown to smitheroons...

Alright, I've decided! You can have the gasoline. But I better not catch you blowing holes in my home, you hear? I'll be very upset!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Oh, that would just be _awful_ , wouldn't it?

 

**Monokuma:**

By the way, before I go... Don't you ever compare me to that half-baked bear again. I'm way cuter than he is!

And I could totally get a pic-a-nik basket if I wanted to.

Scout's honor.

Seeya!

 

_Monokuma shimmies backwards, deeper into the shelves and out of view. As soon as he's gone, Shou turns his head to say something before quickly noticing that Lucian snuck out of the room sometime during their conversation. And it seems he took the gasoline tank with him._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Oh for _fuck's_ sake-

 

_Shou scoops up his own gasoline tank and marches out of the storage room. It only takes a moment to see Lucian standing quite a way down the hall. In order to get his attention, Shou slams his cane into the wall._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Listen up, you fuckin' moron!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

_My_ greatness... uhh... finds the... the red eyed bear annoying.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

If you're going to be my muscle, you _aren't_ going to run off every time you see a fucking bear!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hmph.

_That_ was also _your_ conversation.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

I really thought we had a system going on here. I'm the brilliant mastermind! You're the brawn who can handle all that heavy lifting!

 

_Leaving his gasoline tank on the floor, Lucian slowly approaches Shou._

**Lucian Vincente:**

_Heavy lifting_ , huh?

 

_In one swift motion, Lucian grabs Shou by the neck of his shirt, nearly effortlessly lifting him off the ground._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Nck- ...Heh- Ha ha!

_*His smile doesn't falter, but on the other hand, he does begin to sweat a little.*_

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Listen here, _worm_. If this little _scheme_ of yours so much causes so much as a scratch on any of the other houseguests, the first trial will be for _your_ death. Are we clear?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

I _plan_ these things for a fucking reason! It's so that _doesn't_ happen! So if you'd be so _kind_ as to let go of me-

 

_Lucian presses Shou against the wall by the store room._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Are.

We.

_Clear?_

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

As crystal.

 

_Seemingly satisfied, Lucian lets go of Shou's shirt and gently lowers him to the ground. Shou immeditally drops his own gasoline tank and uses the free hand to dust off his clothes._

**Shou Shigeo:**

So if we're _done_ here. These are going to my room.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Right... to your quarters! ... Those are _your_ quarters... right?

_*He points towards Kaoru's room.*_

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

...You really _are_ dumb muscle, aren't you?

Just shut up and follow me.

 

_Shou begins to walk down the hallway towards his own room while Lucian scoops up both of the gasoline tanks and follows him._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... The images look... the same.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

You're _actually_ comparing me to the fuckin' crazy cult guy?

 

_Lucian leans his head down._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I never learned everyone's names...

Be-because... The names of _mortals_ are just dust in the wind. _Tears_ in the ocean!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

And I'm done listening to you.

 

_Arriving outside of his room, Shou opens up the door with Lucian following, although a bit reluctantly. He apparently doesn't like barging. After a moment of thought, Shou opens up an empty drawer._

**Shou Shigeo:**

This is good enough for now...We'll just keep the supplies here til we get all the ingredients!

I'm not trusting this shit in anyone else's hands.

 

_Lucian only shrugs before placing the gasoline tanks in the drawer._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Heh heh heh...And no one really thinks I can pull it off. Aren't they in for a surprise?

I'm heading back out to do more searching. Follow me if you want, or just wander around and do whatever the fuck it is you do.

...Just get out of my room.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hmmngh.

 

_As asked, Lucian exits the room with Shou following shortly behind. Whistling a vague tune to himself, Shou begins to walk down the hallway in order to continue his search. Lucian reluctantly follows, having not much else to do..._

_..._

_A couple hours have passed since Ami and Tenka had their chat in the classroom. Ami is sitting on her bed, her thoughts clouded after the last few hours... but she suddenly feels something in her pocket._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hm.... 

... Oh! My phone!

 

_Ami takes out her phone immediately after remembering about it. Of course, she finds herself with no signal at all._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I figured... 

...

 

_Ami opens up Snapchat on her phone and starts recording, aware that it will reach nobody._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hey guys! Ami here! ... It's probably been a while since I posted an update. I just wanted to let everyone to know that I'm doing fine.

The last day has been _super_ crazy. I'd explain it, but it's _really_ that crazy. No lie. I don't wanna worry anyone anymore.

_*She pushes her hair back a little, looking up.*  
_

I even thought of a few crazy things, but a new friend I made talked some sense into me. I'll talk about her more once I leave here, which should hopefully be soon.

_*Ami pecks her hand and waves goodbye to her camera.*_

I'll see you, around. Later!

 

_She stops recording and attempts to upload it to her Snapchat story. It gives an expected error and she leaves it at that._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well.. I won't get much done by just sitting here.

 

_Ami steps out of her room and walks into the hallway... Nearly bumping into Duncan who happened to be heading down the hall at the same time._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh, hello... Ami was it?

 

**Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh, sorry! Yeah, Ami.

What's up?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I need to talk to Ayatsu.

Been doing some thinking ever since that announcement where Nick suddenly 'sprung to life'. It's a strange situation, but if we're gonna get out of the situation we're gonna need to understand what's going on. Dolls don't just get up and walk on their own. There has to be an explanation behind. And seeing as Ayatsu knows Nick better than anyone else, I reckon she's the best place to start.

...It's just a damn shame that it's so difficult to get a word out of the girl.

 

**Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah... I have no clue how to approach her at all.

Do you mind if I tag along?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Uh, sure. Not sure if we ought to bring too many people though, I don't want to overwhelm her.

 

**Ami Hatanaka:**

That's true. I haven't really gotten to know her yet so I'd like to try.

 

_Duncan nods, and continues down the hall to Ayatsu's quarters. There, he knocks gently on the door._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Ayatsu? It's Duncan and Ami. Do you have a moment?

 

_After a moment, the door slowly opens._

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

H...huh?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

To put it bluntly... I have some questions. About Nick.

I mean, you don't have to put up with us if you want to, but I get the feeling knowing this is going to be important.

 

_Ami waves towards Ayatsu._

**Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, I'd like to get to know you more, if that's fine.

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

U...um...

_*She looks like she's panicking a little.*_

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...I can come back later, if you'd prefer.

...Or I suppose never, for that matter.

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

U...um...

 

**Ami Hatanaka:**

Your mask is kinda cute, and I like the pins you have on your hat! Where'd you get them?

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

J...just....h-here and there...

 

_Boy, it sure is awkward here, huh?_

**Ami Hatanaka:**

Are you doing alright, Ayatsu? I haven't spoken to you much, but you definitely seem like you could be doing better...

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

Um...

I'm...d...doing better now...

...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Look, I'm sorry I bothered you. I'll try thinking of something else.

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

H-huh?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You don't seem like you're comfortable talking about it.

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

O...oh...

 

**Ami Hatanaka:**

... We wanna help you out, Ayatsu.

Naughty Nick is really mean to you, so I want to try and help you feel more confident about yourself.

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

...

W...

uhm...

wh...what do you want to know...?

 

_Duncan ponders for a brief second, wondering where to begin, before he speaks:_

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Let's start small, I guess. How did you find Nick? His body, that is. Did you buy him from some doll store, was he custom-made, or...?

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

C-custom...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Custom-made, got it. Out of plain normal wood, right?

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

Oak...

 

**Ami Hatanaka:**

Did you make him yourself?

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

Um...

Y...y-yeah...

 

_Duncan is hastily scribbling all of this down on a small notepad of his._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I think the most important question I have is... This is probably a really stupid question, but I feel like I've got to ask it anyway.

You're a ventriloquist. This means that, prior to Nick getting a mind of his own, you were responsible for all of his words, actions, and general behavior, yes?

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

U-um...y-yeah...t-that's right...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Right, right... I'm sorry, it just feels so weird, the two you of you have so dissimilar personalities that it's difficult to believe that you are - well, _were_ the same person.

Though I suppose that's what a ventriloquist is supposed to do, I guess.

 

**Ami Hatanaka:**

Was there a basis to Nick's personality or something? It really did feel like two completely different people.

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

Um...

I...th-thought it'd... b-be popular...

 

_Duncan glances at Ayatsu skeptically for just a brief moment, before continuing._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I think that's most of the questions I had for now... at least those that you could answer. We now know what Nick _was_. Now we need to figure out what he currently _is_.

So, uh... any theories as to why a 3-foot doll suddenly would suddenly spring to life and act entirely on its own?

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

...No...

 

**Ami Hatanaka:**

Maybe Monokuma made him into a robot or something?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Or maybe the Nick that's currently walking among us is a robotic replica, and the _actual_ Nick doll is hidden somewhere else.

He _did_ go missing for a while thanks to Billie, if you remember.

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

Um...

...Bye.

 

_Ayatsu very suddenly closes her door. Duncan is briefly startled._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Did I touch a nerve?

 

**Ami Hatanaka:**

Hm... She did seem a little startled.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Yeah... she usually isn't that sudden.

I don't think ill of the girl, but judging by that reaction I get the feeling there might be more going on than she's willing to tell us.

 

**Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah...

 

_Duncan pockets his notebook._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Well, it's a start, I suppose.

 

**Ami Hatanaka:**

She really is a mystery, I hope she opens up a little more soon.

Honestly, I'd say she's more of a mystery than Shou or Kaoru.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. Thanks for the help, at any rate.

 

**Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh, anytime! I want to make an effort to get to know the others more, so I'm glad I was able to help.

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

The fuck are you doin' outside my room?

 

_Naughty Nick is standing in the hallway, a few feet away from the other two. Ami jumps and screams. Duncan on the other hand, just groans._

**Ami Hatanaka:**

EEEEKKK!!

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Socializing. Anyway, we're done here.

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Yeah, you fuckers better run! Fuckin' trying to disturb my peace.

 

_Duncan grabs Ami by the arm and begins leading the pair to the stairs._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

(I think right about now we ought to be _anywhere but here_.)

 

_As they pass by, Nick lets out one last remark._

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Don't forget to use protection, whore! 

 

_Duncan freezes for a moment. Ami her head and glares at Naughty Nick as for one brief moment, Duncan curls his hand into a fist before the two move on._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...It took me all my self-restraint to not punt that bastard straight into the wall then and there.

I need to figure out what makes that thing tick.

 

**Ami Hatanaka:**

Ugh, seriously... I felt like kicking it away.

 

_Duncan, Ami, and Ayatsu don't really feel much like anything changed today...But, Duncan and Ami feel like they grew a little closer today._

_No one grew closer to Nick._

_Only a few moments after Duncan and Ami left, Tenka opens the door slightly to look in on all the racket, and notices Nick still out in the hallway.  
_

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Ah..

 

_She pushes the door open a little more and walks on out and over to Nick._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

So uh.. how's life?

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

The fuck?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

..You. You're sentient now, right?

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Yep.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Neat.. 

Do anything fun yet? I'd imagine some freedom must feel nice..

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

This a fuckin' interview?

I threw some shit around in the kitchen.

And walked.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Well, no.. I just wanna get to know everyone here a little better, and I haven't gotten a chance with you yet..

...

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

..Monokuma talk to you much before he set you loose?

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Wouldn't you like to know? You want some insider tips on how to beat the fuckin' killing game, huh? Is that your angle?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Eh.. I think I'll pass..

... Uhh.. did you and Ayatsu have plans for when you get out of here? It seems like something that'd be on your mind.

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

I wouldn't exactly be able to fuckin' tell you that, now would I?

As you said, I'm only sentient _now._

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

O-oh, that's true..

.. Alright, I guess that's it. Sorry for bugging you...

 

_Tenka quietly continues down the hall._

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Well al-fuckin-right then.

 

_Nick and Tenka feel like they grew a little closer...maybe?_

_..._

_Some time later at the pool, Rufus is hanging out on the poolside just kind of... looking at the water._

_Suddenly, Enrique skates on into the pool area to see if there are any people around._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Rev up those fryers... Oh hey another person.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Hiya there, what's good mate?

Also what about fryers, this is no kitchen you drongo.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Hey there... Roofis right? Don't worry about it. It's just a thing I do.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

It's Rufus, R-U-F-U-S.

Also, a thing you do? Could you be a cook by any chance?

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Well I know how too but it isn't my talent.

I'm the-

 

_Enrique hits a button on his soundboard which starts up some sick beats._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

ULTIMATE

_*He spins around in place.*_

DJ!

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

A DJ? Thought you were an iceskater or somethin'

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Well I mean I did peruse the freezer yesterday but I don't think I've ever ice skated in my life.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Heck, you should give it a try, with that outfit of yours you would fit it. Dunno how it works only see it on TV. No winter on Australia, mate.

 

_Touketsu opens up the door on the other end of the room before walking in.  
_

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Oh, hello there.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Yo, teach. What brings you here.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

G'day, mate! What's good?

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

How good are your eyes, mister? I wouldn't say I look anything like a teacher.

_*He sits down on a nearby bench.*_

And not much, just heard conversation and went to check it out.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Now that you mention it. Have you ever ice skated, teach?

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

I don't work with ice, I work with snow. All of my experience comes from snowboarding.

Being truthful, I'd probably be really bad at ice skating. Different form and all.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

You could be good at surfing! With all that board experience and all.

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

...I don't know about that, but it's a thought that hadn't crossed my mind before. I guess the dynamics are similar enough, just less focus on gravity and more on other forces.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

I don't know about that complicated stuff. I just know that it lets you be near the sea so that's enough for me to enjoy!

 

_Kyota peeks her head in briefly before actually entering in full, with a usual bright smile._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

He _lloooo-_ ... Everyone.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Oh hey another weirdo!

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Aren't we all weirdos in our own way?

 

_Kyota makes her way over to the bench and sits on the side opposite Touketsu._

**Rufus Zerner:**

So yall here to watch not to swim? L-A-M-E.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I can't swim with my soundboard on me. I doubt I can ask the bear for a replacement.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

What about you, snowguy?

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Well, I suppose I could give it a go. I haven't done much searching, where should I go for swimsuits?

 

_Monokuma just kinda...makes his way through the door._

**Monokuma:**

Did I hear an actual question about the mansion?

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Yeah. Can I get a replacement soundboard if I break mine.

 

**Monokuma:**

Nope.

Alright, so!

_*He makes his way towards Touketsu.*_

You're looking for swimsuits so you can play in POOL?

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

...Well, I guess so, yeah.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

That does sound pretty nice...

 

**Monokuma:**

Just go in the changing room, silly! All of the lockers _should_ be stocked with swimsuits for you all.

I know what you're thinking.

"Why would this bear[I'm not a bear, by the way.] give us swimsuits if he wants us to kill each other?"

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

It's so we can drown each other in the right clothing!

 

**Monokuma:**

No, but I like your enthusiasm!

 

_Kyota chuckles to herself. Touketsu simply turns his head towards Kyota with a firm expression._

**Rufus Zerner:**

THAT'S NOT THE KIND OF ENTHUSIASM I WANT!

 

**Monokuma:**

I may want to relish in your despair, but I'm well known as a good host!

What good is a pool without swimsuits, after all?

That's...about it, I guess! Seeya!

 

_Monokuma just kinda leaves through the other door._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

At this point, I'm willing to just say anything to make him happy. It's pointless getting on his bad side.

I got him to change one of the rules on the pretense that it would help the killing game. What a joke.

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Appeasement isn't the best plan of action either. Give a mouse a cookie, he'll ask for a rolling pin.

Anyways, lemme go see what he was rambling about.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Sure, I'll bite.

 

_Touketsu slowly gets up and walks out the door to go across the hall to the Men's Changing Room. Kyota follows...except to the Women's Changing Room._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

If the lockers can hold my soundboard I guess I can jump in.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Nice going, cooking DJ guy!

 

_Enrique heads towards the changing room._

_After a little bit of time, Touketsu walks back into the room, adorned in some swimshorts and a swim cap. The goggles remain._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Alright, now to..

_*He walks closer toward the edge of the pool, tapping his toe on the surface.*_

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Oh come on, mate, the water is peeeerfect!

 

_Kyota enters, wearing an overly modest swimsuit. She seems to have left her hat in the changing room as well._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

If yer afraid of gettin' wet gramps, get away from the pool!

 

_She jumps in with no hesitation and surfaces a few moments later, adjusting her hair in between strokes._

**Rufus Zerner:**

That's the kind of enthusiasm I like!

Too bad for snowguy, he all wet now!

 

_Taking a deep breath, Touketsu walks forward, planking out on the surface of the water and sinking a little after the initial splash._

**Rufus Zerner:**

Cmon snowguy, water is like snow but liquid, it's not much of a difference, no?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... I'd say that's... pretty different.

 

_Touketsu continues to sink further down, almost like a rock._

**Rufus Zerner:**

U-Um snowguy, you aight?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Uhhh....

 

_Rufus swims quickly to Touketsu and pulls him up. Touketsu takes another deep breath in, flailing out of Rufus's arms and grappling onto the edge nearby._

**Rufus Zerner:**

Mate, you aight??

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... I didn't mean that as a _challenge_ , dude!

Are you okay?

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Ha... d-damn, not... not quite.

Wasn't really sure how to approach that.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

You know how to swim... right?

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

...No. That was my first time.

Well, willingly anyways...

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Wow. I'm not sure what I should be impressed at... that it was your first time, or that you didn't drown because of it.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

No need to be rude on snowguy!

 

_Touketsu lets out a "humph" and pulls himself out, walking back over to the bench._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't realize.

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Thanks for pulling me out before I blacked out, though. ...That's also a first.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Ya welcome!

Hope this doesn't make you not want to swim again.

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

I'll just need to find some other approach. It's fine.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

If you ever need help, I'll be glad to assist, mate. After all, swimming is all about fun!

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

_Phew... phew..._ I'm gonna... go ahead and move over. The other side seems less deep.

_*She does so, moving towards the shallow end for a rest. She doesn't seem to be in terrible physical shape, but she definitely hadn't done a whole lot of swimming.*_

Hoo... Hey Touketsu, I can stand on the bottom over here.

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

... Gimme a little bit first.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Uh... by the way, where did the cooking DJ guy go?

 

_As if on cue, Enrique swings the pool doors wide open._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I'M BACK, BABY!

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

It's him! The man, the myth, the legend!!

The man who shoulda said "boom, baby!" when he entered the room!!

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Crap you're right.

One sec.

 

_Enrique leaves the room and quietly closes the door._

**Rufus Zerner:**

Don't tell me you are gonna leave and enter ag-

HE TOTALLY IS GOING TO!

 

_Enrique swings the pool doors wide open...again._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

BOOM BABY!

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Ha haa! _Perfect!_

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

What a madman!

 

_Touketsu sighs and hangs his head, a few moments later he chuckles a little, pulling his head back up._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

You all are too much.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

What'd I miss? You're not swimming with them, teach? **  
**

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

He tried...

I don't wanna say it in a way that's... less than dignifying but Rufus had to help him.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Well he should try again. He won't get used to it moping around. You have to believe in yourself.

 

_Touketsu stands up, stretching a bit as he walks over to the very south end of the pool._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Alright, fine, fine.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

I believe in you, snowguy!

 

_Touketsu starts to move his foot over as if he's about to attempt the same thing, but pulls it back at the last second in thought. He pauses for a moment before he crouches down, sitting on the edge now and brings his legs into the water where he can better lower himself in and stand on the bottom of the pool. He slowly wades around the pool's floor, getting used to the water._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

There you go, big guy! It's not that bad.

Let me join you guys.

 

_With a running start, Enrique cannonballs into the pool. He sinks for a few moments before resurfacing._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Wow this pool IS pretty deep..

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

So how do you like water?

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

It's... weird.

Snow's wet, but it's a different type of wet.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Have you ever been buried in the snow?

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

..........

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Like... I'm legitimately curious.

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

...Ask that again some other time, please. I'm... not in the mood right now.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

That's alright. I understand.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I feel like asking that is like asking, "Hey have you ever drowned?".

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Hmm. Again, I never thought of it like that.

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

...

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

What?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I'm sorry.

I'm like _really_ sorry!

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

It's ok snowguy, I'm sure you will learn how to swim someday!

 

_Touketsu sighs and tries laying back, flailing a bit before adjusting so that he's actually laying his back against wall instead of against water._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Don't stress yourself out. It's alright.

Just not good at particularly many things. Snowboarding's pretty much my only standout. And... nowhere to practice that here. So I'm a mountain goat in the fields.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

That's a shame, I would really like to watch you do some snowboarding, sounds hella cool!

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Well there is a freezer in this place. I doubt it's be big enough for that though.

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

...We'll see. I'm sure this won't last for as long as the bear would like us to think.

 

_Kyota thinks for a moment before swimming between the short sides of the pool several times. After a little while she stops to catch her breath._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... I don't like this situation, honestly.

Like don't get me wrong, I think you're all fantastic. It's awesome to be in a place with people who are the _absolutely best_ in the world at what they do!

.....But then...

* _Her smile fades as she looks up at the ceiling and leans back.*_

Even I can't think of a good way out. Shou's plan will likely be a bust...

Well... I made this depressing. I'm gonna go play some games 'r somethin'. Thanks for the invitation, Rufus! See you guys later! Take care.

 

_Kyota pulls herself out of the pool, grabs a towel from the shelves and makes her way to the changing rooms._

**Rufus Zerner:**

Later, hope you can join me some other time!

Errr- What was your name again?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Kyota. Kyota Maishiro. You don't have to bother with my last name though.

_*She turns around, and gives a bright smile and thumbs up before leaving the room.*_

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Later!

Well, it's been nice to share some pool time with ya! I am gonna take a break.

_*Rufus climbs out of the pool and grabs a towel.*_

Will be seein' yall!

Snowguy if you ever need help with swimming, feel free to ask!

 

_And with that, Rufus leaves the Pool and it's not long before they all go their respective ways..._

_Touketsu and the Water feel like they grew a little closer today._

_..._

  _A little time has passed and Kamiko is sitting in the game room, quietly playing Kingdom Hearts. While she's trying to use it as a distraction from anything else, it's still clear she's only paying half attention to the game itself. Tenka is on the opposite end of the couch, watching her play with a fair bit of interest and... also confusion.  
_

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I... don't get it. It defines darkness and hearts on conceptual levels, but never operationally defines them.

 

_Kamiko shrugs a little, not taking her eyes off the screen._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'm running around with Donald Duck...I don't know if we're _supposed_ to get it...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Uhh.. I mean, I guess..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Thanks for...sitting back, I guess? ...Idunno, it's...it's nice to play solo sometimes.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh.. yeah. I don't play many video games anyways, so I wouldn't quite know what to do..

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Honestly it's not that complicated. You press buttons and stuff happens.

 

_Tenka jumps a little, turning to face Kyota who is standing behind the couch. Kamiko on the other hand nearly falls out of her seat._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Wh-where- When?

 

_Kyota is leaning on the back of the couch wearing her usual attire. Her hair stills seems to be a bit wet._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Hello~o cuties!

I wandered in a little bit ago. The door's kinda quiet. Sorry if I spooked ya, heheh.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...N-no it's fine.  

I almost thought you learned...Monokuma's...a-appearing...thing?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Hmmm...

_*She thinks for a moment and shrugs casually.*_

Nahhh. I'm a bit too big for that.

_*She suddenly whispers.*_

_Are you sure it's safe to be mentioning it so casually like that?_

 

_Kamiko starts to nervously twirl the end of her scarf with her index finger._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Wh-What do you-? Would that- Waitwaitwait, What do you mean by that?

 

_Kyota eyes the ceiling... or well... attempts to._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I-I mean, yeah but...I didn't say anything bad? Did I?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Not really. I'm just worried you might need a Xanax next time he shows up or something...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I-I appreciate it but...it's just surprising. ...Very, very surprising.

_*She sighs.*_

...I guess it's something I'll get used to...eventually. I mean, if he can just show up anytime and any...where...

...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I suppose it's possible that with how quiet the door is, he might've gotten while we were talking about him..

 

_Kamiko pauses the game and gets up from the couch._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I think uhh...m-maybe if we want to get our, uhh, get our minds off of things we shouldn't play games all day and- and maybe gooo to the pool? ...Together.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Ah. I just got out of the pool, actually.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...O-oh. But, uhh, you still can...

_*Kamiko continues fiddling with her scarf for a moment before turning towards Kyota and whispering.*_

_P-please...?_

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...I really don't like getting wet, but I wouldn't mind tagging along..

 

_Kyota shrugs again._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Sure, I wouldn't mind.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-thank you! ...So, to the changing room it is...?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Unless you wanna ruin your wardrobe.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Y-yeah. Let's...go.

 

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

 

_The three make their way outside of the changing rooms where they stop for a moment._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

..You.. go ahead. I'll wait for you two to finish..

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Alright!

 

_Kamiko doesn't say anything as she enters the changing room. As soon as she's inside she sits down on the bench and sighs. Kyota follows shortly behind._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I uhh...k-kinda lied when I said I wanted to go swimming...S-sorry...

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

_Woooooooow_ Kamiko! I cannot _believe_ what I am hearing coming out of your mouth right now.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I-I mean- ...I just wanted to...t-test a theory?

_*Her eyes quickly dart around the room.*_

There are no cameras...B-but does that mean he...can't hear us?

...Now that we're here, I'm n-not entirely sure how to _test_ it.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Oh? I think that one's pretty easy.  

_*She places her hands by her mouth as if calling out to someone.*_

Hey Monokuma! I got a question!

* _Her voice wasn't actually a yell, more like a loud talking. Probably couldn't even be heard in the hall to be honest.*_

 

_Wait, could that be...?_

_Is it really...?_

_Nothing!_

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Is it really...? Is it...safe?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I'm not convinced it's safe yet...

 

_Kyota begins opening locks and checking around. But nothing is found, outside of a whole bunch of swimsuits in varying designs for all the women in the house.  
_

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I uhh...let me t-try...?

_*Kamiko stands up and attempts to look incredibly confident...though she's not doing a very good job at it.*_

B-boy, oh...boy! I could really...uhh, really go for a m-murder right about n-now! If anyone s-someone could give me some...some tips on...how to do...that...Y-yeah!

 

_Kyota can't help but giggle... But wait!_

_Holy crap, who's that at the door?!_

_It's no one!_

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...S-so, it's good? He can't hear us without the cameras?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I guess bad news bear can't hear us in here either... I'd call it a hunch, but it's a good one to have.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-then it's settled! If we ever need to say something important without Monokuma hearing, then we can just use the ch-changing rooms!

_*She looks the most excited she has been since arriving at the mansion.*_

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

We can't exactly assume what he won't hear, so we still need to be careful. Even if he _couldn't_ see in here, we couldn't hide anything in here either because we wouldn't be able to get it in here.

Still... this is an important tool.

Thank you, Kamiko! I knew I made the right choice!

_*Kyota gives a bright smile and a thumbs up.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-oh, no problem...?

...

...I guess we shouldn't keep Tenka waiting though...Unless you actually _did_ want to go swimming again, but I-I'm all good.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Me too, honestly. I don't do that much swimming so what little I did do tired me out. Let's go!

 

_The two leave the changing room and find Tenka waiting in the hallway._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Hey Tenka! We decided not to go swimming, after all.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

O-oh. I see.. At least I won't dampen the mood or anything then.. 

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Aww c'mon! You weren't even gonna get wet! How would _you_ dampen the mood?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...I didn't mean like that...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...So I guess we can h-head back to the game room? One of you guys can take a turn at the controller...maybe?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Sounds good to me..

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Eh. I'd be fine with watching you, honestly.

 

_The three head back to the play room and sit back down on the couch. As no one else is interested, Kamiko picks up the controller and continues playing the game._

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I _think_ this next boss isn't that bad...?

 

**Monokuma:**

I always had trouble with it, myself.

 

_Out of all places to appear, Monokuma is right under Kamiko._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

_MMMMMM_

_*Kamiko jumps up from the couch and climbs over the other side.*_

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I knew that door would be too quiet..

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

What an inconvenient place to uhh... appear.

 

**Monokuma:**

So!

Outside of having way too much fun messing with you guys, I do actually have a question for _you_!

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Sure, what's up? 

 

**Monokuma:**

I noticed you two spent an awfully long time in the changing room to not actually do any changing.

You're not...y'know...

In lesbian with each other or anything, are you?

 

_Kyota almost flips over, honestly surprised at the question. Tenka looks between the two of them very rapidly._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

A-are you ser- What-what- what? N-no!

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I-

_woooo_

Didn't predict that question.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

We just decided...decided to not go swimming...

 

**Monokuma:**

_Uh-huh._

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Trust me, it's nothing you don't already know.

 

**Monokuma:**

Well, just because I ship you two, doesn't make it canon, you know!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

You-you don't- you can't do that! That's re-really weird, and-and _why_?

 

**Monokuma:**

Upupupu!

Well, whatever. I'm not convinced you two aren't two peas in a very saucy pod. It's a good thing both of you will get to leave if you kill someone, hmm?

Upupupu...

Seeya!

 

_Monokuma jumps through the door. As soon as he's gone Kyota lets out a huff. Kamiko just sits on the floor, her head very quickly retreating into her scarf. She's trying very hard to form a sentence using the words "Just didn't go swimming" but it isn't working out very well._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Just as invasive as usual..

_*Tenka gets up off the couch to dig through the game boxes.*_

...You two alright? I'd imagine him prodding you like that didn't feel too good, regardless of what's happening...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

N-nothing is happening!

_*She takes a deep breath.*_

B-but I'm fine...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Alright, just double checking..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

If-if you want...you can take over...I don't know if I'd play as well right now...

 

_Tenka finishes rummaging through the last box and looks dissatisfied, returning to the couch. Kyota attempts to help Kamiko up. She accepts the help and slowly heads back towards the couch._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

U-uhh.. sure thing.

 

_Tenka shifts over and picks up the controller, playing extremely sloppily but playing nonetheless. Kyota just leans on the couch again._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

There're so many questions I want answered... Things like... why is it so comfortable here when we're supposed to want to leave?

If we were in a jail... things would be different.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...It's the one thing I won't c-complain about..

 

_Kyota and Kamiko feel like they grew a little closer today._

_..._

_Hours pass and it is now evening. Emiko is lying down on the play room's sofa, strumming a calm and rather suspenseful melody on the very expensive guitar she found yesterday. She looks like she's in deep thought... though admittedly it's a bit hard to tell under that mask. She continues playing until Sasaki slowly opens the door to the play room._

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Looks like the room is empty.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Hey, what am I, chopped liver?

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Eek! Someone is here?!

How rude, give me your name and I shall give you mine...

 

**Emiko Page:**

You know we were all fucking introduced just yesterday, right?

_*Emiko briefly interrupts her playing and points aggressively at Sasaki.*_

I am the Iron Queen, the best motherfucking guitarist in the world!

...but Emiko's also fine.

_*She resumes her melody.*_

What are you supposed to be anyway? Some kinda actress or somethin'?

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Me? I am Sasaki and Tessenjutsu user!

Before you ask, Tessenjutsu is a martial art that uses war fans.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Bullshit. That's the dumbest idea for a martial art I've her heard of.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Well aren't you rude, maybe I should give you a demonstration?

_*She pauses for a moment before sighing.*_

It would be worthless to use my skills against an useless musician, and here I thought you were a menreiki or something.

 

_Emiko is briefly agitated by being called useless, but her anger is quickly replaced with confusion._

**Emiko Page:**

I never really paid attention to my japanese classes. What the fuck is a "man-reeki"?

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

It's just a youkai that wears masks, and since you are using one... hopefully, you can make the connection yourself.

 

**Emiko Page:**

So you think I'm a demon?

I guess I'll take it as some sort of roundabout compliment.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

I am glad.

So you said you are a musician, what kind of music you play?

You said Iron Queen, could you be a cheap version of Iron Maiden or something?

 

_Emiko is glaring daggers at Sasaki._

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Oh don't look at me like that, it's a mistake anyone could make.

_*She smiles.*_

So are you gonna answer the question or are you gonna get your head wrapped around a silly joke~

 

_Emiko stares for a few extra seconds, then calms down just ever so slightly._

**Emiko Page:**

...I'll admit I was inspired by their legacy. It was not meant as a ripoff as much as a tribute.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Ah, that's nice, so you play heavy metal...

I used to play an instrument too, a koto!

 

**Emiko Page:**

Is that that fucking weak-ass string instrument knock-off you gooks like so much? Where's the power? Where's the fucking noise?

Any instrument that doesn't threaten to blow out someone's eardrums isn't worth the time in my opinion.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Really? Is it all about the loud noises? I feel the sound it makes it's sublime.

Also if you gonna insult me like that, I am Japanese, just saying...

 

_Kamiko slowly opens up the door to the play room and looks inside._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-oh! Hello! ...I didn't realize there were other people here already...

 

**Emiko Page:**

Hey, we're having a casual, friendly session of insulting the fuck outta each other. Wanna join in?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...N-not entirely?

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Good evening, miss.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I just...uhh, I'm pretty sure I dropped my handbook earlier today...

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Oh need help looking for it?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

N-no...really, it should just be...

_*Kamiko walks around to the other side of the couch and finds it between two of the cushions.*_

...Yeah, that seems right.

 

**Emiko Page:**

You sure? Just saying, you seem like you could use some good old-fashioned venting.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Please, don't encourage people to insult each other...

Also Kamiko-san, you should probably be careful with that. That youkai bear might haunt you if you lose that.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I-I think he already does...

 

**Emiko Page:**

Hey now, just because I yell slurs at people ain't neccessarily mean that I hate them. It's just banter.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Ah yeah, guess that's something you heavy metal guys do 

 

_Emiko shrugs._

**Emiko Page:**

Just something I do.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Also Kamiko-san if you ever need some youkai extermination, I know a red and white shrine maiden that might get the job done.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...T-thanks?

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Don't worry about it!

 

_Emiko stops playing on her guitar, sets it aside, and sits up on the couch._

**Emiko Page:**

So. That murderbear is getting you down, is that it?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's hard _not_ to be a little down about...this whole thing.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Yeah, to be stuck in this mansion and being forced to kill each other, cannot help but feel a bit down...

 

**Emiko Page:**

True, this entire situation is fucking bullshit. Can't wait until someone figures out a way to get the hell outta here.

But from the look on your face it seems like he's bothering you directly on a more personal level. Like, seriously, you look like fucking hell.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I uhh, wouldn't be sur-surprised if he was...

But no, it's not a big- a big deal...We're all stuck in this...in this mess, so I'm not any worse off than anyone else...

...Are..you guys doing alright? You said you were just insulting each other before I arrived...?

 

**Emiko Page:**

This shit is fucking surreal, but I'm coping the best I can. I was just in here by myself thinking until miss ninja over there waltzed in.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Maybe you should've said something, or at least look at the door when it was opening.

Also we weren't insulting each other, Emiko-chan and I were having a nice conversation.

 

**Emiko Page:**

You called me a ripoff.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Well maybe you should be more original with your names.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Maybe you should spend some time trying to not look like you came straight out some shitty visual novel.

_*She leans back on the couch.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...H-hey, let's try to- try to tone it down a little...?

Monokuma...Doesn't he want us to- to fight?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Fighting? Girl, if I was trying to fight any of you, you'd damn well fucking know it.

And you, Sassy! Don't tell me you ain't enjoying this.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

What can I say, it is quite entertaining.

(Sassy... heh, has a nice ring to it...)

 

**Emiko Page:**

See? She gets it.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I-if you say so?

(I still wish it didn't sound as _rude_...)

 

**Emiko Page:**

Don't believe what people tell you when they say anger isn't good for you. Getting angry is fun. Getting angry makes you feel alive.

And getting angry over stupid shit is even better!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

**Emiko Page:**

You should try it out next time that stuffed toy tries to jump on you.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I somehow don't think that- that yelling at him would accomplish anything.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Get mad! Get fucking pissed! Take every fucking load that's weighing you down and get it off your chest! Call him a motherfucker!

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Who knows, it might help you feel a bit better...

You won't know til you try.

 

**Emiko Page:**

At the very least, it'll make you feel better. I'm just saying. You don't have to put up with that thing's shit.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

It seems like you are rather reserved, you should try to be more open and vocal about what you feel.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...A-am I? I mean...it's not really _important_ most of the time.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

You look like it a least, it would do you good to let that out sometime. Dunno if you should do it while saying a swear for each word but at least vent out a bit.

 

_Kyota enters the play room, looking very confused._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

What on _earth_ is going on in here?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Hey there glass-eye, we're talking anger management.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I mean...we're really _not_...

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

_Who's_ anger management?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Mine. Yours. Those two nerds'. Everyone's, really.

 

_Kyota shrugs._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Good enough for me.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

So, uhh...you just want me to...yell more?

...

That _still_ doesn't sound very...helpful.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Pretty much. Maybe it's not somethin' you're comfortable with, but bottling up all that frustration ain't good for you either.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I find exercise helps.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Indeed, it is a way make your mind feel at peace, plus it helps you get stronger.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I'll uhh...keep it in mind?

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

It's also very fun when you do it with friends!

 

**Emiko Page:**

Ain't that the truth.

 

_The two high five._

**Ding Dong**

**Bing Bong**

_The monitors light up._

**Monokuma:**

It is now 10PM! That means it's officially Nighttime! The Dining Hall and Kitchen are now closed.

Make sure to get plenty of rest; tomorrow's another big day in your new killing game life!

_Sleeeeep tiiight_ , sweet dreams of murder!

_click._

_Emiko makes a big gesture of flipping off the monitor._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Nice!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...It's hard to believe it's already been a day.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Time flies when you're having fun, eh?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

..."Fun".

 

**Emiko Page:**

For some very varying definitions of 'fun'.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

_I'm_ having fun. I get to see a whole bunch of people who are really good at something try to get along.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Indeed! Gotta have as much fun as you can.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I mean... even I still don't feel _safe_ here...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I guess. I just can't...can't get rid of this feeling of- of dread in my stomach.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Did you eat something bad?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Yeah, I get what you're talking about.

Still, I figure the best thing to do is not let that dread consume you, if you get what I mean. That's what the venting's for.

 

_Kamiko sits down on the couch._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...S-so do you just yell at a wall until...until you're done I guess?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Don't knock it until you've tried it.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Different people, different means I guess. I prefer setting small goals, personally.

 

_Billie slowly opens the door and goes inside the room._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Huh? What's going on here?

Hi everyone!

 

_Billie begins to wave his arms cheerfully as Kyota waves back._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Hey Billie!

 

**Emiko Page:**

Hey there, kid.

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Wow! It's a ninja!

_*He stares at Sasaki with an amazed expression before running up to her.*_

Oooohh!

 

**Emiko Page:**

No, seriously, she isn't even a real ninja!

She hits people with fans.

_Fucking fans._

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Ami has lots of fans!

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Not that kind of fans...

 

**Emiko Page:**

Hey, that'd be actually fucking impressive though. Just hit a fucker with another fucker.

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Yeah! Throw fuckers at fuckers!

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Such a bad influence, Emiko-chan...

 

**Emiko Page:**

I've been branded Not Safe For Children in at least twelve different countries.

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Well, that just means I'm not just any kid then!

Hehe ~

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

My eldest brother used to do that...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

_Throw_ someone at s-someone?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Not really _throw_ but yeah.

He only did it once or twice though. It's pretty impractical.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Wait-wait, why was your brother hitting people with...people?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

First one was for show, the second was because they wouldn't shut up. I don't remember the third time...

I can't tell if he used _me_ or if that's the memory loss talkin'

_*She forces a chuckle.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Your brother sounds very...very intense.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

He's definitely the most ridiculous member of my family.

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Hey Sasaki, if you're a ninja, then can you beat me in a race?

Pleeease! Let's race!

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Err-- I am not a ninja...

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

You should agree to race him!

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

OH?!

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

You should do it! You're trained and you're taller than him. I wanna see if he can beat you!

 

**Emiko Page:**

What's the matter, weeb? Afraid ya gonna lose to a kid?

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Fine, fine.

 

_The group all leaves the room for the hallway, Billie gleaming with excitement._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Yaaay!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Are they just running...in the hallway?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Of course! Where else would they run?

Just from here to the end of the hall.

 

_The two get ready and..._

_Go!_

_As soon as the race began, Billie took off immediately! He sped down the hall so quickly, that if you had blinked, you probably could have seen him. He's fast, but he's no Flash, you know. And within seconds, Billie had reached the end of the East Hall.  
_

 

**Emiko Page:**

Holy shit.

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Yeaaaah! I won!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...So uhh...I guess that's where the title comes from.

 

_Kyota begins to applaud as Billie jumps up and down, cheering himself._

**Sasaki Fukui:**

To think a kid like you would be so fast!

 

**Emiko Page:**

Okay, I would be making fun of you for losing to a kid, but I think I'll skip on that because what the fuck.

_His legs are so fucking tiny, how is he so fast?_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I guess it's just n-natural talent...

 

**Emiko Page:**

He can't have gotten that fast just by running from loa-

Uh...

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

You lost the bet, Sasaki! Now you have to teach me your fan-vs-fan fighting techniques!

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

WHAT? This was never agreed!

Heck it was never suggested!

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

C'mooon! Pleeaseeee!

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

If you _really_ want I could give you a first hand experience... no guarantees of you staying alive though...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-wait!

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Anything that doesn't kill you, makes you stronger!

I showed off my talent, so I'll let you show off yours!

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

My, aren't you quite a spunky kid?

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Yeah! I've been a little down lately... especially with that scary clown out.. but I can't let that stop me! I gotta learn to defend myself, Miss Sasaki! So don't hold back!

 

_Emiko stretches._

**Emiko Page:**

Well, it's been fun, but it's getting kinda late. Think I'm probably gonna hit the sack.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Well then, see you tomorrow, Emiko-chan!

 

_Emiko heads in the direction of the Foyer, but stops for one last moment._

**Emiko Page:**

Before I leave, just to make something clear.

If any of you ever take offense from anything I say, don't. I don't do it because I think bad of you or anythin' like that. It's just how I am. And similarly, don't feel like you need to pull any punches around me. I'm tough stuff, and more than capable of handling some harsh words.

Oh, and uh... thanks. Truth to be told, I was feeling a bit on edge until you all came down. This was fun, we ought to do it again sometime after we get outta here.

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

That's right, Emiko!

_*He takes a deep breath.*_

.. Fuck the haters!

 

**Emiko Page:**

That's the right attitude kid! I'm starting to like you more and more.

Anyway, good night, you sorry fucking bunch of misfits.

 

_And with that, Emiko takes her leave._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

What a gal.

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Oh! That's right!

Have any of you girls seen Lucian around?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

He's been following the burgler around, if I recall.

I kinda made it my job to stalk everyone, hah hah!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I guess it's nice to have someone...uhh, keep him in check.

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Huh? A burger? So that means he's in the kitchen right?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

N... no... they'd been looking around for...

You know what? Sure. Try the kitchen.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Isn't it closed?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

_He's not supposed to know that_.

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Closed? Isn't it day time?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Billie... there was announcement stating it's night time.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Unbelievable.

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

There was? I thought he was trying to force me into curfew!

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Night time is from 10 PM to 7 AM. During this time the kitchen and dining room are closed.

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Hmm.. I always checked by looking outside, but there's no open windows or anything..

 

_Kyota shrugs._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I guess I can't fault you on that one.

... Anyway. I'm kinda bushed. I'm gonna head to bed.

 

_Billie yawns._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

All that running made me exhausted!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...That sounds like a good idea to me.

G'night everyone.

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Good night, Komika!

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Yeah, seems like a good time for some rest. I'll be heading to bed.

 

_And so, everyone went to their rooms to sleep through the night._

_..._

* * *

 

**Long John Jones Theater!  
**

 

**long john jones:**

hey guys

long john jones here

you know

i realized recently that kids all around the world aren't getting the respect they deserve

they've been denied the rights adults have been getting for hundreds of years. i just don't think that's okay.

wouldn't it be much better if kids could run for president

little bobby for president.

that's the end of this theater

thanks for watching, remember to buy the merchandise and tune in next episode

seeya

 

_long john jones waves at the camera as it fades to black..._


	7. Chapter 1: Daily Life (Part 4)

**Ding Dong  
**

**Bing Bong**

**Monokuma:**

Gooood morning, you bastards! It is now 7 AM, and nighttime is officially over! Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!

 

_click._

_As another day begins, Ami enters the Dining Hall. However, it doesn't really seem anyone else has made it down there as of yet. She stops for a moment before taking a seat at the table._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Early bird catches the worm, I guess.

 

_As if on cue, Lucian enters the Dining Hall._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh! Speaking of birds..

_*She smiles and waves gently towards Lucian.*_

Hello.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... ...

 

_Lucian waves meekly before shuffling over to the kitchen._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hm... I guess he had a rough night, or something.

 

_In order to pass some time, Ami removes a hairbrush she was carrying on her and begins fixing up her hair for a little. A few moments later, Kamiko enters the Dining Hall. She rubs her eyes as she seats down at the table._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... G'morning.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Good morning, Kamiko!

_*She lets out a small, warm giggle.*_

Did you sleep well? It's very important.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Well enough, I guess?

_*She's about to say something else before she yawns loudly instead.*_

...Or not?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh, was something keeping you up?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Just...everything in general.

The night before I...I wasn't convinced everything was real, so I just fell asleep like it was nothing...I uhh, wasn't so lucky last night.

_*She sighs.*_

B-but don't worry about it. I'll be fine...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah...

It's all really surreal, right? It's like.. something you'd see on TV or something.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Right.

How about you? Did...you sleep alright?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hmm, I guess I have been sleeping a little better.

... I don't know if that's a good thing, in this situation.

 

_Lucian suddenly bursts through the kitchen door, toting a tray similar to the day before. Except this time it's got several individual bowls containing baked eggs with tomato sauce. It appears he's learned his lesson from yesterday and didn't make _nearly_ as much. Maybe enough to serve 3-4 people?_

**Lucian Vincente:**

_Mortals!_ The kitchen has... food! ...Again!!

_*He shuffles over and places the tray down on the center of the table.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-oh, thanks!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Wooow! It looks great!

You made all this?

 

_Lucian nods._

**Lucian Vincente:**

My greatness cannot cook for _every_ mortal in this accursed mansion.

_*He murmurs something under his breath before he raises a hand, as if he was presenting his life's work.*_

Feel free to reap of the spoils! ... My greatness... needs... uhh...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'm impressed you can cook this much so easily... Who knew that a Luchador could also make a good chef...?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well... maybe the Ultimate Luchador is like an act, and he's really the Ultimate Chef!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Uuuuuhhh... I'm not err... _that_ good.

_'tis mere pittance!_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I mean, for what we have...it works.

_*She reaches for one of the bowls on the tray.*_

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

_Careful!_

 

_Spoilers: The very hot bowl is indeed, very hot. Upon touching it, Kamiko quickly recoils from the bowl, very clearly not realizing how hot it really was._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

I'm awake now.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Baked... eggs. They were cooked in the bowls. Use a towel, little lady.

 

_Ami lightly chuckles as Lucian grabs two towels off of the tray and hands one to each Ami and Kamiko._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Thank you.

Hey, Lucian... do you struggle to stay in the Luchador act sometimes?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Act? _My_ greatness could not be _achieved_ through mere acting!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'm uhh...gonna p-put this under cold water...T-thank you though.

 

_Kamiko gets up and heads over towards the kitchen, wrapping her hand in her scarf. As soon as she enters the kitchen and closes the door behind her, she's immediately greeted by..._

**Monokuma:**

Wow!

 

_Monokuma is standing by the kitchen sink... just kind of washing his hands? Immediately, Kamiko almost falls backwards onto the ground._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

TOO EARLY!

IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THIS!

 

**Monokuma:**

You sure surprised me!

I was just preparing some food for all of my beautiful houseguests, see?

 

_Monokuma points backwards towards the kitchen shelves._

_There's just bread._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...That's uhh...g-great?

 

_Lucian opens up the kitchen door._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Little miss... are you...?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

We heard you yell!

 

**Monokuma:**

Oh no! My surprise is ruined!

And here I was going to make you all some of my special Monokuma Munchies™ (patent pending)!

Geez, I try to do something nice for once, and it all gets ruined...

Oooh....

 

_Monokuma begins to vibrate._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Uhh, wh-what is...?

 

_Kamiko takes a few steps away from the amazing vibrating bear. All in all, he seems to be enjoying this disappointment entirely too much. From the doorway, Lucian growls._

**Monokuma:**

Huh? Growling?

That's not very birdlike...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Uhh.. don't you get the munchies from being really high or something?

Regardless, I don't think we can trust any garbage you make.

And you're _certainly_ not very bearlike, either.

 

**Monokuma:**

That's because I'm _not_ a bear.

I'm Monokuma!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

....

Okay.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...C-can I just...use the sink?

 

**Monokuma:**

Get your own sink, lady.

...I don't really feel like sticking around any longer, though.

Seeya!

 

_Monokuma somersaults to the south exit. As soon as she's sure he's gone, Ami sighs._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I should have- should have stayed in bed...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

It's alright, Kamiko. I have an idea.

Is there cold milk in the fridge?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... There's plenty of milk in the fridge.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Got it. Thanks.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

So, uh...

 

_At some point during the whole exchange, Touketsu had entered the room somewhere between Lucian and Ami. As Lucian moves out of Ami's way, he bumps right into Touketsu._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Ooof. _Ahem!_ Out of the way, mortal! You stand in the presence of _my_ greatness!!

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Ah, sorry, sorry.

 

_Lucian stands there awkwardly for a moment, blinking._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Not to worry, mortal. It was a paltry exchange. Nothing to concern yourself with!

 

_Lucian stomps back to his seat while Touketsu takes a seat nearby. In the kitchen, Ami opens the fridge and reaches for the milk. She then pours a generous amount in a small bowl and gently dips Kamiko's hand inside the milk in order to soothe her burn._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

There you go. The fat in the milk helps with the healing.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I uhh...thanks...S-sorry for the trouble...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

No problem. I learned about this from a tweet a fan sent me.

 

_And with that, the two of them return to the Dining Hall as well._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well, let's eat!

 

_Lucian looks at Touketsu, appearing to offer him one of the bowls._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Oh, thank you.

 

_Touketsu reaches for a bowl, but..._

**Lucian Vincente:**

_TOWEL!_

... Don't forget...

 

_Touketsu flinches back before grabbing a towel and taking a bowl. Lucian nods before using a towel to grab a different bowl. After all, it would be weird if everyone grabbed the same bowl._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

T-thanks.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Do we...do we have any clue what we're doing today? ...Like what to do in general?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Not that I know of.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...So I take it we still don't know how to...l-leave?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I _wish_ we could leave...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

My great eagle's eye must keep watch of any suspicious activity, for danger is at our midst.

... To you mortals, that means keeping watch on the one named Shou.

 

_Lucian takes a fork and pulls up a bite of his egg, lifting it into the darkness of opening in the beak of his mask. Like the breakfast taco the day before, it seems to disappear._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Is uhh, looking after Shou working out al-alright?

 

_Lucian points his fork triumphantly at Kamiko._

**Lucian Vincente:**

The _shifty_ one has made headway in his grand scheme!

... My greatness fears the worst.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Is h-headway a good thing or...?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Wait, don't tell me he's _still_ on that dumb bomb plan, is he?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

The overseer has given him... gasoline.

 

_Ami immediately facepalms before sighing._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

We're going to die.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-wai-wait? What? T-that can't be- that's not good at all!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

He won't listen to reason.

Even in the face of death, he does not falter.

_*Lucian "eats" another egg.*_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

He probably stole his own brain and put it in a jar if he's going this far.

Whatever... we should be fine as long as we don't get involved.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Still...there was just gas-gasoline lying around for him to take...?

That's...I guess I shouldn't be surprised...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

The treasure was concealed with emergency furnishings. Such a containment could have stored a generator!

 

_The kitchen door opens, revealing Billie who enters the Dining Hall._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Hi everyone!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Oh, g'morning...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hello, Billy.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Greetings, young mortal!

 

_Billie gasps very loudly and looks over at Lucian._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Lucian! I've been looking everywhere for you!

You.. you gotta help me!

_*He looks at Lucian with a very determined look.*_

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

That doesn't sound good.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Eh?

 

_Lucian destroys another fork-full of egg._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Speak, child!

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

I... I want to learn some of your Luchador moves to protect myself! Especially since... I think I might've made the scary puppet upset at me.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I t-think Nick is upset at _everyone_...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

The accursed effigy was brought upon this world by nine circles. Darkness ignites its very soul!

_*He drops the fork into the egg bowl.*_

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

H-Huh? Effeggnee? Circles?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Yeah, I don't trust that thing either. He's targeting everyone, but Billy _does_ seem the most vulnerable, being a kid and all...

 

_Lucian points down at Billie._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Child! No mortal hope to learn the powers of _my_ greatness and use them effectively!

...

You are but an infant! Your strength is like that of an _ant_ compared to... ...

Blast it! Even if I taught you how to defend yourself, it would take too long.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Hey! I'm 9 years old! Not an infant!

_*Billie pouts childishly in a childish way.*_

I'm a fast learner! Pleeaaaseeee!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Listen.

_*He places a hand on Billie's head.*_

You don't need to worry, mortal.

For I am here. I will protect you.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

......

Whooooa.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Trust me. This is one of those things you cannot do yourself. Not yet.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

.. I understand, Mr. Lucian.

Okay, I trust you then, just like how I trust my favorite superheroes!

_*He snickers and rubs underneath his nose with his index finger.*_

Alright! I'll give it my best too!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Good. Stay safe, mijo.

 

_Lucian briefly returns to his bowl before he looks over at Ami, and then Kamiko._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Which one of you mortals called my _greatness_ into question!?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I-I'm s-sorry?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

O-Oh...

You mean when I referred to it as an act?

 

_Ami chuckles nervously as Lucian begins pointing at her in a challenging manner._

**Lucian Vincente:**

You _dare_ challenge me again and you may find yourself en _chained!_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

S-Sorry! I didn't mean it in a bad way!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Only mortals _act_ with greatness! I _am_ greatness!

Do not forget that!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Understood...

My apologies. If you want, I can make it up by promoting you when we get out of here.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Your acceptance is plenty gratitude!

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Mr. Lucian! Is it okay if we can hang out sometime! I wanna play with someone in the Play Room!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Some other time, child. My greatness requires ... reflection time.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Okaaay! See you around!

 

_Feeling rejuvenated, Billie sprints out of the Dining Hall._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. I think I'm going to take a walk around the mansion.

Thank you very much for the food, Lucian!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

See you around...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

No worries, mortal!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I'll be sure to take pictures next time so the world can see your great cooking!

Anyways, see you all around.

 

_Ami gets up fro her seat and heads over to the kitchen to take care of her dishes. However, shortly after she enters, a very...distinct voice can be heard from the other room._

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Out of my way, bitch.

 

_Naughty Nick enters the Dining Hall from the kitchen and climbs up on the table._

__ **Naughty Nick:**

The fuck's goin' on here?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...B-breakfast.

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

At _7 AM?_

The _fuck_ kinda schedule are you on?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Yyyyes. Because my greatness and these mortals wish for sustenance after awakening.

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

Well.

I guess the early bird gets the worm, eh?

 

_Nick holds out a pose, waiting for a response._

**Lucian Vincente:**

_Heh._

Never heard that one before.

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

I may not be human, but I can still detect sarcasm, asshole.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Can we help you?

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

Fuck no. I'm just _so._

_Fuckin'_

_**Bored.** _

Figured I'd look around and see if any of you tards could entertain me.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Pro-probably not.

 

_Naughty Nick struts on over closer to the group's side of the table, standing on top of the breakfast tray._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Have you tried the uhh...the ball pit? You're...n-new to walking, so you can try that...?

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

You just want me to get stuck in there, don't you?

You're so mean to me!

_*He rubs his hands against his eyes and fakes a whine.*_

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Little lady, are you finished?

_*He nods to her bowl.*_

I'd like to put the dishes away.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Oh, uhh...yeah.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Nice. I'll be right back.

 

_Lucian places Kamiko's bowl onto the tray, picks up the tray -- with Nick on it -- and retreats to the kitchen._

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Wag-Hey!

_Hey!_

 

_In the kitchen, Lucian places the tray on a counter._

**Lucian Vincente:**

You complained less than I expected.

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

The _fuck_?!

I was _talking!_

 

 **Lucian Vincente:**  
  
The _great_ Lucian doesn't care. You've been needing a time out.

 

 _Lucian picks up Nick, opens the refrigerator, and places him inside._

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Th-

H-

There's not enough ROOM in here, you FUCKING C-

 

_And so, the door was closed on that conversation. Lucian places the remaining dishes in the sink, rinsing them off quickly before returning to the dining hall._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Uhh...?

You didn't- didn't uhh...

He's still... _alive_?

 

_Lucian shrugs._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Ohno.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

The effigy is detained in the fridge.

 

_Touketsu chokes down the last bit of egg, fumbling the bowl a bit before saving it and putting it down. After a moment, Kamiko sighs._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

He's...probably fine in there? ...I-I just don't want to be around when he-when he gets _out_.

 

_Lucian lets out a low laugh._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Beings of his... _nature_ tend to be rather hot headed.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Mm.

_*She gets up from her seat, removing her hand (that's now feeling at least a little better) from the bowl of milk.*_

I'm uhh...gonna head back upstairs for a bit...T-thanks for the food, Lucian.

 

_Lucian nods before straightening up, as if realizing something important._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... The effigy... is locked in a room with sharp utensils.

... Alone.

... ...Not my best plan.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I-I'm uhh, heading out. S-see you later...Good luck with...N-nick.

 

_Kamiko heads out of the room, a little faster than usual. Lucian waves before returning to the kitchen to free Nick from his "prison". In one motion, he opens up the fridge._

__ **Naughty Nick:**

I'M GONNA FUCKIN' KILL YOU!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Cool.

 

_Nick throws the closest thing to him at Lucian's face. It's an apple that harmlessly bounces off Lucian's beak. Lucian reaches into the fridge, gently picks up Nick, and walks him out of the kitchen._

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Where the fuck are you takin' me?!

I'm not a doll, you mongrel!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Go make some friends 'r somethin' will ya?

_*He puts Nick down on the floor.*_

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

Fuck!

_FUCK!_

_*He begins to angrily stomp around in circles.*_

I would fuckin' strangle you if you didn't have a mutant's fuckin' massive neck, you roid raging retard!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

My greatness realized that detaining you would only worsen your situation.

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

No fuckin' SHIT!

"Oh wow, putting Nick in a fridge might inconvenience him what A FUCKIN' **_CONCEPT!_** "

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

My sincerest apologies. I was concerned with the well-being of those present.

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

_I SEE THAT DOESN'T INCLUDE ME._

fffffffFUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!

_*He storms off towards the classroom.*_

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... A beast looms within the effigy. That is _three_ I must track.

... This can only end well.

 

_Lucian returns upstairs with... quite a bit on his mind, now._

_A whole bunch of people feel like they certainly had a conversation this morning._

_..._

  _A little time has passed as Ami finds herself walking down the western hall on the first floor. As she rounds a corner, she notices Tenka standing a way down the hallway. Upon hearing Ami's footsteps, Tenka turns around.  
_

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh, hey there..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh, hey Tenka! How are you?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I'm doing.. ok, I guess. Haven't done anything yet today..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hmm... yeah, I'm not sure what to do.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I could keep working on my homework, but.. Monokuma's probably kept us long enough to where it's late...

_*She sighs.*_

The professor's not gonna be happy, but hopefully I can get some extra credit in..  

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Homework?

Uh... I'm not sure that's something to worry about in this situation...

Although, I do kinda admire that. The way you word it makes it sound like we really will get out of here.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

Well.. I can't imagine we really will be here for that long.. Sooner or later, he's gonna get fed up with nothing happening and just let us go..?

Makes sense to me, anyway..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, that's true.

If he gets bored, then he'd want nothing to do with us hopefully.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

..Yeah.. We don't exactly seem like prime people for a bunch of massacres anyways..

Ooooooo, watch out for miss fans.. she'll, uh... beat you to death.

Get what I mean? We'll be out soon enough..

 

_Ami chuckles a little._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah.. now that you mention it.. What's the worst some kid or DJ do? Make us listen to music to death?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

And they won't have to worry about either of us, right..?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Of course they won't! I mean... I _guess_ someone could die from hearing a math lecture for a long while..

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...There goes the lecture I had planned, then...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hahaha...

... This is a kinda weird talk to be having.

_*She awkwardly looks around for a moment before noticing the door to the Play Room.*_

... Oh! I haven't been here yet!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh.. we could check it out.

 

_Ami opens the door and the two of them go inside. Ami immediately notices the **BALL PIT** to the side of the room. On the other side, she sees the large collection of video games, with a few board games tucked within the shelves underneath the large TV._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Wow. There's a lot of stuff here.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Yeah, it's way more than I'm used to..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Do you play a lot of video games, Tenka?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Um.. not really.. my parents view them as distractions, so I pretty much only have them when there's literally nothing else for me to do..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I see.. I've played a few. A lot of my fans play them, so I usually just try out the popular ones that people talk about.

.. I'm kinda bad at them, heheh.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh.. yeah. Kamiko was playing one when I was in here earlier and.. I could barely play it..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Which game was it?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Uh... It was confusing... I played some guy with a mop for a head, and he had a dog and a duck stalking him for some reason..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Sounds... cartoony.

I guess there are all kinds of games in here, huh. Wanna try one of them out?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Sure..? I hope it's not as difficult..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Alright! Let's see what we can find then!

 

_Ami heads over to the mountain of games and begins searching around. But before she can get very far..._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Oh hey. There's people here.

 

_Shuffling can be heard as Kyota emerges from **THE BALL PIT**. Ami jumps and shrieks. _

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

K-Kyota!?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Hello cuties.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh.. good morning..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Geez, you scared me...

 

_Kyota chuckles._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Sorry 'bout that... I was just hanging around here. I guess I dozed off.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

In... a ball pit?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

It was a good idea at the time.

_*She hops out of **THE BALL PIT**.*_

So what was this about playing games?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh, me and Tenka were thinking of looking for a game to play.... but to be honest, we really have no clue.

_*She places her her finger on her cheek and tilts her head a bit.*_

We're just looking for a way to pass time.

 

_Kyota takes her hat off to briefly scratch her head._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

 You're looking for something easy, right?

Could do something straightforward like Uno, or something that changes a bunch like Fluxx... They're easy to learn and a lot of fun.

I'm not too great at those kinds of card games though.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh.. any of that sounds fine.. have a favorite?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. I never heard of Fluxx. What's that one about?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Fluxx is cool because the rules of the game are written by the cards in play. Everything from the way you win to what people do on their turn changes.

Because of the way the rules themselves work, the game is really easy to learn.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I'm... kinda a little confused by it, but I'm sure I'll pick up on it once we play it!

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Sure! Lemme see if we have it here...

 

_Kyota works her way around the couch in search of the elusive card game. ...There sure are a lot of games in there... UNO, Sorry!, Mega Man 5, "Shadowgate"? Sounds boring._

_There's no sign of any game called Fluxx._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Hrmm... can't seem to find it.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hmm.. I guess Monokuma forgot to get as many board games as there are video games.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

We got the basics though. Uno is easier to learn anyway, I think.

Easier to keep track of, at least.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Sure, UNO is fine.

 

_Kyota takes the UNO box and moves behind the couch, taking a seat on the floor. Tenka walks over and sits down as well, ready to play._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Really? There aren't any tables?

Laaame...

_*She sits down as well.*_

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I used to play on the floor with my brothers all the time.

Like... all sorts of games. We liked Risk a lot.

_*She takes half the deck and begins shuffling the cards.*_

Ah... could I get one of you to shuffle that bit for me?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Uhh.. Ami should do it, I don't know how.. 

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I got it.

 

_Ami begins shuffling one half of the deck while Kyota continues shuffling the other. After shuffling a few times, both decks are put together in the middle._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Really Tenka? I'd think like... you'd have practiced probability tests or something with cards.

I'm sorry if that's... prejudiced.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I know how cards work, just.. my family doesn't play games..ever..? so I don't have any practice shuffling..

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Makes sense.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

That just means we have to play more games then, Tenka!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I guess while we're here, sure..

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Anyway, do you both know how to play UNO? I don't want to like... fight over the rules in the middle or something.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, I'm familiar enough.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I... don't..

 

_Ami gasps._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

N-Not even UNO!?

You poor thing...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

If it's not educational, there's a good chance I haven't seen it..

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Your folks sure sound strict...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, I think I'd lose my mind if I had to deal with them. It sounds like they shelter you a lot..

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Well.. I know they care for me, so I never minded..

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I suppose if you're raised a certain way, you learn to be more tolerant of things...

"Tolerant" isn't... the word I wanted to use there...

But I think "apathetic" would be too strong?

_*She seems to be talking to herself at this point.*_

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

I owe them a lot, so I don't mind being behind on a few things.. I figured the things I wanted to do I'd just get to eventually.. things have a way of working like that..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hmm... I suppose you would come across these kinds of thing anyway.

... and that time is now! Let's play!

 

_Kyota takes her hat off to scratch her head again._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Alright! So...

 

_After a brief explanation of the rules, the game is underway! It's not really exciting or anything, it's just UNO. But hey, it's the fun that counts, isn't it? However, around halfway through their game, the trio is interrupted as something emerges from **THE BALL** **PIT.**_

**Monokuma:**

What!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

What..

 

_Kyota is briefly surprised before recognizing the shrill voice... instead she's just a little annoyed more than anything else. Ami on the other hand, jumps and shrieks once more._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

S-Seriously!? _You!?_

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Man come on. What's wrong now?

 

**Monokuma:**

You guys are!

It's been _soooo_ long...

None of you have seriously killed someone yet?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

No, of course not!

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Welllll to be _fair_ , party games like these _do_ breed animosity, which could _potentially_ lead to a murder.

_*She looks over at Monokuma.*_

Riiiiiight?

 

**Monokuma:**

No. That sounds stupid.

Who would kill someone over a game?

That's ridiculous!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... You.

 

**Monokuma:**

Hey, I'm not wanting to kill anyone here. It's _way_ more fun if you guys do it yourselves.

That's why you're here, after all!

 

_Ami crosses her arms, irritated._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Whatever. Why are you here?

 

**Monokuma:**

Huh? Can't I just visit you guys?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

It's a lot easier to live in your house when I can forget you're here..

 

**Monokuma:**

Hey...that's kinda mean...  

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

... That's true. Sorry..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hey! Don't apologize!  

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

... We're not killing each other.

 

**Monokuma:**

Hmm... _Hmmm...._

Looks like I still have some thinking to do!

You guys are seriously boring, though. You should try being more interesting!

 

_Monokuma laughs as he exits through the door. Ami sighs and begins to rub her temples._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Ugh...

We're not here for his entertainment, anyway.

 

_Kyota sighs and looks down at her overly large hand of cards before putting them down._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I was getting tired of this anyway, pretty sure I was gonna lose anyway.

Anyway.

I wonder what the others are up to.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I've only seen you two so far today..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

So like... what now?

 

_Kyota begins to scoop up all the cards and place them back in the box._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I still wanna learn more about some of the folks here. Kaoru seems interesting but really doesn't like people to talk to him about his talent...

_*She stops to think for a moment.*_

What's Shou up to anyway?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Doing something stupid. Nothing new.

As for Kaoru... I kinda _am_ curious about the guy. Cult Leader? That's so weird.

Like... interesting weird.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I'm probably gonna leave him alone on that..

I don't really have a read on him besides his talent, but..

...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah... I barely even see him. I even forget he's here in this mansion.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Only person I forget's here is Duncan.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Wait... forgetting... forgetting...

Are we forgetting someone else?

_*She places her finger on her chin.*_

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I could probably...

_*Suddenly, she looks a little nauseous.*_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-What!? Kyota?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... N-Nothing... Something horrible just occurred to me, is all.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Horrible?

You mean you remembered something?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

It just didn't occur to me that... someone was killed right in front of us. And I haven't-

Properly... put it together...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I'm.. I'm sorry.

Didn't even know the guy... I even talked about him like he wasn't even a person. And...

_*She leans down, trying desperately to hide tears.*_

I'm sorry... I guess it's finally sinking in.

Just how... fucked up our situation is.

 

_Seeing Kyota struggle with her own emotions causes Ami to start tearing up a little. Tenka simply pulls the rim of her hat down, hiding her eyes and biting her lip lightly._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I.. just hope we can make it through all this. I trust that we're better than.. our captor, I guess..

 

_Ami begins to tremble, remembering exactly what it was she was planning in the classroom the day before._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I'm... horrible...

 

_Ami falls to her knees and starts crying, covering her face with her hands. Tenka flips her hat back up, looking at Ami somberly.  
_

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I'm... sorry... I'm horribly sorry.

 

_Kyota kneels down, attempting to comfort Ami. After a little bit, Ami sniffles and wipes her tears with her own sleeve, taking a few moments to take a few deep breaths._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

It's... fine..

...Well... no.. it's not fine. But I feel like it's something we would've had to notice anyway.

At some point... we would've had to face his death.

... But it's still horrible..

 

_Kyota bites at her lip before looking up at Tenka._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Please... I know we can get through this. Take care of each other.

I feel like... connections we share are the strongest tools we have.

 

_Tenka nods slowly as Kyota gets up from the floor. Ami slowly stands up as well, wiping her face._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

We will find a way out of here. We must.

Th... this doubt. This worry... It it doesn't matter. We must move on and build a future of our own.

Just... stay cautious, okay? Watch each other's backs...

_*She gasps, almost as though she's losing her breath.*_

Just. Stay safe. Please...

_(...I'm out of things to say...)_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

..Y-Yeah...

That's right. We have to stick together.

 

_While Ami's face is still red from crying, she begins to fix up her currently frizzled hair._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

... You won't have to worry, Kyota.. Ami..

I'm sure we'll get out, all of us together. Us, and the others, too. I promise..

 

_Ami nods in agreement._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

We will. Definitely.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Then... thank you.

_*She's still a little short on breath as she nods and shuffles out of the room.*_

Take care.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

You too.

... I think I'll need some alone time.

I'll see you around Tenka, okay?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Okay.. see ya, Ami. I'll be studying, so you know where to find me.

 

_Ami nods and leaves, her heels audible as she walks out and towards her room. Tenka turns the other way down the West Hall, down over to the classroom._

_Ami, Tenka, and Kyota feel like they grew a little closer today._

_..._

_Upon entering the classroom, Tenka notices it's pretty empty...Aside from Naughty Nick, who hasn't noticed her yet. He's just looking down at a desk._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

 

_Tenka moves over to a desk kinda close to his, trying not to startle him but also trying not to be awkward._

__ **Naughty Nick:**

...

 

_Without warning, the northeastern door opens up as Shou walks right in._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Alright, moving right along! Before we can move any further with this plan, there are a few tiny _irritating_ details I have to check. First of all-

_*He stops as he notices the two in the back of the class room.*_

... Not the nerd crew I was expecting but whatever. Just don't get in my way.  

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

Fuck off.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Ha! No can do, Woody! I got work to do here.

 

_Lucian is standing at the door, barely visible._

**Lucian Vincente:**

My greatness _did_ mention he came down this way.

 

_Lucian graces the room with his greatness, allowing the door to shut behind him.  
_

**Shou Shigeo:**

And the rest of us living in reality couldn't give less of a shit about your birdy "greatness".

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

The fuck you guys want in a classroom?

If you were looking for a brain, class ain't in session.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

One could ask the same of an effigy such as yourself. Or were you simply _sulking_ from when your short period of detention?

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

Fuck _off!_

Can't I just have some goddamn peace?

 

_Shou places his free hand on his hip and begins surveying the classroom. After a few moments, he seems to notice something and grins._

**Shou Shigeo:**

_Bingo._

_*He takes a few steps forward and points his cane at the bookshelves.*_

You see what's back there, Big Bird?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

They're... book shelves.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

 _Brilliant_ perception. Books are abso-fucking-lutely fundamental when it comes out our escape.

How about you use those majestic bird eyes and look past that, hmm?

 

_Lucian leans over a bit, still not quite getting the picture._

**Lucian Vincente:**

I fail to grasp what you ask of me, worm.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Out of all the fuckin' help in this mansion I got saddled with...

Boarded up windows, Big Bird! It's fucking windows! Looks just like the boarded door in the foyer!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hmm...

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Now, _generally_ when you see windows, you look through them to see what is known by some as, what do you call it? Fuckin' Outside.

 _So._ Windows in the classroom. What do you think that says about this room over maybe, the dining hall? Or do I have to spell this entire thing out for you?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

The Great Lucian believes there to be a secret exit beyond the metal barricades! Fantastic work, mortal!

_*His voice is dripping with sarcasm.*_

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

An exit right beyond _this_ classroom, which means...

We'll be planting our little explosive right here!

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

Whoop-de-fuckin' do.

You can get out.

Assuming that fuckin' BEAR doesn't kill ya.

 

_Shou casually sits back on the front desk._

**Shou Shigeo:**

How many _fuckin'_ times do I have to spell this out for you morons?

Yogi Bear has little fucking traps all over the goddamn house, we saw that with whatshisface. He didn't fucking leap at him and tear him to shreds. No. The rigged up house did. Along with destroying walls, explosives tend to also _fucking destroy other things in the general area._ Like Desks, chairs, and whatever _FUCKIN' THING_ is waiting in these fucking walls!

So until you fuckin' come up with a great escape that won't definitely get you killed, how about you sit down, and let the person who's made a _career_ out of doing this kind of shit handle this!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

And where, pray tell, do you plan on taking refuge while your plan reaches fruition?

_*He motions to the cameras at the top of the classroom.*_

Even a senile worm could tell that hiding isn't an option. Detonation of the caliber you've described would put an end to your feeble life as well. You couldn't pull it off from within the walls of this room.

Additionally... There's the _rules_.

Or has your fragile brain forgotten how that monochrome misfit attempted to stop you directly? Surely the next step is holding a gun to your head himself.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Heh heh... You of all people should know by now that I take _everything_ into account! I wouldn't go through all this effort just to get myself killed.

I _always_ have an ace in the hole, even for when everything goes wrong.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Of course. My greatness has allowed you to wither my precious time away while you've told me the same things many a time.

This is why I follow you.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

But! While we're here...

_*He jumps off the desk and begins walking towards Tenka.*_

Patches, Patches, Patches!

 

_As Lucian follows behind, Tenka jumps back a bit, not expecting to come up in the conversation._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

What is it..? I need to carry this 5..

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

My offer is still on the table, Patches. You wanna get all your friends out of here safely? Just help make sure we have enough of a _boom_ to truly tear down that wall!

Trust me, I already have _plenty_ of fuel.

 

_Tenka squints a little, eventually sighing._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I.. do want to get out with everyone..

Promise me that no one will get hurt with this. Triple check, and make sure every part is right. This isn't the kind of thing you can get partial credit for if you keep going with a wrong answer to part a).

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Ha Haha! _Perfect!_ We'll be out of this fuckin' cage before we know it! And don't worry yourself, when everything is all set up and running smoothly, _death_ isn't even an possibility!

It's nice to see you're all wising up...slowly at least. We'll talk more business when the explosive is a littttle closer to being ready.

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

Sounds fuckin' retarded.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

You can enjoy wasting your days then.

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

I don't seem to get to enjoy _anything_ with you fucktards around. Your dimwitted manslave fuckin' shoved me inside a fuckin' fridge.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Ehh, dimwitted isn't _wrong_...

 

_Lucian groans._

**Lucian Vincente:**

The effigy needed... and still needs... to chill out.

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

Haha, real fuckin' funny.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

...Did you just make a fucking _pun_?

You're _so_ lucky you have the muscles you do, Big Bird.

 

_Lucian laughs slightly. Tenka pauses a moment before turning towards Lucian._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

... Why..? Why would you do something like that?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Err...

This... This vile beast is not fit for this world!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

In what way?

We're 17 people who all want out of here.

 

_Lucian blinks several times._

**Lucian Vincente:**

I... I fail to understand. I _cannot_ be making a mistake! El Cuervo Diablo has _never_ needed to apologize!

... ...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Would you shove me in a fridge, Lucian?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Of course not! You haven't expressed animosity towards any of the others!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Ok, so how about Shou?

 

_Shou scoffs._

**Shou Shigeo:**

I'd _love_ to see him try...

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hh... hh... I

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I felt the effigy needed to be... _detained_. It was easier to...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...... 

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

He could... _leave_ everywhere else easily.

You... you _can't_ tell me he isn't dangerous!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Listen. If we want to leave together, we can't live in disunion. We can disagree, but we as 17 need to like each other at a base minimum. I'd be cross with you if you shoved me in a fridge for looking at you in a way you found "dangerous".

You need to apologize to Nick.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I...

_*He slouches.*_

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Ha! Who would have thought it?! Patches beat the Big Bad Bird Man! The fight of the century!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

You... you're right.

I'm... I...

Hey w-wait! I let him out! I already _knew_ locking him away would be bad!

 _AND_ I apologized!

 

_Naughty Nick begins to whine in a mocking tone._

__ **Naughty Nick:**

"I didn't mean to shoot you, I apologized right after!"

 

_Lucian squints._

**Lucian Vincente:**

_Besides_.

After you forcing me into a corner like that, would an apology earned in such a way be so sincere?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

... Why does it have to be so difficult..?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

An apology with animosity isn't worth making.

I apologize to you all for detaining Nick, on the promise I will not forcefully detain anyone else.

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

Well fuck you too.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

I'm glad we got our bird and puppet drama out of the way.

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

Y'know what?

Fuck this shit. I'm out of here. None of you even _like_ me.

 

_Nick hops off of the chair he was sitting on and leaves through the door._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I... I apologized. Did... did I do it wrong?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Why even hold on to animosity..?

It just comes full circle..

...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

 

_Tenka returns to her work, finally going back to carry that 5.  
_

**Shou Shigeo:**

... _Sooo_ , we'll talk when the bomb is ready.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I just wanted everyone to be safe...

Are we... are we done here?

 

_Shou hits his cane against the ground._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Yes we are! Back to our _fun_ game of hide and seek...but with bomb parts.

...What a shitty analogy.

 

_Shou twirls his cane around and leaves the room with Lucian hesitantly following behind._

_Boy, that was...huh. Maybe a couple of those people feel like they grew a little closer today...?_

_..._

_A few hours passed and it is now early afternoon. Kamiko walks down the 2nd floor hallway before stopping outside of Ayatsu's door. She pauses for a moment, lets out a small sigh, and quietly knocks on her door._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Y-you in there, Ayatsu?

 

_There's a brief pause... and Ayatsu's door opens._

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

..Y-yeah.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Hey there. I uhh, just wanted to make sure you were doing alright...I haven't seen you all day so far and...

_*She starts to mess with her scarf again, looking towards the ground.*_

I was...worried something might have happened...

B-but, I'm glad you're alright!

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

Mmh...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I- hrm... Did you- uhh, did you have any luck last night with...with Nick? Like...he was fine last night?

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

Y...yeah...

I...d-don't actually know wh-where he is right n-now, though....

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Hrm...I guess he would probably just be walking around...somewhere?

But...more importantly...Are _you_ doing any better after- after yesterday?

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

Y-yeah...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...If you're sure, then that's good. I just want to make sure that...that you stay safe...

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

Um...s-sure...

_*She walks out of her dorm, locking the door behind her.*_

L-...let's go...

 

_The two head down to the Dining Hall..._

_Kamiko and Ayatsu feel like they grew a little closer today._

_..._

_Around the same time, elsewhere in the manor, Duncan enters the trash room, toting several plastic bags stuffed full of... something. He's slightly startled by Touketsu, who was already standing in the room, not anticipating that anyone would be hanging out in the garbage room of all places._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh, uh. Hello there.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Oh, hey.

 

_Duncan takes a brief look around._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Kinda weird place to be hanging around on your lonesome.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

I, uh... long story about that.

You know those gifts Monokuma gave us? I got real bored and figured I'd just kinda mess with mine to kill time. I tuned out over time and before I knew it, I messed up a trick and dropped the thing.

And uh... it was in here. I've been trying to find it.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. You need any help?

I was going to do some testing but I can wait until you've found the thing again if you want.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Well, what did you have in mind? Maybe your tests can help me find it.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'm mostly curious as to where all the trash gets taken when it gets full. It has to go somewhere, after all.

I assume the system has to be automated because I don't reckon Monokuma as the type to be going around doing all the work himself.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Oh, I see. I guess it might be best to do some quick scans before all that then.

 

_Duncan sets down the plastic bags and starts having a look around the room._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...What are we looking for again?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

A snowboard.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You were doing tricks on a snowboard in this tiny little room?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Yeah. I was getting the hang of it too.

 

_Duncan shrugs and continues searching with Touketsu searching beside him, getting a bit closer to the trash._

_However, they find nothing except garbage._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Hrm. Find anything?

 

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

No luck, sorry mate.

 

_Touketsu crosses his arms._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

It's fine, I guess I'll just ask Monokuma for another one. You can do your test.

 

_Duncan nods, and starts throwing all the plastic bags into the dumpster._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

So whatcha got in there? We've only been here for a few days.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh.

 

_Duncan quickly opens one of the bags he was about to throw in, revealing... lots and lots of colorful plastic balls, liberated from the ball pit. He then seals it back up and disposes of it._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I didn't have much else available to fill them with.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Oh. Guess that makes sense.

 

_Duncan continues stuffing the dumpster as much as he possible can, waiting to see if anything will happen. However he is soon interrupted as the door swings open, revealing Shou, who saunters inside and raises an eyebrow._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Oooookay. Didn't realize the garbage room would be such a party.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Yet still you found yourself drawn to the place.

 

_Touketsu turns to Shou, backing up to give him room._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Hey there.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

I've got work to do, Goggles. Not the best time for little talks.

_*He looks over and notices Duncan throwing plenty of bags into the dumpster.*_

The _fuck_ is happening here? You disposing of a corpse or something?

 

_Suddenly, Lucian forces his way into the room._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

First of all, I'm offended that you'd even suggest that.

Second of all, even if I was, why would I be doing it in plain view of someone else?

Third of all-

_*He rips open one of the bags, spilling out a few of the balls to demonstrate the contents of the bags.*_

I'm simply curious and wanted to find out where all the trash goes when enough of it piles up. Anything that's a potential connection to the outside world is worth investigating, even if it's something as unglamorous as this.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Apologies.

_*He slowly begins to back out of the cramped room again.*_

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

...Real helpful Big Bird. Real helpful.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

_I'm_ not the one who mentioned there was a body.

 

_Touketsu turns to face the two of them._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

You said you had something to do?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

This man said he had... dubious business to attend to in here.

My greatness could not fully grasp his intent.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Yeah, work-

 

_Shou pauses for a second before taking several steps towards Touketsu and plucking a small snowboard slightly poking out of the white part of his jacket. Holding the tiny snowboard in between his fingers, Shou quickly looks it over._

**Shou Shigeo:**

The _fuck_ is this thing?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Wh-whuzza!? How'd you do that!?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

...I took it. You see Goggles, we have this _amazing_ thing called _hands_.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

I've been looking for that!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

...Oh my god, he's an idiot too.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Well, thank you for the help. I don't get how that got there.

 

_Touketsu reaches for it, but Shou takes a step backwards, holding the snowboard away from Touketsu._

**Shou Shigeo:**

No, no, no. I wanna hear why the fuck this thing is _apparently_ important.

 

_A grin spreads across Shou's face. Lucian can only groan._

**Shou Shigeo:**

I've seen pieces of trash sell for _laaaarge_ amounts after all.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Maybe it has sentimental value. Doesn't neccessarily mean it has some kind of _actual_ value.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...Yeah, I was just sorta taking it for a walk. Messed up a trick, and I guess you have it now.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

...Take a toy snowboard out for a walk? _How_ old are...One sec.

_*He turns around and snaps his fingers.*_

Big Bird, check the trash cans for any useful parts. Apparently I'm having this conversation now.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Uhh... alright.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What, are you just ordering him around now like he's your personal butler or something?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Hired muscle comes in handy, Just Duncan. Bird Brain just signed himself up for the job.

 

_Lucian shuffles over to the trash bins and begins to remove bags._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Woah woah hey, wait-

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Is something the matter, mortal?

_*He places Duncan's bags on the floor before digging through the older ones.*_

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'm trying to figure out how the garbage system works and you're kind of undoing my work.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

And my work gets you out faster. You'll thank me later.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Ah yes, _your work_. How's that bomb of yours coming along?

 

_As Lucian searches through the older bags, he lets out yet another groan._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Paper?

...

_*He grumbles, placing Duncan's bags back into the dumpster. A couple more plastic balls make their way to the floor.*_

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

 _Anyway!_ Goggles over here.

_*Ignoring Duncan for the time being, he looks over the toy snowboard once again before turning back towards Touketsu.*_

You were walking this thing around? This looks like some piece of junk you find in a McDonald's meal! I _almost_ want to take it juuuust to spite you.

But in the end. a piece of trash is just a piece of trash. Not worth the time.

 

_Shou casually tosses the snowboard back at Touketsu. He tries to catch it, fumbles it around for a little bit, drops it, and then picks it back up and puts it back in a pocket in his coat._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

...

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Anyway, the bomb! You'd be happy to know I acquired a _lovely_ fuel source that's all ready to go. Just need a few pieces to bring it all together and then cue the fireworks!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Wait. Fuel source?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Heh heh... And you all thought this was beyond me. But I was able to acquire not one, but _two_ tanks of gasoline! I'd say this bomb is going along _just_ fine.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

 _Gasoline_? And that stuff was just lying around in the mansion?

Christ, what the hell is wrong with this place?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

The bear wants us to kill each other. What do you expect to find? Little happy pillows telling us to get along, perhaps?

Besides, who cares why it was here? The point is _I_ have it.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'm positively trembling with excitement.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Speaking of. Big Bird! Any luck playing around in the trash?

 

_Lucian, who has been digging around in the smaller trash cans, looks up._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Paper.

And then nothing.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

... _Disappointing_.

But only a minor setback. We'll just chalk this room off as useless.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Curiosity tempts my beak, however!

_*He dramatically points at Duncan.*_

If the corpse of a mortal was not in those bags, why were they placed within the dumpster?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'm operating on the assumption that whatever empties the dumpster is automated. Because I don't know about you, but Monokuma doesn't strike me as the type who would be taking care of that stuff personally.

So, I'm wondering if there's a way to trigger it, and once we've figured that out, we can figure out where it gets taken.

So, my plan was to kinda just... fill it up and hope for the best.

In retrospect I might not have though this through as much as I should have.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

A fair assumption! All portals lead somewhere, right?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

... _Exciting._

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Do you have any better ideas?

_*He pauses.*_

Do you have any better ideas _that do not involve explosives_?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Who needs another idea when we'll be broken out by the end of the week?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Is the concept of a backup plan foreign to you? You of all people should realize the value of a plan B.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

...Trust me. I'm _not_ out of ideas yet. I've thought of _pleeeenty_ of possibilities. I just chose the fastest and most effective method.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'm just saying. It doesn't hurt to explore all possibilities first.

Look, I may have seem skeptic of your plan all this time, but I hope your bomb plan works out. I really do. I just think that we shouldn't be putting all our eggs in one basket, and that maybe you ought to take a step back and re-evalutate the situation and make sure you're not about to make a horrible mistake.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Oh for fuck's sake, listen to what you're saying! I'm _this_ close to having the fucking bomb ready, and you're like "Ohhh, I'm so scared this will go wrong, look at me I can't take a fuckin' risk!"

I _don't_ make these fucking mistakes! I'd have half a mind to leave most of you in this fuckin' house.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

Your bravado has my respect and worry, worm.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

I'll take that as a compliment.

If we're done worrying ourselves like a bunch of idiots, I'm leaving.

 

_Duncan is glaring at Shou, looking incredibly stiff. However, without another word, Shou turns around and walks out of the room. Lucian lets out a huff before following very closely behind. Duncan stands still for a moment before delivering a swift, angry and very powerful kick to the dumpster in frustration. Touketsu jumps back, the noise of the dumpster clanging startling him.  
_

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I swear, that guy is going to drive me up the goddamn wall before this is over.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

" _I don't make mistakes!_ " Bloody ego-inflated bastard.

 

_Touketsu and Duncan feel like they grew a little closer today.  Not so much with the other two._

_..._

_Hours passed, the day continued like normal, and before anyone knew it..._

**Ding Dong  
**

**Bing Bong**

_As always, the screens across the mansion light up as Monokuma appears, holding a glass of wine.  
_

**Monokuma:**

It is now 10PM! That means it's officially Nighttime! The Dining Hall and Kitchen are now closed.

Make sure to get plenty of rest; tomorrow's another big day in your new killing game life!

 _Sleeeeep tiiight_ , sweet dreams of murder!

 

_click._

* * *

 

**Long John Jones Theater!  
**

**long john jones:**

hey guys

long john jones here

have you ever thought about how airplanes fly

most people will tell you that it's via fuel and a whole lot of complicated physics

but i'm here to tell you that they're totally wrong

airplanes actually fly because of giant invisible copies of me, long john jones

they pick them up and carry them around to their destination

isn't that interesting

that's the end of this theater.

thanks for watching, remember to buy the merchandise and tune in next episode

seeya

_long john jones waves at the camera as it fades to black..._

* * *

 

**Ding Dong  
**

**Bing Bong**

**Monokuma:**

Gooood morning, you bastards! It is now 7 AM, and nighttime is officially over! Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!

 

_click._

_With a new day, Kamiko opens up her door shortly after getting up. As she stands in the doorway, she lets out a yawn before seeing Elise standing out in front of her door._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-oh! Hello there...?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Good morning.

You look pale. Are you ill?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

No...? If anything I'm just... tired.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Well, I'm headed to the kitchen.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Oh, okay! I'll uhh, go on down with you then.

 

_The two silently make their way downstairs to the Dining Hall. Kamiko begins to gravitate towards her usual seat while Elise stands by the kitchen doorway._

**__Elise Harbough:**

Would you like some eggs?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-sure! That sounds pretty good right now...

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

I'll make two servings.

 

_Elise leaves through the kitchen door. Kamiko continues to seat at the table quietly for a minute before Elise suddenly returns emptyhanded._

**__Elise Harbough:**

Ah, there's something you need to ah, see.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...W-what?

 

_Kamiko slowly gets up and follows Elise to the kitchen. Inside, Elise opens up the door to the freezer and motions Kamiko to follow. Upon entering the freezer, Kamiko notices some sort of... floating object covered in a white sheet._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I uhh-... W-what is...that?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

I am not sure.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's- it's uhh- it's just a sheet, right? It's not...anything else?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Well, there must be something under the sheet... And how is it floating like that?

I suppose we'll have to see.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

_In one swift motion, Elise tears off the sheet..._

_Beneath the sheet is Ayatsu Ikara, dangling off a hook. Blood is running down her face and her hat, jacket, and mask are all missing. Her body looks like it was beaten severely, and the blue sweater she was wearing underneath is torn. A large knife is sticking out of her chest, and a large hexagram made of salt was drawn out under her suspended body._

**__Elise Harbough:**

...

 

_Before anyone could react any further than just taking in the gruesome sight before them..._

**Ding Dong  
**

**Bing Bong**

 

**Monokuma:**

A body has been discovered!

If everyone would kindly gather to the Freezer, that would be peachy!

 

_click._

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-wait, wait, wa-wait, no!? That's- nonononono! Who- what- I-

_*She begins shaking heavily, although she barely seems to notice as she tries and fails to say anything.*_

 

**Elise Harbough:**

When... how?

 

_And so the two stood there, shocked at what they had just discovered..._

* * *

 

**Chapter 1  
**

**Our House in the Middle of Our House**

_Deadly Life  
_


	8. Chapter 1: Deadly Life (Investigation)

_Shortly after the announcement, the houseguests begin flooding into the kitchen._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Alright! Who's the _FUCKING_ IDIOT?!

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Wh... what?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Well. Fuck.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

N-No...

_*She begins to tremble and holds her arms together.*_

W-Who would... s-seriously...?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

I-I'm scared! W-What's happening!?

 

_Lucian places a hand on Billie's head._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Do not concern yourself, young one.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Oh, holy...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

This...this d-doesn't make...it doesn't make any s-sense! Someone...

 

_Duncan is just staring at Ayatsu's corpse. Somewhat strangely, he doesn't look particularly shocked or surprised, just grimacing painfully. A nearby Rufus on the other hand, is a little less quiet._

**Rufus Zerner:**

A-A-A DEAD BODY?

IN THE FREEZER???

 

_Naughty Nick bursts into the freezer, slipping past the other houseguests._

__ **Naughty Nick:**

What the FUCK?!

**_WHAT THE FUCK?!_ **

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

So someone actually decided to play the bear's game.

What an idiot.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

.. .. ..

 

_Kyota steps back from the freezer, face flushed._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

H... how!?

 

**Monokuma:**

Upupupu!

 

_It was impossible to tell when Monokuma had entered the room, everyone was far too distracted to notice him in the first place. But his shrill laugh made it clear that at least he was in the room now._

**Monokuma:**

Oh, _boy!_

It finally happened!

A murder!

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... S-someone... _here?_

 

**Monokuma:**

Yes!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

N-no...No one here could have...h-have done this...

 

**Monokuma:**

Oh, but they have!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Excuse me, Fruit Loops? Have you _seen_ how dumb some of these fuckers are?! Of course one of them would pull some shit like this!

 

**Monokuma:**

You all know what this means, _riiiiiight?_

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Th-the...

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

I'm not sure I want to know, to be frank.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

W-What does it mean...?

 

**Monokuma:**

It _means_ that everyone will get to participate in a Class Trial!

Oooh, I've been waiting for this! I'm so excited!

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

G... get to? Does th... that mean it's optional?

 

**Monokuma:**

_Nope!_

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

_Great._

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Fantastic! A complete and total waste of our fuckin' time!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

So now we have to solve this? That right, bear?

 

**Monokuma:**

That's right!

Speaking of which, the real reason I'm here is to give you all a very special and important part of the trial!

You all have to investigate what happened so you can properly find the _Blackened._ So I've prepared _this!_ Dun-dada _duuuuun!_

 

_Monokuma hands out little tablets to everyone._

**Monokuma:**

[Whew....there sure are a lot of you...]

I call it...the Monokuma File!

It's got some information about the murder on it... After all, none of you are professional detectives!

...I think.

**_Monokuma File #01 has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Monokuma File #01**

**VICTIM: AYATSU IKARA, THE ULTIMATE VENTRILOQUIST.**

  * The victim was discovered hanging from a meat hook in the freezer by her undershirt at approx. 7 AM.
  * The victim suffered a heavy blow to the front of the head.
  * Additionally, the victim appears to have been struck multiple times with a blunt object in several areas of the body.
  * The assault broke several bones in the victim's body, the worst break being the left arm.
  * There is a large scratch on the victim's left shoulder.
  * Finally, a large knife was found sticking out of the victim's abdomen.
  * Outside of the blow to the head, the victim appears to have suffered minimal blood loss.



_Most of the houseguests begin to look the tablet over. Ami begins to shiver from reading the description, Kamiko tries her best to keep herself together, Kyota looks a mix of nauseous and agitated, and as soon as Duncan finishes reading the tablet, his gaze returns to the body, not having looked at either Monokuma or the other houseguests the entire time._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I feel... sick...

 

**Emiko Page:**

This is fucked up.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

_Tch._

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... There's... stuff missing.

 

**Monokuma:**

Well _duh._

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I mean... things like... cause of death, time of death...

 

**Emiko Page:**

I reckon that's up to us to figure out.

 

**Monokuma:**

It wouldn't be any fun if I solved the case for you, now would it?  

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

But what do you expect us to do now?

 

**Monokuma:**

Investigate!

It's up to you brave houseguests to find the clues and find the Blackened!

If you don't, well...Let's just say you won't have a whole lot of fun in the Class Trial, upupupu...

That's it for me! See you all at the trial grounds.

_Gooood luuuuuck!_

 

_And just like that, Monokuma was gone. As soon as he is, Lucian tightly closes his eyes and clenches his fists.  
_

**Lucian Vincente:**

Another one taken.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

And this time by one of us.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...S-so...that's it? One of us...k-killed her...? But... _why_?! We were _friends_...weren't we...?

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

...Who did it?

Who the _FUCK_ did it?!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

T-This is horrible..... why would anyone do this? What did we do to get stuck here?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

It's like... a dark puzzle, right?

ma-ma... maybe I can stomach it if I think of it like that.

_*She enters the freezer, teary-eyed before backing out almost immediately at the sight of Ayatsu's body.*_

I... I can't even look.

It hurts.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You never do quite get used to it, no.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

T-That was a person...

Ayatsu was alive just yesterday, breathing and talking.... eating...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I guess... I g-guess we have no choice but to...figure out w-who- who did this...

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Where do we even start with this...

 

_Duncan sighs, and turns around to the rest of the group._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

How long do we have until the trial starts?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Don't know, doesn't matter!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

What do you intend to do?

 

_Billie begins to hide behind Lucian, trying to avoid the body._

**Shou Shigeo:**

...He, ha ha! One of you fuckers thinks you're oh _sooooo_ clever playing Yogi Bear's little game, but if we're stuck playing this game, don't worry. You'll get what's comin' for you.

I intend to find the fuckin' killer of course! Then we can get right back to business.

...But I'm not wasting my time hanging around all you morons. I'm sure there are _plenty_ of other places we can find something useful.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

No way I'm letting you go alone and investigate, Shou.

In fact we shouldn't leave anyone alone, the culprit can alter evidence.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Heh heh... Isn't that great? I get to babysit the bird and the crazy man. I'm just _living_ the dream, aren't I?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I must keep watch of the child, but the shifty one has been under the watch of my Great Eagle Eye since the beginning.

 

**Emiko Page:**

I can keep an eye on Billie if you'd like.

 

_Lucian perks up, surprised by the request._

**Lucian Vincente:**

I uhh... if the young one is fine with that.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Up to you, kid.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

I-I.. um...

I trust you Mr. Lucian! Find the bad guy and beat him up!

Don't let Shou hurt anyone else!

 

_Lucian nods._

**Lucian Vincente:**

That's a promise.

 

_Lucian flexes and gives Billie a thumbs-up. The child's eyes gleam with excitement._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

I'll do my best too! Let's do this Ms. Emiko!!

 

**Emiko Page:**

Might as well make ourselves useful and look for clues in the meantime. Sassy, you up for tagging along?

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

I don't see why not. Let's go.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

What a _waste_ of time... Whatever.

_*He snaps his fingers.*_

Bird Bird! Cults-a-lot! Let's go solve this fuckin' mess!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Don't let anyone mess with the crime scene.

 

_With that, the three leave through the kitchen doors, with the trio of Emiko, Sasaki, and Billie following shortly afterwards._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Ka-ka... Kamiko? ... Where are you going?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I'm gonna s-stay here...If there's anywhere we'd get answers it's...it's here...

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Uhhhm... I think I'm gonna go look around with some of the others.

I... I can't look at the body.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...G-good luck. With of all of us looking together...we'll learn what really happened here...

 

_Kamiko is trying hard to look somewhat confident...it's ruined by constant fidgeting and sniffling, but she's trying. Kyota begins gripping her upper arm, looking away from the freezer in shame._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I'm sorry... Good luck!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm, I understand completely. If anyone else is feeling uncomfortable at looking at...

...Well, I won't blame you if you wish to leave to search for clues elsewhere. For those less queasy, however, I could use some assistance.

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

I'm staying _right_ the fuck here.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

I'll help, I've some experience with this.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You do?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

I've had some... less than savory contacts in the past, not a point of pride.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

That... sounds rather disturbing, but I won't press for details.

 

_As the conversation in the freezer continues, Kyota shuffles back into the kitchen, nervously looking over at Ami and Tenka._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.... I... I don't know what to do...

This is like... real crazy..

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

You... you guys wouldn't mind... if I joined you, right?

I... I wanna say that given... given...

I th-think we should start with Ayatsu's room.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Alright... I'll tag along, I guess. I need the company. Tenka?

 

_Tenka shakes a bit, brought back from her thoughts._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

.. .. .. Sorry, sure.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Anyone else w-w-wanna come?

Rufus? Touketsu?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

I'm just kinda glad no one pushed me to work in the freezer, admittedly. I guess the three of us can handle... something. I don't know yet.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

M-maybe you'll find something.

I'm sure you guys will. I mean come on. We Ultimates, right?

_*She flashes a weak smile.*_

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Allegedly.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Yeah... Guess we'll get moving then?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I have no clue where to start.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

I'll try my best to help!

Lesgo!

 

_And with that, the six remaining houseguests leave the kitchen. Kyota, Ami, and Tenka as one group, and Enrique, Touketsu, and Rufus as the other._

_**~Investigation Start~** _

_In the freezer, Duncan places a hand on his chin.  
_

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Okay, so the problem I realized.

I'd like to perform an autopsy... but I don't have any surgical tools.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

I'm not sure we'll find any of those unless Monokuma dumps them on us.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. Let's start by seeing how much information we can glean _without_ any equipment.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Yeah, we should inspect the wounds, see if we can determine the order they were inflicted.

 

_Duncan starts by investigating the corpse in great detail, looking for anything that the Monokuma File might not have covered. Though it seems there isn't much that the file missed, although her mouth does seem to be gagged._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hello...

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

She... didn't gag herself did she?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Doesn't seem like the kind of girl who'd be into that sort of thing.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

It seems that the blow to the head would've been the first strike, most of the blood loss seems focused there.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I...I can't believe this...N-not only did someone...k-kill her but...to _mangle_ her like that...how could anyone do something like that...? Even...half of her outfit is m-missing...

...Hrm.

 

_Kamiko begins moving around all the boxes in the freezer, looking for anything out of the ordinary. In the southeastern corner, she finds the white sheet covering Ayatsu's body that Elise removed only a few minutes ago. Looking at it a little closer now, there's a fairly large bloodstain on it._

**_Stained Sheet has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Stained Sheet**

  * A large white sheet stained with blood. It was found covering Ayatsu's body.




 

_Moving along the walls of the room, Kamiko notices a small clearing in the southwest corner. Looking closely, it seems like there's a puddle of...something._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Uhh? D-Duncan?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hm?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Do you...know what that puddle is? I... don't know if I should be... touching it.

 

_Duncan moves towards the corner and begins to inspect the puddle. Using his amazing medical prowess he deduces that this puddle of mysterious liquid is, in fact... A frozen puddle of vomit!_

**_Freezer Vomit has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Freezer Vomit**

  * A pile of nearly frozen vomit found in the corner of the freezer. It's pretty far away from the body.



 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Looks like she threw up before the murderer finished her off.

... Assuming this doesn't somehow belong to the murderer themselves, that is.

 

_Duncan performs a quick scan around the room, looking for any signs of a struggle of sorts. But everything seems to be in place._

_Kamiko's investigation takes her back to the body, in which of course, she once again notices the large knife sticking out of Ayatsu's chest._

**_Kitchen Knife has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Kitchen Knife**

  * A knife that comes from the kitchen. It was found embedded in Ayatsu's chest.



 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

Fuck it, if no one else'll do it, I'm going to!

 

_Nick climbs up the body and takes the gag out of Ayatsu's mouth. It's a black sock covered in blood. There are two small buttons near the tip of the foot._

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

The fuck? What's this twink doing in there?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

A sockpuppet...?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-what?! That's- that's her... T-this is too cruel...To do all of this...she didn't d-deserve any of this!

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Did Ayatsu carry this around?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-she always had it on her right hand...

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

I wonder why the culprit gagged her... To stifle screams?

 

**_Bloodied Sockston has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Bloodied Sockston**

  * A black sockpuppet that was shoved in Ayatsu's mouth. It's covered in dried blood.



 

_Duncan shifts his gaze to the ground beneath the corpse. There's a large hexagram inside of a ring beneath the body. It looks like it was drawn in salt. Right next to the hexagram is a brick._

**_Salt Hexagram has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Salt Hexagram**

  * A hexagram with a circle around it was drawn in salt below Ayatsu's body. It looks like it was for some sort of occult ritual.



 

**_Brick has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Brick**

  * A brick found in the freezer near the Salt Hexagram. It has a small amount of blood on it.



 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I think we found the weapon used in battery.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

It sure seems likely.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

_In addition, a key is inside of the circle._

**_Ayatsu's Room Key has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Ayatsu's Room Key**

  * Ayatsu's room key. It was found in the freezer beneath her body.



 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

The key to her room... wasn't Ami's group looking into that?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I'm g-guessing she dropped it in all of the...chaos.

...

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Why would the culprit leave this all intact and in sight at the crime scene?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...M-maybe they had to get out quickly?

...It's h-hard to say. The file doesn't mention w-when she...died...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Whoever they were, they apparently had enough time to draw a salt hexagram.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

...I'm s-sorry... can I uhh, ask you s-something Nick...?

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

The fuck you want?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-since you share a room and everything... D-did you see Ayatsu...last night?

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

Of course I did.

I was just fuckin' around in my room when she came in and went to bed.

When she came in I chilled out in a drawer. They're...surprisingly comfy.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Alright. T-thank you.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Around what time was this?

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

I don't exactly have a fuckin' watch on me.

It was probably around 9?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Right.

So what are all your thoughts on the circle?

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

Fuck if I know.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...It's...f-freaky.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Seems like it might be a distraction. I can't say for sure.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. Guess we'll figure it out eventually.

Anyway, I think we're done with this room. Seeing as this knife's from the kitchen, I reckon we ought to continue our search there.

 

_..._

_Towards the dorms, Kyota works her way up the stairs, following Tenka and Ami._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

So.. Ayatsu's room, right..?

 

_Kyota nods._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I feel like... there might be some clues in there.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, let's take a good look.

 

_The three approach Ayatsu's room and open the door. Apparently it's unlocked. The three enter the room and notice... that the room doesn't exactly smell very good._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Umm... Let's... start. I guess.

 

_Kyota makes her way over towards the end table. She stops as she notices a puddle of mysterious liquid right by the table._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

That's... weird.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... I'm not entirely sure I _wanna_ know, but...

 

_Kyota grimaces before taking a closer look at the mysterious liquid... It looks like a puddle of vomit, although there's some blood mixed in as well._

**_Ayatsu's Room Vomit has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Ayatsu's Room Vomit**

  * A puddle of bloody vomit found in Ayatsu's room next to her bed.



 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Ugh.

Yep. That's vomit.

 

_Upon realizing what is is, Ami immediately covers her nose._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Eugh! W-What happened here?

Can we get like... an air freshener, or something?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

As unappealing as it is, that would be a bad idea.

 _Something_ happened here.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah...

Poor girl...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Whatever happened, she didn't deserve it..

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I agree.

 

_Kyota begins making her way towards the left side of the room, though she pauses as she notices something small by the door. She crouches down in order to get a better look and it's... Ayatsu's mask?_

**_Ayatsu's Mask has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Ayatsu's Mask**

  * Ayatsu's face mask. It was found by the door of her room.



 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Hm..

 

_Tenka begins searching the drawers for anything odd, but everything seems normal. There's just several changes of clothes for Ayatsu...That are all the same outfit._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... It's a shame we don't get a variety of outfits.

 

_Kyota looks around the north side of the room and Ami begins searching the rest of the drawers... with little luck._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hmm...

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Her mask, and a pile of vomit.

 

_Kyota's search takes her to the center of the room where she begins to scan the floor. While it's mostly ordinary, she does find a woodchip. It's pretty small..._

**_Wood Chip has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Wood Chip**

  * A stray chip of dark wood found in the middle of the floor of Ayatsu's Room.



 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Wh

What?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Um.. guess I'll go check out the bathroom, to be sure..

 

_Tenka walks on over and opens the bathroom door, peeking in. Nothing seems out of place and it looks exactly like her own bathroom... With exceptions to the smell.  
_

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh my god... it smells _really_ bad here.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh.. I don't see anything peculiar, so I guess I'll close up?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Would you mind if I checked the bathroom?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Not at all, go ahead.

 

_Kyota makes her way into the bathroom and begins investigating in the cabinets and around the toilet. However, she is unable to find anything out of the ordinary._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Alright. What about the shower? 

 

_She looks in the shower and... Nothing! Ami peeks her head through the bathroom door, covering her nose._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Did you find anything?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Just a strong smell...

_*She leaves the bathroom.*_

Kinda like bleach.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Bleach..?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Yeah. You know. The stuff used to clean with?

It usually doesn't smell this strong cause it's _usually_ watered down.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I see... Hm...

_*She slowly lowers her hand from her nose, deciding to brave the smells in the room.*_

At least we have an idea of what these smells are.

...

Hmm...

 

_Ami takes a deep breath and approaches the vomit from a distance. She then digs out her phone, zooms in, and takes a picture._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

H-Hey, don't give me that look! I just thought it might be good to have visual evidence is all...  

 

_While watching Ami do... that, Kyota takes a look at the bed. The covers are fairly messy. There also seems to be a wet spot by the pillow. Moving closer to the wet spot, it doesn't seem to have left a stain, and the rest of the white bedsheets are spotless... but it's still wet._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Um... maybe she was crying?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Spot's too deep. Something was spilled... or poured...

 

**_Wet Spot has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Wet Spot**

  * There was a wet spot left by something by the pillow on Ayatsu's bed.



 

_Ami takes another picture of the wet spot, the snapshot sound clearly audible._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I _want_ to say it's also bleach but. I'm not about to freakin' sniff the bed.

Could also be urine or something.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Ew.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

We can't discount anything.

Anyway. I don't see anything else in here. Do either of you?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

..Nothing, no..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Not really.... I have no clue what all of this means.

If only I had internet... I'm sure my fans could figure this stuff out!

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

From the sounds of it, we'll have plenty of time to figure it out.

Let's get going, there's a lot of distance between here and the freezer.

 

_..._

_Back downstairs, Emiko, Billie, and Sasaki find themselves in the hallway... without much of an idea where to go._

**Emiko Page:**

So, where to?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Hmmm...

Hey! I have an idea!

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Hmm, better be good...

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Let's go to the Play Room!

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Well then, let's go.

 

_The three enter the Play Room..._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

I heard a weird sound around here last night!

 

**Emiko Page:**

Really? What kinda sound?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Ummmmmm! Something like a "bang!"

C'mon! Let's look!

 

_Billie begins to run around the room, looking for anything... although it's hard to tell if he actually just wanted to look at the games in the room. Emiko takes a quick look under the couch, just in case. Sasaki on the other hand, leaps right into **THE BALL PIT.**_

**Sasaki Fukui:**

I wonder if there is something here...

 

_To make a long story short, there wasn't. The room is exactly the same as the last time anyone was in it._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Um...

Maybe I heard it in the Dining Hall instead?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Can't hurt to have a look.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Let's go, we are wasting time here.

 

**Emiko Page:**

I think even if someone hid something in the ball pit it'd take fucking forever to find it.

 

_The group leaves the Play Room and heads over to the Dining Hall. Upon entering, Emiko immeditally begins to search the southwestern cabinet. Hmm, it looks like she's able to find..._

**_Ayatsu's Hat has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

****Ayatsu's Hat** **

  * Ayatsu's Hat was found in the Dining Hall on top of the south-western cabinet.



 

**Emiko Page:**

Score.

What's this doing here anyway?

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Is that... her hat?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

What the heck is her hat doing here?

Wait, I mean...

What the HELL is her FUCKING hat doing here, the SHIT?

Did I do good, Emiko?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Don't try too hard, kid. Let it come naturally.

 

_Sasaki sighs._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Oh, oopsies...

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Anyway, her hat being here is weird, I wonder if it's possible she took it off or something...

Hmm.. I wonder if there is something below this table...

 

_As Emiko continues searching the room, Sasaki leans down to look under the table... but before she even leans down she notices that the tablecloth is missing. With that in mind, she continues looking under the table. Underneath the southwestern corner she notices...a stain._

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Huh... what is this stain?

 

_Why, it's a bloodstain!_

**Sasaki Fukui:**

It's seems to be a bloodstain, I wonder why it is here kinda hidden.

Anyway, seems like the tablecloth is also missing.

 

_As Sasaki stands up, she also notices some blood on the corner of the table above the stain._

**_Dining Hall Blood has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Dining Hall Blood**

  * A pool of blood found in the Dining Hall, staining the carpet underneath the table. In addition, there's some blood found on the corner of the table.



 

**Emiko Page:**

The tablecloth was probably used to cover her body in the freezer.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Huh? Blood?? But I thought she died in the Freezer!

 

**Emiko Page:**

I wouldn't be so sure about that. She was probably killed elsewhere, and her body moved into the freezer.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

It's certainly a possibility.

Let's keep scanning the room, there might be something we are missing.

 

_Emiko continues scanning the buffet tables... and finds nothing of note._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Mmm.. I _am_ kinda hungry...

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Hmm...

 

_Sasaki looks up at the chandelier. It's so pretty!_

_...But, that's pretty much it._

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Hey kid, since you are sorta small, you should probably check the floor throughly, just in case.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Okay!

 

_Billie begins to do exactly that, keep his eyes glued to the floor, looking for anything odd. But outside of the blood stain, there doesn't seem to be anything of interest._

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Nothing, uh...

The tables and the chairs SEEM to be in good state...

I wonder if we should check some other room.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Let's head to the trash room. Maybe the killer's been disposing stuff.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Nice idea. Let's go, kid.

 

_The three leave the Dining Hall and make their way down the hall towards the Trash Room..._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Peeee-yew!!

 

_As Emiko begins looking around the two smaller trash cans, Billie points at Sasaki._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Quick, Sasaki! Use your fans to blow all the trash away and leave only the important stuff behind!

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

It's not like I summon a hurricane with these...

Besides it would be better to search carefully.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Maaaan... I don't wanna go through garbage...

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

I thought someone like you would enjoy diving in garbage...

There might be some... treasure hidden!

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Ooooh! Like free food!

 

_Billie immediately begins to look through the trashcans alongside Emiko._

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Jeez, what a dumb kid. But anyway...

 

_Sasaki walks over to the dumpster and opens it revealing... a lot of things, actually!_

**_Empty Box of Salt, Used Notebooks, and Bleach Bottles have been added as Truth Bullets!_ **

**Empty Box of Salt**

  * An empty box of salt found in Trash Room 1F.



 

**Used Notebooks**

  * Several notebooks found in Trash Room 1F. They detail experiences with most of the houseguests.



 

**Bleach Bottles**

  * Several bottles of bleach were found in the dumpster in Trash Room 1F. One of them is almost empty.



 

_Billie butts in and looks over the top of the dumpster._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

What'd you find Sasuki?

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

There seem to be some containers for bleach and salt.

But this notebook is certainly interesting.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Give me that.

 

_Emiko snatches the notebooks from Sasaki and starts reading through it. There are detailed descriptions of a few of the houseguests inside._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Who do you think it belongs to?

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Yeah, does it say anything about who the owner might be?

 

**Emiko Page:**

I have a hunch... but let's concentrate on searching the rest of the room first.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Fair enough.

 

_Emiko hands the notebooks back to Sasaki._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Hiyaaah!  

_*He runs towards one of the trash bags and kicks it.*_

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Was that necessary?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Maybe the killer was inside!

Or their weapon!

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

I think the only one who would have the stupid idea of hiding in a trash bag after committing a murder would be you.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

H-Hey! T-That's not nice! At least I don't wave stupid paper around! What even is Tekkenshitsu anyway?

 

_Sasaki glares at Billie for a moment before sighing._

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Anyway is there anything else to check here?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Unless these trash bags contain a written fucking confession by the murderer, I reckon we're done here.

 

_..._

_Shou waltzes into the theater, Lucian and Kaoru following behind._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Heh, heh... It's ironic isn't it? The burglar playing detective!

If this wasn't so _obnoxious_ , I'd almost be enjoying myself.

 

_Ignoring Shou, Lucian turns towards Kaoru._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Is there a particular reason for your presence with my greatness and this worm?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I don't trust the worm.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Heh heh heh...The feeling is mutual Edgeboy!

Out of _curiosity_ , where would someone like yourself be last night?

_*He grins.*_

I sure hope it wasn't snooping around or anything like that.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Let me tell you it isn't anywhere near as exciting as your overactive imagination.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Are you, perhaps, querying for the identity of the other mortal witnessed by The Great Eagle's Eye last night?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

So you have _some_ form of brain in there.

To get Edgeboy up to speed, last night someone was sneaking around the theater for who gives a fuck... But right after, there's a murder? Suspicious, suspicious.

Of course, if _you're_ our mystery man, then you would already know all of that, wouldn't you? But we'll find out soon enough.

No one would sneak around a place like this to enjoy the view! Something should be missing or moved.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I was in the theater at the same time looking for some answers to our situation.

Some of the "houseguests" seem unnervingly comfortable with this set up we have here. I'm not gonna sit on my ass waiting for this killing game to blow over.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

... _Really?_ You out yourself as our mystery man just like that? That's...a fuckin' anticlimax.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I'd rather not let your rampant delusions get in the way of the investigating.

We're on the same side of the coin here, we both want out yeah?

 

_Lucian blinks in confusion._

**Shou Shigeo:**

And we would have _got_ out, but some fucking moron decided to get antsy and stab Sesame Street. But whatever, let's search the fuckin' room anyway. Our idiot could have lost something.

Besides... I have another idea once we're done here.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Honestly I don't like the sound of that idea, but yeah, let's scour the room.

 

_Shou begins walking down the left side of the room towards the stage, looking for anything out of the ordinary along the way... with no results._

**Lucian Vincente:**

A search for something! ... ...Uhh. What are we in search of!?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Anything unusual, out of place. You know, murder stuff.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Evidence, you fuck.

 

_Lucian begins checking around the seats and... Hmm, That's interesting..._

_That piece of lint looks like a dog..._

_Kaoru walks onto the stage, checking the podium. Though like the rest, there isn't much interesting about Mr. Podium. Just to be sure, he looks behind the curtain in the back of the stage, but surprise, surprise! It's nothing._

**Shou Shigeo:**

How _disappointing._

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Our collusion has yielded an answer to our initial query! And a piece of lint shaped like a dog.

But the great voice is telling me there is nothing here will help us in our present.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Oh boy...

Well, we have some lint and some hallucinations. I'd say the theater was a bust.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Then on to Plan B.

I'm sure everyone else is running around like a bunch of morons looking for every scrap off the floor. But...

We should _already_ know who's suspicious, shouldn't we?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Uhh?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

For any dumbass birds listening in, I'm speaking about our sharpshooter of... few words.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Hmm, she did find the body this morning.

And she's been impressively absent. I could learn something.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

So, what? She could have lured those fuckers right to it. The point is, she was creepin' around last night and you can't tell me that's _not_ suspicious!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

You! Worm! Was she the mortal hiding in the storage unit?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Bingo.

Just the _little_ things to keep in mind when Yogi Bear's little trial rolls around.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Then what of the mortal in brown? Didn't _she_ pass us as well?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Heh, heh... She's on the list too.

Now, we _could_ grill them now, but I have a feeling we'd get jackshit out of em'.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Asking for alibis without proof won't do much for us.

We're gonna need to find some evidence or nothing will get figured out.

 

_Lucian grumbles._

**Lucian Vincente:**

It seems our battle is about to begin.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

...Hmph. There wasn't anything suspicious in the storage room last night. So that's a waste.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

There's nothing in the Game Room.

Especially in the Ball Pit. Nothing but empty dreams and despair.

 

_Lucian thinks for a moment._

**Lucian Vincente:**

And what of the barred room? With the paper.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Our idiot could have tried to throw something away... If so, they really _are_ stupid.

Wouldn't put it past these clowns.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, let's make sure we check both floors of the trash room.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Or the front room.

Where the average mortal passed on.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

That's a possibility, but I doubt the culprit left anything behind in the room everyone needs to go through.

Or they really are an idiot.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Let's check upstairs first... It's _slightly_ less obvious.

_*He twirls his cane and points it forward.*_

Big Bird, Edgeboy! After me.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Ever pompous, aren't we Shou?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Do you _honestly_ expect anything else?

 

_The two begin to exit the theater, with Lucian hopping off the stage before following them out._

_..._

_For whatever reason, Enrique, Touketsu, and Rufus decided to investigate... the pool._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

So... Who wants to swim?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Fine by me. Not like I am very good at this kind of thing.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...That's why we're here?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Do you have any ideas where to look? I think the rest got the most important areas.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Well, no, but I wouldn't consider swimming during the investigation particularly responsible.

_*He sighs before walking over to the shelves.*_

Just in case...

 

_One quick look later, and nothing interesting._

**Rufus Zerner:**

I wonder if there might be something useful inside the pool.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

That's a thought. Maybe they thought to throw out evidence here?

...Someone else check.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

I'll do, because I CAN float.

 

_Rufus jumps right into the pool._

_Sploosh!_

_Now being thoroughly soaked, he begins to look around the pool. Looks like he's able to find a whole lot of... water._

**Rufus Zerner:**

Nothin' of interest here!

But the water is great!

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Hmph.

Think anyone's checked out the changing rooms yet? Maybe the culprit banked on hiding stuff in there.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Can we even enter the girl's room?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...I assume if we're quick enough, no one will actually mind.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

We could always ask the stuffed animal.

Don't want to be killed for entering the wrong room now do we?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Is the punishment seriously that strict?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

From what I heard of what happened to the John guy... I don't want to take chances.

So how do we get the bear to show up?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Why don't you yell? He might be able to hear ya.

 

_Enrique takes a deep breath and..._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

**YO MONOPLUSH!!! WE NEED YA!!!**

 

_..._

_..._

_..._

**Rufus Zerner:**

Maybe he needs a nice fanfare along the call?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Like an entrance?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Yea, aren't ya good with music?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

A warning would be appreciated next time, by the way.

 

**Monokuma:**

What is _wrong_ with you people?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

OH, HE IS THERE!

 

**Monokuma:**

Who yells that loud at 7 AM?

**Rufus Zerner:**

It was the DJ, I swear!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Well I didn't have any other way to contact you.

 

**Monokuma:**

What do you want?

If you just wanted to see me again, you could have waited, you know. The trial is soon, after all.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

So Mr. Bear, will we be destroyed if we entered the girl's locker room to investigate?

 

**Monokuma:**

What?

No, of course not. Haven't you read the rules?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Oh... right.

I mean I skimmed them. That's good enough right?

 

**Monokuma:**

You really like to live dangerously, don't you, kid?

I was trying to lay low...I've already appeared so much, you know?

And here you go, dragging me out for something so...so pointless!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

My bad. Won't happen again.

 

**Monokuma:**

Ooh, it better!

And before I go...

I'm _not_

_a _stuffed__

__ANIMAL!_ _

 

__And off he goes..._ _

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

...

Let's just get this over with. I'll take the lasses' room, the two of you search the guys'.

 

_Holding the door for the other two, Touketsu leaves the POOL and enters the Women's Changing Room. There doesn't seem to be anything out of place in the room itself._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

...And...

 

_He heads over to the lockers, opening them up. How scandalous..._

_There are only swimsuits for all of the women in the mansion inside._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

At least there's no way a swimsuit could be a murder weapon.

 

_Touketsu slams the locker shut and heads on out, waiting for the others to finish up._

_In the other changing room, Rufus and Enrique take a quick look around only to find, yet again, nothing._

**Rufus Zerner:**

I'll check the lockers really quick!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Might want to dry up first before touching anything.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Oh yeah, nice thinking mate!

 

_Rufus grabs a towel and begins to dry himself off... But wait, what's that on the towel? It's wet for some reason!_

_Oh wait, that's water. From Rufus._

**Rufus Zerner:**

Ta-da! All good!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Well, let's start I guess.

 

_Enrique starts checking the lockers and... Oh my god! Is that a thong? Who the hell here was given a thong?_

_Nothing relevant to the case at hand, but still, what the hell._

_Rufus peeks under the bench juuuust to be sure, but no dice._

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Seems like there is nothing of interest there, huh?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Well this was a waste of time. Let's meet back up with teach.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Aight.

 

_Enrique leaves the room, with Rufus following shortly behind. The two quickly meet up with Touketsu in the hallway._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Anything?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Nothin' at all.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Damn. Any other ideas? I'm personally at a loss.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I do have one place we could look. Let's head to the foyer.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Oh, good idea.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! Let us find something useful!

 

_And so our exciting trio head down to the Foyer..._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Before we start looking I have to check one thing.

 

_Enrique looks over the staircase railing... It's so beautiful. What a fine wood product._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

It isn't here anymore?

Oh wait. That's right. I moved it.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...

 

_Enrique heads on down to the coat rack and... It's Ayatsu's jacket!_

**_Ayatsu's Jacket has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Ayatsu's Jacket  
**

  * Ayatsu's Jacket was found hanging from the coat rack in the Foyer.



 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Hey, isn't that...?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Wh...

D-did the coat hanger come to life again? Ever since Mr. Smith died, it's been giving me the bajeebies...

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Bagel?

 

_Touketsu worriedly looks into the cabinets near him, taking his mind off the coat rack. But there's nothing of interest. Rufus begins to carefully look at the hat rack... Wait! Could it be? The legendary Invisible Hat from Monokuma Mysteries #32?!?!_

**Rufus Zerner:**

Well, it... _looks_ empty.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Gh... at least we found something?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Yea we did, we found a clue. We are the best!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Should we go look somewhere else? We're not having too much luck with this.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Yea, we can go check the pool!

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

We could probably try the classroom. Not sure it that's been searched yet.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Oh, I forgot about that place. I guess it's worth a shot.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

That's definitely better than my suggestion. Let's go check it out!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Guess I'll lead the way.

 

_The three make their way down the hall, towards the classroom._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Well, let's get started.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

ALRIGHT!

 

_Rufus begins to check the cubbies..._

_Hey man, I gotta say something... I didn't want to say this earlier, cuz I believed in these guys... And they showed so much promise back in the Foyer... But there's nothing there, you know?_

**Rufus Zerner:**

So much excitement for NOTHING!

_*He falls to his knees.*_

G-G-Guys there is nothing here. Please tell me you had better luck...

 

_Touketsu has been walking up and down the aisles, checking the desks, but no luck. Enrique started studying the bookcase and found several books there._

_One of them is about cats. I like cats..._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Ok, to hell with this. We found a jacket, I guess that's fine.

_*He sits down on the stool, defeated and a little grumpy.*_

Good hustle you two. Sorry we didn't just stay in the pool.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

It's ok, at least we found the jacket...

And some nice cat books!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I guess one piece of evidence is better then no evidence.

Should we call it quits?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

I guess... we can just catch up later.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Sounds like a nice idea!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

So Rufus... Want to hit up the pool again?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Sure! LET'S GO!

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Eh, I'll tag along.

 

_And so, our trio returned to POOL._

_..._

_After investigating the freezer as thoroughly as possible, Duncan, Kamiko, Elise, and Naughty Nick make their way into the kitchen._

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Fuck!

 

_Duncan immediately begins to look around the western part of the room, by the cabinets and the stove. While there isn't too much of interest, there is definitely a knife missing from the knife rack._

**__Elise Harbough:**

It's safe to assume the missing knife is the one we found in Ayatsu, right?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It...it has to be.

 

_Elise begins to look around the fridge, but there's nothing interesting outside of some sick meal plans._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Hrm.

 

_Kamiko walks over to the pantry, slowly opens the door, and peeks her head inside. Surprise, surprise, nothing but shelves and bread._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I didn't think so...

 

_Duncan takes one more look around his surroundings and... Actually, there's a small trail of blood by the door._

**_Kitchen Blood has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Kitchen Blood  
**

  * Small amounts of blood found on the ground in the Kitchen near the entrance to the Dining Hall.



 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Why would there be blood this far from the corpse?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...M-maybe the killer was injured too...?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

More likely she was murdered somewhere else and they moved it through here.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

But why is there such a small amount of blood? And why does the trail stops there?

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

The fuck is goin' on here?

I don't understand at all.

 

_Duncan opens the door leading to the dining hall and has a quick look, immediately noticing the blood by the table._

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...And I'm willing to think that it happened...

Mm. Maybe I should save my breath until everyone's gathered so I don't have to repeat myself.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I...think we've found everything we can here...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. Everyone else should be finishing their rounds by this time too.

Christ, I need coffee. You think I have time to brew a pot before the trial?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Knowing Monokuma he won't give you the time.

Or it'll be decaf, I'm not sure which is worse.

 

_Duncan shudders._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I just don't... understand? I don't s-see how _anyone_ we've been living with could...do something like this. Even someone like Shou is... very rude, but...

_*Kamiko is silent for a moment before she sighs, looking up towards the general direction of the freezer.*_

... I can't just pretend that today is a nightmare or so-something... She's...

...

I'm s-sorry, I'm just... stating the obvious, aren't I? ...B-but I think we can figure out who... who did this...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

We can spend all day and night pondering on why someone would stoop so low as to actually do it.

That doesn't change the fact that someone _has_ done it.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

We need to figure out who did it. That's what matters right now.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. We'll collect all the evidence, we'll look over it, and we _will_ find out who did this - whether the murderer is one of us or no.

 

**Ding Dong**

**Bing Bong**

_The monitors click to life, displaying Monokuma partaking in a wonderful glass of wine._

**Monokuma:**

Why, hello there, cuties!

It's the moment we've all been waiting for...

It's about time to start the class trial!

Real quick, though, because I..uh... F...forgot to tell you...

I've added some more rules to your handbooks detailing the Body Discovery Announcement. It should be useful in the future!

Now then, if everyone could please gather at the entrance to the trial grounds, that would be wonderful!

Just head to the Foyer and appreciate my adorable face while I get the elevator ready!

Seeya _sooooon_!

 

_The monitors click off._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...B-Body Discovery Announcement?

 

_Kamiko looks down at her updated handbook..._

**Mansion Rules  
**

  1. Houseguests must remain inside the manor grounds at all times. Attempting to leave is strictly forbidden.
  2. "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. The Dining Hall and Kitchen are locked during this time.
  3. You may explore all open areas of Monokuma Manor at your discretion.
  4. Violence against Master Monokuma is unacceptable, as is destruction of property (i.e. Security equipment)
  5. Anyone who kills a houseguest and survives the following trial will get to leave the mansion.
  6. Only two houseguests may be killed by any one guilty party during the Killing Game Homestay
  7. After a murder has taken place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. All surviving houseguests must participate.
  8. If the blackened is discovered during the class trial, they alone will be executed.
  9. If the blackened is not exposed, they alone will leave, and all remaining houseguests will be executed.
  10. Master Monokuma may add as many more rules as he likes
  11. An addendum to Rule 4. Property is primarily defined as security equipment, the TVs scattered about the mansion, or any of the games in the Playroom.
  12. **A Body Discovery Announcement will play when three or more houseguests witness a body.**



 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Just a second.

 

_Duncan briskly walks towards the pantry, grabs the nearest bag of coffee beans, and returns to the group._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'm getting my bloody caffeine fix one way or the other. That damn bear can't stop me.

 

_Kamiko finishes reading the updated rules and puts her handbook away._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Hrm.

I g-guess we should just meet up with everyone.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Yup, it would be best not to lag behind.

 

_Without a word, Naughty Nick angrily stomps out of the kitchen and heads towards the foyer._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. Let's get going.

 

_And so, the three follow shortly behind, meeting up with the other houseguests... And preparing to face the unknown of the Class Trial..._


	9. Chapter 1: Deadly Life (Pre-Trial)

_A few minutes have passed before all sixteen houseguests find themselves waiting in the Foyer._

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Ugh...

I'm so freaking nervous.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... So like... we're really going to do this...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I'm still having troubles processing all this..

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

So, where's the damn thing?

 

_Suddenly, everyone feels the floor move beneath their feet... Kyota almost loses her balance._

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-what?!

 

**Emiko Page:**

What the-

 

_Kyota looks around for a moment, realizing that the second floor is gone. Slowly, the foyer begins descending down...down....down....._

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

It's... an elevator??

That's... that's cool... I guess.

But like... where are we going?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I think we're about to find out.

 

_Duncan has a rather tense expression, which is only somewhat ruined by the fact that he's currently slowly eating raw coffee beans in the same manner someone might eat popcorn._

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

I-I wanna get out of here... I don't like where we're going...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

It'll be our trial ground. It can't be good.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...S-so, it uhh, just keeps on going...huh?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Surely only hell awaits us beneath these sanctioned grounds.

 

_t h u d._

_The elevator comes to a complete stop with a bit of a shake. A click is heard from the door that normally leads to the first floor. Lucian turns an eye to the door before stepping aside.  
_

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

Let's hurry the _fuck_ up.

 

_The door opens revealing... a surprisingly nice looking room. On the far end of the room is what looks to be a small stage with a large, tall chair, smack dab in the middle of it. Of course, Monokuma is lounging on it. However, there are also eighteen courtroom stands creating a large circle in the center of the room. All but two of these podiums are empty, with some form of sign taking the spot of the other two._

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Wait.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

So extra...

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

...A fuckin' courtroom? How much did this _cost_?

 

**Monokuma:**

Puhuhuhu!

More than you'd like to know!

Now then! Everyone please report in front of your assigned stand!

 

_As it turns out, each of the stands do seem to belong to a different houseguest. Without much of a choice, the sixteen move to their assigned spots. Upon closer inspection, it looks like the signs in front of the two occupied spots are portraits of John Smith and Ayatsu respectively... However, they're both crossed out with a bloody X._

__

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Um.... can I have a box?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

This is cool and all, but...

Ayatsu and Nick had different slots the whole time?

 

**Monokuma:**

I had to make some last minute adjustments, you see...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I- uhh... Why are there portraits... of...?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

That's rather... morbid.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Surely this room is the site of a grand ritual! Intent on dragging our very _souls_ down to the very depths!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Par for the course, then.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

This room is the site of bullshit.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... That too...

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

So, what the fuck are we waiting for? If you're gonna waste our time you might as well get _on_ with it.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Where do we even start?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Monokuma wants the whole situation to sink in for us.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

It sure is sinkin' in for us...

_*She scans the room, looking at every person in the room with her good eye.*_

 

**Emiko Page:**

Just cut the fucking bullshit already and let's get this over with.

 

**Monokuma:**

Puhuhuhu....I know you all are _suuuuper_ distraught right now, but I think it's about time we finally start the class trial, hm?

 

* * *

 

_And just like that... it began._

 

__

_Sixteen houseguests, having met only a few days ago, must undergo the greatest trial of their lives._

 

__

_A trial with life and death in the balance. A trial that encompasses both hope and despair._

 

__

_Now then! Let us begin this Turbo Class Trial!_

* * *

 

**Truth Bullets  
**

 

**Monokuma File #01**

**VICTIM: AYATSU IKARA, THE ULTIMATE VENTRILOQUIST.**

  * The victim was discovered hanging from a meat hook in the freezer by her undershirt at approx. 7 AM.
  * The victim suffered a heavy blow to the front of the head.
  * Additionally, the victim appears to have been struck multiple times with a blunt object in several areas of the body.
  * The assault broke several bones in the victim's body, the worst break being the left arm.
  * There is a large scratch on the victim's left shoulder.
  * Finally, a large knife was found sticking out of the victim's abdomen.
  * Outside of the blow to the head, the victim appears to have suffered minimal blood loss.



 

**Ayatsu's Room Key**

  * Ayatsu's room key. It was found in the freezer beneath her body.



 

**Salt Hexagram**

  * A hexagram with a circle around it was drawn in salt below Ayatsu's body. It looks like it was for some sort of occult ritual.



 

**Brick**

  * A brick found in the freezer near the Salt Hexagram. It has a small amount of blood on it.



 

**Bloodied Sockston**

  * A black sockpuppet that was shoved in Ayatsu's mouth. It's covered in dried blood.



 

**Freezer Vomit**

  * A pile of nearly frozen vomit found in the corner of the freezer. It's pretty far away from the body.



 

**Kitchen Knife**

  * A knife that comes from the kitchen. It was found embedded in Ayatsu's chest.



 

**Stained Sheet**

  * A large white sheet stained with blood. It was found covering Ayatsu's body.




 

**Ayatsu's Room Vomit**

  * A puddle of bloody vomit found in Ayatsu's room next to her bed.



 

**Ayatsu's Mask**

  * Ayatsu's face mask. It was found by the door of her room.



 

**Wood Chip**

  * A stray chip of dark wood found in the middle of the floor of Ayatsu's Room.



 

**Wet Spot**

  * There was a wet spot left by something by the pillow on Ayatsu's bed.



 

**Ayatsu's Hat**

  * Ayatsu's Hat was found in the Dining Hall on top of the south-western cabinet.



 

**Dining Hall Blood**

  * A pool of blood found in the Dining Hall, staining the carpet underneath the table. In addition, there's some blood found on the corner of the table.



 

**Empty Box of Salt**

  * An empty box of salt found in Trash Room 1F.



 

**Used Notebooks**

  * Several notebooks found in Trash Room 1F. They detail experiences with most of the houseguests.



 

**Bleach Bottles**

  * Several bottles of bleach were found in the dumpster in Trash Room 1F. One of them is almost empty.



 

**Ayatsu's Jacket**

  * Ayatsu's Jacket was found hanging from the coat rack in the Foyer.



 

**Kitchen Blood**

  * Small amounts of blood found on the ground in the Kitchen near the entrance to the Dining Hall.



 


	10. Chapter 1: Deadly Life (Class Trial)

**CLASS TRIAL!**

_**ALL RISE!** _

 

**Monokuma:**

Now then... Let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial!

During the class trial you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for... _Whoooodunnit!_

If you vote correctly, then only the _blackened_ will receive punishment. But if you pick the _WROOOONG_ person...

I'll punish everyone BESIDES the blackened, and that person will earn the right to leave the mansion!

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Alright... so. We're just supposed to find who did it.

That's... that's it. That's all there is to it.

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

And then they fuckin' _die._

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Is... anyone else feeling super nervous right now?

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

That, uh, sounds easier said than done.

Where are we supposed to start?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Looking over the evidence seems like our best starting point.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...We can't figure out who... k-killed her until we figure out...how it happened... right?

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Guys.... We'll just respawn if we lose, right?

P-Please...

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Why don't we try with you to see if that works?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I.. think we would be standing as eighteen if all that were true..

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Petition to shut the child up for the duration of this trial!

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hey, don't be rude! He's just a kid.

You're no different from a kid either.

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

He's a kid that coulda murdered someone.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

What the fuck are we trying to figure out here? Some moron had _way_ too much fun in the freezer. What else do you want?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Not in the freezer.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well then, where?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Earth to man with a medical degree! She was in the freezer!

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Interesting. So... you're saying she _wasn't_ killed in the freezer?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

The _body_ was located in the freezer, but that doesn't necessarily mean that's where the murder took place. For one, there's almost no sign of a struggle in there. Secondly, if she was murdered in the freezer, how does that explain all the blood that was found in the dining room?

My hypothesis is that she was killed in the dining room and her body was then moved into the freezer.

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

The fuck?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I don't know about the dining room, but weren't her bones broken..? It seems like it'd be tough to struggle..

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hold on... we found blood in her own room, too.

Well.... blood mixed in with puke.

 

_Ami presents "Ayatsu's Room Vomit"!_

 

**Ayatsu's Room Vomit**

  * A puddle of bloody vomit found in Ayatsu's room next to her bed.



 

**Shou Shigeo:**

The _fuck_?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

That's right...

It was mega gross, but it was there.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-so there was blood all the way in her room... _and_ in the Dining Hall?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Was there any blood between those two rooms?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I didn't see any in foyer or second floor hallway.

 

_Duncan rubs his chin in contemplation as he looks over his handbook._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Not that I remember, yeah.

We saw other weird stuff in the room, as well.... or, actually, we smelled some weird stuff.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

You mean besides the vomit blood?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, Kyota went to the bathroom.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

There was a strong chemical smell in the bathroom.

But when I went in there, I couldn't find any confirmation as to what it was.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I can vouch for that.. The smell was present, but seemingly nothing else..

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Maybe she pooped in there!

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

But... I don't know what connection it has to this case.

Perhaps we should turn our attention to what was in the freezer? I couldn't be in there long enough to investigate, surely there must have been something.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

That seems best.. When you work on solving a maze, it's most efficient to start from the end and work your way back to start..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

There was more uhh, vomit in the freezer.

 

_Kamiko presents "Freezer Vomit"!_

**Freezer Vomit**

  * A pile of nearly frozen vomit found in the corner of the freezer. It's pretty far away from the body.



 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Seriously? Ayatsu puked _there_ too?

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Just making sure, no one has had any stomach issues lately, right? 

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Nope.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Nah.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

The Mighty Lucian is _immune_ to mortal illness!

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

My stomach felt weird since I came here...

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Yes... I'm sure like... we've all been on edge.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Who _wouldn't_ feel sick after all of this?

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

No one beforehand though... I guess it's safe to say it all belongs to Ayatsu then.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

What of the doctor's testimony?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'm thinking.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Mere squabble? Preposterous! Speak, man!

 

_Billie smiles, feeling his confidence return after hearing Lucian speak._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Yes sir! I think she might've been poisoned!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

That's actually rather coherent and possible...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

P-Poisoned? After...everything else that was done...?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...That chemical smell. It wouldn't happen to be bleach?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... I had that thought after investigating the bathroom. Nothing was there to confirm it, but it smelled like someone just used raw bleach to clean the whole bathroom.

It was totally sickening.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, unless someone's hiding it somewhere, any trash has to go through the trash room.

Is that right Monokuma?

 

**Monokuma:**

Huh?

Oh, uh...

No?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

No?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

There aren't any rules against littering.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

But the only way for trash to leave the mansion is through the trash room.

If it's been littered we would find it.

 

**Monokuma:**

Erm...

The uh...I haven't used the trash room in a while...

I usually just chuck it in the incinerator, you know?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

We _have_ an incinerator?!

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

We have an incinerator??

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

God...

 

**Emiko Page:**

There's a fucking incinerator?

Where? Since fucking _when_?

 

**Monokuma:**

You'll find out later, it doesn't matter now!

Geez...

 

**Emiko Page:**

It kind of fucking does!

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

That was out of the blue, sheesh.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...But if we didn't know about it...W-wouldn't it be safe to say that the culprit didn't too?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

A fair assessment.

 

**Monokuma:**

Yup!

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Odds are the perp tried to dispose of some goods in the trash room, hoping it would be gone by the time we found Ayatsu.

Who went to investigate there? I'm sure someone has.

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

It was me and my awesome team!

I'm the speed, Emiko is the power, and Sasaki is the flying one.

 

**Emiko Page:**

We found lots of bleach bottles, an empty salt box, plus someone's notebook.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Indeed.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Well, that explains the fuckin' smell.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

A notebook..?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Yeah... so we can establish bleach _was_ used... but...

On what? Did someone kill Ayatsu in her room?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Wait.

Who investigated Ayatsu's room?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

That would be me, Tenka, and Ami... but...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

How did you get inside? Her room key was in the freezer.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Her room was unlocked.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.... Ayatsu drank bleach. That's where we're getting at, right?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

D-D-DRANK BLEACH???

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Wait... what the hell?? Ami?

You totally just made it sound like she did it to herself!

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

The fuck?

Why the _fuck_ would she _drink_ bleach?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I never said she drank it on purpose!

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Her drinking it herself doesn't even begin to explain all of the other injuries she sustained.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

T-then someone forced her to do it..?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It'd explain the bloody vomit, but I have a hard time figuring out how it fits together with the rest of the evidence.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Even if she was forced to drink anything... It couldn't have happened in her room. Nick saw her enter...and I t-think he would have noticed if someone...forced bleach down her, uhh... down her throat...  

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Perhaps, a different weapon was used!

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Um... what happens when you drink bleach?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

It's not pretty, Billie.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Ingesting bleach can cause extreme internal damage to the stomach and esophagus. It's fatal in the sheer majority of cases.

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

If she was killed by drinkin' bleach, then what the fuck was going on in the freezer?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

That's what I'm wondering as well. Something doesn't add up.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

The Grand Pantheon brings an epiphany! Perhaps the vile toxin was not her only cause of demise!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Wow! Who would have thought when there's a big fuckin' knife sticking out of her?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Or the ridiculous blows to her head or body she received? Especially the head. Did you _see_ how much blood came from that?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I think it's safe to say that _something_ happened in her room... and the bleach was probably involved. ...But whatever happened, it wasn't what k-killed her.

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Man... there's so much going on. I don't know what any of this means!

 

**Emiko Page:**

I just realized something.

If her body was found in the freezer, it must have been moved in there before 10 PM, right?

Since the kitchen and dining room close at that time.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Yeah...

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Look at that! Even Phantom of the Opera can show some coherent thought. What a surprise.

 

_Emiko flips off Shou._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Can you hurry up and get arrested, Shou? Let her finish talking.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Monokuma kicked us out last night.

You guys remember, right?

_*She looks over at Elise and Sasaki.*_

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Yes, precisely at 10 PM Monokuma shooed us out of the kitchen.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

It's true, he did kick us all out.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

And that blood we found wasn't there at the time?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

There was blood in the kitchen?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

There was some blood by the edge of the table... before we were kicked out.

So something must've happened before nighttime last night.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Tsk, tsk. So it's simple, isn't it? No matter how she got herself offed, she was dead and in that freezer before 10 PM.

That should _narrow_ it down a bit, shouldn't it?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Can we narrow the time down any further? If so we can establish who does and doesn't have an alibi.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I uhh...

I saw Ayatsu around...9 PM last night before she...was going to bed.

...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

In the kitchen?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

N-no. She was just outside of my room. ...She just wanted to say goodnight to me.

Last I saw she just...went to her room.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

So we have our little window, don't we? She was alive at 9 and dead before the hour was done!

 

**Emiko Page:**

Meaning we're looking at a time frame between 9 and 10 PM.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Speak up, mortals! Prove to this world your innocence! Pour your very souls into your testimony!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

I'd especially _love_ to hear what our quiet sharpshooter has to say.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Ah wait, I saw her stop by Kamiko's door at around 9:25 before she went downstairs. So the murder must've happened in those 30 minutes.

It was right before you and the grandiose bird got on my case for staking out the Storage Room for that baleful puppet.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Wh-  

What!?

That's such a short time frame?

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Hey!

I'm not a _fuckin' puppet_!

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I _hope_ you're just a puppet.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I was d-down in the Playroom with Duncan, Emiko, Sasaki, and Kyota by that time... W-what if she...n-needed something?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Did the young lady seem... distraught?

Let us hear _more_ of your tale!

 

**Elise Harbough:**

She knocked on the door for a couple of minutes before hurrying down the steps, and you two stopped me before I could follow her. She certainly didn't seem... pleased at the time.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

_Lucian lets out his signature groan._

**Lucian Vincente:**

It seems another mistake has befallen El Cuervo Diablo...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I wonder if...whatever happened with the bleach already...happened at that time...

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

What do you mean by that?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I mean if _something_ happened in her room... Maybe she was looking for h-help?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

If that's so, she probably went downstairs to look for you, and someone took advantage of her panic and used it to stage the murder.

There's such a short time frame that the murder must've happened within minutes of Elise seeing her at your door.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

So! If we can figure out just _who_ is it that is unaccounted for then...

_*The same old grin appears on his face.*_

Looks like we have our idiot.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I was with Tenka before I went to bed once it hit night time, so....

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

That kid was following me around during that time.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I was with the squad in the play room for most of that time. At some point we heard something strange and I went to investigate.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

_This_ impotent worm was under my watchful eye during that time.

_*He nods in Shou's direction.*_

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Hey, fuckin' wait a second.

There was that salt fuckery going on under...under Ayatsu!

 

_Naughty Nick presents, "Salt Hexagram"!_

**Salt Hexagram**

  * A hexagram with a circle around it was drawn in salt below Ayatsu's body. It looks like it was for some sort of occult ritual.



 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Yeah... what's the deal with that?

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

I wish I could draw like that!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

That's someone circling a Star of David.

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Hah!

He knows what it is!

It's gotta be that fuckin' cult asshole!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

This symbol doesn't mean anything, you termite-brained midget.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Looks fuckin' cult-y to me, and what do I remember again? Something about Edgeboy being _off on his own_?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Wait, but isn't the design a bit too complicated to set up in such a short time?

There was enough to deal with already, with hanging her from the hook and such.. the salt seems excessive..

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

It's just a star drawn in a circle... anyone could have done it.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

If there was any sort of occultic intention, this design would do nothing. Magic circles and pentagrams take a long time to draw.

This is a circle with a six-pointed star, Billie could've drawn this in less than five minutes.

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Oh yay! If he believes in my skills, then I'll become a great artist!

 

**Emiko Page:**

What are you implying?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

This salt diagram is a distraction, the killer set it up for... some reason.

Or it's being used an indicator for something. Either way, there's no magic or other such fuckery behind this.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Aren't salt lines used to ward off evil spirits and the like in some cultures? I don't think it would be too unreasonable to assume our murder to be on the superstitious side.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I mean... does anyone else know how to set up that salt circle thing?

 

_Despite Duncan and Ami's comments, Kyota keeps her focus on Kaoru._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

But do _you_ have an alibi for that time?

Shou totally said you were alone.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I ran into Billie and Enrique in the foyer at 9:40, so unless you think I broke her ribs, stabbed her, hung her on the hook and drew that salt shape in 10 minutes, it should be obvious I didn't do it.

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

_Ten_ minutes?

I know you're not the fuckin' math bitch, but even I know that's not _ten_ minutes.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Elise said that Ayatsu went downstairs around 9:30, yes?

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

What about it?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

So I have 10 minutes of unaccounted for time, you waste of worthwhile space.

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

What about the twenty minutes _after_ that, you twink?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I was seen by Elise at 9:45, I saw Kyota and the Bird tag-team around 9:50, and then made the mistake of checking the second floor trash room.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

The mistake?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, I suppose it wasn't a mistake, but there was nothing useful or helpful in there at the time.

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Why'd ya go there in the first place then?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I spent my time looking for a way out of this nightmare, I can't ignore any possible opportunity.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Just to confirm, Kaoru.

Does the second floor trash room connect to the first?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Not to just the first floor. The chute continues upwards for some ways.

It's not unreasonable to think there are more floors to the mansion, but that's irrelevant to our case.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Interesting...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Kyota, if you'd like, I think if you could elaborate on what happened in the kitchen near 9:35 PM last night might help shed some light on the mystery.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Oh yeah! I was totes curious about what happened, so I went to investigate.

Some weirdo tipped over a chair in the dining hall, I looked around there for a bit before checking back with you guys and heading upstairs to use the bathroom.

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Was that the weird bang I heard?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

...Someone tipped over a _chair_?  

 

**Emiko Page:**

Was the blood there at the time?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I didn't notice anything strange in there at the time..

 

**Emiko Page:**

So either the blood ended up there later, or you're fucking blind.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Well, I could also be lying.

I wasn't with anyone after all. It would be dumb to discount that possibility.

... But anyway. After fixing the chair and checking up with you guys, I went to the bathroom. I ran into Shou and Lucian on the way back.

I ran into someone else on the way up... but I don't quite remember who.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Oh for fucks' sake, you don't _remember_?!

There's only so many of us, One Eye!

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I know Billie was one of them.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

You ran by me on your way upstairs.

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Yeah! I saw Elise and Kaoru too!

Before and after 10 PM!

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

When I got to my room it was probably a little after a quarter til. I then went back to the kitchen for some ice cream...

But I had a little trouble finding it... hah.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Wait, did you enter the freezer?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Well...

_*Kyota smiles.*_

You would know that, wouldn't you?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

...Alright, what the _fuck_ is going on?!

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

If you were getting ice cream, you would have to have gone into the freezer, no?

It's not like it's stored in the pantry.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hey, Monokuma, just to confirm... if you're _in_ the Kitchen or Dining Hall just before 10 PM, can you stay inside or are you forced to leave? Just to make sure the culprit didn't like, stay inside the whole night or something...

 

**Monokuma:**

Didn't someone already say this? I shoo you degenerates out if you're staying in there past your bed time!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Are you saying that you went into the freezer and didn't notice the hexagram or the body. Because that's bullshit.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'm sorry Kyota, but I don't buy it.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I noticed the weird floaty thing, but I knew there wasn't a whole lotta time left so I just kinda rushed out.

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

What?!

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Perhaps the perp acted before I got there?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Bullshit.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

What? You can't seriously suspect _me_?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

You **cannot** expect us to buy that.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Kyota!? C'mon! I thought we had a trust thing!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

You.. waited a really long time to bring that up..

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I mean we only _just_ started discussing alibis, it felt like a nice time to do so.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... K-Kyota can't be l-lying! She wouldn't... do something like that.

B-besides! Sasaki and Elise were around too! T-the tablecloth! Was the tablecloth already missing?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

The tablecloth was gone by the time I was there.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

It musta been that floaty thing in the freezer!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

.. I want to believe her.. but wouldn't that make her the first person to discover the body?

 

_Emiko shakes her head._

**Emiko Page:**

Monokuma covered that already. The body isn't announced as discovered until at least three people have-

Wait.

Who found the body to begin with?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

That fuckin' depends. Does seeing a sheet count as seeing a body?

 

_The courtroom sits in silence for a moment as Kyota bows her head slightly._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

...

Dang. I'm sorry, Kamiko. I thought I could get away with this just for at least a little bit longer.

 

_Kyota glares to the whole group, almost simultaneously._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I did it.

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

EXCUSE ME?!

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

_I killed Ayatsu!_

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

_What!?_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Wait, n-nono, what?!

 

**Monokuma:**

_Whaaaaat?_

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

CRIKEY! YOU DID WHAT?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Why?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

The Ultimate Ventriloquist, Ayatsu Ikara died to me! The Ultimate Wedding Planner, Kyota Maishiro!!

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Did I seriously investigate with this girl?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

The _fuck_ are you on about?! Who gives their shit up just like that?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

It was my first kill though, so it was a bit sloppy... eheh...

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

W-What happens now.... she just said she killed Ayatsu...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait just a second! This can't be right!

 

**Emiko Page:**

...Yo, MK. The body discovery announcement, does it happen when three people find the body consecutively, or do they have to be looking at it simultaneously?

 

**Monokuma:**

First of all, you must refer to me as "M Dog on the Fly." Second of all, it doesn't matter if it's simultaneous or spaced out between three decades. As long as three people see it eventually, the BDA will go off.

 

**Emiko Page:**

...Does that include the killer?

 

**Monokuma:**

...Erm.

Uh...

...Upupupu?

 

**Emiko Page:**

_That's not a fucking answer._

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I.. think he's avoiding the question..? What does that mean?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

That he probably can't even moderate his own game properly?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I think that means that Kyota is lying.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I'll even _tell you_ how I killed her!

The one who knocked the chair over was Ayatsu. I stole Lucian's brick and smashed her body to bits for it!

 

_Emiko slams the sides of her podium with her fists._

**Emiko Page:**

Shut the _fuck up_ Kyota, I'm trying to think here!

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Lucian's.... brick?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

You killed her. For knocking over a chair?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Oh? Could I be lying about _that_ , too?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

K-Kyota! What are you d-doing?!

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

After I beat her and stole her lunch money, I used the tablecloth to take her into the freezer.

This is where I stabbed her with the knife you all found and drew the salt circle!

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

L-Lunch money!? T-That's awful!

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Of course, before being punished, I wanted to learn a little more about our friend Kaoru.

The entire reason that circle is there was for him to cough up his info!

I left the tablecloth on the body hoping someone would think it was a ghost.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

B-butbutbut- There's still- there's still the bleach!

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah! We still have stuff we haven't even brought up!

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Like what? Huh?

The last person to see Ayatsu in the flesh before the grand reveal was me! 'course... Elise came close.

If you guys have anything you guys have to say against my testimony, you should speak up now!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Okay, this doesn't make any sense.

If Kyota really is the murderer, why would she ever admit to it?

If Kyota _isn't_ the murderer, _why the bloody hell is she pretending to be!?_

 

**Emiko Page:**

I'm still waiting for Monokuma to give me the fucking answer by the way.

That's crucial information.

 

**Monokuma:**

...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I think Kamiko was on the right track.. if you didn't force the bleach on her, who did..?

Because.. I don't think she would have any reason to leave her room otherwise..

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...That's not entirely true.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Huh..?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

She could have left her room to go eat before the kitchen closed.

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Eat?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Yeah, _eat_. You know, the thing us human beings do from time to time.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Hey, Kamiko? You alright there? There's something you and I know that wasn't covered yet!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...S-she d-didn't want-

 

_Kamiko is quiet for a moment before she takes a deep breath._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... Ayatsu wouldn't go downstairs to grab something to eat.

She hadn't ate a thing for... f-for two weeks before now.

 

_Kamiko presents Hidden Truth Bullet, "Ayatsu's Condition"!_

**Ayatsu's Condition**

  * According to Ayatsu, she hasn't eaten anything in at least two weeks.



 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...That would explain it.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Wait... what? Why?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

That's right!

I only have a hunch on that one, but... Nick is kind of abusive, you know?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I can confirm this story.

 

_Duncan presents Hidden Truth Bullet, "Condition of the Body"!_

**Condition of the Body  
**

  * Ayatsu's body beneath her several layers of clothes seemed very, very thin. As a doctor with experience in such things, Duncan recognized it immediately as emaciation.



 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I was assuming that her malnutrition would eventually draw her to the kitchen.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Jesus... what....

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

...

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Why would she do that to herself...?!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...She didn't.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Naughty Nick's always been a robot, even before coming here to this mansion.

 

_Kyota presents Hidden Truth Bullet, "Naughty Nick's History"!_

**Naughty Nick's History**

  * Naughty Nick was created in part by Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Programmer, giving him an AI to learn from Ayatsu.



 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

She had some programmer work their wizardry to make Nick a robot that could talk and become a person, essentially.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

HE'S A ROBOT???

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

The fuck?! So she wasn't even doing her fuckin' job?!

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Wait, that doesn't make sense. I asked Ayatsu about it just a day or two and she claimed that he was just a regular puppet until just recently. How did you get a hold of this information?

Did the girl lie to me...?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

A-after the motive-

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Kamiko and I had a super secret meeting with her!

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I.... What...?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

... ...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

The effigy... is cursed!

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

_What_ is going on!? That freakish doll _isn't_ actually a doll!? No wonder Monokuma made that thing as important as everyone else!

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

I'm not...

A fuckin'....

DOLL!

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

_WHATEVER_ you are! _HOW_ could you let the person who made you go through all that!?

UGH!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...I-I-I don't.. understand.. I get that N-Nick's a robot, but.. what does that have to do with her.. malnutrition..?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I... don't know.

All I know is that Ayatsu said...that Nick wouldn't let her eat for...s-some reason.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Nick is tooootally a detestable prick, ya know?

Ayatsu put so much time into making him so detestable, that he abused her and wanted her to stop eating.

He actively said she couldn't eat. He's been doing it this whole time! He even did it as soon as Duncan brought it up just a bit earlier.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Seems like our robot hasn't figured out empathy yet.

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

I-I thought you guys were friends... friends help each other... feed each other..

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Spoken like a true support player!

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Nick, I think you have some explaining to do.

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

The fuck you want from me?

I don't have to explain shit to you shitbags.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Okay, actually, you _do._

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Really, bitchtits?

Because even if I didn't let Ayatsu eat... What's that have to do with her murder?

Which, by the way, _that fuckwad confessed to doing._

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Hey! Don't be callin' insults to people who aren't me!

Don't forget, _I'm_ the bitch who killed Ayatsu!

 

**Emiko Page:**

Oh my fucking god, Kyota _shut the fuck up_.

We're trying to figure shit out here.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Aww, but I just gave you all that totally useless information!

 

_Despite the argument, Ami keeps her attention trained on Nick and presents, "Wood Chip"!_

**Wood Chip**

  * A stray chip of dark wood found in the middle of the floor of Ayatsu's Room.



 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Listen, you wooden freak. Do you have any idea of what this is? We found this in her room, which you just so happen to share with her.

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Looks like wood.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Okay, and _from?_

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

How am I supposed to know?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Now that I think about it... Nick, do you have any injuries or anything?

Of course, asking that would be pointless because you've got more wood in your head than a world tree...

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

I'm made of wood.

What fuckin' injuries could I sustain?

 

_Kyota closes her eyes, leaning her head down.  
_

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I don't know a better wording for this.

Take off your clothes, Nick.

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

What the _fuck?_

 

**Emiko Page:**

What.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Might want to tone it down, my dude.

 

**Monokuma:**

Oooh...this is getting a lot... _steamier_ than I expected...

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Holy _fuck_! One Eye has lost their shit!

They want to see the magical stripping puppet...robot.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh, only _now_ she's "lost her shit", and not once she started _claiming to be the murderer_.

Christ, this is giving me a massive headache.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

If this keeps ramping up, I'm gonna lose my shit.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

If we can confirm the wood chip didn't in fact, come from him, we have one more step towards who the killer could be.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

N-Nick, please just do it..

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Fuckin' _what?_

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, unless there's any other secrets or something we don't know about, we haven't found anything else related to this evidence aside from _you_ , Nick.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Prove us wrong, Nick!

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Fine, fine, geez, fuck!

...

...

I don't want to!

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Fuck off!

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

You don't _want_ to? _Why!?_

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

...And they're stapled to my body, you fuckwads.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Then why didn't you just _fucking_ **say so**!?

 

_Naughty Nick just shrugs. After a moment of silence, Kyota lets out a huff._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Alright, so... playing off the assumption that _I_ am the killer, why did Ayatsu leave her room?

Surely Lucian and Shou would have seen me carry a body from her room.

The blood in the kitchen is certain suspect, but my lie _doesn't_ explain one thing...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I- I don't know if this is it but... There's still the v-vomit in the freezer, for starters...

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Yeah!

I don't know if you guys put it together, but... it was really painful to see Ayatsu's body, you know?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...S-so it was you.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Hmm? What was?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

In any case, it is very likely that the vomit belongs to Ayatsu's murderer, seeing as Ayatsu was very unlikely to have entered the freezer while alive.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Yeppers!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I'm.. having a hard time following..

So that vomit belongs to you..?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

It was unbelievably difficult for me...

After I beat her up and killed her by hitting her in the head with a brick... I threw up on the spot.

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

D-Did you feel bad...?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Cut the fuckin' act One Eye. You killed her in the dining hall and vomited in the freezer?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Oh yeah... I guess I _didn't_ kill her in the dining hall, huh?

Nice catch, Shou!

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Okay, seriously lass, we've all already figured out it wasn't you at this point and you're just trying to retrace the steps of the murderer using yourself as an example. Can't you just bloody say as much?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Alright, alright...

You guys have been pretty nice, I'll throw you a bone.

I _did_ find Ayatsu in the dining hall, except...

She was already dead.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What.

That just raises even further questions!

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Hhhh??

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

So you... moved her to the freezer. Is that what you're saying?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

The solider from hell!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Eighth Circle, easily.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Kyota... why are you like this...?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...W-why? Why didn't you _say_ anything?!

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Being real with you guys, I had my motives, but the why isn't important right now.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Christ almighty at the rate this is going I'm going to end up having the ultimate stroke!

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Is that a real condition, Ultimate Stroke...?

 

_Kyota smiles._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I did just a wee bit more than merely move the body, though...

 

**Emiko Page:**

Did you stick the fucking knife in her?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I decided to also beat the body up, and stab her!

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

How many of the wounds were post-mortem?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

All the battering wounds _and_ the knife were post-mortem.

 

_Emiko is seconds away from flipping her podium._

**Shou Shigeo:**

What the actual _fuck_?!

All of you! You said I was the fuckin' crazy one!

I demand a fuckin' apology right now!

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

What the _FUCK?!_

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

You're one sick fuck.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What the HELL is WRONG with all of you!?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Oh! I didn't know this would _offend_ so many of you!

I'm _sooooorry!_

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You desecrated a corpse!

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Can someone swap places with me...?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

_*She's silently looking down at the ground.*_

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

My... stomach is hurting again...

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

That said... It was still painful...

I hated doing it, honestly. I even threw up.

But I know it was for a good cause! My ends will justify the means!

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

_So why did you do i-_

_*He slams his fists onto the podium.*_

No, _sod it all_ , that's not bloody important. What we can do now is narrow down the cause of death.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I wasn't lying before about the circle, by the way.

That really _was_ to bait out Kaoru. Didn't think it would work, but it was worth a shot.

Can you confirm any of this, Monokuma? Prove to these lovelies that I did all that to the body?

 

**Monokuma:**

Huh?

Well...I never did answer that question...

Yep.

If the murderer witnesses the body, it does not count towards the BDA.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

...Heh, heh. All fuckheads aside... There is one important thing we learned from all of this.

She was dead by the time you morons heard that banging sound.

So she fuckin' died in the time she left her room and around five minutes later.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Who found the body?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I did!

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

_Besides_ you.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Kamiko and I found it first thing this morning.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Oh yeah! I forgot about that part. _Since_ I was the first to see the body...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Right, so we can all definitely scratch Kyota off the list, though I think everyone already figured that out by this point.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I wanna say she made the loud bang we heard in the playroom.

There's evidence that points to her _true_ cause of death, too!

Can you lovelies figure it out? Or do I have to do this the boring way?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

St-stop.. stop already....

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I... I don't want _anything_ to do with you, _ever_ again.

Y-You're a monster....

 

**Emiko Page:**

_JUST_

_CUT_

_THE BULLSHIT!_

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Fine, fine!

The table. She died to the table.

If you take a look at the cloth in the freezer I used to cover the body, and compare it to the position of the blood in the dining hall...

 

_Kyota presents "Stained Sheet" and "Dining Hall Blood"!_

**Stained Sheet**

  * A large white sheet stained with blood. It was found covering Ayatsu's body.




 

**Dining Hall Blood**

  * A pool of blood found in the Dining Hall, staining the carpet underneath the table. In addition, there's some blood found on the corner of the table.



 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

The tablecloth all but completely took the stain from the impact.

Seriously? No one noticed the tablecloth missing?

 

**Emiko Page:**

We did.

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

M-Me, Emiko, and Sasaki found blood under the table....

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

So, what? Did someone bash her fucking head into the table, or are we back to the fuckin' bleach?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

So anyway. She died to the table... but...

I don't think she was _bashed_.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You're thinking she collapsed.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Correctamundo!

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Which means we're back to the bleach.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Oh right!

Those notebooks? Those were mine, the saltbox was also put there. Sasaki saw me coming back from there and I was kinda spooked she was gonna say something too early.

Anyway... the only thing _I_ can think of should be pretty obvious by now. Those bleach bottles in the trash room could have been thrown from the second floor.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

We find whoever used the bleach, we find our fuckin' idiot.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I would regard the wood chip in Ayatsu's room as evidence of a skirmish... sooooooo...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It would have to been forced into her in her own room.

And there are only two people who have access to Ayatsu's room.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-Wait....

Is something like that.... the reason why Ayatsu's bathroom had that strong smelled? You knew it was bleach!

You said that to me and Tenka!

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Well, I didn't _know_ it was bleach.

To be honest... I thought Ayatsu collapsed from starvation.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I.. I thought that Kaoru had said the second floor trash room didn't lead to the first floor trash room?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

No, the chute connects to the first floor.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

O-oh.. I see..

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

That all but confirms it, then!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...A-Are we saying Nick is the one that poured the bleach?

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

I fuckin' hope not!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Shut the fuck up, Woody! You were in that room the whole time, weren't you?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Ain't no one else could have done it.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

The only way we could possibly establish that for fact is if we have enough accounts from other people.

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

How are we supposed to prove something like that?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

An epiphany falls to me once more!

You! Sunglassed mortal!

_*He dramatically points towards Elise.*_

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Yes?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

State the transgressions you witnessed once more!

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

I followed Nick upstairs and he entered the room he shared with Ayatsu around 8:50. Ayatsu came upstairs and entered her room at around 9 o'clock. And then as I previously said, Ayatsu left her room in a panic at around 9:25.

No one entered or left between those periods.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

If her time of death can be established as being around 9:35... Then by the time you saw her come out, she had already been stricken by the perp.

... Most likely, at least.

How do you feel about all this, cute little Nick?

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Fuckin'...huh?

What do you _want_ me to say, bitch?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Fuck this, I've heard enough. There's no one else who could have done it.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

_Man_... what a puzzle.

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Ok, I want a damn explanation! How does your roommate walk out and randomly collapse ten minutes later?

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

How am I supposed to know?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Listen, Nick. We _need_ you to help us. You _know_ something that can help us.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Tsk, tsk, tsk. It all comes down to one thing, doesn't it? When Woody entered his room, was he empty handed?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

I did not see him carrying anything to his room.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

_Right!_ Someone must have seen him gathering stuff for this crime!

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Listen. I'm not the roundest bagel in the basket, but all this beating around the bush has done nothing but show me you don't care or don't want us to care about what happened to the lass.

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

I don't know what you want me to say!

I couldn't have done anything to her, after all.

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Ok, and why's that?

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Where would I find bleach?

Fucko.

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

We've had gasoline sightings in this hellhole! If you wanted something so bad, you'd be able to find it, I'm sure!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

A lovely little storage closet across the hall, for starters.

_*He smiles.*_

_Wonderful_ little things in there. Food, gasoline, _bleach_.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Impotent worm.

There was no bleach in the storage closet.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Okay, then. If you _really_ don't know, then do you mind telling us what you _do_ know?

What's your whole side of the story?

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

I already _told_ my fuckin' side before any of this started!

I went to my room and sat in a drawer!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Surely he was witnessed digging around somewhere! Speak, mortals! Our lives hang by the threads of your speech!

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Cleaning supplies coulda been kept in the kitchen...

It's possible he wasn't digging for it last night... He mighta been planning this murder since the motive announcement.

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

W-Where can we find bleach... where are they usually stored?

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Well, I do remember him looking for something to kill someone with in the kitchen. I don't know how oregano can kill someone though.

I mean like... Sugar and spice?

That doesn't sound very nice, to be honest.

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

What!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Foolish mortal!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...W-When was this?  

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

It was after the motive, I believe.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

There we are!

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Bingo.

He's been planning this ever since the motive announcement.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I'd like to c-clarify one more thing. From Kyota.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Fire away, Kamiko!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Ayatsu's clothes...was that you too?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Ummm... The _hat_ was, but her jacket was missing.

Oh wait!

_*She frowns.*_

...I forgot about Sockston.

Yeah... even gagging her was part of my grand diversion. She was already dead, but it was to make it look like the beatings were part of the deal.

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

You mean the evil Kyota didn't do anything with the jacket?

Me and Enrique saw it!

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Alright, what's up with the jacket?

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

It was just hanging on the staircase railing last night. I moved to the the coat rack when we noticed it.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...S-she might have removed it herself as she was heading downstairs?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Look, we figured this shit out like half a fucking hour ago.

We know who did it, can we get this bullshit over and _just fucking kill the motherfucker_ already?

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

You retards haven't figured out _shit_! You're all saying I attacked Ayatsu, but none of you can fucking prove it!

 

* * *

 

**long john jones:**

hey guys

long john jones here

sometimes when you're in the middle of a lot of thinking, you think to yourself

boy could i use some help in the form of a contrived minigame right about now

luckily, here at turbo dangan ronpa x we have you covered

here is a logic dive

if this was some actual video game you would play some game and answer questions

but here you just answer questions

but wait, there's more

you're all just reading a trial, so you guys get to look at the questions followed by seeing the right answer without even having to think about it

isn't that fun

don't worry about thanking me, my nobel peace prize is already in the mail

i'm a national hero

anyway, enjoy this logic dive

seeya

* * *

  

_**LOGIC DIVE!** _

**Question 1!  
**

**Why was Ayatsu's bed wet?**

  * A. Tears
  * B. Drool
  * C. Bleach



 

**...**

_Dingaling ding ding, it's C!_

**Question 2!**

**Why was Ayatsu's mask on the ground?**

  * A. Naughty Nick put it there
  * B. It fell off
  * C. Ayatsu took it off



 

_..._

_Dongalingdoong! It's B!_

**Question 3!**

**Where did the wood chip come from?**

  * A. Nick's head
  * B. A drawer.
  * C. Naughty Nick's Naughty Dick



 

_..._

_Dingdong, you moron! It's A!_

**_LOGIC DIVE END!_  
**

* * *

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

There's still conclusive evidence of a struggle in Ayatsu's room!

The bleach puddle on her bed proves the bleach was forced on her while in bed. The only people who knew she was in there were Kamiko and Nick.

Since Elise didn't see anyone else going in there that night... Nick is the only one who could have done it, but there's a bit more too it.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

H.. How so..?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Odds are, Ayatsu tried to take her assailant off of her, but because it was Nick and he weighed 10 lbs, she accidentally threw him across the room.

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

...

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

This results in the wood chip we found in her room.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... I thought so.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Ayatsu throws up as a result of swallowing bleach and tries to book it out of her room. She drops her mask in the process... 

That's the only thing I can think of. How do you feel about this, Nick?

 

_Kyota smiles once more as Duncan folds his arms, looking in Nick's direction._

__ **Naughty Nick:**

...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

The mask could have fallen off during the struggle too but... It's the same end result.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Unless Nick fucking waterboarded her with her mask on, her mask was already loose. Her losing it makes sense.

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

...

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Just fess up already, you fuckhead!

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

If...it WERE me...

What the FUCK did I do with the bottles?!

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I explained this theory sometime ago...

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

You ate them?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... You could've flushed the remaining bleach, right?

I mean, that's what I think at least with the strong smell from the bathroom...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...You threw the bottles away using the chute in the 2nd floor trash room.

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Can you FUCKIN' PROVE THAT?!

CUNT?!

 

**Emiko Page:**

And then you could have disposed of the bottles in the middle of the night while everyone was asleep.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Well... assuming no one saw him do it, yeah.

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

HA!

_NONE OF YOU CAN FUCKIN' PROVE THAT, CAN YA?!_

 

**Monokuma:**

Puhuhuhu!

As delightful as all this is... I think you've all reached a conclusion, _hm?_

This is starting to bore me!

Someone do that thing where you sum up the case, so we can get on with the real fun!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

_Down_ with the effigy! Send him to the very depths of the ninth circle!  

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I'll do it. I'll... tell you how this whole case happened!

 

_Kamiko takes a deep breath, trying her best to compose herself..._

 

**_CLOSING ARGUMENTS!_ **

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

This all began shortly after Monokuma's motive announcement... It seems that our culprit made plans to kill Ayatsu right from the start, and spent their time searching for the murder weapon; a bottle of bleach. Little did they know, that Enrique's presence in the kitchen would be the thing that gives this plot away...

The culprit then waited until last night to enact their plan, keeping the bleach stored in their bathroom until then. Shortly after Ayatsu returned to her room that night, the killer struck. They got into a struggle with Ayatsu, trying to force her to drink the bleach. Eventually, they were able to succeed, but not without being "injured" in the process. However, the deed was still done. Ayatsu vomited, lost her mask, and ran out of her room, looking for help... that she was unable to find.

As she ran downstairs in a panic, her jacket got caught on the railing, causing her to quickly leave it behind before running into the dining hall... But by then, it was too late. The bleach had taken its effect and she collapsed, slamming her head into the edge of the table, which killed her instantly.

This is where the case would have ended... if the noise hadn't alerted myself, Duncan, Emiko, Sasaki, and... Kyota Maishiro. Offering to investigate, Kyota entered the dining hall only to discover the body. It was at that point she decided to... alter the scene. Kyota wrapped the body up in the tablecloth before moving it through the kitchen, to the freezer. She then returned to the playroom and told us the noise was simply a chair falling over only to excuse herself to the bathroom. Upstairs, she stole Lucian's personal item, a brick and hid it in in her notebooks, allowing her to avoid suspicion from both Shou and Lucian. Making one more trip to the kitchen, she took a knife and a box of salt before returning to the freezer. She then took Ayatsu's body, maimed it, gagged it, stabbed it with the knife, and hung her corpse on a meat-hook, but not without vomiting herself. Her work done, she covered the body with the tablecloth and drew a circle of salt underneath the body. With everything done, she got some ice cream and returned to the play room as the kitchen and dining hall were locked for the night. However, before going to bed, she made sure to dispose of her notebooks and the box of salt in the trash room. ...All of this, the wounds, the knife, the placement of the body was not the culprit's doing, but Kyota's.

However, the real culprit was still upstairs, and in the middle of the night, where they knew the coast would be clear, they left their room and disposed of the bleach bottles through the trash chute on the 2nd floor, thinking there would be nothing to tie them directly to the crime.

...And there was only one person who could have enacted this plan...

And that's Naughty Nick! The Ultimate Ventriloquial Figure!

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Agh...!

**_CLOSING ARGUMENTS END!_ **

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Nicely worded, Kamiko!

I'm so proud of you all!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

So that's that.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Fucking _finally_. Can we get this over with now?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

....

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

It's fine then, right? We can end now?

 

**Monokuma:**

Yep!

Ahahahahaha!

What a _fun_ trial!

This was so worth the wait!

Alright, you all have reached a conclusion... Let's do the spine-tingling VOTING TIME!

 

_The blank monitor on every podium lights up, revealing names of all 18 houseguests._

**Monokuma:**

Now then, please vote for the person you think is the blackened on the screens on your podiums!

Who will be chosen as the blackened?!

Will you make the right choice?

Or the dreadfully _wrong_ one!

Puhuhuhuhu! This is amazing!

 

_One by one, everyone makes their vote..._

_...._

_A large roulette wheel appears on all the monitors, a section dedicated to each houseguest. It begins to spin... and spin... and spin... before finally landing on Naughty Nick's portrait._

_..._

_..._

_Dingdingding! It was right!_

**_CLASS TRIAL_ **

**_E N D_ **

 

* * *

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Looks like we got it all right!!

Great job guys, you did great!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

...The fuck is wrong with you?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

You were willing to gamble with all of our lives, and for what?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

....

... Why...?

Why did you make her go through all that?

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Who knows?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Oh right. I did promise to give you an explanation, didn't I?

So like-

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Move over, fuckbitchshit.

It's my turn to talk.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Damn.

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

So, looks like I'm goin' out, huh?

Well, fuck.

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Deserve every little bit of it, too.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

None will be sad to see your soul depart. Betrayal deserves the harshest punishment.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Good fucking riddance.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

.. .. ..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I don't get it. I thought... I thought you wanted to _leave_ with Ayatsu?

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Hah.

Funny fuckin' joke.

Why would I want to take that bitch with me anywhere? She's the entire reason I can't move on my own.

Or, more accurately...I'm not fuckin' _allowed_ to.

That bitch couldn't handle the pressure of "being an ultimate"...

So she _cheated._

She made me!

And let me tell ya... It's not exactly fun to be stuck in one place for your entire life, y'know?

So when we got here I decided "fuck it!" I bailed the fuck out of that locker that the retarded kid put me in and found me some Monokuma.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Retarded means slow... Billie isn't slow.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Shut up.

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

.... P-Please don't talk about me..

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

I'm offended, though!

It took that long for someone to ask why I did it! That's normally the first question, you know.

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

We were all a bit distracted, or perhaps that would've come to mind sooner.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

You had legs didn't you? Why didn't you just hop off her hand and just get away or something? Why did you just have to torture her?

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

It was more fun. 

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

_Damn._

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

That's why I did this, too.

All of this.

Escaping really wasn't my goal. I just wanted all of you to die.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Guess that didn't work out, then.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Heh heh... Looks like you fuckin' failed miserably, doesn't it?

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Did I?

Because it seems like, to me...

I kickstarted somethin' _real_ fuckin' fun.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You're wrong.

No one is going to kill anyone. Monokuma can pull whatever trick he bloody wants, it's not gonna happen.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

...

Something... dawned on me when I first saw Ayatsu.

Something... dark.

See... The nature of our situation, our underlying fears...

Upon seeing Ayatsu's body, I felt her death was due to malnutrition. I felt she wasn't actually murdered... but I knew her death would be significant.

So I created this mystery.

As a sort of... ehhh... I guess as training for worse things to come.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... Stop it.

 

_Kyota looks over at Kamiko with an apologetic expression._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

It's not safe here.

People _will_ die here.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Shut up.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Hate me if you will, it was something I expected.

A result of me... falling into my own despair.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Should I be a victim, so be it. With each of these trials, we all get stronger.

I just want.

As many of you to get out as possible.

Survive.

 

_Despite it all, Kyota is in tears._

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Before I go...

This fucktard piloting Monokuma is stupider than you think.

After all... He forgot to erase my memor-

 

**Monokuma:**

Woaaahhh, nope! Nope-nope-nope, vetoing this!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

WH

 

**Emiko Page:**

The fuck?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

The _FUCK_?!

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

_Piloting_?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

...

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Tch. Useless machine.

 

**Monokuma:**

I've prepared a very special punishment for the Ultimate Ventriloquial Figure, Naughty Nick!

Let's give it EVERYTHING we've got!

_Iiiiit's...._

_**PUNISHMENT TIME!!** _

 

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Fuck all y'all.

 

_Monokuma smashes a button in front of him with a mallet._

_..._

**G A M E   O V E R  
**

**NAUGHTY NICK HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY! TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

...

_A metal claw appears from nowhere and suddenly grabs Nick by the collar, dragging him off to an unknown location._

_Soon, Nick finds himself behind what appears to be a large curtain. He walks up to it briefly to see what's going on when suddenly... He feels something jab him in the back! Nick quickly turns around to find out what it was, and it's...a giant Monokuma?  
_

_The giant Monokuma has its arm stuck in the hole in Nick's back, controlling him just as a ventriloquist would._

_The large bear sits down on a nearby stool and the curtains part shortly after, revealing Monokuma sitting in a comedy club with a button next to him, and the other houseguests in an enclosed viewing room in the back._

* * *

 

**ULTIMATE VENTRILOQUIAL FIGURE**

**NAUGHTY NICK'S EXECUTION: EXECUTED**

_**THE KILLING JOKE** _

* * *

 

_The grip of the giant Monokuma tightens in Nick's back and he reads the situation. Nick begins his routine; he tells a rousing joke about a political issue. Monokuma chuckles in the audience, holding his tummy in delight.  
_

_Nick gets a smirk on his face and continues telling jokes. He lets loose his best ones first, making sure to make Monokuma laugh. This goes on for a few minutes before Monokuma's face starts becoming blank.  
_

_Nick starts becoming worried and tries a quip on the state of living in modern day England. Monokuma yawns, and Nick would be sweating bullets if he could. The puppet struggles to get off of the giant Monokuma's arm to no avail, and Monokuma smashes the button next to him with a fist.  
_

_Suddenly, termites!_

_An enormous swarm of termites begin moving up the stool towards Nick, who is now frantically beating at the arm restraining him. As the termites reach Nick, he relentlessly attempts to kick them off, screaming as they begin their feast. Within seconds, Nick's body is enveloped in termites and his screams become muffled...  
_

_...And seconds after, the pests have finished their dinner, leaving Nick as a metallic skeleton with eyes and a hat, his clothes laying on the floor, and the termites scuttle away as quickly as they came. Nick places his hands on his head and screams a death threat at Monokuma, who is currently laughing hysterically.  
_

_The now-skeletal puppet wrestles against his captor as loud creaking can be heard from above... Nick manages to break free from the grasp of the enlarged Monokuma and prepares to lunge at the original...  
_

_...Just as the stage lighting breaks off and slams into the comedy duo!_

_Pieces of both the enormous bear and Nick himself fly about the room from the force of the impact, and blue fluids leak out from beneath the oversized light fixtures.  
_

_Monokuma can be seen by the 15 survivors laughing and rolling around in his chair..._

 

**Monokuma:**

_AAAAhahahahaha!_

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Wow.

Friggin... I _knew_ this would happen, too.

But jeez... it's worse than I could predict...

 

**Emiko Page:**

Little piece of shit.

 

_Lucian simply had his back turned to the whole display. Tenka drops to the floor, her legs failing as she relies on her arms to support herself. Shou simply stares forward, nearly slack jawed._

**Shou Shigeo:**

That wasn't- hold the fuck up! Hold the _fuuuuck_ up! That wasn't possible!

Minigun in the FUCKING WALL, that's there, but _THAT_...

 

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

I... I just wanna go home..... I....

_*He begins sniffling.*_

waaaahhh...

 

_Ami tries to keep her composure, but is visibly shaking and tearing up._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-What's.... going on.... what did Ayatsu do... to deserve this...?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Our memories, huh... 

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Looks like I was out played. Not the first time, it won't be the last...

_*She looks nauseated again as she turns away from the group.*_

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Kyota.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Kill me if you want. I don't care anymore. The gravity of this situation is going to impact us all, eventually.

Just know that _that_ is what will happen to you.

 

_Duncan slowly walks up to Kyota, putting his left hand on her shoulder... before using his right to deliver a firm and powerful slap across her face._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What the _bloody fucking_ **hell** is your goddamn problem, lass!?

Not only do you completely ignore alerting everyone upon discovering a corpse, you proceed to _desecrate_ it and deliberately tamper with evidence of a murder scene which, if we interpret wrongly, ends up _killing us all_!

What in the flying bloody _fuck_ went through your head that you considered _any_ of this to be a good idea!?

You want us to survive this hellhole and get out alive? Why don't you start by keeping your head screwed on straight and not pulling complete and utter _shite_ like this!

 

_Kyota gives a light smile._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

So you all could solve it. A puzzle is meant to be solved.

This trial? Just one piece of the grand puzzle.

Training is meant to be harsh.

 

_It's become apparent by this point that Kyota is overwhelmingly exhausted._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

That is _not_ an excuse to make it even worse! This situation's difficult enough to handle _without_ you deliberately adding more completely irrelevant and misleading distractions on top of it all!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...There won't... can't be any more trials.

Look at us... none of us _wants_ this.

 

_Kyota mutters something so quietly that only Duncan can hear._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

It's better that we all die...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Are you even listening to yourself, girl?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

It doesn't matter at this point. I've pretty much given myself a giant target anyway.

The problem we have here? This is a world built to breed murder.

People _will_ die here.

You all need to be ready for it.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.... Stop...

You've said this enough..

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Don't you get it?

_Everyone dies_ , sooner or later, Kyota! That doesn't mean we shouldn't strive to save lives when we can!

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

You have your way of saving lives.

I have mine.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'm not disagreeing with your intent... but I sure as hell am criticizing your methods.

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I planned _that_ too.

Best of luck to you all. This entire thing has left me... completely drained.

 

_Billie silently returns to the elevator, not wanting to be around the atmosphere. Emiko follows closely behind._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I'm sorry, Duncan. I truly am. But you... you all need to solve these cases that _will_ happen.

Thank you for having hope... I wish the best to come from it.

_*She gives another light smile before turning to leave.*_

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Don't do something stupid, Kyota, okay?

 

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Promise.

 

_The remaining 15 all slowly return to the foyervator, steps heavy with the burden of the trial._

**Emiko Page:**

Well that was a load of shit.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

....

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I...

I.. need to apologize.. for something.

I've.. lied. To all of you.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

..H-Huh?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

It just keeps piling up, doesn't it?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

When we came here.. one number hung over my head in a way that none has before.

Fifteen.

After the orientation.. sixteen stood here.

.. And I was not included in this count.

I think.. you all have an understanding of what Nick was by this point.. am I right in thinking that..? I.... found myself in him, in more ways than I had initially expected..

Neither of us are human.

 

* * *

 

**_CHAPTER 1: OUR HOUSE IN THE MIDDLE OF OUR HOUSE_ **

**E N D  
**

 


	11. Chapter 2: Daily Life (Part 1)

**Chapter 2**

**Live, Laugh, Loss**

_Daily Life  
_

* * *

 

_After a day of shocking revelations and a roller coaster of emotion, the houseguests head to bed, wondering what tomorrow could possibly bring..._

_As the next morning arrives, many of the houseguests gather in the dining hall for breakfast. Just like it was with John Smith's death, any signs that Ayatsu was murdered was neatly cleaned up as if nothing even happened in the first place. Nearly everyone seems to be there in some capacity with the exceptions of Ami, Shou and Kyota. Lucian, Sasaki, and Emiko all excused themselves to the kitchen while the remaining houseguests spread themselves out around the table... some more than others. While some houseguests are still sitting in groups, others such as Tenka for example are sitting isolated from anyone else... which is impressive in her case, considering she's sitting near the center of the table._

_Lucian silently enters the dining hall, carrying another tray of baked eggs with tomato sauce. Like before, the number of portions is pretty meager, only good for four guests at best._

**Lucian Vincente:**

There are _more_ of you mortals? Bah.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

You sound pretty disappointed about most of us gathering.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Ooohh! I want one! Pick me!!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

 

_Lucian makes his way over to the table and places the tray down._

**Lucian Vincente:**

I would expect _less_ from my underlings after the suffering that befell us.

My greatness will leave the sustenance to you mortals... it seems more will be necessary.

 

_Without another word, Lucian scoots off into the kitchen to make more food._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, the killing game's started, whether we like it or not.

 

_Kamiko has been looking down at the table in silence for at least the last five minutes...potentially longer.  
_

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Is something wrong, Kamiko?

I mean... besides the events of yesterday.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

_Duncan awkwardly shuts up and takes another sip of his coffee._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Yeah, what's up? The mean doll is gone and we have a cool robot with us!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

... It's really no big deal..

I just figured it wasn't right to.. hide it anymore..

 

_There's another awkward silence before Enrique attempts to change the subject._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

**WOW!**

That is some uh... good looking food!

Wouldn't want to let that go to waste now. Right?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Can you even call that food?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Yeah! You bet its food! Lucian is the best cook ever!

_*He runs over to Enrique to grab a bowl for himself.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...L-Lucian is uhh...good at cooking, yeah...

...

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

I'll have one, if you wanna pass me a plate.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Jeez. Anyone could fry an egg and put ketchup on it!

 

_Lucian enters the dining hall once again, carrying a second tray filled with more steaming baked eggs. His eyes appear to be glowing._

**Lucian Vincente:**

_None_ can surpass the culinary mastery of _El Cuervo Diablo!_

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Yeeaaah! El Cue-voo Dayboo!

 

_Lucian stomps over to the table and places the tray down before flexing. The tray has more of the same, but also includes a plate of toast this time around. Duncan silently grabs a piece from the tray before anyone else can get their hands on it. As Lucian is flexing, Emiko returns from the kitchen, holding what appears to be a breakfast wrap. She positions herself in the corner away from everyone else, pushing her mask up very slightly at an angle so as to not reveal the rest of her face. Shortly after, Sasaki quietly enters with some maki rolls in hand._

**Rufus Zerner:**

Eh, it's better than nothing, so I guess I'll give it a burl.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

What's this all about? Just a second ago you seemed somber, Birdman.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

The _Ultimate_ Lucha Wrestler knows _not_ the meaning of despair! Surely, with every tribulation comes opportunity for success!

 

**Elise Harbough:**

But we can't move past the death of one of us so quickly.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I care _not_ about the whispers of mortals! Surely an innocent soul such as hers was welcomed among gods!

 

**???:**

Puhuhuhu!

 

_Monokuma flips into the room._

**Monokuma:**

I doubt it!

 

_Kamiko looks up from the table for a moment before looking down again._

**Monokuma:**

_Huuuuuh?_

Why's everyone look so down in the dumpster? I thought everyone would be happy to still be alive!

...For now. Puhuhu...

 

_Lucian grumbles, turning a shoulder to the mechanical bear. Touketsu crosses his arms, obviously glaring at Monokuma._

**Emiko Page:**

Why are you here?

 

**Monokuma:**

I was _getting_ to that!

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Hey! Get away! I don't want no bears nearby Lucian's epic food!

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

And here I thought I was gonna have some peace while eating...

What do you have to tell us, bear yokai...?

 

**Monokuma:**

I'm _not_...

Okay, you know what?

Whatever.

 

_Monokuma blows up._

_**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

Wh--- whuh??

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

A-Aaahhh!!!

 

_Upon seeing bits of Monokuma scattered around the room, Sasaki grins... the others seem to be a little more surprised by the explosion, however. Duncan who was ignoring Monokuma up to that point suddenly jolts to attention, and Kamiko falls backwards out of her chair..._

_...And seconds later, Monokuma crawls out from UNDER said chair._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What? What's going on?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

AH?!

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

WOAH WOAH, what were you doing there?!

 

**Monokuma:**

Thankfully, the power of my stand allows multiple copies of me to exist!

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

You didn't even give me a chance to say good riddance.

 

_Lucian begins to growl._

**Monokuma:**

So! The real reason I came here.

I figure you all are getting bored of living in the same, what, one room?

So! I've decided to unlock a few more rooms for you guys. Maybe it'll make the rest of your Killing Game Homestay a _lit_ tle more interesting...!

So!

Get to exploring, you degenerates!

And I'm outta here! Seeya!

 

_Monokuma ascends._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Well then, guess it's time to go back to breakfast.

 

_Lucian looks down at the food he prepared, noticing an arm of Monokuma in one of the bowls. Kamiko very hesitantly gets up off the floor, fixes up her chair and sits back down. She's still shaking a little. Emiko looks down at her breakfast wrap for a second, before quietly leaving it on the nearby counter and fixing her mask back into place._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Aw man.... I'm hungrryyyy. I wanted to eat first..

 

_Kaoru gets up quickly and prepares to leave the room._

**Kaoru Kita:**

There's no reason to not go looking for these new rooms the bear opened.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Yea, there might be some fun stuff there!

Heck, even a bigger pool!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

How about the reason being 'I want to eat my damn breakfast and drink my coffee' before doing anything else?

Monokuma doesn't govern my life, despite what he may think.

 

_Duncan takes a sip of his coffee, draining the cup. Ignoring Duncan's comment, Kaoru is about to leave the room... before Shou suddenly opens up the door in his face, and marches on in. He definitely seems like he's annoyed... more so than usual._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Move it, Edgeboy.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

What's up your ass today?

 

_Shou glares at Kaoru as Duncan begins to pour himself another cup of coffee. However, Shou walks over to Duncan, yanks the cup out of Duncan's hand, and downs the coffee in one gulp before tossing it back on the table. He then looks over the room._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hey!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

What a sorry fuckin' lot. Couldn't even stop one lousy puppet.

 

_Shou begins to take a few steps forward, Lucian eyeing him the whole time before he slides out of his own seat. Touketsu turns his back to Shou, getting to work on his share of the eggs Lucian brought out earlier. Suddenly, Shou slams his cane into the ground out of frustration._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Fuckin' FUCK! Goddamn, FUCKING idiots!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

That isn't very nice.

 

 _**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

An insignificant _gnat_ like you should take care to hold your tongue.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Don't worry Lucian, if you need me too, I can snatch his tongue before he can say anything else!

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

With your super speed, you might be able to snatch it before he notices!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Shut the FUCK up, you fucking bird! Don't PRETEND you didn't see what happened to fucking Chuckles the Puppet yesterday!

 

_Tenka shivers a little._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I thought it was Nick?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

But I thought his name was Naughty.

You know it's the first word...

 

 _**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

 _His_ soul was not but an _illusion_. Created by the _sins_ of humanity. The hell wrought upon his timbered flesh will be remembered as a burden thrice removed!

 

**Emiko Page:**

I dunno. Morbid as it was, I thought the finish was pretty funny.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

And _IMPOSSIBLE!_

That wasn't a fucking trap set up in advance! That was fucking some bullshit out of _nowhere_! I can't-

_*He tightens his grip on his cane, his other arm is...shaking a little?*_

I can't _risk_ that!

 

**Elise Harbough:**

It seems that Monokuma's threats of punishment and executions weren't bluffed.

If we step out of his line or fail a trial, it's certain death...

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Indeed, we must be cautious.

The power that bear holds... it's frightening...

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Well, we just have to make sure we don't have to kill each other again, right guys?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

It's rather hard to restrict people, little kid. Trust me.

 

_Billie whimpers a little as Lucian slowly begins to slide his way towards the door._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

'Impossible' as the scenario might seem, it's sadly the reality we're facing at the moment.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

... Forget about the fuckin' bomb. It's done. Don't forget it would have been fucking _genius_! But, with _impossible_ acts being thrown around...It looks like I need a fuckin' backup to genius!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Amazingly, I agree with Baron Bombthreat over here.

We'll have to subvert the game in order to escape it, unless we want to play it Monokuma's way.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I don't want to be the one who said 'I told you so.'... if only because I share your exact sentiment. How do you fight someone who can pull stuff like that our their arse at any given moment?

_*He sighs and takes a sip straight from the pot of coffee in front of him.*_

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

...Heh ha ha! But I am _not_ done yet! But I need to confirm a few things for my little Plan B.

 

 _**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

Silence, worm!

The monochromatic _bear_ mentioned the opening of thresholds once untrodden by our feet.

It would be a transgression against the very lives of us all to--

 

_Shou completely ignores Lucian and walks over the table, seemingly a little bit more relaxed before he sits down right across from Tenka._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Robo-Patches. Whaddya got for us?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...What..?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

You're a surprise robot, wasn't that it?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I don't understand what you're getting at, but.. yeah..

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

So, what do you got? You _can't_ tell me you're just some robot who only does people things and nothing else. What would be the point?!

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Can you turn into an even more giant robot? Can you? Can you? 

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Um.. my head's really good at running algorithms really quick.. just gotta provide the variables...

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Hear that, Billie? She can probably do your math homework!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

... _Anything_ else? Some robot database? Some mundane superpower like night vision or some shit?

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Hey, is it necessary to interrogate her like that...?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

.. I don't have to eat.. in fact I'd really rather not eat..

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Can you drink oil?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

 _Can_ you eat?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I..can.. but it builds up.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Can you swim?

Oh wait. You are a robot.

Nevermind that!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

... _Fantastic_. We can use the ability to feed one less mouth in our grand escape.

_*He gets up from his seat.*_

What a waste.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

I don't need to be a robot, I just wanna be..

...

 

**Emiko Page:**

Hang on a minute.

You don't have any real useful robot powers, but.. you're also a fucking _robot_.

Can't we modify you to _have_ those kinds of abilities?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Yea, we might be able to give you a soda dispenser!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

_*She pulls her hat down over her eyes.*_

 

**Emiko Page:**

...I mean, if you're alright with all that.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Hey, there is no need to question her this much.

Just let her be.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Okaaaaay, we're sooorry miss Tenka.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Yeah kid, you better apologize.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I.. I'm not.. 

... Sorry..

 

_Lucian clenches his fist._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well all this aside, if anyone wants to go explore some of those new rooms let's get a move on.

Or we can stay here and argue over nothing for a few more hours.

 

_Kamiko gets up from her seat._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... That sounds g-good.

 

 _**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

The lord of shadow has spoken! Onwards!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. The situation has changed, but so has our options. We might as well review them before we figure out where to go from here.

 

_Billie gulps down the rest of his food and jumps up from his seat._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Let's go!

 

_And so, the group in the dining hall split into two. One to investigate the first floor, one to investigate the second._

_It doesn't take very long for the first group, consisting of Duncan, Kamiko, Shou, Kaoru, Lucian, Elise, Billie, and Sasaki to come across an unblocked hallway by the theater..._

_**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

What new world lies in wait beyond this threshold, I wonder!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Bullshit, I'm sure.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

I hope there's a gym or a track field!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Let's hope it's an outside area. I miss the sun somewhat fierce.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Even just a window would be nice...

 

_The group walks down the hall and are immediately greeted by an incredibly dank, musty smell. There are bookshelves everywhere they look. I guess it's a library?_

_Library has been added to the Houseguest Handbook!_

**Library  
**

An enormous library located near the Theater. There are an excessive amount of bookshelves containing just about any book you could ever dream of and several reading areas in the north part of the library. In the middle portion of the library there's a large curtain, blocking off light and sight of the rest of the west portion.

Inside the west portion, there's a large table with a few toy cars on it. There are also four tubs on the north and south walls that you can lie down in and be cut off from the outside world. Further west, there's a large metal gate that is sealed shut. Behind the gate, there appears to be a pillar with a book on it and bookshelves in the corners.

There are several cameras and monitors here and there.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Ugh, the air feels like it's been sitting here for hundreds of years.

 

_Shou walks over to a bookshelf and picks up a book. He casually flips through a few pages before throwing it behind him._

**Shou Shigeo:**

 _Disappointing_ as expected.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

These books must be old...

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Woooow, this place is huge!

Books are lame, though....

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I will not want for reading material in the near future...

 

_Duncan examines one of the bookcases, trying to determine what kind of titles are present. ...He's able to conclude that there sure are a lot. At the same time, Shou waltzes past the curtain towards the blocked off corner of the room._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Well isn't that tempting?

_**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

A barrier halts our progress once more!

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

What could possibly be over there?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Must be something important to seclude it from the rest of the library.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Hey! Monokumaaaa! Can you open up this gate for us please!

 

_..._

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Hmph... he's not answering... Sasaki! Use your wind to blow the gates away!

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

You know I can't do that...

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Hmm.. maybe if I run around in a circle fast enough, I can make a hurricane and blow the walls out!

 

_Shou looks through the bars, trying to see if there's a title on the fancy book on a pillar. he book's cover is very detailed, but there doesn't seem to be a title._

**Shou Shigeo:**

How will I sleep at night without knowing the mystery of the magic fuckin' book? What a waste of time.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What _isn't_ a waste of time in your mind?

 

_Shou turns towards Duncan and grins._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Escaping. Doing my job. You know, the _fun_ part.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Well, if you are still here you are doing a terrible job at it.

_*She smiles.*_

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

The fact that I'm not willing to waste anymore time with a trial is the only reason you're still standing right now.

 

_Meanwhile, on the other end of the Library, Kamiko is silently walking past all the bookshelves, a little confused by the sheer amount of books on display. Lucian begins to rifle through more bookshelves, seeming to be looking for something specific, and Elise looks through the foreign section, and is briefly disappointed that the French section is entirely populated by "Les Miserables"._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I guess it's kinda like the games...There's just a- a lot of books...

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

I wonder if there's a Manga section!

 

_Billie begins to scan past the shelves... but is running too fast to actually tell what any of the books are. Having decided to search more of the room, Sasaki walks up to a shelf and picks up a random book._

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Hmm, I wonder what these books are about...

 

_"According to all known laws of aviation... there is no way that a bee should be able to fly."_

_Sasaki puts the book back on the shelf._

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Well that was a waste of time...

 

_Lucian sighs, his own search yielding no results, before making his way towards the larger area and parking himself just past one of the tables._

_**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

Have any of _you_ mortals found any chronological records?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

We've been in here for 20 seconds, Bird Brain. Someone would actually have to look through this fucking mess.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

There are so many books crammed in here...

 

 _**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

Hmph.

 

_Billie runs up to a shelf and pulls out a random book..._

_"To Kill a Mockingbird"_

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

This isn't a Manga...

 

_Deciding to hop on the take a random book bandwagon, Lucian tromps over to the bookshelf past Kamiko and pulls out the first book he sees. It seems to be an audiobook..._

_"Go the Fuck to Sleep"_

_Lucian releases a heavy sigh before replacing the book. The trend continues as Kaoru closes his eyes and pulls out a book from the shelf closest to him..._

_"Brother Sister"_

_Kaoru looks on in confusion and disgust before resolving to himself that he must destroy the book. Kamiko on the other hand, has stopped in front of one of the bookcases. She's not picking up a book she's just... standing there.  
_

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I wonder if they have Don Quixote here...

 

_Duncan also grabs a book at random, since that seems to be the hip thing to do._

_"Animal Farm"_

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Also acceptable, I suppose.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Booo... there's nothing good here!

_*He begins pouting.*_

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

...So are we fuckin' done here? Yogi Bear let us read. _Yay_.

 

 _**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

It seems this hall of deceit was all for nought.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

I doubt Monokuma would leave any books that might help or inform us.

 

 _**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

Hmph. A fruitless endeavor. What has befallen the upstairs group?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Even more bullshit, I'm sure.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Hopefully, they have better luck.

 

_..._

_Meanwhile, upstairs..._

**Rufus Zerner:**

ALRIGHT! Let's see what's up here. ONWARDS!!!

 

_Rufus, Emiko, Enrique, Touketsu, and Tenka all make their way upstairs and various doors around them that might be open now. Emiko doesn't hesitate and kicks down the door right in front of them. Lucky, lucky, it opens! However, they are suddenly greeted by Ami who was walking past the dorms._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh, wait. What's going on?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

New rooms?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

She is kicking down the door.

Can't you see?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Bear said we had some new places to explore.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Our _ever gracious_ host has opened up new places in this shithole.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Heck yeah, and it's up to us to discover them!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh.. I was on a walk, so I didn't go downstairs. Sorry.

_*She notices Tenka and looks the other way, clearly nervous.*_

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

So, ladies first!

 

_Emiko gives the doors another kick and is greeted with a wonderful sight. There are massive stone sculptures everywhere._

_... They're sculptures of men in various poses. What else do you jerks want from me? Geez..._

**Rufus Zerner:**

Crikey!

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

What's up with this place?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What the... um, okay?

 

_Emiko walks up to one of the sculptures and gives it a tap... Yep. That's stone._

_Touketsu begins walking around the room. Approaching the east side, he passes by a drawer and finds a few painting blocked by stanchions._

_Seems expensive..._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

How profound.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Is this.... like an Art Gallery?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Looks like it.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Useless bullshit is what it is.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Maybe not!

 

_Touketsu begins digging around one of the nearby drawers. Looks like feather dusters and various other tools used for cleaning the art._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Hey, you can't kill someone with a feather duster right?

 

**Emiko Page:**

If you try hard enough, I reckon.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

You could tickle them to death!

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

That's worrying. Should we hide these then?

 

_Emiko keeps moving on towards the next area of the Gallery. It appears to be more of the same, although there is a door to the east, and a window in the northeast corner. Without hesitating, Emiko tries to kick open the door!_

_Hey, is this the subscription of "Pain o'clock" I ordered?! The door is made of metal, dumbass.  
_

**Emiko Page:**

Ow, fuck!

Fucking bullshit, no door stands in the way of the Iron Queen!

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Maybe we will need ogre bird guy for this one.

Or maybe just a key!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

We could get the ""thief"" to find one, but then I remembered he'll probably have an easier time finding the bathroom.

 

_Emiko very begrudgingly attempts to open the door in the boring, pedestrian fashion. An ascending fanfare begins playing as she places her hand around the doorknob..._

_...It's locked._

**Emiko Page:**

Well, I'm outta ideas.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Hmm.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Well, you tried your best. That's all that matters, buddy.

_*He grins.*_

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Even if your best wasn't good enough.

 

_Touketsu walks up towards the northeastern window, taking a look through it. ...It looks like there's horrific monsters past there..._

_Wait, those are wax models. There's a rhino, giraffe, penguin, and... a diminutive white tiger?  
_

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

So, uh... dead end?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Seems like it, drown guy.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

What!?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

That tiger is kinda cute.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Unless you see a key lying around, I reckon we're done here.

Come on, there was another door back there.

_*Emiko begins to walk away before she pauses and turns around.*_

Hey, are you guys coming!?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

We are! Jeez, calm down sheila!

 

_Rufus, Touketsu, and Emiko all begin to leave. Ami lets out a small gasp as Tenka walks over close, walking quickly over towards Emiko._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

 

_Tenka gives the tiger a glance before trudging back towards the group. They all find themselves back in the hallway, except Enrique. Rufus quickly pops his head back into the gallery._

**Rufus Zerner:**

DJ GUY!?

HELLO?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

One moment...

 

_Enrique finds himself staring at one of the painting on the north side of the room..._

_It's the Mono Lisa!_

__

_Behold its beauty._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Disgusting..

 

_Gallery has been added to the Houseguest Handbook!_

**Gallery**

****

A fairly massive Art Gallery on the second floor of the mansion. In it are a variety of statues and paintings. Immediately upon entering the room, you can see five statues about the room. The east side of the first room has a couple of paintings along the wall, blocked off by stanchions. There are drawers on the north and south walls here as well. Several cameras can be seen on the ceiling.

In the second room, there are a few statues and paintings on the west side. On the east side, there is a locked door. Going north you come to a window that looks into an enclosure featuring several wax animal figures. There is one camera in the wall right next to the door.

There are a couple of monitors strewn about the room as well.

 

_Enrique slides his way out of the Gallery just as Emiko kicks open the other door to their right which reveals a hall with... two more doors! One to the east, one to the south, and a hallway going north._

**Rufus Zerner:**

Hmm, where to now?

 

**Emiko Page:**

...

My foot is getting tired. Open these up and let's see what we've got.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Let's see what other... thing is behind here.

 

_Ami walks up to the eastern door and opens it up. Inside is... a bar!_

_Bar has been added to the Houseguest Handbook!_

**Bar**

A small and cozy bar. The corners are occupied by several seating arrangements, each with a table. There's a counter in the southeastern portion of the room facing the door, with a small door leading behind it located on its north side. Behind the bar is a Wineroom containing several alcoholic beverages.  
There is a door in the south as well.

I doubt I need to mention that there are, in fact, cameras and a monitor in this room, but there are.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Oh... I can get behind this.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

This is quite a nice place!

 

_Emiko jumps over the counter and inspects the area. To put it bluntly, there's everything anyone would need for a good night back here. Many an alcohol to pick from, y'know? She quickly peeks her head into the room behind the counter revealing... more alcohol!_

**Rufus Zerner:**

Seems like we can get some nice amber fluid here!

I'm hella stoked!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Aw, damn. I'm actually just a year younger than the drinking age...

... Well, like, not that it'd apply here, I guess.

 

**Emiko Page:**

What, you think the cops are gonna bust your ass?

In here?

 

_Rufus wanders towards the door at the south end of the room._

**Rufus Zerner:**

I wonder what's over here...

 

_He kicks down the door revealing... another new room!_

**Rufus Zerner:**

Hey, that felt nice!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Don't hurt yourself now.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

No need to worry, mate!

 

_The group walks into the room and begins to look around. There are couches, seats, and tables everywhere. Everything in the room is extremely ornate, and there are several murals about the walls._

_Smokeroom has been added to the Houseguest Handbook!_

**Smokeroom**

A comfy room designed to smoke in. There are several couches and other seating arrangements scattered about the room, and every table has an ashtray on it. There's a small shelf on the south side of the room that has a flower pot on it.  
There is a large wall separating the two sides of the room.

There are a few cameras and monitors on both sides of the room.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Y'know, that raises a funny question.

Tenka, can you drink? Do you feel anything from it?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...I can, but nothing changes..

 

**Emiko Page:**

_Lame._

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

My parents don't drink either, so..

 

_The group continues to scout out the rest of the room. However, as they go to the western side of the room, they find..._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Oh! Hello cuties! I thought I heard voices up here...

 

_Kyota is very casually sitting at one of the tables. Upon seeing her, Ami's heart nearly skips a beat. Emiko glares at Kyota, but says nothing._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

... G-good morning..

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

So! What've you all been up to this morning?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Not talking to you.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Well... _obviously!_

This is the first time I've seen you all. How _could_ you talk to me?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Ugh.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Bear said there were new places that opened up, so we've been looking around.

Guess you found that out yourself?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Oh yeah. I took a quick walk around this morning... had a bit of trouble sleeping last night.

I hope that didn't happen to anyone else.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

 

**Emiko Page:**

No thanks to you.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What do you want?

_*She shoots a glare at Kyota, trying to hide her anxiety.*_

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

You make it sound like I _called_ you all here... Gosh.

I wanted to be alone, ya know? My room was getting a bit cramped.

_*She looks around at the group.*_

Man. This was harder than I thought it would be...

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

What's that supposed to mean?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Yeah, what he said!

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I'm a tactician, ya know? I'm supposed to plan around any outcome.

You're all acting as I had anticipated... and I'm... not happy about it.

_*She flashes a sarcastic smile.*_

I even predicted when you would come in here.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Yeah, I wonder why that might be? Go shove a sock in it.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Probably don't shove a sock in it. Not again.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Come on folks, there's more to explore. Let's leave glass eye to her misery.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Fine by me... I've already been through all the rooms up here.

The gallery was a _total_ snoozefest...

Ah well. Have fun, folks! I'll probably catch up later... in about a month.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

A month? What?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I tend to gravitate to the worst case scenario, ya know?

Aaaaand from the looks of things, it looks like you guys won't even _tolerate_ my presence until a month from now.

That said... I'd _really_ like to talk to Tenka at some point.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

That was one _heck_ of a bomb you dropped back there! I wish the notebook I threw away wasn't on you...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

I'm the same person before I entered the elevator that I am now.. I just wanted to open up a little more..

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I get that! But that piece of information is awesome!

I wanna know more... like...

Of all talents you coulda been given... why math? Who built you? They musta been a genius! How are you maintained?

_*She jumps, as though realizing something.*_

... Do you...

Do you still have your memories?

... Don't answer that. Now isn't the time.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...My father built me, of course..

Do you remember.. Nick's final moments? When his.. outer shell was torn up?

That's the gist.. my father said I'm some sort of endoskeleton, running on hydraulics from an artificial heart.. The math is just a bi-product of it all, I suppose..

... But I'm still just me.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Right?

That's super cool!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I mean... it barely matters what's on the inside... because... trust me... none of us look pretty on the inside.

Well...

 _Physically_ inside... heh.

 

**Emiko Page:**

...

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I just think it's awesome that you had us all fooled for so long! You're _basically_ a human without all the baggage!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Please... just go be gross somewhere else.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I love you all... I want as many of you guys to get out of here as possible.

I doubt forgiveness is an option at this point, but I really am sorry for what I've done.

_*She rises from her seat and shuffles towards the group.*_

...

Just... the door's behind you guys.

 

_Kyota puts her hands up to show she means no harm as she slowly makes her way through the door._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Have fun with your investigation, guys!

 

_And like that, she disappears down the hall._

**Emiko Page:**

She talks way too fucking much.

Come on, let's get moving.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Well then, that was quite the speech by lazy eye.

Let's move on!

 

_Ami sighs._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What a freak...

I totally wasn't ready for that at all..

 

_The group leaves through the other door and find themselves in the same hall they were in before, with the dorms to their left and the bar to the right. They decide to travel down the longer hallway to their north which is lined with various other doors... all of which are locked._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. More rooms?

 

**Emiko Page:**

No, someone's just drawn doors on the fucking wall. What the fuck do you think?

 

_However, there is one door near the end of the hall on the left side that DOES open!_

**Rufus Zerner:**

So, what's this?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Looks like...

 

_There's really no way to put this outside of what it is.  It's a breakroom._

_Breakroom has been added to the Houseguest Handbook!_

**Breakroom**

****

A simple Breakroom found on the second floor. Inside there is a fridge in the northeast corner, a counter with a sink and some cabinets in it on the east wall, and a table+chair combo on the west wall. There's a monitor just above the table, and a camera in the southwest.

There is also a door on the north end of the room.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

A breakroom!

I could use a break right now. I am so tired of searching and exploring...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I don't have high hopes but..

 

_Ami pulls out her phone, hoping to find signal in this room._

_Oh my god...!_

_The battery is dead!_

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Great.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Um, I think you should worry more about the battery than the signal.

You are such a mess!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

... That's not very nice..

 

_Emiko tries the northern door._

_...It opens!_

_In her dreams! It's totally locked._

**Emiko Page:**

I guess that's all we've got for now. Wonder what the downstairs gang managed to find.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Can we wait a bit?

I am hella tired!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Maybe if you believe hard enough, the door will open.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Maybe if you believe hard enough you'll not look like vomit.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Ouch, seems like that one is gonna leave a mark...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

That's funny, I thought your mask had vomit marks. You mean that's not what those lines are?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Good effort. Keep trying, I liked where you were going with that one.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...

I think heading down is a good idea. Let's get a move on.

 

_And like that, they leave the room and head back downstairs..._

_The houseguests all exchange brief words, sharing what they learned today before branching out all across the mansion...  
_

_It seems like life continues as "normal"..._


	12. Chapter 2: Daily Life (Part 2)

_As morning progresses into afternoon, Ami finds herself wandering into the library. However, just as she begins to check it out, she stumbles upon Tenka._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

O-Oh! ... Um... hey..

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

... Oh, heya..

_*She pulls her hand away from the bookshelf, turning towards Ami.*_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

....

_*She pauses for a moment before she shakes her head and grabs Tenka's hand.*_

Follow me.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

E-Ehh? Alright..

 

_Ami pulls her towards the bottom side of the end side of the library, in-between one of the bookshelves._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.... I'm... sorry for this, in advance. I just want you to tell me if you felt it, okay?

 

_Pushing out all guilty thoughts, Ami suddenly slaps Tenka. There's a brief pause before Tenka blinks a few times, turning back to Ami slowly._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Well, yeah..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Okay, good...

So you really can feel pain.. I'm glad. I was scared if you were like, non-sentient or something...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

... I'm just me, Ami..

 

_Immediately, Ami feels all of her guilt return._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I'm... sorry... I kept avoiding you. I was so scared and nervous. After all of these shocking stuff and these super weird reveals.... A killing game, a talking bear, a live puppet.... and now you're a robot.

I didn't know what to think, but.... then the others felt weird around you.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I.. understand why they feel that, but..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

No! It's not right... you were clearly hurt. It reminded me a lot of.... how I felt, before I realized my talent..

The way you were isolated... it reminded me of my experiences with my family. Treated as an outcast or... something... alien.

_*She begins to shed a tear as she bites her lip.*_

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

 

_Tenka places a hand on Ami's shoulder, it still feeling just as warm as before._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Listen.. before hearing you speak just now, I was still kinda scared..

As much as I wanted to believe in Nick, he was.... not.. ..you know..

I was afraid that if people found out, I was just gonna be treated like him.. And while I don't think I've been completely wrong, I'm glad to hear that all I need to do is just prove myself. That I'm not him, that I'm just me.

 

_Ami wipes her cheek and nods._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Yeah. Trust me, you're _nothing_ like him.

... Well, um. Personality-wise I mean. All of this robot stuff is still new... so... sorry if I say something like, uh... not something you say to a robot.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

It's just a pride thing, really.. Everyone except my parents has treated me like a human, so.. May as well take up the part, right?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh, I know you said you have a dad. What's your mom like?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Umm.. they both have tough love, but.. my mom's a police chief.

..I think that's how her title goes anyways..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Really? That's pretty cool! How'd she stumble upon an inventor like your dad?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh.. she caught him speeding once, and that's how they met. From there, their paths just kinda wove together..

She was just a regular officer at the time..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I see. That's pretty interesting! They had you go to school and everything?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Yeah..

...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Listen.

Just... please don't lie or hide anything from me anymore, okay?

If something's bothering you, talk to me. I don't want you to feel like you don't have anyone on your side.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

... Alright..

Promise that regardless, you'll try to understand..? You'll believe in me..?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I will.

I promise.

 

_Tenka begin to smile._

_Ami and Tenka feel like they grew a little closer today._

_The moment is soon interrupted as Duncan enters the library, as if looking for something. It's not very long before he notices Ami and Tenka hiding away in the corner._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hey, have any of you seen Kamiko?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh, hey Duncan! Uh... no, I haven't.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Me neither..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Speaking of her, I wonder how she's doing.. I haven't like, heard much from her since yesterday.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Yeah... she's been looking incredibly depressed ever since yesterday...

I reckoned she could use someone to talk to.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I think so, yeah.

I don't think I've gotten to really explore the library, actually. Let's see what's around...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. I've looked almost everywhere else, so there aren't many other places in which she could be hiding.

 

_The three spread out and begin to look around the rest of the library. After searching the north end, they go behind the curtain to the western part of the room. It doesn't take them much longer to find Kamiko lying down in one of the cushioned bathtubs, staring off at the ceiling._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Eh? Kamiko?

 

_Upon noticing the others around the tub, Kamiko slowly sits up a little._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-oh...Hello...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Um... nice tub.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I mean it's not mine...but, t-thanks?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

How are you feeling..?

 

_Duncan awkwardly scratches the back of his neck._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

We, uh, figured we should check up on you... see how you're doing and all that.

By all accounts, it looks like the answer to that question is "not very".

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I.. I, uhh... I could have...

...

H-have you ever... realized th-that sometimes everything from a b-bad situation can be traced back to...to one person?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Hmm..

 

_Duncan sits down on the outer edge of the tub._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What do you mean?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...E-everything that happened...with A-Ayatsu ...with Kyota...I c-could have...I could have stopped it!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Kamiko..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

There was no way you could have known.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Ayatsu c-came to my room! She...She needed my help but I wasn't there! If I just went with Kyota to check out that thud, maybe she wouldn't have...she wouldn't have...

Even then I _knew_ about what Nick was d-doing to Ayatsu! But she was sure she had him under control that...I just _let_ it happen...

...I-It's all the same... I can't do a s-single thing right, can I? But...t-this time it got... it got people _killed_!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Kamiko... don't blame yourself, please. Like Duncan said, you couldn't have known. Even then, we all share the responsibility... we knew Nick was doing some shady stuff to Ayatsu, and we tried to help her....

... But you're right. If only we tried a little harder, we could've prevented this....but... what's done is done, I guess. From here on, we have to make sure we take good care of each other. We won't let another killing happen. If I ever feel angry or upset, I'll be sure to talk to one of you guys to make sure I don't end up doing something stupid... and I'll be glad to help out in the same way.

 

_Duncan nods._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

We can spend our entire lives pondering about what we could have done different. The one thing we could go back and change to avoid this tragedy.

But in the end, nothing we do will change the fact that Ayatsu is...

_*He sighs.*_

All we can do is carry on, learn from our mistakes, and hope we do better next time.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I don't...w-want to get anyone else hurt... I'll just screw it up again, like always...I can't do anything about it.

 

_Duncan moves a little closer._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I understand how you feel, Kamiko. ...I've been there myself.

...But we can't let these things define who we are. Making mistakes is part of being human.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Maybe I'm sounding like I'm trying to casually dismiss Ayatsu's death like it was nothing right now. Trust me, I'm not.

Look.

A man can either wallow around in hopelessness and self-pity, ultimately achieving nothing. Or he can pull himself up by the shoulderstraps and resolve to do better, to maybe achieve _something_. And he might not be successful. But if he never tries, how is he ever going to know?

...

I'm sorry, I'm doing an awful job at explaining this.

 

_Kamiko remains silent for a moment, tightly clutching the end of her scarf in one hand._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...N-no. I know what you're saying. It's just...

_*She pauses again before letting out a sigh.*_

I g-guess it is the same, isn't it? I accepted it before I can...a-accept it again. Even if I won't be able to do anything myself... I c-can come close... And maybe someone else can help make sure everyone stays safe...

...

It wouldn't... wouldn't be fair to Ayatsu...to give up now.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... I agree. I think out of all of us, she appreciated you the most for reaching out to her... so I'm sure she'd want you to live on for her.

 

_Kamiko continues holding her scarf before smiling a little._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

This... reminds me of my brother's pep-talks. He is always way better at giving them to me than I am to him.

...Thank you.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hah... he sounds like he's a much better speaker than I am.

But I'm glad you took something from it anyway.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hey uh.. this is a bit unrelated I guess but... I originally invited Tenka to go shopping once we get out of here so...

I'd like to extend that invitation to all of you. I'll gladly pay for everything.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Yeah..! I'd really like to see you all around for all that..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Well, ah... shopping isn't really my thing, but we'll see.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That sounds good. T-thanks again, everyone.

 

_The conversation is suddenly interrupted by Ami's stomach growling._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.....

Oh.. I, um, don't think I've eaten today. Ahahahah...

If you guys need me, I'll head over to the Dining Hall. Let's promise to stay close in touch! I'll be sure to give you all my phone number soon once we get out of here!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'll come with you... I- I didn't really eat much this morning either...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Sure thing, Kamiko.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'm not really hungry, you guys go ahead. I need to go and find Shou anyway...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Yeah, there are a few things I wanna look for in here.. see you all around..

 

_And so, the four split up, Ami and Kamiko heading to eat some food, and Duncan and Tenka dispersing across the mansion._

_Duncan, Kamiko, Ami, and Tenka feel like they grew a little closer today._

_..._

_A little more time passes, and Billie finds himself hanging out in the gallery. He seems to be looking for something... However, he is soon able to find what, or rather who it is he was looking for: Lucian._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Oh!! Hey! Hey hey hey!!!

_*He begins to jump up and down in order to catch Lucian's attention.*_

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hmm? Child! Must you behave in such a manner while my greatness is admiring this art?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Boooo, I can make this stuff in my art class! I needed to talk to you about something! Something really awesome for everyone!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Something of benefit? Speak, boy!

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

I wanna make a group that will protect everyone! When Ayatsu died, I saw a bunch of people walk through the Foyer... and I didn't even say anything about it! I was so scared by that freaky eyed girl losing her marbles!

It was so late too... is it really okay to just let everyone do whatever they want at that time?

_*He clenches both of his fists, showing fiery passion in his eyes.*_

I'm... I'll become a hall monitor! I won't let anyone suspicious hurt anyone else! ... but I don't think I can do it alone.. so I need some help from others!

 

_Lucian scratches at his bird head, thinking for a moment._

**Lucian Vincente:**

My apologies, young one. While this great being admires your desire for mutual safety... Removing the freedoms of those under our circumstance will only worsen our situation.

However...

If such a system is approved by other houseguests, it would likely unify our will for a safe life here...

A grand collective... a utopia within our time of crisis.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Yeah! Whatever you said! So I just need to find others, right? Then will you join my awesome group?

Pleeeaaseee!

I even thought of a theme to go with it!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Seek the approval of the other mortals! The safety of our lives here must be preserved!

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Alright!! Don't worry, Mr. Lucian! In honor of those that have fallen, I _will_ form the John's Smiths! Warriors with an iron will that refuses to budge in face of fear and horror! His legacy will live on through us, along with the others who have fallen!

 

_Lucian stifles a chuckle._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Let the wills of us all align on this day!

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Yeeaaaah!!

 

_With newfound hope, Billie runs out of the gallery and down the hall, beginning his search for comrades. A search that doesn't take very long as Emiko just so happens to emerge from her room, and narrowly avoids Billie running face first into her._

**Emiko Page:**

Woah! Take it easy kid. You're gonna hurt yourself if you ain't too careful.

What are you so excited about anyway?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Emiko! Emiko Emiko!

I need you to join our cause!! You'll be helping out everyone!

 

**Emiko Page:**

Uh... sure? What's this about anyway?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Yeah! That was easy! Welcome to the John's Smiths!

 

**Emiko Page:**

The what?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Help me find new members! C'mon c'mon!

 

_Without thinking, Billie (somehow) manages to drag Emiko in the opposite direction, heading towards the bar. While Emiko attempts to protest, she barely has a chance to even figure out what's going on in the first place, and finds herself being forcibly relocated. Upon entering the bar, the two find Touketsu with his head laid against a table. Upon their entrance, Touketsu lifts his head up and looks at Billie and Emiko._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Wuh?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Jesus fuck kid, slow down! You ain't even explained what the hell you're trying to do!

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Mr. Turkey! Heeeey!

_*He runs towards Touketsu's side.*_

_Touketsu looks around the room, looking for someone else before pointing to himself in confusion._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

T-Turkey?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Join the John's Smiths! Pleeaaseee! We can protect everyone!

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

The John's Whats?

 

_Billie begins to speak as if his voice was being echoed across the mansion._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Warriors with an iron will that refuses to budge in face of fear and horroooooor!!!

In honor of John Smith and the others, we can protect everyone if we work together and make sure no one hurts someone else!

 

_Touketsu turns his head to Emiko, puzzled._

**Emiko Page:**

...Isn't that what we're trying to do already?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Maybe.. but we gotta try harder!! We can't just let dangerous people run around!

We have to keep an eye on weird people like Shou and Kyota, who's gone just as kooky as her eye!

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

I suppose those two do need some more eyes on 'em...

 

**Emiko Page:**

So what, like a Neighbourhood Watch or somethin'?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Yeah!

Just like Lucian said, if we.. um... something about unifying our shoelaces....

It'll be awesome! We can prevent anymore people from getting hurt and they'll all feel safe!

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

I guess that can't be too bad.

 

_Emiko folds her arms and thinks for a moment._

**Emiko Page:**

Ain't the worst idea I've ever heard. If we had a group of people patrolling the joint on the regular, all the stuff that happened to Ayatsu would have been caught much sooner.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Yeah!! So many people were walking around that night! If only I had said something to them...

So thats why you gotta join, Mr Toblerone! Pleeaaaseeee! I'll learn your name after you join!

 

**Emiko Page:**

I don't imagine imposing curfew or the like is gonna sit well with everyone, but I don't see the harm in just having people keep an eye out in case they see anything that might look suspicious.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Yeah, the I'd say the boot fits. I wasn't really doing much on the night of her death, so if nothing else I could just kinda stand watch when I've got time to spare.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Yeeeaaah!! Alright!!

C'mon!! We gotta find one more I think!

 

**Emiko Page:**

Wait, hold on, I never said-  

....

Shit, I did, didn't I?

Well, whatever, you go ahead kid. I need to go find Pink Hair and Mr. Fashion Disaster anyway. Just hoping they ain't already gone to bed...

 

_Ignoring Emiko, Billie grabs onto her once again and runs back towards the other end of the hall, signaling Touketsu to follow._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Wh, hold on!

 

_Emiko breaks apart from Billie's grip mid-journey._

**Emiko Page:**

Sorry kid, but I gotta bail! Good luck on your recruitment drive!

 

_With that, Emiko heads downstairs, although Billie doesn't even seem to notice as he continues running down the hall until he's outside everyone's rooms. He pauses for a moment, debating what door to knock on._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Hmm...

Oh!

_*He turns around and shouts towards Touketsu.*_

Over heere!!

 

_Touketsu huffs as he runs down the hall, obviously not keeping pace with Billie. As soon as he's caught up, Billie knocks on Sasaki's door._

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Heeey! Sasaaakiiii! It's your best friend, Billie!

 

_On cue, Sasaki opens up her door._

**Sasaki Fukui:**

I swear if you ask me to make a huge wind AGAIN! Also, MY best friend?!

_*She sighs.*_

So, what do you want, kid?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

I want you to join the John's Smiths! Pleeaaaseee! We'll be protecting everyone!

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Join what?

Is that some weird American band or something?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

We have Emiko, so we can definitely make an epic band out of it if we wanted to! But that's not what it is!

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Huh?

 

_Once again, Billie speaks as if his voice is echoing through the house._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Warriors with an iron will that refuses to budge in face of fear and horroooooor!!!

In honor of John Smith and the others who have fallen, we're making a group to keep watch of everyone!

As a fighter yourself, I'm sure you can help us prevent others from hurting each other!!

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

...

I have a feeling you've been hanging with that birdman way too much...

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Yeah!!! He'll join us too if you tag along!! I think we'll have enough to convince him!

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Oh...

So I am the deciding factor.

Tee hee~

My answer is no.

 

_Billie 's soul is crushed instantaneously._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

W-Whaaaaaat!?

Pleeeeaaaseee!!! I won't make any more dumb wind jokes!

 

_Touketsu crosses his arms._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

I think the kid's got a good heart, even if I'm not completely sure how serious all this is yet.

Least you could do is humor him.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Oh?

You've been there the entire time?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

I'll do anything you say, Miss Sasaki!

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

I can understand he wants to protect people and all...

But you are just a kid. I am not sold, sorry.

Is there anything else I can do for you before I slam my door in your face?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Well, yeah... I am just a kid... But... that's why I need your help, Miss Sasaki! I need the help of others for this... and I consider you a very good friend, Sasaki, even if I have been a little dumb or mean!

So pleeeaaaaseee....

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

A LITTLE dumb? And don't call me your friend.

Anyway, I am not interested. I am not using my skills just to help the weird idea of a kid.

Go keep bothering the birdman. He might budge if you insist.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

But it's not just a weird idea!! It's to help everybody!!

Grrrr, fine!! If you wanna be a big meanie, then okay... But!

_*In an instance he snatches Sasaki's fan out of her hand.*_

I won't let you hurt anyone with this!

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

H-Hey, wait!

Give that back, you might hurt yourself with that!

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Say pretty please!

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

I see, that's your game...

You know what? FINE!

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

H-Huh!? R-Really?

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Yes. You can keep it.

I don't need it, I can beat you up with my own fists in your sleep.

You better sleep with an eye open because I am gonna get that fan back.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Awwww, I thought you meant you were gonna join...

Hmph! You can have your stinky fan back!

 

_Billie drops the fan and begins to walk away, mumbling._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Big boobie meanie...

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

B-BIG BOOBIE???

 

_Touketsu raises an eyebrow._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

This place is a bad influence on the lad.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Well, then be a nice example to this kid... And tell him to never knock on my door! EVER AGAIN!

_*She picks up her fan and heads back into her room.*_

Protection group... Yeah, like that's gonna work! Dumb kid...

 

_With that, she slams her door shut._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Hmph... c'mon.. let's go find someone else...

 

_Billie begins to walk down the hall until he notices Rufus leaving his own room._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Oh!

Rufus!!! Over here!

 

_Rufus turns around._

**Rufus Zerner:**

Uh?

Oh! Hiya there mate! What's good?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Rufus!! You won't be mean to me like a big boobie lady right?

I can't trust them anymore...

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Big boobie lady?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

I want you to help us protect everyone!

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

U-UH? Me?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Yeah!! You're my friend, Rufus! Together, we can stop anyone from hurting each other!

The John's Smiths will make sure that no one gets hurt, with our hearts of iron steel!

ou'll even get a cool sash!! Pleeeaaaaseeee!

 

_Rufus looks at Billie, very confused._

**Rufus Zerner:**

I am a bit... lost.

But nice speech!

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Me, Touketsu, and Emiko are going to work together to keep watch of everybody! I wanna ask if you can help us!!

We'll honor those that have fallen and have moved on, by making sure we don't let someone kill another person!

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Hmmm... I understand your concern.

But, I am not sure I am gonna be much help...

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Pleeeeaasee!!! We need to work together!

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

I don't think I'll be of much help either, but I'm doing it anyways. At the very least, some extra eyes and ears can be useful.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Oh! G'day, drownguy!

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...Touketsu.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Aight, Toeketsu!

 

_Touketsu just stares for a bit before shrugging._

**Rufus Zerner:**

If what you said is true, I'm not sure...

Ah, screw it.

Sounds like fun! Count me in!

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Yaaaay!!! I did it!

_*He jumps in the air.*_

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Now, can I see that fancy sash you mentioned?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

I'll make them soon! Really soon soon! I just gotta report to Lucian first!

 

_Billie nyooms off towards the Art Gallery, leaving Rufus and Touketsu behind._

**Rufus Zerner:**

Oh, aight then, make sure to show them to me once they are d-

Jeez, he sure is fast!

Well, then, will be seeing ya!

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Ah, see ya.

 

_Rufus heads on down to the bar while Touketsu begins to weigh his options. He could chase after Billie, or enjoy the comfort of his room. In the end, he chooses his room._

_Meanwhile, Billie runs back into the Gallery, looking for Lucian._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Lucian, I did it! I did it!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hmm?

Oh. The grand quest in search of utopia?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Yeah!

The John's Smiths has four members to harvest peace in our world!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hmm... that number is... low. _Weak!_ _Pitiful!_

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

W-Whaaaat!?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Surely, you don't seek to build a unity of fifteen people with a pitiful _third_ of our collective!

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

B-But... I worked so hard to get our current members...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

More importantly... Were there any who declined your offer?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Um.... Miss Sasaki did....

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

_NONSENSE!_

Foolish child... one cannot hope to attain peace among a collective without unanimous consent!

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

F-Foolish?

But she was a big meanie!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I apologize, young one... your ideals are golden, but a collective must work in unison to achieve harmony.

Perhaps... you were not fit to deliver a message of peace.

 

_Billie stands still, tears rolling down his face._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

I-I... I just wanted to help everyone!! Waaaaah!

 

_He immediately runs off and out of the room. Lucian trudges over to one of the statues and looks over it again._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Ahh... my long lost friend. What would you do in a time like this?

 

_Billie quickly makes his way into his room and shuts the door. He's still sobbing._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

W-Why... does everyone think I can't do anything...?

Everyone thinks I'm just some dumb kid... it's not fair!!

 

_He opens a drawer in his room, removing the wallet John Smith gave him._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

John... you were one of the few who were nice to me... and that meanie Monokuma took you away just like that!

_*He clutches the wallet and stares into it.*_

I.... I won't let you down, Mr. John! I promise! I'll prove to everyone that I can do something!! They'll see!

 

_..._

_Some time later, Ami is in the Dining Hall, finishing up dinner... Before Emiko kicks down the southeastern door!_

**Emiko Page:**

Hey, there you are! Man, I've been looking all over the place for you.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Eh? Me?

What's up?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Yeah, that's right! Believe it or not, the Iron Queen has a plan, and you're one of the two people I believe are perfect for the job I have in mind.

Speaking of which, have you seen Mr. Fashion Disaster around?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Uhh.. I'm like, not too sure what you mean by "perfect", but if you meant Enrique, I haven't seen him all day.

 

**Emiko Page:**

I mean, yeah, that's not the word I'd usually use for the guy, but funnily enough, for this thing I can't think of anyone better.

Come, let's look for the guy, I'll explain when we've found him.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I guess so. Sure.

 

_Ami puts her plate away before following Emiko out of the room. It doesn't take too long for them to find Enrique jamming on his soundboard inside the theater._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Oh, hey there Rocker and uh.. Fashionista was it?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Somethin' along those lines, Rico. Y'got a minute?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Uh... Yeah I suppose. Didn't have anything better to do anyway.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Nice. I was thinking of heading to the bar... but I guess this place is secluded enough.

 

_Emiko jumps on the stage and sits down on the edge._

**Emiko Page:**

So, I don't know about you, but I've noticed a massive fucking drop in mood ever since Ayatsu died. Wouldn't you folks agree?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well, yeah... Her puppet literally killed her.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I don't know what you're talking about. I've been pretty fine.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... For some reason, I kinda envy you.

I don't know how you can be so totally chill here...

 

**Emiko Page:**

Yeah, well, you seem to be the exception to the rule. Everyone's been looking all depressed and shit. Which is understandable, the past few days have been pretty fucked up.

I'm gonna be completely blunt - out of all the people here, I'm worth jack shit when it comes to useful skills in escaping this place. All I do is play the guitar. And don't get me wrong, _I'm really fucking good at that_. But that doesn't really matter for anything in this hellhole.

But if there's anything I _can_ do, it's morale management. That's literally my job, in a sense. And that's where you come in, because the same applies to you two.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

So, are you saying we should set up a concert?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Nah, not quite.

My idea? _Let's throw a fucking party._

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Whooooa, a _party?_ That actually sounds so awesome!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Now you're speaking my language! I'd be so down for providing the music.

If you can stomach it, that is.

 

**Emiko Page:**

 _We_ will be providing the music _together_. Last thing I want is for you to fill the entire playlist with some nu-core pop bullshit.

 

_Enrique shrugs._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Sure, whatever.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Let's at least get some classics in on top of that if you're gonna insist on including that stuff.

And Ami's all popular and stuff, so I reckon she's no stranger to this kind of thing either. Stuff like this is too big for just one girl to handle on her own, yeah?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, I don't think I'm that great with like, music and stuff. But I can totally gather everyone together and set up the party itself!

 

**Emiko Page:**

Perfect! This plan's officially in action!

Still, I think we should keep it on the down-low, at least for now. I don't want this shit to seem disrespectful by having it so soon after Ayatsu's death. Once we've put some work in and are nearing go-time we can call everyone's attention.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

So what are we calling this thing?

Gotta have a name for it, right?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Didn't really think of one.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Um.... I don't know either.

The "Screw You Monokuma" Festival?

_*She shrugs.*_

 

**Emiko Page:**

Ain't half-bad.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Could be better, but sure, that sounds fine.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. I don't actually suggest that as a name by the way. Monokuma would freak out, I think.

 

**Emiko Page:**

_Good._

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Who gives a crap about him? I mean, we are in here because of him.

 

**Emiko Page:**

If we can make this a giant middle finger to that shit while simultaneously giving people a morale boost, all the better.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Actually, yeah, that rebellious theme sounds great right?

Like, imagine a Monokuma dart board!

 

**Emiko Page:**

Yeah! See, this thing is practically planning itself already! 

_*She cracks her knuckles.*_

Man, I'm going to have _so_ much fun over the next few days.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I'll check out the library and storage room to see if I find anything.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I guess I can look for some type of speakers or sound system to set up the music.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Cool, you go do that. I'm gonna go do inventory on the bar a bit later tonight, because it ain't no party without alcohol.

Just gotta make sure to keep Billie away from the stuff, because fuck me no one wants to deal with that shit.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh god... For sure, let's not let the kid get drunk.

 

_Everyone feels a little bit closer after today's meeting..._

_..._

_Elsewhere, Lucian, having just finished dinner, enters the Gallery and begins looking around at the various pieces again. However, he is quick to find Shou leaning over a stanchion and slowly removing one of the paintings off of the wall. Lucian tilts his head and begins to quietly step towards Shou._

**Lucian Vincente:  
**

Just **what** are you hoping to exploit _here_ , worm?

 

_Shou instinctively spins around, quickly removing his cane from his jacket and gets _reaaaally_ close to striking... before realizing who it was that came up behind him._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Fucking hell, Big Bird! I'm a little busy!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

_Surely_ you don't hope to defile these grand pieces of culture!

 

_Shou shrugs._

**Shou Shigeo:**

I don't mean to _defile_ anything. I'm just taking some...souvenirs for later.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

A question tempts my beak...

What _purpose_ does one have with such riches? Our situation at present requires no such values!

 

_Duncan enters the art gallery with almost impeccable timing._

**Shou Shigeo:**

It's _fun_ , you moron.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You're removing a painting from a wall. Where's the fun?

It's not even against the house rules, you're not even going to get in trouble for it.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... There's no thrill if there's no one protecting it.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Does it look like there's _anything_ else I can fuckin' go out and take here?!

Tsk tsk... Even when they aren't scared of grand escape plans, they're still big idiots.

 

_Duncan shrugs._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Well, whatever keeps you entertained, I guess.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Nonsense! Surely with a mind bombastic a yours has some _other_ plot in mind!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

That's actually why I came looking for you... seeing as you're our resident escape artist, I was wondering if you have any new ideas now that bomb idea of yours is out of the question.

Hell, I didn't even think the bomb was a bad idea, I was just worried that you were being a bit reckless about the whole deal.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Heh heh... Of course I have a backup. One that requires more _patience_ than I would like, but a backup either way!

Let's make sure we're _aaaaaaallll_ on the same page on one thing. A third party _is_ controlling Yogi Bear and this whole fuckhouse, yes?

 

_Lucian lets out a confused groan as Duncan rubs his chin in contemplation._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It's a reasonable assumption based on what Nick said before he... well...

Assuming, of course, that he was telling the truth, but considering his situation I somehow doubt that's the case.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Before he fucking died. Let's not pretend to show remorse for the piece of shit.

 

_Lucian looks between Duncan and Shou, scratching at the back of his head._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Well, I certainly won't claim that I miss the bastard. I just don't think death is a term to be used lightly.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Idiots die all the time. No reason to hide from a fucking word. After all, while I can't speak for the two of you, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Death is simply part of a cycle! We all live on beyond our mortal coil.

_*It's clear he has NO IDEA what's going on.*_

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Superstitious rubbish, if you ask me. But we're not here to discuss philosophy, so...

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Anyway! Let's continue this shitshow assuming this mastermind exists.

I bring up another question, let's see if you can figure it out.

Why, oh _why_ would the dining hall and kitchen magically close during the night when everything else remains open, hmm?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... To restock?

Even _I_ the great Lucian do not believe the sustenance simply _appears_ there!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Those supplies have to come from _somewhere_ , no?

In fact, I remember making that same remark the very first day we got here.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

 _Someone_ is down there at night, and odds are, it's whoever's running this shitshow.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Assuming, of course, that he or she doesn't operate by proxy at that time like with Monokuma at any other given time point.

Still, a lead is a lead.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

As long as we _prove_ someone is down there, we have a solid beginning. From there... well, that's more of the fun part.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Where _exa-ctly_ do you plan to do with this information, worm?

Spread flour on the floor?

 

_Shou shrugs, the smile staying on his face._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Depends on what we fuckin' find, doesn't it?

Of course, this requires an _obnoxious_ amount of waiting time, but when it comes to any great escape, you play with the cards you are dealt.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Reasonably thought out and not too hasty... I daresay I like this plan more than the bomb. I'm all for it.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

About time, too.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'm not sure if I have any capacity to help this plan in any shape or form, but my skills are yours if you can think of any use for them.

 

_Lucian nods in agreement. Shou then walks past the duo and heads up to the locked metal door._

**Shou Shigeo:**

However... before you so _rudely_ interrupted me, there is one other reason I came here... A little birdie told me some assholes were having trouble with a locked door.

Tsk tsk... And they never thought of little ole' me?

 

_Shou grins as he rummages through his coat pocket before removing... a paperclip._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Heh ha ha! Watch and learn!

 

_Shou bends the paperclip and begins to pick the lock. Duncan just folds his arms and watches._

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

Ah. I understand.

 _All is clear to me now!_ An outside force _manipulates_ the hell bear!

Their _inferior_ presence should be left among the resident aura! An all-seeing eye would be able to catch it! Truly an impeccable feat he has not been witnessed already, should he be among us!

Admiration and fear should be held among his existence. for he truly is a force to be reckoned with... Surely, only one among us can stand against his might!

And that is _I_ , the great lucha libre wrestler El Cuervo Diablo!

 

_Lucian stands tall, flexing his apparently well-built body. Duncan looks on and adjusts his glasses._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Does it usually take this long? I have no idea what the usual timescale for picking locks is.

 

_Shou turns his head._

**Shou Shigeo:**

I've been waiting for Bird Brain to shut up. I've _been_ done.

 

_Lucian slouches with apparent defeat, but says nothing. Shou takes a step away from the door._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Now, Big Bird! If you will!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Huh, I thought you of all people would just interrupt him mid-sentence. Go on, let's have a look.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hmm? A simple door too frightening to you, worm?

So be it.

 

_Lucian stomps over to the door and opens it up. It slowly creaks open, clearly not having been opened for quite some time..._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... See? Nothing to fear!

 

_It's a fairly small room, with a desk on the far end of the wall. There's a small office chair by it as well. The chair suddenly swivels around._

**Monokuma:**

Oh!

Uh...

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Of _FUCKING_ course it is!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... _What_ out of the blue devils was I expecting?

 

_Behind Monokuma are several monitors lining the walls, displaying footage of the gallery and a few hallways. Duncan just sighs._

**Monokuma:**

You're...uh..

N-not supposed to be in here...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

There aren't any rules that say we can't be.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Tsk tsk...

_*He grins.*_

Shouldn't have trapped the Ultimate Burglar, shouldn't you?

 

**Monokuma:**

...Um.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Why do I get the feeling that whoever's behind this might not be very good at their job?

 

**Monokuma:**

Hey! Who uh... said there was anyone behind this?

 

_Monokuma is sweating bullets._

_.44 caliber to be precise._

**Shou Shigeo:**

We're _still_ playing this charade?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

To think.

The _great Lucian_ feared _this_ mongrel...

 

_Lucian looks back and glares at the screens behind Monokuma. Aside from the Gallery, it just seems to have feeds from the Foyer and the two 2F halls._

**Monokuma:**

I'll...be right back!

 

_Monokuma spins the chair around, disappearing._

**Shou Shigeo:**

...Heh heh heh... He ha ha!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I think that plan of yours just got a whole lot easier.

 

_Shou giddily walks over to the monitors, looking like a kid in a candy store. He sits down in the chair and spins it around once._

**Shou Shigeo:**

We hit a jackpot, you morons!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

No, seriously, I don't get it. Whoever's piloting Monokuma _can't_ be so daft to just leave a room as important as this so easily accessible.

 

**Monokuma:**

Well, duh.

 

_Monokuma appears from under Lucian. Duncan jumps a bit and Lucian lets out a shout at the sudden surprise Monokuma._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Bloody hell, can't you give people a warning before you do that?

 

_Shou spins his chair around and looks towards Monokuma._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Oh how the tables have turned.

 

**Monokuma:**

Puhuhuhu...You didn't honestly think I was surprised you guys got in here, right?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

My greatness happened upon the same question!

_*He triumphantly points to the screen displaying the gallery.*_

 

**Monokuma:**

That's weird.

I didn't realize I had a talking turkey in here.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

T... _Turkey??_

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

 _That's_ the one that gets to him?

 

**Monokuma:**

So, anyway.

Of _course_ I knew you guys would find this place.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

So you're not just desperately backpedalling, then.

I'm wondering which of the two options I should believe...

 

**Monokuma:**

I don't even _have_ a bike.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It's a figure of speech you daft bastard.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

After that _piteous_ display, any assumption would be free flying.

 

**Monokuma:**

Now, where was I...?

I gotta get this conversation back on track! Getting lost in nonsensical conversation is just not enjoyable to watch, you know? Gotta have a purpose to what you're saying! This is what I've decided after I appeared _way_ too much in the first chapter!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

...You're a fuckin' idiot.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'm siding with Shou on this one.

 

**Monokuma:**

This room wasn't _really_ supposed to be found until much later, but...

Whatever! It's not that big of a deal, it won't help you too much.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

_Hmm..._

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Whatever you say, Yogi Bear. _Whatever_ you say.

 

**Monokuma:**

Point is, you can't access any recordings from that system. And to change the cameras you're looking at, you need a special password.

That you're _totally_ not getting until way later.

I'm a master password creator, if I do say so myself!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

I can see it now. 

"xXxImnotafuckingbear11037xXx"

 

**Monokuma:**

Ha!

Nice meme.

 

 _Duncan walks up to the computer and types "password". Suddenly, a boxing glove fires out of the desk and_ decks _Duncan in the schnozz. Lucian stifles a laugh._

**Shou Shigeo:**

This is why I have the muscle test these things, Just Duncan.

 

_Duncan very slowly picks himself up from the floor, rubbing his face._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Ow...

 

**Monokuma:**

_Aahahahahaha!_

So anyway, I'm bored now.

Seeya later.

 

_Monokuma climbs over Lucian and disappears._

**Lucian Vincente:**

?????

??

?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I _may_ have gotten ahead of myself...

_*He picks up his glasses and makes sure they didn't break from the sudden blow, before putting them back on.*_

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

 _So_! Still have to work with primitive measures to check the dining hall but this is a _wonderful_ start.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I suppose finding someone who's not susceptible to being clocked in the face and having that person try passwords repeatedly is out of the question...

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

It's like I said Just Duncan, gotta play with the shitty hand you've been dealt. But it looks like we just got an ace in our hand. An ace of spades.

... _Goddamn,_ my analogy game is all off!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I got the gist of it.

So now what?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

 _Now_ , I have to see if I can set up a way to keep an eye on that dining hall. Here's where that fucking _patience_ thing comes in.

_*He gets up from his seat and begins to walk out.*_

As long as we don't forget the treat we found here tonight.

 

_Duncan looks down at his watch._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I should be heading to bed. Let us know if the situation updates, okay?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hmm.

 

_Security Room has been added to the Houseguest Handbook!_

**Security Room  
**

****

A simple, small security room inside the Gallery. There's an L-shaped desk on the east wall with several monitors lining the wall. There's a trashcan in a northwestern corner and a coatrack in another corner. There's a navy blue jacket hanging off of it. There's a door on the north side that seems to lead into the Enclosure.

There is a monitor in here, but no cameras appear to be in the room.

_Shou and his ego feel like they grew a little closer today._

_..._

  _Emiko is chilling in the bar, slowly sampling a glass of tequila. However, the door to the wineroom suddenly opens revealing... Kamiko? She enters the room, holding a couple cups in one hand and a bottle of some alcoholic beverage in other. She seems to be surprised upon noticing Emiko on the other side of the counter.  
_

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-oh! I uhh... didn't think anyone else would be here...

 

_Emiko looks up, somewhat surprised._

**Emiko Page:**

You and me both. What were you doing in there anyway?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I- I uhh... I mean it's nothing important, I just found the bar and decided to...

_*She carefully places the cups and bottle on the counter.*_

 

**Emiko Page:**

What, all by yourself?

_*Emiko pauses for a moment, then looks down on her own glass.*_

Guess I shouldn't be one to talk.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-well, I wasn't planning on _drinking_... Just kinda...practice some uhh... bartending?

_*She begins twirling the end of her scarf yet again.*_

It's uhh... something I'm sorta rusty at and when I saw there was a bar, I thought I'd get my mind off of things and...

 

_Emiko shrugs._

**Emiko Page:**

Everyone needs a hobby, right?

Still, didn't take you for the type to work in bars.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I uhh... tried a few different hobbies when I was younger. None of which I really _do_ anymore...

_*She looks down, breaking eye contact.*_

They didn't really...work out.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Why don't I be the judge of that?

_*She sets her glass aside.*_

Make me something.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-oh! Are you sure? I mean, it _has_ been a while and all that...

 

**Emiko Page:**

Can't be any worse at it than I am.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

If you're sure...

 

_Kamiko pours some of the contents of the bottle into a cup and begins to prepare a tequila sunrise... After some time, she manages to create a bubbling concoction of...something._

**Emiko Page:**

...I'm not sure it's supposed to be doing that.

Still...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Ohmygod! It's uhh, been a while and...Geez, I'm sorry...

 

_Emiko reaches for the glass and raises it to her mask. She begins lifting it up... but hesitates. She puts the glass down for a moment and takes several good looks around the bar._

**Emiko Page:**

Seeing as it's late and it's only us in here...

 

_Emiko puts a hand on her mask and moves the other behind her head, carefully removing her mask and putting it down on the counter._

**Emiko Page:**

...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-ohmygod! Uhh, the m-mask?

 

**Emiko Page:**

I hate lifting that shit every time I want to eat or drink something. It's just us here so it's no big deal.

Anyway...

 

_Emiko picks up the glass and samples Kamiko's creation._

_It's not the worst thing she's ever tasted. But it DOES taste like literal dogcrap._

_Emiko does her very best to fight a grimace, slowly putting the glass back on the table._

**Emiko Page:**

...Could use some work.

Good effort though!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Y-yeah. That's uhh, why I stopped? I could never get... consistent enough at it.

 

**Emiko Page:**

That's why you gotta keep practicing, yeah? Never gonna be the best at anything if you don't keep at it.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

**Emiko Page:**

You gotta be one stubborn motherfucker if you want to be successful.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I...

_*She seems to be slowly hiding into her own scarf.*_

I've uhh...t-tried a lot of...things... I'd like to _t-think_ I did my best.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Maybe that's your problem, yeah? You should just pick a thing you really like and stick to it.

Doesn't matter if you're good at it, just as long as you like doing it. You keep that up and you're bound to get good at it eventually.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Trust me, p-please. It's not like I didn't try... It's never good enough...

...

I'm sorry, I shouldn't... shouldn't be a downer like this. You didn't come out here to listen to me go on and on...

 

_Emiko shrugs again._

**Emiko Page:**

Well, I reckon if you keep trying you'll find something you're good at eventually.

You sure you don't want a drink? Not trying to get you piss-drunk or anything, just a small one to help you relax and unwind

 

_The two hear a sound from behind them as Touketsu opens the door slowly, yawning a bit before noticing there are people in the room._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Oh, howdy.

 

_Before anyone could notice, Emiko put her mask back on._

**Emiko Page:**

Hey there, old man.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Oh, hello!

 

_Touketsu looks across the counter, noticing the empty glasses and the booze._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Damn, it's been a while! Count me in.

_*He steps forward and scoots onto the stool next to Emiko.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I uhh... I would p-probably recommend just pouring them yourself. Turns out I am very definitely...rusty.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Oh nonsense, lemme give it a shot before you count yourself out.

 

_Kamiko shoots a worried glance towards Emiko who just gives Kamiko a thumbs-up in return._

**Emiko Page:**

You could always try making a drink by instruction if you're _that_ rusty.

Gramps, what's your usual go-to poison?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

My usual? My brothers liked to brew up something while talking business and such. They never told me what it was, but it sure hit hard.

So surprise me!

 

_Kamiko looks on, terrified of the request. Emiko turns to face her._

**Emiko Page:**

How about a Cuba Libre? It's the easiest shit, literally just Rum and Cola.

 

_Kamiko slowly nods before going back to the wineroom to grab a bottle of rum. As soon as she's gone, Emiko takes the Tequila Sunrise and pours it onto the ground next to her before turning back to Touketsu._

**Emiko Page:**

Brothers?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Yeah, brothers. I was the youngest of five. Knew a lot about machines and junk like that. I couldn't keep up.

 

**Emiko Page:**

So, your brothers run a business? Something that runs in the family?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Yeah. We run a transporting business. We'd get requests for parts and computers and other klumbo from the city nearby. From there, we'd push it all through the mountain range. The Ao Brothers were a region-wide powerhouse!

 

**Emiko Page:**

Sounds neat. Is that how you got into snowboarding?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Yeah, I guess. I didn't do it much when we were first getting started, though. Back then, snow equipment was all I had to work with.

 

_Kamiko reenters the room and silently starts to prepare the beverage. The drink prepared is more Coke than Rum._

_...All of the rum was spilled on the counter from Kamiko's shaking. Touketsu grabs the glass regardless.  
_

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Ah, thank you.

 

_Just like that, he begins to chug the drink._

_Taste the Feeling._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I'm uhh- that probably didn't really...

 

**Emiko Page:**

Seems good enough for the old man.

 

_Touketsu takes his last sip and pulls the drink away, taking a sharp breath before turning back to Kamiko._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

I wasn't aware alcohol could taste like this! I was expecting it to be way way bitterer, but you've impressed me!

 

_Kamiko looks down at the rum spilled on the counter before looking back up at Touketsu._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...T-thanks?

 

**Emiko Page:**

See? You're better than you think. Anyway, now that we've both had a drink...

(Of a sort.)

...I reckon it's time you tried something, no?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I mean, I don't really _drink_ alcohol...

 

_Emiko jumps over the counter and starts rummaging through the contents._

**Emiko Page:**

I mean, it's not like you need to make a habit of it or anything.

Who knows? You might like it.

 

_Emiko pours a very small shot of whiskey in a glass, then dilutes with a very large amount of cola. Finally, she hands it to Kamiko who remains silent for a moment before taking a small sip from the glass._

**Emiko Page:**

Well?

 

_Kamiko pauses for a moment and puts down the glass, grimacing for a moment. Despite the drink being diluted, it somehow still tastes a bit too strong._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I uhh...think I'm g-good.

 

_Emiko shrugs once again._

**Emiko Page:**

Well, I tried!

_*She hops over the counter again and returns to her seat.*_

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Yeah, I wouldn't worry about it. First thing my brothers brewed for me was rough to the point where I was out like a gopher for almost half a day, but a few weeks of that drink later I got used to the feeling.

They seemed shocked, too! They weren't expecting me to be strong enough, apparently.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I see...

 

**Emiko Page:**

Maybe you'll warm to it, who knows?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I uhh, don't know if this is the b-best situation to try...

 

**Emiko Page:**

You kidding me? I can't think of a better time.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Gosh... you sound like my eldest brother...

 

_It turns out that at some time during the conversation, Kyota had entered the room. Upon seeing her, Kamiko remains silent but looks back down at the floor._

**Emiko Page:**

No one asked you.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I mean... people in conversation are supposed to speak, right?

Anyway, I was just looking for Player 2, but it seems she's a bit busy at the moment.

 

_Emiko groans._

**Emiko Page:**

What do you want this time?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...W-what do you...Me?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Of course, silly!

You seemed mega depressed after the trial... which I guess is fair.

Buuuut it's pretty clear that all I did was spoil the mood. It sounded so friendly in here just walking by. Oh well!

_*She gives the group a hollow smile.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...W-wait.

_*She moves down so she's standing across from Kyota, with only the counter in between them.*_

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Huh? What's up?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

At the start of all of this... you had me promise that I wouldn't... k-kill anyone. Of course I would agree, why- why would I not? But then...

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Don't stress yourself on detailing that...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

You _found_ Ayatsu... You could have just _told_ us and of course it still would have been horrible! But it didn't have to be like... like _this_! You wanted us to solve... I d-don't know, a mystery? You could have just... did something else? Hid some object and make us find it, or something. M-maybe leave clues along the way?

 

_Kyota begins to bite at her lip._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I- ...You were the person here I trusted the most...H-heck, I still _want_ to trust you. I'm glad you weren't the killer and that y-you're still alive! But...

_*Her gaze returns to the ground.*_

...H-how much of that was real?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

How much... of the freezer scene?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...No. How much... of our friendship?

I... I don't know...

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Oh that! Oh... that.

I feared this as well... calling out friendship into question as a lie...

I can't simply say it was true and expect you to believe me.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

_Kyota stops and ponders for a moment._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

It... kinda hurts. Almost like I'm about to lose... another part of myself.

 _Jeez..._ that was edgy.

_*She smiles again.*_

I... really hope you can forgive me for that. Thank you for the days before the trial. Odds are, we won't see each other until the next one.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-wait, what are you...?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... I'm going to bed.

We promised each other we wouldn't kill, right?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Y-yeah. Of course we won't.

 

_Kyota flashes a big smile and gives a semi-sarcastic thumbs-down._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

You all take care!

 

_Without another word, Kyota leaves._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

That lass gives me the goddamn jeebes. It's fine to be a pine tree, but don't pretend you've got soft leaves.

 

**Emiko Page:**

She ain't fucking right in the head.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I don't know what h-happened...  

 

_Emiko lifts her mask an inch and takes another sip of her tequila, when suddenly..._

**Ding Dong  
**

**Bing Bong**

**Monokuma:**

It is now 10PM! That means it's officially Nighttime! The Dining Hall and Kitchen are now closed.

Make sure to get plenty of rest; tomorrow's another big day!

Sleeeeep tiiight, sweet dreams of murder!

 

_click._

**Emiko Page:**

Well, miss mood killer aside, I did enjoy this little moment. We should do this some other time. You could get more bartending practice in, yeah?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...M-maybe, yeah.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

I'd have another, if you ever wanna serve.

 

**Emiko Page:**

For now though, I reckon I ought to hit the sack before I go overboard and end up drinking the entire bar.

 

_Kamiko yawns._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Yeah... S-should probably head to bed...

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

I'm gonna just hang around the halls for a bit, just in case. If nothing happens, I'll just get some rest too.

Good night you two, I had fun.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

G'night guys...

 

_With that, Kamiko and Emiko both leave the bar and head back to their rooms for the night. Touketsu walks out to the intersection in the hallways, crossing his arms as he leans against the wall._

_..._

_Much later..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**Monokuma:**

Oof...

This is tough work...

It'll be worth it though!

Puhuhuhuhu!

* * *

 

**Long John Jones Theater!**

**long john jones:**

hey guys

long john jones here

that's the end of this theater

thanks for watching, remember to buy the merchandise and tune in next episode

seeya

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**long john jones:**

gotcha didn't i

you guys gotta be more careful

gotta watch out for people who'll pull pranks on you like me, long john jones

even if they seem like they're telling the truth

there's always the possibility that they're a giraffe in baby's clothing

the more you know™

so anyway sorry for fooling you guys

i, long john jones, promise not to do it again

probably

heh

that's the end of this theater but actually this time

thanks for watching, remember to buy the merchandise, and tune in next episode

seeya

_long john jones waves at the camera as it fades to black..._

 


	13. Chapter 2: Daily Life (Part 3)

**Ding Dong  
**

**Bing Bong**

_The Monitors click on with a sudden flash, and Monokuma is sitting at his usual desk. He doesn't have any wine. He just seems to be laughing..._

**Monokuma:**

Puhuhuhuhu...

Good morning, you bastards... It's morning!

Puhuhuhu!

 

_click._

_Kamiko slowly rolls out of her bed, trying very hard to figure out if the announcement was actually any different, or if it was just her imagination. As she's stretching, she suddenly notices... something sitting in the middle of her room. Something that definitely wasn't there the night before.  
_

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I- uhh... W-what...?

 

_She looks back and forth for a few moments before slowly approaching the object. Upon closer inspection, it's a black and white monitor on a signpost. As Kamiko approaches, the monitor flickers on. A small jingle begins to play before a message narrated by Monokuma plays on the screen._

__**Monote-kuma:**

Below is an incriminating secret held by another houseguest. Which one? Who knows? Upupupu!

" _Let their brothers die._ _"_

  _The monitor flickers off.  
_

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-wait, wait, wait... _What_!? Is this...r-real...?

_*Kamiko looks around, more frazzled this time before she quietly moves the monitor off to the side of her room.*_

...N-no. This has to be some trick...I...

...I should just get something to- something to eat...yeah...

 

_Kamiko peeks her head outside her door before quickly heading down to the dining hall. It seems she's the first one in there. She quietly takes her seat and just sits in silence. A few minutes later, Ami pushes open the door to the dining hall, looking unnerved._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Did you.. get that super weird thing too?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Yeah.

It's uhh... It's g-gotta be some prank, right? Monokuma just trying to force another m-murder or something...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I hope it is! Who would literally do such a thing like that?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

But prank or not...

Do we... do anything about that? I mean...

Some people could take them... a little more seriously? Even if they're fake.

 

_A yawn can be heard from the doorway as Touketsu walks into the room, taking a seat across from Kamiko._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Morning all.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

G'morning...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hey.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Y'all seem bummed. Booze didn't hit you too hard, did it?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

You mean you _didn't_ get that weird thing in your room?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Oh, did Bear drop off more gifts? I kinda fell asleep at my post, so I didn't notice...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Your post?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Billie wanted a few of us to keep a look over things at nighttime as a... precautionary measure, I suppose. So I stood out in the hall all night.

 

_As always, Lucian bursts forth from the kitchen, toting two trays with the usual display of breakfast foods. He seems to be trying to uhh... spice things up a bit, though. Hot sauce is actually an option this time.  
_

**Lucian Vincente:**

_Mortals!_ Now is the time for-- uh.

... The air is grim.

Pray tell, was it that accursed "gift" left to us by the infernal beast?

_*He glides over next to Kamiko and places the trays on the table.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yes. It is.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

_I_ paid it no such heed. Surely it would only draw a blind over the Great Eagle's Eye.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That's probably... a better idea.

 

_Lucian snatches up a cup with a baked egg, along with a piece of toast and a spoon before taking a seat. Ami, who has had her arms crossed up to this point, lets out a sigh before taking a seat at the table as well._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Whatever.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... What did it say, anyway?

Spare my greatness the filthy details. Simply disclose the premise.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It- It uhh...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Secrets.

Like, shit about people you wouldn't want others to know.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...It said it contained _s-someone's_... secret. But it... seemed to make a point of not specifying who...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

What's the _point_ in that, then?

 _Surely_ a tool of _propaganda_ must have a specific target!

_*He takes a vicious "bite" of egg.*_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Trust me, gossip can be super nasty...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I think... I think Monokuma is hoping that _anything_ bad happens. I d-don't think it really matters what.

 

_Lucian crunches on toast from behind his mask, taking a moment before speaking._

**Lucian Vincente:**

A mechanism to breed _paranoia_...

Not unlike the situation we all were forced into not a week ago.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

But if we all got one... do we d-do anything with them?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Might just be my pick of the pepper, but I think it would be dangerous to focus on them. We've seen a lot of true colors very recently, and if this exists, I doubt we've seen them all.

Might just be safer to push it aside.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

They can't all be _bad_ things though, r-right? Like... there's no way everyone would be hiding something huge...

B-but... That's probably for the best... If Monokuma would want us to stress over them...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. If there's one thing I know as an Ultimate Socialite, is that everyone has something they _don't_ want others to hear. Some people are willing to do _anything_ to shut them up.

So like, I can totally trust you all, but let's not forget that, unfortunately, we have literal monsters living with us.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

I've lived with two more robots over the past week than I have the entire rest of my life, personally. I've got pretty low expectations about what the one in my room's gonna look like.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... _Ahem_.

_*He places his cup of egg down before standing up suddenly and pointing aggressively at Touketsu.*_

My greatness only _just_ remembered something!

 _What_ were you doing _sleeping_ in the hallway near my quarters this morning? Plotting an assault under my ever-watchful eye? What man sleeps in a hallway?

 

_Touketsu raises an eyebrow._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Oh, I guess you were in the kitchen when I explained, huh.

Billie went around asking for some help with keeping nighttime safe or something like that. So I hung around the hallway to keep an eye out, but eventually I just kinda passed out. Didn't even notice until the morning announcement woke me up.

 

_Lucian shifts his pose._

**Lucian Vincente:**

_Useless urchin! What_ point is there to an eye that's asleep!?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Knock knock, you morons.

 

_Shou suddenly appears from the southeastern door._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Don't mind me, I was just taking a stroll, or maybe I was just listening right outside the door. Does it really matter? What _does_ fucking matter is this. Did I really hear that Goggles is taking orders from _the kid_?!

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

I thought the kid had an alright idea.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

And tell me, what would the fucking child come up with?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Something about metal...

Some pun on a wind's whisper...

_*His eyes seem to lose focus for a moment.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...A-are you alright, Lucian?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

He's a big idiot. It's best to ignore him.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

For once, I agree with the thief guy who dumpster dives daily. How in the did the _kid_ convince you to like, stay up a _whole_ night?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Oh, get over yourself, Darling. You know you love me.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah. As _if_. Take a shower.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

The tiny mortal called it the "John's Smiths"

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

The who now?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... His words are but an _illusion!_ No such memory _exists_ of his explanation!

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Well, all night wasn't my plan. I was kinda drunk and kinda old last night, so I was only really gonna keep lookout for an hour.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I didn't realize you drank that much...

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

I think _that's_ how you know you've been in the murder house too long. When you all start listening to the child!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

The incessant child spoke of a utopia where all houseguests could unite under one name. A guiding light to save us all from the beasts that dwell within our very _souls!_

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Yeah, what he said.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

...Heh, heh...HE HA HA!

The kid is saying to _STAY_ here?! And you all LISTENED?!

Tsk, tsk. Idiots like you guys are _easy_ targets if someone gets a little trigger happy. _Especially_ with Yogi Bear's little secret game.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Of _course_ not. I admire his will for the sanction of our souls, but his words had _already_ sewn seeds of strife among our populous.

... In layman's terms...

People didn't agree with him, so I declined his proposal to stand forth among his ranks.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Well, look at you. Being a little reasonable!

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Now see, I didn't hear anything about that.

After he ran off like he tends to do, I just kinda figured it'd be a good thing to do.

 

_As if on cue, Billie suddenly runs through the eastern doors._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Hey! I heard all that!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Oh for fuck's sake... 

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Without _complete_ consent, such a unity among peoples a _doomed_ future.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

That big dumb bird is lying! I don't even know what a utopia _is_! I just don't want people to kill each other!

If I could, I'd run straight out of this house AWAY from you jerks!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Your proposal was to restrict freedoms from our collective in order to instill peace, was it not?

Such a proposal would fail under anything outside of _unanimous_ consent!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I totally don't understand what's happening right now.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

(This is... going to be a long day...)

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Shut up! How about you actually speak in a normal way for once! I trusted you and you made me feel super bad!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I apologize for that, child.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Oh, just shut the fuck up! The bird is stupid! The kid is stupid! Let's fucking move on to... _juicier_ topics.

 

_Lucian groans, finally returning to his seat and breakfast._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

That you're a _murderer_ , Mr. Shou?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Tsk, tsk, a _thief_ isn't a killer, you idiot.

... _Most_ of the time.

 

_Lucian turns towards Billie and Shou, incredibly confused. Shou simply smiles before slowly walking down the room, rounding the corner and walking past Ami, Kamiko, and Lucian._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Foolish mortals. That beast's motive is nought but petty propaganda.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Hey! Don't walk away from me!

 

_Billie suddenly runs up to Shou and grabs onto his cane._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Grrr!!!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Oh, you fucking _stupid_ child!

 

_Shou yanks on the cane, causing Billie to let go... but only for a moment, as Billie speeds forward and grabs onto it again._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

No!! I won't let go!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Already at each other's throats again?

 

_Touketsu jumps and turns his head in Kaoru's direction. From the looks of things, he had been sitting in the room for a little bit of time now. Lucian stands up, glaring at both Billie and Shou._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Oh fantastic, it's Edgeboy. Just in time to see a fucking child get _PUNTED_ across the room!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

There will be no _punting_.

And _you_ will sit in the corner.

 

_Kamiko lets out a small sigh of relief... before Lucian grabs Billie and lifts him up. Kamiko immediately tenses back up._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

H-Huh?!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Child, you wish for pacifism, yet you give into a directionless lead.

We will speak together, in private.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Hey!!! Let me go!!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

 _See_ , I freakin _knew_ something like this would happen.

All because of smartass Monokuma...

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

You knew the kid would be as stupid as usual?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I will deal with _you_ another time.

 

_Shou only smiles as Lucian carries Billie out of the room, the child struggling in his arms._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Of course you will.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

This is...s-something else...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

It's more of the same if you ask me.

 

_Touketsu sighs and reaches for one of the remaining egg cups._

**Shou Shigeo:**

 _Anyway_ , as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted... You bozos got Monokuma's stupid thing too, right?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

 _Great_. I do hope yours is juicier than the shit I got.

Or else Yogi Bear is going fucking senile.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Seriously, what are you planning _this_ time?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Who knows? My grand plan is gonna take some time, so maybe I want some entertainment one night?

Heh heh... Darling, Edgeboy, it's been a _pleasure_ as always! But I have better things to do.

 

_Shou waltzes out of the room, through the kitchen doors._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I still don't understand how one man can be so- be so rude.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Years of practice.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Hrm.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

So after all that drama, Mr. Mystery shows up... Is there something you needed?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

What? I can't sit back and enjoy the fireworks?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Now see, my guess was that he wanted some eggs.

Lucian still has a few left, want some?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Hah, thanks. But I'll pass.

Something about eating eggs directly from a bird invites unease.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Is _that_ why he makes them?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...

_*He pushes his cup away.*_

Anyone want... toast?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I mean.. I never said you like, _couldn't_ hang around. It's just you're literally never around.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I had a lot of bases to cover. Makes it hard to show up for inane conversation.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

You were checking...e-everywhere in the mansion, right?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Every crack, every worthless corner of this place.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Did you find anything, at all?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

...

The bottom of the ball pit.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Yikes.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Whoever is running this show has it very airtight.

 

_Kamiko sighs._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I guess the lack of any... real exit doesn't surprise me anymore but... H-how has no one found us by now? This... This can't be some small operation, r-right?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well we don't know where we are, right?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

We don't even have signal.... like...

_*She reaches to grab her phone, only to realize she doesn't have it.*_

Wait, what? Ugh, did I leave it in my room again?

Nevermind.... sorry, go on.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Who's to say that the mastermind of this hasn't secured our location in every conceivable way?

This could be a hidden bunker for all we know.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Ohmygod! We could be miles underground or- or something?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

A... mastermind? Wait, am I missing something?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Do you really think this is some freak circumstance? Someone has got to be pulling the strings around here.

You don't hear of natural occurrences of teenage murder games much, do you?

 

_Ami ponders for a bit, before beginning to connect the dots. As soon as she does, she facepalms._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Of course.... Of course that bear isn't real!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Oh, the bear's real.

But it's the person behind that bear that concerns me. This isn't a freak nightmare or hallucination. Our situation is hellishly real.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

You weren't there, but the bear blew up and reappeared within the minute yesterday.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...T-this is uhh... This is true.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Do you assume that there is only one of those bears? There are probably hundreds of copies of that thing.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Well, I guess that might be the case.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Why would the figurehead the mastermind puts before us be fallible in any way? They have to demonstrate how fucked we are.

 

_Kamiko slowly shakes her head._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

For this mastermind to s-somehow kidnap all of us, get this mansion, and uhh...e-erase our memories...

H-How...?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Seriously... why _us_? What's the point behind this?

 

_Kaoru leans forward onto the table and grins._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Catching on now, are we?

The point doesn't matter, we're stuck in this web for the mastermind to toy with.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...W-we just have to- just have to persevere...

...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

How long do you think you can stay in here, watching people kill and die for the entertainment of the bear, and expect to stay sane?

People are going to break just staying in here, there is no peace, you know?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

After what just happened right now, I totally agree with you.

We're goners..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That's...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Unless of course...

We find a hole in the mastermind's game.

 

_Kamiko is silent for a moment before she sighs._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I want to say that's wrong... we wouldn't break, but after K-Kyota... But we can't j-just stop, you know! We can still...do something.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well then, what do you propose?

A directionless purpose won't help.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I uhh, I don't know...yet...

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

I'm at a loss too. I hope keeping lookout will at the least delay things long enough for us to figure something out, but...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I do agree that our uhh, best bet is to find _something_ the mastermind hasn't... accounted for. But... I don't know if we h-have anything yet...

 

_Ami leans back in her chair and looks up at the ceiling, trying to think._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Do you guys like.... remember what Naughty Nick said before he died?

Monokuma was really quick to shut him up...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

The mastermind misstepped. Nick knew something, it's possible that our captor wasn't thorough. There's gotta be something that they overlooked.

If only it wasn't the murderous piece of scrap.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

For real.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Actually... the mastermind d-does seem like they... make a few mistakes?

...I wish a plan was better than just wait for more slip-ups.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Maybe like... the answer is in our memories?

If say, the mastermind forgot to wipe _all_ of our memories, then maybe one of us might know something!

Oh my gosh! We might actually escape!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'd like to h-hope someone would have said something if they remembered anything.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

The question then is, what's important to remember?

I doubt anyone would've stayed quiet on how we got here.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

That seems like the kicker, yeah.

 

_Ami slumps back in her seat._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... True, even if we did legit remember something, we'd have no clue what it should be.

God, I hope I didn't offend the mastermind with one of my tweets or something..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'm sure... I'm sure we'll be able to figure it out sooner or later.

...H-Hopefully sooner.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Anyway, I did actually come here for a reason.

What does your talent entail, Kamiko?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...W-what? Waitwait, you came down to ask me about... t-that?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Wait, yeah! I wanna know too!

What kind of weird talent is a Second Banana? How does that work?

 

_Kamiko starts twirling the end of her scarf as she starts fidgeting around a little._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It r-really- uhh, really isn't much of a _talent_...

 

_Before the conversation can continue, Kyota enters the dining hall from the eastern door, more exhausted than the night before._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Hmm? Oh, hey cuties!

... And Ami.

 

_Kamiko begins to twirl the scarf around at double time._

**Kaoru Kita:**

What a way to kill a room.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Can we go somewhere else?

Also thanks, I'm flattered I get the extra attention.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Aw, I was just passing through...

A gal's gotta eat, ya know?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Do you not have any shame at all?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Given Kamiko's... flushed face... were you talking about her talent?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

No.

We were discussing our situation.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Dang. Musta been close.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I hope you guys figure things out~! It kinda looks like our next trial's coming up...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Do you know something?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

What? You didn't look at the paranoia engine?

I'm sure we _all_ got one.

I'm the most spited person in the house! Why would he _just_ give me one?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Are you talking about the secrets?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, we all did get one. Guess you really do live up to your talent, Miss Obvious.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Right-o!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Your ability to be both dumb and incomprehensible astounds me, truly.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

 _Maaaaaaan_...

I really wish I got to interact with you before Ayatsu up and died on us.

You're pretty savage.

 

_Kyota shrugs nonchalantly before making her way past the back of the table, towards the kitchen doors.  
_

**Kamiko Haruki:**

. . .

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Draw me a new fancy shape while you're in there.

 

_Kyota chuckles._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I _really_ like you.

See you guys later.

 

_With that, she goes through the kitchen doors._

**Kaoru Kita:**

I must ask you three to never let her touch my body if you do decide to kill me.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I- I- s-sure?

 

_Touketsu scratches his head a little, digging slightly beneath the beanie.  
_

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Holy crap.

 _How_ did you totally annihilate her like that?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I am what I am. Psychological warfare is my battleground, you know.

But that's besides the point. We'll have to talk later, Kamiko.

I'm not comfortable with that one's skulking.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I agree...

 

_Kamiko sighs again._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'm guessing... there's no w-way out of it?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Of course not... don't ask such stupid questions!

_*He grins widely.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...R-right?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Remind me to never piss you off. Like, ever. I'll gladly accept defeat.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

That's a tough job. I'd be impressed before I sent you to the depths of despair.

So I wouldn't worry much.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh.... uh, okay, I guess.

.... So, uh. Are you alright, Kamiko?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Y-yeah...

It's been a... very long hour.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I totally agree.. we should probably leave this room before anything else happens.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Sounds good to me, I should probably bite the bullet and see what's waiting for me in my room.

See you all around.

 

_Touketsu gets up and walks out. Ami gets out of her chair and looks around, it seems that Kaoru had slipped out of the room at some point. She then turns to Kamiko._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Do you wanna head anywhere?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I think I'm uhh... just gonna go back to my room for a b-bit, if that's alright...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, no prob.

If you need me, I'll be around.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-Thanks...

 

_Kamiko gets up and heads out the door, with Ami getting ready to follow behind._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.... (I hope he's actually cool.. I could use advice for those sick comebacks..)

 

_Boy. That sure happened._

_..._

  _Not much time passes before Duncan steps out of his room, looking a little concerned. Ami walks by, heading towards the storage room before she turns around and hears Duncan's door open. She then waves in his direction.  
_

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh... morning, Ami.

Say, uh... did you also get one of those weird signs?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Yeah, I kinda did. You should be super glad you slept through the morning.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

How so?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

This morning was.... _pretty_ wild. I'm still literally processing it all.

 

_Duncan briefly removes his glasses and cleans some smudge off of them._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Start with the short version? You don't have to give me the exact details, a summary is fine.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

It's a long story.

Okay, uh... let's see. I walked in totally upset and confirmed if everyone got one secret too. Then Shou walked in and they all talked about how Billie is forming some kind of... group, or something. Then _Billie_ walked in and was really upset that everyone was talking smack about him. He and Shou got into a little fight, but Lucian broke them up and took Billie out of the room. Afterwards, Kaoru came in to ask Kamiko about her talent, but everyone's favorite freak came in and she began to do her usual.. y'know, weird crazy talk. Kaoru managed to tell her to screw off, and then we kinda.... just left the Dining Hall.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

' _Everyone's favorite_ '... wait, do you mean Kyota?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah. Her.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...This is gonna sound like a weird question, but do you know where she ran off to?

I've been meaning to talk to her.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

No clue.... I'd rather not have anything to do with her.

I thought she was alright when we were investigating Ayatsu's room and all, but god, I can't trust her anymore after such a huge U-turn....

 

_Duncan grimaces and awkwardly starts to rub the back of his head._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Yeah...

Don't get me wrong, what she did was deplorable. But at the same time...

At the same time, she's still in this mess along with the rest of us. If we're going to figure out a way to escape this place, we need to do so as an united group. I just need to figure out where she stands, if she is _truly_ sorry for what she did, and if there's any possibility that she could start associating with us again.

...Ami, if push came to shove, could you forgive her?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.... I don't know. Maybe...

 

_A nearby door opens up, revealing Tenka, who walks out into the hall._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh.. I thought I heard people..

Good morning..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Morning!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

... What's going on here..?  

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

We were just having a conversation.

Actually, what _were_ you doing before I woke up?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Weeell... I was going to look for something in the storage room. I don't wanna say why yet.

Speaking of which, by the way... Tenka, Duncan, what are your favorite musical genres?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Uhh.. hmm..

I always liked when my father would put on blues music while he worked.. so maybe blues?

I like hearing what people make though, so I'm not picky..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Uh, I don't have any major preferences. Nearly anything that doesn't have too much noise just for the sake of noise is fine by me.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hmm.... alright. Duncan, you should probably carry some ear plugs or something then. Just an FYI...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Ear plugs? What for?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

You'll find out!

 

_Ami smiles as she enters the Storage Room, the other two following closely behind._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

That only makes me even more worried!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

Looking for anything in specific? We could help..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I think I can find it! If you _really_ want to help, though, I can't stop you.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I should _probably_ go and eat breakfast... but I suppose I can set aside a few minutes to help you out.

What are we looking for?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Just some speakers and lights.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Speakers, you say? Now I'm getting even more curious...

 

_The three begin to look through the various shelves. After a little bit of searching, Tenka sees something behind several lawn-care objects... They look like Christmas lights! Tenka pulls them out and up, the lights dangling down from her hand._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

How about these..?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

....

That works.

 

_Ami giggles a little as Tenka nods and begins to reach into the shelf to grab the rest of the lights._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Isn't it a bit early for holiday celebrations?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Do we even know what month it is?

Like, I guess it's early, but we'll just have to work with whatever we got.

 

_Duncan simply shrugs as Ami continues to search through more boxes. In one of them, she finds a notebook that comes with a pen._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh! I could use this!

_*She opens up the notebook and clicks the pen, beginning to scribble down notes on Duncan and Tenka's music preferences.*_

Alright, so now we just need the speakers...

.... Hmm...

_*She stops to ponder for a little, her mind drifting back towards the secrets for a bit.*_

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I don't see any speakers..

 

_Duncan, meanwhile, has his arms buried deep in another shelf, still looking. He's able to find one (1) shoe. It's not even that nice of a shoe..._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

There's no rhyme or reason to what kind of stuff that damn bear has shoved in here, is there?

 

_Duncan throws the shoe aside and keeps looking. He pushes aside another box of nondescript items and finds Monokuma._

_..._

_Duncan pushes the box back to its original position._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Uh... Did you find anything?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Just some rubbish.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh, alright.

 

_Continuing to push around more boxes, Ami finds a particularly large box on the bottom shelf that she has a good feeling about. After carefully removing the tape, she finds a squadron of bluetooth speakers._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh! Awesome! I found them!

_*She holds up the speakers.*_

This is totally perfect!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh, cool..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Nice! ...Perfect for what?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hmm.... I _do_ wanna keep it a secret. Though I guess I could use some help... if you guys really want to know.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Uh.. if it won't get you in trouble, sure..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

My lips are sealed.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Me, Emiko, and Enrique are gonna throw a surprise party for everyone.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh.. that's nice..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

It's more than nice! We could finally get some positive excitement for once!

 

_Duncan rubs his chin in contemplation._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'm not opposed to the idea, but don't you think you might be waylaying your priorities a bit?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Huh? What do you mean?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I mean, we should be concentrating on finding a way out of this place, no?

Don't get me wrong, it sounds like it would be a nice time, but...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I've never been to a party before.. so..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Seriously? C'mon you guys! Emiko has a point, everyone's been really down lately. We could use this as a chance for everyone to feel better!

I think it'd totally motivate us to work harder and grow closer to each other.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hm...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

You wanted everyone to work as group, right?

Plus, the whole theme is a rebellion against Monokuma! Monokuma dart boards, Pin The Kuma, a Monokuma pinata, and totes way more!

 

_Duncan stifles a chuckle._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

A giant ' _sod off_ ' to Monokuma, is that it? Well, you have me convinced. I suppose it'd be a nice opportunity to get everyone's mind off things, if only for a moment.

Though, ah, I probably wouldn't go too overboard on the Monokuma imagery if I were you. If those signs are any indication, I think he'd just be flattered by it all.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Don't get me wrong, I like the idea..

I just don't know how much I'd be able to.. uh.. contribute..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

It's easy, really! I could use some help finding out what music people like, and finding stuff to decorate the party.

Like.... plates, napkins, tables, signs to be hanged... Setting up the games, the food, and all sorts of stuff!

Pleeeaaase! It'd be super awesome Tenka, I promise you'll have a lot of fun!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

W-well, alright..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Well, if you need help with anything, just ask. It's not like I have much else to do.

_*He checks his watch.*_

I think I should go and eat breakfast before I start to starve though. And then I need to talk to...

...

I have some things to take care of, at any rate.

Good luck with planning the party!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Hey, uh.. real quick..

It's been on my mind, but.. how violent do you think people here are..?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Huh?

Where did that come from?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What do you mean?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

My uh.. note..? Said something about someone hurting someone else really bad, to the point of nearly killing them.. I could see maybe Lucian having a rough match, but..

.... You get what I'm saying..? I'm hoping it's not someone else..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

That's...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

....

Yikes...

... I really hope not... for all we know Monokuma probably made all that up...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. We probably shouldn't put too much stock in those signs. He's just doing that to get under our skins.

Besides, even assuming mine _is_ true I'm not sure how it's supposed to make me want to murder someone. If anything it would just make me feel sorry for them.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

....

_*She sighs.*_

Unfortunately, as much as I don't want to believe it, I think the secrets are actually real...

I say that because like... I got my own.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Wait. He gave your own darkest secret to yourself?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yes. He did.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

That's.. odd..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Wow, I was right, whoever's running this garbage is _really_ not very good at their job.  

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I mean.. it made me feel _very_ guilty, but it's nowhere near what Tenka got...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

What should we do, then..?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I propose the obvious.

Nothing.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I.. can accept that..

I figured going around asking people if they've almost killed someone would be.. kinda bad..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Ultimately, this changes nothing. As long as we ignore these notes and continue focusing on more important things, he might just as well never have placed them in our rooms to begin with.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I see.. I guess it's a good thing Ami started planning a party then, huh..?

It'll help us ignore the notes.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Actually, yeah! That's a good point!

The party will really easily make us forget about the stupid notes. Like we give a damn about whatever Monokuma does to try and bother us.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Then yeah.. it'll be alright.

 

_Duncan's stomach suddenly makes a loud growling noise._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Right! I knew I had forgotten something.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh.. yeah, sorry..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It's alright. Just let me know if you need any help with this party, okay?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Got it, yeah!

Enjoy your meal, alright?

 

_Duncan smiles._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I plan to.

_*He shuffles past Tenka and leaves the room.*_

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I'm gonna go get some work done.. if you need me to help out more, just let me know, ok?

 

_Ami nods as Tenka smiles and heads back to her own room. Carrying the speakers, Ami soon follows her out of the room and looks for her next destination..._

_Ami, Tenka, and Duncan feel like they grew a little closer today._

_..._

_A little more time has passed and Duncan finds himself eating a breakfast of his own, with a large pot of coffee, of course. However, Lucian suddenly kicks open the east door to the room!_

**Lucian Vincente:**

_Behold_ , mortals! My greatness has retu-...

...

Wh... Where'd everyone go?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You don't have to enter rooms in such a noisy manner, you know.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

It would be a _sin_ to make a move without such bravado. For I am _El Cuervo Diablo!_

 

_Touketsu slams open the kitchen door, fumbling to keep a very burnt sandwich on a plate of his as he waddles over to the Dining Hall table._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Ah! Hot. Got it.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Again with the slamming...

 

_Emiko kicks open the south-east door to the Dining Hall!_

**Emiko Page:**

Heard a whole lot of noise in here, everything alright?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

_Peachy._

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Why yes, mortal! Everything is perfect! For I am here.

_*He stomps over to the table and takes a seat.*_

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

My sandwich got jammed in the toaster, had to pry the damn thing out.

How's everyone else doing today?

 

_Emiko cracks her knuckles._

**Emiko Page:**

Aside from that weird sign in my room, I feel fucking fantastic!

Man, I _knew_ this project of mine was a good idea from the start. This is gonna be a _good_ day, I can just tell.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

I don't know what you're talking about, but I agree! Today's got all the makings of a good day.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I, _Lucian_ am always perfect! I know no meaning of negativity!

 

**Emiko Page:**

But first! The Iron Queen needs a royal breakfast if she's going to get all the shit she's planning to do done today.

_*She walks over to the kitchen doors.*_

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Please don't slam the-

 

_Emiko kicks open the door to the kitchen and heads inside! Touketsu grits his teeth a bit, but shifts it into a smile. Duncan simply grumbles mildly as he continues digging into his breakfast. Contrary to the other two, Lucian lets out an airy laugh._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Ha ha ha! Such passion! Surely her plan can only be of everyone's benefit!

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

She _seems_ confident about it, for sure.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'd be very worried about it if I didn't already know what she was planning.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Oh, you do?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mhm.

_*He takes another sip of coffee.*_

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Well, any hints at least?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'm not supposed to tell. Apparently they want to keep it a secret until it's ready to go.

It's nothing malicious at least, I can tell you that.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Well, alright...

So I forget, have you seen your sign yet Lucian?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Senile fool! My greatness cannot be tarnished by that fiend's simple tricks!

And you call yourself an ultimate... Bah.

 

_With Lucian's very boisterous tone, it's hard for anyone to feel insulted._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Well, you don't actually have to worry about it. Monokuma's really lost his edge if he's relying on something so meaningless to make us all kill each other.

I don't know about you, but I don't think anyone here would kill if people found out they've smushed a ladybug once in their life.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Apparently some of us got _their own_ secrets revealed to _themselves_. This idea of a motive was already inane to begin with, but that there is just sloppy.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Ha! Then it's all fine.

 

_Lucian grumbles quietly, almost in thought._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Do not underestimate the power of that beast's propaganda. I already had to talk the child off of a tantrum because of it.

 

_Duncan washes down another bite.  
_

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What I _do_ wonder is, if all of these supposed secrets are actually true... I'd quite like to know how he managed to find out.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

A relic of our stolen past, perhaps?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Eh, I'm willing to believe he just made a bunch of crap up and just got lucky here or there.

Billie's a good kid, but he doesn't have a lot of experience. It's easy to see why he'd get caught up in something like this so easily.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I suppose.

What of the thieving worm? Or that accursed girl?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

What do you mean?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

How have _they_ responded to the presented information? Surely, among the other mortals here, they are the most volatile.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Aren't you the one who usually keeps an eye on Shou? Shouldn't _you_ know?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Ever since he _disposed_ of his explosive scheme, I deemed him not worth my time to keep under my watch.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Truth be told I just kinda tune Shou out, and I can't understand a damn thing that comes out of Kyota's mouth anyways.

If we keep an eye on them it'll be fine.

 

_Lucian places a hand under his beak in thought._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Curious... who's secrets are whose?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

I don't think it matters.

 

_Emiko emerges from the kitchen... seemingly empty-handed._

**Emiko Page:**

So you got those weird signs too, huh?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Signs, schmigns.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Surely, their existence is of no consequence to us here.

The mortal you were _is not_ the mortal you will be! Secrets of the past shall not impact the future!

_*Lucian points forward triumphantly.*_

 

**Emiko Page:**

Fuck, I don't even know what to make of mine. There's a _really_ fucking obvious person to associate with mine, that it's almost too obvious, you know?

Besides, I don't even know if he'd even consider it to be a fucking _secret_. If anything he'd be all proud of it and shit.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

I wonder who that would be.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Probably best not to dwell on it.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Yeah, I just wouldn't worry at all.

 

_Lucian puts his hand down before looking over at Emiko._

**Lucian Vincente:**

You held such passion earlier. What are you plotting, masked one?

 

**Emiko Page:**

At times like this it's almost a shame that I wear this mask, because it's currently hiding the world's biggest shit-eating grin.

Now, I _could_ explain what I'm planning... but _it's a secret._

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Ami told me everything.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Wait.

Fucking _what_?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Oh, Ami's in on it too?

 

_Lucian mumbles "names" under his breath, obviously trying to hide a sense of frustration._

**Emiko Page:**

For fuck's sake, does she not get the meaning of motherfucking _secret_!? Damn it! Now I have to find her before she rats it out to fucking everyone!

 

_Emiko kicks open the door to the dining hall and storms out._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Well, bye...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Impressive.

 _*_ _Lucian slams his fist on the table suddenly.*_

Did the child bring about a will of justice within you men?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Uhh, perhaps?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Huh?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Oh, you weren't here this morning, huh.

Billie came around asking people if they wanted to help prevent another murder from happening.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Uh... yes? I thought that would be a given.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

I agreed, and he had the idea of keeping eyes on people at night. So I stood guard in the hallways last night.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Oh yes! The googled one _fell asleep_ at his post!

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

It was late and I was drunk, ok? I'll be better tonight.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Drunk? What were you _doing_ last night?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Kamiko made me some sort of cola rum mix. Emiko was there.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... My greatness _does_ recall a bar.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

If Monokuma wasn't an awful host, he'd be a great host.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'll admit, this would be quite a luxurious house if it wasn't also a prison.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Beats what I have, that's for sure.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

How does that infernal bear expect such a place to be a habitat for death?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

We already have quite enough evidence to establish that he's not very competent.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

We'll be well off from here on, at least. The motive's a bust, and I'll stand security to keep Shou and the likes out of any serious trouble. We can just kinda enjoy the house until Monokuma gets bored.

 

_Lucian shifts in his seat uncomfortably. Duncan finishes off his breakfast and drains the last of the coffee._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Right... time for the hard part.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Huh?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'm going to talk to Kyota.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Oh. Waste of time if you ask me, but good luck.

 

_Lucian nods at Duncan and he nods back. With that done, Duncan gets up and leaves the dining hall. It's not much longer before Touketsu and Lucian go their seperate ways as well..._


	14. Chapter 2: Daily Life (Part 4)

_Some time has passed since morning, and Ami finds herself looking around the smokeroom once more. However, her silence is suddenly interrupted by Emiko, who kicks the door open, causing Ami to jump._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Do you like, always have to kick the doors open? You have _hands._

 

**Emiko Page:**

That's how the Iron Queen enters a room, yes. How do _you_ do it?

Don't answer that, actually.

Did you tell the sawbones about the party?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Uhhh..... _who_?

 

**Emiko Page:**

...Duncan.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh.

_*She nervously chuckles.*_

Maaaybe?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Ami.

_Ami._

You had _one fucking job._

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well, _yeah_ , but they helped me find the speakers! I got so excited when I found them, I couldn't help it.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Look, the very definition of a fucking secret is- wait, you found speakers?

 

_Ami turns around, picks up the box holding the speakers off a table, and holds it up._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yep! I know I shouldn't have said anything, but I thought a small rumor would help hype things up.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Oh _fuck_ yes! This is gonna help out a _ton_.

Well, Duncan doesn't seem like he's gonna rat on us, so you're forgiven for now, as long as it doesn't happen again. You find anything else other than the speakers?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well, uh, we searched around and Tenka totally managed to find these...

_*She turns back around before holding up the Christmas lights.*_

... She tried, though!

 

_Emiko grabs the mass of lights and briefly looks them over._

**Emiko Page:**

....Yeah, I don't know about these. Guess it's better than nothing though. We can just put these aside and see if we can find a use for them later.

Anyway, I've been thinking for a bit, and I'm really torn on where to host this party. The choice boils down to either the bar or the theater, and I'm finding valid points for both.

The bar seems like the most obvious choice, considering its proximity to the booze, plus the smoke room and the art gallery are good places to hang out if people end up spreading out for a bit. On the other hand, the bar is pretty far away from the dining hall and the kitchen, and I don't know what we're planning on food...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

We can just like, bring up a platter over here. I think we'll be fine.

 

_Emiko stops to think for a moment._

**Emiko Page:**

I guess that makes sense. I was also thinking that the theater probably had a sound system we could use, but seeing as you found those speakers, that won't be a problem anymore.

Bar it is!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, that sounds great! But... any idea for when we should hang up the decorations? We should figure out when it's gonna be and how to let people know, too...

 

**Emiko Page:**

I think we ought to announce it in the morning the same day we plan to throw it, then we spend most of the day setting it up and then once evening hits, it's go time.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, yeah.

If you want me to, I can totally do the announcement. The Dining Hall sounds for sure like a good spot, right?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Sounds like a plan.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Okay, I'll keep it in mind then. What should we do for now?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Well, me and Enrique still have to figure out the music playlist... and that in itself might be a problem.

Considering we ain't got a connection to the outside world, unless Monokuma has a huge fucking database of music lying around, we're fucked.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh! Wait!

That's right!

 

**Emiko Page:**

Huh?

 

_Ami takes out the small notebook she found in the storage room._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I've actually been like, asking people what musical genres they like. So far, I only have Tenka's and Duncan's but.. I could use the rest of the day to find out what the others like.

 

**Emiko Page:**

You're gonna have to be real fucking discreet about it if you plan to go ahead with that. Not saying it's a terrible idea or anything, but if you aren't careful, people are gonna wise up to what's going on in a fucking blink.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, yeeaaah... Sheesh, cut me some slack. It's not like I shared your credit card number or anything.

You're right, though. I don't want anyone to like, totally ruin everything... we _need_ this.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Nah, I didn't mean it like that. Just try to be a bit casual about it?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, got it. Actually hey... have you seen Enrique? He should be planning with us.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Nope. The guy seems to hang by himself a whole lot for some reason.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hmm, yeah. You'd think a guy as chill as him would talk to all sorts of people...

 

_The two continue their idle conversation for a little while longer before going their separate ways once more._

_..._

_Down in the library, Kyota leaves through the curtained off part of the room, holding a few books of no importance in her arms. However, just as she's leaving, Duncan enters the room._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Oh! Hey Duncan!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hey.

Do you have a moment to talk?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

An actual conversation? With a human? This concept has grown foreign to me.

_*She gives a sarcastic smile before stepping up to the table closest to her, putting the books down.*_

What's up?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Why are you here?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Wow... we went through a trial and you somehow missed orientation? I don't _know_ why I'm here! Just as you don't know why-- wait...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

That's not what I meant. Why are you here, on this planet?

_*He takes a seat in a nearby chair.*_

Why are you here, in this universe?

Why do you live?

 

_Kyota gives Duncan a very perplexed look._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Would you uhh... care to elaborate?

Because... existential questions tend to gain nothing.

 

_Kyota slides into a chair by the table and sits across from Duncan, who crosses his arms and leans down on the table, looking sideways towards Kyota._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

In a sense, you're both right and wrong.

...I guess I'm not making much sense right now, sorry. Let me narrow it down a bit for you.

What does your life mean to you?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

For me? ... Huh.

I'm... I'm in it for the ride, mostly. For the amazing people I meet, for the experiences I get to have with them...

I guess?

I think they're just as important as me, though. I... I mean... it's not like I can just take a one-night stand and feel good about myself the next day.

 

_Duncan smiles._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

A good answer.

To tell you the truth, I didn't really care so much about _what_ the answer to that question was... just that you _had_ an answer to the question.

I think it's important that we all find meaning in our lives, and it's good to see you haven't lost yours. After that stunt you pulled after Ayatsu was... well... You had me a bit worried, to say the least.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

It was mega-- it was really painful...

I know I've said this... I couldn't _stand_ what I did to her... the pain that it caused everyone... It all hit me at once when I was finished... and that's why I made that mess in the freezer.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

If you had the opportunity, would you go back and stop yourself from doing it?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

...

I'm... I'm sorry. I can't answer that.

See... I don't know if... if it worked. I want to _believe_ it did.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I still don't understand what you were trying to accomplish.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... I've... grown up being like... Being taught that experience is the world's best teacher.

And... I have a very dark view of what this mansion will become.

I was trying... to help people get used to the idea of investigating a dead friend. An action no one should ever have to do. Get used to uncovering lies... get used to pointing fingers... get used to seeing death.

_*She gives a weak smile... but this time it seems genuine.*_

In the end... it might've been just as effective as shooting yourself with smaller caliber bullets to help build immunity to larger caliber bullets. You only get pain... and a hole somewhere in yourself.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I think that's the wrong way to go about things.

I work at a hospital. I know all about the pain people face when they suddenly lose a loved one. I see it all the time... families and friends who have to suddenly come to terms that the people closest to them no longer live. But the idea of getting people used to death that way... it just ends up making people jaded and depressed. I think it's more important to cherish the moments we all have together because in the end...

In the end everyone dies anyway.

Here-

 

_Duncan unfurls his left sleeve and carefully removes his watch._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Wh-

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Look at this watch.

Most people just use their smartphones to tell what time it is these days, but I don't think it has quite the same effect.

See, to me, this watch is more than just something you use to measure time. It's a constant reminder that, no matter what you do, time is always moving forward. It doesn't wait for you.

Sometimes I like to hold it to my ear and just listen to the seconds pass.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The sound of our lives counting down.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... That's a pretty... grim way to think about it.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It sounds kinda dark, yeah? But at the same time, I think it's doubly important that we never forget the fleeting nature of life.

On a grand scale, our lives are short and ultimately meaningless. We exist within a blink of the universe's eyes. And that's exactly why it's so important that we find that meaning of our lives!

There is no grand, universal truth that will give our lives meaning, so it falls to us to _give_ life that meaning. A-and it doesn't matter how tiny and stupid and plain bloody insignificant it is! What matters is that it has meaning for _you_.

_*He takes a deep breath.*_

Christ... I went on a bit of a tangent didn't I?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... All this over a stupid watch?

_*She smiles.*_

But _man_... I guess that's one way to think about life...

 

_Duncan chuckles._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What can I say? Maybe I think far too much some times.

Look, I'm not a philosopher. I'm just a regular bloke that likes to help people.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I wanna say that's something we have in common...

We both think too much.

But... I wanna say I think about the complete wrong things sometimes.

I'm a stratician... err... whatever my title is supposed to be. I think about how actions ripple and impact other things... and based on those thoughts, I come to a conclusion on which actions to take. But... I tend to gravitate towards the worst possible case.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It's a good thing to prepare for the worst.

But I think that if you spend every moment of your life thinking that everything that can go wrong _will_ go wrong... that's an awful life to live.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

That's how it's always been for me, Duncan...

It's... the reason I did that horrible thing to Ayatsu and all of you...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I mean... There's a difference between _preparing_ for the worst... and actively, physically making sure the worst happens.

You did kinda go a bit overboard.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I love everyone here... And... I fear... many will die.

I was... _preparing_... for when that happens. Ensuring everyone could go through it... and carry on.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

That's the thing, isn't it?

Everyone here will die. If not now, then eventually some few decades down the line. But it doesn't mean we should just give up. More so than meaning, it's also important that we have hope in our lives.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I didn't say I was giving up, did I?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Nah. But I _am_ saying that your methods is... well, I don't think you achieved just what you were trying to achieve. If we are ever going to figure out a way to get out of here, we have to do so together. As one united group.

Forgive me if I sound awfully critical, but I think the only thing you really ended up doing was cause more strife and end up making yourself an outcast for no real benefit. And I guess that's why I'm here. You don't seem like a bad person, and I don't think that you need to distance yourself from everyone else like this.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Well when... _if_ someone dies... maybe it'll be easier? It's mega weird thinking of it like that... but... if someone dies _here_ , I mean...

_*She's silent for a moment before she looks up at Duncan.*_

Ya know... you'd make a great dad.

 

_Duncan recoils a little bit, looking very flustered all of a sudden._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Wh-what do you-

I-I mean...

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I mean... that was really great advice.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh.

_*He awkwardly rubs the back of his neck.*_

Well, ah, thanks? To tell you the truth, I always thought I was pretty bad at speaking...

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I think you did fantastic... _I_ certainly feel better.

 

_Duncan looks over his watch briefly and reattaches it to his left arm._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Anyway, I just hope there's a way for you and the rest of the houseguests to reconcile. But I don't really think they can forgive you if you're not willing to regret your actions.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Surely, I don't expect anyone to say "Oh someone died! This'll be easier than last time!"

 

_Duncan chuckles a little._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Anyway, just give it some thought, okay? I'm sure people would be more than willing to give you a second opportunity if you'd let them.

_*He takes another deep breath.*_

Well, I think I've mouthed on for long enough. I think I'm gonna stop now, at this rate I'm gonna end up losing my voice!

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Thank you... like... really. Thank you.

I... don't think anyone's been this nice to me since I lost my eye...

 

_Duncan gets out of his seat._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You're gonna have to tell me that story some time, alright? You just stay safe until then, yeah?

I'd hate it if you end up dying before it happens!

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I'll do my best!

Though... if that does happen... I keep notebooks... You can find the story in one of those.

 

_Kyota rises from her chair, pushing it back beneath the table with her foot._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Let's hope it doesn't come to that. I think this past week has seen me dumpster dive more than I'd care to do for my entire life.

Anyway, I'm going to go get some coffee. See you around, okay?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I'll be here.

 

_Kyota picks up the books and goes to put them away. Duncan smiles and waves towards her before leaving the library._

_Duncan hopes he and Kyota grew a little closer today._

_..._

_Some time later, Lucian finds himself in the art gallery yet again. However, his silence is soon broken by Emiko kicking open the entrance, with a sighing Ami following close behind._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Seriously? Learn to knock.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Who dares?!

 

_Lucian spins around, ready to floor anyone who was immediately near him before realizing it's just Emiko and Ami._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Ah.. this room has one other occupant. The eyesore is studying the uhh... walled eyesore.

 

_Lucian points towards the other side of the room, where Enrique is studying the Mono Lisa. Emiko and Ami quickly head over to that side of the gallery._

**Emiko Page:**

Hey, Rico!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Oh hey... uh Iron Rocker was it?

What do ya need?

 

**Emiko Page:**

We need to talk about-

_*She turns around for a moment, then turns back towards Enrique and, very uncharacteristically, lowers her voice.*_

We need to talk about music for the party. Ami managed to find some bluetooth speakers, but that doesn't matter if we can't find anything to play through them.

It's not like we can just fucking stream whatever music we want without an internet connection.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. That's a good point, yeah... I totally hope I didn't get these for nothing.

 

_Lucian wanders a bit closer upon realizing everyone is whispering._

**Lucian Vincente:**

_Secrecy?_ Among _mortals?_

 

**Emiko Page:**

Yeah? What's it to you?

It's not like we're plotting a fucking murder or anything if that's what you're worried about.

 

_Lucian ponders for a moment, squinting at Emiko._

**Lucian Vincente:**

I suppose secrecy does not equate to malice.

My apologies.

 

_Lucian stomps out of the room._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Sooo.. what do we do for the music, then? I have a good number of songs on my phone, if anything.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Have you asked the bear for his collection?

He's got to have something.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Was kinda hoping it wouldn't come to that. But unless we can find anything... maybe we ain't got much of a choice.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Whaaaat. That's going to be super weird though.... asking Monokuma if we can have tracks for our, um, Anti-Monokuma party.

 

**Emiko Page:**

That's why we keep quiet about the party, yeah?

We just say we want to listen to some music and leave the party out of it.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I guess....

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

So, where have you looked so far?

 

**Emiko Page:**

We ain't looked anywhere yet. We were thinking you could tag along while we do that.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Well... I was a bit busy here doing nothing, but sure, I could do that.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

So like, where do we start? I can't think of anything that comes to mind.... the theater could totally have something?

 

**Emiko Page:**

I figure the play room might be a good place to start. That's where all the recreational stuff is usually kept, right?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Look, you don't have to hide it. If you wanted to play Smash you could have just asked.

 

**Emiko Page:**

If we were to play anything it'd be Unreal Tournament, and I'd fucking style _all_ over you, bitch.

But nah, I'm serious, play room's probably our best bet. We can have a look at the theater after that in case we don't find anything.

 

_Ami chuckles._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Got it. Mario Party time!

 

_The three quickly head down to the playroom. However, while they are able to find music games, they're unable to find any regular CDs._

**Emiko Page:**

You two find anything? I got nothing.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Still searching...

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Was I supposed to be looking?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Yeah? That's why we brought you with us, dumbass.

I don't think there's anything in here we can use. Let's go to the theater.

 

_And like that, they move on to the theater..._

**Emiko Page:**

I get the feeling we'll find even less in here.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

We have games and food but no songs.... so lame..

 

_Emiko begins to look around the stage while Enrique begins skating around the seats._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I really doubt there is anything here.

 

_But wait! What's this beneath this chair...?_

_Oh my god....it's....it's...._

_Monokuma!_

_...He's just face down on the ground. Enrique backs away slowly.  
_

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Yo, Rocker Girl. I found something.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Shit, really? Let me have a look!

 

_Emiko and Ami both run towards Enrique to check out his "find"._

**Emiko Page:**

...Oh.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I'm not dealing with him.

 

**Emiko Page:**

I think you got the right idea, but I think we're gonna have to bite the bullet if we're gonna find any tunes in this place.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.... He's still alive, isn't he?

 

_Emiko reluctantly gives Monokuma a light prod with her foot._

**Monokuma:**

...

 

_Emiko shrugs._

**Emiko Page:**

Well, I guess we're shit outta luck.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Wait-

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Gee, it would be like, _sooooo_ great if we had a plan to kill someone or something.

I _wonder_ if Monokuma knows if that I plan to _kill_ somebody or something!

 

**Monokuma:**

Geez!

Fine!

 

_Monokuma suddenly appears in the room!_

**Monokuma:**

What do you want?

 

**Emiko Page:**

What the fuck!?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Ugggghhhh.

.... I was kinda hoping I failed to call him.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

You have a twin?

 

**Monokuma:**

Huh?

_*He looks down at the other Monokuma, still lying on the floor.*_

...Oh. Woops.

 

_Monokuma eats the other Monokuma._

**Emiko Page:**

Yeah, you're right, this was a fucking awful idea.

 

**Monokuma:**

I was on such a good diet, you know?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Look, whatever.

Yo hellbear, we need music.

 

**Monokuma:**

What?

 

**Emiko Page:**

M-U-S-I-C. You know, tunes to listen to while we- er.

_Plot murder._

Yeah.

 

**Monokuma:**

...You guys are really bad liars.

 

**Emiko Page:**

I can't just plan out a good kill if I don't have any inspiration, ya know?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, for real. Music helps some people focus.

 

_Monokuma begins to mumble and grumble._

**Monokuma:**

That's what the MOTIVES are for...

Maybe if you ingrates would actually consider them for once...

 

**Emiko Page:**

Your motives fucking suck.

 

**Monokuma:**

 _You_ suck!

Besides, isn't the music that plays when I appear good enough?

 

**Emiko Page:**

What fucking musi-

Look, whatever, this was an awful idea and I regret fucking everything. Guess we'll have to do with what Ami has on her phone.

 

**Monokuma:**

...Man...I was doing so good...

I hate you guys! I tried so hard!

 

_Monokuma runs away crying._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

He didn't even answer if he had music....

 

**Emiko Page:**

That conversation could have turned out worse, I reckon. Gotta admit, bullying him is pretty fun.

But yeah, I guess we'll just have to make do on the music front.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I could always throw something together.

 

_Emiko looks down at the ground and folds her arms._

**Emiko Page:**

...I guess.

 

_Monokuma and the houseguests feel like they grew a little further apart today._

_..._

_Later in the day, many of the houseguests chanced to meet up in the dining hall for dinner. The only ones who seem to be missing are Rufus, Shou, Kyota, and Billie.  
_

**Lucian Vincente:**

Mortals! It appears we have a gathering this evening! Shall I prepare sustenance?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

As long as it's not more eggs.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I could totally use a salad or something.

 

_Duncan is already eating some pasta, looking awfully content with himself._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I have food... Thanks for the offer though, big boy.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Yeah, I'll take something, if you don't mind. Anything will be better than my sandwich from earlier, so surprise me.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That sounds nice, L-Lucian. Thanks.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I don't need anything, but thanks for the offer..

 

_Lucian ponders as he steps into the kitchen. Shortly after he leaves, Shou quietly sneaks his way into the room, and leans against the wall._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Heh heh... if it isn't the ever so _innocent_ group! Talking it up like they're all the greatest of friends!

 

**Elise Harbough:**

It's never a gathering until you burst in, is it?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Ugh... seriously? Just when I'm about to get my salad?

 

_Shou shrugs before walking towards the table. As he does, Touketsu adjusts his chair to turn away from Shou and more towards the rest of the group._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Tsk, tsk... I'm just disappointed it's all a facade.

It makes you wonder, doesn't it? You're all so _chummy_ together! Of course, you decide that because I'm a "Bad Man" or some bullshit, that you're all just going to be disgusted by me even entering a room! Heh, heh...  

_*He gives the same old grin.*_

But now I know you're all _way_ worse.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What kind of intimidating guy calls himself a "Bad Man"?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

If you're talking about those signs that were left in our rooms, I'm surprised that you're putting so much stock in them.

Could all be blatant lies for all we know.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

I'd be surprised too. The one I got was _trash_.

That's why I went out and decided to read some of the ones _you guys_ got.

Heh heh heh...

 

_Lucian enters the room, holding a massive bowl of greens with some grilled chicken, some smaller bowls, one of which has some kinda ranch._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Sala ... ...!

... s-salad...

_*He quietly places the goods on the table.*_

 

**Emiko Page:**

Go fuck yourself, we don't need to hear anything.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Oh, but I disagree! I _simply_ cannot let you all pretend that I'm the worst one here!

What a _joke_!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I never took you for the preachy type.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Y-You...saw more of them?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Picking a lock is child's play, Fruit Loops!

Of course, I didn't have time to read them all, but the ones I found _definitely_ made up for the shit I got!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

_What_ are you talking about?

 

_Ami clenches her fist, clearly frustrated._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What do you _want_ from us, Shou? I thought you just wanted to leave, how is literally reading our secrets supposed to help?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Being an asshole is his second priority.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Because you're all fucking pathetic! Fuckin' pretending to be something you're not...

I'm here to cut the crap! We have quite the list of accomplishment from your fellow _friends_!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Silence, worm!

It appears you do not _care_ about the possibility of reform? Regret? A person's past does _not_ define who they shall become!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Lucian has the right of it. We are more than the sum of our mistakes.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Where to begin? Oh, WHERE to begin?! You got some simple shit like malpractice and driving drunk or some boring shit. Juicy, but not quite fun enough.

And for _some_ reason, TWO of you bozos went and abandoned your families. Real creative there guys.

 

**Emiko Page:**

...

 

_Lucian begins to squint at Shou. Emiko continues to be silent for a long moment... then burst out into loud, unconstrained laughter._

**Emiko Page:**

 _THAT'_ s all he fucking got on me? Drunk driving!?

Bahahahaha! Oh man, I was worried he actually got something _juicy_ on me but holy _fuck_ that's just pathetic!

 

_Duncan however, is looking less than chipper. As is Ami, who grimaces and is looking progressively more upset._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

This stupid asshole...

 

_Touketsu crosses his arms._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Repeat secrets, secrets that amount to nothing, secrets you could easily pick out by looking at someone.

It's not real.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

I'd beg to differ!

Look at the reactions of _everyone_ in the room! These look veeery real to me.

 

_Lucian bows his head and slowly begins making his way to the other side of the room._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Do you _want_ us to die!? You know this is seriously what Monokuma wants!

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

I don't think he cares about that...

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

But we haven't even scratched the surface! We have torture! Beating people within an inch of their lives! Hospitalizing Ultimate candidates! Leaving their brothers to die! Leaving their _father_ to die!

HE HA HA!

And _I'm_ the worst one here!

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Shut up.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Your current attitude certainly doesn't help. You're practically paving the way for a murder...

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

If you murder someone over this, you're even more pathetic than I thought! I'm just saying if you're going to treat me like the biggest criminal here, it's about time you start to FUCKING look around you! Fuckin' embrace your bullshit! Is everyone around you as much of a goody two shoes as you think?! The answer _MAY_ surpris-

 

_Suddenly, Lucian grabs Shou by the shirt, refusing to look him in the eye._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Then _what_ do you hope to accomplish...

 

_Lucian lifts Shou from the ground, just as he had done once before. Despite it, Shou is still grinning._

**Lucian Vincente:**

You're an insignificant _maggot_ of a human being who reaps from the sins of others. What could you _possibly_ have to gain from these dark revelations!?

_*He looks up, glaring at Shou's eyes*_

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

So you _a-all_ know what you're in for. Blind trust is such a _magical_ thing? You trust that no one is hiding anything behind your back, and next thing you- thing you know they're hanging bodies on meat hooks!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

_Shut up._

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...S-stop.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Who _cares!_

 

_It's the first time Lucian has actually used his yelling voice since everyone arrived. Ami finds herself petrified at the yelling and only watches the scene unfold in silence._

**Shou Shigeo:**

You _should_ all care! If anything is going to get you killed, it's not Yogi Bear's motive, but whatever _violent_ tendencies you guys are hiding.

And to say _I'm_ fucked up. ...Pa-Pathetic.

 

_Lucian shuts his eyes, his grip loosening. He then drops Shou. As he drops to the ground, he takes a moment to catch his breath._

**Lucian Vincente:**

_Whatever_. You all enjoy your meals. My greatness is going to... go for a walk.

 

_Sitting nearby, Kamiko watches as Lucian leaves from the eastern door. However as it swings open, Kyota can be seen observing from outside._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

. . .

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

I see, I see. You are trying so hard to make yourself look good. I'm sure people here have gotten over their past, they have moved on, but look at you, still angry about being called fucked up. I wonder who the pathetic one here is...

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Heh heh... You all _know_ there is one way to fix this, right?

_*He picks himself off the floor and leans against the table.*_

Trust isn't an issue if you all admit your secrets, no?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What do you- do you mean? 

 

_Touketsu folds his hands up, holding them behind his head._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

I don't care whose secret is whose. You've convinced me they're real, but I don't care.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

I don't _care_ if you feel bad about it or some shit. But if you _admit_ it, there's no fuckin' paranoia, is there?

You know who's dangerous. And you know who isn't.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Well yeah, we know the dangerous one here is you.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

After all, with such _riveting_ secrets like "Oh no I crushed a bug once!" and the secret I received, "I went skating in a bad zone!" some of you morons are just too stupid to be dangerous.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Alright then, tell us _your_ secret then. If you want us to share ours, then go ahead.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Very well! I found what _had_ to be mine right in Phantom of the Opera's room.

 

_Without hesitation, Emiko flips Shou off._

**Shou Shigeo:**

"Grand Theft." Not much of a secret, is it?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Called it.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.... Seriously? No _wonder_ you're so damn chill about this. God, I'd be pretty damn ecstatic too if my secret was that I blocked people on my blog.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Hah, all that grandstanding and for what?

Did you really even hope to accomplish something here?

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

I hope he wanted to make himself sound like a fool, because he definitely accomplished that.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Tsk tsk, so I'm ignored again despite being far from the _worst_ one here. Pathetic as always.

Whatever, I don't _need_ to know who's secret belongs to who. What matters is you all know what you're dealing with.

Consider it food for thought.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

You're being ignored because you're being useless.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Damn right.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh, trust me, consider me jealous. I wish I had a secret that I didn't have to feel bad about. Get over yourself.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

But isn't that your own fault?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh _shut your mouth_ , you worthless bloody two-pence berk!'

Do you know how much all of these secrets are worth? _Absolutely bloody nothing._ Everyone has secrets Shou! Everyone has things they regret in their life, that doesn't make them worse of a person!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

 _Are_ they worth nothing, Just Duncan?! How about you all FUCKING act like it?! Fucking _OWN_ it!

I did, and now I'm the best in the fucking world.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

No, _why don't you_ fucking own it if you're so damn insistent on it!? You haven't told us _anything_ we didn't already know about you!

You _have_ more secrets than that. _Everyone_ has something they regret, and I refuse to believe you're so bloody above it all!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Yogi Bear somehow found out your most juicy secret, did he not? You didn't fill out a little survey for him, did you?

No. He managed to get the dirt on you _all_ on his own.

And I've already shared the dirt he had on me. There's nothing more to say here.

 

_Duncan gets out of his chair and starts walking towards Shou. As Kamiko watches him pass, she mutters something about "Don't choke him again"_

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

If there's nothing more to say, then leave. You've force fed us your point, and none of us want seconds.

 

_As he approaches, Duncan grabs Shou by the collar, and yells in his face._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

_We are more than our mistakes!_

 

_Without waiting, Duncan pushes Shou through the southern exit and slams the door in his face._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Hahahaha, fight for words! Fight for ideals!

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Quite the interesting sight. To think you would have it in you to use force.

 

_Shou begins to yell something from the other side of the door._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Don't forget! You're playing with the confirmed murderers now~

 

_The sounds of his footsteps are heard echoing through the hall before they fade away. Duncan takes a few deep breaths, and calms down a little bit._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Nuts...

I'm sorry everyone, I didn't mean to lose my temper like that.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Don't worry about it, I wish someone had done that sooner.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

This doesn't bode well at all...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I am _so_ glad he's gone...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

What a show!

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Indeed, such an amazing display! I didn't know Duncan had it in him to be such a violent person...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I...

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Maybe I need to be careful if I ever decide to try these fans on you.

Well then, now that this is over, I shall leave.

 

_Sasaki begins walking over towards the door, but before she could open it up, Billie bursts through, holding a bunch of sashes._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Wait!

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Don't you dare, kid.

 

_Billie hands Sasaki one of the sashes. It has "John Smiths" messily written on it._

**Sasaki Fukui:**

My my, is this for me?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

It's a gift! This time, we're all John Smith's!

I made one for everyone, so we can all be friends!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-what is...?

 

_Duncan barely even registers Billie's presence._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'm... I'm going to my room. I need some time for myself to think.

Christ, this was shaping up to be such a good day too...

 

_He walks past Billie and leaves the room. Touketsu waves to him before finally returning to his dinner._

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Fine then, I'll take it. This would certainly prove useful.

To silence someone while killing them...

_*She glares at Billie.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-wait, do what?!

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

...

I-I... didn't make them for that...

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Well with that out of the way, I shall leave.

(To think Shou would reveal such information like that... This will be soooo interesting...)

_*She leaves the room as well.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...S-she was just kidding, r-right?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I don't know about that.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

**Emiko Page:**

What a fucking shitshow. I'm going to the bar.

_*She also walks out of the room.*_

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Hey, keep a chair open for me. I'll need it.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

W-Wait... but....

 

_Out of nowhere, Rufus kicks down the southeastern door!_

**Rufus Zerner:**

YO, WHAT'S GOOD, MATES!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, the door up until about a second ago.

 

_Looking back, one of the southeastern doors has finally been kicked off its hinges, and crashes onto the ground with a loud thud. Touketsu clenches his teeth in response to the thud, but continues eating his salad._

**Rufus Zerner:**

Um...

Whoops!

Oh well, it could serve as a surfing board!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I swear, I'm just gonna have to start eating somewhere else from now on.

 

_Rufus notices the sashes in Billie's arms._

**Rufus Zerner:**

YO! What is that?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

...!

Oh! Mr. Rufus! I made you a sash!

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

WOW! Are those the sashes you were talking about?

Also, just call me RUFUS!

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Yeah!

 

_Billie hands one of the sashes to Rufus._

**Rufus Zerner:**

ALRIGHT!

Oh man... This will be hard to wear while swimming...

Do I have to wear it all the time?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

You don't have to! It just means you won't hurt anyone!  

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

HECK YEAH!

Thank you, kid!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

You guys can have one too!

 

_Billie rushes around the table, handing everyone a sash of their own._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Uhh, t-thanks...?

_*She quietly stuffs the sash in one of her coat pockets.*_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. It's really cute Billie, but I really _don't_ think now is a good time...

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

H-Huh? What happened?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

I don't think you oughta worry. Shou just came in to grum up the mood.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I'm a bit curious as to why.. I didn't recognize anything he mentioned..?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I don't know if he _l-listed_ anything that uhh...belongs to me?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.....

Fine. I'll let it out there. I abandoned my family.

I just.. haven't felt as bad about it until recently...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Oh hm, are we actually sharing our secrets now?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

S-S-Secrets? What about secrets?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Secrets...?

_*He whimpers a little.*_

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Yeah you know, deep dark secrets that you hold close and let eat at you until you're just a husk, hallowed out by your own doubt and grief.

Lovely stuff!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

N-not the _best_ wording...?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

DAMN! That's the stuff of the nightmares! What the heck?!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

But it's true, right?

The only reason people would get so worked up over secrets is if you feel like you can't share them.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

I getcha.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, you're right. That's why I wanted to just say it.

I'm sick of feeling bad for it. I'm sick of Shou treating us like shit _because_ we feel bad about it.

So I just want it out of my system.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Every single one of you could open up and admit to torturing people for fun and I wouldn't care. I'd still trust the lot of you combined more than Shou.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Such nice words Toeketsu!

_*He gives Touketsu a thumbs-up.*_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Like... don't get me wrong.. I _am_ kinda scared that there are people who killed others here but....

Like... how can we even tell that Monokuma didn't just twist the secret?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

How did Monokuma even get these secrets?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Leaving my family did not mean I hated them or felt any total malice for them. I just wanted space between myself and them. Sure, anyone can call that "abandoning", but that's not exactly what it was.

.....

_*She slumps back in her chair.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I don't think anyone will hold it against you, Ami.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Yeah.. everyone's just someone, you know..?

_*She looks over to Ami, giving her a bit of a sad smile.*_

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

I knew it! I knew I couldn't trust pretty girls!

How could you leave the ones who loved you!? My... my momma and poppa left me! They just vanished away from me!

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...

 

_Ami feels a cold shiver down her spine, immediately nervous._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-Wait! It's no-

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

_SHUT IT!_

My family left _me!_ They didn't even bother to think about me! I just run and run and run because I have nowhere to go!

_*His eyes begin swelling with tears.*_

I'm just a stupid kid!!! I know it by now! No one likes me because I will always be stupid!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

...

Where is your spirit...? Where is your pride?

You throw this all away because of the actions of others?

Do you believe your suffering to be unique? Don't pity yourself.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

I-I.... I.....

_*He begins to hiccup as he covers his eyes.*_

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

I don't think uniqueness has anything to do with how much something hurts.

Of course we all have something that hurts us, that brings us to try and make the next day better. I'd hope so anyway...

_*He turns his chair back towards Billie, taking a last bite of salad as he puts the sash back in his hand.*_

I think it's a great thing we got to meet Billie. If he doesn't have a family back home, we can make up for that here.

 

_Touketsu struggles to untie the sash, but then hangs it from around his neck like a medal afterwards._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

M-Mr. Turkey...?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

We can be some kind of big dumb ultimate family or something like that.

I doubt a secret or a bandit could change that.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I doubt we'll ever be a family.

We have the bear's killing game lurking over us. As soon as another murder happens this would all collapse, you know.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

I don't believe that.

Anyways, I probably shouldn't keep Emiko waiting. I'll see the lot of you around, ok?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Mm.

 

_Without any warning, Billie suddenly runs out of the room, clearly unnerved._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

...

Alright.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

He'll have to overcome that, you know, right?

Filling the void will just make it harder to accept another failure.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I just hope he stays safe. It's...very easy for someone his age to do something very- very reckless.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Can't fix a wound without a little bit of elbow grease, right? Let me give it a try, at least.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Very well, I'll let you try, but I do worry about that one.

If he breaks down again I will take it upon myself to build him back up.

 

_Ami takes a deep breath._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I really am not good with kids, am I...?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Hmm. Alright. Whatever works, I suppose.

 

_Touketsu gets up, waves slowly to the room, and starts to walk out before realizing he forgot to fix his chair. He then walks back, returns his chair to its original position, and walks out._

**Elise Harbough:**

This was not ideal.

 

_Elise gets up and somberly leaves the room as well. Rufus blinks a few times before making his way over to the kitchen._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

We'll...We'll be fine. S-Shou can shake us up but, it's just the same thing he's always been doing, right?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Yeah.. I guess..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah.. just more garbage he's stolen being spewed out of his mouth...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Anyway, I believe Kamiko, Ami and I have a discussion to finish.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Oh. Oh y-yeah.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Huh? Yeah, sure.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Let's take it where... she, won't find us.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I guess we can go to someone's r-room?

...Probably not mine.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I don't know.... now we have the thief who can access our rooms anytime he wants.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

He can't do anything if we're already in there...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I don't think.. she.. would look in my room, if you all are looking to hide out..

... Is that ok..? I don't mean to intrude, but..

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I suppose it's fine.

 

_The four make their way upstairs into Tenka's room, a few of them passing by her Monote-kuma on their way in._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

O-oh.. let me move that..

_*Tenka picks up the sign, and moves it to the bathroom.*_

Ok.. make yourselves at home..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I uhh, I'm n-not sure where to begin...?

 

_Kamiko is right back to fiddling with that scarf._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Not like we got far the first time. Just explain what you can.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...L-like I said before, it really isn't a _talent_...at all.

...Back when I was a kid, I'd play a lot of games with my brother... you know? Just silly games kids would play and all that... He'd win every time.

Back then I just t-thought that it was normal? He's my older brother after all, it made sense to me... But then when I started school...It k-kept happening. No matter what situation I... I would always get 2nd place, or if wasn't even a competition I would somehow get the uhh...s-short end of the stick. At first, I just thought I was unlucky or s-something but...

_*Her gaze drifts towards the floor.*_

It _kept_ happening. N-no matter where it was, no matter what subject, it would all be the same thing. This happened for all of school, and it really b-bears on you after a while, y-you know?

...I'm s-sorry this is just a rant and I haven't even _got_ to the talent. I just feel...you won't believe me without the f-full thing...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Keep going, this is interesting.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

When I was around t-thirteen, I learned about Hope's Peak. ...It was a r-really cool thing to learn about. That there was a place for the uhh...b-best of the best...

It was... a source of inspiration.

I uhh... s-somehow convinced myself that this was the reason I was always behind. That there was _something_ out there that I could excel at and I just needed to... just needed to find it. ...I t-tried for a few years. I tried to do anything I could. ...It all ended the same way. I could get good at something...and I would always be outclassed. In every field. But I was so s-sure of myself that the only way to break out of this was to somehow get recognized by Hope's Peak, for _something_. So whenever something didn't work out I just...moved on?

...I got my wish one day. A letter came in the mail one day, it was from Hope's Peak. It said that I was being recognized as the Ultimate...Second Banana. ...Excelling at being s-second best.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Wow.... that's.. kinda surprising.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

How many fields did you try?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I feel like I tried a lot. I don't know if I can r-remember them all but...I got farther in some than others?

...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

So like... no matter what, you couldn't find any reason why you always got 2nd place?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

N-no... It just happens. I've uhh...c-come to accept it. Some people don't believe it's real but...it really is...

There's definitely one thing that c-confirms it over all else, but...

_*She retreats into her scarf a little.*_

It's...i-it's really, r-really stupid...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

C'mooon, go ahead! We won't judge you!

It's just such a cool talent!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-trust me, please...It's not...

...N-not a lot of people know about this. M-my family does, the people running Hope's Peak does but...I d-don't think it's incredibly common knowledge...

I uhh... I w-wasn't the first Ultimate Second Banana...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.... Ouch.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Or I g-guess wasn't first choice? I never really got to learn all the details...

S-someone else was chosen to receive the title of Ultimate Second Banana but...something happened to them and uhh...they weren't able to take the title.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Are you saying... you were the Second Banana to the Second Banana position?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Y-yes. They moved down the list and... it was me, I guess?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

What the hell?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

That's.. odd..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well... hey, think of it like this! Being 2nd best means you're the 2nd _best!_

Like, you could enter a music or art competition, and even if you didn't win, you'd make a _totally_ awesome painting or song, right?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...S-sometimes? Usually it's just...a fluke that I end up in 2nd. I'm not just m-magically good at something...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well, even so, that's pretty damn cool if you ask me! Imagine all the second place prizes you could get, like the lottery!

... Still, that's some pretty crazy luck you totally have.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

That's beyond luck, that's deterministic fate.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's...r-really dumb...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Are you crazy? Such a talent existing is, well impossible.

And yet here you are.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I really wish I could understand why.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

You're not alone, I'm sure Hope's Peak accepted you to study it.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I g-guess?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Actually, doesn't Hope's Peaks get Ultimate Lucky Students usually?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

They hold a yearly lottery among all the high school students in Japan to pick those.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I know I wasn't just part of a l-lottery or something. It was...specifically me.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

The odds for both Lucky Student and Second Banana seem extremely low, but I'd assume yours is a more incredible talent.

 

_Kamiko's cheeks puff up a little._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's _not_ a talent...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I disagree.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

I-if you don't mind me asking...W-was there a reason you wanted to uhh...know about this? Or is it just curiosity?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I was very curious what your talent meant.

It's truly incredible.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I'm uhh...n-not going to lie that I'm not curious about your talent, but...

I-if you don't want to share, that's still fine.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well I suppose that'd be fair, but if you don't mind, I'd like to keep things vague.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-that's fine.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

That was not the answer I was expecting.

Well, ask away.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I don't want to push you to share something you don't want to... I g-guess I can ask about the uhh...cult itself?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, what about it?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Just like...what is it about? It has to be for something, r-right?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

It has to do with talent.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...T-talent? Like Hope's Peak kind of talent?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Not far from it.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Huh. A cult about talent? L-like things like Ultimates or something else?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Just about how many people are part of your cult?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Like Ultimates I suppose, and I'm not willing to answer the second question.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...So Hope's Peak recognized your talent running a cult about...talent.

That's...n-neat.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Haha, strange isn't it? But it's not like Hope's Peak and I are too far removed.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Why did you become so interested in talent?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, why is it that some are just chosen when others have no talent to speak of? Where does talent start and end, is there any sort of reason for it, can it be gained or learned?

I use my "cult" as a means of furthering that line of thinking.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Well, that doesn't seem that bad..

 

_Ami tilts her head and begins to think._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I never really thought of it like that... I'm just famous for like.... being famous. Is that really a talent?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

You can make people from all around the world flock to you. I'd say that's a worthy talent in itself.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I guess I just don't understand how great it is, haha...

I've totally felt super ordinary ever since I came here, but that's probably cuz we're all stranded here...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...T-thank you for answering, Kaoru.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

This was a fun learning adventure.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Mm.

_*She begins to scoot out the door.*_

Thanks everyone!

 

_Kamiko leaves the room and heads back down the hall, Tenka waving as she leaves._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Time to retire for the day, I suppose. This has been a more exciting day than I could've imagined.

 

_Kaoru also heads out, wandering back towards his room._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

....

Well, yeah. We actually did do a lot today huh?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Yeah, I'd say so..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

See ya around, alright? Stay safe, Tenka!

 

_Ami smiles and waves at Tenka before leaving her room._

_The four feel like they grew a little closer today._

_..._

_Later in the evening, Emiko is sitting in the bar, drinking by her lonesome. She's taken off her mask again seeing as the bar is entirely empty. Kamiko suddenly peeks her head into the bar from the hallway._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Everything is alright, r-right?

 

_Emiko instinctively reaches for her mask and glances over her shoulder... but relaxes again upon seeing that it's just Kamiko._

**Emiko Page:**

As fine as they can be considering the circumstances.

After that shitshow in the dining hall I felt like I could use a drink.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Mm. I was just checking because...

_*She looks back out into the hallway before looking back into the bar.*_

Touketsu is just kind of... uhh, sleeping out here?

...While standing.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Sounds about right. He was in here for like a minute, grabbed something light and then said he was going to his usual post.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Alright, that's good to hear.

So, uhh, I guess I'll head back for the night...

 

**Emiko Page:**

Oh no you fucking don't!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-waitwait, what?

 

**Emiko Page:**

You're gonna sit right the fuck down and we're gonna socialize like regular civilized-ass people.

That cocksucker Shou can try to stir up as much shit as he fucking wants, but I refuse to let that giant fucking baby ruin the thing we've got going on just because we don't kiss the ground he walks on twenty four seven.

 

_Kamiko is about to protest before she stops herself._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I'm guessing it's not a choice, a-again.

 

**Emiko Page:**

I reckon you always have a choice. ...But really, I just want to talk to someone to get my mind off all the shit that's going on. And I reckon that's true for you too.

Or am I wrong?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That's uhh, that's fair.

_*She makes her way across the room and sits by the end of the counter.*_

To be honest, I'm not sure _what_ to talk about. All I could think about the last couple hours are talents and those s-secrets.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Something that don't concern either of those, then.

 

_Emiko pours some more whiskey in her glass and swivels 90 degrees on her seat, facing towards Kamiko._

**Emiko Page:**

Y'know, I'm curious. Last night we talked about various stuff you've tried doing during your life, right?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Y-yeah?

 

**Emiko Page:**

It got me thinking, right? Cause I don't think you've ever mentioned what you _want_ to do in your life. Like, dreams, aspirations, all that stuff.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

**Emiko Page:**

I mean, if you ain't comfortable talking about it, you don't have to.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I uhh... I don't really k-know anymore...

For the longest time, it was just to find something I was good at. But... that uhh, kind of hit a roadblock with the...S-Second Banana thing...

 

**Emiko Page:**

I mean, you've tried all sorts of shit over the years, right? Even if you ain't found something you're good at, you must surely have found something you _like_ doi-

 

_Before she could finish her sentence, Ami enters the bar, her heels clicking as she walks inside._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh, hey everyone! I keep running into you guys today, huh?

 

_Emiko scrambles and starts putting her mask back on._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Huh? W-Wait! You have red eyes...?

I always thought that was like, part of your mask or something.

 

**Emiko Page:**

...Ah, nuts.

_*She puts the mask back on the counter.*_

Guess you were faster than me... _this time_.

And yeah, what of it?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh, nothing really! Just that's really really cool, since you don't see a lot of people with naturally red eyes.

 

**Emiko Page:**

You should consider yourself lucky. Far less people see the Iron Queen withour her crown.

 

_Emiko grins and takes another sip from her glass._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I-If you don't mind me asking... Why _do_ you wear the uhh...the mask? Is it just for show or...?

 

**Emiko Page:**

...

I have my reasons.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh! That's uhh, that's fine!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

If it's like, alright to ask... did it have anything to do with the drunk driving Shou mentioned?

 

**Emiko Page:**

What? No, of course not.

That's just some stupid thing I did a couple of years back. It just ended up with me driving into a ditch, it's not like I totaled a car or killed a guy or anything.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh. Huh.

How did Monokuma find out about all this stuff anyway? It's weird how like... some people got secrets like, "oh I squished a bug", and others got stuff like straight up murder.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I mean it uhh... makes sense that some people just don't have big things to hide?

...Hrm.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

That's true and all, but it's like.. hmm.. _how_ did he find out about it? He must've figured it out from somewhere, right?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Didn't he tamper with our memories and shit? If he managed to pull that off, it might be that he dug it up at the same time.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...H-How much memories do you think...we lost?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I... Hm...

That's... actually a good question. I never thought about it too much... like... I can't even remember what I did before I got here...

Hey... um.. do you think it's maybe been like, days or months since we have been here?

 

**Emiko Page:**

What do you mean?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Like... not the time we've been _here_ , but in between the time we got kidnapped and the time we woke up here...

C-Could it be like, some kind of sci-fi movie or something?

 

**Emiko Page:**

_...Fuck me._ That's a damn scary thought if I ever heard one. I never even considered that possibility before.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

It j-just has to be like...memories right before we ended up here, r-right?

 

_Duncan suddenly enters the bar, looking extremely somber. Before he takes even a few steps in the room, Emiko hastily puts her mask back on, successfully this time._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Oh, hello Duncan.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hey.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Something the matter, sawbones?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Yeah... been feeling like rubbish ever since that mess in the dining hall.

 

_Duncan moves up to the bar and sits down between Kamiko and Emiko. Ami decides to sit on the other side of Emiko as well._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I talked to Kyota earlier today.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...D-did that uhh...go well?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It went _incredibly_ well. We had a nice long heart to heart talk together... she feels genuinely bad for what she did.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

R-really?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I think it's such a shame that there's so much bad blood between her and everyone else. Considering the situation we're in, I think it's important that we learn to get along with each other, despite what may happened. I thought I was finally making progress on that point...

_*He sighs.*_

And then _Shou_ happened.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...H-He just lives in his own world.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

..... Did she.. really turn over a new leaf?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I can't say for sure.

But I want to hope that she did.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

We can hope...

 

**Emiko Page:**

Personally, I reckon you're wasting your breath on that girl.

...I guess you got a point about that latter part, though.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I just think it's like.... a super fast turnover.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I want to believe her. I really do. ...I'm j-just scared it's more lies.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

We'll just have to wait and see. I do think this is a good start though.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Just so you know, if I do forgive her, I'm expecting you to take the blow if she decides to kill me.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

Er, too soon?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I guess waiting is all we _can_ do, isn't it?

...Hrm.

 

**Emiko Page:**

I'll believe it when I see it. But if she _does_ end up putting a stop to her edgy bullshit and make her act like a normal human fucking being - well, fair enough, I guess.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... When we get out of here, I guess I won't consider like, pressing charges against her or anything. _If_ she's legit about not being crazy anymore, though.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I don't think she's going to stop being a bit of a strange girl.

I do hope, at least, that she'll try and focus her strangeness towards more constructive purposes.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Mm...

 

**Ding Dong**

**Bing Bong**

_The monitors flicker on, displaying Monokuma wielding Wine glasses akimbo._

**Monokuma:**

Hahahahahaha! It's now officially Nighttime!

It's... _hic_...10 PM!

The...the uh...

Don't go in food place!

Sleep!

 

_click._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I h-hate to ask, but is _he_ okay?

 

_Emiko struggles very hard to surpress a chuckle._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'm uhh... gonna head off to bed, I think.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Same.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Sounds like a good idea for me too.

...Thanks by the way. I feel a little bit better now.

 

**Emiko Page:**

I'm gonna finish my drink first. This is a nice thing we've got going though, don't you think? Should do this every night. Just an hour or so at the end of the day where we unwind and vent all the stupid bullshit that accumulates from living in this place.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...That sounds good. T-Thanks guys.

G'night.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, that sounds really cool! See ya around, Emiko.

 

_Ami, Kamiko, and Duncan all get up and head back to their respective rooms for the night..._

* * *

 

**Long John Jones Theater!**

 

**long john jones:**

hey guys

long john jones here

this is a continuation of the previous episode of long john jones theater

i know that's not normal for these kinds of things but i thought it was a good idea to expand on the idea of trust

because i learned something recently

you can't trust women

they never mean what they say

if they ask you if their butt looks big and you tell them "why yes honey that makes you look about as wide as a beached whale" they get very upset

and leave you

and take the kids

...and the dog...

......and the house.......

marthakuma come back

i miss you

anyway

that's why i became wanted for first degree murder

that's the end of this theater

thanks for watching, remember to buy the merchandise and tune in next episode

seeya

 

_long john jones waves at the camera as it fades to black..._


	15. Chapter 2: Daily Life (Part 5)

**Ding Dong**

**Bing Bong**

_Following routine, the monitors click on at exactly 7 AM, Revealing Monokuma with rosy cheeks and wine glasses covering his ears._

**Monokuma:**

G-good.... _hic_...good mornin', bathtdtr....

bacon...

_click._

_Shortly after the announcement, Duncan heads over towards the bar to see if Touketsu ever made it back to his room. Evidently, he did not and is asleep on the ground. Duncan moves up to Touketsu, carrying two cups of coffee. He crouches down next to him and holds one of the cups in front of the old man's face, hoping the rich fragrance will serve to wake him up. Touketsu who has been snoring up to this point, cuts himself off mid-snore._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

...BBbbbbbububbuhh??  

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Good morning.

 

_Touketsu looks around a bit, before pulling himself off the ground._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

M-morning...

Do you know how I got here? I swear I was headed over to the other end of the hall...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Well, I saw that you were sleeping here yesterday night. I didn't think too much about it, I was kind of tired and had other things on my mind at the time, but when I saw that you were still here this morning...

_*He lightly prods Touketsu with one of the coffee cups, gesturing from him to take it.*_

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

O-oh... I see.

_*He takes hold of the mug, pulling back and spilling a little as brings it closer to himself.*_

Well, thank you.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You're welcome.

_*He takes a quick sip from his own cup.*_

So why are you here anyway? Seems like an odd place to grab some shuteye.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

I, uh... good question. What I wanted to do was keep watch of the dorms again like last night, but I guess that didn't happen?

Wait, last night was last night... I guess the night before last night, then.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What prompted you to keep watch anyway?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Billie wanted me to. He wants some eyes on people over night time, to make sure people aren't out killing and all that.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...That's a bloody fantastic idea. _Billie_ came up with this?

Guess I ought to give the boy more credit.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Yeah, I was surprised too but I liked the idea so I stuck with it. 

I remember Rufus agreeing to do something too, and Emiko was there when Billie asked in the first place. I'm not sure what they've been doing, admittedly, but I've got my work cut out for me.

 

_Duncan samples his coffee again, thinking for several seconds before replying._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Seems like you could use some extra eyes. Where do I sign up?

 

_Touketsu passes his cup between his hands, spilling more coffee so that he can reach beneath his goggles with his right hand and scratch his eye a little bit._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Uhh, find Billie I guess. Kid's probably awake by now.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'll have to remember to track him down later on. Before that though... I'm going to go grab some breakfast, what about you?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Oh, that sounds good.

 

_Touketsu passes the mug back into his right hand, spilling even more coffee before finally taking a sip._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You should probably be a bit more careful with that by the way.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Eh?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'm just saying. At this rate over half that cup is going to end up over your clothes...

 

_Touketsu quizzically looks at Duncan before looking down at the cup. From there his head follows the light stains on the mug down to the larger stains on the floor._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

...Oh. Whoops.

_*He shrugs, somehow spilling more coffee.*_

I didn't notice.

Anyways, sure. Let's head on down.

 

_Duncan nods and the two make their way downstairs to grab some grub._

_Duncan and Touketsu feel like they grew a little closer today._

_Speaking of breakfast... Duncan and Touketsu eventually show up, and they find Kamiko chewing on some toast._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Oh, g'morning.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Good morning.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Howdy.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I didn't see Lucian in the kitchen this morning.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Oh, that's odd. I was waiting for him to come in with trays any second now.

_*He shrugs before sitting down in his usual spot, across from Kamiko.*_

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Well, I'll go and make my usual stuff. You want me to make some extra?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'm good, but thanks.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Oh, could you get me some toast? Thanks.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Sure thing.

 

_Duncan leaves for the kitchen. Only a few moments later, Emiko kicks open the door the dining hall! ... The door that's back on its hinges. Touketsu jolts forward, spilling whatever was left in his coffee mug. As Emiko enters, Ami follows close behind, letting out a yawn._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Sh-shit. Hi there.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-oh, Ami!

_*She reaches into her coat pocket and pulls out a phone and charger.*_

I uhh...found this on the table this morning? I _think_ it's yours...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Wait. You mean on _this_ table?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Yeah. It was just lying near the middle of it.

 

_Ami looks confused as she tries to recall if she left it there or not._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hmm.. I thought I left the charger in my room.. oh well, so much happened yesterday I can barely remember.

Thank you so much, though! I would've been so mad if someone took it without telling me or something...

 

_Ami sits next to Kamiko and accepts the phone and charger. As she does, Emiko glances around the room._

**Emiko Page:**

Big bird and his eggs are conspicuously absent. The hell happened to him?

 

_Touketsu shrugs, putting the mug down on the table upside down as an attempt to trap the spilled coffee._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Duncan's in the kitchen cooking stuff now if you wanna ask him for something.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Nah, it's alright. I like waiting a couple of hours before getting my breakfast anyway.

 

_Billie bursts through the door!_

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Oh! There are my trusted comrades!

 

_Billie runs it and sits between Emiko and Touketsu, the latter jumps briefly before realizing who it is._

**Emiko Page:**

Morning kid. You sure look excited.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

My best friends are here! The John's Smiths!

 

_Billie jumps up and stands proudly... Kamiko looks on a little confused, just nibbling on her toast._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Is that like... a band or something?

 

_Duncan re-enters the dining hall, carrying a tray with two plates of eggs, sausage and toast, plus the biggest pot of coffee you have ever laid your eyes on._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I thought I heard the familiar sound of foot-on-door violence. Good morning, everyone.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Hey, you don't lay eggs right?

_*He points at Duncan.*_

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Not... last time I checked?

_*He takes a seat on the other side of Kamiko and slides the tray down in Touketsu's direction.*_

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Good, just uhh... making sure.

_*He takes the tray and nods.*_

Thanks.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

So, Billie.. I know you were talking about it yesterday, but like what is a John's Smith anyway?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Hmph! Well, I don't normally trust pretty girls anymore, especially after the mean big boobed meanie but.... I'll tell you guys anyway!

The John's Smiths are warriors with unwavering hearts of iron steel! We protect everyone in honor of a great man, known as John Smith!

We even have a cool pose!

 

_Billie dabs. Touketsu tilts his head and Duncan dies just a little on the inside._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

....

Um.... cute.

I guess.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Wait. Don't you trust me?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

N-No! I said _pretty_ girls! You're a _cool_ girl!

 

_Emiko chuckles._

**Emiko Page:**

Nice save.

_*She takes another look around the room.*_

Y'know, I was kinda expecting a larger crowd. Where is everyone?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

I slept in a little this morning, so my bet is that's the case for the others.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, I guess the others are sleeping...

Um.. actually... I thought Tenka would be around. Is she sleeping, too? Uh.. do robots sleep?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

That's a good question.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

If it's anything like her capability to eat or drink, the answer is most likely "she can, but doesn't have to".

 

_Touketsu shrugs._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

I've never really been good with machines or whatever, so it's easier for me to just assume she's human instead of the other way around.

 

**Emiko Page:**

I guess this crowd won't get any larger. Ami, you reckon we should go for it?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Go for it?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I guess so, yeah.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Right!

 

_Ami stands up and clears her throat._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Attention everyone! I, Ami Hatanaka, the Ultimate Socialite, have gotten together with Emiko Page and Enrique Rodriguez to form the Ultimate House Party! It was Emiko's idea though, not mine.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-wait, a party...?

 

_Emiko stands up as well and cracks her knuckles._

**Emiko Page:**

That's right bitches! We figured morale has been at an all-time low these past couple of days, so we're doing something about it!

The Fuck You Monokuma party will officially start tonight at 10 PM in the bar! Everyone's invited!

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Oh, that sounds dandy!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Already? I thought you were still in the planning stages.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...That sounds fun. ...B-but are we sure Monokuma won't try and uhh... interfere?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

What if we had someone out there looking out for him? Or for anyone else like him?

_*He coughs Shou's name without any subtlety.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Could one of us even stop him? ...Monokuma, not Shou. I'd imagine he could just...appear in the middle of the room.

 

**Emiko Page:**

If he tries anything we'll just bully him out of the room. I imagine between the up to fifteen of us we have more than enough people to convince him to fuck off without violating the mansion rules.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Yeah, the fourteen of us should have no problems with him.

 

_Kamiko thinks for a moment before nodding._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Mm. At the very least, a little fun sounds... sounds good.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

A party!? Aweeeesomeeeeee!!!! The John's Smiths will make sure that nobody wrecks the party!

 

**Emiko Page:**

As for Shou or Kyota... in the interests of being fair to everyone, all the houseguests are welcome on the one condition that they don't ruin the fucking mood. Otherwise I'll throw out the dipshits myself.  

The Iron Queen is a harsh, but just ruler.

I mean, I don't actually fucking _expect_ them to behave, but don't let anyone say that I'm biased.

 

_Touketsu grumbles a little bit, muttering a "fine" as he shoves another forkful into his mouth._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Yeah! Emiko is an excellent example of a John's Smiths warrior!

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Shou'd probably be more interested in ransacking our rooms during the party anyway.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

D-Does he even have a reason to go back...? It seemed he just wanted to see the...secrets.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. It's not like I have anything else of interest in my room other than that sign.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Beats me. I expect him to rob us out of house and horse when we leave, just to buy a new cane or some crap.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Seriously? Is he that withdrawn from theft that he just takes stuff from our rooms?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I didn't notice anything missing when I went to bed last night...

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

I mean, me neither, but I don't trust him not to do so.

 

_The eastern door opens up as Tenka peeks in before walking inside the room._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Good morning..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Morning, Tenka.

 

_Tenka looks around the table, choosing to sit at the seat across from Ami._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh, hey Tenka!

_*She waves to her, smiling.*_

Did you sleep well?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I uh.. don't.. but thanks for the concern..

_*She waves back lightly.*_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh, oops..

_*She giggles to herself.*_

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Don't need to either eat, drink nor sleep... do you have to undergo any sort of daily maintenance at all?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Well, I do run diagnostics in the place of sleep, but to my understanding you all lose consciousness during sleep, right..?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Correct.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I also breathe, but.. I suppose that's about it..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hey, Tenka. Is that why you always wear that patchy outfit? Like, do you have hinges instead of an elbow or something?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Joints.

They're called joints.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

E-eh..? Is what why..?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh, sorry. Like, you know... you being a robot and all.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

O-oh. No, they're just.. old, I guess. It's the outfit I had when I first came to, and I just liked it. The jacket anyways..

You're right about the undershirt.. I wanted to make sure I didn't have anything that you all would notice as odd..

 

_As the conversation tampers off a little, Kyota enters the room. Upon noticing everyone, she fidgets slightly before quietly making her way towards the kitchen. As she's about halfway to the kitchen, Duncan breaks the awkward silence filling the room._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Good morning, Kyota.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...G-G'morning.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Oh-oh. Hello!

Um... How... how is everyone's morning so far?

 

_Emiko is silently glaring at Kyota. Touketsu, also looking at her, raises an eyebrow. Billie quietly sneaks out of the room, already nervous around her._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

That's... what I thought. Did... are you guys still shaken by Shou's charade last night?

... ...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...I'm feeling a little better, but...

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

I don't mind him playing charades, but I wish he didn't force us to play along.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I... suppose that's fair.

I've been doing a lot of thinking and... normally I'd be talking up a storm, but... Apologizing is one of the hardest things for me.

_*She bows her head slightly, trying very hard to retain composure.*_

I'm... _really_ sorry.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I... know... you guys won't accept just an apology.

I... I'll make it up to you guys... but... I'm afraid I won't be able to... my talent is only good for planning...

 

_Kyota fidgets uncomfortably for a moment before taking a couple more steps towards the kitchen._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...T-Thank you, Kyota.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Huh!?

I... why are you thanking me? I did... _that_... and... I think... _thought_ it would help... but it just made everything worse!

Why the hell do I deserve _thanks!?_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I don't think you would said anything have- would have said anything if you weren't being...at l-least a little sincere... I just want to say thanks b-because... Y-You coming here means you're not fully gone, right?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

...

Life is full of _should haves_... I should have apologized sooner... I should have told someone what I wanted...

... I should have told you that my friendships weren't lies...

I didn't think... I didn't think you would trust me...

 

_Duncan attempts to very discreetly rub his eyes, before taking a sip of his coffee and clearing his throat._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

No... No, I agree with Kamiko.

I said it yesterday and I'll say it again. What you did was a terrible, terrible thing... but I've also said countless times that we are human, and we all make mistakes.

Christ, I'm starting to sound like a broken record at this point...

 

_Kyota takes off her hat and scratches at the top of her head._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'm reminded of a thing a co-worker told me once. The best time to plant a tree was ten years ago. The second best time to plant a tree is now.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

That's why... it was so hard for me to apologize to you guys...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I... I don't know. I really don't.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You have to start somewhere, right?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Well... yeah.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I know it's not easy, but better to try and fail than never try at all.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

There's no way you can improve if you don't try.

 

_Duncan smiles and nods._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I don't think you'll earn everyone's trust back in the blink of an eye... but if you keep at it and give it enough time, I'm sure they'll turn around eventually.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Anyway... I'm sorry for killing the mood again. I'm gonna go grab a bite to eat real quick.

_*She looks around the room, smiling.*_

Would you all mind if I ate with you?

 

_Duncan shakes his head._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Like... okay, I get that she did all of that just to protect us or whatever but like.... she literally messed up a _dead_ body. I'm nervous if I befriend her again and next thing I know, there's christmas ornaments on my _dead_ body.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

My methods have never been exactly... orthodox.

Anyway... I'm mega hungry, so I'm gonna grab something real quick.

 

_Kyota turns and heads into the kitchen._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Hm..

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

What a load of shit.

 

_Shou waltzes through the eastern door and puts a hand on his hip._

**Emiko Page:**

Said the pot to the kettle.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Lookin' lively as ever, and making the same stupid mistakes as well.

Whatever. I don't have time for another fuckin' speech. You _all_ should get my point by now.

 

_Touketsu crosses his arms._

**Emiko Page:**

What fucking point? The only thing I've gotten from your freakout is that you're an immature little shit.

_*She stands up and starts talking in her best mock Shou impression.*_

" _Oh, everyone hates me for some reason! I don't understand why! It's not like I'm a gigantic fucking asshole who couldn't have a friendly fucking conversation if my life depended on it!_ "

" _Oh, I know what I'll do! I'll break into everyone's rooms and reveal everyone's secrets that they don't want anyone to know!_ Surely _this will not make people hate my guts even more and_ totally _not play right into Monokuma's hands and do exactly what he fucking wants me to do!_ "

What a fucking joke.

 

_Kyota steps out of the kitchen with toast and jam._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

To be fair... it was an uber bitchbag move.

_*She takes a seat at the far end of the table.*_

I guess me listening in wasn't all that great either...

 

**Emiko Page:**

Listen to that! Even _Kyota_ is dissing you know, mophair.

_Fucking Kyota._

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Tsk, tsk, tsk. For calling it a freakout, you seem to be the one who is _sooo_ worked up about it. But I didn't come down here to talk to Mystery Mask.

_*He walks forwards until he's leaning forward against the table.*_

Just Duncan, we can cross the Dining Hall out on our "Places where the mastermind might be".

 

_Kyota puts her toast down and Duncan folds his arms._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I'm s-sorry, what?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Wait... what? Huh?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Okay, _now_ you've got me interested.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Keep talking and make it quick.

 

_Shou's smile widens._

**Shou Shigeo:**

See, _now_ you fucking care!

Last night, I set up some surveillance in the Dining Hall. Just a little something so we could see why it might be closed overnight. I was _hoping_ that our stupid mastermind would be, well, fucking enough to come down here himself. But of course, I can't be that lucky.

The only interesting thing of note was Yogi Bear fixing the fucking door. But considering it was the bear doing the hard work, I would wager the mastermind wouldn't even show his face down here regardless.

What a _waste_.

 

_Duncan refills his cup and takes another large chug of coffee, thinking in the meantime._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Did your smug head ever consider that our GM doesn't have a direct hand in this place?

I mean... think about it. Why else would they need Monokuma?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Did your fuckin' One Eye ever think about trying whatever solution would work? I needed to prove whether or not the Mastermind was present when the doors were locked. I confirmed that they're not.

Less work for later, no?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Well, yeah I guess... but the kitchen could lock up to restock. But _if_ that's the case... that doesn't explain the trash room.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

This surveillance device. How does it look?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Ask the Darling over there. She knows what it looks like better than _I_ do.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Wait, what? What's going on? I'm totally lost. I was... thinking..

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... You have a phone, don't you?

_*She takes a bite out of her toast.*_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.... Wait, wait wait wait.

Is THAT why I couldn't find my phone at all!?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Ultimate Burgler... lock picking?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Heh ha ha! Of _course_ it is! Well, I only had to get in her room for her charger. I just took the phone yesterday morning! But it served a good purpose, didn't it?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-so that's why it was on the table this morning...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

You _asshole!_ You don't just take people's personal belongings!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

...Yeah I _do_ , Darling. It's literally my job.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

I was right earlier, by the way.

 

**Emiko Page:**

I reckon people would be a lot more inclined to work together with you if you stopped being a fucking asshole.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Heh heh... But it's _so_ much easier to get the job done when you morons aren't getting in my way.

I ruled out the mastermind's presence down here, didn't I? Saves you quite the work, doesn't it?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

And we could have done that a hell of a lot easier if you had just walked up to Ami and politely asked " _Hey, can I borrow your phone to do this thing?_ "

 

_Kyota swallows another bite of her toast._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Ya know... This gonna sound ultra lame... especially after my apology, but...

Did you figure out whose secrets were whose?

I don't remember doing anything you listed...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I.. didn't recognize anything either..

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Oh. I didn't even _bother_ to read yours outloud, One Eye.

It really wasn't much of a secret, all things considered.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... I don't understand...

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

"Mutilate a body". Really?

Almost a worse secret than mine!

 

_Kyota's eyes widen._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

 _What?_   No way... Like... _before_ I came here?

No!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...The s-secrets never mentioned a time? Did they...?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

But everyone _knew_ I did that!

Why would he bother putting it on a board if everyone frickin knew!

 

**Emiko Page:**

Yeah, well, that didn't stop Monokuma from putting _Grand Theft_ on mine.

Like holy fuck who could _that_ ever belong to?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Everyone knows I steal shit, too. It's supposed to be something _incriminating_.

Doesn't matter how common knowledge it is.

 

_Kyota sighs, sitting down._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Mega lame if that _is_ my secret.

 

  _Kyota takes another bite of toast, apparently disappointed. Ami quickly checks her phone and groans after noticing a nine hour video on it.  
_

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

This is seriously going to kill my memory... uuughhhh.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

This has nothing to do with the escape plan. Focus.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

It seems the mastermind is keen on staying hidden. Not that it's surprising, but I was definitely hoping he'd fuck up.

Either way, we need to wait for for the mastermind to make a mistake. And trust me, he _will_ make a mistake. We just have to be ready when he does.

 

_Duncan rubs his chin in contemplation._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Not an unreasonable hope, all things considered. They certainly have quite the track record for it.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I had similar thoughts. He's quite a bumbling idiot for someone we call a _mastermind_.

From forgetting something as small as Tenka's existence to as large as _not wiping Nick's memory_ , things are pretty whack.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Either way, I'm done fucking around with you bozos. I have better things to do.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Shou.

We only put up with your brand of rubbish because at the end of the day, even if you're a right bastard you're still our best hope of getting out of this place. Focus on that. Don't waste your time on meaningless shite like what you pulled yesterday.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Oh, I _know_ I am.

Goodbye. Watch out for the potential murderers.

 

_With that, Shou waltzes back out the door. As he leaves, Touketsu scratches behind his ears a little._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

God, I hope this place has some sort of headache relief.

Hey Kyota, listen. You may need some pest control on the fourth floor, but at least you're not also claiming to be pest control.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Goddamnit, why does the most useful person in the building also have to be such a bloody nuisance?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-So, uhh, that party tonight?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Huh? There's gonna be a party?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh.. the secret's out..?

 

_Ami sighs. It's pretty clear her enthusiasm has been drained._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Yeah! A party.... tonight...

 

_Emiko cracks her knuckles._

**Emiko Page:**

Exactly! A fucking party tonight! Fuck Shou, not gonna let his bullshit stop us from having a _real fucking good time_.

I expect to see all of you there, alright? That goes for you too, glass-eye! You want a chance to prove you can act like a human fucking being? Now's your shot!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

....

Kyota... you have to promise me something.

If you want me to consider forgiving you, then you _have_ to promise to _never_ do anything freaky like that, ever, _again._ If you even do consider it, you better tell one of us so we can clearly tell you _why_ it's wrong.

 

_Kyota finishes her toast before eyeing Ami across the table._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I don't _need_ to know why something is wrong. I usually play under the premise of ends justifying means.

_*She shrugs.*_

Sometimes that's what it takes to win a game, Ami salami!

That said... I don't usually agree with those means. The _best_ move isn't always the _right_ move, ya know?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

....

 

_Duncan shudders._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

If you ask me, that's a scary road to walk down. You start thinking along those lines and sooner or later you end up sacrificing dozens of people for "the greater good" or some rubbish like that.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Yeaaaah...

I mean... you _could_ use that logic to justify the holocaust if you try hard enough... I don't like that thought.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

_Moving on._

_*He empties his cup.*_

Anyway, I'm just glad you took some of my advice to heart. It's nice to see you willing to associate with the rest of us mortals again.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Before you make me regret my consideration of forgiving you... Just promise you won't hurt anyone.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Oh yeah! Of course.

To be honest, the reason I was trying to avoid you all was for _your guys's_ benefit. I killed the tone of rooms I entered. It was like when the villain makes a dramatic entrance... Was super spooky.

 

_Emiko stretches._

**Emiko Page:**

Well, this morning has been a real fucking rollecoaster. I'm gonna go and get that breakfast before anyone else has the chance to.

Remember, 10 PM at the bar! Be there!

 

_Emiko gets up and heads towards the kitchen. Ami crosses her arms and keeps her attention on Kyota._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Alright, then... I'm sorry for calling you a "freak" and stuff.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Oh no, you're right, Ami!

I'm a mega freak. I mean we're all at least a _little_ weird, right? But I think my pessimism drives me a _biiiiit_ further than I'd like it to. Heck, our talents are proof of our strangeness.

I wouldn't even be the least bit surprised if Kamiko was the _second_ second banana.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

. . .

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

That's... kinda true, I guess. The whole strangeness thing.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

This mess is the first time I knew I even _had_ one.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Yeah, I thought I was acceptable at snowboarding and all, but I don't think anyone called me an ultimate at it before.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...You guys _never_ knew until we got here?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I knew I was _recognized_ , but not what for.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

I haven't really had anyone to talk to for a long while now, so no.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

No. It was entirely news to me when Monokuma announced it the first day. I mean, I do want to think that I'm good at my job, but... _best-in-the-world_ good at my job?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I thought they always sent letters for that kind of thing...?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, I got a letter.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I remember getting my letter for my talent.. That was a while back though..

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...Does my place get post?

 

_Duncan rubs his head._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

That's the thing. I don't recall ever _getting_ a letter.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Maybe it got lost on its way to... Britainland?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I live in the US these days, actually.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Hey, who delivers the mailman's mail? Maybe I was supposed to give a letter to myself...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'd _imagine_ Hope's Peak would be more professional than just losing their mail...

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

If they use traditional mailing systems, I imagine not.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I don't know. If what Monokuma said about tampering with our memories was right, it's entirely possible that I _did_ get a letter, but can't remember it.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Why would he make you forget that, but not all of us?

...Hrm.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

This is _Monokuma_ we are talking about. He's not very good at his job.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Frickin Billie forgot his Roblox password, anything's possible.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I... guess that's fair.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

 _I_ think that we haven't actually been here that long and that our memory loss is selective. I remember the letter, but not the talent. It wasn't long ago, though.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Is that the reason you can never recall if it was tactician or strategist?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I mean, Monokuma used both to describe me, but the handbooks say Tactician.

I _remember_ which one I'm classed as, but not which one I ... heheheh... _should_ be classed as.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Aren't you a wedding planner...?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

The wedding planner thing was a joke.

...

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

O-oh, it was a joke.

_*He chuckles.*_

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

My brother... right before this all happened, was about to have his wedding. For some reason he wanted me to plan it.

It was a little bit after my recognition by Hope's Peak, so everyone around the house kept calling me the Ultimate Wedding Planner.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

I see. Hope things worked out for him.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... So wait... Everyone's talents here were recognized by Hope's Peak?

Even Kamiko's??

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Yeah..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I c-can't speak for everyone. But I uhh, was.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I just said that I don't remember... but if everyone else here was, then it's reasonable to assume that I was too.

Frankly, I don't see what they're on about.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

How long have you been in medicine?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Well, I got my doctorate around 4-5 years ago. I had been aspiring to the field for much longer, though.

 

_Kyota pulls out her handbook, checking Duncan's profile._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... You were only 22 when you got your doctorate!?

 

_Duncan awkwardly scratches the back of his neck._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I... guess?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Hmm.

Maybe Hope's Peak gives recognition to people who are too old to participate in their programs? I mean, I'm sure there's Ultimates all over the world who are found by their scouts after they've finished...

 

_Kyota swipes around a little bit on the handbook, taking quick glimpses at Kamiko, Ami, and Tenka, before pocketing the pad. Touketsu scratches his chin._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Maybe you're on to something.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I mean, I _hope_ it's more viable than my theory on Monokuma being nanomachines.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I'm going to grab something to eat.

 

_Ami gets up from her seat and walks towards the kitchen. As soon as she leaves, Emiko returns from the kitchen, empty-handed once again._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... I also checked out the library pretty much all day yesterday. Didn't find anything except dead memes and decent literature.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That's... not too surprising.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

It's disappointing, though. I haven't been on such a poor streak since the time I tried League of Legends.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

No dinosaurs or anything?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

D-Dinosaurs?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Uhh, are they called dinosaurs?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I found an in-depth study of the archeopteryx.

 

_Touketsu taps his fork against his plate a few times, thinking._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

That's nice, but...

Thesaurus! A thesaurus.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Oh. Just ask Lucian. That man's got five words for every word in the dictionary.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm, a dictionary and a dozens-of-feet tall prehistoric creature. Easy to mistake for one another.

 

_Touketsu pokes what remains of his eggs, a bit dejected._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I'm sure there's one in there somewhere... I just ignored all the word books.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

I see... now that you describe it, it might not exactly be what I'm looking for, but thank you.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Anyway, I'm uhh, gonna head back upstairs for a bit. T-thanks as always, everyone.

I'll uhh, see you all at the party...at the latest.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Hey Kamiko...

_*She gives a light smile.*_

Thanks.

Thanks to everyone too. I really appreciate it.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I was never really mad, just.. concerned. Glad you're feeling better.

 

_Duncan says nothing as he is currently busy draining his cup again, instead opting to respond with a simple thumbs up. Emiko gets up from her seat._

**Emiko Page:**

Well, I better go and start the preparations for the party. Tell Enrique to finish his breakfast quickly whenever he drags his lazy ass out of bed.

 

_Emiko stops very briefly by Kyota before leaving the room._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Welp! I'm gonna go play some games or something. See you all at the party! 

_*She peaces out.*_

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I have some work to get done before the party, so.. see ya then..

 

_The houseguests all funnel out of the dining hall, going their separate ways..._

_..._

_A little later, Lucian is pacing around the art gallery, silently looking over sculptures and various pieces that he had pondered days before. Emiko wanders into Lucian's section of the art gallery, her arrival heralded a few seconds in advance by the sound of a door being kicked in._

**Emiko Page:**

Hey there, birdman! Figured I could find you in here.

 

 _**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

Fiend! Must you enter a room with the such noise? Surely you must find it boring after a while.

 

**Emiko Page:**

I gotta keep up my image, you know? That's just one of the things I do. Can't be going around and disappointing my fans by acting all _normal_ and shit.

 

 _**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

Tasteless bravado creates tasteless followers! Surely _you_ of all mortals know to... shake things up from time to time!

Hmph.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Hah! I take it you haven't ever been to one of our concerts! Machina Malefica _always_ has a new trick to blow everyone's minds whenever we do a new tour.

Anyway, that ain't what I came here to talk about. How good's your cooking?

 

_Lucian looks away from the painting, eyeing Emiko._

_**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

No better than a talentless _droog_ off the street. Not a single soul deserves to handle anything of my creation.

What of it?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Well, me and the party crew realized we still hadn't worked out the details for food later this evening. We're a bit too busy setting up all the other stuff to stand around in the kitchen for hours, so we figured we ought to find someone who could.

And seeing as you always put so much effort in making breakfast for people, I reckoned you'd be the right man for the job.

 

_Emiko shrugs before Lucian grumbles, looking back at the painting. He then stomps towards Emiko, glimpsing towards the front door of the gallery._

_**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

I suppose such a request is... not beyond my capabilities.

 

_Emiko cracks her knuckles._

**Emiko Page:**

I knew you weren't the type to back down from a challenge! Glad to have ya onboard.

 

_Lucian huffs._

_**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

... How many people am I cooking for?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Everyone.

 

_Lucian blinks, moderately shocked._

_**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

Slow down, fiend. You've lost me.

 

_Emiko chuckles._

**Emiko Page:**

What, is this battle suddenly to much for the Ultimate Luchador to handle?

Well, to be fair, I suppose I don't expect _everyone_ to show up... but we're looking at up to fifteen people, so I reckon better safe than sorry.

 

_Lucian stutters out a scoff._

_**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

Of... of course! El Cuevro Diablo knows not the meaning of doubt!

 

**Emiko Page:**

That's the spirit. All you gotta do is make sure that it's all done and moved to the bar by 10 PM. Got it?

 

_Lucian hesitates for about a second glimpsing around before giving a stern nod. A few moments later, Tenka slowly opens the door, eyes focused on a part of the door before turning to the two on the other end of the Gallery._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh.. that explains that..

_*She walks over to the other two in the room.*_

You, uh.. left a dent..

 

_Lucian rolls his eyes._

**Emiko Page:**

Good! Ain't no door in existence that will resist my foot.

(...unless it's made of steel.)

Anyway, what's up?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I was wondering the same.. I came back upstairs to drop off my papers and such and.. noticed the door.

You two talk about the party yet..?

 

 _**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

Hmm. I _suppose_ that explanation is logical.

 

_Emiko is quiet for a moment before she blinks._

**Emiko Page:**

Holy fuck, I'm an idiot.

Scratch what I said earlier, big bird, that's up to fourteen people we're talking about. I forgot one of us _doesn't need to fucking eat_.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

Yeah, don't worry about making anything for me..

I.. probably wouldn't eat it anyways.

 

_Lucian's eyes narrow._

_**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

Even if _I_ , the great Lucian, went out of my way to prepare the _greatest_ food imaginable, you would disregard the _honor_ of consuming it and _desecrate_ the my labor?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

W-well, I didn't mean it like that.. It's just I couldn't taste it.. and it'd be a pain to clean out..

 

**Emiko Page:**

So you can't taste food, and you don't get any benefit from eating it either. ...Why the flying fuck do you even _have_ the capability to eat stuff? Why even give you that function if it doesn't fucking do anything!?

 

 _**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

Hmph.

(Probably to _deceive_ us into thinking she wasn't anything less than human.)

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

.... It's a bit tricky to explain, but I suppose it's still there so that I never felt.. left out.. It.. is a pain to manage, though.. especially when I'm away from home for so long..

A-anyways.. I take it Lucian's on board then?

 

_Lucian glares at Tenka, then back to Emiko, once again giving a hesitant nod._

**Emiko Page:**

Yep. He'll be providing the grub once night-time hits. If you wanna help out you could always give him a hand in the kitchen, I reckon making that much might be easier if you were several people.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh.. that seems like it might be ok.. I'd probably only be able to work with the simple stuff though.. I've.. never cooked before.

 

**Emiko Page:**

All you gotta do is follow instructions, right? Shouldn't be much of a problem.

 

 _**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

 _Absurd!_ Surely you can't expect _inhuman_... uhh... to help with...!

_She can't even taste anything!!_

 

**Emiko Page:**

Does she need to?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

 

 _**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

... ...

 

**Emiko Page:**

Beethoven was deaf, but that didn't stop him from playing the piano like a fucking champion.

 

_Lucian, visibly shaking, ponders for a moment._

_**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

... How... how _precise_ are you?

_*He looks over at Tenka, annoyance in his eye.*_

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I've overheard my father cooking a few times.. I remember hearing a bunch of fractions..? I think I'd be useful for those..

 

 _**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

 _Recipes_ use _numbers_ and _fixed measurements_ to craft food of _sensible_ quality. _Artists_ use judgement.

... We'll make... sandwiches. And soup. You can... you _can_ do that, right? ... Surely. Cutting vegetation and... placing meat on bread.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

That seems reasonable, yes..

 

 _**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

... Your... _being_ won't... _die_ if you get anything spilled on you... will it?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

E-eh..? I'd hope not..

 

_Lucian puts his hand on the top of his head, rubbing at his feathered mask._

_**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

To care for a _machine_... what a day this shall be... 

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

_Emiko cracks her knuckles._

**Emiko Page:**

Perfect! Welcome to the party crew!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I'll.. I'll do my best.

 

 _**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

That's all any mortal could expect from you. Now! Come! We must... get to work!

 

**Emiko Page:**

Well, you don't have to start _right now_. I mean, it's still quite some time until 10 PM.

Anyway, let me know if anything comes up, okay? I need to run back to the bar and continue setting things up.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

O-okay..

 

 _**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

Surely! The young one... will be of service to me!

 

_Emiko gives the pair a thumbs up and runs off to the bar. Tenka waves, before lowering her arms kinda awkwardly and slowly turning back to Lucian._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

So, uh.. what now?

 

 _**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

I suppose I should at the very least get used to your... presence.

If there is anything you wish to do, I will... I will follow along.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

..Oh. That, uh.. seems ok?

I.. noticed the others have questions still, so if you wanted to ask some yourself, perhaps you could do so then..? I'll just need to find Ami, and whoever else..

 

 _**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

I suppose this burd-- I-I mean this _pleasure_ would be better shared.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Al..right.. let's..

 

_Tenka opens her mouth, but closes it before walking out with Lucian following behind, to search for Ami and the others._

_..._

_Ami and Duncan are setting up the party in the Smoke Room. Ami is on a ladder, putting up a black banner with a Monokuma face on each end with a red circle crossed on top of them. In middle says, "Monokuma Don't Interact". Tenka opens the door to the Smoke Room slowly, peeking in before spotting the two and walking over there, once again with Lucian trailing behind. Duncan turns around to the two and nods in acknowledgment, as his hands are currently busy setting up the other end of the banner._

_**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

So this is our destination of celebration?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

In here, and in the bar. I think Emiko is setting up half of the sound system in the other room.

 

_Ami finishes putting up her side of the ladder, then climbs down._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hey everyone! Here to help us out?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Y..yeah.. in a bit..

_*She breathes in a little.*_

Do.. do you have a moment?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What's up?

 

_Ami tilts her head a little and with the banner all set up, Duncan picks up a cup of coffee left on a nearby table._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Is something the matter?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

Ami, you said before.. I shouldn't feel a need to hide anything anymore, right..? If.. if at all possible, I'd like to explain myself..

 

_Ami takes a seat on the last step of the ladder._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, sure.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

So.. where to begin..?

..Yeah. Let's start there.

_*She breathes in deep, closing her eyes in nervousness before letting it all back out and opening them again.*_

You need to promise me you'll listen to the entire thing, even if.. even if it's hard to hear.

 

_Lucian leans back against the wall, crossing his arms. Duncan leans onto the nearby table and samples the cup of coffee. While Ami feels nervous, she slowly nods her head._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

My mother's a police officer, and my father's an inventor. I'm their child. But..

I'm.. not my parents' only child. In fact, I'm their second. My mother gave birth to a little girl, some 24 years ago. Her name..

..was Tenka Hyouka.

....

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

 

_Duncan nearly spits out his coffee, launching into a brief, muted coughing fit trying not to choke on it._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

W-what?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I've only heard stories about her.. but.. they loved her. I'm sure of that. She was their only daughter, you know..? They had a lot to be excited for. All the new possibilities and opportunities, and so on..

They don't tell me about her life much, but from how they describe it.. They had high hopes.. and did their best to show how high their hopes were.. They played games.. they went on trips.. they had fun.

....

They.. wanted the best for her.. I'm sure.. They made sure she was chasing down every highest opportunity, never taking the easy way out.. They signed her up for.. intense, to say the least.. programs in school.

The little miss, she.. she.. wasn't prepared for them. She rode the line of dropping out the entire time, and suffered from constant anxiety. She'd try to escape her studies and hang out with friends and all that..

At the time, my parents didn't understand.. they correlated her anxiety and her performance to her time spent away from her studies, when it was.. the other way around. They barred her from escaping that way.. cut off access to her friends and free time..

.... ....

She found her.. own way to escape..

....

 

_Tenka closes her eyes, taking another deep breath before continuing._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Eight years ago..

It was a cold winter night, and my mother had received a call. There was an accident with a train, and someone was dead. The little miss hadn't come home that night and had been ignoring my mother's calls. My mother ran out to the scene herself.. and found the little miss pasted across the front of the train. Spread out evenly, as if.. she had willingly jumped into it.

....

My mother shut the investigation down immediately, declaring it miscommunications on the conductor's part, and ran home with what she could salvage. I.. don't know what was left, but.. whatever it was, she handed it to my father. She was a wreck.. she asked the impossible of my father, something beyond his scope and experience. But.. somehow..

...

Do you understand a little bit now..?

I'm.. sure it's a lot to take in at once, so.. if anyone has any questions about.. ....anything, I guess....

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-Wait....

Whoa... just... this is a lot to take in...

_*She covers her head with both of her hands, really confused.*_

 

_Duncan 's face is the textbook definition of 'shocked'. He tries to compose himself, pushing his glasses back into place._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

My god. Tenka, that's... I-I don't know what to say.

 

_Ami starts shaking a little, beginning to cry a little._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

T-That's... horrible... why.... why didn't she... or... like, you..?? talk to them...?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

I.. could never understand either, from their descriptions of her.. It seems like she found the expectations of her parents to be.. too.. daunting, I suppose. Her mother was the chief of police, and her father was an up-and-coming inventor with the ability to do.. .. ..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Wait, wait wait wait.

WAIT!

Why do you like... talk to her as if she's someone else? Like, I... get that... well.. I don't know! Is she you? Are you like... someone else? I literally don't understand this at all...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

I.. exist in her frame. Her skin, her organs, the works.. It's all hers.

In.. a sense, I'm just an endoskeleton taking over for her. Completely.

 

 _**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

Wh... huh?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

T... T-That's crazy!! I... The robot part was hard enough to believe, but I need some proof or something! H-How... could something like that even be possible?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

But... you don't... you don't actually have any memories of the... _original_ Tenka, do you?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I do not, no.. My consciousness took over after my completion.

There was a gap in time where the little miss was dead, and I had not been "born" yet. This took the span of.. four or five days, I think my father said, but..

Although, um.. I.. don't know how to prove it to you completely, Ami.

 

_Tenka rolls up the sleeve of both her jacket and sweatshirt, revealing a bare, regular looking arm, albeit one that's lacking a bit of muscle.Duncan slowly moves over to the couch and sits down. He looks like he's shaking ever so slightly._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Christ. I was not even aware such a thing was even _possible_ using modern-day technology.

 _The Modern Prometheus._ Standing right before me...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I don't understand it either.. I think the only thing he received assistance for was the AI, the rest was some miracle he put together..

 

_Lucian discreetly wipes at his eye, visibly shaking in doing so. Tears are still streaming down Ami's face, but she looks terrified._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-Why.. are you telling us all this?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

H-huh..?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

If y-you're not Tenka, then... why do you call yourself Tenka?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I.. didn't. My father and mother.. they're the ones who chose my name.

It's.. why I'm so adamant in believing they loved the little miss.. They loved her to the point where they refused to let her go..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

That's.....

_*She begins to pull at her own hair a little.*_

That's horrible!! Why!!! You're... _HER_ parents just let her die!! You're telling me they used her corpse to make a robot to do what she _couldn't_ do!?

Who does THAT!?

Why do you just.... do what they say? Why are you trying to be like Tenka, then? _WHO_ are you!?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I.. don't think I can answer those questions..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I... I'm sorry Tenka, but... I-I have to agree with Ami. Don't take this the wrong way... I don't hate you as a person or anything but...

You're not _her._

Your parents can believe what they want... they can try to sweep away their mistakes through denial and mad science, but... but none of that is ever going to bring their daughter back! Tenka won't... the _real_ Tenka won't come back to them no matter how much they try. To pursue such a path is utter madness!

This... this is...

 

 _**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

Ggggg _uuuuuuuuuuhh!!_

Who _cares_ about their blasted goals!

_*He points to Tenka triumphantly.*_

The mere _fact_ this young lady decided to console this with us proves she isn't some abomination! The _goals_ of her... caretakers wasn't simply to reverse their mistakes. And even if it was, the fruit of their labor still brought her into this world! No mortal is incapable of making mistakes. It's what you _do_ with those mistakes that counts!

_*He stomps up to Tenka and places a firm hand on her shoulder.*_

Thank you, Tenka.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

That's NOT my issue!

_*She walks forward and grabs at Tenka's shoulders.*_

YOU are not Tenka! If you are not her, and are going to keep referring to her as someone else, then STOP being Tenka! Be something YOU want to be! If what you're telling me is true, then your parents literally created a new person! So stop wearing her clothes, if that's what she wore! Stop doing everything she couldn't do, as if you _have_ to fill in her shoes!

Imagine... how she would feel...

 

_Duncan slowly nods._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Ami has the right of it. At the end of the day, you are your own person. Your parents can attempt to project the remains of someone already gone onto you... but you are still _you_.

Do not let them force to become something you are not... unless that is what you truly want.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

If her parents... just recreates their dead child to keep doing what she couldn't do..... instead of letting her rest in peace.... that's horrible.... even after her death, they still won't let her rest in peace....

 

_Tenka closes her eyes and takes a deep breath._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

See..

I understand. I understand all three of you completely.. And.. I will admit I've had thoughts like these before. I agree it's a little.. tormented for the little miss, and I wish she had never suffered to begin with. And.. I hope that she doesn't suffer now.. but..

I've accepted who I am on my own terms. My life here has proven to me that I'm self-sufficient, so it wouldn't have been difficult to just.. walk out.. I like the name Tenka.. I like my clothes, I like my parents, I like my life.. I like who I've become.. I like the experiences I've had..

....I don't want to throw all of that away. I wish I had been born as my own person, with my own identity, and all..

But I like what I have.

So I'll accept it.. and move on as Tenka Hyouka, the Ultimate Mathematician.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

....

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...It sounds like you have already given this quite some thought before.

In the end, as long as you are happy with it. As long as that provides meaning in your life, that's all that matters.

 

 _**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

I have learned a feeling I was lacking from her since our previous trial...

... Respect.

 

_Lucian steps back from Tenka, giving her and Ami some space. Duncan leans back in the couch, running his hands across his face._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Christ, I think I've felt almost the entire human emotional spectrum within the past five minutes.

Sadness, pity... anger. Disappointment. A bit of relief for that last part. More than anything though, and this ashames me greatly, the analytical part of me is currently feeling intense curiosity.

_*He gets up and starts examining Tenka from top to bottom.*_

Just- how was this made possible? What parts of you are still organic? What parts are machine? How do they interact? What functions does your body still retain? What needs? How are those needs sated? There's so many questions I'd need days just to _ask_ them all!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

O-okay.. hold on.. One at a time..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I-I'm sorry, I bet this is the last thing you want to hear at the moment...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I.. had been expecting to hear those questions first, to be honest with you..

 

_Ami sighs._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I... I'm still not okay with... certain aspects of your story. But... As long as you understand what you're doing, and it's what _you_ want... as long as you promise us you're _you_ , and her...

Then.... I... I'm sorry for freaking out..

 

_Tenka pats Ami on the shoulder.  
_

**Tenka Hyouka:**

It's ok.. I understand..

..So.. It'd be easier to explain what's mechanical, since everything else.. isn't.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You don't _need_ to do this explanation right now if you'd rather not.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Well.. ok. Remind me later, though..

 

_Duncan nods._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I certainly wouldn't mind listening, if you are willing to explain.

 

_Tenka smiles._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I.. figure I should go explain to the others before the party starts. Kyota, Kamiko, Touketsu.. whoever else I can find.

I'll meet you in the kitchen in a little bit, ok Lucian? We can get started then..

 

_Lucian looks at Tenka sternly, nodding.  
_

_**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

We have a lot of food to make, so show up ready to work! Hungry mortals are the worst kinds of mortals...

 

_Lucian gives a thumbs up before quietly stepping out of the room. As he does, Tenka laughs softly, as if she hasn't done much of it._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Anyways..

_*She gives Ami a hug.*_

Thank you.. for the confidence.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

If you... if you ever want to talk, just let me know, alright?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Got it.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... No problem. I'll always be here for you too, okay?

 

_Tenka smiles and nods, turning back to the door and heading out. Ami stands there in silence for a moment before turning to Duncan._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... I... I still don't know what to feel...

 

**Emiko Page:**

You and me _both_ girl. What in the absolute flying fuck.

 

_Ami gasps, surprised by Emiko's sudden appearance._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Y-You're still here!

 

**Emiko Page:**

Yeah, I uh... finished setting up the speakers in the bar, so I came to continue setting up the rest of them in here.

Quite the fucking conversation to walk in on.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Above all else, she remains a friend.

Even if I want to find her parents and give them both a firm slap and a firmer talking to... Tenka is still a good person.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

She is... She really is. I just wish I could be more.... comfortable, with her story....

 

**Emiko Page:**

Anyway, uh if you want five or ten minutes to take a breather in light of that crazy shit, go nuts. But I reckon we ought to continue with the preparations if we want to be done before 10 PM.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... That would be good, to be honest.

 

_The three take a moment to gather their thoughts from the shocking revelation, and go back to preparing for the party..._


	16. Chapter 2: Daily Life (Part 6)

_Later in the afternoon, Kyota is sitting in the playroom, playing some game._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Ugh... bad RNG again!? I'm resetting...

 

_The door opens up as Sasaki enters the room. It looks like she's eyeing THE BALL PIT but stops herself when she notices Kyota on the couch._

**Sasaki Fukui:**

(Damn... it's not empty.)

Well, well, hello there...

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Oh, hey!

 _Kyota squints at the screen before finally turning off the console._  

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Playing games, huh? Here I thought you would be thinking of ways to screw things up for everybody here...

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Of course I am! Playing games is only the _best_ way of doing so!

_*She smiles sarcastically.*_

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Well played.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I know you weren't in there this morning, but I apologized to pretty much everyone.

Duncan also gave me... a bit of a lecture on life. Kinda solidified my feelings on the whole thing.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Oh man, that must've been tough on you.

 

_Kyota leans back in the couch._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Ya know... I honestly can't tell if you're being sarcastic.

 

_Sasaki returns the smile._

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Tee hee, take it as you like.

 

_Kyota shrugs before rising to file through some of the game cartridges next to the couch._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

You never _did_ seem like the kinda person to be particularly nice to anyone.

Why'd you take up fighting skills anyway?

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

It's not like I exactly wanted to. It's a family tradition.

My family are experts at martial arts. Japanese traditional martial arts to be exact.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Interesting.

_*She pulls out one of the carts and pops it into the old game system before the tv before booting it up.*_

I mean... _my_ family's mostly military-driven. Though... I don't think you really care all that much...

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Not particularly, but I appreciate you telling me.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

My thought processes were always... ehh... Pops called it _eccentric_.

 

_Kyota begins playing the game she picked up. Seems to be some 90s 3D platformer-type game._

**Sasaki Fukui:**

I mean I can sorta understand that... considering what you did with that lady's corpse... But I guess it's in your nature.

But nonetheless, I must commend you.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I...

Wait, what?!

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

To have the courage to do all that, and make this battlefield more interesting...

HAHA! Certainly entertaining!

I can respect that. You are worthy of my respect!

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

 _Mahahaaaaan_ you're one twisted sister.

I mean... I _guess_ I made it more interesting... but... that wasn't my goal...

I've stated and restated several times that my... _desecration_ of the murder scene was meant to _train_ the other houseguests of the nature of this place.

_*She cringes a little.*_

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Train?

Ah I see, I see... Now I really see it...

INDEED! HAHA! That would certainly make everything more interesting! All those useless people will be able to pose a challenge in this battlefield!

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I see... so that's the kinda person you are...

Well. That makes things easier, then.

 

_Kyota's character in the game glitches through the wall at blinding speeds._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

In an ideal situation... of which this is admittedly not... you would probably be the next to die.

 

_Sasaki removes one of her fans and laughs behind it._

**Sasaki Fukui:**

My, my? Is that a threat?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Oh... far from it. _Threats_ can be empty...

_*She smiles as her characters pops out of a wall and triggers the end of a level.*_

_Promises_ , on the other hand...

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

You are quite the interesting individual!

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Too bad I can't say the same...

_*She cringes as her character dies in-game.*_

... Dang. Bad run.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

That's a shame. Hopefully your run in this house doesn't end like that one.

_*She smiles once more.*_

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Me neither... I still wanna get to know everyone!

This quick chat has been mega enlightening.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

I am glad you enjoyed it...

Tee hee~

It's still kind of a shame. I can't believe you gave up on it so easily. Apologizing to everybody...

I guess I can respect that decision...

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

What? Gave up on being a monster?

_*She chuckles.*_

What good is being an ultimate wedding planner if there's no one there to share your plans with?

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Fair enough...

Well, seems like I can't expect you to make the next killing a challenge. And here I was gonna ask you for a favor...

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Oh, it'll be a challenge...  

But it won't be _my_ challenge.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Oh?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Why do you think I made the first trial so hard?

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

OH? Why was it, Kyota-san?! For your entertainment?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

This place is hyper-depressing... and I wanted the trial to be something everyone could use to grow.

Though, admittedly... figuring out she didn't die on _her own_ was pretty satisfying.

 

_Kyota 's face became a bit pale as she completes another level._

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Wow, you are really nice in the inside, huh? But...

Eh... I guess it's helpless...

 

_Kyota grits her teeth._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Don't talk to me... about helplessness.

 

_Sasaki laughs once again. Kyota's character begins clipping through a wall again._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

The only way I can even _live_ with myself... is taking solace in the fact I _can_ help everyone.

_*Like that, she completes another level.*_

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

What a shame...

Pathetic. Where is the fun in that?

This is supposed to be a battlefield. A battlefield where there can be only one winner.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

You say that like I don't know it... You _are_ talking to the ultimate tactician.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Don't think that you will be able to help them! They will fall one by one...

All that help that you wish to provide... It's just a mere illusion.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Then... lemme guess. You'll wait until it's mega-late game and make last blood so you can be the only one to step out?

 

_Yet another laugh from Sasaki._

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Am I that easy to read? But I guess you are the Ultimate Tactician after all.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Kinda mixed, to be honest. It's the optimal strategy for one planning to kill.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Indeed. Although the real satisfaction comes from killing someone without being found.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

This place makes that more difficult than you make it sound.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Having the pleasure of killing someone, watch them helplessly cry for help, see them suffer...

HAHA! That's indeed the REAL FUN!

So, what if it's difficult? It would be more of a challenge! It would certainly be an accomplishment! An achievement worthy of a warrior!

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

If that's your goal... sure! Go for it.

I'm just gonna stay here... working on my splits.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Very well then! Have fun Kyota-san, hopefully this little conversation stays between us! And I hope we have another chance to talk!

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I'll be here!

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Perfect!

 

_Sasaki walks towards the door but stops herself._

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Oh, by the way.

Tell that bird ogre man to watch that kid closely.

It would be... a _real_ shame if he were to disappear...

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Will do!

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Well then, have a nice time!

 

_Sasaki leaves the room, Kyota beating a boss battle just as she does._

_Huh. That sure... happened._

_..._

_Enrique finds himself rolling down the hall towards the kitchen. As he opens the door, he immediately sees Lucian and Tenka moving about, preparing food._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Tenka! We need more chopped onions!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Uhh.. more of the same size, right..?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Precisely!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Oh, hey! I see those fryers are already revved.

What are you two up to?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Greetings, mortal! We are crafting sustenance for the grand celebration!

 

_Tenka hurriedly brings over a cutting board of chopped onions, dumping them onto an empty plate near Lucian. He then picks up the plate and empties the onions in large pot, slowly bubbling at the introduction of the new ingredient._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

What are you cooking up for tonight?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

_Many_ foods, as one could see simply by observing!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Does that also include the edible kind?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Our selection includes... three different types of sandwiches! Chicken-tomato soup! Salad! And a quiche!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

A-ah, the tomatoes..!

 

_Tenka runs back with the cutting board to cut some tomatoes._

**Lucian Vincente:**

No no! Not yet! The chicken needs to cook first!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

O-oh..

 

_Lucian points to Enrique triumphantly._

**Lucian Vincente:**

You! Mortal! What do you seek within the realm of sustenance?!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I don't know. Just passing by when I caught a whiff of something pretty delish.

Are you making sure you don't overdo the portions for the party? I've seen how much you usually cook.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Of course not! I've kept active notes based on how much everyone consumes!

...There will inevitably be leftovers, but I will ensure no one goes without food during our celebration!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I'm kinda surprised with someone with a talent like yours could also be such a talented cook as well.

 

_Lucian quickly stirs the contents of one of the pans, tossing an array of veggies and peppers before swapping over to retrieve bacon from another, wasting no time to set up another batch._

**Lucian Vincente:**

It's but a hobbie of mine!

Tenka! Do me a favor and retrieve the buns from the oven!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

On it..!

 

_Tenka pulls the pan of buns out of the oven with oven mitts on, laying the pan down gently on the counter next to Lucian. As Lucian continues to work, Enrique smirks._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

You could be the Ultimate Chef if you keep at it.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Thank you!

_*He rushes to prepare a sandwich using the fresh bacon, a couple onions, and a small amount of meat.*_

Here you are, mortal! I'm sure you're in need of nourishment as well!

 

_Lucian wraps the sandwich in a piece of wax paper and hands it to Enrique. ...It's a little... okay... a lot of hot._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Don't mind if I do.

_*He takes a bite out of the sandwich.*_

So.. uh what is with the white bit on the outside? Doesn't taste like anything.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Uhm... Gahah... You're... not supposed to eat that part...

_*He snickers a little.*_

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Huh? Well I wish you would have told me that before I had swallowed it.

_*He shrugs.*_

Oh well.

_*He unwraps the sandwich before taking another bite.*_

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

You'll be fine... just... don't make a regular thing out of it.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Gotcha.

So... Tenga was it? Do you mind if I ask you something?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Kah, not Gah, but.. sure.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I'm assuming you don't eat anything, right?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I can, but.. it gets stuck.

So, uh.. I don't.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Can you still taste, though?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

No taste, either, no..

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Does that stop you from cooking something for anybody? I mean, you probably still have some knowledge on the subject.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I listen in on my dad cooking every now and again, but that's about the extent of it..

I've been winging it, but.. I think..? I've been doing ok..?

 

_Tenka looks up at Lucian who adds chopped mushrooms to a sauce pan, sauteing them with a little bit of garlic._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Tenka makes a fantastic assistant!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

O-oh.. Well, thanks..

Then, yeah..! Hopefully everyone enjoys it..!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

With our teamwork, this food will make for an unforgettable party!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Well, I better get out of your feathers so you can finish. Thanks for the grub though.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Certainly!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

See ya..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Tenka! Begin chopping tomatoes! Chop them as small as you can... safely!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Got it..!

 

_Lucian, Tenka, and food feel like they grew a little closer today._

_Just as Enrique is exiting the kitchen, Kamiko happens to be walking down the hallway as well. Upon noticing Enrique, she stops._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Oh, hello there!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Oh, hey!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Hrm.

If you don't uhh, don't mind me asking... are you doing alright? Like... just in general? I don't think I've really seen you around since...all that s-secret stuff. I just want to make sure you're doing alright with...that whole mess.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Well, other than planning for the party I've felt pretty alright.

Why? Am I supposed to feel any different?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

N-No! Feeling alright is g-good! ...I just wanted to make sure, t-that's all.

...It's uhh...pretty admirable, to be honest. You manage to stay...positive, d-despite everything happening.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Well when something stressful has ever happened in my life, I usually just lose myself in music.

Like my place in this world that I can feel safe.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Hrm. Well, if it works, it uhh, works. C-can't really argue with that. Either way, it's good to hear you're holding up.

...W-wait, do you just always have music playing from those headphones?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Of course! Why else would I have them on me?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I...yeah, that makes sense. I just figured you just wore them because you _liked_ them. ...Actually, now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever _heard_ your music before...

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Well, I can fix that. I'm mixing up some tunes for the party later tonight. You'll be there, right?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh, yeah, I will.

...Mixing up some tunes with _what_? Did you guys find something that would uhh, let you do that?

...To be honest, I'm not entirely sure how it works to begin with...

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I still have my soundboard here.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Huh.

Monokuma was...very pick and choose with what everyone had on them...

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I guess? Did he take something from you?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

N-not anything super important... It's just some people had some belongings on them, and others didn't. It's...weird?

...M-Maybe everyone had it on them when we uhh... ended up here...hrm...

I guess it doesn't make a difference in the end... E-Either way, I'm excited to see what you come up with tonight.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Oh, you won't regret it! This'll be the best party I have ever thrown.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'll uhh, see you there, then!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

See ya later!

 

_Enrique skates around Kamiko and up to his room._

_Enrique and Kamiko feel like they grew a little closer today._

_..._

_Duncan enters the library, looking around for a moment before noticing Elise._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hey, do you got a moment, uh...

_*He stares for a moment.*_

Elise? It occurs to me that we haven't ever talked to each other.

 

_Elise looks up from a copy of "Les Miserables"._

**Elise Harbough:**

I have some time. I haven't really known what to do with myself for a while here.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Understandable, I feel the same way. I just end up talking to other people and not much else. I'd like to try and help in finding a way out of this place, but I don't exactly have any skills that are relevant in that regard, and the one person who _does_ doesn't want any help.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

It's a situation alright. I just don't really know what to do with myself.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Well then, how about I supply some ideas!

 

_Shou emerges from the other side of the curtain as if we was just...waiting? What a weirdo._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Do you spend _all_ your time waiting just out of earshot for someone to mention your name?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Dramatic entrances are half the fun, Just Duncan!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

The other half is stealing objects supervised by absolutely no one.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

I wouldn't be surprised if he has something from behind the curtain.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Unless I wanted to take off with books you could find anywhere, there's no real point. _And_ breaking open that stupid fuckin' gate isn't working out, so there's nothing but trash back there.

Anyway! Let's talk about Miss Shades. You're a sharpshooter, are you not? If you ask me, that sounds like one of the more _useful_ talents you bozos have in this fuckhouse. So, what can you do with it? Shoot just about anything from anywhere?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

I mean, there's a limit, but with a clear shot I don't miss.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

And that extends to more than just your average firearms? You could fire, let's say a fuckin' rubber band or something with the same accuracy as a regular shot?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

I suppose we could test that, I don't suppose you have one?

 

_Shou digs through one of his coat pockets for a moment before pulling one out._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Just filled that pocket up with a bunch of useless shit because hey, you never know what's useful, do you?

_*He tosses the rubber band at Elise.*_

This better impress.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Well, let's see...

 

_Duncan takes a sip from his coffee and watches as Elise pulls back the rubber band, aiming at Shou, and fires it. Shou is greeted by a painful snap as the rubber band slaps him right on the bridge of his nose. Duncan finds himself chuckling quietly._

**Elise Harbough:**

A roaring success I'd say.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Really, I don't know what you expected.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

 _Fuckin'_...  

...Heh heh, whatever. I guess you hit your fuckin' mark. Still, it's good to know you don't exactly need a gun to make that talent of yours work. That can prove to be veeeeery _useful_.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

...

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

After all, when we find out where our mastermind is hiding... who's better to take them out?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

You act as though we'd have any means to do that.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Please, it's not that hard to create some makeshift projectile.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

The human body is a fragile thing, sadly. I imagine it wouldn't be too difficult to make something that could do the job with what's available.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

It's... not that.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Well then, what the fuck is the problem then?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Well... I mean with Monokuma and the guns installed in the walls, don't you think the mastermind would have a lot of potential... protection?

 

_Shou lets out a very irritated groan._

**Shou Shigeo:**

When we figure out where the mastermind is hiding, we _should_ be able to have a way to take them out. You are a fuckin' _sharpshooter_ , generally that has the advantage of surprise! You can't protect yourself from bullshit if you don't see it coming.

I'm not saying we can do it this second, but there's no way this fucking mastermind can keep himself hidden forever. He's too stupid.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

All this talk about killing unnerves me. If it is at all possible, I'd look into the option of pacifying this mastermind non-lethally.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

I'd agree.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Tsk, Tsk... And you were just talking how _dangerous_ they are! If we don't take them out in one blow, who says they won't retaliate?

Besides, you _can't_ get all mushy on whoever decided to throw us in a game fuckin' dedicated to murder.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Even so, I don't think murder is the way to solve this problem.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I just don't like killing.

I realize that in the end, when push comes to shove, we may not have much choice in the matter. But that doesn't mean I have to like it.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Hmph. Who cares how it's done? Whatever's the best solution that has us escape with our lives is the one to fuckin' take.

Doesn't matter if we have to off the big bad to do so. No skin off my back.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It saddens me that you think that way.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

You're fuckin' kidding me, right? Big bad mastermind walks up to you, tells you ALL to fucking kill each other so he could laugh and watch, but _nooooooo_ , he's actually fine and no one should ever think about getting rid of him!

How could you _be_ so pathetic?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

It's not weakness, it's morals. Something you don't have and can't steal.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

First of all, that is such a blatant misrepresentation of my argument that it's almost comedic.

Second of all, taking a life is _never_ something you should treat so lightly. You start going down the road of killing people for a good cause and you'll end up in dark, dark places.

Would you kill one person to save ten people? What about killing ten people to save one hundred? Ten _thousand_ to save a million? Where does it end?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

...What a fuckin' annoying lecture. Shoulda been the Ultimate Preacher, I'll give you that...

Hold on to your precious _morals_ all you want. It won't get you anywhere.

As much as I _hate_ to admit it, the mastermind has the power to kill any of us in the blink of an eye. When given the opportunity, keeping him alive is _not_ a gamble I'm willing to take. And despite knowing the gravity of our little situation, you would still lecture me like some fuckin' fortune cookie.

Survival is survival, Just Duncan. If I have to dirty my hands a little to get out of here without playing the mastermind's stupid game, so be it.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I disagree. I think now more than ever it's important for us to hold onto our personal values. It's what makes us human.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

This whole "killing game" seems to be about making us throw away our dignity and ethics to survive. So how is killing to leave any different when it's the mastermind rather than another one of us?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Exactly. I don't intend to give them the pleasure.

_*He takes another sip from his coffee.*_

Regardless, this is all a moot point anyway. We are still in the dark as to who our mystery mastermind actually _is_. Once we can figure out some more details on our jailor, then we can start thinking about what our course of action should be.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

It's different because they're the one fuckin' KEEPING us here to begin with! I think the rules are a _LITTLE_ different in their regard, don't you?! For fuck's sake! I expected this sorta preachy bullshit from Just Duncan, but from our resident sharpshooter as well? How... _disappointing_.

I figured someone with a talent like yours would be at least a little experienced shooting a fuckin' human being.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Have you ever killed someone?

Have you ever seen the life drain away from someone?

I've seen it more times than I'd like to admit. I've caused it in most cases. The feeling when you've taken a life, the chills, the anxiety, the sickness. After a while you're just deadened to it, and that's when you wonder if you're even human.

But you wouldn't know anything about that, would you? You talk big but in the end, you really just don't know anything.

 

_Shou takes a few steps forward and leans forward onto the table._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Oh, _trust_ me. I fuckin' know what death looks like.

... Tell me. Just Duncan, Run n' Gun. Both of you seem to be _well_ experienced with death. What would you say, is the worst part?

Go on. Tell me.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...

It has only happened once during my entire life. And even then... even then it was an accident.

I think the most painful moment, for me, was hearing that heart monitor let out that constant, monotone sound, and in one instant realize that that person would never experience anything ever again. No joy, no laughter, no sorrow...

Just nothing.

We all die someday, but knowing that I've robbed someone of the already brief lifetime they would have... _that_ is single biggest pain I have ever experienced.

It haunts me to this day, Shou. I don't think you would be so casual about death if you knew it as I do.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Heh, heh... I guess it _is_ one of those personal touchy subjects, isn't it? But whatever. I'll tell you what the worst part is.

 

_Shou makes a finger gun in his right hand and points it at Duncan._

**Shou Shigeo:**

You're living it up. You're on top of the world. Ultimate Surgeon in your case! You have things to do, lives to save, goals for the future. But suddenly, without any warning-

_*He "fires" the finger gun.*_

Bam. It's all gone. Just. Like. That.

How fuckin' obnoxious! To think one wrong move is aaaaaaall it takes for everything you've worked for to just come to an end! We're all stuck in a house _designed_ for that to happen to every one of us! And trust me, I don't intend to play games with the fuckin' mastermind to let that happen.

But it's just another waste of my time, isn't it? Trying to convince the lot of you about anything.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

You keep trying to get us to go along with daredevil schemes and reckless ideas.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

You're telling me, that after we discover the mastermind's location, that quietly killing them before they can do anything is more dangerous than letting them live?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

I'm saying you'll get us all killed trying!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

You're fuckin' KIDDING me! If I wanted you fuckin' dead, I would have offed one of you myself by now!

I don't plan suicide missions. Maybe that bomb would have gone off if I _did_.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Regardless, as I said, this is all meaningless until we can actually _find_ any concrete information regarding this mastermind. Once we do, I think it would do us well to look over our options and make sure we don't rush ahead and do something stupid.

If they have such elaborate mechanisms in place to keep us from escaping, then it's quite likely they also implemented some form of Dead Man's Switch in case we try anything.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

They're well protected, but still stupid. Don't forget.

Whatever. I'll dig up more dirt on them before you know it. Maybe by then, some of you will start thinking about being useful.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You're either deaf, forgetful, or just plain do not pay enough attention, because I have _already_ offered to help _several times_ if you can think of any way in which I can be useful.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

I never mentioned _who_ , Just Duncan. **  
**

 

_Shou turns around and walks out of the room, muttering something about pacifist sharpshooters._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Bastard.

_*Another sip from the coffee.*_

 

**Elise Harbough:**

What an ass.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Right! That twit made me almost forget why I came here in the first place. 

Ami, Emiko and Enrique are throwing a party in the bar later tonight. Something about "raising morale" and just being able to take a moment to unwind for a bit. Ami asked me to go around the house and make sure everyone knows, so...

 

**Elise Harbough:**

That sounds nice, especially after Shou's unannounced visit.

_*She rubs her temples.*_

 

_Duncan and Elise feel like they grew a little closer today._

_..._

_A little later, on the second floor... Touketsu is at his post, yawning and stretching and fighting to stay awake. Billie suddenly comes running in from the direction of the Foyer, skidding to a halt just before reaching Touketsu._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Mr. Turkey!!

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Zzzwuhuhuuut? Uhh, hey lad. What's up?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

You heard about that rad party, right?

 

_Touketsu wipes his eye a little from beneath his goggles._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Yeah, yeah I have. I'm looking forward to it!

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Cool!! Okay, so...

_*He rummages around in his pockets and produces a crumpled up piece of paper.*_

I just got done showing this to Mr. Lucian!

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Oh? Could I see?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Yeah!!

I had this cool idea...The great, amazing, steadfast John's Smiths could keep watch of the party! And make sure nothing bad happens!

So I, uh...Made a schedule!

 

_Touketsu unfolds the paper and takes a look at it, scanning it from top to bottom._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Hmm... I like it!

Since all the action's gonna be at the party, I'd be way more useful keeping watch there instead of all the way down here.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Yeah!

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

I'll do my best, then! As a member of the John's Smiths!

 

_Touketsu salutes awkwardly. Billie returns the favor with a proud salute, letting out a goofy wide smile._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Awesomeee!!!!! Let's make so no one hurts each other during this awesome party!

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Absolutely, lad. No one will be harmed on my watch!

 

_Billie and Touketsu feel like they grew a little closer today._

_..._

_The time has finally arrived! It's almost nighttime, and Emiko and Ami are putting finishing touches up in the bar. Ami finishes setting up "Pin The Kuma" against the wall then walks over to the counter, stretching her arms as she gets ready for an exciting party that she spent all day setting up. The door to the bar suddenly bursts open as Lucian enters._

**Lucian Vincente:**

_Mortals!_ I have brought _sustenance!_

 

_Lucian is carrying two large trays piled high with sandwiches, salad, pizza... tons of simple "pick-up-and-eat" food. Emiko breathes a sigh of relief.  
_

**Emiko Page:**

Holy shit, you got me real worried there for a second. You're cutting it damn close, we're starting any minute now!

But seriously, this is good shit, thanks a ton for th-

 

**Ding Dong**

**Bing Bong**

_Across the mansion, the monitors light up, displaying Monokuma!  
_

_...'s chair! Where is he?_

_Next to his chair is a Monote-kuma, which lights up as well.  
_

__**Monote-kuma:**

Below is an incriminating secret held by another houseguest. Which one? Who knows? Upupupu!

" _its nite gemitme go teo bedb_ "

_click._

_Tenka slowly brings in a pot of soup, somewhat disoriented by the nighttime announcement. As soon as she enters, Lucian steps out of the way.  
_

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Hello..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

_Where_ shall this food go?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Put it on that table in the corner, gonna need space for the drinks here.

 

_Lucian does so, placing the two trays down. As he does, Emiko starts rifling through the various bottles located behind the bar._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Now... my greatness was instructed to watch the security room! Enjoy the pleasantries, mortals!

 

_Lucian scoots out of the room, and just as he does, Enrique slides on in._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

**Rev up those fryers cause I sure am ready to party!**

 

**Emiko Page:**

 _Rico, you son of a bitch_ , where the _fuck_ have you been!?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Aw yeeaaaah!! That's totally the spirit!

 

_Ami runs over to Enrique, the two exchanging a high five. Rufus slides into the bar and takes a seat for himself, with Tenka gently sitting down as well._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

How's everything coming together, Miss Fashionista?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Going great, Enrique! Let me tell the others, I think I hear them coming in!

 

_Hearing voices from the smokeroom, Ami runs in and sees that Kamiko and Elise are already sitting at a table on the western end of the room, and they are shortly joined by..._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Heeeey cuties!

 

_In the bar, Emiko starts putting a lot of various bottles and glasses on the counter and then starts shouting loudly enough to be heard throughout both rooms (and many other parts of the mansion besides)._

**Emiko Page:**

_Welcome, motherfuckers! Welcome to the Fuck You Monokuma party!_

_Your queen has declared but two rules! Drink and be merry, and don't start any shit! I'm handling drink's tonight, Rico's got the music - bother Ami for the rest!_

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

... Huh. Pretty apt name.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Snacks are over at the Bar! We also got some fun party games, like Pin The Kuma, a Monokuma Piñata, a Monokuma dartboard.... so like, feel free to let loose and relax yourselves!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

How did all of these get set up so fast...?

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

Something like this would take at least a few days to prepare...

_*She saunters over to the far couch and plops down, smiling.*_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well, duh! I didn't work on these alone! Duncan and like, a few others totally offered to help out!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It sure is...impressive.

 

_Duncan enters the smokeroom, waving casually._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Evening, everyone.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

So how's everyone doing tonight? Are we doing goooood?! Cus we're gonna be up all night and nothing's gonna stop us!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

We're going to be up all night?

 

_Ami raises her hands, trying to pump everyone up. A loud noise could suddenly be heard, the source of which was quickly identified as Enrique setting up his soundboard on the other end of the room._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Try to fall asleep with these sick beats playing!

 

_Enrique cranks up the volume on some techno song. Kyota begins to straight up jam out, clearly enjoying herself, and Touketsu could be seen through the propped open door nodding his head a little from the hallway. The group engages in idle conversation for a few minutes, just taking it easy._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Hrm... I'm going to grab something to eat real quick.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Could you get something for me while you're at it?

_*He takes a seat by Elise.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Oh, yeah, no problem.

 

_Kamiko gets up from her own chair and heads back over to the bar. As soon as she enters, Emiko greets her from behind the counter. Kaoru has also appeared at some point and is sitting in front of the counter._

**Emiko Page:**

Heeeey, Kamiko! Come sit down, grab yourself a drink with me and edgelord over here.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Not entirely wrong, I guess.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh, okay...?

_*She slowly shuffles on over towards one of the stools.*_

 

**Emiko Page:**

So! What brand of poison do y'all want?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Just some kind of soda is fine.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Got some mercury?

Otherwise, I'll take some gin.

 

**Emiko Page:**

This ain't a chemistry set I'm afraid. But that second one can be arranged.

 

_Emiko pours some gin for Kaoru, some cola for Kamiko, and some tequila for herself. Rufus suddenly calls out from his own separate table._

**Rufus Zerner:**

Hey Emiko! Can I have some vodka, pretty please~

 

**Emiko Page:**

Didn't figure that to be your thing, but sure!

 

_Would you look at that? She even produces a glass of vodka for Rufus!_

**Rufus Zerner:**

Thank you!

 

_He takes his drink and Emiko turns towards Tenka._

**Emiko Page:**

Hey Frankenstein, mind doing me a favor real quick? Head into the smokeroom and get drink requests from everyone that isn't sawbones.

 

_Tenka lifts her head from her hands, looking around a little before pointing at herself._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Me..?

 

**Emiko Page:**

No, I'm talking to the food. Yes, you.

I mean, you don't _have_ to, but I'd appreciate it.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

O-oh, no, it's fine.. Just haven't heard that one before..

 

_Tenka gets up, walking over to the smokeroom. Only a few moments later, Kyota ends up wandering into the bar from the smokeroom. Kamiko takes a small sip from her glass before placing the drink back down on the counter._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...It's hard coming up with small talk when we've all been stuck in the s-same house, isn't it? ...I can't even ask about the weather or anything.

 

**Emiko Page:**

I feel ya. But maybe these two have something worth talking about, they ain't been talking much at all in these past days.

 

_Emiko turns to Kaoru and Rufus, as if expecting a reply. However, it seems Rufus is far too enamored in his vodka to respond._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Hah, Kamiko and I have talked at length, but I suppose I can humor you.

What do you want to hear?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Well, you still ain't told me anything about this cult of yours...

 

_Kaoru ends up giving Emiko the same spiel he gave to Kamiko, Ami, and Tenka the night before._

**Kaoru Kita:**

You'll have to pardon the skimming of details.

I **pray** you understand.

 

 __ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I suppose that's fair.

 

_..._

_A little time has passed, Tenka took orders and handed out drinks, and the houseguests are happily conversing between one another. Suddenly, Billie jumps into the room._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Don't worry everyone! As long as I'm around, we'll all have the best and safest party ever!

 

_Billie stands proudly, wearing his well-favored John's Smiths "Billie" sash. Ami smiles a little, finding it endearing._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Thanks Billie, I'm sure nothing'll happen tonight other than everyone being able to wind down. Anyways....

  _*She turns her attention back towards Duncan, Elise, and Tenka.*  
_

How is everyone doing? Actually, I think this is my first time actually getting to talk to Elise casually like this...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I won't lie, I've been feeling a bit tense these past few days... quite a lot of things have been on my mind as of late.

It feels really nice that I can just sit down and relax for once, even if it's just for a moment.

 

_Duncan takes a cautious sip from a glass containing some sort of black liquid._

**Elise Harbough:**

After our run in with Shou, I'm pretty tense too.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah. God, he can't stop being dumb and annoying for even a second. Maybe that's why he's never been caught, cuz the cops probably don't even want to deal even talking to him or something...

.. I wonder where he is, actually. I hope he's not like, looking to cause more trouble..

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Based on what I've seen of the party so far, I've been having a difficult time picturing Shou here..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Let's not talk about that guy, alright? We're supposed to be having a good time. I'm sure there are many more pleasant conversation subjects we can focus on.

_*He takes another large sip of his drink.*_

You know, this isn't half bad. What did you say Emiko called this again? A Black Russian?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

S-something like that..

 

_Billie, who has been "dancing" (to the best of his ability) to Enrique's beat up until this point pauses and looks over at Duncan._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Yeah! Don't let any losers bother you guys! I'll catch them in a flash!

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Don't go and get yourself involved with him. Let's just try to relax for a bit.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, sorry about that. I just get so frustrated.... Anyways, let's try out the games we've set up! Who's up for some?

 

_Ami gets up from her seat and directs the others to Pin The Kuma first..._

_..._

_Some time passes, and most of the party (with the exception of Emiko and Rufus) have continued playing games in the smokeroom. Though Billie left a little earlier in order to change shift. After a few darts were thrown at the Monokuma themed dartboard, Kyota speaks up._

__ **Kyota Maishiro:**

I appreciate you guys opening up! It was mega interesting... even if _some_ of us had to be stubborn.

_*She shrugs sarcastically.*_

I'm not really any good at depth perception games, so I'll be back in a while. You guys enjoy yourselves, okay?

 

_Kyota gives a huge grin and waves, making her way out just as Lucian makes a grand re-entrance._

**Lucian Vincente:**

**_MORTALS!_ **

 

_Kamiko jumps a little at Lucian's surprise re-appearance._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh.. welcome back.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Bloody hell, Lucian. have you ever heard of the concept of an indoor voice?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Ayyyyy!!! _Just_ in time for the piñata!

_*She holds up a blindfold.*_

So who's going to be the lucky one? Huuh? Any volunteers?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Did you actually find candy for it?

 

_Emiko bursts into the room!_

**Emiko Page:**

I've been looking forward the entire evening for the opportunity to beat that dipshit's face in! Do not _dare_ rob me of this!

 

**_Piñata start!_ **

_Emiko grabs the blindfold and the bat. Ami begins to record the entire thing with her smartphone, clearly excited for Emiko's enthusiasm. The bat in hand and blindfold on, Emiko begins to charge wildly at the piñata!  
_

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Uh.. should we be ducking..?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Go girl! You got--

 

_Emiko misses her target horribly and smashes a nearby flowerpot!_

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Get down!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh, _bugger_ -

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...N-nice shot.

 

_Kamiko very quietly takes a few steps farther from Emiko. Tenka on the other hand, has resorted to hiding behind a chair. Rufus peeks his head in from the bar._

**Rufus Zerner:**

What was that LOUD noise?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Oof... guess I've had a bit too much. Let's try that again!

_Eat this, motherfucker!_

 

_Emiko swipes and lands a glancing blow. Some confetti falls off of the piñata. Ami continues to cheer her on, while still keeping her distance.  
_

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeeaah! That's the spirit!

 

**Emiko Page:**

Alright, alright, one more try...

 

_Emiko holds the bat out in front of her, taking a deep breath and focusing for several seconds, before unleashing a final, brutal swing! She slams the bat into the piñata, careening it off of its hook and slamming it against the wall! It cracks open and small pieces of candy spread out on its way there._

**Emiko Page:**

_Gahahahahaha! Take that, asshole!_

_*She raises the bat in the air in triumph.*_

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Aw, I wanted a go...

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Nice one!

Oh! It was full of CANDY! I call dibs on ALL of it!

 

_Kamiko begins making her way towards the cracked piñata._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

So we just take the candy, right...?

 

_Just as she approaches... Monokuma bursts out of the piñata, letting out a large belch!_

**Kamiko Haruki:**

N-NOT CANDY! NOT CANDY!

_*She rushes backwards.*_

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

WHAT IS HE DOING IN THERE!?

 

**Monokuma:**

WHYKLT HELO TEHRE HOUSEGESTS

 

_It's clear from his heavy slurs that Monokuma is somehow drunk off his rocker. Ami lets out a loud shriek._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

We did NOT put you in there!

 

**Emiko Page:**

What the _fuck_!?

 

_Emiko takes off her blindfold and readies her bat again!_

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Emiko..!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I wouldn't swing at him if you like having flesh.

 

**Monokuma:**

I HERAKGTJDF YOU YTGFUYSDS WERE HAVFIGN A PRATY WIFHTYOUT ME!

HOENSTLYJ

THISJF URST ME!!

 

**Emiko Page:**

No one invited you, jackass! In fact, we threw this party _specifically_ to spite you! Beat it!

 

**Monokuma:**

_NO!_

_*He walks one step out of the piñata and flops forward.*_

I'GMH GODGODOOGD

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Well, uh.. what now..? He said no..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Do we go b-back to the bar?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Tenka.. don't listen to this guy, we established this..

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh.. but won't he not leave..?

 

_Suddenly, Monokuma rolls forwards, standing up perfectly._

_He's also holding two assault rifles._

**Monokuma:**

So!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

WHAT!?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

_Jesus christ, what!?_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-WAITWAIT-

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I'm out.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

_Hold on!_

 

**Monokuma:**

The "Fuck You Monokuma" Party, huh?

You guys _REALLY_ thought that would blow over well, huh?

 

_Nearly everyone in the room has either backed up as far as possible or straght up ducked for cover. Emiko however, doesn't budge, still holding the bat at the ready._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

P-please don't d-do anything reck- reckless, Emiko...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Whoa Whoa Whoa!!! Wait!! H-Hold up!!! You CAN'T hurt us!  


**Monokuma:**

Huh?

_*His voice suddenly sounds a lot more menacing.*_

...Who said that?

 

_Ami's face turns pale immediately._

**Monokuma:**

 _Ahahahaha!_ I can do _whatever_ I like to you bastards!

 

_Monokuma begins to open fire at the games. Ami lets out a loud yell as she covers her ears. Nearly everyone finds themselves frozen in one place. Lucian leaps forward, halting as soon as he realizes he can't really do anything about the current situation._

 

**Monokuma:**

**_Aaaahahahahahaha!!!_ **

 

_There are plenty of bulletholes through the room, and the games are pretty much destroyed. There are also several bulletholes up in the ceiling. Everything seems to calm down for a moment, Tenka pulls the brim of her hat down, and Duncan and Elise cautiously peek out from behind the makeshift cover the table is providing. Monokuma is dancing in circles, firing a shot every now and then into the ceiling. He is giggling to himself. Lucian begins to grumble to himself._

**Lucian Vincente:**

I shall fetch the others. This is a situation of great strife.

 

_Lucian turns and quickly storms out of the room._

**Monokuma:**

Grrr...One of them got out!!

_*He stamps his foot.*_

Hey, no one else leave!

_*He points the guns threateningly towards the group.*_

I have a _lot_ of words for you! Like...

Damn! Why are you guys so _mean_ to me?! I worked so hard, y'know?

_*He sniffles a little.*_

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Don't try and gain any sympathy.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-wait, mean to you? What about- What about us?!

 

**Monokuma:**

Huh? Why would anyone care about you?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

H-hey, wait- I-

 

**Emiko Page:**

Yeah! You lock us all up in a house and tell us to kill each other, and then _you_ get mad when people protest? What the fuck did you _think_ would happen!?

 

**Monokuma:**

...I didn't think you all would call me stupid! That's mean!

So _I've_ decided to take out my frustration on _you_ guys!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

It.. kinda is mean, admittedly..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

K-killing us is _also_ pretty mean!

 

**Monokuma:**

Oh, please, I wouldn't _kill_ you guys.

I'm just gonna maim you!

 

_Monokuma fires randomly, hitting any remaining flowerpots in the room. Once again, the houseguests all dive for cover, and miraculously, no houseguests were harmed in the making of this shooting._

**Monokuma:**

_Aaaahahahahaha!_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Stop! Just _stop!_

 

**Monokuma:**

Oh.

Okay.

 

_Monokuma stops firing and casually walks out of the smokeroom._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...W-wait, what?

 

_Duncan takes a few short breaths._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Is... is everyone alright?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I uhh, I think so...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I'm.. I'm alright..

 

_Ami feels a bad headache coming on._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Ugh...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...S-so I'm guessing we should uhh... s-stop the party? ...I don't want to risk anything after... _that_.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

That really did dampen the mood.

 

_Emiko throws the bat at what little remains of the piñata._

**Emiko Page:**

No, _fuck_ that. That's exactly what he wants!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I mean, we can try something else tomorrow m-maybe? B-but...

_*She looks around the torn up room.*_

...I just think t-tonight isn't uhh... the best?

 

_Emiko lets out a sigh of frustration._

**Emiko Page:**

Damn it... it wasn't supposed to end up like this...

 

_..._

_At the same time, Touketsu runs out of the art gallery and runs right into Billie, who was just outside the gallery doors._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

L-lad! Where the hell were you?!

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

AAAHHH!!! Turkey! I saw something really weird, so I went to check it out!

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

S-something really weird? What happened, Billie?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

I- I don't know! I couldn't catch it in time, but I saw _something_!

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Shit... SHIT... Where?! Something where?!

 

_Billie begins to tear up a little, clearly frightened._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

T-the west wing!

 

_Touketsu looks down, realizing he startled the boy. He steps back briefly, then kneels down to Billie's level._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

I'm gonna go check it out, okay Billie? Something happened with the party. Please go over there and tell them the three of us are ok, okay?

I'll find out what's up, by my honor as a member of the John's Smiths.

 

_Before anyone can do anything else, Shou suddenly runs up the stairs from the foyer._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Perfect, perfect, perfect! Look lively you morons! We have some _bullshit_ to deal with.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Wh-?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

You?!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

No time for fancy conversations. We're going to the trash room.

 

_Shou leads the two of them back down the stairs as they head down the hall. Outside of the playroom they run into both Sasaki and Lucian, who decide to follow along. The group of five arrives at the trash room and open the door..._

_..._

_Back upstairs at the torn up party, Emiko turns away from the rest of the group._

**Emiko Page:**

...You folks... you folks go do whatever. I'm going to sit in the bar some more. Tag along if you want, otherwise...

Fuck, I don't know.

 

_She turns around and leaves for the bar._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, that's certainly an excuse to get some more to drink, that's for sure.

_*He wanders over to the bar as well.*_

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Sounds like a nice idea!

Shame about the candy...

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Well, I guess the shows over. Uh... I guess I'll grab a drink.

 

**Ding Dong**

**Bing Bong**

_The monitors light up once more and Monokuma is back in his normal spot, drinking his normal glass of wine.  
_

**Monokuma:**

A _body_ has been discovered! 

If everyone could _please_ make their way to the trash room...

On the _first_ floor!

 

_click._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

W-what?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

H-huh..?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

...?  


__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

No... No No No No No!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Waitwait, what?! D-Did he say the trash room?!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

T-trash..

 

_Stopping what they are doing, everyone rushes out of the smokeroom and bar and runs downstairs to the trashroom. As soon as they are outside of it, Kamiko is quick to open the door, where they all find..._

_Kyota Maishiro lying face down on the Trash Room floor, motionless. Her hat is missing and there is blood splattered everywhere around her and on top of the closed dumpster itself._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

 _Kyota!_ No, nonononono, _not now_ , I just-

 

_Duncan pushes his way past into the room and kneels down by the body. From the looks of things, Billie, Touketsu, Shou, Lucian, and Sasaki have been waiting inside the room. It looks like Billie has been crying rather loudly up to this point. Ami tries to push words out, but all she can do is cover her mouth with her hand._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Whoa, what the hell?!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...W-Wait, nononononono! H-how?!

S-she was just- She was just ali-

. . .

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Hmph. You fuckin' morons just let the bear's game happen again! Fuckin' fantastic!

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Certainly a shame...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

 _Damn it_ , s-she wanted to make up for what she did! She was going to- going to-

 _God damnit_ , **_not now!_**

 

**Elise Harbough:**

We can't get away from this can we...?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...She...she was...

O-one of ... _us_ did- did it?

 

_Sasaki looks down at Billie._

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Well be happy kid, you got to live another day...

 

_Billie only begins to cry even harder. Emiko begins to glare daggers at Sasaki, and Touketsu can only look down at the body with clenched teeth._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'll.... We'll figure out who did it.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, it looks like we've got some work to do.

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 2**

**Live, Laugh, Loss**

_Deadly Life  
_

 


	17. Chapter 2: Deadly Life (Investigation)

_The houseguests can only continue to stare at Kyota's corpse lying in the trashroom._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Well, are we just gonna stand around like a bunch of morons, or are we going to get this bullshit over wi-

 

**Monokuma:**

_Aaahahahahaha!_

 

_Monokuma climbs out from under the dumpster._

**Monokuma:**

Well well well!

Isn't this a nice little...surprise!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Y-You-

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Just shut up and give us the file already.

 

**Monokuma:**

Geez, so rude...

Fine, fine! I have to adhere to my diet, after all. Here's my special **_Monokuma Speedboost!_**

 

_Monokuma walks around slightly faster, handing out tablets to everyone._

**Monokuma:**

Puhuhuhu!

 

_Monokuma walks off. Lucian lets out a groan as soon as he's gone._

**Emiko Page:**

Motherfucker.

 

**_Monokuma File #02 has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Monokuma File #02**

**VICTIM: KYOTA MAISHIRO, THE ULTIMATE STRATICIAN**

  * The victim was found in the Trash Room 1F, in front of the dumpster.
  * The time of death is around 11 PM.
  * The victim has suffered severe blunt force trauma to the forehead, in addition to a cervical fracture.
  * The victim appears to be missing their left eye.



 

_Touketsu holds a hand up to his head, scratching a bit at his hair through his beanie._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Oh, god...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

The hand of death was not one of mercy on this eve...

 

_Duncan briefly removes his glasses and runs his hand across his face. His hands are shaking just a little bit. On the other end of the room, Ami stares at the Monokuma File with her irises shaking. She clicks the tablet off as she immediately looks away from it.  
_

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

How...?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Hmph. The only solace in all of this is knowing the _idiot_ who pulled yet another stunt will be dead before the night is over.

I'm lookin' in Miss No Eye's room.

 

_Shou pushes his way out of the trashroom and starts to leave, but he is soon halted by Lucian._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Not on your own, Worm.

 

_Shou flashes the same old grin._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Of course, of course. Am I to guess Edgeboy wants to tag along as well? Keep on eye on the _ever_ so dangerous Shou?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Might as well. Too crowded here anyway.

 

_The three head out the hall and make their way upstairs..._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Damn it, she... she didn't deserve this! Not this soon! This isn't right, this isn't-

_*He rubs his temples.*_

No, no, this isn't the time for that. I have to focus.

 

_Kamiko looks down at Kyota's body, clutching her scarf._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I don't think this was just someone worried she was too d-dangerous. ...It's- It's too violent...

 

_Duncan takes a deep breath and pushes his glasses back into place._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I guess we don't have any choice at the moment. We need to get to the bottom of this.

Everyone, spread out and look for evidence. I'll examine the body.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I'm staying here. I'm- I'm sure there's more to find here.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

I'm... not sure how much use I'd be in here. I guess I'll just... walk out, I guess.

 

_Ami swallows her fears and steps inside the trashroom, her heels audible as she quickly walks in. Her heart stops for a second once she's closer to Kyota's body._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I.... I don't wanna believe anyone did this... but as a hostess to the party, I feel... obligated to stay.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Hostess to the party, huh...

 

**Emiko Page:**

You do that, I'll head upstairs and have a look near the bar. I reckon maybe we can retrace her steps, figure out where she went after she left.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

I'll head with her. Maybe we can find something there too.

 

_Billie, who has been frozen stiff out of fear up to this point snaps back to reality and runs out to the hallway, very unnerved._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

I-I wanna go with Miss Emiko too!!

I don't like dead bodies!! Waaahh...

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Very well, I'll tag along with Emiko-chan too.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Right then. Let's roll, my loyal subjects.

 

_Emiko turns and takes her leave, with Billie keeping close to her while he whimpers. Elise follows suit, but Sasaki pauses for a moment._

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Make no mistakes, Surgeon. I wouldn't like to be killed if you make a mistake.

_*She turns and catches up to Emiko's gang.*_

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Well... Rufus? Teach? Shall we get going?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Let's go!

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...

 

_Touketsu droops his shoulders a little, but nods and walks out with Rufus and Enrique._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I know it's kinda cramped in there already, but is there room for one more..? I don't think I'd be able to get much from the bar, and I don't really want to interact with Shou when he's in this kinda mood..

I-it's ok if not..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Of c-course it's fine, Tenka... The more eyes we have, the... the better.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh..! If you say so..

 

_Tenka squeezes past Ami into the cramped trashroom._

_**~Investigation Start~** _

_Duncan takes a deep breath, and carefully turns Kyota's body over to get a better look. They're able to see that her shirt and face are covered in blood, her hat seems to be missing, and she is certainly missing an eye. There's also, of course, the pool of blood around the body.  
_

**_Blood by the Body has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Blood by the Body**

  * A pool of blood found under Kyota. The blood has spread out fairly far.



 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Her... Her lazy eye! It's gone!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Should we be looking for it..? I can't imagine it would be useful to steal..

 

_Ami gags a little at the sight of the empty socket._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W..Where would it be?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Wherever it was gouged out, I assume.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

That's what I was thinking..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Eugh... I wish we totally didn't have to phrase it like that....

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It c-could also explain the missing hat...

 

_Duncan takes a look at the eye socket, trying to figure out just what might have happened. The eye-hole is fairly clean, as far as eye-holes go. Blood is leaking into the socket from her forehead. There appears to be scar tissue going across the length of the eyelid, however. Duncan proceeds to examine the rest of the body, attempting to find anything that may not be listed in the Monokuma File._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hm. Interesting.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...J-Just to be sure.

 

_Kamiko walks over to the smaller trash cans in the room and begins to look inside. Although it doesn't seem like there's anything important inside._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hey, Duncan.... I'm like, sorry for interrupting and all but....

_*She twirls her own hair, trying to adjust to the sight in front of her.*_

How do you do it? I guess as an Ultimate Surgeon you get used to it and all... just.. like... y'know..

... Seeing dead bodies.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Make no mistake. It hurts, Ami. It really does. But in my line of work, you can't let that get in the way. I've learned to steel myself, shut out all the emotions and focus on more pressing matters.

There will be plenty of time to grieve later.

 

_While they are talking, Kamiko closes the lids on the trash cans and notices something on the ground._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-wait, what is...?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It's never been this difficult howe- what?

 

_Upon closer inspection... it's a bunch of shattered glass!_

**_Shattered Glass has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Shattered Glass**

  * A bunch of colorful shattered glass shards found near Kyota's body.



 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

This is...new.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Glass?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

This case is getting stranger and stranger by the minute.

_*He rubs his chin in contemplation.*_

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I.. wonder where it came from. The coloring's a little off.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I have a theory... but I'll wait on it until we get more evidence.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

..Gotcha..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Damn it, I really wish I had talked to her more... not just to get to know her more before this happened, but...

_*He sighs.*_

Anyway.

 

_Kamiko walks over to the dumpster itself, trying to get a better look at the blood on the cover. All in all, there's not much in it. There's a large dent in the cover, and a small pool._

**_Dumpster has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Dumpster**

  * The dumpster found in Trash Room 1F. Currently closed, it has a heavy dent in its lids. There is a small bit of blood inside of the dent.



 

_Ami and Tenka also begin to peer over the top of the dumpster._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

This is so weird, like, how come there's blood on the dumpster? Maybe the killer smashed her head against it or something?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I wouldn't be so sure.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I- I have a guess, but...

...Can we look _in_ the dumpster? I don't want to uhh, screw up the cover.

 

_Hesitating, Kamiko tries to pull up the lid on the dumpster... The dumpster covers flip open with enough force to dent the metal bars behind it!_

_No they don't, I just wanted to say that. The cover doesn't move at all. Please forgive me._

_Ami grimaces, looking back at the corpse once more._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

This shouldn't have happened and yet.... it totally did. Who wasn't around during the party, again?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Sasaki and... Shou were the only ones who n-never arrived...

B-But... I don't think we can point fingers yet... We uhh, have to s-see what everyone else finds...

 

_And on that note!_

_Let's go catch up with the Garbaggio Arpeggio Teamaggio._

_..._

_The trio of Enrique, Rufus, and Touketsu somehow find themselves back in the art gallery._

**Rufus Zerner:**

ALRIGHT! Let's investigate here!

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...Was there anything you wanted to see here?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

The Mono Lisa obviously. That's all that's worth looking at here.

I suppose we could also hit up the security room.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

That sounds good, I guess... I don't want anything else to do with this room tonight.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Sounds like a good idea!

 

_The three walk down towards the security room, but end up losing Enrique to the alluring gaze of the Mono Lisa. Regardless, Rufus and Touketsu enter the security room, the latter look back as he realizes Enrique did not follow them._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

W-wuh... guh. Never mind.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Well then, let's start!

 

_Touketsu scratches through his hair again, looking onward at the computers monitors._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

God, what's with these dumb things anyways? I was never good with technology, but all this seems so clumpy and blurry.

 

_All things considered, he isn't the wrong. The quality of the monitors could be much better. ... And I guess that counts as potentially useful evidence?_

**_Camera Properties has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Camera Properties**

  * The refresh rates on the Security Cameras are not extraordinarily good, so the FPS is fairly low. In addition, they are not particularly high quality cameras, so distant things are monochrome blocky messes.



 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Well, those cameras are certainly bad... I wonder if there is anything we can get from that.

 

_Rufus takes a quick look in the trash can and finds a whole lot of nothing. Touketsu sits down in front of the cameras, sorta lost for what to do but still pushing buttons._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

These... I wonder if they rewind...? or save?

 

_Suddenly, a boxing glove fires out of the desk, hitting the door. Touketsu freezes up, a wide and surprised expression on his face as he turns over to Rufus._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Would you happen to know...?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Computers? Hmm... let me see.

_*He walks up to the computer and looks over the various buttons.*_

There seems to be no way to rewind it.

 

_Enrique opens up the door to the security room._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

What's with the loud thud?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

I was trying to get the monitors to play back some footage from last night, but I guess the cameras just can't or something.

Damn it... if I'd known, I would've paid more attention or...

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

So you haven't found anything?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Well then, seems the cameras won't do much, and I guess you didn't find anything important out in the gallery, no?

 

_Enrique shakes his head and takes a quick look at the empty coatrack in the room. It's real empty!_

**Rufus Zerner:**

So, Touketsu, what was that about paying attention?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...Oh. Whoops, guess I didn't explain, did I?

The party sounded like fun and all but Billie wanted me to keep watch and make sure nothing happened to anyone.

So I was at the party to see everyone go in, but I swapped shift with Billie after. From there, I was in charge of the security room and gallery each for some time. Apparently something happened at the party, and Lucian came to tell me about it. I was in the gallery at the time, so I ran back into the security room, where Billie was supposed to be. He wasn't there, but there were some flashes across the cameras. I ran out to check, and I bumped into him......And then we moved to find the body.

Can't believe these dumb things don't have rewind... would be a lot easier to wrap my head around it all.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Huh.

Alright then.

 

**_Touketsu's Account has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

__ **Touketsu's Account**

  * Touketsu's account of the events prior to the murder goes as follows.
  * "The party sounded like fun and all but Billie wanted me to keep watch and make sure nothing happened to anyone."
  * "So I was at the party to see everyone go in, but I swapped shift with Billie after. From there, I was in charge of the security room and gallery each for some time. Apparently something happened at the party, and Lucian came to tell me about it. I was in the gallery at the time, so I ran back into the security room, where Billie was supposed to be. He wasn't there, but there were some flashes across the cameras. I ran out to check, and I bumped into him...And then we moved to find the body."



_Hey! I wonder what's going on with Metalhead and her cronies!_

_..._

_Walking past the gallery, Emiko, Billie, Sasaki, and Elise reach the hallway connecting to the bar and smokeroom. The doors are still propped open from the party._

**_Smokeroom Doors has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Smokeroom Doors**

  * Both of the doors to the Smokeroom were propped open for the party allowing a clear line of sight into the hallway and bar.



 

**Emiko Page:**

This is probably a waste of time, but let's have a quick look in the party rooms before we continue. Wouldn't want to miss out on something obvious.

 

_Emiko enters the smokeroom and looks around. Everything seems to be in order... with the exceptions to the bulletholes._

**__Elise Harbough:**

I'll go and check the piñata remnants.

 

_Elise inspects the shattered remains of the piñata. It's very piñata-y._

_Sasaki takes a quick look in the bar as well, but outside of the room being a great swiss cheese cosplayer, there doesn't seem to be anything related to the murder. Sasaki eyes the door leading to the wineroom._

**Sasaki Fukui:**

I wonder if there is something back here...

 

_Sasaki takes a quick look in the wineroom. Yeah, there sure is_

_PLENTY_

_OF_

_WINE_

_Nothing useful for solving a murder, however. With little luck, the four meet back up in the hallway._

**Emiko Page:**

So, Kyota fucked off at around 11 PM.

Now if I were Glass Eye, where would I go...?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Well, she ended up in the trash room. Should we check the second floor chute?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Now that you mention it, ain't her room in the vicinity? She probably headed back there in the meantime.

Let's head over and have a look of the area.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Very well then.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

It's a sound idea.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Y-yeah. I like that idea.

 

_Before they head off to the other end of the floor, let's go catch up with the (purportedly) competent ones._

_..._

_Shou, Kaoru, and Lucian make their way down the hallway to Kyota's room. However, on the way there, they notice something sitting outside of Lucian's door._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Hello, _Helloooo_? Did someone leave a present for Big Bird?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, go ahead, check it.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Huh? What?

 

_Upon closer inspection, it's a lifetime supply of chocolate._

**_Lifetime Supply of Chocolate has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

_...I'm sorry. I lied again. It's actually Kyota's hat.  
_

**_Kyota's Hat has been added as a Truth Bullet (for real)!_ **

****Kyota's Hat** **

  * It's Kyota's hat. It was found in the hallway by the West Wing on the second floor. It's completely devoid of any blood.



 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Tsk, tsk. Almost looks like a messy cleanup job, doesn't it? ...That's too _easy_.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

This is strange, why is it in this neck of the hallway?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

My greatness fails to comprehend the implications of this finding.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

The fact that our fuckin' idiot took time to move her goddamn hat of all things is _incredibly_ stupid. Woulda been so much easier just to leave it be, don't you think?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Would've been a hell of a lot easier, which is why this confuses me so damn much.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Perhaps it was _another_ party who ransacked the hat!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

If she wasn't the fuckin' victim, we could just said she fucked around some more and called it a day.

Unless she managed to fuck about with her own corpse, and in that case, color me impressed.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I'd rather not entertain that possibility.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Hmph. Let's hope she's hiding some bullshit in her room.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, let's see. If nothing else, she's likely to have stowed away notebooks again.

 

_Shou snatches up Kyota's hat and points his cane down the hallway._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Of course! To the young lady's room!

... Uhh... Where is her room again?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Past mine. Just follow my lead... as usual.

 

_And so, the trio walks down to Kyota's room, which they quickly find is unlocked._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Hmph. Saves me the hassle.

 

_Shou opens up the door and heads inside the room, the other two following close behind. Upon entering the room, Kyota's Monote-kuma chimes on and plays its soundbyte._

__**Monote-kuma:**

Below is an incriminating secret held by another houseguest. Which one? Who knows? Upupupu!

_"Brutally tortured someone."_

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

_Bah._

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Old news.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Of course, of all people, SHE would get mine.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

 _Oh_?

_*He grins.*_

Should have expected good ole' Edgeboy to get one of the juicer ones.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Piqued your interest, have I?

 

_Lucian briefly squints at Kaoru before shaking his head._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Might I remind you we have a killer in our midst. We must make haste.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

I'd _love_ to ask you all about it. But unless you happened to off No Eye, what dark and juicy things you can do doesn't concern me.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I agree, that's a rabbit hole for another day.

 

_The three branch off and begin looking around the room. Waltzing over to Kyota's bed, Shou finds a few notebooks sitting on the endtable. They are labeled DUNCAN [SURGEON] and MONOKUMA [HOUSEMASTER]._

_**Duncan Notebook has been added as a Truth Bullet!  
** _

**Duncan Notebook**

  * A notebook Kyota kept. This one has notes on Duncan.



 

**Shou Shigeo:**

If you wanted her juicy diaries, I found em' right here.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Oh?

 

_Clearly curious, Shou begins flipping through the Duncan Notebook._

**DUNCAN FAULKNER  
**

**ULTIMATE SURGEON**

**\--PAGE 1--**

DESCRIPTION

Fairly tall, blonde hair. British, I think.

Likes coffee to an almost unhealthy degree.

Nice gent... surprisingly good at video games for someone who seems to have never played them before.

 

_There's a fairly shitty sketch of Duncan at the bottom of the page. Shou also notices a bookmark sticking out of a certain page, which he turns to._

**\--PAGE XX--  
**

Duncan and I talked today.

I spent a lot of time thinking about it while searching the library...

Before speaking with him, I came to the conclusion that someone would have to die for the group as a whole to progress. I... probably set events into motion that will lead to another killing. The perp is unclear to me, but the victim...

\---

I'll just... write here what I wanted to tell Duncan.

My left eye is fake.

It has been since we got here. I lost it in a training accident related to a bayonet.

It... wasn't fun.

The medics said there wasn't any way for me to get vision back in it, and I didn't like the idea of having an eyepatch, so I asked for something that looked somewhat realistic.

A glass eye was placed in my head.

I have no sight of the left side, and no depth perception.

I can't aim, throw, or catch with any shred of precision. I was dropped from training as a result.

Idunno... maybe it'll be relevant at some point.

Thank you, Duncan.

And... I'm sorry if you have to read this.

 

_The notebook ends there._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Heh ha! What a load of shit.

Looks like my little nickname held more merit than I thought it did.

 

**_Monokuma Notebook has also been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Monokuma Notebook**

  * A notebook Kyota kept. This one specifically has notes on Monokuma and her general experiences in the manor. It reads as follows.



_Without hesitating, Shou opens up the Monokuma Notebook as well..._

**MONOKUMA**

**ULTIMATE (Despair) HOUSEMASTER**

**\--PAGE 1--**

DESCRIPTION

Appearance of a small stuffed bear. One half is white while the other half is black.

Left eye has the appearance of a fiery red scar. Lights up when agitated.

Left side of mouth has gnarly teeth and a wicked smile.

Mega weird.

 

PERSONALITY

He's a bear. Makes bear _puns._

Doesn't wanna be called a bear.

I don't know.

I'll play along.

Seems to be satisfied when people put killing-game-related spins on a convo.

 

  _The next few pages are blank.  
_

**\--PAGE 4--  
**

DAY 1

HELP

WHAT IS GOING ON

THIS THING JUST KILLED A MAN

SOMEONE WHO WAS SO BORING HE WAS CALLED THE ULTIMATE AVERAGE JOE

NOTHING SPECIAL ABOUT HIM

NORMAL OFFICE WORKER

WHY

\---

There's rules here. Failure of compliance results in death.

Simple system, really, but what I don't quite understand is...

Wants us to kill each other.

After warming up to Kamiko and a couple other houseguests I find this hard to comprehend.

Everyone here is so nice. Anyone who comments about my eye either does so jokingly or is an all-around jerk.

And they all have _talents!_ Everyone here has a special trait that they are the best in the world at.

Earlier he said I was a tactician... or strategist. I never really bothered to hold a title on my own...

... Wow. My notes from earlier are pretty... crap.

John Smith, the Ultimate Average Joe, passed away due to breaking the rules...

But, he didn't manage to escape so I don't quite understand why... The rules say "don't leave."

Oh well.

He gave us these mega-cool tablets that describe all the other guests along with some information about them.

Their likes, their dislikes, the blood type (weird), even their astral sign. Most importantly, their talents.

Pretty great lineup, if you ask me.

(poor john tho)

Tablet also has maps of the house and a set of rules that restrict certain actions and what happens after someone gets killed.

Some of these rules are crazy vague so I'll probably get him to change a couple of them under the guise of "helping the killing game."

Seriously? Property damage limitations? I can't kill someone by breaking a chair? Snooze.

... Just something to point out.

 

**\--PAGE 5--**

This mansion is loaded!

AND there's enough games here to keep my ideas at bay for months!

I almost want to thank Monokuma, which is weird.

... But this just raises questions...

This place is cozy. We have really lavish living conditions for people who are being held prisoner.

Not like I want it ripped out from under me, but... it's got me thinking.

Maybe he wants us to get comfortable. Maybe he WANTS us to stay here and get comfortable.

... Just so we can get reminded how terrible our circumstances are.

I fear the worst.

Kamiko, Duncan... Everyone is so fantastic. And they have such cool talents!

... I'm afraid. I'll speak to everyone about it tomorrow. See if anyone follows my theories.

I need rest now.

This new life is going to be wild.

 

**\--PAGE 6--**

DAY 2

I may as well pose my theories because I shared them briefly today.

I hate my pessimism.

There are more of these. More killing games. More ultimates. More death...

I can only make theories, but... I always start with the worst case.

I can't imagine anything worse than numerous occurrences such as this.

Monokuma is really present. Appears to like bullying Kamiko.

He also has this weird bumbling about him, almost as though he doesn't know what he's doing...

Appears and disappears at will-- literally how?

Even after investigation, no openings or anything for him to appear to.

These theories are become more off-the-wall, so I'll just keep them to these notes for now.

... My first thought is...

Maybe none of this is real.

But... what form of not real?

A bear that can appear and disappear at will, weapons that appear out of nowhere...

And if none of this is real... are WE real?

Maybe we're all just... ghosts or something.

Maybe this mansion is just purgatory and we're all dead.

That's depressing.

\---

Someone's gotta be operating him. There's no other option.

The mansion is a gun he's holding to our faces and telling us to kill.

Anything here can kill us at a moment's notice.

I'm just going to assume any piece of furniture can kill and follow the rules.

... And Monokuma consists of nanomachines.

That's my explanation for everything.

... Wait.

MONOKUMA CONSISTS OF NANOMACHINES.

THAT'S HOW THE FURNITURE MOVED.

\---

He announced a """motive""" today. Seems to play off of our trust and our attempts to become friends.

"Graduating Class" - The killer gets a perk where they may choose one houseguest to escape the house with them.

Said guest cannot be an accomplice to the murder...

Seems pointless.

The other thing he announced was FAR more interesting...

Naughty Nick was alive.

I wondered why he was in the journal with the other guests. It all makes sense now.

Nick is the true motive to kill someone.

**\--PAGE 7--**

Kamiko is the best.

She showed me that Monokuma can't see or hear what happens in the changing rooms by the pool.

\---

He gave us mega-lame gifts.

Most of which make sense but they're pretty much all just funposts.

Gonna list some that stuck out to me.

\- Kamiko got a banana nailed to the wall.

\- Runner got a stop watch with a split timer that gets more and more wrong.

\- Cult Leader got the fucking New Testament.

\- Marine Biologist got a pamphlet for the US Marine Corp.

\- Mathematician got a stapler.

\- Luchador got a brick?

\- ???????

I got a 4x4 chess board. Pretty alright, I guess.

Maybe I can come up with something for this.

\---

Monokuma ships me and Kamiko.

I have no further comments.

**\--PAGE 8--**

DAY 3

... Alright. So.

I played UNO I guess.

Then he appeared and I cried for John.

It's all a blur to be honest... but it doesn't matter.

What really matters is...

Ayatsu's dead.

Let's pretend I killed her.

K? K.

Everything changed.

I fully understand how terrible our situation is.

This house is comfortable only to make the pain of a death all the more intense.

... Nothing can truly prepare for this pain. I can only hope to help.

For this first case, I will be the killer. She died by my hand and no one else's.

Everyone will feel this burden... and we will all learn to carry it.

... Most everyone will hate me. Alienate me.

But this is something they all must learn...

To harbor the burden of our collective Ultimate Despair... and to solve the most complex murder I could make up on the spot.

... There will be more...

The friends I made over these three days are my sacrifice.

Please forgive me, everyone... Kamiko...

And please... survive.

Carry the burden, solve these mysteries... and survive.

 

_There's a small spot on the page that appears to have been wet previously._

**\--PAGE 9--  
**

DAY 4

The trial for Ayatsu Ikara went off without a hitch.

Naughty Nick was the perp, as expected.

... But I felt something... break.

Endless exhaustion... feigned insanity...

Spooky death of a robot I didn't remotely feel compassion for.

It all felt... distant.

All I want is for the others to make it out of here alive. I don't even care about myself anymore.

This whole thing is bound to lead to my own death, so I'm going to devote myself to learning everything I can about this place.

Tomorrow... is a new day.

**\--PAGE 10--**

DAY 5

Not much happened.

I walked around the mansion and found a bunch of new places opened.

Decided to rest in one, and Ami's exploration squad appeared.

I knew they'd get there eventually... wasn't sure who "they" were, but I figured Monokuma would tell everyone new areas were open.

As I expected, I had proverbial tomatoes thrown at me.

It was painful, seeing the glares, hearing the groans...

I thought I was prepared but... I wasn't.

Oh well. We have a library. I'll explore that tomorrow.

Also, Billie started a hall monitor group.

Sasaki said no to joining, but a few people are in on it.

Odds are they're gonna try to restrict freedoms.

I'll play along.

**\--PAGE 11-**

DAY 6

Monokuma announced the next motive.

"Someone brutally tortured another person."

\-- Everyone got a deep, dark, humanity-revoking secret about another guest.

Immediately I knew it was a system to prey on our paranoia even further.

\---

Captain's log: Kaoru is a fucking monster.

I repeat. Kaoru is a fucking monster.

\---

Holy crap Shou is an idiot.

Class-A, beyond redeemable, complete idiot.

... But he's so damned useful!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Heh ha ha! She has a fuckin' way with describing yours truly, I'll give her that.

 

_He goes back to reading..._

He revealed a bunch of anonymous secrets to the squad in the dining hall:

\- Malpractice

\- Drunk driving

\- TWO accounts of family abondonment...

\- Torture... that's the one I got.

\- Near-mortal beating.

\- Hospitalizing ultimate candidates...

\- Leaving their brothers to die.

\- Leaving their father to die.

I don't remember committing to any of these...

... About as much of a bust as the library.

\---

MONOKUMA NO STOP THAT.

"Don't go in food place!"

"Sleep!"

I have never laughed so hard at a night time announcement.

**\--PAGE 12--**

DAY 7

Second week here.

Monokuma was still drunk for the morning announcement.

Was still pretty hilarious.

\---

There's a party tonight.

Sasaki is a sadist.

I really hope she dies before she can get to Billie...

She only cares about the "interest" of the killing game.

Ugh... what a creep.

But... I came up with a plan.

A way to protect people while the party is going on.

I gave details to Billie... hopefully he'll understand my note's cryptic nature.

 

_That's it. Nothing's left. Following pages are all blank._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Heh ha...ha?

 _Ooooh_.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, anything useful in there?

 

_Shou tosses the notebook to Kaoru._

**Shou Shigeo:**

The last page is _very_ fuckin' juicy. Even more so than the secret!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

What's happening now, mortal?

 

_Kaoru flips through the notebook, giving extra attention to the last page._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well then, looks like we might have a lead.

 

_Kaoru passes the book to Lucian, who proceeds to flip across the page quickly, his eyes briefly widening and then squinting in disbelief._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... This... was _her_ handwriting, yes?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Based on the notebooks we found in the first case, this is undeniably her writing.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

What was it you were all saying to me earlier? That despite me sharing your deepest secrets that you'll all still _trust_ each other? And yet _here_ we are! A first-hand account that the Fangirl isn't as nice as she would seem.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Silence, fool!  

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Come on birdbrain, that rhetoric isn't going to get us anywhere.  

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

...Anyone invested in this killing game is a fucking idiot. It's as simple as that.  

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Save your impotent talk for later! My greatness has drawn a connection... but... I require confirmation.  

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well whatever, the sooner we can close the door on this killing game, the more lives we save, got it?

 

_Lucian closes the journal with the one hand he was holding it with before plopping it on the unmade bed. Shou quickly scoops the notebook up and pockets it._

**Shou Shigeo:**

I think we can all agree this little trip proved to be very... _useful_.  

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, we have a visit to make too. Billie has something important to all this.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

No. We're fuckin' waiting til we're down in that goddamn courtroom.

_*His smile grows wider.*_

The kid likes running, doesn't he? We'll corner him where he has nowhere to run.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

The revelation of El Cuervo Diablo can also await those times of darkness.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Very well, I'll stay the judgment until the trial starts.

This'll prove to be very enlightening, I'm sure.

 

_Well. Yeah._

_Pitchforks aside, let's find out what's going on in Gahbaj team's hometown, Trash Room 2F._

_..._

_Emiko, Sasaki, Billie, and Elise make their way down the hall towards the second floor garbage chute. Emiko kicks open the door and steps inside._

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Anything useful in there?  

 

_As Emiko enters the door, she feels something clothy. Looking down at the handle, it looks like... A John's Smith sash. It has Kyota's name on it._

**_Kyota's Sash has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Kyota's Sash**

  * A John's Smiths sash found looped around the Trash Room 2F Trash Chute's handle. It has Kyota's name messily written on it with marker.



 

**Emiko Page:**

The hell's this thing doing he-  

 

**Ding Dong**

**Bing Bong**

_The monitors click on, and Monokuma displays on the screen. It is impossible to see the normal backdrop of the announcement room, as there are wine bottles piled to the ceiling._

**Monokuma:**

_Aaahahahahaha!_

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIT'S TRIIIIIIIIAL TIME!_ **

Get to the Foyer, you bastards!

_Aaahahahahaha-_

_click._

_Emiko grabs the sash and steps out in the hallway._

**Emiko Page:**

Guess that's all we got. Let's hope the rest have been more productive.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Huh? That sash...

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

The time comes again.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

About time... Let's get this over with.

 

_..._

_And so, everyone made their way back down to the Foyer. The group of fourteen stand quietly for a few moments, but Duncan eventually speaks up._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Shou, did you find any of Kyota's notebooks in her room?

She's written down a particular piece of information in one that I'd like to have a look at.

 

_Shou looks over at Duncan and smiles._

**Shou Shigeo:**

We're not even at the trial yet, Just Duncan, and you're already clamoring for my detective work.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

This is important, Shou.

In... more ways than one.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Tsk tsk... pointless sentiment as always.

 

_As they're speaking, the elevator goes into motion and begins to descend. Shou reaches into pocket and removes the Duncan Notebook, making sure to keep the other one on his person._

**Shou Shigeo:**

It even has _your_ name on it! Aren't you just special?

 

_Shou tosses the notebook at Duncan, who catches it, and starts slowly flipping through it. Upon reaching a particular a page, he stops, grimacing painfully as he reads through Kyota's notes._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

... _I'd hate it if you end up dying before that happens._

It's not very funny in hindsight, is it?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...D-Does it say anything... im-important?

 

_Duncan closes the book and returns it to Shou._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Nonetheless, this confirms my theory. Thank you for being co-operative, for once.

I'll elaborate on it once we're in the trial room.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

A-Alright...

 

_Down, down, down. Deeper and deeper they go into the depths of the foundation._

_How deep does this elevator go anyway?_

_But eventually..._

_t h u d._

_The doors opens, revealing the trial grounds once more. As last time, the houseguests move to their respective podiums..._

__

**Monokuma:**

Upupupu!

Welcome back!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Once again... to this rousing world of darkness.

 

**Monokuma:**

_Exactly!_

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Ugh, let's just get this _over_ with!

 

**Emiko Page:**

So, what kinda fresh _bullshit_ do you reckon we'll have to deal with today?

 

**Monokuma:**

Puhuhuhu...

 

_And like that, The houseguests brace themselves for another trial..._

__

_For another friend to leave. Another friend dying.  
_

__

_We'll get through this, I know it... And we'll show that bear the real meaning of hope!  
_

__

_In this fantastic Class Trial! Once again, we face off against the mastermind! Once again, we fight! For as long as it takes!  
_

_...Or something like that._

_Puhuhuhu..._

* * *

 

**Truth Bullets  
**

**Monokuma File #02**

**VICTIM: KYOTA MAISHIRO, THE ULTIMATE STRATICIAN**

  * The victim was found in the Trash Room 1F, in front of the dumpster.
  * The time of death is around 11 PM.
  * The victim has suffered severe blunt force trauma to the forehead, in addition to a cervical fracture.
  * The victim appears to be missing their left eye.



 

**Blood by the Body**

  * A pool of blood found under Kyota. The blood has spread out fairly far.



 

**Shattered Glass**

  * A bunch of colorful shattered glass shards found near Kyota's body.



 

**Dumpster**

  * The dumpster found in Trash Room 1F. Currently closed, it has a heavy dent in its lids. There is a small bit of blood inside of the dent.



 

**Kyota's Hat**

  * It's Kyota's hat. It was found in the hallway by the West Wing on the second floor. It's completely devoid of any blood.



 

**Smokeroom Doors**

  * Both of the doors to the Smokeroom were propped open for the party allowing a clear line of sight into the hallway and bar.



 

**Camera Properties**

  * The refresh rates on the Security Cameras are not extraordinarily good, so the FPS is fairly low. In addition, they are not particularly high quality cameras, so distant things are monochrome blocky messes.



 

**Duncan Notebook**

  * A notebook Kyota kept. This one has notes on Duncan.



 

**Monokuma Notebook**

  * A notebook Kyota kept. This one specifically has notes on Monokuma and her general experiences in the manor. It reads as follows.



 

**Kyota's Sash**

  * A John's Smiths sash found looped around the Trash Room 2F Trash Chute's handle. It has Kyota's name messily written on it with marker.



 

__ **Touketsu's Account**

  * Touketsu's account of the events prior to the murder goes as follows.
  * "The party sounded like fun and all but Billie wanted me to keep watch and make sure nothing happened to anyone."
  * "So I was at the party to see everyone go in, but I swapped shift with Billie after. From there, I was in charge of the security room and gallery each for some time. Apparently something happened at the party, and Lucian came to tell me about it. I was in the gallery at the time, so I ran back into the security room, where Billie was supposed to be. He wasn't there, but there were some flashes across the cameras. I ran out to check, and I bumped into him...And then we moved to find the body."



 

 


	18. Chapter 2: Deadly Life (Class Trial)

**CLASS TRIAL!**

_**ALL RISE!** _

**Monokuma:**

Now then, let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial!

During the class trial you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for "whodunnit."

If you vote correctly, then only the _blackened_ will receive punishment. But if you pick the _WRONG_ person...

I'll punish everyone BESIDES the blackened, and that person will earn the right to leave the mansion!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Just so we're _aaaaall_ on the same fuckin' page. None of you morons decided to move _her_ corpse this time around?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if she managed to have her own fucking corpse moved after she died.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...L-Let's just start with uhh... the cause of d-death?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

The Monokuma file says she had some sort of blunt force trauma..

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

I got it! The culprit punched her _really_ hard!

_*He swirls his arms and throws out a punch towards the air.*_

Bam!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

No one has duct tape on them for the child?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

So someone uhh... b-bashed something over her head in the trash room...?

...That doesn't sound... Hrm...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I don't quite agree with that.  I think the actual cause of death was caused by the neck fracture. But more importantly...

I don't think she was killed in the trash room.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Do you think it would be more important to discuss where she died then?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Yeah, I'd.. like some sort of explanation. I don't quite follow..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I agree with Tenka. Where else would it be possible for her to be killed? I'm still like, trying to connect the dots together.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I d-don't know _where_ she died, but at the very l-least I have one idea of why the body was in the trash room itself.

 

_Kamiko presents, "Dumpster"!_

**Dumpster**

  * The dumpster found in Trash Room 1F. Currently closed, it has a heavy dent in its lids. There is a small bit of blood inside of the dent.



 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Kamiko understands my theory exactly. Look at the dent in the dumpster. She wasn't killed in the trash room, the murder took place somewhere else and her body was then disposed of through the trash chute on the second floor.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

What? Someone just shoved a fuckin' body through that chute?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Why would they go through the trouble of that?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

An epiphany! Perhaps our assailant seeks to obfuscate the place of death!

That fiend!

 

**Emiko Page:**

You don't reckon the impact might have killed her? Shoving someone down that drop would seem like a pretty straightforward way to off someone.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

It wouldn't be easy to get a struggling person through the chute though. She would've had to have been knocked out first, at least.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...W-Would that fall manage to... b-break her- break her neck?

...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It would be reasonable to assume that, yes.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Oohh! I get it! Her neck cracked when she hit the dumpster!

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

So then, it is possible that the fall is what killed her.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I.. guess that makes sense..  

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Crikey, what an awful way to go.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I mean like, how else would she have gotten to the Trash Room?

.. Er, like, other than the door.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Kyota left the party at around 11 PM... almost exactly around the time the murder happened. That ain't a very big timeframe.

Her room is also at the end of the hallway where the chute is located, so it'd be easy to assume she was ambushed on her way back to her room.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Someone knocked her out, and just shoved her down the chute? Can someone even fuckin' _fit_ in there?!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Someone could fit within the confines of the refuse chute.

It's barely too small for me to fit. Any one of you mortals could slide through with ease!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Maybe not with ease, but yeah, most of us could fit through the chute.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Hrm.  

T-There's just one thing I don't understand in the trashroom...

It makes the most sense that she- that she fell through the chute but... There was broken glass scattered around the room as well...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

The glass is self-explanatory, isn't it?

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Well, would you mind explaining then?

 

_Duncan presents, "Duncan Notebook"!_

**Duncan Notebook**

  * A notebook Kyota kept. This one has notes on Duncan.



 

**__Elise Harbough:**

What is that?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

She was supposed to tell me this story much earlier, but...

The truth is that her eye isn't organic.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-wait...?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

H-HUH?!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It's a glass eye that she had inserted after the original was gouged out in a training accident prior in her life. It must have been dislodged from the fall and shattered on the floor of the trashroom.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

A shocking revelation! Her eye was not removed by malice but by the planet itself!

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Oh no...

What if the killer smashed her glass eye against her head!?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Ouch. She seriously had to endure that? How come she picked like, a lazy eye though?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That's...

I don't know how to say it... almost r-relieving? Just that it wasn't... actually g-gouged out or something...

 

**Emiko Page:**

Wait. She actually fucking _had_ a glass eye all this time?

Fuck me, I was just using that as a nickname!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Join the fuckin' club.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Okaaaay.. I guess I was wrong since no one said anything. Oops...

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

God, I thought it was just glass from a bottle or something... are you sure that's really an eye?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Wouldn't a piece have a pupil or something? You know... to look real?

 

**Emiko Page:**

That's why it had the weird color, ain't it?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It was a bunch of different chunks of glass... I t-think the pupil was just part of it...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well that should cover the glass question, right?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Were there cuts in the eye?

Uh... hole.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Some scar tissue, but nothing that had been inflicted recently. The murderer didn't touch her eye.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

That means it's totally a scar from her original eye accident, right?

 

_Duncan nods._

**Shou Shigeo:**

So it was as easy as just fuckin' throwing No Eye into the trash. Fan-fucking-tastic.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

This is a lot... lemme see if I have this right.

Someone forced Kyota down the garbage chute, where the fall killed her? And the... eye... shattered in the meanwhile?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Not quite.

I did say that her neck fracture is the most likely cause of death... but it wasn't caused by the impact.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

How are you sure?

The impact of the fall must've done some damage to her, yes?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I did say earlier that it would be reasonable to assume that, yes...

But if you had let me _finish_ , I would also have mentioned that it was incorrect.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Just carry on...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I examined the fracture and the details just don't match up. The neck was bent in the wrong direction and there were additional signs of exterior trauma, something that wouldn't have been caused by the fall.

To summarize, the impact didn't snap her neck.

She was _hanged_.

 

_Duncan presents Hidden Truth Bullet, "True State of the Corpse"!_

**True State of the Corpse**

  * Once again, using his talent Duncan was able to decipher a hidden clue about Kyota's corpse. Namely, he was able to recognize the cervical injury specifically as a Hangman's fracture.



 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Wh- _what!?_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Ohmygod! S-She was _what_?!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Wait, hold up. _Hanged?_

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

So she left the party and was hanged?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

That's messed up...

_*He shudders.*_

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Messed up? I think it's quite fascinating...

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

H-Huh?

That's really scary... How could you like something like that?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

 _Fascinating_? What on earth is wrong with you, girl?

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Oh me? Nothing, tee hee~ Shouldn't you be more worried about solving the murder of that special person of yours, Duncan?

 

**Emiko Page:**

... _Shit._

 

_Emiko fishes up the silver sash from her pockets._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...W-What is t-that, Emiko?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Kyota's sash. From her being part of the Johnnies or whatever the fuck. It was tied to the door handle to the second floor trash chute.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Hey! It's _John's Smiths!_ I thought you'd know this as an honorary member....

_*He drops his shoulders and begins to pout.*_

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Wherever could someone _possibly_ be hanged!?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

...What a fuckin' _idiot_!

She left the fuckin' shitshow party, got herself hanged, and her body fell in the chute.

Sounds like a _suicide_ to me, doesn't it?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... A suicide?

I.... I won't lie... I was kinda thinking the same thing.

 

**Monokuma:**

Woaaaah...

A _suicide_?!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

It's her own fuckin' sash, isn't it?

Maybe she was feeling a little guilty for being a fuck-up and decided to off herself niiiice and good.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I don't think this was a suicide. At least... I really hope it wasn't.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That's... It couldn't have been...

S-She tried to... tried to make things _r-right._ She wouldn't b-bother if she was just going to kill herself!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I... I feel really bad for everything I said. Ugh! Why couldn't I have just been a little less judgey towards her!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Interesting...

Play ball with me here. Is it possible she was hanged in the chute?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I was wondering about Kaoru's question too..

I'm having trouble keeping track of everything.. what part of Kyota caused that big dent in the dumpster, again..? Like.. head, feet, which way..?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

_If_ the hanging _did_ take place in the trash chute, could the sash have been set up in any such way to fracture her neck!?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Does it matter _where_ the body landed? It crashed into the dumpster and made the dent!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I.. was just kinda thinking.. People usually hang themselves right-side up, right..?

S-sorry if that's morbid..

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

I kinda see what you are getting to...

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Is there another way to hang someone, Robo-Patches?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Aside from torture methods, usually hangings are head-up.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

My point is..

Did Kyota hit the dumpster head first..? Because if so, she couldn't have been hung from the chute..!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

She would have to be hanging downward to do that. Right?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Exactly what I was thinking..!

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

I see, if she hit the dumpster feet first, I doubt there would've been a dent as large as that one. Her body would've received the brunt of the impact and crumpled.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

The e-eye might not have popped out if she didn't land on her head too...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It would also explain the trauma on her forehead.

But where would the hanging take place?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

An assertion my greatness can agree with! But that returns to my previous concern...

 _How_ could she have been hanged?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well... Hmm...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

What about where we found the hat?

 

_Kaoru presents "Kyota's Hat"!_

**Kyota's Hat**

  * It's Kyota's hat. It was found in the hallway by the West Wing on the second floor. It's completely devoid of any blood.



 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Bird Brain's _door_?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

It's suspiciously far from the scene of the crime. It might give us a lead as to where she was hanged, if nothing else.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

You s-said the hat was found by Lucian's room...?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Maybe her attacker jumped her just outside Lucian's door while she was heading to the room, and it fell off in the struggle?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

But why was Kyota in that wing of the hallway? Her room isn't down that way.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Lucian's room is right by the intersection, right? Given some leeway for a fight to take place, I'd say it'd make sense for her hat to have scattered a bit.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

But there are no other signs of any struggle, no blood on the hat, no blood on the floor, nothing else.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...B-But even if she was attacked by Lucian's room... where was she _hanged_...?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

I was wondering the same thing. Nothing besides the chute seems like it's hanging material in the West Wing.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Kaoru is right. The condition of her body doesn't suggest anything that might have been caused by a fight.  

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Would it plausible that she left the hat there on purpose to confuse us?  

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Are you implying she may have been complicit in her own death?

Because if you are, I'm impressed.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Such a conclusion is... possible.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Isn't she really weird that way? She's done really crazy stuff, things I didn't think could get any crazier!

 

**Emiko Page:**

Oh for _fuck's sake_ , don't tell me she's been fucking with _her own fucking crime scene_?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

She was _w-willing_?! After everything?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

She was a little messed up in the head... so that would be normal for her. Don't you think?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Remember the **other** notebook birdador?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Other notebook?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Other notebook?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Ah! The notebook my greatness has already seen!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

...Heh, heh, heh...

_It's Shou Time!_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Oh great, your name even works with that pun.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

When we looked over Kyota's room, there was a _second_ notebook. And BOY does it tear this whole thing right in two!

Heh, heh, heh... Get your shit ready, kiddo.

 

_Shou presents, "Monokuma Notebook"!_

**Monokuma Notebook**

  * A notebook Kyota kept. This one specifically has notes on Monokuma and her general experiences in the manor.



 

**Shou Shigeo:**

May I present your eyes to the last page! Not one, but _TWO_ juicy details!

You're all right to be wary of Fangirl... HEH HEH HA!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

H-Hold up, what about- How did she-?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Wuh wuh wuh wuh...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

" _A way to protect people while the party is going on_ "...

...Bloody hell, Kyota, don't tell me you _planned_ for this.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

The way I see it, there's no way she _didn't_ plan this.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

B-but that's the exact _opposite_ lesson I was trying to teach her! I never- I never meant for her to try and become a _martyr_!

 

_Billie's skin goes pale and he begins to feel a cold sweat._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

H-Huh..? W-What am I doing here in her weirdo book!?

_*His legs begin to shake.*_

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

What are you going to do now, you fuckin' kid? Run away again?

What were you doing with No Eye?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

I-I don't know!!

All I know is that awful, big boobie meanie wants my _dead!!_ Waaaaah!!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Child. Calm yourself.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Oh, _yes_. As much as I'd love for the kid to fuckin' open his mouth, let's not ignore Crazy Fans over there.

_*He grins.*_

Why oh why would our resident crazy write about _you_ being even more insane!?

 

_Sasaki glares silently at Shou._

**Emiko Page:**

What the fuck, Sassy!? I thought you were on our side, you bitch!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait, just calm down for a s-second-

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

My, my...

Me?

On your... side?

 **HAHAHAHA** DON'T MAKE LAUGH!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Wh-huh!?

 

_Ami clenches her fist._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

God, don't even speak. _Please._

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Oh shut up, you useless bitch.

You think I care about the well being of all of you?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

H-hey!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-What!?

 

**Emiko Page:**

_You fucking carpet munching dyke! Here I was trusting you, and you've been plotting to kill us all this time!?_

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Tsk, tsk... I _waaaarned_ you all!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

N-Now's not the time!

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

I knew she was a big meanie!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

For real, first this a-hole does _literally nothing_ up until now, only to reveal she's way damn nuts! Fantastic! _Another_ one!

 

_Touketsu leans forward, gripping onto his podium tightly. Lucian begins to raise a clenched fist._

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Is it that surprising? I just want to hog all of the glory! After all this is nothing but a battlefield!

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

You're hopelessly naive about this situation...

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Is that so? I think the naive ones here are you, thinking you can be all friendly with each other,  when you know that oh so trusted person will eventually stab you in the back...

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Hmph. You're not _completely_ wrong. But you're a fuckin' moron if you're subscribing to this killing game bullshit for even a second.

In the end, you're just a mindless idiot.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

While I understand everyone's mad about the bloody psychopath in our midst, let's not get side-tracked. We have more important matters to focus on.

Billie... we need you to tell us everything.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Of... of course!

While my greatness was keeping an ever-watchful eye on those attending the grand celebration... our victim entered the gallery.

My greatness can only assume she was there to converse with Billie.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Was this around the time she left the party?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

This happened some time after Tenka and I delivered our _cuisine_ to the bar.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

.... I...

_*He begins to cry a little, twiddling his thumbs.*_

She told me some scary things...

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Well? Don't leave it at that! What exactly did she tell you?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Take your time, we need to make sure that this is correct.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

She was saying something about.. ummm..

_*He looks down, avoiding eye contact.*_

...S-Stuff like... s-sacrifices...

S-She told me that Sasaki wanted to... wanted to...

 

_Billie begins to sob a little more violently. As he does, Touketsu bites at his lip._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... You're safe, Billie. Thank you for indulging your truth.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...W-Why couldn't she just...?

 

_Duncan smashes his fist onto his podium._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

 _Damn it, Kyota!_ You didn't have to do this! You didn't need to sacrifice yourself for us!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

My god...

Oh my god.....

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

What.. what does this mean, then..?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Yeah, I am kind of confused...

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Did she kill herself then? How does that work with voting?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

No, no, she _couldn't_ have! That she might have orchestrated a part of this, sure, I can buy that, but it can't just be a suicide! There would need to have a bloody _point_ to it all!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...E-Exactly. If she k-killed herself... what would it _accomplish_?

It doesn't do anything about... S-Sasaki...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Do you think she orchestrated her own murder... to remove Sasaki?

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Oh, is that so~

 

**Emiko Page:**

You mean she killed herself to get rid of Sassy?

That's _fucked up_. Like some kind of fucking reverse murder!

 

_Duncan lets out an angry, anguished groan._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Who else but her would pull something like that out of their ass, though?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Alright then, for our next question. How the _fuck_ did she pull that one off?

How do you accidentally hang someone?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Think of it this way.

If she were to stand on a chair with a rope around her neck, and someone else kicked the chair from under her, that would be similar to what I think she did.

 

**Emiko Page:**

...I guess the Dagon worshiper has a point. If anyone would try and pull _that_ kind of fuckery, it'd be Kyota.

The more important question is, can Sasaki be linked to this crime in any way?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-Sasaki wasn't at the party all night... But that's all I know.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

She wasn't.

Now I'm glad she never did come.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

It would explain why she was thrown down the chute as well. If the culprit realized they accidentally committed the murder, they'd try to move the body and hide the hanging.

Luckily, we have an on-call doctor!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

True... the black shadow of suspicion _does_ fall on those not present at the time of death's toll.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

I don't think we can get much farther until we figure out _w-where_ she was hanged.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I agree.. it couldn't have been the chute, so we need to figure out where else it could be..

 

_Duncan stares down at his podium for a long time, then slowly looks up and nods._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...You're right. If we can pinpoint a location, we can further narrow down the list of suspects.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well.. it definitely wasn't in the rooms where the party was hosted.

* * *

 

_**LOGIC DIVE!** _

**Question 1!  
**

**What was used to hang the victim?**

  * A. Kyota's Sash
  * B. Another Person's Sash
  * C. Rope



**_..._ **

_Dongolongo, it's A!  
_

**Question 2!  
**

**Where was the victim when they were hanged?**

  * A. In the chute
  * B. In the West Wing
  * C. In her room



**_..._ **

_Dorcas, it's B!  
_

**Question 3!**

**What happened to the victim before being dumped in the trash chute**

  * A. They were dragged
  * B. They were beaten
  * C. They were carried



**_..._ **

_Doppio?! It's A!  
_

**_LOGIC DIVE END!_ **

* * *

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

 So it clearly has to be somewhere outside in the hallway, since she like, didn't go too far.

Since she left the smoke room at 11 PM-ish, and her time of death in the Monokuma File states that she died around the same time, it means she totally could've died very soon after she left the room!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Such a connection... makes sense.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Yo MK, how accurate is the time of death in the death report? Like, closest hour? Closest half hour?

 

**Monokuma:**

My time of deaths are always 100% accurate!

50% of the time!

But in the spirit of fairness, I'll tell you the actual answer. "Around" simply means "within 30 minutes of."

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Hrm. I agree she died in the hall but... This c-couldn't have just been some setup to get someone else killed... Someone had to have moved her body to the chute.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

A revelation! Our suspicion falls upon those missing from our collective after the passing of the hour!

Which... wait. That's me!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Lucian, Touketsu, Billie, Shou, and Sasaki... R-right?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

That seems to be it.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Wait... Yeah! Even within those 30 minutes, we were all literally still in the room because of the stunt Monokuma pulled.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

No one slipped out during that time, right?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Besides Lucian? No, everyone else was there.

**Shou Shigeo:**

So one of us five, eh?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Yeah! So spill it out already!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hold on! The heroes of this mansion had a schedule!

Surely we all abided by that schedule!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

You mean for when you went in and out of the uhh, gallery?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...Yeah. We had a schedule to stick to during the party.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Well then! Let's see it!

 

_Lucian presents Hidden Truth Bullet, "Watch Schedule"!_

**Watch Schedule**

  * The schedule for the John's Smiths' lookout mission for the Fuck You Monokuma Party. The handwriting is impressive, considering who made it.
  * TIME | SECU | GLRY | PRTY  
---|---|---|---  
10:00 | Lucian | Billie | Touketsu  
10:30 | Touketsu | Lucian | Billie  
11:00 | Billie | Touketsu | Lucian  
11:30 | Lucian | Billie | Touketsu  
12:00 | Touketsu | Lucian | 

Billie  
  



 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Our group was entitled to observe the party and keep control over mischief makers!

Billie came up with a brilliant plan to keep watch over areas the party would be held in! This includes watch over the security room, the celebration room, and the gallery.

 

_Duncan rubs his chin in contemplation._

**Shou Shigeo:**

And like that, we're down to two. Psycho Fans! Where the hell were _you_?

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

I was in the Playroom.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'm sure this hasn't escaped you, but _you_ are the other person who is unaccounted for, Shou.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not pointing any fingers, but...

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

If anything, your tone seems very pointy~

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

I wasn't wasting my time at your fuckin' party. I was looking for clues in the classroom, heard a bang in the trashroom, and went to check it out. Of course, that's when I found the fuckin' corpse.

Unless you want to imply I dropped the body, ran downstairs, and ran back upstairs again.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I merely wanted to hear your side of the story. Don't take it personally.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...Shou was the one who came to us about the body. His account would make sense.

 

_Lucian looks lost in thought, as if he was reflecting on something._

**Rufus Zerner:**

Um... Mr. Lucian, is something wrong?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I... I h-have a question for uhh... the people keeping watch...

You said that the schedule was...Billie's idea?

 

_Lucian looks up at Kamiko._

**Lucian Vincente:**

The child proposed his plot to me.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Mm. After everything we learned... A-Are we sure it wasn't _Kyota's_ idea...?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

H-huww?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I had similar premonitions...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

If she planned that all out, she'd have a great amount of knowledge about the comings and goings.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Billie?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Um... To be honest... It really wasn't my idea...

I kinda found it under my door...

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

...Oh for _fuck's_ sake-

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

What? Why didn't you say that earlier? That sounds like a SUPER clue!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

The handwriting is also... familiar.

 

_Lucian presents, "Monokuma Notebook"!_

**Monokuma Notebook**

  * A notebook Kyota kept. This one specifically has notes on Monokuma and her general experiences in the manor.



 

**Kaoru Kita:**

The handwriting is a match by the looks of things.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

After reading what the scary lady wrote in her notebook... I think Ms. Kamiko is right...

 

**Emiko Page:**

The kid's heart is in the right place, but _fuck me_ if he ain't fucking stupid at times.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

You could say that again.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

H-Hey!! If I knew it was hers, I definitely would've changed it around!! Hmph.. I really had no way of telling..

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Remind me what about it was a bad idea again?!

I don't care whose note it was, the idea was a good one!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

If No Eye really was manipulating her own death... she could use that shit to her advantage.

 _Someone_ needed to kill her, and at this point, it can't be a fuckin' suicide.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Yeah, she could use the security shifts idea to manipulate your positions.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

The 11:00 shift should be the focus, since she left then.  

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Lucian was at the party... W-We saw him... Billie was in the security room and Touketsu was in the gallery...

...A-And Sasaki's alibi is... not backed up.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

I was in the playroom the entire time~

In fact, Lucian came in and asked me to follow him.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

This is true. I asked this heathen to accompany me in an uprising.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

This was after asking Touketsu to fetch the child.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...W-Was Billie not in the security room?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

The old man was guarding the gallery at the time. In my haste, I delegated the task of summoning the child to him.

 

_Touketsu begins to lean forward against the stand._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Did you uhh, get him, Touketsu?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Hey, wait...

Teach?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

What? What's wrong?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Didn't you say something about switching shifts with Billie?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Oh yeah! He did say something like that...

 

_Enrique presents, "Touketsu's Account"!_

__ **Touketsu's Account**

  * Touketsu's account of the events prior to the murder goes as follows.
  * "The party sounded like fun and all but Billie wanted me to keep watch and make sure nothing happened to anyone."
  * "So I was at the party to see everyone go in, but I swapped shift with Billie after. From there, I was in charge of the security room and gallery each for some time. Apparently something happened at the party, and Lucian came to tell me about it. I was in the gallery at the time, so I ran back into the security room, where Billie was supposed to be. He wasn't there, but there were some flashes across the cameras. I ran out to check, and I bumped into him...And then we moved to find the body."



 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Billie... disappeared?

An impossible feat! No mortal could possibly leave the gallery unnoticed!

 

_Shou's eyes widen for a moment before he starts laughing._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Heh, heh, heh... Heh ha ha! He... _He_ pulled a fast one on us?!

It's obvious, isn't it?! _Please_ tell me you understand!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I really hope you're not implying what I think you're implying.

 

_Shou grins. It somehow looks wider and more sinister than usual._

**Shou Shigeo:**

The kid is the killer.

 

_Touketsu immediately begins gripping at the stand._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Wh-

 

**Emiko Page:**

Bullshit.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

H...H-..... HUUUH!?

N-No!!! No No No!!!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

This is something else!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'm s-sorry, but is Billie even capable?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Okay, no, you're going to have to explain this one to me.

He's just a kid for god's sake!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Whoa, whoa, whoa!!! Okay!! I am siding with Kamiko and Duncan here, HOW did a kid do this?

Mind you, this is literally the same kid who couldn't even look at a dead body to begin with!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

_Impossible!_ By the distant reaches of the universe... _Billie!?_

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Oh Lucian? You said unnoticed? Did you forget~

The kid can run as fast as light! He could've easily leave without someone noticing!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

But T-Touketsu was in the gallery... Even if he was fast, he couldn't leave unnoticed...

R-Right, Touketsu...?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

... ...

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Oh? That silence can only mean one thing~

 

_Lucian points at Shou with an accusatory tone._

**Lucian Vincente:**

_Explain_ yourself, you impotent worm.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

No, no. I want to hear what Goggles has to say. Is Fruit Loops right, _hmm_? Were you keeping watch over the entrance, _HMM_?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

... I arrived at my post on time, and stayed there until Lucian came in. The room's so dull and boring, though... I had no one to talk to, and the silence was sorta calming.

... I fell asleep. Lucian woke me up.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Oh for fuck's sake...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

**_UGGGGGGG_** GGGGGgghhhh.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

And here I thought my music would keep everybody up...

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

FOR REAL?!

I cannot believe my ears right now! You fell asleep?! Bloody hell!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

We know the kid was talking to No Eye, she could have set this _WHOLE_ thing up for the kid to kill her!

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Shut the fuck up!! Don't tell me none of you have never done something like that!

Besides, it doesn't matter! Billie's not involved!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

You're fine... _senile insect_...

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Stop.... S-Stop... I.....

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

He's most DEFINITELY fuckin' involved!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Kyota deliberately named Billie, and he even said he spoke to her before all this. There's no damned way he's not involved, old man.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

In... in what way!? So he stepped out! What's the deal!!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I _refuse_ to believe that Billie is the perpetrator.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

But _why_? Why _Billie_ of all people? If Kyota put this much thought into her plan, she wouldn't have allowed for the eventuality of having him screw it up on accident!

That he's involved, _sure_ , but the _killer_?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

That's where my doubts set in.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

What was... What was she planning?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

She... She.... Oh my god.... oh my god...

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Please, don't start with hyperventilation right now!

 

_Lucian grips his podium, visible anger surging. Billie bites his own lip out of paranoia and fear, his heart beating rapidly out of his chest as he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!

SHE WANTED ME TO KILL SASAKI!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

 _Kyota_ did?!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What!?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

That's heartless...

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...she...

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

I figured as much to be honest with you.

 

_Shou smiles and tilts his head a little._

**Shou Shigeo:**

And so you killed _her_ instead.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Whoa, that's cold-blooded as fuck.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

_No!_ Billie _cannot..._ I trust in the child.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh... Oh no..... Oh nonononono.

Please... _Please_ tell me she actually had a change of heart.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Did she... she set it up so Sasaki and Billie would die...?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

She.... She said..... that Sasaki wanted to kill me...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well I mean, that's true I'd say.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

So she was convincing me to kill her first instead!

_*His entire body is shaking, his eyes welling up with tears again.*_

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

...Keh.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I _refuse_ to believe that! She wouldn't do such a heartless thing!

 

**Monokuma:**

Aaahahahahaha!

What a development! How sickening!

Doesn't it just...make you want to _despair?_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-stop it!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Then.. what..?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

I'll admit, it's a little bit of a mystery. How would he hang her if it wasn't the plan?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

What is the setup...?

 

**Emiko Page:**

...What if that was part of the plan?

What if she didn't actually wanted Billie to kill Sasaki, but told him that in order to manipulate him to do something else?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

How deep does... does this go?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Honestly, at this point I just assume she's the second coming of Machiavelli.

 

_Lucian places a shaking hand on his podium._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Billie.

Please. Disclose where you were when Touketsu attempted to summon you.

_*He closes his eyes.*_

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Billie, please tell us this is not true... you made the team to protect everybody... it's not possible you committed a murder...

You even gave me this pretty sash... there is no way...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Or he used the team as a cloak, to mask his intentions.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Can you shut up? This kid plays ROBLOX.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I can't believe what I'm hearing.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Bastard...

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Who cares _why_!? As long as he did it, I don't give a fuck about his intentions!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

It could all be an act you know. Don't blindly trust someone in this situation.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

What about this trust is blind!?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

_Impossible!_ The John's Smiths were formed to create a utopia over the course of our time here!

 _If_ his guilt cannot be questioned, his _motive_ is sure to have innocence!

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

A childish illusion!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

You'd think there'd be a utopia in a mansion with a killing game...? God birdbrain, you might actually **be** retarded.

 

_By this point, Billie is sobbing uncontrollably, hiccuping and coughing while trying to comprehend everything going on._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I j-just have one problem. I don't want to believe Billie is the killer, but...

_*Her gaze moves towards the floor.*_

If the evidence points towards it...

B-But, how could he _hang_ K-Kyota?

 

_Lucian's eyes nervously dart between Kaoru and Kamiko.  
_

**Kaoru Kita:**

If Kyota masterminded this, it's not hard to believe she could've come up with a way for Billie to initiate her hanging.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

But _why_? What possible reason would she have to get rid of Billie?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Well he runs pretty fast... Could he have maybe pulled on her sash?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Um... That's pretty messed up...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I-Is that... _p-possible_?!

 

**Emiko Page:**

Hold the fucking phone.

Are you saying he pulled on her sash and ran so hard he _snapped her fucking neck_!?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I mean, we figured out that the body was dragged to the trash room. That would explain the hat being on the floor.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

If she was moving at high enough of a speed, I suppose you could produce the force of a snapped neck from the equal and opposite reaction..

It's like what happens if you get into a car crash with the seat belt on.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Does he have the strength to drag her like that?

 

_Duncan has an iron grip on his podium, his knuckles turning white._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Whiplash?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Oh, I get what you're saying. I guess it's not that far-fetched of a theory...  

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

... _Fuck_! That has to be the stupidest shit but- The kid is fast enough to fuckin' _do_ it.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

In fact, he's the only one who could do it..

 

_Sasaki begins laughing._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... If... _no!_

 _How_ could you mortals be so _foolish_ as to even _entertain_ such an idiotic possibility!?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

L-Lucian...

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Kid runs fast. He's like some blue blur.

 

**Emiko Page:**

The very idea of it makes me _motherfucking livid_ , but the evidence...

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

There's no fucking way. There's no **fucking** way!!

_*He slams his fist onto the stand.*_

Do any of you wanna actually prove he fucking did it!? He stepped out for a little while, and suddenly that means he's moving at mach 5!?

He had nothing to do with Kyota!!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Stop repeating that. You know it's a lie.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

This... this _can't_ be happening...

Not... not like this...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Please, I... I don't want to believe it. But...

 

_Kamiko presents, "Touketsu's Account"!_

__ **Touketsu's Account**

  * Touketsu's account of the events prior to the murder goes as follows.
  * "The party sounded like fun and all but Billie wanted me to keep watch and make sure nothing happened to anyone."
  * "So I was at the party to see everyone go in, but I swapped shift with Billie after. From there, I was in charge of the security room and gallery each for some time. Apparently something happened at the party, and Lucian came to tell me about it. I was in the gallery at the time, so I ran back into the security room, where Billie was supposed to be. He wasn't there, but there were some flashes across the cameras. I ran out to check, and I bumped into him...And then we moved to find the body."



 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...You s-said you saw flashes across the cameras...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...!

 

_Lucian's breathing has become massively irregular._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

A-Ah!

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...That... that doesn't mean anything!! Those cameras are shit!! I've never had the displeasure of dealing with such horrible technology!!

 

**Monokuma:**

Hey! That's mean...

 

_Touketsu presents, "Camera Properties"!_

**Camera Properties**

  * The refresh rates on the Security Cameras are not extraordinarily good, so the FPS is fairly low. In addition, they are not particularly high quality cameras, so distant things are monochrome blocky messes.



 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Even so, there must have been something moving to create the flash. There's no evidence that the camera flashes on its own.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

The cameras are good enough to pick up everyone else... The flashes matched up when Billie would be on the move...

I'm... I'm s-sorry but, there's no one else...

 

**Emiko Page:**

If anything, that just makes the theory more believable. If Billie moved fast enough, a shitty enough camera wouldn't register it more than a flash.  

 

_Slowly, Billie's body stops shaking as much and he begins speaking in a low, quiet voice._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Everyone... please stop...

Stop, stop, stop....

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

My, my, Touketsu, you really want to defend the kid, don't you? But if anything, you are the sole reason why he is being incriminated!

THIS IS DELIGHTFUL!

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

I... I!!

I...

...

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Yeah, that's what I like to hear, silence... Let it eat you from the inside!

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

.....

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

B-Billie...

 

_Suddenly, Billie begins to jump up and down, trying to get everyone's attention._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

JOHN'S SMITHS!

ATTENTION!

 

_Billie salutes, with Rufus quickly returning the salute._

**Rufus Zerner:**

Y-yes, sir!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... ...

 

_Lucian grips his stand again, seemingly unstable. There's an air of silence in the room for a moment before Touketsu looks up at Billie, his teeth chattering._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

I'm... so glad to have you all.

 

**Monokuma:**

...Huh?

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

I used to be really scared, and right now, I really am scared.

I.. really wanna cry, go to bed, and sleep....

But... I really expected better! To think you would let your own leader get away with such a crime!

 

**Monokuma:**

Hey...You're supposed to let them vote first...

 

_Ignoring Monokuma, Billie puffs his chest out, trying his best to stay composed._

**Rufus Zerner:**

W-What are you say--

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

I have PROOF for you big dummies!

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

... ...

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...

 

_Billie presents Hidden Truth Bullet, "Enclosure Passage"!_

**Enclosure Passage  
**

  * There's a hidden door in the Gallery Enclosure just out of sight of the camera. It leads to the locked Breakroom door.



 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

I used this to run out of the room, and confront Miss Kyota for her crimes! A John's Smith does not allow any potential dangerous people to run around!

 

_Despite his eyes turning red from the constant crying and the tears still rolling down his cheeks, Billie smiles and puts his hands on his hips._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

... Even.. a dumb kid like me.

 

_Touketsu lowers his head._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Hmph... the kid was the only other one to find that fuckin' door. I'm both impressed and incredibly disappointed.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... But... to end a life...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

He had it in him after all. Hah, you're a deceptive one.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

I know! To think the kid would commit a murder! HA!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-So... it's- it's d-done...?

 

_Billie nods._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

C'mon you guys! You're way smarter than me! Let them know how I did it...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Let... let me sum this up real quick.

 

**_CLOSING ARGUMENTS!_ **

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

The events of the murder began at 10 PM, when a party hosted by Emiko, Ami, and Enrique started in the Bar and Smokeroom. Kyota was there socializing with everyone else, but unbeknownst to everyone, she had been discussing with the culprit the day prior about potentially murdering another houseguest. The culprit was appalled at her idea, and proceeded to regard her with extra suspicion.

The next morning, knowing about the party, Kyota created a schedule in order for certain houseguests to keep watch over the party from the security room, and slid it under the culprit's door. They took the bait and presented the schedule to Touketsu and Lucian. The three of them would rotate between the security room, the gallery, and the party itself every thirty minutes. However, shortly into the party while the culprit was keeping watch over the gallery, Kyota met up with them again, telling the culprit that Sasaki was going to kill them if they didn't do anything about it. The culprit once again turned her away, but at this point, they were incredibly worried about what Kyota might do.

In any case, at 11 PM, Kyota left the party and moved to return to the dorms. The culprit noticed her through the security network, and left the gallery through a secret enclosure passage to confront her, in the process avoiding Touketsu who was guarding the art gallery at the time. Confronting her, they grabbed her by the sash and attempted to pull her back to her room... and pulled with sufficient force and speed as to snap her neck, killing her on the spot.

Horrified over accidentally murdering Kyota, the culprit attempted to dispose of the evidence. They dragged the body to the second floor trash room and dumped the corpse in the garbage chute. Kyota's body slammed into dumpster head first, causing her glass eye to pop out and shatter on the floor. The culprit then tied her sash to the door handle and left. The noise alerted Shou who went to investigate, and upon discovering the corpse, rushed to get everyone else.

There is only one person who would be able to pull her and run so fast as to snap her neck...

...And that person is Billie Cane, the Ultimate Track Runner.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Yeeeaaaaah! You got it!

 

**_CLOSING ARGUMENTS END!_ **

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Why?

Why are you _happy_ about this?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

_Duncan buries his face in his hands._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I don't want to believe this.

I really don't.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I _refuse_ to believe it.

 

_Ami closes her eyes as she cups her mouth with her hands, looking down._

**Monokuma:**

Aaahahahahaha!

I think that's a good enough time to call it, huh?

 

**Emiko Page:**

_This is bullshit! He's just a kid! He's just a motherfucking kid!_

 

**Monokuma:**

Talk _after_...

The spine-tingling VOTING TIME!

 

_The blank monitors on every podium lights up, revealing names of all 18 houseguests, even those who have been killed._

**Monokuma:**

 _Please,_ vote for the person you think is the blackened.

Who will be chosen as the blackened?

Will you make the _right choice?_

Or the __dreadfully wrong one?!__

__Aaaahahahaha!_ _

 

__Once again, the houseguests reluctantly vote._ _

__..._ _

__A large roulette wheel appears once more on all the monitors and begins to spin. Around and around, where will it land? It comes to a stop on Billie's portrait, and shortly after a fanfare plays from the podiums.  
_ _

__Congratulations!_ _

**_CLASS TRIAL  
_ **

**_E N D_ **

* * *

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Hmph. He couldn't even _kill_ someone properly...

 

_Touketsu slowly turns his head over to Shou, then back to Billie._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Shut up.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

My, my, to think you actually killed her. I must say, you got some respect points from me!

 

**Monokuma:**

Oh, before anyone gets to any sort of...

Sappy talk, or whatever.

I've been wanting to do this for a while. I'm going to reveal...whose secrets were whose!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

About time.

 

**Monokuma:**

Please enjoy :3

SO!

Abandoned their family!

That was Ami and Lucian!

 

_Lucian's eyes widen._

**Monokuma:**

Murdered innocent people!

That was...Elise!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-What!?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

...

 

**Monokuma:**

Mutilated a corpse should be obvious enough.

That one's miss no-eyes!

Grand theft!

...

Malpractice!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Don't say it. They already know.

 

**Monokuma:**

...Wait these are all obvious.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Boo, you suck.

 

**Monokuma:**

Oh! This one's good.

Let their brothers die!

Touketsu!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Fuck you.

 

**Monokuma:**

Caused his father's death!

Rufus!

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

E-Eeek!

 

**Monokuma:**

Brutally tortured someone!

Ka-oh-roo!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

No points for guessing that one.

 

**Monokuma:**

Hospitalized a potential Ultimate!

Kamiko!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait, what?!

 

**Monokuma:**

Lied to their best friend's face!

Robo-chick!

By the way, I didn't...uh... remember that "suicide" is technically illegal.

That would have been a good one, huh?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**Monokuma:**

Drove under the influence!

Emiko Page!

Ignored a "Do Not Skate" sign.

Well. That's probably the worst one here, DJ.

 

_Enrique shrugs._

**Monokuma:**

Has beaten people within inches of their lives!

Sasaki!

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Tee-hee~

 

**Monokuma:**

Smushed a ladybug!

Billie!

...Except... I...may have forgotten that Billie has _also_ stolen a lot of things.

And, well. Both of those pale in comparison to what happened tonight, huh?

_Aaahahahaha!_

Well, that's it for me. You all can be sappy and gross now.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Psh.... Mr. Monokuma really is a big dummy! Thinking those dumb secrets bother us, right everyone?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... It's... shameful.

... I even lied about mine... to silence an outrage.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well since it's out there, if anyone wants to swap some stories let me know.

 

_Kamiko shakes her head._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I don't even... know what I did...

But..., t-that doesn't matter now... does it?

 

_The room grows quiet for what feels like forever, but is only a few moments. Billie takes a deep breath and breaks that silence._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Everyone... if there's one thing I learned from all of this... is that it's okay to be scared. Even if you're scared, we still have to keep running forward! ... Just like... I did... when my Poppa and Momma left me...

I don't even remember when but a few years ago, my Pappa would argue and fight with Momma all the time.... Sometimes, she'd end up with really bad bruises.. but she didn't wanna tell me why. One day, Poppa got so mad and left all of us...

Momma was really scared of driving... so I started to run to school! Soon.. I learned I was really awesome at it! Everyone wanted to get to know me!

A bunch of schools wanted to use my talent to make them real popular! So they gave me a lot of money! I used that money to support Momma!

.... But... sometimes I think she got too comfy with the money... One day, when I came home, she was gone... and a bunch of scary looking people would come by my house, asking lots of money, _way_ more money than I could imagine.... I think... Momma wanted even more money, so she might've borrowed some... but since then.... I ran.

I ran, and ran, and ran, and ran... supporting myself by stealing wallets, and going around orphanages.... I don't remember a lot of the details... but next thing I know.... I'm here with everyone, in this weird mansion...

I got really scared, and I felt really useless... I wanted to protect everyone! I no longer wanted people to leave me because I was too dumb, or annoying, or... a kid...

When Miss Kyota spoke to me... I... knew something, very, very scary was going to happen to me. She talked about wanting to move everyone forward... and after everything I tried, people still thought I was dumb and stupid. So.... I decided whatever would happen, I would sacrifice myself!

I want all of my friends to move on ahead!

I got so worked up and upset.... I ended up killing her by accident.... But.. I think a part of me did that so that way my John's Smiths can move on.

Everyone! Please! Do not let Mr. Monokuma win!!! If you think someone is spooky, then let them know, and make sure you all stay safe!

Because... we won't lose! I'll tackle my fears head on!!!

 

_Billie turns and points at Monokuma._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Go ahead! Give me your best shot!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

....

 _Wh_ ...

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Billie....

 

**Emiko Page:**

...Bye, kid. Sorry I never got to help you with your shark problem.

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Don't underestimate me just because I'm a kid!

 

**Monokuma:**

...

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

D-don't worry we will carry on your wish and not let Monokuma win!

For the sake of the John's Smiths!

 

 _**** _ **Billie Cane:**

In the end, you're still just a stupid fat bear!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Hahahaha, I like it!

 

**Monokuma:**

I'm...

_NOT._

_*He takes out a rather large hammer.*_

**A.**

**_BEAR!_ **

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Godspeed.

_Billie stretches his eyelid and sticks out his tongue._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

Nananana!

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

**HAHAHA!** To think this kid had it in him! I think I've come to respect you, Billie!

 

_Lucian begins visibly shaking as the scene unfolds in front of him. Touketsu slowly pulls himself up, grinning with teeth bared._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Give him hell, Billie.

 

_Monokuma slams the mallet down on a small button in front of him._

**Monokuma:**

**_IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!_ **

 

_Billie begins jumping up and down, tears running down his cheeks, and with his eyes filled with fire and determination, he yells._

_**** _ **Billie Cane:**

UUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

 

...

**G A M E   O V E R**

**BILLIE CANE HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY! TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

_..._

_We find Billie in what appears to be the starting line to a footrace in a vibrant and colorful racetrack, full of abstract shapes and mechanisms. Copies of Monokuma stand next to him, stretching their legs out.  
_

_Billie looks around with fire in his eyes and sees a Monokuma with a jetpack holding a camera floating around the starting line. Behind him, there is a large gate with nothing but darkness behind it...  
_

_Suddenly, a loud bang permeates the air. Another Monokuma wearing a striped hat fires a pistol into the ceiling._

_The race is on! All of the Monokumas start running as fast as they can._

_...They are not very fast. Many of them trip over themselves._

_Billie stands around looking confused until the gates open behind him, revealing..._

_A huge Monokuma colored monster truck with spiked tires! Monokuma [the real one] is at its helm, giggling to himself._

* * *

 

**LI'L ULTIMATE TRACKRUNNER**

**BILLIE CANE'S EXECUTION: EXECUTED**

_**MANSION RUN** _

* * *

 

_The Mono-ster Truck revs its engines, charging forwards! Billie turns to run the only way he can- through the racetrack.  
_

_Hurdling over the pile of Monokuma racers, he makes his way through the course. As he goes on, the terrain becomes stranger and more warped. It almost feels like some weird parkour obstacle course.  
_

_Billie vaults over several raised blocks, slides under dangerously low ceilings, shimmies through incredibly thin walkways... All the while, the Mono-ster Truck barrels through everything, destroying the course in its path, and it's gaining on Billie.  
_

_Billie hits a stride in a pure-green straightaway, going faster than he's ever gone before. He then trips on a small, raised, and rectangular piece of the course that was impossible to notice with the even lighting.  
_

_Tumbling forward, Billie clutches his legs. He can see a door with the words "EXIT" plastered above it just a little bit ahead of himself. The child struggles onto his feet, walking as quickly as he can towards the door.  
_

_When he's about thirty feet away, huge metal pistons begin slamming into the ground in front of him. Gulping as he turns around, Billie sees the encroaching death-truck. He looks to his feet and clenches his fists; it's now or never.  
_

_He takes a few steps back and waits for a pause in the piston intervals._

_Now!_

_Billie charges forwards, wincing at the pain in his ankles. Pow! Pow! Pow! The pistons slam in turn right as he passes them until finally, safety!_

_He reaches the door and rests up against it, just out of harm's reach from the crushers. Between the rhythmic slamming, he can see the Mono-ster Truck reach them and promptly be crushed. Billie lets out a sigh of relief as he turns the handle on the door. He leans on the door as he opens it, immediately falling into a large, empty room. The door closes behind him.  
_

_The room shakes as Billie looks up, seeing a ceiling full of spikes._

_Billie barely has time to take this sight in before it careens downwards, instantly spearing the young boy through his skull._

_Mere moments feel like hours, but eventually a loud "psshh" noise is heard as the spiked ceiling raises back up. Billie's crushed body sticks to the spikes a few feet off the ground before unceremoniously dropping on the floor....  
_

 

**Monokuma:**

**_Aaaaaaaahahahahahaha!!_ **

 

_Touketsu slowly loses the grin, his face becoming this blank slate as he looks at Billie's remains. Emiko clenches her fist, practically shaking with rage, while at the same time, Kamiko begins breathing heavily, trying very hard to keep herself together. Duncan's eyes are simply averted from the monitor, unable to take in the sight._

**Monokuma:**

That felt good...

I got to let off some steam...

You guys...You guys have made me _so_ angry.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Who... _cares_ about that...

 

**Monokuma:**

I... _hope_ you're ready for what's coming...

Upupupu...

See you _later...._

 

_And like that, he leaves._

**Rufus Zerner:**

I c-can't believe... B-Billie...

 

_Lucian places a hand over his eyes, leaning against his podium._

**Emiko Page:**

...I swear. Upon my title, upon my crown, upon my fucking everything.

Before this is over, I'm going to nail that motherfucking furball in the face, even if it's the last thing I do.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I.. really didn't like the sound of that..

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Billie... the John Smith's will carry your wish... we won't let Monokuma win...

 

_Touketsu wordlessly steps down from his podium and walks past Kamiko, headed to the elevator door. Kamiko remains motionless for a moment before she slowly turns to Kyota's portrait sitting next to her._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Even after e-everything, why... _why_ did she...? N-Nothing would have happened if she just-

...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, we'll have to see what the kid's sacrifice availed us.

Maybe we'll get an answer or a clue.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

I swear if there's another fuckin' trial before I break us out of here, I'm going to fucking lose my shit...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

....

Guys....

_*Her arms begin shaking.*_

We... literally let a child die.

We let a child _kill_ someone. How will we be able to sleep with that on our conscious?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

After this, I don't think there will be any forgiveness...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Just...

... That's enough.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

I'm sorry...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... None others here are at fault... outside of me.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...P-Please, don't blame yourself.

 

_Helpless to do anything else, the remaining houseguests make their way back to the elevator, that begins rising once more..._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...

 

**Emiko Page:**

So hey, I know everyone's feeling in the dumps right now, but we have a loose thread hanging, right?

What do we do with crazy bitch in the corner there? She's openly admitted that she wants all of us to fucking die.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Who? Me?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Yes you, fuckhead.  

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

That's just plain rude~

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Anyone want to volunteer for warden duty?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I feel I would be capable of... keeping her at bay.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

I want to help.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Oh? I wouldn't mind having a bodyguard. Certainly would make surviving easy~

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

But... I feel responsible for--

 

_With no warning, Duncan takes a deep breath and-_

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!_ **

 

_Duncan screams, loudly and deafeningly for several seconds, before fainting and falling forwards onto the floor._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Ohmygod! D-Duncan?!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Did he just have an aneurysm?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

M-Mr. Duncan are you alright...?

 

_And so, they reached the top._

_A couple stayed behind with Duncan, but most went to their bunks._

_How could they possibly...face this tomorrow...?_

_..._

**DING DONG  
**

**BING BONG**

_The monitors light up for the morning announcement, the room comes to life but... Monokuma's chair is empty. The camera lingers on the empty room for a few seconds before..._

_click._

_Regardless of the strange announcement, a handful of the houseguests make their way downstairs. Kaoru, Kamiko, Rufus, Emiko, Ami, and Tenka all find themselves in the hall outside of the dining hall... with Lucian standing outside of it. Seeing the crowd, Lucian walks over._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... The kitchen was barred.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

What the hell? It's daytime, right?

 

_Turning to the dining hall door, Lucian opens it up. The houseguests enter the room and find..._

_Everyone._

_Everyone who has died._

_On the dining room table._

_Ayatsu and Kyota's beaten corpses. The crushed, barely recognizable remains of Naughty Nick and Billie. Even John Smith's torn up corpse. They're all there._

**Lucian Vincente:**

WH

_WHAT!?_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod-

 

**Emiko Page:**

 _What the_ **_fuck_**!?  

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

_WHAT IS THIS???_

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

This is macabre beyond belief...

 

_Ami lets out a loud shriek, and Tenka quickly pulls down her hat._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I-Is this- Is this...j-just another one of- M-Monokum-

 

_On cue, Monokuma comes in through the kitchen door, eating a chicken leg._

**Monokuma:**

Oh! Fancy meeting you bastards here!

So!

You fuckers really thought you could get away with messing with me, huh?

Well guess what.

 _I've_ decided... to give you your motive...

A _little_ early.

I've locked the kitchen from the outside! The _only_ way you can get in...

Is by _walking_

_through_

_this_

_room._

How's _that_ sound? Isn't that **_GREAT?!_**

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**Monokuma:**

And if you move them, I'll kill you!

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Crikey! That's just... fucked up!

 

_Monokuma tosses the chicken bone into John's exposed skull._

**Monokuma:**

So, anyway. You all have a nice breakfast, alright?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

You're a dark motherfucker...

 

_Without flinching, Kaoru saunters over towards the kitchen._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Seriously? You're really doing this?

You're sad we hurt your feeling? While you killed our _friends?_

 

**Monokuma:**

Did I kill your friends?

I thought...that was _your_ doing...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

J-Just- Just go away.

 

**Monokuma:**

Upupupu...

 

_Continuing to laugh to himself, Monokuma exits through the southern door, leaving the remaining houseguests alone with a room full of corpses..._

* * *

 

**_CHAPTER 2: LIVE, LAUGH, LOSS_ **

**E N D  
**

 

 


	19. Chapter 3: Daily Life (Part 1)

_..._

_..._

_..._

**???:**

C'mon, hurry up!

I'm all strapped up!

 

**John Smith:**

I don't know...

Are you sure you wanna...go through with this?

 

**???:**

What? Of course I am!

It's a bit too late to turn back around now, anyway.

You know what we've done!

 

**John Smith:**

...

 

**???:**

So, hurry up! I wanna get this started already.

Let's go!

 

**John Smith:**

...If it's what you want...

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 3**

**Dead and Breakfast: Murder Hotel**

_Daily Life_

* * *

 

_After the discovery of Monokuma's new motive, a group made up of Lucian, Kamiko, Ami, Tenka, Emiko, Rufus, Enrique, and Elise all reconvene at the pool..._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... By the gods... _what_ was that?

 

_Lucian stands in the corner, trying in vain to retain a veneer of strength. Ami is standing nearby, tapping her index finger repeatedly against her arm while they're crossed._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

He's _really_ going that low.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

They don't deserve this..

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

No one deserves such a defiling of their memory.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Yeah, that's just fucked up, mate!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Entering the dining hall... feels as an entrance to sin itself.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...B-But what do we- what do we _do_?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

You all need to eat still, right..?

 

**Emiko Page:**

What _can_ we do? We're all gonna need to eat sometime.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Maybe we can have someone get food for the rest of us?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

We could form a rotation of sorts for kitchen duty.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Oh, oh, I know! We could cover them with something!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

My... greatness believes it would be wise to avoid further transgression against the corpses.

The monochromatic demon takes his motives with high ferocity.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

We couldn't just uhh, s-shut our eyes while going through the dining hall?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

What about the smell? You can't just ignore that...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

But perhaps... pink hair is right.

Assign certain souls to brave the storm and retrieve sustenance for the rest of us.

 

**Emiko Page:**

You reckon it's hygienic to bring food through the room full of corpses?

Like, legitimate question, I ain't got a fucking clue.

 

_Lucian places a wondering hand under his beak, pondering the suggestion._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I.. I'm not sure..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

In that case, I'm thinking we could like, cover the food while we take it out. We could try it out with smaller foods just to make sure they stay fine once they're out of the dining hall..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

My reckoning suggests just bringing it through the same room would cause no issue. It would be about the same as having your shoes on in the kitchen. The food isn't touching the things.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah. Worst case scenario, some of the food _should_ have packaging.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

What is... What is Monokuma trying to accomplish...? I-I know he's uhh, m-making it harder to eat but...

It feels like he's trying to... to r-rub it in?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

He didn't seem too happy with us after the last few days of events. Especially due to the party, I'd imagine.  

 

_Lucian squints at Kamiko._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... You're... right.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Same bullshit like he's always been trying. He wants to see us snap and shank each other. Nothing new under the sun.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

He must get easily butthurt if this is all it takes to make _him_ snap.

It really feels like he's getting desperate to prove he has power over us by doing that.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...B-But as long as we have a plan, we'll be uhh... We'll be fine. It's absolutely h-horrible, yes. But we're n-not going to let anyone _k-kill_ someone over it.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....So we just need people to go in, get some food, and go out, right..?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I-I'm sorry for being so blunt, Tenka... But can you smell?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

A treacherous road of dread and sin awaits those who--

... ... ???

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I.. can't, no. I had to fake it during Ayatsu's trial, but.. the worst the bodies could do to me is the bad memories..

 

**Emiko Page:**

Yeah, _that's_ the question you wanted to ask. Not like, if she's comfortable with looking at fucking dead bodies on the regular.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I- I m-mean-

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Well.. I figure none of us truly are..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I'm sorry.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Not to worry, young lady! I... don't think there was any negativity here!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... I feel bad for saying it, but I _do_ see where Kamiko is coming from. We can just block the view of the bodies and Tenka wouldn't have to worry about the smell, right? I agree it'd suck having to go in with the knowledge of the dead bodies and all but....

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

No, it's ok.. I was thinking of volunteering before you brought it up, anyways..

I don't think Monokuma is gonna be fond of us covering his motive up, but regardless I'll be ok. I, uh.. don't think my meals will be anything special, but..

 

_Lucian fidgets for a moment before clenching a fist._

**Lucian Vincente:**

I refuse to allow you to go alone! Allow me to accompany you.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Lucian..?

....

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

One set of hands to fetch food for fif... thirteen? Absurd. Simply absurd!

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

I'll come too. It would be easier to bear with more people.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Are both of you sure..?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I was the one to suggest it, so I think I should go too.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Food squad, huh? I'd volunteer, but it seems like you've got plenty of hands already and my cooking's fucking awful.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... T-Thank you, all of you. I uhh- I wish I could f-feel like I could go in there. But after e-everything...

_*She bites her lip and looks down towards the ground.*_

... I'm sorry.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

_Guilt_ is one of many seeds of destruction! You shall not allow it to feed off of your weakness!

_*He points defiantly at Kamiko... although his hand is still shaky.*_

... ...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I.. I'll get some toast. If you really want to, follow me, but.. I don't want you guys to suffer.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

The first step into tribulation is always the most difficult!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.... For me, it's just shock image. I got those often from trolls in my inboxes sometimes. It sucked having to see gross gore and all that, but as soon as I deleted it it was gone. So... I'm trying to think of it in a same way, even though it might be a little disrespectful..

I don't want to say I'm getting used to this but...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's- It's not just a random image though, it's-

...

_*She shakes her head.*_

I'm n-not helping...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

That's how I'm trying to think about it, at least. I just go in, grab the food, and get out.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Should we make a plan before we go, so we don't have to linger?

 

_Lucian squeezes his eyes shut briefly, trying to force his mind back to the goal._

**Lucian Vincente:**

The far portal to despair empties closest to our place of sustenance.

Perhaps entrance there would be helpful.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....So..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

... The... the far entrance to the dining hall

is closest to the kitchen.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Was that so hard?

 

_Lucian huffs._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Ah.. I.. see..

 

**Emiko Page:**

Anyway, I reckon once you're done in there you can move all the food down to the classroom. It's close by, got plenty of seats and tables for everyone...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I'll get moving then. Again, come if you want but please don't feel obligated to..

 

_Tenka leaves the room with Lucian following shortly behind. However, as soon as the two of them are gone..._

_Monokuma pops out from the bench under Kamiko._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

JUST ONE MORNING-

 

**Emiko Page:**

_Fuck off._

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Ew.

_*She takes a step away from Monokuma.*_

 

**Monokuma:**

By the way.

I have two things to say before you disgraceful pieces of shit can continue pretending to be hopeful.

One, you don't have running water in your rooms.

Have fun.

Two, you unlocked new areas. Oh boy.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait! W-What was that about- about water?

 

_Monokuma turns around to face Kamiko, flipping her off with both hands as he slowly sinks back under the bench, disappearing._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

Why _m-me_?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Don't pay it any heed.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Because you're the most bothered by it. He's targeting you because he reckons you're vulnerable.

It's like I said just before Ayatsu bit the dust. You gotta fucking stand up for yourself! Make him know that you're not going to sit idly by and just take his shit!

 

_Ami is looking down at where Monokuma vanished, visibly shaking in fury._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Ugh!! Asshole!!

 

_She slams her heel on the ground and storms out of the room, following after Tenka and Lucian._

**__Elise Harbough:**

Ah well, time to go fetch food and water.

 

_Elise heads to the kitchen as well, lagging behind._

_..._

_A little time has passed and the houseguests have managed to eat a... chilling breakfast. Afterwards, they do decide to begin exploring the new areas. The first group, consisting of Lucian, Kamiko, Ami, Tenka, and Emiko, all find themselves in the east hall of the first floor. Lucian quickly takes the lead, apparently having recovered his confidence after eating._

**Lucian Vincente:**

New areas are open! What mysteries lie before us this day?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Let's find out. Shall I do the honors?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Feel free to show off your leg strength again, O' Metal Queen.

 

_Emiko walks up to the closest door and applies foot to door._

_Wham!_

_Inside is a myriad of musical instruments, most notably the grand piano in the southeast._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Huh. That's... nice?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

These seem like they would've been useful yesterday..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

For real.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Hey, I can dig this. I mean, the playroom had some good acoustics already, but this is cozy.

 

_Music Room has been added to the Houseguest Handbook!_

**Music Room  
**

****

A small room that contains a large amount of instruments lining the walls.

There are four stools in the room, one parked in front of the piano and the other three by the west wall.

There's a monitor on the east wall and the usual camera is on the ceiling.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I bet Enrique would like this room a lot too.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Pfft, fuck no. All he does is sample the same soundbytes over and over again. I'd bet money that he's never fucking touched an instrument in his life.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It sounded fine last night...

 

**Emiko Page:**

Next one.

 

_The group steps out of the room and continues down the hall, in which there are two more doors, one on each wall._

**Emiko Page:**

Left or right?

 

_Lucian shoves past her and opens up the door on the left._

**Emiko Page:**

Everyone's a critic...

 

_You know, it's rude for people of different sexes to enter the same bathroom..._

_Bathroom has been added to the Houseguest Handbook!_

**Bathroom**

Finally, a bathroom on the first floor!

This one is fairly standard. It has a sink and mirror on the south side, a toilet along the east wall, and a cabinet with toiletries and various bathroom supplies inside.

There is also first aid supplies inside of the cabinet.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-What?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

WAIT-

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...He cut our water and...

W-What?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Bullshit.

He can't be _that_ fucking stupid.

 

_Lucian immediately tries the sink._

_A "pshh" sound is heard as nothing but broken dreams exits the faucet._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Mm. Y-yeah, alright.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Bah.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Seriously? No fair, he said only _our_ rooms didn't have running water.

 

_Ami sighs as she leaves the bathroom, a grumbling Lucian following behind. Without waiting, the group heads through the other door which leads to... another long hallway. With little choice, the group continues down the hall until they come across..._

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Stairs..?

 

_Yes. Stairs. Do they go up or down? Who knows!_

_... They uhh, they go down._

_Heading downstairs, the group appears to arrive in a basement._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... I didn't think this place would be so big. How many more rooms are there?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

There's.. a lot down here, huh..  

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... More portals.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Normal people call them doors.

 

_And there are doors! One to their left, one a little farther down to their right, and one VERY impressive looking one at the other end of the hall. It looks like it belongs to some sort of huge vault..._

_Lucian quickly tries the door on their left, which is locked. He then focuses his attention on the vault, pointing at it._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Let's check that out...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That's so... weird?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What is this?

 

_Ami places a hand on the large door. Its cold, metallic exterior makes her skin shudder at the touch. She quickly pulls her hand back._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

It's kinda cold..

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

There's no need for a door with a surface area as large as this.. we'd only need a fraction of it.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Looks damn secure, whatever it is.

 

_Looking closer, there's also a digital panel on the right side. It looks like you can try entering a password here._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Huh..?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Isn't this the kind of thing Shou would try breaking into?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

_*He taps on the door with a knuckle.*_

... What if it's a true exit?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Wait, r-really?  

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Perhaps above the stairs, behind us is but an illusion of relativity.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

..I.. suppose that would make sense.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

There would have to be some exit, but...

_*She looks at the panel by the door.*_

That seems... tricky.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Hey, now, I don't want to get everyone's mood down or anything. But last time someone tried to leave, they got a high caliber breakfast for their trouble.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I guess it- it doesn't mean much unless we figure out the password...

 

_Lucian cringes, stepping away from the door. As he does, Enrique manages to roll his way down to the basement and up to the others._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

You guys won't believe what I found upstairs!

 

_Kamiko lets out a small yelp and jumps. Though once she realizes it's just Enrique, she takes a moment to catch her breath._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh, it's uhh, you... G-Geez, you uhh, scared me for a second...

 

_Lucian places a gentle hand on Kamiko's shoulder. In spite its size, it isn't very reassuring._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Calm yourself, young one...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What did you find, Enrique?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

**A WHOLE BATHROOM!!!**

 

_Ami stares at Enrique in silence for a moment before speaking._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Awesome.

 

**Emiko Page:**

_Fantastic. Good for you._

 

_Emiko pushes past Enirque and kicks the remaining door in the basement. This one actually opens up._

_Everyone but Enrique (who just seems more confused than anything else) enter what looks like a huge room. The corners are filled with nondescript garbage. More importantly, there's a huge, round conveyor belt in the center of the room. It leads into what looks to be the Incinerator._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... We have an incinerator.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Well.. here it is..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Was this what Monokuma was talking about?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. A really huge one... this is way too much for an just an incinerator.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...What's the point of the conveyor belts? Wouldn't it just go straight to the incinerator...?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Perhaps that heathen was plotting to dispose of the corpses here?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Is there some kind of chute anywhere?

 

_Taking a look, Emiko looks up at the ceiling. Though there doesn't seem to be any chute, at least not anything visible._

_Incinerator Room has been added to the Houseguest Handbook!_

**Incinerator Room  
**

****

A huge room in the basement that has a large, circular conveyor belt in it. Anything placed on the conveyor belts will spin around until removed. There is a lever by the belt that opens a hatch that sends things into the incinerator instead of continuing their rotational journey.

There's also some trash in the corners but it's nothing important.

As usual, Monokuma's security equipment is in the room.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Yeah, why not just put it in like Kamiko said?

It seems like the conveyor belt is just like, totally pointless. All it'd do is just go in a circle.

 

_Actually, now that everyone is looking at the conveyor belt, it looks like there's some object on the path..._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

..?

 

_Kamiko approaches the belt and picks up the object as it approaches. It's an envelope!_

**Emiko Page:**

What's it say?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

U-Umm...

 

_Kamiko opens the envelope and finds a folded up piece of paper. Unfolding the paper, she can see that it says..._

**???:**

"Dear Kamiko Haruki,"

"We have recognized you for your esteemed talent."

 

_Very confused, Kamiko unfolds the rest of the letter..._

**Monokuma:**

_"Fffuuck you!"_

_There's a crudely drawn image of Monokuma performing a rude gesture in the corner._

_That's it._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

**Emiko Page:**

Eloquent as usual.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-what is his _problem_?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... I am _so_ sorry for you.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

What _purpose_ does that wretched... _freak_ have?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I'm uhh, half tempted to just put it in the incinerator...

 

**Emiko Page:**

Go nuts.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I betcha that's what that lever over there's for.. just put it on the belt again and pull it..

 

_Ami suddenly gasps very dramatically._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

 Maybe... the mastermind is Kamiko's ex!  

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-wait, my _what_?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

You must've _really_ dumped them badly, Kamiko.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

What is e-even happening right now??

 

**Emiko Page:**

Why are you so goddamn fucking stupid?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

That's.. not very nice..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Seriously? You're the one always preaching about lightening up the mood!

God, _my bad._

... It was probably too soon to joke about that, though. I'm sorry, Kamiko.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

G-Guys, this uhh really isn't worth fighting over... It's fine.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Whatever.

_*She nudges Kamiko closer towards the conveyor belt.*_

Go get your little dose of catharsis.

 

_Kamiko walks over to the belt, places the letter on it and pulls the lever. The incinerator opens, the belt redirects itself towards it and then..._

_Foom! The letter's gone!_

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...So, that works.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Feel any better?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Not really?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Well.. we have an exit and an incinerator.. we just need a password now..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I don't think we're going to be lucky enough to find it down here...

 

**Emiko Page:**

We're _assuming_ it's an exit.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

The grand doorway being an exit is merely an assumption. A premise of hope.

 

**Emiko Page:**

For all we know it could be another fucking bathroom.

... a heavily guarded bathroom.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Or a-at this rate, just a wall with the words "I hate Kamiko" painted on it...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

So far, it being an exit is the most plausible explanation for how whoever got us here escaped..

Locked the doors behind them, and used the password to leave..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hmm.. wait, speaking of a hidden stuff..

What if that book in the Library has anything on the password? That also seemed heavily guarded.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

That's.. good, but that'd be very difficult to get to..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Umm, L-Let me just...

 

_Kamiko pulls the lever back to its original position._

_Ka-chunk!_

_The incinerator resets to its neutral position._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I don't feel c-comfortable leaving that open.

 

_A little delayed, Enrique rolls up into the room with the others._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

So... not a single reaction about the bathroom thing?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

It's.. unusable, right..?

For now at least..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...We didn't check the toilet, b-but I somehow doubt it'd work.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I wish I would have known that beforehand...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh.. that's okay..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Are.. you implying you _used_ the bathroom?

 

_Wow! Time to move on!_

_Elise and Rufus have made their way to outside the theater and were joined by... Kaoru of all people._

**Rufus Zerner:**

Well then, let's see if there is something here!

 

_Rufus leads the trio into the theater. Inside, brooding on stage is..._

**Shou Shigeo:**

 _Fuckin'_ bullshit ass garbage-

_*He turns to the entrance of the theater.*_

Oh, _wonderful_. People actually decided to show up.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Unfortunately.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, aren't we the smile brigade today.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Hmph. There's open shit back here. So if you're here to look for those oh, so magical new rooms, then you're in luck.

_*He paces to the other side of the stage.*_

Not that it _accomplishes_ much. It's just another distraction.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

More information is always useful, you know.

_*He walks up on the stage.*_

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

It's better than nothing, so let's check it out!

_*He follows Kaoru onto the stage.*_

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Then let's get this shitshow on the road, Edgeboy.

And the other two, I suppose.

 

_Elise looks around uneasily._

**__Elise Harbough:**

I'm worried about you two.

 

_She reluctantly follows Rufus onto the stage, Shou grinning as she does._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Oh, what's there to be afraid of?

Think I'm gonna _off_ ya?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I wouldn't test her. She is the gunslinger here.

 

_Shou scoffs._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Not like she'd use it.

 

_Shou shoots a glare in Elise's direction before moving towards the curtain._

**Rufus Zerner:**

Well, Miss Elise is here so I feel safe enough!

Let's see what's behind that curtain.

 

_Exactly what's always been there, idiot._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Doors on the side, you moron.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

O-Oh... Well I feel like an idiot now, hahaa...

 

_It's true. There's a door all the way to the left and all the way to the right. Rufus heads over to the door on the right while Shou takes the one on the left. The two open their respective doors._

_C-c-c-c-combo open!_

_2 hit combo!_

_Knockout!_

_AA Score._

_The doors lead to backstage. Wow. Who could have guessed._

_There's a crapton of props and setpieces for various plays lying around._

**Rufus Zerner:**

WOOOOOW!!! Look at all this stuff!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

 This place is surprisingly stocked.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

What's even the point of blocking off a room like this?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Hmm... could it be...

_To have all of this available now... it's certainly dangerous..._

 

_Shou begins to make his way around the props towards the center of the room, passing by a weapons rack on the way to the clothing racks in the center of the room. Rufus, on the other hand, passes a stack of paintings on his way to the clothing racks._

_Backstage has been added to the Houseguest Handbook!_

**Backstage**

****

The Backstage of the Theater. There are several props and theater supplies (such as backdrops and set pieces) for famous plays scattered about, along with two wardrobe racks in the middle of the room.

The north wall has a Prop Rack with some replica weapons on it.  
On the northeastern side are several paintings stacked leaning against the wall.  
On the south side of the room, there's a ladder up to a catwalk that is about 15 ft (4.57m) up. From there, one can reach a small indentation in the wall that leads into the Theater itself. There is also some lighting equipment and a single video camera propped up there.

There's a monitor above the clothes racks and there are a couple of cameras on the walls.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Hey, you know I'd give you a high five for that super double door opening, b-but you are kind of scary, so I hope you appreciate the thought!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

What the fuck are you _on_ about?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Nevermind, you are kind of not fun anyways...

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Calm down, Shou.

 

_Shou places a hand on his hip and sighs._

**Shou Shigeo:**

The kid's dead but the idiots still remain... Tsk tsk...

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Yeah, kind of shame you are still around...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Haha, seems like we've still got some fire left though.

 

_Shou glances up at the catwalk above him._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Whatever. There are better things to do then fucking around in here. Have any of you bozos checked the 2nd floor yet?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

I don't think so...

This room is quite... interesting. So many things that can be used for evil deeds exist here...

It's quite worrisome.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

See anything you like? Getting any ideas?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

W-what is that supposed to mean?!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

You're the one going on about evil deeds, I was hoping you'd tell me.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

This is fruitless, let's just check the second floor already.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Y-Yes let's do that...

 

_And so the group leaves the theater and makes their way upstairs. It seems the only area with any doors is the hallway past the bar._

_Shou tries opening one of the two doors on the right wall. And... it opens just fine._

_He's taken to a magical land of rainbows and sunshine, where he's met with several beautiful ladies who wish to lay with him._

_Just as he gets comfortable, they stab him with a knife._

_Game over, return of Monokuma._

_The door is barred shut, idiot._

**Shou Shigeo:**

It's so pick and choose with these fuckin' doors.

 

_Elise goes ahead and tries the other door on the right._

_A hand busts through the door, showering Elise in splinters. She barely has time to react as it pulls a gun on her, killing her dead.  
_

_It's also locked, Einstein._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Fuckin' stupid.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well how about at the end of the hallway here?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Well Kaoru, do the honors!

 

_Kaoru tries opening the double doors at the end of the hall. It gives way fairly easy, despite his spindly arms. Past the double doors are..._

**Rufus Zerner:**

WOW! STAIRS! HOW FUN!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Oh boy, stairs!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Don't sound too excited, Edgeboy.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

New adventures, new experiences, Shou.

 

_Kaoru begins to round the stairs, the other three following behind. Heading up to the third floor, the four are greeted with a wide open space and the smell of...grass?_

**Kaoru Kita:**

That's... not a smell I'd expect to experience again any time soon.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

I welcome the change.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

... It wouldn't be a fuckin' easy escape. Not this far into his little game.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

No way is it a way out, or even outside.

Maybe an indoor field or garden?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

The fuckin' grass room.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

A greenhouse?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Hmph, let's get this shitshow rolling.

 

_The group begins walking down the hall and it leads them right into... a massive outdoor courtyard._

_Flowers and grass are everywhere, and large knight statues line the pathway towards the end. It somehow looks as though there's a massive horizon off in the distance.There is a huge statue of a bird spreading its wings is in the center of the room, and a water fountain is to your right.  
_

_There is, of course, no water in it._

**Kaoru Kita:**

What the hell is this?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Is this some kind of fuckin' joke? 

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

A pretty sick joke at that.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

It's so pretty!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

You're fuckin' brainwashed _reaaal_ easily, aren't you?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Even so, it is a nice sight to take the mind off other things.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Hm... that large statue looks oddly familiar...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I don't like this one bit.

 

_Walking farther down the path, it looks as if something is lying in the far corner of the room, close to the ground. Upon closer inspection..._

**Rufus Zerner:**

H-Huh?!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh.

Hello...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

What the hell are you doing you lazy sack of shit?

_*He smiles.*_

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

That's a good one!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Back where I come from, we say 'Good morning'.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Back where I come from, we don't lay down in strange fields inside a mansion, but hey, to each their own.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Fuckin' Chirst. You _seriously_ let No Eye's bullshit get to you _that_ fuckin' badly?

Tsk tsk... Fuckin' pathetic.

 

_Looking at the wall, it looks as though the massive horizon has shrunk hilariously as the group had crossed the room and approached Duncan._

_It's painted on the walls. Hah._

**Kaoru Kita:**

The sky is chipped, whatever will we do?

 

_The Courtyard has been added to the Houseguest Handbook!_

**Courtyard**

A massive, grassy courtyard found on the 3rd Floor. If it wasn't for the high ceiling and walls, it would be impossible to tell that it's indoors.  
The center of the courtyard houses a large statue of a bird.  
In the northwest corner of the room is a small raised Hedge area, giving some privacy for the benches inside.  
In the southwest corner is a water fountain with a couple of benches nearby.  
There is no water in the fountain.

Ten Knight Statues line the path across the courtyard, five on each side and they carry different, functioning weapons. The order is "Greataxe, Spear, Greatsword, Spear, Greataxe" on both sides.

If you look hard enough, you can see cameras inside the statue pointing in every direction. There's a screen attached to one of the hedges.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

So, before people throw more insults at you, what are you doing here?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

After last night, I guess I just needed a moment by myself to think.

Especially after trying to get breakfast earlier.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Hmph. Speaking of... What _are_ your oh so precious thoughts on the mastermind's little "motive"?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'm worried.

Had you asked me a week earlier, I'd have been horrified. Disgusted.

This morning, I just entered the dining hall, left upon seeing the corpses, and the only thing I could say was "Of course". Of course he'd try something like this. Why wouldn't he?

I'm not even _surprised_ at this point. It's like I'm slowly becoming numb to it all, and that scares me a bit.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

This little room only cements my little theory. The mastermind is getting fuckin' desperate.

Look at this fuckin' room for example. Why would it exist but to quell some idiot's urge to see the outside world once again? It keeps you "satisfied" so you don't try abandoning his little killing game. Yet at the same time, his motive screams nothing but fuckin' desperation!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

It just makes me wonder again...

What is the mastermind's end game with all this nonsense?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

At this point I'm fuckin' convinced he just gets off on it.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

At first it just seemed like they wanted some amusement, but all this...

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

His motives grow dangerous, and more people are going to try to play his little fuckin' game.

Heh heh, which is why _escape_ is more important than ever. _Isn't_ it?

 

_Shou attempts to shoot a glare at Elise, but it looks as if she's no longer in the same general area..._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Any other opinions? Sir Submarine? Oh Great Lethargic One? Really now, you must have some thoughts clanking around.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Your naming game is fuckin' awful.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Calm it, you're a few bad moves away from a grisly end yourself.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

 _No_ faith in me, as always!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Weird as it feels to say it, I agree with Shou. All of this still has the ultimate purpose of driving us into misery and madness.

Just look at this room, for one. The only reason it's here is to make people long for the outside. To make people _desperately_ want to get out of this nightmare.

Whatever the cost.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

So then, what does the mastermind gain from it? Are we guinea pigs, enemies, simulations?

You have to think beyond the veil. Such stonewalled thinking won't serve you anything here.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Does it really fuckin' matter, Edgeboy? We can think about his sick fantasies all we want, but that's not gonna help us break out of here. Just another waste of our time.

And the more time we waste, the faster someone is going to think playing the game is the right option.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

That's rather closed-minded for someone who purports to want out of this game so bad.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Oh, _trust_ me. I'm breaking us out of this game. Don't you fuckin' forget it!

My priorities just lie elsewhere than the mastermind's weepy backstory.

Heh heh...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Don't crumble on me now stickyfingers, you're sounding like you may end up playing the game without even realizing it.

Anyways, where the hell did our gunslinger slink off to? I think there's something beyond this garish courtyard. Can't have anyone get lost now.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Hiding from the mere thought of conflict, I'm wagering.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

You seem rather agitated with her.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You're _still_ mad about that?

_*Duncan sits up.*_

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Oh, is that so wrong? If you're the answer to ending this bullshit, why _RUN_ from it?!

 

_Kaoru motions towards Rufus._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Do you know what the hell they're on about?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Eh... no idea...

Maybe I do...

Who knows...

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Shut the fuck up, Aqua Man.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

I'm sorry for not being of help, Kaoru.

 

_Kaoru sighs._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Ah well, there's a time and place for everyone.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Look, we can argue on and on about the merits of killing or not killing the mastermind until we all lose our voices. In the end, it doesn't matter until we can figure out who they actually _are_.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

I even wonder if he or she is even participating in the killing game... Because if you are going through with your plan, then you would end up killing someone innocent, no?

 

_Shou simply grins and laughs a little before turning back towards Kaoru._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Are you lookin' for the fucking " _sharpshooter_ " or what?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

On my own, no.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

I'll help!

 

_Rufus very quickly walks off and begins to look around the courtyard. Duncan lies back onto the grass and pushes up his glasses to rub his eyes._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, I've looked nowhere and I'd say I'm done.

 

_On the other side of the courtyard, the "exciting" search continues by the group of hedges._

**Rufus Zerner:**

Miss Elise, are you here?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Yeah yeah... behind all the hedges.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Guys! I found her! She is over hereeee!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Hmph. Whatever.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well that solves it then.

_*He begins to yell out.*_

We're moving on, come along if you want I suppose.

 

_Elise doesn't come along, as she supposes._

**Rufus Zerner:**

Is she even coming?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I give her to the count of let's go anyways.

She's been a real downer this exploration.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

That's kind of a shame...

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

She wouldn't do anything anyway.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

You really hold dumb grudges don't you?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Onwards, to adventure!!!

 

_During their bickering, the three walk past the courtyard into a wider hallway. The three hear a door close right before they enter._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Hmm?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

What was that?

 

**Monokuma:**

Oh.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well that's unfortunate.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Quite.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Fuckin' great.

 

**Monokuma:**

I'm glad to see you too.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well what **wisdom** will you impart on us this time, harbinger?

 

**Monokuma:**

What do you mentally deficient mollusks want?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

What? Is Edgeboy fucking feeding you insults now?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

You're both the best kind of worthless retards in my eyes!

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Well, at least his insults are entertaining to listen to...

Yours are just... unfortunate...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Anyways, titles aside, what's this meeting about?

 

**Monokuma:**

I just asked you the same thing, you mongoloid.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

So you didn't actually plan your surprise showing this time, you stuffed terrorist?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Surprise, surprise. We're walking around, you fuckin' moron.

 

_Rufus sighs._

**Rufus Zerner:**

Whatever those two said...

Well then, we answered, now, would you tell us what you are doing here?

 

**Monokuma:**

I live here.

I understand you don't have the brain capacity to process that, but please bear with me.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Unfortunately so do we. Maybe you could stop being such a piece of shit landlord for 2 seconds and actually be useful?

 

_Monokuma sighs._

_He then pulls out a pistol and fires it at the ceiling._

**Shou Shigeo:**

THE FUCK?!

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

S-SHOOT THEM!! I DID NOTHING!!

PLEASE SPARE ME!

 

_Shou suddenly calms down and grins._

**Shou Shigeo:**

You're growing unhinged, Yogi Bear. Don't pretend we don't see it.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

D-Don't provoke him!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

What are you gonna do, shoot us?

 

**Monokuma:**

Would you like me to?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I'd love to see you try, you toy-pushing mass murderer.

 

**Monokuma:**

Okay.

 

_Monokuma turns and... shoots Rufus in his right foot._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Oh my, that's unfortunate.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

...

...

...

 

_Rufus suddenly begins to scream VERY loudly._

**Elise Harbough:**

What the hell?!

 

_Elise and Duncan both appear from around the corner._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What the hell is the psychopath up to n-

_Jesus christ, Rufus!_

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Oh great, you decided to come along.

Do you know how to treat a gunshot wound?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

P-Please, I need.... a-assistance...

 

_Shou's grin slowly vanishes as he glares down at Monokuma's pistol. The bear in turn, slowly begins to point the gun at Shou._

**Monokuma:**

So.

Are you guys going to stop being useless?

There's nothing fucking back here. Go away.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Oh, there's something really... not juicy back there.

I don't buy it and so I buy it.

 

_Shou looks up at Monokuma again before a smaller smile appears on his face. He then proceeds to shrug._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Whatever you say, Yogi Bear. I've seen enough here.

 

_Duncan promptly ignores anything involving Monokuma and turns to Elise._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Find gauze. Bandages. Failing that, anything that can substitute.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

I'll scavenge for something.

 

_Elise runs off downstairs. Shou turns around and begins to head back through the courtyard as well._

**Shou Shigeo:**

I leave Aqua Man to you, Just Duncan!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Stop right there! _You_ are going to help me move him.

 

_Duncan puts a firm hand on Shou's shoulder. However, Kaoru suddenly hoists Rufus up and over his shoulder._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, let's get a fucking move on.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

And there you go.

 

_Monokuma scoffs._

**Kaoru Kita:**

See ya later, you monochrome nightmare.

 

**Monokuma:**

See you soon.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Alright, fine. That means _you_ get to go to the kitchen and bring back as many tools as you can find. I've never done surgery with a kitchen knife before but we don't exactly have any options.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Oh, _fun_. A one way ticket to the corpse party.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

S-Shou...

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

It's your fucking foot. Get over yourself.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

I just want to let you know... That I liked you a bit, even if you are mean to everybody... 

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

You're not _DEAD_ , you moron!

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

But now... I think you are a fucking disgrace and a sorry excuse of a human being!

I'll get back at you...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

_Shou._

_Kitchen._

_Now._

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Hmph.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Why are we still here? Come on you slowasses.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Let's go.

 

_The four of them begin to make their way back downstairs, ready to handle this... incredibly surprising situation..._


	20. Chapter 3: Daily Life (Part 2)

_Duncan and Kaoru are both at the pool, looking over a wounded Rufus who is lying on the bench. With very little supplies at his disposal, Duncan is doing everything he can to keep things under control._

**Rufus Zerner:**

Thank you so much, all of you.

I didn't believe he would just shoot me like that! I never agreed to this sort of violence!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Unlucky that it just stopped in the foot there.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

If only I had proper facilities... this is far from sanitary-

 

_He is cut off as Elise enters the pool, carrying a variety of supplies in her arms._

**__Elise Harbough:**

I found a bathroom that opened up down the hall. There were a decent amount of medical supplies for small wounds.

 

_Shou enters the room from the other door, casually waving a kitchen knife around._

**Shou Shigeo:**

This is all you're getting from me.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

No. Go back and get a pair of pliers or similar. I need to remove the bullet.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

That sounds more like a storage room problem.

 

_Shou places the knife on the bench before waltzing back out of the room._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Should I make sure he goes to the storage room?

I have my doubts!

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Go ahead.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Good luck!

 

_Kaoru wanders out of the pool. As he leaves, Duncan begins cleaning the wound to the best of his ability._

_A little more time passes with Duncan working the best he can before Elise speaks up._

**__Elise Harbough:**

Anything else we need?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

There's one thing you can do.

Hold him down. This is going to hurt.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Got it.

 

_Elise applies heavy pressure to Rufus' arms, effectively pinning him. Just as she does, Shou returns with a pair of pliers, Kaoru following closely behind.  
_

**Shou Shigeo:**

Knock, knock. You know, the blood in the hallway _really_ ties the mansion together.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Perfect. Now help Elise in holding him down.

 

_Duncan snatches the pliers from Shou's grasp and starts working on removing the bullet. As he works, Rufus attempts not to scream, but he eventually gives in._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Yeah, whatever. Edgeboy, hold him down.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

My my, ever slothful.

 

_Regardless, Kaoru walks over and assists Elise in restraining the screaming Rufus._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

**Shou Shigeo, stop your endless crying for five seconds and help this man!**

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

First of all, ever so fancy with breaking out the full name. Second of all, he's fuckin' fine.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Want me to replicate the wound for you?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

S-S-Shou.... P-P-Please....

 

_Duncan turns his head for a brief seconds and angrily glares straight at Shou._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

_This is not a fucking request! Come over here and_ **help me** , _or I swear to christ you'll be looking at something far worse than a gunshot!_

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Oh, I'm sorry. Is that a _threat_?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Hah! I hope so. I like the conviction.

 

_Duncan manages to finally pull the bullet out, causing yet another scream of pain from Rufus. He then attempts to begin treating the wound itself._

**__Elise Harbough:**

Just stay calm.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

I-I-I'm t-trying...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'm _perfectly_ calm!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I doubt that.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

...Heh, heh, heh. The clock's ticking, isn't it? How long until the mastermind snaps for good?

_*He looks away and clenches his fist for a brief moment.*_

I don't have the time to find out. I have more important work to do.

 

_Without looking back, Shou casually leaves the room once more._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Awww, he's scared shitless.

 

_Using the medical supplies from the bathroom, Duncan is able to stitch the sound closed and finish it off by rolling a lot of gauze around Rufus' foot. Duncan then takes a deep breath and calms himself down a little._

**Rufus Zerner:**

T-Thank you, Duncan.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Alright. That is nowhere near as thorough as I'd like it to be but that's the best I can do in these circumstances. I can only sincerely hope that my makeshift tools won't result in an infection. I shouldn't have to say this but you probably shouldn't use that foot for a while. You'll probably want to lie down for a while, maybe use a crutch or cane to walk around if you have to.

Oh, and no swimming, obviously.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

It's fine... I appreciate your help. Thanks to both of you as well, Kaoru and Elise.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

No problem. It's highly likely I'm indirectly responsible so I hold myself somewhat accountable!

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

That was a whole lot of shit that just left your mouth, Kaoru.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

WHOA!

You can speak!

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Thank you, by the way. Both of you.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I almost feel like we grew closer today over the wounding of our dear friend.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Let's just hope it doesn't happen again.

Don't get me wrong, I feel _relieved_ that I can actually be useful for once. _Genuinely_ useful.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

So Monokuma shot Rufus? I thought the bear didn't like getting involved unless rules got broken?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

I-I think what Kaoru said back then could be true... it's possible he is hiding something up there...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Hmm all that bluster though... I feel like if there's something back there, then maybe the mastermind is losing it.

But I think it's just as likely there's nothing special back there, so don't pin your hopes on it.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

You are probably right... considering this twisted game we are in... there is not much to hope on.

Anyway, I think I am gonna rest here for a bit...

 

_Duncan shakes his head._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Let's take you back to your room. You'll be more comfortable there.

Kaoru, give me a hand.

 

_Without waiting, Kaoru hauls Rufus up again._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, let's go.

 

_They both take Rufus back up to his room before Kaoru and a mentally exhausted Duncan both go off in their own separate directions..._

_Monokuma's Bullet and Rufus feel like they grew a little closer today. They subsequently felt the most distant they have ever been._

_..._

_The day progresses farther into the evening as Ami and Kamiko walk into the library, the two talking between each other._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... T-The trail ended at the p-pool, so I uhh, I _t-think_ everyone is fine, but...

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

There's so little... I'm thinking someone just got hurt, hopefully nothing more.

 

_Kamiko takes a look around the seemingly empty room._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Where _is_ everyone...?

 

_Kamiko walks farther into the library, past the curtain. Ami follows of course. From there, it's not hard for the two to find Duncan lying down in one of the sleepytime tubs, staring at the ceiling. He turns to the girls as they appear from behind the curtain._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh... hello.

Wondering about all the blood aside?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I- Uhh- Y-yeah. Is everything... o-okay?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh, it's nothing. Rufus just got shot, is all

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

_WHAT!?_

That's.. a little _more_ than nothing. What happened!?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-Someone _shot_ him?!

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Monokuma apparently got fed up with everyone calling him out for being a homicidal lunatic and decided to take out his aggression on the nearest bystander.

So he shot Rufus.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Ohmygod! He's f-fine, right?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

As fine as he can be, under the circumstances. He'll live, though he won't be able to walk properly for a long while.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh. My. _God._

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

_My thoughts exactly._

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I'm just- just glad he's a-alright...

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

First off he's so desperate to have us literally kill each other, and now because we're sick of his bullshit game, he's coming after us _directly?_

This stupid mastermind makes no sense, whatsoever.

 

_Kamiko is quiet for a few moments before looking back at Duncan._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I uhh- A-are you holding up alright? I haven't seen you since... since last night.

You just k-kind of... passed out...?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Right. _That._

You remember what I said during last night's investigation? About shutting out all the emotions for the moment, and focusing on what's immediately important?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Yeah.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

The thing is, you can't do that forever. There eventually comes a point where you can't hold it off anymore, and it all comes flooding back. And that's what happened during that exact moment.

**_No_** , Kamiko, I'm _not_ alright.

_*He sits up a little in the tub.*_

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Mm.

 

_Kamiko moves towards the wall and sits down on the floor. At the same time, Ami walks over to the tub and kneels, putting her head in her arms while letting out an exhausted sigh._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I mean it uhh... it's h-horrible. What happened with... with e-everyone... John, Ayatsu, Billie, ... _K-Kyota_.

...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Not just that! God, where do I even _start_?

The fact that I put my trust in a person and they responded with betraying me and doing the one thing I was urging them not to do? That two more people have died and ultimately I have been powerless to do _anything_ about it? Oh, and let's not forget that we're living with a walking defiance to the entire field of medical science! I still haven't forgotten about that!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... You can't bl-blame-

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I haven't eaten _anything_ since last night, and just less than an hour ago I had to treat a bloody _gunshot_ using nothing more but utility pliers and pool water! Not even anesthetics for the patient!

 

_Ami stares into the tub, nodding as she rubs her eyes slowly swelling with tears._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... That's awful.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Duncan... A-After Ayatsu's- Ayatsu's trial... y-you told me that we couldn't just... just let ourselves do _nothing_. That we shouldn't just let ourselves be c-consumed by our sadness.

I... T-Trust me, I want to do nothing more than to- to just lie in my bed and c-cry... Just forget all of this. B-But... then what was it for...?

If we do n-nothing, what did they _die_ for?

...

 

_Duncan sighs._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

_I know._

I... I became a doctor because I wanted to _help_ people. I wanted to make a _difference_. I-I don't want to just sit here and wait for something to happen! For someone else to _die_!

I want to _act_ , not just _re_ act!

_*He slumps backwards into the tub.*_

I just... I just don't know where to _start_. All... all I ever wanted to do was to help people.  

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... You guys _are_ making a difference, you guys _are_ helping people.

_*She lifts her head up slightly.*_

If it weren't for the both of you, there's a good chance all of us might've been dead by now.

I... I can't even do anything. All I've done is just bitch and moan. You two solve and figure out everything while I'm too scared to even point fingers out of fear that they might like, stab me in the back or something. I can't lockpick, or perform diagnostics, or do wicked math in my head because my brain's a literal supercomputer.

.. I don't mean to try and change the attention here, but I'm just saying. You two are totally beating yourselves way too much.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I'm uhh- I'm sorry.

B-But, no matter how we feel... we have to k-keep going, right? It's what you said to me before, we have to do our... our b-best...

T-This won't last forever, I know it. S-something will break, or- or something will find us. We just have to endure.

...Please.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...

...I did say that, didn't I?

_*He sighs.*_

You're right. We can't give up now. We have to carry on. It's the one thing we _can_ do right now.

...I only wish that I was capable of doing more.

 

_As Duncan sits up in the tub again, Ami gets up and begins to walk away from the others._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

At least you guys _can_ do more.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

No, Ami, wait-

 

_Nah. She's already gone out of the library._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... At the very least we can... just make sure everyone is f-fine...

_*She looks out to where Ami walked away.*_

We can't... can't let people g-give up. It will only...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hey.

_*He places a hand on Kamiko's shoulder.*_

Thank you. I feel a bit better now.

 

_Kamiko bites her lip and slowly nods._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Do me a favor, alright?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Mm?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Go after Ami and make sure she's alright. I didn't mean for her to take away the wrong thing from my bitter ranting.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... R-right.

_*She gets up and faces Duncan.*_

Just... p-please don't blame yourself about... K-Kyota. I uhh... I don't want to believe her friendship was a lie... It couldn't have been... I-It's just...

... I t-think she really d-died when she found Ayatsu... There was... There was nothing we could have done after that...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...

Do you know what really worries me?

I don't know which alternative is worse. Either the possibility that she lied to me, that despite appearances she refused to take anything away from me opening up to her. ...Or the possibility that _she did_ , and this is the result. That _I_ somehow convinced her to go through with this madcap plan.

... _T_ _hat I'm indirectly responsible for the death of a teenage girl and an adolescent child._

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

N-No. No, you're not. She... I'm sure she already began her plans... b-before you got to her...

...

I should, uhh, trying catching up with Ami, shouldn't I?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Maybe. We'll never know, now.

_*He sighs before beginning to climb out of the tub.*_

Sod it.

Go ahead and talk to Ami. I need to eat something soon, or I'm liable to collapse right here and now.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Mm. Just uhh... move through the hall, f-fast...

 

_The two nod before leaving the library and going their separate ways once more..._

_..._

_Up in the courtyard, Emiko is kneeling down near the far end of the courtyard, investigating all the blood. As she does, Tenka follows the drips over to where Emiko is kneeling, with a quizzical look on her face._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Uh.. what happened here..?

 

**Emiko Page:**

That's what _I'm_ wondering. This trail is leading up here all the way from the pool.

Why do I get the feeling that any moment now, that fucking monitor is going to turn on and start blaring about another body?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I hope not.. I feel like if so, it would've played by now..

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Hmph. Don't fuckin' worry yourselves.

 

_Shou walks into the courtyard from the staircase, slowly crossing the large room. As he does, Tenka peeks around the bird statue._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh.. hey there..

 

**Emiko Page:**

If it ain't the human magpie in the flesh. This your handiwork we're looking at here?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

If it was only that easy. No, Yogi Bear got a little _fuckin'_ uppity and shot Aqua Man in his little precious foot.

 

**Emiko Page:**

He did _fucking what_?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

That's.. much..

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

The mastermind is losing it. Only a matter of fuckin' time before he goes completely off the wall.

But that's besides the point.

_*He walks closer to the two of them and points his cane in the direction of the doors on the other end of the hall.*_

Yogi Bear _specifically_ wanted us to stay away from those little doors. Of fucking _course_ he's hiding something! But when you fuckin' shoot people on sight, it makes investigating a littttllleee harder.

But this is such a strange room, no?

 

**Emiko Page:**

You planning on having a look behind that door, is that it?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Heh heh.

_*His laugh comes to an abrupt stop as he frowns.*_

I would if he wasn't _shooting_ people on sight. It's clear that Yogi Bear is surprisingly serious about those doors. Especially when his own rules say we _should_ be able to explore it freely.

Suspicious, suspicious.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

That does seem odd..

 

**Emiko Page:**

Shame, I was hoping you'd try and also get a bullet for your troubles. Would certainly knock your planet-sized fucking ego down a peg.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Please. I've said this countless times but I'm not some fuckin' _idiot_ who is all so happy to throw himself under fire.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Don't take me the wrong way, but that has me a little curious.. why Rufus, anyways..? It doesn't seem like he's the kinda guy who'd bug Monokuma at all..

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Spur of the moment, perhaps? He just wanted to prove a fucking point. And I'll give him this, he proved his point.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....So no on the doors.. thanks for telling us before something happened..

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

So for the time being, I'll _begrudgingly_ take to looking around the rest of this room.

_*He glances up at the bird statue in the center of the room.*_

For example, what's the point of this garbage?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Oh, I hear some people call it 'art'. You may have heard of it.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

The only person who would consider some bird statue "art" is Big Bird himself.

This room is just _perfect_ for his killing game, but is so pointless otherwise... So either the mastermind built this fuckhouse _just_ for this, or whoever built this house to begin with are fucking idiots.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

The horizon is fake, but maybe it wasn't when the building first came to..? I don't know..

Like.. this room was some sort of greenhouse, or something..

 

_Shou walks past the statue again and looks at the empty fountain._

**Shou Shigeo:**

... You two, tell me. You have no qualms dealing with the shitshow in the dining hall?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Well, of course it bothers me..

 

_Emiko walks up and leans onto a nearby knight statue.  
_

**Emiko Page:**

If I can stay outta that shithole, all the better. But I can deal if push comes to shove.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Good. It would be so _obnoxious_ if you would continue playing Yogi Bear's game over that room. Every trial is another distraction. Every trial is a new little motive, each more dangerous than the last.

I can't afford these fuckin' distractions.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Are you trying to make a point, or are you just whining as usual?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

I'm confirming that you two aren't complete morons. I can only fuckin' hope the rest of these bozos think the same way.

Speaking of... has anyone seen the Fangirl?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Not since yesterday, no..

 

**Emiko Page:**

Sassy? Ain't seen her all day. Crazy bitch must be up to something.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

The _second_ anyone finds her, I trust you to be smart enough to not take your eyes off of her.

Out of everyone, she's the biggest moron here. Can't have someone like her be wandering around. You all let No Eye off the hook, and see where that got you.

 

**Emiko Page:**

That's funny, coming from _you_.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Oh, _pleaaase_. I've done absolutely nothing wrong.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Oh, shut the fuck up. You're the fucking textbook definition of an untrusthworthy scumbag.

 

_Emiko slowly moves closer to Shou._

**Emiko Page:**

You keep saying you're going to break _us_ out. You'll be getting _us_ outta here.

Now, I've only known you for about a week, so correct me if I'm wrong.

_*She leans in real close and personal, her eyes glaring angrily from behind her mask.*_

But since when have you ever given a _flying fuck_ about anyone that isn't yourself?

 

_Shou grins._

**Shou Shigeo:**

What? Can't I do you all a favor from the _bottom_ of my heart?

If I wanted to get out alone, I'd have killed someone.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Oh, that's just fucking _rich_! You hearing this Tenka? He's doing this _out of the kindness of his own heart!_

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

No, no, no. I want to tear Yogi Bear's game right in two. But with the game over, there's nothing keeping the rest of you all locked up.

 

**Emiko Page:**

_What a goddamn saint, am I fucking right!?_

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Think of it this way. All of you are of...

Very fuckin' little concern to me.

However, that also leaves me little reason to fucking betray you at the last second. Just accept my little favor and call it a day.

 

_Tenka walks a bit closer from behind the statue._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I.. don't understand you, Shou. I'm trying to, because I have a difficult time letting go of belief, but..

....I think a lot of us would be more willing to accept your work as a favor if you tried to involve us.. less.. if that makes any sense. If you want to leave, that's fine. There's no point in trying to cover it by including us all in too. It sounds.. fake, if that makes any sense..

Like.. I want to leave. And I believe no one will take that as me wanting to kill anyone.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Tsk tsk, what a fuckin' pain in the ass! I'm the bad guy for working alone, I'm the bad guy for saying I'm _actually_ helping everyone.

Fine! Whatever! You fuckin' idiots think what you want. Maybe I'll even leave you in the goddamn house. Just keep your eyes peeled for any murdering idiots and _DON'T_ get in my fuckin' way.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**Emiko Page:**

Whatever.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

I'd love to see how much you can solve without me. None of you could even find the kid's little passage!

 

_Emiko begins to walk past Shou._

**Emiko Page:**

Here's a tip, Shou.

Trust isn't something people are just gonna give you as a matter of fact. It's something you gotta _earn_.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Add one more to the preachy crowd.

 

_Emiko suddenly turns around on the spot and sweeps her leg in front of her, knocking Shou's legs out from under him._

**Emiko Page:**

_I'm fucking serious._

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

You _FUCKIN'_ LITTLE-

 

**Emiko Page:**

_You so much as_ think _about fucking with us and you'll live to regret it._

But you ain't gonna listen, are you?

What a waste of fucking time.

 

_Without another word, Emiko leaves the room. Shou grips his cane and gets back on his feet._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Some people are just asking for idiots to murder them, aren't they, Robo-Patches?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

_Tenka pulls the brim of her hat down, and walks out after a bit of hesitation._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Hmph. The mastermind is uppity. The fuckin' players are uppity.

This shitshow only gets worse and worse.

 

_...Yep._

_..._

_It seems to be about that time where the usual suspects show up to attempt to drown their sorrows in alcohol like the degenerates they are._

_Kamiko and Emiko happen to bump into each other outside the bar. Kamiko coming from the west wing, and Emiko just coming downstairs from the courtyard._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh, hello. ... H-Have you seen Ami by any chance? I've been... looking for her and she hasn't answered her door...

 

**Emiko Page:**

Not since we found that incinerator earlier. Why?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

N-Nothing serious. She was... feeling down earlier, and I just want to make sure she's alright...

What about you? Are you-

...

Ohmygod! A-Are we still doing the uhh, the bar thing?

 

_Emiko shrugs._

**Emiko Page:**

I was planning to. Gotta admit, didn't expect to see you here with all the shit that's happened.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It... It might be a way to feel better about everything? ...Idunno.

 

_Emiko gives Kamiko a casual thumbs up._

**Emiko Page:**

I'm just glad to see you're still kicking. Shall we?

 

_Kamiko slowly nods before opening up the door to the bar. As the two enter, they see that Touketsu is slouched over the bar counter, an empty bottle of sake and a half-empty bottle of bourbon to his left._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh! Hello Touketsu... H-Have you been here the uhh... the whole time?

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

...I saw what I needed, but...

...

 

_Touketsu slowly turns away from the others, grabbing the bourbon as if he's about to leave._

**Emiko Page:**

Woah, woah, sit down, old man.

I ain't no psychiatrist, but you look like you need someone to talk to. Booze is alright, but it ain't no substitute for proper company.

 

_Emiko moves up and sits down next to him._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

...

_*He turns his head slowly to Emiko, then back to Kamiko.*_

...F-fine... I'll stay...

 

**Emiko Page:**

...It's about Billie, ain't it?

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

...

I could've... done more. I could've done... a-anything...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

P-Please, Touketsu. That's not...

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

...Not what? True? Me sleeping, when I could've been watching for him, or talking to him, or... or...

I... I let them d-die...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

You couldn't have...

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... T-Trust me, Touketsu, p-please. I uhh, I thought the same thing after Ayatsu... d-died. I m-mean... part of me still knows I could have stopped it, could have... stopped Kyota... But you all- all of you helped me through that!

Billie wanted you to- to continue fighting. He wanted us to b-beat Monokuma. For him... For all of them, we can't just stop now...

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

...Billie...

He was a s-strong lad, you know...?

 

**Emiko Page:**

The kid had guts. He didn't deserve to burn out so early.

Fucking Kyota. I knew I shouldn't have trusted that bitch.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

...Why'd we end up in this situation, anyways...?

 

_Emiko sighs, and helps herself to Touketsu's bottle of bourbon, pouring herself a glass. Kamiko begins clutching onto her scarf._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I've... thought the same thing. I can't think of anything besides b-bad luck. The fact that we're uhh... U-Ultimates has something to do with it but... it seems to just be a random group.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Who knows? I reckon it doesn't matter in the end.

We're still here, aren't we?

_*She pushes her mask up just an inch and down a large portion of her glass.*_

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

...I wish... we didn't have to do all this... doubting, and... I wish were just...

E-Eighteen of us, as... as a family...

 

_Touketsu grabs the bourbon and takes another swig from the bottle itself._

**Emiko Page:**

...Hey, if it ain't too forward of me to ask...

...You used to have a family, right?

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

...

_*He wipes his mouth off with the sleeve of his coat.*_

Y-yeah... my brothers...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Your uhh.- ... Mm.

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

... ...Oh. That did come up, huh...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I'm s-sorry.

 

**Emiko Page:**

You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

...No, you said I should talk... I... I'll do what I can.

...They were amazing. Born geniuses, the four of them. I think I told you they liked machines and stuff, but I never told you they were Ultimate Students, huh? Among the first few to ever graduate from Hope's Peak, all in different fields of engineering.

They inspired me. They seemed to brave the toughest of evens, able to tackle even the tightest challenge. The very mention of my last name was enough to bring their legacies to the front of anyone's mind. They were perfect.

And... we all knew I could never be as impressive.

I was just a regular guy, finding his own way in life. Sucking ass at some plain high school, barely making acquaintances, let alone friends... But my brothers were so cool! If they were capable of anything, then so could I, right? So I hung around them a lot. We did all sorts of things together.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

We'd go drinking together, me passing out pretty reliably. Some days I wouldn't pass out so they'd add something extra the next time and I'd pass out again.

We lived in a small little shack in the middle of a mountain range, and lemme tell you about those goats. My brothers used to throw me at 'em, and see how far the goat could launch me.

They'd give me head starts down stairways, me rolling a little bit around the midway mark... I remember the makeshift casts I had to make for myself sometimes after. Boy, those were rough.

We went swimming often! They had this fun trick where they'd hold me down and I'd start losing my feelings and then I'd wake up a few days later feeling heavier and gross.

Hahaha...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait, they did what...?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Uh...

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

...They fucking hated me...

I only ever just wanted to... have a nice little family... b-but... I... I...

_*He leans his head back, a small trickle of water running down from his goggles.*_

A-and... I finally have a s-second chance... and... I b-blew it...

 

_Touketsu reaches for the bourbon, but grips onto it wrong. It tumbles out of his grasp, off the counter, and shatters on the floor._

**Emiko Page:**

Son of a bitch, Touketsu, that's...

You endured this for fifty years?

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

N-no... they... they died when I was about your age. ...But I've had no one else.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... That's-

 

**Emiko Page:**

...Until now.

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

...

I... I don't know how to be useful... and I don't know how to do anything here... but I just... want this...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I uhh, I think all anyone needs to do here is... t-to stay strong? O-Or something...? Just... please don't give up now...

 

_Emiko looks down on the counter for several seconds, then puts a reassuring hand on Touketsu's shoulder._

**Emiko Page:**

You ain't alone anymore, old man. We're all in this together.

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

... ...

 

_Touketsu sniffles up before breaking into tears and bawling, turning to Emiko and holding onto her, crying a bit into her shoulder. Emiko looks a bit confused at Touketsu's grip, suddenly unsure what to do. She end up just kinda awkwardly sitting there while the old man continues to cry into her shoulder._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

T-t-t-t...

Th-thank you... thank you both...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... It's uhh- It's no problem...

 

**Ding Dong**

**Bing Bong**

_The monitors click on, and Monokuma appears on the screen in his usual room. He is polishing a shotgun._

**Monokuma:**

Go the fuck to sleep.

 

_click._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That party _r-really_ couldn't have got him that upset...

 

_Touketsu starts to slowly pull himself together._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

I'll just do what I can, then... I'm not gonna try and assert myself too much...

...I should probably get some sleep, though... I couldn't catch a lick last night, and the booze hasn't done anything...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That's... p-probably a good idea.

 

**Emiko Page:**

If you ever want to talk again, you know where to find us.

Well... where to find _me_ anyway. Plus whoever decides to drown their sorrows for the night...

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Mhm.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

G'night guys. Please... P-Please keep going.

 

_Kamiko smiles a little before slowly walking back towards her room._

**Emiko Page:**

I don't plan on quitting any time soon.

_*She hops off her seat.*_

Sure hope you plan to do the same. Here's hoping you get some good shuteye tonight. We could all use some after yesterday.

 

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

See ya tomorrow, Emiko!

 

**Emiko Page:**

'night, old man.

 

_Emiko leaves the room._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

...

_*He slowly and gently gets off his stool, stretching to bring life to joints that haven't moved for hours.*_

Right then... tomorrow, for my family.

 

_Touketsu heads on out for the night..._

* * *

 

**Long John Jones Theater!**

**long john jones:**

hey guys

long john jones he-

 

**_BLAM!_ **

_long john jones' head was blasted off.  
_

_Monokuma cocks his shotgun from behind what was previously long john jones._

**Monokuma:**

Get the _fuck_ out of my show.

What a pest.

 

_Monokuma tosses the shotgun aside and shoves long john jones' body out of his chair before sitting down on the chair himself._

**Monokuma:**

Right then, where were we?

Huh? That idiot already did the bee episode?

Grrrr...!! That makes me _so_... _ANGRY!_

Oh well! Won't be seeing HIM again, haha!

 

_Monokuma sticks his tongue out and jokingly taps his head with a fist._

**Monokuma:**

...

...

I don't have any material...

_*He shudders.*_

I-I shouldn't have done that...

That monkey was my only writer...

U-uh....

 

_Monokuma nervously looks around the room as the camera fades to black..._

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Suddenly, the camera turns back on._

**Monokuma:**

Wait, what?

 

_Suddenly, Monokuma is uppercutted into oblivion!_

**long john jones:**

so anyway

hopefully that weird bear fellow doesn't come back again

i'd hate it if he tried to take the show from me, long john jones

i hope my fans weren't too disappointed

but i hope those watchful youths out there noticed that it didn't say "monokuma theater" when he took over

like when i did in the first episode

so really, what were you worried about

that leads right into this episode's lesson

you have to be very careful around strange adults

you never know when they will want to give you candy laced with broadswords

but hey i think this episode has been pretty long

i'm sure you guys want to go back to watching sad children

so that'll be it from me, long john jones

that's the end of this theater

thanks for watching, remember to buy the merchandise and tune in next episode

seeya

 

_long john jones waves at the camera as it fades to black..._

_Monokuma and the ceiling feel like they grew a little closer tonight._

 


	21. Chapter 3: Daily Life (Part 3)

_It's the middle of the night and the mansion is mostly quiet. However, Ami finds herself wandering at night, and stumbles through the backstage, clearly frazzled. She takes a few deep breaths as she stumbles and her back is pressed against the wall. She rubs the sides of her face with her hands to calm herself._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

God.... God why...

I need to do something.

 

_Shou happens to be standing on the catwalk above the backstage. Upon hearing Ami's voice, he takes a few steps in her general direction, his footsteps echoing loudly above her through the (mostly) quiet room._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Heh, heh... Someone is _actually_ out and about at this fuckin' hour. Isn't that a surprise?

What? Are you looking for someone to _kill_?

 

_Ami 's heart skips a beat as soon as she hears Shou. She jumps and looks directly up at him._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Can you _not?_

No, I'm _not_ going to kill anyone.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Hmph. That's a _start_.

But you're such a goody two shoes, Darling. Why the fuck is someone like you creeping around in the middle of the night?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Why are _you_ out in the middle of the night? I could just as easily suspect you of trying something as well.

 

_Shou shrugs._

**Shou Shigeo:**

I'm investigating, Darling. A time to look around without anyone getting in my way. Or at least, that was the fucking _idea_.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh. Boo-hoo. I showed up and ruined your private, personal time didn't I?

 

_Glaring at Shou, Ami crosses her arms._

**Shou Shigeo:**

And yet you _still_ dance around my question. Edgeboy is someone I would expect to be out at this hour. Not you.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... I'm.. trying to figure out what I can do.

_*She drops her arms and turns her head just slightly.*_

Everyone else is contributing in some way, and I really don't know what I should do.. I couldn't sleep. I just decided to talk a walk around is all before going back to my room. I thought this place would be a good place to think alone but... I guess not.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Darling, Darling, Darling! It's as simple as always! All you need to do is listen to _me_. Do that, and you'll get out of here.

You're beginning to crack, Darling. It's fuckin' easy to see.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

You know, it's _really_ obvious when you're trying to be manipulative. That wasn't even subtle.

What would you want from me, anyway?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

At this point, not to get in my fuckin' way.

... _Aaaaaand_ I may or may not be taking things of yours as I see fit. Don't worry your little head about that.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Whoa. Okay. _No._ I won't let you just take my phone or anything like last time.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Heh ha ha! Who's going to stop me? _You_?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Don't try me. I may not have noticed when you first did it, but I promise you I won't make it easy.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Hmph. You're the one who asked me how to make yourself useful. It's not my fault you aren't a fan of the answer.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

_*Ami begins to pace a little, mumbling to herself.*_

(I... need to stop being scared. I... I can do something. He might know a few things... I hate to admit it, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try and propose something...)

... Listen.

 

_Shou rolls his eyes._

**Shou Shigeo:**

_Listening._

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

You have Kyota's notebook, right?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Why the fuck does that matter to _you_? You wanna read No Eye's crazy musings?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... She knew things that the rest of us didn't.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

She knew the Fangirl was crazy. Congratulations!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

You _know_ what I mean. She was analytical and read far ahead of our situation better than the rest of us.

.. I just want to try and understand her viewpoint a little more.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

... And why should I give it to you?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

If you want access to my stuff, then fine. I won't bother you if you give me what I want.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

You're _bargaining_ with me?

... _Interesting._

So what? You want her fuckin' notes and in return you won't get uppity over your shit?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

As long as you let me know, that is. You _also_ have to let me know about anything you find out.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

HE HA HA! You're asking a lot for one fuckin' notebook, Darling.

And _trust_ me, you're in no position to bargain.

 

_Ami scoffs._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Trust me, I think I can strike a good deal. I _am_ the Ultimate Socialite, after all.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Then by all means, impress me.

 

_Ami takes a step forward, putting a finger over her chin._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

You _do_ get chased a lot, right? I bet those cops and whatever become really annoying, especially since it seems you totally hate it when people get in your way. Am I wrong?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

You act as though it's a problem. But... you _do_ have a way with people, don't you?

Heh heh heh...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I do, in fact.

Believe it or not, but being an Ultimate Socialite _does_ have its perks, just not anything visible in this game.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

It turns out you _could_ make yourself useful, Darling. You just have to do one little thing.

_*He grins.*_

Keep your little "friends" away from me.

The lot of you in this mansion are getting more and _more_ uppity by the hour. Do you _KNOW_ how hard it is to work when you have Just Duncan preaching about this fuckin' belief system in one corner and Big Bird trying to strangle you in the other.

I can work _oh_ so much faster without you fuckers breathing down my neck. So convince them to leave me alone.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

If that's what it takes, but I'll start persuading them _after_ I get that notebook.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Oh, just _one_ more thing! When I break us out of here... I'm fuckin' taking your shit.

You _are_ loaded, aren't you?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Yeah? Why do you want my stuff at home? If you want something, I can just straight up give it to you.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

That's no _fun_! I'll consider it... a little opening heist for my grand re-introduction!

Heh heh... Are we in agreement, Darling?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Fine. Just give me time to think about how to turn my mansion into an obstacle course for you, once we're out. _And_ to tell my butler to not beat the ever living crap out of you.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Oh, I'm _shaking_ in my boots.

You'll get your fuckin' notebook tomorrow morning.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

You'll get your peace in the morning too.

 

_Ami turns to leave, until she stops herself and looks through the wardrobe rack._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Why do you even steal things, anyway?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

For the _thrill_ , Darling!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

The _thrill?_ How long have you been doing this?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Nearly my whole life. What's it to you?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What, so you've been thieving in your diapers, too?

I'm just curious what made you... y'know, you.

 

_Shou looks down at Ami, crossing his arms._

**Shou Shigeo:**

You learn to love what you do out of necessity.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

You _had_ to steal?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Times are rough, you do what you need in order to _survive_.

Turn out I'm just fuckin' fantastic at it!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. So what you're saying is you used to be poor, I guess.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

If you're looking for some fuckin' weepy backstory, then you might as well fuck off right now.

 

_Ami raises an eyebrow as she begins to turn around and leave._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Screw you, too.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Don't let me down, Darling.

 

_Ami glances up at Shou one more time before leaving the backstage._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Trust me, I wish you'd be trapped up there. I doubt anyone would want to let you down.

 

_Shou and Ami feel like they became business partners tonight._

_..._

**Ding Dong  
**

**Bing Bong**

_The monitors blink to life, revealing Monokuma once again performing maintenance on his firearm._

**Monokuma:**

Wake up.

 

_click._

_Shortly after the morning announcement, Elise, Ami, and Tenka all meet up in the Foyer, preparing to tackle the task of... getting breakfast._

**__Elise Harbough:**

Well, time again to brave the dining hall, yes?

 

_Tenka sighs, looking towards the others._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I guess.. thank you for helping, by the way..

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

It simply makes sense to share the burden, no reason to send one alone.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Wait, what are we talking about?

 

_The conversation is cut off as Lucian steps down the stairs, bellowing a rather frustrated sigh. He stops upon seeing the remaining houseguests. The feathers on his mask appear a bit... disheveled._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Uhhh... Greetings, mortals!

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

You seem unkempt, did you not sleep well?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... My daily exercise umm... My greatness did not account for the lack of a functional shower...

... ...It's going to be a long next few days...

 

_Ami turns her head to observe Lucian's being for a few moments before returning back to the other group._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Is this about Rufus' foot or something?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Huh..?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

What do you mean?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

When you thanked her, I mean.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Wh... huh??

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

O-oh.. no, I meant..

It's difficult to.. see our friends again, in this manner.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh!! Augh..

_*She shakes her head and slaps her cheeks.*_

Of course! I'm sorry. It's morning.

 _Y'knooow.._ just waking up and all, ahah.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I hope we find some way to help deal with all this soon..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

It seems all our souls need a break after we receive our freedom from this accursed realm of death and blight!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Hopefully in a peaceful way....

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Will our souls be allowed to rest?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. For now, I think the better question is how to allow our souls to _bathe._

 

_Lucian ignores the responses to his statement and points towards the hallway triumphantly._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Onwards, mortals! We must bring a great feast to those of this house!

 

_Lucian begins his traversal towards the kitchen with Ami and Tenka following close behind._

**__Elise Harbough:**

I'm not sure looking away is the right call...

 

_Elise begins to lag behind the group and before long, they find themselves outside the dining room doors. Lucian mutters slightly as he reaches the door, shutting his eyes and obviously tries to steady his breathing._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Are you mortals ready?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Are you going to be alright?

We'll have to go through this for the foreseeable future, you know?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... It's just shock image. We did it yesterday.

I hate it, but we don't have a choice..

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

It's better to.. try and get used to it, I suppose..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I suppose you're right. Better to... get used to it.

Just like... riding a bike... ... ...

 

_Lucian closes his eyes as he opens the door to the gruesome scene from the day before._

_While he was expecting the corpses to still be on the table, he was not expecting Touketsu to be standing frozen in place on the other end of the dining hall, mouth ajar and shivering._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Ngg...

_*He groans as he steps into the dining hall and notices Touketsu out of the corner of his eye.*_

Senile fool! What are you doing there?

 

_Touketsu snaps his head suddenly towards the call, his body shaking even more violently before giving out beneath him._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Kh...!

 

_Ami stops abruptly behind Lucian, almost bumping into him._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What happened!? Why'd you stop?

 

_Lucian suddenly b-lines it towards Touketsu._

**__Elise Harbough:**

What's going on?!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... S...sir! Are you alright?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

wh...whh...whhhh...

 

_Ami peeks in to see Lucian with Touketsu._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Wh... What the _HELL!?_ Get him out!!

 

_Lucian kneels down to pick up Touketsu and help him out of the room, through the southeast entrance. Ami steps back out of the room and rushes towards Touketsu and Lucian with Elise following behind. Tenka closes the door behind the group before hurriedly walking over to the others._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... ...Are... are you alright?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

What? Why was Touketsu in there?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... It's possible he was unaware of the bear's tricks...

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

I... I-I... I didn't k-know... A-all I c-checked ye-yesterday was the... court... ...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh my god... 

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

whh...whhh...what w-w-was th-that...?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... N...now isn't a good time...

 

_Touketsu gags violently, before wriggling within Lucian's grip and turning to vomit._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

gggghh....

 

_Lucian cringes, freeing Touketsu slightly. Ami heads over and kneels by Touketsu's side, frantic._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Shouldn't we take him far away from here!? Where's Duncan??

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I'm going to fetch some water.

 

_Lucian hesitates at the far entrance to the dining hall before re-asserting himself and deftly passing through the threshold._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

T-the others should be meeting in the classroom.. maybe we should bring him there f-for now..?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

We should probably get him somewhere he can sit.

Ami, help me prop him up.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, got it.

 

_Elise is able to lift Touketsu up to his feet while Ami holsters Touketsu's left arm over her shoulder, attempting to help him gain balance._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

We've got you, don't worry.

 

_Touketsu groans a bit as he's helped up, feeling heavy but still staying up with Ami's and Elise's help._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

gh...th...than...

_*He gags again, managing to keep it in this time.*_

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I-I'll go tell Lucian. Hang in there, okay..?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Go. We'll be fine.

 

_Tenka nods and runs over to the dining hall door before disappearing off to the kitchen. As she does, Ami and Elise slowly make their way for the classroom, keeping Touketsu upright. It takes a while, but they somehow manage to drag that waste of life into the room. He's helped down into a desk, where he sort of slouches backwards. Lucian arrives moments later with Tenka carrying a tray with two pitchers of water and some cups. Tenka helps by carrying another pitcher.  
_

**Tenka Hyouka:**

H-here..

 

_Touketsu grabs out and grips a provided cup of water, the water's surface shaking as he unsteadily brings it up to his lips to sip._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

H-Haaa...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Truly a plight among plights... A terrible situation for the unaware.

My... condolences...

 

_Lucian's breathing still appears to be uneasy. Ami lets out an exhausted sigh._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I would've thought everyone knew already...

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...wh-what...happened...? W-why...?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

It's a set up by that asshole of a host.

... I don't even want to describe it, ugh.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Closed off our resources... necessary for living...

Behind that accursed room.

_*He places the tray of pitches and cups on the desk in the front before leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.*_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Just don't go back in, okay Touketsu? If you ever need food or water, let one of us know.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

We've agreed to go to the kitchen for food for all the houseguests.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

... ...ok-k-kay...

_*He drains the rest of the cup, then cradles his head in his hands.*_

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Nrrg...

 

_Worried, Ami's hand tightens into a fist, only to shake her head and take a deep breath._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What do we do now?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

We do still have to get food...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... ...For thirteen people...

_*He seems to be actively avoiding looking anyone in the eye.*_

Will... simple breakfast sandwiches suffice?

... Less cleanup, can be eaten anywhere...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

T-that seems plenty, Lucian..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Right. I, The Great...

_*He lets out a huff.*_

I'll be back.

 

_Lucian storms out of the room._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Wait--!!

_*She sighs.*_

We can't leave anyone alone.. I'll be back.

Keep an eye on Touketsu, okay?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

O-okay.. be safe..

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Very well, we'll stay here.

 

_Ami gulps and makes her way to the dining hall. She very quickly opens the door and runs over to the kitchen door, quickly shutting the door behind her._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Luci--

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

What!? Can't you see that the _great_ Lucian is busy here!?

 

_Lucian has about 3 pans going at the same time, cooking sausage and eggs concurrently. A toaster pops in the background to reveal a couple english muffins and some basic toast._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Can't get any _peace_ in this forsaken place.

 

_Lucian places some sausage and eggs into some toast, quickly folding it all into sandwiches.  Ami stays silent, frozen by his loud tone for a few moments before walking over one of the cabinets, scavenging for plastic plates._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Sorry. I just felt it was dangerous for you to go in alone.

 

_Lucian groans, just seeming to shoo her away from the cabinet before pulling out some wax paper._

**Lucian Vincente:**

A fair assertion, I suppose.

 

_Lucian prepares another couple sandwiches, muttering angrily to himself. The only words that can be made out are "accursed bear." After a moment, he finally looks over at Ami._

**Lucian Vincente:**

If you wish to make yourself _useful._ Wrap up those sandwiches. There's toothpicks in that cabinet. Red has eggs, blue without.

 

_Lucian points to a few sandwiches he had laying on a plate next to him, followed by a cabinet next to Ami. She feels a pinch of anger for a moment, but quickly calms herself down._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Alright.

_*She does as she was asked, bitter silence filling the room for a moment.*_

... Lucian, I just want to let you know I am only pointing this out as a friend, but I've noticed you've been a bit.. different.

 

_Lucian flips a piece of sausage in the pan, briefly gripping at the spatula slightly tighter._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I apologize.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

It's totally fine. This mansion will do it to all of us.

... I snapped last night. When I was trying to sleep, I just couldn't because all of the fear I was so _bravely_ trying to hide just got to me at once.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Bravery. Hmm...

A difficult word... one of... ... strength.

 

_Lucian prepares one more sandwich, a bit slower than the ones that came flying from his hands when Ami first entered._

**Lucian Vincente:**

What _is_ strength, anyway? Truly me, the world's _great_ luchador, who could conquer any opponent in the ring should be strong, yes?

Bah. Garbage. Rubbish. _Basura_.

_*He shuffles one of the pans of egg.*_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... I wonder the same thing about strength, too. .. I don't really know the answer to your question. I'm scared, too. But...

_*She stops with the toothpicks for a second to turn her head slightly towards Lucian.*_

.. I'm done with it. I'm done with being scared. Of doing nothing _but_ being scared.

Of course I will be but... it was after I broke down that I realized I could be doing a _lot_ more than what I am doing now.

... I will do everything I can to get us out of here.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... You have it, hermana.

... Strength.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. And that strength may have lead me to make a really risky decision last night.

I made a bargain with Shou, and I really don't know how to feel about it.

 

_Lucian groans, pulling out some toast and placing more sausage and egg onto it._

**Lucian Vincente:**

'Fraid I can't help ya there... That worm's got _problems_.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

That's fine. I just wanted to ask if you happened to know anything about him. You often hang out with him and Kaoru, right?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... If his ego had mass this mansion couldn't exist.

Aside from that... Nothing, really. It seemed every time he opened his mouth I got sleepier.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, I figured as much.

_*She looks down at the wrapped sandwiches.*_

Hmm..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Looks like we're about done. Seems I made a bit... too much.

 

_Lucian finishes up a couple more sandwiches, emptying the pans of eggs and sausage._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

That's alright. Some people eat more when they're stressed, so I'm sure some of them will appreciate the extras.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... ...I really wish I hadn't blown it.

 

_Ami looks up to Lucian, curious about what he meant._

**Lucian Vincente:**

It was so... _hard_ to keep character after seeing someone... well... break like that...

I'm sorry for yelling at you. ... That's... so small, but...

Goes back to that... strength thing.

 

_Ami chuckles._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Dude, _don't worry about it._ It's good to let out all the stuff bothering you.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

How can I not? You know me as _Lucian!_ El Cuervo Diablo! The _Ultimate_ Luuuuuuchador!

 

_Lucian poses dramatically as he accents those last three words. Ami just rolls her eye with a relieved smile._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yep! The one and only!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

But... You guys don't even know who _I_ am...

Not even my name...

_*He peeks over his shoulder at the door to the dining hall.*_

This... doesn't leave this room, _comprende?_

My name...

_*He takes a breath.*_

I haven't said this in years...

My name is Ishido... Ishido Shigoku.

 

_Ami stands in awe for some moments, only for her to nod her head._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

That... is a _very_ different name than I expected from a luchador. I thought you'd be a Javier or something

_*She smiles after wrapping up the last of the sandwiches.*_

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hah hah hah! Nah... That was the name of my agent, though...

_*He takes a tray out from under the counter and begins piling it with breakfast sandwiches.*_

... Thank you, _hermana_. For lending your strength.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

It's no problem, really!

Just... a by the by, by the way, I learned a bit about Shou from last night, and although we _all_ know he's weird guy.... I think that's just it. He might calm down a little more if we let him play with his toys.

Feel free to keep an eye on him, but try not to mess with him too much, if that's fine.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Leaving that _worm_ to his own devices? Fine. It's this Sasaki person I'm concerned with.

... I uhh...

Never learned anyone's names.... Aside from Tenka and Shou, I mean...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What do you mean? My name's practically a household name.

Ami Hatanaka? Billions of followers on Snapchat, Instagram, Twitter.. yadda yadda.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I've spent the better half of five years across the grand ocean. Such names are still foreign to me. Additionally! Javier handled all my online coverage.

... I guess I _did_ keep some of my family's traits. When first speaking to people, commonplace things like this... "internet" you mortals speak of seemed like mere delusion!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Try it out, it's pretty cool! I'll see if Javier followed me on anything once we get out of here.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... More pressing matters hold us captive at present.

_*He points awkwardly at the door.*_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

You'd be surprised how many agents follow me using official accoun--

Oh. _Right._

 

_Lucian, by this point has already taken care of the dishes for this round of food._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Alright... you ready? Remember... it's just shock.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Yeah. For all we know, they could be just really elaborate props.

 

_Ami picks up some plates and takes yet another deep breath._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... The _smell_ says otherwise..

... Either way.

_*He picks up his tray before taking a moment to steel his resolve and making his way to the door.*_

Let's go.

 

_Lucian opens the door and quickly leads Ami back to the classroom. As they enter the room, it seems a few other houseguests have already arrived for some form of breakfast._

**Lucian Vincente:**

_Mortals!_

We have sustenance!

 

_And so, breakfast was had._

_Lucian and Ami feel like blah blah blah, you get the picture._

_..._

  _A little time has passed since breakfast in the classroom, and Elise finds herself wandering through the courtyard.  
_

  ** __Elise Harbough:**

Let's see, I got pulled away before, but what is this screen doing here?

 

_She takes a moment to look at the screen sticking out of one of the hedges. It's a monitor just like the rest of the mansion. Looking a bit closer, she can see the wires in the hedge itself. There are some braces connecting the monitor to the hedge, but it wouldn't be too difficult to remove them if she really wanted to._

**__Elise Harbough:**

This could prove useful...

But I'm not sure I could sneak this out without the bear taking notice.

 

_As Elise is looking through the hedges, Kamiko slowly walks into the courtyard, looking just a little more exhausted than usual. As soon as she enters, she walks towards the empty fountain, taking a peek inside._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Hrm. I shouldn't have expected anything to be in there, should I...?

_*She sighs a little before walking a little farther down the courtyard.*_

O-Oh, Elise! G'morning.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Hm?

_*She turns to face Kamiko.*_

Ah, hello there. What brings you to the courtyard?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I heard there was a fountain in here and I just wanted to uhh... s-see if it was actually empty.

I don't suppose there would be a... a way to get the water running a-again?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Likely not, at least not without property damage.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Mm.

 

_Kamiko is quiet as she bites her lip, looking a bit unsure. After a few moments, she speaks up again._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

H-Hey uhh, Elise...? I'm- I'm super s-sorry if this is... o-out of line but... I just need to... confirm something?

... The s-secrets Monokuma shared... were they all real?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

I know not about all of them, but one of them was likely aimed at me.

I'd personally rather not share it if is alright with you.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I m-mean, I really don't- really don't need any d-details if you don't want to! I uhh, I just would r-really want to confirm if you actually uhh... did what he said you did... or if it was a... lie.

Yours was a uhh... little more... s-serious? So I figured you would know for s-sure if it was... true.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Unfortunately, it's so.

 

_Elise averts her gaze from Kamiko, not looking at anything in particular. Kamiko is still for a moment before slowly nodding, clutching her scarf with one hand._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I uhh, I see... I- I mean I still t-trust you. I don't think you would have done anything like t-that for... no reason. ... Even if my judge of character has been... n-not the- not the... best.

...

But they are _all_ real then...?

 

_Elise turns back to Kamiko._

**__Elise Harbough:**

I don't know for sure.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Most of them seem to line up with what people have said... Ami mentioned abandoning her family, Kyota... m-mutilating Ayatsu. And with yours, it's hard to imagine they would be faked. But...

I don't remember anything about _mine_!

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

In that case, do you believe Monokuma?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

I d-don't want to. Every part of me knows that I w-wouldn't do something like that... injure someone enough so they are hospitalized... B-but... at the same time it just doesn't add up. If he was l-lying because I didn't have a secret... why was Enrique's s-something about skating? And Billie's about squishing a bug? They would... they would be something more intense if he was lying.

I just don't... I just don't get it.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

If Monokuma is telling the truth, we have memories he's suppressed or removed or... something. Do you think it's possible that memory was wiped?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Ohmygod! That I just don't- that I just don't _remember_?

...

That's... T-That's terrifying...

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

I mean, in a case like yours, that secret is only as real as you make it.

There's certainly no reason for Monokuma to tell the truth about such a thing, he just wants you to worry about it. ...And for others to question your standing.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I d-don't think anyone has said anything, t-thankfully.

...

G-Geez! I know Monokuma r-really doesn't like me, but j-just to lie about _mine_?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

He certainly seems to revel in creating havoc and chaos where there is none.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... _You've_ been fine, r-right? No one's bothered you about your... secret?

I m-mean, except uhh... me... I guess...

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

There are a... few among us I'm worried about that may have some curiosity about my secret.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-to what extent?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

The burglar has already asked me before to kill the mastermind should the situation arise. I'm sure he'll have some choice words.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I see.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

And then the cultist and martial artist among us... worry me greatly.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Kaoru doesn't seem... that _b-bad_? Just... a little strange. And-

Ohmygod! Has a-anyone _seen_ Sasaki since the trial?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

That's troublesome. I haven't heard or seen her since that night.

She's up to something, that one.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

And with the water being cut, she can't just s-stay in her room...

_*She looks up at the painted on horizon for a moment before turning back to Elise.*_

... C-Can I ask you one more question?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Sure.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

You've been so... calm and collected this whole time. Even when all of these things are happening... you manage to keep yourself together...

H-How...?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

I'm sure you're familiar with my talent and my secret, so I suppose I'll share a bit with you.

When I was younger I was... morally questionable.

I used to take assassination contracts to put food on the table and keep a roof over my head. As well as... numb the pain and sickness that comes with the job.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I'm uhh- I'm sorry.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Let's just say, I'm more used to this than anyone should be.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I see. I g-guess it's... somehow good here in some backwards kind of way.

T-Thank you, Elise.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Thank you as well.

 

_Kamiko smiles a little and nods before turning to leave, only stopping for a moment to look up at the giant bird statue._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Does this statue mean anything or... is it just a bird? I figured Monokuma would just have a statue of... himself.

I guess it's just another... weird thing.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Don't put too much thought into it.

I doubt Monokuma did either.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... That's fair.

I'll uhh, see you later.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Au revoir...

 

_Kamiko continues walking until she leaves the room. Elise stays in the courtyard for a little while longer before she leaves as well._

_..._

_A little while later, Elise's journey takes her to the library. Inside, she finds a few mongrels mulling about like zombies. Shou seems (surprisingly) focused on the bookshelf in front of him, scanning past a ton of books, and Duncan is leaning back in a chair, his eyes closed._

**__Elise Harbough:**

This is much more crowded than I would've imagined.

_*She takes a seat opposite of Duncan.*_

How're you holding up?

 

_Duncan shifts slowly in his chair, eyes slowly blinking open and glancing towards Elise._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

... A bit better than yesterday. Still awful, but slightly better.

_*He pushes up his glasses and rubs one of his eyes.*_

Been having trouble sleeping... though if I were to hazard a guess I'm not alone in that regard.

What about you?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

I'm doing well.

There's been a lot to digest the past couple of days, so I understand your problem.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. Glad to see at least one of us is keeping their head on straight, despite all that is going on.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Well, as straight as it's going to be at least.

_*She turns to Shou.*_

Any further thoughts on getting out of here?

 

_Shou looks away from the bookshelf and towards Elise, raising an eyebrow._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Out of everyone asking me about this, it's _you_?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Let's say that given the past days of events, I'm reconsidering my stance.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

 _Oh_? Was it the little reminder that you apparently already KILLED people despite being a fuckin' pacifist?

Whatever. It's a fuckin' nice change of pace!

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

My past is none of your business. I'm worried about what can be done now.

 

_Kaoru wanders over towards the conversation from the curtained off part of the library._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Don't you fucking idiots know what a library is?

I come here for some quiet during all this insanity.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Oh fuckin' call the cops, Edgeboy was woken up from his nap.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Hm, well either way, what **is** everyone doing in the library.

Not a very normal meeting spot.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Working.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Glad to see I'm not the only one.

_*He motions to the books in his hand.*_

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I was just trying to collect my thoughts again... and nearly managed to doze off in the process. Tell you the truth, I didn't even notice anyone of you come in here.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

The fuck do you have there, Edgeboy?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

A few choice collections, courtesy of Monokuma.

These are very limited print, the bear has connections. There's even this lovely piece.

 

_Kaoru holds up a loosely bound book titled "A Study of Talent: Hope's Peak's Initiative into Understanding Highly Talented Individuals". There's no author listed._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Which just so happens to be right up my alley.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

..."Working".

Fantastic fuckin' job.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Now _that's_ an interesting find...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well I've also determined there's no viable way to breach the door at the end of the courtyard, if that's any help. We'd have to catch Monokuma off-guard with the door unlocked or something.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Yogi Bear is probably watching it like a fucking hawk and would try to blow my fuckin' brains out if I even got close to that thing with a paperclip.

What, oh _what_ could be back there? A key to the mastermind's identity, perhaps?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I doubt we could even distract him away from it. So for the time being we'll have to put it aside.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Not to mention any traps or the like that he might have set up inside.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

If it can't help us escape, it's not worth worrying about I'd say.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Run N' Gun is finally starting to fucking get it! If only all of you bozos started seeing things the same way.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Just remember, we don't have the upper hand here.

And if the mastermind is really becoming unhinged, they become an active threat as well.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Heh heh heh... Do you even know how a good ole' heist works? I _never_ have the fuckin' upper hand from the start.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

There's a difference between being at a disadvantage, and being completely at someone's mercy.

You can't win a war against someone who knows your every move. Before we think of anything, we'd have to figure out a way to diminish Monokuma's control on the mansion.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Stop pretending there's more than one way to end this game.

 

_Duncan folds his arms as Shou begins waltzing towards the table._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I don't see how your little assassination plot invalidates anything I just said.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I mean like Duncan says, if the mastermind knows about the plot, they'll just take extra measures to safeguard.

Which is great for us either way honestly. If the mastermind has to try and keep up with our actions, they'll never stand a chance.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

It's just the same fuckin' thing I always do, just on a little larger scale. All I gotta do is turn the tables.

It's as fuckin' simple as that, isn't it?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Just keep in mind, the actions of the houseguests might not align well with your goal. We're still in a situation where trust can be abused and torn apart.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

I'm thinking _most_ of them aren't gonna be a problem. There's still a matter of the Fangirl, but I trust your little merry band will have her under control.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

It's really not whether people can be kept under control, it's whether they think they can "win".

Just something to keep in mind!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

If I fuckin' learn that anyone else is suddenly completely down with this fucking game, then we're gonna have some FUCKIN' problems!

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Indeed.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

So what are you gonna do Edgeboy, Just Duncan? Wait around til I'm all finished?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I've still got some things to research. I'm certainly not above some collaboration.

 

_Duncan raises an eyebrow._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Until now, you've done nothing but complain whenever I've started " _preaching_ " about my thoughts, and now all of a sudden you want my opinion again?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Oh for fuck's sake, if you give me another sermon I'm storming out of here right now. I just want to fuckin' know if you're going to be sitting on your ass the whole time or not.

It makes _very_ little difference to me.

 

_Duncan shrugs._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'll just be doing what I _can_ do. Keeping people alive, to the best of my ability.

Keeping people sane... still working on that one. I was never quite as good at that part.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

If you can't keep them sane, keep them the fuck away from me.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Just do what you need to do and don't do anything rash.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Trust me. The only thing that can delay me is one of you fuckers deciding to play the game again. So fuckin' make sure that _doesn't_ happen.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'll see what I can do.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Please do. Even _without_ my shit, I don't think I could stomach everyone fuckin' crying and Fruit Loops or one of you bozos stammering out some bullshit like "How could this happen???". So fuckin' annoying!

Now, if you have no further use of my fuckin' time, I'll be getting back to work.

 

_Shou turns back and rounds the corner, scanning past more books._

**__Elise Harbough:**

How irritable he gets...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

At least talk shit when I'm _out_ of the fuckin' room!

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Not like you wait.

 

_Duncan glances back towards Kaoru's stack of books. He reaches out for the topmost one - the one about the Hope's Peak Initiative - and starts scanning the cover._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Do you mind if I borrow this?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

For now, sure. You'll have to pardon me, I've marked up the first 50 or so pages.

I'll want it back to pour over later.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Of course. I'm just curious. This past week is the first I've heard of Hope's Peak and their talent program. I think reading up on it might be useful.

Who knows? There might even be clues as to how we ended up here.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I would agree, there's some correlation between our _host_ and our talents. As for what it is, this paper might illuminate something.

I know, we could make a book club!

 

_Shou calls out from the other side of the room._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Stop being fuckin' stupid!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Let me know when to follow suit!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Weren't you planning on leaving this conversation!?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Anyways, back to looking for answers.

_*He returns to the sequestered room of the library.*_

 

**Elise Harbough:**

I'll let you get back to resting then I suppose. There's still much to do.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

If you ever want to talk or anything, just let me know.

 

_As Elise leaves the library, Duncan leans back in his chair and starts slowly flipping through the book._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hope's Peak, huh...?

 

_Something clicks in Duncan's mind._

_It feels fuzzy, but... despite saying otherwise earlier, he seems to remember getting some sort of letter about Hope's Peak...  
_

_..._

_..._

_Elise and the library group feel like they grew a little closer today._


	22. Chapter 3: Daily Life (Part 4)

_As the day continues, Lucian finds himself wandering around the first floor, but his attention is quickly taken to the loud fucking noise coming from the music room. Curious, Lucian knocks on the closed door._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... What soul is being tortured beyond this threshold!?

... ...

 

_Lucian knocks again before deciding to just enter the room. As he enters he sees Emiko standing in a corner of the music room practicing, one leg propped up on top of an amplifier that she has plugged her guitar into. Her hands deftly moves across the strings at lightning speed, producing music that is both masterful and VERY, VERY FUCKING LOUD. She begins to scream above her music._

**Emiko Page:**

**'SUP BIRD GUY!? COME TO PAY TRIBUTE TO YOUR QUEEN!?**

**LISTEN TO THIS SHIT, MOTHERFUCKER! AIN'T A SOUL ALIVE THAT CAN MATCH THIS SHIT!!!**

 

_It seems that Lucian tries to say something in response, but it's completely inaudible. He rubs at the feathers on the top of his head for a moment._

**Emiko Page:**

**WHAT!?**

 

_Emiko continues playing for just a few seconds longer, before stopping it on a high note. Just as she finishes, Lucian shouts about twice as loud as Emiko did._

**Lucian Vincente:**

**_NOT A SOUL COULD HOPE TO MATCH THE VOLUME!!!_ **

... ...

Oh. You stopped.

 

**Emiko Page:**

 _Yeah!_ That's why _I'm_ the queen!

_*She takes a few deep breaths and sets her guitar down.*_

_Man_ that felt good. I haven't managed to play a proper solo like that since before we got here. That one I did on day one just didn't have the same kick without the amp, you feel me?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

An... e-e-excellent performance indeed! Certainly befitting of a queen... ?

_*He squints as though attempting to gather thoughts knocked loose by the racket.*_

Surely, though... you don't believe volume equates to quality.

 

_Emiko folds her arms and glares at Lucian._

**Emiko Page:**

What, you implying that my music is just noise and no substance?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Of course not!

 

**Emiko Page:**

Damn right!

My melodies are _fucking fantastic_. The volume just _amplifies_ that.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

My greatness believes... the audience could do without the dose of ringing after the performance.

 

_Emiko reaches up to her face and carefully pulls her mask off, before wiping some sweat from her forehead._

**Emiko Page:**

Yeah, well, any real fan of mine has already gone way past that stage.

Ain't no such thing as too loud in the world of metal.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... You do at least wear earplugs, right?

 

**Emiko Page:**

In this tiny ass fucking room? Of course, I'm not a fucking _idiot_.

 

_Emiko reaches up to her ears and pulls out a pair of plugs from each side._

**Lucian Vincente:**

That's... relieving.

_*He looks about the music room, finally taking in its intent.*_

Ah... quite an array of instruments here. Would you mind if I tried something?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Go nuts.

 

_Lucian paces towards the guitars and picks up a reasonably-sized acoustic before going to sit down._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... It feels as if it's been aeons since I've held one of these...

 

_Emiko places her hands on the piano, jumping up and taking a seat on its side. Lucian begins with a simple set of chords, not really bothering to play them with any reasonable tune. His rhythm is at least solid._

**Emiko Page:**

You've played guitar before?

 

_Lucian looks up at Emiko._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Eeenough to get by. Merely a weekend hobby!

 

**Emiko Page:**

You sure got a lot of hobbies.

 

_Lucian continues playing a little bit, he picks up pace and it begins to at least sound like a song now. As he plays, Emiko just sits there, listening._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Surely! A soul without joy is one without life. My greatness requires a bountiful life to sustain an ever-building soul!

_*He snaps one of the strings and it pops him in the side of the head.*_

... ow.

... I never said I was _good_ at guitar.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Might want to be a mite more gentle there, Lou.

Still... wasn't all half-bad, I guess. Might be some potential in you.

 

_Emiko uses her forearm to wipe a few last sweatdrops from her forehead before putting her mask back on._

**Emiko Page:**

...Honestly, it's kinda hard for me to properly critique other guitarists these days. When you're this good you just kinda hear all these little flaws and imperfections that-

_*She pauses for a moment.*_

...Sorry. Like I said, I'm awful when it comes to critique.

 

_The conversation is suddenly interrupted by Enrique kicking open the door to the music room.  
_

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

**I HEARD SCREAMING!!!**

What did I miss?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Real music. Something you're unfamiliar with, I reckon.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Then why'd you have me do the music for the party? You could have done it yourself, you know?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

The tastes of mortals are fickle and unworthy.

 

_Lucian changes the string on the guitar and begins to tune it. Emiko folds her arms again._

**Emiko Page:**

Best we could do in the circumstances. I had other responsibilities during the party, you know.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

You seemed to tolerate it at the very least.

 

_Emiko shrugs dismissively._

**Emiko Page:**

And until you start using actual instruments in your songs that's all I'll ever do.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Well I had to work with samples, but now that we have this room here I can actually use better instruments for my music.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Like, I don't get it. Anyone can take stock sounds and digitally sample and resample and do all sorts of shortcut hacks. It may _sound_ like music but it's not _real_.

Even if you record your own samples you're still just altering it, not actually _playing_ anything!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Well I still have to know how to play the instrument.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Alright then.

 

_As Lucian continues playing his own little song in the corner, Emiko jumps off the piano, moves up to the wall and picks up another guitar, and shoves it in Enrique's hands._

**Emiko Page:**

Show me.

 

_Enrique takes the guitar and starts strumming a little tune. It's a very simple tune all things considered._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... My _great_ belief is... music is a fabrication of sounds and order.

Why would what is used govern what is true?

_*He stops playing for a moment.*_

 

**Emiko Page:**

It's like... what's a good analogy for it?

_*She pauses for a moment, thinking.*_

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... You call it a synthesizer, right?

Black magic of the electric age... but it's quite similar to the traditional piano.

You appear to lack form with guitar... why not try piano?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Sounds like a good idea.

 

_Enrique stops playing and hands the guitar back to Emiko who moves back to the wall and hangs the guitar back up, trying to think of a good way to formulate her argument. Enrique then rolls up to the piano and takes a seat._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Any requests?

No? Alright then...

 

_Enrique begins playing the piano. There's more to it here than there was on the guitar. As he plays, Emiko begins to pace around the room. After a while she stops, and turns to the other two._

**Emiko Page:**

Imagine, if you will, a flower garden. Yeah, yeah, sounds corny I know, but bear with me here.

Imagine you got this big-ass garden, filled with all kinds of flowers. You got roses, you got tulips, you got those motherfucking... I forget the name of them, whatever, doesn't matter.

Now, part of the appeal of a flower garden isn't just in how it _looks_. Sure, it's pretty, but it also has a lot to do with the effort that gets put into it. It requires a lot of personal investment to make it look as good as it does.

If I were to just buy a bunch of fucking plastic flowers and use those instead... it kind of misses the point, you know? Sure, it still looks the same as an _actual_ garden unless you look closely, but the lack of dedication means it doesn't have as much symbolic value to it.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

There's... a bit more behind it, ya know?

 

**Emiko Page:**

What do you mean?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Listen to this mortal's ability. Despite his methods ridden with dark wizardry, he still has talent. Rhythm. Ear. ...Heart.

It makes little sense to discount art simply based on the tools used to craft it. In the end it still requires form. Composition. And fundamentals.

 

**Emiko Page:**

But he and his type lacks that _dedication_! Any real talented musician has those things _in addition_ to being willing to put effort into it!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I suppose a soul as tied to an opinion as yours would be difficult to sway.

 

_Emiko points a finger at Lucian and prepares to say something, but hesitates. She looks to her side for a moment, seemingly at a sudden loss of words._

**Emiko Page:**

("... _but you ain't gonna listen, are you...?_ ")

Son of a _bitch_.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Something the matter?

 

**Emiko Page:**

You just had to go ahead and say _that_ , didn't you? Now if I continue all I'll do is start looking like some sort of hypocrite!

 

_Emiko kicks the ground in frustration and sits down on the floor, leaning back onto the piano._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

So is this still about music? I'm a little lost here...

 

**Emiko Page:**

...Guess we'll just have to agree to disagree.

_*She remains silent for a long while, before turning her head towards Enrique.*_

...Your piano skill's alright, I suppose. Could be a little bit less repetitive though.

 

_Lucian nods._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Like all mortal efforts, it could still strive for perfection. However! A pleasant performance all the same!

_*He pauses for a second, looking around the room.*_

... How... how have you lot been handling uhh...

Your uhh... _natural_ needs?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Do you mean with food or hygiene?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...ba... ba-bathroom. How have you been handling going to the bathroom?

 

**Emiko Page:**

...

I'll leave out the disgusting parts for everyone's sake but let's just say " _not well_ " and leave it at that.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Well I may have used the bathroom on this floor without knowing about the no running water thing.

My bad...

 

_Lucian rubs his temples as Emiko retches slightly._

**Emiko Page:**

Honestly, though, more so than just the, uh... _natural_ needs. I'm more concerned about cleanliness. Haven't showered since before the party, now. Not sure what to do on that front.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Our situation has become quite difficult, hasn't it?

 

_Lucian strums at the guitar once more before rising._

**Emiko Page:**

What about you, Lou? You holding on alright during all this?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Me? Hah! My _greatness_ need not fret over our situation. ... But I did miss out on a nice post-workout shower before the morning announcement today.

... I'd rather spare the remaining details.

 

**Emiko Page:**

...You know, there _is_ a massive source of water just in the adjacent room. Maybe it ain't drinkable, and I _sure_ fucking hope no one plans on answering nature's call in there, but surely it's gotta be useful for _something_.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Ehhh... Bathing with twelve mortals seems... _unappealing_.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Just shower in the kitchen. That still have running water right?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

From _taps?_

Past the _soul crushing barrier_?

 

_Emiko completely ignores Enrique and looks back towards Lucian._

**Emiko Page:**

I mean, we don't all need to do it at the same time, right?

Personally, though, I don't mind sharing as long as it's just with the rest of the girls.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I... I suppose our situation could be worse...

That said... my _greatness_ needs to figure out a _great_ solution to a more... _pressing_ issue of my own business..

 

_Lucian begins to leave, hanging up the guitar._

**Emiko Page:**

What're you gonna do?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I'll be honest I have _no idea_ at this point... but I need to figure it out soon.

Take care, mortals!

 

_As Enrique continues playing, Lucian gives a cheesy wave before departing, with Emiko waving lazily in return._

_The music club feel like they grew a little closer today._

_..._

_Finishing up his little... "nap", Duncan is about to leave the library. However, just as he is leaving, Ami is hurriedly entering the room._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

O-Oh! Um.. Hey!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh, hello there.

...

_*He awkwardly scratches the back of his neck.*_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Sorry about yesterday.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Look, I've been meaning to apologize about what I said yester-

 

_Ami pauses before letting out a small chuckle._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Jinx! You owe me a soda.

 

_Duncan lets out a single, quiet chuckle._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

That's fair, I guess.

But really... I feel the fault lies with me. We're all going through some terrible things right now, and yet here all I'm doing is going on about myself. What _I_ think.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. I mean, you _are_ a doctor. I'm pretty sure we all value what you have to say.

Look, I was just... a little out of it yesterday, was all. I almost cracked and I felt kinda jealous.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

We've all been a bit on edge these past few days. If anything, I think you're very strong for keeping your cool for as long as you have.

 

_Ami smiles and sheepishly rubs the back of her head._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

C'mon! I like, didn't do anything too great, haha..

... Hmm... actually, while that you're here, I had a question to ask you, if you didn't mind I mean.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Go ahead.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

You were there when Rufus got shot, right?

 

_Duncan nods slowly._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I wasn't there to see Monokuma do the actual deed, but I was just around the corner, yes. Why do you ask?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hmm.. I'm trying to figure something that's been on my mind is all. If it's like alright with you, do you mind telling me how the whole thing went down, as you remember it at least?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Well, as soon as I realized what was going on, I told Shou and Elise to start finding medical supplies and tools and got Kaoru to help me carry him down to the pool. Once there I...

 

_Duncan starts explaining the entire event in great detail - including the more embarrassing parts about losing his temper. As he finishes, Ami cups her hand to her chin._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... I see. So, Kaoru and Shou were with Rufus when he initially got shot?

 

_Duncan nods._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Shou at least had the decency to bring a pair of pliers... if only he could learn to be more co-operative. He hates it when people argue with him regarding his own area of expertise, but despite that he sure doesn't seem to be willing to reciprocate the sentiment...

_*He shakes his head.*_

Gah, never mind. This has nothing to do with him.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh no, I agree with you. He's _impossible_ to deal with.

... I don't know. Maybe the stress of this killing game is getting to him, too? Regardless, I've decided a long time ago to just stay far away from him.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Let's just hope that the stress doesn't get to him. We've had enough people snap this past week. Last we need is our best escape artist to suffer the same fate.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I hate to admit it, but you do have a point. We should probably just leave him alone if he's only going to get more mad whenever anyone talks to him.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It makes me feel uneasy to just leave him wandering around by himself.

_*He sighs.*_

...But maybe it _is_ for the best if he gets to work undisturbed.

Still, enough about that guy. Was there anything else on your mind?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Not really, no. I'll probably just find something to read so I can kill time. I'd like to forget about the _water_ side of our dilemma, unless someone figures something out really soon.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. I have a few things I need to take care of - I was actually about to go check up on Rufus - but if I can think of something regarding our water supply I'll make sure to let everyone know.

Just stay calm for now, alright?

 

_Ami nods and then smiles._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Got it. Thanks for the talk.

 

_Duncan returns the smile._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Any time.

 

_Duncan briefly waves goodbye and resumes his journey to the dorms. As he leaves, Ami walks into the Library, scanning around the shelves for a few books._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Written by Agatha Christie? Hmm..

 

_Ami decides to take a few books from the shelf and back into her room._

_Ami and Duncan feel like they grew a little closer today._

_..._

_A little while later, Kamiko is standing outside of the western most dining hall door, biting her lip and looking generally nervous. Though I suppose the last part is a given at this point..._

_Anyhow, Tenka opens the door to the classroom, walking out slowly before noticing Kamiko and walking over._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh.. what's the matter..?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Oh, hello Tenka... I'm- I'm uhh...

I figured that... it might be a good idea if I just grabbed a lot of water from the... from the kitchen. I didn't want to... just wait for you or someone to be around all the time and thought I should actually... get something m-myself?

...

_*She sighs.*_

I'm just... t-trying to map out the quickest way to get in.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...I see. The shortest path possible, as we took yesterday, was just a quick stroll from this door here to the kitchen door.

 

_Tenka walks over and places a hand on the door, as if to demonstrate. As she does, Kamiko tenses up and freezes for a moment. However, after a second she just sighs again._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I... I shouldn't let myself get so w-worried over this. It feels absolutely horrible to say but... I-I've seen them all... before. ...Hrm.

B-But, I can't just d-do nothing! I c-can't force the same four people in there every single time we need anything, so...

_*She takes a few steps closer to the door and takes a deep breath before glancing over at Tenka.*_

Are you uhh, coming with me? I m-mean you don't have to! I just... want to make sure...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Well, I don't need to if you don't want me to, but Touketsu seemed a bit unwell so I was going to get him some toast or something..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

N-No! It's fine! If you're coming along anyway, I... appreciate the company.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

..Got it. Ready, then..?

 

_Tenka looks over to Kamiko, placing her other hand on the door. As she does, Kamiko takes a deep breath and slowly nods. Tenka pushes open the door, leaving enough space for Kamiko to move in behind her as she moves into the dining hall. As the two enter the room, the one with an actual sense of smell is immediately hit with a very rank stench. Kamiko follows close behind Tenka, doing everything she can to avert her gaze from the table in the middle of the room._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Okay.. quick, but gentle steps.. don't trip over the chair, and just stay behind me.

 

_Tenka walks over to the kitchen door, keeping an eye on Kamiko, who manages to follow behind at a reasonable pace, despite her legs beginning to shake from under her._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

L-Let's just- Let's just...

 

_Tenka pushes open the kitchen door without another word, holding it open for Kamiko as she enters. With that arduous journey out of the way, dumb and dumber have made it to the kitchen._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Oh for fuck's sake, not a moment of silence!

 

_And then there's THIS asshole._

_Shou is standing by the running sink, a container underneath the faucet, and several other cartons nearby on the counter._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait, you- you're here too?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Of _course_ I am, Fruit Loops. Even I need some fuckin' water now and again. I'm just... trying to create as little visits as possible. So if you want the fuckin' sink, your slow asses are gonna have to wait for it.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....That's fine.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Mm...

 

_Shou caps one of the cartons of water, moves it off to the side and begins filling up another one. At the same time, Tenka walks over to the counter on the west end of the room, making sure the toaster works before rummaging through the cabinets above a little bit._

**Shou Shigeo:**

I must say, seeing Robo-Patches here doesn't surprise me that much. But I _didn't_ fuckin' expect to see Fruit Loops of all people go through the little corpse party.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I m-mean... I was just-

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Oh, don't even fucking _start_ with that stammering bullshit! I don't care _that_ much!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

_Shou turns back to the sink, watching the carton slowly fill up with water, tapping his foot impatiently. On the other side of the room, Tenka finally finds what she's looking for, and pulls down a jar of peanut butter. Leaning against the door, Kamiko is about to sigh again, before the door starts shaking from behind her._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

OHNOWAIT-

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... WHOA! Whoa.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh! ....Oh. It's just... A-Alright.

 

_Kamiko backs away from the door a little, allowing Lucian to enter the room. He's carrying a large bucket that appears to be used for janitorial duties._

**Shou Shigeo:**

For _fuck's_ sake... The _one_ time I decide to fuckin' do this shit...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... The threshold is not meant for standing it is meant for walking!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'm uhh- I'm sorry...?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Don't stand in front of the door to a room you want to walk very fast in.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Y-Yeah. I'm s-sorry. I... wasn't thinking about that.

 

_Shou caps yet another carton and begins on the third._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... _Pleasant_ crowd we have here today.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

If you're all here for my fuckin' sink, there _is_ another one over there, morons.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I, uhh-

_*She looks over to the side where there has indeed always been a second sink.*_

...R-right.

 

_However, Lucian has already just begun filling his bucket with water from that sink._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Mm.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Just lemme know when you're done.. I need to get some bread from the pantry..

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

First comes first serves, Fruit Loops!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... My greatness can wait, if you're in the grounds for... uhh... hydration?

_*He moves aside.*_

_This_ water is for dumping, not drinking.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh, no, I can wait. I was planning on getting a little of... both.

 

_Lucian shrugs and continues to fill his bucket._

**Shou Shigeo:**

... What a fuckin' shitshow. Me and these three bozos, all crammed over the fuckin' sinks.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

That _is_ the nature of the hellbear's motive, is it not? Present a single point of resources, locked behind tribulation.

 

_Shou scoffs._

**Shou Shigeo:**

"Tribulation".

Tell me. What do you think when you see those fuckin' bodies out there?

 

_Lucian lets out a groan._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... It's not j-just- they're not just b-bodies...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

What are you getting at, fiend?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

My question was simple enough. What do you fuckin' think when you look at the corpses on that table? Do you feel _scared_? Helpless? Like you're gonna fuckin' cry or snap like _half_ of those idiots on that table in the first place?!

 

_Shou looks down at the overflowing third carton. He groans as he moves it aside and begins on a whopping fourth. Kamiko tightly grabs onto her scarf, but is unable to come up with any words, Tenka puts her hand up to her chin for a moment, before turning to the fridge, and Lucian clenches a fist._

**Lucian Vincente:**

And what of _you_? Acting all high and mighty. Like you're _still_ atop the world!

Might I remind you that you, too are stuck grovelling at the hands of the very same force chaining us to this hell.

_*He glances down at his bucket, finding it's still not full.*_

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

How _I_ feel? Fine, I'll fuckin' tell you.

It's fuckin' _annoying_ , I'll tell you that! Most of those idiots had what was coming to them, that's true. But seeing all of the fuckin' corpses... it fuckin' _pisses_ me off!

Idiots who were unlucky, idiots who couldn't stop themselves from playing the _easiest_ fucking game not to play! Fuckin' idiots, the lot of them!

... Heh, heh... Though I _suppose_ I should give credit where credit is due. The _average_ one was probably the smartest of the lot. He only died because he was the _first_ to make a run for it.

I guess I should be just a little grateful, huh?

 

_Tenka closes the fridge with a dull thud, as she walks back to the toaster with a jar of jelly in hand. Lucian turns off the faucet, removing the massive bucket from the sink and placing it on the floor._

**Lucian Vincente:**

An acceptable response.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

They're not... t-they're not idi-

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

DON'T fuckin' lecture me, Fruit Loops! I've had enough of preachy bullshit the last few days!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

_*She turns away from Shou and looks towards Lucian.*_

S-so is uhh... that all good?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hmm? Yeah. I'm done.

_*He moves the bucket away from the sink.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Thank you.

I just need... c-containers...

 

_Kamiko is still for a moment before quickly walking over to the pantry._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Now, _worm._

Some of us are handling this situation a good deal worse than others... My immediate concern was that you felt _something_ passing through that room. There are few among us who do not have the... _will_ to confront the negative emotions this situation brings forth. But I see it fit that every other mortal here be treated with the same level of respect.

We are all in this situation together. At the very least you should avoid openly _mocking_ the more dangerous side of the human psyche.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Hmph. I'll say what I fuckin' please, thank you very much. You can fuckin' take it.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

If you don't take care, it's quick possible you'll end up on that table with the _rest_ of the fallen.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

... Heh, heh... HEH HA HA!

How _STUPID_ do you think I am?!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Let's just say I am not very impressed with what I see.

 

_Shou caps the fourth carton and moves on to the fifth and final one he has. He then looks up at Lucian, his facial expression... neutral._

**Shou Shigeo:**

And what do you see, Big Bird? No, don't answer that. You're going to make up some bullshit about how I'm some bumbling idiot who is constantly putting all of your lives in danger. Is that right?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

No, actually.

I see a feeble mortal who is all talk tearing down the very beings who hold the power to end his days on this planet.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

...

In _English_?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

You've done _nothing_. Nothing to aid our passage to safety. Nothing _except_ add more chaos to a world already devoid of order.

You're _useless!_ Selfish, conceited, worthless _scum!_

But you're also a brick wall. Talking to you is just as pointless as your very existence!

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

... _Useless_?

You're calling _me_ , useless?

_*He turns off the faucet and slowly takes a few steps towards Lucian.*_

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

_Shou tilts his head just a little, looking up at Lucian who merely crosses his arms in response._

**Shou Shigeo:**

You know, you're fuckin' _lucky_ that I know this game is bullshit.

_*He suddenly sports an incredibly wide grin.*_

Otherwise, you'd be _dead_ before tomorrow morning.

 

_Kamiko opens the pantry door, holding a set of smaller cartons and bottles in her arms. As she walks in, she pauses and just kinda stares at Lucian and Shou._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hollow threats do not help your case.

Keep an open mind, and open that scum mouth of yours less. Maybe you'll find that _respect_ you so dearly crave.

 

_Lucian picks up his bucket and leaves the room._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I-Is everything...?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Big Bird is a fuckin' idiot. That's all you need to know.

 

_Tenka breathes out slowly before reaching back into the cabinet. Kamiko slowly makes her way back over to the other sink and starts filling up her own bottles, trying to avoid Shou completely._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Fruit Loops. I need you to make yourself useful and confirm a little something that I thought I read.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... Wait, w-wha-

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

I've heard that the changing rooms are the... _perfect_ places to get some real _peace_ and _quiet_. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What do you...?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

 _Complete_ silence. A nice place to take your fuckin' mind off of _everything_.

 

_Kamiko is still for a moment before something suddenly clicks._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh! Yeah it's uhh... just a r-really comfortable room... It's uhh, totally surprising how- how nice it gets in there.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Hmph. _Good_ to know.

 

_Shou turns around, scoops up his various cartons of water and pushes open the door, walking out of the room._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...He's a-almost worse than Monokuma.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Yeah, I feel like I can agree with that sometimes..

_*She sighs, moving towards the pantry.*_

He likes talking about how much people preach, so I figured I'd see if he'd benefit any from just some personal space..

I sure didn't have anything to say to him that'd change his mind, and I don't feel like answering questions he can already guess the answers to..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I m-mean it might have done something? I don't think he really acknowledged you much at all... w-which is uhh, probably a good thing.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Honestly, I was feeling the same way. Maybe some time alone is what he needs.

 

_Tenka opens the door and scans the immediate area for bread._

_Monokuma is there._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Hello.

 

**Monokuma:**

Die.

 

_Monokuma pulls a gun on Tenka, pulling the trigger._

**_BANG!_ **

_..._

_A flag pops out of the barrel._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

OHMYGOD- W-WHAT- WHAT IS-

 

_Kamiko quickly turns away from the sink and runs to Tenka who grits her teeth a little, having already taken a step back reflexively._

**Monokuma:**

_AAAAaaahahahaha!_

_*He throws the gun behind him.*_

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

.... ....Can I help you, or..?

 

**Monokuma:**

...

 

_Monokuma simply smiles at Tenka, before moving his delicate and delectable paws up to his lovely mouth._

**Monokuma:**

Puhuhu...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

Hey, sorry to bug.. could you reach up to your left..? I see the bread..

 

**Monokuma:**

Huh? Yeah, sure...

_*He grabs the bread and hands it to Tenka.*_

...

..

..

..

Hey! Wait a second! I'm _not_ your personal slave!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Well, can I help you, or..?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Why the _pantry_?

 

**Monokuma:**

Geez, I thought you guys would appreciate me appearing...

After I've been so angry lately, y'know?

Sooo angry...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...S-So you're uhh... f-for lack of a better word... f-feeling... _better_?

 

**Monokuma:**

Oh, definitely!

I took my anger out on something, so I'll be back to normal for the rest of this chapter!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....chapter..?

 

**Monokuma:**

Speaking of which... I don't think you'll find many more ways to carry water in _there!_

_Aaaahahahaha!_

 

_Monokuma fades away._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....  

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...D-Did he try to uhh... _shoot_ you?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

No, the gun was some prank..

 

_Tenka tucks the bread under her arm and walks back to the counter._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Did he actually take the rest of-  

 

_Kamiko peeks back into the pantry to see if the containers are missing._

_No, he did not take them._

_He DID poke holes in all of them._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Oh, that's...great.

_*She walks out back towards the sink.*_

...S-still, this is better than nothing.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Yeah.. good to get a little bit of it flowing, at least..

_*She puts two slices of bread into the toaster, prepping them for a light toasting.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... You're doing a-alright with all of this?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Hm..? ....Oh, I suppose..

....I hope everyone else is feeling alright.. I myself can handle it, but..

After this morning, I've been feeling a bit.. nervous..

 

_Tenka removes the ready toast and places it down on a plate, spreading peanut butter to one side._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Just about... e-everything, I guess?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Yeah.. I've been able to mostly block out the dining hall, but.. knowing others aren't that lucky is a bummer..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Mm.

It's h-hard but... I'd l-like to think everyone will be fine...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I think you're right..

_*She gently lowers the toast with jam spread on it over top the toast with peanut butter, finalizing some sort of bootleg toasted PBJ.*_

....Let me know when you're satisfied here. I've finished Touketsu's thing.

 

_Kamiko nods, waiting for the last bottles to fill up before turning the faucet off._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I uhh... think I'm all good for now.

 

_The two gather all of their things as Tenka places one hand on the door._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Ready..?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Y-Yeah... Let's just... go quick.

 

_Tenka opens the door, heading back out to the dining hall with Kamiko trailing very close behind. The two retrace their steps and before they know it, find themselves back out in the hallway._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...H-Hopefully I don't have to do that again for... a while.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Yeah.. and, uh.. please, don't feel like you're bothering me if you need me to go in there.

It sucks, but.. I've accepted I'm probably the one who's most fit to do it, so.. I'm fine. I promise.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...T-Thanks, Tenka.

Thank you so much.

 

_Tenka nods, waving with one hand as she walks back to the classroom. Kamiko nods back and begins taking all of the bottles up to her own room._

_Monokuma is feeling much better today._

_And I guess those other guys are feeling closer or something._

_..._

_Later, on the second floor, Duncan is standing outside of Rufus' room. He waits for a few moments before he knocks on the door.  
_

**Rufus Zerner:**

U-Uh... come in!

 

_Duncan enters the room and waves briefly to Rufus._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

How are you feeling?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Oh, hiya there Duncan. I am feeling fine, thanks!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

That's good to hear. I figured I'd drop by and check up on how your foot is doing.

I also looked around the storage room and I found this.

_*He holds up a simple wooden cane.*_

I figured you could use this. Better than being consigned to your room for the rest of our stay, right?

 

_Rufus takes the cane from Duncan, who in turn smiles and sits down on the side of the bed._

**Rufus Zerner:**

Indeed! Thanks for all of this! Mr. Foot would be very pleased!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You know, it occurs to me that we haven't talked a lot these days.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Well, it's not like I am very talkative...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm, that's understandable. I'm just a bit curious, is all.

How do you feel? Not just about the foot, but... well, everything that has happened so far. The deaths... the bodies in the kitchen...

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

It's quite the situation... To be fair, I am always trying to look sorta cheerful because I feel if I am down, I wouldn't be able to keep going... As bad as this situation is I am trying to keep a positive view and hope everything and everyone ends fine.

But really, it's a terrible situation we are in, everything looks grim and gloomy...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I think it's amazing that you can manage to stay on the positive side, despite what's going on. On top of being _shot_ , for that matter.

That's a damn impressive amount of stoicism. We could all use a bit more optimism in our lives right now.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

It certainly would help some people, indeed... I am just trying to not let it get to me. And sorta move on, you know, can't delve in the past all the time.

I hope you are doing well yourself. You sounded sorta down last time we talked...

You know, before I got shot and all.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Yeah... I know. After talking to people though I'm feeling a _little_ bit better.

 

_Duncan remains silent for a while. He looks rather concerned all of a sudden, like there's something on his mind._

**Rufus Zerner:**

U-Um... is there something wrong? You have this weird look on your face...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What? Oh, no, I was just thinking about... You know how Monokuma was talking about everybody's secrets at the end of the last trial, and...

_*He shakes his head.*_

No, I shouldn't be thinking about that, I'm sorry.

 

_Rufus looks up with a puzzled expression._

**Rufus Zerner:**

H-Huh?

O-Oh! I see, I see. No need to worry about it.

_*He sighs.*_

And here I thought nobody would notice... or get interested in that at least...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

 My mind was just wandering in places it shouldn't. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Hey, no need to worry, it's fine, really!

Besides, usually one feels better once you talk about it, no?

 

_Duncan nods._

**Rufus Zerner:**

W-well... How do I begin this...

_*He pauses, trying to sort the words in his head.*_

You know I am from Australia, well, my family lives by the coast, so we were always near the sea. Also had to do with my father's job, which is marine biology.

Thanks to him, I've got to have a really nice time near the sea. learning about fish and any other creatures that lived there!

He would say things to me like, "Did you know sharks have the strongest jaws on the planet?"

Or something like, "Did you know the blue whale is the biggest animal ever?"

Or, or-

...

Sorry, I got excited for a bit there...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It sounds like you admire him a lot.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Yeah! I do a lot. He is the reason I am so knowledgeable about sea biology and the such. And he is the reason I decided to take it up as well! It also had to do with the fact that I wanted to carry his legacy... or at least keep on doing what he did in some sort of atonement, I guess.

A-Anyway... we had such a good time together. I would always insist that I go with him on one of his job expeditions, but he would refuse because it's dangerous..

Heh, he would always look out for me. He wanted to keep us safe and would always say he loved us before leaving... he knew what his job was and it could mean one day he wouldn't be able to return... But who would've known that I would be there when that happened...

 

_Duncan leans back onto his arms, listening intently as Rufus sighs, trying to keep his composure._

**Rufus Zerner:**

One day, my birthday to be specific, he decided to bring me along on one of his expeditions as a gift. I was hella stoked for the opportunity since I always wanted to be there with him and see the amazing things he does!

We would go to see my favorite animals! Sharks! They've always been my favorites so it was a gonna be such a unreal experience to see one so close! There are so many different species of them! Like the angel shark, blacktip shark, hammerhead shark, the mako one, the great white sha-

_*He stops for a second.*_

I-I think I am doing it again...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It's alright, I don't mind.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

U-Um...

_*He takes a moment to organize his thoughts again before continuing.*_

A-Anyway, they gave me simple instructions...

Get on ship. Stay on ship. Wait. Look at sharks. A-And to not get any closer...

B-But... I didn't listen.

We got there and we started observing the animals... However, my excitement and curiosity got the best of me. I just wanted to touch one... they were so close to us, it wouldn't do any harm, right?

OH BOY, I was wrong...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh god...

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

As soon as I got any close to it, I felt my body just... fall...

There I was, in the water, surrounded by a bunch of sharks waiting for their meal. My mind went blank, I knew it was over, there was no way I was gonna get out of there... I couldn't move, my body would just not move at all, I was there waiting for my inevitable death.

But then I felt someone grabbing me and getting me to the surface. I couldn't make who it was until I got out of there. Tt was my father trying his hardest to get me back on the boat.

He dove in to get his foolish son out of danger. As soon as I got to the boat and they were going to save him, his body just disappeared...

I started to yell for him... for him to come back, but I got no response...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...I'm sorry.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

When the waters were tainted with a dark red... I knew it was too late. And it was all my fault...

I always thought, that if he were to not return, it would less painful to just know about it... But to be there and even more, to be the reason he left us... it was just...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I... I apologize, I shouldn't have asked...

 

_Rufus sighs before looking at Duncan giving him a smile._

**Rufus Zerner:**

Don't worry about it. Someone was gonna ask about it at some point, no? Besides, I feel better talking about it.

After that I did my best to study and follow his path. I wanted to be a marine biologist for his sake. I thought, that if I did that, then he would always be with me in some way, looking for me...

Heh. That was kind of cheesy...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Giving his life so that his son might live... it's clear your father cared for you very much.

_*He shakes his head.*_

No, no, it's alright, there's nothing to be embarassed about. It sounds like you've given this a lot of thought already.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

I remember, he would always tell me to look forward with a smile because you never know what's waiting for you, but you should welcome it with good vibes... That's why I try to be as positive as I can... I don't want to go through the same feeling I experienced that day...

It's a bit selfish, but... eh...

 

_Duncan stares at Rufus for a few seconds._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Wow. When I came up here I thought I'd be the one cheering _you_ up, but if anything you're doing better than _anyone_ in this place.

You should talk to the other houseguests more often. Your optimism is damn near infectious, I think you'd do everybody a favour by sharing it.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

I'll think about it. Now that I have this, I guess I can do that more often.

 

_Rufus gives the wooden cane a few pats and Duncan smiles._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Well, anyway, I'm glad to see you're doing alright. Let me know if you need any more help with your foot, alright?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

I will! Thanks for listening to me, by the way.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh, it's not a problem. Talking to people is all I really _can_ do... aside from treating the occasional injury.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Words are powerful you know. I think talking to you is a nice time and you certainly help people in that way, even if you don't notice it right away!

 

_Duncan rubs his chin in contemplation._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Maybe you're onto something.

Anyway, I should get something to eat... or at least see if anyone is arranging it. Take care, alright?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

You too, and thanks again!

 

_Duncan gets up from the bed and waves farewell before taking his leave._

_Duncan and Rufus feel like they grew a little closer today._

_..._

_As it's starting to get late into the night, Kamiko finds herself entering the bar as seems to be tradition. Emiko is leaning backward in one of the couches of the corner booth. Her mask is lying on the table in front of her, next to a bottle of whiskey and a glass of the same. She glances back as Kamiko enters the room._

**Emiko Page:**

Hey.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Hello!

_*She takes a quick look around the room.*_

... Is it just us tonight?

 

_Emiko stretches._

**Emiko Page:**

I guess. Tell you the truth, I was wondering if anyone was even gonna show up.

Come on over, sit down a bit.

 

_Kamiko nods and takes a seat on the opposite side of the booth._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's not like I have uhh, anything else to do so... And it's a little nice to just have something to look forward to each night.

It keeps things... grounded? I guess?

 

**Emiko Page:**

...Do you think I'm too stubborn?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait, what do you mean?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Like, I always try to stand my ground. When someone's got a problem with me, I refuse to take their shit. I gotta stand up for what I believe in, you know?

But sometimes... sometimes I wonder if I go overboard at times.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I mean, I think sometimes you m-might be a little too... uhh, r-rude about it...?

... I don't think there's anything wrong with s-standing up for your beliefs... B-But at the uhh same time, that doesn't make other people's beliefs less important.

Unless it's like... S-Shou believing he should scream at everyone all the time. ...I think it's alright to have problems with that one.

 

**Emiko Page:**

That's exactly what's got me in a rut right now. I gave Shou shit - and rightfully fucking so - for being a boneheaded piece of shit who refuses to listen to anyone.

And then later I got into an argument with Lucian... and while he didn't outright say the exact words, he made me realize I might be exactly the fucking same. Just a hypocrite who screams a lot and refuses to listen to anyone.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... N-No. I don't uhh, don't think you're the same. It's true that you're both loud and very... l-liberal with... c-choice words. But you've shown that you- uhh, h-how to say it? That you h-have a heart, I guess?

I don't think you're a bad person by any means... and I think that's what's important at the e-end of the day.

 

**Emiko Page:**

...

_*She stares in front of her for several seconds.*_

...just a shortcut hack.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What?

 

**Emiko Page:**

...Guess I ain't making much sense right now. Truth is, what I just said... it runs deeper than that.

_*She looks around the room for several seconds, then leans in close to Kamiko and lowers her voice.*_

What I am about to tell you does not leave this fucking room.

 

_Kamiko slowly nods, looking nervous._

**Emiko Page:**

I don't care if they try to torture it out or something. This thing... this thing would _ruin_ my reputation if it got out.

There really isn't an elegant, non-embarassing way to say this...

_*She takes a deep breath and sighs.*_

I have stage fright.

_*She laughs nervously.*_

Can you fucking believe it? _Me!_

The Iron Queen! The best motherfucking guitarist in the world!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

You have... w-wait, _really_?

I'm sorry, I really wouldn't have uhh... believed it.

 

**Emiko Page:**

The rising metal star with millions of fans world-wide has _fucking stage fright_. It's like some motherfucking joke, and I'm the punchline.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

B-But you still do fine, don't you? Like, it really isn't a big deal if you're a little nervous... You still perform fine, don't you?

 

**Emiko Page:**

No seriously, you don't get it.

Under normal circumstances, I can't do crowds. _At all._ Little one-on-one deals like this is fine, small groups, sure. Anything more than that and I just... stop functioning.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait, but you _do_ perform, don't you?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Yeah. Because I managed to find a workaround.

_*She reaches out and picks up her mask, holding it in front of her.*_

When I wear this thing, I feel like I can take on the fucking _world_. All that anxiety just washes away in the blink of an eye. I can just focus and do what I do best.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Well, there's nothing wrong with that, right? If it helps you out, then it's all good, isn't it?

 

**Emiko Page:**

But it's not _real_! I can keep acting all aggressive and loudmouthed as much as I want, but in the end I'm just putting on a goddamn act!

In the end all I'm doing is hiding behind a mask of fucking confidence, trying to pretend I'm something that I'm really not!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... But do you like it? T-The persona I mean... Are you happy with it?

 

**Emiko Page:**

I mean- yeah, I _do_. I like that people think that I'm all cool and confident and shit... but it also feels like I'm being dishonest.

Not just to everyone else, but also to myself.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Hrm... I uhh, realize this probably isn't the most help-helpful answer, but... while I can't speak for everyone, it doesn't seem dishonest to me.

Y-You're still you... with or without a mask. J-Just because you're more confident with it on doesn't mean it's not... real?

It's still _you_ behind the mask, isn't it...?

 

**Emiko Page:**

I mean, yeah, it's still _me_ , but...

...yeah, it _is_ still me. You're goddamn _right_.

Fuck's sake, Kamiko, I don't get it. You're a stammering, nervous wreck. How are you so goddamn fucking _good_ at cheering people up!?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I probably picked it up from my brother... m-maybe?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Maybe that's your _real_ talent.

You oughtta consider becoming a shrink or something. Even if you ain't the world's best at it, I'd bet money you'd be damn good at it.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... O-Oh! I'm uhh, not super sure about- about that, but t-thanks!

 

**Emiko Page:**

Man. I feel a lot better now that I've gotten that off my chest.

...I'm serious though. _No one else_ gets to hear about this.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

R-Right.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Anyway, I think that's enough feeling sorry for myself for now.

What about you? How are you holding up?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... G-Good enough? Or as good as it's going to be.

I think Monokuma is done trying to... s-shoot us. So that's... better?

 

_Touketsu slowly opens the door, trudging into the bar. For a second he seems surprised no one's at the counter, but then looks over and waves weakly after._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Hey there...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Oh, hello!

 

_Emiko moves to put her mask back on - but hesitates for a moment, and decides against it. Instead she turns to Touketsu._

**Emiko Page:**

Hey there, old man.

 

_Touketsu smiles, taking slow steps over to the booth._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Are you doing... better?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...I... don't know.

I'm really glad to see you two again, that's probably the best part of my day so far. I haven't felt too great otherwise, haha...

 

**Emiko Page:**

What do you mean?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...I guess I didn't see everything yesterday, so I went down to the dining hall this morning to see everyone, and uhh...

...I saw everyone, but not in the way I was prepared for.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Oh. I'm so s-sorry.

 

**Emiko Page:**

... _shit_. You didn't know?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

No, no... it's my problem, please don't worry about it... but no, I had no idea.

I should've guessed something was off when my shower wasn't working right, but I was just gonna ask you all about that.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... T-This new motive is so- so screwed up.

 

_Touketsu bites his lip._

**Emiko Page:**

To think, just a couple of days ago I was giving him shit for having such terrible motives. Maybe I should have just shut my big fucking mouth and none of this woulda happened.

_*She picks up her glass and takes a careful sip.*_

At least this hasn't gone anywhere.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Ha, yeah... that'll be a good treat tomorrow. I'm not sure I could keep it down tonight, admittedly...

 

**Emiko Page:**

I think Lucian said he was working on a solution to everyone's hygiene problems. Hopefully he'll have figured something out by then.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Mm. He did uhh, grab a large bucket of water from the kitchen earlier today.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Oh, that's a relief.

 

_Touketsu sighs, attempting to lean back in his stool before realizing there's no back. He quickly pulls himself back up._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... S-So, I'm really sorry for uhh, bringing this up... but it's started to get a little w-worrying...

N-None of us have seen... Sasaki?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

She never entered the classroom, that's for sure.

 

**Emiko Page:**

I don't like it one bit. She's up to something.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Hrm... I almost wonder...

If she's, uhh... not as confident as she's made herself out to be? L-Like, Shou was the one who revealed that during the trial and... I don't think she was planning on d-doing it this soon. ...And even if s-she did kill someone, w-wouldn't it be easy to figure out it was _her_?

... I'm just not sure what she wants.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...I'm not used to these sorta feelings, so I don't exactly know what I'm feeling about her...

Do you think it's her fault Billie and Kyota are...

...

 

_Emiko slams her fist into the table._

**Emiko Page:**

That bitch would have done something stupid like that regardless of what titty ninja would have done.

I can't fucking believe I trusted her for even a minute. If this was the kind of " _favor_ " we could expect from her then she can rot for all I care.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Please... please don't...

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...Kyota... I still don't quite get her, even now.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

She just- She just... c-couldn't... h-handle it. It just... consumed her, m-maybe...?

... I don't know.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...

 

**Emiko Page:**

So what? That still don't justify her pulling _any_ of the shit she did. If she was even _half_ as fucking good at planning like she claimed to be then she could have been useful and taken Sasaki out with her instead!

But instead she gets _Billie_ killed. A _fucking kid_.

 

_Kamiko bites her lip and looks down at the ground._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I j-just think it's... b-better to remember her as she was- as she was b-before... before everything...

_*She shifts awkwardly in her seat for a moment before standing up and taking a few steps away from the booth.*_

... I-I'm sorry.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...I still trust Billie, despite how much that got the both of us in trouble the other day. And he said the whole thing was an accident.

...Wouldn't that mean Kyota didn't mean for this to happen either? That she did just want to deal with Sasaki, or...

 

_Emiko shakes her head._

**Emiko Page:**

I don't buy it. She was supposed to be the _ultimate strategist_. If her plan was so fragile that it could go to shit just because of a little kid... doesn't speak too highly about her planning skills, does it?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...

_*He rests his head a bit in his hand, slouching a bit over the table.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'm... I'm not trying to s-say she did the right thing. She didn't. She a-absolutely didn't. B-But... I don't w-want her to be remembered as j-just some kind of terrible person! S-She wasn't... She _couldn't_ have been at first! She just... just b-broke down, is all...

... A-And we can be sure not to repeat her m-mistakes.

 

**Emiko Page:**

...hmph.

_*She leans back in the couch, folding her arms.*_

I guess it doesn't matter much now. She's dead. So is Billie.

 

_Touketsu shivers._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Sorry, this is... a bit much for me this late.

 

**Ding Dong**

**Bing Bong**

_The monitors flick on as per routine and display Monokuma classily drinking out of a wine glass._

**Monokuma:**

Ah, yes, hello?

Welcome back to your regularly scheduled nighttime announcement.

I don't remember what I said the first few times, so pretend I just said it.

It's nighttime, don't go into the Kitchen or Dining Hall. That's it!

Upupu!

 

_click._

**Emiko Page:**

...I don't like that one bit either.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Another day already...

I wonder how... how everyone outside is doing...

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Outside...?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

You know... o-outside the mansion.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...Right.

 

**Emiko Page:**

I'm worried.

Ami brought up an important question few days ago. About how much time may have passed since we were kidnapped. I mean, we've only been here for a week... but how do we know that we haven't been missing for much, much longer?

...How do we know everything is still alright outside?

 

_Kamiko shakes her head._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

We couldn't be gone for t-that much longer. With your fans, Ami's fans, and... even K-Kaoru's... cult... we could only go missing for so long without anyone finding us.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Yeah... I haven't given the outside world much thought, but I'm sure it's fine.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Yeah... I'm probably just assuming the worst. But I still feel like there's something we're missing. Something important.

...whatever. Guess it doesn't matter much right now either.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Mm.

_*She pauses for a moment before yawning.*_

I g-guess I should probably get some sleep...

O-Oh wait! Before I do... maybe we can use some of the bottles in the wineroom as another way to carry water for tomorrow?

... Assuming Monokuma didn't poke holes in those too.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Why don't we have a look?

 

_Emiko jumps up from the couch and puts her mask back on, before moving over to the wineroom._

_There sure are a lot of FULL wine bottles in here!_

_Empty ones? Not so much._

**Emiko Page:**

Nope, looks intact. We're gonna have to drain them first though.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Mm. We can use them if it comes to it, it seems...

 

_Touketsu stretches as he slowly gets off his stool._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Well that's good. I could help out, assuming I actually get some sleep tonight...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Y-Yeah. Hopefully you can...

_*She starts making her way out of the bar.*_

G'night guys.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Night, folks.

 

_Emiko trails behind Kamiko, taking her leave as well. Touketsu walks over to the door, his hand on the doorknob._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

...Maybe I could find some tablets or something...

 

_Touketsu leaves the room as well..._

* * *

 

**Long John Jones Theater!**

_The camera opens up on long john jones punching a punching bag. In the background, Monokuma is still stuck inside the roof.  
_

**long john jones:**

hey guys

long john jones here

just working on my fighting skills

i'm going to become the ninja king

but enough about me, long john jones

we're here to talk about you guys

how are you doing today

 

_long john jones pauses and smiles awkwardly at the screen for a moment, like in a child's television program._

**long john jones:**

wow. that's good.

i'm glad to hear that.

that's really something.

thank you for sharing that with me.

hey you know what guys.

i think it's time to reveal the great mystery of turbo danganronpa x to everyone.

here it is

 

 

_long john jones does a little jig._

   

**long john jones:**

yep.

that's the secret.

i have more than one sprite.

anyway

that's the end of this theater

thanks for watching, remember to buy the merchandise, and tune in next episode

seeya

 

_long john jones waves at the camera as it fades to black..._

 


	23. Chapter 3: Daily Life (Part 5)

**Ding Dong**

**Bing Bong**

_The familiar bell plays along the monitors clicking on, revealing Monokuma tasting some delectable wine._

**Monokuma:**

Gooood morning, you bastards! It is now 7 AM, and nighttime is officially over! Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!

_click._

_Despite the announcement going off, Lucian was already well awake and after taking a quick jog down the hall, stops for a moment a short distance from the theater. He pauses for a moment before doing some dropping to the floor and doing a set of burpee push ups._

_In the middle of his set, Lucian can hear strange noises coming from the theater._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Hu... huh?

_*He rises from a last rep, pausing to catch a breath before entering the theater.*_

Who _dares_ rise at this hour!?

 

_Emiko is standing in the middle of the theater stage. A sandbag has been hung up from a portable scaffold in front of her, and she appears to be... practicing with a large sword? She turns to Lucian as he enters._

**Emiko Page:**

Oh.

Mornin', Lou.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... M...morning, mortal!

 

_Emiko resumes her practice, hitting the sandbag with a series of quick lunges._

**Emiko Page:**

Why're you up at this hour anyway? Thought most people would still be asleep by now.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

_Gods_ always rise before the sun! I should ask the same of you, mortal.

... and uhh... what's with the weapon?

 

**Emiko Page:**

What does it look like?

Self-defense.

What with that crazy purple-haired bitch suddenly having gone AWOL, I figured having some means to fend off any potential homicidal dipshits might be useful.

 

_Lucian squints at Emiko from across the room._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Did... you... just pick the largest thing you found back there?

 _Efficiency_ counts over size when it comes to self defense.

I find this... troubling.

 

_Emiko hits the sandbag with an overhead swing.  
_

**Emiko Page:**

I didn't grab this from the backstage. Kinda hard to defend yourself with fucking props, yeah?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I meant the courtyard. I haven't been backstage.

.... But that's against the _point!_ _Self defense?_ With a giant _sword_.

 

_Emiko lowers her sword._

**Emiko Page:**

You got something you want to say about my fencing skills?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... b...b-b-but.

_*He rubs at his forehead, clearly agitated.*_

_Fencing_.

You _fence_ with a rapier... something much lighter than that thing. That's _gotta_ be hell on your joints.

... And again. A large sword is heavy and unwieldy. I once again suggest to use something lighter.

 

**Emiko Page:**

First of all, there ain't much lighter available.

Second of all, it's fine.

_*She swings the sword around in a fairly flashy display of swordsmanship and plants it in the ground.*_

I'm used to these things anyway. Guitar isn't the _only_ thing I'm good at.

 

_Lucian blinks a couple of times._

**Lucian Vincente:**

I'm not sure what to think. I come here before dawn and here's _someone_ swinging a sword like they've done it their whole life and I'm just worried she's gonna hurt herself because of...

You know what? It's too early for this.

I'm gonna go back to my routine.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Hey now, you ain't gotta be worried about me. I _know_ this shit. I studied this shit for over a year for the sake of a concert, had a tutor and everything. Since then it's just been a hobby of mine. I won't claim I'm the _world best_ at it, but I know enough to handle myself.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

With each passing day, the land on which we tread strays further from heaven.

 

_Emiko laughs._

**Emiko Page:**

This place never was much different from hell anyway.

 

_Lucian groans, scratching at the back of his neck._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Alright... well. I'm gonna... Um... Clean up. I suppose.

... Keep up the good work!

_*He gives an awkward thumbs up.*_

 

**Emiko Page:**

Sure. Let me know when you folks have finished breakfast, or if anything else has come up. I'll just keep practicing until then.

 

_As a very confused Lucian walks out of the theater, Emiko just shrugs and continues beating the shit out of the poor, defenseless sandbag._

_Lucian and Emiko feel like they might have grown a little closer today. Maybe?_

_..._

_Another round of breakfast came and went with little incident and the houseguests go on about their days. Duncan is standing outside of Tenka's room, looking somewhat nervous. He hesitates for several moments, before taking a deep breath and slowly knocking on her door._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh.. one second..

_*She slowly opens the door after a brief pause, peeking out.*_

Oh, good morning Duncan.. How are you?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hey there. I'm... as fine as I can be under the circumstances, I suppose.

_*He shifts awkwardly. He appears to be clutching several notebooks and pencils.*_

Listen, do you have a moment? We need to talk.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Sure..? Come in, make yourself at home..

 

_Tenka holds the door open for Duncan, before walking back over to her bed to sit down. Duncan enters the room and sits down in the chair opposite to Tenka._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

So what did you wanna talk about..?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Oh.. that's ok.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'm sorry Tenka, but I refuse to postpone this any longer. It's been constantly gnawing at my mind, ever since the day of the party.

Ever since... since you revealed what you _are_.

I'm a doctor, Tenka. It's my job to understand how people work and... for the first time in a long, long while, I am suddenly confronting something I do not understand. And that _terrifies me_ Tenka. Almost more so than anything else in here.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I.. I see.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

So I just want to figure out how you _work_. What it is that makes you tick. I think if I could get that over with, it'll help keep me slightly saner over the next few days.

I mean... i-if it's alright with you, that is. If not, I can leave...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh, no.. please, I wanna help you get that stuff of your mind. I don't completely know everything about me, but.. hopefully I should be able to help a little bit.. 

 

_Duncan nods._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Thank you. I appreciate it a lot.

_*He prepares a fresh, empty notebook from his stack and picks up one of the pencils.*_

So where do I start...? Right, of course.

I know we touched lightly on the subject back when we first had this discussion, but for the sake of context, what parts of your body are artificial, and what parts are still organic?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Hm.. off the top of my head.. my endoskeleton, my heart, and my lungs are all mechanical. There are a few features truncated into my endoskeleton that the human skeleton cannot handle, like cerebral processing and vision, but from how my father describes it, it seems to look very similar.

 

_Duncan is furiously taking notes._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mhm... wait, _vision_? How exactly does that work?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Uhh.. this is one of the areas I'm a little fuzzy on, but I assume it's not too far off from how a camera works. I'm able to distinguish objects in what I'm looking at, so I suppose the raw sight must be processed somehow..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Ah, right.

Anyway, next question... Of the parts of your body that still _are_ organic, which of them are still functional? Your muscles and nervous systems are obvious, as are part of your senses like vision and hearing... anything else that isn't immediately obvious?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....uhh.. I'm not completely sure if any of it still works. I have a circulatory system to help spread blood throughout the body and keep it from decaying, but.. a lot of it just kinda sits there. So.. I have some working blood vessels ready to receive what it can, but it needs a lot of help.

I have entire systems that don't work whatsoever.. my digestive system in particular comes to mind.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hm. Wouldn't that mean large portions of your body is subject to atrophy from not having been used in a long while...?

I guess that's a bit of a moot point, but...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

They get the blood and oxygen they need, but degradation from underuse.... I suppose that's what my diagnostics are for.. to work everything a little bit, just in case..? I'm not too sure, sorry..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm, that's fine. I suppose it is of no big consequence if those organs aren't being used to begin with.

By the way, you keep mentioning some diagnostics system... what exactly does that entail? I'm not all that familiar with computers or robotics or any of that.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh.. primarily, it's just a background check I have to do sometimes.. on my physical level, it's just an overview of everything important so I know whether or not I should be seeking help.. On a processing level, it involves some simple arithmetic and Turing tests to ensure everything's fine.. mentally, I suppose.

It's not really like sleep in that I need to do it or anything, but it in a situation like this it helps me to regroup, so.. it's good to do it somewhat regularly.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It sounds like it fulfills many of the same functions sleep does for regular humans.

...If there _is_ something wrong with your body, would your diagnostics system be able to detect what exactly is the problem? Additionally, approximately how long does running diagnostics take for you?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Usually I can figure it out myself shortly after my diagnostics inform me that something's wrong, but.. I've had times where I couldn't detect anything and I'd just have to tell my father a specific error code. He'd figure it out from there..

Uhh.. the length depends, but usually longer sessions of diagnostics produce more specific results. It can be distracting though, so I try not to do it unless I know for sure there's nothing else for me to do..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Do you have an average? Or does it vary too much to give an accurate answer?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

As far as a statistical average goes, I have an average of about.. 5.21739130435 hours.

That's accounting for skew, though, so perhaps mean isn't the best measure..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

... _about five hours, give or take._

_*He continues writing like a man possessed.*_

And just to make sure, no loss of consciousness is involved on your part during all of this, right? ...should I be calling it consciousness? Is that even the right terminology for...?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Right. I could do something else if I wanted to, though.. uh.. it'd be like trying to do everyday activities while closing your eyes every other minute..? That's a bad analogy, but maybe that'll help..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It's distracting, but not all-consuming.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Yeah.. that's it.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mhm... right.

Just to briefly go back a bit, regarding your senses. The only ones you still have left is vision, hearing, and touch, correct? You can't smell or taste things if I remember correctly.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Yeah.. taste and smell are completely out of the question, but I can work with the other three.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Do you feel pain?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Perhaps not as strongly as you all do, but.. it's a necessary factor for survival, so I needed some sort of pain reception.

That's not always a good thing, though.. I've had very small tears in my back and stuff without noticing until someone pointed out a small bloodstain in my clothes.. and if no one did, then I'd have to wait for the diagnostic to tell me that even happened to begin with.

 

_Duncan winces._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Jesus christ, that sounds awful. Has that happened to you a lot? Your body just... falling apart on you?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

It's not as often as you'd think, but.. it does happen every now and again.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Has it happened at any point since we arrived here?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Um.. there's a small tear around my lower thigh, near my right knee.. luckily I've been able to bandage it up and such, but..

Pretty unfortunate timing, all things considered..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...

Do you want me to fix that? I mean, I _am_ a surgeon. I'd be more than willing to help you with minor issues like that if you need it.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Maybe. I'd rather you do it after we get out of here, when you have your tools and such back. But if it starts becoming a bigger issue I'll be sure to come to you.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'm sure it's nothing that can't be fixed with light suturing. Or cauterization. I don't imagine it would be any difficulty in mending such small wounds with what I have available, but it's your choice, so...

_*He looks over his notebooks again.*_

Anyway, next question... _Energy._

You do not eat, but surely your body still needs some way to keep itself going, correct? Unless you've been covertly violating the laws of thermodynamics and haven't bothered to tell anyone.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Hmm.. I'm run on a hydraulic system, with my heart and my endoskeleton at the basis of it. They work as partners, where the processor controls the heart rate and the heart pumps blood through the body. This produces some hydraulic force, which is used to keep the processor, and the rest of the body flowing. From what research I've done, it doesn't seem too particularly different from your own circulatory system.. just that mine is my only lifeline.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

That seems all well and good, but... surely it can't all run indefinitely on its own, right?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....No. It works fine now, but it'll inevitably break or slow down to the point where it's not efficient enough anymore.

I don't grow any, so I'm not missing out too much on the benefits of the digestive system, but.. what I have now is all I'm going to have.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...

Maybe I'm being to forward with this question, but... does that scare you?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

The... the knowledge that eventually your body will fail you and...

_*He looks down at his notes for a moment.*_

I'm sorry, that's not something I should have asked.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....No, please don't worry. I.. it's not something I'm comfortable with yet.. there are experiences I have yet to do, people I wanna spend time with still..

....but you all die too, right? So.. in a sense, if I really want to be human, this is only fair.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Yeah... I was just curious.

I spend a lot of time - perhaps far _too much_ time - thinking about death and how it affects all of us. That we all die some day. I guess I just couldn't resist asking that question. I've seen and talked to a lot of people - human beings - trying to come to terms with the subject.

It's not often you get to ask a robot how they feel about it.

_*He pauses for a moment.*_

I-is it alright for me to even call you that? I mean...

 

_Tenka smiles somberly._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I'm okay with both parts of me, Duncan.. The robot who wants to be human, and the human who knows she's a robot. I don't feel like I have any reason to be ashamed of either.

 

_Duncan rubs the back of his neck._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I understand that, it just feels... disrespectful, I guess?

I value you as a person, Tenka, and I don't want to say something that you might take the wrong way. But at the same time it's kind of difficult doing that when you're talking to someone who, well, isn't really human.

I mean, technically I'm not sure if I should even call you _alive_.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

By Monokuma's standards, I suppose the answer to that dilemma would be no.. after we settled in that first night, and the board simply read 15.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

 _Monokuma_ does not get to make that decision. He's an idiot.

...but at the same time, it _is_ all hell of a matter of definition.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

From my point of view, I am living. I'm enjoying life, despite my circumstances, because I have people here to support me. It's the same for you, and likely everyone else here.

Everyone's just someone. I'm just me.

So please don't feel any sort of hesitation toward whatever thoughts or opinions you may have when speaking to me. I'll always appreciate that you value me to begin with.

 

_Duncan looks down at his notes, then looks back up to Tenka and smiles._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It sounds like you have a lot of this figured out already.

That's good! It's always nice to see people that have found meaning in their lives. ...In whatever shape that life may take.

 _*He_ _puts down his pencil and rubs his wrists.*_

Anyway, I think that should be sufficient for now. Don't get me wrong, I still have...

_*He scrolls through one of his notebook, flipping through many, many pages.*_

... _quite_ a lot remaining.

But I think I got answers to most of the major questions right about now. And I think if I keep writing any more, my right hand is going to fall off.

 

_As Duncan lets out a large sigh of relief, Tenka laughs softly, nodding._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

... _Thank you_ , by the way. You have no idea how much this means to me.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

It's no problem at all. I'll be ready to answer whatever I can, so feel free to stop by whenever..

 

_Duncan nods, gathers his notes, and rises from his chair, heading towards the door._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

And, really, if you need any help with any, uh... " _minor damage_ "? By all means, do not hesitate to ask. I'm here to help.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Gotcha.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'm serious, little things like that are incredibly easy to fix. I just don't want to see you, well, _suffer_ , for the lack of a better word, because of them.

Anyway, I should get going. Stay safe, alright?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Will do.. you too, Duncan. See ya.

 

_Duncan smiles and casually waves goodbye as he exits the room._

_Duncan and Tenka feel like they grew a little closer today._

_..._

_A little while later, Tenka leaves her own room and finds herself walking down the hall before stopping outside of Ami's door._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Hey, uh.. Ami?

 

_She knocks lightly on the door. After a brief moment, the door slowly opens revealing Ami, peeking through the crack of the door._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh, hey Tenka!

_*She opens up the door more.*_

What's up?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Hey.. I just wanted to check up on you, make sure everything's okay, since.. I haven't really seen you around much aside from food duties..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hmm.. now that you mention it, we haven't talked like this in like, a while huh?

Please, come in. You can take a seat if you want!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh, okay..

 

_Tenka walks in behind Ami, taking a seat in her chair. Ami goes back to sit on her bed. On top of it are a number of books opened up to random pages and Ami's phone, sprawled around on her bed.  
_

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

So how have you been?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I've been alright, just trying to help out where I can.. how about you..?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Same here, I got kinda bored and decided to pick up on a few books from the library.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh, interesting.. just novels and stuff, or..?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, I found myself so engrossed that I haven't been going out from my room too much.

Aside from that, how has your day been so far? Sorry if I haven't been around to give you company, I hope others have checked up on you in my place.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh, no worries, it's been fine.. Duncan stopped by earlier, and we had a nice talk.. After this, I'll probably just hang around the first floor and see if anyone else needs help..

....so same as usual.. I saw Monokuma yesterday and he seemed to be slightly less irate, so hopefully he'll give us back the dining hall and water..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh, so you spoke with Duncan today?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Mhm. He had some questions to ask about, uh.. me..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Let me guess, you being a robot?

 

_Tenka nods and Ami lets out a small chuckle and shakes her head._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeeeaah.. I'd imagine his mind was totally blown into pieces.

.. I mean like, I can't blame him. _My_ mind was also blown to pieces. After everything this week though... I'll believe anything at this rate.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....And you're fine with that, right..? Well, fine with me, I guess..

I didn't mean for it to be so alarming..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. I guess I am? I just... haven't been thinking too much about it.

I just thought, "Oh, okay. She's kinda like my butler at home, only she's not shaped like a roomba."

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Your butler's shaped like a roomba..?

 

_Ami pauses and blinks for a moment, realizing how odd her statement sounded out of context._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Okay. I should explain.

_*She closes up one of the books she's holding and lays it on her lap.*_

As you know, I am the Ultimate Socialite. This means, I am _very_ popular and that I have all kinds of connections.

... Through those connections, let's just say I was able to gain a _few_ perks. For example, I managed to commission a highly-technologically advanced company my own personal roomba... with the latest technology in AI.

 

_Tenka tilts her head a tiny bit._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. I don't know. I gave them money and they did the magic, and now I had my own little robot that could do things that others couldn't.

I named him Charles, and I was totally able to have like, full blown conversations with him! They even gave him these like, mechanical arms inside it's unit that let's it do things like, grab things from shelves, or send messages in my place whenever I was busy!

.. I go _so_ excited with it, a few weeks later I commissioned more of them, just not as advanced as Charles was!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I see.. so.. you have a bunch of roombas, and another roomba you speak to..?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah! They're the best! Of course, those weren't the _only_ things I was able to get with my talent.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Hm..?

 

_Ami picks up her phone and swipes the screen._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

My phone is also a custom model. It has a strong chip that allows it to redirect a lot of cellular data towards my phone. That way, even if I'm in the middle of nowhere, I can still get _some_ kind of connection. But...

_*She shows her phone to Tenka, showing a red cross over the cellular signal.*_

... Even here, I get absolutely nothing.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

That's.. peculiar.. has this happened before..?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Not that I remember. Whoever put us here _really_ planned all of this out.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I wonder where this place is, then..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

_*She looks down and stares at her book for a moment, until she suddenly speaks up again with an curious expression.*_

Oh! Wait, I remembered something I _totally_ forgot that I wanted to ask you!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh..?

 

_Ami opens up the book, flipping through pages until she finds what she wants. She lets out a small smile and looks up to Tenka._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I just wanna make sure this wasn't like, some concept made up just for this story but... do you know what digital roots are?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Yeah.. it's not a particularly useful piece of info, but it's effectively the sum of a number's digits.. For example, 123 would have a digital root of 6. 1+2+3 = 6.

Why do you ask..?

 

_Ami lets out a small squeal and shakes her fists in the air._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Ohmygod!! You know about it!! I just love the way this story uses it for it's plot!

I didn't know it was an actual thing used in mathematics until I started reading this.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I.. see. So it came up in that novel..?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah! It's about these groups of people who are forced to solve puzzles inside this super huge ship, but it talks a lot about like, philosophy and theories.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I see.. maybe after you're done reading it, I'll give it a look.

....It's weird that the same guy who puts bodies on the dining hall table is the same one who fills the rest of the house with interesting stuff to do..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Hmm.. That's true, yeah.

 

_Ami's excited expression changes to one of deep thought, as she lowers her book._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Everything ok..?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh!! Sorry, I was just thinking about what you said.

.. But hey, I'm almost done with it! I think by tonight or tomorrow, I can let you read it!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Sounds good to me.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Soooo, any other questions? Go ahead, AMA.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Hm.... I guess I only really have one. You know you don't need to help me with the food stuff, right..? I was kinda surprised you ended up volunteering..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh, haha... I don't know.. I guess I wanted to do something more than just like, sit around and whine.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I see.. don't get me wrong, I appreciate the help, but.. don't feel like you need to do it to be helpful here, okay..?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Of course! Really, don't worry about me. I promise I'm fine.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Okay.. thank you again then, for.. everything, really.

I probably should go see if anyone needs me, but lemme know when you're done with that book, ok..? It'll help pass the time, at least.. we can even talk about it after, if you want.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Definitely! I can't wait to discuss it with you then!

 

_Ami gets up from her bed to walk Tenka out of her room._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Alright.. see ya around, Ami.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

See ya!

 

_Ami smiles and waves to Tenka, slowly closing the door as she departs._

_Ami and Tenka feel like they grew a little closer today._

_..._

_The day continues on moving and in the early afternoon, Kamiko is lying down on the couch in the playroom, more or less just spacing out, staring at the ceiling. After lying in silence for a while, Lucian enters the playroom, brimming with a curiosity as boisterous as his typical voice. Kamiko jumps just a little at the sound of the door opening, but quickly leans back down upon seeing that it's Lucian._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Oh, hello...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

What purpose does this room hold?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What? Have you... not seen this room yet?

 

_Lucian looks over **THE BALL PIT** briefly before answering._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... _Apparently_ not. My greatness would _recall_ a room as... colorful as this.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Huh. It just kind of has a lot of games for some reason. And that uhh... that ball pit.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I reiterate my former inquiry. What purpose does this room hold?

 _Surely_ our courteous host does not intend this for our enjoyment.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

On paper it just seems to be for our... entertainment? It g-goes against Monokuma's whole... whole thing. But I don't think there's anything _else_ it could be used for... Either that or he w-wants us to get really worked up over uhh... video games.

 

_Lucian picks up a stray ball that had previously fallen out of the pit and tosses it back in._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Perhaps this... hole of shame could mask a sinister presence.

_*He scoffs, as if the mere thought was too stupid for even him to fully accept.*_

... Entertainment, then?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Mm.

 

_Just as Lucian stomps up behind the couch, Touketsu opens the door extremely slowly, head drooping a little before perking up as he notices people in the room._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Oh, people! Hey there.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Greetings, mortal!

 

_Touketsu takes a few steps forward, deciding to park himself and sit on the trampoline._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

So what's going on here?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Entertainment!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Uhh, n-not much really? I'm just... kind of taking it easy for a little.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Well that sounds entertaining. Both of those.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I mean, d-do you want to do something?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

That sounds entertaining.

...Yeah, sure.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I wouldn't mind entertaining mortal values of passing time!

 

_As Touketsu stumbles off his trampoline and moves over to the couch, Lucian trudges around the couch and takes a seat on the floor. Kamiko sits up a little and looks at both Touketsu and Lucian before looking at the blank television screen ahead._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's uhh... up to you guys. I'm even fine just watching if you want to play something alone.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

_*He looks over at Touketsu.*_

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

I'll play, but I want you two to too! To be honest, it's been a while, but I'm up for anything.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh, uh... sure.

 

_Lucian scratches the side of his head._

**Lucian Vincente:**

I've uhh... never played anything, so... anything should be fine.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

I remember seeing some kart racing game in some magazine... See if you can find something like that in the box behind you, Lucian.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Mmm... Oh.

 _*He_ _begins rummaging through the aforementioned box, pulling out a few candidates.*_

Is it... one o' these?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Yeah, I think so.

 

_Lucian looks over one cartridge, intrigued by the antiquated tech._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Alright... so... How does this work again? You just plug it in here, right?

_*He points to one of the consoles. The Nintendo 64 to be specific.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's uhh, you just kind of stick it in the top of the console?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Right.  

_*He looks over the apparatus for a moment, plugging the wired edge into the top slot.*_

I... I think I understand. One of these devices, right?

_*He holds up a controller.*_

It's sorta like a keyboard, right? Or those boxes they have in arcades.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... The arcade is a good way to look at it. It's pretty close.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I spent small amounts of time in arcades in my youth. Surely this too is a challenge I am fit to conquer.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Y-Yep. If you played at the arcade, you should be able to catch on quickly.

 

_Touketsu looks over at Lucian, analyzing how he's holding the controller._

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Oh, oh. whoops.

_*He has been holding the controller upside down, so he turns it around to normal.*_

Ah, that feels more comfortable.

 

_Kamiko looks back and forth, a little confused before deciding to power on the console._

**_WELCOME TO MARIO KART_ **

_She sighs a little upon seeing the title screen, but navigates to the character select screen regardless. Once again, without even hesitating she selects Luigi. Lucian hesitates for a moment, looking down at his controller. He presses the arrow buttons in vain before opting to use analog.  
_

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Okay, uhh...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh, you can just pick whoever. It doesn't make t-that much of a difference.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hmm! _This_ man looks like he has _power!_

 

_Lucian selects Bowser and Touketsu moves his cursor over to Donkey Kong, selecting him._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

So we just pick a track and then...

 

_Kamiko absentmindedly picks the ~~best~~ track, Frappe Snowland._

_Things go fairly predictably. Touketsu drives off the map at least five times and Lucian manages to stay on the track for most of the time. Kamiko is miles ahead but she knows what's coming. Three minutes into the game, Kamiko's controller begins drifting to the left and she gets stuck. Lucian soars ahead of her and wins the race.  
_

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Huh?

 

_Kamiko eventually manages to turn left into the goal. She doesn't seem to react in the slightest._

**Lucian Vincente:**

But you were... and I was...

What?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's uhh... it's not a big d-deal. It just kind of happens.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Well, uh... that could've gone better.

Why's the snow gotta be so bitter to me now?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I mean that was your f-first match, wasn't it? You'll get a hang of it sooner or later.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Perhaps another attempt shall prove our true might!

 

_Touketsu pauses for a bit, but smiles after._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Yeah. Let's go again.

 

_They go through another course. Which one? I don't know, and I don't care. What? That's not good enough? Baby Park. They went to Baby Park. What? Baby Park isn't in that game? Fuck you._

_So anyway, they play Mario Kart. Touketsu does slightly better on whatever stage they go onto. He only drives off the map four times. Kamiko and Lucian's scenario is roughly the same, but Kamiko's hilarious but inevitable betrayal by the hands of her talent was served via a cerulean turtle shell.  
_

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Hey, so what did that blue thing do? I just kinda used it because it was blue...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It uhh... it targets f-first place.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Ha _ha!_ A swift victory at the hands of _El Cuervo Diablo!_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Nice uhh, nice job!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Still though... The skill of the green one is unprecedented! Surely a victory by their hands is inevitable.

 

_Kamiko laughs a little awkwardly._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-Thanks, but uhh, I don't really th-think that's going to happen.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Nonsense! Belief in oneself is any soul's strongest weapon!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

N-No, that's not what I m-mean. I can't get anything but...

...

_*She lies back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling again, but still holding on to her controller.*_

I'll uhh, do one more race like this to... p-prove it.

 

_Touketsu shrugs, but leans back in as if ready to go again._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Wh... huh?

... Alright.

 

_Lucian readies up and Kamiko just kind of picks a stage, but given that she can't currently see the screen, she more or less picks it at random. It turns out to be Yoshi Valley._

_This match is considerably more intense somehow. Kamiko driving in random directions manages to select fairly decent paths. Lucian's natural bird-like predatory instincts has him following not far behind. All three of them have lost track of Touketsu.  
_

_Through an accident involving a giant egg and an unfortunate amount of items, a result no one really expected occurred. While Lucian and the blind Kamiko were battling to the death, Touketsu managed to take an optimal path through the grass with a very lucky Golden Mushroom. He ends up winning the race, and Lucian is knocked into the air by the demon egg before he can overtake Kamiko. Kamiko, of course, ends up in second place through some sheer force of unadulterated bullshit._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Hey! I did it!

 

_Touketsu stands up and cheers, the controller still in hand. Kamiko looks up at the results screen and puts the controller down._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh, good job Touketsu!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Wha--

My great mind cannot _begin_ to comprehend what occurred during that race. I kept close eye on the young one, yet the man in green kept a powerful lead!

What black magic is this?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

It's- It's how it always g-goes and is probably why... H-Hope's Peak gave me that uhh... t-that title.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... !

I uhh... that's... uhhh.

Wow.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Hmm.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I m-mean, it's a-annoying but it's not like... not like something to worry about or anything.

It just... happens.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

That's awfully kooky, but pretty interesting too.

 

_Lucian holds the side of his head, looking between the victory screen and Kamiko a few times, still very confused._

**Lucian Vincente:**

So... your uhh... your _talent_... That. That's your _talent??_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's not a talent...

B-But that's what the uhh, the u-ultimate title refers to.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Is this... some _curse_?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I uhh, I wouldn't be surprised if it w-was.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Your destiny is to be... _number two_.

That's it. That's _all?_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Mm.

It d-doesn't matter what I try, no m-matter how much effort I would put into it. It'd always be... a-always be the same.

 

_Kamiko sighs again before slumping back on the couch a little. Lucian looks at the screen again, then back at Kamiko._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

...For everything?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Pretty m-much.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Hmm... that's a cucumber and a half.

Wouldn't that mean you get to do pretty much anything you want, though? It's not like 2nd place is a bad thing at all, after all.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... However.

You're destined to live in the shadow of another. Regardless of circumstance.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

It d-doesn't matter what I c-can do... It-it'll always come up short. E-Every time, no matter who it is, it will...

I'm s-sorry, it's an uhh, really s-stupid thing. I didn't mean to t-take away from the game...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

A grim existence. A relatable frustration. Knowing efforts are futile.

However. You must keep your sights forward! Just because you destine towards uhh...

...

 _Just_ because you destine towards _silver_ does not mean you cannot strive for improvement!

Life is about the journey, not the inevitable result. And if those games are anything to go by, yours shall be an eventful one.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I-

... P-Please don't worry about it. It's dumb but... there's nothing that can be done about it. I've uhh, a-accepted that a long time ago. It was fun watching you two play though so... t-thanks for that.

 

_Lucian gives a thumbs up._

**Lucian Vincente:**

I have not engaged in such means of entertainment previously. It was enjoyable. You both have my gratitude.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Mm.

_*She gets up from the couch and stretches a little.*_

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Wait. What was your name again?

 

**Monokuma:**

Why, I'm Monokuma!

 

_Monokuma crawls out from a cabinet in the entertainment center. Lucian groans, closing his eyes._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

OHMYGODNOONEASKED!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I'll just _look it uuuup_.

What is it you want?

 

**Monokuma:**

It's simple! I want you idiots to stop playing video games and kill each other already!

Hasn't this gone on long enough?!

 

_Lucian absentmindedly scratches at the side of his mask._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I don't k-know how many times we have to- have to say it b-but, n-no one else is going to uhh, going to die.

 

**Monokuma:**

That's pretty funny.

Every time you say that, someone dies almost immediately after.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait, that's not- that's not true!

 

**Monokuma:**

Do you have some sort of super power you didn't tell me about?

Are you secretly masterminding the deaths of your friends?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What- nonono, w-why would you _say_ t-that?!

 

**Monokuma:**

Well, I mean...

Half the people who died were all your friends...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Silence, fool!

 

**Monokuma:**

It's not nice to speak to the elderly like that.

 

_Monokuma points at Touketsu... who seems to be completely spacing out. If his eyes weren't open, it'd be easy to mistake him for sleeping._

**Monokuma:**

He's not even here to defend himself!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Your vitriolic words hold no power over us! Our being is untainted! Our souls bright with fury.

 

**Monokuma:**

I have no idea what you just said.

Vitamins? You want Vitamins?

They're in the kitchen!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It d-doesn't matter how he s-says it! It d-doesn't matter what's in the uhh, the dining hall. We're not going to k-kill someone over it!

 

**Monokuma:**

Oh? Well, if you say so.

Puhuhuhu...

But, well, that's it really! Someone better hurry up and kill someone. I'm getting bored!

Next chapter's going to be _way_ better. _Trust me._

Upupupu...

 

_Monokuma closes the cabinet doors and goes away._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Infernal machine.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I s-somehow think he only shared that m-message because _I_ was in the room...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... A-Anyway, my name is uhh, Kamiko... I g-guess you didn't catch it...?

 

_Lucian nods._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Kamiko... Thank you.

I will make a better effort to learn the names of all the mortals here.

 

_Kamiko smiles a little._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'm n-not sure what I did but... no problem, Lucian.

 

_Kamiko hesitates for a moment, keeping an eye on the cabinet before getting up again and moving towards the door. As she does, Lucian rises from the floor._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Thank you, Kamiko, Touketsu.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'll see the two of you later.

 

_She nods once more before leaving the room. Lucian waits for a moment, seeing that Touketsu is still on the couch. Suddenly, Touketsu drops the controller, slouching down onto the couch._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

...S-sorry, I'm not sure what came over me. Guess I'm still tired...

_*He scratches the back of his head.*_

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

A harsh situation we've all been placed in. Concern yourself with your own well-being first and foremost.

Would you like anything to eat or drink?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Oh, uhh... sure. Some water would be great, I guess.

 

_Lucian nods a couple times before exiting the playroom to fetch some water and snacks._

_Touketsu, Kamiko, and Lucian feel like they grew a little closer today._

_..._

_Still inside of her own room, Ami sits on her bed surrounded by a few books, reading intensely through the final pages of the book she's holding. Afterwards, she closes up the book and lays it down on her lap._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. That was _totally_ amazing!

 

_Suddenly, Ami's door swings open and Shou waltzes into the room, waving his cane around in one hand. He casually shuts the door behind him as he looks over at Ami._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Knock knock.

 

_Ami's shoulders jerk back in surprise._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Seriously?

You can _knock._

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Why bother when I can just pick the lock?

 

_Giving up any chance of arguing back, Ami sighs._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. What's up? I assume you need me for something?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Business matters.

 

_Shou walks over and before taking a seat on Ami's bed. As he does, she nervously shifts away from Shou._

**Shou Shigeo:**

First of all I _suppose_ I should uphold my end of our little bargain. I'm here to confirm that any notes in No Eye's little notebook are _true_. Especially any details on the rooms.

And you _better_ fuckin' understand what I'm saying here.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Alright.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

I also have more business with your phone. A camera like that is awfully fuckin' useful in a situation like this. I would _hope_ you have no qualms about that.

_*He mutters under his breath.*_

I mean, I'd just _take_ it if you did...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. _For?_

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Things to monitor, things to film. You know how that shit works. I've got more things to look at than just the dining hall.

I'll even fuckin' purge your little video file this time so it doesn't eat that "precious memory" or whatever the fuck you care about.

 

_Ami ponders in silence for a few moments, slightly hesitant. She then rolls her eyes and slowly takes out her phone._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Just so you know, I made sure you can _only_ use the camera.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Oh no. I can't change your fuckin' background image. Oh the fuckin' humanity.

_*He snatches the phone and puts it in his pocket.*_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. I'm sure you've like already heard this enough, but you need to be careful with that tone. I won't bother upsetting you, so that's all I'm going to say on that matter.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Oh yes, let me keep my elbows off the table and sit up straight while I'm at it.

I need the charger too, Darling. If it's anything like last time, that phone is gonna need some juice to stay active.

 

_Ami pulls out the charger from the plug next to her bed and hands it to him._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

By the way, I convinced some people to lay off your case.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

 _Perfect_.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

If they still have stuff to say because _you_ approached or provoked them, that's on you.

 

_Shou stands up and paces a little around the room._

**Shou Shigeo:**

If you weren't such a fuckin' goody two shoes, I'd _almost_ consider you a decent associate.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... I really don't know if that's a compliment.

 

_Shou shrugs._

**Shou Shigeo:**

How you take it doesn't matter to me.

 

_Ami tilts her head a little as she cups her chin._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Hey. How come you always have that cane on you?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

What? This fuckin' thing? Consider it a little souvenir.

Just a little something I picked up from an earlier heist. Not _incredibly_ valuable on its own, but its proven to be useful before. It's just a prize I don't need to get rid of.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

You're always twirling it around and doing some fancy extra shit with it or whatever. Wouldn't making your heists flashy be really risky or something?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Heh heh, heh. Darling, I can be as flashy as I fuckin' want! The coppers don't have shit on me.

What's the point if they don't know who's committing the act? It's the same reason I never bothering covering my face.

It's one thing if it's some fuckin' rando who robs a bank.  It's _another_ when the notorious burglar strikes again! Another flawless escape!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

No wonder you're called Shou. It's like you're in some TV drama or something.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Hilarious.

Are you gonna keep going with this fuckin' Q&A session, or are we done here?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I mean, I'm _still_ curious what got you so into stealing things and if you have some like, crazy bullshit story like the others do. Last time I asked that though, you just kinda told me to screw off.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Tsk tsk... Are you looking for something that makes me some soft hearted idiot way deep down inside? Maybe for me to break down and spill _all_ of my fuckin' insecurities or whatever garbage you guys cry about?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I really don't care. I just want to make sure you're not like, the Ultimate Actor or whatever.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Burglar through and through. No fuckin' gimmicks attached. Stole a little bit when I was young, fucking _loved_ it, and here I am.

Fuckin' simple.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Alright. If you say so.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

You _really_ don't fuckin' believe me, do you?

 

_Ami crosses her arms._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

It's really not that. I just won't bother pressing if you don't want to share. You get pissed off when people ask questions, so I figured I didn't want to try my luck any further.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Stupid questions are stupid questions, Darling. Why get yourself so hung up on what made fuckin' made you who you are? It's already happened, so just fuckin' live it up!

 

_Ami sits quietly for a few moments before she lets out an exhausted sigh, rubbing her forehead and then getting up._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Whatever. My bad.

Anything else you need?

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

No, I got everything I fuckin' need from here.

_*He makes his way towards the door before he pauses by the exit.*_

Oh yes. I'm getting close to something, I just have to confirm a few details. Make sure to keep your friends in line.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Going to give me any idea of what it is? Don't forget that part of the deal was letting me know what you find out.

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

And I haven't found anything out yet, have I?

You'll get your fuckin' end of this bargain, don't worry yourself.

 

_Shou waltzes out of the room without another word. Ami walks over to her door quickly and locks it. She then turns around with her back pressed against the wall, slumping down onto the floor._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... I need to figure something out.

 

_Ami and Shou had a conversation today._

_..._

_A little later, in the classroom, Touketsu, Kamiko, and Enrique are waiting around for some form of dinner to arrive. Kamiko is sitting at one of the desks, strumming her fingers against the surface of the desk. She seems to be a little lost in thought, but briefly breaks out of her daze and looks over at Touketsu and Enrique._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's been... a surprisingly quiet evening.

 

_Touketsu is sipping from a small glass of water._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

...Oh, I guess, yeah...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

To be honest, it's almost r-relaxing... if it wasn't for uhh... everything else.

 

_Touketsu sighs, taking another small sip._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Alright, I'll just say it...

Where is the scary boob lady at?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... You mean S-Sasaki, right?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Are we just going to ignore the fact that she's been missing for some time? I mean, I know I don't pay attention that often to stuff like this, but... she's sort of gone.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I... I was hoping someone else had seen her at this point. One or two of us missing her makes sense... b-but _all_ of us?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Today's the first day in a while that I've felt well enough to look around the house, and I haven't seen her at all.

 

_Lucian enters the room with a small pot of soup and a few sandwiches in tow. Seems he was prepared for at least half of the remaining houseguests to get their fill. Despite this, the look in his eyes is unfortunate._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I'm getting very tired of those bodies.

_*He places the tray on the front desk.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh, thank you Lucian.

_*She gets up and walks over to the desk to grab a sandwich, though she pauses before she does.*_

... I d-don't suppose _you've_ seen Sasaki anywhere?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Sasaki... the purple haired one, right?

 

_Lucian begins to think as Kamiko nods._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Come to think of it... my great eagle's eye hasn't taken note of her since our last visit to the dark circle.

... I haven't seen her, no.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-So it's definitely not just a coincidence then...

_*She begins fiddling with the end of her scarf.*_

S-Should we uhh... should we _do_ something...? I don't w-want to sound rude but... it's h-hard to uhh, to trust her all... alone.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

If you fear she's a threat, wouldn't it be logical to fear her presence with that of another?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I g-guess if uhh, someone was just alone with her b-but- but didn't someone... suggest keeping a group to watch over her or s-something like that?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Well... if she's supposedly alone, and we account for the presence of the remaining guests... Surely, all would be right.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Has anyone checked her room, maybe?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I haven't tried myself, b-but... I'm sure it's locked...

... And I really don't want to- don't want to talk to S-Shou to open it.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

That worm wouldn't abide by such a request even if you _asked_.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Mm.

 

_Kamiko takes a sandwich and slowly shuffles back to one of the seats._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

...

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

What's in the soup, big guy?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Oh! Uhh... Tomato, peppers... a little chicken. I uhh... I planned on eating some, so it isn't very hot.

 

_Enrique rolls on over to Lucian and serves himself some of the soup._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Thanks, big guy! Anyways, I should head off to my room.

Let me know if you hear anything about Sasuke.

 

_Enrique rolls out of the classroom. Just as he leaves, Ami passes by him, and gives him a wave before entering the classroom herself._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Is this it for the dinner people?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It uhh, seems like it.

_*She sighs.*_

J-Just to be sure, there's no c-chance that you've seen Sasaki, is there?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I actually haven't. I totally forgot about her.

... I don't think she shows up a lot, I don't know if that's like, a good or bad thing.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... It's d-definitely not a coincidence at this point. I'm just uhh, a l-little worried she's... p-planning _something_ of some sorts...

 

_Ami serves herself a small bowl of soup, picking up a sandwich as she decides to sit in front of Kamiko._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I don't know. I feel like someone would catch her if she tried to do anything... unless...

Actually, what if she's only active at night or something?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

But she can't g-get water at night... The kitchen is uhh, closed. I think she has to be sneaking around while... no one is looking or s-something?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

That seems like it'd make sense... if she is in her room, perhaps she did a lot of hoarding and just barred herself in.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, you can just have a bucket of water and some food laying in your room, and you wouldn't need to go out at all.

_*She sips some of her soup.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Mm, it's just... a little s-scary to be hones-

 

_Shou suddenly opens up the northern door to the classroom and waltzes on in._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Knock knock.

_*He walks up to the table, grabs a sandwich and turns right around.*_

See you fuckers later.

 

_Shou takes a large bite out of the sandwich before just kind of leaving the room again, Touketsu grimacing as he does._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Bye.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Huh?  

Oh.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I m-mean it wasn't a _bad_ talk that time... And at least we k-know where he is.

 

_Touketsu shakes his head and takes another sip from the water glass. Ami then turns around and looks at Lucian with a smile._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Thanks for the food, by the way. How've you been?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

mmmnn...

_*He steps back against the far wall, leaning against it and crossing his arms.*_

Could be better, I suppose. Kitchen trips are becoming easier to digest, but the first step is always hard.

Sometimes I wonder if I've lost what little tethers me to humanity.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...I still can't believe the monster actually did all that.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... If you all fear Sasaki, would it be prudent to detain her?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What do you uhh, mean when you s-say detain...?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Perhaps a location of certainty... and solitude would provide closure to the fears of her unknowns.

... I'm proposing to lock her away somewhere we know she'll be.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

You could always like, break her arm or something.

_*She shrugs while holding her sandwich.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I t-think violence might be even- even worse!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Seems unnecessary to me. ... Not impossible. Quite easy...

But unnecessary.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Y-You're just saying that we uhh, put her in some room and keep her there?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Precisely.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Wherever it is, I probably shouldn't guard it.

That... unfortunately, hasn't worked yet.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I have a simple proposal. This mansion has a basement of sorts. Within it is an incinerator room. This room has one entrance and is secluded from the rest of these accursed grounds. Perhaps locking her there would be sufficient.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... If we have a group that can uhh... k-keep her under control, I can see it working...

J-Just please don't do it alone.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Couldn't she like... toss herself inside the incinerator? Not that she would but like, I don't know how I feel about using that room, to be honest.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Why would she d-do _that_?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I don't know. That tiddie girl is nuts. Even if not herself, she could throw someone checking up on her.

She's a martial artist, right?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Yeah, the uh... the incinerator part of the plan is giving me the heebies.

That could very easily go very far west.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'm not s-saying it's perfectly safe but... You have to activate the incinerator with a lever... and even t-then I don't think she can just toss someone up into it or s-something. That sounds... u-unreal.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Obviously we couldn't allow her to roam free within captivity. She would be detained within the room.

As in... bound. Tied up.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

How would she eat? Don't get me wrong. I'd be glad to know that she can't harm anyone, but I feel like that room could still set up to something bad.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'd imagine we'd just... g-give her food? We're n-not trying to kill her...

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...What about the bathroom on this floor? It's not exactly useful...

 

_Lucian tilts his head._

**Lucian Vincente:**

I've been using it... but I fail to see why that's relevant.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I think it'll be fine... b-but only if we have some g-guards on her? That way, we can make sure e-everything is fine down there.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

...I dunno, alright, I guess...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. We'd still need to figure out where she is to get her in the first place.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...R-Right. That's the... harder part.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I don't have any qualms with the plan, just remember that last time we set up a watch squad it-

 

_Ami stops herself as Touketsu shivers a little. A cold sweat runs down her cheek._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Sorry.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I too would need to assemble mortals on this plan.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I don't think I would be... especially h-helpful for something like this...

I k-know Emiko seemed rather... p-passionate about finding Sasaki earlier... so she could help?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

I-I can help if no one else really wants to but...

...Emiko's a good idea though, she's strong.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I... vaguely recall sunglasses had offered as well. Perhaps three shall be enough.

_*He pulls his handbook out of his pocket.*_

... Eeeelise.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Mm... H-Hopefully this works out... works out alright.

 

_Lucian nods._

**Lucian Vincente:**

For the foreseeable future, caretaking for a martial artist with a dark will.

_*He tilts his head back and forth, pondering the thoughts.*_

I shall retrieve more food, then assemble the wardens.

 

_Lucian stands up from the wall, departing from the room shortly after. Touketsu lets out a deep breath._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I-It's worrisome but... I trust Lucian to do a good job.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Yeah... I guess in a sense he was the only one of us who actually did their job beforehand.

...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Touketsu, you c-can't keep...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Don't blame yourself. The whole thing involved like, a master strategist and stuff Monokuma never bothered to tell us.

If I hadn't set up the party.. I..

 

_Ami shakes her head and finishes her soup, gliding a few strings of hair off her face with her hand. Touketsu sighs, holding the water glass in his hand._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

No, I'm sorry. If I messed up with Billie then, then I need to do more for him now. I can start by understanding what I can do for you all, and what I can't.

I'm fine not being able to help with Sasaki, but I can't say I could. That'll help no one.

 

_Touketsu pauses, before slowly bringing the water up to his lips and drinking._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... All of us are d-doing what we can, right? In a situation like this... I t-think that's the most we can ask for.

_*She finally takes a bite out of her sandwich.*_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I just don't get this whole thing. Like, this whole stupid game or whatever.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... It's j-just something set up by some... some psycho. I r-really don't know if there's... anything else to it.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well, what kind of psycho has all of the resources to do all this? Even so, why have us go through these super ridiculous motives and trials?

 

_Kamiko sighs._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's just some g-game to them, I uhh, I guess? It doesn't... d-doesn't have to make sense to- to them...

... I uhh, r-really don't like thinking about it l-like... like this.

 

_Ami stays quiet while wiping her mouth with a napkin._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. A game, huh?

_*She sighs and tosses the crumbled up napkin in her empty bowl.*_

.. Whatever. We need to figure out something, soon.

 

_As Ami gets up from her desk, Touketsu tilts his glass back, trying to drain the last few drops of water._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well, I'm off now. Stay safe, alright everyone? I'll be in my room.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Mm, see you later.

_Touketsu waves goodbye with one hand, still unable to get this very last drop._

_..._

_..._

_Did he get it yet?_

_The water?_

_No?_

_See you in twenty minutes._

_Nah just kidding, they feel like they grew closer today._

_..._

_As the evening marches on, Duncan is kneeling on the floor just outside the pool, trying to clean the blood from Rufus' wound out of the carpet with moderate success. Just happening to be walking by in the hallway, Elise sees Duncan and stops near him._

**__Elise Harbough:**

How is it going Duncan?

 

_Duncan briefly pauses to wipe his forehead, glancing at Elise for a moment before looking back down at the carpet._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...I've never had to clean blood from a carpet before. Countless other things, sure, but never carpets.

It's proving... a bit more difficult than I originally anticipated.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Can't say I'd know how. Do you need a hand?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I _think_ I'm making progress... but if you want to help out, then by all means, I'd appreciate it.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

I'll help out in this hallway, I'm keeping a watch for Sasaki here.

What are you using to clean?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I just grabbed water and ammonia from the kitchen. It _seems_ to be working, I think, it's just tedious.

_*He gestures to a bucket next to himself, that has been lined with a plastic bag to stop water from leaking out.*_

By the way, uh... Did you notice that someone has moved the bodies in the dining hall?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

I... hadn't been paying attention.

 

_Duncan nods._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I suppose that's fair. Just thought I should mention it. Now they're propped up in the seats instead... it's somehow even more morbid than before.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

That's strange, but I suppose it could just be Monokuma messing with us further.

Either way, I'll grab some supplies.

 

_Elise makes her way to the dining hall, and what Duncan said was true, the bodies HAVE been moved. Instead of being sprawled out across the table, each body is propped up in a seat on the right side of the room. On the northern side is Ayatsu, John, and Nick, and the southern side has Kyota and Billie, though there is an empty seat between the two of them._

_Regardless of the disgraceful display, Elise makes her way to the kitchen and quickly returns to the hallway with cleaning supplies. The two of them begin to scrub quietly. After a little bit of time, Duncan finishes scrubbing one of the blood stains, stretches a bit in celebration, and moves on to the next one._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Do you mind if I ask you a question?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

I suppose not. Ask away.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

How did you end up as a professional assassin? I mean... it's not exactly an everyday career...

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Well, I found I was very good at shooting things, and I was in desperate need of money, so one thing led to another and I was getting paid to kill. To make a long story short.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

But you don't do it anymore, right...?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

I haven't for a couple of years now.

I've been focusing on putting myself back together instead taking other people apart.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I take it it's not something you're really proud of.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

That period of my life... I'm very ashamed of.

 

_Duncan is silent for a long while, concentrating on cleaning the blood from the hallway, before speaking up again a minute later._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

How...

...how many...?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

37 contracts. More death than I kept track of.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...

I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Well it has passed. Can't be a slave to the past forever, right?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. It's good to hear that you aspire to make amends.

It's funny when you think about it. Out of all the people in here, an ex-murderer for hire ranks above average in terms of moral integrity.

...

_*He shuts up and resumes cleaning.*_

Thanks for the help, by the way.

 

_Lucian rounds the corner during a break in the conversation. He steps back for a moment upon noticing the pair crouched close to the floor._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Wha... Uhh... Uh! Greetings, mortals! What ails you on this eve?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Just trying to remove all this blood. No one else seemed like they were going to do something about it, so I just decided to handle it by myself. Elise was generous to offer a helping hand, at least.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

I was already here looking for our mark.

 

_Lucian's eyes widen as he looks down the hallways._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Ah! Splendid job!

 

_Duncan looks up at the other two._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Sasaki, right?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Sasaki! Indeed!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Any luck finding her? I won't lie, her absence since the last trial has been concerning.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Other members of our cohort have decided the optimal course of action was to detain her.

_*He looks down at Elise.*_

You offered to help, did you not, Elise?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Yes, but I haven't seen her.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hmm... Perhaps we could investigate while in search of other candidates for the guard.

... Anyway. The plan was to detain Sasaski in the basement area. Bound to prevent her from partaking in any bizarre actions.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Are we still sure that the basement is the best place to hold her?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Its isolation from the remainder of the house allows for a level of solitude unmatched by our current standards.

... The basement is the most split from the house's communal areas.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

In the incinerator room? That sounds like an incredibly worrying prospect.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

That's what I was wondering about.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

As previously stated, she would be bound. Tied up.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...I guess we don't have a whole lot of options on that front.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Hmm... very well.

 

_Lucian nods._

**Lucian Vincente:**

I will be off in search of one other candidate. We shall meet here shortly to discuss a plan of action.

 

_Duncan finishes removing the last stain in the hallway, stands up, and stretches a bit._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Alright. I don't know if there's any way I can help, but if you think of something, don't hesitate to ask. In the meantime I'll just continue cleaning.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

I suppose we're all just going back to what we're doing then? I'll watch over the hallway here for Sasaki. Again.

 

_With that, Lucian and Duncan make their way upstairs as Elise stays down in the hall, keeping her eyes peeled..._

_..._

_Given the late hour in the day, it's unsurprising that the usual bar trio have already gathered in the bar. While Kamiko and Touketsu were at first rather... confused about the sheathed sword strapped to Emiko's back, it wasn't long before the three found themselves deep in the middle of a conversation._

**Emiko Page:**

...and then _wham_! Right into the ditch.

And before I know it I'm in a county jail with my license revoked for the next half a fucking year. For a single glass of tequila.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

G-Geez... I'm glad it was uhh, just a ditch though. That could have ended... a lot worse.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Haha, I think she'd have kicked through it anyways. Shame about the jail shit though.

 

_Touketsu takes a sip from a shot glass in his hand. Kamiko leans forward against the top of the counter, thinking for a moment._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Hey... I have a... bit of an off topic question but- but I'm honestly a little curious...

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Whuzzup?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Yeah?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

When you guys were uhh... y-younger I guess... what did you want to do with your uhh, futures? L-Like, what were your dreams, I guess?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Ain't it obvious? Been wanting to play guitar on stage since I was fucking _ten_.

Maybe that's a boring answer, but hey, what did you expect?

_*She turns to Touketsu.*_

What about you, old man? Have ya always had snowboarding in your blood?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Hmm... no. When I was real young, I wanted to be a superhero. Fly around and kick thugs with my power legs and shit like that.

But... afterwards, when I realized that wasn't possible, I just wanted to help out with the business. In a sense, I suppose I ended up doing that after all! Not quite in the way I imagined back then, but...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... Mm.

_*She is quiet for a few moments before she faces Touketsu again.*_

Wait... w-what business?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Oh, I still work at my brothers' transportation firm. We get whatever people want across the nearby mountain range. I'm the only one working it now, of course.

 

_Emiko turns to Kamiko._

**Emiko Page:**

...What about you? What do _your_ dreams and aspirations look like?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I- I uhh...

When I was young, there was a number of things I w-wanted to do. But it was just like a kid s-seeing something new on television and thinking how cool it would be to do one thing or another. It... It took a while to r-really cement something but after... after a while I just wanted to find... to find something I could uhh... c-could be the... best at.

It uhh... It- ... Y-Yeah...

 

_Touketsu scratches his chin._

__ **Touketsu Ao:**

Hmm...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... The best at?

 

_Lucian had entered the room some time in the middle of Kamiko's story. His entry wasn't silent, but he did try his best not to interrupt. Upon him talking however, Touketsu jumps, spilling the contents of his shot glass off the other side of the counter. On the other side, Emiko reaches for her sword, but calms down upon seeing it's just Lucian._

**Emiko Page:**

You do _not_ have the right to be that fucking silent.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh! I j-just uhh meant the best at... anything, I guess?

 

 **Lucian Vincente:** **  
**

My apologies for the intrusion, I was in search of Emiko.

 

_As Touketsu reaches over in front of Emiko and pours himself a new shot, Emiko turns to face Lucian._

**Emiko Page:**

What's up?

 

 **Lucian Vincente:** **  
**

A few members of the house have forged a plot to detain Sasaki. I request your aid in her capture and retention of her solitude.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Sure thing.

 

_Lucian blinks, tilting his head._

**Lucian Vincente:** **  
**

Do you not need an explanation?

 

**Emiko Page:**

What explanation is needed? She wants us all dead, is probably up to something and shouldn't be running around. Seems straightforward to me.

...I mean, I don't know what the fuck you expect _me_ to do about her. She's one of the world's top martial artists. Now, I'm pretty proud of my swordplay, but if push comes to shove and a fight breaks out between me and her, I'm not really liking my odds.

 

 **Lucian Vincente:** **  
**

We have decided to detain her in the basement due to its solitary conditions. Kamiko and Touketsu are both aware of it. She will be bound and the initial capture will make require at least three of us.

_*He leans against the wall and crosses his arms.*_

If we are in agreement, I will take my leave. We shall meet in the morning in the foyer. I will inform Elise.

 

_Emiko gives Lucian a thumbs up._

**Emiko Page:**

Sure thing, Lou.

 

_Lucian nods, taking his leave. As he does, Emiko flips back around on her chair and Touketsu yawns, drinking more from the shot glass._

**Emiko Page:**

Anyway, where were we?

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

We were talking about Kamiko, I think.

 

**Ding Dong**

**Bing Bong**

_Monitors click on, as per usual around this time of night..._

**Monokuma:**

It is now 10PM! That means it's officially Nighttime! The dining hall and kitchen are now closed.

Make sure to get _plenty_ of rest, if you can. Upupupu.

Sleeeeep tiiight, sweet dreams of murder!

 

_click._

_As it flickers off, Emiko flips off the monitor._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I h-hate saying these days are feeling shorter. It's like getting used to it.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Was thinking the same thing. Like we're getting used to this place.

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Really...? I guess it's because I've been sleeping less, but they've felt longer to me.

_*He shrugs and downs the rest of his shot.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Hrm. I'm just hoping we're... c-close to getting out. Either someone figures something out or... the p-people outside find us...

 

 __ **Touketsu Ao:**

Mhm. I was actually able to take a nap a little bit ago, and I had a dream where I was moving some things for storage and talking to you guys. When we get out, I'd like to show you my business.

_*He stretches and gets up from his stool.*_

Could always use a helping hand or four!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It sounds fun!

_Emiko drains her glass before jumping off from her seat._

**Emiko Page:**

I ain't much for hard labor, but sure.

Night folks.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

G'night!

 

_Emiko leaves the bar, taking one last moment to flip off the camera too for good measure. Touketsu chuckles as he follows Emiko out, and after a moment, Kamiko leaves as well, leaving the bar completely empty._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_During the night..._

**Shou Shigeo:**

Heh heh heh...

This one for sure... It's time to put an end to this shit.

Heh ha ha!

 

* * *

 

**Long John Jones Theater!**

**long john jones:**

hey guys

long john jones here

 

_long john jones is playing with some action figures._

**long john jones:**

you know

i've always wanted to write a movie

there's just so many cool stories you can tell with movies.

my dream movie is an autobiography about my rise to power as the president of the united states of america.

under my cushy iron fist i led america to its destined greatness

by drafting every single citizen and dropping them out of an airplane- controlled by a giant invisible version of me, long john jones, as you may remember from an earlier episode- onto our enemies.

i strapped bombs to them.

it was fun.

on a related note, the united states of america is surprisingly empty lately.

on the plus side, murder rates are at an all time low

lately i've been trying to pass a law that passes dogs as legal citizens but

my senate won't let it through

what? i killed my senate?

well, duh. i'm talking about my senate comprised of cats.

i cat-n't believe they won't let it pass!

anyway, that's the end of this theater.

thanks for watching, remember to buy the merchandise and tune in next episode

seeya

 

_long john jones waves at the camera as it fades to black..._

 

 


	24. Chapter 3: Daily Life (Part 6)

**Ding Dong**

**Bing Bong**

_The monitors click on once more for everyone's daily announcement._

**Monokuma:**

Gooood morning, you bastards! It is now 7 AM, and nighttime is officially over! Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!

 

_click._

_As the morning begins, the breakfast squad plus Emiko all begin to meet up in the hallway outside the foyer, by the dining hall. Emiko stretches, the sword still strapped to her back, and Lucian greets the group as they all arrive. A coil of rope slung over his shoulder._

**Emiko Page:**

So, what's the plan?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

We're just gonna get breakfast again, I guess.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Yeah.. I'll just go with Ami, figure out breakfast for when you return..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I would prefer to skip the formalities. Our plot to detain Sasaki should engage straight away.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Do we... have a plot?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Our plot is simple. Invade Sasaki's room and capture her.

 

_The conversation is suddenly interrupted as the crew hears the eastern door to the dining hall open up and... Sasaki walks out._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Whu?

 

**Emiko Page:**

...well.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

What did I just hear? Invade? Tee hee~

 

_Sasaki gives the group a wink while sticking her tongue out._

**__Elise Harbough:**

I suppose any subtlety is out the window.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Are you like, a martial artist or a clown?

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

I thought you were the one with the make up, darling.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Thanks, I actually know to put some on. Like, a normal girl or something.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Well I am pretty as is, no need for masks~

 

**Emiko Page:**

You got something you want to say, _bitch_?

 

_Emiko reaches for her sword and points it at Sasaki threateningly._

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Oh, kowaii kowaii...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I-- I mean... I guess now is as good a time as any...

 

_Lucian takes the rope off his shoulder and approaches Sasaki, Emiko quickly rushing to his side._

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Oh?

_*She grabs one of her iron fans, opening it swiftly.*_

What would happen if I use one of these with that rope of yours...?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Come with us. Offering resistance will only make things more difficult for you.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Well, it's not so much I am trying to resist. But it would be better if I fall with some more grace, you know~

And besides you have a wrestler, a sharpshooter, and a very angry metal singer with a sword. I think we know how this is gonna end in the long run, no?

But at least, let's enjoy ourselves while we can~

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Please, Sasaki. You are a danger those around you. Do not make this more difficult than it need be.

_*He continues his approach.*_

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Me? A danger? Well I guess my words can be pointy...  

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Don't be smug now, you've made threats to those here.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Give it up, Sassy, we've got you three to one. Don't make this any more of a shitshow than it needs to be.

 

_Ami takes a step back from the chaos, moving closer to Tenka while still watching the events in front of her unfold._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

 I have a bad feeling about this..

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Sweetheart, you are better off staying in the backline. Wouldn't like it if you break a nail or two...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Should we just leave them be..? I'm not sure about this..

 

_Lucian continues his slow advance, his eyes narrowing. As he does, Sasaki smiles._

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Hey mister, are you good at playing catch?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

The only thing I plan to _catch_ this morning is... you!

 

_Out of nowhere, Sasaki crouches and proceeds to perform a backflip down the hall. As soon as she lands back on her feet, she throws one of her fans forward. It goes whirling past the houseguests, but just barely manages to fly right past them, causing the fan to harmlessly hit the floor._

**Sasaki Fukui:**

C'mon Lucian! I thought you were good at this game!

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Are you sure you're a martial artist?

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Hey, this is just a game right?

 

_Lucian groans, his eyes clearly agitated. He continues down the hallway at a quicker pace. Suddenly, Emiko just fucking screams and charges at Sasaki, sword at the ready._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Emiko!!

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-Wait! Guys, seriously!?

 

_Tenka pulls down the brim of her hat, but makes sure to keep an eye on the scene unfolding in front of her. The moment Emiko gets close to Sasaki, she sidesteps out of Emiko's path and counters, quickly applying pressure on certain points of Emiko's body, causing the guitarist to fall to the ground, momentarily paralyzed._

**Emiko Page:**

Ah, _FUCK_ -

 

_Looking up from Emiko, Sasaki smiles at Lucian and Elise._

**Sasaki Fukui:**

One down, two to go~

 

_The moment Sasaki finishes that sentence, the smile is soon wiped from her face as Lucian rears up and lunges at Sasaki at full speed. In one moment, Sasaki is thrown to the ground, Lucian pinning her down._

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Oooof-

 

_Elise picks up the discarded iron fan and aims it squarely at Sasaki._

**Sasaki Fukui:**

W-watch out, miss, you might cut yourself with that...

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Worry about yourself. A wrong move and this is landing square in your center of mass.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Touché.

 

_Using the rope, Lucian binds Sasaki's hands behind her back. As soon as that's done, he turns to Emiko._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Are you alright, Eli... E-Emiko! Emiko.

 

**Emiko Page:**

_Fuck shit stupid fucking weeaboo fighting magic bullshit_ -

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

I can teach you if you want~

 

_Lucian picks Sasaki up off the ground, and looks over at Elise._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Do your best to care for her, please.

 

_Lucian begins to walk Sasaki back down the hall. Elise helps a swearing Emiko off the ground. As soon as she's back on her feet, she straps the sword to her back again before the two follow close behind Lucian and Sasaki. As they pass, Tenka and Ami move out of their way.  
_

**Sasaki Fukui:**

So hey, was it entertaining? Hope you enjoyed it~

_*She winks at Ami.*_

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

 

_Tenka simply shakes her head and Lucian groans, yanking Sasaki towards the basement hallway._

**Sasaki Fukui:**

W-Wait can I at least have a cup of tea??

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

No _tea_ for the wicked.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Eh, it was worth asking~

 

_Before long, Lucian, Elise, Emiko, and Sasaki all find themselves down in the basement._

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Oooh, spooky...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

You sure talk a lot.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Well, it's a common human thing to do, so I don't see what's wrong...

 

**Emiko Page:**

Just fucking punch her out already.

 

_Lucian nudges at Sasaki's shoulder, ushering the group towards the incinerator room. Upon entering the room, a cloud of fog billows out of the door. It looks like the incinerator room floor is entirely covered in it._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... ... Huh?

... Could you two hold onto Sasaki for a moment?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Very well.

 

**Emiko Page:**

I don't like this. Not one bit.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Well, what are you waiting for?

 

_Lucian steps into the room, looking around a little bit. Nothing seems to be out of place in general, although the trash seems to be piled up higher than usual._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Bah. Nothing unusual. Just place her in this corner here, I suppose.

 

_Lucian points to the western corner of the room. Elise and Emiko both quickly nudge Sasaki over to the corner before stepping back._

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Not even a chair? Rats.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

You'd best hope there aren't any of those.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Their presence would be more enjoyable than that kid, to be honest with you.

 

_Emiko walks a bit closer to the incinerator and tries to get a better look at the rest of the room through the fog. It's hard to see, but it seems like the trash is missing in the far corners. Oh, and there's massive pile of games on the east side._

_Lucian crosses his arms._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Food will be brought to you twice a day. Water twice between each meal. There will be a guard present at every hour. If you need to use the restroom... uhh...

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

You can just have someone get me there~

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Yeah. You get it.

There's a bucket in there for flushing. Try to keep it filled. ... Preferably with pool water.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Oh? Fine.

I would like to have Elise be the one walking me into the restroom, if possible~

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Why is that?

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

I don't want Lucian to pry~

And I feel Emiko is gonna drown me in the toilet.

 

**Emiko Page:**

If I wanted to kill you I'd have tried a long time ago.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Are you saying I won't?

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

You _seem_ level-headed.

I might be wrong... but I don't have that many options here, no?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

If you choose to use the restroom within one third of the day, so be it.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

I am alright with that. Thank you Mr. Lucian~

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

No such _pittance_.

... Elise, bind her legs please. I must prepare breakfast.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

Wait. Before you do that.

 

_Sasaki stands up and slowly begins to walk towards the pile of games on the other side of the room._

**Emiko Page:**

Bitch, did we say that you were allowed to move?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... She's fine. Not like she can do much with her hands like that.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

I suppose.

 

**Sasaki Fukui:**

True.

 

_Sasaki giggles as she walks up to the pile of games and begins to inspect them..._

**_click._ **

**Elise Harbough:**

...?

 

_Suddenly, more fog shoots out from nowhere, completely enveloping the room in mere seconds._

**Lucian Vincente:**

WHA-

 

**Emiko Page:**

The _fuck_!?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

What the hell?!

 

_**POW! _shrk_ PAM! _shrk_.....POW!** _

**Lucian Vincente:**

What has the circle wrought _this_ time!?

 

_A scream echoes through the foggy room as Lucian manages to makes his way towards the door and open it up, attempting to alleviate the fog._

**_WHAM!_ **

_A loud thud is heard, and the door opening seems to be doing nothing to alleviate the fog..._

**Elise Harbough:**

Just stay where you are!

_..._

_..._

_..._

**_shrk! schwing! shrk!_ **

_..._

_..._

_..._

**_...fwoom..._ **

**Emiko Page:**

What the fuck is going on!?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... This does not bode well.

Sasaki?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Where the hell is Sasaki?!

 

_After thirty seconds, the fog starts to clear..._

**Elise Harbough:**

...?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...!

 

_As the room clears out, everyone looks towards the incinerator. The door to the incinerator is open, but the machine itself is off._

_Sitting inside the incinerator is the bloody and heavily burned body of Sasaki Fukui. There are two spears sticking out of her sides and an axe lodged into the back of her neck._

**Emiko Page:**

_What the_ **_fuck!?_**

 

**Elise Harbough:**

How?!

 

_Lucian holds up a hand in shock. It shortly begins trembling._ _Before anyone can say anything else..._

**Ding Dong  
**

**Bing Bong**

_The monitors light up...  
_

**Monokuma:**

_AAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED! FINALLY!

EVERYONE, PLEASE ASSEMBLE IN TH-

 

_Monokuma's video suddenly cuts out, displaying static instead._

_After a few moments of static, the monitors suddenly display..._

_Shou. He's sitting awfully close to the camera, and is sporting a demented grin on his face._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Wha--

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Heh heh heh... HEH HA HA! You fuckin' morons better listen up, because this has been the moment you've been fucking waiting for!

If you're watching this video, that means escape from this shitshow is right within our grasp! There are no more fuckin' obstacles in our way! Just a one way ticket to sweet, SWEET freedom!

Of course, you bozos are probably wondering _how_ the fuck we're supposed to leave. Don't you worry your tiny little heads about it. I'll be waiting backstage where I'll be _more_ than happy to fill you in on my success, and how we're actually gonna leave this fuckin' house.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... But... but but...

 

**Shou Shigeo:**

Heh ha ha! I wish I could see the stupid fuckin' looks on your faces right now! You're wondering how someone you fuckin' _hate_ so much could do something like this?! Who's FUCKING USELESS now?! To think you idiots would underestimate ME for so long! I swear to fuckin'...

 

_Shou begins to ramble on without much end in sight. As the message continues, Emiko rapidly glances between Elise and Lucian._

**Elise Harbough:**

Well, what the hell do we do?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

What... what else _can_ we do? A plight has opened before us, yet another plight awaits beyond the corridors above.

... We should at least _humor_ the arrogant worm.

 

**Emiko Page:**

**_Motherfucker!_ **

 

_Lucian turns to leave the room as Emiko kicks the side of the conveyor belt before rushing outside to the stairs._

**Elise Harbough:**

...But what about...

...

 

_Without much of a choice, Elise follows after Emiko and Lucian. The three run back up the stairs, and just as they round the corner, Ami and Tenka run towards them. Ami's face is pale and Tenka is gritting her teeth._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

E-Everyone!! I don't know what the _HELL_ is going on!!

I... I....

UUUGGGHHH!!!

_*She begins pulling at her own hair.*_

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... You are unaware of even _half_ of it.

 

**Emiko Page:**

You and me _both_! Son of a bitch we let her walk for literally _two feet_ and suddenly there's fog fucking _everywhere_ and next we know she's burned to a _fucking crisp_ and-

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh no... no no no no no no.

 

_Elise brushes past everyone, looking aghast. The other four cut their conversation short and follow behind. As they reach the middle of the hall, it looks like a lot of houseguests have gathered... though in all the chaos it's very hard to tell who is present and who is missing._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What the bloody hell is going on!?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What is g-going- going on?! There was M-Monokuma and- and, _Shou_?!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Another world has ended.

_*He closes his eyes, leaning his head down.*_

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Does that mean someone really bit it?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

N-Not another person...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I.. I think we need to do as he says f-f-for..

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

_Damn it_! We don't have _time_ for this!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

H-He said- he said backstage?

 

_With little options, the group begins running down the hall towards the theater. As they run, they suddenly hear Shou's continued ramblings on the monitors become dead silent. Looking at the screen, he's still grinning, but his voice grows a lot lower..._

**Shou Shigeo:**

It doesn't matter how, but I fucking did it. Me and me alone. I don't care if you fuckin' hate my guts, but I want it drilled into your fuckin' heads that it was Shou Shigeo that did it all! I did what no one else fuckin' could! I ended this goddamn game! And I FUCKIN' enacted the greatest escape EVER SEEN!

 

_The houseguests push past the curtain to the theater..._

**Shou Shigeo:**

So really, you're _fuckin' welcome._

 

_As they enter the theater, a trail of blood can be seen moving up the left aisle of the room. The trail continues until halfway up the aisle where Shou Shigeo lies. His body cleaved in two from his left shoulder to the right side of his waist. A pool of blood having formed between the two parts of his body._

**Lucian Vincente:**

WHA

\--WHAAAA

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Shou!?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

This... isn't who you guys were talking about, was it?

 

_Shou's video comes to an end and the monitors all cut back to Monokuma once again._

**Monokuma:**

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_ **

**_A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED!_ **

**_YOU'RE ALL ALREADY HERE, ENJOY THE SIGHT, FUCKERS!_ **

 

_click._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Sh... sh-

Shou...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

H-How- H-He was just- but he was onthe- on the s-screen- and the other- and the other... What is g-going on?!

 

_Ami shakily approaches the body._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

This..... this is impossible...

_*Her hand begins shaking violently as she tries to count on it.*_

One.. T-Two....

T... T...

Monokuma said..... there can only be...

_*She feels her heart beat faster.*_

... Two..

 

_Tenka hangs around by the curtain, knees shaking._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

W-w-we.... t-th-th-th..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I... m-m-my... greatness can't-

_How?_ What? Why? ...

_*He lets out a heavy groan.*_

We all know _why_...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

No! No, no, _no_ , not- damn it, we were _so close_!

 

_Kamiko looks around the room in a hurry, trying really hard to figure out who is present._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

D-Does that mean that... t-that S-Sasaki is...

 

**Elise Harbough:**

...Without a doubt.

 

_Tenka slowly approaches Lucian and tugs on his jacket, voice weak._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

D-d-dddining..

 

_A still very visibly shaken Lucian looks around the room. Sasaki is missing of course, but..._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... ...

... Where is Touketsu...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

You don't think?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

..... We... found him in the dining hall.

... .... ...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

W-wait-

_What_!?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-Tou- Ohmygod! N-No, he can't-

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

No... Not him too...

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Have we truly failed this badly...?

 

_Tenka takes a few steps out through the curtain, shaking._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Wh-

_*He clenches a fist, attempting to hold back tears.*_

... Fine.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What are we standing- standing around _here_ f-for?!

 

_Kamiko quickly turns around and heads back out the curtain, catching up with Tenka. Lucian follows close behind with the other houseguests not too far after. The group quickly makes their way to the eastern dining room door before opening it up..._

_Sitting on the northern side of the table are the corpses of Ayatsu, John, and Nick. Sitting on the southern side of the table are the corpses of Kyota and Billie, but the empty seat between them is now occupied by Touketsu Ao, a knife sticking out of his chest._

_The room remains frozen for a few moments before Kaoru walks up and pokes Touketsu._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Yep, that's a corpse alright.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

No response...

 

**Elise Harbough:**

I... feel sick.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... H-How is- ....t... _three_...?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... No words... can...

 

_Ami puts a hand to her mouth as she begins to silently sob, Tenka collapsing to her knees right next to her. Duncan finds himself paralyzed, unable to say anything._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Dammit....

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Hey, hey! Time out! Isn't this like against the rules?!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Rules don't seem to matter too much here.

 

_Monokuma crawls out from under the table._

**Monokuma:**

Well... I wouldn't say _that_!

_AAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_WELCOME TO CHAPTER THREE, BITCHES!_

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 3**

**Dead and Breakfast: Murder Hotel**

_Deadly Life  
_


	25. Chapter 3: Deadly Life (Investigation)

_As the remaining ten houseguests look on at Touketsu's body, Monokuma is rolling on the floor, laughing himself into a coma._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Th... Three... _Three?_

... Touketsu... Shou...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... What... What do you _mean_ by that!? What about the rules, Monokuma!?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Does that mean we have multiple killers?!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Seems possible.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

M-More of us...? That's- that's not...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I-I guess the probability exists, but....

 

**Monokuma:**

 _Aaaahahahahaa...haa..._...hah..

_*He stands up.*_

Alright! So I know you have plenty of questions, but you know the drill!

It's not up to _me_ to tell you if there are multiple Blackeneds, now is it?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait... if there _i-is_... what does that m-mean for the trial?

 

**Monokuma:**

Well, first of all you second-rate detective, it would be if there _are._

_Second..._

 

_Monokuma puts a delicate and adorable paw to his delightfully round chin as he ponders the question for a second. Lucian huffs, shutting his eyes and lowering head.  
_

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Spare us your bloody snark and get to the point. We don't have time for this shite.

 

**Monokuma:**

Geez, fine, no need to be so hasty. This isn't a speedrun.

I, the great and powerful Monokuma, lord of all of Monokuma kind, have decided! _If_ there are multiple blackeneds...

Only the kill that happened _first_ counts. So you just want to find the Blackened who killed first. On that note...

_*He passes out three tablets to everyone in the room.*_

Here you go! _Have fun!_ Seeya!

 

_Monokuma disappears under the table. As soon as he's gone, Duncan begins poring over the tablets..._

**_Monokuma File #03, #04, and #05 have been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Monokuma File #03**

**VICTIM: SASAKI FUKUI, THE ULTIMATE TESSENJUTSU MASTER**

  * Time of death is around 7 AM.
  * The victim was discovered in the Incinerator.
  * The victim has several impalement wounds throughout their body.
  * The body of the victim has been severely burned from the Incinerator.



 

**Monokuma File #04**

**VICTIM: SHOU SHIGEO, THE ULTIMATE BURGLAR**

  * Time of death is around 7 AM.
  * The body was found in two pieces in the Theater.
  * Cause of death is a heavy wound from the victim's left shoulder to their right hip.
  * There is a heavy gash taken out of the victim's left hip to their left leg, covering the whole thing in blood.



 

**Monokuma File #05**

**VICTIM: TOUKETSU AO, THE ULTIMATE SNOWBOARDER**

  * Time of death is around 7 AM.
  * The body was found in the Dining Hall.
  * The victim suffered a stab wound to the chest and there are signs of bruises all throughout their body.



 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. H-How... did this all happen at the same time?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Sasaki...

Her passing occurred right before our very eyes.

 

_Without pause, Duncan takes a step forward and turns towards the rest of the group._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Alright. We have a lot to ground to cover, and only a limited time until that psychopath gets bored to do it, so let's get to work.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well in the spirit of tradition, let's go Birdman, we've got a burglar mystery to solve.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Wait. I'm going too.

 

_Lucian, obviously overwhelmed, rubs at the front of his mask._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Sure. _Bueno_. Nothing would please me _more_.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Alright, good, you guys get the theater. If there's even the _remote_ possibility that Shou's alleged escape plan is still valid and didn't blow up completely in the past minute, let us know _immediately_.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Gotcha, look for half-assed explosives!

...

Hmm, it's not as much fun when he's not here to sneer.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well no sulking now, we do have a job to do.

 

_Lucian unsteadily trudges towards Ami and Kaoru, ushering the pair out._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Elise, Emiko, you two are familiar with whatever happened in the basement, go back down there and have another look. Take Rufus and Tenka with you, some extra eyes to spot anything you might have overlooked the first time is probably useful.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Yes sir! Let's go!

 

_The group of four leave the dining room as well, only leaving Duncan, Kamiko, and Enrique._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Everyone else should probably start looking through this room. I'll be busy looking at all the bodies... christ, this is going to be a long day.

 

_Kamiko nods._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'll c-check for anything that might be lying around... that seems to be a... a trend.

 

_..._

**_~Investigation Start~_ **

_The Magic Mystery ~~Trio~~ Duo featuring Ami from the Ami May Cry series enter the theater once more.  
_

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, I suppose we start with the body then?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Right.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I see little other feasible course of action.

 

_Ami takes a deep breath and approaches the body yet again._

_It sure is two halves of a body! It should be mentioned, by the way, that Shou's corpse is face down. His cane is also sitting right next to him, just out of reach of the blood puddle.  
_

**_Shou's Cane has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Shou's Cane**

  * Shou's cane was found next to his body. There is a small amount of blood on the top of the handle.



 

_As they look on, Lucian's breathing has becoming noticeably unsteady._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Haaaa... okay... question. Given the... _abhorrent_ condition of Shou's body, why is there blood going for the stage.

_*He points to the trail of blood that leads up to the stage.*_

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Hmmmm...

I doubt he could have walked anywhere if he came apart like this. So I think he must've been cleaved apart after getting injured in some way?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah... it's not like he just split in half out of nowhere, right? Maybe he was trying to get away?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

It's also possible his attacker left a trail not realizing it. But either way, seems like following this trail is our next project!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Kaoru, hold on. Do you mind doing me a quick favor?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Ooh, what flavor of favor can I help with?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Is it possible that he may have had anything on him? Maybe in his pockets or in his coat?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I'd be surprised if he didn't!

 

_Kaoru leans down and begins to check Shou's pockets. As he does, Ami feels a chill with how apathetic he is about searching a gruesome corpse._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Are you missing anything?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I just wanted to confirm he didn't have anything on him is all.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well I mean, he has broken into our rooms before, seems likely that there might be something here, right?

In fact...

 

_It turns out he did find something in the coat's inside pocket._

**_Ami's Phone has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Ami's Phone**

  * Ami's phone that was found on Shou's person.



 

_The charger is nowhere to be seen._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. As I thought.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Hehe, I think you might be missing this.

_*He passes the phone back to Ami.*_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Thank you.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... ... A phone from the body of the deceased. Truly a dismal existence in which we've found ourselves...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

It's a call from beyond.

 

_Lucian groans and begins making his way towards the stage, following the trail of blood._

**Trail of Blood has been added as a Truth Bullet!**

**Trail of Blood**

  * A long trail of blood leading from Backstage to Shou's body.



 

_Ami checks her phone for a moment, before following the others. Heading backstage through the left door, there's... blood! It seems to stop around the prop weapon rack._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well it stops here, so this should be a point of some interest.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... A logical assumption.

 

_Lucian begins looking over the bloodied weapons rack._

**_Bloody Weapon Rack has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Bloody Weapon Rack**

  * The prop weapons rack in the backstage has been splattered in blood. There are two spears, an axe, and a greatsword. Each weapon is bloodied.



 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Maybe the murder weapon came from here?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Maybe so, but which one? I think we can rule out the spears...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Hnnng.

 

_Lucian hesitates for a moment, reaching out to grasp the greatsword. It's surprisingly light. It comes out of the rack no problem._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I _believe_ these weapons are fake.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Here, take a light swing at me with that sword.

_*He holds out his arm.*_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-Whoa. Hold up, you're asking the _Ultimate Luchador_ to hit you with a weapon.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... My combat has all been unarmed.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Exactly, come on.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... ...

_Lucian grasps the blade with both hands and takes a light swing._

**_SCHWING! SPLOOSH!_ **

_just kidding, it's fake._

**Kaoru Kita:**

See!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... A pittance.

_*He replaces the weapon.*_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

That means the murder weapons didn't come from here, right?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Now the axe, I think the axe is real. Pick it up, it should weigh a lot more.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

 

_Lucian grasps the axe, attempting to lift it from the rack._

_Woah nelly, that IS heavier! Lucian widens his eyes, removing the axe from the rack with visibly more effort.  
_

**Kaoru Kita:**

What do you think?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I can't doubt this one... but... how did you know?

 

_Ami places her finger on her chin._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah. How'd you figure that?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, if one of these weapons had to have been used, one of them is real right?

But maybe just a lucky guess.

_*He smiles and shrugs.*_

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... A logical assertion.

 

**_Bloody Weapon Rack has been updated!_ **

**Bloody Weapon Rack**

  * The prop weapons rack in the backstage has been splattered in blood. There are two spears, an axe, and a greatsword. Each weapon is bloodied.
  * Upon further inspection, the axe seems to be real.



 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well. Okay, but where did the _real_ axe come from and how did it get here?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

The same location as that of Emiko's blade. The courtyard upstairs has an array of such tools.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Question, did anyone actually check these weapons? Or did we just assume they were props? Before all this of course.

It's possible this could've been a real axe the whole time. But that probably doesn't matter.

 

_Lucian nods, replacing the weapon to its previous location._

**Kaoru Kita:**

So the axe seems like the most probable murder weapon for Shou from what we've seen.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... A strong possibility. _Interesante_.

One question remains, however. What reason would that worm have for sticking his nose back here?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I was just going to ask that, actually. I know he sometimes roams here at night but... That actually makes me question.

How was it that we saw Shou on the monitors, and found him dead immediately after his escape announcement? I don't think there's anyway to record stuff from this room, unless he used my phone. Even then, though, I didn't find any new video files..

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Hm...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I guess we'll find the answer to that later.

 

_Lucian pushes past the other two and heads up to the catwalk above. From up there, he can notice more things of notice around the room._

_**Shifted Wardrobe Racks has been added as a Truth Bullet!** _

_**Bloody Clothes has been added as a Truth Bullet!** _

**Shifted Wardrobe Racks**

  * The wardrobe racks in the Backstage seem to be shifted and disheveled.



 

**Bloody Clothes**

  * A pile of bloody clothes found backstage by the paintings.



 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Do you see anything new from up there?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I... do. There's... clothing by the paintings. Over there.

 

_Lucian points down at the clothing and Kaoru heads on over to the pile of clothes. They're fairly bloody, but he can make them out as a period set of clothes that are definitely intended for a production of Les Mis._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Additionally, the clothes your left seem in disarray.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Yeah, but why?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

This is going to be really complicated..

 

_Lucian hops down from the catwalk and begins investigating the clothes rack. The clothes are pushed here and there and at least one costume has been knocked off, lying on the ground. Outside of their state, there isn't much of relevance. There is one empty hook on the other rack._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Was there some sort of struggle?

This is fairly strange.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I... my greatness is unsure what to make of all this.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

One thing feels obvious.. it wasn't easy to kill him.

_*She looks down at the ground for a moment, deep in thought.*_

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

A gnawing curiosity strikes me. _What_ did he find?

It wasn't _did_ he find something anymore. He _found_ something... but _what?_

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, whatever it was, someone was not happy.

We should probably check his room, yeah?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

That sounds good, yeah.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I would rather stay behind. I need a moment to... grasp our situation at length.

Best of luck, _amigos_.

 

_Lucian gives the shelf a shove before disappearing behind it._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Hmm... Well let's go then, no time to waste.

 

_..._

_Meanwhile, back in the dining hall, Duncan wastes no time and immediately moves up to Touketsu's body, pulling his chair out and turning it around so he can get a better look._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Huh.

_Duncan pulls something out of Touketsu's pockets._

**_Sleeping Pill Bottle has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

_**** _ **Sleeping Pill Bottle  
**

  * An empty bottle of sleeping pills found on Touketsu's person.



 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait... where would anyone find those?  

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Probably in the bathroom. The one on this floor.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Oh, yeah that does... that does make sense...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's... so strange. The other b-bodies were already moved as of yesterday... How long was this placement planned?

 

_Duncan folds his arms._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Do you think it's reasonable to assume that whoever moved the bodies was also planning Touketsu's murder?

 

_Kamiko clutches at her scarf and averts her eyes from the other bodies at the table._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It would make the m-most uhh sense...

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Hey Duncan... Did you find anything strange with the body?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Not all that much, to be honest. There was one thing but I don't _think_ it's anything all that relevant. I'll explain further in the trial if it ever comes up.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I j-just want to check one thing... to be sure.

 

_Kamiko crosses the dining hall and opens the kitchen door, heading inside. As soon as she's inside, she looks across at the knife rack. All of the Kitchen Knives seem to be missing._

**_Kitchen Knives has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Kitchen Knives**

  * Or lack thereof.



_By the way, this should go without saying, but the knife currently lodged in Touketsu's chest is a kitchen knife._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That's not... a-all of them?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hm?

 

_Kamiko heads back out into the dining hall._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Uhh, all of the knives are missing. I thought it w-would only be one, but...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Wait, _all_ of them?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

The whole rack is empty... It's a little concerning.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Well, _that's_ not worrying in the least or anything.

_*He briefly removes his glasses and runs a hand across his tried face.*_

Whatever, I think we're done here. I'm going to go investigate Shou... or what's left of him, at any rate.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

If you d-don't mind, I'd like to follow. I think it'd just be better to... stay in groups.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Be my guest.

 

_Duncan is about to head into the hallway, but..._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Duncan... wait.

When the time comes .. Please... Tell me everything you know.

I want to figure out which bastard killed him.

 

_Without another word, Enrique leaves the dining hall, leaving both Duncan and Kamiko a little taken aback._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That's... Hrm. I g-guess it's too much for even him...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I... I think that's the first time I've seen him genuinely upset.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's u-understandable but... I h-hope he's doing as well as he can...

... Should we keep moving?

 

_Duncan nods._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Let's be on our way.

 

_And so the two leave the room and head back up to the theater. As the two approach Shou's body, Kamiko bites at her lip._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I didn't... s-see it up c-close earlier... H-How could someone do something like that...?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Oh, how did the kitchen investigation go?

 

_Kamiko nearly jumps at hearing Kaoru's voice. Looking up, both Kaoru and Ami head off the stage and begin making their way back up the aisle. Duncan waves briefly to the others as he kneels down next to Shou's body and gives it a thorough investigation._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-There wasn't a whole lot... Touketsu had an empty bottle of... some kind of sleeping pills? ...And all the k-knives were missing, not just one...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Sleeping pills?

 

_Duncan turns the body over face up, looking it over for a couple more seconds before standing up again.  
_

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Did you find anything on him, by any chance?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Ami's phone was all he had on him, besides the crippling wound of course.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

H-He had your phone _again_?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Unfortunately. I just don't get what he did with it...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Damn it, Shou... just what on earth did you get yourself into?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... H-He was not a good person... n-not at all, but... no o-one deserves to die like this...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... I agree...

In the end, he just wanted to survive like the rest of us, I guess.

 

_Duncan sighs._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Anyway, let's not tarry for too long. I'm heading to the basement next, hopefully Sasaki's body will yield more fruitful information than the other two have...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well we're going to check Shou's room, just to see if he's been hoarding anything up there.

Frankly, I wouldn't doubt it.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I don't think I'll be much help looking at her body... especially s-since the others are already down there... so I'll follow you g-guys up to his room... i-if that's alright.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Feel free to tag along.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, we could use extra help.

 

_Duncan nods to the rest of the group before leaving the theater and heading down towards the basement..._

_..._

_Speaking of the basement, Tenka, Rufus, Emiko, and Elise have arrived!_

**Tenka Hyouka:**

It's.... worse than I had imagined....

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Hm, may I ask, what exactly happened here?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Shit, I barely understand what the fuck happened myself.

We fought and captured Sasaki in the hallway upstairs some 20 minutes ago, tied her up and brought her down here.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I remember the fight..

 

**Emiko Page:**

When we got here, there was fog _everywhere_ , we could barely see jack shit. Lucian sat Sasaki down in that corner over there, but she got up and started walking around while we were all distracted.

She walked on over there to that pile of games, when all of a sudden the lights went out. There were a whole lot of fighting noises, and when the lights came back on 'bout thirty seconds later her corpse was sitting right there, weapons, burns and all.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

It was a chaotic day.

 

**Emiko Page:**

It was less than half an hour ago you fucking-

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Now, now, no need to be rude. Otherwise we won't be able to work together correctly.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I think I understand..

 

**_Emiko's Account has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Emiko's Account  
**

  * Emiko's account of the events prior to Sasaki's murder goes as follows.
  * "Shit, I barely understand what the fuck happened myself. We fought and captured Sasaki in the hallway upstairs some 20 minutes ago, tied her up and brought her down here. When we got here, there was fog everywhere, we could barely see jack shit. Lucian sat Sasaki down in that corner over there, but she got up and started walking around while we were all distracted."
  * "She walked on over there to that pile of games, when all of a sudden the lights went out. There were a whole lot of fighting noises, and when the lights came back on 'bout thirty seconds later her corpse was sitting right there, weapons, burns and all."



 

_Emiko starts muttering to herself as she looks at the rest of the room, starting with the giant pile of games._

**Rufus Zerner:**

Considering what you said, I would be a bit careful looking around there... there is a possibility there is some weird trap or pressure plate or something...

 

_On that note, Emiko discovers a triggered tripwire at her feet. There are also a couple of Confetti Cannons on the floor by the tripwire, and quite a bit of confetti._

_**Triggered Tripwire has been added as a Truth Bullet!** _

_**Confetti Cannons has been added as a Truth Bullet!** _

_**Playroom Games has been added as a Truth Bullet!** _

**Triggered Tripwire  
**

  * A small piece of cord found in the south-eastern portion of the Incinerator room. It was connected to the Confetti Cannons.



 

**Confetti Cannons  
**

  * Two confetti cannons found in the south-eastern portion of the Incinerator room. They are sitting on the ground. 



 

**Playroom Games  
**

  * All of the games from the Playroom were found in the Incinerator room.



 

_Emiko folds her arms and looks down at her feet as Elise looks over at her._

**__Elise Harbough:**

Have you found something?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Just as I thought.

 

**Emiko Page:**

How many people knew we were going to put Sasaki down here?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

When would this have been set up?

 

**Emiko Page:**

I reckon it must have been done last night. Whoever did it knew that we were putting Sasaki down here and likely prepared all this stuff in advance.

 

_Tenka breathes in and sighs._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

That's.. awful to think about....

 

_So hey! Guess what's riiiiiiight next to Emiko?_

**_Sandbag has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Sandbag  
**

  * A large sandbag on a rope hanging above the conveyor in the Incinerator room. There's some confetti on the south side of the bag.



 

_It's still swaying a little..._

**Rufus Zerner:**

Oh, look at that!

 

_Rufus points at the sandbag with his cane. Emiko turns to face the sandbag, eyes narrowing. She then turns around and has a look at the wall opposite from it, from floor to ceiling._

_Good catch. She finds a third Confetti Cannon on top of the pile of Nondescript Trash._

**_Confetti Cannons has been updated!_ **

**Confetti Cannons**

  * Three confetti cannons found in the south-eastern portion of the Incinerator room. Two of them were on the ground, and one of them was stacked on top of the nondescript garbage.



 

_Emiko grabs the sandbag and pulls it up towards the center cannon, trying to see if the former can fit inside the latter. She has to reach up decently high to get it up there, but it doesn't fit in the cannon. It does get stuck on the garbage, though._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....So, uh....

_*She takes a step onto the conveyor belt, and stands there.*_

I.. assume this was working when you all were down here?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Considering the body ended over there, I would assume it was.

Can you confirm this, Emiko, Elise?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Yeah, the conveyor belt was on.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Indeed, everything was working.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

That's.. odd.

_*She walks along the conveyor carefully, over to the others.*_

I'm.. a little curious about this, so.. I'm gonna see what's on the other side..

I'll be careful..

 

_As she starts to move on the conveyor's path, Duncan enters the room._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Any luck?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

We've found a tripwire, so a trap was set here. We're trying to figure out what these... cannons are for.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Hmm...

 

**Emiko Page:**

I reckon this is all a way too fucking over-elaborate setup to knock her onto the conveyor belt.

 

_Duncan nods, then carefully climbs over the conveyor belt and moves to investigate Sasaki's body._

**Rufus Zerner:**

Be careful.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Why's the incinerator off?

 

**Monokuma:**

Well!

 

_Monokuma climbs out of the incinerator._

**Monokuma:**

That's pretty simple, actually! I, in my ever graceful kindness, turned it off!

It's fire, you know? Don't want that ruining the body!

I figured I'd throw you guys a bone and let you investigate the corpse when it still has flesh on it.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

How generous.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Jeez, you are ever so helpful...

 

**Monokuma:**

I know, _riiight?_

_*He emanates flower particles.*_

Anyway, that's it. See you at the triaaaal! And hurry up! Don't you think this is taking too long?

_*He crawls back into the incinerator.*_

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Well then..

 

_Duncan rolls his eyes and returns his attention to Sasaki. Besides the body itself, there's also those weapons sticking out of her._

**_Charred Weapons has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Charred Weapons  
**

  * A group of charred weapons found in Sasaki's body. There were two spears lodged in her sides and a large axe in the back of her neck. In addition, a whole host of knives are lodged into the sides of her legs.



 

_As for what Tenka has found on her roundabout adventure..._

**_Pulley Mechanisms has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**_Nondescript Trash has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Pulley Mechanisms  
**

  * A series of three pulley mechanisms found on the north side of the Incinerator room. Loose cords dangle from each one.



 

**Nondescript Trash  
**

  * The nondescript trash in the Incinerator room has been rearranged to all be on the south side of the room. It looks like the cameras in the room are blocked by it.



 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....and that's about all.

_*She steps off of the conveyor belt.*_

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

OH! Clever, clever.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

It's.. awfully peculiar....

_*She looks over to Sasaki, taking a few deep breaths before returning her gaze to the others.*_

....Is.. there anything we're missing..?

 

_Yeah, there's a couple of Fog Machines around on the floor._

**_Fog Machine has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Fog Machine  
**

  * A few fog machines found in the Incinerator room. They're out of juice.



 

_Outside of that? Who knows, who cares! Seeya!_

_..._

_The trio of Ami, Kamiko, and Kaoru find themselves outside of Shou's room..._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Well, we're here.

_*She tries to open up the door.*_

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Locked?

 

_Yes._

_... No. The three enter with no problem._

_It looks like a normal-ass room except twice as large. There's a bunch of paintings on the walls._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Paintings?

 

_Yes._

_That IS what I said._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, he certainly lucked out with the room. Time to scrounge every square inch!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Did he just take these from the... gallery?

 

_Looks like there's three of them. A Jackson Pollock look-alike, what seems to be a small family, and a very funny and anatomically incorrect dog. It looks like there's something on the north wall too. Ami heads straight from the drawers and Kamiko walks up to get a closer look at the northern wall._

_... Hey, does the room smell funny to anyone?_

**twang.**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Oh hey, the room's suddenly on fire._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Wh... W-What!?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

OHMYGOD! W-what is- W-WAITWAITWAIT-

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, this is unexpected.

 

_It does appear there are some drawings on the northern wall... they appear to be some sort of design notes... but that's all Kamiko could make out before they crumple and burn away. In a panic, Kamiko rushes into the bathroom and frantically turns the sink's faucet._

**pof**

_A small amount of dust shoots out of the faucet._

_The fire is getting really hot and really high..._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Okay, t-this is- this is... n-not- not fine!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

K-Kamiko!! Get out of there!!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I- I uhh- i-it's t-t-too- I d-don't- I don't k-know what I'm doing!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Keep your head low. Don't breathe in any smoke.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-What do we do!? Is there anyway to get rid of this!? UGH!!

 

_The three of them can suddenly hear a really loud alarm approaching..._

**THUD**

_There's a loud creak as the western wall starts bulging outwards. With a large CRACK, Monokuma bursts out of the wall holding a megaphone and wearing a helmet. As the wall gives way, Ami yelps and falls onto the floor._

**Monokuma:**

_What!_

Wait, damn, Kamiko isn't here.

Well, whatever. Why'd you assholes set my room on fire?!

Get out of here! I'll solve this, you ingrates!

 

_Monokuma readjusts his fireman hat as Ami throws the door open and scrambles out of there, Kaoru following shortly behind and Kamiko making a mad dash from the bathroom behind him. Monokuma waves to Kamiko as she runs out of the room._

**Monokuma:**

Cool.

 

_Outside the room, Kamiko leans against the opposite wall, breathing very heavily._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Damn it, that puts a hole in things.

_*He pats out a stray ember.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What just... what just happened?!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Freakin.. Of _course_ his room had some bullshit like this. Why wouldn't it?

 

_Loud and comical noises can be heard coming out of Shou's room..._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Would it have been Shou? Why would he risk immolating himself?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-There was something on those papers but... I c-couldn't make it out before it burned up... I'm s-sorry...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Anything? Even a vague detail may be useful.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It l-looked... almost like b-blueprints for something?

_*She coughs before looking down at the ground.*_

I- I wasn't able to get m-much else in all the panic...

 

**_Kamiko's Account has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Kamiko's Account  
**

  * Kamiko's account of the events prior to Shou's room blowing up are as follows.
  * "T-There was something on those papers but... I c-couldn't make it out before it burned up... I'm s-sorry..."
  * "It l-looked... almost like b-blueprints for something? I- I wasn't able to get m-much else in all the panic..."



 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... It's fine. I just hope there's still some things we can look at in there.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I hope luck is in our favor there... Otherwise we'll have a lot of questions without any answers.

 

_Ami takes a deep breath as she shakes her head._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What's even going on anymore...?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I g-guess we have to go... somewhere else?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well then, where should we go?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... I.. need to go somewhere to collect my thoughts.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That's u-understandable... We'll see you later.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, good luck guys.

 

_Ami sighs as she steps back into her room.  
_

**Kaoru Kita:**

I can tell, this trial will be the turning point.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I was uhh, t-thinking of looking at the security room? We could see if there's anything wrong in a few places real quickly...

And it probably won't c-catch on _fire_.

 

_Kaoru snaps out of his reverie._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Sounds like a good plan. There are a lot of questions we can answer there.

 

_And so, the two make their way over through the gallery and into the security room._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, let's see if we can find any useful footage.

 

_You know, looking closer, one of the monitors isn't displaying any kind of room. It seems to be playing Shou's video on loop._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-That's... kind of freaky.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Oh ho, that is strange.

So let's see, according to these Monokuma Files, the times of death were 7 AM or so...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I guess this is how the video was set up... B-but how does that even work...?

 

_Kamiko looks down from the monitor and across the desk._

_Hey, a thing._

**_Phone Charger has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Phone Charger  
**

  * A phone charger that was found plugged into the Security Room computer. An outlet converter is sitting near it as well.



 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Wait, is that also Ami's?

...Is there anything weird with the o-other screens?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, the incinerator screen is blacked out.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

This is s-so weird... it's only been one night and so much is screwed up...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Gonna check the residence hallway footage. See if there are any strange comings or goings.

 

_"Please enter a password in order to access recorded footage."_

**Kaoru Kita:**

Ah damn.

Don't suppose you've seen a string of letters and or numbers around lately?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

N-No... I can't say I have.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well it's obvious enough that Shou used Ami's phone to upload his "victory".

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Mm. I don't think there's any other explanation for that.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

But beyond that, I'm not sure there's much else we can do here. Unless we find a password that is...

_*He looks at the screen playing Shou's victory speech.*_

Which room is this blocking?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'm not... hrm.

 

_Kamiko takes a moment to try to figure out what rooms are present at the very least. It seems every camera on the 2nd floor and the incinerator room is present._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

The c-courtyard maybe? Maybe something on the first floor?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

The courtyard. Let's go there.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-Sounds good.

 

_..._

_After finishing their investigation in the basement, Duncan and Rufus went back upstairs and soon met up with Enrique in the hallway. Duncan and Enrique both quickly agreed to search the first floor bathroom, much to Rufus' confusion. As soon as they enter, Duncan begins to rummage through the cabinet._

**Rufus Zerner:**

So, is there anything important here?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Touketsu had some medicine on him that came from here.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Ah, I see.

 

_Judging from the other bottles in the cabinet, the sleeping pills definitely came from the bathroom._

**_Sleeping Pill Bottle has been updated!_ **

**__ **Sleeping Pill Bottle** **

  * An empty bottle of sleeping pills found on Touketsu's person.
  * Through investigation, it was discovered that they did come from the 1F Bathroom.



 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I don't think there's a whole lot else in here. Let's check out Touketsu's room, maybe there'll be something there.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Way ahead of you.

 

_Enrique quickly rolls on out of the room with Duncan and Rufus following close behind._

_The group makes their way back upstairs and down towards Touketsu's room. The door opens with no problem..._

_As they enter, the regular Monote-kuma seems to be covered in clothes. It begins playing its regular soundbyte, but it's incredibly muffled._

**Rufus Zerner:**

That's odd...

 

_Duncan gives the pile of clothes a light prod with his foot, but nothing happens. With a shrug, he heads over to the other end of the room and stops himself at the drawer. He notices a lone blue pen and his toy snowboard sitting on the drawer and his John Smith's sash is hanging on a nearby chair._

**_Assorted Items has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**_Cute Monote-kuma has been added as a Truth Bullet_**

**__Assorted Items  
**

  * A few items found in Touketsu's room. There's a blue pen, his snowboard toy, and his John Smith's sash.



 

**__Cute Monote-kuma  
**

  * A cute Monote-kuma wearing a hat found in Touketsu's room. Its audio was very muffled on account of being littered in Touketsu's clothes.



 

_Curious, Enrique removes the hat covering the top of the Monote-kuma._

__**Monote-kuma:**

-useguest. Which one? Who knows, upupupu!

" _Smushed a ladybug."_

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

This is Billie's secret right?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

I believe so.

 

_Continuing to look around the room, the trio finds a half-empty beer on the endtable and several empty ones. They're collecting dust..._

**_Beer Bottles has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**__Beer Bottles  
**

  * A bunch of beer bottles found by Touketsu's bed. One of them is half empty, and there are several empty ones collecting dust.



 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

That might be everything here...

 

_And so it was._

_..._

_I just wonder what Kaoru's up to! Kaoru and Kamiko make their way upstairs to the courtyard._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Now where to look?

 

_The two begin walking down the center of the courtyard. On the way down, the two can see that several of the knights are missing their weapons. Specifically, two spears and an axe are missing. Oh yeah, and Emiko's sword._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It somehow feels less inviting... k-knowing everything else that's going on.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

This courtyard is just a facsimile.

Like every part of the mansion it just serves whatever purpose Monokuma wants. Which is usually murder by the looks of things.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Uhh, r-right.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I'm just saying, it's not wrong to be unnerved.

 

_Kamiko takes a quick look around the hedges, but there isn't anything new of note. As she does, Kaoru heads down to the hall past the courtyard. Kamiko quickly catches up behind him and looks around. It's a fairly normal looking hallway. There's a very fancy rug leading into each of the rooms and there are several paintings and photographs that line the walls._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Isn't this where Rufus w-was...shot?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Monokuma wanted us away from this door, for some reason.

 

_Kaoru tries the handle to the center door... and it's locked. He just sighs._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Figured as much. That's a question for another day then.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I don't suppose the other two...?

 

_However, before either of them can continue down the hall..._

**Monokuma:**

Hey.

 

_Kamiko just sighs very loudly._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Howdy.

 

**Monokuma:**

You know, I was saving your collective asses.

Putting out a fire.

You _knew_ I couldn't stop you from going over here. You... _sniffle_...you're really betraying me like this?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Ah, did I **know** that?

 

**Monokuma:**

Huh? Yeah, of course you did.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

You seem fairly omnipresent, glad to know you aren't as strong as you let on you two-toned shitheel.

 

**Monokuma:**

A-ah...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...That's- wait! T-that's right!

 

_Monokuma is jittering. He then consumes his hands._

**Monokuma:**

Uhh....a-aah.....

 

_He then eats his elbows. Kaoru raises an eyebrow at the performance and Kamiko glances over towards him very confused, before looking back at Monokuma._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Anyways, don't be too scared you herald of the end, you've remembered to lock your damn doors.

 

_Monokuma begins beeping._

**Kaoru Kita:**

That... is a bad sign.

I'd get clear.

 

_Monokuma begins to walk towards the two. Kamiko very quickly begins to back down the hallway as Kaoru only edges back a little. Suddenly, Monokuma regrows his arms, holding an AK-47._

**Monokuma:**

_Get out of my HALLWAY!_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

MM! Y-Yeah- A-Alright-

_*She quickly stops backing up and heads back the other way to the courtyard.*_

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Why would you leave this hallway open if you want us out of it?

 

**Monokuma:**

Shut up! I won't hesitate!

 

_Monokuma will clearly hesitate._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Hmph.

_*He walks up to Monokuma and pats him on the shoulder.*_

Quit quivering you piece of shit.

 

**Monokuma:**

...

 

_Monokuma is completely still. Doesn't look like he'll move._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...D-Did he b-break?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, he certainly knows how to stop shivering.

Anyways, I don't think we should check the hallway.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Y-Yeah. Sounds good.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Seems like our two-toned time bomb might actually go off if we do.

 

_Kaoru steps back into the courtyard and takes a quick look around. He then walks up to the nearest knight statue, takes the axe the statue is holding... and chucks it down the courtyard with little effort._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Flimsy piece of shit prop.

 

**_Courtyard Weapons has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**__Courtyard Weapons  
**

  * There are several weapons missing from the Courtyard knights. Two spears, an axe, and a greatsword are missing.
  * In addition, one of the remaining axes is a prop.



 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait- W-What?!

 

_Monokuma explodes._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

OHMYGOD- WHAT?!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

He'll be back in like ten seconds. Don't get too happy.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

You say that like I d-don't know...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well then, that answers a question of mine. Seems like the courtyard wasn't a terrible idea.

 

**Ding Dong**

**Bing Bong**

_The monitors across the mansion light on, displaying Monokuma being uncomfortably close to the camera and visibly upset._

**Monokuma:**

GRAAAAHHHH!!!!

I can't believe this! This sucks.

Hurry up and get to the foyer. I want to get on to the next murder already...

 

_click._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, doom approaches then!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I uhh, I guess that's that...

_*She sighs before slowly making her way back down the courtyard.*_

I just can't believe that th-three of us... A-After everything...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

It may be a lot to believe, but you must survive you know. No reason to give up and die now.

 

_Kamiko remains silent for a moment before she nods._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's h-horrible but... after everything else we d-do have to keep going. ...For all of them if n-no one else.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Whatever the reasons and circumstances, we mustn't let these sacrifices go in vain.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Mm. Let's g-go then.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

One quick thing.

After the trial, there's something you need to see in the library. Don't bring anyone else, not yet.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I uhh... a-alright?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

You don't need to take up the offer if it frightens you, but please, do muster up the courage.

 

_Kaoru turns around and leaves without another word. Kamiko is still for a few moments before following behind..._

_Despite the murders, Kaoru and Kamiko feel like they grew a little closer today._

 


	26. Chapter 3: Deadly Life (Pre-Trial)

_The ten houseguests all enter the foyer, and it's only a few moments before the whole room begins to descend..._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... So... so few of us remain.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

It's getting so... empty...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...And we're about to become fewer still.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Let's not think too much about that, right?

 

_Duncan begins to pace around the foyer-vator... doing exactly that._

_Down and down they go, once more into the abyss below the mansion..._

_The elevator seems to go for eternity, but eventually..._

_t h u d._

_The doors to the trial grounds open, allowing the houseguests to spill into the room._

__

**Monokuma:**

Puhuhu...

Hello!

Are you all reaaaady?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

_Emiko silently flips Monokuma off with both hands._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Ugh... Just get on with it _oso infierno._

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Just how many more of these do we have to go through...?

 

**Monokuma:**

Puhuhu...

 

_And once more, the houseguests gather for a class trial..._

__

_Three victims...Three friends gone... Who...who could have done this? Whose heart could be filled with this much hate?  
_

__

_We'll find them and get through this class trial! We'll show them our hope!_

__

_Here we go, in this deadly Class Trial for our survival!_

_...Hopefully._

* * *

  **Truth Bullets  
**

 

**Monokuma File #03**

**VICTIM: SASAKI FUKUI, THE ULTIMATE TESSENJUTSU MASTER**

  * Time of death is around 7 AM.
  * The victim was discovered in the Incinerator.
  * The victim has several impalement wounds throughout their body.
  * The body of the victim has been severely burned from the Incinerator.



 

**Monokuma File #04**

**VICTIM: SHOU SHIGEO, THE ULTIMATE BURGLAR**

  * Time of death is around 7 AM.
  * The body was found in two pieces in the Theater.
  * Cause of death is a heavy wound from the victim's left shoulder to their right hip.
  * There is a heavy gash taken out of the victim's left hip to their left leg, covering the whole thing in blood.



 

**Monokuma File #05**

**VICTIM: TOUKETSU AO, THE ULTIMATE SNOWBOARDER**

  * Time of death is around 7 AM.
  * The body was found in the Dining Hall.
  * The victim suffered a stab wound to the chest and there are signs of bruises all throughout their body.



 

**Shou's Cane**

  * Shou's cane was found next to his body. There is a small amount of blood on the top of the handle.



 

**Ami's Phone**

  * Ami's phone that was found on Shou's person.



 

**Trail of Blood**

  * A long trail of blood leading from Backstage to Shou's body.



 

**Bloody Weapon Rack**

  * The prop weapons rack in the backstage has been splattered in blood. There are two spears, an axe, and a greatsword. Each weapon is bloodied.
  * Upon further inspection, the axe seems to be real.



 

**Shifted Wardrobe Racks**

  * The wardrobe racks in the Backstage seem to be shifted and disheveled.



 

**Bloody Clothes**

  * A pile of bloody clothes found backstage by the paintings.



 

**__ Sleeping Pill Bottle **

  * An empty bottle of sleeping pills found on Touketsu's person.
  * Through investigation, it was discovered that they did come from the 1F Bathroom.



 

**Kitchen Knives**

  * Or lack thereof.



 

**Triggered Tripwire**

  * A small piece of cord found in the south-eastern portion of the Incinerator room. It was connected to the Confetti Cannons.



 

**Confetti Cannons**

  * Three confetti cannons found in the south-eastern portion of the Incinerator room. Two of them were on the ground, and one of them was stacked on top of the nondescript garbage.



 

**Playroom Games**

  * All of the games from the Playroom were found in the Incinerator room.



 

**Sandbag**

  * A large sandbag on a rope hanging above the conveyor in the Incinerator room. There's some confetti on the south side of the bag.



 

**Charred Weapons**

  * A group of charred weapons found in Sasaki's body. There were two spears lodged in her sides and a large axe in the back of her neck. In addition, a whole host of knives are lodged into the sides of her legs.



 

**Pulley Mechanisms**

  * A series of three pulley mechanisms found on the north side of the Incinerator room. Loose cords dangle from each one.



 

**Nondescript Trash**

  * The nondescript trash in the Incinerator room has been rearranged to all be on the south side of the room. It looks like the cameras in the room are blocked by it.



 

**Fog Machine**

  * A few fog machines found in the Incinerator room. They're out of juice.



 

**Phone Charger**

  * A phone charger that was found plugged into the Security Room computer. An outlet converter is sitting near it as well.



 

**Assorted Items**

  * A few items found in Touketsu's room. There's a blue pen, his snowboard toy, and his John Smith's sash.



 

**Cute Monote-kuma**

  * A cute Monote-kuma wearing a hat found in Touketsu's room. Its audio was very muffled on account of being littered in Touketsu's clothes.



 

**Beer Bottles**

  * A bunch of beer bottles found by Touketsu's bed. One of them is half empty, and there are several empty ones collecting dust.



 

**Courtyard Weapons**

  * There are several weapons missing from the Courtyard knights. Two spears, an axe, and a greatsword are missing.
  * In addition, one of the remaining axes is a prop.



 

**Emiko's Account**

  * Emiko's account of the events prior to Sasaki's murder goes as follows.
  * "Shit, I barely understand what the fuck happened myself. We fought and captured Sasaki in the hallway upstairs some 20 minutes ago, tied her up and brought her down here. When we got here, there was fog everywhere, we could barely see jack shit. Lucian sat Sasaki down in that corner over there, but she got up and started walking around while we were all distracted."
  * "She walked on over there to that pile of games, when all of a sudden the lights went out. There were a whole lot of fighting noises, and when the lights came back on 'bout thirty seconds later her corpse was sitting right there, weapons, burns and all."



 

**Kamiko's Account**

  * Kamiko's account of the events prior to Shou's room blowing up are as follows.
  * "T-There was something on those papers but... I c-couldn't make it out before it burned up... I'm s-sorry..."
  * "It l-looked... almost like b-blueprints for something? I- I wasn't able to get m-much else in all the panic..."



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super shorty! But the way it timed up I couldn't stick it at the end of the investigation, and I really like starting the trial chapters with the whole "CLASS TRIAL START" thing.  
> So a super short one it is!


	27. Chapter 3: Deadly Life (Class Trial)

**CLASS TRIAL!**

_**ALL RISE!** _

**Monokuma:**

Now then, let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial!

During the class trial you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for "whodunnit."

If you vote correctly, then only the _blackened_ will receive punishment. But if you pick the _WRONG_ person...

I'll punish everyone BESIDES the blackened, and that person will earn the right to leave the mansion!

So! Where do you guys want to start? Let's get through this one quickly, alright?

 

_Lucian growls briefly._

**Lucian Vincente:**

I would like to pose the starting point, if that is alright with the lot of you.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Go ahead.

 

**Monokuma:**

Fine by me!

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

There is a lot... What do you have in mind?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....That's.. a good question.. where are we supposed to start with this..?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

We found _three_ bodies, received _three_ tablets... yet only _two_ bodies were accounted for by the announcements.

Why?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Is it possible Shou's hijacking suppressed one of the announcements?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

The second one was definitely for S-Shou but... which body was the first announcement referring to?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Sasaki and Touketsu were both discovered at almost the exact same moment... could that have something to do with it?

 

_Lucian leans on his stand, gripping it tightly._

**Lucian Vincente:**

In the basement... in the incinerator. Sasaki was discovered by my, Emiko, and Elise moments after her passing.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

B-But Tenka and Ami found Touketsu around that same time... r-right?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah. We did.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Wait, was it just the two of you who found Touketsu?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... There was only two of us, however. The rules state that three or more have to find the body before an announcement is made, right?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

O-oh.. Now that you mention it..

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

So, there shouldn't have been an announcement for Touketsu, the requirements weren't met!

 

**Emiko Page:**

Hold up, literally everyone went into the dining hall just a minute or two later. Why the fuck didn't it play then?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... What if it was like A-Ayatsu's case? Someone c-could have found him before Tenka and Ami... somehow?  

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

But even so, would Monokuma still not make an announcement for it separately?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I think what Kaoru said might've been right. Shou's announcement must've overwritten the BDA. 

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

So who's did he interrupt?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Sasaki's and possibly Touketsu's.

Elise and Emiko should recall the scene in the incinerator room.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I think Sasaki's and Touketsu's announcements played back to back, yeah..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... B-But that raises another question.

Who found T-Touketsu's body _first_?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....When we went downstairs this morning, we were looking for someone..

 

**Emiko Page:**

...Sasaki came out of the dining hall just seconds before we tied her up this morning. You reckon she might be our third?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

That seems to be the only thing that makes sense.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait- A-And she didn't say- _say_ anything?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Chances are she was a little distracted by the impending human rights violation.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Why would that villain admit to witnessing the corpse of a mortal?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Regardless, _if_ Sasaki was the one who found the body first, that means that we can cross her off the list of suspects for Touketsu's murder.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh, come to think of it.. The body discovery announcement doesn't include the killer.. so if Sasaki was really the first person included in the three person quota..

....Then she wasn't the killer.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Exactly!

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

That's a nice observation.

 

**Emiko Page:**

_Fuck_. Well, there goes _my_ theory...

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Sorry, but... just to clarify something.. only three people need to find the body for the announcement to go off, right? They all don't have to see it at the same time?

 

**Monokuma:**

Correct!

Like I said before...I think...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-So... that clears up one question but leaves... many, m-many more...

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Like the knife sticking out of him?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

It could mean Touketsu's murder was planned for a while... If Sasaki was not the killer but the first one to find it, how long has Touketsu's body been in there?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It couldn't have been in there for too long... he d-died early this morning...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

The Monokuma Files places the times of death of all three at around 7 AM.

Which means Sasaki must have stumbled onto Touketsu's body mere moments after he was killed.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

But... how?

He was stabbed, and it's not like someone can just disappear after stabbing him. Even as... useful Sasaki tended to be, she'd make a point of letting us know who stabbed him.

 

_Duncan folds his arms, thinking for a moment._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I do not know how useful this information is, but I should probably bring it up all the same.

I noticed a small detail when looking at Touketsu's corpse. There was something peculiar about how the knife had been stabbed into his chest.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Peculiar..?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hmm.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Whoever did it had done it in such a way as to minimize blood loss. _Why_ they might choose to do so is something I'm currently trying to wrap my head around... but that's how it looks.

 

 

_Duncan presents Hidden Truth Bullet, "True State of Touketsu's Body"!_

**True State of Touketsu's Body**

  * There's less blood than expected from this wound. The knife appears to be lodged in such a way that blood loss was slowed.



 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

For the record, I _did_ also have a look at the other two, but I was unfortunately not able to find anything that wasn't already immediately obvious...

 

_Duncan presents Hidden Truth Bullets, "True State of Sasaki's Body" and "True State of Shou's Body"!_

**True State of Sasaki's Body**

  * Upon further inspection, there is nothing the Monokuma File didn't already mention.



 

**True State of Shou's Body**

  * Upon further inspection, there is nothing the Monokuma File didn't already mention.



 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hm...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

The knife prevented...

... W-What if the knife isn't what uhh, what killed him. He d-did have the uhh, bottle of... pills on him.

 

_Kamiko presents, "Sleeping Pill Bottle"!_

**__ Sleeping Pill Bottle **

  * An empty bottle of sleeping pills found on Touketsu's person.
  * Through investigation, it was discovered that they did come from the 1F Bathroom.



 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You're thinking that he overdosed?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

If I may add on to that... There's something I noticed looking through the evidence.

 

_Ami presents, "Beer Bottles"!_

**Beer Bottles**

  * A bunch of beer bottles found by Touketsu's bed. One of them is half empty, and there are several empty ones collecting dust.



 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

It's possible these two did not make a good mix, like, at all. The question is however... _why_ did he ingest these?

I have a small theory, but... I'm kinda scared to think about it.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

B-Beer and sleeping pills? That sounds... dangerous.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Could it be...?

 

**Emiko Page:**

You saying this is a _suicide_!?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

H-huh..?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Could it be possible that Billie's death hit him that hard? So it's possible he had some problems with sleeping, hell even developed some kind of depression.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

It seems possible. He seemed rather torn up after the last trial.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

That has to be it.

 

_Enrique presents, "Cute Monote-kuma"!_

**Cute Monote-kuma**

  * A cute Monote-kuma wearing a hat found in Touketsu's room. Its audio was very muffled on account of being littered in Touketsu's clothes.



 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

He had Billie's secret in his room.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Waitwatwait- But Emiko and I were talking with him j-just last night and... he seemed- he seemed fine...

 

**Emiko Page:**

Yeah! He said he was gonna show us around his business when we got out of this place!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

People delude themselves you know. He might have pretended to be fine, but that man was a disaster.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... But if that's the case... _When_ did he take such a thing? _Cuando!?_

I spoke with Touketsu just this morning!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait, you saw him this morning, Lucian?

 

_Lucian leans back, crossing his arms._

**Lucian Vincente:**

This morning, before the announcement. I was getting ready for my daily exercise routine. I encountered Touketsu as he was on his way to the courtyard.

Approximately 6 AM.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... The courtyard?

 

_Lucian nods._

**Lucian Vincente:**

_Exactamente_. He said he wished for a change of scenery.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... You didn't go to the courtyard yourself, did you?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Unfortunately, no. Today I did a majority of my routine in the gallery.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

So he was entirely alone, then.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I wonder if... the weapons were already g-gone or...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Wha-

 

_Kamiko presents, "Courtyard Weapons"!_

**Courtyard Weapons**

  * There are several weapons missing from the Courtyard knights. Two spears, an axe, and a greatsword are missing.
  * In addition, one of the remaining axes is a prop.



 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

A lot of the w-weapons in the courtyard were missing... and o-one of the axes was a uhh, a fake or something?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

It was plastic, much like the props backstage.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

So, that would mean it's possible he was the one who exchange them?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait! Was there a _real_ axe with the props?!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Yes. Among the counterfeit weapons backstage, there was a large and heavy axe.

 

_Lucian presents, "Bloody Weapons Rack"!_

**Bloody Weapon Rack**

  * The prop weapons rack in the backstage has been splattered in blood. There are two spears, an axe, and a greatsword. Each weapon is bloodied.
  * Upon further inspection, the axe seems to be real.



 

**Lucian Vincente:**

All of the weapons on the rack were doused in blood. But only one such weapon was real.

This revelation has yet to confirm the location of _other_ missing weapons.

 

**Emiko Page:**

That axe definitely looks like it came from the courtyard. I had a look around the prop weapons a couple of days ago just to make sure bitchbear supreme hadn't put _real_ weapons there for use in his stupid fucking murder game.

The spears and the other axe we found in Sasaki after her little sauna trip, and the sword... well, you know where that went already.

_*She adjusts the leather strap attached to her sword.*_

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Right..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

So the weapons from the courtyard ended up backstage and down in the basement?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Sure seems like it!

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

They were totally heavy, right? How did someone transport them without being caught?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

If no one else was awake when they were being moved, it shouldn't be that hard.

 

_Duncan nods._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

In that case... who _was_ awake?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Whoever was moving the weapons around probably did so at night, where they could move around unseen.

_*He stops and ponders for a moment.*_

Shou.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Shou..?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh! ...Shou.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Such a possibility _does_ seem logical...

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. He does wander around at night. Yeah.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

But... are both sets of weapons related? Three ended up downstairs, but the axe ended up in a completely different spot... and an effort was made to c-cover it up.

 

**Monokuma:**

Did you add that stutter at the end just to keep in character? Geez...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Wait- N-No!

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

If he moved those weapons around... Wouldn't he have known that the axe was on that rack?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Mmm, considering that the axe was replaced, it's possible that Shou didn't move that one.

Shou just took the spears, there was an effort to hide the axe.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-There was a second axe in Sasaki though, right?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

I am pretty sure there was...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Yeah..

 

_Tenka presents, "Charred Weapons"!_

**Charred Weapons**

  * A group of charred weapons found in Sasaki's body. There were two spears lodged in her sides and a large axe in the back of her neck. In addition, a whole host of knives are lodged into the sides of her legs.



 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

But that proves what Kaoru said even more. If one axe was hidden, why wouldn't both be?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... It's possible they were utilized by different parties.  

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Speaking of which... Emiko, I'm curious. You said before that the weapons weren't on her corpse _before_ she died, right?

In other words, _nobody_ had a weapon on them during your confrontation, right?

 

_Ami presents, "Emiko's Account"!_

**Emiko's Account**

  * Emiko's account of the events prior to Sasaki's murder goes as follows.
  * "Shit, I barely understand what the fuck happened myself. We fought and captured Sasaki in the hallway upstairs some 20 minutes ago, tied her up and brought her down here. When we got here, there was fog everywhere, we could barely see jack shit. Lucian sat Sasaki down in that corner over there, but she got up and started walking around while we were all distracted."
  * "She walked on over there to that pile of games, when all of a sudden the lights went out. There were a whole lot of fighting noises, and when the lights came back on 'bout thirty seconds later her corpse was sitting right there, weapons, burns and all."



 

**Emiko Page:**

I mean, _I_ had a weapon on me. But no, everyone else was unarmed. No spears or axes to be seen anywhere.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

_You_ had a weapon?

 

_Emiko just kind of stares at Ami.  
_

**Emiko Page:**

Are you blind or just fucking stupid?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Sasaki had no injuries before her passing. No wounds from weapons, either.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Sasaki was just tied up before the blackout.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

It would have been impossible to make use a weapon in that state.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

And if the room was covered in a fog... how could someone kill her without... many difficulties?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Okay, okay. What I mean is like, _how_ did those weapons get on Sasaki's corpse if nobody else had spears or an axe on them?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

We did not witness any violence... but...

We _heard_ more than we could see.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

There was a lot of noise, I have no idea what happened. Perhaps we can reason some events from what we heard?

 

* * *

 

_Suddenly, more fog shoots out from nowhere, completely enveloping the room in mere seconds._

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

WHA-

 

**Emiko Page:**

The _fuck_!?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

What the hell?!

 

_**POW! _shrk_ PAM! _shrk_.....POW!** _

**Lucian Vincente:**

What has the circle wrought _this_ time!?

 

_A scream echoes through the foggy room as Lucian manages to makes his way towards the door and open it up, attempting to alleviate the fog._

**_WHAM!_ **

_A loud thud is heard, and the door opening seems to be doing nothing to alleviate the fog..._

**Elise Harbough:**

Just stay where you are!

_..._

_..._

_..._

**_shrk! schwing! shrk!_ **

_..._

_..._

_..._

**_...fwoom..._ **

**Emiko Page:**

What the fuck is going on!?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... This does not bode well.

Sasaki?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Where the hell is Sasaki?!

* * *

**Emiko Page:**

It definitely sounded like some kind of struggle broke out while the lights were out.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

B-But _how_? No one could see...

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

It was a tight space, if people moved around erratically...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....So there needed to be a way to control the situation.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

As in a way to make sure that Sasaki falls onto the conveyor belt to the incinerator?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Ah.. I suppose so, yes.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Wait! Rufus! Before her passing, Sasaki attempted to investigate something that caught her attention... that's when the fog happened.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hadn't someone set up a trap in the corner of the room? I distinctly remember seeing cannons when I came down to have a look.

 

_Duncan presents, "Confetti Cannons"!_

**Confetti Cannons**

  * Three confetti cannons found in the south-eastern portion of the Incinerator room. Two of them were on the ground, and one of them was stacked on top of the nondescript garbage.



 

**Rufus Zerner:**

If you say that, then... when we were investigating down there we found this...

 

_Rufus presents, "Triggered Tripwire"!_

**Triggered Tripwire**

  * A small piece of cord found in the south-eastern portion of the Incinerator room. It was connected to the Confetti Cannons.



 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

A tripwire?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Indeed, and it was found in the corner that Sasaki went to check. So it's possible this was used to set the trap in motion.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

It's hooked up to the cannons as well.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

So this whole thing is... o-one large trap?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

It certainly looks like it.

 

**Emiko Page:**

So Sassy stumbles over to the corner and triggers the cannons to fire... and then what? How's blasting confetti all over her supposed to help killing her?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...What if confetti wasn't the _only_ thing that had been loaded into the cannons?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Indeed, that's what I was thinking as well.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Wait.. what else could be loaded..?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

The missing knives from the kitchen, mayhaps?

 

_Duncan presents, "Kitchen Knives"!_

**Kitchen Knives**

  * Or lack thereof.



 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That's r-right! One of the knives was in Touketsu, but the others were gone!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Oh..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Whuh!? Knives!?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well didn't you find Sasaki with all those weapons and more?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

So what you're saying is... the knives from the kitchen were loaded into the uhh... cannons?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

It's a possibility. While investigating we found some of the knives lodged into Sasaki's legs. In fact, I wanna say the knives were shot thanks to the confetti cannons which made her lose her balance.

 

**Emiko Page:**

That's right... two of the cannons were placed on the ground. It'd have been aimed at the legs of whatever unfortunate motherfucker to trigger the trap.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

So she stumbled back onto the conveyor belt?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

That makes sense.... the initial force carries the body, and the damage caused by the knives would make it difficult to offer any sort of meaningful resistance....

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...If one of the cannons was higher up... why are there only knives in her legs?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

The third cannon wasn't loaded with knives. It was aimed at something else entirely.

 

_Duncan presents, "Sandbag"!_

**Sandbag**

  * A large sandbag on a rope hanging above the conveyor in the Incinerator room. There's some confetti on the south side of the bag.



 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

See the confetti on one side of the bag? It must have been placed up on top of that giant stack of trash, and when the cannon fired, the bag was pushed from its resting place and must have slammed into Sasaki - who had lost her balance from having her legs wounded!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

And that would be enough to p-push her onto the conveyor belt...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

And with the leg injuries, there's not much of a chance she could get off the belt before being incinerated.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I.. I see..

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Now that you say that... Could that be connected with the stuff Tenka found?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh.. the pulleys..?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Indeed.

 

_Rufus presents, "Pulley Mechanisms!"_

**Pulley Mechanisms**

  * A series of three pulley mechanisms found on the north side of the Incinerator room. Loose cords dangle from each one.



 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Could it be like... possible the spears and axe were connected to the pulleys? There were three in total right, excluding the knives on her?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

That's exactly what I was thinking, Ami. The sandbag was the trigger and once it went off...

BLAM!

The weapons ended up in the poor's gal body. At least, that's the only way it makes sense...

 

**Emiko Page:**

So the weapons were hanging from the ceiling above the conveyor belt, connected to the pulleys?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

It seems like a huge elaborate trap. Sasaki gets stabbed and pierced by all these weapons as she makes the conveyor belt trip to the incinerator...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Needlessly contrived and complicated, but that's par for the course for this place.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.... Wait.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

What's wrong?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

_Complicated._ Who could've thought of something that complex? I think I have a pretty good idea, and I'm _sure_ I'm not the only one.

 

**Monokuma:**

It was me!

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Kamiko, what was it that you found in Shou's room again?

 

**Monokuma:**

Oh.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well I mean we found fire.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You found what now?

 

**Monokuma:**

Mrggrggrg....

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

F-I-R-E. Jeez for a doctor, I wonder.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Not in the literal sense..?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...S-Shou's room kind of... caught on f-fire when we were investigating.

...Literally.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....In the literal sense.

 

**Emiko Page:**

What the fuck.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... I'm surprised I'm not too surprised. It's _totally_ the kind of bullshit Shou would pull.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

There _w-was_ some sort of... blueprint in that room though. I... didn't have time to see what was on it.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

You waited until _now_ to present that?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I- I mean- I didn't k-know it was related to anything and I was a lot m-more distracted by the uhh... the fire...

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

To be honest, I wasn't sure if it's a good idea to go based on that but.... why else would he burn his _entire_ room to destroy evidence?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Wait- So the trap and everything was all _Shou_?!

 

**Emiko Page:**

_I knew it!_

_I_ **_fucking_** _knew it!_

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Then....

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

It... makes sense.

He _knew_ about our plot to detain Sasaki. He snatched a sandwich from the classroom on that day...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

It would explain his broadcast as well.

 

**Emiko Page:**

That two-timing cocksucker _was_ planning to kill someone! The fucking _snake_!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I'm... I'm a little c-confused...

Like- It makes sense that he set up the trap but...

_*She tilts her head.*_

If he was still alive... he'd have to _defend_ himself... why would he bring attention to himself with the video?

 

**Monokuma:**

He said it himself, didn't he? He doesn't care about hiding his deeds.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

That's exactly what I was thinking, Kamiko. It would play against him.

And besides, why would he wait til now to kill someone? After all wasn't he like... um... trying to find a way out?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

So why would he set a deathtrap and make it known he did it...?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Unless he wasn't planning to kill just anyone.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....was....

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

This setup was aimed specifically at Sasaki...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...B-But was it?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I think I know where you're going with this Duncan. There _does_ seem to be a reason why he mentioned he found a way to escape.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

T-then.. he....

 

_Kamiko bites her lip._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...W-What did you say the uhh.. b-bait was downstairs?

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Wasn't it a pile of games from the game room?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Like... how many?

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Uh... A pile...

 

**Emiko Page:**

Pretty sure it was _all_ of it. It was a big-ass fucking pile, that's for sure.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'm j-just thinking... if S-Shou was trying to kill Sasaki... why would he move uhh, every single game downstairs. That sounds like... a l-lot of work.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Maybe he wasn't trying to kill specifically Sasaki but... going back to Shou making evidence for himself with the video, it's possible it wouldn't even have mattered if his plan worked. After all, who cares about being caught once you escaped, right?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Mmmh. Also, when would he have had time to steal Ami's phone? "At night" is starting to seem too small for such a large number of actions...

 

_Ami begins playing with her hair a little._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. I gave it to him.

 

_Lucian squints at Ami._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Huh?!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

W-wait.. why..?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. I told Lucian this, but... we both sorta made a pact, per se.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Would you care to explain?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Trust me, I didn't ask for anything stupid. I just wanted him to tell me anything he found in exchange for any assets he needed.

I just.. wanted to believe he only wanted to escape, is all..

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

_*She silently looks over at Shou's portrait.*_

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Wait... was that why you asked me to stop bothering him a couple days ago?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

You got it.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I st-still don't get it. If Shou's plan was to kill anyone, he w-would have absolutely no defense at this trial. His video, his room catching on fire... It would be like a d-death sentence.

...And h-he was sure to yell a lot about... not d-dying.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Unless he was sure that there wouldn't be a trial.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Exactly.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Stupid bastard...

Still believes the mastermind is among us.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

The mastermind.... O-Oh!

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I kept telling him that attempting to kill this mastermind of ours wasn't going to solve anything... and look where we are now.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

At any rate, it seems he was suspecting one of us to be the mastermind behind this whole charade. And this trap was the one thing that was going to kill them and end this game once and for all.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

If he was going for the m-mastermind... that would explain why we couldn't see anything in the security room...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... But then... _If_ his plan was to kill Sasaki... why would he set a trap to hide the evidence if he also believed there would be no trial?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I don't think he hid much. In fact, he wouldn't have any reason to hide anything aside from his setup.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...So what if Shou _wasn't_ the one who set up the trap in his room?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

If his plan succeeded... he'd h-have no reason to go back in his room afterwards... It c-could have just been a failsafe...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

But why destroy everything in there?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Shou was... weird. I don't know. I have a hard time understanding him... it seems like he used my phone to upload the footage to the monitor, but even then, he deleted that from my phone it seems. It could just be part of him being.. a burglar, I guess.

Never leave a trail, or something.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Could a-anyone else even get in his room?

 

**Monokuma:**

Nope! You would have to have a key to get in there.

And, by the way... Don't you think you guys have gotten _way_ off topic?

It doesn't _matter_ who he set up the trap for. You guys haven't even found who killed any of your _dear friends._

You're _taking too long._

 

_Emiko silently flips Monokuma off again._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

So what you're saying is...

Shou didn't kill Sasaki.

 

**Monokuma:**

A-Er..

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Wh..

Wait.. what..?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

He-... Wait, huh?!

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Good catch.

 

**Monokuma:**

...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well then, seems like the discussion needs a new turn!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

B-But he had to have set up the trap! How could someone else have k-killed her?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I think the answer is obvious.

Someone else used the trap.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Whu--?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Wh-!?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

What do you mean.. used..?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Someone else knew about it, before the fog and blackout, and pushed Sasaki into it.

So that centers our attention on three lovely subjects...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....The people who were in the basement with Sasaki....

 

**Emiko Page:**

Just what the hell are you implying, altar boy?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... ...

That should be obvious.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Don't be coy, iron maiden.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Oh.

Oh my god.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Emiko.. Lucian.. Elise..?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Would you like me to recall the events as of this morning?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I'd.. appreciate it..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

It may not clear much up, but may yet shed some light on this scenario.

After detaining Sasaki, Elise, Emiko, and myself all made our way into the incinerator room. Upon entering, there was an ominous amount of fog. We decided to seat Sasaki down in the corner, away from the aforementioned trap. After a brief discussion, Sasaki stated she wished to examine something in the corner, by the pile of games. She stood up and walked over to the pile, and that's when hell was wrought upon the chamber. During the turmoil, I attempted to open the door and alleviate the situation, but it was impossible to make out any other events.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Letting her walk around freely was a _terrible_ fucking idea, but the lights went out before I had the opportunity to stop her.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Indeed, we should have bound her legs as well.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

So she just walked over of her own free will?

 

_Emiko nods._

**__Elise Harbough:**

She walked over of her own will to the game pile.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Hrm... H-How can that be considered as someone else using the t-trap?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Would any of the three been collaborating with Shou recently?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Tenka and Kamiko bore witness to my last encounter with that worm.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Nothing since, huh..

 

**Emiko Page:**

Fucking _please_ , co-operating with _that_ jackass!? I'd rather fuck a cactus!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Elise?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

...

I'd said before I don't agree with his methods.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

That's... strictly speaking, that wasn't a 'no'.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Are there _any_ clues as to who did it? It clearly has to be like, one of them. What if they just activated it be total accident or something?

 

_..._

* * *

 

**Monokuma Theater?  
**

**Monokuma:**

...w-wait... Huh?

An...intermission? In the trial? I wasn't prepared for _this_!

I mean...I _guess_ it happened in the first one...

Um...

...

...

...

Uh.

...

...

...

Do ya like _jaz-_

* * *

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Actually, speaking of clues.. If I'm remembering right.

Weren't _you_ the one to suggest the Incinerator Room?

 

_Ami glances at Lucian with her finger on her chin._

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Had I known such a plot were to be carried out, I would _never_ have made such a suggestion!

But unfortunately, now is not the time for regret.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I don't think we c-can really point fingers at... at anyone until we figure out how someone knew about the t-trap to begin with...

Ami, you said you h-had some deal with him... did he mention anything about this t-to you?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Not at all. To be honest, I didn't really learn a lot from Shou. He hasn't told me anything new..

 

**Emiko Page:**

So much for upholding his part of the deal...

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

All he really did was break into my room, ask for my phone, told me some life stuff about him I guess, and then left. That was really the last time I saw him, ever.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Hrm... How many people have really seen Shou in the last few days? I know I only saw him a c-couple of times...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Last time I saw him was with you and Lucian in the kitchen....

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I may have seen him wandering around a couple of times, but nothing too substantial.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Witness accounts seem important at present. Where have you mortals witnessed Shou before his passing?

Yesterday evening in the classroom... right before discussing our plot for Sasaki's detention was the last time I witnessed Shou.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Last time I saw him was in the library a day or two ago.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I'm g-guessing he didn't say anything too helpful in any of those c-conversations.

I know he just kinda... y-yelled at me...

 

_Duncan stops and ponders for a moment._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...How many of you people were aware of Shou's little assassination plot before today?

Not the specifics, mind, just that he was planning something.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I had no clue, but that sounds like asking who the murderer is.

.. I _did_ know he was trying to do something, though. He didn't tell me what. I just assumed it was his weird announcement..

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

If I had known, I would've tried to stop him..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I k-know he was trying to find the mastermind at some point but... I didn't k-know about him doing anything else...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

That's not fair, I always thought he was planning something!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

It would be... difficult to say he wasn't planning something.

I was asked to stay off his case.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

So that means... Assuming he didn't mention this to anyone else, there are only three people that were aware that he was planning to kill the mastermind to begin with.

Me, Kaoru, and Elise.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

So by process of elimination...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Elise..?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I... I don't follow. Please enlighten me.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....We're looking for someone with knowledge of both Sasaki's kidnapping and Shou's motives, right..?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Of the three people in the basement, she was the only one who had any idea of what Shou was planning.

_*He folds his arms.*_

And while I hate being pedantic, I do want to point out that she didn't not explicitly deny that she was collaborating with Shou.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Hnnng...

I find this... difficult to process.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

And so half-truths are the conviction.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...E-Elise? Is t-that uhh- is that true...?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I.. Hm..

 

_Lucian looks over at Elise._

**Lucian Vincente:**

I would at least like for an explanation. Some words from the one who has been quite silent up to this point.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Suddenly, the sharpshooter's the one in the crosshairs. Talk about irony, right?

Now fess up, girl, I reckon you have some explaining to do.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

P-Please, Elise... Y-You have something to say, r-right?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Do we need a clamp or something here? Is her mouth sealed?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

... Tell me...

Are any of us... just?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... just?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

N-Ngggh...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What...?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...what do you mean?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Or are we condemned here? Is this a punishment? Repentance?

I...

I CAN'T STAND IT!!!

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Huh!?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Whuh--!?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

To see the wanton death of those who did not deserve it, and to see no action. Just passivity and compliance...

"Oh we've lost a friend, it'll never happen again." How many times can you lie to yourselves that the world will solve itself?!

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-That's- That- That doesn't mean w-we can...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

That's not...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Pfft, when did you drink the kool-aid?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

And so I chose to take some action.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Y-You- You- ... U-Used his trap?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

We don't deserve to live after all of this unanswered suffering. How can we live...?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

_Everyone_ deserves to live, Elise.

 

_Monokuma is leaning on the edge of his seat._

**Monokuma:**

Things are gettin' _interesting!_

 

**Elise Harbough:**

KEEP YOUR STITCHED HOLE SHUT!

 

**Monokuma:**

****

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Are.. you saying you're the killer, Elise!?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... T-The other two. W-What about the o-others?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I... I don't understand... you... you're willing to allow everyone's _sacrifices_ to go in vain?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

What good are _sacrifices_?!

I've sacrificed everything! And what has that availed?!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... ...

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. S-Something doesn't seem right about this. I'm super lost right now.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

But killing more people isn't going to solve _anything_! You say you wanted to put an end to this, but all you've done is play right into Monokuma's hands!

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Yes, an end to this, in a way. You don't seem to understand it, so let me spell it out.

No one will survive this killing game!

 

_Lucian closes his eyes, lowering his head. Ami tightens the grip of her fists._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-What...?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Get a hold of yourself, Elise! I know how grim the circumstances look, I _know_ it seems like it's all hopeless and that there's no way to prevent this game from running its course!

But we have to try! We have to stand up and _fight_!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

If w-we were to give up... all of this would be- be pointless...

 

**Elise Harbough:**

From the beginning this has been a hopeless endeavor, a feeble cry in the dark!

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Before any more of that stuff, is it fine if I ask something..?

You mentioned how we all didn't deserve to live....? Are... you trying to use the class trial to achieve that? You _never_ confirmed to us if you actually did use the trap or not, Elise. You keep dodging the question.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Do you _need_ it confirmed to you at this point? Have you had a concussion recently?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

A concussion sounds nicer than this trial, but there's still a lot of things we don't know about.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Crikey...This is unbelievable...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

That's... that's it. Elise is the killer of Sasaki.

... But...   What of the other two... Shou... Touketsu. What about _them?_ How can their souls rest in peace without their plight being exposed!?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

One step at a time, and I'd say this is all tied up for Sasaki.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

If Elise killed Sasaki, we can't even say she's the blackened... W-We still don't know who died first...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Whoever it was.. it wasn't Sasaki. We know that for sure because of the BDA.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Which means even if Elise killed Sasaki, we'd still be goners if we vote for her.

 

**Emiko Page:**

So this is all about figuring out which of the three died first. We figure that out, find whoever's responsible for _that_ and this trial's done for, right?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Should we talk about Shou's death next then? We haven't even scratched the surface on it.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I do find it odd how we found him dead right after the announcement... I think we can assume the video wasn't live, and that Shou was backstage for a while.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I can confirm the video wasn't live.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Kaoru and I found it u-uploaded in the security room. There was some kind of cord or something that hooked up to the computer too.

 

_Kamiko presents, "Phone Charger"!_

**Phone Charger**

  * A phone charger that was found plugged into the Security Room computer. An outlet converter is sitting near it as well.



 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

If his plan was to kill the m-mastermind... it's likely the video is related to the uhh, the trap.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... I _knew_ it. He actually used my phone!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well I mean... you did **give** him your phone. What the hell did you expect?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Listen, my phone was exactly the same way I found it, but that itself was weird, okay?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Either way... Shou had to have been k-killed after his trap and video were finished...

H-He said he would be waiting backstage, r-right?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Backstage... we found that cretin... severed in the theater.

Backstage we found what I believe to be the instrument of his demise on the weapons rack: a large axe pilfered from the courtyard.

 

_Lucian presents, "Bloody Weapons Rack"... Again!  
_

**Bloody Weapon Rack**

  * The prop weapons rack in the backstage has been splattered in blood. There are two spears, an axe, and a greatsword. Each weapon is bloodied.
  * Upon further inspection, the axe seems to be real.



 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Additionally... I checked the catwalk and found various things backstage in disarray. One of the costume racks had been knocked out of place, and a pile of bloodied clothes were found near the paintings.

 

_Lucian presents, "Shifted Wardrobe Racks" and "Bloody Clothes"!_

**Shifted Wardrobe Racks**

  * The wardrobe racks in the Backstage seem to be shifted and disheveled.



 

**Bloody Clothes**

  * A pile of bloody clothes found backstage by the paintings.



 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It seems like some kind of fight must have broken out backstage.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'm guessing... the c-culprit wore the clothes so they wouldn't get blood on their own clothes... or something.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I.. I see..

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

That makes sense, yeah.

 

_Kamiko is quiet for a moment before she bites her lip._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... G-Going back to something Lucian said earlier... If Shou took most of the weapons from the courtyard... d-did Touketsu take the axe?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Huh--!

I... I do supposed that is a possibility.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Touketsu..

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...You said it yourself, Lucian, didn't you? That you ran into Touketsu while he was on his way to the courtyard.

 

_Lucian fidgets slightly, looking down at his stand, then back up at Duncan._

**Lucian Vincente:**

I did... I passed him on the way to the gallery this morning.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What was Touketsu trying to do...?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...It just... doesn't seem like something he would _do_ , but... W-Why would he take an axe if he wasn't trying to uhh... a-attack someone?

...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....then.. you really think so, huh..?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

So.. you guys are trying to say Touketsu killed Shou?

 

**Emiko Page:**

That's a whole lot of _bullshit_ that just came out of your mouth. He's just a harmless old man, what the fuck would he do with a fucking axe?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I- I d-don't know! I'm just... t-trying to figure out where the axe went...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Hmmm...

I don't believe him to be capable of such an atrocity, but... I can't ignore the possibility.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

You don't think...

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well... what if he wasn't thinking straight? After all, he could've been drunk off all those beer bottles, right?

 

**Emiko Page:**

I mean, fuck, would he even be able to be _wield it_ properly? The guy was, like, 50, and the axe weights a shitton.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

He was still a strongly built athlete...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

That is true.. despite everything, he was a snowboarder..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I'm uhh, not entirely sure how he would have known Shou was b-backstage though...

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

That is true but... actually.. I think there _is_ evidence that could show he _was_ in the backstage. Kamiko, if you said the killer changed clothes then...

 

_Ami presents, "Cute Monote-kuma"!_

**Cute Monote-kuma**

  * A cute Monote-kuma wearing a hat found in Touketsu's room. Its audio was very muffled on account of being littered in Touketsu's clothes.



 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Of course, it's possible this is just _one_ of his many sets of clothing but...

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Wait, we have more clothes? I just have this one swimsuit...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Have you not changed...?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

...No?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

_Emiko gags a little._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I think the culprit would have just w-worn the theater clothes over their regular ones...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Regardless, putting on those clothes isn't something you do in the blink of an eye. He'd have to have been there before Shou showed up.

Begging the question, how did Touketsu know Shou was going to be backstage?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....What sort of clue are we looking for..?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... What if...

Ami, where did you make your deal with Shou?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

We made our deal in the backstage, but this was a few days ago.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

But you... you knew he had some lead there...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Are you sure the two of you were alone at the time?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I really don't know. It was super late and I thought it was just to two of us.

Although.. it wouldn't be surprising if Touketsu knew about that. Shou always goes to the backstage and Touketsu said he'd still monitor the mansion at night, right?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... But... you had known that cretin liked to play his game of pretend backstage. Your electronics were used in his scheme. It would be foolish to allow that by without question.

... I'm not saying you're responsible... I'm saying you had knowledge.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, I _did._ But like... I didn't know it would lead to _this._

 

_Lucian looks over at Ami for a moment before turning away._

**Lucian Vincente:**

A foolish axiom... perhaps we should further discuss what we know.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

It seems smart to retread and see if we've missed anything.

 

* * *

 

**_LOGIC DIVE!_ **

**Question 1!  
**

**What was the murder weapon?**

  * A. A Spear
  * B. A Sword
  * C. An Axe
  * D. Freddie Freaker



_..._

_Dongoblotlbgojgdfosihbjdfklh! It's C!  
_

**Question 2!  
**

**How did the culprit know Shou would appear Backstage?**

  * A. Shou's previous movements
  * B. A lucky guess
  * C. Following him
  * D. By calling the Freak Phone at 1-900-490-FREAK



_..._

_humongous hungolomghnonoloughongous! A is correct!_

**Question 3!  
**

**Why is there blood on the weapon rack?**

  * A. A jovial painting party gone wrong
  * B. The culprit attacked the victim
  * C. The victim attacked the culprit
  * D. Freddie Freaker demanded it to be so



_..._

_Yep. B is right._

**_LOGIC DIVE END!_ **

* * *

  **Lucian Vincente:**

It appears as though a skirmish transpired backstage... and our villain knew Shou would be there.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Someone had been watching him...

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Weren't we all?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hm...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I don't exactly know how relevant this is, but.. I don't know exactly when else I could bring this up..

I was in the middle of my diagnostics yesterday, and.. I heard something moving around outside.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...D-Do you know what time this was?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Around 5:30, I'd say..?

 

_Elise stirs a bit, but remains silent. Kamiko pauses for a moment before she turns to Elise._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Y-You already knew about Shou's t-trap. I'm uhh- I'm not s-saying you a-also were responsible for his death but... W-Would you have any clue who else has been t-tracking Shou's movements?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

I only know his movements, but I never went backstage. I don't know who trailed him.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... You seem to know _something_.

Speak, woman!

 

**Elise Harbough:**

I've said enough! I know nothing else.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hmmm...

... Emiko. I recall seeing you practicing in the theater early one morning. Would you have, by chance, encountered Shou on one such occasion?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Nope. Didn't see a trace of the fucker.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I... I have a theory... but it's j-just that, a th-theory.

If it... w-was Touketsu who was responsible, it's p-possible that he's been trying to keep track of Shou this whole time... If he w-woke up early and went down to the theater at around 5:30... he could have encountered Shou and had s-some sort of... fight? Maybe? H-He could have injured Shou... but left him backstage in order to uhh, g-grab an axe from upstairs around 6?

...I f-feel like it's just a shot in the d-dark but...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Touketsu _did_ say he had trouble sleeping... It's possible he was awake long before our encounter.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I.. suppose that makes sense..

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Would explain why he had the sleeping pills on him.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Uhh...Are you saying that Shou beat up Touketsu? Is that why the Monokuma File says he's bruised?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...T-That _might_ be possible?

 

_Kamiko presents "Shou's Cane"!_

**Shou's Cane**

  * Shou's cane was found next to his body. There is a small amount of blood on the top of the handle.



 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

The cane was d-definitely used at some point.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Ah!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

A backstage skirmish... does match up with the state of his body.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Of _course!_ Yeah! I doubt Shou would've just gone down without at least leaving a mark.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Regardless of who attacked who, it's clear that Touketsu was involved and that he didn't escape unscathed from the encounter.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... _speaking_ of the state of bodies... Have we ever established a cause for the _worm's_ other injuries?

 

_Lucian presents, "Monokuma File #04"!_

**Monokuma File #04**

**VICTIM: SHOU SHIGEO, THE ULTIMATE BURGLAR**

  * Time of death is around 7 AM.
  * The body was found in two pieces in the Theater.
  * Cause of death is a heavy wound from the victim's left shoulder to their right hip.
  * There is a heavy gash taken out of the victim's left hip to their left leg, covering the whole thing in blood.



 

**Lucian Vincente:**

This file states there is a large gouge taken out of his left leg.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

It seems that the first wound must have crippled Shou, and he attempted to escape through the theater.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Then the killer hacked him the axe as he tried to get away, which would explain the trail of blood, right?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... But was the axe backstage before our villain's assault began?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That's... what I'm trying to figure out. ...Touketsu definitely wasn't holding anything when he went to the courtyard?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I did not see anything on his person, no.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-So, Touketsu either had to make two trips to the courtyard to take the axe down and take the prop back up... or it was s-set up earlier?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Hey, the current theory is that there was a struggle, right? What if the gash in Shou's leg was part of that?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

You mean.. that gash was caused backstage..?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Yeah. Where else?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

If the axe was downstairs already, it could have been used to caused the gash. S-Shou tried to escape, creating the trail of blood... and then the culprit finished the job in the theater.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Since we found him face down, it seems like he must've fallen before he got cleaved in twain.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

So we're still stuck on the who... right?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Was anyone here even awake that early?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Lucian, Touketsu... apparently Shou...

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I wasn't awake that early...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I awaken before 6 every morning for daily exercise. As stated previously, I witnessed Touketsu on the second floor at 6 this morning.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I think when he spoke to you that early, he probably had a goal in mind..

I can't imagine it any other way.. he was there to get the axe.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

... What if Touketsu ended up causing his own death backstage?

**Kaoru Kita:**

Do you suppose the stabbing happened in the struggle then?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-Shou took the other knives for his trap, r-right?

If he had one on him...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

WH--

 

**Emiko Page:**

You reckon the bastard had one on him as backup?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Yeah! He used one in self defense!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

He- He was always over prepared! Having a knife on him isn't out of the question...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

It makes sense too. Why would the attacker let Shou get out into the theater after crippling him...?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Unless the attacker was wounded as well!

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I'm just throwing ideas out here but... what if he just fell on the knife?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well you had your moment I suppose. _This too shall pass_...

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

That sounds silly...It was probably during the struggle.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...What I want to know is if Touketsu planned his own death... given the moved b-bodies in the dining room...

 

**Monokuma:**

...

...

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

So... it really _was_ a suicide then! The stabbing didn't kill him... but the sleeping pills did in the dining room!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Haa...

Touketsu...

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

He had to be depressed... He was drinking and he couldn't sleep. What if he just wanted one last supper in the dining hall?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It's entire feasible.

Even so, this does leave me with some final questions. Monokuma mentioned that in the event of several murders, only the _first_ blackened is the one who matters for the trial.

What happens if the blackened is already dead?

 

**Monokuma:**

...

...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, which order did these deaths happen in? Shou then Touketsu is obvious, but when did Sasaki die in comparison?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I think it's s-safe to say that Shou died first, Touketsu sh-shortly after and Sasaki last...

Sasaki f-found Touketsu's body, right?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Yeah.. The talk about the BDA we had earlier proved that..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Sasaki died after 7 AM with utmost certainty.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Kamiko must be right, then..! The blackened for this trial is whoever killed Shou..!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

Let's just... Let's just go over everything o-one more time... to make sure nothing is wrong...

 

**_CLOSING ARGUMENTS!_ **

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... This case truly began yesterday evening where two separate plans were being made at once. Several of us made a plan to keep a closer eye on Sasaki by d-detaining her downstairs in the incinerator room. While many of us were aware of this plan, the three who would enact it were Lucian, Emiko... and the culprit. What we didn't know was at the same time, Shou had plans of his own for the incinerator room... namely to turn the room into a deathtrap. ... It wasn't just any trap though, it was a t-trap to kill the mastermind.  
  
In order to accomplish this plan, he used some sort of alliance with Ami in order to gain access to her phone. Despite working together however... Shou told Ami nothing about his plans. In fact, the only person he mentioned the trap to was the culprit themselves, likely in order to gain some form of cooperation with the uhh, elaborate setup of the trap. The c-culprit could have already begun planning their own crime as early as that point... I don't know if they figured Sasaki was too d-dangerous or if it was just convenient... but they realized they could use the trap to kill her.  
  
First things first though, Shou used Ami's phone to film an announcement stating his success in escaping the mansion... H-He then went upstairs to the security room and uploaded the video onto the computer, somehow setting it up so it would play when the time was right... He also figured that having blueprints for an elaborate deathtrap was potentially dangerous... so he used gasoline to rig his own room to catch on fire if anyone was to enter... With a-all of that out of the way, he was finally ready to begin.  
  
Waiting until night so he w-work undetected, Shou began gathering plenty of materials from the house. Wires, fog machines, confetti cannons, a sandbag... He brought them all to the basement. ... It's also possible that the culprit had helped him move some of these things around. He piled up the trash in the incinerator room to block the cameras, and he moved all of the games from the playroom downstairs to act as some form of b-bait. Lastly, he removed all of the k-knives from the kitchen. Setting up his trap, he turned the lever so the conveyor belt would lead into the incinerator before getting to work. Shou loaded two of the confetti cannons with all but one of the kitchen knives, and placed the third behind a propped up sandbag. This way when the cannons w-went off, the victim would be stabbed in the legs, and the sandbag would knock them onto the conveyor belt. H-However, he needed one more thing to ensure that the victim would die in his trap... weapons. Heading upstairs to the courtyard, he took two spears and one axe back downstairs with him before setting them up to impale the victim as they rode the conveyor belt around to the incinerator... With t-that done, Shou rigged up fog machines to go off once the tripwire was activated, and turned one last machine on. This was p-probably done in order to hide the tripwire by the pile of games. At last, his deathtrap was finally done and he made his way backstage as he promised he would be in his announcement...  
  
As morning came, Lucian, Emiko, and the culprit all gathered in order to capture Sasaki. They soon found her emerging from the dining hall, and it wasn't long before the three were able to d-detain her successfully. Taking her downstairs, they sat Sasaki down in a corner of the foggy room... b-but it wasn't long before the pile of games caught her attention and as Sasaki approached them... she unwittingly set off Shou's trap. Fog filled the room and while everyone seemed to be confused, the culprit knew exactly what was happening. The cannons fired the knives into Sasaki's l-legs... but it's uhh, very likely that the sandbag missed its mark completely... and so the culprit ran forward and pushed Sasaki onto the conveyor belt themselves. From there, the trap went just as planned... as Sasaki rounded the conveyor belt, the spears and axe impaled her before her body went straight into the incinerator... After a few more moments, the fog cleared and everyone could see Sasaki's body in the incinerator...  
  
There is only one person who was able to know of both the plan to capture Sasaki and Shou's plan to kill the mastermind... a-and that is Elise Harbough, the Ultimate Sharpshooter. ... H-However, what she didn't know was that by the time she had killed Sasaki... t-that two others had already died. And going by Monokuma's rules that only the first blackened counts... she is not the true blackened of this case.  
  
The r-rest of this case began last night as well... It's very likely that the true culprit was having a lot of trouble sleeping and was stuck awake during the night. Because of this... they probably became aware of Shou's various movements durng the night. A-After all, even if the culprit had stayed in their room, Shou was moving a lot of things for his trap, so it's not unlikely to think that the culprit somehow became aware of this. While I'm not sure w-why... something compelled the culprit to take a-action against Shou. Perhaps their thoughts were clouded by alcohol or a lack of sleep... I c-can't quite say. But despite not knowing their reasoning... we d-do know what the culprit did. They began to make their way to the courtyard in order to get a weapon for themselves, but not before bumping into Lucian first. The culprit was easily able to excuse themselves and took the remaining axe from the courtyard. H-Heading back downstairs, the culprit figured that Shou would eventually make his way backstage, so they made their way downstairs, dressed themselves in clothes off of the backstage rack and began to wait...  
  
J-Just as they anticipated, Shou had made his way backstage just after finishing setting up his trap... and the culprit quickly ambushed him with the axe. The culprit was successful in taking a swing at Shou's left hip, but despite being wounded... S-Shou was able to fight back. Using his cane, he began to beat the culprit until they were heavily bruised before removing the last kitchen knife he had on him and stabbing the culprit in the chest. ...Shou probably thought he had killed the culprit because he began to make his way out of the theater, leaving a trail of blood behind him. However... he happened to stab the culprit in just a way to prevent blood loss... meaning the culprit was alive and ready to strike back. Taking the axe once more, the culprit followed after the already wounded Shou before... cleaving him in- in two...  
  
With Shou dead... it's very possible that the culprit was left in a confused state. They removed the now bloody theater clothes and placed the axe on the prop shelf before taking the fake axe back up to the courtyard. ...A-And I'm not sure why... but the culprit decided they weren't done yet and had... had one more v-victim in mind.  
  
Returning to the dining hall, the knife still in their chest, the killer took a seat between Billie and Kyota's c-corpse, removed a bottle of sleeping pills they had on them... and took them all at o-once. ...It p-probably only took a little bit of time before the pills killed them... where their body would soon be discovered...  
  
A-And the only person who could have done this... and the real blackened behind this case is... Touketsu Ao, the Ultimate Snowboarder.

 

**Monokuma:**

...

 

**_CLOSING ARGUMENTS END!_ **

**Kamiko Haruki:**

B-But if Touketsu killed Shou and himself and E-Elise is responsible for Sasaki's death... W-Who do we vote for?

T-Touketsu is... d-dead...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well the first murder is the one that counts here.

 

**Monokuma:**

....

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

That's... true. Only the first murderer gets punished, right? But there isn't anyone to punish..

 

_Emiko turns to Monokuma._

**Emiko Page:**

Well, don't you just sit there with your yap shut like some kind of paint huffer! We need to know this kinda shit!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

....Monokuma....

 

**Monokuma:**

...?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....We need your help.... the blackened is whoever killed the first victim, right..? You said so yourself..

 

**Monokuma:**

Yes.

_Yes it is._

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... However, the blackened here appears to be dead.

 

**Monokuma:**

_Yes. Yes he is._

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....And.. we still vote for said blackened.. yes..?

 

**Monokuma:**

_If it was the first kill,_ **_you should still vote for him._**

 

_Monokuma is shaking, visibly fuming._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Ah-!

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I guess that settles that, then.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I uhh, s-should we just finish this up or...?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah...

 

**Monokuma:**

_AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_

 

_The voting menus appear once more on the houseguest's podiums._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**Monokuma:**

**_It's voting time._ **

 

_One by one, the houseguests make their votes. Until..._

_..._

_A large roulette wheel pops up on all the monitors and eventually lands on Touketsu._

_A small fanfare plays, and a congratulation appears on the screen._

**_CLASS TRIAL_ **

**_E N D_ **

* * *

  **Lucian Vincente:**

... Touketsu... What darkness must you have endured to come to such ends...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-So... no one is punished, r-right?

 

**Monokuma:**

_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

 

**Emiko Page:**

Why the fuck is he screaming?

 

**Monokuma:**

**_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!_ **

**_I HATE THIS!_** **_THIS ISN'T FAIR!_**

**_WHY?!_** **_WHY WOULD THAT IDIOT KILL HIMSELF?!_**

**_THAT'S NOT HOW YOU PLAY THE GAME!_ **

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. You're awfully mad about this.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well I mean you've known that the whole time... right?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I'd.. like an answer.. too....

 

**Monokuma:**

**_I EVEN STOLE HIS NOTE!_ **

**_YOU STILL FIGURED IT OUT!_ **

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Note?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-So... it _w-was_ all planned in advance...

T-Touketsu...

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Wait! The blue pen..

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I knew something was missing.

 

**Monokuma:**

**_GOD!_ **

**_FUCKING!_ **

**_DAMMIT!!_ **

 

_Monokuma throws his hammer against the wall.  
_

**Kaoru Kita:**

Is your tantrum done?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Well... seems we won't become fewer still after all. That's a small consolation in the midst of this massacre.

 

**Monokuma:**

**_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!_ **

**_AND WHAT'S STOPPING ME FROM JUST EXECUTING ELISE?! SHE'S STILL A BLACKENED!_ **

 

_**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

However! She was not our _first_ villain!

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

You usually stick to your rules, you stuffed devil.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

For someone whining about being _fair_ , you love not following that, right you asshole?

 

**Monokuma:**

**_AAAAAAAAARGHHHH!!!_ **

 

_Tenka looks over at Elise._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

...

 

_Lucian looks at Monokuma with an air of defiance, slowly shrinking down from his moment of celebration._

_**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

... But... Will it continue to happen?

Even a hero's optimism has its limits. The once jovial Touketsu was driven to such devastating lengths by our situation...

 

**Monokuma:**

Oh?

Is _that_ how you think he was?

Let me tell you, _bucko_...

_*His voice suddenly becomes considerably more menacing and quiet.*_

**_This game will never end. As long as there's hatred in your hearts and despair in your minds..._ **

**_This killing game will NEVER end._ **

**_Just listen to THIS._ **

 

_Monokuma produces a small note from his pocket... that he somehow has.  
_

* * *

  __**Touketsu Ao:**

My name is Touketsu Ao.

My favorite color is blue. I like snowboarding, bourbon, and toast.

It's been a long, horrible night.

More than anything, I want to fall asleep and break away from this nightmare...but I can't. Not yet. You all deserve an answer.

For a few days now, I've been unable to sleep. I don't know what's happened to me, but when I've tried to sleep, all I see are the same, horrible nightmares. I see the people I love being ripped away from me. I see those who I've already lost, and I feel the weight of being unable to save them. Despite this, for the first time in nearly thirty cold years, I had a family again. So I convinced myself to push onwards.

One day, however... I came downstairs and these nightmares all at once...showed up before me. The faces of the people who I want so desperately to call my brothers and sisters stared back. Things haven't exactly been the same since. I've started to do things...without even really thinking about what was happening. I lose myself, and desire and instinct take over.

One long sleepless night ended when I heard that prideful galloping of his. I KNEW who those footsteps belonged to, and I lost myself thinking about what he was up to. I felt nothing when I retrieved the axe from upstairs. I felt nothing dragging it around behind me, a destination in mind. I felt nothing waiting out for the man who I knew would step through that door.

I only felt something when I saw him. When I saw Shou, my emotions were deafening and overpowered everything else.

As I swung.

As I connected.

As I was forced off.

As I was beaten.

As I was stabbed.

As I began to chase...

As I _reached him._

I felt hatred.

More than anything I'd love to be able to justify my actions as anything else. That I killed Shou because he was a threat to us all, or because he'd been disguising his attempt to escape as something way worse, or something I could explain.

But that's just not true. I killed him because I couldn't stop myself from hating him. That _fucking attitude_ of his, and all the horrible shit he did to try and break us apart. I wanted us all to be a family, but he was like a fifth brother, risen from hell to _torture_ me again. As much as I wanted for us to get along here, to potentially even live here if it came to that... With him around, none of that was possible. I finally had the family and the life I wanted, but... Everything _he_ set out to do was against it all.

I "woke up" in my room sometime after it was all over and done with. The only thing that stopped me from brushing off what I had done as just a dream was the knife sticking out of my chest. In truth, I could probably wait for the morning to ask Duncan to help save me. However...you'll have to forgive me, but...

Just one last time, I'd like to be selfish.

Imagining the looks of... _doubt_ and _disappointment_ when I'd have to confess and explain brings me to tears. I don't know how I'd be able to keep control of my emotions telling the people I love that I'm worth nothing more than a _damn_ **_killer._** I'd rather take the worst punishment Monokuma has.

That being said...when I try pulling this knife out, my body freezes. It knows I don't want to die, but... What choice do I have anymore?

Maybe I'll finally get some use out of these useless sleeping pills. By the time my body understands what's happening to it, it'll be over and you can all just move on.

You have every right not to trust me, but please believe me when I say the great parts of these past few days were worth nearly thirty years of being cold and alone. If I had known this was gonna happen, I would've made our last drink so much nicer. My life's over, but please find some way to keep on and escape.

When you find this note, share it with the others. Make this class trial painless. Vote for _me_ as the blackened, and find a way to get out of here together.

I'm sorry for betraying everyone's trust. I'm going to take a long rest now.

Thank you for everything.

Goodbye.

* * *

**Monokuma:**

**_SEE?!_ **

**_HE KILLED THAT IDIOT BECAUSE HE HATED HIM!_ **

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. My god..

 

_**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

Gh..nnnngh...

I _warned_ that insidious worm...

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Teach...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...the poor bloke. If I had known he was feeling like this, I'd... I-I could have talked some sense into him...

 

_Tenka silently pulls down her hat as Ami covers her mouth with her hand._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

H-How.... Ho-How do y-you continue to f-feel _nothing_?

_*She looks up at Monokuma, her entire body shaking.*_

Y-You force us into this g-game- You m-make everyone do- do these horrible things... and a-after everything is d-done you _spit_ on them!

 

**Monokuma:**

Who are _you_ to talk?

 

**Emiko Page:**

You leave Kamiko the fuck out of this.

 

_Tears begin swelling up in Enrique's eyes._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I can't deal with this anymore... This is too much.

 

**Monokuma:**

It's about to get _so much worse_ , DJ. Because _I've_ thought of a way...

**_To let loose some anger..._ **

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

What are you blathering on about?

 

**Monokuma:**

Oh, nothing.

 

_Monokuma pushes a button, causing a hole to appear in the ceiling. After a while, Touketsu's body slams into the ground._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

O-Oh my GOD!

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Jesus christ!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Y-You.... You...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

No memory of the dead can go unmolested with you around...

 

_Monokuma protrudes his claws._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

N..no..!

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

**STOP THIS!**

 

**Monokuma:**

I hope you're ready for AN **_INFORMATIVE LESSON!_**

**_AS TO WHY_ **

**_YOU DO NOT_ **

**_FUCK WITH ME!_ **

**_GAME OVER, BITCH!_ **

 

* * *

  **ULTIMATE SNOWBOARDER  
**

**TOUKETSU AO'S EXECUTION: EXECUTED**

_**FUCK YOU!** _

* * *

  _Monokuma leaps off of his high chair, onto Touketsu's body. He immediately digs in and begins tearing the body to bits, throwing pieces of flesh and blood everywhere.  
_

**Monokuma:**

**_AAAAAHAHAHAHA! AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ **

 

**Emiko Page:**

What the **_fuck_** is your goddamn problem!?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

STOP!

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You... you're a _monster_.

 

_**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

... ...UgggggGGGGHH!

 

_Monokuma keeps clawing, and tearing, and digging, and absolutely decimating Touketsu's corpse. It keeps on going until he tears apart the body enough that it isn't recognizable as a human being, his guts strewn around the northern part of the trial room._

_As he finishes, Monokuma stands up, breathing heavily. He then slowly turns to the houseguests._

**Monokuma:**

**_Welcome to hell. I'll be your host for the rest of your lives._ **

**_Next motive..._** **_I'll kill you all._**

**_Please look forward to it._ **

**_Now get out._ **

 

_**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

... Hhhh... huh!?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Hmph.

 

_Tenka looks down, teeth clacking._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I..

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Disgusting. How _utterly_ disgusting..

 

_Kamiko turns around, body still shaking, and heads back out to the foyer-vator without another word._

_**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

... ...

 

_Lucian follows, his gait unstable. Duncan follows suit, taking one last moment to look over his shoulder towards Touketsu's remains before leaving the room completely._

_It's not much longer before the ten houseguests are back on the elevator. Lucian is still visibly shaking._

_**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

... ...I

A-a-a-aaat least... no one else...

_*A chattering sound is heard. No more words.*_

 

**Emiko Page:**

So, I know everyone's all shook up from that last five minutes, but we've got another elephant in the room to address.

_*She draws her sword and points it at Elise.*_

We've got a killer in our midst. And unlike Sasaki, this bitch actually has a victim to her name now.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...P-Please. We don't need... a-anymore blood...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Back to square one...

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

_*She takes a deep breath.*_

There's... only one person who I can think of who could do this.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Huh? Didn't we just find out who did it...?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

This, as in... _all_ of this.

This killing game, what happened to Touketsu... there's someone _very_ suspicious here.

 

_**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

... Wh... what are you implying?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Ami?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Shou wasn't wrong. One of us is the mastermind.

 

_**** _ **Lucian Vincente:**

...

_*He lets out a huff.*_

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What are you t-talking about?!

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... right, Kaoru?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I'm no longer sure... 

 

* * *

  _ **CHAPTER 3: DEAD AND BREAKFAST: MURDER HOTEL** _

**E N D  
**

 


	28. Chapter 4: Daily Life (Part 1)

_..._

_The scene opens on an old and weathered white bear. Its face is worn off and a new one has been sewn in its place._

**Long John Jones:**

Hey, kids!

How much have you been looking into your future?

It's a really good idea to get that set up, you know!

You wouldn't want to end up working a deadbeat job in some convenience store somewhere, you know?

I, Long John Jones, want you to succeed! I _believe_ in you!

Just remember to always keep hope in your heart and look to the future, and you can achieve anything!

Well, that's all I've got for now!

 

**???:**

Hahahaha!

Another! Another!

 

_John Smith laughs nervously._

**John Smith:**

Alright, sure... We can do one more...

Let me think for a moment...

 

_The camera pans out to show John Smith holding the small white bear in front of his face._

**John Smith:**

Hmm... Ah, I've got it...

 

**Long John Jones:**

Hey Kids! It's me again, Long John Jones!

Have you ever really thought about how airplanes fly?

Most people will tell you it's through fuel and some weird physics stuff!

But I'm here to tell you that that's all totally wrong!

They _actually_ fly because of a giant, invisible copy of me! Long John Jones!

I carry them to their destination safely, and make sure _no one gets hurt!_

Isn't that so cool?!

Well, that's all I've got! Thanks for watching!

Seeya next time!

 

**???:**

Hahahaha! Yeah! You're the best, Uncle John!

 

* * *

  **Chapter 4**

**Home Is Where The Hate Is**

_Daily Life_

* * *

  _Some time has passed after the trial and it is now nighttime. While most of the houseguests went to bed as usual, a couple are still awake. Kamiko slowly enters the library, looking more on edge than usual. She quietly walks through the mostly empty room before finding Kaoru in the northern section of the library._

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... U-Uhh... H-Hello.

 

_Kaoru turns over in the chair he's sitting in and looks at Kamiko._

**Kaoru Kita:**

So you came then!

Good to see.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...W-What is going on? You uhh- you wanted to uhh, t-talk about something?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Yeah, you seem like the only one left with your head 100% attached.

Take a seat, there are some things we need to go over.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

A-Alright?

 

_She makes her way over to the table and sits down across from Kaoru._

**Kaoru Kita:**

So there are a couple of things. First of all is this.

_*He produces a book from his jacket.*_

This book was squirreled away in here, I don't know if it was meant to be found. But the thing is...

_*He opens the book up.*_

I can't understand a damn thing in here.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...What do you m-mean?

 

_Kaoru passes the book over to Kamiko. The book is filled with shapes and symbols she doesn't recognize._

_Frankly, it looks alien._

**Kaoru Kita:**

If there's anyone left here that could read this, it'd be you most likely. 

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I uhh- I- I'm s-sorry, I'm not sure what this... what this is. It looks... v-very abstract or something?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Can you glean any meaning at all from it?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I- ... Hrm...

 

_She tries to take a closer look at the book, looking for anything she could recognize... But nope. There's no idea to what it could mean._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...N-No, I have no clue. I'm- I'm sorry.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Damnit...

Well I'll have to show this to everyone tomorrow. This might have something useful, if we can read it.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

D-Do you think it's like... some s-sort of code or something?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I'm not too sure myself, but I want to hope.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...D-Did you uhh, happen to find anything else?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Nothing like this. This was my big find recently, so I hope something comes of it.

Anyways, with that out of the way for now, what do you think... of our situation?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I... I s-still think there's a way for e-everyone to get out of here but... it feels like it's h-harder and harder to figure out some... solution.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well beyond that, do you think about the mystery of our situation at all?

Why we're here, who orchestrated it?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-Sometimes I try to think of some answer behind everything... b-but I can't put together anything concrete. S-Someone kidnapped a bunch of Ultimates and are forcing us to uhh- k-kill each other... That much is obvious.

I keep g-getting stuck at the _why_... Why someone would be so uhh- so c-cruel... Why here, why u-us... why no o-one has found us yet...

...T-There's so much weird things in t-this mansion that c-could just maybe shed some light but... it's all out of our reach... The b-book b-behind that gate, that large door in the basement... and I g-guess this book as well...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well I can be certain of one thing, I'm sure that this all connects back to Hope's Peak. It's no coincidence that only Ultimates were targeted.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I a-agree... I don't f-fully understand why... b-but it has to mean something.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I mean, none of us knew each other, or are connected through any other means right?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's such a... wide group too. It's n-not just one class or something... there's no way like... B-Billie and... and Touketsu would b-be in the same class together or something...

...B-But a part of me wonders... a-about our apparent missing memories...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well do you remember actually attending Hope's Peak? Or did you just get scouted?

What's your last memory?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...N-No... I d-definitely remember going to Hope's Peak... it's a little... f-fuzzy and I can't- I can't remember my... c-classmates. I uhh... I remember a-attending class, raising my hand to answer... some q-question, and then... and then...

_*She pauses for a moment, fiddling with her scarf as she tries to think.*_

...N-No, that's it...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Hm... yours goes farther than mine.

I don't even remember stepping foot in the place. But I do remember receiving one of the letters.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-That's... s-so strange.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Damn, there's no consistency there either!

Why must this place be so contrived and contrary?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

This w-whole mansion feels like it was designed to be as confusing as possible...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I suspect this game must have to do something to do with Hope's Peak's experiments with talent...

Are we guinea pigs of a sort? Were we recusants?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait... A-Are you saying H-Hope's Peak is behind this?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

If not the school itself, someone associated closely with it.

I'm sure... I think.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That's... N-No, I can't- can't think of anyone...

...B-But can I ask you s-something? I don't know if- if you c-can even answer this but...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I'll try. Shoot.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...W-What was Ami talking about before? What did _y-you_ mean before? H-How can you be the... be the...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Hahahehekehehe, oh that!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I- Uh-

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Counter question, do you think the mastermind is among us, and do you think it's me?

Answer honestly!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait- W-What kind of- kind of question is- is _that_?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

A very important one.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...You've defied M-Monokuma so many times... you've a-actively been searching for some m-means to get out... a-and you are in the same situation as the rest of us...

I uhh- I f-find it a little hard to swallow that you p-put yourself in a... a situation like this.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

So I'll put you down as an unsure, and a no...

Well no matter what I'd say, whatever idea you have of me won't likely change, but I will answer honestly. I am not the mastermind here, nor do I possess any agency in this hell.

 

_Kamiko nods._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-Still... what would cause Ami to accuse you out of... out of nowhere?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I'm a cult leader, I tend to do my operations at night, and I carry a metric fuckton of secrets.

I'm not hard to point fingers at you know!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...T-That cult... I'm uhh g-guessing you're not going to say anything else about it...?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well have you tried lately?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I m-mean, there hasn't really been a good time to...

_*She trails off before sighing.*_

... I-Is there anything else you can tell me about it? It could h-help... clear up Ami's accusations...

I d-don't want to imagine what would happen if more people just b-believe that you're the mastermind... It s-sounds dangerous.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, I'd ask you to be more specific. As much fun as it would be to rattle off my life's work, I'm much for smaller bite-size stories.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... You t-told me before your cult is based around talent but... what do you actually... d-do?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, I suppose I'm not too different than Hope's Peak, I study talent.

More importantly, why it exists in the capacity it does. Why are some of us gifted with wondrous abilities and such. Can the untalented learn or acquire this, is it physical, genetic.

What makes us tick.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I'm s-sorry if this sounds rude or something but... how does that translate to a... to a cult? If it's just s-studying something like in books or something...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

It's not just a study of talent I suppose...

It's almost a devotion to the idea of it.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...D-Devotion?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

A worship of these latent gifts.

But there's a lot I don't yet understand about it truly. So we're a sect of knowledge seekers I suppose.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Is there uhh- is there anything you...learned?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Unfortunately, not much. That's why I was excited about Hope's Peak, there at least, was an opportunity to really study talent. That's the reason for the school's existence after all.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I- I see.

I-If I could ask... I'm n-not sure how to word this exactly but... why... talent?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I wanted to better understand myself. That was the ignition for that search.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...W-Wait... did you h-have any cults or something _before_ t-this one?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well the first cult _became_ this one, so to speak.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Waitwait... what was the _first_ cult about?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, this is a strange answer I suppose, but _me_.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...What?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I was seen as a savior.

I would help others, and they followed me. But, that parallels some very controversial opinions.

I didn't mean for it to go that way either, nor did I see myself as anything special. But I was a paragon to these people.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-So you just... would h-help someone in trouble and that's it?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well I turned my village around in a way. We were going bankrupt and the government was two steps away from having to reform our corrupt mayorial office. So I stepped in and took the reins from the incompetent wretch at the top of the pile.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What? You did something like _t-that_? A whole village?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Not a large place at all, we were just a small farming community. A leech was just siphoning off our livelihoods.

Let's say it turned into an unintended autocratic theocracy as a result.

Oops there I go, I ended up just spouting off facts. Sorry, that probably wasn't interesting at all!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I- I uhh... N-No that's... impressive.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Do you see then? That's just it! How much did your opinion of me just swing, be honest.

Do remember I am a **Cult Leader** , don't be too taken in.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I- I- W-Wait h-how is anyone supposed to r-respond to that?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well if I hadn't said those last three things, you'd probably have walked away from this conversation thinking "Kaoru seems pretty great". That's how it starts and I don't fucking understand it.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...A t-talent you can't c-control?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well look at you. Can you control your cosmic ability to just be second?

Like, in the presence of me, are you the second best influencer of men?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I- I d-don't uhh- I don't know? I don't r-really think of it like uhh, like that?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I mean, in our conversations, you tend to stutter a lot more. People will naturally feel protective of you because you appear timid.

I think you can't control your talent either.

I mean look at our situation, you've naturally befriended almost anyone here. Aside from a homicidal puppet and a callous idiot, everyone seems at least comfortable around you.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I- I m-mean I'm not t-trying to- uhh, but that- I'm...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I know you're not trying, don't freak out.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I- I _really_ don't g-get how any of this w-works...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

And now I think... you understand me.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Mm. At... A-At least a little...

_*Her eyes are looking down at the table rather than Kaoru at this point.*_

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I've kept you a lot longer than I intended. You need to sleep on what we talked about.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...It's been a l-long day. That's... probably a good idea.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I'll bring the book to breakfast, maybe someone can read it.

_*He grabs the book and gets up.*_

Sleep well. Long days are ahead of us.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Mm... G'night.

 

_Kaoru leaves without another word. Kamiko sits quietly in the library for a few more moments before heading back to her own room for the night._

_Kaoru and Kamiko feel like they grew closer today._

_...tonight._

* * *

**Long John Jones Theater!**

**long john jones:**

hey guys

long john jones here

have you ever thought about how far you've come as a person

sometimes, i like to look back over my life and see everything i've done and how much i've improved.

for example, just yesterday i was thinking about not murdering someone.

thankfully, i remembered what my daddy always told me.

"kill him! do it!"

so i did.

what's something you guys have improved on?

...

...

...

oh right

i'm on a tv

ha

well hey.

we here at long john jones production company corporate offices™ are officially running out of ideas for these theaters.

thankfully, due to the ongoing nature of our show, we are open to stealing ideas from other, unreleased games and asking you to send us ideas for episodes.

we might compensate you!

that's the end of this theater

thanks for watching, remember to buy the merchandise and tune in next episode

seeya

 

_long john jones waves at the camera as it fades to black..._

* * *

  **Ding Dong**

**Bing Bong**

_The monitors across the mansion flicker on, revealing Monokuma holding a wine glass in his hand._

**Monokuma:**

Puhuhuhu...Good morning, everyone!

It is now 7 AM...Hope you enjoy the last few days of your lives!

 

_click._

_With a new morning, some of the houseguests congregate in the freshly cleaned dining room, avoiding the side of the table the bodies were moved to. Lucian is standing in the corner of the room, watching as the houseguests walk into the room. Duncan is already sitting at the table with a pot of coffee, and Ami, Kamiko, Tenka, and Kaoru soon enter the room and take their seats at the table. Lucian breaths a growling huff as he steps back into the kitchen._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'm... a l-little surprised he actually... m-moved everything...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

He did seem rather irate, so it's a little weird that he'd give us anything back..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. I don't like it.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I'm just glad we _actually_ have water back. Literally, I have never appreciated a shower more in my entire life.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'm conflicted. I am relieved that we finally have running water back... but it feels hollow knowing the cost it came at.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

_Duncan drains his mug of freshly brewed coffee and immediately pours himself another one._

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

The pragmatic side of me wins out for now, I guess.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, we can't just dwell on the past.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

 _You're_ the one to talk.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Tell me Passion Fruit, in your heart of hearts, do you truly think I'm the one in control here?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I _do_ have a lot of reasons to be doubtful of you, yes.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I was a bit curious about that..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

If I heard right, you were literally able to outright threaten Monokuma _and_ get away with it. You weren't one to walk away with a foot in your bullet despite being responsible.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Try not to get too tongue-tied there! I think the stress may be getting to you.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. You _get_ what I mean.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I mean if it makes you more comfortable I can just squirrel myself away in my room.

Or would that just make you more suspicious...?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Last time that happened, Sasaki ended up dying..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

You would have to do a lot to totally convince me otherwise.

Sorry.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

C-Come on guys... we can't just- just get a-at each other's throats like this...

 

_Lucian reenters the dining hall with an array of breakfast goods. Pretty much anything you could think of that could be whipped up in like five minutes is there. He places it on the table and takes a seat._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I agree with Kamiko. This is not the time to bicker with each other. Infighting is the last thing we should be doing right now.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Yes. Now is the time for feast. Now is the time for... rest.

_*He sounds very tired.*_

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Lucian, are you alright?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I'm fine, mortal... just... t... tired?

I'm not sure on the word, honestly..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... If t-there ever is something wrong... you uhh, promise to tell us, r-right?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Of course.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

If.. if you need to take a break or anything, I could always cover foodstuffs..

I think I've learned a fair bit thanks to your help..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I guess... our... circumstance... has been difficult for me to ponder in full.

_*He rubs at his left eye.*_

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Don't worry yourself too much. This is a very unique situation we're in.

Anyways, me being a mastermind or not, I have something I need to share with the class.

 

_Kaoru pulls out the book of strange symbols and places it on the table._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

And this is...?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I found this in the library a couple of nights ago, but I can't decipher it at all. It may be useful in some way.

...But I don't know if any of us can read it.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh.. that's odd..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh yeah... I f-forgot to ask you earlier... was it just in some random section of the library?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

It was tucked away behind some books in the back corner.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What's the point of it? It's just some book, right?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

It's not like any of the other books in the library. I scoured through it and there were no other books written in this... language.

 

_Duncan slowly reaches for the book and opens it up on the first page, giving it a thorough glance. On one side, Tenka leans over to take a peek and on the other, Ami places her arm on the table with her hand on her cheek. She looks at the book from the corner of her eyes before rolling her eyes._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Great. _More_ mysteries.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

My my, so apathetic.

 

_Looking through it, the book reveals its mysteries to everyone!_

_Unfortunately, they can't tell what it's trying to say. Oh well!_

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Hm..

No luck.. sorry.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, this is unfortunate...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Fantastic. So on top of everything we have a book full of gibberish to decode.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

M-Maybe there's something somewhere in this house that can uhh... decipher w-whatever it means?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

That's possible, but it's not in the library... or the ball pit.

 

_Duncan folds his arms and looks down to the ground in contemplation._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...This doesn't happen to be the book that was locked away in the library, right?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Nope, that one is still there. I checked the lock after the trial, no change as of yet.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

This may be a stab in the dark, but... what if that tome has information that could help us decipher this one?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....like some sort of.. Rosetta Stone, I think it's called..?

 

_Duncan nods._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I wouldn't be surprised. I just don't understand why we have to go through all this extra stuff when all the mastermind wants us dead.

Speaking of somewhere though, that actually reminds me. Aren't there usually like, new rooms after this sort of thing?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Oh yeah! We should probably get to that.

No use sitting around when there's mysteries to explore.

_*He grabs some food and quickly gets up from his seat.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

M-Maybe one of them will have... something about that book...?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Such a poor folly. The passing of men leading to another range of mysteries...

_*He finishes an egg sandwich.*_

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...let's at least finish breakfast first, shall we? This is the first time I get to eat something proper without having to share the room with... well.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well it seems like I'm not the most wanted table guest at the moment, so I'm gonna go explorin'!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

_I_ feel such accusations are a fool's premonition.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Mm... G-Good luck.

 

_Kaoru quickly makes his way to the door... where he bumps right into Emiko who is entering at the same time._

**Emiko Page:**

_Watch where you're going, jackass!_

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

_Same to be honest!_

 

_As Kaoru heads off, Emiko enters the dining room._

**Emiko Page:**

Sketchy motherfucker...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Good morning..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

See? I'm not the _only_ one who thinks he's suspicious!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

P-Please, let's not- let's not get r-rolled up in all of this...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Yes. Such transgressions could only seek to worsen our situation...

Suspicion breeds negativity. Negativity breeds destruction. ... We needn't a repeat of this past day.

 

**Emiko Page:**

What are you, the fucking Dalai Lama now?

Whatever, I didn't come here to listen to the Scumbag Defense Brigade. I'm getting breakfast.

 

_As Emiko stomps forward, Lucian rises, stepping away from the table._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Help yourself, there's plenty here.

 

_Emiko snatches a sandwich off the table... and then proceeds to the kitchen anyway, slamming the door behind her._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I- Uhh- M-Maybe I s-should also get a head start on those n-new rooms...? ... J-Just until tensions uhh... d-die down?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Would you mind if I follow? Perhaps the new scenery will aid our ailing souls.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I don't exactly have anything else to do, so..

 

_Duncan jolts to attention, having been lost in thought for a while._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Uh... sure, that sounds like a good plan. Doing something productive would help take my mind off... well, everything, really.

If only for a moment.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Whatever. I won't talk about it so openly if it bugs you all, but I'm just saying was all.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Aside from that.. I don't mind joining one of you guys, if that's fine.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Mhm.

 

_Kamiko gets up from her seat, nods, and begins making her way to the door... where Rufus passes right by her._

**Rufus Zerner:**

O-oh!

Well...I'll just get breakfast.

 

_Rufus makes his way over to the kitchen as the other houseguests finish up their food (or coffee in Duncan's case) and head out to the hall._

_The group of five make their way to the west side of the first floor and stop at the two locked doors close to the trash room. Duncan casually walks up and tries the door closest to him._

_I bet you were expecting me to say it was locked, huh?_

_Well it's not. It's open. They can go in at any time._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh! I... didn't actually expect these doors to ever open after all this time...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I completely forgot about this part of the mansion.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I wasn't expecting much either, truth to be told...

 

_Entering, the group finds a large room filled with washing machines and dryers._

_One might call it...A Washing Machine and Dryer Room._

_Laundry Room has been added to the Houseguest Handbook!_

**Laundry Room  
**

****

A laundry room right below the Lounge. The walls are thin enough that you can hear everything happening in the Lounge.  
There's several cabinets lining the walls containing cleaning supplies, and a shelf in the bottom left corner containing even _more_ cleaning supplies.  
There's a row of washers and dryers stacked on top of each other on the south side of the room with a row of stools in front of them.

Like usual, a monitor and camera are in the room somewhere.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...A laundry room.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Finally. My greatness can wash my used clothing.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...W-Weird for a room like this to be locked for so long.

It's just... laundry?

 

_Duncan sighs in disappointment as everyone piles out of the room and tries the other door in the hall. Opening the door, the houseguests see... the Lounge they definitely did not know about!_

_Lounge has been added to the Houseguest Handbook!_

**Lounge**

A lounge located on the west side of the mansion's first floor.  
There's a table with chairs circling it in the northwest corner of the room. There's a monitor nearby as well.  
There's a Foosball Table in the middle of the room and there's a side table nearby  
In the southwest corner of the room is a counter with a sink in it. There's a few cabinets underneath containing some paper plates and various assorted objects.

There's a camera on the ceiling somewhere as well.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh, well.. that's nice..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Wow, this room looks pretty chill. I like it.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Its atmosphere is... pleasant.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

There sure are a l-lot of rooms just to... relax in.

It's... s-so close to being nice...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Yeah, I.. Hm..

 

_Ami approaches the foosball table, placing a hand on the rim._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Y'know, I've never actually played one of these before..

This house has a lot of games and stuff.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I've played one a c-couple of times... but it's weird seeing one here of all places.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Odd, considering the only game Monokuma wants us to play is the one where we all kill each other.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

A strange circumstance...

 

_Duncan inspects the foosball table a little closer. The players have all been modified to look like Monokuma. Kamiko follows to take a closer look at the table before noticing the Monokuma players._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I've changed my m-mind. It's not relaxing anymore.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I know, right? They're wearing _Arsenal_ uniforms. Of all the teams...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

Ar.. arsenal..?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I uhh... r-right?

 

_Duncan goes on a small rant that everyone can barely seem to understand. It concerns football clubs, maybe? Or is it soccer? As he rants, Lucian walks around the corner of the room to investigate the back corner. He finds an AC on the north wall, but outside of that and the nearby Monitor, there's nothing interesting._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I guess that's everything for this side...?

 

_With the exploration and Duncan's passionate opinion on sports all wrapped up, the houseguests leave the room and move through the mansion to their next destinatio-_

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...on a more serious note, I'm a bit concerned.

 

_Meanwhile, Duncan speaks before me like an ASSHOLE._

_They find themselves outside the theater. The gates on the other side of the library have opened as well._

**Lucian Vincente:**

What about?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Previously, Monokuma has always appeared informing people there are new areas to explore. It happened after the first trial, and while I wasn't there for the second, I hear he still decided to inform the rest of you. But we haven't seen a trace of him since last night.

...What's he up to?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I'm sure he'll let us know soon enough..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I d-don't even want to t-think about that.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

We _have_ to figure out how to prepare for whatever bullshit he has.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Such muses are folly. Onward to new rooms.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I suppose that's fair.

 

_Duncan leads the way into uncharted lands._

_You know, I really appreciate that these guys aren't kicking down the doors anymore. It was really annoying trying to clean dirty bootprints off of them, y'know?_

_The houseguests enter into a large, carpeted area. The lighting is dim, and there's a fireplace flickering on the north side. It seems like a nice room to live in._

_Let's call it..._

_Carl._

_Living Room has been added to the Houseguest Handbook!_

**Living Room  
**

A large and ornate Living Room. There is a large amount of seating options throughout, and a mass amount of boarded windows on the south. There are a couple of lamps on opposite sides of the room, and a buffet in the southwest corner. There is a fireplace on the north side of the room, flanked by several rifles hanging on the walls. On the west and east sides of the room are several "trophies." Specifically, they are various animal heads mounted on the fairly tall walls.

As usual, there is a monitor and camera located in the room.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I... I really don't understand why these rooms were even locked up in the first place... It's just... a f-fancy living room?

 

_Kamiko steps inside and begins to look around before noticing Kaoru standing by the fireplace._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh! Hello.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well this is troubling...

Now we have guns...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... My sentiments exactly.

 

_Duncan gives Kaoru a casual greeting while staring at the rifles on the north wall._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

That's _incredibly_ worrying.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

C-Can we just uhh... get rid of them?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....We _do_ have an incinerator..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. Somehow I think he's not going to make it that easy for us.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

He might just add it to one of his rules...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

_*She walks over across the room, looking up at the trophied heads.*_

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

If he claims it as part of the house... we can't damage them.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

The most we could do is maybe hide them.. but I somehow doubt that would work well at all.

 

_Duncan walks over and takes one of the old time-y rifles down from the wall. They are, in fact, loaded._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-Whoa... be careful with that, _please._

_*She takes a step back.*_

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Uh... I-I don't suppose anyone of you have handled guns before...?

 

_Lucian breaths a heavy sigh through his teeth._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I uhh- I c-can't- c-can't say I have...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

My mother has, but she never taught me..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...

...I'm going... I'm going to try. Here goes...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

H-huh..?

 

_Duncan very carefully attempts to unload the rifle. He looks nervous, but his hands are remain incredibly steady. However, he cannot fit his fat hands deep enough into the flintlock rifle to remove the bullet._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...I can't seem to get the bullet out. I'm sorry.

_*He slowly puts the rifle back on the wall.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I g-guess we j-just have to make sure it's... s-safe somewhere?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....We'll come up with a solution later.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-Should we uhh... check downstairs or s-something...?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Yeah. I want out.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

This is a disaster waiting to happen...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

We'll j-just have to... keep a close eye on this room...

 

_Kamiko is silent for a moment before slowly shuffling her way out of the room. Lucian and Ami follow, and Duncan is about to back out, but he turns around just before leaving the room._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Kaoru?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Hm? Oh yeah, I'm coming.

 

_Duncan nods and leaves the room, Kaoru following behind him. Tenka is silent for a moment and pats the side of one of the trophy heads before hurrying back to the group._

_Duncan Hood and his Merry Men head on down to the basement to see if anything new has popped up. Although as the group approaches the stairs, Lucian hesitates._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Lucian..?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What's up?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

(... Was I the cause...?)

_*He shakes his head.*_

Nothing.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

_The group heads down the stairs into the basement. Duncan stares at the giant vault door for a moment, before being interrupted by Ami reaching forward for the other smaller locked door in the room._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Let's see what this is..

 

_Ami reaches for the door, turning the handle. It electrocutes her as she does and Ami dies._

_Oh. No reaction. Guess that's not funny anymore.  
_

_Anyway, the group enters a cold, dark room. There isn't much going on in here, but there are several large machines._

_Boiler Room has been added to the Houseguest Handbook!_

**Boiler Room**

****

A large Boiler Room located in the basement. There's a generator on the west wall, a small stool chilling out in the top right corner of the room, a fusebox right by the entry door, and a few water heaters against the east wall. The room is fairly cold and dirty, and there's an electronically locked door in the southwest corner of the room.

As usual, there's a monitor and camera located in the room.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Hmm..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I g-guess a room like this makes sense...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hmm... yeah..

_*She walks through the room and notices the other door.*_

Hey guys, check this out..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hm?

 

_Lucian, Tenka, and Kaoru walk over to the door as Duncan moves over to Ami's side. A small beep plays on the keypad near the door as she tries to open it._

_ENTER PASSWORD_

**Kamiko Haruki:**

A-Another one...?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Seriously? Ugh.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... That's... three now, right?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It's never that easy, is it?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hmm.. Let's try guessing..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

W-wait, don't-

 

_Ami inputs "02" on the keypad next to the door._

_..._

_..._

_click._

_A boxing glove descends from the ceiling and smacks Duncan in his head._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh bloody _he-_

_*The blow is hard enough to knock him onto the ground.*_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-Wha!?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Ah!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Ohmygod! W-What?!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

That's pretty crass.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

_click._

_The boxing glove retracts back where it came. Duncan lets out an anguished groan from the floor. Lucian walks over to assist him up._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Why _me_!?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Sorry... I thought putting Kamiko's talent would lead us somewhere since our mastermind's so obsessed with her.

_*She crosses her arms.*_

Hm.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I uhh- what?

 

_Duncan grabs Lucians arm and slowly rises to his feet, readjusting his glasses with the other hand._

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....That leaves 99 combinations.. that's a lot of blows..

 

_Duncan takes several large steps back from the door._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Yeah, that seems like not a good choice overall.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I would offer to try. Surely I could take the hits... but.

I'm unsure where to begin.

 

_Just to be sure, Duncan takes ANOTHER step away from the door._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Besides. It's possible the code changes when the incorrect code is entered.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....That would drastically change the number of combinations needed..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

How are we supposed to figure it out if it's always changing, then?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Let's just hope that it's...n-not changing.

 

_Duncan rubs his head._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

That doesn't make any sense. The keypad isn't there just to keep us out - it must also allow the mastermind to enter when needed. If the code keeps changing, how are they going to keep track of that?

And if the goal _is_ to keep us out, why bother with a keypad at all?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Jeez, how many codes are we going to need to find for this fucking house?

 

_The door suddenly swings open, slamming right into Kamiko. Without missing a beat, Monokuma walks into the room._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-WHAT?!

 

**Monokuma:**

Well.

I wasn't going to appear for a while, but do you guys really wanna know what's back there?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Oh, that's what that scream meant.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Kamiko! Are you alright?

 

_Monokuma walks on through the room until he's in front of the electronic door, receiving glares from Lucian as he does. As Ami backs away from Monokuma, Kamiko pushes the open door back and rubs her face._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'm... I'm f-fine...

_*She slowly makes her way to the other side of the room with everyone else.*_

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Yeah.. if you could let us see, that'd be great..

 

**Monokuma:**

Puhuhu...

Alright! You asked, I deliver! I'm just _that_ kind, you know?

 

_Monokuma slams the buttons "01" on the keypad._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-This is... t-too- too easy?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Anyone else got a creeping feeling?

 

**Monokuma:**

_Heeeeere you goooo!_

 

_Monokuma opens up the door..._

_The door opens up to reveal the corpses of the previous houseguests strewn about... Piled on top of a huge amount of bones.  
_

_Duncan immediately turns around 180 degrees._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

H-huh..?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

H... Whuh?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

OHMYGOD! W-W-What... T-This- T-This is...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I-I've.. changed my mind. This isn't great..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

_Right. Of course._

 

_Ami steps back only to stumble and fall._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Y-You asshole!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Who... WHO!? WHO ELSE IN THERE!?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I t-think it's uhh- it's uhh t-time to uhh- head u-upstairs? ...R-Right?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I agree with that.

 

_As Monokuma is rolling on the floor laughing, most of the group quickly turns around and leaves the room... with exception to Kaoru. Getting back on his feet, Monokuma simply waves at Kaoru._

**Monokuma:**

Have fun!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Hmph, morbid plush.

 

_Kaoru leaves the room._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Who the hell was in there!? _Qué diablos es con esta maldita mansión!?_

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Let's uh.. just....

 

_I agree._

_Recovering from...THAT...the Houseguests head upstairs to the 2nd Floor to see if the last two doors up there have opened up. Lucian has been stating a whole lot of Spanish. Very angry Spanish throughout the entire trip.  
_

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I'm h-hoping this is uhh, b-better...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I don't see how it could be much worse.

 

_Kamiko slowly approaches the door closest to her and opens it up. The door refuses to open for Kamiko. It doesn't serve her kind._

_lol jk_

_A huge, dark room opened up for everyone to enjoy! It smells awful. It's the Aqua Rium!  
_

_Aquarium has been added to the Houseguest Handbook!_

**Aquarium**

A massive indoor aquarium located on the second floor. The room is filled with fish tanks brimming with fish-life. Outside of that and the two tubes with Jellyfish in them, the only notable things about this room are the cabinet on the east wall and the _massive_ tank on the north side of the room with one particularly large shark in it. The room itself is fairly dark with most of the light coming from within the tanks, and the carpeting in the room is a dark blue.

As usual, a monitor and camera are in the room.

 

_Lucian coughs, surprised by the scent of an aquarium._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Whoa... an a-aquarium?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Eugh... it smells super terrible here..

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....o-oh, I was wondering what the hesitation was about..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Is that a shark over there?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I uhh.. I _t-think_ that's a... s-shark.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

He seems to be having a nice day..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Why a _shark_?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Sharks have _power_.

 

_Tenka walks over to the jellyfish tank and looks inside curiously._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

It's... alive? Who's taking care of it?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I g-guess it would have to be Monokuma...?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well these all look well-kept.

 

_Lucian mutters something before speaking up._

**Lucian Vincente:**

...Who has the capacity to _maintain_ this mansion?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

That's the million dollar question.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I bet Rufus would really like this room.. we should tell him later.

 

_Kamiko slowly approaches the cabinet on the east side, before looking inside. Inside there is fish food and THE HEAD OF YOUR FIRST COUSIN!!!_

_Your first cousin is oddly fish-shaped._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I-I'm u-uhh g-guessing t-this uhh... f-fish is for the shark.

 

_Ami stares at the fish swimming inside the fish tank._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well... nothing in the rulebook about having seafood, right?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You're not planning to _eat_ them, I hope.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Not unless Lucian cooks them, if he wants.

_*She shrugs.*_

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I find that unlikely. These fish have pleasant _appearance_ but nothing here seems... appetizing.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....They look like they're having fun.. leave them be.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...S-So I guess we have an uhh... aquarium now. It might be nice for Rufus considering he can't uhh... make use of the pool.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. He will appreciate this for sure.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...H-Hey uhh, can you guys help me with an uhh... favor I guess? T-There's something I want to just... make sure of.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hm?

 

_Tenka pulls her face away from the jellyfish tube, looking over in Kamiko's direction._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...S-Shou's room. When Kaoru, Ami, and I looked into it... it c-caught on fire.

I uhh... j-just want to be sure he didn't leave... anything _else_ in there... Given everything... I w-wouldn't be surprised if he _d-did_ build his bomb or s-something.

 

_Duncan nods._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

That seems reasonable.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

As long as it's safe to walk around in there, sure..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

That's fine, yeah. I've been meaning to check it out too.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I'll catch up with you guys later, I want to check the library again.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

A-Alright... let's go then.

 

_Lucian nods, vacating the south door and holding it for the remaining guests. Everyone with exceptions to Kaoru make their way across the house to outside of Shou's room. Without waiting, Duncan opens the door up and the guests pile on in._

_Everything seems perfectly normal... It looks almost exactly the same as you left it.  
_

_...before it burst into flames._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. What?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I thought you said there was a fire?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait... The whole room was... on fire...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah! Kamiko was like, totally stuck in the bathroom and everything!

 

_Lucian scratches the side of his mask before looking down and shaking his head._

**Lucian Vincente:**

I suppose we must go on belief.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I don't have any reasons to not trust their words. If there _was_ a fire here, it seems Monokuma was very thorough in cleaning up the aftermath.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

The mysteries of our circumstance outnumber my thoughts. Just what is it you're in search of?

 

_Ami looks around at the walls and the drawers._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

All of these burned down!

 

_Actually, the paintings are fine. Looks like there's two of them. A Jackson Pollock look-alike, and a very funny and anatomically incorrect dog._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Ugh.. what's even going on anymore..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Wait... I could s-swear there was... a t-third painting? Along with his blueprints on the uhh... wall over there...

 

_Really? I don't see anything there._

_She must be crazy._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Are you sure...?

 

_Kamiko nods, fiddling with her scarf._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yes. I can back her up on this. _We saw it._

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

There were t-three pictures, his blueprints... and then the room caught on f-fire.

 

_Duncan rubs his chin in contemplation._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What kind of painting was it? Do you remember?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I-

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I uhh... g-give me some time to think back on it. I didn't really... think much of them at the time.

But it was _definitely_ there...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

_Kamiko takes a quick look through the drawers, just to make sure there's nothing in there. And now she's sure there's nothing in there. As she finishes up, Ami sighs._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I'm heading back to my room. I can't remember but I'm pretty sure of what I saw.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Hrrggh...

If you manage to recall these fleeting memories of catastrophe, do not hesitate to inform.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'll... be sure to let you guys know if it c-comes back to me.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Alright..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

My greatness is in need of... exercise. I had a late start today.

 

_Lucian gives everyone a polite nod before departing the room._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Right, thank you Kamiko. It's tenuous, but I can't help but feel like there's some significance to it...

 

_Ami begins to walk out of the room but stops right next to Kamiko, speaking quietly to her._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Be careful.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What do you...?

 

_Ami walks out of the room without another word._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...what was that about?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'm... not entirely sure.

_*She sighs before standing back and looking at the two remaining pictures in the room.*_

I'm going to... s-stay here for a bit. I h-have a vague idea what that third painting was but... I want to be sure.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I'll uh.. try to talk to Ami a bit. She seems on edge..

 

_Tenka slowly heads out of the room. Duncan stands still, seemingly lost in thought. After a few moments, he snaps out of it and turns to Kamiko._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...I should be leaving too.

 

_Duncan nods to Kamiko before slowly shuffling out of Shou's room, leaving all the houseguests going their separate ways..._


	29. Chapter 4: Daily Life (Part 2)

_The afternoon passes by and Tenka walks slowly down the center of the courtyard, looking at each of the knight statues. It seems all of the weapons are back. ...Well, they're not back, they're in Sasaki's back. There are new weapons though. The water fountain is also finally working and it looks rather pretty. Regardless, Tenka continues walking through the courtyard before eventually finding Ami among the hedges, reading a book._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Ah.. you came up here..

 

_Ami looks up from her book and sees Tenka. She pushes her hair back over her ear as she smiles and responds._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh, hey Tenka! I got kinda bored in my room, so I decided to check this place out. I never really got the chance to enjoy it cuz of the whole, y'know, food and water situation.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh.. yeah, I suppose it is rather peaceful here, huh..

....Mind if I join you..?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Not at all, go ahead.

 

_Tenka nods, gently moving between the bushes to sit down next to Ami._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....You feeling okay, by the way..?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hmm...

_*She closes her book, then taps it lightly on her chin.*_

Why wouldn't I be?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Well, I know it's subjective and all, but it's a little tough to be "okay" after yesterday.. so maybe it was a dumb question to ask in the first place, but.. What's up with you and Kaoru..?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Do I really need to explain? He's _weird_ , okay. We know next to nothing about him other than that he's obsessed with talent and doesn't care about dead bodies.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....you're not wrong, but..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I seriously feel like he's the most suspicious person of everyone in this house so far, but nobody really seems to question it because he's a smart aleck.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

I can.. sorta get where you're coming from..

....Is that it, though..? Not to be rude, but given how heated you were with him this morning, I, uh..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

No, there's more. Remember that conversation we had with him and Kamiko in your room about her talent?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Well, yeah.. what about it..?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

We can safely assume that the mastermind has something going for Kamiko, and so far Kaoru has been _just_ as curious. You remember all the questions he asked her, right? Mind you, this was also the same conversation where he revealed he had _something_ in common to Hope's Peak. Another point, I get it'd be totally weird for him to put himself in his own killing game but we also usually never know about his movements either.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I think I understand, at least a little bit. One of these is coincidence, but all together, and they form a trend..

....

What are you trying to accomplish, though..? Say he really is the mastermind to this nightmare.. what then?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. To be honest, I don't know.

_*She rubs the back of her head.*_

I.. _kinda_ haven't thought that far. See, let's say I am wrong and this was just me being a huge idiot, again. Regardless, I still think we have to keep an eye on him. For example like, even if we all escape, I think we can all be sure he has done some shady stuff before, and we do _not_ want to be involved.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....He'd be some sort of.. chain, then..? Something binding us to this, even after we leave..? Is that what you're saying..?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I guess? I think it's moreso that he's dangerous and directly knows about us, and we know a lot about him. What if he thinks we know too much and tries to silence us?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Y'know, it could be totally argued that he hides more secrets than _Shou_ of all people.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Now.. I've learned a lot from this place, one especially being that I don't exactly.. know how to judge someone, really. My thoughts on Nick.. Kyota.. Touketsu.. I think I understand them, but so soon as the next day, it falls apart..

....but isn't it a little soon to say he's capable of that..? Like you've said, we know.. next to nothing about him.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

_*She shakes her head.*_

I don't know. I just want to be safe than sorry. You all totally figured this out by now, but I do _not_ feel safe around Kaoru.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

No, that.. that's fair.

....It's a little tough for any of us to feel safe when there's tensions brewing, though.. having to worry about Monokuma is enough, but..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Listen, Tenka... I don't like the tension either. But so far, whenever we all tried to just silently accept each other, someone ended up dying.

... Even I messed up. If I didn't persuade people to leave Shou alone, maybe the others would still be alive.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Well, no.. I asked him to do that too.. if it's your fault, then it's also mine..

....

_*She slides down in the bench a little bit.*_

Why did it come to this..?

 

_Ami looks down at her own book, then hands it over to Tenka._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

By the way, here's the book I've been meaning to give you. You should totally check it out when you can! The plot is _so_ good. I just hope you're okay with the fact that uh.. the situation in the book is _probably_ a little similar to ours right now.

 

_Tenka looks up from beneath her hat, then over to the book. She pauses for a bit, but takes it anyways._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Thanks.. I don't know if I have it in me to read it now, but.. I'll try to at some point.

....

Do you.. have any plans for when we get out of here..?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. I have some ideas.

 

_Tenka sets the book down in her lap, looking over to Ami with her head tilted slightly._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I.. want to try to connect with more people.

Specifically, with my family, but I'll be honest. I... really don't have that many friends. Totally weird for the Ultimate Socialite, huh?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I didn't think so, but I guess if you put it that way.. It's tough to connect to people, you know..? No one ever really knows your full story, so..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. I just had a lot of people come and go in my life. I could barely understand what my parents say because of our language barrier and eventually, my talent lead to me being far away from them. I work with companies and others to promote their work and my own, but in the end it's all really just business for the money.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

.... If you could give up your talent to get them back, would you..?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I don't know.. maybe... I could just use my talent to get some Japanese classes instead of just whining about how I can barely understand my parents..

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

.... I think whatever steps you take, your parents will appreciate them.

 

_Ami looks down._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I guess being here just made me realize how lonely I really am outside.

All of this is.... scary. I finally make genuine connections, but in a stupid _killing_ game. It's why I'm warning people about Kaoru. Lucian, Kamiko, You, Emiko, Rufus, Duncan, Enrique... you guys seem to be genuine.

It's _especially_ why I told Kamiko to be careful. I feel she's the most vulnerable of all of us.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

I'll.. I'll keep your words in mind, Ami.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Be careful, okay? I know I sometimes do dumb things but.. I promise it's because I don't want any of you guys to be hurt.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

.... I will. And, uh..

If you want any help.. working something out with Kaoru, I'm sure you could come to one of us for help.. If no one else, I'll do my best to help.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I'll think about it. Thank you, though...

 

_Tenka smiles, looking at her for a while before turning down to the book in her lap._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Actually, if.. if it's okay, do you wanna read this with me..? We could talk about it as I go..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Sure. That actually sounds kinda fun! I can't _wait_ to see your reactions.

 

_Tenka laughs softly before shifting over closer to Ami and opening the book._

_Ami feels like she got on Tenka's route today._

_..._

_The slow day moves on and as it reaches evening, Duncan is pacing around in the living room, looking incredibly concerned. His pacing is soon interrupted by Kamiko, who opens the door to the living room. As soon as she walks inside she looks up at the rifles on the wall before noticing Duncan, who glares in her direction as she enters._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh, hello!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh.

Hello, Kamiko.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... E-Everything going... alright?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...

_*He stops pacing around, facing away from Kamiko towards the fireplace, arms folded.*_

...what do we do now?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

What do you mean?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

The man responsible for the only escape plan we've really had is dead. We're still not anywhere closer to finding a way out of this place, and our numbers are slowly becoming smaller and smaller...

_*He sighs.*_

I don't know what to do, Kamiko.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I- Uhh- ...Hrm.

_*She takes a seat on the couch.*_

 ... I uhh, I think the b-best we can do is... just make sure everyone else stays- stays safe. That should b-be our priority. ... Though it d-doesn't do much when it comes down to escaping...

I almost wonder... if there's s-something we could do with all of these... w-weird things in the mansion? That vault door, the book in the library... it feels like a-answers are being placed right out of reach? If that makes sense? I-If we can somehow f-find out what these things are... maybe it c-can tell us something about this house or- or the m-mastermind?

_*She bites her lip.*_

It's just a g-guess but... I'm not sure what else to g-go on...

 

_Duncan rubs his chin in contemplation._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

We don't exactly have a whole lot of options available to us. I guess looking into these mystery items is a start...

_*He walks over and takes a seat right next to Kamiko.*_

...what about that painting in Shou's room? Did you manage to remember any details about it?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh! A little, yeah... it's definitely a w-weird thing to be missing... and I wasn't able to uhh look at it in detail while investigating, but... It was definitely some p-portrait of like... a group of people? I t-think it was five of them?

It wasn't just some r-random piece of abstract art, that's for sure...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Any other details? I'm probably asking for far more than I should here, but any information - any at all - will give us just a slight more to work with.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Uhh, if I r-remember correctly, one of them was a lot shorter than the rest... they might have been a child or something? If so, it m-makes me think it was some kind of family portrait or something like that...

It d-doesn't sound like anything on its own... but the fact that it's- that it's _missing_ says a lot more.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. The fact that the mastermind wasn't willing to replace it like he or she did with the other two means it must be important to all this, somehow.

But what significance could a family portrait have?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...It's either that the mastermind l-liked it enough that they wanted it for themselves... or they didn't want us t-to see it... Either way, it's strange.

And I k-know I never saw anything like that in the gallery...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...

This is probably a longshot but... do you recall if any of them resembled one of us?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

N-No... I would d-definitely remember if anyone there looked familiar.

I d-don't think it's especially useful on its own... but if we can find an explanation for the painting... it c-could help us figure out why the mastermind took it. ...It's l-like the smallest victory e-ever... but it's something?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Another mystery without an immediate answer, then. One more for the pile...

...ah, forgive me, I didn't mean to sound defeatist like that. _Thank you_. Like you said, it's a tiny victory, but it's still one more thing we know that we didn't previously. And thank you for giving me some... direction, for lack of a better term. With all that has happened in our stay here, it's all been a bit overwhelming.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Y-You're uhh, welcome? I just t-tried remembering a painting for thirty minutes...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'm amazed you managed to remember so much! It sounds like you merely glanced at this painting for a couple of _seconds_ at most. I'm sorry if you felt pressured or the like from me asking all those questions... remembering those kinds of brief momentary details is not easy, that's for sure.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

No, it's fine. I w-was planning on sharing the next time we all meet up again anyway. It's uhh, it's a good thing to be curious about.

...H-Hopefully we get these answers sooner than later.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Well, they're not just going to drop into our lap, are they?

_*He smiles, before rising from the couch.*_

I'm going to start looking for a way to get past those metal bars in the library. I assume Monokuma isn't so daft to leave a welder or the like lying around, but I'm sure there must be a way to get past them.

...thank you for the talk. I appreciate it. Maybe I won't end up finding much, but it's far better than spending all my time pacing around doing nothing, save for worrying too much.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Mm. Good luck.

 

_Duncan casually waves goodbye to Kamiko, before exiting the living room._

_Duncan and Kamiko feel like they grew closer today._

_..._

_Would you look at that? It's already the late evening, and that means Emiko is hanging around the bar, being generally pissy. As she often does, Kamiko slowly opens the door and peeks in, seeing if anyone is actually there. Upon noticing Emiko, she steps into the bar._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Oh, hello.

 

_Emiko is rummaging through the bottles behind the bar. She notices Kamiko from above the top of the counter, and stands up. She doesn't look very happy right now._

**Emiko Page:**

Hey.

 

_Kamiko slowly walks over to the counter and takes a seat. She's quiet for a moment before she bites her lip._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I uhh, I figured w-we were still going to m-meet down here... r-regardless of...

 

**Emiko Page:**

All the _bullshit_ that's been going on?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I g-guess?

...

Y-You uhh, holding up?

 

_Emiko grabs a bottle completely at random from behind the bar. Without even so much as looking at the label, she slams down a glass on the counter and pours herself a glass, before ripping off her mask and draining half the drink in one shot._

**Emiko Page:**

It's not fucking _fair_!

First Billie, and now Touketsu! Neither of them fucking deserved being trapped in this shithole! Forced to suffer all manners of motherfucking shit at the hands of that monochromatic _cunt_! And who gets to live, huh!? An _actual murderer_ , who got away with it on a fucking technicality! Not to mention that shady fucker Kaoru!

_*She drains the rest of her glass.*_

Fuck, not even the fact that Shou is gone makes me feel any better!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

I- I uhh- I'm n-not sure how to uhh, r-respond. T-They- They didn't deserve any of this... b-but if we t-take that anger out on others... w-what happens then?

I just... I just d-don't want anyone else to get hurt...

 

**Emiko Page:**

I- look, I don't want it anymore than you do but-

God, it makes me so fucking _mad_! I'm sick and tired of this- of this entire fucking house! Of this entire damn _game_!

But some people, some people reckon that it's not bad enough to be trapped in here, but have to actively make shit worse for everyone else!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... Y-You're not going to do anything reckless, r-right?

 

_Emiko pours herself another glass of unidentifiable liquor._

**Emiko Page:**

...I don't know what the fuck I'm going to do anymore.

I feel like I gotta do _something_. I'm gonna fucking lose it if I'm forced to just sit on my ass and let this entire shitshow unfold the way it's doing.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...The f-first step I feel is just... figuring out h-how to stop any other murders from happening... F-From there it's just uhh... p-putting up with Monokuma...

L-Like the uhh- the g-guns in the living room.

 

_Emiko drains another glass and starts pouring herself yet another._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Is it- Is it h-healthy to drink that m-much?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Probably not. Who knows, if I'm lucky maybe my liver will kill me before this house does.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

**Emiko Page:**

...but I'm not gonna let that happen. _Someone_ 's gonna have to stick around to protect the good ones like you from people like Kaoru and the like.

 

_Kamiko bites her lip again and looks down at the counter._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Mm.

...If I can ask, s-Why uhh- Why K-Kaoru in uhh- in particular?

 

**Emiko Page:**

He's a creep. Never stops fucking talking, but he never seems to speak straight when it really matters. But there's more to it than that.

He's connected somehow. Hope's Peak, the whole ultimate thing- there's more to him than he's willing to let on.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I k-know his cult has to do with uhh, with studying talent than anything else. ... I d-don't think he's directly related to H-Hope's Peak... J-Just a similar...field?

I t-think he's just m-more uhh... _eccentric_ t-than anything else...? It's not like S-Shou or something.

 

**Emiko Page:**

I don't buy it. It's too much to be more than just a fucking coincidence. But one thing above all is bothering me about him.

Do you remember during that last trial? When he managed to wring that little detail out from Monokuma, about Shou not being the killer. Because I will never forget the look he had on his face during that moment. It was barely noticeable, but I saw that tiny, smug fucking grin he had as he uncovered that piece of info-

He's fucking _enjoying_ this, Kamiko. He's _enjoying_ being part of this entire game!

 

_Ami slowly opens the door before she walks in and takes a seat._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

 Glad I walked in to a good talk.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I- Uhh- H-Hello Ami.

 

_Emiko raises her hand briefly to greet Ami, using the other hand to raise her glass to her lips once more. She's drinking a little bit slower now, at the very least._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hey. So, what's this about you knowing things about his cult?

By the way, Emiko.. I think I'll try a drink.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Sure, fine. What's your poison?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

To be honest, this is my first time drinking sooo... I'd wanna say something light, but I think I'll take something in the middle instead.

 

_Emiko nods and starts rummaging through the bar's stock again._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

H-He uhh- He told us it w-was about talent a few days back, in uhh T-Tenka's room.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What makes you so sure he's not related to Hope's Peak, though? In that same talk, he _did_ mention he and Hope's Peak weren't too far off from each other.

That could mean _many_ things, y'know?

 

_Kamiko starts fiddling around with the end of her scarf._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's uhh- It's j-just an assumption? L-Like it makes sense t-that if h-he was part of- part of Hope's Peak... h-he wouldn't need the c-cult to study t-talent, right?

 

_Emiko produces a second glass and pours some orange juice into it, before opening a bottle of vodka and filling up the rest of the glass. She decides to take a quick swig from the bottle itself before setting it down and pushing the glass towards Ami._

**Emiko Page:**

This here's a Screwdriver. Have fun.

 

_Ami takes a sip. She smacks her lips, and after a few moments, downs the rest of the large glass. She then lets out a sigh as she places the glass back on the table. ...Despite it only being one drink, she already seems a little... tipsy._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Wow... this stuff is like.. actually pretty good.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Anyway, I'm not saying... I'm not saying he's _part_ of Hope's Peak. I'm just saying there's more to him and his cult than he's willing to come clean with. They both devote themselves to studying talent, it's way... way fucking _farfetched_ to think that they're entirely unrelated.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Y'know Kamiko, another thing... you seem so confident about believing him. How do you know he's not _lying?_

There's like, _literally_ no way to verify anything he's saying.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I... I uhh, I don't... I don't want to d-doubt anyone...

...I d-don't think he's the most uhh, morally sound? But... I don't want to t-think he's an uhh _bad_ p-person... if that makes sense?

 

**Emiko Page:**

You said the same thing about Kyota.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

_Ami starts laughing, snorting a little as she lowers her head._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh my god, Kamiko, you're _soooooo_ funny. You don't want to like, _doubt_ anyone? Didn't you like, help pin the blame on a child for murder?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What- I uhh- Y-You _know_ t-that's not what I- what any-anyone wanted to d-do!

 

**Emiko Page:**

Look, what we're saying- what _I'm_ trying to say at least... Be _real_ careful around that guy. If you ain't careful, he'll start manu... mapu... _manipulate_ you, that's the word. For his own ends.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...H-He wouldn't manipul- He's-

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

For _real._ You're really cute and all Kamiko, but someone might try and take advantage of that. Y'know?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What is- What is _happening_ h-here?!

 

_As Ami and Emiko ramble on, Elise enters the room, visibly stumbling slightly._

**__Elise Harbough:**

...Am I interrupting something?

 

_Emiko turns towards Elise, her eyes narrowing._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

A-Ah- Uhh, H-Hello...?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Heeeey! It's like, the girl who tried to literally kill us all! What's _up?_

 

_Ami laughs more as she smacks her fist on the table repeatedly. As she does, Kamiko slowly shifts a seat away from her._

**Emiko Page:**

(...fuck's sake, you had _one drink_.)

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Feel free to judge me, it's nothing new, y'know.

I'm just here to drink.

 

_Elise moves over and sits down next to Kamiko._

**Emiko Page:**

What do you want?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Just give me some rum.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Awwww, what's the _matter_ Kamiko? Am I being more weird than like, Kaoru now? I thought about _totally_ asking you out after all this, but I think I'll go for like, Ishigo if you're going to be this totally mean!

Another one, pleeaasee!

 

_Emiko obliges, ducking under the counter for a second before emerging and handing a bottle and a glass to Elise. She then turns towards Ami and despite being the worst idea ever gives her a refill, because she's too drunk to care right now._

**Emiko Page:**

Who the fuck is...? Ah, whatever, doesn't matter.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I-Is this where you were all day E-Elise?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Mostly...

 

**Emiko Page:**

Aw, what's the matter? Feel bad about killing someone all of a sudden?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

When have I ever felt bad about killing someone...?

I think the last time must've been over 10 years ago.

 

**Emiko Page:**

10 years...?

...how fucking old were you when you started fucking _killing people for money_!?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Oh, so now you care.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...W-What happened back then? How did you... did you e-even get wrapped up in all of t-that? ...I'm s-sorry if that's uhh, a l-little much but... I f-feel we have the right to know at this- at this point?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Hmph, so you kill someone and suddenly the world actually pays some attention.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I-

 

**Emiko Page:**

Don't try to dodge the subject!

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

You lose a parent and the other retreats into themselves and then you tell me how to live again!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...W-What?

 

_Ami chugs the second drink down as she repeatedly taps her phone, showing an "Unable to connect." screen. She seems unaware of the discussion about Elise._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Monookuuumaaa! Why can't I like, connect? I have an entire like bank account for these gacha games and I wanna get my rare shit!

Uuughhhh...

_*She slowly sinks her head to her arms.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

P-Please don't g-get him involved!

_*She sits still for a moment before sighing and slowly turning back to Elise. Despite trying to calm herself down, her legs are still shaking a little.*_

Y-You lost your family and so you became a, uhh...

 

**Emiko Page:**

Killer for hire.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Drug Peddler, yes.

Wait, what?

 

**Emiko Page:**

_Answer the question, bitch._

 

**Elise Harbough:**

_Which one, skank._

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah! Give us the _gossip!_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

G-Guys... p-please...

 

**Emiko Page:**

_What happened after losing-_

_*She pauses and takes a deep breath.*_

What happened after losing your damn parents?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

I got into opioids! I was dirt poor, what else can I do but deal to the rich?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I t-thought you were a uhh- a hitman or something?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

I mean that came later, not a hard job move.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Girl.. y-you should've like, sent me a message! Wait.. um.. I don't think I knew you then. That _sucks_ , though.

 

**Emiko Page:**

So when'd you get started on the whole killing thing, then?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Do you mean just first kill or contract killing?

 

_Emiko waves her hand dismissively._

**Emiko Page:**

Both, why the fuck not?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

 First was a few months into the drug trade, contract came years after. Luckily my clients mostly stayed the same, so again, wasn't much of a leap.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...What made you stop?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

My father...

Bless his heart, he did come looking eventually.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

And h-he...he talked you out of it or...?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

In a way.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...S-So uhh... I uhh, I don't know how to word this but...

What makes... _now_ any different?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

I tried to move on, but here we are.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Yeah. _Here we are._

_*She's glaring daggers at Elise*_

 

**Elise Harbough:**

_Here we are._

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Here we are...? What like.. song is that...?

_*She goes back to snoozing in her arms on the table.*_

 

**Elise Harbough:**

How long she been drinking?

_*She motions to the slumped Ami.*_

 

**Emiko Page:**

She's barely finished her second drink, the lightweight.

Wait a minute, don't change the subject!

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Why? What more is there to talk about?

 

_Emiko slams her fist into the counter. Upon doing so, Ami suddenly jerks up, her hair frizzled._

**Emiko Page:**

At the end of the day, you've still killed someone! You killed someone for a chance to kill the rest of us and get out of here by yourself!

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Who said I wanted to get out?

I don't deserve to get out of here, and judging by the lack of any outside contact, it seems the world has condemned us too.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Y-You... what?

 

**Emiko Page:**

What the fuck are you on about now?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait, but- But the only reason no one has f-found us yet is because- is because they c-can't find us...

 

**Elise Harbough:**

If we're all a bunch of wonderfully talented individuals, why the hell haven't we been found?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

The uhh- t-the house is... not easy to f-find?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Cuz some bitch thought it'd be _totally_ funny to kidnap us and.. like...

_*Her eyes suddenly widen before tears begin welling up in them.*_

D-Did we... d-do something wrong?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Maybe, I dunno.

 

**Emiko Page:**

You saying the rest of the world doesn't _want_ to find us!?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Or they gave up.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-Well, even then, why the fuck are we being literally _killed!?_ If the whole world didn't want us, then they can screw off! That would be _bullshit!_ What the hell did a stupid kid and old man do to like, deserve this!?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I r-refuse to believe that everyone just gave up. I _know_ they wouldn't- wouldn't do that.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Yeah! I've got millions upon millions of fans worldwide! I fucking _refuse_ to believe that literally every single one of them have given up on finding me!

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Between your fans, Ami's fans, and Kaoru's cult, how the hell **aren't** we found yet?

I just... don't get it.

 

**Emiko Page:**

_That's_ what you should be worried about, bitch!

Fuck, I-

_*She looks incredibly worried all of a sudden.*_

I-I can't- I can't shake the feeling that... that something fucking _horrible_ is going on outside... That the reason no one's found us yet is because the rest of the world's busy dealing with something _way fucking worse_.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh my god...

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Seems possible.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...T-There's no way. The m-mastermind has all this uhh, technology at their disposal... it- it just makes s-sense that they found a way to... h-hide the mansion.

 

_Ami immediately begins to search through her contacts, calling each individual person despite the effort being futile._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

P-Please.. Oh my god! No!! Why i-isn't anyone picking up? Just how much technology could they possibly have!?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I-Is she going to be uhh, ok?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

I doubt she'll remember any of this to be honest. If that's ok, then yeah.

 

_Kamiko is quiet for a moment before she shakes her head, clutching onto her scarf with one hand._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

The w-world is fine. We might be in a h-horrible situation... but there's no way the world at large can be.

 

**Emiko Page:**

How can you be so sure?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'm s-sure of it. When the options are being able to h-hide the house and d-destroying the _world_...

I d-don't see how the second could even happen...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Nobody is picking up!! W-Why isn't even Duncan picking up??

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Does anyone else in this place even have a phone?

 

_Ami smacks her own head on the table and then rubs her hands on her head._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

UUUUGHHHH!!!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Ohmygod!

 

_During all the chaos, Kaoru takes a few steps into the room._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Whoops!

 

_Without missing a beat, he turns himself around and walks out._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... H-Huh? Who.. who said that?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait was that...

 

_Kamiko pauses before realizing she probably shouldn't finish that sentence._

**Ding Dong**

**Bing Bong**

_The monitors flicker on once more, revealing Monokuma running his delectable paws across the rim of a wine glass._

**Monokuma:**

It is now 10PM!

That means y'all drunkards should get out of there and go to sleep, you know?

Make sure to get plenty of rest...

You're going to _love_ this...

 

_click._

_As soon as the monitor goes blank, Emiko throws her glass into the wall right next to the screen._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

What is he...?

 

**Emiko Page:**

You don't ever close the bar during nighttime you fuckface! I can stay here as much as I goddamn want!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I s-should head out, shouldn't I?

Uhh, s-stay safe... everyone.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Good luck out there.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

B-Bye bye..

 

_Kamiko gets up from her seat and slowly makes her way out the door._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I-I'm like... g-gonna go too..

 

**Elise Harbough:**

I think that would be best.

 

_Ami stumbles out of her seat and out of the room. Emiko grumbles loudly as she puts her mask back on. She makes her way around the counter, stopping next to Elise to glare at her one last time._

**Emiko Page:**

I'll be keeping a close eye on you, _bitch_.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Don't cry if you lose it.

 

_Elise leaves the room._

_Elise also gets 2 points!_

_Emiko snarls, before eventually leaving herself._

* * *

  **Long John Jones Theater!**

**long john jones:**

hey guys

long john jones here

you know how they say that if you wish upon a star all your dreams come true?

i think it's something very admirable

imagine being a star in the vacuum of space waiting for hundreds of hundreds of wishes to come flying your way

how do you decide what wishes come true?

do you give little timmy the bike he wants?

do you let sally's dream of her coworker dying in a tragic boating accident become reality?

maybe you can slack off and have her coworker die in an accident involving little timmy's bike

boy, being a star sure is hard

but really, the secret is you can wish upon a star, but it only comes true if you're the first one

so it's too bad that the first one to make a wish upon a star every single night is me, long john jones

what do i wish for?

world peace? destruction of the planet? fame and glory?

nah, i just want to steal little timmy's bike

so just remember, whenever you see the first star in the night sky

to just imagine me, long john jones, biking through the night sky

that's the end of this theater

thanks for watching, remember to buy the merchandise and tune in next episode

seeya

 

_long john jones waves to the camera as it fades to black..._

* * *

  **Ding Dong**

**Bing Bong**

_The monitors click on at exactly 7 AM, heralding daytime. Monokuma appears on them, as usual._

**Monokuma:**

_Gooooood, morning! Upupupu...!_

 

_click._

_As usual, some of the houseguests enter the dining hall. Namely, it seems to be Lucian, Kamiko, Tenka, and Enrique. However, as they enter the room they notice a small cardboard box sitting on the table. A sign next to it says "Take one." There's a hole in the top of the box._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hmm...

Dubious.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I d-don't trust this.

 

_Ami enters the dining hall, her hand clutching her head._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Ugh... My head feels like its about to split..

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh.. uh..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. what's that?

_*She motions to the box.*_

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I don't know.

 

_Lucian makes his way over towards the curious box, with the other houseguests following close behind him._

_What a lovely looking box. Don't you just want to take one of whatever's inside?_

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

It's small in volume.. what's in here can't be particularly dangerous..

 

_Tenka steps forward, taking up the box's offer._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

T-Tenka! W-Wa--

 

_Tenka pulls out a simple envelope._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...W-What?

 

_Kamiko walks up to the box, reaching in as well. She also pulls out an envelope._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hmm...

 

_Both Lucian and Ami reach in as well, and behold! They also pull out envelopes._

_Tenka begins to open her envelope with Lucian doing the same. Inside, there is a small message. It's not large enough for anyone besides the recipient to read what it says..._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I don't understand.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I.. don't.. either..?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

So what has Monokuma done this time to split us up even further?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...S-Send us mail?

 

_Kamiko looks over her envelope, but doesn't quite open it yet. Ami slowly opens up her own envelope and takes a peek inside._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Blackmail?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

A pointless folly. Names on _paper_ isn't a considerably _strong_ reason to harm another.

 

_Lucian crumples the paper up and pockets it in his jacket, stepping into the kitchen as usual. Shortly after, Kamiko sighs before opening up her envelope as well._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...N-No, I don't get it.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

_Enrique reluctantly rolls over to the box and grabs an envelope. It looks the same as all the rest. Like the others, he opens it up and reads the message inside._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Says here "Kamiko Haruki" on my letter. Don't we have someone here with that name?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....You..too..?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait...w-what?

 

_Lucian steps out of the kitchen with a tray of toast. He looks at Kamiko nervously._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Uh... What the hell is going on? Mine says the same thing.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Waitwaitwait- M-Mine d-doesn't say that at all!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Wait. Same?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What does your paper say L-Lucian?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Kamiko Haruki. That's you.

I presumed everyone had different names??

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Nope.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

 _E-Everyone's_ except for mine has... _my_ name?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Does this mean you win something? Like a raffle? Or a ballot?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Hermana. Is it possible... your... your... talent.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Kamiko, what does _yours_ say?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It uhh... it says a n-name I don't recognize...

..."Ichigou Ruiji"?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What..?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

That's.. not a name I've heard of either..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What does this box have to do with anything? Why- Why is it _me_ on all the other ones?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

What's the point here anyways..?

We have your name and some random name.. what about it..?

 

_As if on cue, Monokuma walks in from the main hall._

**Monokuma:**

Why! I'm _glad_ you asked!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...W-What is-

 

_Lucian huffs, placing the tray on the table. Monokuma rubs his hands together. Somehow, this is menacing._

**Monokuma:**

So I'll make a more formal announcement later when the rest of you scumbags are awake...

But here's your motive for this!

In that box is a list of names. Those names...

Are your _targets._

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. What... WHAT!?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

WAITWAIT- N-No! W-What do you- What are you _saying_?!

 

_Tenka lets the envelope slip from her fingers._

**Monokuma:**

That's not all...

If you _kill_ your target...

I'll grant you the honor...

To challenge _me_...

To a competition, based on _your_ talent.

If you win?

_Puhuhu..._

I'll give you **_one wish._**

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-Stop it! W-What do you m-mean _list_?! Y-You wrote _my_ name on almost all of- almost all of t-them!

 

**Monokuma:**

Upupu...Did I do that?

Silly me!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

 

_Lucian stomps up to the box, procedurally ripping open every envelope one at a time._

_"Kamiko Haruki." "Kamiko Haruki." "Kamiko Haruki." "Kamiko Haruki." "Kamiko Haruki."_

**Lucian Vincente:**

... _List_ , huh?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

_Bullshit._

 

**Monokuma:**

It's _not_ bullshit! You can use your wish for _anything._

Do you want to escape the mansion?

Do you want one of your friends back?

Do you...want to _end this killing game?_

It's simple...

_**Just KILL YOUR TARGET!** _

_**AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** _

 

_Kamiko takes a step back, her body shaking. As she does, Lucian breaths a growling huff.  
_

**Lucian Vincente:**

Pointless.

_*He returns to the kitchen.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What are you- What a-are you t-trying to do?

 

**Monokuma:**

Didn't I already tell you...?

I'll kill _all_ of you.

Starting with the worst of the bunch.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What... What did I _do_ to you?!

 

**Monokuma:**

Puhuhu...

Why don't you ask your _target?_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What the _HELL_ does that mean, asshole!? I am NOT going to let that happen!

 

**Monokuma:**

That's fine...

As long as _someone_ does...And don't go saying something stupidly preachy like "We'll never give in to despair! Our hope will prevail, no one will kill Kamiko!"

You've been through this three times already...Last trial, _three people died._ Do you people really believe you're as friendly as you think you are?

Hatred always wins.

_Always._

_Puhuhuhuhu!_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

. . .

 

_Monokuma speaks in a menacing tone, filled to the brim with bloodlust._

**Monokuma:**

H a v e   f u n.

 

_With that, he leaves the way he entered. Shortly after he's gone, Lucian reenters with another tray of... basically the same stuff as the day prior._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I'm sorry Kamiko, I don't.. I don't know what to say..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Ichigo Ruiji...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

I.. I promise I wouldn't ever hurt you, Kamiko.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I.. yeah. I can say that. I wouldn't ever hurt you.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I wouldn't say that for the rest of the people in this mansion.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I- I- I uhh-

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

To do harm without transgression is a practice of atrocity. I volunteer to help protect you!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...T-Thanks?

I- I d-don't know...

 

_Ami rubs her forehead, her headache returning._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I'll... give you some space. I need to lay down or something..

 

_Ami walks by the tray to pick up breakfast, then heads out of the dining hall._

_...Did anyone come closer together...?_

 


	30. Chapter 4: Daily Life (Part 3)

**Ding Dong**

**Bing Bong**

_The monitors across the mansion pop on shortly after Ami leaves the Dining Hall, revealing Monokuma sampling some fine wine._

**Monokuma:**

Hello, cuties!

I was _going_ to let you guys figure this out for yourself, but a certain avian friend of yours _ruined_ my _presentation._

So! The motive for this murder is that everyone has been given a target. I'll come talk to you individually if you didn't already draw one from my lovely box, but the point is that if you murder your target, you will earn the right to challenge me, Monokuma, to a match based on your talent. If you win, I will grant you _one wish._ It can be anything!

So...go do that.

 

_click._

_..._

_Breakfast passes by and Duncan, Kamiko, Lucian, and Tenka all find themselves sitting on the couches in the living room, discussing the recent turn of events. Duncan runs a hand across his forehead, an incredibly worried expression on his face after having the full implications of the new motive explained to him._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Such is the way of our circumstance.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

It's terrible..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...the one thing that we can take away from this, at least, is that Monokuma's repeated targeting of Kamiko runs deeper than her being an easy target. He wouldn't try to have _everyone_ kill the same exact person if he didn't have some sort of grudge against that person.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... Ichigou Ruiji. A-Are we... s-supposed to know who t-that is?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I figured if anyone would know, it'd be you..

 

_Lucian sighs._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I find it hard to bring forth... this potential illusion of identity.

But perhaps... his name is an alias. Hidden from us all.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Are you saying someone here.. is hiding their real name..?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I bring about that possibility... because I have been hiding mine.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Pardon?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...W-What?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Huh?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Ish... Ishido... Shigoku. That is my name. The name of the one hiding beneath this mask.

A similar name, but different all the same.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Wait... so you are not actually from Mexico?

...I suppose that's not entirely relevant now, at any rate.

 

_Lucian nods._

**Lucian Vincente:**

I would rather not bring up past transgressions at present.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Mm... I... I see.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Regardless, the possibility that someone here might not be who they claim they are... I suppose it's not outside the realm of possibility.

 

_Kamiko is looking down at the ground, slowly twirling the end of her scarf around in a circle._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... E-Even if I-Ichigou Ruiji is one of us or s-someone completely different... I k-know I'm not going to try to g-go after them or anything...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Would it be feasible to... Ghhrr...

Nevermind.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Ghhrr....?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Kidnapping has only led to death. Even in the position of knowing our target, detainment has only led more tragedy.

... Sasaki would not have passed if it weren't for me.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Lucian, that's not true.. I feel like Elise would've done something.. anyways..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Regardless. My plot was used as a mortal weapon!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. You shouldn't blame yourself for that. She would have attempted to try something in either case. Your intentions were noble, Lucian. That's what really matters.

...Lucian. Ishido? I'm suddenly at a loss regarding which name I should use to address you...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I introduced myself as Lucian. Address me as such.

_*His voice seems a bit more demanding than usual.*_

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Uh... alright.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

_Duncan gets up from the couch and starts pacing around in contemplation._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...a thought occurs to me.

 

_Tenka tilts her head._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I want to believe that we're above this motive. That we who remain would not want to see Kamiko dead regardless of whatever Monokuma might offer. However, seeing as I have a notoriously bad track record as a judge of character, let's entertain the possibility nonetheless.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

You're.. not alone..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

The entire premise of this motive is that Monokuma will reward Kamiko's killer, correct? And, as lined out by his _own rules_ for the killing game, there can only ever be one person responsible for someone's death. Only one person will potentially be able to get this wish from Monokuma, which means that anyone who wants it for themselves will be competing with _everyone else_.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Hm..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Meaning, if Kamiko were to be followed by at least two people at any given time, it would be in their best interest to protect Kamiko from anyone trying to kill her, because if someone else kills her then they will miss out on the reward!

...it might not be a very reassuring train of thought, but...

 

_Lucian breaths a contemplative groan._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... That name. Ruiji. It means "analogous"... or comparable to another. Is it... possible that is... significant in some way?

... Perhaps... it has to do with his prize?

Could it be... that the competition Monokuma proposed... is because this... Ruiji fellow has... the ability to mimic talents?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

So.. he knows that no matter what.. he'll win..?

 

_Duncan rubs his chin._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Being able to copy someone else's talent? That sounds... ridiculous, if I'm to be frank, but at this point I'm willing to believe in anything.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I already figured I didn't exactly have much of an advantage over Monokuma.. but if that's true..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-This... this whole thing...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It does explain a lot. Being able to wish for anything - such as _an end to the killing game_ \- does not strike me as a reward Monokuma would hand out if he wasn't absolutely sure that he'd win.

...

Could that be why he is targeting Kamiko?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Huh..?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Hmm.

Right... Her... quirk...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Kamiko's "talent", such as it is, is that she always comes in second place, no? How do you win a competition where the objective is "acquire second place" against such a person?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....That's tough to grasp, but.. I see..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Sounds... paradoxical.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... It's not j-just about his competition.

This... This whole time I k-keep asking myself why us? ... W-Why _me_? F-From the start it's been me who's been singled out this whole- this whole time.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Perhaps it would be _because_ he couldn't grasp your abilities.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I've known the answer this whole time. I... I just haven't w-wanted to think it was just that...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Wait... what?

 

_Kamiko clutches her free hand around the side of the couch._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's... I-It's- this _s-stupid_ talent! It's- T-That's all it is! T-There's no s-secret thing I've d-done in the past, there's no m-motive... It's j-just this... t-talent... E-Even if there isn't a c-clear cut winner and loser... s-someone will always get the- get the short end of the stick... A-And it'll a-always be _me_.

T-This motive is j-just... another p-part of it.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You're... you're saying that your talent _in itself_ conspires to make you the target of everything bad that happens. Kamiko, that's...

 

_Duncan trails off, unsure of how to finish that sentence. As he sits back down on the couch, Lucian groans._

**Lucian Vincente:**

I've stated previously that an existence to always live within the shadow of another is a pitiable one... but for such lows as this... there must be a greater reason. A greater light to reach for.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...T-This has been following me my... m-my entire life. T-There's never been a s-situation like this before... s-so it's never gone to this- t-to this extreme... I- I just...

_*She loosens her grip on the couch before slumping a little further downwards.*_

I d-don't know how to... h-how to d-deal with it anymore.

 

_Duncan grimaces for a moment, shortly followed by him standing up from the couch and shouting._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Bloody hell, this is preposterous! Your _talent_ is completely, utterly _preposterous!_

The notion that some- some intangible force of nature guides your life in such a way to always ensure the worst happens to you is- it defies all reason and logic! _You're your own woman_ , Kamiko! You can't just- just sit down and _silently accept_ this!

To always have to live in the shadow of someone else - you can't just give up and pretend that there's nothing you can do about it! Like- l-like it's your damn _fate_! You have to stand up, put your foot down, and tell the world that you won't stand for it!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

To the outside world, only results matter, Duncan. Such is the way of our existence.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

So what? The results are rubbish! At the most it's some kind of bizarre coincidence! And even if there is more to it than that, what does that change!? She has to try, doesn't she!?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I have made such statements to her in the past. Something akin to her bizarre fate does not mean she cannot strive for something.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

We'll never know... _she'll_ never know if she can break this arbitrary decree if she doesn't try.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

But then... that's the thing, isn't it? _If_ she doesn't try, she still attains the same result.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I-I've spent s-so long trying so many uhh, so many d-different things. And n-not like things that are similar to each other... v-very different things. Bartending, working with uhh, c-computers, arts... y-you name it. ... It all ended the same way. S-Second best to whoever I'm up against. W-Was it a professional in the f-field? Was it s-someone who never tried in their lives? It... It doesn't matter. I... I n-never wanted to be the girl who's k-known for just being behind everything.

It s-sounds stupid and like it's just s-something someone made up... It _s-should_ be something that someone just made up. ...But it's n-not... and now some- some maniac is t-trying to get you all to... to k-kill me... just b-because of this stupid talent.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Kamiko, you... you don't have to let your talent define who you _are_. There is so much more to you as a person than that. You have to try to not let it guide your life - no matter how much it may try.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I'm in agreement with Duncan. Find something you enjoy doing. Strive to be good at it. You'll find yourself enjoying your life more. 

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I don't really know what to say, but.. what sounds right to you is probably best, Kamiko.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I... I d-don't know... _h-how_ to... how to...

... B-Before all of this, I uhh, I only had one real d-dream. I- I noticed this... t-talent at a young age and I uhh c-convinced myself that all of this, a-always ending up behind... was s-some weird way of uhh, balancing things out? I-If that makes sense? ...I w-was sure there was something out there I could call my... my own. M-Maybe I could even be recognized by- by Hope's Peak or something. ...And t-then that trait of being- b-being second was all I had.

I- I h-haven't had... a real dream since.

 

_Duncan sits back down._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

All you have to do is ask yourself one question.

" _What do I want to do with my life?_ "

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

There are plenty of humans who find themselves asking the same question.

I asked myself the same when I was quite young... Everyone has a role to fill in this world. Everyone has their calling. Average or extraordinary. Even Mr. Smith had a role to fill... I would like to believe he enjoyed his... simple existence.

Sometimes I find myself questioning what would happen had I never left my home... would I be among the average beneath the traditions of my family's generations...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I don't even know w-what I want anymore. B-Before ending up... h-here, I feel like I was just... going through the motions.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Let me ask you another question.

Why are you here?

 

_Lucian looks at Duncan. His eyes widen before he lowers his head in contemplation._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I mean... one could ask the question for us all, really.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...B-Because a robotic bear _really_ d-doesn't like me?

 

_Duncan sighs._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

 _Again._ That's not what I meant. Think bigger.

Why do you live, Kamiko?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I... I... I g-guess I just... want to- b-be with all of the- of the g-good people I've met? Maybe? T-To be honest it's not... something I've uhh t-thought of before...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You don't have to have a perfect answer right now. But... think about it, alright?

I think it's important that we all know what we want to do with our lives.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... If you uhh, don't mind me asking... w-what about you?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Huh?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What is it that you uhh... want to do?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...

_*He leans back in the couch. He then rolls his left sleeve up just a bit, and carefully removes his watch, looking at it for several seconds.*_

...time doesn't wait for us.

Our lives do not last forever, Kamiko. We... we only have so much time on this earth. Everyone dies eventually. Doesn't matter if it's 20 hours or 20 years from now - it happens to everyone at some point.

I... I guess I just want everyone to make most of what little time we all have. Life's too bloody short to have it end so soon to something so ultimately pointless.

I'm a doctor. It's my job to save lives. But no matter how much I try... all I really can do is delay the inevitable. But that's the one thing I _can_ do. So I'm determined to do what I can to delay it for as long as possible! To make sure that everyone gets to live long, fulfilling lives!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I see. That... that definitely sounds like you.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It's why... it's why I'm disappointed that so many people have had to die in this stupid killing game. Ayatsu... Billie... Kyota... they all had their entire lives ahead of them. As did everyone else.

Disappointed, not just because they had to die so soon... but because I feel like I could have done more to stop it. That I didn't have what it takes to keep them alive.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Nothing about this is what you were trained in, Duncan.. I hate that we've lost so many, but.. is there really anything we could've done..?

.... sitting around and ignoring the problem didn't help.. neither did trying to secure those we thought were dangerous..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...I look back at the conversation with Kyota, and wonder if there was anything else I could have said. Something that would have made her see reason and abandon that pointless suicide plan of hers. The conversations- the _bickering_ I had with Shou. If I could have somehow steered him on some other path that didn't involve trying to assassinate someone on allegations that they might be the mastermind.

...I suppose it doesn't change much at this point. I guess if I think on what I could have done differently then... it might help me figure out what I can do differently now.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Hm. Do you think there's something we can do to protect everyone.. Kamiko.. then..? We got a little sidetracked from that.. plan of yours from earlier..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...mm. I sure aim to try.

_*He stares at his watch for a few more seconds, then smiles.*_

..." _All of this over a stupid watch._ "

_*He then reattaches the watch to his left arm.*_

Regardless, you have a point. I apologize for distracting everyone when we have more pressing concerns than answering existential questions.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I... I t-think it was a uhh, good conversation to have... T-Thank you.

 

_Before anything else can be said, Ami finds herself wandering into the room and soon notices everyone sitting on the couches._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh... no one told me we were all meeting up here.

 

_Tenka waves to Ami as Lucian nods in her direction._

**Lucian Vincente:**

It all just sort of... happened, I guess.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

We're discussing what to do about this new motive. Among other things.

 

_Ami walks on over, taking a seat next to Duncan._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yikes.. yeah, I heard...

I, uh, was actually looking for you, Duncan. I have such a bad headache right now..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Really? When did this start?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Uh... this morning...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

A-Apparently even one drink was too much last night...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You were drinking? That sounds... quite unlike you.

 

_Ami blushes a little, placing her hand on her cheek as she looks away from the others._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well... you only live once, y'know? Especially, um.... _here._

 

_Tenka leans around Duncan, looking at Ami concerned._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Please be careful..

 

_Kamiko on the other hand, looks like she has retreated into her coat a little bit._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... It was a _weird_ night.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...so I gather.

Anyway, there isn't really an easy convenient way to get rid of a hangover. Pretty much every doctor you ask will give you a different answer. All I can really tell you is general advice like drinking a lot of water. Or, the straightforward answer, simply avoiding drinking that much in the future.

...sorry if that isn't very helpful. My skills usually tend to be needed by people whose problems are less "I drank too much last night" and more "my organs are spilling out of my ribcage".

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh... that's fine. I'll just have to drink a lot of water and try not to get drunk again..

By the way, Kamiko. I _really_ owe you an apology.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh, it's uhh... it's fine.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

No, it's not at _all._ I said a bunch of mean and stupid stuff and I wasn't even thinking straight at all.. I don't remember a lot other than everyone being totally creeped out.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's g-good... it's really hard to uhh, blame anyone for things like that given the... situation.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Alright, if you say so, I guess.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...What were you lot _doing_ last night?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Oh, Emiko and I have often met up at the bar before uh, before nighttime. ...Touketsu w-would show up o-often as well... It's just last night we were joined by uhh Ami and... E-Elise.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Elise was there too..?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...How did _that_ go?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

She seemed... s-surprised she was s-still uhh, a-alive? If that makes sense? ...All s-she really cared about was the d-drinks.

It was... strange to see.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I had forgotten about Elise... this is most troubling...

 

_Ami rubs at her forehead as Duncan puts a hand under his glasses to rub his eyes.  
_

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

God. I don't know what we're supposed to do with her. I feel like I should talk to her, but... I haven't really had much luck previously when it comes to trying to talk sense into people.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I can't r-really tell what was going through her head... It m-mostly felt like she had just... completely given up.

...I d-don't know if I'm wrong, though.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Letting her walk free is an incredibly uncomfortable prospect - but if we try to detain her, what's to stop someone from taking advantage of it like what happened to Sasaki?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I'm a little unsure myself.. It seems like being cautious of her and not being cautious of her are both losing moves..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I just remember she brought up some really weird stuff last night like... the world locking us away or something. I think I panicked and I tried calling people but like... no one picked up. You didn't get a call, right Duncan?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...you have my number?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Uh, yeah.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I don't ever recall giving you my number.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Wait... you didn't?

.. _What?_

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

How common of a name is Duncan..?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...is something wrong, Ami?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Uhh...

_*She immediately pulls out her phone and scrolls through her contacts.*_

Why... _Why_ do I have your phone numbers!?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Numbers?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Whuh? You mean the numbers of us all?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

 _Yes._ I have Kamiko, Lucian..

Even like, Shou and Kaoru!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

WaitWait- B-But I never e-even had my phone _on_ me this whole time!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I haven't had my phone since... I departed Mexico. I left it with my agent.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....My phone's back at home..?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Strange...

_*He retrieves his own phone from his pocket.*_

Not sure why _I_ of all people still have mine on me...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

This doesn't make _any_ sense at all... wait..

I don't... know this one...

 

_Everyone leans in around Ami as she points to a particular contact on her phone called, "YK"._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

Do we.. know someone like that? I can't think of anyone at all..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Is that... someone's initials?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

"YK"? Doesn't ring a bell...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I don't recognize them either..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

This isn't going to work but.. uh..

 

_Ami taps on the contact, trying to call them. As you would expect from negative bars of service, she's unable to reach anyone._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. I thought so..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I m-mean, it's uhh, your phone? M-Maybe "YK" is someone you don't remember? ...Unless Duncan has these contacts too?

 

_Duncan begins looking through his own contacts list. His phone also includes all the contacts Ami mentioned, including YK._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What the christ...

...You're all in here too! Including this... this YK person. I-I don't ever remember adding all of your numbers. When did this...

...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I k-know for sure I never mentioned my number here... is this the m-mastermind's doing?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Yet another mystery vexes us this day...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I... D-Did we all meet before this game?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

 You don't... you don't think this might have happened sometime before we were kidnapped?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait... you mean our missing m-memories?

 

_Duncan nods._

**Lucian Vincente:**

A feasible possibility. The hell bear made it apparent we were missing key segments of knowledge.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-So this whole time we would have... H-How many memories did we l-lose?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

How... how much time has actually taken place between the last things we can remember and us waking up here in this mansion?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Well.. we're all the same physically.. right? I don't feel any weaker..

....Or older..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I didn't n-notice anything off...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I guess.. but still.. a lot of us aren't growing as much as like, Billie or something.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I've felt no loss of strength. My being has been in top shape! I remain as invincible as a god!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I see.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I don't want to think about it but like.. would there be much of a difference if it's only been a few months or a year?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I.. suppose not..?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

A lot can happen in a year.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Billie would probably be the one who would've said something if he felt.. taller, or something.

 

_Lucian huffs._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

This is... a lot to take in.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I'm.. going to get some water. I don't want to think about this with a hangover.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I think I'm g-gonna head to my room. I need some time to... think.

...And I s-should be safe in there.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Kamiko.

Please check in with me every once in a while. If you find anyone acting suspicious, do not hesitate to reach out.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

A-Alright. Thank you...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Two of us should probably escort her to her room.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

That would be fine.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, talk to us. I'll be in my room trying to get rid of this headache.

Anyways, see you all..

 

_Ami gets up before waving and leaving the room._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'll follow you up. Lucian?

 

_Kamiko sighs before she gets up from the couch along with Lucian and Duncan. The three then head out of the room as well._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

_Tenka gets up and sighs, before leaving as well._

_..._

_The day continues rather uneventfully. Later in the afternoon, Tenka finds herself wandering into the aquarium. She looks around for a bit before spotting Rufus looking at some of the fish tanks. The two are very shortly joined by Lucian who wanders in briefly after._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Ah..! Hello there..

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

OH! HELLO! Have you noticed how many FISH are here?! There's even JELLYFISH!!!

 

_Tenka nods, a slight bit more enthusiastically than usual._

**Lucian Vincente:**

You seem... jovial. A definite welcome among our realm of depression.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

So what brings you to the mighty realm of King Poseidon!

 

_Tenka walks over to in between the jellyfish tubes._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I like these guys.. jellyfish..? They're cute..

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

I know, they are pretty adorable creatures! Did you know some of them can glow in the dark?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Ooh..? Can we see if these ones do..?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

We could try!

 

_Lucian approaches the jellyfish tank, looking it over again. They are indeed glowing._

**Rufus Zerner:**

Oh look! They glow!

 

_Tenka sits down between the tubes, watching the jellyfish. As she watches, Enrique slowly rolls into the room, though he keeps his distance from the group._

**Lucian Vincente:**

A strange world... that. A dismal world filled with creatures alien to us.

Yet... intriguing all the same.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

It's pretty interesting! They glow because of a special protein they have in their body! When it interacts with oxygen it makes them glow, it also serves as--

Oh, I-I am sorry, I-I hope I am not boring you.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh, not at all..!

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

It's been quite sometime since I've been near some sea creatures. It's kind of surreal to see them again...

 

_Lucian blinks a few times, looking at the fish tank behind him._

**Lucian Vincente:**

What type of fish are these?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Oh! Sure let me see!

_*He looks over at the other fishtank.*_

Oh, these are clownfish! They are pretty popular because of that movie, you know...

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Do they know any jokes? I could really use a pick me up right about now...

 

_Enrique rolls on up to the fish tank. Tenka waves to Enrique, not yet looking away from the jellyfish._

**Rufus Zerner:**

Sorry to burst your bubble, but these fish are not comedians... also, hello!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Yeah... hey buddy...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

A heavy air lingers about your presence...

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Does that mean what I think it does?

Unbelievable...

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Excuse me...?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

It... _means_ you seem a bit depressed.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Me? Depressed? No way. I'm feeling just f-fine. It's not like I saw the most messed up thing in my life three times now.

And the group just keeps getting smaller and smaller...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

I feel ya, it's pretty rough...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

The trials _do_ weigh heavily on our souls...

... Tch. Just when I was getting over what was found in the basement...

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

What was that?

 

_Lucian huffs, deciding not to elaborate. He moves to the tank on the far side._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Which fish are these?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Huh?... Oh! Umm...

Hmmm...

I am sorry to say this, but I don't think I've seen one of these before... It's possible it's a new species of fish!

I wonder if there is a name tag somewhere...

 

_Guppo._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Guppo?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

What?

What the heck is a Guppo???

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Monokuma's name for the fish, maybe..?

That's a little rude.. he should've named them all..

 

_Lucian closes his eyes, clenching a fist._

**Rufus Zerner:**

Well, why don't you try and give them names? I am pretty sure they would be happy to get one.

Or so I think.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Good idea.. one moment..

_*She leans in even harder, thumb on her chin.*_

....is Brahmagupta too tacky..?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Uh... I-I think it's perfectly fine! We could probably call it Brahmy for short...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Brahmy. I like it..!

 

_Tenka spins around and looks at the jellyfish in the tube behind her._

**Rufus Zerner:**

You sure like those jellyfish...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....My dad keeps around a lot of pets.

He likes stuff that's people aren't really fond of, like frogs, or spiders.. he thinks there's something nice about them all. No jellyfish though.. I think he'd appreciate them though.

 

_Lucian releases a breath before turning around to look at Tenka and Rufus, listening._

**Rufus Zerner:**

They are pretty nice to have if you have enough space for something like this. They are kind of dreamy creatures if you ask me!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

How do they even survive? Looks like an evil bag or something.

 

_Tenka closes her eyes for a second, then puts a finger on the tube in front of the jellyfish._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

This one's Pappus.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

That's a pretty good name! I like it!

Also, I guess you can call them evil bags... Since they sting you.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

They do..?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Well, that's their defense mechanism! They sting you with the little tentacles you see there.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh..

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

They use that to inject a strong neurotoxic venom. But as long as you are not near them you will be fine!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... That sounds like it hurts.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

I doubt Pappus would do anything bad to you!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

You said it was a defense mechanism, right..? I believe you then..

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Got anymore facts of the sea?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Um... The sea is blue!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Thanks...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

How about that massive tank there?

_*He points at the shark tank.*_

Got any names for the big boy there?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

That one? Let me see...

Well, seems like it's a... oh...

 

_Rufus looks at the tank with a gloomy expression on his face, but quickly changes it to talk about it._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Well, if it isn't a shark!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

A bit of a beast isn't he?

_*He stomps up slowly to get a better look.*_

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

W-well, y-yes... They are big... uh... predators...

 

_Tenka pats Brahmy's tank before getting up and walking over to join everyone else at the shark tank._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Think you could beat it in a fight, big bird?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

I-I wouldn't recommend it.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

You can take it. I believe.

 

_Lucian raises a hand to his beak in contemplation._

**Rufus Zerner:**

Don't even consider it.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I wouldn't. It's a good deal larger than I.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I'd just leave him be..

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

( _To think there would be one of these here..._ )

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I questioned this last time I was here, but... A large being requires a large amount of food. How are these aquatic animals still...

Who feeds them?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Now that you mention it... A shark of this size would need lots of food...

Considering it eats... _that_.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Eats... what?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Meat? ... Wh-wait! I just...

... No. They couldn't be...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Huh?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

In the base-- n... no. C...couldn't be.

_*He rubs a hand over his eyes.*_

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Are you alright?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

In th... the basement...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Let's.. let's leave Peter alone for now..

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

I feel that... that would be for the best...

 

_Lucian takes some ragged breaths, attempting to steady himself._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Everyone. We found _everyone_. I... there hhh... there were so many down there.

So... so many...

 

_Tenka pauses in her walk back to the jellyfish tanks, turning back around toward Lucian who is simply standing there, shaking._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Are you alright? Do you feel sick or something?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

S- _sick!?_ Ha... haha. I haven't gotten _sick_ since my teens.

It's... something f-f-far worse.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Are you... shaking? What could you have seen to... do that?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Well, I am sorry, but if it's something sad I would rather not hear it.

We're having a nice time... a really NICE time in the aquarium and I don't want it to be ruined by sad talk.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

That's... that's fine. I understand.

Negativity breeds... negativity.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

I know it's a bit selfish, but after all that has happened we deserve a break to enjoy ourselves. If we keep getting down we will just succumb to more murder and sadness. We gotta keep our heads up and live for the people that aren't here with us anymore, carry their wishes with us and get out of here!

So no more sad talk!

 

_As Rufus crosses his arms, Lucian closes his eyes, lowering his head briefly, before clenching a fist and looking straight at Rufus._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Fine. The... the souls of the innocent deserve not the turmoil wrought upon us all. Within me burns an indignation untainted by the darkness that surrounds this accursed mansion!

By the heavens above, I swear I will smite the transgressors that brought us into this circumstance!

 

_Sometime in that speech, he had raised a fist. He lowers it slowly, opening it to look at it for a moment before looking at the group one at a time. Finally, he leaves the room without another word._

**Rufus Zerner:**

Well, I hope he's not mad at me... I guess that was a bit inconsiderate on my part..

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....No, I wouldn't worry about it..

That said, uh.. maybe I should go make sure he's ok..

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Please do, and tell him I am sorry.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Hey Rufus, can I ask for a favor though..?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Yeah, what's up?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Later, would you mind teaching me how to feed Brahmy and Pappus..? I'm not exactly sure what to do..

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Oh! Sure! No worries! It will be a pleasure!

I am glad we got to share this time together, all of you!

 

_Tenka smiles and nods before heading out the door._

**Rufus Zerner:**

Take care!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Here I thought this would cheer me up... Seeing big bird actually _scared_ of something... That frightens me...

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Well, he is certainly concerned about who might be behind this, I think. I couldn't make out much of what he said...

You shouldn't worry too much about it. I know it's kind of hard considering what we are going through, but, I... I think that if we are in a bad mood it will just make thing worse...

And besides you are a DJ! Music has great power! It can help liven up the soul! You can cheer up people with your music so everybody could have a better time here! I feel that would make everything easier for all of us!

If you are in a bad mood, you're just gonna transmit it with your songs, and... I wouldn't like to see people more down that they already are...

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I don't know what to say... I guess you're right but I'm scared...

This place, this killing game... I thought I could just ignore it all with my music. Hiding from it all... but the killings just keep happening... and I can't do anything to help.

_*Tears start to well up in his eyes.*_

I don't know what to do...

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Uh... Uh... Um... I am sorry to say this but, I feel you are asking the wrong person here.

I've gone through some things in my life, losing my dad being the harshest of them all.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

So you don't have an answer either... It's all just dead ends...

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

But if he taught me anything, it's that you should keep going.

If you stay here, thinking like that you are just not gonna get anywhere. You're gonna get eaten by all of those terrible feelings you have. You will just... give up.

And I think that's not the way to go. You gotta keep going, keep fighting and hold onto all those feelings and convert them into strength to keep going. To keep living, for you and for all your special ones!

I don't know if I'm being much help, but that's what I think. But if you ever need someone to listen to you and the problems you may have, feel free to look for me.

 

_Enrique adjusts his glasses, wiping the tear away._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Special ones...? M-my... family...

You're right...

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

( _Of course I am right_...)

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I can't give up here. I need to do it for them...

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

That's what I like to here! We will defo get out of here, keep on living, and keep on going! This is not the time to give in to the bear's traps!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

T-thank you, Rufus... I needed that. I really did.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

I am glad I was here to help, I think. And if you ever need my help feel free to hit me up!

_*He smiles.*_

Now, now, what do you think about getting a drink? It would certainly help right now, and I'm hella thristy here!

 

_Enrique grins._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Why don't you take a sip out of Guppo's tank?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Uh... yeah, not a good idea.

Anywho, time to get something to drink!

 

_The two get up and make their way to the bar._

_Everyone and the fish feel like they grew closer today._

_..._

_Meanwhile, Lucian has made his way to the courtyard and is pacing about rather uncomfortably. His voice trailing between muttering and borderline yelling. A good majority of it seems to be in Spanish. Tenka hurries up the stairs, stopping for a second as she hears Lucian's pacing before walking into the room. Not noticing Tenka, Lucian's pacing slows to a stop._

**Lucian Vincente:**

STUPID!

 

_Lucian falls on his back onto the grass._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

_Tenka walks over to him slowly, and after a bit of pause, sits down next to him._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... ...I didn't notice you come in.

I'm... I'm sorry...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Sorry for what..?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I... I can't be strong for you all...

I walked out of there making a bold claim... for hope... trying to continue being the one this mask was fit for.

I haven't been able to... to keep it on straight since... since... Oh... I don't even remember. Too much has happened...

Too... too much.

 

_Tenka stares down gloomily, but after a while turns and lies down on her back._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....It's rough here.. we appreciate what you've done for us so far, but.. I'd imagine pushing yourself for this long would do this to anyone, Lucian..

....Everyone has their limits.

 

_Lucian sighs._

**Lucian Vincente:**

I suppose... but even then. I... I was fearful... and I let that negativity spread... I... I don't think I... _deserve_ my title anymore. Not after I left... so many die... and to allow such... _fear_ consume me...

I can't... _play_ my part anymore. I can't _pretend_ to be stronger than I really am. Especially when I've spent an entire lifetime hiding.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....A lifetime..?

 

_Lucian hesitates for a moment before reaching beneath the plumage at the back of his head and undoing a latch. He lets out a huff as he takes off the ornate mask._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... A lifetime.

 

_Lucian places the mask to his side, letting out a huff in the meantime. Tenka lifts her head a little in shock, but tries her best to calm herself._

**Lucian Vincente:**

What? You think I was bald or something?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....No, just.. I had gotten used to the uh.. bird.. I wasn't sure what to think was underneath..

T-That's not a bad thing, though..! You look nice..

 

_Lucian chuckles, then takes a breath._

**Lucian Vincente:**

I appreciate it.

... My lifetime was spent hiding... from my family... I was... proud of my... abilities. When I was young I would participate in fights for money. My family... lord help them now... wouldn't have anything of it.

But... something drove me to keep fighting. 'twasn't even the money... or the popularity... the women... or that... rush you get when you do something wrong. There was this... _magic_ to it. It was... my calling. _Fate_ put me in the ring time and time again. Before I knew it... someone picked me up and took me to Mexico... Never told him my real...

...

My family... would probably be ashamed of me... probably wouldn't believe how big of a name I've become.

_*He reaches a hand up, grasping for some unseen entity.*_

I had found it. My wings. My ability to soar. Against tradition... against all odds...

... But I lost... my family... I couldn't do much about it... Because I was weak.

_*He clenches the reaching hand into a fist, pounding it into the grass.*_

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....You.. lost them..?

 

_Lucian huffs._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... In a sense, _hermana_.

After 8 years... having disappeared into another world. My life could very well have been nothing more than the whisper of a dream.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

I.. I suppose I get what you mean.. But..! But that doesn't mean they've forgotten about you, you know..?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I have a vague memory... of returning to Japan... It's... the last thing I remember...

... And now here I am... dealing with my own weakness.

_*He sighs.*_

... Thank you, Tenka.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Wait, for.. what..?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

The simple act of being here... being someone to talk to... The ability to confide in another...

... It... helps.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

I'm.. a little bad at comforting others, so I'm not exactly sure what to tell you, but..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Heh. I don't need you to say anything. _Hermana_...

All this time... I was hiding my true self out of fear. That I would need to maintain myself as an image of... well, heroism, I guess. When that broke down... and Rufus made it apparent... I just... couldn't stay...

... I was serious, then... I wish this killing game never happened... and I would love to show the _pendejo_ who brought us all here what _hell_ El Cuervo Diablo is capable of.

 

_Lucian huffs before sitting up._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I just... wish I could... _aplastaré_ this accursed paranoia.

... _Who_ was down there? **_Why_** are they down there? Who _did_ that?

... So... so many.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....It was unnecessarily morbid and cruel.. almost like it was a joke, but.. I'm not comfortable sitting on that conclusion anymore..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I fear it's a demonstration. It's why I kept... faltering.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....A demonstration..?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Of his power.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

O-oh.. well.. I feel like that's overkill by this point..

....

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... If you mean his executions... ...

I feel... he's trying to put on a show... expressing a level of control that borders on absurd. A painful reminder we remain under his thumb... except one thing...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

They're focused on one target, weakening the blow. Only the guilty are fated to be smote by the bear's annoying stubby hands.

... Except... not this time.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Kamiko..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Recall that animal's ending statement... last time we were in the Circle.

"I'm going to kill you all."

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....That too..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Finding those bones... those _people_ long past. ...Brought his threats to a level I could no longer ignore. Someone, somewhere... someone above us is capable of something we would be ill-fated to try and stop.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....That may possibly be true, but.. We have to try.. right? We have people to return to.. we have news to deliver.. we have lives to live.

 

_Lucian smiles, laying back down._

**Lucian Vincente:**

I suppose there's no harm in it...

I made it my goal to live as long and full as I possibly could... a goal I would think my family would have been proud of... It would be a shame to waste that...

 

_Tenka nods._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

What do you plan to do now, Lucian..?

 

_Lucian lets out a rather heavy yawn._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... _Sleep_. It's getting a bit late.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Oh, I guess so..  

That's a good idea, though..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Once again, thank you. I intend to continue as I've been doing... helping everyone in any way I can.

 

_Lucian raises his legs before pivoting his entire body and launching himself onto his feet. He dusts himself off before leaning down to pick up his mask and reaching to offer Tenka help standing. She claps her hands to cheer before reaching up and taking Lucian's hand._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Heh heh... Well. I'll be seeing you.

 

_Lucian begins to make his way out of the room, putting the bird head back on. Tenka waves to him, before giving the courtyard one last look and heading down the stairs after him._

_Tenka and Lucian feel like they grew closer today._

_..._

  _As the day marches ever closer to night, Kamiko finds herself quickly checking various rooms of the mansion before leaving to check another. Eventually entering the living room, she finds Kaoru lounging in one of the chairs on the south side of the room.  
_

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I was h-hoping to find you around uhh, somewhere.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Hmm, hope I didn't keep you looking long.

Anyway, why are you looking for me? Would raise suspicions you know!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... S-Some uhh... information has c-come up since the last time we talked. I uhh, f-figured it might be useful if you knew...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

What specifically are you worried about?

 

_Kamiko walks over and takes a seat in the chair across from Kaoru._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

F-For starters, Ami and Duncan found uhh... e-everyone's phone numbers in their phones? L-Like, not just each other but _all_ of us.

...T-They were thinking it uhh, it somehow ties back to our... m-missing memories?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

That is interesting, very much so!

What else do you have for me? If all of the info is this good we might be able to get somewhere.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... T-Two uhh names have... popped up recently- Well one of them were just s-some initials but... it's p-probably best to m-make sure if any of us k-knows them at all...

...D-Does either the initials "YK" or the n-name "Ichigou Ruiji" m-mean anything to you?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

No "YK" jumps out at me, and that name isn't familiar at all to me, sorry!

 

_Kamiko sighs before gazing down towards the ground._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I g-guess it would be too uhh- too much to ask for anyone to k-know any of this.

The only other thing of note was the m-mastermind removed some family portrait from Shou's room or s-something...

None of these p-pieces make any sense...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

It still seems like we lack enough pieces to the puzzle, but I think it's coming together a bit here.

It seems like maybe we do have some connection to this mastermind that was lost with our memories. As well as some connection amongst ourselves.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...D-Did you uhh... have any l-luck with that other book of yours or is it still...?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

No dice there. Thought maybe there might be something I missed in the library, but still nothing in there. Our clue to the book is somewhere else in the mansion.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's just one search a-after the other... I almost wonder if it's intentional.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Probably to keep us stressed and anxious. We're constantly looking for answers, so obvious things in front of us will get missed.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Mm...

...T-There is uhh, o-one more thing I wanted to- wanted to ask you... i-if you're alright with that.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Sure.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

You s-said before that your... your cult didn't g-get too far with your uhh... research? But... what _did_ you learn about... about t-talent?

E-Even if it's just a little, I... I w-would like to know.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, makes sense you're interested, we're in the same boat!

One thing we _did_ find was... it's highly possible that one can acquire talent.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... Acquire? W-What do you mean?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well it doesn't mean through experience... You can't learn talent, but you can be **given** talent, if you understand my point.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Waitwait- H-How can you be...?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

However, I wouldn't describe the method we found to be entirely flawless. It involves intensive neurosurgery, and it's a very invasive and dangerous procedure. So even though we've found that much, there's not much we can act upon yet.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait- You're saying you can just- j-just like _program_ s-some talent into someone's b-brain?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I suppose that's a way of thinking about it.

I'd say, imagine your perspective on the world. When you enter a competition, at this point, I'm sure you've resigned that you will always be #2 no matter what, there's certainty in the action. But imagine without the talent, you'd be measuring up against another person, there's no certainty or predisposed outcome.

Talent gives certainty in a way. And so it's possible to give someone this clarity of will. Not easily of course, but it can be done.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

H-How can anyone... I kind of understand h-how you could... use t-that to make someone r-really good at sports or- or something? But what about s-something like your talent or... m-mine? Could that even be...?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I'm not sure... about talents like ours. The info we have is just too limited at the moment.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Not to mention, I think we would upset some sort of cosmic balance if we "created" another Second Banana.

I'd rather not tear reality apart.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I... I d-don't think anyone else should ever have to deal with... t-that.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Tell me, do you resent your talent?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

M-Monokuma gave you uhh, g-gave you a t-target... right?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Yeah, he gave all of us you. I'm aware of the scheme.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'm s-sure if I didn't have this- this talent that things like t-this wouldn't be... happening. There's... t-there's nothing to be proud of with a talent like this. It j-just... _controls_ e-every last part of my life... like it's just some c-cruel prank that never ends...

I _h-hate_ it... s-so much...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

...

You have to be willing to look at the positives you know. I can't understand what it means to always be second, but I do know that does mean you will always have someone to look up to.

If you wallow in negativity, you'll just see the top you'll never reach. Your talent doesn't have to be a death sentence.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... E-Everyone keeps saying I need to- that I need to m-move past it? That I c-can't let it... can't let it, I don't know, c-consume me I- I guess? B-But... I don't know how to p-push away what I can't stop.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Don't push it away. You have to embrace it.

It's worked for me so far.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

H-How can someone... _e-embrace_ something like t-that...?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, I don't have an answer for you. Not like I'm the Ultimate Mentor or anything, you have to find a suitable answer.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I... I g-guess that's right, isn't it?

...It'd be easier if this w-whole motive wasn't... y-you know...

...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well if you need someone to talk to, come find me again. Don't let the stress get to you, Monokuma's getting desperate.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I... I'll try.

T-Thanks for uhh... listening...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Any time. Conversations with you always turn out interesting!

 

_Kamiko remains silent for a few moments as if she's thinking something over before she gets up and starts to head towards the door._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'll uhh, s-see you around.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Good luck!

 

_Kamiko slowly nods once more before openng the door to leave the room._

_Monokuma is outside in the hall._

**Monokuma:**

Howdy.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh- Uhh- I-

...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Always butting in, aren't we?

 

**Monokuma:**

I'm more of a breasts kinda guy myself, actually...

 

_Monokuma rubs the back of his head, looking particularly proud of himself. Kamiko only manages to give Kaoru a very tired look._

**Kaoru Kita:**

No comment. What the fuck do you want here?

 

**Monokuma:**

Hm? You know this is my house, right? I don't really need a reason to walk around.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Walk around, sure. Stake out a room, little more suspect.

 

**Monokuma:**

Oh, please. I wouldn't stoop that low.

I'm no peeping tom!

Not after the lesbian died, anyway.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

No need to lie so poorly, fool.

 

**Monokuma:**

Me? Lie? When have I _ever_ done that?

Puhuhu...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

You and I both know I don't need to answer that retarded question.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...S-So you're uhh, j-just around for uhh... s-something else?

 

**Monokuma:**

Hm?

Hey, Kaoru, did you hear something?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Sorry there, Kamiko, for a second I thought the crying bear in front of us could talk.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

**Monokuma:**

...

So! I have a question for my favorite cult leader!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Hmph.

 

_Monokuma raises his devilishly handsome paws to his cute mouth._

**Monokuma:**

Upupupu! Have you given any thought to what you'll ask for when you kill your target?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

You assume I give a shit about your motive. And that's where you're wrong.

 

**Monokuma:**

Haha, yeah, you just say that.

Wink wink, nudge nudge, y'know?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Are you trying to forcefully drive wedges here? You're about a subtle as a chainsaw.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... Y-You keep thinking that everyone in this h-house is just as cruel as you are. It d-doesn't matter if things have b-been... been rough before, this c-can't continue any longer.

 

**Monokuma:**

You can think that, but that doesn't really change the fact that you have a murderer living among you. How do you know she isn't just going to kill _you_ for a prize?

Well, whatever.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I d-don't even think you'd let anyone w-win your... your competition...

 

**Monokuma:**

Hey, I'm true to my word. They'd get to challenge me to a fair competition for anything they want.

I'd defend myself more, but I don't really see the need to, y'know? I win this argument by default, after all.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait! T-That's not even- I-

 

**Monokuma:**

I'm bored now. Seeya.

 

_Monokuma waves before walking off towards the theater._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well that was a waste of time, as usual.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

H-He's holding a competition t-that could let everyone out... b-but he wants us dead. H-How can he be some confident he'd win...?

_*She sighs.*_

I g-guess it doesn't really matter... we w-won't give him the chance to even hold that c-competition, right?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I certainly don't plan on it.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... T-Thanks Kaoru.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Stay safe!

 

_Kamiko nods once more before waving and heading out the door._

_Kaoru and Kamiko feel like they grew a little closer today._


	31. Chapter 4: Daily Life (Part 4)

_As nighttime comes ever closer, Emiko finds herself wandering into the bar, as is the usual. She begins moving to the other side of the counter before realizing that she isn't the only one in the room. Enrique is sitting at one of the other tables, keeping to himself._

**Emiko Page:**

Oh.

Hey there.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Oh hey... Uh... When did you get here?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Just now. Usually ain't anyone around by this time. Whatcha doing?

_*She walks over and takes a seat across from Enrique.*_

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Just thinking about stuff... Rufus was here a moment ago. He whipped up some drinks and we were just talking for a while.

What brings you here?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Same thing that brings me here every night. Booze and company. It's just about the only way I manage to cope with this hellhole.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

And here I thought you just wanted to criticize my taste in music again.

_*He grins.*_

So who's the company?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Eh... I figure I've already more than made my point in regards to the stuff you make.

Anyway, Kamiko usually shows up right about now. After last night though... I'm not so sure.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

What happened last night?

 

**Emiko Page:**

...I was angry. Drank a shitton. Ended up yelling at her a lot...

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

So the usual?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Fuck, I wasn't even angry at _her_ , I just... kinda ended up venting at her. And then Ami and fucking _Elise_ showed up and it all spiraled outta control.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Sounds fun.

So Miss Rocker... What got you into music? Now that we're alone and you're not screaming at me, I guess we could actually get along.

I regret not talking much to everyone... Just a certain few.

 

_Emiko stares down at the table for several seconds._

**Emiko Page:**

It ain't much of an interesting story, I'm afraid. But fair enough...

Funnily enough, when I was about 10 or so, I had absolutely zero interest in heavy metal. At the time I kinda just listened to the generic pop bullshit that everyone else my age was listening to because I didn't really know better. I kinda stumbled on upon it by complete accident. I was just picking up an album I've been saving up for a while, and noticed the store had a sale going on - you know, the whole "two discs at the price of one" deal. So I just shoved my hand into the bin and grabbed the first CD I could find. Took both of them home, forgot about it for a few days while I listened to the aforementioned pop bullshit, then remembered it again a couple days later.

I was curious so I just put that disc on and it _blew my fucking ten-year old mind_. I listened to that entire CD like, five fucking times from start to finish. Went back to the store the day after, asked them to give me _everything_ they had in that style. And that's how I got into heavy metal.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Huh... I guess we're not different after all. I remember getting into music with something similar...

I think I was just skating around my home town when I saw a CD case just on the ground. It looked brand new so I picked it up and took it home. Popped it into my player and it was the **WORST** thing I have ever heard in my life.

I thought to myself... that I could make something better. _I_ could create something if I put my heart into it. So I started creating my own music and people loved it. I became famous in my country and I just kept rolling with it. I couldn't have been happier. I was able to get my family a better living. I could provide for them. I just wanted them to be happy too...

But now... I don't even know if they're alright...

 

**Emiko Page:**

...that's gotta suck.

My family was always pretty well off, so I never really had that much trouble growing up. I guess I never reckoned not everyone might have been so lucky...

Now that you mention it... I guess I haven't really been thinking about my folks as much as I probably should. I don't hate them or anything, it's just... ever since I got famous all that stuff just kinda became second priority compared to the band.

I wonder if they're alright...

_*She stares at the table some more, then looks up straight Enrique's face.*_

Hey Rico.

...Enrique.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Yeah?

 

_Emiko is silent for a long while. She looks away from Enrique, gesturing with her arms as if trying to figure out something to say. After what seems to be an eternity of thinking, she looks Enrique in the face._

**Emiko Page:**

...you're alright.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Thanks... you're pretty cool yourself...

So uh... How about some drinks?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Sure thing. After last night I should probably cut down a bit... but a small one couldn't hurt, I guess.

 

_Emiko gets up and moves over behind the bar counter. Enrique follows in suit, taking a seat at the counter._

**Emiko Page:**

Whatcha want?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Nothing too strong for me...

Maybe water on a rocks.

_*He grins.*_

 

_As Emiko chuckles, Kamiko slowly opens up the bar door and peeks her head inside._

**Emiko Page:**

Just water? Alright, wimp, your cho-

_*She freezes as she notices Kamiko in the doorway.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh, hello guys...

_*She slowly makes her way to the counter before taking a seat.*_

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Hiya.

 

**Emiko Page:**

...hey.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

You all, uhh, you all d-doing alright?

 

**Emiko Page:**

...

_*She hands Enrique a glass of water with ice in it.*_

...I'm sorry about last night.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh, you don't have to worry about t-that. I get that tensions can g-get... high very easily.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Yeah, but... I never meant to take it out on you. I was just fucking pissed and want to scream at... well, _anyone_.

And you didn't deserve any of that.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Really, it's... it's f-fine.

 

_Emiko folds her arms._

**Emiko Page:**

I just felt I should apologize, is all. You didn't _seem_ fine last night.

...so how are you holding out? What with that new motive and all.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I m-mean the... slightly better part is that it seems e-everyone I've talked to thinks it's a-absolutely ridiculous...

... I'm j-just going to have to uhh, t-take some precautions and hope everyone is... s-sincere?

 

**Emiko Page:**

...I wish there was something I could do about it all. You know if I could help you out in any way I would.

 

_Kamiko nods while fiddling with her scarf once again._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

So Kamiko... What music do you listen to?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh, uhh... I don't really know if I have an uhh, specific preference? ... I g-guess I listen to quieter like, a-acoustic pieces more often than others?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

How about jazz? Or maybe classical?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

B-Both of them are pretty good, yeah.

... I w-was thinking of learning an instrument a while ago, b-but I never really got around to ever trying.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Want to try? There's an entire room full of them downstairs.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I g-guess it could be a uhh, n-nice way to not worry about... everything. Maybe tomorrow or something?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Mind if I join? Sounds like something that'll keep me in a good mood.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Sounds good. I'm usually there practicing most of the time so you can just wander in whenever.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... While I'm h-here, there is uhh, one thing I want to... try?

 

**Emiko Page:**

What's up?

 

_Kamiko gets up from her seat and moves behind the counter._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I w-want to try to make some drink just... one more time. N-Not like some drinks you'd find in a book or something just... something I c-can try on my own.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Been itching for another go, eh? Knock yourself out.

 

_Emiko gives Kamiko a thumbs up as she moves around the counter, trading places with Kamiko._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'm just gonna go grab... some things from the backroom.

 

_Kamiko pauses for a second before nodding and moving to the wineroom._

**Ding Dong**

**Bing Bong**

_The monitors click on as usual, displaying Monokuma drinking wine._

**Monokuma:**

It i-

 

_The monitors suddenly click off._

_...Along with every light in the mansion._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-WHAT?!

 

**Emiko Page:**

What the fuck!?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Don't worry, I got this.

 

_Enrique snaps one of the glow sticks on his necklace on. In the wineroom, Kamiko manages to reach her way back to the door and into the bar once again. Everything outside of the glowsticks around Enrique is pitch black._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What is- what is g-going on?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Power outage?

 

**Emiko Page:**

You don't think-

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

It can't be... the target is Kamiko right?

 

_Emiko draws her sword and turns around, scanning the darkness around for any sign of movement._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

A-After all this... I d-don't think a random p-power outage could- could even happen...

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Just to be safe let's watch the doors. That's the only way into the bar.

 

_Emiko nods, and slowly walks alongside Enrique. Kamiko slowly climbs over the counter... it's not very graceful but she gets to the other side._

_Suddenly, Ami rushes and bursts open the door, using her phone as a flashlight as she enters._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I-Is everyone okay!?

 

**Emiko Page:**

What the fuck is going on!?

 

_Emiko swings around and points the sword in Ami's direction, acting almost on instinct. She lowers it a little bit once she realizes it's just Ami._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

C-Could someone have... h-have messed with that g-generator?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Generator?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-There's an uhh- a p-power generator in the b-basement...

 

**Emiko Page:**

Motherfucker...

Whatever. Let's go check it out.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

We have to get to that then... Ami you lead I'll be right behind. Emiko and Kamiko stay between us.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Agreed. Also, _please_ be careful with that sword, especially since we can't see literally anything.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

All together now!

 

_Emiko nods, and holds the sword closer to herself. Kamiko moves closer to the others, her whole body shaking as Ami waves her phone around carefully, illuminating their way into the basement. The group carefully makes their way down to the first floor but briefly pause as they reach the stairs to the basement._

**Emiko Page:**

...it's way too fucking quiet. I don't like this one bit.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

We're almost there..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...W-We could j-just turn it b-back on, r-right?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I don't like this one bit.

 

_It takes a while, but the houseguests eventually make it to the basement without any event... They enter the boiler room, with absolutely no light to go off of outside of Ami's phone and Enrique's self._

_It is as cold as ever, and nothing seems out of place...?_

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-What the..?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Is there a breaker in here or something? Check it out, I'll be watching the door.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-There's a - a f-fusebox on the wall I t-think?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I'll look for it. Ami stay with Kamiko.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah..

 

_Enrique moves on through the room, approaching the fusebox with his light..._

_..._

_Monokuma is lying right in front of the fusebox, face down. The fusebox is shattered, and the stool is nearby._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

**JESUS!**

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Wait... W-WHAT?!

 

**Emiko Page:**

What? What is it?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Oh... It's just the bear.

 

**Emiko Page:**

...that's it? No one's dead or anything...?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-The box is uhh- is b-broken?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I think it is...

I think Monokuma is as well.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Huh?

 

_As Emiko moves into the boiler room, Enrique lifts Monokuma up. He's limp._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-Whoa! Be ca-

.. Huh?

 

**Emiko Page:**

...Is he dead?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Is he ever?

I thought he had copies?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-This has to be s-some prank... right?

 

**Emiko Page:**

This is a way fucking over-elaborate prank, if true.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Does.. Monokuma need electricity to work?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Well whatever this is, we have to get the power back on.

 

_Enrique begins to look closer at the very broken fusebox. As he does, Emiko begins thinking._

**Emiko Page:**

If Monokuma's... _inactive_ , for a lack of a better word. And the power is out...

...does that mean we can leave?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

D-Do we even have a way o-out...?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Could it really be that easy?

 

**Emiko Page:**

The front door in the foyer, right? The one that got John turned into swiss cheese when he tried to get out that way. If the power going out disables the monitors and the security systems... that means all of Monokuma's traps gotta be disabled too, right?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... M-Maybe it'll uhh, open up? I'm just... a-afraid everything will c-come back on as soon as... as soon as we t-try.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hey.. wait a sec.. what about that huge door down the hall we came in? It's close enough that we can totally check on it real quick.

 

**Emiko Page:**

What, the vault door? How the fuck do you plan to get it open? Don't those things _need_ power to open in the first place?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

C'mon, It's right _there._ We can at least see if like, anything changed on the door or not.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Fine. Knock yourself out.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

So after a thorough investigation of the fuse box... Uh... Anyone know how to fix it?

 

**Emiko Page:**

What do we look like, fucking electricians?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Well there might be an Ultimate Electrician...

 

**Emiko Page:**

Well he's not fucking _here_ is he!?

Son of a bitch... now what do we do?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...W-We can check the doors b-but, I think it's important we m-make sure everyone else is a-alright...

 

**Emiko Page:**

I guess that makes sense. This power sure isn't coming back any time soon. So we can assume Monokuma won't either.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah..

Let me go check on that door real quick just to be sure, then I'll join you guys.

 

_Emiko shrugs as the group heads back out into the hallway. Ami approaches the large vault door and sure enough, the electronic lock seems to be off. Ami begins trying to get the door open... she begins tugging and tugging..._

_..._

_...it gives way, but slightly._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-Whoa!

Guys! It's actually opening!

 

**Emiko Page:**

What!?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

C'mon!! Seriously! Help me out!

 

_Emiko rushes to Ami's side, with Enrique and Kamiko following close behind. The four of them start pulling on the door as hard as they can..._

_A loud "kkkrshhhhhhhhhhh" is heard as the Vault Door slowly opens up..._

_They enter into what seems to be a large room, filled to the brim with...various...supplies? The room is very cold and there are no lights anywhere..._

_It also smells... rank._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What is...?

 

**Emiko Page:**

The hell is this...?

 

_Ami takes a step forward, illuminating the area in front of her with her phone. She sees huge stockpiles of canned foods on the shelves, and a huge amount of bottled water._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Where.. _are_ we?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Food... Water... Is someone... living here? 

 

_The train of thought is cut off as the sound of approaching footsteps make themselves apparent. Duncan runs into the room, illuminating the way with his own phone, with Tenka coming in right behind him. He breathes a sigh of relief as he notices the others._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh.. oh thank god, you're all okay..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

When the lights cut out I started fearing the worst.

 

_Kamiko jumps and clutches at her scarf before noticing it's only Duncan and Tenka behind her._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh it's... o-okay...

G-Good to see you're all alright...

 

_Ami looks back behind her, sighing._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

You guys scared me..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Yeah... but we still have other people unaccounted for. Maybe it's my mind automatically assuming the worst case scenario, but...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

_Duncan shakes his head._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Anyway, what is this place?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'm... n-not sure.

It looks like another... s-storage room?

 

**Emiko Page:**

If I were to hazard I guess, this... is this some kinda survivalist shelter?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Why would it need to be locked?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Maybe this is where Monokuma gets all his stuff for his.. uh.. executions..?

 

**Emiko Page:**

I don't remember Monokuma using this much canned beans and water when killing people.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Oh.. I.. I guess so.. sorry..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

It's so... weird. We have food and water in the dining hall...

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Is there where he gets everything to restock the kitchen?

 

_Ami turns and waves her phone forward, trying to light up more of the room. She reveals what seems to be a desk on the north side of the room. There are an absurd amount of opened bottles and cans lying around it._

_Duncan turns the other way and finds what seems to be another door and more general supplies._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Huh? A desk?

_*She waves her phone around, looking closer.*_

I-I think... maybe... it looks like it's been used. There's open food and everything.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Was someone... stuck down here?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Stuck... or did they lock themselves inside here willingly?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....The mansion seems a lot nicer than this.. I'm not sure why you'd lock yourself in here if you had a choice..

 

_Looking closer at the desk, Ami notices that there are several CDs lying on it, and what seem to be small photographs. They're hastily strewn about the desk..._

_There is also a monitor at the desk._

_Curious, Ami picks up one of the photographs and examines it. It's hard to make out, the photo is of low quality...It's printed on normal printer paper. It looks like it came from a nearby printer, actually. It's depicting at least one figure, from a high angle._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Who.. who is that?

 

_..._

_...This is a...recognizable silhouette..._

_... ... ..._

_L...Lucian?_

_Looking carefully, there's at least a dozen pictures on the desk._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-Wait.. Kamiko, who do you see here?

_*She hands Kamiko the photo before frantically looking through the other ones.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... Uhh, it's- ...w-what?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Is that... Lou...?

...you don't think this is footage from the security cameras?

 

_Looking at the other photos, a few of them seem to be pictures of multiple people. They're all from high angles, but it's hard to make out the rooms..._

_..._

_Looking at one of the photos, Ami begins to breath very quickly and heavily._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-What... the.. what the HELL!? WHAT IS _THIS!?_

 

**Emiko Page:**

What?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-WaitWait- W-What's the... the photo?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I-It's B-B-Billie literally killing Kyota!!

 

_Ami steps back with her hands over her mouth. The photograph falls out of her grasp and floats onto the desk._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....huh....?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What!?

 

_The group moves in around the photograph. It's a shorter figure, appearing to drag a much larger figure across a long corridor. As before, it's from a high angle, but...this doesn't look like one of the ones in the security room._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....That.. matches up with what we found out in Kyota's trial..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh my god...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It w-would make sense that it's s-security footage but... it's almost d-different?

_*She looks down at the CDs on the desk before looking up at the monitor.*_

... I s-suppose if the power wasn't out we c-could check those out.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Wouldn't we get locked in?

 

**Emiko Page:**

We'd have to make sure we keep the vault door open while we turn the power back on.

...if we _can_ turn the power back on.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...W-Wait.

 

_Upon closer inspection, it seems there is sharpie written on the CDs. Kamiko picks one of them up and tries to get a closer look, and while it takes some straining of her eyes to read it, she's able to make it out._

_C_

_H_

_A_

_P_

_T_

_E_

_R_

_O_

_N_

_E_

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...C-Chapter one?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....That word again..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-What? Are we in some kind of fucking book now or something? What the hell...

_*She rubs her head, trying to calm herself down.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

M-Monokuma has mentioned c-chapters before but... I f-figured it was just... nonsense.

 

_Duncan removes his glasses and rubs at his eyes. He shoots a sideways glance back to the door on the southern side of the room._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Let's keep looking before we come to a conclusion. There's more to this room.

 

_Duncan moves back to the door, slowly reaching out and pulling down the handle. It opens easily, revealing..._

_...A small toilet._

_As Duncan closes the door, Kamiko's eyes widen and she grabs her scarf._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-This room has f-food and uhh- and s-security- security footage. ... I-Is the... m-mastermind near- nearby?

T-They might be... h-hiding out down here?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

They would have fixed this outage already, right?

 

**Emiko Page:**

I'm gonna go stand guard at the entrance. Shout if anything happens.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-Wait...

 

_Ami moves quickly past the desk, trying to look through the next area of the room._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-The power goes out... M-Monokuma stops working, and we f-find a room where s-someone is definitely h-hiding out...

But... _where_ are they?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Out trying to fix whatever is going on...?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Wherever they are.. perhaps we're trapping them in..? They can't leave to fix it, or they risk us spotting them..

 

_Ami's search reveals more supplies spilled onto the floor, although it seems like there's a back to this room you haven't reached..._

_More pertinently, however, is the ladder she's standing next to. It's tough to see, but it certainly goes up. It looks like there's a bend near the top, and they can't see past that. As Ami continues looking up at the ladder, the group (bar Emiko) gather by her.  
_

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That's... That's something.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I... I want to check it out but like.. I dunno, I'm scared..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...

I'll do it.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-Wait! You shouldn't go in alone!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

We're the only ones with light sources, right? Either way, one of us two is going to have to lead the way. I wouldn't want any of you to put yourselves at risk like that. Not after all that's happened.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Alright... Just pretend I'm not here, buddy.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I c-can... I can follow behind if you'd uhh, l-like...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Will you and Kamiko be fine together..?

 

_Duncan moves up to the ladder, placing a hand on one of the rungs._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...I don't know.

 

_Duncan slowly starts climbing the ladder, taking care to not drop his phone. Kamiko bites her lip before climbing up behind him. As the two ascend, Ami shines her own flashlight up the ladder as Tenka takes a deep breath._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

If it's too much, come back..!

 

_clang. clang. clang. clang. clang. The heroes of this story climb the ladder and get to the bend..._

_It seems to go forwards for a little while. It's a decently sized metal walkway._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

G-Guys, what's in there?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Some kind of shaft... it looks like it goes on for a while.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It h-has to go _somewhere_...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Hmm...

_*She feels her hand shake a little, before she grabs onto the ladder as well.*_

Tenka, do you mind coming with me? I-I.. I can't be scared now.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

W-wait, what about Emiko and Enrique..?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

We'll watch the door. I'm a light source too... Don't want to leave Miss Rocker in the dark.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Don't worry about us. We'll keep an eye on the rear. Doesn't sound like I could swing a sword in there anyway...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....You.. you sure..?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Oh shut the fuck up and go! I've had enough melodrama to last me the rest of my life.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Ok, sorry..! Golly..

_*She quickly hops onto the ladder.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-Should we... get going?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah.. let's go.

 

_With Duncan leading the way, the four climb up the ladder and onto the metal walkway. With no room to actually stand up, they begin to crawl their way forwards._

_The path moves forwards for a while, but it...suddenly opens up. The four are able to stand up on a fairly small ledge, and there's a huge chasm to their right._

_No one can tell how far down it goes._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Christ...!

Be _extremely_ careful everyone. There's a massive drop to your right as soon as you come out of the crawlspace.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I- I, uhh... I don't l-like that...

 

_Duncan presses onward, slowly shimmying along the ledge. Kamiko looks ahead before shaking her head and following behind Duncan... very, very slowly._

_It should be noted that the ceiling is right above Duncan's head. There's only just barely enough room to stand up._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

G-Great.. The _best_ time to wear heels, huh?

 

_Ami begins to follow with Tenka taking up the rear._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I n-never thought I w-would ever... would ever have to d-do something like this...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Stay calm. Just... stay calm.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

_After a long while of carefully shimmying across a tight ledge, the group makes it across the gap. There's a turn to the left. Duncan follows the turn, breathing out a sigh of relief._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I won't deny it, that was _terrifying_. I hope we won't have to go back the way we came...

 

_Tenka lets out a sigh._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I'm good with heights and all, but.. in a circumstance like that..

_*She grimaces.*_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Just what is this place..?

 

_The path slowly lowers its ceiling again until they are forced once more to crawl. This corridor is long and cold...it definitely feels like they've been crawling for a long time. Eventually, the houseguests do reach a turn to the right.  
_

_Down the turn is, once again, more shaft._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

How long does this go on for...?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-There wouldn't be a ladder if t-there was no end... right?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It wouldn't make any sense otherwise, no... but what part of this place makes sense?

 

_Duncan keeps pushing on, regardless. It does not take terribly long for them to reach the end of this stretch of corridor. There's a small fork in the path, but...The left path is extremely short. There's only a slight indent in the wall. The other path heads off to the right._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hm...

 

_Duncan inspects what little there is of the left path to make sure._

_It looks metal and like the rest of the shaft. The letters 'KC' are printed in large font in the center of it.  
_

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Do the letters KC mean anything to you?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I can't s-say it does.  

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....haruki..kita..maishiro.. No.. I don't think so..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What...? What's with these letters..?

YK... KC..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Yet more and more mysteries... and not anything resembling an answer in sight.

 

_Duncan keeps moving to the right. It doesn't take long to reach another ladder that goes up. Saying nothing, Duncan begins climbing the second ladder._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Oh... t-thank goodness.

 

_Kamiko begins to climb up behind him. Eventually, Duncan ends up hitting a ceiling._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Huh...?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Why'd we stop..?

 

_Duncan pockets his phone, and uses his now free arm to press up on the ceiling. After some struggling, it comes free._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Seems like some kind of hatch...

 

_He manages to push it open, opening up a manhole into a much more open room. Duncan pushes the manhole aside and retrieves his phone again, lighting up the room as he climbs out of the shaft. Kamiko climbs on out behind him, stretching as she enters the room._

_..._

_On their left is a fridge._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Is this...

Did we go through all of that... only to end up in the kitchen...?

 

_Yes._

_As Ami climbs out, Duncan swings around to light up the rest of the room. It is indeed, the kitchen.  
_

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait... that's- that's _it_?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-What...? Seriously?

 

_Tenka finally climbs out, looking puzzled._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....From the basement, to the kitchen..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Is this why... the kitchen is closed at night?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Wait... yeah, that's right. The rules say we're not supposed to be here.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hm.

 

_Duncan tries the door leading to the hallway. The one that is supposed to be locked at this time._

_It opens right away, throwing Duncan into the West Hall. He comically explodes as he hits the floor._

_It's locked, idiot._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....So.. since we're here..

What should we be looking for..?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Anything different.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Does the mastermind go through all of that trouble just to restock this place at night...?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I figured M-Monokuma did it this whole time... but I'm not sure...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Is it possible there's another path in this area we never discovered..? One that leads.. somewhere else..?

 

_Ami places her hand on her chin, thinking for a moment. As she does, Kamiko walks forward, trying the door to the freezer. It opens with a "psshhkooooh," the icy wind flowing out of it.  
_

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...So it looks like only the doors to the hallway are uhh, locked.

 

_Duncan tries the door leading into the dining hall. It opens, and not in a funny haha sort of way._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Did you hear that?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What do you mean?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Huh..?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I heard something just now before opening that door... I don't know how to describe it.

 

_click._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. huh?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

Did..

Did you hear that..?

 

_Duncan nods slowly._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Y-Yes.

 

_Duncan slowly steps into the dining hall, looking for anything out of the ordinary. His search party is joined by Ami looking by the table and Kamiko walking along the south end of the room._

_They search in silence for a few moments, unable to find anything of note before Duncan speaks up._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Tenka?

 

_..._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-What? Where is she?

 

_Ami turns around to see the door they came through closed._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Tenkaa! We're over here!

 

_..._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...oh no.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W...W-wait...

 

_The three quickly turn back around and approach the door._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

T-Tenka?

 

_Ami places her hand on the doorknob, shivering. But before she can turn the knob, Duncan pushes through the door ahead of her._

_The door quickly closes behind him._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

OHMYGOD!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

E-EEK! D-Duncan!!

 

_Ami slams the door with her fist, trying to open it while hastily shaking the knob._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

P-Please be okay... Please be okay..

 

_The door suddenly gives way, causing Ami to fall into the room, her phone falling onto the dining room floor as she tumbles inside. The darkness invites her._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Ah- Ah- W-What is...?

_*She slowly leans down and picks up the phone, her entire body shaking.*_

I... I h-have to...

 

_Kamiko reaches for the doorknob and turns it._

_The door opens JUST. FINE._

_Kamiko very slowly walks in, shining the phone in the room.  
_

_She finds the three bodies piled on top of one another... Duncan's phone is next to the pile, smashed to bits.  
_

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Ohmygod! Y-You guys are- you guys are okay- r-right?

 

_Kamiko suddenly sees a wooden board appear in front of her face._

_And then blackness._

_...._

_...._

_...._

_Duncan comes to, he's sitting in a chair. His arms were resting on a desk, and his head resting on his arms. All he remembers is exactly what Kamiko last saw. A wooden plank, and then blackness.  
_

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Huh...?

Where... where am I...?

 

_Ami and Tenka wake up in similar conditions._

_Kamiko wakes up sitting on a stool...She can sort of hear Duncan, but he seems far away. She in particular feels fairly sore.  
_

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Ami? Tenka? Is... is anyone there?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W...What...?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I..

_*She slowly raises her head.*_

D-Duncan..? Kamiko?

 

_Tenka sighs in pain._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Wh-what happened..?

 

**_CLICK._ **

_A bright red light flickers on throughout the room. It's a...flare?  
_

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Uhh..

 

_They seem to be in the... classroom._

_Monokuma Is sitting on the teacher's desk. He's as lifeless as he was in the basement.  
_

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Y...Y-You...?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What's going on...? I don't...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-Why are we here?

 

_Monokuma's voice rings out...but it's not coming from the bear. Actually, no one knows WHERE it's coming from._

**???:**

Didn't I say you're not allowed to go into the kitchen at night?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait... wh-where is-

 

**???:**

Don't **_FUCKING INTERRUPT ME._**

**_I SET DOWN SOME VERY BASIC RULES._ **

**_DON'T GO INTO THE KITCHEN AT NIGHT. DON'T DESTROY MY   F U C K I N G   MANSION._ **

**_WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!_ **

 

_Ami is shaking in her seat, unable to say anything._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What is...

_*He slams down his fists on the desk.*_

What is wrong with _you_!? You lock us up here and- a-a-a-and tell us to kill each other for your own amusement! And then you have the nerve to ask _us_ what our problem is!?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...You- You're not...just M-Monokuma?

 

_..._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Who... W-Who are you!?

 

**???:**

I was wrong about you _scum_.

You...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What... What are you _t-talking_ about?!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

You were.. wrong..?

 

**???:**

Tell me...

Do you know what situation you're in? Do you know...why you're here?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

B-Because you're some... some _m-maniac_! Y-You... you put us through this j-just for your- your sick amu-amusment!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

You ripped us from our families and friends.. all for this..!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

So tell us! Is there more to this _exciting game_ of yours!? Some grand purpose as to why we're all trapped in here!?

_Why are we here!?_

 

**???:**

I should have known you were idiots.

I might as well purge you from this place. You're simply not good enough.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

What.. what's that supposed to mean..?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-What? What do you mean by that?

 

**???:**

Let me rephrase it for you, then.

I...

 

_An immense amount of bloodlust comes from the next few words. Every syllable drips with so much hatred, it would drive fear into the hearts of the bravest warrior._

**???:**

Will kill you.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Y-You... _You_...

 

_Tenka grits her teeth, looking down slightly. Ami s shaking becomes more violent. She holds onto her hair as she shakes her head._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

T-This is just a dream... just a dream...

 

_Duncan looks up at the ceiling, at wherever this voice is coming from, and clenches one of his fists. There's a moment of silence before Kamiko gets up from the stool and grimaces, before slowly walking closer to the other three. She then stops and rubs at her head before looking forward at the flare. Duncan also stands up, looking around at the group._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

The... I-Is the p-power still... out?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Seems like it. Are you three alright?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I-I..

 

_Ami tries to turn around and gets up, but almost stumbles. Tenka's eyes widen as she rushes over to Ami's aid, with Duncan putting a hand on one of her shoulders, offering additional support. With the help, Ami slowly gets up while looking down, her body shaking._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I-I just wanna go home...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

If there's no... no p-power... where's the m-mastermind...?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...You all heard what he said. This doesn't end until all of us are dead.

This isn't a game. This is war.

 

**???:**

It's not a war.

This...is a _slaughter._

 

_Kamiko glares up at Monokuma before turning around and trying one of the classroom doors._

_It slides open just fine._

**???:**

Just to be clear... The only reason I haven't fucking killed every single one of you...

Is because your "friend" over there, Ami Hatanaka, destroyed the fusebox.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.....

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Ami..?

 

_Duncan turns to face Ami._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Is this true?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... H-He's trying to break us a-apart. Again.

 

_Ami slowly starts sobbing as she continues shaking._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I-I'm sorry... I-I'm so-so sorry....

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

No.. no. No. Don't be. It's not your fault.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I-It _was_ my fault! I just... just wanted to..

_*She tries to continue, but can't speak from her violent sobbing.*_

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

We.. we need sleep.

 

_Duncan reaffirms his grip on Ami's shoulder, attempting to be supportive._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. What's done is done. Let's discuss this in the morning and figure out what to do next.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

_*She moves back from the door and walks up to Monokuma.*_

... T-This puts the mastermind at a worse disadvantage than us, d-doesn't it?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....In that they don't have Monokuma..?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. This might actually work out in our favor.

 

_Kamiko reaches for the flare on the desk..._

_Monokuma grabs the flare just before Kamiko does._

**Monokuma:**

Guess again.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

NO-NONONONO!

 

_Kamiko nearly trips backwards on the desk behind her but manages to stop herself._

**Monokuma:**

Hehehe...hahaha....HAHAHAHAHA! **_GYAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

 

_Out of nowhere, Emiko bursts into the room, sword at the ready. Enrique can be seen behind her._

**Emiko Page:**

Leave her alone you son of a bitch.

 

_Monokuma slowly turns his head to Emiko, standing up slowly._

**Monokuma:**

Or what?

Will you, a lowly _worm_ try to take on the _greatness_ that is I, Monokuma?!

O-or...w-will you v-violate...t-the house rules...?

 

**Emiko Page:**

_Bitch, don't fucking tempt me._

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Emiko, don't provoke him.

 

_Duncan slowly walks up to Kamiko and pulls on her arm._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

(We should probably leave.)

 

_Kamiko slowly nods, stepping back wtih Duncan while still keeping a close eye on Monokuma and Emiko._

**Monokuma:**

Oh, please. Your petty hatred amuses me.

Why don't you run back to where you came from, you spineless whore? Or do you think that mask can protect you forever?

 

**Emiko Page:**

_You..._

 

**Monokuma:**

_What's WRONG?!_

_IS LITTLE BABY EMIKO PAGE GOING TO STEP UP AND FUCKING DO SOMETHING FOR ONCE?_ _!_

 

**Emiko Page:**

You _motherfucking_ _**cunt**!!!_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-Stop it!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Emiko... Please.

 

_Emiko attempts to lunge at Monokuma, but Enrique manages to grab onto her and hold her back._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

We need to leave.

 

_Tenka exhales sharply._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Right.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Ami.. we need to move too..

 

_Still holding onto Tenka, Ami wipes at her tears._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Y-Yeah...

 

_Enrique manages to pull Emiko out of the room as Duncan silently leads the other houseguests out. Kamiko looks up at Monokuma once more before following behind._

_As soon as everyone is gone, Monokuma flops back onto the desk and the flare goes out..._

_Shortly after, the houseguests reconvene in the halls._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...H-How long were we gone?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Not sure. 10-20 minutes, something like that? You had us real fucking worried, that's for sure.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

That's.. some fast reaction time..

 

**Emiko Page:**

We went out looking for you and then we heard all the noises coming from in here, so...

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

We got a little worried... We went up the ladder and found the kitchen...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

K-Kamiko...

 

_Kamiko rubs at the back of her head before looking over at Ami.  
_

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

D-Do you.. have my cell phone on you?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I- I uhh...

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I found a broken one...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-What?

 

_Duncan pats his pockets, noticing his own phone has gone missing as Enrique removes a broken phone. Ami quickly begins looking the phone over. Upon closer inspection, it is definitely the remains of Duncan's phone. While they look at that one phone, Kamiko checks her coat pockets for anything._

_She pulls out several closed bottles of poison and pricks her hand on a spiked ball. The bottles are sealed, don't worry._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Ah- Ah... W...W-What?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Kamiko?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-This is... This is- p-poison?

 

_Duncan grimaces.  
_

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'm tired. I'm sore.

Christ, I just want to sleep...

 

_Kamiko stares down at the bottle before shakily placing it back in her pocket._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'll... I'll h-handle that t-tomorrow...

W-We should just... g-go back to our- to our rooms.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Let's.. yeah..

 

**Emiko Page:**

Lead the way, Enrique.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Just in case we need a light source I have plenty of glow sticks. A whole closet full.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That's... good.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

So before everyone passes out, I'll pass some out.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh.. thank you..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. T-Thanks...

 

_Enrique passes out some glowsticks, and the houseguests wearily make their way back to their rooms._

_...What could possibly be in store for them tomorrow?_

_Guess we'll have to see._

* * *

  **Long John Jones Theater!**

**long john jones:**

hey guys

long john jones here

sorry about last week

some weirdo was pretending to be me

so i made him into swiss cheese

anyway

today, we're reading viewer mail!

here we go!

 

_long john jones puts his hand into a little bingo roller near him. He lifts the entire thing and throws it across the room. long john jones then does an impressive flip across the room, catching a soaring letter in his mouth and landing with the utmost of grace._

**long john jones:**

right okay

 

_long john jones grabs a battleaxe from his pocket and uses it to carefully open the envelope._

**long john jones:**

nice.

 

_He throws the battleaxe upwards. It implants itself into Monokuma._

**long john jones:**

this is a letter from...

me, long john jones.

"dear long john jones,"

"all of my friends don't want to hang out with me, they keep saying i'm bad at everything. what should i do?"

kill them.

sometimes you just have to realize that some people are not your friends.

they might say mean things to you or call everything you do dumb and stupid.

the simple solution to that is to let go and just tear them apart piece by piece

personally i like starting with the arms but whatever floats your boat

if you want to be really mean you could tear off a few fingers first

that's pretty gruesome though

can't have that on a tv show geared towards children now can you

well

that's the end of this theater

thanks for watching, remember to buy the merchandise and tune in next episode

seeya

 

_long john jones waves at the camera as it fades to black..._


	32. Chapter 4: Daily Life (Part 5)

_Morning arrives, though the lack of any announcement makes it clear that the power is still out. That, and the fact that the entire mansion is still completely dark. Despite this, various battery powered lanterns and other smaller light sources have been placed around certain rooms of the house by a handful of the houseguests. Holding flashlights of their own, Tenka and Ami enter the somewhat lit dining hall, Tenka explaining something while Ami takes a seat at the table._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....and then we got some lanterns together, as you can see on the table....

_*She sighs, taking a seat next to Ami.*_

It's not a whole lot, but.. we'll have to make do for now..

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I see..

 

_As Ami lets out an exhausted sigh, the door creaks open again as Duncan half walks, half stumbles into the room. He looks thoroughly exhausted._

_As he stumbles by, Tenka gently waves in his direction._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...morning...

 

_Duncan continues his slow, awkward shuffle towards the kitchen. He is however, cut off as the doors to the kitchen open and Lucian steps into the room, holding two trays of breakfast food and an old fashioned coffee pot._

_His mask is also missing._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh.. heeeEEEYYYY?! W-Who are you!?

_*She holds up her arms.*_

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... The same bird who-- wait. Right.

_*He places the trays and coffee pot on the table.*_

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

O-Oh.

Wait.

_*She squints.*_

You look... like, so good. _Damn._

 

_Lucian grins._

**Lucian Vincente:**

With this accursed darkness, the mask would serve as yet another limitation.

 

_Duncan slowly hobbles up to Lucian, completely ignoring the fact that he's not wearing his mask, goes straight for the coffee pot, picks it up with both hands, and starts pouring it down his throat._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... C-Careful! ...Duncan.

 

_Duncan blinks awake, looking over the other occupants of the dining._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh, uh. G-good morning.

...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

... That uhh... just came off the stove.

 

_As the coffee continues to wake Duncan up, it also manages to wake up his pain receptors as a cry escapes his mouth and he quickly places the pot back on the table._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

You should start setting up the bowl of milk for those burns..

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Are you alright..?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I slept for less than three hours tonight, Tenka!

No, I'm not alright!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Wha--?

 

_Tenka puts her hands up defensively._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

S-sorry..

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Don't yell at her. At least you got _some_ sleep. I legit thought I was going to _die_ cuz of what I did.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

How was I supposed to, after that-

_*He drags his hand across his face.*_

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm-

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

It's okay..

 

_Lucian blinks a few times._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Did I miss something?

I feel I must have.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Yeah. You, uh.. missed a lot.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Well? If I missed a lot, there must be a lot to talk about.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'll let Tenka and Ami explain what happened... I need to tend to my hands real quick.

 

_Lucian watches Duncan head into the kitchen before turning to Tenka and Ami. He sits down, leaning back, and crosses his arms. Ami rubs her eyes and yawns, closing them for a moment as she picks out her thoughts._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I destroyed the fusebox, we found the mastermind's lair I guess, found a secret tunnel, ended up in the kitchen at night, only for Monokuma to knock me, Duncan, Tenka, and Kamiko all out and threaten to kill us in the classroom before letting us go.

Then I began to regret my life decisions. Cuz I have never been so _scared_ in my entire life.

 

_Lucian's eyes widen, blinking a few times, shaking his head. Before he can speak, Duncan returns from the kitchen, somewhat quicker than expected. He rubs his hands gently, and takes a seat across from Ami._

**Lucian Vincente:**

That... really _was_ a lot.

... let's uhh start from your _first_ point. _Why_ did you break the fusebox exactly?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I was curious, too..

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. I thought it'd weaken whoever put us here a little...

Think about it, a lot of the security like the cameras and monitors are run by electricity. I thought it'd help us out of Monokuma's eye a little. I was also thinking about those annoying security locks... but I guess I was actually like, right about that one. It unlocked the huge vault door in the basement.

 

_Lucian sighs._

**Lucian Vincente:**

You lost me again... does the bear have any less power or not?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I... think so? He did say last night that the only reason he didn't kill us right then and there was because the power was out.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

True... I still feel like I just made everything _worse._

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I suppose I should move the perishable foods into the freezer. Doesn't seem we'll have long for bacon and eggs with breakfast due to this. And what of the aquarium? Or... wasn't there other areas we couldn't get to?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I.. hope the aquarium's alright.. we didn't exactly have a chance to go look..

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Worst comes to worst, we did find a massive supply of canned foods in the basement. Alongside... other worrying things.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well.. there actually is like, something else I noticed now that I think about it. We found a bunch of photos inside the vault room.. one of them was of you, Lucian. The other was the moment of like... um..

...

But see, it had like a weird angle from up high. It didn't seem like it was from one of the cameras in the hallways...

 

_Lucian squints for a moment before scratching at the top of his nose._

**Lucian Vincente:**

A curious conundrum... but it sounds like a clue nonetheless.

_*He turns to Duncan.*_

You said you had a conversation with our villain?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

"Conversation" is probably not the word I'd use. It was mostly him yelling at us for breaking his rules.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Breaking-- oh. The kitchen. Right.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

But he made himself clear as to what his intentions are.

No one is walking out alive from this killing game. None of this is merely for his amusement. He plans to kill every single one of us.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

You said you found photographs... moments of our history here. What purpose could those have if not for the--

_*He takes a breath.*_

Shouting about it won't alleviate any negativity.

_*He leans back again, crossing his arms.*_

So what now? Are we all business as usual? What all implications does this circumstance have on our collective? We still have plumbing, hot water, and presumably food.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....In theory..

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I don't know. The mastermind's traps and security equipment may be temporarily out of the picture, but he himself is still more than capable of action, as evidenced last night.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

You say that... yet what actions did he take?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...knocked us all out with a piece of wood.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

You found the villain's lair, infiltrated a secret passage... and apparently-- oh.

... Are... you all sure you're alright?

 

_The door slowly opens up as Kamiko walks inside and makes her way over to the table, one of Enrique's glowsticks in her hand. As soon as she reaches the seat, she slumps down and lies her head against the table._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Who _all_ was assaulted by this fiend?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....As of now, everyone in this room except for you, Lucian..

 

_Duncan glances over to his right._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Good morning, Kamiko.

 

_Likewise, Kamiko turns her head over to face everyone else._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

G'morning everyon-

...

L-Lucian...?

 

_Lucian looks over everyone in the room, still unable to make anything sensible out pertaining to injuries. He sighs, scratching at his hair._

**Lucian Vincente:**

_Anything_ else?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Uh.. the power.. the basement.. the kitchen..

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Do the letters KC mean anything to you?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh.. I forgot about that..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... No. I can't say they do.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I figured as much.

 

_Duncan reaches for the coffee pot and pours himself a cup like an actual civilized person this time._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Y-You all doing alright?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Not... not especially. I'm holding together for now, though.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I'll be fine..

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Screw it. I'll take a cup of coffee too.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Ami, wait-

 

_Ami slowly gets up, trudging her way to get breakfast and then slumping back down in her seat, waiting for the coffee Lucian quickly poured to cool down a little before taking a sip._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...I've been drinking from that...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

It's the only pot we have.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I could make another, if you'd like. It's not problem.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I really don't care at this point. If you don't have like, lip herpes or something, then it's fine.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

_Duncan sinks into his chair._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I will bring forth my previous inquiry.

Where do we go from here?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Well.. we know his security and any electronic locks are down..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...A-At it's core we just have to keep doing what we've been doing... m-make sure everyone stays safe.

Luckily, it seems that a l-light source isn't going to be a problem...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Where do you think Monokuma is right now, anyways..?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It seems that... t-that the mastermind still might h-have some way to keep an eye on us...?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

What makes you say that..? I was thinking Monokuma was the mastermind's only real connection to us if the security's down..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-They knew we were down in the kitchen l-last night... but that could j-just mean _they_ were also there the... the whole time. B-But they also knew that Ami was the one who b-broke the fusebox... and u-unless they were watching the fusebox that whole time... how would he k-know?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

He normally has camera coverage in the generator room, right? He'd been able to watch Ami right up until the moment she caused the blackout.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

You stated that upon visiting the villain's lair that... the villain was not present, correct?

 

_Duncan nods._

**Lucian Vincente:**

And a path leading from the villain's lair to the kitchen?

 

_Duncan nods again._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Where did you see the letters "KC" again?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... It was d-down in the uhh... the vents?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It was written on the wall of a small side-alcove in the shaft leading to the kitchen.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

So the villain could have been hiding within his lair until you followed him through the tunnel to the kitchen.

... Also, could KC mean Kitchen?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Hm.. Actually.. I thought about something.

.. I don't know... but.. We actually don't know _who_ knocked us out, right? Doesn't that mean someone else was with us in the kitchen, assuming Monokuma was supposedly inactive?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I was operating under the assumption that our villain was the perpetrator.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It had to have been the m-mastermind themselves in the kitchen...

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah. What I mean is though, is that they were out in the open at the time. If only one of us could've at least gotten a look..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...W-We never checked the pantry.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

The four of you were together the whole time, right?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Not... the _whole_ time.

 

_Lucian groans, shifting his posture._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I never got the chance to step into the dining hall..

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

We were moving on to have a look at the dining hall and managed to get separated from Tenka. When we realized she was missing, we all ran back to check on her... and he knocked us out one by one.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

It startled me pretty bad..

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. wait. _Shit._ I just remembered.. I actually still don't have my phone..

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I think mine was destroyed...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Why your _phones?_

 

_Duncan folds his arms._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Those mystery contacts. "YK". They're all important to this, somehow.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Mine's also a custom one-of-a-kind model but.. that's aside from the point..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... and... You all broke the rule of the kitchen... if... didn't he say he _would have_ killed you all if there was still power?

_Why_ didn't he just...

_*He grits his teeth.*_

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....That's a good point..

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Why didn't he just kill us when we were all unconscious?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Hey, guys.. Do you think like, there's maybe a way we can ambush this guy?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....What do you mean?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Like... they're just out in the open now, right?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

No barriers, no veils.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

..and no traps to back him up should we capture him somehow. 

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Unless t-they found another way to seal the vault door.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Did anyone like, manage to get those CDs or photos? I'm nervous if they just closed the vault door on us when we missed our chance..

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I didn't think to grab one.. sorry..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I t-think we saw enough to figure out what they meant.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

..We need to check the vault whenever we can.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Hm.. Should we actually look for them?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...T-Trying to do something like this in the dark sounds... sounds dangerous. W-We could think we have them but t-then it's just like... like Kaoru or someone else...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. If we're not careful, we could inadvertently attack one of our own...

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

That's true... I'd rather not get myself in _more_ shit..

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I don't think we need to attack.. but I don't exactly think we can afford to just let them sit around either..

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What do you propose?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

We don't have any doubts anymore, right..? If we do nothing, he'll kill us all.. either himself, or through this game..

So.. we need to flush him out. We need to find out his path of travel.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I-If you don't mind... I-I'll l-leave those opening steps to you. My... e-everything still hurts...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

No, that's okay.. Be safe..

 

_Lucian nods._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Let us congregate and attain knowledge of our circumstance. We shall meet up later. I must continue making preparations for dealing with our circumstance.

 

_With that, he rises from his chair and takes the coffee pot back to the kitchen._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

_*She turns to Kamiko.*_

... By the way, you've been hanging around with Kaoru lately, right?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What...? Where did- W-Where did this come from?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

You mentioned him earlier as if he wasn't involved. You've also been the most defensive of him out of everyone else... do you know stuff about him that the rest of us don't?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait, are we- are we still t-thinking he's the- the mastermind after a-all of this?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'm not so sure about that. Now, I still don't know what to make of the bloke, but for all his strange behaviour there's nothing that really implicates him as the mastermind.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I'll be honest. You _do_ have a point, but he also hasn't shown much signs that we can trust him. We barely know who he is, or what he does. Like, even if he's _not_ the mastermind, he could still be pretty involved in this. Kamiko, however, might know a few things if she answers my question.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

_Duncan glances over to his right._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Kamiko?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I-If his uhh, if his c-cult is involved- I- I don't see how. It's just w-what he told us back in Tenka's room... it just studies t-talent or something like that.

 

_Duncan rubs his chin in contemplation._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

There's that word again. _Talent_.

I suppose it's not unreasonable to think that he might be connected to this. It's clear that our talents has major significance in this mystery. This mastermind could not have kidnapped eighteen of the world's most talented people by pure happenstance.

Still, to think he's the _mastermind_ has no real basis so far. It could be that his inquiries is simply the reason he managed to get caught up in this mess.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....There's also the possibility that our theories from yesterday are true.. about Ichigou Ruiji, and the competition.. how talent is involved..

 

_Ami crosses her arms._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What theories, Tenka?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Ah, uhh.. if someone kills Kamiko, they get to compete for a wish.. Lucian brought up something about his name, and we began to realize.. the mastermind probably wouldn't challenge us to something he couldn't lose.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

That's right, Kamiko's super weird talent.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...I'm still not sure what to think about that theory. It would explain a whole lot about the motive, but... is it even possible to _copy_ someone's talent like that?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I-If this plan to track the mastermind works out... w-we can confirm this sooner than later.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Yeah.

 

_As Ami sighs, Lucian enters the dining hall with a fresh pot of coffee, placing it down on the table and picks up the used plates before returning to the kitchen._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

_*She pulls the glowstick she got from Enrique out of her pocket, shaking it softly before standing up.*_

I want to start looking into what's going on.. so I'm gonna give the vault a peek. I hope it's still open..

I'll let you all know what I find..

 

_Duncan nods._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'll come with you, if it's alright. You shouldn't be going alone.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh.. yeah, that works. Thank you.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I'll... stay here. I'm still exhausted.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Good luck you guys...

 

_Duncan refills his mug using the pot Lucian brought in, before standing up and following Tenka out of the room. Ami and Kamiko sit quietly for a few moments before Ami turns towards Kamiko._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Hey, sorry for pressing a little with the Kaoru issue. Just... let me ask one more thing, and I _promise_ I'll get off your case about it.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... S-Sure?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

It's just so I can relax a little, for once, but.. Do you really believe he's a good person? Like, do you really feel he doesn't mean to harm us at all?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I c-can't explain everything about him, but I h-honestly don't think he's going to try anything d-dangerous.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Alright.

_*She rubs her eyes and slinks a little further back in her chair.*_

I'll believe you.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...T-Thank you, Ami. 

I g-guess I should actually grab some- some food...

 

_Kamiko slowly gets up, groaning quietly as she does before walking over to the trays and grabbing a bite to eat. Ami likewise, starts to eat her own breakfast, little by little..._

_..._

_Not much later, Lucian quickly caught up to Duncan and Tenka, a lantern in his hand and his mask back on his head. The three of them find themselves by the stairs to the basement. Before descending the steps, Duncan pauses for a moment, a glowstick in one hand and a mug filled with coffee in the other.  
_

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...sorry for yelling at you earlier, by the way.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh, uh.. I didn't expect you to still be caught up on that.. it's really fine..

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I felt like I should apologize all the same. I'm far from the only person here who's been feeling even more on edge since last night.

How are _you_ holding up, actually?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Oh, uh.. hm..

I want to say I'm alright.. my diagnostics ended up fine, I'm feeling fit and ready to take on today.. but.. uh..

....Being honest, I'm still caught on Monokuma's words from yesterday. In particular.. that this game only ends when we're all dead..

....

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Strictly speaking, this isn't exactly new knowledge. It's been the ultimate, logical conclusion of this killing game all this time. It's the way he said it. How he addressed us in the classroom.

...We weren't picked out by pure happenstance, were we? I get the feeling that somehow we - _all_ of us - has done something to personally upset whoever is orchestrating all this.

But what?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I don't know.. I.. I thought I lived relatively safely, that I didn't make someone's days worse or do them wrong.. so this whole thing is really confusing me..

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. I'm not sure what I've done to upset the mastermind either. All I've ever done is attempt to save lives...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Perhaps... it is _because_ we're Ultimates?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...

I, ah, was also wondering... how are you doing _physically_?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Uh.. same since last time I spoke to you.. The attack from yesterday roughed up my glasses something fierce, but.. I think I'm alright otherwise..?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I just want to make sure the attack didn't cause any lasting trauma, in the way you mentioned last time. I'm lucky enough that my injuries will heal over time... but yours _won't_.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Yeah, I.. I guess they wouldn't..

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Again, if you ever need any help, just talk to me, alright?

 

_Duncan raises his glowstick and proceeds down the steps, Tenka and Lucian following behind._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

We're here.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Well then.. let's see what we have here..

 

_In front of them is the vault door. It's still open, but not as much as the night before._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hmm.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Here, give me a hand.

 

_Duncan takes a step forward... before Lucian places his lantern on the ground and makes his way over towards the door, heaving it open. It gives way, just as it did before._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...or that.

That works too.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... This door's nothing without power.

 

_Lucian returns to grab his lantern as the three head back into the room._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

So.. things we're looking for..

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

First things first.

 

_Duncan walks back over to the computer desk with Lucian lighting it up behind him. The CDs and pictures are missing. There's a letter in their place, with a design resembling Monokuma._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Seems our villain has made a move.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....That's not good.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Should have known he wouldn't just leave it all lying around after yesterday...

 

_Despite it being a questionable idea, Duncan picks up the letter and begins reading..._

_"L"_

_"You didn't REALLY think I would leave these here, did you?"_

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

No, I suppose I didn't... then again it wouldn't be the worst you've done.

_*He places the letter back on the desk.*_

Let's have a look further in. We never got to see this room past this ladder.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Good idea..

 

_Though the three have to climb over some of the survival supplies, they do manage to reach the other side of the bunker._

_This side is primarily dominated by several bunk beds. The floor is littered with various lumpy bedding items. Duncan walks down the little hallway between the bunks and the shelves, inspecting the bedding more closely as he passes by. The bedding seems...really lumpy. It's mostly blankets and sheets._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... How many people _resided_ down here?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I think it's weird that.. people resided down here to begin with. There's an entire mansion just above..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Perhaps this room was once a shelter?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

With all these supplies, you'd be able to survive in here for a long while...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I suppose it would make for an efficient shelter..

From what, though..? The rest of the mansion seems so focused on leisure that it seems strange how dismal this place is in comparison..

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

This place seems to exist for emergencies. Dire emergencies.

Like... a nuclear attack, for example.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I see.

 

_Duncan slowly sips from the mug he brought with him, thinking._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

This is much less glamorous than I expected the mastermind's lair to be.

This place... this mansion. It can't have been built for the sole purpose of the killing game in mind, right?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I had always just assumed the mastermind had taken it from its owner.. It seems way too nice to be designed for the killing game..

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. But at the same time it feels too... _elaborate_ to be just some random house.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....That's true.. the mansion's really, really large.. and it has just about everything you could think of..

....In theory, if it were self-sustained like it is currently, you wouldn't ever need to leave..

 

_Duncan does that thing he does where he rubs his chin in contemplation. How rare!_

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I'm not big on theories... is there anything else in here?

 

_Lucian investigates the nearby supply piles. It's everything anyone could hope to find in a bunker. Canned food, water, some lanterns and flashlights, sleeping bags, toilet paper..._

_Lucian pauses before handing Duncan one of the lanterns._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Here. This'll be better than that glowstick. Looks like it's about to go out anywhere.

 

_Duncan puts his glowstick inside one of his back pockets and takes the lantern off of Lucian's hands._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...So why was this place built...?

...self-sustained. Enough rooms for up to sixteen people. Lots of recreational activities... _S_ _everal backup outfits designed specifically for everyone in this mansion_.

...was this place built for _us_?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I find that incredibly difficult to believe.

_*He sighs, rubbing the beak on his mask.*_

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

I.. don't really want it, if so..

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh don't get me wrong, I definitely would not want to be holed up here for the rest of my mind, but...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Two weeks ago, I don't think I would have minded.

Now, having witnessed evil rear its ugly head more times that I thought I could imagine. I want out... along with everyone else.

_*He looks up at the darkness of the ceiling.*_

I long to see the sun again... to breathe... not-musty air- how _long_ have people _been_ down here?

 

_Lucian's search takes him to another pile where he begins digging around..._

_...I...is..._

_Is that a skeleton?!_

_Lucian drops his lantern, stepping back in visible surprise._

**Lucian Vincente:**

WH- WHUH!?

M... M-m-m-more!?

 

_It's a child's skeleton... It's wearing clothes as well._

_Duncan can only grimace as Tenka grits her teeth, pulling her hat down quickly._

**Lucian Vincente:**

What the _hell!?_

_*He stares at the skeleton, shaking.*_

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

That's.. that's horrible..

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...What is _this_ doing here? How _long_ has this been here?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Another... _another_ one. Why? Why here? What h-h-happened!?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Has this been here the entire time..? Since we got here..?

I doubt it's.. Billie's..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

N...no...

Billie's is... ...

 

_Lucian can't even get any words out, he just points towards the general direction of the boiler room. Tenka closes her eyes and nods._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

This isn't Billie. Whatever happened to this poor child happened a _long_ time ago. But why is this _here_ and not in the morgue?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Th... the o-o-ones in the... ...

Do... do you think they c-c-c-came... from...

... here?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....We have a link, at least.. something definitely happened in here before.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm.

 

_Lucian tries to slow his breathing while reaching for the lantern from as far away from the skeleton as he can possibly be before stepping past Duncan and Tenka. Duncan simply drinks some more coffee in order to calm himself down._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I think.. I think we can move back over to the entrance now..?

I doubt there's.. anything worse to find here..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

r... r-r-r... ...

_*He steps back towards the ladder.*_

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Yeah. Everyone else needs to know about this...

 

_Tenka nods as the two follow after Lucian, leaving the bunker..._

_..._

_After that very exciting adventure, the day moves along with a lot less dead children as we find Emiko jamming by herself in the music room, albeit without a very loud amp this time around. The door soon opens up and Enrique slides on into the room._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Oh! Hey there.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Hey, Rico.

...s'alright if I call you Rico, right? It's shorter.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Yeah, that's fine.

_*He stops and looks around the room.*_

Where's Kamiko?

 

_Emiko shrugs._

**Emiko Page:**

I reckon she oughtta show up any moment.

In the meantime, why don't you join me? Grab anything that catches your eye and maybe we can see how good you measure up to the queen.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Uh... Let's see... What to play...?

_*He glances over the wide assortment of instruments in the room.*_

How about the triangle?

 

**Emiko Page:**

No.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Kazoo?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Don't push your luck, buddy.

Why don't you grab, I don't fucking know, something like-

_*She points at an instrument to her right completely at random, singling out a violin.*_

That. Try that.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Sure... I guess. I was thinking the sax but ...

_*He walks over and grabs a violin off of the wall.*_

There. You happy?

 

**Emiko Page:**

It's not a fucking triangle, right? Now shut up and show me what you're made of.

 

_Enrique gets into a comfortable position and starts playing the violin... It could bring a tear to anyone's eyes._

_...Because it sounds awful._

_As Emiko stops playing her guitar and just begins staring at Enrique, the door creaks open as Kamiko peeks her head into the room, a very puzzled expression on her face._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

What is... w-what is that noise?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Allegedly, it's supposed to be music.

Alright, alright, Rico, stop. This ain't working out.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Hey! I'm trying here...

_*He stops playing and places the violin on the floor.*_

Alright... No more violin...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Have you guys uhh, been waiting for me for long...?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Just a couple of minutes. You doing alright?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-Still a little sore but... I'm alright.

_*She takes a seat on one of the stools.*_

...I never really realized just- just how many instruments are actually in here.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Do you have a favorite?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh, I never actually really tried playing before. ... My brother played trumpet sometimes but that was kind of it.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Huh... figured you'd the be the type of girl who'd at least play the piano once in a while.

_*She hands Kamiko a guitar.*_

Here. Try this out.

 

_Kamiko takes the guitar, looks up at Emiko, back to the guitar, and back to Emiko again._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I h-have... no idea how to play this.

Like you... strum or s-something? But there has to be more?

 

**Emiko Page:**

It's easy, right? Start by putting your fingers up here, by the neck, and then...

 

_She goes over the basics of playing the guitar with Kamiko, teaching her about simple chords and the like._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Something like uhh...?

 

_Kamiko looks down and tries playing something incredibly simple. While she's definitely very concentrated on the guitar, the puzzled expression on her face gives away she doesn't quite fully understand it._

_Well, at the very least, it's certainly better than what Enrique played. Whatever that was._

_As she finishes up, Emiko folds her arms and tilts her head to the side._

**Emiko Page:**

Hmm... definitely not a bad start, no. It's simple, sure, but I reckon with some practice we might just make something out of you.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

For a first timer, she picked up the basics pretty fast.

 

**Emiko Page:**

I know, right?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I m-mean, it definitely wasn't anything uhh, special...

... It's d-definitely a nice sounding instrument though. I don't think I c-could ever even come close to playing something super loud... N-Not that it's bad that you guys do! I just uhh, d-don't think I could do it myself.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Well, there's no harm in trying something else. Hey Rico, why don't you show her the piano?

 

_Enrique points towards the piano that is still in the center of the room._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

It's right here.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Uhh... isn't that c-completely different to play?

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

It's easier to grasp.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I g-guess there's no reason not to give it a look.

_*She leans the guitar against the wall and moves on over to the piano stool.*_

This one is just uhh... hit the right keys?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Something along those lines, yeah. Go ahead, try it.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

(I don't even know what the right keys _are_...)

 

_Kamiko sighs before trying to play... something on the piano. By nature of it being a fairly simple instrument, she manages to play nothing of note._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That's uhh... something, I guess?

_*She stops playing after a moment and sits still.*_

That was also kind of nice... I think the guitar was a little more... a little more relaxing? I'm not sure if that's the right word...

... Your whole talent is playing the guitar, isn't it Emiko? I don't think I've actually heard to play more than a few... loud notes with the amps.

 

**Emiko Page:**

You want me to play some?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Oh, sure! That sounds really nice, actually.

 

_Emiko cracks her knuckles._

**Emiko Page:**

Hehahaha! **_Alright!_**

Might be that the amps are shot what with the power gone, but I'm still the ultimate guitarist! Even unplugged there's not a soul alive capable of standing up to the Iron Queen!

_*She moves over and picks up the guitar before sitting back down again.*_

Let's fucking _go_.

 

_And like that, Emiko starts doing what she does best._

_And boy, does she._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I didn't even know anyone could play that fast...

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

For a moment there it looked like there were sparks flying off...

I've never seen it live. T-that was incredible...

 

**Emiko Page:**

You've _never_ seen us live before!? Oh, that is fucking changing when we get outta here. I'm getting you tickets for our next concert even if I gotta pay for them myself. Obviously, that goes for you too, Kamiko.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh, thank you!

I might... I m-might have to come back here and uhh, try playing it a little more later... It seems like a very good distraction from all of this...

 

**Emiko Page:**

Go ahead. I'm usually hanging around here whenever I'm not eating or in the bar. You want to hang out and play some music then by all means, go ahead.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

If you need any lessons don't be afraid to ask.

Well, anything that isn't a violin...

 

_Kamiko nods, getting up from the stool._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Thank you, both of you.

 

_Kamiko and friends feel like they maybe possibly grew a little closer today._

_..._

_As the day marches on, Duncan slowly enters the living room, lantern in hand. He takes a look around and spots Elise standing over by the wall-mounted rifles. Lucian follows close behind, his mask off and a lantern of his own in hand._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Ah, there you are. I've been looking for you.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

That doesn't sound like a popular idea.

 

_Duncan shrugs._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

All things considered, I wondered if I should even bother... but someone needs to have this talk with you. If no one else was going to do it...

...might as well be me.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Well I'll listen. I have no quarrel with you two.

 

_Duncan walks over to one the couches and sets down the lantern next to it, before taking a seat. He motions to Elise to do the same. Lucian follows, placing the lantern in the middle of the room between the couches. As soon as everyone is sitting, Duncan stares at the floor, letting the room hang in awkward silence while he tries to figure out something to say. After what seems to be an eternity, he looks back up at Elise._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Why did you do it?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

She threatened a kid, Duncan.

What justice is there if kids aren't protected?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Justice? You speak of _justice_ in our place of hollow victory and endless deceit?

_Justice_ shouldn't be a reason to kill under our circumstances. The survival of us few remaining should take precedence in our circumstance, don't you think?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

You misjudge, I wasn't planning to survive. My execution would be atonement for my actions, but it seems I'm condemned to stay and live with it. 

 

_Lucian s eyes widen briefly before he looks away from Elise, perplexed._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Dying for a pointless cause isn't going to bring any of those people back, Elise. You speak of atonement, but do you really think death is going to somehow absolve you of everything done? Just get yourself killed and all is forgiven? There's no atonement down that path, Elise. I fear it's nothing more but an attempt to take the easy way out.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Don't speak of an easy path when you scarcely understand me. I'm tired of being passive, being swung like a weapon for those who don't deserve their position, so I took choice into my own hands for once in my life.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

And are you proud of it? Do you truly believe you made the right choice? To do exactly what our lunatic warden wants all of us to do?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

I took action I deemed necessary. Would you rather I just wait for her to kill someone instead?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Meeting death with more death is not the right solution!

_*He stops for a moment, taking a deep breath, calming himself a little.*_

A week ago you told Shou that murder was not going to solve our problems. You said that this killing game was intended to have us throw away our dignity and ethics. What changed since then? Did you truly mean those things you said? Or were they just words to you?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

I have sacrificed neither dignity nor ethics in my choice. Mine are vastly different than yours, clearly.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I still feel... in part, responsible. The action of detainment feels... rash... in hindsight.

... Tell me... How long were you plotting her assassination?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

In truth, circumstances simply lined up. I knew of Shou's set-up and used it myself.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hrmm...

_*He rubs at the lower part of his face.*_

... How... could you do something like that?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

I was a contract killer, it wasn't much of a dive.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I thought you wanted to put that life behind you.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

In a killing game, it's kind of hard to put killing behind you. The longer I waited, the more murders were going to happen. So I just removed a threat.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

So to stop others from perpetrating the killing game, you decide to do just that. Do you not see the irony in that?

 

_Lucian shifts uncomfortably, seeming to realize something._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You speak as if all this killing is inevitable... but you're wrong. We _can_ put a stop to this killing game. No one else needs to die here, if we don't let them.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Well then, I'd love a plan.

 

_Duncan sighs._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You and I both, Elise. I wish I had one. I've been spending this entire game thinking of one. Those are not the words you wanted to hear, I know...

...But I have these words for you: Whatever the solution to ending this killing game is, murder is not one of them. I'd like to believe that deep down, you must know this. It doesn't matter if you think _your_ cause is justified - in the end you're still killing people, furthering the exact goals of the mastermind that put us here.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I... am in agreement. The survival of our collective should take precedence as we seek a... solution.

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Very well, but don't adopt the notion that murders will not happen. That's been disproven.

 

_Duncan leans back in the couch and waves a hand dismissively._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You may very well be right. But I'll be damned if I'm going to let that stop me from trying.

 

_Lucian groans as he leans back and crosses his arms._

**Lucian Vincente:**

I can't help but fear for the safety of everyone... and this accursed darkness does not bode well for us all.

... With the hellscape that this mansion has become... and the hellscape of its history... I pose the same question as I posed this morning... Where do we go from here?

_*He looks between Duncan and Elise.*_

There's no sense in continuing to bear the past as though it's a burden. We must look past that to move forward.

 

_Duncan lets out another sigh._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...I suppose you have the right of it.

Well, I've said my piece. Whether you choose to listen to any of it is up to you.

 

_Duncan rises from the couch, and reaches for his lantern as he slowly starts making his way out of the room. Lucian rises to follow. He picks up the lantern as he makes his way out of the room. Before leaving, he turns to Elise, reaching out his hand._

**Lucian Vincente:**

We have nowhere to go but forward... wherever that may lead.

It would be a pleasure to have you along...

 

_The room is silent for a moment before Elise takes Lucian's hand and firmly shakes it._

**__Elise Harbough:**

I suppose so. No reason to move alone.

 

_Lucian gives a kind smile before making his way out of the room, following Duncan._

_..._

_As the end of the day moves closer and closer, Ami find herself strolling around the hallway, eventually ending up in the smokeroom. However, as she enters, she finds Kaoru inside. She tenses a little, but lets out a sigh as she walks in._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Hey.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Hm?

_*He turns around to face Ami.*_

Oh, it's the Pink Princess, what a surprise!

 

_Ami crosses her arms and rolls her eyes._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

_Funny._

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Oh, have you heard that one before? I'll try and brainstorm some new ones.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. What are you doing here, anyway?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Scheming, obviously.

 

_Ami is silent for a few moments, trying to figure out what to say._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Alright, look. I never wanted to put suspicion on you, but we know _nothing_ about you. For a while, I was dead set that you were involved with this game but... everyone else seems to disagree, and Kamiko seems to be especially certain about it.

So.. I'm just gonna drop it and take her word for it, for better or worse.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well... I suppose that's a bit unexpected.

So why are you still so wary? You seem to not trust me one bit still!

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Why _shouldn't_ I be? You're a cult leader who dresses entirely in black, has not felt a single hint of concern for any of the victims, and brutally tortured a person before. I'll be willing to be less anxious when you clarify some of that stuff for me.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

My my, are you calling out my fashion sense?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Maybe. That's besides the point.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

 Is it? You made it seem as important as the torture. Am I committing a fashion crime?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

_*She facepalms, sighing.*_

Ughh. _Whatever._ What's this about you torturing people?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Still caught up on that?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Why did you feel the need to _torture_ someone?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Long story short, someone was threatening people in my town, so some _corrective_ action had to be taken.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Your town? What kind of threat was it to warrant something that sounds so brutal?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Murder.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Wh-

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I wouldn't tolerate that, and I imagine if you were in my position, you wouldn't either.

Why, did you think I just rough people up for fun and laughs?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well.. uh..

.. Who was trying to murder people in your town? Was it some small urban town or something?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Just a village really.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

A.. _village?_ Like, those small raggedy ones? 

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

That's a rather dismissive descriptor. I prefer quaint.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hm... What was the name of the village?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Do you really think you'd be able to even recognize it?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

No, just curious what it is.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Yazawa.

Tucked neatly into a little pass. I do miss it.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I see... Yazawa...

What was the town like? I've done some travelling but I never heard of that name til now.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Small and close-knit, nothing extraordinary though. Only touristy part of the town is the lovely location.

 

_Ami slowly step towards a chair and takes a seat._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I'd like to read on it when we get out but... there's something else I was wondering.

Have you been like, spending time with Kamiko more often?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Are you jealous?

I mean no offense, it's just a strange question.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

She seems to be like, the only one who hangs out with you, and she tries to keep it hidden for some reason.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

You know, and I may be wrong, but it might have something to do with being labeled the mastermind? Hard to want to talk to someone who is seen as the root of this, you see.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I get that, yeah. But what do you guys talk about? If you give me a good answer and I believe it, then maybe I can consider about helping Kamiko convince people otherwise.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

We talk about talent.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Talent..? Like.. in general, or hers?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Both, I guess.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Y'know.. that actually reminds me. How does _your_ talent work?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I say things, people tend to believe them.

Boom, cult.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Sounds kinda like my own talent..

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Indeed.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What about Kamiko's, though? Has she told you anything else about hers?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

You'll have to ask her. I won't tread on her thoughts there.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Alright, I guess.

... Sorry for all that, by the way. Honestly, with what we learned after the blackout, I think our enemy might be someone else.. but..

_*She gets up, preparing to leave.*_

Where were you during the whole thing, anyway? When the lights went out?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I wouldn't let something like a power outage stop me, you know! I kept on doing my research.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. _research_... okay, I guess.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

One more thing, be careful with wild accusations. Those can swing the opinions of others, and lead to a wrong conclusion. Which, if I may remind you, kills us.

 

_Ami freezes for a brief moment._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

.. yeah.

Take care, okay?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Stay safe! Don't die!  

 

_Ami nervously waves as she leaves the room, Kaoru waving frantically at Ami in return._

_Did they grow closer together? Maybe in some definition of the term?_

_..._

_LaaaaaAAAAAATERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR... Emiko and Kamiko find themselves in the bar. Because of course, where else would they be?  
_

**Emiko Page:**

...But really, it's not so hard once you get a hang of the basics. Your fingers'll hurt like a motherfucker at the start, but I reckon you have in it in you to become a decent guitarist.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Huh. Every time I would see a uhh, a video, it always looked a lot more complicated... But as long as I j-just kind of do it on my own time... it might work out? At least a little.

I uhh... thank you for- for all the help. I definitely wouldn't really have figured any of it out on my own.

 

**Emiko Page:**

It's what friends are for, right?

 

_Kamiko is quiet for a moment before she nods. Before the exciting guitar talk can progress any farther, Tenka opens up the door to the bar, peeking inside._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Oh, she's not here.. hm..

 

_Emiko glances behind her._

**Emiko Page:**

Hey there, Frankenstein. What's up?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

Uh.. just.. looking for Ami.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Ami...? I haven't really seen her since earlier today...

Is e-everything alright?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I'm just worried about her, is all.. I knew she'd been showing up here recently, so I figured she'd be here..

 

_Emiko shrugs._

**Emiko Page:**

Maybe if you hang around, she'll show up eventually. Seems like you could use some time to wind down, either way.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

That seems like a good idea.. I've been meaning to pick my studies back up, but.. I guess they can wait another night.

_*She walks over and sits down next to Kamiko.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Wait... have you still been studying the uhh, the entire time we've been here?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Well, it's a big deal....

But, uh.. no. It's been tough to really focus on it recently..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Actually, what _are_ you uhh, studying? Not only are you the Ultimate Mathematician... but you also have a... a robot b-brain? I think you said something about memory before? ... I guess what I'm asking is what is left for you to study?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Well, calculations are mostly just mental gymnastics these days.. Once the pattern's established, it's pretty easy to just solve a problem as soon as I recognize it. Back when I first started to fill in, there was quite a lot I needed to learn.. these days, it's just maintenance and making sure deadlines are met.

....And.. we've been away for at least a week..

 

**Emiko Page:**

How's that working out for you? If I were in your position I reckon I'd have a ton more important things to be thinking about than my fucking math homework. Don't really see the point of it, with all that's going on.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....And.. that's kinda why I stopped.. it's tough to really justify picking it back up anymore..

....It'd be nice if this were all simpler, though.. if we were in a position where I could just worry about my assignments..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Mm.

 

**Emiko Page:**

Join the club.

So now what do you plan to do?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I.. I don't know. "I want to stop this" seems impossible right now, but.. I figure just keeping people calm is enough for now..? There don't seem to be many other options for me..

 

**Emiko Page:**

Yeah...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's either that or trying to... t-trying to corner the mastermind... But e-even with the power outage they seem to be uhh, r-really good at hiding...

 

**Emiko Page:**

I also wish there was something I could do about it all. Being able to do nothing but get drunk and practice on occasion is making me feel like shit.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... We j-just have to keep looking, right? I think it's harder for the mastermind to hide with the blackout so... it's o-only a matter of time if we all work together.  

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Hmm.. it's tricky, but I suppose that's where we should start..

I'm just not sure how they got the jump on us yesterday.. Had they been in the kitchen the entire time, or did they follow us, or.. what..?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I think they were h-hiding in the pantry. But if they weren't... I d-don't have a single clue...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....So they came up from the bunker, and hid out in the pantry when they heard us..? In that case.. why are they so defensive about that hallway in the courtyard..? Their hideout should be in the bunker..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I w-wonder if it's a backup hideout of sorts? Those are the only locked doors left in the house after all... that's where they c-could be hiding right now.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Wouldn't that be peculiar, though..? They're four floors apart.. If they wanted to stay hidden, that would be awfully risky..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I don't... I don't know. I'm just trying to think of _somewhere_ to uhh, to start.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I suppose, speaking of the.. bunker..

 

**Emiko Page:**

What of it?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Duncan, Lucian and I did some extra investigating down there after breakfast. The mastermind removed all the photos and CDs and stuff like that from yesterday, but I think they left everything else in place..

....including a skeleton that we couldn't identify.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait- A _what_?!

 

**Emiko Page:**

You found fucking _what_?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

It was awfully small, and.. still wearing its clothes..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What... what _happened_ here?

 

_As Emiko gags a little, Tenka breathes in heavily, then exhales._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I'm not sure I want to know..

 

**Emiko Page:**

You're kidding me. You're pulling our goddam legs right now, you've gotta be.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Honestly, I'm.. kinda surprised the others didn't tell you.. but I'm serious.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I h-hate that I can believe it. After a-all of this... it's just a-another thing, isn't it? Whatever the mastermind was planning... it began way b-before we woke up here.

 

_Emiko slams her fist down on the counter._

**Emiko Page:**

That's _bullshit_! This is _all_ bullshit! Are we- are we not even the first fucking people who have been trapped in here!?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Maybe so.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Was it just... W-Was it just the one?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....We couldn't bear to look for any others. It's possible there were more.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...This entire time I was j-just figuring that the uhh, the bones in the... m-morgue were all fake just to scare us... B-But if there really are _more_...

...W-We have to figure out where the mastermind is hiding. B-But we all have to do it together.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Mhm. If we're not the first ones here.. we'll have to make sure we're the last.

 

_Kamiko nods._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

If t-this blackout really is our best chance to do something... we have to take advantage of it.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

How about.. tomorrow, we begin a search party? Top to bottom, let's figure out where they could be hiding.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Even the smallest of clues can p-prove... can prove useful. We just have to make sure we're all on the same page. If s-someone is out on their own while we're looking...

I j-just don't want anything to go w-wrong.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I agree.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

D-Do you think that can work, Emiko?

 

**Emiko Page:**

...yeah. That'll work. Better than planting my ass in here every single night.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-So tomorrow, we'll let everyone know... and just go from there?

 

_Tenka nods._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I g-guess I should probably get some sleep? There's no uhh... announcement or anything so...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh.. right..

 

**Emiko Page:**

I _did_ think it was kinda strange that we hadn't gotten interrupted yet...

 

_Kamiko gets up from her seat and takes a few steps towards the door._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... L-Let's hope we can find anything tomorrow.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Yeah..!

 

_Emiko cracks her knuckles._

**Emiko Page:**

That's the attitude I want to hear.

Anyway, I guess it _is_ about that time of the night. Have a nice sleep you tw-

_*She pauses for a moment.*_

Have a nice sleep, Kamiko.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

_Tenka shrugs, with Emiko returning it with a shrug of her own before she walks out the door. Kamiko and Tenka both quickly follow behind, heading off to bed for the night..._

* * *

  **Long John Jones Theater!**

**long john jones:**

hey guys

long john jones here

story sure is confusing right now huh

there's all this weird stuff about a mastermind and i'm pretty sure that person isn't really a banana

now i know what you're going to say

"but long john jones (yep, that's me)! you've never commented on the goings-ons of the story before!"

to which i would, of course, reply with

shut up

it's really simple when you think about it, so let me break it down for you

 

_long john jones pulls down a screen with a tdrx™ diagram on it._

_It's just a poorly drawn rendering of Sasaki saying "bluh bluh i'm evil" as she stabs John Smith._

**long john jones:**

as you can see here, the story is very simple

some people just kill people and that's fine

but really, if you wanted to catch up on everything

shouldn't you have just read the wiki page

that's the end of this theater

thanks for watching, remember to buy the merchandise and tune in next episode

seeya

 

_long john jones waves to the camera as it fades to black..._


	33. Chapter 4: Daily Life (Part 6)

_Another night passes and another morning arrives. The blackout has not ended and despite the lack of any morning announcement, the day seems to move on as normal. Several of the houseguests meet in the dining hall for a simple, yet uneventful breakfast before going their separate ways._

_Sometime after breakfast, Lucian, Tenka, and Kamiko have all met up in the lounge and are having a conversation about something or another._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... S-So as soon as we're able to let everyone know, I think it'll be safe enough to begin searching for where the m-mastermind is currently hiding... We just have to make sure everyone knows.

I think the m-more we're all on the same page about... the better.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I see...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

With everyone, we should be able to get some results pretty quickly..

 

_Tenka has been spinning the Monokuma goalie on the foosball table slowly throughout Kamiko's explanation._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Until then... I g-guess we just kind of have to wait around as... as usual.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Yeah.. that's okay though.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... What then, will we do when we find the whereabouts of our villain?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I uhh... I was h-hoping we'd have something once we get there... W-We could always just... tie them up or something?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Mmm... Perhaps that would mean the end of all this...

But would it really be so easy? After all this...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's g-gotta be worth a try, right? The longer we take... the s-sooner the blackout might end.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

A logical sentiment...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

The mastermind's already pretty irate at Ami for all of this.. I'm certain that if we let this blackout slip by without at least looking, we're not going to get another chance.

 

_Kamiko nods before resting her head on the table._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

So.. what do you say, Lucian..? Will you help us out..?

 

_Lucian lets out a huff._

**Lucian Vincente:**

I will lend you my strength in any way I can.

 

_Tenka smiles, before looking down and spinning the Monokuma some more._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

What's up with all this, anyways..?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... What do you mean?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

This, uh..

_*She slaps her hand lightly on the side of the foosball table.*_

This.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Foosball table...?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Yeah.. I remember you guys bringing it up when we came in here to begin with, but.. what's the point..?

It's fun to spin the little Monokumas around, but..

 

_Lucian stomps over to the table, placing the lantern on the corner._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's just an uhh, a little game. It's meant to replicate soccer or something?

Usually with little people instead of... M-Monokuma.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh..

....I take it you're not supposed to be spinning them like this then, huh..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I mean... I guess you could in order to create a very... a very aggressive playstyle?

_*She chuckles a little awkwardly.*_

I mean... I d-don't really know what the best strategies are for foosball. Maybe that's the way to go?

 

_Lucian searches the edge of the table, eventually producing a small white ball._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Football. A simple game... never played such a small version of it though...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I guess foosball tables aren't super c-common. That's fair.

Why don't you two uhh, give it a shot? If neither of you have played before, it could be fun for both of you.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Well, uh.. sure..! Let's give it a try.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Just get the ball into my goal to score. We'll do first to five.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Very well then.. uhh.

 

_Lucian places the ball into the center before taking position on the opposite end of the table. And they begin playing foosball! The excitement!_

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....ah..! Man, the controls are a little tough to get used to..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

A simple game with-- oh! Nice shot!

 

_Tenka looks up in surprise, still focused on her own players. After a second of realizing she made a goal, she cheers._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-See? It's one of those games that doesn't take long to learn at all.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Yeah.. you're right..! I was a little skeptical about what we'd do in here, but.. I'm glad we chose to hang out here. The living room was really starting to bum me out..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Was it the-- ha haa! ... _Ahem_... Is it the weapons?

 

_Lucian grabs the ball from the goal retrieval and places it back on the table. Tenka pouts for a second, but starts the round again before continuing._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....A little bit. Those trophy heads didn't make me feel any better, either..

I've seen them around in public before, but.. seeing them here just makes the whole thing seem even sadder..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

To show such game is to display pride in taking the life of a beast... perhaps our villain believes display of such a primal emotion will carry with it feelings for us to see one another as beasts.

_*He huffs, looking up at Tenka.*_

I don't believe I ever apologized to you for looking upon you in that manner...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh.. uh.. it's really fine, Lucian.. I really can't blame you.

....It's awful, though.. there's no honor for the animals after its over and done with, just.. sadness.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Display in such a manner seems... unnatural. It goes against the cycle of life... --and. That's five. I guess I lost.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's just even more signs of... d-death. I guess they decided the house just didn't have enough... I never really thought about it before... it's such a common image associated with people who go hunting that... it a-almost just seems normal.

... If it wasn't for everything else here, I probably wouldn't even think twice.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I just don't like it. It just makes me wonder who the poor thing was beforehand.

....

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... You really care about animals, right? L-Like, you seemed more excited when we found the aquarium.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Yeah.. I do.

Life comes to us all in different ways.. we're different from a dog or a mouse or an elephant, but.. I'd say were all made to live life as best we can.

It's.. it's horrible. This whole thing is horrible.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... It is horrible. B-But that's exactly it, right? We have to do our best to get out of this mansion and- and keep living.

_*She looks down at her scarf.*_

... T-Though I feel like I've said something like that way too many times now.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Don't worry about that.

Situations get tough, _hermana_. Sometimes the best you can do is hold out. Work yourself into a better world.

... Heaven knows that's all we've been able to do up until now.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I just hope we can make it to that better world together..

....We should probably start planning out our search.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

R-Right. The sooner we can get this ready, the better.

... Good job with the foosball, by the way. H-Heavy conversations aside, it was a fun game to watch!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh, uhh..

_*She rubs the back of her head.*_

Thanks..! I think I did well..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

You bested me! The _great_ Lucian! Of course you did well!

 

_Kamiko looks up again, smiling._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Who would have thought the great Lucian's mighty foosball reign would end so- so quickly?

 

_Lucian chuckles._

**Lucian Vincente:**

If this was _real_ football, you wouldn't stand a chance!

 

_Tenka laughs softly._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Probably not.. I think testing that out would be fun, though..!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Having to play _any_ actual sport against you sounds terrifying.

 

_Lucian laughs rather loudly._

_And so, the conversation tapers off before Tenka chooses to pick up some more lanterns and flashlights from the bunker. Some time passes as Lucian and Kamiko remain in the lounge, casually talking to one another._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... And that's how I reclaimed the title from the hands of my life-long rival.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Oh, wow... I never expected something so c-crazy had happened...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Of course! None would ever believe I could lose! ...But a fighter who only wins is bad for business.

 

_Rufus appears out of the dark hallway and walks into the room._

**Rufus Zerner:**

G'day mates!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Good morning, mortal.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Oh, hello!

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

...What do you guys think about this power outage?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I find our circumstance... inconvenient.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

It's kinda a crazy situation, don't ya think? Kinda hard to live with all this darkness everywhere, it's very unsettling.

If I knew this would happen, I would've taken some glowing jellyfish with me.

_*He shrugs.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Does that actually _work_?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Some of them glow, so it wouldn't be a terrible idea to have one in a jar as a source of light!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I think what we have here is acceptable.

_*He points to the lantern on the table.*_

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

OH! A lantern is defo something more... uh... easy to get! Nice job!

_*He gives Lucian a thumbs-up.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

You've been uhh... doing alright with the blackout, right?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Well, you can sorta get around by touching the walls, so I could navigate some areas. And after being here for quite some time, I sorta memorized some of the layout of the mansion.

Had to stop at the third floor stairs though. Don't wanna lose the other foot or leg.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... That's some impressive navigational skills...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait... have you not had a light this whole time?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Light? I can use my adventure survival skills for this!  

 

_Lucian reaches into his jacket pocket, producing a flashlight. He hands it to Rufus._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Tenka went out to find more... this is the only one I have on hand.

 

_As Rufus takes the flashlight, another light illuminates into the room. It's Ami, waving a glowstick around, seemingly searching for something. She stops as she notices the other three at the lounge table._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh!

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Hello there, lady.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...Putting on quite a show over there, huh?

_*He gives Ami a light smile.*_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

O-Oh, haha. I'm just trying to find my phone..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... Still no luck?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

No...

_*She heads over to the table with the others.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh yeah! Since both of you are here... A little later today we're uhh, p-planning to search the house top to bottom for any sign of t-the mastermind. I just want as many people to know as possible so... so nothing goes wrong.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Do you really think that will work...?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...To be honest, I'm not s-sure. It's just... if the mastermind is out in the open with the blackout and all... it's the c-chance to at least try... right?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Now's our best opportunity. It would be difficult to perform the same feats under the sight of the villain.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I totally like that idea. Sure, I'm down.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

I am not sure about this, but I guess I'm game.

 

_Lucian crosses his arms, leaning back._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Where would we look that's different from before?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hmm...

How about the third floor? Like, that hallway at the end.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's p-probably a good place to start... I don't know if the mastermind will be able to guard them like before...

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

I mean last time we tried to approach it didn't go, uh, well. So there is a chance there might be something there.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hmm. And what of the trash room?

I recall seeing a strange barred up area back there...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well... if anything, Monokuma did say he like, couldn't use his weapons I think, right? That's why we were spared. Also, if the doors are locked by other means, iunno..

.. maybe Lucian could tackle it down?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh! I guess... I g-guess that could be an option?

 

_Lucian huffs._

**Lucian Vincente:**

I may be large, but I'm not a _wrecking ball_.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Wouldn't the noise of tackling down a door be a problem? Wouldn't the bear notice our presence?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'm... not sure how active Monokuma is r-right now. We saw him in the classroom, but...

_*She starts twirling her scarf, thinking for a moment.*_

It was d-definitely strange.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Ya know, I got really scared so I wasn't really thinking too much back then, but... last time we saw Monokuma was in the classroom, right?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I don't know about everyone else... but I haven't seen him since.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I haven't seen that accursed bear since the darkness appeared...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

So there's a good chance he was only active in the classroom as some- as some exception of sorts?

... In which case, we should d-definitely give the third floor a try.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, I agree.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Hmm.

_*After a moment, he nods.*_

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Yeah, sounds like a nice plan.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

So, who knows of this plan so far?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It only came up last night... so I think there's still Enrique, Duncan, Kaoru and- and Elise...

I _thiiink_ e-everyone else knows...?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I feel our full collective must be involved in such an endeavor.

 

_Kamiko nods._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I a-agree. We just have to make sure they're aware before we uhh... before we begin.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

By the way, uh.. I assume none of you guys have found my phone either, right?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I haven't seen it since that night... I can't help but feel the m-mastermind took it for... for some reason.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Nothing here.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

While preparing nourishment, nothing out of the ordinary was found.

 

_Ami sighs and places her arm on the table, cheek on her hand._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I know I should be more worried about important things but.... ugh. It feels _so_ weird not having it on me.

... Maybe we could like, get a head start on our search?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait, what do you mean?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Like, a quick scan of the place or something. I don't know.. I just sorta feel we could be doing a little more than just sit here.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I m-mean, we could look around the first floor now or something? Just the places that a-aren't likely to be hiding something?

...B-But only if all of us here are fine with that. Even if it's not all of us, we should still go in some group...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I wouldn't mind.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Well then, let's go!

 

_Picking up lanterns, flashlights, and glowsticks, the group gets up from the table and approaches the hall._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Where to?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Uh... not sure, any ideas?

_*She lets out a sheepish chuckle while rubbing the back of her head.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

For things on the first floor... Lucian mentioned something strange about the trash room? And... t-to be honest I'm not sure about anything else.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Nothing particularly _strange_... a simple thing I wished to check.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Hrm... I guess let's go check that then?

 

_And so, the houseguests make their way over to the nearby trash room. As soon as they enter, Lucian places the lantern on the floor in the corner of the room and heaves the dumpster out of the way of the back wall._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait, it's behind the- the dumpster?

 

_Behind the dumpster is still boarded up with steel bars. Not sure what he was expecting._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hmm.. I want to check the trash for anything but like... that's so _gross._

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

If the mastermind has been hiding in the dumpster this whole time, that'd... t-that'd be impressive.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well like... not for the mastermind, but like, anything really.

 

_Lucian groans, gripping at one of the bars. He pulls at it with a large amount of effort._

_..._

_Nothing, it won't budge. Lucian lets out a sigh, releasing the bar._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Waste of time. I thought these bars were electronic or... something.

_*He sighs, replacing the dumpster and picking up the lantern.*_

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Well, so much for that. It was a nice try at least.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Let's try... the laundry room?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... Hrm. I guess there's no reason not to check it.  The more rooms we can rule out... the e-easier it'll be later.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, just to be safe right?

 

_And so the squad heads out to the ever so exciting... laundry room._

_As soon as they enter, Ami opens up one of the cabinets and looks inside. It's just laundry supplies...Lots of soaps and other cleaning products._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Y-Yeah, that makes sense...

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Well, seems like nothing much here.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hmm... let's try... 

 

_Ami opens up each washing machine and looks inside of them._

_A whole lot of nothing._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... What of the classroom? Perhaps our villain left behind... something? Or perhaps we should wait for the collective investigation?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

More eyes would certainly be helpful.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Y-Yeah... At least we can skip this part of the mansion later on...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

True..

_*She lets out a sigh.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... Though Tenka is probably g-going to find us in the lounge later on... we should probably head back there.

 

_Lucian nods, guiding the group back to the lounge where they spread out around the table once more._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Hey, I have a question for you guys, now that I remembered.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

What's that?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Have um... any of you guys heard of a place called Yazawa? Yazawa Village?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Never heard of it.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I can't say I have.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Same...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Apparently, it's where Kaoru came from, but I've like, never heard of it so..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

He makes it seem like it's on the sm-smaller side so... I guess that makes sense. 

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah... I talked to him a little bit last night. He was some kind of like, guardian for the village or something, I guess.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Well considering he is a leader of some sort, I am not surprised he is the guardian.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

My family... would probably detest that man's existence.

_*He huffs.*_

From the sounds of it, he has the entire village under his control.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

It's probably some weird aborigine village. I wouldn't know.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well, he definitely doesn't _look_ aborigine.

See, our talk made me feel a less suspicious of him, but like.... on the other hand, I can't help but wonder if I'm like, being played or something.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

  **Lucian Vincente:**

Well... do I _sound_ Japanese? Surely his past matters as much as my face. In our circumstance, only what lies beyond the horizon matters.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Mm. I think that's an uhh, a good way to put it...

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

I wouldn't worry too much about it.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Yeah. I guess.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Oh, yeah... I completely forgot about it but is uhh, is your foot doing any better, Rufus?

I'm... r-really unsure how long it takes for bullet-wounds to heal, but...

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Oh, it's doing fine, thanks for asking. I wouldn't know much about it myself, so let's hope it gets better soon.

_*He smiles at Kamiko.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That's good to hear. It's... it's really lucky that Duncan happens to be here...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah... all of that must've sounded _super_ painful.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Yeah, I'm glad Duncan was here to help. It certainly hurt, but it's all good now.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hey Rufus, I was wondering. Do you happen to have any like, pet fish of your own or anything?

 

_Rufus lets out a hearty laugh._

**Rufus Zerner:**

I certainly do! I have some fish and a shark in my place.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Ha.

"And a shark".

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Wow... a shark, too?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

It's not one of those super scary sharks though. It's a small one I found injured on the shore. I decided to take it in.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Oh! That's super nice!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Huh.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I could hardly take care of a goldfish. When I was little, we had like, a goldfish in a small fish bowl at my dad's apartment. One day though, the fish bowl started to smell weird so uh... I ran into the bathroom, got like shampoo, and poured it into the fish bowl.

... ever since then, um, I haven't really trusted myself with animals.

 

_Rufus looks at Ami, a surprised expression on his face. Lucian just snickers._

**Lucian Vincente:**

That's uhh... Quite a story. But did you learn from it, _hermana?_

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

You can't just pour shampoo in the poor critters bowl!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That's a... that's a new one.

 

_Ami's face turns a little red as she pouts._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I felt super bad and cried a little while my dad just like, totally laughed his ass off.

 

_Lucian laughs a bit more, giving Ami a hearty pat on the back._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Mistakes make us human. As long as you learn and grow... your mistakes allow you to become something greater.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

I feel you should try having a another fish. They are pretty nice pets to have, and they certainly have a calm aura.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah... admittedly, I don't think I'm too fond of animals, but I think bears are cute... thanks for the suggestion, though. If I do decide on a pet, I'm sure my butler will take great care of him.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Just make sure it has enough space to roam around. And that the water is the right temperature.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Now... I don't suggest getting a pet _bear_...

... _especially_ not after our uhh...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-That's an uhh... an... unfortunate choice?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... You know what, I don't think I actually like bears anymore.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I don't think anyone would b-blame you.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Maybe like, a pet _bunny_ would be cute!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I like _birds_...

... .. .

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

My, that is...

Uh...

Fitting?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I... I realized what I said... but not until after I said it.

I cared for a pair of parakeets back home...

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

I commend everybody who takes care of animals. Those kind of people have double value.

If anything, now I'm interested in getting a squid.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I don't even know where you'd begin taking care of something like that...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... How much room do you _have_ for these things??

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Well it's funny, because near my place there is a nice reef. I normally go there and I find the same fish coming all the time. So I just consider them my pets at this point, haha.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Oh. Huh.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I bet they're like, your family or something, right?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

You could say that. I guess I am sorta lucky to have a second family or sorts.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. I think I'm.. starting to miss mine..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I-If you don't mind me asking, Ami... When was the- the last time you saw them...?

I'm s-sorry if that's uhh, too personal or something.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. I'm trying to remember.. I'm 20 now so I think I was like... 13?

Somewhere around there.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Oh w-wow... I didn't realize it was s-such a long time...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Time really does fly, huh..

 

_Ami cups her hands together and looks down at the table. After a moment of quiet, Lucian lets out a groan._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... 8 years? Yeah... That's right.

My family... had strange methods of punishment. They were firmly against violent acts... you see. I bring home money from fights and they send me outside to pull weeds instead of dinner. They primarily wanted to isolate me from my siblings... I was the oldest out of us all.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

That's kind of rough. I am surprised you grew to be like this considering that kind of... extreme situation.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

A man named Javier became... my way out.

_*He runs his hand through his hair biting on his lip.*_

I don't think I will forget that day... the meal was going to be... mushroom with brown rice. One of my favorites. I had just won a complete tournament and had an exceptional amount of money for an independent tournament.

It was a cold night... He followed me home and... heh...

I _still_ think I almost killed him. He's said time and time again it was fine, but... he offered to help me become stronger. Next thing I knew, I was in the ranks of professional lucha libre. A new rising star!

... I haven't seen my parents since... my sister... my brothers...

_*He huffs, leaning over the table.*_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Wow ...

I.. can sorta relate to that. My family was a little more on the strict side, and I found my outing through the web. Next thing I knew, I was just living on my own because my fans supported me that much. Though... I think I left home in a pretty bratty fashion. 

.. What about you, Kamiko? What about your family?

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

Yeah, tell us, tell us.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... It's really not an exciting story or anything. It's just me, my parents, and my older brother. We all lived together until recently where my brother went off to some college. But of course we still keep in touch! ... I d-don't always realize how lucky I am to have a family like that.

... I wonder how they're doing now.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

We _need_ to capture the mastermind. Ever since I've been trapped here, I've been thinking and reflecting on like... so much..

I'd like to think everyone we care about is okay, but we have to just make sure, right?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I... I know they're fine. I know them well enough that- that despite what Monokuma might say... I know they will never give up trying to find us.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I was... I _am_... scared.

... What happened?

... Why is... there so much... ...

_*He looks up at Rufus before letting out a huff.*_

Nevermind.

_*He stands up, picking up the lantern briefly before placing it back on the table. He steps away, facing the lounge door before beginning to make his way out. *_

Let me know when you begin investigation.

 

_Kamiko nods, lightly waving to Lucian as he steps out into the dark hallway. As he leaves, she makes her way over to the table and takes a seat once more._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

For now... I guess we just have to wait.

 

**Rufus Zerner:**

I guess I'll stay here and chill for a bit. Have a nice one everybody.

 

_..._

_After a while, Tenka did return and the houseguests dispersed once more. Some to just hang out, and others to try to inform everyone of the plan. They are able to find some houseguests... but not others. And when the time later in the afternoon, a group of houseguests meet up in the courtyard._

_Lucian huffs, trying to steady his breathing. He watches over the door to the courtyard, holding a lantern to illuminate the surrounding area. The group is currently himself, Kamiko, Ami, Tenka, Enrique, and Elise._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... Is this everyone we're g-going to get for now?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Seems like it..

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Worrisome, but we should move forward.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I guess. The group still feels kinda like, small, though.

 

_Lucian grumbles, looking between the group and the darkness of the entrance once again._

**Lucian Vincente:**

I concur... but time runs short. We know not the fate of our collective. We must proceed.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Very well..

 

_Lucian stops leaning against the bird statue and steps forward once more to count everyone._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... W-We have to be careful but you're right... we don't know how much time we have before the power comes back.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Ugh. If only I had my phone, the flashlight was stronger.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Alright! Let's move!

 

_Lucian leads the group of six forward. They move around the statue and continue down the courtyard. Lucian turns his head back as he walks once more to do a head count before he turns his head back to see... Monokuma._

_He's sitting in the entrance of the hallway on the floor._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I don't know why I- why I expected a-anything else.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-Why is that here?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Is... it...

Active?

 

_If it is, it certainly hasn't done anything. Curious, Enrique rolls up to Monokuma and nudges him._

**Monokuma:**

...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Care-- ful...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I think.. I think we must be on the right track.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I wouldn't worry to much... Seems like this one is off too.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...The one in the c-classroom became active out of nowhere so... l-let's still be careful...

 

_Lucian sighs. Briefly straightening up to continue his march._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Come, then. We must proceed on our siege against the villain's... _potential_ lair!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

But... if it's here... do you think the mastermind knows of this plan?

 

_Regardless, Lucian marches on. The second Lucian steps a single foot past Monokuma, his red eye suddenly lights up._

**Monokuma:**

Did I say you could go into my hallway?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Uhh..!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Wh-- HAH!?

 

_Lucian quickly jumps away from the bear. Enrique finds himself recoiling backwards as well._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-What!?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait- _Now_ he's working?!

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

Again with the tricks...

 

_Moments after Lucian moves away, the light on Monokuma's eye dims. Lucian huffs, trying to regain the previously attained stability._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Seems like it turned off? Is this thing battery powered now?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Maybe there's.. a motion sensor..?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I had... similar thoughts.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's definitely something... different?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I wonder.. does anyone have anything they could spare to lose..?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

I mean...

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

You mean my many. many glowstick necklaces?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

That might work.. throw one past him.

 

_Enrique tosses a necklace toward the back of the darkened room._

_......_

**Monokuma:**

Did I say you could go into my hallway?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

So it's... a-automated?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Seems like it..?

 

_Lucian blinks a couple times in surprise, then pinches at the bridge of his nose._

**Lucian Vincente:**

_Absurd_.

 

_He proceeds past Monokuma, Enrique following behind._

**Monokuma:**

Did I say you could go int-Did I say you could go-

into my hallway?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....That seems to be it, then..

 

_Kamiko bites her lip before quickly walking past Monokuma, trying to keep as much distance from the bear as humanly possible. Tenka and Elise aren't far behind. Monokuma repeats his line every time someone walks by. Ami takes a few steps forward, but stops in front of Monokuma, keeping an eye on him._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. S-So creepy...

 

_Everyone outside of Ami have finally reached the hallway on the third floor. The walls are surprisingly barren of anything but wallpaper and trimming, and each of the doors is closed tight._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... _three_ doors. Which passage holds our pronounced fate?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

This front door was locked when Kaoru and I tried earlier... but we n-never got the chance to try the other two.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Well, we're in front of this door.. we should probably try it, just in case..?

 

**__Elise Harbough:**

May as well.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... So be it.

 

_Lucian places the lantern on the floor. He sizes up the door briefly, attempting to figure out exactly how much force would be needed. Lucian then rears up and kick the far end of the door with as much force as he can._

**Monokuma:**

I wouldn't recommend doing that.

 

_Monokuma swivels around to face the party before standing up._

**Lucian Vincente:**

_AHH!!_

_*He topples over before the kick can reach its target.*_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

EEEEK!!

_*She steps away from Monokuma, farther back into the courtyard.*_

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Uh..  

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait... is this- is this a-automated too?

 

**Monokuma:**

No.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

MMM.

 

_Lucian, breathing heavily, gets up from his uncomfortable position on the floor._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....How many fingers am I holding up?

_*She holds up three fingers.*_

 

**Monokuma:**

You, or that sack of shit you call a body?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....That's not very nice....

 

**Monokuma:**

Newsflash, retard. I'm not a nice person.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Well, he's not automated. My bad..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Y-You're _apologizing!?_

 

**Elise Harbough:**

That's unfortunate...

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Looks like we got caught red-handed...

Well guys this was fun... I should be getting to bed. See you guys later.

 

_Enrique starts to roll off but before he could make it anywhere, Monokuma produces an assault rifle and points it at everyone in the hallway. Enrique stops dead in his tracks._

**Monokuma:**

It's unfortunate your little tramp friend isn't within corralling range.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-Wait, what!?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wai- Wait! In the c-classroom you were... you j-just stuck on the desk. _H-How_ is- is-

 

_Lucian grits his teeth, clenching a fist._

**Monokuma:**

Maybe...

Maybe I'll just keep you guys here.

Until you starve.

Wouldn't that be...fun?

Or...w-would that b-be....t-too cruel....

 

_Tenka backs up against the wall._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Now is not the time for impressions, bear.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-Where do you get that _THING_ from!?

I-I'll try to get someone!

 

 _Ami turns and recklessly dashes towards the second floor._ _As she leaves, Lucian mutters something between chattering teeth._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... _fiend_... ...weak... indignant...

S-So... what? You... you not _man_ enough to confront us _yourself_?

... Gotta use this _damn puppet_ to-

 

**Monokuma:**

I'm _not_ a puppet.

 

_Lucian suddenly lunges forward at Monokuma._

**Elise Harbough:**

Don't!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

L-Lucian!

 

_Lucian knocks Monokuma to the ground._

**Monokuma:**

Hrk-!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Leave! _Now!_

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Don't have to say that twice.

 

_Tenka yelps before diving out past Monokuma, back into the courtyard. Enrique, Kamiko, and Elise are quick to follow. As soon as they make it back to the other side, they stop and turn around._

_Monokuma begins beeping._

**Monokuma:**

You _idiot..._

 

_Lucian gasps, immediately acting. He rolls over Monokuma and kicks him towards the northern door. Monokuma crashes against the door, sliding down helplessly onto the floor. He stops beeping.  
_

_click._

_The northern door creaks open._

_Lucian scrambles to get up, breathing heavily._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait- t-The... the _door_?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....What are we supposed to do..?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...He's limp again. Hah... hah... does... does anyone have anything to use against him? I... I...

_*He slumps down, grabbing his knees.*_

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Necklaces???

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

P-Probably not!

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Give me something to throw!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

A-anything..?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Holy... I have... _sandwiches_... and flashlights...

_*He mutters something in Spanish under his breath.*_

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Err, not quite what I was hoping for.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Wait.. wait.. the spears.. maybe..?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh!

 

_Tenka motions her hand back towards the knight statues. Lucian pulls out an extra flashlight, lighting the statues up. Without wasting any time, Elise grabs a spear from one of the nearby statues._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Be careful..!

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Just give me a wide berth here.

 

_Kamiko nods, quickly getting out of the way. She's holding on to her scarf tightly the entire time. Tenka backs up, hiding behind the nearest statue, and everyone else follows suit. Elise crouches and prepares to nail Monokuma to a door._

**Elise Harbough:**

Here goes nothing.

 

_She throws the spear directly at Monokuma._

_**SHRRRLLLLLLLLNK** _

_**THUD** _

_The spear goes directly through Monokuma's red eye, pinning him to the wall._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Ohmygod!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hoo...

 

**Elise Harbough:**

That was a 100 if I do say so myself.

 

_Tenka slowly looks around the corner at Monokuma, but gets up after and cheers.  
_

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Is it- Is it possible to get in there?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Well, we have to try right?

 

_Elise approaches the door with a bear stapled to it. Lucian picks up the lantern and follows closely, as if trying to help protect her. Tenka, Kamiko, and Enrique follow closely behind._

_The door is opened just a crack...A cold air spills out from inside of it._

**Monokuma:**

N-nnn-n-n-n-n-n-nn.....

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

C-Come on! Can we open it up anymore?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... No more fear... no more doubt...

 

_The door seems to creak open a little more...it looks like something is coming out._

_...What's...that...?_

**long john jones:**

hey guys

long john jones here

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... What.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

???

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

More?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait! What am I... l-looking at?

 

_long john jones closes the door behind him before looking at the impaled Monokuma to his side._

**long john jones:**

wow

you guys really did a number on that guy huh

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... ...Whahaaaaaaaaat?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

There's a second?!

_*She backs away, terrified.*_

 

**long john jones:**

haha, yeah.

i get that a lot.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

So uh... you two related?

 

**long john jones:**

something like that.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Wha... wha... _what!?_

What the _hell_ are you supposed to even _be!?_

 

**long john jones:**

why, i'm long john jones.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

L-Long John... W-What?!

 

_Tenka pulls off her glasses and wipes them off._

**long john jones:**

i'm only here for a guest appearance don't worry.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

What does that mean?!

 

**long john jones:**

i got phoned in after someone's bear exploded or something.

i see what they mean though.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Who called you here?

 

**long john jones:**

well aren't you a party pooper.

do you want to ruin it for the viewers at home?

 

_Lucian grabs at his hair, pulling at it in frustration._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Viewers at.. home..?

_*She puts her glasses on, still squinting.*_

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Are we being... watched?

 

**long john jones:**

haha, gotcha.

that's just a long john joke.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Is the m-mastermind just trying to... trying to _distract_ us?

 

**long john jones:**

i host a popular television program you see.

i call it long john jones theater.

you should watch it sometime it's great.

_*he repeatedly pats his paw with his other one, as if he was counting fingers that don't exist.*_

hey wait a second

aren't you supposed to be like

twice as many

 

_Lucian takes a deep breath, blowing it out in frustration._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Why does _that_ matter? _What_ are you? What's behind that door? What the _hell_ is going on!?

 

**long john jones:**

oh, this door?

_*he points to the door behind him.*_

you don't wanna know what's behind that door.

do you wanna know what's behind that door?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What ar-

 

**long john jones:**

you don't wanna know what's behind that door.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Why not..?

 

**long john jones:**

dunno.

didn't tell me.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

This is ridiculous.

 

**long john jones:**

point is, i, long john jones, can't let you in.

not until there's ten of you here

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Wha--?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

We need... e-everyone?

...Why?

 

**long john jones:**

it's a very important reveal you know.

there are games built around huge reveals like this one.

it'd be weird if the whole cast wasn't there.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Is that it, though..? You're just not letting us through because we're not all here..?

 

**long john jones:**

sure.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Waste of time.

 

_Lucian attemps to shove past long john jones. In turn, long john jones raises Mjolnir, Thor's Hammer._

**long john jones:**

trust me, muchacho.

you don't wanna know what's behind that door.

 

_Lucian glares at long john jones._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Fine.

_*He crosses his arms, looking over at Kamiko, then the remaining group.*_

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Well.. we'll be back, okay Long John Jones..?

 

**long john jones:**

i'll miss you most of all.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

This is insane. _Absurd_. Absolutely _beyond_ words.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Hey.. the demands are more lenient than Monokuma's, at least..

Let's just get the others.

 

**long john jones:**

i, long john jones, give you my word that i won't do anything to the room until you get back.

so go ahead and get your buddies and we'll see what's behind door number one.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...T-Thanks?

 

_Lucian huffs, reaching down to pick up the lantern, before leading the group back through the courtyard and back downstairs._

_As they enter the second floor hallway, Emiko appears out of seemingly nowhere, nearly bumping straight into Lucian._

**Emiko Page:**

...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Oh thank g-goodness! Emiko, there's this... w-weird other bear in the courtyard. It's not... It's not Monokuma... but he's s-saying we need everyone to get into the locked doors on the third floor.

It's... r-really weird.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

It's not pleasant to think about a second Monokuma.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Indeed. We must locate everyone.

 

**Emiko Page:**

A... a w-what...?

S-sorry, I'm... I-I'm confused, I...

I-I can't... f-find my mask...

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Did someone steal it..?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Wait, why would someone do that..?

 

_Emiko's eyes frantically dart between everyone in the group. She stammers some more, but fails to say anything else productive._

**Elise Harbough:**

Calm down Emiko. What happened?!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Is- Is e-everything alright?

 

**Emiko Page:**

...

 

_Kamiko squeezes past everyone and stops right in front of Emiko. But before she can say anything else, a light illuminates on the group. Ami is standing on the other end of the hallway. She has Kaoru limping on her shoulder._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

G-Guys! H-Help!!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Duncan...where is Duncan...?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Wha--!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Wait, huh..?

 

_Lucian rushes over to help the duo. Kamiko follows close behind with the rest of the group right behind her. Emiko silently falls in along with everyone else._

_Kaoru has a bright yellow bandage wrapped around his shoulder...it has some blood seeping through it. As soon as she notices it, Tenka puts a hand over her mouth.  
_

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Ohmygod! A-Are _you_ alright?!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

What... _happened!?_

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Where...?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

To _you!_

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-Where's Duncan!? We _NEED_ to find him!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I h-haven't seen him since we uhh- s-since we had breakfast.

 

_Lucian looks around the group, counting heads once again._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Rufus... and Duncan.

 

**Emiko Page:**

W-wh... w-what is going on? F-fuck, I... I d-don't... understand...

 

 _Lucian reaches into his jacket and produces a set of flashlights, handing them to nearby people. Making extra sure he hands one to Ami_ .

**Lucian Vincente:**

Search. Now. We're in dire need of everyone. I'll take Kaoru.

_*He takes Kaoru by the shoulder, easing his movement.*_

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Who... are you?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... ...Ishido Shigoku. The Ultimate Luchador. Names are but _whispers_ to the void. We need to search.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Ok...need to... hurry.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

D-Did you already check Duncan's r-room?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Not yet, c'mon! We have to find him!

 

_As Ami turns around to start running towards Duncan's room, the acute eye of one Kamiko Haruki spots the outline of...a revolver...in her coat pocket...?_

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Wait- W-What-

 

**Emiko Page:**

Y-yeah... we sh-should move.

 

_Kamiko looks at Emiko and slowly nods before following behind. The entire group heads down through the hallway to the rooms. Lucian following behind, making sure to help Kaoru._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Please.. please.....

 

_The group arrives outside of Duncan's room. Kamiko quickly moves in front of the door and begins knocking on it._

_The door is slightly ajar._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...D-Duncan?!

 

_Kamiko slowly opens the door... moving inside..._

_In the center of the room lies the blood-soaked corpse of Rufus Zerner. Above his body stands Duncan, knife in hand._

_Duncan turns around as the door to his room is opened._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

N-no...

No, this... th-this isn't what it looks like...!

 

_**CLICK** _

_**whIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR** _

**Ding Dong  
**

**Bing Bong**

_All the lights across the mansion flicker back on, along with the monitors. Monokuma is sitting in his usual spot, without a spear impaling his eye._

**Monokuma:**

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_ **

A BODY

HAS BEEN

DISCOVERED!

 

_click. The monitors go out._

**Kaoru Kita:**

That's...not me right..?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

What?!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I... Oh..

my..

 

_Ami loses all balance in her legs and falls. Lucian's jaw drops and all the color drains from his face._

**Lucian Vincente:**

An... _another_... what... _what!?_

 

**Emiko Page:**

H-how...?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

No.. no more....

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

H-How is... _What_?!

B-But he w-wasn't... he w-wasn't-

D-Duncan, what is _happening_?!

* * *

  **Chapter 4**

**Home Is Where The Hate Is**

_Deadly Life_


	34. Chapter 4: Deadly Life (Investigation)

_A few houseguests pile into Duncan's room to look at the grisly sight in front of them..._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

D-Duncan..?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I-I...

_*He grimaces.*_

I'm sorry, I-I... I tried, damn it! I... I worked as fast as I could but...

 

**Monokuma:**

I'd say you worked plenty fast!

Puhuhuhu!

 

_Monokuma steps out of Duncan's bathroom._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Y-You- The p-power... _How_?

 

**Monokuma:**

You've waited for it! You've asked for it! It's the long awaited return of your favorite, _adooooorable_ bear, Mooooooonokuma!

 

**Elise Harbough:**

I never asked for this.  

 

**Monokuma:**

Did you miss meeee?  

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Pretty sure I hit you...

 

_Monokuma waddles on over to the body._

**Monokuma:**

Don't be silly. I'm immortal!

So! As much as I'd love to grind you into a thin paste, we have a trial to get to. Wouldn't be good or fair to get rid of a potential suspect, now would it?

That's my story, and I'm _STICKIN' TO IT_!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

**Emiko Page:**

H-how the fuck are y-you...

 

**Monokuma:**

Agh! Who are you?!

A-are you my mother...?

 

_Emiko clenches her fist and quietly snarls, but says nothing else. In return, Monokuma swats his paw towards Emiko, meowing seductively._

_After that display, Duncan takes a deep breath and runs a hand across his face._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Just give us the bloody file.

 

**Monokuma:**

Huh? Sure.

_*He waddles about like a funny looking jelly bean, handing out tablets to everyone.*_

Enjoy! Puhuhu!

We outie, yo!

 

_Monokuma leaves through an undisclosed exit._

_..._

**_~Investigation Start~_ **

**_Monokuma File #06 has been added as a Truth Bullet!  
_ **

**Monokuma File #06**

**VICTIM: RUFUS ZERNER, THE ULTIMATE MARINE BIOLOGIST**

  * The victim was discovered in Duncan's Room.
  * There are signs of a wound to the victim's chest.



 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....This.. isn't helpful..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...How d-did any of this happen? Everything was... H-He was fine just this morning...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Poor Rufus... he didn't deserve this at all..

Duncan, please... _please_ tell us what the _hell_ happened here!

 

_Duncan rubs at his eyes beneath his glasses._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I... I don't know. This is all a big mystery to me as well.

I was getting ready to head to the courtyard to join up with you all when someone starts knocking on my door. I open it up and Rufus just falls in, bleeding massively from a gaping wound in his chest.

I... I tried to save him. I really did. I ran around the house as fast as I could, gathering tools and medical supplies, but by the time I got back...

 

_Duncan sighs. He looks down to his hands, and gently drops his knife to the floor._

**_Duncan's Account has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Duncan's Account**

  * Duncan's account of the events prior to Rufus' body discovery announcement are as follows. 
  * "I... I don't know. This is all a big mystery to me as well."
  * "I was getting ready to head to the courtyard to join up with you all when someone starts knocking on my door. I open it up and Rufus just falls in, bleeding massively from a gaping wound in his chest."
  * "I... I tried to save him. I really did. I ran around the house as fast as I could, gathering tools and medical supplies, but by the time I got back..."



 

_And while it's on the floor..._

**_Kitchen Knife has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Kitchen Knife**

  * You know goddamn well what this is.
  * It was the knife Duncan was holding. There is no blood on it.



 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I think I need healing.

 

_Duncan snaps back to attention._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

K-Kaoru is... b-bleeding for... some reason. I'm not sure how b-bad it actually is but... it doesn't look good.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Christ, this day just keeps getting better and better... get him in here, I'll have a look.

 

_From the hallway, Lucian lets out a groan as he hesitantly helps Kaoru into the room._

**Lucian Vincente:**

I'm... a little wary of all this...

 

_As Lucian stares somberly at Rufus' body, Duncan gently sits Kaoru down in the nearby chair and gently starts undoing his bandage to get a better look at his wound._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I d-don't want t-to distract from anything but... it might be related s-somehow? ... W-What _happened_ Kaoru?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

A friendly exchange with... a knife.

And someone with that knife.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Someone..?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Care to be more specific...?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

No can do. Dunno who it was.

 

_Duncan reaches for some of the medical supplies he gathered earlier and starts properly treating his wound._

_Speaking of which!_

**_Medical Supplies has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Medical Supplies**

  * A variety of bandages, needles, and thread that were found in Duncan's room.



 

**_Kaoru's Wound has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Kaoru's Wound**

  * A fairly large chunk was taken out of Kaoru's shoulder by some attacker.



 

_Kamiko takes her eyes off of Duncan and Kaoru and looks over at Rufus' body, clutching at her scarf._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I d-don't even know where to begin with all of this. There's this r-room but...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I ran downstairs to look for help, so when I checked the laundry room, that's where I found Kaoru bleeding..

Y'know, like, when Monokuma was threatening to shoot you all..

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Right..

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

That... sounds familiar.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...W-We should probably have some people look down there then. ... E-Even if these two events aren't connected, I... I still think it's important to figure out...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah... by the way, like..

uh...

_*She pulls out a revolver from her coat, laying it on both of her hands.*_

Kaoru gave me this before we left the laundry room.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Why would he have that?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Wait, huh..?

Where'd he get that, even..? There were rifles, but..

 

**_Revolver has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Revolver**

  * A revolver that Ami was carrying. It has 5 out of 6 shots remaining.



 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

We'll... we c-can worry about those answers after Kaoru is all p-patched up.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

...huh?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I guess.. I'll go check out the laundry room some more. I was too panicked to totally get a good look.

 

_Lucian huffs._

**Lucian Vincente:**

I can't stand another moment of this. Allow me to accompany you.

 

**Emiko Page:**

...I think I-I'll stay here for now... if it's alright with you folks.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

I'll join you downstairs. I feel like these wounds have to be connected, right?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I have a few questions about.. Rufus.. still.. If it's alright, I'd like to stay here..

 

_With that, Ami and Elise head out towards the laundry room, a clearly agitated Lucian following behind. This leaves Tenka, Kamiko, Emiko, and a very silent Enrique left in the middle of the room, with Duncan patching Kaoru up in the corner._

_So it's time for the Body Investigation Squad, or BIZNATCH to do their job._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

....I still don't understand.. why..?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I... I d-don't get it either. I was the... the...

...

 

**Emiko Page:**

It never... it never makes any sense, does it? I mean, fuck, who would gain anything from... _Rufus_ of all fucking people?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

We were all supposed to.. we were supposed to fight the mastermind together, but now..

 

_Kamiko lets out a sigh before slowly approaching the body. She hesitates for a moment before she crouches down, trying to get a better look at it._

_Kamiko feels like she's learned a lot today about proper autopsy procedure._

_After a few moments, she gets up, looking back at the others._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I r-realize I'm not the uhh, the doctor... but I d-don't think there's anything that's not already... a-already easy to see?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I didn't really have much time to give it a proper look, given the urgency of the situation. I could give it a more thorough observation, if you'd like, once I'm done here.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...So _what_ happened? Rufus just... s-showed up? Did he say anything?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

No, not a word. He just collapsed as soon as I opened the door for him, presumably from blood loss.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

So... you've just been here..?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Yes? As I mentioned I was getting ready to move to the courtyard... maybe I took a bit longer than I really should have.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

So he came from...?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I don't know. While I was out running for supplies I saw a blood trail coming from the west wing on the first floor, but I had more pressing concerns at the time so I wasn't really of a mind to investigate further.

 

_Kamiko steps away from the body and peeks her head out into the hallway, quickly scanning for anything out of the ordinary._

_Well! What do we have here? There's indeed some blood outside heading east. But there's also... what looks like painted metal shards where the trail ends._

**_Painted Metal Shards has been added as Truth Bullets!_ **

**Painted Metal Shards**

  * Some metal shards found outside Duncan's room, right where the blood trail ends. A few of the shards have an unusual pattern on them that's impossible to make out.



 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Hey, uhh.. I don't mean to invade or anything, but.. you don't mind if we look around, right..?

This is kinda the.. crime scene..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Of course. Look around as much as you need.

 

_Wow. Tenka finds the kitchen knife and a corpse. I can't believe it!_

_Having been silently staring at Rufus' corpse the entire time, Enrique breaks out of his trance and slowly rolls over to his body before he kneels down and begins to mutter._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

He didn't deserve this... I should have been the one to die...

Why does everyone I get close to die...?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Dangerous world out here...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**Emiko Page:**

...you sh-shouldn't be thinking like that.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-She's right, Enrique. You don't... n-none of us should be t-thinking like that.

...

 

_Tenka hesitates for a moment, but walks over to Duncan's bathroom and slowly opens it up._

_Oh my god..._

_...It's nothing._

_Tenka lowers her head and closes the door, walking back over silently._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Guess there's.. not a lot else here..?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Out of curiosity... w-what happened to your mask, Emiko? It just went... went missing?

 

**Emiko Page:**

I-I don't know! I was just eating breakfast in the kitchen, put it down on the counter and turn around for like... like two f-fucking seconds, and then it's fucking gone!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Hrm... It f-feels like a lot of what happened took place downstairs... There's a blood trail outside, but it goes back to the east...

I'm not sure how much more we'll be able to find up here... or at l-least in this part of the floor.

 

_Hey who wants to check up on our good pals the Garbaggio Gang?_

_I do!_

_On their way downstairs, The Mystery Danger Duo and Ami I guess notice that the blood trail previously mentioned goes down into the foyer and through the door into the main hall._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What's with all the blood? I literally didn't notice at all with the lights out...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

If Duncan's to be trusted... it's possible it came from Rufus.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

No point staying here. Let's see where it goes.

 

_The three follow the blood trail to see where it goes..._

_Wow, it goes to the laundry room! ...Or maybe it goes to the lounge. It's hard to tell._

**_Bloody Trail has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Bloody Trail**

  * A trail of blood leading from around the lounge to Duncan's room.



 

_Lucian stops for a second._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Didn't you say you encountered the shady one in the laundry room? Why does the blood appear to come from both doors?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hm.. that's a good question. I seriously don't know what's going on..

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Had Kaoru moved at all before you came upon him?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I saw him like, pressed against the wall. I freaked out and started looking around til he told me to give him a bandage or something. That's when I gave him the yellow cloth on me.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hmm.

 

_The three enter the laundry room. Ami once again, checks the cabinets. And once again, cleaning supplies. Though it does seem there's something next to the cabinets..._

_Upon an even closer inspection, it looks like a hole in the wall!_

_There's some blood surrounding it..._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Wh... What the?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Bizarre...

 

_Lucian takes a closer look at... and into the hole, seeing if it goes through to the lounge._

_Why yes, yes it does. There's a pipe between the two that looks like it's cut, but outside of that, it goes through to the lounge._

**_Bloody Hole has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Bloody Hole**

  * A thin, but tall hole in the wall between the lounge and laundry room. There's blood on the laundry room side.



 

**Elise Harbough:**

I'm going to check the lounge side of this...

 

_Elise leaves the room and heads over to the lounge. As soon as she steps inside, she begins treading water._

_Well, guess we know what that pipe was._

**_Burst Pipe has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Burst Pipe**

  * A pipe that was burst in the wall between the laundry room and lounge has caused the lounge to be partially flooded.



 

**Elise Harbough:**

Ah, the Lounge is flooded!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

.. Wha!?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

There's water running out of the hole in the wall on this side.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

 _Seriously?_ What is this pipe connected to?

 

**Monokuma:**

That pipe?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, like, why is i--

WHAT!?

 

_Guess who entered the laundry room?_

_Lucian thumps his head against the wall, groaning._

**Monokuma:**

I mean... You _do realize_ what room you're in, right?

"Why is there a pipe containing water in a Laundty Tytromm?!"

I bet you're thinking that.

SMH.

_SMH my head._

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I don't know what language you're speaking, nor do I particularly care.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

What the hell is going on over there?

 

_Monokuma peeks his head through the hole._

**Monokuma:**

Shouldn't you be dead?

Like..twice?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

I could ask the same of you.

 

**Monokuma:**

Puhuhu! Fair!

Anyway, that's...rather obviously...the pipe that provides water to those washing machines over there. You're a girl, shouldn't you know these things?

Geez...

 

_Monokuma walks away..._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Ugh... disgusting-ass bear.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Hey Elise. Do you see anything else in there?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Let me check again here.

_*And so she proceeds to do so.*_

Aside from all the water, there's not much in here of note.

 

_Ami rubs her forehead while deciding to check out the washing machine in front of the hole. There isn't much in the laundry machine, but she does see some things on the ground. What are these...?_

**_Metal Shards have been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Metal Shards**

  * An assortment of shattered metal found on the floor of the laundry room.



 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh crap, I almost stepped on these!

 

_Lucian checks out the western shelves. There doesn't seem to be a whole lot here outside of cleaning supplies and towels._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

You know what, I just remembered something I'm curious about... I'm gonna go check out the kitchen.

 

 _The three meet up back in the hallway and head out towards the kitchen. It looks fairly disheveled, like someone or someones came through it in a hurry._ _Ami immediately checks out the hatch exit that leads to the vents below._

_Hm. Isn't there usually a fridge on top of this? Why'd someone move it? Hatch is closed, though.  
_

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Has... has that always been there?

_*He points to the hatch.*_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well.. it's where me, Kamiko, Tenka, and Duncan came out when we went inside that vent...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I see...

So this is the passage leading to the bunker, then?

 

**Monokuma:**

Huh?

 

_Monokuma tumbles out of the freezer. Lucian just closes his eyes, visibly annoyed._

**Monokuma:**

What bunker?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I don't know what else to call it. Cellar. _Morgue_.

 

**Monokuma:**

Morgue? You mean that place you found your buddies? There aren't any vents in that room!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

 

_Lucian groans and begins to look about the kitchen for anything _else_ out of the ordinary._

_Surprise surprise, there's a kitchen knife missing._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hmm. I guess that's it, then.

 

**Monokuma:**

Hey! Don't ignore me!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. What do you want? Seriously, just go away. We're _busy._

 

**Monokuma:**

Well, I just wanted to clear up that there isn't a bunker in this mansion!

 

_Lucian suddenly spins around dramatically._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Oh! How I _imagine_ the _wonder_ of wonders hidden behind that vault door in the basement!

 

**Monokuma:**

There's nothing behind there! If there was...

Wouldn't it be on your Handbook by now?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

You continue to eat away at our time on this plane.

 

_Lucian walks out of the kitchen. Monokuma makes no effort to stop him._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What are you talking about? We _literally_ walked in there!

 

**Monokuma:**

_Huuuuh?_

Did you?

 

_Ami pauses, aware of what she just said._

_Monokuma pauses, aware of what she just said._

_After a moment, Ami lets out a huff and crosses her arms._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... and so what if we _did?_

 

**Monokuma:**

Did what?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

You know what, if all it _literally_ took was smashing the fusebox to get into a room you didn't want us in, then that just means you seriously _suck_ at preventing us from getting to places we weren't supposed to be in.

We saw _everything_ inside that vault.

 

**Monokuma:**

What vault? I thought we were talking about a bunker [that doesn't exist]

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

 _Whatever._ I'm out of here.

 

**Monokuma:**

Don't you want this?

_*He holds up a phone.*_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Wh-

 _What!?_ _WHERE_ did you get that!?

 

**Monokuma:**

Hm... Maybe you left it in the bunkvault?

_*He pokes around on the phone.*_

You've got some interesting things on here, you know.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

H-Hey!

 

**Monokuma:**

Some uh...Rather spicy pics, y'know?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Shut _up!_ I don't have any of that!

 

**Monokuma:**

Ah, yeah, sure!

_Wink wink_

 

_Monokuma is not actually winking and is, in fact, just saying wink. Ami quickly tries to snatch her phone away from Monokuma.  
_

_Suffice to say, she fails spectacularly._

**Elise Harbough:**

I'm sorry, but this is nonsensical.

 

**Monokuma:**

Hey, we've been having angry times lately. We need some comic relief, you know? Don't want to drag everyone down with some lame-o murder or whatever.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

I'd say you're sick, but you already revel in that, so what would the point be?

 

**Monokuma:**

Well, anyway, I'll keep these phone and pictures for later. Maybe I'll give it back. Eventually.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

You asshole! There's no way you should've been able to get past the lock!

 

**Monokuma:**

Upupupu!

I'm a master hacker, don't you know? Y'know like...bam! Enhance!

Anyway, I'm going to go terrorize someone, Kamiko or something.

Seeya.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Wait! Gi--

 

_Monokuma leaves the scene, finally._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

_*She tugs at her own hair, extremely frustrated while stomping the floor.*_

STUPID! DAMN! BEAR!

UGHHHH!

 

_Ami storms out of the room. Elise shakes her head and sighs, before following Ami out of the kitchen._

_Meeting back up with Lucian in the hallway, the three make it back to the foyer where they run into both Tenka and Kamiko._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh, hey! Did you guys uhh, find anything?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, we found stuff, but I'm also _pissed._ I never want to look at another fucking bear ever again in my entire life.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...O-Okay? That's uhh- understandable?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**Elise Harbough:**

The bear has her phone, and her modeling career as well apparently.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I... see. 

_*She looks down the hallway leading to the theater.*_

... Has anyone looked down this way yet? I want to make sure those rifles in the living room aren't- aren't involved.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Good idea..

 

_In agreement, the group of five head down the hall to the living room. Though the second Kamiko opens the door..._

**Monokuma:**

I've looked down this way already.

Don't worry, there's nothing.

Totally.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh my _god._

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Why would we trust that? 

 

**Monokuma:**

Because I'm a popular mascot character!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

 _A-Are_ you?!

 

**Monokuma:**

Everyone loves me! Children want hats of me! I've even heard them sing songs about me, y'know?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....When the professor says something won't be on the test, they tend to make a mistake later..

 

_Kamiko tries to peek her head past Monokuma, looking towards the fireplace. It does look like all the rifles are still there._

**Monokuma:**

...

Geez, fine... I get it, I'm overstaying my welcome.

 

_Monokuma walks over and slumps over onto a nearby chair. He begins scrolling through Ami's phone again._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'm just going to...

 

_Kamiko keeps an eye on Monokuma for a moment before walking over to the northern side of the room, looking around. Ami clenches her fists while walking close to Kamiko. The other three likewise, begins looking around the room._

_Kamiko keeps looking around, but pauses by the animal heads after a few moments. She sighs before leaning back against the moose head._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... N-No, everything seems normal?

 

_**clic-chunk** _

**Lucian Vincente:**

... huh?

 

_A low, comical moan plays as the moose's mouth opens and a small drawer pops out. Kamiko jumps back away from the moose head, almost losing her balance in the process._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Ohmygod! W-What?!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

_Kamiko slowly approaches the drawer, opening it up._

_It's... empty._

**_Secret Compartment has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Secret Compartment**

  * An empty secret compartment found inside of a moose head in the living room.
  * It looks like there was something in here, but it's not clear what...



 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Huh?

Has this... always been here?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....The poor thing's just storage, then..? That's..

 

_Lucian sighs._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....How about the others..? I hope they're not, to be honest..

 

**Monokuma:**

Nah, they're not.

But I g-guess you won't believe me anyway...

 

_Monokuma begins crying a river._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

_Monokuma stops crying as he swipes to the right._

**Monokuma:**

Heehehee! It's a puppy!

 

_Lucian growls, moving over to the other set of trophies by Elise. He tries to open the other moose head the same way._

_He ends up tearing the antler straight off of the moose. Whoops, pulled too hard._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Hey..!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... ...O-- Oh.

... Oops.

 

**Monokuma:**

Hahaha...I was right! They _were_ in lesbians!

...Wait.

_*He gets up.*_

Oh right.

 

_Monokuma quickly runs out of the room._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hrrm...

_*He puts the horn down, still kind of embarrassed.*_

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....After the class trial, we're giving Mr. Moose his antler back.

 

**Ding Dong**

**Bing Bong**

_The monitors click on and display Monokuma, breathing heavily._

**Monokuma:**

Hoof...hoo...woo...

Okay, made it...

Uh, everyone make their way to the Foyervator to get ready for the Class Trial!

Be there or I'll kill you and stuff.

...Yeah.

 

_click._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Again.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Already? I feel like we didn't learn much..

 

_Lucian huffs again. The look of fear that had pervaded his gaze had once again returned._

**Lucian Vincente:**

I'm so... tired of this...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

This has to have an end... an end eventually. B-But for now we... don't have much of a choice.

...

 

_Kamiko sighs, starting to head for the exit. Lucian follows, looking at the floor._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Everything will be alright, right..?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

We must hope so.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

What does this stupid mastermind want from us? Why do they keep having us do _this?_

.. I hate all of this. I want it to be over with.

 

_..._

_It isn't long until the remaining houseguests meet up in the foyer. Although everyone remains silent. Duncan is pacing around the foyer again, lost in thought. Tenka leans against the railing of the staircase, looking down. Kamiko is keeping her gaze focused entirely on the floor. She's barely fiddling with the end of her scarf with one hand. Ami is sitting on the stairs, her face covered with her palms. Emiko is leaning back against the wall, staring down at the ground, looking nervous. Lucian huffs, leaning against the door to the foyervator. His expression shifting between annoyed and somber._

_As everyone does something totally cool and interesting, the elevator begins its descent._

_Down and down it goes, where it ends up, everyone knows..._

_No one seems inclined to speak up...The weight of their time here has affected all of them..._

_t h u d_

_The doors to the trial grounds open, allowing the houseguests to spill into the room._

__

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I can't believe we're here again...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

It seems like we can't escape this room... right?

 

**Monokuma:**

Nnnope!

Aaaahahahaha! Finally, we get to do another trial!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I thought last time was going to be.. the last time.. but.. I guess this is just what we have to do, huh....?

 

_And here we are again..._

__

_After the blackout...after everything we found out...It felt like we were making such progress... But it happened again.  
_

__

_Once more, one of our friends was murdered. Once more, a class trial is being held. Once more, we have to condemn one of our own.  
_

__

_Once more... We will succeed!  
_

* * *

  **Truth Bullets  
**

**Monokuma File #06**

**VICTIM: RUFUS ZERNER, THE ULTIMATE MARINE BIOLOGIST**

  * The victim was discovered in Duncan's Room.
  * There are signs of a wound to the victim's chest.



**Kitchen Knife**

  * You know goddamn well what this is.
  * It was the knife Duncan was holding. There is no blood on it.



 

**Medical Supplies**

  * A variety of bandages, needles, and thread that were found in Duncan's room.



 

**Kaoru's Wound**

  * A fairly large chunk was taken out of Kaoru's shoulder by some attacker.



 

**Revolver**

  * A revolver that Ami was carrying. It has 5 out of 6 shots remaining.



 

**Painted Metal Shards**

  * Some metal shards found outside Duncan's room, right where the blood trail ends. A few of the shards have an unusual pattern on them that's impossible to make out.



 

**Bloody Trail**

  * A trail of blood leading from around the lounge to Duncan's room.



 

**Bloody Hole**

  * A thin, but tall hole in the wall between the lounge and laundry room. There's blood on the laundry room side.



 

**Burst Pipe**

  * A pipe that was burst in the wall between the laundry room and lounge has caused the lounge to be partially flooded.



 

**Metal Shards**

  * An assortment of shattered metal found on the floor of the laundry room.



 

**Secret Compartment**

  * An empty secret compartment found inside of a moose head in the living room.
  * It looks like there was something in here, but it's not clear what...



 

**Duncan's Account**

  * Duncan's account of the events prior to Rufus' body discovery announcement are as follows. 
  * "I... I don't know. This is all a big mystery to me as well."
  * "I was getting ready to head to the courtyard to join up with you all when someone starts knocking on my door. I open it up and Rufus just falls in, bleeding massively from a gaping wound in his chest."
  * "I... I tried to save him. I really did. I ran around the house as fast as I could, gathering tools and medical supplies, but by the time I got back..."




	35. Chapter 4: Deadly Life (Class Trial)

**CLASS TRIAL!**

_**ALL RISE!** _

**Monokuma:**

Now then, let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial!

During the class trial you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for "whodunnit."

If you vote correctly, then only the _blackened_ will receive punishment. But if you pick the _WRONG_ person...

I'll punish everyone BESIDES the blackened, and that person will earn the right to leave the mansion!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

We get it. You can stop now.

 

**Monokuma:**

 ...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Very well..? I guess we can start..

 

_Lucian clenches his teeth, looking about the courtroom with an eye shut. After a moment, Duncan sighs._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

At it again...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'm... v-very unsure where to begin here. There's a lot of uhh, information we don't have...

M-Maybe we should just confirm where everyone was around that time?

 

_Duncan pushes up his glasses._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I believe we should start by narrowing our list of suspects. Everyone who didn't show up to the courtyard earlier is a potential suspect.

Which, uh... includes me, I guess.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

So then, that rules out quite a few of us.

 

_Lucian groans._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Right... the ones who accompanied us to the courtyard were...

_*He raises a finger, counting heads.*_

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Elise, Lucian, Kamiko, Enrique, Ami, and myself..

 

**Emiko Page:**

Hold on... didn't Ami arrive later along with Kaoru...?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

She uhh, she ran out while Monokuma was... having a m-moment.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, then like, I found Kaoru and I legit had to patch him up. After that is when we went to look for everyone else.

 

_Kamiko nods._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

So that would just leave Kaoru, Emiko, Duncan, and... of c-course, Rufus as the ones who didn't go up to the courtyard.

...

I g-guess that's not incredibly helpful until we have a better idea of _what_ happened...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, where should we start with that then?

 

_Duncan rubs his chin in contemplation._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

How about the trail of blood?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Right.

Elise, Ami, and I followed the blood trail into the lounge.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

The lounge..?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

And it went all the way up to Duncan's room, right?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I didn't have time to investigate the other end of it, but that seems to be the case, yes.

 

_Lucian nods._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Where Rufus died...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I just don't understand why blood was coming out of the lounge...

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Ami, was Kaoru leaving a trail of blood at all? 

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I don't think so. He like, shouldn't have. I wrapped a yellow cloth I had around the wound and everything.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

So can we assume that was Rufus' trail of blood then?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

The trail wouldn't have lead to Duncan's room otherwise... We found Kaoru and Ami by the stairs to the courtyard.

And I don't remember seeing any t-trail over there...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh, right.. Yeah, I don't remember anything like that, either.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

But if the trail starts downstairs... that means Rufus was... was wounded down there...

 

**Elise Harbough:**

So he was attacked in the Lounge. But there's not much evidence left in there, the room is flooded...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's f-flooded?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Wait, how'd that happen..?

 

_Elise presents, "Burst Pipe"!_

**Burst Pipe**

  * A pipe that was burst in the wall between the laundry room and lounge has caused the lounge to be partially flooded.



 

**Elise Harbough:**

There was a hole in the wall in the lounge. The pipe must be connected to a water source.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... But it's strange...

The hole in the wall went all the way through into the laundry room... where we found blood.

 

_Lucian presents, "Bloody Hole"!_

**Bloody Hole**

  * A thin, but tall hole in the wall between the lounge and laundry room. There's blood on the laundry room side.



 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Wait... w-why would there be...?

...Was Rufus attacked from the _other_ room?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

That seems awfully difficult..

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

When would that have happened? I was attacked in the laundry room not long ago.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh, hey, right.. maybe that blood is Kaoru's, then..?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Kaoru. What transpired during your encounter with your attacker?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I was meaning to ask. You didn't elaborate very much on it earlier.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, I want to know too.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well first, I think you should see this.

 

_Kaoru presents Hidden Truth Bullet, "Mysterious Note"!_

**Mysterious Note**

  * A note that Kaoru has been carrying. It reads as follows.
  * " **MEET ME IN LAUNDRY ROOM AFTER BREAKFAST** "



 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

A... note?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

"Meet me in laundry room after breakfast"...

And you _followed_ this note?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I found this outside Elise's room upstairs, well more accurately, under her door.

I thought there might be some fun planning or scheming with your group, but instead, just a murderer.

_*He waves at Elise.*_

Someone's got your number!

 

**Elise Harbough:**

....

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Wait, wait, hold on a second. This didn't seem at all suspicious to you in any shape or form?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I mean, I've literally done the same thing to other people and they came by to visit. I figured I'd extend the same courtesy.

 

_Duncan tries to suppress a stroke._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hmm... so someone has it out for Elise?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Seems like someone didn't let that last murder go then.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Can we move on, please?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Allow me to like, take a guess. Is _that_ why you had that revolver on you, Kaoru?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Actually, do you remember the first day after the last trial? While you were all moping and grieving in the dining room, I went off exploring.

I found this lovely compartment in the living room that carried the revolver. Completely different kind of gun than the rest, and completely hidden.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

You just like, _love_ to find weird shit no one else would and not share it until stuff like this happens, huh?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Waitwait... was it in-inside the moose head?

 

_Kamiko presents, "Secret Compartment"!_

**Secret Compartment**

  * An empty secret compartment found inside of a moose head in the living room.
  * It looks like there was something in here, but it's not clear what...



 

**Kaoru Kita:**

It would be a-- wait you found it?

My my, you are full of surprises.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I uhh- a-accidentally stumbled upon it during the investigation...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Either way I took it. I mean it would be a nearly perfect murder weapon, a killer could hide the gun and use it to run a trial around forever.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...S-So just so I have this right... someone tried to lure Elise to the laundry room to attack them or... or w-worse... but Kaoru took the note and was attacked instead?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Yes. As far as I know, I wasn't the intended target.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

That's rather startling..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

So you brought the gun with you?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I've had it on me since I found it. You guys are not very perceptive.

But yes, I did.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Which begs the question... There is a round missing..

 

_Duncan presents, "Revolver"!_

**Revolver**

  * A revolver that Ami was carrying. It has 5 out of 6 shots remaining.



 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What did you use it on?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

So let me tell the rest of the story quick.

I entered the laundry room, and there was no light source or anything, so I just figured I was early. After I closed the door, whoever was in there leapt at me, and I got pinned. I managed to fire a round at them, but not before they took a chunk of my shoulder. I thought I hit them dead on, but after the shot, they just disappeared.

If it wasn't for the wound and all, I wouldn't have been sure it was real.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Wait... the room was pitch black, was it not? How could you tell you actually hit your attacker?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Like I said, I thought it was right on, I can't be sure. Not like there was much left behind, you see.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... You say your attacker came at you with... what weapon, now?

Was anything else damaged in the process?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I was... up against a wall...

Do you think...?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

The room wasn't flooded when you entered it? It may have been pitch black but you could have felt water or something on the floor. Right?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

You mean like, the _lounge_ was flooded? The laundry room was dry.

 

**Monokuma:**

So out of curiosity...

Why are you guys focusing on those two rooms so much?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Well, the blood trail leads from where his body ended up to the last place we really saw him..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

 W-Why do you even _care_?

 

**Monokuma:**

Can't I just wanna hewp my fwiends?

uwu

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Just... be quiet. _Please_.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I literally wish we could all just vote for this asshole bear instead.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Friends don't point guns at each other..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...or plan ambushes on one another.

 

**Monokuma:**

Puhuhu...

 

**Emiko Page:**

L-look, just... ignore the stupid f-fucking _bear_ for once... we gotta focus.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... So...

If your assailant damaged the wall with a heavy weapon from the side of the _laundry room_... Why did the pipe burst on the _other_ side?

And where did... _these_ come from?

 

_Lucian presents, "Metal Shards"!_

**Metal Shards**

  * An assortment of shattered metal found on the floor of the laundry room.



 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...It looks like it could be almost anything?

Were uhh, all of the machines intact when you guys investigated? Maybe K-Kaoru's bullet hit a washing machine or something?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

There was a strange sound that followed the gunshot, I have no idea what it could be though.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hm... might it be the murder weapon? Maybe the murderer decided to dispose of the weapon that way after stabbing Kaoru.

But if that's the case...

 

**Elise Harbough:**

How would they shatter it like that?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

When it hit the pipe?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Was the pipe made of metal..? I don't remember..

 

**Elise Harbough:**

There should be shards in the lounge then too though, right?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

By the way, I think the pipe burst because the walls are super thin.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I have... no idea. B-But I'm sorry to change the subject for a moment... but what _did_ break through the wall?

Can a bullet manage to d-do that?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

The shape of the hole doesn't like, seem to match with a bullet either.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....It seems like the hole was thin..? I think a bullet would've left more of a crater..

 

_Duncan folds his arms._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

If the walls are thin enough, then it's definitely possible... but as Ami says, I don't think that's the case. I'm not a gun expert by any means, but bullets tend to leave more circular holes...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I g-guess the question I'm beginning to wonder is... how connected are these two incidents? Kaoru was attacked but... I still have n-no clue what actually happened to Rufus.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

As far as we know, just adjacent rooms, and a convenient cover-up from the pipe bursting.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. It's entirely possible that the two incidents aren't related in any way. In which case, it will help if we can narrow down which pieces of evidence pertains to Rufus' murder and which ones are associated with Kaoru's ambush.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Is it possible that Rufus was attacked first, and then the note was to lure someone to cover up that attack?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...If that note was around for long, I don't think that could be the case? The Monokuma File doesn't list a time of death... but he was definitely alive this morning.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I only found it the night before...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

_*He crosses his arms, eyeing his pedestal in thought.*_

I couldn't stop thinking about... the blood trail. It... _appears_ to end at the lounge, but...

Given how the pipe was severed... is it possible the lounge isn't involved in what transpired?

 

**Emiko Page:**

What do you mean...? 

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... The blood trail...

It _appears_ to end at the lounge... but... it isn't clear as to whether it ends there or at the laundry room. What if... the attacker managed to escape from the laundry room... and...

_*He grits his teeth uncomfortably.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

A-Are you saying the trail of blood belongs to the a-attacker?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Is that... possible?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

That can't be right. It leads to my room. It was definitely left behind by Rufus.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

What if Rufus was the attacker though...?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

What..?

Wait, but.. is that even possible..?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... That's...

What I'm hoping isn't the case.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I'd hope not as well... 

But I did consider that, and if we show it to be true, I'll accept the punishment.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait, hold on! Why would _Rufus_ attack- attack anyone? That... that definitely doesn't sound right...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. I talked to him before the murder and he seems the least likely person to try and kill someone.

 _Then again_ as previously established, I appear to be a very poor judge of character...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Wait, wait, wait! Are we all forgetting something? I totally disagree with Duncan about the two cases not being connected, after all we found _these_ outside of _his_ room.

 

_Ami presents, "Painted Metal Shards"!_

**Painted Metal Shards**

  * Some metal shards found outside Duncan's room, right where the blood trail ends. A few of the shards have an unusual pattern on them that's impossible to make out.



 

_Lucian grimaces, clenching a fist._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Duncan. What... did you see?

What... what killed Rufus?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Bled out as a result of a major laceration to the chest.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Then.. Kaoru couldn't have shot Rufus..?

He must've hit something, but.. it's not possible that he hit Rufus..!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

So that would mean Rufus c-couldn't be the attacker... or if he was, s-something else must have happened.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It was not something caused by a bullet, that's for sure.

 

_Lucian sighs, evidently relieved._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... So then... what caused his injuries?

Was there anything found... eugh... _inside_ his wound?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I uhh, t-tried looking at Rufus' body while Duncan was patching Kaoru up but... I d-didn't find anything weird. ... I'm n-not sure if Duncan had more luck or...

 

_Kamiko presents Hidden Truth Bullet, "True State of Rufus' Body"!_

**True State of Rufus' Body**

  * ****



 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I did not find a bullet, but at the same time I didn't have time to be _quite_ that thorough when I investigated the wound... I was a bit preoccupied with trying to _fix_ it.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Could the wound have been from the same weapon used against Kaoru?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Wait... are you saying our killer attacked _both_ Kaoru and Rufus?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Were our wounds similar?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...yes, quite similar, actually.

The theory has merit.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh gosh.. it's a good thing we got Kaoru to you as soon as possible, then..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

But if the attacker tried going after Elise in the first place but only attacked Kaoru since he had her note... how did _Rufus_ get c-caught up in all of this?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Unlucky circumstances?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

When was the last time Rufus was seen?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well... Rufus was with me and Kamiko in the lounge this morning when Tenka went to get us to go to the courtyard.

I guess he just stayed behind?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Yeah.. I wish we had forced him to come along now, but.. he seemed like he wanted to stay for a little longer..

....Is it possible he heard what was happening next door..?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

If he was in the lounge when that gunshot went off... might it have been that he went to investigate, forcing our culprit to attack him too?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I guess so..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

But nothing else happened in the laundry room, r-right? Would it have happened in the hallway?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

OH! Hold on! I remembered hearing a loud bang downstairs before I ran from the courtyard!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Ah!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah! Literally!

I didn't want to like, startle everyone any more, so that's when I went running.

I don't know.. it was sorta faint, like, you guys were in the hallway and I was behind Monokuma in the courtyard, y'know?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Who else heard this? Duncan? Emiko?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...I don't _recall_ hearing a gunshot...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Monokuma didn't fire any shots, so it wasn't that..

 

**Monokuma:**

I would have, though!

 

**Emiko Page:**

I-I'm not sure... I was a bit d-distracted at the time, looking for my mask...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

If Duncan was in his room, but Ami was up in the courtyard... how could she hear the gunshot while being f-farther away?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

 I'm confused as well.. are you sure it was a gunshot, Ami..?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Maybe she was just panicked? The bear was armed at the time.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Excuse me? Look, like, now I'm not sure if it was really was a gunshot, but I'm pretty _sure_ I heard _something_ coming from downstairs.

I tried to find where it came from, and _that's_ when I found Kaoru.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Where exactly?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

In the laundry room.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Come to think of it, I don't remember hearing much of _anything_ in my room, save for people knocking on my door...

 

**Monokuma:**

Oh.

That?

Your bedrooms are all top of the line! They have amazing soundproofing! You couldn't hear a nuclear bomb go off outside.

Except for that goomba, her room is lame and small.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

A _w-what_?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Huh... I kinda see it...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

 _H-How_?!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

It's the hair.

 

**Emiko Page:**

F-fucking... this a-ain't nothing to do with it...

 

_Lucian huffs._

**Lucian Vincente:**

So lemme get this straight.

Kaoru's attempted defense against his assailant was heard only be Ami. Then she went downstairs to learn of its origins. Was Kaoru the first person you encountered while all of this transpired?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hmm.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. What about it?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Isn't that strange? If his assailant had left immediately, wouldn't you have noticed him?

... Unless... Perhaps they hid in the lounge?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Huh..?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Like.. I guess I should've seen someone. I didn't, though.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

The power was still out, wasn't it? They could have hid anywhere.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

That's true, and if Ami wasn't searching every corner, it wouldn't be hard to stay hidden.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Even with the lanterns, it'd be easy for someone to avoid being noticed in the darkness.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Wait, but.. How did they get by Rufus, then..?

They needed to get out and attack Kaoru, so why stay in the lounge..?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... If... If Rufus was still in the lounge... Assaulting Rufus would have been easy.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Well, yes, but.. that's not my issue..!

The blood trail.. we've mentioned how it starts in between the laundry room and the lounge. That would mean Rufus was attacked in the hallway, right..?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... If he heard the gunshot and t-tried to head to the laundry room... the hallway would make sense...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Not necessarily. Recall Elise stating that the lounge had been flooded by the destroyed pipe. Any evidence of a skirmish in there has been erased.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

There was nothing in there that would help with the trial...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. Any blood spilled in the struggle would have been washed away by the water.

But can we say for sure that he was attacked in the lounge?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

It seems the most likely from the blood trail.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I would rather not discount the possibility... But if he was attacked in the hallway, why did Ami not see any of this? Wouldn't Rufus have headed straight for Duncan?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Yeah.. are you saying they would've come into contact with each other..?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

If Rufus was in the lounge, a confrontation would be inevitable.

With our villain holding a weapon, and Rufus now examining the damaged pipe in alarm... if the villain had entered the lounge in that moment, Rufus would be a dangerous witness.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...S-So it really would be just... u-unlucky timing.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

That begs the question... how would the attacker be able to tell Rufus was in the lounge, while they themselves were in the laundry room?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hmm.. I don't get it, why didn't I see him then if he was in the lounge? Maybe he like, didn't leave the lounge just yet?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I mean... h-how long was Kaoru in the laundry room before you found him... and how much time passed between Rufus appearing outside of Duncan's room, and him d-dying...?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I have absolutely no idea how long I was there for, it's a bit of a blur after I was stabbed.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Did you head _straight_ to the laundry room after leaving the courtyard?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, I did.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Was the blood trail there when you went downstairs?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, I saw the blood trail. It's how I found him in the laundry room.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Which would imply that Rufus must have reached my room before you arrived in the laundry room.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hmm. Per... perhaps...

Why didn't Ami see Rufus if... she was following the blood trail after this confrontation?

I'm... I'm not quite following this...

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Seems she just followed it one way and got to Kaoru.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Yeah, I got that... but Rufus would have had to make it all the way up to the second floor between when-- Ah! I think I get it.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What are you thinking?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

What if... Rufus... _somehow_ got hit by the same strike as Kaoru?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Like, we got stabbed simultaneously?

 

_Lucian nods._

**Lucian Vincente:**

If that occurred... and _then_ the shot was fired a bit after...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Wait, how would this even happen..? Wouldn't Kaoru have noticed Rufus at that point..?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Would that... would that explain the hole in the wall too?

 

_Kamiko looks down at her podium, trying to think._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

That must've been like, a _really_ long weapon or something..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

It would _have_ to. Rufus got stabbed through Kaoru _and_ the wall.

 

**Emiko Page:**

W-wait... are you saying that whoever attacked Kaoru, managed to... t-to go straight _through_ the wall and hit Rufus too...?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh..! That's what you mean.. what..!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

That would be a ridiculous circumstance, which seems about right for us.

 

_Kamiko suddenly freezes. Her hands are shaking as she slowly looks up._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

The... T-The...

I'm uhh, s-sorry this is... b-back to an earlier t-topic...

B-But I've been t-trying to figure out how the- how the... how the m-metal shards tie into all of this...

 

_Kamiko presents, "Metal Shards"!_

**Metal Shards**

  * An assortment of shattered metal found on the floor of the laundry room.



 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

...E-Emiko? Your m-mask is still missing... r-right?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Ah--!

 

**Emiko Page:**

Y-yeah... why...?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... What is it made out of?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Well... metal. With gold decorations. I-I spent a fortune on-

W-w-wait, you're not implying...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... N... n-no.

It... it can't be...

_*He grimaces.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

H-Has... has anyone seen her mask while investigating?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I.. haven't..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...my god. That's it, isn't it?

The metal shards... they belong to Emiko's mask!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

That... that explains that noise!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Which would mean that when K-Kaoru fired the revolver... it broke the... it broke the...

_*She bites her lip, hard.*_

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Were the pieces... launched?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Wait! That would mean--

_*He grasps at his forehead, toiling with his hair.*_

... The... the _weapon_... It...

 

**Monokuma:**

Upupupu. It's getting awfully exciting here!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... E-Emiko? I'm s-sorry for uhh, a-asking... but where were you again during this time...?

 

**Emiko Page:**

I-I... I was in the kitchen at the time, e-eating breakfast...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Didn't you say that someone had stolen your mask during this time..?

 

**Emiko Page:**

Y-yeah... I put it down f-for a couple seconds and when I turn back around... it's nowhere to be seen...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

It's not Emiko.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I... I want n-nothing more to agree with that Ami. If we c-clear a few things up, I think we can s-say that... But what makes you so s-sure now?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... I don't know, it just feels super weird.

Emiko seems... off, and I remembered something from the kitchen...

Do you guys want my _honest_ opinion on like, who did this?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... ...The... w-w-weapon...

_*He points a shaky finger at Emiko's sword.*_

Wouldn't... wouldn't s-s-something like that... be able to perform the... f-f-feat of killing Rufus through the wall?

 

_Kamiko shakes her head, clutching her scarf tightly.  
_

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-One sec, Lucian... L-Let's see what Ami has to say first...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

Ichigou Ruiji, the mastermind.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Wha--!

 

**Monokuma:**

Huh?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait? _That_ name?!

 

**Emiko Page:**

H-huh...?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

We're forgetting about _another_ way to reach the first floor!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Another way?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

The thing me, Kamiko, Tenka, and Duncan found out.

The _hatch_ that leads to the kitchen.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You're saying the mastermind was the one behind the attack?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I k-know the hatch exists but... why would the m-mastermind suddenly participate in the game out of n-nowhere? And how do we know it's I-Ichigou?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh..! If someone took the hatch, they could've stolen Emiko's mask right out from under her nose.

 

_Duncan folds his arms._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...They did make it very clear that they wanted us all dead.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

And... and... the weapons in the courtyard could be used by anyone... right?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Exactly.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Our villain could be _the_ villain!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I d-don't want to sound rude or anything...

But if the mastermind would try to go after anyone... wouldn't it be... it be m-me? G-Given their motive and... a-all of that...

 

_Lucian grunts._

**Lucian Vincente:**

No... no. Recall that Elise was the original target of the attack.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

It seems like a steep overcommitment for the mastermind to strike now, and so clumsily.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Remember what Monokuma said earlier in this trial? He seemed _pretty_ excited to finally like, have this trial again.

How do we know we're not being played right now? If this was all like, some _huge_ set up by them?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Monokuma has been excited about every trial, and every death for that matter.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

If Elise was the original target... could it be that they wanted her dead after she wasn't executed last trial, despite having killed someone?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

A-And if the mastermind really w-wanted a trial... they could have killed any of us the night we discovered the bunker...

 

**Elise Harbough:**

If the mastermind wanted me dead, why would they not execute me at the last trial then?

 

**Monokuma:**

_Because..._

_*He is fuming.*_

You weren't _technically_ the _blackened that trial._ We were _OVER_ this...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

See, that? Monokuma's getting pretty fed up right now.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I m-mean... he gets fed up if we look at the third floor h-hallway funny...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

If the mastermind wanted us all dead, why would he even bother with this farce of a class trial?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Why bother with this entire _killing game_ , for that matter?

 

**Monokuma:**

Now now, Duncan. Shouldn't you wait a couple chapters for that one?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Stop.. stop it with that word already..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What the bloody hell are you on about?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

That's his _game._ It's the same reason why we haven't been killed on the first _day._ Elise should've been dead a long time ago, and yet she's literally still breathing. The mastermind wanted her gone in a way that would totally fit in with their stupid game.

 

**Monokuma:**

...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Why do you assume the mastermind will play by the rules if they're so clearly motivated by rage? They have no reason to follow those rules, we merely follow them under threat of death.

 

_Duncan rubs his chin in contemplation._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What if he doesn't have a choice in the matter?

What if he _has_ to kill us through this game?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

What you're implying is a really tantalizing idea, but then would they not be risking themselves right now by killing us directly?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It would be nice to just... blame the m-mastermind and say that's the end of it... B-But do we have anything t-that proves they did it?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

We don't have anything to prove _against_ it!  

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I don't... I don't want to believe it... but the only thing we have to go off of as evidence _against_ Emiko being the villain is... her own account.

_*He leans on the podium, his head in his hands.*_

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Wait... I think I know why he hasn't just killed us all himself.

Didn't Long John Jones say this whole thing was a show? That we're being... watched?

 

**Monokuma:**

Who?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...long john what?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

What the hell?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I _forgot_ about him.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. wait, _who?_

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Did I just enter bizarro world; what the fuck is Long John Jones?

 

**Monokuma:**

Uh...No, really...

Who are you talking about?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

The _other_ bear.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... There was a second one.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh, him!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

....

You're fucking kidding, right?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh for- There's _two_ of them now!?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

After striking down Monokuma, a... _different_ one came out.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh my god, _what!?_

M-More!?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Great! They're multiplying! Absolutely bloody fantastic!

 

**Monokuma:**

Hey...Shouldn't we uh...

Get back on track?

This trial isn't about Large Juan Jones or whatever...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**Emiko Page:**

H-he's right... this trial's about who... w-who killed Rufus...

 

**Monokuma:**

Yeah!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... But then... we're left with...

The solution we've already come to... aren't we?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

He's trying to _screw_ with us! He also probably did something to Emiko because she's been super quiet and off this whole time!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

**Emiko Page:**

...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Please! Please... tell me our villain in this trial... isn't her... We need _something_ to...

Did anyone _miss_ something? Any _extra_ evidence to prove Emiko isn't the killer?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Emiko could _not_ have been the killer!

 

**Emiko Page:**

A-Ami... _stop_.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-What?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Emiko... No...

 

**Emiko Page:**

...god, this has all gone so fucking wrong.

But, yeah... y-you're right. It _was_ me who killed Rufus... wasn't it...? I... I didn't believe it at first. I figured someone else must have gone for him while I accidentally ambushed Kaoru.

But, it's as you say, isn't it? All the evidence points... to me.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...S-Stop-

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

So... so you were after Elise...

... If... if we walk through this... slowly. Maybe this is the... misfortune... our lives have brought us...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. How did you do it then?

I _refuse_ to believe this BULL until you give me a good explanation, Emiko.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Your obsession with this mastermind is going to kill you Ami...

 

**Emiko Page:**

W-what the fuck is there left to explain!? You all figured it out! I wrote that note to Elise to lure her to the laundry room. I was the one who tried to kill her!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Why... Just why...?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Because she had killed.

Used _us_ to kill.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

But... w-what was the weapon? What did you use to stab three things at the _same_ time?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

You're looking at it.

_*He points to the blade mounted on Emiko's back.*_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I-Is there any _blood_ on it??

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What about... What about the other metal shards upstairs? The o-ones by Duncan's room? Why would parts of the mask be... be up there too?

 

_Kamiko presents, "Painted Metal Shards"!_

**Painted Metal Shards**

  * Some metal shards found outside Duncan's room, right where the blood trail ends. A few of the shards have an unusual pattern on them that's impossible to make out.



 

_Emiko takes a deep breath, trying to maintain coherence in her speech._

**Emiko Page:**

When Kaoru shot my mask, part of it fell off in the hallway. The rest clung to my face as I returned to my room upstairs... it fell off somewhere on the way there. Had I wanted to try to conceal anything, I would probably have tried hiding them...

...but I wasn't planning on getting away with it. Never did.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

We c-could have... We could have...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... _could_ have... is past tense. It's... it's over.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Fate has been decided, there's no going back now...

 

**Emiko Page:**

When I was walking back up to the courtyard, I was prepared to confess to everything. For this trial to be the shortest trial to date.

I was prepared to die.

But then... Elise was there. A-and all of a sudden I was confused... w-who the fuck did I _stab_...!?

I-I wasn't sure what was going on anymore, and seeing all the people there... without my mask...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

E-Emiko- You d-don't have to...

 

**Emiko Page:**

I... I-I just couldn't, alright? So I shut up. I lied. Because I wasn't sure what the fuck was going on anymore.

 

_Ami is breathing heavily as she wipes her face. Duncan tries to compose himself, pushing his glasses back into place._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

But... why? Why did you try to kill Elise?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Why... literally... _why?_

 

 **** **Emiko Page:**

B-because... _because I was trying to protect you guys!_

Elise h-had already killed someone! She would have killed someone else if no one had stopped her!

 

**Elise Harbough:**

What a dark mirror...

I remember thinking the same thing before I did what I did as well.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

B-But you didn't have to... you... there w-were _other_ ways than... t-than this...

 

 **** **Emiko Page:**

More accurately...

Kamiko... I was trying to protect _you_.

 

_Lucian grimaces once more._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... Y-You did... _W-Why_...?

 

 **** **Emiko Page:**

I... I realize that discovering I killed a man for your sake might... n-not exactly be what you want to hear right now, but...

_*She takes another deep breath.*_

All of Monokuma's previous motives had only lasted up until the next trial. So I figured, with the motive being to kill you and all... if someone _else_ died before you did, the motive would be rendered invalid.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

B-But you didn't h-have... didn't have to...

...

 

**Monokuma:**

This is way too sappy. Shouldn't you be saving this for after the trial?

God, someone sum this up already.

Duncan, it's your turn, right? You do it.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Wait- why _me_ all of a sudden?

_*He sighs.*_

Alright, fine...

 

_Duncan takes a deep breath._

**_CLOSING ARGUMENTS!_ **

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It all started last night, when the culprit left a message to Elise under her door, instructing her to meet up in the laundry room after breakfast. Unbeknownst to the culprit however, Kaoru ended up discovering the note instead, taking it for himself.

The morning after, after everyone had eaten breakfast, Kaoru proceeds to the laundry room as instructed... upon which the culprit proceeds to ambush him with a sword taken from the courtyard. Due to the blackout, Kaoru is unable to see his attacker... and the culprit is unable to see their victim.

As the struggle occurs, Rufus, who is in the lounge adjacent to the laundry room, leans in on the wall to listen more closely to what's going on. As the culprit stabs Kaoru in the shoulder, they manage to pierce straight through the wall... and right through Rufus' chest.

With Kaoru pinned to the wall, he takes out a revolver he had taken from the living room a couple of days earlier and shoots the culprit in retaliation. The culprit however is wearing a mask made out of metal, which blocks the shot. The mask is shattered in the process and the culprit retreats from the laundry room.

However, the sound of Kaoru's gunshot manages to echo throughout the entire mansion. While I couldn't hear it from inside my room, it managed to faintly echo all the way up to the third floor, where Ami and the other houseguests were attempting to investigate. While the others were cornered by Monokuma, Ami was able to barely hear the gunshot, and ran downstairs in order to investigate.

Meanwhile, Rufus limps out of the laundry room, leaving a trail of blood behind him, as he made his way towards my room in order to get medical attention. As I was gathering supplies for an emergency surgery, Ami follows the trail of blood to the laundry room, finds a wounded Kaoru, and patches him up.

While this is going on, the culprit is returning to the courtyard, planning to confess to everything that has transpired... but as they run into the rest of the houseguests, they notice their intended target, Elise, is there with them, hale and hearty. At this point, the culprit isn't sure what's going on anymore, and decides to remain quiet.

In the end, I return to my room only to find that I am... too late. And as everyone reaches my room and finds Rufus' bled out corpse inside, the culprit still didn't know that they were the ones who had caused his death... but that didn't make them any less responsible.

And that person is Emiko Page, the Ultimate Guitarist.

 

 **** **Emiko Page:**

...fuck me. In the end, I-I... I wasn't much better than Kyota after all, was I...?

I'm sorry, folks. I never intended for it all to end up like this...

 

**_CLOSING ARGUMENTS END!_ **

**** **Emiko Page:**

Welp. I guess this is it then.

End of the line.

 

_Tenka looks down, the brim of her hat obscuring her eyes._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

 **** **Emiko Page:**

Kamiko, do me a favor. Take my secret with you to the grave. I think it's best if my fans never find out.

 

_Kamiko looks up at Emiko, trying hard to keep herself together before she slowly nods._

**** **Emiko Page:**

Enrique... if it's alright I'd like you to break the news to my bandmates when you get out. I know it'll be tough on them without me, but they'll pull through. I know they will.

...and so help me god if you so much as _think_ of mixing one of my songs, I swear I will haunt the shit out of you.

 

_After a moment, Enrique manages to grin through his tears._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I can't promise you I won't make one song to remember you by...

 

_Lucian huffs, closing his eyes and wiping an eye on his sleeve._

**** **Emiko Page:**

And guys...

For fuck's sake, _live_.

I know you have what it takes to get outta here, to put this fucking mastermind in his place. I know you all do!

 

**Elise Harbough:**

...

 

 **** **Emiko Page:**

If you ever... if you ever considered yourself to be my friend, then for the love of god, _live_!

 

**Monokuma:**

That's enough! It's time for everyone's favorite!

Spine-tingling, soul-shattering, _VOTING TIME!_

 

_The monitors on everyone's podiums light up for the fourth time, displaying all 18 houseguests._

**Monokuma:**

Now then...

Please vote for the person you think is the blackened on the screens on your podiums!

Who will be chosen as the blackened?!

Will you make the right choice?

Or the dreadfully _wrong_ one!

Puhuhuhu....Upupupu!

 

_Once more, everyone votes..._

_..._

_The roulette wheel shows itself one more and spins round and round... It comes to a crawl and stops on Emiko, condemning her to her fate.  
_

Congratulations!

**_CLASS TRIAL_ **

**_E N D_ **

* * *

  **Monokuma:**

_AAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!_

 

 **** **Emiko Page:**

Just one last thing...

_You._

 

**Monokuma:**

Huah, meee?

 

_Emiko turns to Monokuma and cracks her knuckles._

**** **Emiko Page:**

I keep my promises, you son of a _bitch_.

 

_Emiko screams as she leaps from her podium and throws a punch straight at Monokuma's face!_

**Lucian Vincente:**

  ... Emiko!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-What!?

 

_Emiko descends upon Monokuma, about to land her punch, until..._

_it's a hologram_

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I-

Wh... HUH!?

 

 **** **Emiko Page:**

_Get the fuck back here, asshole!_

 

_A small door opens up on the bottom of Monokuma's throne. Something is emerging from it...  
_

_...Oh no._

**long john jones:**

hey guys

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Y-You?!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh..!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

Uh.

Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-

What?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W... W-What!?

I-Is this the same bear!?

 

_Duncan adjusts his glasses._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

You're still fucking kidding me right? Please be kidding me.

 

 **** **Emiko Page:**

What the _fuck_!?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Not again...

 

**long john jones:**

i, long john jones, noticed you didn't come back.

that was really weird

 

 **** **Emiko Page:**

Who the fuck are _you_!?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

He...

 

**long john jones:**

i'm long john jones.

i just said this.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I.... what... this is literally the first time..

 

**long john jones:**

so anyway, in a surprising plot twist, i get to push the button this time.

 

_Emiko pauses for exactly one second._

**** **Emiko Page:**

Close enough.

 

_Emiko punches long john jones in the face! He goes flying into the air and explodes violently!_

**Kamiko Haruki:**

OHMYGOD!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

E-Emiko!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... WHAH!

 

 **** **Emiko Page:**

_Aaaahahahahahaha!_

How'd you like _that_ , huh!?

 

_The lights in the trialroom flick off._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What the-

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

E-EEEK!

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Not again!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Another blackout..!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

B-But we're all... all here?!

 

**???:**

Puhuhuhu...

Didn't think I'd let you get away with this, did you?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Uhh... I...

 

 **** **Emiko Page:**

Gahaha! Bitch, do you think I'm fucking afraid of you!?

I'm dead either way! So might as well make the most of it!

 

_A little jingle plays._

**...**

**G A M E   O V E R**

**EMIKO PAGE HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY! TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

**...**

_The lights flicker back on. Monokuma and the source of the voice are nowhere to be found. Emiko...is also missing.  
_

_However, the monitors flicker on, revealing something..._

_Emiko and Monokuma appear on a dark mountain._

_They are both holding guitars._

**Monokuma:**

Let's settle this...

Like _men!_

 

 **** **Emiko Page:**

Hehehahaha...

 _Gahahahahahaha!_ You think you stand a fucking chance in hell against _me_? The _Iron Queen_ herself!?

 

**Monokuma:**

Puhuhuhu!

 

 **** **Emiko Page:**

Live or die, there's not a chance alive that you can hold a candle against _Emiko fucking Page!_

 

* * *

  **ULTIMATE GUITARIST**

**EMIKO PAGE'S EXECUTION: EXECUTED**

_**MONOKUMA WENT DOWN TO GEORGIA** _

* * *

  _The battle is on!_

_Emiko and Monokuma begin shredding the guitars and immediately the scenery changes._

_The earth shakes, the sky lights up with bolts of lightning, and fire rises from the ground._

_The battle...is on._

_Again._

_Emiko lays down one of the sickest riffs ever heard by mortal men, getting uncomfortably close to Monokuma._

_As she plays, the elements ebb and flow to her will. The lightning strikes by Monokuma, and the fire grows in intensity._

_Monokuma does not falter and counters with the other sickest riff ever heard by mortal men._

_When he plays, thousands of Monokuma-faced souls appear from cracks in the ground._

_They grab and grasp at Emiko as they both play their hearts out._

_Emiko will not give up! She obliterates the ghosts with a powerchord that could shatter glass._

_Lightning strikes Monokuma as she continues, causing him to explode..._

_...Only for him to rise again from the depths much, much larger..._

_...and with devil horns._

_Upon being reborn as a demon, Monokuma began playing his guitar in a way no mortal could comprehend. It was so mind-numbingly powerful a riff that Emiko's face began melting from the flames of Hell beneath her._

_Before long, she is nothing but ash._

_Monokuma leans down and licks up the ashes of his rival._

_..._

_Back in the trial room..._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I can only say that... she... sh-she...

_*He closes his eyes, trying to hold back sobs.*_

She died... doing what she loved...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...I guess that's the only mercy one could wish for in this place.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

E.. E-Emiko.. No...

_*She sniffles as she starts to sob.*_

W-We.. had l-like the best party ever...

She gave m-me my first drink..

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Things are going to be different without her.. and without Rufus.

 

_Enrique wipes away his own tears._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I will _never_ forget them.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

We will rise from this place... We will... move... past...

_*He looks about the room, a brief look of determination melting from his gaze.*_

... Only... eight of us... are... are left?

I... I can't... I...

_*He shakes, stepping down from his podium.*_

I'm... I'm done. It's... it's over.

 

_Lucian steps out of the room with slow, shaken stomps. As he does, Ami gazes up at Monokuma's empty throne._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

That... that _monster_.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

We won't last much longer here...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... W-We will... We c-can do this. We h-have to for her... f-for Rufus... for all of them... right guys?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I don't know what we're supposed to do, but.. you're right.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...right. Right!

I know... I know things are looking bleak, and I understand everyone will want to grieve for the loss of our friends... but we can't give up. Not now.

Otherwise it would all have been for nothing.

We owe it to those who have gone before us. To carry on and through the days that come after.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

We have to learn what we can moving forward. We have to break this cycle soon.

 

_Kamiko shakily begins to move away from her podium back towards the elevator._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Let's... Let's go...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Right.

 

_Duncan puts a reassuring hand on Kamiko's shoulder as he follows her out to the elevator._

_The remaining houseguests ride the elevator back upstairs to the mansion where they return to their rooms for a well deserved rest._

_... Only time can tell what horrors await them in the future._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**???:**

We have been waiting!

 

_A monitor turns on, showing a woman with long blonde hair._

__ **Junko Enoshima:**

Waiting so very long for peasants like you to appear!

If you swear your fealty to us, we will reward you with half of the entire world!

We've even drawn up the deed already!

We will grant you honor, status, and some of our home cooking!

Have you made your choice? Will you serve under us?

 

 **OKAY** _/_ **NO THANKS**

* * *

  _ **CHAPTER 4: HOME IS WHERE THE HATE IS** _

**E N D  
**

 

 


	36. Chapter 5: Daily Life (Part 1)

_..._

_We open up in a small room, featuring John holding a small piece of paper. He's wearing his Sunday's best and is sweating a little. Before we get to see who is sitting across from him..._

**John Smith:**

Ah, let's see here...

 

_John seems to be fairly nervous, patting his forehead a few times. He's having a hard time coming up with a question..._

__ **Naughty Nick:**

Hurry it up, old man! I don't have all day here!

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

...

 

_Ayatsu Ikara sits across from John, sitting patiently in a small folding chair._

**John Smith:**

How did you, uh...decide to get into ve-

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

Really? That's your best question?

We've been sitting here for ten minutes, and your first question is about the talent?

You're not very interesting, are you?

 

**John Smith:**

...

Well...

Uh...

What's your favorite, uh, food?

 

**Ayatsu Ikara:**

A-a-

 

 __ **Naughty Nick:**

I don't eat anything.

I'm a ventriloquial figure.

 

_John's smile quivers for a moment before he looks down at the paper again._

**John Smith:**

Uh, well, I'll sh-

 

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Despair at House on the Hill**

_Daily Life_

* * *

  _The morning after the trial... Our houseguests as usual, find themselves sitting at the dining room table. Everyone besides Lucian is already present, but the room couldn't be more silent. Duncan is leaning forward onto the table with his elbows, propping his face up on his hands. He's staring at the opposite wall, lost in thought. Ami is simply looking down at the table with her hands cupped._

_After what feels like an eternity of silence, Tenka looks around at the remaining houseguests, head tilted down slightly._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....How's everyone doing today..?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's... as good as it could be?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Just tired I suppose, but it's another day for exploration.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Are there... are they even any blocked off rooms _left_? I can t-think of that hallway but...

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Where _haven't_ we looked?

 

_Lucian trudges into the dining hall from behind Kamiko. He looks over the group in the dining hall. He looks... exhausted, which probably reflects the emotions of most others in the room._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Would a small breakfast suffice... today? I'm... not feeling like... cooking all that much.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It's alright. I'm not all that hungry.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Oh.. uh, I wouldn't mind helping out.. if people are hungry, anyways..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I know I'm not. Unusual... I just...

_*He huffs.*_

What of the rest of you?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'm uhh, fine either way. I c-can always get something to eat later on if I need to...

... D-Don't worry about taking a break or anything. It's... it's understandable... and I'm s-sure we can feed ourselves.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Mmm... So be it.

 

_Lucian trudges up to the chair at the end of the table and takes a seat._

**Kaoru Kita:**

So! What's the plan moving forward, since we're all here for once?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I-If... If there are new rooms, w-we need to find those first... and find out if M-Monokuma is planning another motive... W-We just need a way to be sure it won't affect us and I t-think it'll be fine to work from there...?

I m-mean... I kind of thought that l-last time and...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. It's always the same..

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I think we need something more definitive. We can keep playing this song and dance until there's a murder, or we can try to figure out what the hell is going on.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Kaoru has a point. At the very least, reviewing what our options are at the moment wouldn't hurt.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... What do we _have_? There are weird things all over the place but no way to get to them... And I s-somehow doubt we can get away with another blackout or something.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Probably not..

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, as much fun as we've had the last few times, I think we have to check that hallway again.

Unless there's another locked door I'm forgetting, our answers have to be in that hallway.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

And risk being held at gunpoint again?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...It's the only place left, isn't it?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... What of the barred area in the library?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

We can check the locked book, but there's not many other options besides those places.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

We can still access the bunker, yes?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That's... a good question.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I haven't checked since the power came back on.

Monokuma seemed awfully defensive about it, as if it weren't his problem..

 

**Elise Harbough:**

You would have to lead the way, I'm still not sure I understand much about this bunker.

 

_Lucian groans._

**Lucian Vincente:**

I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to join in an escapade below.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

How so?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

With return of this mansion's energy, the only path back to the bunker would be through the hatch in the kitchen, no? Given its size, I am far too large to make such a trip.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

M-Maybe we should worry about the bunker afterwards then? The path through the hatch isn't... i-isn't the safest thing.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Yeah.. that seems like a good idea.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm.

...I suppose there's nothing else to it but have a look at the third floor, then.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I'm still curious of the library.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

We have time in spades, it seems.. I don't think the hallway's going to be fruitful, but we may as well try it before we try out the other mysteries..

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Let's split up into two groups then. We'll have a few people stop by the library and the rest head up to the courtyard. We'll just reconvene on the third floor.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I don't feel splitting up... is _safe._

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Time in spades...

...

...hey, uh, a question...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Huh..?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Does... does anyone remember how long we've been here?

I've kind of... lost track of the days among... everything that has happened so far...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It... It hasn't been longer than a few weeks... I'm p-pretty sure.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Huh?

...

You're... you're right...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

In a place like this... time doesn't matter.

As strange as it may be, we can't trust time has passed the way we think it has.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What do you mean?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Mmm. Right.

Our only source of knowledge of day and night has been... Monokuma. Granted... before today... I was always awake before the morning announcement.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Not our _only_ source.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Our tablets show time as well, but they're imprecise, they only go to minutes.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I g-guess... I guess we just have to trust what we have?

...

That d-doesn't sound like the best answer, but...

 

_Duncan sighs._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

At the very least, I can keep track of the current time of day... but it's been a while since I've been able to reliably calibrate it.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I used to be able to check my phone for the time, but...

.. I'm tired of even talking about it at this point.

I just _really_ want to get out of here.

 

_Lucian huffs, rising from his seat._

**Lucian Vincente:**

To dwell on negativity is a fruitless endeavor. The time for answers is now. I will investigate the library for any new secrets.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Very well.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I'll come along. Don't want anything to happen our Ultimate Cook.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Let's get a move on then, I'll stop by the library first as well.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

We c-could just all go together then head up to the third floor afterwards?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

We might as well go together.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Yeah, totally.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Alright.

 

_The houseguests all get up from their seats and one by one leave the room, heading for the library. It of course, doesn't take very long for them to get over there, and it's not long before the houseguests make their way into the room, and past the curtain which has been blocking the barred area of the library..._

_Upon making it to the back part of the library, it seems the metal bars everyone is all familiar with has finally been taken down._

_And replaced with one that looks exactly the same._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I know not what I was expecting.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Still nothing, even now..?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Why is something like this even _here_?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

To keep us from learning anything about this place...

 

_Duncan reaches out and pulls firmly at the bars._

_They won't budge._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I don't know what I expected.

 

_Lucian steps up to the bars, attempting the same thing as Duncan with significantly more force._

_They won't budge._

_Lucian huffs after trying yet again to no avail._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

It's pointless.. Why are like, even bothering?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Has there been a secret to this the whole time? L-Like some hidden bookshelf switch or something like that?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....That seems like it'd be difficult to narrow down on a solution, then..

This library's massive, and I think we already tried every book in here, so..

 

_Duncan sighs and turns around, leaning back onto the bars._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

So, nothing. Wonderful.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, we can't say we didn't check at least.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... So the third floor then?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

We may as well..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I suppose there's little other choice.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. Let's go.

 

_Duncan starts to head out of the library, taking the lead this time._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

If only we had like, an Ultimate Fisher or something like that. Y'know, just like, toss your hook between the bars or whatever and grab the book..

 

_Ami follows along with her arms crosses. The other houseguests follow shortly behind, though Enrique lags behind for a few moments. Before the others leave the room, he manages to catch up to them._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

But you guys... I was looking over the shelves and there was this book... It looks a little... strange.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Huh?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What do you mean?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Well, what's in it..?

 

_Ami turns her head to face Enrique as he turns the book around and opens it up for everyone to see._

_The book is filled with shapes and symbols no one can recognize._

_Frankly, it looks alien._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Right.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Didn't Kaoru like, show us this already?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Let me check this with the book I've got.

 

_Kaoru pulls the mystery book out, and opens it up._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait, there's two?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

The symbols look mostly the same.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Without a means to translate them, I don't see how this helps.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Maybe the new book has a rosetta stone of sorts? Can I check that quick, Enrique?

 

_Enrique hands the book over._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Be my guest.

 

_Taking it, Kaoru quickly skims the book, seeing no pages that seem to have any form of writing other than the symbols._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Damnit.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Are they copies of the same book or are they... are they different?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

The symbols aren't arranged the same.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

So we're dealing with two different books in the same strange language.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Maybe like, put the symbols or letters together?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Perhaps Ami's on to something.. what if you were to rip out the pages and put them on top of each other..?

Or something like that..

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

We can certainly try...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh, uhh.. though thinking about it.. we should probably just clone the pages instead..? Get a piece of paper, and write down what's on the page of each book onto it. First page of book 1, and first page of book 2, and so on..

Probably wouldn't be good if we needed the books later..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well.. there's drawing set over on the table, right?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... If we're to stack the symbols, why not trace them? We have wax paper...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

This seems like a promising idea and all, but we should probably get our exploration done with before we do that.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

We can just come back down after we... f-figure out if we can do anything upstairs.

 

_Sounds good to me. Let's all head there, shall we?_

_The houseguests quickly make their way up to the third floor and to the courtyard._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

L-Let's just... Let's just be careful with that hallway... So we don't get... boxed in again.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Right.

 

_Duncan nods before slowly making his way down the courtyard towards the hall at the end. The other houseguests follow shortly behind into the hallway, being very careful not to intimidate their captor..._

_...Nothing yet._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...T-There has to be some trap, right?

It's never this easy...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I'm thinking the same thing...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...We have to try.

 

_Duncan approaches the front door and very reluctantly places a hand on the door handle._

_Duncan's arm begins to expand as his entire body explodes. He has enough time to scream "Josuke!" before he disappears._

_...Nothing happens. It's a doorknob. Honestly, what did he expect?  
_

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...nothing?

Alright, here goes...

 

_Duncan opens the door... and well, it does open._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...N-Nothing came out this time? Right?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

It actually opened!

 

_The houseguests step into the room, looking around. It...seems to be some sort of office. It's almost regal in how decorated it is._

_Office has been added to the Houseguest Handbook!_

**Office**

****

A large office located on the third floor. Bookshelves line the walls with several important looking books and files struggling to be kept upright by bookends on each shelf. There are a couple of boarded up windows on the northern wall, and no less than four Grandfather Clocks of varying designs on the south wall. The east wall is surprisingly devoid of anything aside from a single bookshelf on the northern end of the room, and the west wall holds a comfortable looking chair and endtable.

The center of the room has a large desk and an expensive rolling chair sitting behind it. The desk has several items on it, including a few monitors, a desk organization system for pens and other assorted goodies, and some picture frames.

A curtain on the western side of the room opens up to reveal a small workroom with various electrical tools on shelves and a workbench lit by a single small bulb dangling from the ceiling.

This room has no monitors or cameras that Monokuma can use.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Hmm.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...W-What is this?

 

**Monokuma:**

Why!

 

_The chair at the desk swivels around. You all know who's sitting in it._

**Monokuma:**

It's me office!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hah!

 

**Monokuma:**

Are you guys happy? You finally got into this room!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....You shot Rufus over an office..?

 

**Monokuma:**

Yes.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

You t-tried to shoot _all_ of us over an office?

 

**Monokuma:**

Also yes.

It's a very important office, you know. I couldn't just let you guys come in here without preparations, you know.

 

_Duncan can only glare at Monokuma as Lucian sighs._

**Elise Harbough:**

I can't believe this...

 

**Monokuma:**

Geez, what were you guys expecting? The secret of the outside world?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

_Secret?_

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What on earth are you on about?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

What secret is there? Surely it's the same as it's always been.

 

**Monokuma:**

Well, obviously.

But haven't you been wondering what's going on with your families or whatever? That's what I meant.

 

_Lucian narrows his eyes on Monokuma._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Why are you even here? You just seriously don't get enough of harassing us, right?

 

**Monokuma:**

Well, first of all, you're intruding on _my_ office.

So you're harassing _me_ right now.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

_Good._

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Wow, it's almost like you locked us in _your_ house you double-colored dipshit.

 

**Monokuma:**

Hey...

That's mean...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-So are _you_!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Let's just look around the room..

Get this over with..

 

**Monokuma:**

Hm?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

It's gonna be hard to ignore Monokuma just sitting there though.

 

**Monokuma:**

I mean...

Don't you guys want to know the next motive? That's why you're here, right?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Not really..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Wh-

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh my god, just _shut up_.

 

**Monokuma:**

Geez, you'd think a surgeon would be more patient.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh! I'm sorry! I guess being trapped in a mansion for several weeks while forced to watch a near dozen people _die_ might have had some adverse effects on my _patience_!

If that's the case, then I _apologize_. Git.

 

**Monokuma:**

Calm down, you high-strung addict. I'm trying to give you guys a nice little gift.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That sounds... questionable.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Seriously.

 

**Monokuma:**

 _I'm_ feeling charitable!

Here's how it'll go. This room will be locked during Daytime as usual, but during Nighttime, I'll open up my **MONOKUMA OFFICE HOURS™**

If you guys come in during the **MONOKUMA OFFICE HOURS™** , I'll tell you guys...

Something that might _interest_ you! About the _outside world!_

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Hrmm...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... How would we know you'll be like, telling the truth?

 

**Monokuma:**

Have I ever lied to you?

Besides, you're paying for the info, I wouldn't betray a paying customer!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I- we're _what_?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...P-Paying with what?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

A debt of blood should--

 

**Monokuma:**

Oh, that's simple.

Body parts.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

what?

Wh--

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'm uhh- I'm s-sorry, with _what_?!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-W-What!?

 

**Monokuma:**

_Aaaahahahahah!_

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

That's rather... unusual. Are you trying to prep some sort of ritual? What the hell is wrong with you?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

H-Hold up, why would _any_ of us do that?!

 

**Monokuma:**

I'd say it's a fair price, you know. Normally, you have to kill someone to even have a shot at learning anything.

Giving up a finger or two, or maybe an ear? That's a bargain!

And I _ain't budgin'!_

And remember... It has to be _yours._ It has to be _fresh._

If there's no sacrifice from you, why should I sacrifice anything. Get it?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Guess there goes my idea.. but no, you're not getting anything from me.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

 _Screw you!_ Literally, what the _hell_ is wrong with you!? How long do you plan on doing these STUPID and RIDICULOUS ""motives""!?

 

**Monokuma:**

We're on the fifth chapter, aren't we?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Why do you keep.. what are you talking about..?

 

_Duncan sighs._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Another mad bargain by our resident psychopath caretaker. Nothing new under the sun.

 

**Monokuma:**

Puhuhu...

Well, you can all act angry now if you'd like. I know for a fact at least _some_ of you are interested...

Keeping it a secret from your friends, I get it. Don't want them knowing you collaborated with Big Bad Monokuma ;^;.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Y-You know that's not e-even a _good_ lie!

 

_Duncan makes a dismissive wave towards Monokuma._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Sod this. I'm having a look around.

 

_He turns around and proceeds to inspect the grandfather clocks._

_All of the clocks seem to be set to different times._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh yeah! Nobody would totally notice I'm missing my middle finger!

Seriously, of all the people to have died so far, it should've been the _bitch_ controlling your stupid ass.

 

**Monokuma:**

Hm?

Don't be silly. Why would you be dead?

Oops, should I have not said that?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

D-Do you- do you r-really think that's going to work?

 

_Lucian huffs, pushing past Ami and Elise, investigating the ladder by the bookshelves. It's a rolling ladder designed to be able to access any of the bookshelves in the room._

_Ami stomps towards one of the bookshelves on the east side of the room and grabs one of the important looking books, opening it up immediately while grumbling to herself. Before she can read much of anything, Monokuma runs over and slaps Ami's hand, causing her to drop the book.  
_

**Monokuma:**

Hey! This is my office!

Do you _mind?!_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

 _Shut up!_ Oh, _now_ it's an issue when I look through _your_ stuff, right?

 

**Monokuma:**

You're not very smart, are you?

 

_Kaoru breaks away from the group to look in the back room. Lucian follows close behind._

**Monokuma:**

Hey!

 

_As Monokuma runs back over to the other side of the room, Ami attempts to pick up the file dropped on the floor._

**Monokuma:**

Grrr....

 

_Monokuma pulls a megaphone out of his hammerspace before getting reeeeaaaallll close to the back of Lucian's head._

**Monokuma:**

**_HEY GENIUS!_ **

**_GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!_ **

 

_As Lucian winces and lets out a groan, Monokuma runs BACK over to Ami and dropkicks her._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Eeek!!

 

_Ami crashes onto the floor with a loud thud._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Ohmygod! A-Are you alright?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

What the hell is going on?

 

**Monokuma:**

Get out!

_Geeet ooouuuut!_

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Dios mio...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Fine, _fine_! We'll get out of your office if you're going to throw a bloody tantrum about it.

 

**Monokuma:**

Did you guys not listen to a word _I said?!_

It's closed during the day! Come back during Nighttime!

...Preferably one at a time!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Let's go everyone, I think we're done here.

 

_Duncan proceeds to turn around and leave, a growling Lucian following shortly behind. Kamiko quickly runs over, helps Ami off the ground before leaving the room with her, but not before Ami manages to call Monokuma an asshole just one more time. The rest of the houseguests quickly funnel back out into the hallway..._

**Monokuma:**

Geez, it's like herding monocats...

 

_Standing out in the hallway, there's a click from the office door as it locks behind them._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Ahhhhh Ow...

_*He fidgets with his ear, visibly trying to do something about it.*_

 

_Duncan sighs, and turns to Ami and Lucian._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Are you alright?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Exhausted. _Annoyed_. In pain. _Still_ needing answers.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

No, I'm not alright. This is all utter _bullshit!_

If you guys _seriously_ consider about what Monokuma said, then I literally don't know what to say. It's just a stupid trap so we can continue to play his awful games!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'm... I'm a l-little surprised to be honest. He made his motive... completely avoidable?

I d-don't trust it.

 

_Duncan folds his arms._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Technically speaking, the last motive was also completely avoidable.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

It's... preying on our thirst for knowledge.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....As much as it makes me sad to admit after so long trying to get in there, I don't want anything to do with that room.

I'm not in the position to negotiate with.. those terms.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

It's unfortunate I suppose. After all this and he just drops that shit on us.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

It's all... _bullshit_.. it's all terrible. We have to do something! It's just.. trial after trial... murder after like, murder...

_*She tries to wipe her tears as they fall down her cheek, unable to vocalize beyond that.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Whatever we do... we can do it without using this m-motive. He's just going to... just going to s-say something that will make things worse.

_*She looks around at everyone.*_

N-No one is thinking about it... r-right?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Absolutely not.

 

_Lucian huffs, shaking his head._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Any information he could _possibly_ present us with would be fruitless anyhow.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Out of the question. It's just another opportunity for him to feed us his lies.

 

_The rest of the group seems...fairly silent about the whole ordeal._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Y-You guys... better not _seriously_ consider it! I would literally never forgive any of you!

 

**Elise Harbough:**

There's no reason to consider it. How can you possibly trust Monokuma's word...?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... And what of the remaining doors?

 

_Lucian groans, making his way down the hallway and over to the eastern door. It's a nice, ornate door. It looks fairly sturdy. Lucian tries the age-old tradition of opening the door the way mere mortals have for centuries._

_The door rejects his sexual advances._

_Lucian then tries a far more aggressive approach, kicking at the door with a mighty strike!  
_

_The door is immune! A loud thud echoes through the halls, but the door stands sturdy._

_Groaning, Lucian quickly runs down the hallway towards the western door and kicks that one as well._

_The door takes 0 damage!_

_As Lucian growls, stepping away from the door, a distinct "krsch" of a radio system turning on plays throughout the hallway.  
_

**Monokuma:**

_Please do not assault the doors. Thank you._

 

_krsch_

**Lucian Vincente:**

"Please..." _basura._

_*He makes his way back to the group with a slight limp.*_

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Do we have a plan for how we're going to deal with this..?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Deal with what? Are we just going to keep watch on everyone's limbs now? Is anyone crazy enough to chop something off of themselves?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

All we have to do is ignore it... right? It's as simple... as simple as that.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

We have a lot of answers to find anyways, no need to waste time with the bear.

...I feel like a broken record at this point.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. We still have to try and decode those books we found.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Alright..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Let's head back down then...? If the other doors are locked... I g-guess there's not much else to do up here.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

 

_And so they head back down to the library! It's not long before most of them gather around a table with the two mysterious books in the center._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Let's see..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-So we just have to... replicate it?

 

_Lucian produces a roll of wax paper, placing it on the table._

  **Lucian Vincente:**

Trace it.

 

_Getting to work, Duncan grabs one of the books and the wax paper and begins tracing the symbols. Kaoru begins to do the same with the other book. As they work, Kamiko silently watches from nearby, trying to peek over to watch them trace. Behind the curtain of the library, Ami is sitting in one of the sleepytime tubs, head buried in her knees._

_Duncan and Kaoru continue working for some time..._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Do you guys see anything yet..?

 

_Lucian takes the sheets from each of them, overlaying the two on top of one another._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well?

 

_They're lining up... It... It..._

_It doesn't appear to be anything._

_Kamiko sighs._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Well that was a waste of time... Now what?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It was a bit of a long shot, admittedly...

 

_Tenka slouches over, disappointed._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

What's the point of these things then..? I don't see reason why you'd wanna write in.... whatever this is..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Why don't you look them over for a while, Tenka?

 

_Duncan grabs the two pieces of paper from Lucian, examining them again in the case he missed some detail. As he looks over it, Ami gets up from the tub and steps through the curtains._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Nothing?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

D-Doesn't seem like it...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

.... ....

 

_Tenka gets up and walks around the table, focusing on the papers as she leans over Duncan's shoulder. In turn, Duncan holds up the papers side by side and turns a little in his chair to allow Tenka a better look._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Just a hunch.. look at these ones.

_*She points to a symbol on the page, then moves her finger over to another matching one.*_

Some of these symbols are being repeated..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Hey guys, what if they're like, connected to those initials we found?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Wait, the initials..?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

YK and...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

KC?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'm n-not sure how those relate to weird symbols...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I was thinking that.. perhaps these repeated symbols might be vowels, after all..?

They seem to show up most often..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

So it's some kind of... language? Like a code?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Maybe....?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Seems possible.

 

_Ami lets out a small pout and looks the other way._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

(Seriously? I thought I was getting somewhere..)

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hm.

 

_Duncan starts counting the amount of symbols. Not how many are on the page, but how many different types there are._

_It's hard to be certain, but he can be absolutely sure there are at least four._

_Hundred._

_Thousand._

_I don't know, dude, what do I look like, a scientist? There's a lot._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

.... ....

No.. sorry, never mind..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Maybe there's... a third book we're missing? I have no clue...

 

_Tenka shakes her head and slumps back in her seat across the table._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I don't know..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It's alright, we appreciate you trying.

I wish I knew more about ciphers and this kind of stuff...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

We just don't have a starting point for any of this!

 

_Elise scratches her head, not really paying much attention._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I guess I can try and just look through the library some more... I'm not sure if I'll have any luck but...

At this point... anything would be useful.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well, I hope you guys really do find something.. I think I'm just going to like, head to my bed.

Before that though... I'm pretty hungry.

 

_Ami heads out of the room towards the dining hall, waving to everyone._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I think I'll join her. Could use some coffee and breakfast...

If you figure something out, let us know, alright?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Alright. Will do.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Allow me to join you, Duncan.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Could you bring me some coffee? I'm just gonna try to make sense of this shit.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Surely.

 

_Duncan casually waves goodbye to the rest of the group before heading towards the dining hall. Lucian nods to the group before departing as well._

**Elise Harbough:**

I suppose I'll grab food for the study group then.

_*She follows the other three out of the room.*_

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I might as well hang around here and search the shelves again. Might find something else interesting.

 

_Enrique, Tenka, Kaoru, and Kamiko all spread out through the library, beginning to search for... well, just about anything at this point._

_..._

_The day goes by, and Duncan finds himself in the lounge, just kind of staring at a wall. Interestingly, it's been completely repaired to normal and there are no signs of flooding whatsoever._

_Is this Monokuma's doing...?_

_Ami walks into the lounge, finding Duncan appreciating walls quite a lot. As soon as she enters, Duncan jolts to attention._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh, hello there.

I, uh, must have spaced out there for a second...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh, I was kinda wondering for a second, haha. Were you like, thinking about the hole that used to be there?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. Among other things.

It's strange how fast the mastermind manages to clean up after us...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

That's... true, yeah. You'd think something like this would take time but... it's like nothing totally happened the next morning.

On one hand, like, it'd be super uncomfortable having to live with what happened but... I feel it's also kinda rude to those who passed, in a way. I don't really know how to describe it, I guess..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

No, I... understand, in a sense. Like it's implying that nothing ever happened.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Basically.

But uh.. I guess we talked about moody stuff enough. While you're here, I was actually curious about something.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hm?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well... y'know, what inspired you to become a surgeon and all?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Well, it's a long story...

 

_Duncan goes on a long rant involving dumb things like life, hope and an unhealthy obsession with clocks._

_You know, the usual when it comes to him._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...that's, what, the third time I've had that conversation with someone? I'll admit, it's starting to get a bit repetitive...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh... yeah, haha, that was quite a long story. It's really touching, though! I wouldn't have thought that deep into a watch or anything, so I thought that was kinda cool.

I guess the coffee helps you with all the stress? I'd imagine it's not an easy job.

 

_Duncan blinks._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...maaaybe? To be honest, I've never really thought all that much about it. You might be onto something.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Personally, I'm more of a tea person. Green tea definitely helps, I should probably look for some whenever I can.

I don't think I could ever like, do _anything_ like surgery in my whole life. I didn't even want to think about that stuff as a kid! I mean, I could totally _afford_ them if I had to.

Aside from all that though, what do you do on your days off?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Ah, not all that much... mostly I just tend to sit at home and wind down. With how frantic it is at the hospital at any given moment you learn to appreciate what little rest you can get.

You never know when you're going to be paged at 3 in the morning and called in for an emergency...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh, _yikes._

I guess I could see you being asked for help a lot, considering you're the _Ultimate_ Surgeon and all.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I mean. Neither me nor anyone at the hospital _knew_ that until recently. I'm fairly sure my co-workers _still_ don't know.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What hospital do you work at, anyway?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Horizon General Hospital. Near a small town in North Carolina. Relatively calm place, all things considered.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh, weird. I never heard about that! I wonder why they picked you from such a far off place?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Well, they didn't exactly pick me... it was me picking _them_ , rather. I figured a quiet place in the US would be a considerably less stressful environment than Africa.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well.. I was referring to why Hope's Peak picked you as the Ultimate Surgeon, but that's also pretty interesting, too.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh!

Right.

Them.

To be honest, I'm not so sure either. I've been doing some cursory reading through that book on Hope's Peak that Kaoru gave me, but even still it all seems a bit strange...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What's this about you being in Africa, though?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...I've already told you how much I've wanted to make a difference. So when I finally got my doctorate, I figured I'd go around and provide help in the places that need it the most. So I traveled around a lot between various third world countries, working for various charity organizations and the like.

...I don't have many fond memories of that time.

 

_Ami lets out a elongated gasp._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

_Wooooow._

It must've been like, super tough, but you _totally_ helped all those people out! I guess that's why you're the Ultimate Surgeon, then. Considering your drive and passion for this kinda thing, I guess I could see why Hope's Peak picked you to represent the best surgeon out there.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Personally, I don't get it. I'm sure there are much better surgeons out there. I put in a lot of effort, true, but when it comes to the actual results...

_*He goes solemn for a moment.*_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh... what do you mean?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...

Do you remember the second motive? With everyone's secrets...

I'm sure you must remember what mine was.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. _Oh._ Right..

You mean like, that's where your secret came from? During one of your trips?

 

_Duncan nods._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Do you know how it's like to work under such conditions?

To try and help someone who's lost a leg to a landmine while not having slept for 30 hours? Have you ever been in the middle of surgery when you can suddenly start to hear _gunfire_ in the distance?

It's not... it's not a pleasant experience...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

I'm.. sorry. I'm so sorry to hear..

 

_As Ami rubs one of her arms, Duncan lets out a sigh._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I tried to push past it all. To concentrate on what's important. That the people there needed my help. But try as I might, I... I just couldn't keep up. And eventually, it caused the loss of a patient.

...listen to me. Here I am trying to shift the blame to the conditions surrounding me at the time. But in the end...

In the end, that man died because of _me_ , Ami. Because I wasn't good enough.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

That's horrible... I totally couldn't keep myself together in a situation like that, I don't think anyone could.

But... like, in the end, if there wasn't much you could do, then I think it's important to learn to forgive yourself. In the end... we're all just human, y'know? There's only so much we could do.

.. Still, I have no clue what any of that feels like, so I'm totally sorry for speaking out of my lane.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Thank you, Ami, but... it's very small consolation at the moment.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. We need to get out of here. We seriously do.

If I could, I would totally give all of you guys all of the resources and money you all need to overcome the dilemmas you've faced and to improve yourselves! Then we could like, totally hang out with the others out of here, eat out in a restaurant, go to an arcade, watch movies, and just forget about everything!

We could just _live._

 

_Duncan, who has been staring at the ground for a long while, looks back up to Ami again._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

If there's one stupid thing that's like, been on my mind this whole time, is that I could be doing so much _more._

I'm _rich!_ Stupid _rich!_ I could be like... donating to charities, helping people with their debts, help improve _lives._ I've been worried about my phone for so long but it's like.... who cares? At least I have my _life._ I could just buy another one! I feel so like.. ashamed of myself.

Hell, maybe if Shou was still alive, I could give him some career that doesn't rely on breaking the law or some shit! I could fund ways to make sure Tenka lives longer! Hire a trainer or two for Kamiko so she can finally find what she's good at...

.. I could _really_ be doing more. so.. I'm sorry.

 

_Duncan shakes his head._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You don't have to be sorry. Instead, try and focus on what you could be doing right now.

...Easier said than done isn't it? I'm still trying to figure that part out.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah..

.. Hey, Duncan? You're really awesome, alright?

 

_Duncan blinks._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Uh... thank you?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Like, you could probably use some fashion advice in some areas, like that clashing green vest and all. Aside from that though, don't forget that despite everything you've been through, it's what lead you to where you are now, y'know? We just have to.. keep it up.

.. Some day, even this stupid game will just be another unfortunate event from the past. So.. yeah.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...yeah. You're right. This game will have to end at some point.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Mhm!

Anyway, um.. I'm pretty worn out so... I'm going to head to my room for real, this time.

 

_Duncan stops and ponders for a moment._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Actually, if you don't mind, I have a question for you.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh, sure. What's up?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...What do you think about Tenka?

 

_Ami blinks a few times, caught off guard._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

H-Huh? Where did that come from?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Well, I know you two have been hanging out and all, and you did mention her just now... I'm just curious about what your thoughts on her are.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hmm... To be honest, I think she's a really good friend. I still have a hard time coming to terms with her... circumstances, and all. I've just been trying to think of her in a way similar to my butler back at home, but it's a little hard since her situation is totally out there..

Like, was that rude of me? She's not a robot and all but..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh, no, I understand you _completely_.

She's a good person, and I don't mind talking to her, but the nature behind her existence has me... I don't even know how to _begin_ describing it.

It's a simultaneous, constant amalgamation of terror, fascination, and worry.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Yeah. It's just so like.. _bizarre._ Still, she walks, talks, and thinks like a regular person, so... I guess in the end, she's not so different from the rest of us.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It's been a lot easier for me to come to terms with her after I managed to ask her a bunch of questions concerning the particulars behind her functioning, such as it is.

But, Christ... I still have so, so much more that remains unanswered. To get an answer for every little thing would required weeks, months...

... _years_.

I want to find out more about her, but at the same time I don't want to overwhelm her. Especially considering what happened to the... _previous_ her.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Eesh, yeah...

.. One thing's for certain, she's in _dire_ need of a wardrobe change. Once everything is said and done, I'm totally making sure that girl knows the principle of looking good, feeling good!

 

_Ami begins to walk out of the room, waving towards Duncan._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Thanks for the talks! See ya around!

 

_Duncan smiles and waves back._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You too!

_*He turns around and runs a hand through his hair.*_

...this game will have to end at some point.

The question is... will it end in our favor?

 

_..._

  _The day continues, and it's not long before evening arrives... or what the houseguests can only assume is evening. Regardless, Tenka is walking through the hallway outside the bar. She takes a few steps beyond the door, but decides to turn back and open the bar door.  
_

_As she opens the door, her ears are filled with the sounds of...music?_

_Looking over the room, the source seems to be coming from... Kamiko, sitting in the corner of the bar at one of the booths. There's an empty guitar case to the side of the table and she's quietly playing... something slow and simple on an acoustic guitar. She doesn't seem to notice the door open at all._

_Tenka leans in from the doorway, listening in silently. Kamiko continues to quietly play, unaware of anything else.  
_

_After a couple minutes of silence outside of the guitar, Tenka speaks up._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Kamiko..?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Ohmygod!

 

_Kamiko suddenly stops playing, nearly dropping the guitar in the process. As she looks over and sees that it's only Tenka, she stops and catches her breath._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh... I'm sorry you uhh... st-startled me a little.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh.. oops. Sorry..

_*She walks over and sits down across from Kamiko.*_

....I haven't seen you with this stuff before.. any particular reason why..?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's uhh- I was trying to...

_*She pauses for a moment before she carefully places the guitar back in the empty case.*_

... J-Just a couple days ago, E-Emiko was trying to show me how to... how to play the guitar a little. It w-wasn't a lot or anything but it was... it was nice. And we would... would always meet up here every night since the bar had opened up.

... I guess it just f-felt right to try to... try to play it a little since she's not... since she's not here...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

She meant a lot to you, huh..?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I... I g-guess she did. It's something I... never really thought of before.

...

D-Despite her... more aggressive attitude, you c-could tell she cared a lot... right?

_*She begins to fiddle with her scarf a little, looking down towards the table.*_

... E-Even then... she didn't h-have to...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I didn't really know Emiko, to be honest with you. She always was a little bit too aggressive for me to really be comfortable around, and in many ways she and I lived separate lives.

....But I know that under any other circumstance, she wouldn't have done this. One look at her in the hallway after it was all over with was enough to tell me that.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I j-just... even in a situation like this, I- I never thought someone would k-kill someone for... f-for me...

She s-shouldn't... I don't...

 

_Kamiko trails off, biting her lip hard._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I g-guess I shouldn't really... w-work myself up about it too much. It's the same as... as K-Kyota and Ayatsu and all the o-others. We c-can't... can't change any of it, can we...?

... Emiko would probably yell something at me if she w-were here.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Perhaps. It's pretty clear you meant a lot to her as well, and while what she did might've been rather extreme..

....I'm pretty familiar with people doing things that are nothing short of extreme when threatened with the loss of those close to them.

You seem to make a pretty strong impact on a lot of people's lives, Kamiko.. instead of worrying about what happened as a result of the bond, treasure the bond itself.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

_*She sits in silence for a few moments longer before sighing.*_

...Y-You're right. I _know_ you're right it just... h-hurts a lot.

But it's right. I know... I know I'll always remember all the... the good moments with all of you. E-Everyone who has gone... and everyone who's left.

 

_Tenka nods slowly._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....So what are your thoughts on what happened upstairs today?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Do you mean the uhh, the motive?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Yeah.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...E-Even if he didn't have his... his p-price... thing... I t-think it's definitely a trap. Whatever he would tell us... i-it would be _something_ to try to get us to k-kill each other.

I'm honestly just a little... surprised he made it optional?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....He made it optional so that it's more alluring. He knows it's bait, but he knows someone's going to bite anyways.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'd... I'd l-like to believe none of us would try to do that.

I uhh, I c-clearly can't speak for everyone, but I know I w-wouldn't even be able to... g-give him any- a-any body uhh, part.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I want to as well, but I'm having a hard time believing that at this point.

....I don't mean to push, especially after what we just talked about, but.. we've been doing a pretty terrible job at deeming whether people are capable of the things they actually end up doing.... At least, that's how it's been since Nick's trial. It almost feels like this horrible.. twisted pattern of who's next in line to die.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

I...

... A-After all of this... everything that's happened... I j-just want to _trust_ everyone... We've been... been w-wrong before, but I j-just can't wake up in the morning, look at the people around me and think to myself that t-they're planning something bad.

I just _c-can't_ do that...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I'm sorry, that's not what I meant.. Of course I believe people are good. That Billie, Touketsu, Emiko.. were all good people at their core.

....But this is not a place for good people to be good people. If we're going to stop this from happening again, then we need to know this.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

If we're going to stop this.. if I'm going to stop this.. then I'm going to stop it now, before it begins.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What are you planning on... on doing?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

You can understand that I have nothing to do with Monokuma's motive, right? The little miss's body isn't mine to give, and I refuse to have her be a piece of negotiation.

 

_Kamiko slowly nods._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-To be honest, I'm not even sure h-how the motive would work given your... s-situation.

 

_Tenka lowers her head slowly and breathes in, then lifts it up again as she breathes out._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

At nighttime, I'm going to the courtyard. I'm not leaving until Monokuma's office is closed.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...W-Wait, is that... is that safe?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

I truly believe that the people we're living with are.. mostly good people, at least. My hopes are that.. if these good people get distracted or desperate, for even just a minute.. I can help them before they do something they can't take back.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's... It's a good idea. ...A-And you don't have to sleep either... meaning you _would_ be the b-best for that job.

_*She pauses for a moment before she looks up at Tenka, leaning a little over the table.*_

... J-Just please promise me something.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

What is it..?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I... I do agree with you. I believe we're all good people... but if s-something looks like it's about to take a turn... p-please get out of there.

I don't want us to... to l-lose anyone else.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

.... ....

....I see where you're coming from.. Alright. I promise.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Thank you.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Luckily, the courtyard is huge.. if the worst happens, I have plenty of space to work with.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...R-Right. That's also true.

_*She leans back again, letting out a light sigh.*_

Hopefully it'll just be... a quiet night for you.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I think it will be.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That's... that's good. I just hope Monokuma doesn't start... y-yelling at you or something once he realizes what's going on...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Well, I'm not breaking one of his rules this time, so..

 

**Ding Dong**

**Bing Bong**

_The monitors go back to their daily routine and flicker on, displaying Monokuma in the Office drinking some fine wine._

**Monokuma:**

Haha, been a while since I've done one of these, huh?

It's now officially Nighttime. That means the dining hall and kitchen are now closed. However, **MONOKUMA OFFICE HOURS™** have begun! Puhuhu!

 

_click._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....There's my cue.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...G-Good luck.

 

_Tenka nods and smiles._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

See you at breakfast tomorrow..! Oh, and uh..

If you wouldn't mind, keep it a secret for now, okay..? If everything goes well, I shouldn't have to meet anyone up there.

 

_Kamiko pauses to think for a moment before she nods._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

A-Alright... I can do that.

 

_Tenka gets up from her stool and walks over to the bar door._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'll see you uhh, tomorrow then.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Mhm!

 

_Tenka exits, taking a right down the hallway leading to the courtyard. After she leaves, Kamiko sits quietly in the bar for a few moments before she closes the guitar case, picks it up, and begins to head back to her own room for the night._

* * *

  **Long John Jones Theater!**

_..._

_..._

_Wait, where is he?_

_The familiar long john jones theater room is unfortunately long john jones-lacking._

_The only thing really notable about the room now is Monokuma, still firmly planted in the ceiling._

_..._

_I guess there's uh...Not much point in staying here, huh?_

_A small "pop" is heard as Monokuma falls out of the ceiling._

**Monokuma:**

Oof!

Geez...It feels like I've been up there for months...

Huh?

That weird thing is gone?

 _Aaahahahahah!_ It's my show again!

Well everyone, I can finally tell you about those bee-

 

_The camera fades to black before Monokuma can finish his sentence._


	37. Chapter 5: Daily Life (Part 2)

**Ding Dong**

**Bing Bong**

_As usual, the monitors light up, revealing everyone's favorite mascot.  
_

**Monokuma:**

Gooood morning, you bastards! It is now 7 AM, and nighttime is officially over! The **MONOKUMA OFFICE HOURS™** have also ended, but we'll see you again tonight!

 

_click._

_..._

_The houseguests wake up, take part in a very quiet and uneventful breakfast, and go their separate ways once more. Not long after breakfast, Tenka and Lucian find themselves in the living room. In specific, Lucian is holding the broken moose antler against the moose head in question, a thing of glue nearby. He's trying his best to look serious about the situation._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I said I was sorry...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

.... ....

 

_Tenka steps forward and pets the moose head, as if trying to comfort it. Lucian slowly releases his grip on the antler, trying to gauge the glue strength. After a moment, it seems safe to say that the antler is back in place._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Are we good now?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Yeah, I guess so..

Thanks for this, by the way.. it looked too sad being all lopsided..

 

_Tenka pats the nose of the moose again before walking back over to the couch. Lucian steps over to the opposing couch, taking a seat._

_As they sit down to relax, the door to the living room opens up as both Duncan and Kamiko walk into the room, in the middle of some conversation._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... But y-yeah, I found a lot of weird games in the playroom... l-like what even _is_ a uhh, a S-Shadowgate?

 

_Duncan shrugs._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I don't know... I don't play a whole lot of video games, so all these titles all sound the same to me.

_*He looks up and casually waves to Tenka and Lucian.*_

Hello there. How are you two holding up?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh, hello..! I'm doing fine..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Decently.

_*He briefly messes with his ear.*_

What of you both?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I guess I'm good enough...?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'm running on absolutely nowhere _near_ the amount of sleep I should be getting... otherwise I'm doing well enough, I guess.

_*He takes a sip from a mug of coffee he brought with him.*_

 

_Kamiko looks at Tenka for a moment before seemingly remembering something._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

A-And both of you had an uhh... a good quiet night... r-right?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Quiet, yes. Good... hmph. Hardly.

 

_Tenka glances over at Lucian briefly, but turns back and nods._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

We just got done giving Mr. Moose his antler back, and now I, uh..

.... don't really know what to do, I guess.

 

_Duncan moves over to the couch and takes a seat next to Tenka. He looks over at Lucian on the opposite couch._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Is something wrong?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Dark thoughts. Painful existence... Not that it can hold someone as great as _me_ down.

It feels as though we're approaching some form of brink...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...If only we could f-figure out what those weird books are all about...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Mm.. yeah.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

In addition, I've slept later... but it wasn't restful. Exercise has been more... clumsy? I feel as though I'm losing myself.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. I understand completely. Don't know what to do while awake... yet I can barely sleep no matter how much I try.

Christ... what a sorry existence we're living now.

 

_Kamiko lies back on the third empty couch, looking up at the ceiling._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's only been a few weeks but... it _feels_ so much longer...

I'm sure they're still searching out there...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....They must be. I don't know why it's taking so long, but.. there's no way they've forgotten.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I can't help but feel... that t-this mansion is more hidden than we might think... Or uhh, s-something like that.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Maybe so..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Isn't one of your parents a police officer or s-something, Tenka? ...T-That might also be helpful?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

That's true.. my mother's chief of police, so surely she must have ordered an investigation by now..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh! Chief of police is even better! A-At the very least that means they shouldn't be giving up.

... I just wish w-we could do more besides trying to read... weird books.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

_Lucian groans._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...I've been thinking.

Do you remember during the last trial, when we were discussing the mastermind?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Y-Yeah?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I've been trying to figure out how it all fits together. Why he is keeping us all trapped in here instead of just killing us on the spot. Whoever is behind this clearly wants us dead, and definitely has the means with which to do so easily.

So why haven't they?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I've brought up a similar point previously. During the blackout, didn't he clobber you all and bring you to the classroom?

 

_Duncan nods._

**Lucian Vincente:**

That opportunity would have been ideal for the villain to halt your existence entirely... and worse... make it out as an unsolvable murder for a trial to kill our remaining collective.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...It's al-almost like the- the game is more important than anything else...

L-Like after he... knocked us out, he put like some w-weapons in my coat?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Wha--?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Wait, weapons..?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I o-only took them out briefly but everyone was so... distracted I understand why no one saw them. It was some weird spiked ball and some bottles of some kind of... some kind of p-poison. I just... t-tucked them away in my room as soon as I got back. ... I t-think it's probably the safest place to put them...

B-But what I'm trying to say is if he just wanted us dead... why give me _anything_?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

That's... morbid. But it's also yet more evidence that points to there being something more behind it all... if the mastermind _does_ want us all dead, then there must be some kind of outside force that prevents him from just doing the deed himself.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I d-don't think we could ever get inside the head of someone so... s-so sick...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

You'd think that's what the rules would be there for, to give him an excuse to kill us himself, but..

....I think only two of us are completely without penalty at this point.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hmph. Even I have found myself breaking these foolish rules.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

It's not worth trying to understand it.

 

_Duncan sighs._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I suppose you're right. Even if we did, I suppose the point would be purely academical... it still doesn't bring us any closer to finding a way out of here.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Nnngh... Perhaps we have another discussion point? My head hurts...

 

_Duncan takes another sip from his mug to comfort himself._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Tenka, how are you holding up? Physically, that is.

...I realize I may have asked that questions a couple of times already, but...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh, don't worry about the repetition, I guess in a sense it's your job to ask.. I'm feeling fine though, and my diagnostics are still turning up positive.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Are you sure? No wounds or other damage that you need mended?

 

_Tenka nods in response._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I g-guess it's a good thing the mastermind didn't hit anyone even _harder_ during the blackout. T-That might have been e-even worse...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Alright. I just wanted to make sure. Again, if anything happens...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's... it's very lucky that out of every Ultimate out there, there was someone like you here too...

I-I don't mean that's it's uhh, g-good that you're also stuck here! I m-mean just... we'd be in a lot more trouble if you weren't around to help us so often...

 

_Duncan begins to grumble bitterly._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

For all the good it's done us so far. I'm supposed to be the Ultimate Surgeon, and look at me. A near dozen people dead and I've been unable to do bloody anything about it all.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...T-That's not true. It was a-always just too late... and if it wasn't for you, Kaoru might also be...

 

_Lucian nods._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Perhaps Rufus would have seen even fewer days as well.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

You've done so much for us.. please don't look at yourself in such a gloomy light.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What _have_ I done? Removed a bullet out of someone's foot and tended to a stab wound. Anyone could do that.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I- I don't know if that's completely true e-either...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

And even when Rufus came to me that night, bleeding all over the hallways... it still wasn't good enough alright? I always try my hardest, but _it's never good enough_.

_*He puts down his mug next to him and buries his face in his hands.*_

It's never good enough...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

_Silence_ , fool!

 

_Lucian has stood up, pointing at him defiantly. The sudden outburst causes Duncan to look back up at Lucian._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Never good enough. Psh.

Look to your achievements. Think of the lives that have persisted as a result of your work! _Your_ job is to repair what has broken. Sometimes, a crisis can _not_ be prevented but that is _not_ a reason for self-deprecation!

Hmph. Tending a wound on Kaoru's level clearly wasn't a feat accomplished by merely anyone. Rufus's passing was _not_ a preventable outcome from your perspective.

Waste not your energy on petty misfortune.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...

 

_Lucian's look of determination fades as he returns to his seat, staring back at the fireplace._

**Lucian Vincente:**

I don't expect anxiety of this caliber to fade after simply being yelled at... But seeing a squandering of strength such as yours... pisses me off.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...I understand what you're trying to say Lucian. I try to tell myself the same thing. That it wasn't my fault, that there was nothing I could do... yet...

_*He leans back in the couch and puts his hands under his glasses, rubbing at his eyes.*_

I can still see them all. Every night when I close my eyes, they're all still there.

Ayatsu... Kyota... Touketsu, Rufus, Billie...

Christ, even _Shou_.

A grim, constant reminder of _those I couldn't save_.

_*He sighs.*_

And you're right. It wasn't me who killed them. I had nothing to do with their deaths.

_*He looks down once more.*_

So why does it still feel like their blood is on my hands...?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

And how would you feel if I had passed that evening? I threw myself at a firearm knowing it would be my end. By some fragment of a miracle, I survived and temporarily ended the reign of the villain. If my passing _had_ been as a result of such an encounter. You would have lacked awareness of such a fate.

That fate would have been by my hand... and our villain.

Would you feel yourself involved? Do you blame yourself for every car accident that happens? Every starving child in the third world?

 

_Duncan clears his throat and downs some more of his coffee._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Well... when you put it like that, it does sound rather... insane, I guess...

I... I suppose it'd be lunacy to try and assume blame for everything bad that happens in the world... but...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I u-understand if nothing will change your mind on the matter. I _get_ j-just thinking back and thinking how everything could have been different... 

B-But if you're going to force anyone to take any... any b-blame for everything that could have been stopped... If that's just how it h-has to be... then we all need to take that blame together. It's... It's not s-something that needs to be piled on just one person...

I-If that makes any sense.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... When you're nearby, there's context. Guilt. Pain. I feel it too. I'm sure most of us do. Dwelling on it will not solve anything. It's difficult, I know... but you must learn to move past it.

_*He gives a light smile.*_

We'll help you through it.

 

_Tenka looks at Duncan and smiles as well.  
_

**Tenka Hyouka:**

In whatever ways we can, we can help.

 

_Duncan stares down at the ground, motionless. After what seems to be an eternity of complete silence, he speaks up so quietly that one can hardly hear him._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Th... thank y-you... _all_ of you.

 

_Duncan grits his teeth. He tries to fight back tears, but a couple slip past and slowly trickle down his face despite his best efforts. Tenka backs up in shock for a second, but leans in after to pat Duncan's back. In return, Duncan puts a hand on Tenka's shoulder, more to support himself than anything else._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...I don't know what I'd do without you all. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably have lost my mind completely long ago. ...I still expect a lot of sleepless nights ahead of me... but thank you all the same. Those words... it means a lot to me.

 

_Kamiko sits up and smiles a little.  
_

**Kamiko Haruki:**

D-Despite everything that's happened here... At the very least, I'm glad we've been able to meet each other.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Yeah.. I'm glad I've found people like you all who I can feel comfortable around.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm... I suppose even in a place as dark as this, there's still some light to be found.

I hope that when this is all over... if we're all still alive, we could still keep in touch.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Mm.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hmm.

 

_Lucian closes his eyes, smiling._

_Tenka, Duncan, and Lucian seem to have grown a little closer today._

_but not kamiko_

_..._

_After a fair assumption of a little while later... Kamiko has returned back to the library, and is once again looking through the bookshelves for... pretty much any clue. Kaoru is sitting at a nearby table, continuing to pour through the symbol books, visibly frustrated with his progress. Ami walks around by the tables, pacing around until she decides to take a peek over Kaoru's shoulder to see the symbols.  
_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I literally don't see the point of the mastermind just putting in these weird puzzles if all they want to do is just like, have us kill each other. 

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...If there's a-any chance of finding _anything_ here... I'm not sure if I care why they did it...

 

_Kamiko finishes looking at a shelf, sighs, and squats down, looking at the next row below. There's nothing of particular interest, unless anyone is really into scripts for old movies._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I'm just not sure how much of this room there's left to search. H-How many times have we looked through it now?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

It feels like dozens at this point.

 

_Ami sighs, browsing through the bookshelves on the northern half of the library._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

This is _so_ lame. Why even bother owning this many books?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Some people enjoy knowledge..?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well, yeah. I just mean who has the time to read all of these?

 

_As Ami grabs a random book off of the shelf, Kamiko gets back up and takes a seat across from Kaoru._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I m-mean... it's a library. I don't _think_ it's just for one person...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

In a _mansion?_ I mean, if the owner has an entire town living here, then _sure._

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Do you think this mansion was specifically designed for us?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

If you needed knowledge from your own house, you could totally just like, Google it. Why bother looking for a specific book when you can just literally find the answer with your fingertips?

As a girl with an entire mansion for herself, I'd rather put something else in here than a library.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...A-Alright?

_*She pauses for a moment before looking over at the mysterious books again.*_

... I w-wonder if we're looking at these the wrong way or something. Like the symbols don't translate to something but maybe they... tell s-some kind of story? What _kind_ of story I have... I have n-no idea.

...

I'm s-sorry to change the subject real quick but- but there was something I was thinking about l-lately and I guess now is as good a time as any to ask about it... If that's alright with uhh, with you, Kaoru...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I suppose so. What's eating you?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hm?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's uhh...

_*She lowers her voice.*_

It's a-about your uhh, talent if you're fine with that...

 

_Ami steps a little closer, trying to listen in._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Ooh, a new question!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's a f-few things actually but earlier you uhh, explained how it w-worked and all that but... was it always like that? L-Like when you were younger...?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

You'll have to be more specific, and speak up! Or otherwise our wallflower won't hear.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I- uhh... o-okay?

... You said that people had a tendency to... a-always listen to you, or something like that? You'd help someone out and they would want to uhh, f-follow you? ...I'm just wondering if that was a-always the case.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Yeah, I'd say it's always been that way.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...How did you first realize?

 

_Cutting all pretense on listening in from afar, Ami takes a seat next to Kaoru._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I'm interested too!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

It's rather strange for people to drop everything and seek to please you, no? Even as a kid I thought it was strange...

Turns out charismatic people are indeed, very lucky.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-So it was always around...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Wait, seriously? People would just like, do whatever you say? I mean, my followers would probably do whatever I say, but I don't think that's something I could do when I was a kid...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I am the cult leader after all!

And followers means something vastly different for the both of us, right?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I guess. Now that I think about it, I don't think I could _control_ them or anything like that. When I was just starting out, I couldn't even go to the supermarket without getting swarmed by fans and paparazzi.. they wouldn't listen and just kept wanting my autograph and kept asking questions..

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

And how is it that you avoid that nowadays; pre-murder mansion of course.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well, my butler usually just has them delivered to my door or hires someone to get the groceries for me.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

So you just became a recluse?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well, I wouldn-

_*She stops for a moment to think.*_

.. Hmm.. now that you mention it, I guess I kinda am. I sometimes go out for business, like a photo shoot for a new eyeliner or promoting some product. My butler escorts me for those and I usually have to wear shades and a coat or something so people don't recognize me. As of late, though, some of those businesses just send people to my house and I promote their products from there.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...H-How _has_ no one found us yet with all of that?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

It must have something to do with our memories.

Simply put, I don't think the situation we're in is necessarily what it appears.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

What do you... What do you mean?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

If the world were normal and this was happening, between my followers and the fanatical paparazzi, this mansion would've been breached ages ago.

And yet, nothing, not even a hint of something from the outside.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

 

_Kaoru turns to face Ami._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Do you remember anything that may have severed your connection to the followers you have, because I certainly don't.

 

_Ami rubs her own head, trying hard to remember even the slightest clue._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Nope, I can't think of anything. Sorry..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Actually... h-how big is your uhh, your cult, Kaoru?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Just my small village, so a few hundred...

If I were to go missing for a significant period of time though, they'd be able to find me. So again, this situation we're in, it can't be normal circumstances...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

M-Maybe we're uhh... underground or something? ...S-Someplace where we'd be hidden...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Our memories are the key, and I think that these books hold some of our memories...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

The _book_?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

What else could be so important that the mastermind would make these?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

If I remember right, apparently Naughty Nick knew things but... he's gone and all, so. I mean, assuming that _disgusting_ creature would even collaborate with us.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...But how would these symbols translate into our... our memories?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well maybe they do tell a story, like you thought, and it could be what led us here.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Some story split into two different books...

 

_Kamiko turns the book around again, trying to make any sense of anything on page. It makes as little sense as usual._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh! I just remembered about someone!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Oh, do tell!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well, what if that one guy knew something?

What was his name again.. um.. John? The guy with the purple shirt when we all woke up?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I really wonder what he was here for...

Even Monokuma said he was just average, so why was he here with us?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

M-Maybe he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time?

We still don't know how _we_ got here...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Yes, but how could he be in that wrong place? All of this seems too planned for a random man to just end up in this mansion with us.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

That's true. If there's no way for us to get out, then I'd imagine this place has just as much security as far as like, getting _in_ goes.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Well... at the v-very least it's clear he was as clueless as the rest of us...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

There must be a reason he was brought here and kept alive, for however brief that was.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I w-wonder if that's somehow tied to our memories as well...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well if nothing else, I may have to see if anything in here might connect to Mr. Smith, because I think I've just realized, he never had a room set aside for him did he?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

He... He never did, did he?

Although he _was_ counted in Monokuma's weird... weird countdown t-thing...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Was he just brought here to prove a point, that the mastermind would kill us if we broke rules?

Hmmm....

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Do you guys remember if he said anything like, weird while he was around?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

He just seemed... r-rightfully nervous before he ran off...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hmm.. what about you, Kaoru?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I just remember asking him to calm Billie down, next I saw him he was getting gunned down in the foyer...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

Maaaybeeee, he lived here, maybe? Like, I don't know, as some assistant or something? 

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I w-would think he would have said something...

...It's just speculation until we can figure out these memories, i-isn't it?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

_Unfortunately._

_*She crosses her arms and pouts.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

R-Real quick, I'm sorry for going back to this but... there's one more thing I wanted to ask you, Kaoru...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Sure.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

You uhh... asked me the same thing the other day and it made me w-wonder...

... Are you happy with your- your talent?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I'd say I've come to terms with it. I accept it.

There's no other way to cope with talent, you must simply embrace it and live with the path that's been chosen for you.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Mm.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Besides, there's a lot more to you than _just_ your talent! You're a really good listener, Kamiko. You're a nice girl and a great friend, too! I wouldn't worry so much about your talent when you have so many like, other awesome traits and people who support you! Like Kaoru said, it what it is, y'know?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Should I... leave you two to your business?

 

_Kamiko gets up from her seat and sighs._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's all f-fine. I'm just going to go take another look around the room... Maybe we'll get lucky one of these times.

... Thank you though.

 

_Kamiko walks past the table, heading back up to the northern end of the room to search once more._

**Kaoru Kita:**

I feel like we've been doing this forever...

 

_Despite not remembering much, the group feel like they grew a little closer today._

_..._

_Time passes, the library search is once again fruitless, and Ami finds herself wandering into the breakroom. Remember that room? I sure do. Billie went through there, it was fun._

_As she walks in, she notices Elise sitting quietly at one of the tables. Ami walks past her to the fridge and opens it up._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Hey, want anything to drink?

 

_Elise looks over at Ami._

**Elise Harbough:**

I'm fine for now, thanks.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Ah, alrighty then.

_*She takes out a pitcher of water and pours some into two plastic cups. She takes both of them and hands one to Elise while sitting down.*_

Water's always good, y'know?

 

_Elise sighs and rubs her temples._

**Elise Harbough:**

So, what brings you to the breakroom; I'm not sure I've seen anyone else in here.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Honestly, I just haven't been in here for a while. So much has happened in the other rooms recently that I almost sorta forgot about this one. Soo.. I decided to check it out. I was like, kinda expecting it to be empty though. I didn't think I'd find you here, haha.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Well, chance can be surprising I guess.

May I ask you a question?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh, sure. What's up?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

What do you think of me?

Knowing I've actually killed someone here, what does that make you think?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well... uh... to be honest, I literally don't know. Like, I was _so_ mad at you for what you did to Sasaki and, ya know, the whole weird punishment thing you were going on about then. Then like.. hm... I don't know. After everything's that happened, I guess I just... don't feel that mad at you anymore.

If anything, I've been super mad at Monokuma and this stupid game so much, I feel like I'm getting kinda exhausted by it...

 

**Elise Harbough:**

That's not a good way to handle this, you know. Forgiveness is one thing. You just sound like you've given up.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

You wanna know something? I kinda thought about it, but like, I don't think I could get that mad at you. Especially since, early on well...

_*She looks down a little.*_

I.. sorta had similar scary thoughts.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Well, what about now?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Not really. Not after I've like, actually seen what happens and everything. I thought like, Monokuma was bluffing before anyone died, y'know? It's so easy to say, "Ugh, I wish this person could die!" when you don't actually have to commit something as bad as _murder_

When it's not part of your like.. daily life and all.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

I am a rather fringe case, no need to step lightly.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Naughty Nick made me really mad. He was so damn rude and awful to Ayatsu. I could seriously tell she wanted nothing to do with him, despite Nick being her puppet! Then like, Monokuma actually made him a separate participant, and I thought getting rid of a robot puppet wouldn't have the same effect as killing an actual human being, so..

Um.. thankfully, Tenka actually talked me out of that, so I'm super grateful for her.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Well, it's good that you have someone close to you that you can trust like that.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

You don't?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

It's... hard to make interpersonal connections when you're a contract killer.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I... see. I vaguely remember you talking about that when I was uh... stupidly drunk, haha.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

You were fucking gone by the time I got there.

 

_Ami chuckles while rubbing the back of her head._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Was it like, _really_ that bad?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

I'm pretty sure we had to help you back to your room.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Ooh... yikes...

Hey, um, I didn't say anything dumb, did I?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Err... no, nothing too bad. Just some babbling...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh... okay.. uh, a little off topic buuuut.. Where'd you get the shades and jacket? I think they totally look cool on you.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Some boutique in Paris. I can't say I really remember, I go through outfits fairly quickly.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Really? It looks so Gucci! I have a few purses from them back at home, and I adore their products! Does your uh... job, I guess, have you travel around and what not?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Um, yeah, it does involve a decent amount of travel.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I see, at least you got to see a lot of nice places, huh?

.. What was it like doing all of that?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

I admit, I didn't really get to sightsee... It wasn't very glorious. It feels like living only on the rim of society, anywhere you go and anything you do is in service of someone else.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Huh... do you sometimes wish you were ever doing something else?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Tough to say what I would do if I could choose again, so I'd rather not worry about it.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well... what did you dream of being when you were a kid?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

I don't even remember anymore, I don't dwell on the past much...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What's the earliest thing you do remember, then? You don't remember anything of your life before being an assassin of sorts?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Just a nice little life in my hometown, before it all went to shit.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh, alright.

 

_Ami sits silently while sipping her cup of water. A few awkward moments pass by as she tries to think of something else to say._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

What, like, happened to that hometown life? What changed?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

I had to leave to support myself, simple as that. I'd hope the town is still as lovely as it used to be.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well, once we get out of here, we should totally visit together, maybe with the others even! I'd like to think maybe Tenka or Duncan wouldn't mind tagging along, ya know?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Perhaps, but let's just focus on leaving first.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, totally.

Hey, speaking of which.. do you think we, well.. actually have a way to get out of here? I feel like we've tried everything and like... _nothing_...

 

**Elise Harbough:**

I don't have an answer, if there even is one. We just have to hold out for now.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What do you think of like.. the new dumb motive he set up for us? Ridiculous, right?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Maybe, but someone is going to act on it as always.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... I really want to say I hope not, but...

God. God! I wish we could just like, being doing something better, but I have no clue _what._

What if we just like... _stopped?_ Like, just stop with all of this! Like, let's just have the houseguests eat, talk, sleep, and then rinse and repeat.

 

_Elise gets up from her seat._

**Elise Harbough:**

Well it sounds nice and all, but I feel like I'm not the one to convince. If you can get everyone on board with it, great, but unless you do, there's nothing to be done about it.

Still, don't lose hope. I guess, there's always the possibility things will swing in our favor.

I feel like a huge hypocrite for saying that...

Either way, good luck.

 

_Without another word, Elise leaves the room. Ami looks down at her cup of water. She sighs as she lowers her head and runs her hand through her hair._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Did I.. say a little too much? Ugh..

 

_Elise and Ami feel like they had a conversation._

_..._

_Time passes and boy, Ami sure is busy today. Now she's hanging out with Guppo in the aquarium. However, they soon have more company as Tenka walks in slowly from the southern door. She scans the room before noticing Ami._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh, hello there..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh, hey! What's up?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Well, nothing much.. I figured I'd just check up on Pappus and Brahmy, since..

_*She pauses for a second, but shakes her head and walks over to the jellyfish tubes.*_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Uh... _who?_

 

_Tenka pats the sides of the jellyfish tubes gently, trying not to disturb them but directing Ami's attention there._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....These guys.

 

_Ami walks closer to the jellyfish, watching them next to Tenka._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh.. alright. They have some funny names, haha.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I picked them out myself..! Rufus seemed to like them..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh, that's cute. Did you use to have any pets back at home?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Yeah.. father was always fond of animals, so I had spiders and stuff to take care of..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

S-Spiders? Wow, okay, I was expecting like, dogs or cats or something..

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

He felt like even the more "weird" ones deserved a home, so he liked to bring home things that were outside the norm. Spiders, lizards, frogs.. not all in the same cage, of course, but..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Hmm, alright. I kinda get that.

I was wondering, by the way, if you don't mind me asking.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Wondering about what..?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well... do you know if the like, other Tenka liked animals? Or well, anything about her personality, I guess.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....No, I.. I guess I don't know that about her. I always figured it was.. easier not to ask too much.

 

_It just so happens that Duncan wanders into the aquarium, his usual mug of the black stuff in one hand._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh, good afternoon, you two.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Sup.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Hey there..!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You know, it occurs to me that I haven't been in here since we found this room. I was meaning to ask Rufus to show me around the place before, well...

_*He shakes his head.*_

Nevermind. It sounds like you were having a conversation, forgive me if I interrupted.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh, it's fine, really.

Um.. I was just kinda asking Tenka about her.. well, other self, I guess? Like, the _other_ Tenka.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Mhm. I don't really know how the little miss would react to jellyfish, or anything of the sort..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hm.. so.. I'm guessing you don't really know much about herself aside from like, that incident and everything. 

 

_Tenka pauses, but nods after a while._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I figured it best not to push too much. It was difficult to make the switch during my first few days of school, but afterwards.. it all just sorta worked out. So I figured it best to leave it alone.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I suppose it doesn't matter much in the end.

She is who she is.

_*He ponders for a moment while sampling his coffee.*_

You know, that makes me wonder... Did the old Tenka have friends of any kind? Acquaintances? Are they aware of... exactly what transpired?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

My first few days there, I received many questions from.. two or three girls, I'm not exactly sure how many. They seemed scared and concerned, as if they hadn't expected to see me there.

Eventually, the questions stopped and.. they backed away. I never really got to know them, and they seemed reluctant to get to know me.

I don't know if they knew, but.... whenever I think back to it, I find it so strange.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

If you don't mind me being frank then um... I guess I can't really blame them, to be honest.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....What do you mean by that..?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

It's just.... your situation is still so, _bizarre._ I mean, aside from that, I guess a lot of it has to do with like... how they might've thought you two were the same person. Like, you know, someone just brutally died and the next day they're just... there. In front of you.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....News about what happened to the little miss never reached the public eye, though. Why would they have known about that..?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...if anything, that makes it even more depressing.

Imagine you've been friends with someone for a long time, and one day, all of a sudden, it's like they've completely changed. You don't know what's happened and they refuse to talk about it no matter how much you ask. And eventually the two of you just grow apart, just like that...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...

I'm sorry, it's just more idle musings on my part... forget I said anything.

 

_As Ami rubs one of her arms, Tenka pulls the brim of her hat down for a moment, sighing before pulling it back up._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I had a question to ask the two of you, actually. I don't know if you can answer it, but..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Huh? Oh, sure.

 

_Duncan motions for Tenka to go on as he takes another sip._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....When you die.. no.. _after_ you die.. what do you think happens to humans..?

 

_Duncan runs his free hand through his hair, looking slightly uncomfortable for a second._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Not exactly the easiest question to answer, is it? Every person in human history must have asked themselves the same at some point...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I.. haven't really thought about it, to be honest. Like.. I get kinda scared when I think about it, to be honest.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...I don't think there really _is_ anything waiting for us after we die. I know that might sound rather cynical and depressing compared to what you might be expecting, but... I don't know. I don't think it's possible for anyone _to_ know until it really happens.

But it happens to everyone some day. So I figure that it's pointless to needlessly worry what's going to happen to you when you die.

It makes it even more important that we make good use of the time we have left alive.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

Being honest with you, it wasn't myself I was worried about.. father's already let me in on how my consciousness works, and I had figured there wasn't much left after my heart stops or something breaks, or whatnot....

It was moreso.. the lot of you.. and the little miss. If she's really just.. gone, I'm not sure whether to feel saddened or relieved..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Why.. why would you feel relieved?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....If she's still there, what if she hates me..?

What if she can't stand what I'm doing here in her body.. who I talk to, the things I believe in.. what if it's the total opposite of what she would've wanted..?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. I don't think any of that would matter to her anymore. If she like, hated you for anything, I'd think it's because you're like, going around with her same name and identity.. like, I dunno. At least, admittedly that's how I would feel..

Like, I'm Ami Hatanaka, right? If I was in that situation, I'd be a _little_ upset if someone else was going around as Ami Hatanaka after I died...

I know it's just a name thing, really, but... you still have her facial features and her physical traits.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

That's... just me, though. I don't know. Maybe she would've liked knowing that someone else could do what she struggled with and what not, in her place...

.. Sorry if that came off as insensitive, by the way...

 

_Duncan shakes his head._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...I don't really know what to tell you, Tenka. I understand if you're worried that you might not be living up to the expectations of everyone else. It must be very sudden, to be placed in situation you're in, never having asked for it.

The only thing I can tell you is this.

_*He places a hand on Tenka's shoulder.*_

Never forget that you are your own person.

I think you should stop worrying about what other people want you to do and instead think on what _you_ want to do. You live in the old Tenka's body. But you don't need to live her life as well.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

_*She looks down, the brim of her hat obscuring her eyes.*_

I-I guess.. despite everything, I'm still not used to all this yet. B-Being so.. open about and accepting of.. who I really am.

You all are.. really, the only friends I've ever had.... The only friends I've never had to hide anything from....

....It makes me wonder what I'm supposed to do when all this ends..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well... we could always like, hang out, right?

Honestly, despite like, literally everything that has happened, I never really got as close with people as the ones I've met here so... when we get out, I'd totally love to spend time with you all!

 

_Duncan smiles and nods._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'd like that too.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I may not agree with a few things regarding your circumstances, Tenka, but... I still want to show you everything there is to living.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

When we get out then.. would it be alright if I came alongside you two..? I know my parents will miss me, but.. I promise I'll check in on them later. I just want to.. I want to experience more of the world, without having to worry about them..

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well, _duh!_ I have way too many rooms in my mansion, anyway! I can handle the expenses, so you'd just have to enjoy yourself, alright?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'd be more happy to get to spend more time with you, Tenka. There's so much that I still don't know about you...

 

_Tenka smiles, and lifts her head up again._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I.. I think I've earned a break from thesis papers, anyways.

 

_The three feel like they grew a little closer together today._

_..._

_The end of the day fast approaches... which means the bar is about to be occupied in some capacity._

_As it just so happens, Kamiko makes her way down the hallway to the bar, holding the guitar case in one hand. As she opens the door and steps inside, she sees Enrique sitting at one of the tables, a drink nearby.  
_

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Oh, hello.

 

_Enrique slowly looks up from his drink._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Oh... hey.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

_*She leans the guitar case against the wall and walks over, taking a seat across from Enrique.*_

Are you... are you doing alright?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I suppose... I used to not care too much about what's been going on here but... it's starting to eat at me. I don't know how most of you do it.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I'm n-not sure I can say that I do manage to just... to just ignore it. I really don't know if that will ever be possible... B-But, if I ever feel myself... t-thinking about it too much, I think it's just best to remember that... that they all wanted us to- to live, right?

Emiko... Rufus... any of them. I- I imagine they'd be mad if we just... sat around all day doing nothing...

 

_Enrique slumps over in his seat._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

But... It's just so hard sometimes... Moving on... Knowing I'm not going to see them again... It hurts...

You're right though. They would be mad at us if we didn't try to get out of this hell hole.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I think as long as we keep t-trying... things will be- will be fine... The moment we all give up is the moment when it's all... all over...

...

This is uhh, a weird idea but... maybe just something like- like make some uhh... DJ song or something...? I don't know how that works or what to call it, but... maybe s-something as simple as that can help you feel better?

 

_Enrique remains silent for a few moments before he pulls out a small soundboard and places it on the table._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Well maybe if I had a second DJ helping me out...

_*He grins.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Waitwait- H-How am I supposed to- I- I don't even k-know _how_ to uhh, do a-any of that?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Well each button has a different sound. Just start pressing them to create a beat.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I- Uhh... o-okay?

 

_Kamiko stares at the soundboard and hits a random button. A very basic drumbeat begins playing from the device._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I-Is that it?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

It's a start... Maybe add some... oomph to it.

 

_Enrique hits a button and adds a synth track to the beat._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

So wait, you just hit buttons and it just adds more l-layers? How is it even set up?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

You just upload or record the samples. It's pretty simple.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

A-And you can just put anything on it? That's... impressive. So I could just hit another...

 

_Kamiko does just that, hitting another random button on the soundboard. A loud ghostly moan plays._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Wait, h-hold on! W-Why would it- why would it m-make _that_ n-noise?!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

To add to the music. Why else would I have it on here?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

What does s-something like that even add? It's just... it's just creepy...

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Well by itself it would sound creepy but... If you mix it in just right...

 

_Enrique begins hitting multiple buttons on the soundboard, forming a really solid beat._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

You create a banger of a song.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

As long as we just avoid that w-weird creepy button... It's seems like it works well enough?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

You just have to find the perfect balance.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I always imagined those giant turntable things... I didn't know you could just hit buttons on something like this and make a song just like that...

 

_She pauses for a moment before hitting yet another button on the soundboard. This time it plays a voice that counts down from three to one._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I'm g-guessing that's supposed to uhh, lead into something else?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

The bass drop.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh, is there a button for that too?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Yup. You have to always prepared to please a crowd.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... Do you get big crowds often?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Of course! I had stadiums full of people. I almost forgot what that felt like...

If we make it out of here... Would you like to see one of my shows? Backstage passes and everything.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... That... That sounds nice.

At the very least... we n-need to be sure to stay in touch. Despite the circumstances... a-all of you have just been great friends... That's the one thing I want to take with me from this... this h-house.

 

**Ding Dong**

**Bing Bong**

_The monitors across the mansion blink on as Monokuma appears on the screen, tasting some wine.  
_

**Monokuma:**

It's now officially Nighttime. That means the dining hall and kitchen are now closed. However, **MONOKUMA OFFICE HOURS™** have begun! Puhuhu!

 

_click._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I guess that's it then.

_*She gets up from her seat and picks the unused guitar case back up.*_

... Just keep it up, Enrique. We'll h-have to get out of here sooner or later... And I think that... that all of us can figure something out.

... G'night.

 

_As Kamiko begins to head out of the bar, Enrique waves before continuing his own mini jam session on the soundboard._

_Enrique and Kamiko feel like they grew a little closer today._

_..._

_Despite the late hour, Duncan strolls into the courtyard, looking very exhausted. He seems to be lost in thought, barely paying attention to anything around him. In the center of the room, Tenka is sitting down in front of the statue. The moment she notices Duncan however, she stands up, slowly yet steadily._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Duncan..? What are you doing here..?

 

_Duncan suddenly jolts to attention._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Huh...? Oh, Tenka, I didn't expect you to be... actually, what are _you_ doing here?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I don't mind explaining, but I asked first. What's going on, Duncan?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...it's nothing. Still can't sleep. I figured I'd come up here and try to clear my thoughts a bit...

_*He rubs at his eyes and walks a bit closer.*_

What about you...?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

It's dangerous up here, Duncan. Nothing good could come from the room behind me, and..

That line of reasoning is why I'm here. I'm scared that coming up here for "nothing" will lead into something you can't take back.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Ah. Right...

_*He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.*_

I appreciate your concern, but I didn't actually come up here for that. I just tend to go here whenever I need time to think...

_*He sighs, and motions at the spot next to Tenka.*_

Mind if I sit...?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Oh, uh..

_*She relaxes, then sits down and pats the ground next to her.*_

Sure thing.

 

_Duncan takes a seat next to Tenka, leaning back to the statue and looking up at the ceiling._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...I will confess, however...

I really, really wish I could say that I hadn't thought about it... but damn me, it's been bloody tempting. So I guess I should thank you for being here all the same, even if I didn't intend to actually go through with it...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....No worries.. I'm just.. nervous, is all.

Not about specifically you, but.. I'm scared people will come to believe that whatever Monokuma is offering is their only way out.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. I don't blame you.

But, see the thing is... the reason this is such a dilemma for me is because I have a... _free ticket_ for the lack of a better term.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

A.. what?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It sits just outside my room, inside a glass jar. By Monokuma's own rules, there's absolutely nothing stopping me from trading it in, without me having to lose anything for it. And I know it's a terrible idea. I know that all that he's going to do is feed me lies, and that nothing good can come out of it.

But every time I pass by my room... it sits there. _Taunting_ me with its potential.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

_Duncan lets out a sigh._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Tenka... if you ever see that thing when walking back to your room, do me a favor and smash it into the nearest wall.

...I wish I was brave enough to do it myself.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh, uh.. I don't know about that, but..

If it helps out, maybe I can figure something else out. We have an incinerator, after all..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. Thank you.

Anyway... I came here to try and get my mind away from all this rubbish. If it's all the same to you, I'd like if we could talk about anything else.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh, certainly.. what did you wanna talk about?

 

_Duncan stops and ponders for a moment._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Have you ever thought about what you're going to do in the future? After all of this is behind us.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....No, I'm.. I'm not exactly sure.

It's tough to really tell what I can do for mankind with my talent.. I'm advantaged in regards to computations and whatnot, but.. am I really adding that much new that people don't already have..? In theory, all it would take is a more efficient machine with the same intuition as me for me to become.. obsolete, for lack of a better word.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Don't think like that. You're still really talented, Tenka. No one can take that away from you, even if something comes along claiming to be a.... _superior model_ or some other junk.

 

_Tenka tilts her head slightly._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I suppose.. I didn't mean it to be derogatory towards myself, just stating that.. I'm not sure how much I could even help up there.. or if that's even what I want to do.

....Maybe it'd be different if I were human, but.. it seems weird to want to strive for those heights.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What do you mean?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

It's weird.. should I consider who I am to be an advantage over other people..? Wouldn't other people be as good as me at mathematics if they were in my position?

I can't exactly tell anyone about who I am..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I... don't really have a good answer to that, I'm afraid. I wish I could be of more help...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....That's alright.

Do you remember Ayatsu's situation..? How she's the Ultimate Ventriloquist, but her puppet's not a puppet?

 

_Duncan nods._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

So if I understand what you're saying correctly... you're afraid that the intrinsic advantage granted to you as an artificial being... robs your talent of a sense of legitimacy?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I suppose so, yes.

 

_Duncan ponders silently for a moment._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I think the best advice I can give you is to worry less about what exactly defines your talent, and concentrate instead on the things you can _do_. I understand that it might feel like... _cheating_ , in some way? But human or robot, it doesn't change the fact that it's something that you're good at.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Yeah.. I guess you're right.

....There is something else I'd like to do, to be honest with you, but.. I'm not even sure how I could approach it.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hm?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I want to help people in whatever ways I can. I want them to see value in themselves, and value in their lives. If I ever meet someone with the same mindset.. the same turmoil as the little miss.. I want to help them before they.. ....

....But I'm a mathematician. I don't know how I can even remotely involve myself in something like that.

 

_Duncan puts a hand on Tenka's shoulder._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You'll never know if you don't try. It might seem daunting... but every journey begins with a single step.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

_*She looks at Duncan, grinning as she nods.*_

You're right. Thank you.

 

_Duncan smiles in return._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

And for the record... I feel exactly as you feel. All I've ever wanted to do in life is help people. I'm glad we are both of the same mind in that regard.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

How about we set that as our goal, then? When we leave here, let's do whatever we can to help as many as we can.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You mean, together...?

 

_Tenka tilts her head for a second, but nods after._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Why not! If it's difficult to figure out individually, maybe we can find some way together.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...

I'd be overjoyed, Tenka. But... at the same time I'm worried.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Worried..?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

With the way this killing game has gone...

...will both of us still be there after this is over?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

I, uh..

....I don't have any intent of dying here. I promise you that much. Even if I can't promise you much else.. that, I'm sure of.

 

_Duncan stares at the ground for a long while, silent. Then, he looks back to Tenka and nods._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Then it's only right that I promise the same.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Then we'll figure out something. We have to.. and hopefully, without Monokuma's "help".

 

_Duncan smiles, and leans back against the statue again, looking up at the ceiling once more._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

We can only hope.

...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Hey, Duncan..?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...

 

_Duncan isn't responding. Upon closer inspection, it appears he has drifted off to sleep._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

_Tenka smiles, turning her head back towards the entrance and continuing her watch._

* * *

**Long John Jones Thea-  
**

_...Uhh._

_Hello?_

_It's just static._

**Monokuma Theeeeaaaater?**

_No?  
_

_Well, alright then._

_See you later, I guess._


	38. Chapter 5: Daily Life (Part 3)

_As the night continues, Tenka continues to keep watch over the courtyard while Duncan lies asleep. It is now early in the morning, but the quiet is broken by Kaoru wandering up the stairs to the courtyard, some small gadgets and various supplies in hand. As he enters, Tenka seems unresponsive for a bit, but she quickly turns her head towards Kaoru as he approaches.  
_

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Ah, uh.. what are you doing here..?

 

_Kaoru quickly looks up and smiles._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Ah good, I was hoping that'd you'd still be here!

Is the doctor in or passed out?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Wait, still.. huh?

You knew I was here?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I'd heard tell you were going to watch over the office during the night. Frankly, I was already planning the same thing!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

....Duncan's asleep. He's been out for a little while now.

_*She scoots ahead a bit, lowering her volume to that of a whisper.*_

So.. what did you need?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, I've got a plan that'll let us catch any potential miscreants without you having to be out in plain sight.

I feel like we can get more information on why they'd be going to the office if we catch them in the act, right?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....As long as they don't actually enter the office, sure..? I'm just scared someone's gonna hurt themselves..

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Here's the plan...

_*He unfurls some thin wire with a mechanical device attached to one end.*_

I can set this up in the entryway to the back hallway, no one can possibly tell this wire will be there, and if they trip it, this little motor turns on and makes a loud clicking sound.

If you hid in the hedges over there, I'm sure you could hear someone trip it.

 

_As he's explaining, Lucian hops up the stairs by the hallway with a very audible set of thumps. Without so much as pausing, he then does a handstand._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Hm?

 

_Kaoru turns to the entrance of the courtyard. Tenka also looks over Kaoru's shoulder at Lucian._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Wha--! Who's there!?

_*He flings himself back to his feet.*_

... I wasn't expecting anyone to be up here so early...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I didn't know you came up here on your morning escapades, so we're all learning something!

 

_Lucian scratches at the back of his neck before approaching the rest of the group._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Despite the illusion, the atmosphere is somewhat calming.

What's going on?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, Tenka? Thoughts? Should we tell him?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Yeah, I.. I guess so. I trust him.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Very well, I'll catch you up.

 

_Kaoru very briefly goes over the plan once more with Lucian. You know, all that wire and clicking sound stuff._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hmm... but... wouldn't the villain hear the sound as well?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well at that point, they're kind of caught. I'm not sure it matters. Or are you talking about the mastermind?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I am referring to the one attempting to take up the hellbear's offer.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

From the sounds of it.. once the sound goes off, I'm going to be confronting them about it anyways.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

But are _you_ going to be the only one standing watch?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Oh, also to help you out...

 

_Kaoru pulls out two other small mechanical devices._

**Kaoru Kita:**

These are communicators of sorts, they can send a simple signal back and forth, so if you press a button on one, the other beeps.

So even if Tenka is alone, she just presses the button and I'll know instantly! I might have enough parts to make a third for you as well Bird Boy.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Wait, you made these yourself..?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

When we investigated the office, Monokuma had a bunch of weird gadgets and electronic parts in the back office.

I took as much as I could obviously.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Ah yes. I recall this taking place.

_*He fiddles with his ear slightly.*_

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

So I more or less just reverse-engineered some things and made my own improvements.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Ah.. that's rather impressive, actually..!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

If I made a third, it would probably only be able to communicate with one of the other ones...

So I'll just tune it like mine, so if Tenka presses her button, both of us will be notified.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Seems... logical.

You sure you wouldn't mind?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

It'll only take an hour or so, I can always use mine for reference.

But, are we all in agreement to this plan then? We'll have to set it up now before more people catch on.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Yeah. I think we should give it a try.

 

_Lucian nods, giving a light smile._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Alright, I'll set up the wire, and get you the communicator ASAP; just remember, we never spoke, and Lucian and I were never here.

 

_Tenka nods in turn._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I won't tell anyone else.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Of course! This entire scene was but a fabrication! An illusion brought on by fatigue.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Right then.

 

_Kaoru gallivants off to the entryway, and begins setting the trap._

_As he gets to work, Lucian sets himself back into his handstand position and begins doing push ups from there. After a few push-ups, he breaks the silence._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hmm... hey... Tenka.

Do you know how your... former self... took care of herself?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Took.. huh?

 

_Lucian stops doing push-ups for a moment, turning around so his upside-down self can face her._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Did she ever have the ability to do what she _wanted_.

I worded it a bit... strangely, I guess.

What I do... fighting... is always what I _wanted_ to do. To become strong enough to face any foe. I took care of myself above all else...

Did _she_ have the chance to take care of herself?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....See, I don't really know for sure. I don't have any way to figure out what she was thinking, if she died with any regrets.. anything of the sort.

....My parents told me their side of the story. The most I've been able to piece together is that she was.. desperate.. without her friends.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I see... and what of _you_ then? The Tenka of the now?

 

_Lucian flips over a little less powerfully, grimacing briefly._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I.. I'm not sure. I was satisfied with the life I've lived back home, but.. there's something liberating about not having to hide anymore..

....It's something I'll have to get used to still.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Keep it up, Tenka. You seem like you have your head on straight. Let's keep ourselves together.

 

_Lucian raises an arm triumphantly, giving a confident smile. As he does, Kaoru returns from the office door._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Alright, trap's set. Time to disappear for now.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I'm gonna head downstairs. Thank you for taking care of Duncan, Tenka.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Ta-ta for now folks!

 

_Lucian heads out with Kaoru following close behind. Tenka waves to the two of them, and as they leave, she sits back down next to Duncan._

_The group feels like they will be rudely interrupted by Monokuma in a short while._

_..._

**Ding Dong**

**Bing Bong**

_clickagee go the monitros!!!_

**Monokuma:**

Gooood morning, you bastards! It is now 7 AM, and Nighttime is officially over! The **MONOKUMA OFFICE HOURS™** have also ended, but we'll see you again tonight!

 

_click._

_With a new morning, Lucian finds himself where he always seems to end up, the kitchen. He's preparing a simple breakfast, pancakes with sausage. Seems as though he's making enough to feed two to three people. His bird mask is also back on his head. That's probably worth pointing out._

_Kamiko opens the door to the kitchen from the dining hall. As she walks in the room she rubs her eyes a little before looking up at Lucian._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Oh, g'morning...

... T-The uhh, mask is back on?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hmm? But of course! A true legend must never forsake his true form!

... I could take it off if it makes you uncomfortable.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Oh, n-no! It's fine! I was just a little surprised to see it back on again.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I see. I left it off in part due to the power outage... vision is slightly hampered by it.

_*He_ _flips a pancake in one pan, sliding another out of a different pan onto a stack on a nearby plate.*_

I presume you're a hungry? Help yourself. I actually wanted to talk to you about something...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Oh, thank you!

_*She is about to approach the plate but quickly stops herself.*_

... I think I should wait for them to cool down, p-probably.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

The ones on the bottom should be fine.

 

_Lucian slides the final pancake out of the pan and onto a plate. He then huts off the stove, pausing for a moment to remove his mask. As he does, Kamiko slowly reaches for one of the lower pancakes and takes a small bite out of it. She then looks up at the suddenly mask-less Lucian._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... W-What did you want to talk to me about?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I just wanted to know how you've been. What you've been thinking about.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'm uhh... doing well enough? I guess? At least for... At least right now where everything has calmed down just a... just a little.

 

_Lucian takes a pancake and, with a little bit of syrup, wraps it around a piece of sausage._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Is there anything that worries you?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I mean, y-yeah... this whole situation is still... v-very worrisome. I r-really don't think any of us are going to try anything on our own but... I don't know how far Monokuma will go with his... his everything.

...Things just keep finding a way to go w-wrong it feels.

 

_Monokuma walks in the door from the south._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

L-LIKE- LIKE THAT!

 

_For some reason, Monokuma is carrying several posters and a staple gun._

**Monokuma:**

Why, hello there!

I heard my name so I just had to...

Swooce right on in!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...W-What do you _actually_ w-want?

 

_Monokuma staples a poster to a nearby wall before walking over to Kamiko and pal._

**Monokuma:**

Do I _reaaaally_ need a reason to visit my absolute faaaaaaaaaaaaaavorite houseguests? 

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

_Lucian takes a bite of his pancake wrap, completely ignoring Monokuma and looking over at Kamiko._

**Lucian Vincente:**

I ... _mainly_ want to know how you feel about... what'll happen when we're outta here.

Do you have... goals? Aspirations?

 

**Monokuma:**

I just want to have fun! 

 

_Kamiko looks back at Lucian before turning back to Monokuma and turning back to Lucian once more._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

M-Maybe this can wait a minute?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Maybe some minutes. Plural.

_*He takes another bite of his wrap.*_

 

_Monokuma hops onto the counter, stapling a poster to the pancakes._

**Monokuma:**

But since you asked so nicely, I'll give you a real answer.

Not nearly enough of you guys have even remotely _considered_ taking this awesome new motive I cooked up!

_*He staples a poster to Lucian's jacket. Thankfully [or unfortunately], the jacket is thick enough that Lucian isn't harmed.*_

So I'm putting up these posters to incite some curiosity, y'know?

 

_The posters are all ads for the motive._

_"Tonight only! 2 for 1 Deal! Sacrifice two pieces of your body for 1 secret!"_

_Another one says "Tonight only! 2 for 1 Deal! Give up two secrets for 1 body part!"_

_...A lot of them are variations on that._

_The one stapled to Lucian says "The mysterious luchador from the mysterious land of local Japan...What happened to his compadres?!"_

_You could probably find houseguest-directed ones throughout the mansion as well._

_Kamiko stares at the poster on Lucian's jacket for a moment before looking back at Monokuma, baffled._

**Monokuma:**

It's great, isn't it?

 

_Despite the poster literally stapled to his jacket, Lucian finishes his wrap, taking another pancake from the bottom of the stack and making another one._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Y-You actually think posters are g-going to make us run to whatever- whatever _lies_ you're sharing?

 

**Monokuma:**

Lies?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Yes, lies! It's probably something like, "S-So and so did something bad and you have to- have to k-kill them now" or something... something ridiculous...

 

**Monokuma:**

Puhuhu...

If I wanted you to kill someone, the secrets wouldn't be geared around the **outside world,** now would they?

Why can't you trust me to just want to give you some helpful information?

 

_Lucian pauses from his eating for a second, giving a brief scowl before taking another bite._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Y-You've been trying to kill all of us for the last-!

...

I d-don't even know why I'm bothering...

 

**Monokuma:**

Well, seeya.

I have to go staple, like...

_*He paw-ses briefly, doing a quick and dirty headcount on his fingerless [but still delectable] paw.*_

Six more dudes.

_*He hops off the counter and heads into the freezer.*_

Woo-oh! Chilly in here!

 

_...And he's gone._

_Kamiko pauses for a moment before taking a deep breath. Lucian pulls the poster off his jacket, staring at it for a moment before crumpling it up and tossing it towards the trashcan, missing.  
_

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Cretin.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It seems like a... poor plan.

A-Anyway, I'm sorry... you were asking uhh, s-something?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

How do you plan to move forward?

_*He takes another bite of his wrap.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I uhh... W-What do you mean?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I mean... afterwards. What do you plan on doing?

Surely your life wouldn't be the same after such an experience.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I...

_*She is silent for a moment before she hops up and takes a seat on the counter. She begins fiddling with her scarf for a moment, thinking.*_

... T-To be honest, I'm not really sure. To uhh... To be a little blunt, I... I wouldn't really know what I was doing if everything was just... just normal...

... I g-guess I would want to meet back up with my family first things first... That's definitely a good place to start...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

As long as you find something to strive for, you can continue. No matter the circumstances.

I will strive to be... stronger. Less selfish. I will fight, no matter the circumstances. Fight for charity... or fight to save lives.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That's... That's d-definitely good for you, Lucian...

I... I guess I really... really haven't had anything to uhh, to s-strive for recently. Before all of this I was just kind of... just going without thinking about anything. After H-Hope's Peak I just couldn't... couldn't think of anything to look forward to, I g-guess...

Now it's just... trying our best to keep everyone alive. ...And y-yeah, I guess that's something but... that's no way to live...

... But n-neither was before, was it?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

What about people? Surely someone like you must have had _some_ friends.

 

_Kamiko lets out a small, yet very awkward laugh._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I m-mean, when I was younger, sure... but the last few years before Hope's Peak was just me trying... trying as many things as I could. ...I poured almost every amount of free time I had into something like that... L-Like even school found itself... neglected... with all of the social p-parts with it.

... N-Not that it really affected my education much... despite that I was still nearly the top of every uhh... every class...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Did you ever... take care of yourself? Did you _enjoy_ yourself?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I... I honestly don't remember anymore. I tried so many different things, and maybe I made myself believe that I was enjoying myself but... in the end I'd always throw it aside for something else.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Was that just because you caught _second_ on those?

 

_Lucian examines the postered stack of pancakes, attempting to find which ones can be salvaged. Appears to be enough for one person. He looks up at Kamiko with a slightly hopeful expression._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Well, it wasn't _j-just_ because I got...

I managed to fool myself that there was s-something out there I could actually excel at... somehow. So if something wasn't looking like it'd be the one, I'd just... move on.

... S-So I guess it was just because I got... I got s-second again.

 

_Lucian shakes his head._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Surely I sound like a broken record, but... ya gotta make personal _goals_.

Keep your aspirations personal, and you will excel.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I, uhh...

... T-Thank you.

S-So I guess... no, I have no clue what I'm going to d-do after we get out of here... Maybe I'll have to think on it later, but right now I just don't know. B-But there is one goal that I _know_ I have right now...

And that's to finally end this game and escape with all of you. I think... I think it's definitely the one thing we can all do t-together.

 

_Lucian smiles._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Thank _you_. I like that idea.

 

_Kamiko smiles a little before hopping off of the counter and looking back at the stapled plate of pancakes._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

If uhh, you need any help making more of those to replace the uhh... stapled ones, I'd be w-willing to help.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

More hands are always helpful.

 

_Lucian goes around the kitchen to re-gather pancake ingredients._

_Lucian's Poster and he feel like they need to work out a few problems to really begin their bonding._

_..._

_A very light and segmented breakfast passes, and after helping Lucian make even more pancakes, Kamiko finds herself back down in the basement. The bunker door is locked, and there are loads of posters all along the walls. Kamiko is examining the keypad in front of the bunker door. She's mostly trying to figure out a way if there's a way to remove it from the wall or something._

_There really isn't._

_As she's looking at the keypad, from across the basement hall, Ami and Tenka start heading down the stairs, conversing between each other._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...We haven't been here in a while, now that I like, think about it. I'm so glad we haven't seen Monokuma in a while, by the way.

 

**Monokuma:**

What do you mean? You see me every day!

 

_Clearly, Ami has made a mistake._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-WHAT!?

 

_Ami stumbles down the stairs and falls. It's also worth nothing that Kamiko can clearly hear Monokuma and all the chaos taking place behind her. She just also elects to not turn around and face it._

_Monokuma looks down at Ami lying on the floor._

**Monokuma:**

Oh, did I kill her? 

_Oh, darn._

Guess you and I are best friends now, huh, Toaster?

 

_Monokuma raises his hand for a highfive from Tenka. She looks down at Monokuma, before carefully and hurriedly making her way down the rest of the stairs to get to Ami._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Are you okay..?

 

**Monokuma:**

Dang, left hanging again...

 

_Ami picks herself up off the ground, dusting herself off._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, I'm fine. For now, at least. I _seriously_ just jinxed things for us with _him_ appearing.

 

_Monokuma bamboozles his way on over to Ami's side._

 

**Monokuma:**

Howdy, my bestest buddo!

Are you feeeeeeelin alright?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

_Go. Away._

What do you even want from us, you creepy freak?

 

**Monokuma:**

An arm or two, mostly.

 

_Out of nowhere, Monokuma staples a poster to the back of Ami's coat._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Ah, Hey!!

 

**Monokuma:**

Puhuhu!

 

_Ami scrambles a bit, trying to reach for the poster behind her back. However, it is wonderfully out of reach of her tiny little primadonna hands._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Hold still.. I'll get it off.

 

_Tenka helps to remove the poster, gently undoing the staple to not rip anything in the process. She successfully removes the poster without tearing out Ami's spine!_

_Meanwhile, however, this poster sure is interesting...Maybe we should all read it?!_

_That's not an option, here it is._

_"The Ultimate Mathematician or the Ultimate...fake...tician?!?! What's going on with her parents? Did they REALLY get a divorce?! Find out in the MONOKUMA OFFICE HOURS™!!!"_

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

One second.

 

_Without another word, Tenka walks over to the entrance of the incinerator room, and goes inside._

**Monokuma:**

H-Hey!

...

_*He staples another copy of the same poster to Ami's coat.*_

So!

_*He then combat rolls all the way down the hall to Kamiko.*_

What'cha doooooooooin?

 

_Kamiko lets out a very long and tired sigh, but otherwise, tries her best to ignore Monokuma._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I'm already feeling a migraine..

_*She groans as she starts to walk down the hall as well.*_

 

**Monokuma:**

Darn, she's not moving.

I can't notice her.

My T-Rex DNA betrays me once more!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

_As Monokuma angrily shakes his fist towards the sky, Tenka walks out of the incinerator room, now poster-less. She does however, see the copy of the poster on Ami's back once more._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

Are you just gonna keep putting posters on her until you leave?

 

_Monokuma ignores Tenka, instead leaning in towards Kamiko and lightly slapping her face repeatedly._

**Monokuma:**

Yo, you in there?

Earth to Kami-ho!

 

_Kamiko is trying desperately hard to not acknowledge the robotic bear. Though it's obvious to anyone that it's barley working out._

**Monokuma:**

Huh, no response.

_*He puts a spiked gauntlet on and winds up a punch.*_

Guess I have to use EXTREME MEASURES!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

YOU'RE _K-KIDDING_ ME?!

 

**Monokuma:**

HERE COMES THE GIAN-oh she spoke.

 

_Kamiko has moved up against the wall, making more space between her and Monokuma._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I-Ive already _seen_ your posters!

 

**Monokuma:**

Why were you messing with that keypad that opens absolutely nothing?

There's nothing even interesting down here, you guys already used the rooms down here.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I m-mean, it's not... it's not against any r-rules to uhh... mess with keypads?

 

**Monokuma:**

It's _also_ not against the rules for me to murder you!

...I think.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-We can change the subject, right?

 

**Monokuma:**

Sure.

 

_Monokuma staples a poster to Kamiko's flat, flat chest._

_It once again, stops at the fabric._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

_R-Really_?! I- I just s-said that I've seen them!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

They're a little gaudy..

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

_Give me that._

 

_Ami walks on over and snatches the poster off. She also rips off Kamiko's confidence along with it._

_So really, no damage dealt there._

_"The so called "Ultimate Second Banana!" Or is she? What happened to Katsuo Haruki? Just who IS Ichigou Ruiji?! Find out tonight!"_

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

_Katsuo?_ Kamiko, who is this?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait, what? That's my brother...

 

_Kamiko looks down at Monokuma (who has started dancing) for a second before taking the poster from Ami._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I-Ichigou Ruiji? A-Again? That doesn't even have a-anything to do with...

_*She pauses for a moment before taking a deep breath.*_

It's... j-just another trap. I _know_ my brother is fine... so e-everything is fine.

 

**Monokuma:**

Yeah, okay buddy.

If you knew what I knew, I'm not sure you'd be so cheery, pal.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

Y-You can leave now, right?

 

**Monokuma:**

...

 

_Monokuma staples another poster to Kamiko and then runs away._

_A moment of silence before Kamiko lets out a small groan and rips the other poster off of her coat. It's identical to the other one._

_Tenka looks over at the stairway for a while, before walking back over to Ami while shaking her head. She repeats what she did to get the second poster off Ami's back._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

H-He's getting really desperate, isn't he...?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

We have to just ignore him.. no one's been tempted to take the bait so far, so we just need to stay strong..

....Here, let me take care of those.

 

_Tenka reaches out for the posters Kamiko's holding._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...W-Wait a second.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Huh?

 

_Kamiko hands one of the posters over to Tenka before reading over the second one once more._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

I'm r-really not surprised he somehow knows K-Katsuo's name. With most of those secrets seeming true... it's s-safe to say that the mastermind found a way to get some information on us.

B-But, like I saw the one he gave Lucian, it just mentioned some friends of his and nothing else. I'm g-guessing the one he gave you just now is similar?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....It mentions my parents. I don't want to think about the rest.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Sorry to interrupt, but can we take this conversation somewhere else? Something shitty always seems to happen whenever I come down here.

I'd rather not be reminded of the stupid stuff I did here too, to be honest..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I uhh... s-sure?

It's kind of distracting with...

_*She looks at all the generic posters plastered on the wall.*_

...All the decor.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....It's just bait, like it's been since the start. Thinking too much about what the posters actually say is just going to hurt us.

It's not a debate he knows about us, and I'm sure he actually knows the answers to some of these questions.. but by thinking about the questions themselves, we're putting ourselves at a disadvantage.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's n-not about the office. I don't want anything to d-do with Monokuma. It's just...

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Let's just head to Kamiko's room or something. If anything, I doubt Monokuma did anything to your room.

At least, I hope not. It'd suck to find needles in your pillows or something.

 

_Kamiko sighs._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...S-Sure. It's nicer than being down here...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Real quick.. that last poster..?

 

_Tenka gestures to the last one in Kamiko's hand._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I j-just want to study it for a bit. T-Trust me Tenka... No matter what anything says, I'm not- I'm not going to that office. B-But that doesn't mean I can't t-try to figure out some questions myself... Y-You know, without Monokuma...

I can uhh, ex-explain a bit more upstairs? If you'd like...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Alright. I trust you.

Let me take care of these, then we can move.

 

_Once Tenka goes to dispose the other posters in the incinerator, the three head upstairs. Although as the three are about to head into Kamiko's room, the owner of the room manages to notice that the weird banana stapled onto the wall is... missing._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...W-Weird? There usually is that...

... It really doesn't matter

 

_Kamiko walks opens the door to her much smaller room and heads inside._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's uhh, a b-bit cramped but it should be fine?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. _Wow._ You really got the short end of the stick.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....This isn't even half the volume of the others..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I w-would be lying if I said I was surprised...

...B-But the thing about that poster. Tenka's mentioned her parents, Lucian's mentioned some friends, mine mentions my brother...

But I s-still don't _know_ an Ichigou Ruiji! L-Like, we all know this but... why is it specifically on _mine_?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh.. that is weird, now that you mention..

 

_Ami leans her back against the drawer, her hands placed on top while facing Kamiko._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hm.. it's starting to really sound like you really knew this person before.

What if it's like, just some fake name or something?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Like an alias, for someone Kamiko would actually know?

 

_Ami shrugs._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

An alias? D-Do I _know_ anyone who needs an alias...?

I have- I have no clue. B-But with the name appearing as a target and now here... it's either an i-incredibly elaborate distraction... or something important.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. I wouldn't know. Whoever this person is, they really have something against you.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... A-And we're back to that guess... the one you said during the last t-trial. That the mastermind _is_ Ichigou Ruiji...

If that's true... it's even more important we figure out w-who they are.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, I agree.

I kinda hate it though... whenever we feel we're getting somewhere, we just open up even more puzzles. It's seriously irritating!

 

_Tenka sighs._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Yeah.. reminds me of the book we found the other day. A potential new clue, just for it to be.. nothing but more trouble.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

At the very least, I can say we've searched that library top to bottom countless times now... Besides that book behind the bars, I think it's safe to uhh, say that we've found everything we're going to there...

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well, let's try to like, start small with something we can find answers to, for example...

Why was your brother mentioned? What kind of person is he?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'm g-guessing for the same reason Lucian's friends and Tenka's parents were...

Katsuo is j-just a really good person. He would always be there supporting me when I was trying all these different things. ...E-Even when something seemed impossible, he'd come up with some pep talk to make me feel better...

He's only on the poster to make me worried about him...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Yeah. I'm pretty sure that's all it is to it. 

Here's a possibility: your brother is perfectly fine, and Monokuma knows this. He baits the question to get you to cut off something, but in actuality there was never a reason to be worried. The posters just exist to drill the "what if" in your head.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

N-No, I agree. Trust me, if _I'm_ still going, there's no way anything has happened to him.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Also, like, I don't know. If that were me, I'd want to learn what happened to the people closest to me, myself. I legitimately don't think it's healthy to keep those kind of thoughts in mind when we don't really have a way to like.. confirm if it's true or not. Especially from someone as super shady as Monokuma.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....It's also not healthy to lose parts of your own body.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, it's seriously not worth it.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

At least that's something we can all agree on...

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I'm glad to know you have such a cool brother, though!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'm... I'm definitely lucky in uhh, that regard.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Is he older or younger?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

He's just a few years older than me.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh, so he's the first then!

Wow, so assuming you don't have any other older siblings, you're the second child, even.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Y-Yeah, I am.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. That's _really_ crazy. Like, I honestly don't know if that's cuz of your talent, and if so, then that's just really out there.

 

_Kamiko lies back on her bed._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I... I really don't know. I... I g-guess that's just how it is...?  

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I think that's really cool, honestly.

Anyway... I gotta go head out. Stay safe, alright everyone?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

You stay safe too...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Alright, see you around.

 

_Ami waves to everyone and heads out. Tenka stays behind for a few more minutes before she heads out as well, leaving Kamiko alone with her thoughts..._

_Everyone feels like they grew a little closer today._


	39. Chapter 5: Daily Life (Part 4)

_The day marches forward, and Kamiko's brainstorming regarding posters, siblings, and Ichigou Ruijis goes a whole lot of nowhere, and so Kamiko finds herself wandering the mansion once more. Opening the door to the smokeroom, she takes a step inside and sees Elise sitting at a nearby table._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Oh, h-hello.

_Elise looks up from a drink at Kamiko._

**Elise Harbough:**

How are you?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Oh, I'm doing...

_*She glances over at the countless posters which still line the walls.*_

...G-Good enough?

_*She takes a seat across from Elise.*_

 

**Elise Harbough:**

That's... acceptable?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...What about you?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Mostly bored, I suppose.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Mm.

_*She is quiet for a moment, awkwardly shifting around in her seat. After a little bit, she speaks up again.*_

Is it a-alright if I ask you an uhh... I g-guess an out of nowhere question?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Sure I suppose, why not?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

B-Back during the trial for... for Sasaki... Y-You were saying something along the lines that all of us... t-that all of us deserved to uhh... d-die... or something like that...

... D-Do you still believe that?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Perhaps, but I suppose it isn't my choice to make. I still don't know what we're in here for, but... ah, never mind.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

N-No, I'm uhh... interested in what you have to say.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Well what if we've just been condemned in here, what with the airing of all of our worst secrets, being pushed to murder... 

Perhaps we've done something horribly reprehensible and that's why we're here.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

But, we can s-speculate all day long, in the end it's just a shot in the dark... isn't it? I guess if you really want to look into it... there's nothing saying we aren't being... being p-punished for something we don't remember, but there's nothing saying we are, r-right?

Either way... we're still being... b-being _tormented_ by some insane l-lunatic... if we try to tear ourselves apart too... then there's no chance of us ever learning anything, n-nevermind actually escaping from this place.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

That's just the thing, what if escape was... is never an option?

The mastermind just dangles enough in front of us to keep us going, but there's not a real chance.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

B-But we don't _know_ that! We can't sit down and accept- accept this! Who knows, m-maybe there isn't a way out, maybe we _are_ doomed to be stuck here forever... b-but until we know for sure, we can't just give up... I-If we do, everything would have been pointless...

...A-And to be honest, despite everything, I uhh... I d-don't think you've given up either...

 

**Elise Harbough:**

After all of this you really do put a lot of faith into us, don't you?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... E-Even with everything that happened with... with Sasaki... y-you wouldn't have done anything like that when we first arrived. I- I mean, you were one of the f-first people to actively try to prevent any m-murders from happening... even when the rest of us thought something like that could never happen...

... And I don't think y-you would have even thought of helping us investigate the office during the blackout if you r-really didn't care what happens to us.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

It's not that I don't care.

I just wonder if our fates are already decided.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-Then _forget_ about fate! If we're destined to d-die by the hand of some lunatic, if... i-if I'm destined to only be s-second for the rest of my life... then fine. But when t-there's still the smallest chance to fight back against that fate... t-then I know we have to take that chance... r-right?

_*She leans back in her seat, glancing down at the floor.*_

... I'm t-tired of thinking about fate and what is already set in stone... b-but I know this situation isn't determined yet. If all of us work together... we can do... d-do _something_.

... I d-don't know. Hopefully that m-made some sense...

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Well, I'm willing to help as much as I can, but don't set your sights too high, ok?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I g-guess that's all we need, isn't it? We don't all have to be convinced or anything... we just have to t-try.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Right.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... But let's just think optimistically for one more moment... i-if you don't mind. If we do manage to get out of here... what would you do...?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

I haven't thought on that much. I'm not sure I know.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I m-mean, you were a c-contract killer, b-but you weren't doing that anymore before we woke up here... m-maybe? You were saying h-how unfortunate your secret was, weren't you?

Were you still doing that before we got here?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

No, I had stopped a few months beforehand.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... What were you doing for those few months?

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Gun shows, trick shots, so on and so forth.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

R-Right, that makes sense.

_*She lets out a light sigh before getting up from her seat.*_

W-Well, thanks for the uhh... the talk.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Sure, it was nice to just have a simple conversation.

 

_Kamiko starts to get up but pauses before she's about to leave._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I j-just want you to know that despite what anyone else might say... I s-still think you're a good person Elise.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

You give me too much credit, you know Kamiko.

 

_Kamiko smiles a little._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... A-Apparently I do that with a lot of people... but I think that's alright.

I'll see you around.

 

**Elise Harbough:**

Be seeing you.

 

_Kamiko nods before heading out the door._

_Kamiko and Elise feel like they grew a little closer today, but I don't know..._

_..._

_So while I say "day turns into evening" it's a little hard to tell how true of a statement that is. However, what is definitely true is that people can think that it's evening. As such, Kaoru is sitting in the dining room alone, eating some dinner. However, he is soon joined by Duncan, who strolls into the room._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh, there you are, Kaoru. I've been looking for you.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Hello nurse!

 

_Duncan waves his hand in a dismissive manner._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You are far from the first person to make that joke.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I hope I'm not the last, it's pretty easy.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Ha. Fair enough.

_*He takes a seat on the opposite side of Kaoru.*_

How's your arm doing?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

All things considered, pretty good. Stings like a demon and I don't have the full range of motion, but hey, I still have an arm.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Good to hear. I'd like to give it another look in a bit, if it's all the same to you. Make sure it's healing properly, reapply some fresh bandage - just some routine stuff.

I'll let you finish your dinner first, though.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

The patience of a saint!

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hey, I'm just doing my job. Besides, with how exceedingly little I can do about our current situation, I might as well focus on what little I _can_ do.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

It's a good way to keep busy!

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh, right, I've also been meaning to return this.

 

_Duncan places a familiar book on the table and slides it across towards Kaoru. It reads, "A Study of Talent: Hope's Peak's Initiative into Understanding Highly Talented Individuals"._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Ah thanks! Glad you remembered, I'll be honest, I'd forgotten that you still had this.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'm just grateful that I could borrow it. Hope's Peak, this whole talent research business - I have this distinct feeling that they're all connected to this, somehow. Being able to educate myself about the whole thing should be immensely helpful in figuring out just what is going on.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I certainly agree with that line of thought.

Anyway, I'm done eating whenever you want to check the wound.

 

_Duncan nods._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Let me fetch some more gauze from the bathroom real quick.

 

_Duncan gets up from his seat and leaves the dining hall. A minute later he returns, sitting down on the chair next to Kaoru as he carefully starts undoing his bandages._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...I still don't quite understand, to be frank.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

What about?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Why I was picked out as the Ultimate Surgeon.

I mean, I guess Lucian is right in that I shouldn't try to blame myself for _everyone_ who dies... but even taking that into consideration, I still have a... less than stellar track record, so to speak. It just confuses me. Were there not any better options?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Duncan, you have to realize, even the best can fail. If you were chosen, you are without a doubt, the finest surgeon known to the planet.

So quit worrying about shit that's happened.

 

_Duncan places the old bandages on the table and leans in to get a closer look on the wound._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I don't know. Something about it just doesn't sit right with me.

I mean, I'm glad that people think highly of my skills, but... it feels like if I try to acknowledge it, it makes me seem... boastful, for lack of a better word.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Whether or not you like to acknowledge it, it's there doc.

Hate to break it to you, but you're the best.

 

_A loud "click" can be heard as Duncan reels in mild pain._

_Monokuma has stapled a poster on Duncan's back._

**Kaoru Kita:**

What the hell?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Gah- what are you doing!?

 

**Monokuma:**

Huh?

It's part of the motive. I've been doing this all day.

Haven't you noticed?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'm in the middle of something here! 

_*He reaches around and tries to remove the object stapled to his back. He's not very successful.*_

 

**Monokuma:**

...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

This is just stupid now, bear...

 

**Monokuma:**

Hey, I came here to do that.

I don't have much else to say until he sees the poster.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Good, you did what you came here to do. Now bugger off.

Kaoru, help me remove this th-

_*He takes a second look at Kaoru's shoulder.*_

Correction, let me finish this up real quick, and _then_ help me remove this thing from my back.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Alright alright.

 

**Monokuma:**

C'mon...I don't wanna wait that long...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I-

You know what?

Sod that. Whatever this stupid poster you stapled there is, I don't need to see it. It can stay there for all I care.

 

_Duncan quickly reapplies the bandage to Kaoru's shoulder._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Dude seriously, let's at least get it off your back.

Leaving something stapled on your back is weird.

 

_Duncan grumbles begrudgingly, turning his back towards Kaoru. And now that Duncan is facing him, Monokuma waves one of his lovely paws at Duncan. Kaoru pulls the poster off of Duncan's back, glaring angrily at the stupid stuffed toy making a fool of itself._

_Monokuma blows a kiss to Kaoru._

_Kaoru in turn, plans Monokuma's murder._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, do you even want to see this Duncan?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...

 

_Duncan slowly and silently turns around to look at the poster, despite knowing that it's probably a bad idea._

_"Who IS Duncan Faulkner REALLY?! Find out the juicy details of his past tonight for the right price! At the MONOKUMA OFFICE HOURS™!"_

**Monokuma:**

Alright, that's it.

Seeya.

 

_As Monokuma waddles away, Duncan raises an eyebrow._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

That's it? _This_ is all he has on me?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well that's vague. I wonder if he's recycling secrets now.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What " _juicy details_ " is he even referring to? I got my degree, traveled around the world for a bit, ended up with a stable job abroad. What else is there to explain?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I dunno, who cares?

I don't think this is anything to even consider.

 

_Duncan sighs in frustration._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Right. I shouldn't pay that bastard any attention.

Anyway, where were we?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Tell it to me straight doctor, how many arms will I be losing today?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Your arm is perfectly on the route to recovery. So zero, barring any ill luck on your part before the rest of the day is over.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, wonderful!

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Just try not to use it overly much before it's done healing. Although I'm sure you don't need me telling you that...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I'm sure it'll be fine.

 

_Duncan starts gathering up all the old bandages._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...I'm sorry for bothering you with all my personal baggage, by the way. It's a bad habit of mine.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I've got no problem listening, I understand the talent confusion.

Even so, I've got things to look into, so unless you have something else that's worrying you, I'm gonna split.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I guess I ought to be glad you all seem to think so highly of me. I do this because I like helping people, so when people start loading praise onto me... I can never figure out how I'm supposed to respond to it.

Thank you for the conversation, at least. Don't let me keep you. I'll just go and dispose of this...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Have a good one doc!

 

_Duncan briefly waves goodbye, scoops up all the used gauze, and heads off in the direction of the trash room. Kaoru heads out of the dining hall as well with a smile on his face._

_Duncan and Kaoru feel like they grew a little closer together..._

_..._

_Nighttime comes ever closer and Enrique finds himself back in the music room, sitting at the piano. As he's just playing some tune on the instrument, Ami steps into the room. She takes a deep breath and immediately notices Enrique in the room, sitting in front of the piano._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

 ... Oh! I guess I should've figured you would be here.

 

_Enrique looks up from the piano._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Where else would I be? 

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well.. that's true, haha.

_*She walks on over to the piano, leaning over on it.*_

So how have you been, Enrique?

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I'm doing better. Still have Emiko and Rufus on my mind. And all the others we have lost in this horrid place...

_*He looks back down at the piano for a moment and then quickly looks back at Ami.*_

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh..

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Anyways, how is the Ultimate Fashionista doing on this beautiful... uh... morning?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well... uh... first off, I'm the Ultimate _Socialite_. Also like, it's getting near night time, I think.

.. Everything must've hit you hard. I'm really sorry.. I really wish Emiko was still here, too. I bet you were like, super close with Rufus too, huh?

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Yeah... There isn't a moment when I'm not thinking about them.. But I can't let that stop me from moving forward.

You're probably in the same boat I'm in... right?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... It's been super tough, yeah. It's like, I expect to hear some cursing and all, but it's just so weird that it doesn't... happen. Since she's... gone and all.

_*She looks down at the piano.*_

I won't lie, despite what happened, I had a lot of fun planning that party with you and Emiko. I really wish everything worked out.

Have you been coping with music and whatnot?

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

That's all I've been using to cope with this nonsense. That and talking to others. I bet you can't do that much without your phone...

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Ugh, yeah, it seriously irritates me that I _still_ haven't gotten it back.

But... whatever, there's more important things to worry about. Like, how we're going to get out and all that.

Oh, by the way! See, when we all get out, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with the rest of us.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Well... yeah. I'd love to hang out with everyone. But to get out of here... It seems like doing the impossible.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

Look.. I _really_ want to believe that we can get out of here, okay?

It sounds like.. we really can't get out as more time passes. I honestly get more and more irritated at that fact, and the fact that whenever we get closer to solving anything about whoever Ichigou Ruiji is, about the mastermind's obsession with Kamiko, why they picked us or any of that, all we get is a bunch of stupid puzzles and clues that just makes us even _more_ confused than from the beginning.

It's just like, super stupid! I can't make any sense of it... but...

I'd like to believe that like... life is just full of things like that. Things we just can't comprehend or figure out. No matter how much bullshit it throws at us... things just kinda work out and eventually, it's a thing of the past.

I'm sure, one day, we _will_ be out of here. I'm honestly certain of that. But... we have to try, y'know? It's what everyone wanted for us.

It seriously sucks that like.... a lot of people have been sacrificed but.. We're here now, y'know?

It's what they would've wanted and all that. You _totally_ know Emiko would've punched you for being so mopey, right?

 

_A grin spreads across Enrique's face._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Who said I was moping around? You're the one bumming me out.

You don't have to worry about me. I'll keep on keeping on. You do the same. Wouldn't want to lost the Ultimate Sociopath now, do we?

 

_Ami sighs and facepalms._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... _Socialite._

Though like, being stuck at this place, I feel like we'd all be able to compete for that title, to be honest.

So, how about it then? We could totally head to a restaurant, go shopping, and we could really get to know each other without all the stress or pressure! I could also help promote your albums and whatnot after we're out!

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Sounds like a plan.

_*He smirks.*_

Your treat... right?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yep! All on me!

Anyway, I'm like, pretty tired so... I'm going to head to bed.

 

_Enrique gets up from the piano._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I'll probably do the same after a little snack. Don't you forget about the deal. Promise me when we get out... you'll show us a night to remember.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well, _duh!_

_*She prepares to step out and walks through the door, before briefly stopping.*_

.. Sorry If I was being a little mopey, haha. I guess I'm having a little hard time.. I probably need this advice myself as a reminder but.. like..

Don't forget, you have friends who are there for you, alright?

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

How could I ever forget that? After all we've been through. There isn't a chance I'll forget.

...

You have a good night, Ami.

 

_Ami smiles before waving and heading out of the room._

_Enrique and Ami feel like they grew a little closer._

_..._

_Hey, it's night! That can only mean one thing! Bozos in the bar!_

_Duncan wanders into the bar, surveying the room as he enters, and finally noticing Kamiko sitting down at one of the tables. He slowly walks up and takes a seat at the opposite side._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I figured I'd be able to find you here.

 

_Kamiko who has been leaning back before suddenly sits up, alert. Upon seeing that it's just Duncan, she relaxes a little._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Oh, hello... Y-You surprised me for a second. I didn't actually expect to... really see you down here.

 

_Duncan takes another look around the room._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

That's more or less why I decided to drop in. I haven't been here since that party a while back... I thought I'd give it another chance. I also heard that you and Emiko used to hang out here a lot. And with everything that happened during the last trial, well...

...I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I'm doing fine now. I still think it's nice though to just... come down here and relax in the evenings. It's uhh... it's a lot q-quieter... but so far people still just kind of show up.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Kind of like I'm doing now?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... Yeah, I guess it's exactly what you're doing now.

It's... it's weird, isn't it? It felt like just the other day when these rooms were first opened... and where we all just happened to show up here at the same time. ... It's h-hard to believe so much has happened so quickly.

_*She gets up from her seat and walks over to the counter. She's quiet for a few moments before she turns around to face Duncan, leaning back against the counter.*_

... S-So this is a uhh, an out of nowhere question... but could I ask you a hypothetical real quick...?

 

_Duncan turns around in his chair and leans on the back of it._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Go ahead.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Forget this whole- this whole k-killing game for a second. ...Let's say you're just living your normal life but for some reason you were suddenly unable to uhh... I guess be unable to be a surgeon for... for some reason. L-Like you couldn't do anything with your talent at all... somehow. B-But the how isn't my point here, it's more of uhh...

...What would you do with your life?

 

_Duncan is taken aback, unsure how to respond. He stares down at the ground for a long while, trying to figure out something to say._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I, uh...

_*He awkwardly scratches the back of his neck.*_

I... I guess I haven't actually thought about that...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I m-mean... it's a really weird question so I don't really blame you...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Christ, Kamiko, I don't know _what_ I would do. Being a surgeon is all I've ever known. If I suddenly had to choose something else...

I don't know what I'd do with myself.

...sorry, I guess that wasn't much of an answer.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

N-No, it's fine... it's a really out there question... there's no reason why you would even be thinking about something like that.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm.

I guess... if I had to choose something, it would definitely be something involving helping others. If I can't save lives _directly_ , I'll just have to take a more indirect approach. As for what _that_ would be... Psychologist, maybe? I don't know.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I guess the specifics don't really matter... I was just a little uhh... curious.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It's alright. It gave me a little something to think about too, which isn't a bad thing.

Is there a reason you're asking this, though?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'm just... I'm just thinking.

... Everyone's been talking about j-just moving past and accepting my... my t-talent. And I understand where everyone is coming from... I just don't know what to do. Like when we get out of here... I don't know what I'm going to do...

I want to do _something_... b-but at this point I really have no clue.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...I wish I could help you. It was simple enough to figure what I wanted to do with my life, but I know not everyone has it that easy...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I'm just hoping it'll hit me out of nowhere one day or something... I g-guess that's all I can ask for at this point...

 

_Duncan stares at the ground in silence for a while, then shakes his head and looks back up at Kamiko._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hey.

You have most of your life still ahead of you. I'm sure you'll figure it out in time.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... Thanks.

A-At the very least, I think there is one thing I'm sure of... I'm... I'm done living my life behind this stupid talent... Even if I'm stuck getting second place my entire life... I won't let that stop me from doing... from doing uhh... s-something.

... Whatever that is.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...hm.

Out of curiosity. It sounds like you've tried doing nearly everything under the sun... yet there's still nothing that particularly stands out and interests you, right?

 

_Kamiko is quiet for a moment before she hops up and takes a seat on the counter itself._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I c-can't say I know. When I tried everything before... it was only to see if I c-could do more than second place. It wasn't really out of... out of enjoyment for whatever I was doing...

Just the idea that something would turn out different was enough for me... S-So maybe if I went back I would fine something that stands out... or maybe I w-won't.

_*She chuckles awkwardly.*_

E-Either way... that's uhh, that's a _lot_ of things to go back and try again...

 

_Duncan rubs his chin in contemplation._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Are you sure you aren't going about things the wrong way?

As in, trying to find something you're good at just for the sake of being good at something.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...N-No, I agree. W-Well... at least I agree _n-now_. ...Y-Younger Kamiko would probably have something much different to say.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Right, I meant more like... I'm not sure how to explain it. Trying to busy yourself for the sake of busying yourself, more like. Maybe it would be easier to figure out your own niche in life if you started thinking about _why_ you would want to fill that particular niche.

Take me, for example. I became a surgeon primarily because I wanted to save lives. Because I wanted to make a change in the world. My personal interest in medicine itself had much less to do with it.

...Of course, I still _enjoy_ doing my job, and I find it interesting, but helping people was always my primary goal.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

I g-guess it's just more things to figure out.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

W-wait, that wasn't what I meant to-

Sorry, I didn't mean to give you _more_ things to worry about. I just figured that maybe if you had a higher goal to strive towards, you'd have an easier time figuring out what you would want to do.-

...I'm doing a _terrible_ job trying to explain all of this, aren't I?

 

_Kamiko sighs lightly._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's uhh, it's fine. E-Either way I have to figure out _something_... but first things first is actually... actually getting out of here.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm.

_*He scratches the back of his neck again.*_

Well, you can't blame me for trying. I guess I should probably rule out Psychologist from the list of alternate careers..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

No, no... I do appreciate it, really.

 

**Ding Dong**

**Bing Bong**

_The screens flicker on throughout the mansions. Monokuma appears on it once more, sampling some wonderful wine._

_But wait, what's this? That's not wine!  
_

_It's...grape juice!_

**Monokuma:**

It's now officially Nighttime. That means the dining hall and kitchen are now closed. However, **MONOKUMA OFFICE HOURS™** have begun! Puhuhu!

 

_click._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... Another day, just like that...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm...

 

_Kamiko hops off the counter and stretches._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... And nothing else to do but hope we have better luck tomorrow.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

If only we could do more.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

As long as we keep up what we're doing... I think we'll have an uhh... a chance to do something sooner than later. ...It's j-just keeping it up.

_*She's about to say something else before she lets out a yawn.*_

I uhh... I guess sleep is more important right now though...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Right. I should probably go try sleep in my actual bed again...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Wait, what do you mean a-actual-

... You know, it's p-probably not a big deal.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Ah, it's a long story. I'll tell you later.

Good night, Kamiko.

 

_Kamiko nods before beginning to head out of the room.  
_

**Kamiko Haruki:**

G'night... and thanks again.

 

_The two then depart from the bar and head back to their separate rooms for the night..._

_Kamiko and Duncan feel like they grew a might bit closer. Maybe._

* * *

  **...Mono...Monokuma Theater?**

_Anyone there?_

_..._

_Monokuma pops up outta nowhere!_

**Monokuma Theater!!**

**Monokuma:**

Hey guys!

Feels like it's been a long time, huh?

Well, I guess it hasn't really been that long.

I've heard a legend that time can pass differently for different people.

For me, it's only been a few days.

For you guys, it's been weeks; maybe even months!

Anyway, the point is, I have a very pressing matter for you today.

The population of bees is plummeting!

To illustrate this to you, I've prepared a special diagram.

 

_Monokuma points to a pie chart that says "BEES. NO BEES."_

_There are considerably fewer bees than no bees._

**Monokuma:**

See?

These bees just keep dying...

Their blood and guts splattering everywhere, it's awful! It sucks! It's awful to clean up!

Why can't all the bees just die?!

I hate bees!

But yet...

I love them, you know?

I feel like we've really bonded.

They've been dropping like...uh...

bees.

lately.

One by one...

The remaining ones always feel like the last bee to die will be the last one, and they can carry on!

But as you may have heard before, when a bee dies, the rest of the hive tends to go with them.

What silly bees, thinking they can escape the never ending cycle of despair.

It doesn't help that the bees are the ones killing each other, huh?

Puhuhu....

Well, maybe they'll learn.

 

_Monokuma waves to the camera as it fades to black._

* * *

  _..._

_..._

_..._

**knock**

_...._

**knock**

_....._

_We open up on Kamiko, who has just freshly woken up. What...time is it?_

_She slowly gets up out of her bed before letting out a yawn. She stands quietly for a few moments, taking a moment to actually wake up._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... D-Did... did I miss the announcement...?

 

_From the looks of things, nothing is really going on, and it still looks like nighttime._

_Kamiko blinks a couple of times before she shakes her head._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That's... weird. I could have sworn I heard... a knock...?

...

O-Oh! Is s-someone at the- at the d-door?

 

_Kamiko quickly makes her way to the door. As she does..._

**c r o n c h**

_... I guess she stepped on a piece of paper.  
_

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I- uhh.. .wait, w-what is...?

 

_She takes a step back and picks up the piece of paper._

_"The bars blocking the mysterious book in the library have vanished. Please meet me down here immediately."_

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I- W-Wait, they- huh?! 

_*She reads the note over again at least three times just to be sure before she bites her lip.*_

I- I uhh...

 

_She heads out of her room but as soon as she steps out of the hall she freezes._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... W-Wait a minute...

 

_Kamiko turns and quickly begins knocking on the room closest to hers, which happens to be Duncan's._

**knockknockknockknock**

_Duncan tiredly opens the door after a couple of moments, fumbling to get his glasses on._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Wh... Kamiko...? What's going on?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I- I- I'm sorry for uhh, for waking you up. ... I- I was just sleeping when I heard some weird knock on my door and then I got up and I uhh, I f-found _this_ on my floor.

_*She hands the note to Duncan.*_

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...it's alright, I wasn't... I wasn't sleeping all that well to begin with...

_*He slowly looks over the note, taking a few moments to mentally process its contents before snapping out of his tired state.*_

What!?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I... I have n-no idea if this is real or just some... some t-trap or something...

 

_Duncan rubs his chin in contemplation._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

If this is real, this is one of the biggest opportunities we've seen for ages.

I don't think we can afford to pass this up.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

R-Right, that's what I was thinking...

I uhh... I just didn't want to go down there alone... j-just in case. And if the m-mastermind finds out... I d-don't know how much time we have. 

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

So no time to wake up the others, then.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

_*She clutches her scarf.*_

I... I g-guess it's important we get down there and fast. ... W-We can just tell everyone about it in the morning... assuming it's real.

 

_Duncan nods._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... And if it's not real... w-we can stop whatever trap is down there together... r-right?

I mean... I was the only one who got the n-note... so if it _is_ some trap... they would only be expecting- expecting me?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Alright. But stay behind me, okay? If anything bad happens, I'd rather it'd happen to me than anyone else.

 

_Kamiko is quiet for a moment before she nods._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

A-Alright...

 

_Duncan nods once more before leaving his room and leading the way downstairs._

_The two shakily, but steadily head towards the library. What could await them there? Who called Kamiko...?_

_Soon enough, they reach the dimly lit room. No one's here..._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... D-Do you see anything out of the ordinary so far?

 

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Not yet... but something feels off.

 

_Duncan carefully takes a few steps forward towards the curtain standing between them and the rest of the library._

_Still nothing but silence..._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Hrm.

I g-guess nothing to do but... go on ahead?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. Here goes...

 

_Duncan opens the curtain and..._

_Huh. Those aren't supposed to be there._

_Two large bookcases block the path. It's only possible to sort of see in between them._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What the... 

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait... what are...?

 

_Kamiko tries to look in between the cases, namely to see if she can see the book in the back. Duncan is not too far behind, looking over her shoulder._

_The two lean in, looking towards the back..._

_..._

_...Is something hanging_

_From the ceiling._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Waitwait, W-what is... W-What is _that_?!

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh no. Nonononono, please- _please_ don't tell me that is what I think it is...

 

_Kamiko starts looking around the room in a hurry._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

The... The b-bookcases. W-We need to get these out of the- out of the way!

I... Uhh...

... C-Can we push them down?

 

_Duncan places a hand in the tiny gap, trying to push the bookcases aside and widen the gap, to no avail._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-We don't have- we don't have t-time! I uhh, I... You take one, I take the other? M-Maybe?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Damn it, we don't have a choice, do we?

 

_Kamiko positions herself in front of one of the bookcases._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...S-Should we do it at the same time? L-Like, at the count of three?

 

_Duncan nods, positioning himself in front of the other bookcase._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

One...

Two...

 

_Kamiko bites her lip hard before nodding and getting ready to push._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...three.

 

**WHAM!**

_With a huge thud, the two Ultimates slam into the bookcases! They almost immediately topple over, slamming down!  
_

**CRASH!**

**THUD!**

**CLANG!**

_..._

_..._

_A cloud of dust and books blocks the two's view of the room. As soon as he can, Duncan climbs up on the now toppled bookcase, determined to get a closer look. Kamiko follows close behind, shaking.  
_

_After a moment, the dust settles and the view becomes more apparent..._

_..._

_Ami Hatanaka, hanging from the ceiling. Covered in blood..._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wha...?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

No! _No!_

_*He rushes forward towards Ami's body.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

H-How is... T-this... this _doesn't_ m-make- make any sense!

_*She stumbles past the bookcases and closer towards the body.*_

S-She's... Is s-she...?

 

_After Kamiko climbs over the bookcases, they can hear a commotion._

_Rapid footsteps headed in their direction._

**Kaoru Kita:**

I heard something in here!

 

_Kaoru can be heard entering the library. There seems to be another set of footsteps accompanying him._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Anyone here?!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-There's... It's...

 

_Kaoru makes his way closer to the disheveled bookcases. Lucian can now be seen coming up beside him. He grunts as he gets close to the rubble._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... What in heaven's name...

 

_Either ignoring or numb to the others, Duncan tries to take a closer look at Ami, with hopes of confirming her condition despite already knowing the answer. However, just before Duncan can grasp any solid evidence, Lucian and Kaoru come into vision range._

**Kaoru Kita:**

That's...

**Ding Dong**

**Bing Bong**

_The monitors turn on.  
_

**Monokuma:**

A BODY

HAS BEEN

DISCOVERED!

AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone, _please_ gather in the Library...or just wake up. Either one is fine by me! Aaaahahahahahahaha!

 

_click._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Haaaaa... haaaaaaa...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

This... this can't be happening...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Why would... _Why_?!

 

_Suddenly, Lucian lets out a wail that barely sounds human. A deep scream that almost sounds like a roar._

**Lucian Vincente:**

**AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!**

Again! _AGAIN!?_ Two!

 

_Lucian is visibly shaking, wiping tears from his eyes._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...T-Two...? What are you...?

 

_Duncan keeps staring at Ami, not turning to the rest of the group._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Please... tell me I misheard that.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

T...t-t-t...

K...ka...kaoru... I... I can't...

 

_Lucian closes his eyes, turning away._

**Kaoru Kita:**

T...t...enka is dead.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I...I...

_*He is shaking, his complexion pale.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...You're...

...w-where?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

The courtyard...

She's... in the hedges.

 

_Duncan IMMEDIATELY rushes past Kaoru and Lucian, running straight towards the courtyard. The others follow. Quickly._

_Running upstairs, the four make it into the courtyard, past the statue, towards the hedges... and sure enough..._

_The body of Tenka Hyouka lies face-up on the ground. There's a knife sticking out of her chest and she's covered in blood._

_As soon as they're close, Duncan leans down next to Tenka, picking her up to get a closer look._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...n-no...

Y-you... you c-can't, not... you _promised_...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-She was... she was supposed to...

 

_All Lucian can muster up is a low growl._

**Ding Dong**

**Bing Bong**

_Monitors on.  
_

**Monokuma:**

_AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THIS ONE, WERE YOU?!_

A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED!

EVERYONE, PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE COURTYARD!

...But don't make your stay _too_ long.

After all...Puhuhuhu....

Well, you'll see.

 

_click._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...

_*He grits his teeth, tears running down his face. He tries to fight it back, but within moments he's quietly sobbing.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What does... This is j-just a... a bad d-dream... rig- ri-right...?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

AAAAHAAAAAAAA... aaaaaaa...

_*He sniffles.*_

... I'm... tired of it all... I want it all to end.

I-... I can't-

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Th-this... this is h-happ... this i-is really happening, is... i-isn't it...? S-she's...

 

_Enrique rolls into the courtyard as fast as he can. Yet the moment he makes it to the others and the body, he freezes._

**Kaoru Kita:**

I just can't believe... this, any of this is still...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I... I guess that means... we h-h...ha-have to...

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

We have to find another killer... don't we...?

 

_Lucian halts his stammering and nods._

**Lucian Vincente:**

The... the circles have brought us... another trial.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Fate scorns us again...

 

_Kamiko takes a step back away from the hedges and stands in the center of the courtyard, looking at the office door._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Well, w-what are you waiting for y-you- you _stupid bear_?! If t-they're really... r-really dead... then get out here with your dumb files and g-get this over with!

 

_Monokuma kicks open the doors to the office._

**Monokuma:**

Rev them up, am I right, guys?! Hahahaha!

_*He walks with swagger down towards the group.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

_S-Shut. Up._

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Hm. U...Um...

_*He raises a shaky hand, counting heads.*_

... Wh... where's...

Where's Elise?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Where... where is she? She couldn't have slept through this... right?

 

**Monokuma:**

I have an idea...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Don't you even speak, hellspawn.

 

_Lucian's eyes begin to widen as Monokuma proceeds to blatantly ignore Kaoru._

**Monokuma:**

Does anyone remember...

Where you woke up?

Puhuhu...That's ALL you're GETTIN' from me!

 

_Monokuma runs away towards the staircase._

_Duncan.exe has stopped responding._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I... d-d...dining room?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

We passed through the foyer... that's where I remember waking up...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I w-was... in the foyer with Kaoru...

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

The classroom...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

_Kamiko turns around without another word and starts heading towards the stairs._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Wa... wait!

Kamiko!

 

_Lucian swiftly follows after Kamiko, with Kaoru and Enrique quickly trailing behind. Duncan slowly gets to his feet and follows the rest of the group without saying so much as a word. It's only a few moments later before the five find themselves down in the foyer._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...T-The dining hall is closed.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Then the classroom... it's our only option.

Right...?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...c-classroom...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

As much as I don't want to, we have no choice.

 

_The group quickly makes their way to the hall leading to the classroom. Kaoru pulls at the door..._

_Well, it's a sliding door, good sir, pulling it that way won't help anyone.  
_

_... But it'll open anyway._

_...Oh._

_A huge pile of chairs and desks blocks the entry._

**Kaoru Kita:**

What the hell?!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Hmm.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Y-You can't be... 

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Who in their mind had the time to set this up?

 

_Kamiko runs down the hall and tries the other door. She quickly attempts to open the door, but it doesn't budge._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What is... what is _happening_?!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Allow me.

 

_Kamiko looks up at Lucian and nods, taking a step back. Lucian then attempts to slide the door open with... perhaps too much strength._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hnnnnghh!

 

**SNAP! CRASH!**

_The door slams open!_

_From their vantage point, the room seems to be surprisingly barren._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Haaah...

 

_Lucian sniffles a little. Suddenly, Duncan runs into the open room._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Duncan! Stop!

 

_Lucian is first to follow, with everyone else joining in as well._

_Inside..._

_Elise Harbough, lying in a pool of blood. Dead._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Uhh... UH!!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Oh... oh no.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...

...

...

 

_Kamiko can only make vague noises that barely equate to anything resembling a word._

**Ding Dong**

**Bing Bong**

_On._

**Monokuma:**

Welcome, motherfuckers.

To the endgame.

 

_click._

**Lucian Vincente:**

I... I think I...

 

_Lucian shuffles out of the room, his pose looking... unfortunate._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I can't... no more...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... T-This... this is...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I-

I don't... I can't...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

May... your spirit find peace.

 

_Kaoru walks forward and kneels in front of Elise's corpse. As he does..._

_..._

_Her head slowly rolls off the torso._

_Kaoru quickly gets back up as Kamiko nearly stumbles to the ground at the sight._

**Kaoru Kita:**

I... I need a moment...

 

_Kaoru runs out of the room clutching his mouth._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

_Nope._

_I'm out._

 

_Enrique rolls out behind Kaoru, pale as a ghost._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

...

_*She slowly shambles up by Duncan.*_

...

T-The mastermind will pay for this.

 

_Suddenly, Duncan grabs Kamiko by her sleeve, pulls her close, and hugs her with an iron grip, tears still streaming down his face._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

W-we'll-

_*He takes a small moment, trying to compose himself.*_

We'll... we'll power through this... we _have_ to.

In t-the end, we-

_*He grits his teeth.*_

We have... we have to keep up hope.

 

_Kamiko is unmoving for several moments before she silently nods._

_The two stand together, determined._

_The fifth case. Three more murders._

_Only they can solve it...Only...the protagonists._

* * *

  **Chapter 5**

**Despair At House On The Hill**

_Deadly Life  
_

 


	40. Chapter 5: Deadly Life (Investigation)

_As Duncan and Kamiko have platonic relations next to a decapitated sharpshooter, the pile of desks begins moving._

_Monokuma pops out!_

**Monokuma:**

I...kind of expected any sort of dialogue before that happening, but whatever.

I can work with this, I can adapt!

We've all gotta put on a good show, right?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

_Duncan takes several deep breaths, trying to calm himself. As he does, Monokuma raises and counts his two hands._

**Monokuma:**

Hey...aren't there supposed to be like...

Three more of you guys?

Did _everyone_ die?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...they all went outside.

 

**Monokuma:**

Oh.

I'm so used to everyone just always being in one place during these things.

That'll make giving _these_ out a lot harder...

 

_Monokuma reaches behind his back and pulls out 15 Monokuma brand tablets._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

J-Just- just get this over with.

 

**Monokuma:**

Fine! Geez...

_*He front flips over to the two, handing out several tablets.*_

Here you go!

Aaaand off I go!

 

_Monokuma belches out of the room._

**_~Investigation Start~_ **

_Kamiko glares at Monokuma as he leaves before she sighs and looks down at the tablets._

**_Monokuma Files #07, #08, and #09 have been added as Truth Bullets!_ **

**Monokuma File #07**

**VICTIM: AMI HATANAKA, THE ULTIMATE SOCIALITE  
**

  * The victim was discovered hanging from a rope in the library.
  * The time of death is around 4 AM.
  * There are various knife wounds found on the victim's body. Specifically, both legs, her arms, torso, and head were all damaged to varying extents.



 

**Monokuma File #08**

**VICTIM: TENKA HYOUKA, THE ULTIMATE MATHEMATICIAN**

  * The victim was found in the courtyard covered in blood at around 4 AM.
  * There is a knife sticking out of the victim's chest.



 

**Monokuma File #09**

**VICTIM: ELISE HARBOUGH, THE ULTIMATE SHARPSHOOTER**

  * The victim was discovered in the Classroom around 4 AM.
  * There are signs of a wound to the victim's neck.



 

_Duncan takes a step back and readjusts his glasses. He seems to have calmed down ever so slightly._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...I'm sorry for losing my composure like that. This is... this is a lot to take in at once.

_*He sighs and starts poring over the files.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...S-Somehow there's less to use every... every time.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm.

 

_Kamiko shakes her head before pocketing the tablets and looking up at Duncan._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... Should we t-try to get the others?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...yeah. We should probably discuss how to go about this.

 

_Kamiko nods before shakily heading back towards the unblocked classroom door. Though she pauses as she notices a singular desk close to the door._

**_Lone Desk has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Lone Desk**

  * A single desk left un-piled in the classroom. I wonder if there's anything on it?



 

_And looking a little closer, there is something on it!_

**_Strange Mechanism has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Strange Mechanism**

  * A mechanism found in the classroom sitting on a desk by the southeastern door. It looks like it could hold something and move it.



 

_Kamiko examines the strange mechanism for a moment before she shakes her head and sighs._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...T-This is already too weird...

 

_While we're over here, it's probably a good idea to address..._

**_Blood Trail has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Blood Trail**

  * A large trail of blood leading from the south classroom door to where Elise's body was found.



 

_Duncan takes a deep breath, then turns around and kneels down next to Elise's corpse._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Time to get to work.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That's... G-Good luck.

 

_Kamiko turns around again and opens up the classroom door leading to the hall. She hears a weird "thud" as she slides the door open._

_Kamiko looks up at the door for a moment before shaking her head and looking out to see Kaoru and Enrique out in the hall._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I- Uhh...

_*She peeks her head a little further out into the hall.*_

W-Where... Where is uhh, L-Lucian?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Ah, he stormed off...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Alone?

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Yeah... he might have ran to the first floor restroom.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... As long as he stays s-safe. 

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...mm.

 

_Duncan grumbles and stands back up again._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Nothing. Fantastic.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It... It c-can't be- j-just be easy to uhh... to c-cut someone's _head_ off... r-right?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Not at all. But the rest of her body is untouched. There's absolutely nothing that indicates her being killed by anything other than being decapitated.

At least nothing _superficially_ obvious...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I r-really don't know if that's a positive or not at this point.

 

_Duncan pushes up his fingers under his glasses to rub his eyes._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I know, I know... but at least it narrows things down.

 

_Kaoru returns to the room, still visibly shaken._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Anything out of the ordinary?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I m-mean there's still...

 

_Kamiko looks towards the giant stack of desk and chairs to the north of the room._

**_State of the Classroom has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**State of the Classroom**

  * Almost all of the desks and chairs have been piled up by the north door.



 

_Enrique slowly rolls back into the classroom avoiding as much eye contact with the body as possible._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

So... other than the pile of desks on the other side of the room... What's the deal with the lone one here?

 

_Enrique begins to prod at the strange mechanism on the single desk._

_It activates and snaps his hand off!_

_Nah, it doesn't do anything._

**Kaoru Kita:**

What is that thing?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It has to be there for a reason...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

That, and this desk...

 

_Why Kaoru, I'm glad you asked!_

_Examining the strange mechanism even closer, it's a small machine with twine wrapped around its shaft. It has a claw-like mechanism to hold an object, and it looks like it's hooked up to a motor of sort. It seems completely inert._

**_Strange Mechanism has been updated!_ **

**Strange Mechanism**

  * A mechanism found in the classroom sitting on a desk by the southeastern door. It looks like it could hold something and move it.
  * It's a small machine with twine wrapped around its shaft. It has a claw-like mechanism to hold an object, and it looks like it's hooked up to a motor of sort. It seems completely inert.



 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... It almost looks like it was meant to... c-carry something? B-But what?

 

_While they muse over the strange mechanism, Duncan begins to look around the classroom for anything out of the ordinary. He eventually comes to a rest back at the southern door. Though now that he takes another look at it, he sees several markings on the wall by the southern door. What's all this stuff? Hmmmmmmmmmmm?_

_Duncan rubs his chin in contemplation and leans in, trying to get a closer look._

_Yep...That's wood._

**_Mysterious Gash has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Mysterious Gash**

  * There's a large, horizontal gash in the wall south of the south door in the classroom.



 

_There's also a small hole in the wall, but he can't see anything through it. In fact, it looks like there's something blocking his vision of it...something oddly familiar..._

_Regardless, Duncan looks back at the mysterious gash._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Here. Look at this.

 

_Kamiko walks up by Duncan, looking at the markings on the wall._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Was there a struggle in here...?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I don't know... but it's almost certain that this gash was caused by whatever was used to kill Elise.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

This is a pretty impressive chunk out of the wall.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

As for this...

 

_Duncan inspects the hole. He hesitates for a moment, before reaching inside with one of his hands to try and remove whatever is stuck in there._

_His hand is immediately blocked from entry. Wow._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Kamiko, close the door real quick.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I... a-alright?

 

_Kamiko does just that and closes the door._

_The door moves out of sight from the hole in the wall. Duncan sticks his hand through the now unobstructed hole.  
_

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh! ...That's why.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'm still unsure what _this_ was caused by, however...

 

_As the hole is pitch black, his hand is likely to be eaten by a grue._

_However, Duncan is able to find something in the hole and pulls it out._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hello...

 

_It's a Rod! On a STRING!_

**_Rod on a String has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**_Small Hole has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Rod on a String**

  * A broken wooden rod found in the Small Hole in the Classroom. There was a decently long piece of string tied to it leading out of the hole and by the south door.



 

**Small Hole**

  * There is a small hole in the southeast wall of the classroom. It looks like it leads into the path of the sliding door.



 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... Some wood and a string?

 

_The rod would be of decent length were it not snapped in [presumably] two. The other piece is probably still in the hole somewhere._

_Kamiko tilts her head as she looks at the broken wooden rod in Duncan's hands._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I... I wonder if...

... N-No, we don't have enough time to figure out e-every last theory now...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm... let's save our breath for the-

_*He groans.*_

I don't want to even say the _word_. I'm- I'm _tired_ of all this...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

We'll have to face it eventually.

 

_Before the houseguests move anywhere else, Kamiko's odd fascination with string lead her to discover the string on the rope was frayed at the end that was under the door._

_Neat._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

S-Should we uhh... m-move to another room?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. I think we've found all there is to find in here.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-So there's still... the library and t-the... the courtyard.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

The library's closer. Should probably start there.

 

_And so the four houseguests leave the classroom and make their way over to the library. It isn't long before the group steps through the curtains and over the toppled bookcases (which are more or less lightly leaning against the table rather than hitting the floor) to see Ami's body, still hanging there._

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-This is... This is s-so much...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Ami... what in the world did you get yourself into...?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...You s-said the only wound Elise had was the... t-the fatal one, right?

 

_Duncan nods, before stepping up to Ami's body to get a better look. As he approaches, Kamiko clutches her scarf._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

B-But here she's hung u-up, and... a-according to the file there's a... a l-lot more...

 

_Before Duncan can really get searching however, he finds something crumpled up in one of Ami's pockets..._

**_Ami's Note has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Ami's Note**

  * A note found in one of Ami's pockets. It reads as follows.
  * "The bars blocking the mysterious book in the library have vanished. Please meet me down here immediately."



 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Hey Duncan, what's that?

_*He approaches Duncan.*_

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...bait.

_*He hands the note over to Kaoru.*_

Have a look for yourself.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Hmm...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait, what does it say?

 

_As Kamiko steps closer to the others, Duncan looks over to the far end of the room, where the bars are still in place._

**Kaoru Kita:**

It says "The bars blocking the mysterious book in the library have vanished. Please meet me down here immediately.". Seems like someone used the book over there as bait.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait, it says...

 

_Kamiko reaches into her coat pocket and removes a poorly folded up note._

**_Kamiko's Note has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Kamiko's Note**

  * A note slid under Kamiko's door in the middle of the night. It reads as follows. 
  * "The bars blocking the mysterious book in the library have vanished. Please meet me down here immediately."



 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...T-They're the _same_?!

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Did anyone else receive a note?

 

_Duncan shakes his head._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Not I.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

But if the notes were only made to lure the two down here so the murderer can kill them... why Ami and Kamiko specifically?

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Well knowing Kamiko's talent, she would have gotten here second, right? Probably to frame her?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-That's- That's r-ridiculous!

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I-

_*He sighs.*_

I'd rather not think about the implications of that.

 

_Duncan resumes his investigation of the body._

**Kaoru Kita:**

When did you get the note?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It j-just showed up in the middle of the night... I think I heard knocking th-then I found the note on the floor in my room... R-Right after I went to grab Duncan and we came down here where...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I wonder if Ami got her note at the same time...

 

_As the two converse, Enrique leans back on one of the sleepytime bathtubs... when he sees something behind it!_

**_Ladder has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Ladder**

  * A ladder tucked away behind a sleepytime bathtub. It can extend pretty high.



 

_Enrique drags the ladder over to the other three._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I found a thing.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

A... ladder?

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

It was just crammed behind the tub in the corner.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

So maybe that's... 

 

_Kamiko looks up at the ceiling. It's probably a good time to mention that the ceiling in this part of the room is fairly tall._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...hmm.

 

_Duncan reaches up and carefully unties the rope keeping Ami hanging from the ceiling, gently letting her body down on the table._

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Take a look at this.

 

_Wow, it's rope._

**_Rope has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Rope**

  * A long section of sturdy rope that was holding Ami's body up from the library's ceiling. On one end, the rope was tied around Ami's torso and one of her arms. The other end was tied to a pipe running across the library's ceiling.



 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

No, not the rope. Look at Ami's wounds.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...W-What about them?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

These may all _look_ grievous at first, but if you look closer you'll notice that none of these are particularly deep. None of these wounds are fatal.

_*He turns Ami's corpse over, and points to the back of her head.*_

_This_ , however, is much more severe an injury.

Still not powerful enough to be lethal, but...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That's... T-That's...

 

_**Ami's Wounds have been added as a Truth Bullet!** _

**Ami's Wounds**

  * According to Duncan, none of the wounds on Ami's body were lethal. In addition, there is another wound unaccounted for on the Monokuma File: Signs of being bashed in the back of her head.



 

**Kaoru Kita:**

In combination with all of the others... would it be enough to exsanguinate her?

 

_Duncan shakes his head._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

No, I don't think any of these exterior wounds were the cause of death. Though I'm still not sure what might have killed her. Whatever it was, it has left no other signs on her body.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

I-If there was a ladder behind one of the tubs... m-maybe there's something... something else...

 

_Kamiko turns away from Ami's body and begins looking around the other tubs in the room._

_She doesn't really find anything interesting in the other tubs, but she does find something lying on the ground near the table._

**_Spiked Ball has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Spiked Ball**

  * A bloody spiked ball found on the floor by the table of the library. A few of the spikes on one side are missing.



 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I... W-Waitwait...

 

_Kamiko eyes the spiked ball for a few moments before she leans down and looks under the table._

_Is that...? On the other side of the floor by the table, there's..._

**_Stapler has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Stapler**

  * The stapler from outside of Tenka's room that was found on the library floor underneath Ami's body.



 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What on earth is going on here...?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hm?

 

_Kamiko heads to the other side of the table, picking the spiked ball up in one hand and the stapler in the other. She places both of them on the table._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...T-This is a strange assortment of items.

 

_The fun isn't over yet! Enrique, checking a little closer to the bookcases finds something else..._

**_Bottle of Poison has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Bottle of Poison**

  * A bottle of poison found under one of the toppled bookshelves in the library. It seems to be half empty.



 

_And while we're here... it is relevant._

**_State of the Library has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**State of the Library**

  * Two bookshelves had been moved to block the curtains leading to the back area of the library. Both had been toppled over and are now lying on the ground. Outside of the mess caused by the bookshelves, the rest of the library seems to be in order.



 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Hey guys... I found another slightly more deadly thing.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...M-More?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Let me see that.

 

_Enrique hands the bottle over._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Wouldn't chug that if I were you.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I think Duncan may know that...

Just a guess.

 

_Duncan takes a moment to examine the bottle._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Well, now... this explains a lot.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

_Speaking of explaining things, this has just been lying on the table the whole time. Woopsie doodles!_

**_Plastic Cup has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Plastic Cup**

  * A discarded empty plastic cup found on the table Ami was hanging over in the library.



 

_Speechless, huh? Then try this one on for size. Enrique also found this, but didn't pick it up yet because he felt the poison was tastier._

**_Crumpled Paper has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Crumpled Paper**

  * A large wad of crumpled paper found discarded in the library. It's fairly wet on one side.



 

_Duncan places the bottle back on the table next to the rest of the odd collection of items and folds his arms._

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

So what do we make of all this?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I... h-have no idea.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I have an idea how she died, but how this happened... I couldn't begin to know.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... B-But again... t-there's no time now... is- is there?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Right, right.

Which leaves...

_*He sighs.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... A-All of this happened so... so quickly.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I can hardly believe it.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... W-We should keep moving.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Back to the courtyard then?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I'm sorry, but I don't want to see that again...

I'm going to puzzle out what we've already looked at.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

A-Alright... good luck.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Stay safe.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

If you need help, just scream.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Before we head to the courtyard, let me do a quick trip to my room. I had the foresight to take notes on Tenka's physiology, and I get the feeling we might need them...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Mm. T-That could be... could be helpful...

L-Let's go.

 

_And so, Duncan, Kamiko, and Enrique head out. With a quick detour for Duncan to pick up his notes, the three arrive back in the courtyard. Duncan is already flipping through his notebook as they walk up the stairs._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Right...

_*He takes a deep breath and sighs.*_

Let's get this over with.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Mm.

 

_As Kamiko begins to approach the area where Tenka's body lies, she stops as she notices Lucian sitting on the opposite side of the large bird statue, holding a small flower._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...L-Lucian?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Mmmh.

I suppose you all are finished with... everywhere else.

_*He sighs.*_

I... I suppose now's a bad time to just... sulk.

_*He rises, placing the flower on the ground.*_

So... what did you all find?

... I was given the files, so spare me the details on those.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...We'll fill you in on the way to the trial chamber. For now, let's focus on what we can find up here instead.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Right.

_*He takes a deep breath, letting out a triumphant shout.*_

Right! Heroes must press on! No matter the strife!

 

_Duncan nods, then slowly steps over towards the hedges and Tenka's corpse and kneels down to take a closer look. Lucian follows close behind as Kamiko trails up after him, staying closer to the outer rim of the hedges. Enrique peeks his head over Kamiko's shoulder before turning around again._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I'll be right behind you Kamiko. It looks like it's getting a little cramped in there.

 

_With Duncan investigating the body, Lucian begins to look around the area for anything else out of the ordinary._

_Speaking of which, he found something he really should recognize. He leans down and picks up what seems to be broken pieces to some sort of device._

**_Receiver Parts have been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Receiver Parts**

  * A large pile of parts found by Tenka's body. It looks like it went to the receivers Tenka and Kaoru were carrying.



 

_While Lucian finds broken parts, Duncan scratches at his head._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

That's strange...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...W-What is it?

 

_Lucian looks up from the destroyed device, curious._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

She has no pulse, but... there's no signs of a lethal wound to be found.

This knife right here? It hasn't actually pierced her body.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'm s-sorry but... again?

 

**_Kitchen Knife has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Kitchen Knife**

  * A knife found lodged in Tenka.....'s coat.



 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Moreover, look at this.

 

_Duncan lifts up one of Tenka's hands and motions to a bloody cut on her palm._

**_True State of Tenka's... Palm has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**True State of Tenka's... Palm**

  * There's a small, bloody slice going across one of Tenka's palms.



 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hrrmm... perhaps she was involved in some form of skirmish?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

She said she was staying... s-staying up... here... d-during the night...

...

 

_Oh, by the way... is that something else in those hedges?_

**_Bloody Brick has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Bloody Brick**

  * A brick found by Tenka's body. It is covered in blood.



 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Hmm. Again?

Bah.

 

_In addition, although this is mildly less important..._

**_Length of String has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Length of String**

  * A length of string that looks frayed on one end found by Tenka's body.



 

_With that, Lucian makes his way out of the hedges and towards the northern side of the hedges, looking for anything wedged between that and the wall. However, there's nothing of note besides... well, hedges._

_Kamiko follows Lucian out of the hedges but stops and stares down the hall, at the office door._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Did... did someone actually- a-actually go for the office...?

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I would have assumed it was locked... like everything is.

 

_With a groan, Lucian steps out from the gap and begins to head towards the hall. However, he stops and kneels down, investigating the tripwire device._

_Hm?_

_...Is it making a sound?_

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

What are you uhh, looking for?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Kaoru set up a... trap for anyone who wished to take on _oso negro_ 's offer.

 

_**Tripwire Device has been added as a Truth Bullet!** _

**Tripwire Device**

  * The tripwire that Kaoru set up went off at some point. When it was found, it was clicking fairly quietly.



 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...And the fact that it's clicking would m-mean that... that someone activated it...?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

It seems so.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

 

_Lucian looks up towards the door to the office, checking the north hallway in both directions. However, there's nothing interesting. Just the blank, undecorated hallways that've always been there._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Mmmh. Let us proceed into the office, then.

_*He looks back at Kamiko and Enrique.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

R-Right... if someone did go inside, there might be some clues...

 

_Enrique rolls up behind Lucian._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

After you buddy.

 

_Duncan speaks up from behind the hedges._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You three go on ahead. I'm trying to see if there's _anything_ more to go on here...

 

_With Enrique and Kamiko behind him, Lucian approaches the office door. As he opens the door however, he almost tips over as it gives way and opens up on its own._

**Monokuma:**

What's up?

 

_Monokuma is, of course, on the other side._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Ah. An expected occurrence, I suppose.

 

_Monokuma tries very hard to seem confused at Lucian._

**Monokuma:**

What was that? I didn't hear you!

Puhuhu!

 

_Lucian lets out a huff._

**Lucian Vincente:**

This _is_ your office, after all. We have evidence of an attempted entry and would like to investigate.

Surely you can allow such a thing.

 

**Monokuma:**

...

I mean, I could.

But I have very important business to attend to!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

H-Hey! If there's anything r-related to this on the inside, w-we have the right to know! Isn't that how your- your s-stupid game works?

 

_Lucian glares at Monokuma._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Per _haps_ you could conduct your _business_ concurrent to our investigation.

 

**Monokuma:**

Very...very important business...

Very...business-y...

 

_Lucian groans._

**Lucian Vincente:**

_Fine_.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Like what...? Tax evasion? What kind of business can you even run?

 

**Monokuma:**

Well, you see, it's very business-y.

Very, very...

 

_Monokuma continues mumbling about "very" and "business-y" as he slowly closes the door._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... _Great._

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

_Productive._

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Well that got us nowhere... Now what?

 

_Lucian turns from the office door._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Where else have you lot checked?

 

_Before anyone can respond, Monokuma opens the door and throws a stack of business cards out, quickly slamming the door shut afterwards._

_Kamiko stares at the cards for a moment in silence before looking back up at Lucian._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

We've uhh, we've been to both the library and the classroom... B-But that's it. 

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... The rooms where the once-living were found.

What of the second level, then?

 

_Kamiko shakes her head._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

We haven't really stopped down there at all.

 

_As the two are talking, Enrique leans down and picks up one of the business cards. It looks kinda like this._

__

_Enrique stares blankly at the business card._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

That didn't answer anything...

 

_Lucian snatches the card from Enrique, ripping it in half._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Wasting time. To the level 2!

 

_And with that, Lucian ushers all the houseguests upstairs back down to the second floor. Though they soon stop as they reach the end of the stairs._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I'm n-not sure where to start looking down here...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

With the loss of three mortals... one above and two below, it would illogical for this level to be uninvolved...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. Still, we've got a lot of ground to cover, and not much of an idea where to begin looking...

_*He is still flipping through his notebook.*_

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

We can try searching someone's room? Probably the victims.

 

_And so they go off to do just that!_

_But in a stunning plot twist... they find nothing of interest in any of the rooms. With a fruitless search, the houseguests are back in the hall on the residence side, specifically outside of Duncan and Kamiko's rooms. As they stand there, Lucian huffs, scratching at the side of his head._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

So, nothing. Now what?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Perhaps... another sweep of the lower levels?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

A-Actually, just give me one second... I want to... make sure of something.

You guys go on ahead, I'll uhh, catch up with you in a minute.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hm. Alright. You sure you'll be okay by yourself?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh yeah. I'm just heading to my room for a second.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Alright, if you insist.

 

_Kamiko nods before heading into her room and lightly closing the door behind her. After a moment, Lucian nods towards the doorway leading to the foyer._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Let us forge onward. This dark mystery shall only proceed to get darker unless we light the way.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. Let's go.

 

_With that, Lucian ushers Duncan and Enrique back down to the first floor._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Let's check out the theater. Don't think we've been there yet.

 

_Duncan shrugs and sighs._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It's as good a place as any to start. If only we had anything to go on.

 

_The three head into the theater, and after a quick scan, decide to take their search to the backstage. It's not long before the three begin to rummage and look through the various theater supplies looking for anything that could potentially prove useful. Though in the middle of the search, Duncan suddenly pauses._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...

Of course.

_Of course._

The knife lodged in Tenka's coat must have come from the kitchen, right? Let's have a look in there.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hmm?

... But. Shouldn't the kitchen be unavailable during night time?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I... hm.

_*He rubs his chin in contemplation.*_

 

__ **Lucian Vincente:**

Even in the weak hours of the morn, I would have to await its opening before I could cook.

 

_Duncan folds his arms._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You're perfectly right, but... if that's the case, whoever put that knife there must have taken it from the kitchen before it closed last night.

 

__ **Lucian Vincente:**

Mmmh. Perhaps. But how would we be able to attain knowledge of such an occurrence?

 

_Before anyone can think about it any further, Kamiko comes running into the backstage area. She stops as she sees the other and takes a moment to catch her breath._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Y-You guys... w-went far r-real quickly...

...A-Anyway, have you guys found anything down here yet?

 

_Duncan shakes his head. After a moment to think, Kamiko climbs up onto the catwalk and scans the backstage area from above as the others continue to rifle through the supplies._

_After a few moments, Kamiko suddenly freezes, quickly gets off the catwalk, and approaches the prop shelf. She motions towards one of the axes on the shelf..._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I uhh... t-that doesn't seem... right.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hm?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

One of these axes is... b-bloody.

 

**_Bloody Axe has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Bloody Axe**

  * A bloody axe found backstage on the prop rack.



 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Now how on earth did I manage to miss that...?

 

_Just as Lucian lets out yet another groan..._

**Ding Dong**

**Bing Bong**

_The monitors click on and show Monokuma sitting at his office, writing on some papers._

**Monokuma:**

Business-y....

Very, very....business-y....

Oh, uh.

Get to the foyer so we can start this amazing trial!

Puhu...hu!

 

_click._

_Lucian huffs._

__ **Lucian Vincente:**

I suppose it's time, then.

 

_Duncan sighs and adjusts his glasses._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Guess that's that.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Come on, everyone. Let's solve this mess.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

R-Right.

 

_It's only a couple minutes later before all five meet back up in the much emptier than usual foyer._

__ **Lucian Vincente:**

Is this... _really_ all that's left?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I... I guess it really is...

 

_Lucian sighs._

**Kaoru Kita:**

It's pretty humbling.

To think we started with so many...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. Hard to believe there used to be eighteen people in this house.

 

_And with that, the Foyervator begins its descent._

_Down, down, down it goes...._

_Where it ends up? Everyone knows._

_..._

_t h u d_

_The foyervator comes to a stop. Everyone spills out into the trial room._

__

 

**Monokuma:**

Puhuhu...

Welcome to my lair!

 

__ **Lucian Vincente:**

Bah.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

A bit late for that, don't you think?

 

**Monokuma:**

Hm? You guys are pretty grim. I wonder why that is.

Nothing a rousing Class Trial can't cheer up, am I right?

 

__ **Lucian Vincente:**

Get on with it.

 

**Monokuma:**

Fine, geez...

_Once again, three of our friends have died._

__

_Who did this...? Whose hatred caused three more deaths? Why does this keep happening...?  
_

__

_We'll put an end to it... To the murders._

__

_Something feels... right. We can do it!_

* * *

 

**Truth Bullets**

**Monokuma File #07**

**VICTIM: AMI HATANAKA, THE ULTIMATE SOCIALITE  
**

  * The victim was discovered hanging from a rope in the library.
  * The time of death is around 4 AM.
  * There are various knife wounds found on the victim's body. Specifically, both legs, her arms, torso, and head were all damaged to varying extents.



 

**Monokuma File #08**

**VICTIM: TENKA HYOUKA, THE ULTIMATE MATHEMATICIAN**

  * The victim was found in the courtyard covered in blood at around 4 AM.
  * There is a knife sticking out of the victim's chest.



 

**Monokuma File #09**

**VICTIM: ELISE HARBOUGH, THE ULTIMATE SHARPSHOOTER**

  * The victim was discovered in the Classroom around 4 AM.
  * There are signs of a wound to the victim's neck.



 

**Lone Desk**

  * A single desk left un-piled in the classroom. I wonder if there's anything on it?



 

**Strange Mechanism**

  * A mechanism found in the classroom sitting on a desk by the southeastern door. It looks like it could hold something and move it.
  * It's a small machine with twine wrapped around its shaft. It has a claw-like mechanism to hold an object, and it looks like it's hooked up to a motor of sort. It seems completely inert.



 

**Blood Trail**

  * A large trail of blood leading from the south classroom door to where Elise's body was found.



 

**State of the Classroom**

  * Almost all of the desks and chairs have been piled up by the north door.



 

**Mysterious Gash**

  * There's a large, horizontal gash in the wall south of the south door in the classroom.



 

**Rod on a String**

  * A broken wooden rod found in the Small Hole in the Classroom. There was a decently long piece of string tied to it leading out of the hole and by the south door.



 

**Small Hole**

  * There is a small hole in the southeast wall of the classroom. It looks like it leads into the path of the sliding door.



 

**Ami's Note**

  * A note found in one of Ami's pockets. It reads as follows.
  * "The bars blocking the mysterious book in the library have vanished. Please meet me down here immediately."



 

**Kamiko's Note**

  * A note slid under Kamiko's door in the middle of the night. It reads as follows. 
  * "The bars blocking the mysterious book in the library have vanished. Please meet me down here immediately."



 

**Ladder**

  * A ladder tucked away behind a sleepytime bathtub. It can extend pretty high.



 

**Rope**

  * A long section of sturdy rope that was holding Ami's body up from the library's ceiling. On one end, the rope was tied around Ami's torso and one of her arms. The other end was tied to a pipe running across the library's ceiling.



 

**Ami's Wounds**

  * According to Duncan, none of the wounds on Ami's body were lethal. In addition, there is another wound unaccounted for on the Monokuma File: Signs of being bashed in the back of her head.



 

**Spiked Ball**

  * A bloody spiked ball found on the floor by the table of the library. A few of the spikes on one side are missing.



 

**Stapler**

  * The stapler from outside of Tenka's room that was found on the library floor underneath Ami's body.



 

**Bottle of Poison**

  * A bottle of poison found under one of the toppled bookshelves in the library. It seems to be half empty.



 

**State of the Library**

  * Two bookshelves had been moved to block the curtains leading to the back area of the library. Both had been toppled over and are now lying on the ground. Outside of the mess caused by the bookshelves, the rest of the library seems to be in order.



 

**Plastic Cup**

  * A discarded empty plastic cup found on the table Ami was hanging over in the library.



 

**Crumpled Paper**

  * A large wad of crumpled paper found discarded in the library. It's fairly wet on one side.



 

**Receiver Parts**

  * A large pile of parts found by Tenka's body. It looks like it went to the receivers Tenka and Kaoru were carrying.



 

**Kitchen Knife**

  * A knife found lodged in Tenka.....'s coat.



 

**True State of Tenka's... Palm**

  * There's a small, bloody slice going across one of Tenka's palms.



 

**Bloody Brick**

  * A brick found by Tenka's body. It is covered in blood.



 

**Length of String**

  * A length of string that looks frayed on one end found by Tenka's body.



 

**Tripwire Device**

  * The tripwire that Kaoru set up went off at some point. When it was found, it was clicking fairly quietly.



 

**Bloody Axe**

  * A bloody axe found backstage on the prop rack.




	41. Chapter 5: Deadly Life (Class Trial)

**CLASS TRIAL!**

**_ALL RISE!  
_ **

**Monokuma:**

Now then, let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial!

During the class trial you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for "whodunnit."

If you vote correctly, then only the _blackened_ will receive punishment. But if you pick the _WRONG_ person...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

We know we _know._ All innocent mortals in this room will _perish._

Only a fiend would concoct such rules...

 

**Monokuma:**

Wow, it took five of these for you guys to catch on!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

We've done this four times already. What makes you think that the fifth is going to be any different?

 

**Monokuma:**

You never know!

So, where are we starting, gang?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I propose we begin with the time of passing.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... You mean where we all were?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Surely.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Alibis will at least help us get a picture.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Note that, according to the files, it seems the discovery of Tenka and Elise were around the time of death of Ami.

As previously noted, my daily routine occurs early in the morning. Though, I was out and about a mite earlier than usual. I had some business to attend to with Kaoru.

When we reunited in the courtyard was when we found Tenka's body.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Indeed, and when we went to find someone, we found out that Ami's body had been discovered as well.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Wait, what kind of business did you two have?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Observation of the third floor office.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

We'd been trying to see if anyone had pursued the bear's motive, and catch them before they could enter.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That's what... T-Tenka told me a few nights ago that she would be staying up there make sure no one was trying to... go for the motive.

...Were the two of you helping her?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

...The three of us were collaborating in that plan.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...How long have the three of you been cooperating like this? I managed to talk about Tenka a night or two ago and at the time it seemed to me that she was doing it by herself.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

A couple of nights. Originally it seems like we all had our own plans to watch the office, so we simply combined forces, but we kept that hidden.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What _was_ your uhh, your plan then?

 

_Lucian looks to Kaoru, questionably, before reaching into the pocket of his coat and pulling out a small receiver device._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Kaoru put a set of _these_ devices together.

... Admittedly, I remember not the specifics on their _function_ , but they make a loud noise when someone enters the office.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I... I see.

A-Anyway, I was in my room for most of the night until I heard some knocks on my door... W-When I got up, I found this in my room.

 

_Kamiko presents, "Kamiko's Note"!_

**Kamiko's Note**

  * A note slid under Kamiko's door in the middle of the night. It reads as follows. 
  * "The bars blocking the mysterious book in the library have vanished. Please meet me down here immediately."



 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... After I saw it, I ran and grabbed D-Duncan to investigate the library with me. We went down there and... and f-found the body. Kaoru and Lucian came running down not much later...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

On the subject of that note, I'd like to remind people that an identical one was also found on Ami's person.

 

_Duncan presents, "Ami's Note"!_

**Ami's Note**

  * A note found in one of Ami's pockets. It reads as follows.
  * "The bars blocking the mysterious book in the library have vanished. Please meet me down here immediately."



 

**Kaoru Kita:**

So someone sent an identical note to both of them...

You'd think that after the last trial, people might be a little more cautious with those...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I m-mean... that's why I wanted to be sure I had _someone_ with me... b-but if those bars really were down... it seemed like a good idea to check it right away.

Ami... A-Ami might have thought the same thing...

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Do you think Ami asked anyone to go with her?

If you played it safe I'd bet she did the same.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I w-would like to think if she had someone else with her, t-that she'd still be...

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

What if that someone killed her?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Assuming, of course, that someone _did_ accompany her.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... It might be too early to know but... it could be useful to keep in mind.

A-Anyway, just so we're all sure of everything... where were you last night, Enrique?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I was woken up by Monokuma's announcements. I guess I heard the second announcement about the body in the courtyard and headed there. That's when I met up with the rest of you.

You should trust me enough to not pin this on me... right?

 

_Lucian scoffs._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Surely _any_ one's word here is only as trustworthy as we can make it.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's a start but... if it was that easy, we w-would have more answers by now...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. Don't get us wrong, Enrique, we'd love to take you at your word, but we don't have that luxury at the moment.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

But e-either way... we're at a similar problem to the one we had before... We have t-three different- different bodies... but no way of telling who- who died first. The closest thing we have is...

 

_Kamiko presents, "Monokuma File #07"!_

**Monokuma File #07**

**VICTIM: AMI HATANAKA, THE ULTIMATE SOCIALITE  
**

  * The victim was discovered hanging from a rope in the library.
  * The time of death is around 4 AM.
  * There are various knife wounds found on the victim's body. Specifically, both legs, her arms, torso, and head were all damaged to varying extents.



 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

But the other two files are... are a lot more vague about the time of death.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Tch. "Around 4 AM" is as ambiguous as the abyss itself.

Recall that the files _also_ state the discovery of Elise and Tenka as "around" 4 AM.

Kaoru and I discovered Tenka immediately before searching for you lot.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...hm.

I can't help but notice that Ami's file is the only one that states 4 AM as her _time of death_.

The other two files just list it as the time they were discovered.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I realize! _I'm_ saying it isn't something worth relying on!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It's a good basis... but without anything else to go off of... it's just that.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

There's no way that... they died all at once? That would be impossible...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Impossible for _one_ killer.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I think we should try and focus on each case individually before we work out which one could be first.

Otherwise I don't think we'll get anywhere.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Surely.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. We're not going to find any answers if we keep throwing out baseless theories like this. Let's analyze the evidence first.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Where should we start?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I propose we think in order of the files.

 

_Duncan nods._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Alright. Let's start with Ami, then.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

So, what was the library like when you found her? It looked like a mess when we showed up.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

When we got there, someone had moved two of the bookshelves to block off access to the area beyond the curtain. We had to topple them to get a look at the room beyond, upon which we found Ami hanging from the ceiling.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... the bookshelves?

Which bookshelves have been moved? The ones immediately before the doorway? Surely bookshelves that large could not have moved a long distance. Not even I have such endurance.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Y-Yeah, they were just the ones close to that entrance. From the looks of things... it w-was just to try to slow us down or something...

... And there was a lot of... things back there. A-And I think it's safe to assume that they would all have some part in... in what happened.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Everything? Some of those things seemed pretty irrelevant.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

But... why else would they be there? If I remember... n-none of those things were just- just lying around the library to begin with.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...hm.

Those bookshelves were tall enough to block the entire doorway leading into the back area. Ami must have entered the room before the shelves were moved into place.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

That means... the villain must have placed them there _after_ defeating Ami! 

Surely they couldn't have _left_ if the bookshelves were in the way.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. Except... If she was killed at 4 AM... that's a very, _very_ small timeframe to move them into place before me and Kamiko arrived.

 

_Lucian places a hand under his beak in contemplation._

**Lucian Vincente:**

How do you figure?

When _did_ you two discover Ami's body?

 

_Kamiko shakes her head._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I w-wasn't paying any attention to the time. It was all in the moment... the only guess I have is that it was still around 4 AM given the time the other bodies were discovered...

 

_Lucian groans._

**Lucian Vincente:**

We needn't worry about time frames. Surely we were all in the clouds while these events transpired...

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I'm just going to throw this out here but... Both Ami and Kamiko got a note. Whoever put them there... did they plan the two of them to arrive at the same time?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

That's... maybe they were sent at completely different times!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Waitwait! What would that even- even accomplish?!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

What if the person planting the notes planned for Kamiko to get there... second.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

_Duncan rubs his chin in contemplation._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Kamiko, you said you were woken up by a knock on your door, right?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I- I was.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

And you headed straight to my room afterward?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Right...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

If that's the case... Ami must have left for the library before you were given your note, no? Otherwise we would have noticed her trying to pass us.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

B-But, why would I even get a note to begin with?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

If Kamiko wasn't as cautious she probably wouldn't be here right now... Who knows what would have happened.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I don't think the killer was looking for two victims...

You didn't see anyone else in the library right?

 

_Duncan shakes his head._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Just me, Kamiko, and Ami's corpse.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

If the killer wanted to kill Kamiko as well, they would've been hanging around.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Do you think that Kamiko was set up to find the body?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You mean in order to implicate her?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

If she was the _only_ one to discover it, wouldn't she then tell someone? 

Implications wouldn't work without a _third_ party to discover Kamiko doing the discovering.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...hm.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I am unsure on the motive behind giving Kamiko the...

_*He groans.*_

_second_ note.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Regardless, we can establish that Ami must have gotten her note and left for the library before Kamiko got hers.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

And I t-think it's safe to assume the killer was waiting for her in the- in the library.

...W-With their large variety of... of items...

There was a stapler, a s-spiked ball, and an uhh, a b-bottle of poison... and k-knife wounds found on her body.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Don't forget the ladder.

That's probably important too.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Uhhhh

Huh?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

That's a very odd assortment of items. It's entirely possible some of it might have been planted with the deliberate purpose to throw us off.

Regardless, I have a theory. As previously established, despite the extensive damage to Ami's body, none of her wounds are actually lethal. Judging from the large wound to the back of her head, I posit that the murderer knocked her out and administered the poison while she was unconscious.

_Duncan presents, "Ami's Wounds"!_

**Ami's Wounds**

  * According to Duncan, none of the wounds on Ami's body were lethal. In addition, there is another wound unaccounted for on the Monokuma File: Signs of being bashed in the back of her head.



 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Would the knife wounds have happened around that time as well?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It's difficult to tell, given how recent they are. Still, I find it hard to believe she'd have all those cuts _before_ she entered the library.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hrrmm... What was the villain's weapon to cause a large wound to the back of her head? Surely it would be present near her body, would it not?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

The spiked ball would be my first guess. Normally, it would be difficult to wield in such a manner, but with some of the spikes removed on one side it wouldn't be impossible to wield that way.

 

_Duncan presents, "Spiked Ball"!_

**Spiked Ball**

  * A bloody spiked ball found on the floor by the table of the library. A few of the spikes on one side are missing.



 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-That's... That's d-definitely possible...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hmm... I see...

So your theory is, our villain ambushed Ami as she attempted to investigate the supposed bars. Leveraged the spiked ball to knock her out, and then administered the poison to the wound.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

So what is the point of all the other wounds then?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

That's what I'm trying to figure out.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I have... an idea.

W-What if the spiked ball didn't knock her out right away? S-She was still conscious and so the killer continued to attack her with a knife... b-before she eventually collapsed from her wounds? From there... Duncan's idea about the- about the poison would take place.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hmm... I suppose...

What of the ladder, then? How does that worm its way into the equation?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Ami's body was hanging high up from the ceiling... I imagine the killer would n-need the ladder to even get to the ceiling in the first place.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

We're positive the poison was the cause of death, right? The killer just had Ami drink it and that was that? What's the point of hanging here if she was going to die from the poison?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I think this was all to obscure the true cause of death...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

To make us question how she really died... With everything in that library, I think that makes sense.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

But if that's the case, why just leave the poison bottle at the scene of the crime? If the purpose was to mislead us, leaving it behind like that is exceedingly sloppy.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

But then leaning on that would be an easy solution to an unsolvable problem, would it not?

She has no lethal wounds, so poison would be a logical cause of death. Perhaps that's the intended process of logic.

 

_Duncan folds his arms._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You're saying the _poison_ might have been meant to mislead us.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I believe it's the most logical cause of death, but the possibility of it being a distraction remains.

Perhaps we should come back to it... are you certain her remaining wounds came from a knife?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

 _That_ actually raises a good question.

We only have one knife to account for - which was found lodged in Tenka's coat. If Kamiko's theory is correct, how did it find its way from the library to the courtyard?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I- I'm not so sure about this... but... what if the killer took the knife with them up-upstairs...?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Are you proposing that our villain had taken the knife with them to _also_ destroy Tenka!?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

It... It sounds insane... but if there's only one knife around... t-that's the only answer, isn't it?

We h-had no way of checking to see if any other knives were... were not there.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...How many people knew that Tenka was in the courtyard to begin with?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

She told me the other night... and based on what everyone said, everyone besides Enrique also knew...

 

_Lucian clenches a fist._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I suppose we should begin to assemble the potential demise of Tenka...

Before venturing too far, however... I would like to bring everyone's attention to the destroyed device in the corner...

 

_Lucian presents, "Receiver Parts"!_

**Receiver Parts**

  * A large pile of parts found by Tenka's body. It looks like it went to the receivers Tenka and Kaoru were carrying.



 

**Lucian Vincente:**

These appear to be fragments of the devices Kaoru put together for keeping watch over the office... but... I noticed something strange.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hm?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Among these broken pieces, there's... _more_ than just parts to Kaoru's receiver...

 

_Lucian presents Hidden Truth Bullet, "Mysterious Receiver Parts"!_

**Mysterious Receiver Parts  
**

  * As far as Lucian can tell based on the receiver he carries, there are several unrecognizable pieces found in the pile of Receiver parts. There are entirely too many buttons for two receivers...



 

**Lucian Vincente:**

That's ...the extent of my knowledge.

I know not what apparatus from which these fragments came.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-So one of the receivers was more complicated than the others...?

 

_Duncan rubs his chin in contemplation._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Kaoru, you built these things. Any thoughts?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Mine... had a few upgrades over Lucian's, in addition, it seems that Tenka's receiver was also broken.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Wait. Do you not have your receiver on you?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I broke it when we found Tenka, remember?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Right. I had forgotten. My apologies.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What kind of 'upgrades' are we talking about?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I didn't tell Lucian or Tenka, but I also had access to the trap I set up to the door.

If it was tripped, I would be directly alerted.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... And it was tripped, wasn't it?

 

_Kamiko presents, "Tripwire Device"_

**Tripwire Device**

  * The tripwire that Kaoru set up went off at some point. When it was found, it was clicking fairly quietly.



 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-That would mean that _someone_ went to the office last night... and I would say- I would argue that that's somehow involved in T-Tenka's death...

 

_Lucian groans._

**Lucian Vincente:**

I know not of what transpired, but I would like Kaoru's account.

There was a period in which the two of us were separated... before Tenka's demise.

What exactly happened?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Like we agreed upon, I simply waited in my room for the receiver.

You heard yours ring right?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I did.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

When I heard it, I went straight to the courtyard, and met up with you.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Pray tell, did you have a chance encounter with our villain?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I did not.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

So if I have this straight... you two met up, split up again, and then found Tenka's body after the receivers went- went off?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

All three of us met up, but otherwise, yes.

 

_Lucian groans again. He leans forward on his pedestal as though trying to make a decision._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Right. I suppose this old bird has not been entirely honest with you all.

 _I_ set off the trip wire.

 _I_ visited the bear's office this evening.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Waitwait- Y-You what?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Excuse me, you did what?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Did you actually go through with the motive?

 

_Lucian avoids eye contact with everyone, heaving a sigh._

**Lucian Vincente:**

I anticipated potential... _use_ to this damned bear's motive.

It was nothing more than targeted propaganda.

 

**Monokuma:**

Hey, that's mean.

I worked really hard on it, you know?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

_Silence_ worm.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Y-You... You d-didn't actually ch-chop off...

 

_Lucian slowly reaches up, unbuckling his mask._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...you didn't.

 

_Lucian removes his mask, tossing it off to the side. His right ear is missing, completely covered by a wad of gauze and tape._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Y-You... W-Why would you...?

 

_Lucian looks down with a large amount of guilt, then back at the group with determination._

**Lucian Vincente:**

With this motive came the potential to help the group.

Knowledge of the outside we so desperately crave... something to help us... move forward. Know of things to expect.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

What did you ask? You only had the one question, right?

 

_Lucian huffs._

**Lucian Vincente:**

I _hoped_ for a question. I got nothing but photos and a dark story.

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Why? How could you be certain that any answer you would get were actually true?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I _explained_ my intentions. What more could you ask for?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...T-Tenka. Was she already...?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

She had agreed to my entry. She too believed the knowledge could be of service.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

All of us agreed on this...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...I can't believe what I'm bloody hearing! You were all acting together with the express purpose to _stop_ people from trying to take advantage of the motive! Why would you suddenly turn completely around?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

For a full explanation of my knowledge, with _unarguable_ evidence... I entered the office to sit with Monokuma and waste my own flesh.

While in the office, my receiver went off. I attempted to leave the office before he _stopped_ me from doing so. Moments later, Kaoru wildly slammed on the door to the office. He ushered me out to show me... Tenka.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...The receiver went off... while you were already inside?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Yes.

Though... it appears I am misunderstanding how these receivers worked. Kaoru, could you reiterate?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

How do you not understand the receivers? It's simple, Tenka's receiver can contact both of ours, and ours can only contact Tenka's.

Pretty much, Tenka could get a hold of both of us, but we can't ping each other.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

And what of the trip wire?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

The trip wire was just set to make noise and ping my receiver. Tenka had planned to just stake out in the courtyard, so the trip wire would let her remain unseen and still be able to detect anyone going in the door.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Which... I imagine was going off due to my entry.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

No Lucian, I made sure you cleared the trip wire, despite really not understanding it.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Okay, hold on. Where was Kaoru during all this? While you were in the office?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

He claims to be in his room... but...

He is the only one I witnessed within the courtyard by the time we found Tenka dead. I find it... difficult... to push such an accusation, but...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

My receiver rang, and I came to the courtyard, and I saw... well I saw Tenka.

I was a few seconds from trying to destroy the office door to get Lucian.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Did you check the hallways? They could have hid there.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Surely one of us would have noticed...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

So if Lucian's receiver was contacted, Tenka was- was the only one who could have set it off?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Yes, only Tenka could have reached Lucian.

 

_Duncan folds his arms and thinks._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... W-What if Tenka activated Lucian's receiver not because the tripwire went off again, b-but because she was being... being attacked?

**Lucian Vincente:**

... That was my desperate fear...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

My thoughts exactly. She was likely trying to call for help.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well it is certain that Lucian's receiver picked up Tenka's, but when did the trip wire go off?

My receiver should have gotten both, but I only recall getting pinged once.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What I'm saying is that the tripwire _wasn't_ activated a second time.

S-Someone just... j-just attacked her for some reason, and she activated her receiver in a- in a panic.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

When I went up to the courtyard, the trip wire was clicking as though it had been tripped.

I have no doubt that Tenka called us, what I'm wondering is how, and when? How and when could she have been attacked?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

She had to have been attacked after Lucian entered the office... h-however long he was in there for.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... What would happen if the wire was tripped at the same time as her pressing the button?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

...I'm not sure, it would probably just seem like one ping, but I never tested it...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Then... if _I_ didn't trip it, it must have happened during the assault.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Wait... Didn't you find a string attached to Tenka?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

It was a different make than the trip wire.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hold on... how would you _not_ notice breaking the tripwire? Furthermore, how is it even possible to trigger the tripwire twice? It would break the first time, wouldn't it?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I've never said it was tripped twice, it can only really be tripped once, and then I have to replace the wire.

All I know is that some time while Lucian was in the office, it was tripped.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... So Lucian _didn't_ trip the wire?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Kaoru had explained this. He ensured I did not trip the wire.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Are you going deaf because Lucian lost an ear now too?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I can think of two possibilities.

Did you check the trip wires after we had rushed into and out of the office, Kaoru? It's possible we could have tripped it on the way in or out.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I heard it clicking when I came up.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Then that leaves the other possibility...

Our villain could have attempted entry into the office, and Tenka noticed. She pressed the button before doing anything else just as the wire was snapped.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Tenka would then likely confront our culprit... who would then proceed to attack her. Is that what you're thinking?

 

_Lucian nods._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... Who else is unaccounted for during that time...?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Under this pretense, I cannot think of anyone specifically... but...

I... feel as though this is too... convenient.

When was the first time any of us saw one another? I encountered Kaoru in the courtyard. Kamiko, you met Duncan in front of your rooms, correct?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Y-Yeah.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

When did Enrique show up... and where?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

The second announcement said to head to the courtyard. That's where I went.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hold on... did you not pay any attention to the first announcement?

 

_Enrique shrugs._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

By the time I was fully up from the first announcement, the second went off.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

I hate to turn to such harsh means.

Kaoru and Enrique are both unaccounted for here.

As _useless_ as giving up my ear as been... It gives me an alibi within the office.

Duncan and Kamiko account for one another... and...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I really d-don't know how relevant this is... b-but I think it's also worth noting that we still have no idea where... where Elise was...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

\--- AH! 

 _How_ could I have forgotten...

... One of the deceased could just as easily be one of the villains...

Arrrghhhh...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Do you mean one of them is the murderer?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Precisely.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

This is probably a good time to remind people that we are dealing with _three_ victims here. According to the mansion rules, that means we're dealing with at least two murderers, since one person cannot be responsible for more than two murders without breaking the rules.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... M-Maybe we should try to see if we can figure anything out about Elise's case...? At the very least, if we can figure out her whereabouts... we c-could narrow down who attacked Tenka... and Ami for that m-matter.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Sure, let's switch perspectives for a second.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

When was the last time anyone _did_ see Elise, for that matter?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I think I may have seen her on the way back to my room, but that's pretty much entirely anecdotal, since I tried to stay hidden to keep the plan a secret.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I talked with her in the smokeroom yesterday... and didn't see her again until we- until we found her...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

As our collective dwindles, our locale expands... it would be possible for us to not so much as cross paths for an entire day.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

E-Either way, given what we found in the classroom...

...

I- I have _no_ idea how she was- how she was decapitated.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... de...

de _what!?_

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

It was a clean straight cut as well, if she was aware, there's no way she'd have been cut down like that.

There must have been a trap or ambush of some sort...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...might it have been the axe you found in the backstage? Though that means the culprit must have returned the axe there after the fact...

 

_Duncan presents, "Bloody Axe"!_

**Bloody Axe**

  * A bloody axe found backstage on the prop rack.



 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Seems likely, but who could wield that and actually decapitate someone? Something that heavy would require a ton of strength or at least training.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

N-Not to uhh... d-discredit you or anything...

B-But... T-Touketsu managed... m-managed a lot with just an axe...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Touketsu was a strong old guy.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

And that was a cut across the torso, up to down. A clean cut across someone's neck is far more difficult.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...What if the axe wasn't wielded by a _person_?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

_wha---_

 

_Duncan presents "Strange Mechanism"!_

**Strange Mechanism**

  * A mechanism found in the classroom sitting on a desk by the southeastern door. It looks like it could hold something and move it.
  * It's a small machine with twine wrapped around its shaft. It has a claw-like mechanism to hold an object, and it looks like it's hooked up to a motor of sort. It seems completely inert.



 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Seems like it was designed to hold something. Would it be able to bear the weight?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It's entirely possible that Elise's murder was an elaborate trap. Lure her into the room, and this device, holding the axe, would trigger and swing it at her neck.

It would also explain the large gash in the wall.

 

_Duncan presents, "Mysterious Gash"!_

**Mysterious Gash**

  * There's a large, horizontal gash in the wall south of the south door in the classroom.



 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I think I might get it... If it can hold the axe, it could rotate fast enough to cleave someone, and the wall...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh! That could also be why...

 

_Kamiko presents, "State of the Classroom"!_

**State of the Classroom**

  * Almost all of the desks and chairs have been piled up by the north door.



 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I-If the trap was set up on one side... going through the other entrance w-would have spoiled the whole thing.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hence they barricaded the other entrance to rule out that possibility.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

So then, how was Elise drawn into the classroom? We have the notes for Ami and Kamiko, but was there anything similar for Elise?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I... I have no clue. 

I don't think we found anything strange on her body... or any other notes...

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I didn't see anything else that was weird in the classroom either.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, let's look at some more of her case then, it seems clear that she was dragged away from the door.

 

_Kaoru presents, "Blood Trail"!_

**Blood Trail**

  * A large trail of blood leading from the south classroom door to where Elise's body was found.



 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Hmm... If the mechanism works in the way you described, it makes sense that the villain had messed with the scene in some fashion...

We found the axe backstage, as I recall. That is decidedly not the classroom.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. The culprit must have moved her body and her head after she was killed, and then returned the axe to the theater backstage.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

If we hadn't found that, this would be a lot more difficult... 

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

If the killer had to be present to return the axe... W-We are very quickly running out of people who c-could have done it.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

The southern door to the classroom was also lightly barricaded in a way too...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Right. I had to force it open as well...

... But... where does that get us? The only things I could piece together are... The library is next to the theater... and Kaoru's the only person I know for sure left the courtyard and returned within the time frame of these killings...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...It- It w-would seem that Kaoru and Enrique are the only two w-who are definitely unaccounted for...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Hmmm...

This is... unrelated to Elise's case, but... we didn't account for the string by Tenka's body.

 

_Lucian presents, "Length of String"!_

**Length of String**

  * A length of string that looks frayed on one end found by Tenka's body.



 

**Lucian Vincente:**

It was frayed on one end... as if it was broken somehow.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Oh! Is it the same as this?

 

_Kaoru presents, "Rod on a String"!_

**Rod on a String**

  * A broken wooden rod found in the Small Hole in the Classroom. There was a decently long piece of string tied to it leading out of the hole and by the south door.



 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Oh? Where did you find this?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

That rod was securing the classroom, and it was tied to this string. When you broke through the door, the rod fell out of the wall.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Ah! That explains why the door was difficult to...

wait.

Was it secured from the _inside!?_ Could this rod be only accessed from the inside?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

It seems like that may have been what the string was for...

The way it was tied around the rod, it seemed like if you could pull on it from the outside, the rod would set into place "locking" the door.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I see...

So we know the villain for _Elise's_ demise was somehow involved with that of Tenka's then...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

The two have to be connected.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...A-And if the string on the rod is indeed the same as the string found on Tenka... That either means that Elise's killer and Tenka's killer are the same... or T-Tenka was the one who... who k-killed Elise...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...I don't really wish to ruminate much on the latter idea.

But as for the former... it's possible our murderer may have placed the string on Tenka's body to implicate her.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

But, then with the string, and the knife... Are all three of these cases linked?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Duncan. I have a... weird question.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Go ahead.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

How strong was Tenka?

You seemed to know the most about her physically.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I, uh... I'm not sure, but I don't think much stronger than a regular human being? It's not a question I got around to ask her before she...

I know that her body was mainly driven by a hydraulic system but I'm not sure how this affected her physical strength any. It seemed to be something that's mainly there to power her electrical components. Why do you ask?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hrrm... I suppose that discounts her moving the bookcases, then.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I might be entirely wrong. I'm not exactly an expert on her entire physiology, even if I do know more about her than anyone else in this room does.

 

**Monokuma:**

Oh, my...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh, shut your mouth.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I'm just trying to piece this together...

The theater is right next to the library. This means if Tenka _was_ the villain who destroyed Elise, she could have been the villain for Ami's case as well.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Then someone killed Tenka?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

That would be my guess.

But... that theory has... many holes.

I'm... at a loss.

 

_Duncan grips the sides of his podium._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Damn it Tenka, don't tell me _you too_ decided to break from all of this! Can I place my trust in _one_ bloody person in this house without them deciding to turn completely around!?

 

_Lucian looks down, visible guilt crossing his face._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

How long... How long were you in the office, Lucian?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

It would be a stretch to say anything, admittedly. My memory of the entire ordeal is too fuzzy. My surrendering a time frame would only seek to further obfuscate our situation.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I... I see.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

You entered the office around three if that helps...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I kept thinking four... But again, the time frames say we discovered the bodies around four... which... doesn't help.

_*He shakes his head, closing his eyes.*_

... Was there evidence of the bookshelves being moved?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Huh?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Like... gashes on the floor... anything?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Would dragging a bookcase leave gashes?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

When something heavy is moved, it's bound to leave some kind of mark.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...The floor is carpeted. Why would it leave a mark?

 

_Lucian groans._

**Lucian Vincente:**

I'm trying to figure out _how_ those stupid things were moved.

 

_Hm, these fellahs seem stumped._

_Guess that means it's time for...THINKING TIME!_

* * *

**_LOGIC DIVE!  
_ **

**Question 1!  
**

**When was Tenka attacked?!**

  * A. Before Lucian entered the Office!
  * B. Right after Lucian entered the Office!
  * C. Right before Lucian came out of the Office!



_..._

_Dinosaur! It's C!_

**Whoooo's ready for Question 2?!**

**What was used to attack Tenka?!**

  * A. Our best friend, Knifey.
  * B. Shou's best friend, Axeton.
  * C. A brick.



_..._

_Dbrick! It's C!_

**Time for... QUEEEEEEEESTION THREEEEE!!!!**

**How can you move the bookshelves?**

  * A. With your hands.
  * B. Make it lighter.
  * C. Multiple people.



_..._

_Dingaloo! Wait, C is right?  
_

**Question FOUR!!!!**

**Who knew where Tenka was?**

  * A. Monokuma.
  * B. Kamiko.
  * C. Kaoru.



 

_..._

_Damn straight! C is right!_

**_LOGIC DIVE END!_ **

* * *

  _Lucian cringes slightly._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... What if... multiple people moved the book cases.

Tenka and... someone else.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...

Hold on.

Are you saying our two murderers were... _co-operating_?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...W-Wait... someone _else_ helped kill Ami?!

W-Why would- W-Why would _anyone_ do that?!

 

**Monokuma:**

Puhuhu...

Shouldn't you know the answer to that by now?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

 _Shut up_!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Especially _Tenka_! She and Ami were the best of friends! Why in the world would she try to kill her!?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

We've... been over this...every... every trial.

Kill after kill... Atrocity after atrocity.

We can't discount anything!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

But then the only person who is missing an alibi is Enrique and- and- Kaoru... A-And one of them was with Tenka to begin with...

 

_Kamiko slowly turns to look at Kaoru while Duncan maintains an iron grip on his podium, his knuckles turning white._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Kaoru! Explain yourself.

... Please.

All you've said you went to your room.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

What would you like explained? There's a lot to cover here.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

There's more. There _has_ to be more.

What did you do when I entered the office? What _exactly_ transpired?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I went to my room, but I also had some... other plans, and a very limited timeframe to work with.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What... What _other_ plans?!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Explain yourself.

 

_Lucian leans over his podium, giving a defeated sigh._

**Kaoru Kita:**

But first let me be entirely clear. Neither Tenka or I killed Ami.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Then what of Elise?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

That I don't know the extent of...

All I have is the anecdotal sighting...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

 What did you _do_ in the library?!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, answer me this, how would the library be in the state it is?

We've established multiple people, but who?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I know not what Tenka did after I entered the office...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Tenka never set foot in the library last night.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

But you did.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

And who else?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Elise?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

No...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

The only possibilities left are Enrique and... Ami.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Since he seems rather dumbfounded, I'll just spill it. It wasn't Enrique either...

Ami and I created that scene in the library.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait... what?!  

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Forged perfectly, for one reason.

Monokuma... wasn't watching.

 

**Monokuma:**

Wait.

What?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You're saying _Ami was complicit in her own death._

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Indeed.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Wait. Then...

Ami... Ami killed _herself?_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

What is... what is g-going on here?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

And not only do you all not know the truth of it, neither does our "master"mind.

 

_Kaoru glares at Monokuma. In turn, Monokuma is now sweating bullets._

**Monokuma:**

W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what do you mean?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

You, you don't know who actually killed any of the victims in this trial, do you?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...A-Any of them?

 

**Monokuma:**

...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

This trial... cannot be solved.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I-

_What._

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

What will you do now, you damned stuffed animal?

 

**Monokuma:**

...

 

_Monokuma places his hand behind his head and lets loose a sigh of relief._

**Monokuma:**

Wow!

You really had me going there.

I _almost_ thought you had me cornered!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Almost... almost?!

Tell me then, do you truly know the mysteries of this case?

Do you know, truly and well, what actually happened?

 

**Monokuma:**

Well...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Like, for example, my true perfect deception.

Neither Ami or Tenka...

Are dead.

 

**Monokuma:**

...Huh?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Did you even bother to check? Are you retarded?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

_Excuse me?_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait, what do you mean?!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

WH-

WHA--!?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

No, hold on, time out for a second. _I looked at their bodies._

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

That can't be right. We saw the bodies. There's no way they can still be alive...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-They were... they were...

How do you _fake_ that?!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Are you familiar with the poison Ami was administered?

 

_Duncan folds his arms._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I get the feeling you're about to tell us.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

In just the correct dosage...

It can stop a heart, it can erase the signs of life...

But it isn't lethal, provided an antidote is provided in time.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Guess who has the antidote...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... the-

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

The robot...

 

**Monokuma:**

Wait...

_WHAT?!_

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Explains why only half of it was gone...

 

_Duncan's mouth is agape, at a complete loss of words. Kamiko leans forward against her podium._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

St-Stop right there! I _know_ for a fact that the- the p-poison and the spiked ball came from _my_ room! H-How would you even figure out something like that in a short period of time?!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Do you know what I do in my spare time?

If the answer is no, I think you can reason it.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You just... dabble in _poisons_ in your spare time?

 

**Monokuma:**

W-wait...

That...

Wasn't soda you were drinking?!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

You dumb, absolute mistake of nature.

 

_Kamiko looks at Monokuma before looking back at Kaoru, dumbfounded._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

You didn't- Y-You didn't _drink_ the poison!

 

_Kaoru shoots a look of disappointment at everyone._

**Kaoru Kita:**

How can you forget what I am?

Deception, misleading others, persuasion.

This is what I was meant to do.

I told you my vision is unparalleled Monokuma, although I suppose that's a tad bit... ironic now.

 

_Kaoru begins to reach up to his face..._

**Lucian Vincente:**

I'm... conflicted.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Okay, okay, wait just a second. So the poison was enough to fake Ami's death, I'll buy that much.

 

_Kaoru pulls out one of his eyes._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

But _Tenka_ has a JESUS CHRIST WHAT THE FUCK!?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

WH- HUH!?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-W-What is- What's g-going...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

No more hiding this.

 

**Monokuma:**

...

You...

I can't believe you...

You _LIED!_

_YOU _CHEATED!__

 

_Kaoru throws the false eye away._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Of course you fucking idiot.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

No.

_No._

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Hehehehahahaha! I really can't contain my elation. Seeing Monokuma squirm like that.

I took the motive.

Immediately.

Before any questions, of course I did, why wouldn't I? Information is highly important.

Especially what Monokuma showed me.

Do you remember our discussions about the outside?

 

_Lucian cringes, looking down at his podium._

**Monokuma:**

H-Hey!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Silence worm!

 

**Monokuma:**

..!

That...

You were...

You were supposed to despair...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

You overstepped, there's no way you could match up to the Ultimate Despairs.

When you showed me them, their absolute terror and ability, I knew then.

You were lying to me.

 

**Monokuma:**

...Huh?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

The- the _what_?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

U-Ultimate... Ultimate what?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

What I do know, is the world has ended... at least as we know it.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

It was... as I feared.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Waitwait- W-What do you _mean_ the world has end- has ended?!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

A machination by a radical maniac... Junko Enoshima and her associate Izuru Kamakura.

They are Ultimate Despair.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

W-what is wrong with you!? You're willing to take- take _this_ oversized bloody stuffed toy at his word!?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Not just the toy, whether he knows or not, when he showed me these, my memories came back. Not entirely, but pieces.

I remember it.

Society broke down, collapsed.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Y-You're... I-Is this another t-trick...?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

The w-world ended... There's no way...

 

 

_Lucian's eyes widen._

**Lucian Vincente:**

It wasn't just... targeted incidents designed for us, then.

Everywhere? Truly?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Anyone associated with Hope's Peak seemed to have been targeted... 

But the aftershock, it destroyed everything...

 

_..._

_**ding** _

**Kaoru Kita:**

Oh perfect!

Guests!

 

_The door on the south side of the trialroom opens up._

_..._

_...Revealing Tenka and Ami._

__

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I'm very sorry, I got very carried away there. I can fill you in on everything after the trial.

We still have one more thing to piece together, so stay with me.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I- I... W-What?!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I-

What-

How-

 

_Duncan stammers for several moments, completely incapable of constructing a coherent sentence._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Haaaaa....

I don't know what to say.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

....What's going on here..?

 

**Monokuma:**

Hi, yes excus ** _WHAT THE FUCK?!_**

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Surprise, _bitch._

Thought you saw the last of _me?_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-So the both of you have been-

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I- you're supposed to be _dead_!

I mea-

I'm really glad you _aren't_ , don't get me wrong!

But-

Oh my god, I feel like my _brain is melting_.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I'm not seeing things... am I? It's really them!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Good.. morning, I guess.. everyone....

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Haaaaaaaaah... okay.

I don't...

I what-

_*He messes with his hair, slightly flustered.*_

You guys are... _here_. I thought you left the mortal plane!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. We know..

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, take your podiums, we have one more case to put to rest.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... B-But Elise is still...

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

There's still a killer after all of this?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

So I have one more favor to ask.

Kamiko, tell them...

How I committed the murder of Elise Harbough.

_*He smiles at Kamiko.*_

I'm sure you can do it.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Y-You... You w-were...

...

Y-You're... you're not... l-lying...? It was...

 

_Lucian groans._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Kaoru hasn't... lied. He's told a series of half-truths...

_*He grits his teeth.*_

A _painful_ web to work with...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Okay, wait a second, I still want an answer to the question I was about to ask!

So you managed to fake Ami's death using the poison. But what about Tenka? She has a mechanical heart! It wouldn't work on her!

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Who said I used poison on Tenka? I simply added an EMP of sorts to her receiver, that I could trigger.

My apologies again about that.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I honestly don't know what I expected.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

And you thought it was _safe_ to expose her to that? How could you know those effects would be temporary!?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Duncan, I am very precise in measuring my risk.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I... I don't understand still. If you- I-If you killed Elise... how did you get her d-down to the classroom...? If y-you were going to f-fake the others... then... then why...?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... You... wanted to dupe Monokuma...

but why... why did you kill Elise?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Okay, _yeah._ I'm a little lost.

Why pretend to kill us, and then _actually_ kill someone, and then _reveal_ that?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, beating around the bush won't help I suppose. I was left no other choice.

I did see her last night, after Ami and I had set up the library and I'd disabled Tenka.

More accurately... she saw me.

I had to remove her, if anyone else knew about this plan, it was all over.

No more chances.

No more opportunities.

We'd be right fucked.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-So you set up a-another trap... lured her to the classroom a-and... and...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I'm lucky.

That trap had been dormant for a few days now.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

WWWWWWWHAT!?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Wh- _excuse me_!?

You've had that thing rigged for _days_!?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I've had this planned.

I'm precise Duncan, you'll have to understand this.

 

**Monokuma:**

I...was so excited to see it go off...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I denied you even that simple pleasure. Really, I covered all my bases...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I see.

... You used _me_ to keep him at bay.

 

_Duncan blinks for several seconds._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

My god, Kaoru, you're a bloody lunatic, do you know that?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Aww, thanks doc...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Honestly, I'm not sure if I'm meaning that as an attack or a compliment at this point. But-

_What the christ._

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

This is enough ruminating, we need to finish this.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... T-That's it then... isn't it?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

He wants the _how_...

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

You should know everything by now, between all of you.

Can you piece this all together?

 

_Duncan emits a low, anguished groan._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Kamiko, please explain this for us, I'm having like three different aneurysms at this point.

_Christ, I'm just a surgeon, not a bloody detective..._

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...A-Alright.

I... I think I understand.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Alright... so... let's see if we can piece this... _trip_ together...

 

_**CLOSING ARGUMENTS** _

**Lucian Vincente:**

... So from what I gather... the culprit had decided to initiate this plan by bringing me in on the plan for Tenka's watch of the office.

Our villain had not yet fabricated his devices, however his plan was simple: add overseers to the cause of observing the office. To achieve this, the culprit approached Tenka with a pair of receivers and a tripwire apparatus, which he set up before the hallway to the office. Tenka was issued one receiver while the villain himself kept the other. Upon activation of the trip wire, it would announce the event by emitting an audible ticking noise. Upon hearing this noise, Tenka was intended to activate her receiver and alert the villain of a presence in the office. Surely, this plot was to impede weak-willed mortals from taking the bear's motive. I was present at the time of the villain's own proposal and was issued a third receiver as an additional line of defense. However, unbeknownst to both Tenka and myself, the villain's receiver was capable of additional feats...

The next night... I made a tough decision... to give up my ear for information. After I had entered the office, the culprit begin placing a crazy scheme into motion.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... While this plan r-revolved around someone's presence in the office, the culprit began setting things up as early as the first day of the new motive. They took the motive themselves on the first day, c-cutting out one of their eyes in the process. Upon... learning what Monokuma had to share, they replaced the missing eye with a fake and began planning a scheme of their own... a plan to create a series of fake murders in order to fool both Monokuma, and the mastermind.

This was not something the culprit could do right away, and not something they could manage to do alone. F-First of all, anticipating that something could go wrong from the start, they managed to turn the classroom... into a d-deathtrap. They set it up so at their command... an axe from the courtyard would swing and take out anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in it... H-However, with the trap set up outside the southern door to the classroom, they made sure to block off the other entrance with desks and chairs.

However, the culprit needed a way to guarantee that someone would go along with their plans to fake a murder, and managed to recruit Ami to their cause. With Ami in on this plan, she was able to convince both Tenka and I to make a surprise visit to my room... where she took both a bottle of poison and a spiked ball that M-Monokuma had given me earlier. As this was happening, the culprit continued to set up their own plans, p-putting together the group to watch the office, and gathering plenty of supplies. T-Though a large part of this scheme hinged on the poison merely faking death, rather than causing it. H-However, with no simple way to learn this... the culprit drank the poison themselves while Ami was nearby. The culprit was correct in their beliefs, and soon came to with the consumption of an antidote they also obtained. They then went back upstairs to the courtyard to meet up with Tenka and Lucian... and shortly after, they all agreed on letting Lucian enter the office. As soon as he did, the culprit excused themselves with the pretense of going back to their room... but they went back down to the library instead, where Ami was waiting.   

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

From there, we had everything all set and Monokuma wasn't like, watching. The culprit and I moved two of the bookcases to almost completely block the back area, with only a tiny area left open. After writing a fake note and placing it in my pocket, I gagged myself with a piece of paper so I would keep quiet while they began lightly cutting me up with a kitchen knife. They also broke off a piece of Kamiko's spiked ball and hit me in the back of the head with it. I was really hesitant but.. I was willing to take any measures at this point. We had to make sure that the whole thing was... real, you know? The culprit then tied most of my body up with a rope, and we used a ladder to tie the other end to a pipe on the library's ceiling. As I was standing on the ladder, the culprit swiftly removed it from under me so I would be hanging from the air. However, they purposfully kept one of my arms untied so I would be able to hold a little plastic cup with the correct dosage of poison in it. I drunk from the cup... and then I blacked out.

However, from what I can like, understand, the culprit then placed the items around the room before squeezing out in the little gap between the bookcases, before moving them so they would block the back area entirely.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

As for me, I had been waiting for Lucian to return from the office when suddenly.. everything went black. The culprit had set up a trap with the receiver they gave me, and using their own receiver, momentarily disabled me with a sudden electromagnetic pulse. The culprit needed to set up the two of our “murders” for.. reasons I’m not quite at liberty to disclose yet. Removing us from the class trial was their goal from the beginning, and it had almost gone completely according to plan, until.... 

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Seems like as the culprit was leaving the library, that Elise had seen everything. The culprit knew if they didn't get rid of Elise right then and there, that their entire plan would be ruined. Seeing this, the culprit began running towards the classroom where their trap was still lying in wait. They entered the classroom with Elise following close behind and triggered the trap. The axe swung at Elise, instantly beheading her and leaving a large gash in the classroom wall. With Elise out of the way, the culprit moved the body towards the center of the room and set up a rod and string to seal the sliding door behind them. The culprit then cut the string before taking the bloody axe backstage, where they placed it on a prop rack with the other prop weapons.

The culprit then began heading towards the courtyard, but first, they knocked on Kamiko's door and slid an identical note to the one they planted on Ami under her door, ensuring that she would discover Ami's "body". They also made sure to pick up the brick by Lucian's room. With that all wrapped up, they made their way back up to the courtyard.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

The culprit then approached my body and then to make it appear as if I had been killed, they made a small cut on my palm to ensure my blood was like all of yours, and then planted fake blood, Lucian's brick, the piece of string from the classroom, and the knife they used to cut up Ami. Lastly, they made a point of making sure I had the antidote to Ami's poison by the time I woke up myself. The murder scene was set up, so all the culprit had to do was take my receiver and press the button, alerting both their receiver, and Lucian's....

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

With everything finally set up, the culprit ran through the hallway, setting off their own tripwire and began knocking frantically at the office door. After a small while, Lucian emerged from the office and met up with the culprit, who showed him Tenka’s “corpse”. The two of them then moved to inform the rest of the houseguests. While this was happening, Kamiko approached me about the note that had been slid beneath the door to her room, instructing her to meet in the library. We headed down and found the backroom blocked off by the pair of bookcases that Ami and the culprit had moved into place earlier. After toppling them and discovering Ami hanging from the ceiling, Lucian and the culprit arrived and we were all lead to believe her deceased. They then directed us to the courtyard where Tenka was similarly presumed dead, and then after noticing that Elise wasn’t anywhere to be found, quickly located her decapitated corpse in the classroom.

Despite the culprit’s plan being _completely and utterly insane_ , it went off almost flawlessly - had Elise not been so unfortunate as to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, the culprit’s deception would have been total. And the one person the culprit could be…

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...is Kaoru Kita. The Ultimate Cult Leader.

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, you've done it.

_**CLOSING ARGUMENTS END!** _

**Lucian Vincente:**

... That's... that's all you can say?

I don't know what to say... I don't know what to _feel_...

I'm... ecstatic Ami and Tenka remain within our realm... but... we're losing the one who... completely turned this place on its head.

What do we do after this?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... W-What did any of this... accomplish? T-Tenka and Ami are alive... but...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

To be honest... now I'm lost now.. What did we get from all this?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

We know more about the outside world now...

...though things aren't exactly looking very positive right now.

 

_Tenka looks over at Kaoru, her expression firm. Kaoru simply nods in return._

**Kaoru Kita:**

I have a few parting gifts for you all.

 

**Monokuma:**

WELL, YOU DID IT!

YOU FUCKIN' DID IT!

ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!

_ARE YOU FUCKIN' HAPPY?!_

CONGRATULATIONS, YOU DUPED MONOKUMA!

BUT YOU

STILL

**DIED**

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

Did you think I was done duping you though?

 

**Monokuma:**

**_AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ **

YOUR EFFORTS WERE WASTED, KAORU!

IN THE END, I WON!

 

_Kaoru pulls a device out of his coat and grins madly at Monokuma._

**Kaoru Kita:**

No, Monokuma, I always win.

 

**Monokuma:**

IN THE END

_I_

_BEAT_

_Y-_

 

_Kaoru presses the button._

**Kaoru Kita:**

**_I defy you, vile puppet._ **

 

**_[B O O M]_ **

_Massive, devastating blasts ring throughout the trialroom._

_No explosions are visible, but..._

_...What's going on?!_

**Kamiko Haruki:**

OHMYGOD!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

WH-

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

H-HUH!?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

_JESUS CHRIST!  
_

 

**Monokuma:**

WHAT'S GOING ON?!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Hold on!

_*She runs closer to the podiums.*_

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

WHAT THE HELL!

 

**Monokuma:**

WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY MANSION?!

WHAT THE **_FUCK?!_**

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W...W-What's happening!?

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

This was the true purpose.

 

**Monokuma:**

_WHAT?!_

 

**Kaoru Kita:**

I've exposed you, I've exposed you completely.

There's nothing in this mansion they cannot reach.

You will lose, and whoever you are behind that ridiculous bear.

I'll be waiting for you in hell.

 

**Monokuma:**

**_GRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!_ **

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Y-You... How did you...?

 

_Kaoru begins slowly walking towards Monokuma._

**Kaoru Kita:**

And to the friends I leave behind, don't mourn for me. I'm merely paying my penance.

 

_Kaoru sneaks a piece of paper into Lucian's pocket while advancing on Monokuma._

_As he comes ever closer, Monokuma slams a nearby button._

**Monokuma:**

G-GET AWAY FROM ME! 

 

_Without any voting or anything, the roulettes on all of the podiums light up once more and spin directly onto Kaoru's head._

**_CLASS TRIAL_ **

**_E N D_ **

* * *

_The room is almost completely silent. All the houseguests can manage to do is watch Kaoru and Monokuma._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Well, kill me then.

Isn't that what you're burning to do?

Don't you hate me more than anything? Aren't you despairing?

Am I not entertaining you?

I've played your game far beyond even your ken, you filthy mongrel.

 

**Monokuma:**

...

 

_Monokuma looks towards Kaoru, speaking with an almost serene tone of voice. His voice would calm the most rabid of dogs. The compassion felt in the words could quell any war._

**Monokuma:**

Kaoru...

You always were my favorite.

 

_Monokuma pulls out a handgun and shoots Kaoru dead, right between the eyes._

_His lifeless body falls to the floor moments later._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Ah!

_*He takes a step back.*_

 

_Ami lets out a shriek before she takes cover behind Shou's podium._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-WHAT?!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

_What the-_

 

_Tenka winces. Lucian lowers his head, closing his eyes as he steps off the podium, making his way towards Duncan, Tenka, and Ami._

**Monokuma:**

So this is it, huh?

The jig is up.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

If... If what K-Kaoru said is- is true...

...

Then this game is over.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

He placed a lot of faith in his plan.

 

_Duncan slowly rises back up from his podium, clearing his throat._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...I suppose we can only thank him for that. It seems we're finally free of this game.

...but our work isn't finished.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Is this almost over? If what Kaoru said was true... about the world... what's the point of leaving anymore?

All of these promises...

Why make them anymore...?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

No. 

_No!_

You heard what he said!

Yes, even if we would like to deny it, deep down all of you know it's true. Chaos and upheaval on a worldwide scale. The end of the world as we know it.

But that isn't reason to give up!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-Wait... w-what...?

I.. this is the first I heard of this! There's no way!

_*She anxiously gets up, her arms shaking while hanging onto the podium.*_

 

_Deep down..._

_A memory sparks..._

_Fire, torment, death..._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... The images I got confirm it, unfortunately.

 

_Ami's eyes widen. Tears begin to well down her face as she slowly succumbs into her arms._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

N-No.... nooo....

 

_Enrique slouches over and begins to sob._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....A plan filled with malice and desperation.. but one designed to free talent itself, when nothing else is left for mankind..

_*She pulls down the brim of her hat.*_

....I don't forgive you, Kaoru, for the death of Elise and what you did to the both of us.... but I understand.. and I thank you.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

We're ultimates, right? We were handpicked because we are some of the best and brightest humanity has to offer!

Now, more than ever, the world needs us!

If we surrender now, we are only giving these- these Ultimate Despairs exactly what they want!

 

_Kamiko remains silent as she looks down, clutching her scarf tight._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I know it is difficult. We have all lost people who are dear to us. Both in this accursed place, and outside of it.

But that is exactly why we must keep fighting. To honor the memory of those who have gone before, so we can ensure a brighter future for all humanity!

Right now... more than ever, the _world needs hope_.

We can _be_ that hope.

 

_Tenka looks up at Duncan, her eyes visible. No tears fall, but her expression matches that of sobbing. Ami looks up as well, silently weeping while staring at him with a grasp on her head._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I d-don't know what's true and what's not. Maybe the world really is gone...M-Maybe everyone I've really known are... a-are gone... I-Is it something... Is t-that something we c-can... I can... h-handle...? Is... Is h-hope all there is to it?

I... I don't know...

...

B-But... I'm sure of- of one thing.

_*She gets up and looks directly at Monokuma.*_

The next time we meet, this _ends_.

 

_Kamiko turns around and makes her way over to the others. As she does, Duncan clears his throat._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...I'm sorry, I'm not particularly great at speeches. I'm just a doctor.

But if you ever cared for anything in this world... please, continue to walk with us.

 

**Monokuma:**

...

 

_Lucian places a reassuring hand on Duncan's shoulder._

**Lucian Vincente:**

You're good. Duncan.

The speech was... helpful. Seems we have some work to do.

 

_After a few moments, Enrique wipes away his tears and grins._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

You've got a point, Doc. Made it this far... why stop now.

 

_Enrique rolls over to the rest of the group._

_Monokuma is slouched on his chair, looking particularly limp._

**Monokuma:**

Well, that's it.

What are you going to do now?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I'm confident in Kaoru's plan. With his destruction, we will build.

 

**Monokuma:**

You can't leave.

You know that, right?

You're still my prisoners.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Like you're going to bloody stop us.

We'll find a way out, you mark our words.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

If there's nowhere else for you... for you to hide... There's nothing l-left for us to do but break this game wide open.

 

_Duncan sighs._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Well, I've said my piece. Now for the second thing...

Tenka.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Me?

 

_Duncan moves up to Tenka, places his hand at the back of her head, leans in, and kisses her._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

_Tenka looks confused, but returns a hug out of some attempt to return the emotion. Duncan pulls away after several long seconds, taking a deep breath._

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

My god, I should have done that two bloody nights ago.

I'm just relieved that I was lucky enough to get a second chance.

 

_Ami looks at them both, bewildered._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W... Wha....?

 

_From the other side of the room, Monokuma laughs, looking down towards his raised palm._

**Monokuma:**

There really wasn't any other outcome, huh?

Of course it had to end like this.

If that's it, then...

 

_Monokuma stands right up, and points towards the group._

**Monokuma:**

You vs. me!

Mano y Mono!

One more chapter!

One more trial!

_I challenge you!_

Figure out everything...

Solve the mansion!

Who am I? Why are you here? What's going on? Who...are you?

Those are just some of the questions...

Bring it on!

GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT!

Beat me!

Destroy me!

I _dare_ you!

Hate me! I know you do!

End this, noble Houseguests!

Show me your compassion!

Show me your hope!

Show me...

Why you're here.

Show me why you're Ultimates!

Prove me right.

I know I wasn't wrong, and I want you to show me.

Go!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Uhhh. I have a question.

What _exactly_ are you so right about?

 

**Monokuma:**

Hehehe....

Hahaha-haaa!

Isn't that for _you_ to find out?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Umm... well...

Alright...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... _Fine._ We'll... We'll finish this together.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Very well.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I'll do this for my friends. I seriously can't back down now! Not after all of that!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Right! We'll take you on, whoever you are! We'll take you on and beat you at your own game!

 

_Enrique grins._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

We've already been through hell and back with this garbage game you're running. What's one more challenge?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah! We'll end your _bullshit_ , and prove to Duncan that being hopeful doesn't mean he can just kiss a girl out of nowhere!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Ah! Right. Uh...

Sorry if I'm, uh. Competing. For lack of a better term.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Not now, I'll fight you after all this is behind us.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

 I'm lost.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Ah, don't worry about it.

For now, you need to be patched up. The both of you. I can't _imagine_ how painful that has to be for Ami right now.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

It's _nothing_ compared to what I am feeling right now. The only consolation I have is that I... have _options_ , but I digress.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... L-Let's uhh... focus on leaving the mansion first?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Probably a good idea. Let's go, everyone.

_*He starts to head off towards the foyervator, gagging slightly on the way.*_

Side note, while I don't regret doing it, that was slightly more gross than I anticipated...

 

_Kamiko looks at Kaoru's body one more time before following into the foyervator. Lucian sighs before following behind with Ami and Tenka. Enrique begins to roll on out, but not before flipping Monokuma off._

_As the six enter the elevator, it begins to ascend..._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Mmmh. I didn't want to read this in the courtroom before that thing...

_*He pulls the wad of paper Kaoru gave him out of his jacket pocket and unfolds it.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... W-What is that?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Kaoru gave this to me immediately before his passing.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Waitwait... what does it say?

 

_Lucian begins to read the note out loud..._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Hello there. If you're reading this, I've passed, but my plan has worked.

Tenka and Ami should know precisely where the charges were placed. I don't know what exactly I've revealed, but I trust you all to find a way to end this.

Finally, in the library, there's a book with a yellow spine around the corner, in the far back book case. I've left all the information I can help you with in that.

Godspeed.

-Kaoru Kita

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... That's it.

_*He wipes his eye.*_

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Sounds like a house tour's in order.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... It was... an extreme way of going about it but... I'm s-strangely... grateful?

... I just wish that n-no one had to...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I don't agree with his methods, but I can't argue with the results.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. We just have to do what we can. Everything's available now, and we're free to look at whatever.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Hey, Ami...

_*He rolls up to Ami and hugs her.*_

Please don't do that again... 

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-Wha..

 

_Ami blushes and hugs Enrique back. Lucian simply smiles up at the pair._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Gosh, why is everyone so touchy now..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I figure everyone's feeling a lot of emotions right now. Is that much of a bad thing though?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh, not at all! It just... makes me _really_ glad, honestly.

.. We're alive.

 

_Ami wipes her eyes, covering her face... until she smiles and flips her hair._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

We're... alive.

_..._

_They're...alive._

_...They're.....alive....._

_I'm so glad..._

**???:**

...that this is turning out...

...better than my expectations.

Prove me right.

Prove that I was right to place my hopes in you.

Prove that I was right...

...To choose you.

 

* * *

 

_**CHAPTER 5: DESPAIR AT HOUSE ON THE HILL** _

**E N D  
**

 


	42. Chapter 6: Investigation

**Chapter 6**

**Goodbye, Friends!**

* * *

_We join our heroes, still waiting in the foyervator as it rises from the trial grounds. The group is sitting in silence as Lucian begins strapping his helmet onto his head._ **  
**

_After a few more moments, the silence is broken._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

So I realize I could have asked this a little while ago but I was a little uhh... caught up in everything going on. B-But uhh, Ami, Tenka?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah, what's up?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... _How_ many uhh- how many bombs were placed upstairs?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Kaoru prepared.... quite a few.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Define ' _a few_ '.

 

**ding**

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Well..

 

_Lucian turns to the door of the foyervator._

_Good news, it's not on FIRE._

_However, there is rubble everywhere. Huge chunks of house block off normally accessible halls, doorways, and the such._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You know what, forget I asked.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...I- I see...

 

_Better get started then._

**~Investigation Start~**

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hmm...

 

_Lucian steps out of the foyer towards the first floor hall, the other houseguests following behind him. From the looks of things, the path to the music room and basement is completely blocked off. However, the hall to the theater and the dining room are still open._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Needless to say.. there's a lot to cover.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

If you ask me, doesn't seem like there's a whole lot _left_...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Should we start with the uhh- library? Kaoru said there was something in there for us...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Kamiko's plan seems like a good start.. let's get moving.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm.

 

_Lucian nods as the squad makes their way down the hall to the library. Shortly after they enter, Lucian takes a step in front of the others._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Give me a moment... I'd like to investigate something.

 

_Lucian makes his way around the corner and into the corner of the library._

_Lucian thumbs through the books on the bookshelves, looking for a yellow-spined one. Eventually, he finds it.  
_

_It's a small, yellow-spined book found tucked away in the corner. This has to be the one Kaoru hid._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Has that book always been there?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I don't... believe so.

 

_Lucian pulls out the book and opens it._

**_Kaoru Kita's Final Testament has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Kaoru Kita's Final Testament**

  * A small, yellow-spine book found tucked away in a corner of the Library. Kaoru hid it there at some point. It reads as follows.



**Kaoru Kita:**

I'll keep this brief, and split these notes into 5 sections for you to refer to, you've got a lot of ground to cover, so don't waste too much time mulling these over yet.

Among these are the memories of prior events that were triggered by my meeting with the mastermind, as well as what they showed me directly, use this information as you will!  
  
    ~ Kaoru

 

Section 1 - The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy

The absolute start of all of our problems stems here, "The Tragedy". I admit my memories of it remain foggy, but it seemed like almost overnight, everything normal ended. The world fucking fell apart and that has been the genesis for the events that likely brought us here. I feel like I have no specific memories of it, but I recall hearing about it originating at Hope's Peak (A sort of Student Revolt brought on by Ultimate Despair, more info Sec. 3) and the shockwaves spread, people despaired, and, well, the world ended I guess.

 

Section 2 - Hope's Peak

Honestly, this section will not be much help, because this all feels like speculation to me, but we were definitely at some point students or associates or something with this damned academy. But whatever sort of tie we may have had with it, we were not present there when The Tragedy happened, at least I'm pretty sure we weren't.

 

Section 3 - Junko Enoshima, Ultimate Despair

And here we have probably the most important memory I picked up, this fucking name, this fucking person, this colossal bitch of a soulless monster that kickstarted everything. While I cannot say I ever met her face to face, even thinking about her disgusts me at a deep and moral level. Through means not unlike my own, trust me the irony is not fucking lost, she managed to mastermind the end of fucking society, and essentially commandeered a class of students at Hope's Peak into following her while she set the world on fire. I have no doubt that somehow, the echoes of her actions are behind this, but I also feel confident that she is not behind this personally. We've been left with an underling of hers, maybe a student turned Ultimate Despair? I don't know, I'm going to stop writing about this fucking mistake of nature.

 

Section 4 - Izuru Kamakura

This one is the subject of the matter shown to me by the mastermind, and I understand why. The perfect perversion of my goals shown to me, in the flesh, as the harbinger of the end. It is a little disconcerting, but that doesn't matter, I'm dallying. Izuru Kamakura is a project that was undertaken by Hope's Peak as the pinnacle of talent research. He is in essence, perfectly talented. Izuru surpasses every Ultimate in every category, and through this Ultimate, well, Ultimate, Hope's Peak created a being with such apathy for life, that they would rather see it burn in order to study a potentially unexpected reaction. I really fucking hope this guy doesn't actually exist, but the pit in my stomach after learning about him says otherwise. I have no more words for this.

 

Section 5 - My Final Thoughts

Really now, we've made it this far. It's better to go down fighting with will and dignity intact than just give up because we may have accidentally created a god of despair and destruction. If nothing else, I've provided you with the tools necessary to survive and triumph over whoever's kept us here and had us kill for their amusement, fuck em. Our "mastermind" has committed too many errors, made too many mistakes to be either of the legitimately terrifying people I've written about here, the only question I have remaining is who they might be, and I am sad that I will likely never get that resolution. I don't ask that you forgive me for what I did, only that you understand why.

 

IN MORTE VERITAS

_Kaoru Kita_

P.S. Included is a complete cipher of the strange books. I admit that I wrote them, in case I needed to be able to communicate without the mastermind realizing, however, this proved unnecessary. I apologize if I kept anyone up with these, they mostly just contain my thoughts on our matters, and realistically you shouldn't worry about them yet, you've got a final mystery to solve.

 

_Tenka looks over Lucian's shoulder to look at the book._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh..!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

So... he's the one who wrote the strange books?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...S-So when he showed them to me it was... just his?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

That's crazy.. alright..

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

That explains a whole lot, but... why?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Mmm...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

But what about the... the rest of it? T-This... Junko? Could- C-Can someone even do all of this alone...?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I'm personally really curious about this Izuru Kamakura guy... if he was enough to spook Kaoru of all people, I don't even want to know the kind of person he is...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Had you asked me a month ago, I would have thought the idea of replicating talent to be absurd.

Now, I'm not so sure.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Kaoru... mentioned something about... replicating talent through s-some weird surgery or something? He learned it was possible s-so... maybe the same research was used...?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hey, wait a sec. If Kamiko and Izuru were in the same room, would she be like, the _second_ Ultimate Ultimate?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'm... I'm not thinking about that.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. We can figure out how this all ties together once we're done looking over everything.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

We're still left with plenty of questions... Perhaps we should look about more.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

How about the book we could never get too? That's me a mystery ever sense the library was opened to us.

 

_Lucian lets out a groan as the group gets moving. After moving past the curtain and over the still toppled bookshelves to the enclosed space in the library, they find the gate exploded wide open. Some of the books nearby are scorched, but the gated library seems pristine._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I really hope this helps us after all this trouble..

I feel like it's been taunting us for so long..

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm... this better be something good.

 

_Duncan steps forward, picks up the book on the podium, and starts turning pages._

_The tome is massive. It's about the size of Duncan's torso. He turns the page and a cloud of dust shoots out towards his face._

_After a moment it clears, and he begins to recognize what the book is._

_...It's The Bible._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...

It's a bible.

It's a _sodding bible_.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I suppose it would be kept in a... respectable looking spot.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Maybe it has to do something with the mastermind?

 

_Duncan sighs in frustration and he starts to swiftly flip through the pages in the slimmest chance there might be something out of the ordinary in it._

_Nothing but scripture!_

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...T-The other shelves?

 

_As Duncan stands there in disbelief, the others begin to look at the other bookshelves surrounding the Bible. And wouldn't you know..._

_**Grated Bookshelves have been added as a Truth Bullet!** _

**Grated Bookshelves**

  * The bookshelves behind the grates in the Library. They contain a massive amount of news reports detailing some sort of huge catastrophic failure of Hope's Peak Academy and reporting huge damages across Japan.



 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... H... huh!?

 

_Tenka exhales after looking at one of the books on the bookshelves._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh, good.. there was at least something.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I... I can't...

 

_Duncan gently returns the Word of God to the pillar and turns to the rest of the group._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Please tell me you're having better luck with the rest of the books.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Inconceivable... Duncan. Look for yourself.

 

_He does just that, looking at some of the books on the shelf._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

This seems to be consistent with everything so far.. Kaoru's Testament, and the memories we recovered..

 

_Speaking of which!_

_A brief flash of memory returning. A brief vision of FIRE._

_As soon as it came, it passed._

_Lucian rubs his head._

**Lucian Vincente:**

What...

What _happened!?_ To the world?

 

_Tenka shivers, gripping onto her hat for a second. Ami holds her hands to her chest as she looks down._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Seriously? W-What's going on out there?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

_Duncan stumbles, catching himself on the pillar. He takes a deep breath and regains his composure._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

All hell broke loose. I can't imagine how bad it is now...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... But... _when!?_

How long have we _been_ here!?

... _where_ is here???

 

_Lucian exhales deeply before attempting to straighten up from a brief panic._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I'm really nervous.. I hope there's at least _something_ left..

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Does it matter? No matter what's going on... no matter how dark the world has become... we have to set things right.

We have to try.

 

_Kamiko looks as if she's about to say something but she shakes her head and sighs. Duncan rubs his forehead, groaning._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

We shouldn't think about it to hard at the moment... Do we have any others clues?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... We should move on. We have more... _knowledge_ to obtain.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

We made it past the gates... let's uhh, pick up Kaoru's weird symbol books and move on to... to... somewhere else?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Alright.. 

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Perhaps we should look about some of the other rooms on this floor? Perhaps near the kitchen?

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

The game room seemed intact. We could try there?

 

_Lucian raises a hand, directing the group._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Lead the way.

 

_As the group begins to head on out, Duncan hesitates for a moment. Without saying a word, he turns around to pick up the bible and bring it with him._

_It isn't much longer before the six make their way back to the playroom and head inside._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

A-Alright, so...

 

_Kamiko takes a quick glance around the room to see if there's anything noticeably different._

_There really isn't. Maybe there's an extra ball in **THE BALL PIT** or something. _

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Hrm.

 

_Trying to find anything out of the ordinary, Ami walks up to one piles of games and Lucian walks up to the other. And boy, they sure are games._

_Speaking of which, when did these get back here? Weren't they in the basement?_

_Oh well, it probably doesn't matter._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Bah...

 

_Lucian crouches down and moves the couch. He's able to find the typical things one would find under a couch. He soon after puts the couch back._

_Enrique shrugs and switches the TV on._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hey Enrique, try changing to channels to see if we get anything!

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Sure, I'll try that.

_*He starts flipping through the channels.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait, are we just seeing what's on or...?

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Seeing maybe if something ominous shows up.

 

_Well considering there's no cable access... he flips to a lot of static channels. So that's nice._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I get the feeling this is a dead end...

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

How about about the ball pit? Maybe something was hidden there?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I could help search the ball pit..?

 

_Duncan sighs._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'll help out, it's a big pit. You take the north part, I'll take the south.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I'd help, but I risk a high chance of losing my heels inside. I don't want to lose _those_ , either.

 

_Kamiko begins twirling her scarf, lost in thought._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... W-Wasn't there...?

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Yeet!

 

_Enrique dives into **THE BALL PIT** with Duncan and Tenka climbing in themselves. _

_And so begins the great **BALL PIT** escapade._

_Lives are lived, love is found, and friends are lost._

_They all feel fulfilled._

_For finding, once again,_

_Absolutely NOTHING in **THE BALL PIT.**_

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Nothing here... Oh well, I had fun.

 

_Duncan peeks his head above the surface of the colorful, plastic ocean._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Why do I even bother with anything?

 

_As the great **BALL PIT** adventure is taking place, Kamiko begins digging through the pile of games before she pulls out a copy of Super Smash Bros Melee. She puts the disc into the system, boots it up and sits down on the couch, controller on her lap._

_**SUPER** _

_**SMASH BROTHERS** _

_**MELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE** _

**Lucian Vincente:**

... huh?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Kamiko, _come on._ You're the last person I expect to just boot up a game _now_ of all times.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'm going to agree with Ami here, this room feels like a complete waste of time. We should keep moving.

_*He makes his way out of the pit and leans back on the couch.*_

What are you even looking for?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

N-No wait, I could swear there was...

 

_Kamiko navigates to the character select screen and immediately chooses the name option._

_A small list of saved names found on the memory card for Super Smash Bros. Melee._

_**Saved Names have been added as a Truth Bullet!** _

**Saved Names  
**

  * A small list of saved names found on the memory card for Super Smash Bros. Melee.
  * From newest to oldest, they are:
  * MONO  
---  
YEAH  
KYOT  
UDA  
  
 




_Lucian squints at the screen._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Huh..?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...R-Right. We played this game when we first arrived as a way to... unwind.

But there were already names in the system... and one of them looks to be similar to...K-Kyota's.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Wait, Kyota's name was already _on_ here?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... But then... who are the others...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I get the feeling YEAH is nothing special, but.. UDA..?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Wait... I thought she typed that in when we played way back then. Are you saying that it's even older...?

 

_Kamiko shakes her head._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I don't know... I just wanted to be sure I didn't imagine those names.

_*She puts down the controller and gets up.*_

...I wasn't p-paying attention, how did the ball pit go?

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Fun.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Soulcrushing.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... Maybe that's a sign we should move on...

 

_Lucian groans._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... There's bound to be more to investigate elsewhere.

 

_Lucian ushers the group out of the playroom and the six continue down the hall... until they notice that there is a gaping hole where the door to the kitchen used to be._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... What...

What happened to the kitchen??

 

_Kamiko looks back at Tenka, worried._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

_How_ many bombs is a few?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

_Well_..

 

_Lucian trudges over towards the blasted open door to the kitchen, the others following behind._

_Well, you've made it._

_Despite Tenka's directions._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Surely it's still night time...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

The door is technically open, and the rules state we can explore all open areas..

....ignoring that we blew up the door, of course.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Perhaps we should get this out of the way...

 

_Lucian attempts to open the door to the dining hall._

_Kerchunko, doesn't open._

**Lucian Vincente:**

As I anticipated.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

L-Lucian?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Hmm?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Can you please move the fridge?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Surely.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Right. I had almost forgotten.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

That exit should still be there!

 

_Lucian stomps over to the fridge, stretching slightly before gripping the fridge and sliding it away from the gate to the basement._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Guess it's our only route to the basement now that the main entrance is buried...

...assuming the passage is still intact.

 

_With the fridge moved, the hatch into the secret passage is revealed._

_Better now than later, hm?_

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hoo...

... That looks like a tight fit for me...

...

I don't particularly wish to go down there... Recall what we found down there...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...If you want, you can stay here and we'll uhh... meet back up with you as soon as we can?

 

_Lucian nods._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Be careful...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You too.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Yeah guard the... spice cabinet.

 

_Lucian removes the hatch from the secret passage as Enrique hands out glowsticks to the houseguests._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Ah, thanks..

 

_With that, the other five head down the hatch, leaving their bird friend behind. Lucian waves to the houseguests as they descend into darkness._

**_Hidden Entrance has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Hidden Entrance  
**

  * An entrance to the Bunker that is accessed through a hatch under the fridge in the Kitchen
  * It's a winding metal vent-like path that has a couple of ladders here and there. About halfway through the trail is a huge chasm that goes further down than you can tell. Eventually, the path leads into another ladder that leads directly into the Bunker.



 

_Another trek through the passageway and we once again find ourselves in the bunker... with light this time!_

 

**Bunker**

****

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. We're back here...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I wonder if...

 

_Kamiko heads over to the nearby table and checks to see if there's anything on it. Duncan and Ami follow suit._

_It looks similar to the last time they were here. There isn't much on this side..._

_I mean, they were never here. What Bunker?_

_Ami taps on the keyboard to open up the PC._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

We have lights now, so we should totally see if we can find anything in the computer!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

As long as it doesn't need a password or anything...

 

_Ding! Surprisingly, it goes right to the desktop._

_It greets them with a wallpaper that looks like Monokuma. There's a .txt file on the desktop._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh.. guess the mastermind didn't expect anyone else to use this..?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

The background is a little too... spot on.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I guess he figured the giant vault door would stop people from accessing this to begin with.

Now what's this file?

 

_Ami moves the mouse over to the .txt file. It opens up and everyone crowds around the screen to read it..._

_"Bitch, you thought."_

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

Never.. mind..?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh.

My god.

 

_Duncan sighs as Enrique starts shaking his head._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Can't make it too easy for us, can they?

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

That bear just fooled us yet again.

 

_Kamiko stares at the screen for a moment before turning around and trying to look through the shelves. And wouldn't you know..._

**_Survival Supplies has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

****Survival Supplies****

  * There's a huge amount of stored goods in the Bunker. Things ranging from water bottles to canned food to sleeping bags, it's the perfect place to hide out if the world's on fire.



 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I don't like how much more sense this room makes taking in... e-everything else we learned...

 

_Duncan browses through the computer some more, finding absolutely nothing.  
_

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

There's nothing else on here... you think the mastermind might have wiped all the data they were keeping here?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Them wiping the data would be consistent with them cleaning up after we came down here the first time..

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What if like, we find a history of prints or some sort?

 

_Ami fiddles around with the printer. And there's nothing interesting at all!_

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Ugh, this is _so_ lame.

 

_While everyone else is doing their own thing, Kamiko begins trying to climb over the supplies on the ground to reach the other side of the bunker._

_Duncan folds his arms._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Then it's reasonable to argue that they must be keeping a backup somewhere. They must have been using that data for _something_ , they wouldn't just throw it away.

I don't know. Might be on the completely wrong track.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

We'll just have to keep searching, I guess..

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm.

 

_Meanwhile, Kamiko has made it to the other side of the room... and comes across a nasty surprise!_

**Kamiko Haruki:**

OHMYGOD!

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Kamiko!?

 

_Duncan and Tenka quickly turn and make their way to the other side of the room._

_As it turns out, any skeletons that were on the floor before are still indeed, on the floor._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I-Is that... is that r-real?

 

_Duncan sighs._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh, right. _That._

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What do you mean _that_?!

 

**_Child's Skeleton has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Child's Skeleton**

  * A small, child-size skeleton found in the Bunker. It's wearing some expensive-looking clothes. There isn't much dust settled here. The bones actually seems fairly burnt.



 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

We found this the last time we were looking through this place. We weren't sure what to make of it at the time...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

It's probably why Lucian didn't come down.. he took it hard.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I don't blame him.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I.. I s-see.

Let's j-just... move back to the other side of the r-room.

 

_Tenka nods as the three goes back to the part of the bunker that doesn't have the remains of a child._

_While that adventure was going on, Ami opens up the bathroom and steps inside. But she finds nothing because shes useless lol xd_

_Back on the other side, Duncan looks over at the vault door keeping the bunker shut._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You think the rest of the basement is still intact?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Or were there a few bombs down there too?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

We have.... had.. an incinerator. I tried to blow open the bunker door, but.. I guess it's stronger than we gave it credit for. Anything else in the basement probably got destroyed.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

At least the destruction means we'll be out of this awful place soon...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... So through the h-hidden passage again then?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Yeah.. let's go.

 

_Duncan nods as the group heads back up the ladder and through the super exciting passageway again. It's not too much longer before they emerge into the kitchen once more._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Are the spices still safe?

 

_Lucian turns around and faces the group. He has made a bunch of sandwiches and, more importantly to at least one of the remaining squad, a pot of coffee!_

**Lucian Vincente:**

... There wasn't any gas.

 

_Duncan blinks._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Is that...?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I felt it would help our situation to make at least one meal... and I understand the importance of the dark beverage to you, specifically.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...You're a saint, Lucian.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

You better _share_ , Duncan. I could use some after how long I've been up.

 

_Mildly later, after refreshments!_

**Tenka Hyouka:**

That should be all for this floor..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I guess we should take our search upstairs?

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Let's get going.

 

_Alright!_

_The six head back out of the kitchen and begin to climb the stairs up to the second floor. As Tenka climbs up the stairs, holding the railing, she suddenly stops._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Right.. Ami, do you remember what happened here..?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Uh... yeah, what about it?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I figure I should explain it for the others..

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Huh?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

During the last class trial, we were trying to figure out how to come down to the rest of you all. The foyervator was gone, so we had no easy way of making it to the trial grounds.

What we planned to do was just.. climb down. Get some rope, tie it to this railing here, climb down gently. But when I tugged on this railing to get the rope steady.. the foyervator started to move.

It was as if we had called it.

 

**_Foyervator Mechanism has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Foyervator Mechanism**

  * A mechanism hidden in one of the rails found in the Foyer that Tenka reportedly triggered to call the trolley back up to the First Floor.



 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...That's... weird.

F-First things first though...

 

_Kamiko heads straight into the gallery, with the others following behind. Though nothing seems out of place..._

_Enrique quickly rushes past the others to check up on one of the pieces._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Ah... It's still there...

Thank goodness...

 

_The others come up behind Enrique to see what he's looking at._

_It's the Mono Lisa!_

__

_Its beauty will never die._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Uh..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...But why?

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I... don't know...

 

_Duncan shakes his head before heading into the security room. The others follow behind (but not after Enrique takes one last glance at his beloved painting)._

_Duncan takes a seat in front of the computer system._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Do you see anything, Duncan?

 

_Duncan carefully checks the console for anything out of the ordinary._

_Several cameras seem to be out. Must be the rooms blocked off by the rubble..._

_Outside of that, a familiar sight is on the main monitor._

_"Please enter a password"_

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...hmm.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Let's try...

 

_Ami approaches the keyboard as Duncan drops to the floor._

_She types in "monokuma"_

_A boxing glove fires out of the console! It ricochets off Ami's face and lands on Duncan's.  
_

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

EEK!

 

_Duncan just sighs._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Be careful..!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

How does that keep happening?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Okay, let me try one more, but everyone _stand out of the way_!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait!

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

You should probably not do that.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Let's just step far away from the computer and look _anywhere else_.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

_Fine._ I had a pretty good guess, though!

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Unless we find the password somewhere we're not getting anything out of this piece of rubbish.

_*He slowly gets back on his feet and dusts himself off.*_

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Let's make our way upstairs then.. I'm not sure what to expect, as a warning..

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. Let's keep going.

 

_And so, the group makes their way back out and up to the third floor._

_While the courtyard seems rather intact, the hallway at the other end..._

_Well, let's just say where there was once three doors, there are now three giant holes in the wall with pieces of rubble and house littering the whole hall._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh... O-Only a few bombs...

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Wow... this whole area got _destroyed._

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Hooo...

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

New rooms, huh?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Seems like..

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Just three rooms left. Let's get this over with, right?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. If these are the last rooms, then will we run into Monokuma or the mastermind?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'd imagine the mastermind would probably have made themselves scarce the moment the charges detonated, if not before that.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I guess...

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Let's go with the one on our left!

 

_They all step over the remains of the doors [and some wall] that lead into this room._

_The room is horrendously messy. There's stuff scattered everywhere..._

_The six branch off and begin to look all around the room. But in one corner of the room, they all see a cute white stuffed bear. Nice!_

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Huh!?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Wait... is that...?

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Not another one... Please not another one.

 

_Kamiko approaches the bear, keeping a little distance from it._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Is this one... a-alive?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

_I do have to prattle off some things, so give me one moment._

**Bedroom**

****

**_Wall of Posters has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**_Cute White Bear has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**_Mess on the Floor has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**_Trash Chute has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Wall of Posters**

  * An astronomical amount of posters line the walls depicting actors, athletes, and other celebrities. Although most of them are Japanese, there is a sizable chunk of Western presence among the posters. A surprising portion of the posters are autographed.



 

**Cute White Bear**

  * A large, cute, white stuffed bear sits on a table in the Bedroom. It has a nice little bowtie and some cute paws. It looks oddly familiar...



 

**Mess on the Floor**

  * A disturbing amount of stuff litters the floor of the Bedroom. Trash, toys, drawings, and games are scattered just about everywhere in the corners of the room.



 

**Trash Chute**

  * A trash chute found in the Bedroom. It's hard to tell where it leads.



 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What... kind of room is this?

It's so... _normal_ compared to everything else!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Talk about mood whiplash..

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Quite...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

What _is_ this!?

 

_Ami makes her way around to the desk and begins to look inside. At the same time, a half stunned Duncan begins to look over the posters on the wall as Kamiko continues to slowly approach the stuffed bear. After a moment, she carefully lifts it up._

_So cute, so soft, so light!_

_I love him..._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Good news. I don't think the bear is alive this time.

 

_Meanwhile, Ami finds a few things inside of the desk..._

**_Strange CDs has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**_Portable TV has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Strange CDs**

  * A group of five numbered CDs found in the Bedroom. They're numbered from 1-5 with "Chapter" preceding each number.



 

**Portable TV**

  * A small TV found in the Bedroom. It has a long leather shoulder strap on it, so it's easy to carry around. It looks like it's setup to broadcast a feed from a wireless device.



 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Ahah!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Huh?

 

_Ami quickly grabs the CDs and shoves them in her coat pocket._

_Meanwhile, Duncan's poster adventure is going well but he stops as one named poster jumps out at him._

_"Junko Enoshima"_

_Duncan steps up to a specific poster on the wall. He reaches up and tears it off the wall to take a closer look._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

This girl...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Isn't that the name of...

 

_Duncan nods._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

The woman who set the world on fire.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... It seems literally _and_ figuratively...

 

_Ami looks around the Entertainment System to see if there's anyway to play the CDs. There doesn't seem to be a DVD player anywhere. What kind of garbage entertainment system...?_

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Aw, _come on._

As a rich person, I don't approve of this person _not_ having literally everything.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

_With their thirst for investigation not quite quenched, Lucian begins to rummage through various things on the eastern side of the room by the desk, while Kamiko begins to rummage through various things around the table on the western side._

_Kamiko finds something, Lucian doesn't. For once in her life, she won!  
_

**_Open Ventilation Shaft has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Open Ventilation Shaft**

  * An open ventilation shaft found in the Bedroom that looks like the rest of the ones throughout the mansion. It's too small for an adult or even a child to fit through, but perhaps Goshira the mystical gnome-king could fit.
  * The grate covering it was completely removed and tossed haphazardly on the floor nearby.



_Kamiko leans down and tries to look through the ventilation shaft, seeing if she can see anything. But nope._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

This whole thing is definitely... definitely stranger than usual.

 

_Lucian grunts before he walks over and tries to get a look under the bed._

_Hm? What's that? It looks like, aside from a whole lot more STUFF, there's something interesting by Duncan's feet under the bed!  
_

_How did he tell it apart from all the other garbage?_

_Who knows?_

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Hey Duncan... take a look by your feet there.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hm? Oh, right.

 

_Duncan tucks away the poster and looks under the bed. And..._

**_Magnet Pads have been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Magnet Pads**

  * Four plate-sized, circular magnets with straps attached to one side of them found by the Trash Chute in the Bedroom.



 

_Duncan pulls out one of the pads and begins looking it over. As he does, Tenka shuffles nervously to the other end of the room._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I've had.. more than my fair share of magnetism this morning.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

That's fair.

 

_Still looking around on her own, Kamiko approaches the trash chute and begins to look around it. As she does, Duncan ponders for a moment. He slowly attaches the pad to one of his hands, turns around, and experimentally sticks it to the inner wall of the chute._

**_CLANG_ **

_It attaches to the sides immediately._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh!

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Not very discrete, is it...?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Huh. 

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Fascinating...

... Perhaps we should place an eye in other areas.

 

_Duncan detaches from the wall after a bit of struggling and returns the pad to beneath the bed._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well.. is there anything else to see here? We've got like, two other rooms we couldn't really check out, sooooo..

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I guess that's all..

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Should we investigate the office again? Now that Monokuma isn't a threat.

 

_Kamiko takes a step back away from the chute before taking one last quick look around it._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Y-Yeah, let's uhh... let's try doing that.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I think we've found all there is to find in here, yes. Let's keep going.

 

_The six turn around and walk back into the hall and into the gaping hole that used to be the office doorway._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hopefully _now_ I can check those files.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I would like to look over the workshop area...

 

_Lucian does just that and heads back to the workshop area of the office._

**_Office Workbench Contents have been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Office Workbench Contents  
**

  * There are several drawers back in the workbench area of the Office containing several red LEDs, tools to work on electronics, speakers, small cameras, all sorts of little doohickeys.



 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Just as I recall... 

I'm afraid I've no capacity to use such devices... but surely when Kaoru and I saw this room for the first time...

 

_Ami flips her hair and immediately heads back to the same bookcase from last time. After a full chapter of waiting, she finally gets the the book she tried to open because she's an ASSHOLE._

_But jokes on that bimbo, there's nothing important in it._

_She rolls her eyes and tosses the book to the ground. As she has her little fit, Enrique rummages through the desk drawers._

_He finds two pieces of paper! One is a long list, and the other is a letter._

**_Threatening Note has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**_List of Talents has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Threatening Note  
**

  * A crumpled letter found in the Office, stuffed back into its envelope. It reads as follows.
  * BEWARE ULTIMATE DESPAIR. THEY ARE COMING.




 

**List of Talents  
**

  * A huge list of talents found in the Office. There are over 50, and most of them have crosses written next to them, but a few have been circled and checked off. Some of them have names written next to them. The handwriting is flowery and, frankly, pleasant to look at.
  * Although they do not normally appear directly after each other in the list, they are condensed here for convenience.
  * Emiko Page - Ultimate Guitarist ✔ 
  * [Emiko's entry also has a note that says " NOT IBUKI MIODA".]
  * Enrique Rodriguez - Ultimate DJ ✔ 
  * Ultimate Sharpshooter ✔ 
  * Ultimate Marine Biologist ✔ 
  * Duncan Faulkner - Surgeon ✔ 
  * Ayatsu Ikara - Ultimate Ventriloquist ✔ 
  * Kyota Maishiro - Ultimate Strategist Tactician Strategist ✔ 
  * Ultimate Second Banana ✔ 
  * Kaoru Kita - Ultimate Cult Leader ✔ 
  * Touketsu Ao - Snowboarder ✔ 
  * "Billie" - Track Runner ✔ 
  * Ishido Shigoku - Ultimate Luchador ✔ 
  * Ultimate Mathematician ✔ 
  * Ami Hatanaka - Ultimate Socialite ✔ 
  * Ultimate Tessenjutsu Master ✔ 
  * Shou Shigeo - Ultimate Burglar ✔ 
  * [A note muses turning Shou in to the police "afterwards."]



_Kamiko leans in over Enrique's shoulder, looking at the pieces of paper._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

A-Are _all_ of our talents listed here...?

 

_Tenka leans in from the other end of the desk as Duncan turns around, and tries to get a peek in as well._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Yeah, but some of them don't have names.

Not sure what that means.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

That's weird..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... It seems he even knew mine...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Fifteen... sixteen. There's a few missing. John and...

_*He shudders.*_

_Nick._

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

D-Does he really count though?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....It's.. a bizarre situation.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Perhaps not even our villain had a clue of his... sentience

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

That's a good point... but John definitely should have. Why is he not on here...?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

And this other note... it mentioned... Ultimate D-Despair again...

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I wonder if this means once we deal with the bear we're still screwed if we tried to leave.

 

_Duncan grumbles._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Like some ego-inflated pigtailed girl is going to tell us what we can and can't do.

I'm not afraid of her. And neither should any of you.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Nonsense! _None_ could take down El Cuervo Diablo! Surely once we escape our power will only grow!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

First things first though... we still need to worry about whoever is keeping us in here...

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I _really_ want to know why we were chosen to be here...

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Out of 50 other candidates. It does seem a little odd.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I suppose we should move on to the final area...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Very well.. 

 

_They walk out of the office and towards the last end of the hall. The entrance to this room is similarly blown up._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

That accounts for the last bomb..

What's in here should be the last area to check.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... So _few_ bombs.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

You... You're sure it's the last one?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Yeah. I think so.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Shou would be _so_ glad right now.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh, I know right? Bastard is probably laughing in his grave right now.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....If that brings him peace, then.. I guess that's alright.

 

_And with that, they enter the last room._

_The room feels decadent. Its aesthetic is so incredibly different from the bedroom that it's almost laughable._

_...Or it would, were it not for the four chairs sitting in the center of the room._

**_Torture Chairs has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Torture Chairs  
**

  * A group of four harsh metal chairs with leather straps located on various spots on it. There's several on each arm of the chair, two to tie around one's torso, and one for each leg. One of the chairs has been pushed out of place, but the rest face towards the south wall.



__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

How ominous.

 

_In other news, everyone sees some hanging lightbulbs, but all the lights in the room are off._

_Thankfully, the lightswitch wasn't exploded._

_Wow, using a lightswitch? In MY mansion?_

_That's a new one._

_Lucian lets out a grunt, flipping the switch._

_The lights flicker on and a small "whirr" can be heard coming from somewhere. The lights begin very slowly spinning around the room.  
_

**Master's Bedroom  
**

**_Hanging Lights has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Hanging Lights  
**

  * There are eight lights hanging from ropes from a track on the ceiling in the Master's Bedroom. Flicking the light switch on turns them on and makes them begin very slowly rotating throughout the room.



 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I, uhh...

That's... weird.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

_Rotating_ lights? Wow, they must be really extra.

 

_Kamiko awkwardly moves around the torture chairs and heads towards the chest in front of the bed. Duncan follows close behind and the two attempt to open the chest up._

_It opens up and they find..._

**_Photo Pile has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**_Rolled-up Painting has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Photo Pile  
**

  * A huge pile of photos and frames found shoved in the chest in the Master's Bedroom. They all depict the same three-member family and what looks to be a group of at least 20 other people dressed in various uniforms and outfits.
  * There are also more than a dozen photos of you, the houseguests, depicting events you've experienced since you were here. One you may recognize from earlier portrays the moment Kyota was murdered.



 

**Rolled-up Painting  
**

  * A rolled-up painting found shoved in the chest in the Master's Bedroom. It depicts a family of three; a Father, Mother, and child all standing bleakly in front of a picturesque landscape with an ocean backdrop. How nice.



 

_Kamiko looks down at the family painting._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait... isn't this...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh, is this...?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Is something the matter..?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... L-Let's get back to this later. There's... there's probably more to find.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...right.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....If you say so..

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

These other photos though... I recognize them. Didn't we originally find these in the basement?

 

_Yes!_

_I mean...No! Definitely not!_

**Kamiko Haruki:**

At least that seems to clear up where they went...

 

_Ami takes her search to the endtables, but upon finding absolutely nothing, she flops down on the bed._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Nothing around here...

 

_Duncan however, takes his search over to the drawers. And HE finds... this!_

**_Noise Maker has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Noise Maker  
**

  * A small device with a speaker that fills the room with up to 20 different preset sounds including raindrops, white noise, a low monotone, and jungle noises. It was found in the Master's Bedroom.



 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Now _this_ is strange...

 

_Enrique rolls up to the bathroom door._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

I wonder what's here...

 

_And he KICKS that door open!_

_However, upon just looking inside from the bedroom..._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

O-oh...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Uh.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Huh..?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Um..

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What is-

Oh.

 

_Looking into the bathroom reveals bloodstains splattered all across the ground._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-That is... huh?

_*She looks over everyone.*_

We _do_ have everyone, r-right?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I-I'm... here..

 

_Duncan gently pushes past Enrique and steps into the room._

_..._

_He's greeted by the sight of two very bloody corpses waiting for him in the bathtub._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What in the world...?

Who are _these_ people?

 

**_Unidentified Bodies has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Unidentified Bodies  
**

  * Two adults found dead in the bathroom of the Master's Bedroom. One man, one woman, both dressed fairly nicely....or so they would be, if their bodies were not covered from head to toe in cuts, blood, and bruises. Their faces are completely unrecognizable as human.



 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

O-oh.. what..?

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

H-Huh!? Who's in there!?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... ...

P...

People!?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

We've...

_*He sighs.*_

We've got two more bodies.

 

_Ami quickly steps in to see, only to immediately look away and step back out._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh my.. Oh my god.. _WHAT!?_

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

When did they even get there?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

D-Do you think it's uhh... it's... r-recent?

 

_Judging by the smell..._

_Duncan shakes his head._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Absolutely not. These people have been here for a _long_ time.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I... I see.

 

_Duncan slowly approaches the pair of bodies and attempts to get a better look._

_Cause of Death? Probably those wounds found here, and there, and there, and there, and there, and there, and there, and there...._

_He's also able to say with utmost certainty, given how long he has been in this mansion, that they are slashing wounds._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Let's see... two subjects, one male, one female. Both corpses are victim to heavy mutilation... apparent cause of death appears to be multiple lacerations all over their bodies.

 

**_Duncokuma File...? has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Duncokuma File...?  
**

**VICTIM: **One male, One female****

  * Both victims are subject to heavy mutilation.
  * Apparent cause of death appears to be multiple lacerations all over their bodies.



 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I... I have a... f-few ideas. B-But... none of them are really that nice to... to think about...

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... Dear lord.. _Who_ could do something like this..?

Have they been there this _whole_ time!? Since we got here!? We had two extra dead corpses in this ENTIRE time!?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Those poor people.. why..?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

 

_Duncan sighs._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

One more murder to solve.

 

**Ding Dong**

**Bing Bong**

_Out of nowhere, they can hear the monitors flicker on.  
_

**Monokuma:**

Well!

I hope you had fun exploring my _recently exploded mansion!_

I think you've all found all you need to try and piece this all together.

Why don't you come down to the foyer?

Let's settle this.

Puhuhu!

 

_click._

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

M... more!?

 

_Duncan rises up and steps back out of the room._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...This is... this is it then?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Aye.

Now we end this.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....One last time, then..

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Who.. knows where _this_ will go..

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I'm nervous for what's to come, but.. after that, that'll be all, right..?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

We can hope.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

There's still so many questions. But... I think we can do this.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Right.

 

_With that, the group starts to head out of the room, Lucian glimpsing at the door to the bathroom before following behind. However, as soon as they arrive back in the destroyed hall, Kamiko pauses._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Kamiko..?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... Just to be sure, since... since this is probably our last chance and all... l-let me uhh,... just check one more thing. I just... t-thought I saw something earlier.

 

_Kamiko heads back into the office._

_She returns not too long after, holding a worn, simple composition book. Her name is written on it. The handwriting seems... familiar._

_Hm, this seems like a long time coming._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. W-What?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

No matter, let's.. let's move on.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... You guys can go on ahead. I'll just be trailing behind.

 

_With that, the houseguests head on toward the first floor, with Kamiko trailing a little behind._

_As they walk, Kamiko opens up the notebook..._

 

**Kyota Maishiro:**

**KAMIKO HARUKI**

**ULTIMATE SECOND BANANA**

_Page 1 is blank._

**\--PAGE 2--**

DESCRIPTION:

Brown hair, relatively pale skin... wears a blue jacket and a scarf which she fiddles with when nervous.

Brown eyes, kinda short.

Mega cutie.

 

_There's a fairly shitty sketch of Kamiko below._

PERSONALITY:

Nervous all the time. It's rare when she's sure of herself.

Monokuma bullies her.

 

_The next few pages are blank._

**\--PAGE 5--**

DAY 1

Kamiko's talent is magical.

She's second place at everything.

I bet she wasn't even the first to be called the Ultimate Second Banana.

Monokuma even completely missed her on the roster call before going back and calling her out.

I need to look into this more...

\---

Her talent isn't a talent. It's some absurd twist on luck.

Even when I play a crappy character in an outdated fighting game... I still win by some weird twist.

This is beyond logical comprehension and it's amazing.

 

**\--PAGE 6--**

DAY 2

Kamiko and I hung out more with Ayatsu today.

Not the best of terms to meet under though... with Nick alive and all.

It was informative... but it kinda worries me a little.

\---

Kamiko found that Monokuma can't hear what goes on in the changing rooms.

Cool! She also did it in a way that was just super adorable.

 

-Apparently- Monokuma ships us though???

???????????

No comment.

 

**\--PAGE 7--**

_The writing on this page is incredibly shaky. There's scribbles in places._

...

Don't hate me, please? I did something... heinous.

Disgusting. Horrible.

I killed Ayatsu.

 

...

  
I wish it was only that.

I've committed a crime far worse.

Kamiko if you see this... hang on.

Please. Everything is going to suck... things will get worse for everyone.

People will die, but you have to hold on, okay?

...

**\--PAGE 8--**

DAY 4

I watched Kamiko disappear today. Along with everyone else.

I'll steel my resolve. Everyone will grow and learn with these trials.

 

There will be victims... there will be killers... But I feel at this point... it's important to state that there will be survivors.

This too, shall pass...

 

God, this sucks.

 

**\--PAGE 9--**

DAY 5

  
Fear and distance...

That's all I see in her now.

She wants to believe in me. I can't act like everything's okay, though...

\---

DAY 7

Things are friendlier now. I had my first real conversation with everyone in a few days. Feels super good.

 

I wonder what games Kamiko and I could play that we could actually compete in...

Maybe if we played a whole bunch of rounds of something she's decent at I'll win only one more than she will.

That's... still second place, but it isn't a decimating second place.

 

Things seem to be looking up.

I've got plans to make things got a bit more smoothly...

The party today should be a ton of fun too!

 

_Nothing else seems to be written._

_By the time Kamiko closes the notebook, the group has already made it back down to the foyervator, which has just begun to move. While there's a small smile on her face, there's definitely a layer of sadness behind it._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hey, Kamiko. Is everything okay?

What's... in that book?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Y-Yeah... Everything is fine.

...

... I don't know what's going to happen down here. I'm... I'm worried we're going to somehow learn something even worse... t-that there's something terrible all of us are- are missing... But no matter what happens...

_*She looks up at the other five.*_

W-We _have_ to end this... if not for us then for... for everyone else who has died. We... w-we just have to...

 

_Lucian nods._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

We've come this far.

We've lost too much to not see this through to the end.

 

**Ami Hatanaka:**

.. I-I'm... scared. I really am... but... you're right. We _have_ to do this.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

With you all here.. I should be fine.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Let's finish this. I want to see if we have a world to call our home.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Let's go then.

Together.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I should be straight with this...

I'm terrified of what we will find.

Surely, whatever world we find... it... it can't hold us back... right? We shall return to the world with a vengeance and a... a...

_*He sighs.*_

I can't even will myself to say it...

 

_Kamiko looks up at Lucian and smiles a little._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Whatever we find... at least we won't be finding it alone... right?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I suppose the only thing that could truly stop us was if we found out we were on the moon... huh?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

I'm just going to hope that's _not_ the case.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... That can't be the case.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

And even if that was the case... would you just stop there?

 

_Ami chuckles._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

When we get back on Earth, I'm _seriously_ going to have to treat each and everyone one of us.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

The point is, no matter _what_ is going on out there, I intend to keep fighting. It's when the world is at its darkest that you have to cling to the little light that is left.

 

_ding._

_Looks like they have arrived._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... About time.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Let's go.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Right.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. It's time to end this.

 

_Lucian turns towards the door as it opens, leading the group onto the grounds of the final trial._

_And so they enter, one last time...into the Trial Grounds._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_In a dark room, a camera pans around the bedroom._

_It zooms into a corner, focusing on a Cute White Bear, panning slowly up to its face._

**long john jones:**

heh

 

* * *

**Truth Bullets**

**Kaoru Kita's Final Testament**

  * A small, yellow-spine book found tucked away in a corner of the Library. Kaoru hid it there at some point. It documents Kaoru's thoughts on various matters ranging from Hope's Peak to Ultimate Despair.



 

**Grated Bookshelves**

  * The bookshelves behind the grates in the Library. They contain a massive amount of news reports detailing some sort of huge catastrophic failure of Hope's Peak Academy and reporting huge damages across Japan.



 

**Saved Names  
**

  * A small list of saved names found on the memory card for Super Smash Bros. Melee.
  * From newest to oldest, they are:
  * MONO  
---  
YEAH  
KYOT  
UDA  
  
 




**Hidden Entrance  
**

  * An entrance to the Bunker that is accessed through a hatch under the fridge in the Kitchen
  * It's a winding metal vent-like path that has a couple of ladders here and there. About halfway through the trail is a huge chasm that goes further down than you can tell. Eventually, the path leads into another ladder that leads directly into the Bunker.



 

**Survival Supplies**

  * There's a huge amount of stored goods in the Bunker. Things ranging from water bottles to canned food to sleeping bags, it's the perfect place to hide out if the world's on fire.



 

**Child's Skeleton**

  * A small, child-size skeleton found in the Bunker. It's wearing some expensive-looking clothes. There isn't much dust settled here. The bones actually seems fairly burnt.



 

**Foyervator Mechanism**

  * A mechanism hidden in one of the rails found in the Foyer that Tenka reportedly triggered to call the trolley back up to the First Floor.



 

**Wall of Posters**

  * An astronomical amount of posters line the walls depicting actors, athletes, and other celebrities. Although most of them are Japanese, there is a sizable chunk of Western presence among the posters. A surprising portion of the posters are autographed.



 

**Cute White Bear**

  * A large, cute, white stuffed bear sits on a table in the Bedroom. It has a nice little bowtie and some cute paws. It looks oddly familiar...



 

**Mess on the Floor**

  * A disturbing amount of stuff litters the floor of the Bedroom. Trash, toys, drawings, and games are scattered just about everywhere in the corners of the room.



 

**Trash Chute**

  * A trash chute found in the Bedroom. It's hard to tell where it leads.



 

**Strange CDs**

  * A group of five numbered CDs found in the Bedroom. They're numbered from 1-5 with "Chapter" preceding each number.



 

**Portable TV**

  * A small TV found in the Bedroom. It has a long leather shoulder strap on it, so it's easy to carry around. It looks like it's setup to broadcast a feed from a wireless device.



 

**Open Ventilation Shaft**

  * An open ventilation shaft found in the Bedroom that looks like the rest of the ones throughout the mansion. It's too small for an adult or even a child to fit through, but perhaps Goshira the mystical gnome-king could fit.
  * The grate covering it was completely removed and tossed haphazardly on the floor nearby.



 

**Magnet Pads**

  * Four plate-sized, circular magnets with straps attached to one side of them found by the Trash Chute in the Bedroom.



 

**Office Workbench Contents  
**

  * There are several drawers back in the workbench area of the Office containing several red LEDs, tools to work on electronics, speakers, small cameras, all sorts of little doohickeys.



 

**Threatening Note  
**

  * A crumpled letter found in the Office, stuffed back into its envelope. It reads as follows.
  * BEWARE ULTIMATE DESPAIR. THEY ARE COMING.




 

**List of Talents  
**

  * A huge list of talents found in the Office. There are over 50, and most of them have crosses written next to them, but a few have been circled and checked off. Some of them have names written next to them. The handwriting is flowery and, frankly, pleasant to look at.
  * Although they do not normally appear directly after each other in the list, they are condensed here for convenience.
  * Emiko Page - Ultimate Guitarist ✔ 
  * [Emiko's entry also has a note that says " NOT IBUKI MIODA".]
  * Enrique Rodriguez - Ultimate DJ ✔ 
  * Ultimate Sharpshooter ✔ 
  * Ultimate Marine Biologist ✔ 
  * Duncan Faulkner - Surgeon ✔ 
  * Ayatsu Ikara - Ultimate Ventriloquist ✔ 
  * Kyota Maishiro - Ultimate Strategist Tactician Strategist ✔ 
  * Ultimate Second Banana ✔ 
  * Kaoru Kita - Ultimate Cult Leader ✔ 
  * Touketsu Ao - Snowboarder ✔ 
  * "Billie" - Track Runner ✔ 
  * Ishido Shigoku - Ultimate Luchador ✔ 
  * Ultimate Mathematician ✔ 
  * Ami Hatanaka - Ultimate Socialite ✔ 
  * Ultimate Tessenjutsu Master ✔ 
  * Shou Shigeo - Ultimate Burglar ✔ 
  * [A note muses turning Shou in to the police "afterwards."]



 

**Torture Chairs  
**

  * A group of four harsh metal chairs with leather straps located on various spots on it. There's several on each arm of the chair, two to tie around one's torso, and one for each leg. One of the chairs has been pushed out of place, but the rest face towards the south wall.



 

**Hanging Lights  
**

  * There are eight lights hanging from ropes from a track on the ceiling in the Master's Bedroom. Flicking the light switch on turns them on and makes them begin very slowly rotating throughout the room.



 

**Photo Pile  
**

  * A huge pile of photos and frames found shoved in the chest in the Master's Bedroom. They all depict the same three-member family and what looks to be a group of at least 20 other people dressed in various uniforms and outfits.
  * There are also more than a dozen photos of you, the houseguests, depicting events you've experienced since you were here. One you may recognize from earlier portrays the moment Kyota was murdered.



 

**Rolled-up Painting  
**

  * A rolled-up painting found shoved in the chest in the Master's Bedroom. It depicts a family of three; a Father, Mother, and child all standing bleakly in front of a picturesque landscape with an ocean backdrop. How nice.



 

**Noise Maker  
**

  * A small device with a speaker that fills the room with up to 20 different preset sounds including raindrops, white noise, a low monotone, and jungle noises. It was found in the Master's Bedroom.



 

**Unidentified Bodies  
**

  * Two adults found dead in the bathroom of the Master's Bedroom. One man, one woman, both dressed fairly nicely....or so they would be, if their bodies were not covered from head to toe in cuts, blood, and bruises. Their faces are completely unrecognizable as human.



 

**Duncokuma File...?  
**

**VICTIM: **One male, One female****

  * Both victims are subject to heavy mutilation.
  * Apparent cause of death appears to be multiple lacerations all over their bodies.




	43. Chapter 6: Class Trial (Part 1)

_As the houseguests enter the Trial Grounds, they find Nick's signpost missing...and Monokuma in its place._

__

**CLASS TRIAL!**

_**ALL RISE!** _

**Monokuma:**

Well well well!

It's finally here, huh? The final showdown!

Puhuhu....I feel like I've been waiting _forever_ for this!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-So you're actually participating this time...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

He resides where the infernal automaton once stood...

_*He groans.*_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

That's weird. You're _not_ going to be on your headmaster chair?

 

**Monokuma:**

Puhuhu...Doesn't it make more sense for me to take part in this trial, given the purpose of it?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Does it matter where he sits? Let's just get this farce over with already.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Is this just a back and forth, then? We talk until you're satisfied..?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... But where are we starting? There's... There are definitely a lot of places to uhh, begin.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

There's so many places to start. Like how we got here?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Hmm... maybe we should just like, go in the order we found information?

_*She twirls a length of hair around her finger.*_

We found Kaoru's book with a bunch of information on stuff like Hope's Peak, Right? I dunno, I'm thinking we should talk about what we learned from him, and maybe figure out how it relates to us.

 

**Monokuma:**

I agree, that's a good starting point!

Here's my opening question!

Da-dadadaaaaaaaa~!

Who...are you guys?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...excuse me?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

I'm Ishido Shigoku. The Ultimate Luchador, also known as Lucian Vincente. Surely _you_ of all people are well aware of such things.

 

**Monokuma:**

Well, of course _I_ know that.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...Then why ask?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

You had a list on us.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I don't think there's a need to overthink this one.. we're students of Hope's Peak Academy, with Ultimate talents.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

Not possible. Hope's Peak Academy is a high school, correct?

During my time, I was in Mexico. A fairly large lake is present between Hope's Peak and the area I once called home.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Exactly what I was thinking. Might be that our memory's still not _completely_ returned yet, but I still don't recall ever actually being _part_ of Hope's Peak...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... Regardless of whether everyone attended or not, we're all- all of us are still U-Ultimates, aren't we?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yeah.. at some point, we were all recognized for our talents.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Correct.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

We must have been scouted by the academy...

... If that is the case, it would explain how we are all associated with the academy, despite never attending.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

That would be consistent with what Kaoru wrote in his testament..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Even then... it's a little weird that all of us were brought together... isn't it? If some of us were all over the world... why specifically us?

I t-think it would be a lot easier to... you know, just get people from a closer area, or from the school itself.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

My greatness may have an answer to that, as well...

Perhaps, the academy scouted locations based on whispers among the mortals. Even obscure legends tend to be told in one way or another.

 

**Monokuma:**

Thaaaaaaat's right!

Hope's Peak scouts all around the world for _any_ potential Ultimates!

You could be from some made up country no one's ever heard of and still get scouted!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

This explains the list...

 

_Lucian presents, "List of Talents"!_

**List of Talents**

  * A huge list of talents found in the Office. There are over 50, and most of them have crosses written next to them, but a few have been circled and checked off. Some of them have names written next to them. The handwriting is flowery and, frankly, pleasant to look at.
  * Although they do not normally appear directly after each other in the list, they are condensed here for convenience.
  * Emiko Page - Ultimate Guitarist ✔ 
  * [Emiko's entry also has a note that says " NOT IBUKI MIODA".]
  * Enrique Rodriguez - Ultimate DJ ✔ 
  * Ultimate Sharpshooter ✔ 
  * Ultimate Marine Biologist ✔ 
  * Duncan Faulkner - Surgeon ✔ 
  * Ayatsu Ikara - Ultimate Ventriloquist ✔ 
  * Kyota Maishiro - Ultimate Strategist Tactician Strategist ✔ 
  * Ultimate Second Banana ✔ 
  * Kaoru Kita - Ultimate Cult Leader ✔ 
  * Touketsu Ao - Snowboarder ✔ 
  * "Billie" - Track Runner ✔ 
  * Ishido Shigoku - Ultimate Luchador ✔ 
  * Ultimate Mathematician ✔ 
  * Ami Hatanaka - Ultimate Socialite ✔ 
  * Ultimate Tessenjutsu Master ✔ 
  * Shou Shigeo - Ultimate Burglar ✔ 
  * [A note muses turning Shou in to the police "afterwards."]



 

**Lucian Vincente:**

It would also serve as a reason why our names are not all listed, despite knowing our abilities.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Hey Monokuma... I have a question... What's with the note under Emiko?

 

**Monokuma:**

Hm?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Not Ibuki Mioda? Isn't she an Ultimate too? Why didn't you consider her for your list?

 

**Monokuma:**

Well, gee, I don't know anything about that!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

And that's not even considering the countless other crossed off names...

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

This is a list you made... right?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Are we certain it is _his_ list?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

It was found in his office..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I'm not so sure if it is Monokuma's list. It was found in the same desk as uhh, as this...

 

_Kamiko presents, "Threatening Note!"_

**Threatening Note**

  * A crumpled letter found in the Office, stuffed back into its envelope. It reads as follows.
  * BEWARE ULTIMATE DESPAIR. THEY ARE COMING.




 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... This seems like a strange note for the mastermind to receive.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. I also find it very doubtful that we were all brought together from just about everywhere in the world just for the sole purpose of watching us kill each other - if that was the only reason, it would have been much easier to settle for Ultimates gathered from one region.

Which makes me believe we're all here for some _other_ reason.

 

**Monokuma:**

Oooh, excellent deDunctian!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

You're enjoying this too much...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I do recall coming to Japan for _some_ reason... but... what could it possibly be?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Uh... y'know.. while we're on the subject of like, Ultimates and all, is anyone else going mention that like... Duncan, Billie, and Touketsu don't have an Ultimate next to their title?

 

**Monokuma:**

Oh, good going Ami.

We were going onto a much cooler point of discussion, but you brought us _right_ back to the starting question.

Thanks a lot.

So I guess that means you guys have to answer that question, right?

That's how this works.

Seriously this time, who _are_ you guys?

Surely you can figure it out by now.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You mean _besides_ an odd bunch of Ultimates?

 

**Monokuma:**

Puhuhu...

Well, according to Ami, a few of you aren't listed as Ultimates on that list...why is that?

 

_Ami looks down as she holds onto her other arm._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... It w-wouldn't just be the writer being... a little uhh, a little lazy?

 

_Lucian groans._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Surely that can't be the case.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

It sounds like some of us were scouted from word of mouth.. and the list doesn't label some of us as Ultimates..

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Can you be the best at something you do but not be an Ultimate?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

If I'm understanding this correctly, you're saying that some of us... aren't actually Ultimates.

 

**Monokuma:**

Well, what do you think, Duncan?

Do you _feel_ Ultimate?

 

_Duncan folds his arms._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Well, _no_. I don't.

But at the same time that doesn't make sense.

 

**Monokuma:**

That's unfortunate! 

Because...

You're _not_!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...

_*He sighs in relief.*_

Oh thank _God_.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....So Duncan, Touketsu, Billie, are all..?

 

**Monokuma:**

Yup!

 _Completely_ normal people!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait... huh?!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Normal... people. Hmm...

_*He growls.*_

This doesn't make sense.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-What are they doing here with _us_ then!?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Why... isn't the _point_ of all this s-something... something to do with Hope's Peak?

 

**Monokuma:**

I know, right?

Isn't it so weird we have to deal with _their kind?_

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Well, okay, for one I'm glad that I was _actually right_ that I wasn't an Ultimate - but that raises several questions.

For one, I've made it clear that I disagreed with Hope's Peak nominating me as the Ultimate Surgeon... but _I still got a letter from them_. In their eyes, for all intents and purpose, I am, or _was_ , an Ultimate.

I remember this quite clearly, I had a grand flashback and everything.

 

**Monokuma:**

Oh?

Do you...

Remember what the letter _said?_

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I...

...no... no, I suppose not.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

This still makes no sense! It doesn't matter who's an U-Ultimate and who's not, but...

 

_Kamiko presents, "List of Talents"!_

**List of Talents**

  * A huge list of talents found in the Office. There are over 50, and most of them have crosses written next to them, but a few have been circled and checked off. Some of them have names written next to them. The handwriting is flowery and, frankly, pleasant to look at.
  * Although they do not normally appear directly after each other in the list, they are condensed here for convenience.
  * Emiko Page - Ultimate Guitarist ✔ 
  * [Emiko's entry also has a note that says " NOT IBUKI MIODA".]
  * Enrique Rodriguez - Ultimate DJ ✔ 
  * Ultimate Sharpshooter ✔ 
  * Ultimate Marine Biologist ✔ 
  * Duncan Faulkner - Surgeon ✔ 
  * Ayatsu Ikara - Ultimate Ventriloquist ✔ 
  * Kyota Maishiro - Ultimate Strategist Tactician Strategist ✔ 
  * Ultimate Second Banana ✔ 
  * Kaoru Kita - Ultimate Cult Leader ✔ 
  * Touketsu Ao - Snowboarder ✔ 
  * "Billie" - Track Runner ✔ 
  * Ishido Shigoku - Ultimate Luchador ✔ 
  * Ultimate Mathematician ✔ 
  * Ami Hatanaka - Ultimate Socialite ✔ 
  * Ultimate Tessenjutsu Master ✔ 
  * Shou Shigeo - Ultimate Burglar ✔ 
  * [A note muses turning Shou in to the police "afterwards."]



 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

E-Every other name on this is list are ultimate talents... why not only include three that- that aren't, but not cross those three off?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I... Yeah.. that really is weird..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Perhaps... the list is of those _scouted_. Regardless of being legends at their own track, they are still not considered Ultimate.

Regardless of being the True Ultimates, they're still associated with the Academy on principle of being scouted.

 

**Monokuma:**

No, that's wrong!

 

_Monokuma presents the Kumabullet, " Hope's Peak Scouting"!_

**Hope's Peak Scouting**

  * Hope's Peak will only scout people who are in High School.



 

**Monokuma:**

Don't be silly!

You should know this; Hope's Peak only accepts students who are already attending High School!

So _obviously_ Duncan, Billie, and Touketsu were not scouted.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

... But... but that makes even _less_ sense!!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

So then... why are we on this list of ultimates, if us three were never even considered for the ultimate program to begin with? 

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Would that go back to the word of mouth..? You have been active overseas, right..?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

That's true, but...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I... um... I think I _might_ know an answer but like, it just feels more like guessing than anything!

I don't feel too confident on this but like... they were never related to Hope's Peak, but rather like, this mansion instead?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

B-But Billie and Touketsu still believed they were Ultimates too, didn't they? I can understand that Duncan didn't read the letter but... would the other two be the same?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....That is a pickle.

Is it possible they just thought they were Ultimates through association with us..?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... Monokuma was the one who introduced everyone as Ultimates, wasn't he?

But even then, y-you would think one of them would say something...

 

**Monokuma:**

...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I mean... I _did_.

And then _several_ people tried to prove me wrong... and for a moment I even believed them.

Begrudgingly.

 

**Monokuma:**

Then who are you guys?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well, what I mean is like, if they're ordinary people, then they can't be part of Hope's Peak, right? But they're still totally part of this stupid killing game! If that's the case then...

What if they had something to do with this mansion instead!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... A surgeon being connected to the mansion makes sense. A snowboarder and a track runner... n-not as much.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'd even argue against the first point. Why have a surgeon on hand in a place that doesn't even have an infirmary?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I get the feeling we're missing something. Something about the rest of us.. 

What else can we get from just a list, though..?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well.. if they're not Ultimates, but they're here with us then...

... Are _we_ also completely ordinary people?

 

**Monokuma:**

No, don't be stupid.

You're all Ultimates.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

But you just said-

 

**Monokuma:**

You all seem lost. I feel like you could use a little direction to solve first, and then we can go on to bigger and brighter things.

It works like that, right?

So how about this!

 

_Monokuma presents, "Duncokuma File...?"_

**Duncokuma File...?**

**VICTIM: **One male, One female****

  * Both victims are subject to heavy mutilation.
  * Apparent cause of death appears to be multiple lacerations all over their bodies.



 

**Monokuma:**

What is _up_ with these two?

Solve that! Go!

I won't let you switch topics!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... that's... that's right.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Wh.. that's a random topic change..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You are the most infuriating entity I've ever had the displeasure to argue with.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I have an idea... it's n-not the most... pleasant thought but...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....You do..?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Let's hear it.

I have a theory as well, but I'm interested in hearing what you have to say first.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

With all the strangely normal rooms in a house where the goal is that we- we k-kill each other... I t-think it might be safe to say that this mansion was not Monokuma's- or the mastermind's to begin with.

So t-those bodies in the master bedroom of all things, could easily be...

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Could it be the happy family we've seen in the painting?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

That would make a lot of sense actually, yeah!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Exactly what I was thinking. And that poor child we found in the basement must have been part of them too.

 

_Duncan presents, "Child's Skeleton"!_

**Child's Skeleton**

  * A small, child-size skeleton found in the Bunker. It's wearing some expensive-looking clothes. There isn't much dust settled here. The bones actually seems fairly burnt.



 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I think that the family could also be the original owners of the mansion.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Could they have been the ones who invited us here?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Hrmm...

I recall... _fire_. Perhaps the child was... destroyed by such flames.

Unless they were eliminated using the incinerator?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I.. suppose that all makes sense. That's.. horrible, though.

 

**Monokuma:**

Wow! So much progress!

So many cool theories!

But do you have proof?

 

_Lucian scoffs._

**Monokuma:**

I love theories as much as the next guy, but that's not the sort of genre we're in.

You need factual evidence!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Genre..?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... This doesn't necessarily prove that the family in the photo also owned the mansion... But it does prove that in some fashion, that you either didn't want us to know about them... o-or they're somehow important to- to you.

... Shou's room.

 

**Monokuma:**

Erk-

W-What about it?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

When we investigated Shou's room after his m-murder, _that_ painting was hanging up in his room. But after it caught fire and you put it out... everything was back to normal except for that painting... which was removed entirely.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh _yeah._ I was there too!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

That was the painting we found in the master bedroom, right?

 

_Duncan presents, "Rolled-up Painting"!_

**Rolled-up Painting**

  * A rolled-up painting found shoved in the chest in the Master's Bedroom. It depicts a family of three; a Father, Mother, and child all standing bleakly in front of a picturesque landscape with an ocean backdrop. How nice.



_Kamiko nods._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Y-Yeah, they're the same one.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

So Monokuma took it back from Shou's room..?

 

**Monokuma:**

N-no! I've never tampered with anything here!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Surely you had the opportunity to.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Yes you did! We _saw_ that same painting back then!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh, _really_? Well in that case, tell us who else could have moved the painting!

 

**Monokuma:**

That's not for _me_ to figure out or say!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

It seems you would have had ample opportunity to remove the art.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

The room was on _fire_. Y-You were the only one who was in there to... fix that situation.

And while it doesn't directly connect the two... it's more than a little s-strange than the painting would be removed and then we would find a set of bodies that would very easily fit the three in the painting.

 

**Monokuma:**

Hnk...!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Which means... the mastermind took their mansion away to host this killing game.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Out of everyone and everywhere possible, why this place..? Why did these people have to die for this all to start..?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I guess the question now is _who_ could've done that..

... who would do something _that_ awful?

 

**Monokuma:**

Who indeed!

This seems like as good a time to transition; We've already talked about you losers! Now let's get on to the _juicy_ one we've _ALL_ been waiting for!

Who...am _I?!_

Surely you know _someone_ who is that vicious!

Someone who is that awful!

Someone who can instill that much _despair!_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Are.. you _implying_ it's someone we know?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

...Junko?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Are you... Junko Enoshima?

 

**Monokuma:**

I don't know, am I?

Can you prove it?

 

_Duncan rubs his chin in contemplation._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Junko Enoshima was the cause of the end of the world, but.. is she really the one behind our tragedy, too..?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Out of all of us... the one who seems to understand the most about Junko Enoshima and- and Ultimate Despair was Kaoru.

 

_Kamiko presents, "Kaoru Kita's Final Testament"!_

**Kaoru Kita's Final Testament**

  * A small, yellow-spine book found tucked away in a corner of the Library. Kaoru hid it there at some point. It documents Kaoru's thoughts on various matters ranging from Hope's Peak to Ultimate Despair.



 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I realize that his speculations are far from truth. But he d-definitely seemed convinced that the mastermind here was _not_ Junko.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

If it's not Junko, then... what about this Izuru guy?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I somehow doubt that... and we have no way to link him to this mess anyway.

 

**Monokuma:**

You're right!

But you _should_ have a way to link Junko to this, shouldn't you?

You all...should **remember** something, right?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

H-Huh..?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What are you on about...?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

There's the note mentioning Ultimate Despair but...

 

_Suddenly, everyone remembers!_

**_The Memory Bullet, "Killing Game of the 78th Class" has been added!_ **

**Killing Game of the 78th Class**

  * Junko Enoshima orchestrated a killing game with 15 students of Hope's Peak Academy, much like the situation everyone found themselves in...
  * They know that there was a Killing Game, they vaguely remember the students, but they can't seem to recall the ending...



 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

_*He shudders.*_

... Why did that suddenly... what!?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait wh-

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

She... she orchestrated at least _one_ killing game... right? But does that mean she's responsible for this one...?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

There were... other killing games?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

T-This isn't the _first!?_

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

W-what..??

 

_Kamiko looks around at the other's reactions before looking ahead at Monokuma._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

H-How does this memory l-loss even- even _work_?!

 

**Monokuma:**

Puhuhu!

 

_Duncan groans, rubbing his temples. As he does, Lucian pounds on his podium._

**Lucian Vincente:**

We're here because _another one of these_ took place!?

 

**Monokuma:**

Well, if you put it like that...Yes!

 

_Lucian growls._

**Lucian Vincente:**

_Surely_ this isn't just some facsimile. Why again? Why _us?_

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Are we the second? Third? How many of these stupid bloody games have there _been_?

 

**Monokuma:**

Ohhh, _you know!_

Puhuhu!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

J-Junko Enoshima organized a killing game at Hope's Peak with a class of Ultimates... And we are here d-doing the same thing with another s-set of uhh, m-mostly Ultimates...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hm...

Kaoru's message theorized that while she might ultimately be the source of all this, she's not the person personally responsible for this particular killing game.

So we're not dealing with Junko but... one of Junko's servants?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

So Monokuma... Whoever is controlling you is just replicating the first killing game.... But why? For fun? Do you have a grudge against us?

 

**Monokuma:**

Replicating it?

Hey now, when did the theory stop being that I was Junko Enoshima?

If I am Junko Enoshima, then this isn't a "replication" of anything. I'm just hosting another Killing Game, y'know?

 

_Lucian growls yet again._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Is that.. possible..? Did she succeed in killing the 78th class..?

 

**Monokuma:**

...Yes!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Silence. My faith lies with Kaoru. If the slime known as Junko Enoshima engineered this monstrosity, how do you explain these slip ups?

 

**Monokuma:**

W-what are you talking about?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Miscounting our collective, _forgetting my name_ , allowing us entry to your underground hideaway... too much has gone against someone having _experience_ creating such an event.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

If Junko Enoshima did succeed... she's r-really doing a bad job killing _us_.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Not to mention accidentally letting critical information slip during trials.

 

**Monokuma:**

...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Ah.. that's true..! Someone with experience could've stopped Kaoru's plan, as well!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

On top of all that, you let people who aren't even Ultimates into this stupid game!

 

**Monokuma:**

...

I...I _am_ Junko Enoshima...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Silence, fool! I denounce your claims!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I-If you're so insistent that you're Junko Enoshima, why are you still hiding then?!

 

**Monokuma:**

I-I'm not ready yet!

My dashingly good looks take a while to prep, you know...?

 

_Lucian glares at Monokuma._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I find it immensely difficult to believe you would have been able to kill the 78th class if you were as bad at your job as you are. So I'm going to have to agree - you're not Junko. Besides, I've seen a poster of the girl - dashing is the last thing I would call her.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Even then, none of that explained who the other bear is! I doubt Junko would just reveal something like that just out of _nowhere!_

 

**Monokuma:**

Huh?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Long John Jones?

 

**Monokuma:**

Large Juan who?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

 You know, the one who looked almost exactly like you? The one Emiko punched? Ringing any bells?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

There's a second one! If Junko is the mastermind, then what's the point of having that second bear around?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Who...

Oh!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

D-Didn't he explode?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

The facsimile who appeared briefly after we defeated Monokuma earlier!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Right..!

 

**Monokuma:**

I have never seen any sort of bear like the one you are speaking of!

Ever!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

His face was... different. He was residing within the office on the third floor.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

He was a little less hostile. I think? But where does that get us? Weren't we trying to solve the Junko thing first?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

The point to take away from this is that Junko cannot be the one directly responsible behind this killing game. Indirectly, maybe.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Hey Duncan... You found a poster of Junko right? Was it... signed?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Uh...

 

_Duncan retrieves the poster from his pocket to double-check._

_It is, in fact, signed. You klepto.  
_

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Yes.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... What does that have to do with anything?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Wait... I see where he's going with this.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh! I get it!

The mastermind's just some huge fan of Junko!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I think the signature was the more important part.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

If you look at Junko's signature, and then look at the handwriting for the List of Talents...

They don't match.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

Ah!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Oh..!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

A-And if we assume that the list of talents wasn't written by the mastermind... then the other letter about Ultimate Despair doesn't match up either!

And if none of these line up... that means you can't be Junko Enoshima.

 

**Monokuma:**

...

 

_Duncan folds his arms._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You're not getting out of this one.

 

**Monokuma:**

...

Guess it's time I showed up, then.

 

_Monokuma pushes a button... and the lights go out!_

_After a few moments, a monitor above Monokuma's throne flickers on._

_The view on the screen pans up a pedestal that looks not unlike the other houseguests, revealing...._

__ **Junko Enoshima:**

We have been waiting!

Waiting so very long for peasants like you to appear!

If you swear your fealty to us, we will reward you with half of the entire world!

We've even drawn up the deed already!

We will grant you honor, status, and some of our home cooking!

Have you made your choice? Will you serve under us?

 

_"OKAY" and "NO THANKS" appear on everyone's pedestals._

_She makes no further movements._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait- W-What is this?!

 

_Duncan blinks._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

My god, she even _sounds_ like a tool!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... h... huh!?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....But we just..?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Why...?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

T-That's _Junko!?_ What the..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I, uhh...

 

_Suddenly...!_

**_The Memory Bullet "Junko's Fate" has been added!_ **

**Junko's Fate**

  * Video footage of the final trial of the Killing Game of the 78th Class has spurred memories in everyone!
  * "Wait a second, Junko Enoshima is very, very dead."



 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Wait a second...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

She's _dead!_

 

**Monokuma:**

H-huh?!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Junko Enoshima... is dead.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... _Basura!_ Junko's been dead since... the end of the killing game?

Then... why are we here!?

 

_Kamiko looks up at the monitor and back at Monokuma._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-So this is just... footage?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Wait, were.. were you trying to trick us..?

 

**Monokuma:**

N-no...!

J-Junko isn't dead!

I-I'm Junko Enoshima!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Say my name, then..! If you're Junko, say my name!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Who are you, you stuffed cretin?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Perish, infernal construct! Identify yourself!

 

**Monokuma:**

I-I....

I....!

 

_Duncan slams his fist down on his podium before pointing an accusing finger at Monokuma._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

_You!_

_Are not!_

_Junko!_

_**Who are you!?** _

 

**Monokuma:**

AaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ** _AAARRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

 

_Monokuma falls over._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

O-Oh my god!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...D-Did he _break_?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

_Suddenly, the lights flick out again._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What in the-

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Again?!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-What?!

 

**???:**

Gyahahaha...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

UghhhhhhhHHHHHHHH!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-Who's there!?

 

**???:**

Everbody's somebody...I'm...just... _me._

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...Who in the bloody hell are _you_!?

 

_The lights suddenly turn back on and someone... new is sitting in Monokuma's throne. In fact! Let's say he's..._

__

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Hello, everybody!

I'm Yuda Kyoshin!

Pleased to meet you!

 

 **** **Yuda Kyoshin**

_"Lil' Ultimate Fanboy"  
_

Sex: Male

Age: 10

Sign: Leo

Blood Type: B

Height: 4'6'' (138 cm)

Weight: 70 lbs (32 kg)

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Orange

Likes: Junko Enoshima

Dislikes: Kamiko Haruki

 

_This is him. The mastermind behind our despair. He's so cool, isn't he?! Man, I just want him to sign something for me! I loved all those cool things he pulled to make us have so much fun! A killing game, what a great idea! Hahahaha!_


	44. Chapter 6: Class Trial (Part 2)

 

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I- I... huh?!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-What!? Another kid!?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Another brat?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

.... ....

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

A... a child!

H-h-h-huh!?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Y-You... T-There's _no_ way... a... a k-kid did this?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...I don't believe this! A _child_ is behind all this?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Yyyyup!

What a twist, huh?!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

It would explain the.. ineptitude..?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Man, you guys really had me going there!

I almost thought you were intelligent!

You were supposed to find out who I was by yourself, you know.

I had to reveal it to you in the end...

Boohoo!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh... my... _god.._

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait, b-but the family photo and... and the skeleton?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

What about them?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...How are we supposed to figure out the identity of someone we haven't even _met_?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Huh? Didn't you guys get enough evidence for that?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait so what are we doing now?! If the m-mastermind is some- some kid, t-then what?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... ... I suppose the bedroom could only be the residence of a child...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I... I figured it was the body in the b-basement...

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Hey, I'm not just any child, you know.

Actually, that'd be fun! Let's do that!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

But if _this_ is the child in the painting... then, who does the skeleton in the basement belong to?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Aw, you're all doing it without me telling you to...

I was going to say: "Let's figure out who I _really_ am!"

But...I guess you are all figuring that out.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Then.. you killed your o-own..?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Parents? Yeah!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

 _Yeah_..!?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Wh-

 

_Ami's fists start shaking._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...

 _Why_?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Well, would _your_ parents try to stop you from fulfilling your destiny?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I would _never_ kill my parents! You piece of utter _shit!_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Y-Your... Your _destiny_?!

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Of course!

After everything Big Sis Junko did, how could I not just...do the same!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

B-Big... Big Sis?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

So in the end you're just some big bloody Junko fanboy, and you just... decided to follow in her footsteps!? You're a bloody monster!

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Aw, thank you!

I-I'm so flattered that you guys think I'm a monster...

_*He sniffs.*_

I'm touched...

 

_Duncan twitches._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... But... how did you...

It's... apparent _why_ we're here now... but... _how_!?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....What do you even want from us anymore..!? We've figured you out, what now!?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Hm? Did you already forget everything you had to do in this trial?

You figured _me_ out... But you haven't figured out the rest of the stuff, right?

...Actually, _you_ didn't even figure _me_ out!

I did!

You guys really need to pick up the slack, you know. Masterminding a Killing Game is hard work, so you all need to help me out, ok?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... So b-back to the _why_ we're here?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Sure!

 

_Duncan grips his podium and takes a deep breath, trying to calm down._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Well, I'm sure the _original_ reason we're here is not due to the whim of some warped child.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I... I think I would agree.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Perhaps his.. parents.. were the ones who got us involved..?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

But why? Why would they want us to just group up here?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

I bet you won't get it right.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hmmmm...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... If it timed up with what happened at Hope's Peak... M-Maybe there was some attempt to uhh- t-to get people out of the... things happened outside.

 

_Kamiko presents, "Grated Bookshelves"!_

**Grated Bookshelves**

  * The bookshelves behind the grates in the Library. They contain a massive amount of news reports detailing some sort of huge catastrophic failure of Hope's Peak Academy and reporting huge damages across Japan.



 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... A-And more importantly, it would explain the bunker downstairs and all the other- other supplies...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Right...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

An evacuation attempt, then..?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Close, but no cigar there, Kamiho!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

 _R-Really_?!

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

You're not _exactly_ wrong, but you're not completely right either.

So you might as well be completely and totally wrong!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Well, this place was clearly meant to be a place sealed off during the Tragedy...

or... well... is are we even _still_ in the Tragedy right now?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Who can say?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

The mansion is meant to be sealed off... but w-we weren't here to be... to be protected?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Errrrrrn! Wrong again!

_*He's crossing his arms.*_

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Are you saying that... this place _was_ intended to preserve our beings against an otherwise certain demise?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Wait.. if this house was _made_ for us, could that explain why we have our own tailored rooms?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Um...Are you sure you don't have this confused with somewhere else?

Come on, Ami, I knew you were dense but...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

The supplies in the basement all point to the house being used as some form of shelter... it's just a question of why _we_ ended up here... isn't it?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Exactly. This house was obviously meant to be a safe haven of some kind.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

We were chosen for- for something. M-More specifically, we were chosen over other Ultimates. It's a huge list... but only sixteen of us were checked off...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Some of us despite not even being _Ultimates_ for that matter.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

It appears as though our bedrooms can only accommodate sixteen... at least with privacy...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

But there were also beds in the bunker.. if we were intended to use it, we'd be fine there too..

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... M-Maybe we're looking at this backwards. We were gathered for something but... does that something really have to do with the uhh, the Tragedy?

T-There's the bunker, but that could have easily always been there and just turned out to be... to be really useful.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

What about this courtroom? Why would whoever owned this mansion build this room?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

... I.. I don't know about any of that but... after looking at this kid for a while.. I'm really curious about something.

 

_Ami presents, "Saved Names"!_

**Saved Names  
**

  * A small list of saved names found on the memory card for Super Smash Bros. Melee.
  * From newest to oldest, they are:
  * MONO  
---  
YEAH  
KYOT  
  
UDA  
  



 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

We can _definitely_ tell that UDA is supposed to be this guy, but... Kyota's name was always here, right?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

MONO seems to be pretty... pretty obvious, but it was the newest name in the game. I-If that's the case, then Kyota played the game before the killing game began...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

You _knew_ Kyota, didn't you? You have something to do with her.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... This would probably mean we were all living in the mansion before all of this began. A-And not just hiding out in the bunker, but just living. I don't think it would have been touched if we were all hiding downstairs the whole time.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Mm. We must all have been here for presumably some time before the killing game began.

That also explains something that's been bothering me for a while now. The mystery contact in mine and Ami's phone... that's you isn't it?

Yuda Kyoshin.

"YK".

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Yup.

I'm proud of you, you remembered!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

No thanks to _you_.

But it _does_ mean that we knew each other before the game began.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... A-And we knew _Y-Yuda_ too?

 

_Lucian groans._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... That likely means his _parents_ are the ones who brought us here?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

You're so close I can taste it!

Do you know _why_ you were brought here?!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Has it to do with Hope's Peak in some way?

_*He squints for a moment before shaking his head.*_

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Did you cry to your parents asking for your own Ultimates? You just had to get what you wanted?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Wow!

Not quite right!

But _shockingly_ close!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...We're here because of _you_ , aren't we? Your parents asked us to... hang out with you, for the lack of a better term?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Eh, I'll take it.

You _were_ all invited here by my stupid parents!

..For...

 _Foooor_....

 

_It's clear he's expecting an answer._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...

A birthday party.

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Bing-bong! Guess who's smart!

The only non-Ultimate here!

Wow, that's sad.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

A party!? 

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Huh!?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

A.. party..?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

A... a... a _p-party_...?

T-This is... a party?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Yes!

You're all here...for me!

Awwww!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

 _A-All_ of this... all of this stemmed from some s-sort of party? _That's_ what this is all about?!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Well I get the musicians... but why Shou?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Why Shou? Kaoru...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Why _Elise_!?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-Wait! Why invite Billie, Duncan, and Touketsu then if they aren't Ultimates! Do you just happen to be fans of them too?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

That one will have to wait a moment!

The rest?

I love you guys!

You could say I'm your biggest fan!

 

_Lucian takes a step back._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That... that s-sounds questionable.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You... _what_?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

You... _fabricated_ this... _disaster_... because you... _love_ us!?

Rubbish. Trash. _Ba-su-ra!_

_*He pounds on his podium.*_

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Don't believe me?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You... you _loved_ us, which is why you set us up to _kill each other_.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What about that man you killed in front of all of us!?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... They... were... _spectators!_ Guests!

_*He pulls at the feathers of his mask.*_

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Gee golly geez, you guys don't let me finish, huh!

 

_Yuda presents the Kumabullet, "Signed Posters"!_

**Signed Posters**

  * Posters or Flyers related to all of the Houseguests except Kamiko, John, Duncan, Billie, and Touketsu.
  * They're all signed.



 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

See?

I love you guys!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Wh-- huh!?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

 What on..??

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I-I _signed_ this!?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I... I didn't?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

This... is too much.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I'm not even on any of these.

Again, why am I _here_?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Shouldn't you remember by now? That's the big gimmick of this whole thing, you know!

_*He raises both of his hands.*_

"16-ish Ultimates all lose their memories and are thrust into a Killing Game!? You won't believe what's happening next!"

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... Who is "you"?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Wait... I remember something Long John Jones said...

People were... watching us? Is this some... show?

 

_Enrique presents, "Strange CDs"!_

**Strange CDs**

  * A group of five numbered CDs found in the Bedroom. They're numbered from 1-5 with "Chapter" preceding each number.



 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Who would possibly..?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...You _can't_ be serious.

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Correct!

Sort of!

I've been compiling our little game here into a video series.

I'm gonna be YouTube famous, baby!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Uhhh-

Whuh!?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I... T-This is for... the...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

The.. what..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

That...  

Has to be... the absolute... most _profoundly stupid_ idea I've _ever heard_!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Who would **WATCH** this?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Oh. My. GOD.

You can't even POST those online! They'd get immediately taken down!

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Baby, the world's ending. I don't think Google'll give a _fucque._

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

 _The world is ending_! _Who's going to_ **_watch_** _it_!?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

There won't BE a GOOGLE if there's no one to use it or keep the servers up! Jesus christ, you disgusting idiot gremlin!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

S-So, let me get this straight...

You invite us all here for... for your party... then trap us in a killing game... s-so you can post the killing game _online_?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Our friends died.. for.. internet fame....?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

It just never ends... This spiral of bullshit...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... It's even worse...

More than likely, we never _knew_ one another prior to this cretin's action...

_*He huffs, wiping at his eye.*_

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

B-But... nothing has been uploaded?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Not yet, no.

I was going to wait until after this chapter was over and set it on a schedule.

Editing takes a while, you know.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

There's not even any signal or connection at all here!

My phone shows _nothing!_

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Oh, this phone?

_*He pulls out Ami's phone.*_

You know, normally I would make fun of you for not having a password...

But you _do_.

And I guessed it super easy.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

There's _no_ way!

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

_Please,_ to a megafan like me? It was child's play!

...Hah!

...Get it?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What does being a _megafan_ even mean!? How does that work as a talent, for god's sake!

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

You do understand that a "Second Banana" is literally in this room, right?

 

_Lucian huffs._

**Lucian Vincente:**

So what happens now? We've _seen_ who you are, we know the... idiotic reason we're here...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

So all of this - this _entire_ damn game, that's been responsible for the deaths of a dozen people - was organized solely for some dumb internet show!?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

And to pay tribute to Big Sis Junko.

Don't forget that part, it's the important one.

She televised her Killing Game to the entire world. You all should remember that, right?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

And you thought some daft bint like that was someone to _look up_ to!?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I understand you're a fan of- of Junko... but j-just being a fan doesn't just... just gi-give you access to all this tech! T-To Monokuma... t-these- these executions...

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

That part should be obvious by now too.

Geez, Kamiko. You have never failed to disappoint me.

You goomba!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Ohmygod! E-Even now- W-What is your _problem_?!

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Ichigou Ruiji.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Huh..?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...h... HUH!?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

There's that name again...

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Were they someone else you invited?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

If you're not I-Ichigou, t-then I have no idea _who_ he is! D-Despite the fact that he just keeps being b-brought up in conversation...

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

You should know, though.

You hospitalized him!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I-I'm s-sorry- Wh-

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Now, I know what you're thinking.

"Huh?" "I ain't never shanked no bitch!"

And let me tell you, I was surprised too!

When I had heard there was this guy who was getting second in _everything?!_

Of course I was interested!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... O-Oh my god.

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

...

But then, just before he entered Hope's Peak...

He got in a car accident and was put in a coma.

He couldn't be the "Ultimate Second Banana" he was supposed to be.

_You stole it from him!_

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

....

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

A _second_ second banana?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

And because of that, my dumb parents couldn't invite Ichigou to my party!

They got me the wrong banana!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

This... This is such a horrible mess...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

All this hatred.. over an accident..?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-That's... T-That's- W-We _both_ know that's not my- my fault!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Wait, you can't blame Kamiko for something like that! She had no hand in Ichigou's accident!

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Are you sure about that?

Think about her talent.

Think about _his_ talent.

In a contest of who will be the best at being second, who wins?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

She wouldn't have been able to control something like that...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

That still doesn't make it _her fault_!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Hnnng...

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

It's not _fair!_

I don't _like_ Kamiko!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Y-Yeah, I've _gathered_!

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

She's gross, and her hair makes her look like a goomba!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

nnng...

My head hurts...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

At least she _has_ a talent!

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Don't be mean to Duncan...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh, _bite me_. You're not even a real Ultimate either.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... What's even the point of us still being here? _Dios mio_... Can we go home?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Sure. Just answer this riddle:

Riddle me this! You're stupid!

Why does everyone keep forgetting why we're in this trial room?

It's to figure everything out, right?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

But you've given us everything!

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Have I?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

We know why we're here! We know who you are!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What else is there left to figure out?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Who are my parents? What's up with John? You haven't answered _everything._

...Granted, I don't think you can actually answer either of those with what you know, but I'd love to see you try.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Whuh--

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Wait, what do you mean by that..? You don't think..?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Do we need to know?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

That depends, you walking glowstick.

Do you want to leave?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

YES! PLEASE!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... mmmm...

_*He rubs at his head.*_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Wow, look at that. This guy is so _garbage_ at his job that he can't even give us all of the answers to the _final_ trial.

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

I'm not _supposed_ to give you the answers, you DENSE motherfucker!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

What _about_ John? We don't know anything about him! You straight up killed him as soon as we met him!

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Do you want to take a guess?

Well, maybe not you. You've been pretty useless.

But Kamiko or Duncan, maybe.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I've stated previously...

It's possible all these guys were bystanders! What _purpose_ could they have for being involved in _your_ party!?

 

_Duncan sighs._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I don't know. Distant relative, maybe? You haven't given us a whole lot to go on.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Maybe John was in the John when all this happened. Poor guy got caught up in this mess.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... J-John had no reason being here, especially based with everything we know. B-But he was here anyway... c-could it be he has some relation to the family? He arrived to attend the party but...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Hm... now that you mention it, he wasn't on the list of talents, was he?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

But he was here when we all woke up...

Why would you invite such an "average" person?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

All of us on that list were brought here simply for the party... but if John was here despite not being on the list, he must have known your family from earlier still, right?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

He just w-wasn't... killed with your parents for- f-for some reason...

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

That's simple.

Uncle John helped me set all this up!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

_uncle..._

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

He..?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W...Wh...?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

_What!?_

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

You... just keep killing your family... like it's nothing... Why?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... D... do you just... kill for... hobby!?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... H-He helped you and... and you...

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Hey now, I would have done it to any of you too.

And I LOVE you guys!

Except you, Kamiko.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

E-Even forgetting that, _why_ would anyone help you?!

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Well, Uncle John wasn't really the most...

Confident person.

Frankly, he was so easy to manipulate, it's almost like he was depressed from a lifetime of absolutely dry and boring office work! He was so willing...I'm not sure if it was the fear of death or just wanting revenge on those better than him.

I don't think it really matters at this point, though. Uncle John broke a rule!

And I'm sure you guys know what happens if you _break a rule..._

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

_*He clenches a fist, visibly shaking.*_

... John was in on it too?

... He... _knew!?_

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...I remember the demonstration quite vividly, thank you.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

So why was John trapped here with us?

 

_Yuda shrugs._

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

I don't have a thirty minute presentation for you. I simply wanted to be just like Big Sis Junko.

She killed her own sister; I'd do the next best thing!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

You killed everyone else you loved.. as if bonds meant nothing..!

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Well, first of all, I've explained this time and time again. I'm not the one killing you guys.

You are.

Second...

 

_Yuda's face lights up, and he clasps his hands together._

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

_Isn't it just so cool that we all get to be in a Killing Game together?!_

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Why... why are you like this?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

I just knew that I would have to let my favorite people in the whole world and Kamiko experience what I've always wanted!

It took a lot of preparation and hard work from Uncle John, but we finally did it! I got to run my own Killing Game!

We even got some Monokumas from some weird pickle-haired brat!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... But why _Junko Enoshima_? O-Out of everyone in the world to admire... you choose her?!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

That girl is so far detached from anything resembling virtuous qualities that it's patently ridiculous. Why try and emulate such a person?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

How could you _not_ love Big Sis Junko?

She's so cool...!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

She's responsible for the end of the world!

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Exactly!

Who else can you say has completely changed how the world works _singlehandedly?!_

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-Why would you try to _copy_ her? At least try and be like someone who actually has morals!

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Geez...

You guys are just really good at rephrasing the same thing over and over, huh?

That doesn't make for a good video, you know...

 

_Tenka pulls the brim of her hat down._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

It's.. pointless. He's an impressionable kid. The scars have been left.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Right. I don't know why we're even bothering trying to argue with a literal child - and a bloodthirsty lunatic one at that.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

We have an answer for John.. is there anything left to question..? I'm.. so tired of all of this....

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

His parents?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

He killed them himself. He admitted to as much.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I _still_ want to know who our three special cases are, but if I had to guess, they're probably just friends of this kid or something at this rate.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Actually, no, _I_ still want to know.

I'm not famous. I'm not an ultimate. Why was _I_ selected for all this? I'm just some- some _nobody_ who works at a hospital!

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Pretty much, yeah.

 

_Kamiko pauses, looking up at Yuda, but more specifically his bandaged arm._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... O-Out of curiosity, what happened to your arm?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Oh, this?

_*He lifts up the bandaged arm.*_

Self-inflicted.

 

_Lucian squints._

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Why?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

The other Ultimate Despairs were doing it.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

 _Of course_ they would.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Wh-

_*He rubs at his head, groaning.*_

... Surely... your parents are affiliated in some way with Hope's Peak.

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Oh, you're right!

Thanks, Mr. Cuervo.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Hnnng... that would be how they got the list, right? Then... then... in what _way_ are they affiliated? Are... were they teachers? Headmasters?

... _owners_?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Hm... I'm not really sure how to explain it.

I guess you could say my dad was on the board? He owned a company, you see.

Kyoshin Corp.

(You might know that as "KC," you snooping bastards.)

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

That explains a few things...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... A-And what was this company exactly?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

I don't really know. It was something about houses?

Point is, he was extremely wealthy.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... _clearly_...

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

So he bought his way onto the board of Hope's Peak Academy.

And from there, the rest is history!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. So... that also means your mom is related to John Smith?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Yeah, my mom is Uncle John's sister. I think her name was Nelly or something?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... And the other people in these photos... a-are they related to Kyoshin Corp...?

 

_Kamiko presents, "Photo Pile"!_

**Photo Pile  
**

  * A huge pile of photos and frames found shoved in the chest in the Master's Bedroom. They all depict the same three-member family and what looks to be a group of at least 20 other people dressed in various uniforms and outfits.
  * There are also more than a dozen photos of you, the houseguests, depicting events you've experienced since you were here. One you may recognize from earlier portrays the moment Kyota was murdered.



 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Nah, those are the mansion workers. Y'know, butlers and maids and stuff.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... And where did _they_ end up after all of this?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

The incinerator, mostly.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

... that explains the bones...

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Right?

I was gonna feed them to the shark, but that guy was busy eating the other sharks in his tank.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Horrible..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I don't even know how to respond to this anymore. I've run out of expletives.

 

_Lucian shudders._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... What of... the small ones?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

The small ones were just some birthday guests from Dad's work.

They were lame, so I killed them.

One of them was the guy you found in the basement. I gave him my clothes to try and throw you off my trail.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

This sounds like a stretch but... could one of them be.. Touketsu?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

"Them?"

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

One of the butlers, or maids.

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Oh. Well, I'll answer that later.

There's some stuff you gotta figure out first.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....More..

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Well we know about the parents now... what about their room?

That room is not normal...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Right! All the torture chairs!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Something tells me they weren't part of the original decor.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Is that not all just to kill his.. parents..?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

It was not! But you guys can actually figure this one out.

I believe in you guys!

And Kamiko, I guess.

 

_Duncan rubs his chin in contemplation._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

This theory is really out there, but might it have something to do with how our memories were altered?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Correct!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

The... the moving lights...? I-Is that enough to erase memories?

 

_Kamiko presents, "Hanging Lights"!_

**Hanging Lights  
**

  * There are eight lights hanging from ropes from a track on the ceiling in the Master's Bedroom. Flicking the light switch on turns them on and makes them begin very slowly rotating throughout the room.



 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Not on their own...

C'mon guys! You should know about mystical voodoo shit by association with Kaoru, right?

 

_Lucian groans. He tends to do that a lot, doesn't he?_

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Perhaps.. hypnosis of some sorts..?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Wow! The _robot_ guessed right!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Don't speak of her like that.

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

_*He begins speaking robotically.*_

H y p n o s i s i s c o o l , i s n ' t i t ?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Wh-- hyp... hypnosis!?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

The lights combined with the... the noise maker?

 

_Kamiko presents, "Noise Maker"!_

**Noise Maker  
**

  * A small device with a speaker that fills the room with up to 20 different preset sounds including raindrops, white noise, a low monotone, and jungle noises. It was found in the Master's Bedroom.



 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

So hypnosis aided by flashing lights and a noise maker. Seems very budget for memory alteration.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I'm... I'm s-surprised something like that even works...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You and me both.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I suppose that explains several things...

The infernal machine blurted how its memories were not erased.

The inconsistencies in our memory erasures...

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

And why Billie and Touketsu were here!

Makes sense, right?

Touketsu was this old guy who had a dark and troubled past or whatever. Stupid brothers or something?

We made him think he was a cool snowboarder!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

WH-AT!?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Then.. he had no actual talent whatsoever..?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

That's what I said earlier.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I.. guess you.. did..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...and Billie?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Pretty much the same thing. Weird orphan kid, so we made him cooler. 

He was actually pretty good at running, though.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Y-You... made them _cooler_?!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

They... were... fa-ke!?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Was he your friend?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Maybe? Who knows.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...So where does that leave me then?

You can't possible have _tricked_ me into believing I'm a surgeon - I've _operated on several people_ in this killing game alone.

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

What? No, of course not.

You can't give someone surgery skills through hypnosis, that'd be stupid.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Which once again brings me back to the question - _why the hell am I here_!?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Token American character?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

_I'm not-_

_*He buries his face in his hands.*_

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

In reality, I'm not really sure why they got a surgeon here.

Maybe old man Touketsu was dying of backpain or something.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

H-Hold on.. are you saying that Touketsu and Billie were just like, test subjects or something!? Why them specifically?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Actually, my parents were the test subjects.

But uh... Well, that one didn't go so well.

Neither did some of the other maids.

We tried a lot of different methods, you know. Turns out I'm no Ultimate Neuroscientist.

 

_Lucian grips his pedestal, looking about the group remaining the room, trying to steady himself._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Billie, Touketsu... they...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Did you... try anything like, on _yourself?_

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Yep.

You may remember me saying about... 30 minutes ago? Who knows.

That I was totally, absolutely Junko Enoshima?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... Y-You aren't saying...

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Guess what Uncle John's final act was before I chucked him in here for giggles?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. _No_ way.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... You... you... _you_...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

That's utterly _ridiculous_.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....I hate that I believe it.

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Just like you six have been remembering things lately, you proving to me that I'm not Junko let us have this fun conversation face-to-face!

Aren't you glad?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

 _Ecstatic_.

Look, we've all had it up to here with your stupid questions. Can we get on with this? We kinda have to go stop the world from ending.

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Ha! That's cute!

You guys think you can do _anything_ to stop **The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History**?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... ...

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Is it still happening?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Oh, of course it is.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I don't care if you think it's impossible or not. I'm not going to let that stop me from trying.

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

And what are _you_ going to do?

You're just a normal person.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

 _So what_?

What does it matter if I'm an Ultimate or not? You don't need to be an Ultimate to make a change in the world!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-There has to be something g-good going on out there, right? I m-mean, Junko Enoshima is dead... she c-can't be... d-destroying things if she's not alive...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Clearly, there has to be some _kind_ of society active if this guy wants to publish YouTube videos...

 

_Lucian snaps to attention, realizing something important._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hey! Wait! The engineer of this catastrophe has passed! Surely her train should stop without her at some point!

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Remember those Ultimate Despairs I mentioned? They're the ones running the world, right now.

There's some pests trying to stop them, but really? What're the chances of that?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... I-If their leader went down then... t-then the others will- will too!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You said it yourself, didn't you?

One person managed to singlehandedly change the world.

One person, at the right place at the right time, could singlehandedly change it back.

Maybe I'm wrong. Even if I'm right, it probably won't be me. But I'm going to try anyway.

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Wow, so hopeful.

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Anyway, I guess we know about the people without talents, but... we still don't have any answers for something else. That like... Long John Jones thing.

 

_Lucian lets out a huff._

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Large Juan Who?

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

You _know_ what we're talking about!

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Yeah, yeah. I was just joshing you. Let's see if I can explain this... 

So when I was born, apparently Uncle John flew on over and gave me a funny white bear he's had for a while. It was old and was missing its face, so they had sewn a new one on that looked really funky.

He was really cute!

I called him "John" cuz Uncle John gave him to me, you see.

Next time I saw Uncle John, he started doing this fun thing where he'd do a little bit with John (the bear) and tell funny stories. Uncle John started calling him "Long John Jones," and that's where he came from.

Always talking about cool things like kids ruling the world.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... S-So the bear in the bedroom is...

 

_Kamiko presents, "Cute White Bear"!_

**Cute White Bear**

  * A large, cute, white stuffed bear sits on a table in the Bedroom. It has a nice little bowtie and some cute paws. It looks oddly familiar...



 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Yup, Long John Jones. Y'know he's like...

"Hey guys, Long John Jones here!"

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Hnnng... ... Ramblings of a child...

What of the one that was... set up to look like Monokuma?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Oh, that's simple. We got picklegirl to make us one that looked like that.

I was using him to film some intermissions for my YouTube series, you see. I called them....

Long John Jones Theaters!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Now that's _beyond_ stupid.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I don't... understand.

Why couldn't you just let us be?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

I already told you this.

I wanted you guys to experience the thrills, chills, and kills of a real Killing Game!

Gyahahahaha!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I _realize_ that we were victim of happenstance. But it infuriates me that you couldn't have just let us _exist_ in the world. You _had_ to bring in more victims to the world's demise! We _happened_ to be there at the time. That's it.

You were so _infatuated_ with perversions of humanity that you engineered this all... for _entertainment_ no less!

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Don't devalue yourself like this, Mr. Cuervo!

It's not that you happened to be here... I love you guys!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-What is it about is that you _do_ love!?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

If you really admired us you wouldn't set us up to kill each other.

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

That's actually the exact reason I did...

I'm not sure what you're getting at here.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Of course not. I don't know why I expected a demented little rat like you to possibly understand basic human empathy.

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Wow, Duncan, sounding a bit much like Kaoru there, huh?

Trying to climb the tier lists?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh my god, _shut up_.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... There's no reasoning with him. I... I think that's clear by now. ... But what now? W-We solved all your mysteries? D-Does your game and your... s-stupid _video_ series just end there...?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Well, pretty much, actually. You solved everything.

With a healthy, healthy amount of help.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Then.. it's over.

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

You see, I didn't have a lot of time to write the ending. You all sort of...

Blew up my _house._

And destroyed my _power._

But it's fine, because I've come up with something. After all, we _are_ stuck here.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... _stuck!?_

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh for...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... What are you saying?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Well, it's pretty simply, really.

The world outside is Hell.

Stepping outside is pretty much just guaranteed death, especially in Japan. There's a whole bunch of awful shit happening out there, y'know? And there's the matter of even getting to the mainland...

We're pretty far off-shore, you know.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

So we just have to stay with you here... forever?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Sure! I'd love that, personally!

But where's the drama in that?

 

_Lucian rolls his eyes and huffs._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. _Drama?_

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

I gotta end my series _somehow._

So I'll help you guys out.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Help.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I don't like where this is going.

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

I'll give you a little bit of a choice, like good ol' Big Sis Junko!

Do you guys want to get out of here? Do you want to _live free, like hopeful little butterflies?_

Only to be crushed immediately by the cold, cruel hands of despair?

The answer is simple.

Kill one of your own. Execute one more houseguest, and I'll teach you guys how to get out of here.

_Or!_

I'll let you guys live forever! Here, in my mansion! You'll have no idea how to escape...

Because to get the peaceful option...

You must kill _me._

Tantalizing option, right? But I'm the only one who knows how to get out of here.

 

_Duncan rubs his temples, groaning._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

You _still_ want us to kill!?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Of course!

It's the _perfect way_ to end a Killing Game!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

Y-You're j-joking. After all of this... you're not done?!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

There's no way we can stay here forever... We already saw the supplies in the basement... it will run out... we have to get out...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I don't believe what I'm hearing. After all of this you seriously expect us to keep killing?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Of course I do.

If I let you guys just leave the Trial Grounds without making a choice, not only will my views plummet...

You'll just be able to find me in the mansion, now that you know who I am.

Then there'd be no suspense!

No drama!

If you could just beat me up and make me tell you how to leave...Where's the _fun_ in that?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... And what's stopping us... from doing that... now?

_*He glares at Yuda.*_

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Well, you have no way of calling the Foyervator back from here, so you'd just starve to death.

Is that suitable enough of an answer, Demon Crow?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

You _said_ you presented this option to keep us from just beating you up for the answer.

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

I also said if I "let you leave the Trial Grounds."

For someone who made it all the way to Chapter 6, you aren't very bright.

 

_Lucian huffs._

**Lucian Vincente:**

Maybe... you're right. I'm not. That's why I took the motive, isn't it?

... I'm having a lot of trouble... wording this...

Wh-when you showed me the outside world...what became of my ranks... what's probably happened to my family... both old and new...

My only reason for fighting became you guys...

How much... do you want to leave?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Ohohoh, I _like_ where _this_ is _goin'!_

 

_Enrique starts tearing up._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Don't you dare...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

You... You can't be _serious_ , Lucian! This is insane!

_*She shivers.*_

We... W-We made it this far...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I've no world to return to.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

What.. what did he tell you about your family, Lucian..?

 

_Duncan slams his fist into his podium._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

_No!_

No one is killing anyone!

Not themselves! Not anyone else! Not even the mastermind!

And we're not staying here either!

 

_Lucian huffs once more, removing his mask._

**Lucian Vincente:**

What choice do we have, Duncan?

... My families are both gone. There's no way... no way I have anything to return to.

You guys... most assuredly, have a world to build.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-There- The-There has to be s-something... has to be s-something else!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

You don't get it... We're your family...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Enrique's right! Even if you don't have your family, you still have _us_!

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

I mean, unless you wanna leave.

Then one of you has, statistically, gotta leave that family.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

I realize that! That's why I want you all to escape and... live... build a home out there...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

L-Lucian... stop... please...

_*Her voice cracks as tears stream down her face.*_

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

...

 

_Lucian is shaking more than he has before. He rubs at his eyes._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....No. Lucian's not going to sacrifice himself.

....I don't want to leave.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You _too_ , Tenka? After everything we've been through?

What happened to what you said earlier? That when we left, we were going to do whatever we can to help as many people as we can?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

That's what's happening now...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Duncan, I remember what we promised..! I remember what I said..!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

B-But... M-Momma... Poppa... I wanna... a-apologize to them...

I... I wanted to do everything right...

I-I c-can't..

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I.. just.. can't make such a permanent decision with so much uncertainty left..

There's no one left for us out there. If what Lucian's said is true, then there's a high chance our old friends and families have all been annihilated out there.

 

_Ami slams her hands down on her stand._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

_Don't say that!_

Please! There's NO way!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....Are there others out there? Surely there are.. but how do we know it's not a battle already lost? That anything will remain of society and humanity when we do actually step foot out there..?

....And why do we have to say goodbye again.. just to even look..!?

 

_Lucian clenches his teeth, still shaking._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

We don't _know_ that, okay! H-How do we know if everything this bastard is saying about the outside world true!?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

...

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

K-Kaoru... 

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

We don't know how _long_ we've been here! We could talk and speculate all we w-want.. but...

but..!

_*She stomps on the ground.*_

THERE'S JUST NO WAY!

I-I.. I'm awful! I'm stupid and horrible and I just wanted to help and... and...

You're telling me this was all for NOTHING!? I got myself CUT UP for _NOTHING!?_

  _*Her voice starts to give out as she slumps to the ground.*  
_

I.. I d-don't know anything anymore..

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

He's even _confirmed_ there are other people out there! Other people fighting to restore some light to the world!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

We can help with their cause. We can't give up now...

We can't lose another...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

And even if there weren't we... we still have to try, right...? Making a change in the world is... it's never easy, okay? Trust me, I know. From personal experience.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-We- We have to l-leave... b-but... I won't let _a-anyone_ else die for m-me... for any of us.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It's easy to just... to just _give up_ and accept it all. Like it's _fate_ and that it's futile to try and change it... trying is _hard_. But... without trying, you will never know if you're unable to make a change. 

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I feel like this is going... in circles...

You're all incredible, okay...?

I'm serious, though. You all are the reason I'm still here. I would gladly follow you out into this world and take it by storm... but we're tied to this decision.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

No, _we're not_! That's just what he wants us to believe!

There... there _has_ to be a way out of here, a way that doesn't involve killing anyone.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Duncan.

If you have no proposal, your words are as hollow as this child's soul.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

J-Just _wait_! T-There's still time to... t-to think something through! 

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

Does an opportunity.. a miracle like that.. really exist?

I'm willing to tempt chance if need be.. accept a world that may not completely ideal.. but I refuse to sacrifice one of you to see it.

I love you all too much.. and I believe I'd find satisfaction staying here if it meant it were with all of you.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Believe me, I won't deny the offer is tempting... but... I don't think I'd be able to live with just staying here until my time comes. Only surviving, but never really _living_.

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-We can't stay... b-but we can't leave... u-until...

...

_*She looks around the trial grounds for a moment.*_

... Y-Yuda?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Hmmmmmm?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... We're stuck down here until a decision is made, r-right?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Correctamundo.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

So the foyervator is back... back upstairs?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

That is correct, yes.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... How did _you_ get down here?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Uhhh....

 

_Duncan folds his arms._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

That's.. an excellent question..!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

She's got a point...

 

_Ami manages to get back up on her feet._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. H-Huh?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

If there's a secret way down here... that means there's another way _out_.

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

She's right. He must have a way to either call the Foyervator from down here, or find another way all the way back to the first floor.

See? There's our out!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Y-Yeah.. I.. I think I get it.

_*She wipes her face with her hand.*_

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Would.. would either of those work..?

If we had a way to call the foyervator down.. or a way back.. that'd be all it takes..?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

We would still need to figure the way out of the facility itself...

Surely it wouldn't be as easy as just asking...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

He's given us an impossible choice... but the choice only has meaning if we're stuck down here!

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

No, no, no, _no, no, no,_ **_NO, NO, NO!_**

You're wrong! You're idiots! There's no way out of here!

You can't just ruin it!

YOU CAN'T!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh, just watch me!

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO ESCAPE EITHER WAY!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

You know what?

I've had it up to here with your rubbish!

 

_Duncan throws the bible at Yuda's face._

_Yuda is not hit, as Duncan is fairly far away._

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

...

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

...

It seemed like a much better idea at the time.

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

If you get out of here...

How will you get off the island?!

How will you get out of the mansion!?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Hey... Wait!

You wanted us to sacrifice one of us to escape... and you had NO WAY OF ACTUALLY RELEASING US TO THE WORLD!?

_*He huffs.*_

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Don't be an idiot! Of course I do, but I won't allow you to leave!

I'm STILL THE FUCKING MASTERMIND!

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Here come the tantrums... As expected from a brat.

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

We're _Ultimates!_ Actual Ultimates! If not, we definitely have enough brains to find a way!

Unlike you, we don't have to resort to literally rewriting our minds just to get anything done!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... Tenka's smart with mathematics, isn't she? That can apply to a uhh, a l-lot of things. It c-could be numbers and stuff... but it could also apply to a lot of different things...r-right?

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

What Kamiko is trying to say is, we're good at improvising. We'll figure out a way!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... K-Kind of but not exactly...

W-What I'm saying is that while it's far from perfect... a lot of her talent can be used in f-figuring out how this mansion is structured and... and the such?

R-Right?

 

_Tenka nods. Kamiko then looks up at Yuda._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

A-And you of course, know everything there is to know about this mansion and can figure out how to get out in an instant...

...

S-So where does that put _me_?

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

FUCK!

 

_Duncan blinks for a moment, before the realization hits him._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh my _god_.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Your talent..!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

OH!

WHAT!?

 

 _**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

That's a little broken but... if it works...

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Kaoru's right! You _are_ amazing!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

T-The point being... we will definitely be able to find our way out of here, even without _you_!

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Y-You're kidding, right?!

You need me! You can't just...

Math your way into knowing how a mansion works!

That...That doesn't make sense!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Silence, worm.

We've seen through your ruse. Your flaws show brighter than a thousand suns to us. The path before us is now clear.

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

You...

You _WHORE!_

I can't believe this! There's no way this is happening! You're ruining my entire Killing Game!

You can't do this!

You can't get out of here without my help!

**_I OWN YOU!_ **

 

**__ Duncan Faulkner & Kamiko Haruki:  
**

_No, that's wrong!  
_

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

We have everything we need to get out here on our own!

 _We don't need you_!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

No matter what happens, no matter what you say... it's _over_!

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

_AAAAH..._

_AAAAAAAAAAAH_!

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHH!_ **

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

We.. We can actually do this! Let's start looking!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

You're right! This is our chance!

 

 __ **Duncan Faulkner:**

It's over, Yuda! This ends here!

 

**_..._ **

**G A M E   O V E R**

**YUDA KYOSHIN HAS BEEN FOUND UNNECESSARY! TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

**...**

_Lucian rises from his stand and begins to stomp towards Yuda's throne. The boy begins to try to scramble back out but to no luck.  
_

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

N-No!

Get away!

 

 __ **Ami Hatanaka:**

_Get him!_

 

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

Fuck! _Fuck!_

 

_He turns to run out from the opposite side, but by the time he looks over, Duncan and Enrique have already started approaching from that side as well._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Trust me, there's only ONE thing going on the internet from this!

And it's your ass getting kicked!

 

_Yuda desperately tries to get out of his throne as Lucian comes ever closer..._

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

N-No!

NO!

 

_It's far too late. Lucian towers above Yuda. He raises a hand._

**Yuda Kyoshin:**

I don'-

 

_In one swift yet powerful motion, Lucian strikes Yuda._

_Without another sound, the boy collapses on the ground with a loud thud. Unconscious._

_And there is silence as six houseguests stand over a defeated mastermind._


	45. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

 

_Six houseguests stand in the trialgrounds over Yuda's unconscious body.  
_

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Think he'll still love us after this?

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Some love...

No human in this world deserves such a twisted definition of the word.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

He never loved us. He never truly understood what love really is.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

We just need to... need to search now.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Let's end this.

 

_Ami walks up to Yuda's body and snatches back her phone. She immediately begins recording._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

How does it feel _now?_

 

_Some of the houseguests begin to disperse and search around the trial grounds. Duncan begins to look around Yuda's throne._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Guys... thank you all.

Thank you for not giving up hope.

And please... _never_ scare me by spouting such defeatist rubbish again... okay?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

No, thank you Duncan.. I'm sorry to force that upon you all..

 

_Enrique grins._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

You were the one who kept us sane.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

I.. I honestly never felt more scared in my whole life...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

What's important is that... is t-that all of us are alive...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Not all of us.

...but some of us.

 

_Lucian huffs._

**Lucian Vincente:**

A frightening turn... I really didn't want to leave you all... but...

_*He shakes his head.*_

I'm sorry...

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

We won't have to worry about that anymore, right..?

This is the miracle we needed.. the impossibility that became merely an improbability..!

We can leave..!

 

_While everyone is searching, Lucian begins to check out Yuda's unconscious body._

_... Has his hat always been blinking?_

_Nifty._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... Huh?

_*He takes off Yuda's hat and begins to investigate further...*_

... Hey, I think the kid's hat is some kinda remote...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

His... hat?

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Let me see.

 

_Lucian hands off the hat to Duncan as he approaches. Duncan fiddles around with the hat for a bit, and after a while, managing to press in one of the eyes like a button. Outside the courtroom, the noise of machinery can be heard._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I think that did the trick.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

We're not done yet... we still have to find our exit... but at this point, we'll be able to find it with no problem!

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Then.. let's get started, shall we?

 

_Duncan nods, and smiles._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Together.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

N-No matter what we find out there... let's go see the outside world.

 

_Kamiko begins to make her way to the foyervator with Duncan and Tenka following behind. Enrique wipes a tear away from his face before he follows as well._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

It's finally over...

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. Everyone. I love you all.

_So_ much.

 

_Ami suddenly runs forward and bumps into Kamiko. She then begins to push everyone together._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Group selfie!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

W-Wait- wha-

 

_Lucian picks ups Yuda and sets him up as a piggy-back before he walks over to the rest of the group. As Ami sets up her phone, Enrique smiles once more before Tenka pulls her hat up and gives a toothy grin. Ami holds her phone up high and sets a three second timer._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Say cheeeese!

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

Heh...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

God, it's finally over... I feel...

...I feel...

 

_Duncan stumbles to the ground._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Ohmygod!

 

**snap**

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

W-Wh-!?

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Keep it together man. You're the Doc here.

 

_Duncan laughs meekly, remaining on the ground on his back.  
_

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Ah, I'm sorry... I think... all that fatigue I've been trying to ignore for the past 48 hours... is finally starting to catch up to me...

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Fatigue? You mean lack of a certain drink... right?

 

_Ami looks at her photo. It's clearly just everyone looking away with weird faces. She chuckles and saves the photo._

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... L-Let's focus on heading back upstairs first.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

We're almost done, Duncan. Just a little while longer, okay?

 

_Tenka smiles and offers a hand. Duncan smiles in return._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I swear, my body is going to scream after this is all over... but you're right... I can keep going... just a little while longer.

 

_Duncan grabs Tenka's hand, and slowly rises to his feet._

**Tenka Hyouka:**

Let's go, everyone!

 

_Lucian nods one last time before the group heads back into the foyervator, carrying Yuda with them. After placing the mastermind on the ground, they push another button on his hat, closing the doors behind them. Shortly after, it begins to rise._

_Lucian straps his mask back on._

**Lucian Vincente:**

A strange life we've lived here...

 

_Kamiko is looking up at the foyervator's ceiling as it rises. A few tears are rolling down her cheek but she's smiling._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

H-Hey.. Kamiko.. are you crying? That's like.. the first time I've seen you do so.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh, uhh, a-am I?

_*She wipes off her face with the end of her scarf.*_

I g-guess I'm just uhh... caught up in the moment.

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

There's nothing to be ashamed of. I imagine everyone is feeling the same way right now.

 

_Ami chuckles and pokes Kamiko's cheek._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

Kyota's right, you are cute.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

O-Oh uhh... tha-thanks?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

So soon as a few days ago, I never would've thought this would be happening.. I was always scared that our last days here would be so much worse.. so much more terrifying.. but I'm so happy to be wrong.

I couldn't have asked for a better ending.. for better friends.

 

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

.. I.. I feel the same way. I'm a socialite and all but.. I don't think I've ever gotten as close with anyone as you all. After this whole experience.. it made me rethink everything. My life, what I've been doing, what I could be doing better... I really wanted to do something good for you all.

I guess that lead me to making some.. rash decisions, haha.

 

_There is silence for a moment before Lucian looks down at Yuda._

**Lucian Vincente:**

... So what do we do with him?

Surely we can't just leave him here...

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

That's... dangerous.

 

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Anyone want to adopt him?

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

....No, but..

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

I don't think there's much we can do but take him with us. In restraints. Until we figure out what to do with him.

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

As soon as we figure out a way to get off this... is-island I guess? Even if the world is ruined... it can't be completely gone.

 

**Tenka Hyouka:**

He'll need to atone.. but perhaps by showing him a brighter future, he'll be able to see what was so wrong in everything he did?

He is impressionable after all.. if he truly does love us, perhaps this is the only way to give him some small sense of peace.

 

**Lucian Vincente:**

... I could take care of him...

 

_Enrique tears up a bit._

_**** _ **Enrique Rodriguez:**

Once we reach what is left of the world I hope we never part ways. A world shere we never fall into that type of sadness again... We might not have much to go back to but we do have each other.

_*He looks at the group and smiles.*_

And that's probably the best thing I could have wished for...

 

_Lucian sighs, nodding._

__ **Ami Hatanaka:**

We _clearly_ have to host the _best_ concert ever, Enrique.

Leave all the publicity to me!

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...

Y-You know, I've been thinking... about what I want to do after... after all of this is over...

 

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Oh?

 

**Kamiko Haruki:**

... If the world really is completely screwed up... I- I just w-want to do what I can to set things right... to make s-sure things like this never have to... never have to happen again.

... A-And it's something where it doesn't really matter who is uhh... who is the best and who is second, or third, or- or whatever...

As long as it happens!

 

_Duncan smiles._

__ **Duncan Faulkner:**

Come on then, everyone. Let's set things right!

 

**ding**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_The following is a translated excerpt from the coded books written by Kaoru Kita._

_The First Testament of Kaoru Kita._

**Kaoru Kita:**

So, this is where I find myself, a mansion where the only way out presented to me is murder.

 

_The foyervator reaches the top of the shaft, and the ex-Houseguests find themselves looking for a way out._

**Kaoru Kita:**

Among my company are a multitude of others with talents such as mine, as well as some unfortunate soul who seemed well, rather out of place.

 

_They look around the mansion for any leads on an exit before deciding to check out the office, one last time._

**Kaoru Kita:**

I don't understand how or why this situation has presented itself, nor how this group was brought together, but I resolve this.

 

_They find a hidden compartment in one of the drawers, containing what seems to be a small remote control with a single button and a red LED._

**Kaoru Kita:**

I will not play this fool's game, but I also will not lose. No matter what this "game" may mean. I don't intend to allow it to continue unabated.

 

_Duncan clicks the button, lighting up the LED and causing the metal covering the windows to begin moving out of the way._

_Sunlight._

_This is it..._

**Kaoru Kita:**

If it takes me to my grave, I will, and must assure, that whoever finds themselves at the helm of this game will suffer me.

~ Kaoru Kita

 

_Everyone heads downstairs and towards the now open front door._

_What's awaiting us?_

**Kaoru Kita:**

\- Day 1 -

 

* * *

  _ **T H E   E N D**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading everyone! I'm usually silent in my notes but I just wanna show my appreciation for everyone who took the time to read this ride!


End file.
